Yugioh GX: The Hybrid Immortal, Earthbound Returns
by Rakaia The Dragon Duelist
Summary: Peace was finally restored to all worlds that were threatened by one man. What our heroes didn't know was that he was a small part of greater evil. JadenxAlexis, ChazzxBlair, RakaiaxLuna, SegaxJesse
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: Well Guys, I'm back and this time Sega and I decided to work on the third installment of the series together. So we hope you like this, just as much as we liked talking about it and putting everything together. Ok now just to let everyone know a few things before we get started, we know Synchro monsters were in 5d's we know that, but just work with us here ok. Trust us we got everything figured out, we carefully thought everything through and think we got everything down packed so, just sit back and enjoy the story as it unfolds. Secondly, Decks have been modified and recreated with a load of new monsters added, so don't get confused if you see Alexis using a new monster you never heard of before. (Come on you know how creative we get) And let me see if there is anything else to say….Ok I don't think there's anything left to say, but I'm proud to present the third installment to my series, and I'm glad to have Sega working with me on this so, on behalf of Sega we hope that you all enjoy the story…Oh and we don't own YuGiOh GX, just our characters and our created monsters. **

**P.S: Oh and one more thing, since this is the third installment. I recommend if you haven't read the first two, then don't read this one because you probably won't understand it. So please read the first YuGiOh GX: Armageddon the Fiend of Desolation, and YuGiOh GX: Bloodstone, Return of Armageddon and finally this one. Happy Reading everybody!**

**P.P.S: Oh yea this story as also been restarted, So the old that I throw that one out of your head, because this one is going to better.**

Me: Think I should start it off this time.

Sega: No you idiot! We're doing this one together remember.

Me: Yea but…

Sega: No buts! Shut up and let's figure out how we're going to put this thing together.

Me: You don't tell me to shut up, you shut up!

Sega: You shut up!

Me: No you!

Sega: No you!

Me: I said YOU!

Sega: I insist YOU!

Jaden: I think while they're busy going at it, I think I'll take the privileges and start the prologue (Snickers evilly)

Me and Sega: JADEN WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!

(Jaden turns around in fear)

Jaden: Prologue starting now, hurry quick, why won't this button work…Got it HAPPY READING "Runs off with Rakaia and Sega chasing him"

* * *

**Prologue**

The sun rose above the horizons, sparking a brand new day to the Earth's inhabitants; both big and small. As it rose higher into the sky, the massive destruction caused by the hands of a man and a monster were barely visible, much less unknown to the entire world. The entire onslaught of the massive monster, along a few monsters that fought against it surely brought the city down to its knees. And yet, not one sign of that disaster marked the heroic actions of good versus evil.

Its citizens walked down the busy main roads, looking through windows of shops and restaurants as they pass. Mothers clutch their children's hands while fathers carry some on their shoulders. Couples held hand in hand, laughing and joking about their days. One couple stopped and watched a television report outside of a shop. There were people already sitting on the comfortable chairs and benches, with a cup of tea in their hands, their eyes glued to the set.

"This is DMC News at Noon Live. Here's your anchors, Lillian Archer and Richard Baron." The deep voice that announces the News' anchorman spoke as the camera pulled up to two people sitting behind a desk. Lillian was a brunette, middle-aged female, with deep green eyes and a matching green outfit that consisted of a jacket with a white blouse underneath and a skirt that rolled downs to her knees.

Her partner, Richard was a light blond middle-aged mustache male with brown eyes and wearing a black suit with a white tie. Both had their hands on top of papers and looking directly into the camera.

"Good afternoon, everyone," Lillian spoke first. "Today's is the Six Month Anniversary of the monstrous disaster that almost took the lives of half of our beloved city." A screen appeared next to her head showing a picture of the monsters that caused the near fall of Domino City, Dante and Omnidos. Omnidos was about to launch a large hyper beam attack and Dante was laughing manically on top of the large monster. The people viewing the screen held of a mixed expression of shock, anger and pure disgust.

**[Flashback]**

_The sky was pitched black, with dark clouds swirling around the massive form of Omnidos. The monstrous creature body was similar to that of Slifer the Sky Dragon, but maybe a little bit longer. It was dark purple with black designs all over its body. It also had two large arms, with massive claws to match. Its face was also similar to that of Slifer's, mimicking the Sky Dragon, by having two mouths of its own; except it wasn't one on top of the other. _

_Along with the black designs on his body, he also had purple and yellow markings on both his back and his belly. With two huge Black demonic like dragon wings on its back, he had a skull-like mask on its chest and centipede-like legs going up on the side of its body. There are also fourteen eyes on this creature, four on the mask that is on its chest, six on its face and two on the snake-like heads that are coming out of each side of its cheek._

_This huge monstrosity covered up the sky, like it was an eclipse. The people in Domino city panicked and screamed for their lives, when they saw the massive beast appear right before their eyes._

_"Yes cower before me." Dante spoke as half his body still stuck out of Omnidos' forehead. "Cower like little insects and know that I will be…No I am…Your God." Dante chuckled as he looked around the city one more time with a look of disgust on his face. "This place is filled with insufficient creatures." Dante smirked as he looked around once more. "All the more the reason why I should get rid of them all." He finished._

_"DANTE!" Jaden shouted causing Dante to stop his train of thought and slowly turn his head towards the gang._

_"So you came." Dante said as he chuckled evilly. "I knew you would." He continued. "You couldn't just bare to leave this poor city, no this world and all its inhabitants to their fate could you?" Dante said as he turned around to face the duelists of Duel Academy._

_"Their fate isn't for you to choose Dante!" Rakaia shouted as he gritted his teeth at the evil monstrosity that stood before him._

_"That's right!" Luna shot in. "How can you even think about playing with people's lives like you have? Running around like you're the almighty being and nobody else matters!" Luna shouted._

_"Because they don't my child." Dante spoke, answering Luna's questions reluctantly. "You see girl, these people are nothing, but insects and the only thing that happens to insects is what?" Dante asked sarcastically._

_"Don't you do this Dante?" Atticus stepped as Dante turned to his side and glanced at the people who were fleeing for their lives._

_"They get squashed." Dante said as he pointed towards the fleeing civilians. "Demonic Cannon." Dante spoke with pure evil in his voice. Suddenly Omnidos slightly turned his head towards the area where Dante was pointing and slowly opened its mouth and aimed carefully._

_"NO DANTE DON'T DO IT!" Jaden shouted. "THOSE ARE INNOCENT PEOPLE DOWN THERE!" He shouted again._

_"That's the point." Dante said with evil like smile on his face. Suddenly a burst of red energy shot from Omnidos' mouth and shot towards the city street._

_"DANTE DON'T!" Jaden screamed but in a split second a flash of light erupted as the blast connected with the concrete streets of Domino City and exploded right before the eyes of Jaden and the gang. "Dante." Jaden said slowly as he and the others watched in horror as the screams of the civilians slowly died down, as bodies were being burnt if they already have been incinerated._

**[End of Flashback]**

"A madman terrorized our beloved city, killing thousands of innocents' lives with a creature, scientists say was a Duel Monster. The goal of this madman was to take over the human race." Lillian concluded with a hint of anger in her tone.

"But lucky for us, 9 Duel Monster-like creatures appeared, along with human figures riding on top of them, to fight off this Demon Serpent." Richard began, holding up 9 fingers for the viewers to see. "6 were large dragons; one was white tiger; another, a phoenix. The last one, which annihilated that monstrosity, was in the form of a Holy Beast warrior."

**[Flashback 2]**

_The golden aura around Jaden continued to grow as Jaden's anger continued to grow as he finally took one last look at his friends, before he let out a horrifying scream. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Jaden shouted as his Sovereign Neos began to change once again. Its six wings started to merge into one giant pair of Angel wings that were large enough to wrap around Omnidos if need be. The energy emulating from Sovereign Neos even frightened Dante as the great holy beast finished its transformation. _

_Nothing really changes its appearance too much, but its wings had a gold tip on the end of them. He had new gold armor like celestial armor on his shoulders and chest area and his design was drawn over them as well. It still had the body of Armiteal, but it was more like an Angel than a monster._

_"So your power has grown." Dante stated as he looked at Jaden, who stood on top of Neos with half of his clothes ripped and bruises on his face and the rest of his body. "But just because you have gained some extra power, you think you can still defeat me?" Dante shouted as he looked at Jaden Yuki, who looked like he wasn't in the mood for talking anymore._

_"This fight is over, Dante." Jaden said slowly. "You've lost." He finished as he glared intently at Dante who just grew angry at the words that Jaden spoke towards him._

_"YOU THINK YOU CAN DEFEAT ME?" Dante screamed as he pointed towards Jaden's friends who were slowly trying to get back up to their feet. "DO YOU NOT SEE WHAT I HAVE DONE TO YOUR WORTHLESS FRIENDS! YOUR NEW POWER MEANS NOTHING!" Dante shouted once again as Jaden continued to glare at Dante._

_"Then enough talk! Let's finish this!" Jaden stated as Dante anger continued to grow as he pointed at Jaden._

_"YOU READ MY MIND! OMNIDOS TOTAL ANNIHILATION!" Dante screamed as Omnidos reared its head back and started to charge up the greenish black mega beam once again, the only difference in this attack was that this time it was giving everything it had._

_"I CAN'T FORGIVE YOU FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE DANTE!" Jaden screamed as he pointed towards Dante. "SOVEREIGN NEOS! SOVEREIGN'S SHINING LIGHT!" Jaden screamed at the top of his lungs as Sovereign Neos, placed both of his hands in front of him and started to generate nothing but pure energy into his attack._

_"THIS IS IT BOY! NOW DIEEEE!" Dante shouted as Omnidos released his attack sending it straight towards Jaden and his friends._

_"I WON'T LET YOU WINNNNN!" Jaden shouted as Sovereign Neos released his attack, causing both attacks to collided with force. The power that erupted from both of the attacks as they collided together was unimaginable, the force created a heavy wind that destroyed anything that wasn't strong enough to handle it. The gang slowly lifted their heads up, to see the most powerful power struggle that they'll ever witness in their lives._

_"Look he's doing it." Rakaia managed to say as he looked up at Jaden and smirked. "Go get em Jay." Rakaia said as he used a piece of rubble from a building to support him._

_"He can do it." Chazz said as he stumbled to his feet._

_"He just has to." Luna finished as she looked up at Jaden, with worry in her eyes._

_"He won't let us down." Atticus said smirking barely._

_"Yea if I know Jaden, he won't let that guy stand in his way." Isabella remarked as Sega and Alexia got up to their feet._

_"Come on Jay finish this." Sega said as she continued to hold her ribs._

_"If he does this, then this darkness will be over." Alexia stated as she looked up anxiously waiting for the results._

"_COME ON JADEN WE'RE RIGHT BEHIND YA!" Blair screamed as she looked up at Jaden, who was their last line of defense._

"_I believe in you Jaden, I believe in your strength and your heart." Alexis thought as she looked up at Jaden and clasped her hands together and closed her eyes. "I love you Jaden." Alexis said slowly as she reopened her eyes and looked back up at the power struggle._

_"SEE YOUR FRIENDS ARE CHEERING YOU ON BOY!" Dante smiled wickedly as the force continued to shake both of them. "WOULDN'T IT BE A SHAME IF YOU FAILED WHEN THEIR HOPES WERE HIGH?" Dante finished causing Jaden to grind his teeth in anger this time._

_"SHUT UP DAMMIT!" Jaden screamed. "MY FRIENDS ARE MY POWER! MY FRIENDS ARE THE ONES THAT WILL BE THERE FOR ME WHEN I NEED TO THEM! WHETHER I LIKE IT OR NOT! Jaden shouted back. "THEY'RE NOT WEAK AND THEY'RE NOT WORTHLESS, BUT I WOULDN'T EXPECT SOMEONE WHO DOESN'T KNOW WHAT FRIENDSHIP IS TO UNDERSTAND THAT!" Jaden retaliated as Dante started to gain the upper hand._

_"NO MATTER I WILL DESTROY YOU ALL! SAY GOODBYE TO THIS PLANET!" Dante shouted as Jaden started to lose power against, Dante's attack._

_"I can't lose, I can't lose." Jaden thought as he gritted his teeth as the attack was starting to get the best of him. "I can't fail my friends I just can't!" Jaden shouted in his head as a flash back of all his friends started to appear in his head. First it a picture of Chazz, then Blair, followed by Atticus and Isabella who were smiling and giving him a thumbs up, next was Sega was smirking and tilting her cowboy hat over her eyes and then after that was Rakaia, who had his arms wrapped around Luna, who also was smiling at Jaden, plus the face of Destiny appeared in his mind, as she gave him a small smile with, Maria and Jessica standing beside her along with Rakaia's big brother Crayus, who gave Jaden the thumbs up as well, and last but not least, the love of his life…Alexis, who gave him the purist smile of all._

_"COME ON JADEN YOU CAN DO IT!" Rakaia shouted as he continued to watch on._

_"JADEN WE KNOW YOU CAN DO IT, DON'T LET HIM WIN!" Luna shouted._

_"COME ON SLACKER! DON'T MAKE ME COME UP THERE AND DO THE JOB FOR YOU!" Chazz remarked._

_"JAY MAN END THIS! I DON'T WANT TO DIE BEFORE I GET TO SEE MY SISTER AND YOU GET MARRIED!" Atticus shouted._

"_JADEN I AND SEGA BELIEVE IN YOU!" Isabella shouted with all her heart._

_"YEA SO WE KNOW YOU WON'T LET US DOWN!" Sega shouted._

"_THINK OF ALL OUR FRIENDS BACK AT DUEL ACADEMY AND THE PEOPLE AROUND THE WORLD!" Blair shouted._

_"JADEN!" Alexis shouted as she ran a few feet ahead of the gang and looked up at Jaden. "COME BACK TO ME OK!" Alexis shouted. "BEAT HIM AND COME BACK TO ME…YOU BETTER NOT DIE ON ME JADEN YUKI!" Alexis shouted as tears started to stream down her face, as she slowly dropped to her knees. "I love you too much to let you go like this." Alexis said slowly as she looked at the sky one more time. "I LOVE YOU JADEN YUKI!" Alexis screamed causing Jaden's eyes to widen at the sound of his friends and the girl that he gave his heart to._

_"IT'S OVER!" Dante shouted as he gave one final push, towards Jaden._

_"I WON'T LOSEEEEEE!" Jaden shouted, as he finally pushed with all the power he had which forced the blast back towards Dante, causing him to struggle against it._

_"WHAT…THE WHAT IS THIS!" Dante shouted as he looked at the blast that was coming towards him in shock. "THIS CAN'T BE, I HAVE THE POWER, HOW IS THIS WORTHLESS HUMAN DOING THIS!" He shouted again._

_"IT'S MY FRIENDS DANTE! IT'S NOT MY POWER ALONE!' Jaden shouted as the blast was now engulfing up Dante's and heading straight towards him._

"_MY FRIENDS ARE HELPING ME DEFEAT YOU AND YOUR DARKNESS! THEY ARE MY LIGHT AND TOGETHER WE WILL SAVE THIS PLANET!" Jaden shouted._

"_NO…I…WON'T…LET…YOU!" Dante struggled._

"_IT'S OVER DANTE! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Jaden screamed as the blast from Sovereign Neos finally devoured Omnidos' Total Annihilation attack and engulfed Omnidos._

_"NO THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE!" Dante shouted as the he was also engulfed in the blast of pure light. 'MY POWER, I HAD IT ALL THIS…THIS…AHHH…AHHH…AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Dante screamed as the attack finally engulfed both him and Omnidos and obliterating them both instantly. The blast continued to shoot forward as it turned upward and shot through the earth's atmosphere and slowly fade away as Sovereign Neos finally put its arms down and slowly fall to the ground._

_"It's over." Jaden said with a smile as he slowly fell with his monster. "It's finally over." He said again as he fell on top of Neos and looked up at the sky and saw that it started to clear up, from the smoke and darkness that shrouded it._

**[End of Flashback 2]**

The viewers cheered as the Angel-warrior faded away, defeating the madman and his beloved monster. "What happened next was nothing but a miracle." Richard smiled brightly to the camera, with Lillian brushing away a tear from her eyes.

**[Flashback 3]**

_Suddenly the light faded away and a gold aura surrounded the staff as Horakhty raised it up high in the air with both hands grasping it. "It is time to undo the recent destruction that was caused by an evil heart!" Horakhty shouted as the staff erupted with one more burst of light, which caused the city to be engulfed in nothing but pure light._

_"What…What is going on?" Rakaia asked as he looked at the city in shock._

_"Whoa…Horakhty." Jaden said, with the same expression as Rakaia. Luna and Alexis looked at each other and then at the city in awe, along with Sega, Isabella, Atticus, Chazz, Blair, and Alexia. The light covered the city completely and then with one final flash of light, the city returned to its normal state._

"_WHOA!" The gang shouted as they witness the power of the Egyptian God._

_"Did he just!" Rakaia shouted as he looked at city with a huge smile on his face._

_"Yea he just rebuild the city!" Luna said as she ran out a few steps towards the city and smiled as well._

"_I can't believe it!" Alexis stated as she and Alexia walked towards Luna and smiled as well._

_"This is unbelievable!" Chazz said as he turned around and Blair leaped into his arms, shouting in victory._

_"Well I'll be." Sega said as she crossed her arms and smiled at the scenery. "So everything is going to be ok." She said as she looked at Isabella who grabbed her by the hand and ran towards the gang._

_"Come on Sega!" Isabella shouted._

"_Isabella wait! Hold on! Isabella!" Sega shouted as Atticus stood behind with his arms crossed as well as he looked at Jaden._

"_You know some pretty sweet friends Jay man, you really do." Atticus spoke, causing Jaden to look at Horakhty and smiled._

"_You know what Atticus? …You're right I really do." Jaden replied as Horakhty turned towards Jaden and looked at him._

_"There is one more thing." Horakhty stated as he pointed towards the sky, causing the duelist to look up in amazement as energy like snow fell slowly from the sky. "This will bring all the lives back, that were lost in battle and they will resume on as if nothing happened." Horakhty stated as he turned towards the city as the energy like snow fell slowly on to the bodies that were not incinerated and the ones that fell on the ground, bringing back the bodies that were. Suddenly four energy snowballs fell in front of the group and transformed into five figures._

"_Wait…what in the…" Rakaia said as he walked up to the five light figures that were forming._

"_That couldn't be…" Luna said as she looked on with Rakaia._

_"Yes." Horakhty spoke. "In the end, these five showed their true colors and fought against the evil, even though it was too late." Horakhty stated as he turned towards Jaden. "I figured I give them a second chance." Horakhty finished, causing Jaden to smile as the light finally faded from the figures and they reappeared, waking up slowly._

_"Cra…Crayus!" Rakaia shouted as he ran towards his old brother, who just sat up from the ground, only to be knocked back down by his little brother._

_"Whoa! Hey kiddo happy to see you too." Crayus said laughing at the fact that he was just tackled by his little brother._

_"Hmm…" Alexia said to herself as she looked at Crayus and Rakaia and slowly walked towards them, causing them both to stop play fighting and look at her._

_"Come on Alexia, join the fun." Crayus said smirking, causing Alexia to smile._

"_Oh come on, I shouldn't beat both of you up like I used to should I." Alexia joked as Rakaia reached up and grabbed Alexia's hand and pulled her down to join the fun._

_"Oh come on!" Rakaia shouted as Alexia let out a slight yelp as she was dragged into the play fight._

_Suddenly Alex's eyes opened as he sat up and saw Chazz and Blair standing in front of him._ _"I'm…I'm back." Alex said surprised that he was back in the real world, in one peace._

_"Yea...You are." Chazz said as he took a step towards him and extended his hand. "With a second chance." He finished as Alex looked up and him and smirked and took his offer._

_"Yea don't screw this one up." Blair joked as she looked at him and smiled as Chazz pulled him off the ground._

_Alex couldn't help but smile as he looked at the two duelists that defeated him. "Ha I wouldn't dream of it." Alex stated as he continued to smile at Chazz and Blair._

_Next to awaken were both Maria and Jessica, only to see Sega and the other standing in front of them._

_"What…What happened to us?" Maria asked as she looked around and saw Jessica sitting up beside her._

_"How…How... I thought we were dead." Jessica finished as she looked at her hands and legs and realized they were the real thing._

_"You aren't dead; let's just say you got a second chance in life." Sega stated as she stepped towards Jessica and held out her hand to help her off the ground._

_Jessica looked up at Sega and smiled and took her offer respectfully. "Thanks." she said as Sega helped her to her feet._

"_Don't mention, just do me one favor." Sega said as Jessica looked at her in confusion. "Let's be friends." She said as she looked at Jessica, who couldn't help but smile while a tear fell from her eyes as she let go of Sega's hand and wrapped her arms around her quickly._

_"It's a deal." Jessica stated happily as Isabella and Atticus helped Maria to her feet, allowing her to join a group hug._

_The last to open their eyes was Destiny, who slowly sat up rubbing her head from what seemed like an aching head ache._

_"Oh my head." She said as she slowly looked around. "Where…Where am I?" She asked herself as she turned around and saw two hands extended out in front of her to help her off the ground._ "_Huh? What you two…But how I thought." Destiny stuttered._

"_Don't worry about it." Luna said as Destiny grabbed her hand along with Alexis's._

_"Yea just know you can live your life now and start something new." Alexis stated as they both pulled Destiny up to her feet and smiled at her._

"_And how do I do that?" Destiny asked as she looked at the two Obelisk duelists._

_"Well can you start by not trying to kill us anymore?" Luna said jokingly, causing Destiny to smile as she pulled the two into hug soft hug._

_"It's a deal." Destiny stated as the three started to laugh with each other leaving Jaden and Horakhty alone._

_"Well Jaden, I'd say everything is back to normal." Horakhty said as he looked at the smiles on everyone faces and the people being revived in Domino City._

_"No it's not Horakhty." Jaden said with a large smile on his face. "It's a lot better than before." He finished as Rakaia looked back at Jaden and waved._

_"Come on Jaden join in on the fun!" Rakaia shouted causing Jaden to smile as he looked at Horakhty._

_"You deserve it." Horakhty smiled as Jaden continued to look at him, then nod his head and ran towards his friends. Horakhty looked on as Jaden made it to his friends and smiled once again. "What young duelists they are…They deserve their time of peace." Horakhty finished as he slowly vanished into the thin air, leaving the group to enjoy their time of freedom, as the threat of Dante against the world is finally over._

**[End of Flashback 3]**

There was not one dry eye within the shop and T.V. station. Families that were victims of the slaughter embraced each other and cried, happy to have a second chance in life. Those who were lucky not to be in line of fire, gain a new sense of pure gratitude and the belief in miracles. The anchormen silently looked at each other, smiling before continuing in their reports. "Yes, citizens of Domino City," Lillian said. "We are forever grateful to the monsters who saved our city and their human companions that fought alongside them courageously, to defeat a greater evil."

"It was a true battle of Good vs. Evil," Richard remarked. Lillian couldn't help but agree just like all their viewers. "Folks, we owe these brave souls a big thanks. After that final showdown, we never did quite see the humans who were sacrificing their lives to save humanity. So if you're out there somewhere, our heroes, on behalf of Domino City, I want to say thank you for everything. We are truly in your debt."

Before the news went into commercial break, Lillian had one thing to say. "I hope wherever they are, they are taking a well-deserve break."

**[At Duel Academy]**

It's been six months since the horrific battle took place within Domino City. Unknown to everyone, the heroic duelists that fought to save the planet that they loved, were right under their noses, attending classes at the famous and well-heard Duel Academy.

Letting out a sigh, a man turned around to face his open window, allowing the gentle breeze to enter his room. He smiled once again as he turned around to face the pictures in his book that he decided to open, to refresh his memory on how much his students have grown.

"I still can't believe it." He said to himself as he carefully flipped the pages through his photo album. "I can't believe how much those kids have grown, over the years." He said again as he looked down at the pictures and found the one that he favored the most.

"Jaden." He started. "You and your friends have grown so much, not only have you saved the world once again, but you've also inspired everyone else to work harder and take upon a new gratitude for life itself." He finished as he closed the book slowly, raising his head slightly as he looked out into the open once again. "Since then, only peace has surfaced." The man stated once again as he turned back towards his desk and sat back into his chair. "And that's the way it should be." He stated as he leaned back as he turned his attention to a small sized brown box that sat in front of him, right beside his photo album.

"Hmm." He said to himself as he slowly reached for the box and opened it. "You even managed to inspire him." He finished as he looked inside the box.

**[Flashback]**

_"Are you sure about this?" Sheppard asked with his conference phone next to his ear. _

_"Well why not, Sheppard my boy." The voice said happily. "That battle just opened new doors and new heights! Why I can't even dream to tell you the new idea that I came up with and I wanted to use your students' decks as my first project!" The voice spoke again. _

_"But…but are you sure about this? How do you know this will work?" Sheppard asked. "How do you expect me to just take their decks away and hand them off to you without some sort of explanation?" He asked again. _

_"Why don't you just tell them the truth then?" The voice replied with the same cheerful tone as before. "I'm sure they will jump at the opportunity. Think about it, to have their decks completed modified by me? They'll be delighted!" The voice continued. "With their help, I will open a new doorway to the Duel Monsters game." The voice stated. _

_Sheppard sighed. "Well I can't say that you are the one for ideas, but tell me this idea you're talking about." Sheppard said, trying to figure out what his so called partner was talking about. _

_"Synchros, Sheppard my boy!" The voice spoke cheerfully _

_"Syn…Sync…Synchros?" Sheppard repeated, confused at what his partner was saying. _

_"Yes Synchros, my dear friend." The voice on the other end of the phone spoke. "And I want to try them out on your students' wonderful decks, if they don't mind." The voice finished. Sheppard couldn't help but smile, knowing full well that his partner meant everything that he said, and was serious about the idea that was launched into his brain. _

_"Alright…How can I say no?" Sheppard said with a smile growing across his face. "I will ask them how they feel about it, and if they accept, I will have their decks sent to your personally." Sheppard finished. _

_"I knew you would see the light, Sheppard my boy." The voice stated happily. "Now run along and ask them. I can't wait to get things rolling." The voice ended as Sheppard let out a slight chuckle. _

_"Don't worry. I'll get right on it." Sheppard replied. _

_"Oh I know you will, after all you want to see how this works out to." The voice continued. "I assure you, I won't let you down." It continued. _

_"I have absolute trust in you." Sheppard stated. "You have my word that I will talk to my students and see if they will accept your offer." Sheppard finished as he waited intently on his partner's final response._

_"Why, thank you Chancellor Sheppard. I know they'll come around. After all how many chances does one get such as this?" The voice asked. "Beside this is just one of many soon everyone will have them!" _

_"Leaving this in your hands, I'm pretty sure they will…But thank you…Pegasus." Sheppard said calmly. _

_"No thank you." Pegasus spoke after giving his signature chuck, and hanging up the phone. _

**[End of Flashback]**

It's been awhile since the ideas of Synchros were released to the public, and after a long break on restoring Duel Academy back to the way it was, it was time for Chancellor Sheppard and his faculty to bring back all the students from a rather long vacation and into the classrooms again.

"Alright class, settle down!" Dr. Crowler stated as he tried to get the huge crowd of students to stop talking long enough for him to explain what was about to happen in the next few days. "Class, I said SETTLE DOWN!" He shouted with a temper but the students continued to ignore him just a few more moments longer.

"Grrr…" Dr. Crowler growled as the vein on his forehead started to poke out as he looked for the main cause of disturbance, which he easily spotted. "RAKAIA MEIYO!" He shouted as he glared at the Slifer Red duelist, who returned the gaze, with a slight hint of fear.

"Umm...Yea Crowler?" Rakaia replied as he looked at his teacher, who now had a grin on his face, which told Rakaia that he had sparked up another idea to embarrass him in front of the class.

"Rakaia, come up here for a moment and tell the class what will happen in the next few days." Dr. Crowler stated with his smirk widening at the thought that he finally got the chance to watch as everyone would laugh at Rakaia at the slightest chance he'd say something completely off topic.

Rakaia mumbled a few words and stood up slowly. "Stupid teacher..." He whispered to himself and loud enough for only the two girls who sat beside him.

To his right sat Luna, the love of his life and longtime friend, and to his left sat his older sister, Alexia.

The two looked at him, with smiles on their faces as he walked down to the front of the class with a slumped back.

Luna hasn't changed much over the past 6 months other than cutting her loose, waist-long, auburn colored hair a bit shorter. She was wearing the female Obelisk Blue uniform, with her white top opened up slightly to reveal a sky-blue sleeveless tank top underneath.

Alexia, currently an invited and honored Duel Academy guest, has changed a lot after 6 months. Her light violet colored hair was much shorter than before, sporting a bob cut that only reaches past her chin. Since she's not a student at the Academy, her attire consisted of a dark purple, short sleeve T-shirt that stops right before her waistline, exposing her lower abdomen. In addition, she wears a pair of light blue jeans with a thick, brown, leather belt that encircles her waist, a pair of black and purple converse sneakers. On her right wrist is a gold bracelet that belonged to her mother, and around her neck is a small, gold shell necklace that she made with Rakaia when they was younger.

Rakaia made it to the front of the class where he and Dr. Crowler exchanged glares rather quickly before looking away from each other.

Rakaia has definitely changed over the past 6 months since the battle he and his friends had against Dante. He has gotten taller, about an inch over Luna, and barely an inch below his sister's height. He still wore the Slifer Red uniform, with a black shirt underneath, a pair of blue jeans, and the Dragon silver chain around his neck given to him by Luna months ago. His hair, however, drastically has changed over the past few months. Due to a prank gone wrong by Chazz a month ago prior to classes starting again, Rakaia now sports spiky black hair with red highlights, and with long bangs hung over in his left side of his face.

"Alright now Slacker," Dr. Crowler started as he stared at Rakaia. "We're going to play a game, since you and your little buddy Jaden like to be the center of attention so much."

"Ahh... Come on… I didn't do anything." Rakaia whined as he looked at Dr. Crowler with a pitiful look, but it was quickly denied as he was forced to face the class.

"Now repeat everything I said before I called you up here, and if you can't do that, then extra homework for you tonight." The professor finished smirking wildly planning everything in the world for Rakaia to do.

"WHAT! THAT'S NOT FAIR!" Rakaia shouted, but Dr. Crowler quickly shushed him and pointed back to the class.

"Now Meiyo!" Dr. Crowler cut off. Rakaia let out a deep sigh and looked at the class once again.

Sitting next to Luna while watching Rakaia try to repeat what Dr. Crowler had said moments ago was the Queen of the Obelisk Blue, Alexis Rhodes.

The dark blond hair girl hasn't changed at all for the past couple of months. She still wore the standard female Obelisk Blue uniform, and at the moment, she didn't have on her pair of Obelisk Blue fingerless gloves. Her hair has gotten slightly longer but not long enough to make a change to her appearance.

Sitting behind her and Luna was Chazz Princeton and his girlfriend, Blair Flannigan.

Despite being accepted back to Obelisk Blue, Chazz stuck with his black tattered jacket with grey trimmings and sharp edges that he began to wear after attending North Duel Academy. He had on a dark purple shirt underneath the black jacket and a pair of dark blue pants. He still had his brown shoes and his hairstyle has relatively stayed the same.

On the other hand, Blair has changed a lot over the 6 months. She has gotten much taller than before, though she was still a little shorter than Chazz, Alexis and Luna. Like Chazz, she was welcomed to Obelisk Blue and now outfitted with the same female Obelisk Blue uniform like Alexis, yet she kept her blazer opened up, revealing a yellow shirt that she wears underneath.

Blair looked at Chazz with a slight annoyed glare as he laughed at Rakaia for being put on the spot. Having enough, she pulled his ear hard, causing the Armed Duelist to yelp in pain with tears in his eyes. Looking back at him from their seats, Alexis, Luna and Alexia laughed.

It was obvious that there was one person missing from the group and that was the King of the Slifer Red Dorms himself, Jaden Yuki, and as usual, the Slifer King has overslept on his first day back to class.

In his room while Dr. Crowler's lecture went on, Jaden rolled onto his stomach, raising his hand over his stomach to scratch it as he snored the day away.

Like most of his friends, Jaden hasn't changed much either, well except for his Slifer Red uniform and hair, which is longer and a little unruly. His red jacket is longer and darker than his previous uniform, since it's for senior Slifer Red students, and he wore dark jeans instead of the uniform pants for his dorm.

While the 7 of our heroes were at Duel Academy, the other three were out exploring the world, achieving their dreams or taking some time off for some well deserve vacation.

Alexis's older brother, Atticus Rhodes, joined his childhood friend and girlfriend, Isabella Suarez, in traveling around the world. They were currently spending some quality time with each other in Cancun, Mexico, after years of separation.

Sega, meanwhile, decided to go her own separate way and take on some challenges in the pro-leagues across the United States, especially since her Deck was modified personally for her.

Yes, it has been some peaceful 6 months for our heroes. After a long and hard fought battle, they could finally rest, relax and have some fun without worrying about evil masterminds wanting to take over the world from this point on…

…But they were dead wrong.

* * *

**WOW so the third installment, to the YuGiOh modified series! What will happen? What will develop? Find out next time on YuGiOh GX!**

Me: So what do you think?

Sega: I think you should add this particular guy to this story.

Me: FOR THE LAST TIME SEGA, THE ANSWER IS NO!

Sega: What's wrong with having this guy in your story?

Me: What in the hell is wrong with you?

Sega: I like the idea! He would make this story a smash hit with everybody!

Me: NO! "storms off into my room"

Jaden: "appears behind Sega" What's eating him?

Sega: He won't let me introduce this "guy" for this story.

Jaden: Let me guess. You've been fighting with him all summer?

Sega: "smiles" Yep and now if you excuse me, I'm going to make sure he says yes this time. "Gets the chainsaw, puts hockey mask over face and walks into the room"

Me: "from the inside of the room" SEGA! "Saw roars to life and slices into something metallic" NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Sega: SAY YES DAMMIT!

Jaden: Well anyways, I really hope you guys like it 'cause it seems that not just Rakaia, but Sega as well, are going to place us all in danger. You can help by reviewing the story to save our lives! Next one will be out real soon! So be on the lookout on the next exciting chapter of the Hybrid Immortal, Earthbound Returns!

Sega: SAY IT!

Me: "cries" YES, YOU CAN ADD HIM!


	2. A Time For Peace, The New Arrivals

**Disclaimer: Alright here we're back with another chapter, so hope you guys enjoy, because I'm going to try and keep this disclaimer brief. Ahem, we don't own Yugioh GX, or its characters, but we do own are OC's and their decks and what not, plus everything that isn't already made by Yugioh. Oh and before I forget, a reviewer asked me a question about Black Rose and Ancient Fairy Dragon, which was: aren't they Synchros and they were in your previous stories? Well that is true. In reality they are Synchros, but we have explanation for that as well, which will probably come later in the story….Didn't I tell you we had an answer for everything? lol! HAPPY READING EVERYONE!**

**P.S: Before we get started, this is Yugioh GX Revival of the Immortals, just remade and better put together, and you also will read familiar material from the last story, just to let you know, but they will better detailed and with more emotion, hope you're ready for it. **

Sega: Hey Rakaia I told you this would be great us teaming together! Everyone is going to crazy over this story.

Me: Yea I know (whistles)

(Sega looks at Rakaia questionably)

Sega: Umm what are you doing?

Me: Huh? Who me oh nothing, just thinking about something

Sega: Ummmm ok. By the way, I have someone coming over next chapter.

Me: Who?

Sega: (smiles and walks away) you'll see.

Me: Puta….OW (Gets hit in the head with a large textbook)

Sega: I HEARD THAT!

Me: (grumbles) you were suppose too! Anyways, let me start this chapter before Ms. Temper over there decides to kill me.

* * *

**Chapter 1  
A Time of Peace, The New Arrivals**

A new day has dawned over the island that was home to Duel Academy. The sun was shining brightly in the morning sky as the students began to pour into the auditorium of Duel Academy, filling every seat in the large room and eagerly awaited for the special commencement, the arrival of the freshmen and the opening Duel commencement.

Some students were chatting with others about the statuses of the freshmen, wanting to know if any were strong or come from a famous or well known background. Others were wondering who was the lucky student or students that Chancellor Sheppard selected to duel for the commencement.

"Man I'm so psyched!" Jaden said cheerfully as he sat on his seat and looked at Rakaia who sat next to him.

"Yea I know. I can't wait to see whose coming in this time. Maybe, we'll get some pretty strong duelists." Rakaia said as he placed his hand on his chin and started to think for a brief moment. "Yea I definitely can't wait." Rakaia said showing the same excitement as Jaden.

"You two just want to duel somebody new, that's all." Luna said as she sat down beside her boyfriend with a smile on her face.

"You could say that. I mean, since Pegasus came out with this new way to duel, I'm just itching to duel someone!" Rakaia finished with a wide grin as he turned towards Luna for a moment.

"We can't have you scaring off the new students, Rakaia." Luna said in return.

"That goes for you too, Jaden." Alexis chimed in, sitting on Jaden's right side, considering that Rakaia was sitting on his left.

"Huh? But…But why?" Jaden asked in a whiny tone as he looked at Alexis.

"Because Slacker, I'm dueling today!" Chazz spoke up from out of nowhere as he and Blair appeared behind them, taking the seats behind Jaden and Rakaia. "And before any of those newbies think that this place is going to a walk in the park, I'm going to have to show them that the Chazz here means business." He pointed to himself as a proud smirk appeared on his face.

Rakaia grunted in response to Chazz's statement. "Yea...The big bad Chazz is going to strike fear in the hearts of zero." Rakaia mocked sarcastically, turning his head towards the Duel stage, only to feel a hand grip the top of his head and began to squeeze his head tightly.

"What did you say Slacker?!" Chazz shouted as he started to squeeze Rakaia's head with his hand.

"Hey! Let go of my head, you jerk-face!" Rakaia shouted as he used both of his hands to try and pry Chazz's hand off his head but it was useless since Chazz made sure to keep his grip held tight around the Dragon Duelist's head.

Blair let out a deep breath, before slightly glaring at both Chazz and Rakaia. "Why can't you two behave for once?" Blair stated as she looked at the two duelists.

"Well he started it!" Rakaia shouted, finally getting Chazz to let go of his head.

"I did not!" Chazz replied, crossing his arms.

Blair let out a sigh. "And this is why we don't take you two anywhere." She said lowly, closing her eyes and shaking her head as the two boys looked at her and then returned the gaze towards each other and then back towards Blair.

"WE'RE ON AN ISLAND! WE CAN'T GO ANYWHERE!" They both shouted as they looked at Blair, who just shook her head again.

"All the more reason why we can't take you two anywhere." Luna stepped in, smirking at her own comment.

Jaden just looked on at the two and then looked at Alexis. "Do I act like that?" Jaden asked as he pointed towards Rakaia and Chazz, who were still arguing with each other for the time being.

"If you did, I'll let you know." Alexis said smiling as she turned towards the stage again. "Trust me…I'll let you know." She said as she winked at Jaden, who looked at her confused.

"So…Who's going to duel for the new students when they show up?" Blair asked as she looked at the Duel stage below.

"I don't know, Blair." Luna replied. "Sheppard said he had someone already in mind. To be honest, I thought it was going to be Rakaia and Jaden again." She admitted.

"That would be so cool!" Rakaia shouted excitedly as he looked at his best friend, who looked just as excited.

"Yea! A rematch!" Jaden replied. "And with new decks!" He exclaimed.

"Yea! This time, I'll beat ya, Jaden!" Rakaia grinned.

"Calm down, you two." Alexis said with a slight sweat-drop.

"Hey guys!" A voice shouted from the entrance to the stage, causing the gang to look down towards it to see Alexia, Rakaia's older sister, waving at them.

"Alexia?" Rakaia said as he looked at his sister questionably, wondering why she wasn't sitting in the stands with them.

"What's she doing?" Chazz asked as he looked down at her as well. "And why does she have a duel disk on her?" He asked again.

"I don't know." Jaden stated as he lifted himself off his seat and waved towards Alexia. "Hey come up here!" Jaden shouted.

"Yea, we saved you a seat!" Rakaia finished as he also waved at Alexia, who just shook her head and raised her light purple duel disk in the air to motion to them that she was set for a duel.

"Uhhh guys, I think she's the one dueling." Luna stated as she looked down at Alexia as Rakaia, Jaden and Chazz's eyes widened in shock.

"What! Wait a minute! Sheppard chose her!" Chazz shouted, standing up immediately and pointing towards Alexia, who just tilted her head at Chazz.

"Looks like it. I mean, she still isn't officially a student here so I guess this is her way of getting in." Alexis remarked as she looked down at Alexia.

"Well then I guess that settles it." Rakaia said as he leaned back in his chair again looking down at his older sister with a smirk on his face. "Someone's going to get their butt kicked." Rakaia stated smartly.

"You've seen her duel before, Rakaia?" Luna asked as she looked at her longtime boyfriend.

Rakaia stayed silent for a moment, making the attention of his friends to grow each passing second as they wondered how good Alexia really was. "Hmmm…Well." Rakaia said intently as his eyes lowered at the sight of Alexia with a duel disk. "Actually, I never saw her duel before!" Rakaia shouted laughing, with his hand rubbing the back of his head nervously, causing the gang to fall anime style in a heartbeat.

"Should have figured that." Luna said, smiling.

"You idiot Slacker." Chazz slapped the back of the Dragon Duelist's head before sitting back down in his seat, but not before Rakaia turned around and got in the Armed Dragon duelist's face angrily.

"Why you..." Rakaia growled as both he and Chazz glared at each other before being pulled down suddenly into their seats by their girlfriends.

Jaden looked back down at Alexia, who quickly turned around and left the stage area. "I wonder why Chancellor Sheppard chose her for this duel." He wondered out loud, making Alexis look at him.

"I'm not sure exactly but since this will be Alexia's first duel at Duel Academy, he probably wanted to show the new students how things work around here." Alexis stated as she looked towards the other side of the auditorium where Alexia's opponent should be.

"The question is though, who's she dueling against?" Rakaia said out loud.

"Probably one of us." Jaden said in excitement once again.

"Hey guys!" Alexia shouted again as she ran up towards the gang with a huge smile on her face.

"Hey Alexia." Everyone greeted her but gave her a questionable look, as if they wanted to know something, which they did.

"Huh? What's wrong?" She asked, noticing the looks on her friends' faces. The gang pointed towards her duel disk on her wrist. Alexia quickly caught on and continued to smile at them. "Oh you mean that? Well it was Sheppard's idea, really." Alexia explained as she began to explain to the gang what happened between her and Sheppard a few months back.

**[Flashback]**

"_Hello Alexia." Sheppard greeted, smiling at the young Duelist that entered his office. _

_Alexia walked in calmly and stood a few feet away from his desk. It has been a peaceful month since the tragic incidents against Dante and his Shadow Stalkers. As soon as the fight was over, Sheppard granted the heroes a well-deserve break, a vacation during school. _

_Alexia bowed her head in respect. "Chancellor Sheppard. You wish to see me?" She looked up at him. _

_Sheppard nodded his head once and proceeded to lock his fingers and lean towards his desk. "Yes my dear."_

"_Is there any trouble, sir?" She asked warily. _

_Sheppard shook his head and smiled. "Oh no my dear. There's no trouble. In fact, it's quite the opposite." He leaned back into his chair and let out a deep sigh. "According to your friends, you were once part of Dante's group, the Shadow Stalkers, but you did not choose to become a member, correct?" _

_Alexia shook her head and looked down as memories flooded her mind. How can she forget how Dante almost murder Sheppard in front of her eyes? How he stabbed Jaden through the guts to get the Bloodstone? Dante was a manipulator; he manipulated every member of the Shadow Stalkers in order to get them on his side and do his bidding. He even used the Pro Duelist, Sega, a friend and ally of Alexia and the gang, and the power of her Hybrid to create these new monsters called Blood Beasts. Then he turned her against her own friends and managed to get her best friend, Isabella, turned to the dark side too. _

_Alexia closed her fist tightly. Dante was evil to the core. He used her family and turned everyone against each other to the very end. _

_"Correct. I was more or less forced to join, Chancellor Sheppard." Alexia confessed, hiding her eyes behind her bangs. _

_Sheppard glanced at the girl. He could see that she was still troubled by her past and her actions. "Alexia, everyone makes mistakes, even myself. Besides, I can see that you are not, nor were you ever a bad person in your heart." He laid a hand across his chest, where his heart beats underneath. "Which is why…" Sheppard looked at her with a smile on his face. "I would like you, Alexia Meiyo, to be one of the duelists for an exposition duel at the beginning of the new year." _

_Alexia looked up at the Chancellor in surprise. "W-what?" _

_Sheppard chuckled. "A new set of students will be arriving to our island, and I would like you to show them the ropes, the skills and the determination of this Academy." _

"_But… but… But sir?" Alexia stuttered, tints of red appear on her cheeks. "Why not Jaden or my own brother? Heck even Chazz! Why me? I'm not a student here yet." _

_Sheppard closed his eyes and stood up from his chair to walk to where Alexia stood. "Alexia, if I use any of those three, I will be looking for more students to replace those that were scared off." He laughed as he placed a hand on her shoulder._

_Alexia smiled widely. "Chancellor, I'm honored…"_

_Sheppard laughed again. "Well, you should be!" He removed his hand from her shoulder and walked to his window that gazed out into Duel Academy. "I managed to change the date of the new arrivals to come about two months after Pegasus returns your decks. That way, you can have a chance to practice with your deck before you duel against anyone." _

"_Chancellor, thank you so much for everything. It's an honor to be chosen for the exposition duel." Alexia stated. _

_Sheppard smiled at her, turning his head away from the window. "You are very welcome, Alexia. Also, Alexia, you must me promise me something before you leave." Alexia looked at him perplexed. "No one, not the faculty, students, or even your friends must know I have already chosen you for this duel."_

_Alexia tilted her head in confusion; she was still unaccustomed to Duel Academy ways yet. "Huh?"_

"_Trust me, Alexia, it is best that no one knows or I will have everyone up to my neck," he said nervously. "Please keep this a secret between us and I will allow you to choose your opponent." _

**[End of Flashback]**

Alexia concluded her explanation and looked at her friends but nervously backed away when she felt the glares coming from Rakaia and Chazz.

"You can't be serious?!" Rakaia asked in disbelief.

Chazz folded his arms in front of his chest. "I can't believe this! The Chazz has to sit on the sidelines again!"

Jaden looked at Alexia. "So Alexia, who's going to be your opponent? Chancellor Sheppard said you could pick your opponent, which means you can pick one of us to duel you." Jaden remarked, earning looks from everyone around him.

"Jaden…" Alexis looked at her Slifer boyfriend in awe.

Jaden looked at her confused. "What? What?" He looked around him, seeing that everyone had the same expression as Alexis. "What? Did I say something bad?"

Blair laughed and shook her head. "No you didn't, Jay. But you kinda said the words these two boneheads wanted to hear."

As Blair pointed to Chazz and Rakaia, Chazz immediately stood up from his chair. "Why, Alexia, I'll be honored to take you down. Why? 'Cause I'm the Chazz!"

Rakaia pulled Chazz's coat, making the Armed Dragon duelist fall back to his seat. "No way, fishface! I'm dueling her!"

"WHAT MAKES YOU SAY THAT, SLACKER?" Chazz yelled at the top of his lungs, getting straight into the face of the Dragon Duelist.

"I'M HER BROTHER! I GET DIBS!" Rakaia shouted back, pushing Chazz with his forehead.

"YOU'RE JUST A WANNABE DUELIST! ALEXIA DOESN'T HAVE TIME FOR YOU!" Chazz smirked, earning a growl from Rakaia.

"WELL IT WAS THIS WANNABE DUELIST THAT WIPED THE FLOOR WITH YA WHEN WE FIRST MET!" Rakaia also smirked as he saw Chazz's facial expression changed.

"WHAT YA SAY SLACKER?"

"YOU HEARD ME JACKSHIT!"

"GUYS! STOP IT!" Luna and Blair shouted, pulling their respective boyfriends away from each other again.

Alexia shook her head. "Guys, guys calm down!" She ushered. "I know how much you guys like to duel but you never actually gave me a chance to finish."

Alexis looked at Alexia. "You already picked your opponent?"

Rakaia and Chazz looked at her with stars in their eyes. "Is it us?" They said in unison.

Again, Alexia shook her head. "No, none of you are my opponents." Alexia looked at her brother and the Obelisk-Slifer student. "As much as I would love to duel any of you, I think it would be a little too much for the new students."

Luna raised an eyebrow to Alexia's statement. "What do you mean by that, Alexia?"

"Well…" Alexia smiled. "If I duel my brother, our duel might go on and on and on." Rakaia quickly nodded his head, liking what she said. "And if I duel Chazz, I might flat out defeat him in less than 10 turns."

Shocked by what she said, Chazz huffed and crossed his arms angrily.

Jaden looked at Alexia and pointed to himself. "What about me?" He looked almost hopeful.

Alexia laughed. "No Jaden, you're not my opponent either."

"So then, who are you going to duel?" Blair asked.

Alexia thought for a moment. "Well, I could pick out one of the new students and test them out for the rest of us… Hopefully, whoever I pick is someone with good potential that would give my deck a great match." She lifted her duel disk and pulled her deck from its hold. "Trust me, after what Pegasus has done, my deck has gotten way stronger."

"Hmph, are you serious? Don't tell me you plan on dueling the freshies with that thing?" A voice from the far right of the seats rang out.

"Ridiculous... She shouldn't duel at all." Another voice followed the first voice.

"Yea, not only do we have a newbie dueling, but we're gonna be forced to watch two of them duel. What a letdown." A third voice mocked, causing the gang to turn around in disgust as three boys in Obelisk Blue uniforms sitting in the far seats near them.

"Great…it's Harold and his stupid lackies..." Rakaia said sarcastically as he placed his palm over his face and took a deep breath. "What do you want, Harold?" He asked annoyed as he turned around to look at Harold and his friends.

Harold was a chubby guy with brownish orange hair that stuck straight up, he was a little taller than Chazz, and had two gold earrings in each ear. He wore the Obelisk Blue uniform, just like his buddies, who were just average kids in Duel Academy that were also Obelisk Blue.

"Hmph...Like I tell a Slifer Slacker like you what I want." The 4th year Obelisk Blue student replied, causing Rakaia to direct a cold and deadly glare towards him.

"What did you say?" Rakaia said slightly growling.

"Anyway, what do you guys want?" Chazz asked, cutting in, but sounded annoyed himself.

"Well I'm glad you asked, Chazz." Harold stated as he directed his attention towards Alexia. "I couldn't help but to overhear what you said about you being selected to duel for the young duelists coming in today." Harold started, causing Alexia to turn her attention to him. "Well I personally think someone like you shouldn't duel on behalf of this Academy, especially when you're not even a part of the Academy in the first place." Harold continued. "What are you trying to do, embarrass the school?" He finished with a toothy grin while his two friends laughed.

Luna looked at Harold with pure disgust in her eyes. "Leave her alone, Harold. Your opinion doesn't matter here. Sheppard chose her for today's duel and that's that!" She snapped, coming to the defense of her boyfriend's sister, but Alexia placed a hand on Luna's shoulder, catching the Harpie Duelist's attention.

"Is that really what you think of me, Harold?" Alexia asked with a smirk appearing on her face as she stared at the young Obelisk duelist.

"Think so? I know so." Harold replied. "From what I can tell, considering you've been here for six months and nobody has seen you duel..." He began to explain. "I figure you must be so ashamed about your deck that you don't want any of us to see it." He finished.

"Hey!" Rakaia shouted as he got up from his seat and glared at the jerk. "Don't you dare talk about my sister or her deck like that! I'm going to duel you right here, right now!" Rakaia shouted, causing Luna and Alexis to grab him by the arms and pull him back.

"Calm down Rakaia." Alexis said.

"Yea, besides you can't duel in the stands." Luna added further.

Jaden glared at Harold. "You shouldn't make fun of someone just because you haven't seen them use their deck." Jaden advised as he looked at the Obelisk boy, who shrugged it off.

"Whatever, Slacker. I'm just speaking my mind. That's all." Harold replied.

"If that's the case, back off and keep your opinions to yourself." Jaden spat back.

"Yea we don't have time for jerks like you, so get lost." Blair stated, agreeing with Jaden.

"You heard them, dumbass." Chazz added, glaring at Harold. "If you don't want to see Alexia duel, you can leave." He remarked.

Harold smirked before he let out a laugh. "As if. I want to see her get creamed, even if it's by a first year student." He stated, causing Alexia to smirk as she stared at him.

"Oh?" Alexia chirped in. "I'll tell you what, Harold. If you really think that I'm going to get beat by some first-year student, why don't you man up and beat me instead? Show me why I shouldn't be here." Alexia asked, causing everybody's jaws to drop and eyes widen, but Harold smirked proudly.

"Alexia, are you serious?" Rakaia shouted as Alexia and Luna held him back again.

Alexia back at Rakaia and smiled, which caused Rakaia to calm down and stare at her in confusion. "Don't worry. It'll be fine." She said with a smile, as she turned her attention back towards Harold. "So what do you say? You think you're up for it?" Alexia smirked as she awaited his answer.

Harold couldn't help, but chuckle at her comment as he pulled out his deck and stared at her. "You don't know what kind of mistake you just made." He laughed as he got up from his seat and left to join his challenger at the dueling platform.

_"Actually, you don't."_ She thought to herself, smirking as she felt a presence enter her mind.

**"You are not going to be too hard on him, are you, My Lady?"** Celeste said telepathically. Celeste is Alexia's Hybrid monster, a type of Duel Monster whose power is that of almost God status. She is a red-feathered, gold armor phoenix with bright green eyes and a yellow beak.

_"Can't say I will, Celeste."_ She replied to her Hybrid as she continued to think to herself, as she turned away from the gang and began to walk back down to the Duel stage. _"I gotta make this duel a bit exciting for everyone, you know."_

**"I understand. Just do not crush his spirit that bad, My Lady, even if I do find him, rather, unpleasing."** Celeste replied as her image faded from Alexia's mind.

_"No promises."_ Alexia waved back at her friends before she spoke up.

"Leave it to me, guys. This duel won't take long." Alexia ended as she put on a cheery smile and walked through the door that led to the Duel platform.

With confusions emitting from their faces, Jaden and the rest of the gang tried to make sense of what just happened.

"What...Just happened just now?" Blair blinked a couple of times.

"She…She...I don't know." Chazz said while scratching his head.

"I don't know either." Rakaia responded. "She…She seemed almost…I don't know…" Rakaia couldn't finish his sentence as Luna turned her attention towards him.

"Rakaia, how good do you think Alexia is?" Luna asked, causing Rakaia to place his hand under his chin and look back at Luna and the rest of the gang.

"To be honest…I don't even know what kind of deck she plays!" Rakaia said nervously, causing the gang to fall Anime Style in their seats again.

"That's Rakaia for ya." Jaden said with a sweat-drop as he sat back down on his seat and watched as both Alexia and Harold both approached the field.

"I hope Alexia crushes that guy." Blair spoke up as she looked down at Alexia, who was stretching and getting herself ready to duel this Harold character.

"Me too, Blair." Alexis replied as she looked down at Alexia.

"I don't know, guys." Rakaia said as he looked down at his older sister. "She…She seems kind of calm...Like she's not worried at all." Rakaia finished as Chazz looked down as well.

"Yea you're right, Slacker. She looks totally relaxed." Chazz said. "It's like she didn't even consider Harold a threat."

"I trust Alexia." Jaden said, making everyone look at him. He smiled and continued on. "I know she'll win." He finished as the gang looked down at Alexia, hoping that she knew what she was doing.

**[On a Boat heading for Duel Academy]**

For the new students onboard the boat that was sailing from Domino City to Duel Academy island, there was nothing but pure excitement in the air.

One excited student, in particular, was a young girl leaning against the rail and looking out towards the blue ocean. Her light blue colored eyes lit up brightly as the outline of Duel Academy appeared in the distance.

"Wow Duel Academy!" The girl looked to be around 15 or so, with mid-waist long blue hair with bangs covering most of her forehead. She was wearing a navy blue design t-shirt with white trimmings on the collar and sleeves, a pair of black cargo Capri pants and a black belt. She also was wearing a pair of navy blue and white shoes with black socks. On her hands were fingerless black fishnet gloves that wraps around her palms.

"I can't wait. This is going to be so cool!" She shouted excitedly as she pushed off the rail and ran out towards the front end of the boat that had some other new students gathered there.

"I can't wait to see all the new people there! I wonder what kind of decks they'll have!" She shouted again as she found a space between the other kids to get a better view of the island and her future home. "Man, this is so exciting!" She yelled cheerfully, as she threw her arms in the air, almost hitting a person behind her.

"Whoa there! Haha! Someone's a little excited for school." The person, a young teen guy, said as he took a step back from being hit.

The light blue haired girl turned around and quickly saw what she almost had done. "Oh I'm so sorry. Please forgive me." She said as she quickly apologized for her actions.

"Hey it's no problem." The boy said. He was about her age too, with light blue eyes and black messy hair. He was wearing a white collared shirt with a black shirt underneath it and a pair of blue jeans. He had on a pair of black and white sneakers and around his neck were a pair of silver dog tag chains.

He extended his hand to the girl that almost knocked him over and with a bright smile on his face, he spoke up. "The name's Black. Lucas Black." He greeted as the girl shook his hand despite laughing at the way he introduced himself.

"Neveah Tonada." The girl, Neveah replied back with a friendly smile.

"Nice to meet you, Neveah." Lucas stated as he let go of her hand and turned towards the direction the boat was heading as she did. "You ready to be Duel Academy student?" He asked her as she looked at him with a huge grin on her face.

"Heck yea I am!" Neveah stated excitedly. "I'm so ready!"

"Yea me too! It's going to be great, you know! We're gonna have so much fun here!" Lucas said as he looked at her. "Can't wait to make new friends and have lots of duels." Lucas continued with a grin on his face.

"Yea I know what you mean. I still can't believe I'm actually going to Duel Academy." Neveah replied as she stared out at sea.

"Same goes for me." A voice called from out of nowhere, causing the two new duelist friends to turn around and see a young girl, around their age, with bright green eyes and long straight black hair that past her shoulders, standing behind them with a friendly smile on her face. She was wearing a black jacket with a grey shirt underneath it. She also was wearing a faded black miniskirt and a pair of knee-high grey boots.

"Sorry." She blushed slightly out of embarrassment. "I was just overhearing your conversation and I don't mean to intrude." She looked away.

"It's ok! The more, the merrier, I always say!" Lucas grinned widely.

Kristine giggled and looked at Neveah and Lucas. "My name is Kristine Darkraven." She introduced herself.

"I'm Neveah Tonada." Neveah repeated, giving the girl a smile.

"And I'm the great Lucas Black!" Lucas shouted happily. "Happy to meet ya, Kristine!"

"Nice to meet you too, Neveah and Lucas." Kristine giggled.

A few moments had past and the three new students quickly became fast friends as the boat taking them to Duel Academy neared closer and closer to the island.

"So what are made you guys come to Duel Academy anyways?" Lucas asked as he looked at the two girls that stood in front of him.

"I want to sharpen up my dueling skills and become the best Dragon duelist out there!" Neveah replied, giving the thumbs up to Lucas, while Kristine smiled softly as she was about to give her own answer.

"I'm here to sharpen my skills as a duelist as well, but I don't know about becoming the best Dragon duelist though." She giggled when Neveah looked at her. "I just want to be better than what I am right now." Kristine answered, causing Lucas to smirk.

"Well I guess you can say I'm here for the same reason." He said as he turned back around to look across the ocean, only to see that Duel Academy was almost in reach. "Looks like we're finally here." He said.

"Great! I can't wait to see what Duel Academy is about!" Neveah shouted as she leaned against the rail again.

"I say." Kristine stated as she walked up beside Lucas and Neveah. "I wonder how the classes are here." She said admittedly.

"I'm not worry about classes or anything else for that matter." Neveah said, looking back to her new friends before she looked back at the island. "I just want to duel the best in there and beat them!" She stated confidently, causing the other two duelists to smirk at her remark.

"Well I know one thing." Lucas said, catching the attention of both girls. "I know who I'm eating lunch with." Lucas stated, causing the two girls to laugh, as the boat drew closer towards the Academy.

Meanwhile, as the duelists readied themselves to board off, two suspicious figures stood in the shadows, watching silently as the boat neared Duel Academy.

"Well, what do you think?" A girl figure spoke up, crossing her arms as she stood next to the taller boy figure.

"This is the place alright." The boy stated as a smirk appeared on his face and his dark blue eyes sparkled in the darkness. "Remember, we don't want to make a scene here. We need to get what we came for and leave." He turned to his female companion.

"Hmph. Don't need you to tell me twice." She replied as she looked at the school that they were approaching. "Besides, there's only two of them anyway. So we'll get it done quick."

"We don't want to draw too much attention. We need to play it cool for the time being until we can strike." The boy replied with an evil grin but suddenly his grin grew more sadistic and darker. "Then, those Hybrids are as good as ours." He finished as the two figures grinned darkly, eyeing Duel Academy.

* * *

**Wow new students coming to Duel Academy? That means we get to see a whole bunch of new monsters. But who are those two mysterious kids and what do they want with the Hybrids? And what of Alexia's duel? Find out next time on Yugioh GX!**

Me: Jaden I just don't know what to do.

Jaden: Are you serious, is she really getting to you that bad?

Me: Yes….I just don't understand why….I haven't done anything wrong.

(Sega walks in)

Sega: What the hell are you two talking about? And why does Dragon boy look depressed?

Jaden: I don't know he's been like this all day, I think it's got something to do with who you said is coming over.

Sega: Well he'll get over it. (Walks into her room and see's that brand new 42 inch flat screen had a big hole in it, with a baseball bat hanging out of it.)

Sega: RA….RA….RAKAIA!

Me: NOW! (pulls rope and a bucket full of ice cold water falls on Sega's head, then he runs and pushes her in her room and closes the door and locks it, then chains it, then barricades it, then puts police tape over saying do not cross on the paper)

Sega: RAKAIA! RAKAIA OPEN THIS DOOR! RAKAIA! (Bangs on the door)

Me: Well guys I hope you enjoyed the chapter, now I got to run before Sega finds away to get loose, so until next time see ya! (Runs off)


	3. A Duel To Win, Alexia's Secret

**Disclaimer: First off, I want to apologize to Kurisuchin Westphalia, I will make the changes to your character's appearance in the previous chapter soon I promise. Next I would like you guys to know that there is a website with the main characters cards, and other stuff that were going to put in there that's going to be strictly for this story only. So if you guys want to check out their customized decks, then hey be my guess. It still under construction though, but when me and Sega get done with it, it will be posted on my profile so you guys can view. It should be done by the next chapter so don't worry ok guys. Just be calm we got you, we won't let you down…promise.**

Sega: (hears a knock on the door) HE'S HERE! (Rushes to the door)

Me: ….

Jaden: I still don't know who 'he' is…Rakaia I know you know.

Me: You'll see who it is soon. (Sees Sega opening the door) IT IS TIME!

(Presses a button and the person behind the door bursts into flames and starts screaming)

(Jaden and Sega shocked as the person dies)

Jaden: What…did…you…?

Sega: How….could you…? (Tears in her eyes)

Me: I told you no Sega. He's not allowed in my story!

Sega: (looks at me) Rakaia you idiot! You killed the pizza guy!

Me: Oooooohhhh….oops?

Jaden: Oops is right. Now Sega is gonna call the cops on you and while she does that, I'll start the chapter off.

* * *

**Chapter 2  
A Duel to Win, Alexia's Secret**

Duel Academy's private ship docked at the port of the island within 30 minutes after the three new students, Lucas, Kristine and Neveah, introduce themselves to each other and became fast friends.

"Hey look!" Neveah exclaimed the minute she and her friends boarded off the ship and their feet touched cement. She proceeded to point at the large buildings that stuck out like a sore thumb amongst the trees. "There it is! Duel Academy!" She added, becoming more and more excited by the minute.

Kristine and Lucas smiled in awe as they too took in the sights of Duel Academy. "Whoa, it's bigger than the brochure says!" Lucas grinned, earning a small jab of the elbow by Kristine. "Ow hey!"

Kristine giggled, shaking her head as she took a glance at her future home. "Of course Duel Academy's gonna look bigger than what a piece of paper says, Lucas. This is the real thing!"

"I'm just saying. I mean, I've seen the commercials, read the books, basically everything that's about this school. It's completely awesome!" Lucas stated as he grabbed his bags, swung them over his shoulders, and began to follow the crowd of students that seem to be emerging to one spot.

Neveah nodded her head, smiling as she and Kristine picked up their stuff and followed Lucas. "Now that we're here, guys, we have to be ready for everything. There's a lot of strong duelists here and a lot of challenges awaiting us!" She grinned ear to ear.

"You must be really eager to duel someone, huh Neveah?" Kristine looked at Neveah and smiled at the blue hair girl. "I was told that some really strong duelists study here…Supposedly the best of the best."

Lucas looked at the two girls behind him as they continued follow the group of new students leading them near the largest building of the Academy. "Yeah. Most of the Pros today graduated from this school!"

Neveah snorted and smirked. "I don't care about that! I just wanna face the best of the best, especially since I wanna become the best Dragon Duelist around!"

"Heh, you? The best Dragon Duelist around?" A voice remarked coming from behind them. The three friends turned their heads to see two other students, a boy and a girl, with dark smirks on their faces walk up behind them and from the sound of the voice, it came from the girl. "Give me a break." She huffed.

"Yeah so?" Neveah glared at the girl.

The girl reached up and buried her fingers in her bangs. "I dueled hamsters scarier than you, pipsqueak." The girl smirked as Neveah turned fully at her.

"What did you say?" Neveah gritted her teeth as Kristine and Lucas grabbed both her arms to hold her back. "You wanna a piece of me?"

The girl was about to say something back but the other student placed his hand on her shoulder. "Easy now." He said calmly as she glared at him but said nothing. The boy looked at the three friends, his dark blue eyes sparkled with deep coldness. Neveah noticed this quickly as a shiver crawled up her spine. "My apologies. Julia doesn't know when to keep her mouth shut." He glanced at his friend, who stuck her tongue at him.

The boy didn't look any older than Lucas. He had dark blue eyes, and black spiky hair with yellow bangs that covered his entire forehead. He wears a white jacket with a black t-shirt underneath it, light blue jeans and a pair of white and black shoes. He also has a gold chain around his neck and a Duel Academy-issued duel disk on his right arm.

The girl, Julia, was around the same age as her friend, with gold colored eyes and short magenta-colored hair that fell to her shoulders. She wears a sleeveless black casual dress with black sleeves that runs up from her hands to her biceps. She has a long cream-colored jacket wrapped around her waist and stopped before her knees. She's also wearing a pair of beige colored boots with black laces. She has some gold jewelry around her neck and wrists, and a pair of long, gold earrings. She also had her Duel Academy-issued duel disk strapped to her right arm.

"The name's Christian." The dark blue eyed boy introduced himself before he pointed at his companion. "And you met Julia here."

"Neveah." Neveah introduced herself after she calmed herself down and her two friends released her.

"I'm Lucas." Lucas smiled warily at the shadowy students.

"And I'm Kristine." Kristine introduced herself as well. "It's a...uh...pleasure to meet you, Christian and Julia."

Christian nodded his head. "Likewise." He said, shoving his hands into his pockets. "So, you guys are here to get stronger, right?" He spoke up again.

Neveah looked at her friends and then back at Christian and Julia. "Yeah we are. We wanna make a name for ourselves."

Christian's eyes twinkled again, making Neveah slightly nervous for some reason. "Interesting, because we–" He looked at Julia with a smirk on his face. She returned the smirk. Somehow, Neveah felt there was a hidden meaning behind those smirks and it was giving her the creeps, but she decided to ignore it for now. "–Have the same idea of becoming stronger as duelists." Christian continued as he looked back at the trio. "There's plenty of people here to challenge. That's why the both of us are here."

Julia walked up next to her companion and glanced at Neveah with a smirk on her face. "So that means we don't have time for pipsqueaks such as yourselves. We're going after the big dogs." She tugged Christian's left arm, pulling him away from Neveah and her friends and walked off ahead of them.

"Well…That was…" Kristine spoke after a few moments of silence. "Awkward…"

Lucas crossed his arms in front of his chest. "You said it, Kristine. Those guys are something else." He looked at Neveah. "What do you think Neveah?"

"There's something about them that gives me the creeps." Neveah admitted, bringing her arms to hug herself.

"Hmmm, I agree with you there, Neveah." Kristine stated, closing her eyes and nodding her head. "That girl was rude! Calling us pipsqueaks! Aren't they first-year students too?"

Lucas shrugged. "You always get people like that. What can you do?"

Neveah said nothing as she turned around and continued to follow the rest of the students to their destination. Kristine and Lucas looked at each other momentarily before rushing after Neveah. "HEY NEVEAH! WAIT FOR US!"

Neveah gave them a side-glance, smiling brightly at them. "Come on slowpokes! We'll miss the orientation!" Neveah turned her head and gave a glance at the large Arena before her and friends.

As they stood in front of the main doors to Duel Academy, the three friends, as well as the rest of the new students noticed a large man with a bald head and facial hair. He wore a maroon colored coat that extended behind the man's legs. He had a smile on his face as he looked at the new arrivals. He brought one of his hands up, curled in a fist, to his mouth and cleared his throat.

"Ahem. Welcome to Duel Academy, everyone! I am Chancellor Sheppard." The new students looked at their principal with excitement in their eyes as he continued. "It is a great privilege to attend such a prestigious Academy such as this. Here, we treat each other as family and as great rivals." He went on. "All of you were selected because you've shown potential. I, as the Chancellor of Duel Academy, as well as my staff, will push you all to your limits and make you the best you can be." He smiled as the students he was welcoming cheered loudly.

Neveah held her head as she listened in on what her Chancellor said, excitement flowing boldly in her blood.

"Before we commence your welcome, allow to me explain a few things." Chancellor Sheppard began again. "There are three separate Dorms here in Duel Academy, Slifer Red, Ra Yellow and Obelisk Blue. Each of you have already been selected to go into one of these dorms, based on your grade scores and dueling skills." Chancellor Sheppard smiled as the students began to whisper amongst each other. He continued on, talking about the rules of the Academy and the opportunities the students can have.

"Oohh." Lucas said excitedly with a small on his face. "Guys! This is it! We're finally part of the Academy!" He exclaimed as Chancellor Sheppard finished talking.

Neveah and Kristine laughed at their friend's antics. Neveah looked at the Chancellor once more as he stood to the side and the doors behind him opened. "Yeah, our dreams are coming true the moment we step foot into that building."

**[In the Duel Arena]**

Alexia and Harold took their respectful sides on the Duel Stage as they began to glare at each other with Harold giving Alexia his trademark arrogant smug, and Alexia staring at him with a small smirk on her face.

"So we finally get to see how your sister does in a real duel, huh Slacker?" Chazz said as he sat back and crossed his arms.

"Well I guess we're about to find out now." Blair stated as she pointed to the opposite side of the arena where they sat as Chancellor Sheppard just walked in, followed by the large group of new students, who were taking the sights of the arena. "They're here!"

Every one of Duel Academy's current students had their eyes on the group of new students as they took their seats reserved for them. Chancellor Sheppard, meanwhile, made his way to the Duel Stage where he smiled at both Alexia and Harold, before turning around to grab a microphone and was about to speak to the arena filled with his proud students.

"Students! Students!" Sheppard shouted to the microphone, his voice echoing through the arena as he motioned his students to listen at what he was about to say. "As you all know, we have some new duelists entering our school this year. They're now members of our family and as such, they are now part of our family." He said smiling proudly.

"So that's them, huh?" Rakaia said, crossing his arms as he looked at the new students take their seats as Chancellor Sheppard continued to speak.

"Looks like it." Luna replied as she too kept her attention on the new students that entered the arena.

"Oh man this is so sweet. New duelists. A great duel. Can this day get any better?" Jaden said excitedly, not trying to keep his composure.

"Will you chill?" Chazz whispered loudly enough for only Jaden and the gang to hear. "Pipe down and stop squirming around in your chair, will ya?" Chazz spat, causing Jaden to look at him for a brief moment but looked back at the new students and Chancellor Sheppard.

"As a special treat for the new students, and for all of you, we have a very special Duel today!" Sheppard spoke as he pointed towards Alexia and Harold. "Chosen by me, we have Alexia Meiyo!" He announced.

"YYYYYYYYYEAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Some of the male students shouted and let out wolf whistles, simply because they liked the way Alexia looked. Others cheered because they wanted to see her duel for the first time.

"Hmph stupid perverts." Rakaia spat, under his breath causing Luna, Alexis and Blair to giggle a little at his reaction.

"And her challenger, Harold McKenzie!" Sheppard yelled again as a large part of the students literary roared in excitement.

"HAROLD! HAROLD! HAROLD!" They cheered while some girls and other students booed him simply because he was a jerk.

"Aww, hear that Chazz. They're chanting the same way when you dueled against Jaden." Rakaia said, smirking at his comment as he looked back at Chazz.

"Hey! Watch what you say, dumbshit! No matter what, they know I will always Chazz it up when I duel!" Chazz shot back as Rakaia just turned his head towards him with his smirk still widening, every second.

"Funny, I don't remember that when I dueled you." Rakaia said, causing Chazz to grind his teeth in frustration. "Come to think of it…" He placed a finger on his chin as he tried to blankly remember the first time they dueled. "I think I beat you in like three moves." Rakaia said smiling happily.

"WHAT! WHY YOU LITTLE!" Chazz shouted as he was about to grab Rakaia by the neck, but Blair slapped her hand over his mouth, hushing him.

"You two be quiet! The duel is about to start." Blair stated.

"Yea you guys. Shut up and watch." Luna turned to her boyfriend, sending him a slight glare. "I really want to see how Alexia handles herself." She finished, which caused Chazz to sit back down and Rakaia to turn his focus back to his sister.

"Alright here we go." Jaden said with anticipation as he saw Chancellor Sheppard leave the stage and took his seat with the rest of DA's faculty and staff.

Meanwhile, Harold held the same smug smirk on his face as he eyed Alexia. "Alright little lady, are you ready?" Harold asked mockingly. "Ready to get trashed, that is." He finished as he inserted his deck in his duel disk.

"You really don't know what you're getting yourself into do you?" Alexia replied calmly as she inserted her own deck inside her duel disk as well.

"Whatever. I'm not scared of you." Harold stated as he glared at her.

"Oh… you will be." Alexia said, turning towards the new students sitting on the other side of the arena. "Now I want you all to pay close attention to what I'm about to do to him." Alexia stated as she eyed the students directly. "You'll see firsthand what is expected of you here at Duel Academy." She said with a smirk.

Neveah couldn't help but shake slightly in fear as she felt something in Alexia that sent a chill up her spine. Kristine looked at Alexia and tried to keep her own composure as well since she felt a little intimidated about the violet-haired duelist.

"Man… She's serious." Lucas stated suddenly as he looked at Alexia as well, as the girl turned back towards Harold.

"And scary." Neveah added.

Sitting a few seats away in the same row as the three friends, Christian and Julia looked on with excitement and smirks on their faces.

"I guess we're going to get some excitement from this place after all." Julia said, licking her lips slowly as she eyed Alexia. Christian simply nodded with his eyes focused on the duel platform in front of them.

Harold gritted his teeth, not liking how Alexia talked so confident about beating him. "You really think you're gonna beat me? Hah! You're wrong, Meiyo!" Harold shouted as he continued to glare at Alexia.

Alexia didn't say anything. She just brushed some of her hair off her face, putting some of it behind her ear, before she stared at Harold darkly. "Five." Alexia stated somewhat coldly.

"Huh? What?" Harold stuttered, trying to figure what she meant. "Five? What do you mean five?" He asked.

"I'm going to crush you in five moves." Alexia stated loud enough for the arena to hear.

"Yo. Is it me or did she just tell that loser over there that this duel is going to be over in five turns?" Chazz asked somewhat confused.

"Yea I think she did." Jaden said somewhat shocked after hearing what Alexia told Harold, along with the rest of the gang.

"Duel!" They both shouted as they both drew five cards from their decks.

**Alexia  
LP – 4000  
Cards in hand – 5  
Monsters on the field – 0  
Face-Down Cards on the field – 0  
Spell Cards on the field – 0  
Trap Cards on the field – 0  
Cards in the Graveyard – 0**  
**Cards Out of Play – 0  
Field Spell – 0**

**Harold  
LP – 4000  
Cards in hand – 5  
Monsters on the field – 0  
Face-Down Cards on the field – 0  
Spell Cards on the field – 0  
Trap Cards on the field – 0  
Cards in the Graveyard – 0  
Cards Out of Play – 0**  
**Field Spell – 0**

"Ladies first." Alexia said as she drew a card from her deck and placed it in her hand. "Hmph…This is going to be too easy." Alexia stated as she smirked at her hand and then at Harold. "I'm going to enjoy seeing you squirm." She stated as she picked up a card from her hand.

"First I summon Phoenix Archer in attack mode!" Alexia shouted as a white light appeared in front of Alexia before what looked like a teenage girl with red and white armor and a large red and white bow on her wrist. She even had armor wings on her back.

**Phoenix Archer**  
**Card-Type: Tuner Monster  
Attribute: Fire | Level: 4  
Type: Warrior  
ATK: 1200 | DEF: 1300  
Description: If the combined ATK of each monster on your opponent's side of the field is higher than the ATK of this card, this card can attack your opponent's Life Points directly.**

"Whoa! What type of monster is that?" Luna spoke up in surprise as she saw the new monster.

"I've never seen anything like it before." Alexis added, surprised herself as the duel went on.

Alexia smirked at her monster before speaking up. "Hmph I hope you like her. She has her ways of getting my point across." Alexia stated confidently as she picked up two more cards from her hand. "I'll play two cards face down and end my turn." She said as she smirked at Harold sadistically.

"That's one." She warned.

**Alexia  
LP – 4000  
Cards in hand – 3  
Monsters on the field – 1**  
**Phoenix Archer – ATK/1200 DEF/1300  
Face-Down Cards on the field – 2  
Spell Cards on the field – 0  
Trap Cards on the field – 0  
Cards in the Graveyard – 0**  
**Cards Out of Play – 0  
Field Spell – 0**

**Harold  
LP – 4000  
Cards in hand – 5  
Monsters on the field – 0  
Face-Down Cards on the field – 0  
Spell Cards on the field – 0  
Trap Cards on the field – 0  
Cards in the Graveyard – 0  
Cards Out of Play – 0**  
**Field Spell – 0**

"Grrr…" Harold growled as he sent glares at the girl. "You think you're so tough? Well missy, I'ma tells ya right now. You're not going to touch my Life points!" Harold shot back as he drew a card from his deck, placing it with the other cards in his hand and picking another one up to play on his duel disk.

"I play Machina Sniper in attack mode!" He yelled as his mechanized monster, Machina Sniper, appeared on the field quickly.

**Machina Sniper  
Card-Type: Effect Monster  
Attribute: Earth | Level: 4  
Type: Machine  
ATK: 1800 | DEF: 800  
Description: "Machina" monsters cannot be attacked, except "Machina Sniper".**

Harold smirked as his Sniper was ready to take out Alexia's Phoenix Archer. "What do you say to that?" Harold said, crossing his arms confidently.

"I say it's a waste of a good machinery, not to mention, a card." Alexia replied sarcastically as she looked unfazed by Harold's move.

"Grrr… You'll regret saying that once my Machina Sniper takes out your monster!" Harold shouted as he pointed towards Alexia's Phoenix Archer. "Machina Sniper, eradicate her Phoenix Archer!" He yelled as Machina Sniper lifted up its Sniper-like missile and aimed it at Phoenix Archer. "FIRE!" Harold screamed as Machina Sniper launched its missile attack towards Phoenix Archer, but Alexia smirked confidently as she waved a hand over one of her face-downs.

"I don't think so. I activate the Trap Card, Widespread Ruin!" Alexia shouted as the face-down card revealed itself on the field.

**Widespread Ruin  
Card Type: Normal Trap  
Effect: Activate only when your opponent's monster declares an attack. Destroy 1 Attack Position monster your opponent controls with the highest ATK. (If it's a tie, you get to choose)**

"What!" Harold shouted.

"You're careless, Harold." Alexia replied, shaking her head before she looked back at him. "Widespread Ruin activates when a monster you have attacks. Now, I can destroy a monster of yours with the highest attack." She explained as she smirked again. "And since you only have one monster… Well you know the rest." She finished as the Trap Card caused Harold's Machina Sniper to explode suddenly in front of him.

"Machina Sniper! No!" Harold shouted as he shielded himself from the explosion. He gritted his teeth as he glared at Alexia angrily. "Why you no good…" He started to say, but Alexia cut him off.

"Don't get so worked up about one monster of yours being destroyed, Harold." Alexia stated mockingly. "I haven't even started my real moves yet." She finished as she stared at Harold, who look like he was slightly intimidated, but held his composure.

"Fine, if that's how you want to play… I play one card face-down and end my turn." Harold stated as he looked at Alexia. "It's your move." He finished.

**Alexia  
LP – 4000  
Cards in hand – 3  
Monsters on the field – 1**  
**Phoenix Archer – ATK/1200 DEF/1300  
Face-Down Cards on the field – 1  
Spell Cards on the field – 0  
Trap Cards on the field – 0  
Cards in the Graveyard – 1  
Widespread Ruin (Trap Card)**  
**Cards Out of Play – 0  
Field Spell – 0**

**Harold  
LP – 4000  
Cards in hand – 4  
Monsters on the field – 0  
Face-Down Cards on the field – 1  
Spell Cards on the field – 0  
Trap Cards on the field – 0  
Cards in the Graveyard – 1  
Machina Sniper (Monster Card)  
Cards Out of Play – 0**  
**Field Spell – 0**

"Don't be in such a rush." Alexia stated calmly as she placed a hand on top of her deck, ready to draw a card. "No matter what you try to do, I'm still going to beat you in five turns. So I suggest you relax and get ready for a world of hurt." She ended coldly.

"I don't get it." Rakaia said out loud, making everyone to look at him.

"Don't get what?" Alexis asked him.

"Alexia. It's like she's a completely different person." Rakaia replied as he looked at his sister.

"Yea I agree with you, Rakaia." Luna said as she looked at Alexia as well. "I don't know why, but there is something different about your sister."

"Maybe she's just a little excited about the duel." Blair said with a shrug.

"Nah. It's something else." Rakaia replied back, as he tried to make heads or tails about his sister's personality while the rest of the gang returned their attentions back to the duel.

"Now that you mention it, she does seem a little on the aggressive side all of a sudden." Alexis added.

"Yea…No kidding. It's like she's determined to make sure Harold doesn't mess with her again." Chazz replied from his seat.

"I don't know about that, but she's about to make a move." Jaden said as he watched the duel continue.

"My turn!" Alexia shouted as she drew a card from her deck, adding it to her hand and picking another one up. "I play the Spell, Pot of Greed!" Alexia shouted as the signature Pot of Greed Jar appeared in front of her. "Pot of Greed allows me to draw two more cards from my deck and add them to my hand." Alexia explained.

"I know what that card does already! Just make your move!" Harold shouted rudely, causing Alexia's smirk to fade away quickly.

"It's rude to interrupt someone when they're talking." Alexia stated as she picked another card from her hand. "I'm guess I have to teach you some manners since your mom didn't teach you any." She said coldly, making Harold growl at her. "I play the Double Summon!" She shouted as she played her Spell Card.

**Double Summon  
Card Type: Normal Spell  
Effect: You can Normal Summon 1 additional time this turn. You can only gain this effect once per turn.**

"I hope you don't interrupt me this time as I explained to you what this card does." Alexia added. "Double Summon allows me to Summon 1 more monster from my hand in addition to my regular Summon. And if you're not getting it, it means I can Summon two monsters right now." She finished explaining as she picked up two cards from her hand.

"Grrr…" Harold growled but didn't say anything as Alexia continued on with her move.

"Now, I Summon Blazewing Butterfly and Evocator Chevalier, in attack mode!" Alexia shouted as her two monsters appeared in front of her on the field, right beside her Phoenix Archer.

**Blazewing Butterfly  
Card-Type: Gemini Monster  
Attribute: Fire | Level: 4  
Type: Insect  
ATK: 1500 | DEF: 1500  
Description: This card is treated as a Normal Monster while face-up on the field or in the Graveyard. While this card is face-up on the field, you can Normal Summon it to have it be treated as an Effect Monster with this effect: You can Tribute this card to Special Summon 1 Gemini monster from your Graveyard except "Blazewing Butterfly". A Gemini monster Special Summoned by this effect is treated as an Effect Monster and gains its effect.**

**Evocator Chevalier  
Card-Type: Gemini Monster  
Attribute: Fire | Level: 4  
Type: Warrior/Gemini  
ATK: 1900 | DEF: 900  
Description: This card is treated as a Normal Monster while face-up on the field or in the Graveyard. While this card is face-up on the field, you can Normal Summon it to have it be treated as an Effect Monster with this effect: You can send 1 face-up Equip Card you control to the Graveyard to destroy 1 card your opponent controls.**

"Big deal." Harold spoke up as he eyed the two monsters she had summoned. "Two monsters? They look pretty weak to me." He spat.

"Weak, you say? I assure they're not weak at all. In fact, my Blazewing Butterfly and Evocator Chevalier are going to show you why you should fear me." Alexia stated, picking up another card up from her hand and held it between her fingers for a moment.

"Do your worst!" Harold shouted. "I'm not afraid of you!"

"You should be." Alexia said as she showed the card she was about to play. "I activate the Spell Card, Polymerization!" Harold gritted his teeth as Alexia went on with her move. "I fuse my Blazewing Butterfly and my Evocator Chevalier to Fusion Summon–" She began as the two Gemini monsters were engulfed in two towers of fire, fusing together into one large fire tornado. "–Superalloy Beast Raptinus!" She yelled as large wings burst out of the flame tornado, along with the rest of a dragon body, revealing a dragon that looked like it had different body parts since they were of different colors or texture.

**Superalloy Beast Raptinus  
Card-Type: Fusion/Effect Monster  
Attribute: Light | Level: 8  
Type: Dragon  
ATK: 2200 | DEF: 2200  
Description: 1 Gemini Monster + 1 Gemini Monster  
All Gemini Monsters on the field are treated as Effect Monsters, and gain their effects.**

"What the hell is THAT!" Harold shouted, looking at the large dragon in horror while taking a step back.

"WHOA!" Rakaia and the rest of gang yelled from their seats, shocked to see such a cool-looking dragon that Alexia summoned.

"And you guys didn't believe me when I said my family focused on Dragons!" Rakaia smiled proudly as he looked at the Fusion Summoned dragon.

"I'll admit…That's a pretty cool looking dragon." Chazz spoke up, his eyes still on Alexia's dragon. "But it's still not cooler than my Armed Dragon!" He smiled for a moment, until Rakaia shoved his face against his, making the Armed Dragon Duelist grit his teeth immediately.

"No way! Your dragon is nothing but a slimy lizard with boxes for armor! If anything, my Red-Eyes is way better than my sister's dragon!" Rakaia retorted as he and Chazz began to shove each other's faces since neither of them wanted to back down. Blair and Luna could only sigh as their boyfriends began to argue about whose dragon was cooler than Alexia's.

Meanwhile with the new students, Neveah couldn't help but almost leap out of her seat to point at the giant dragon that stood behind Alexia. "You guys see that? Isn't a cool looking dragon!" Neveah shouted happily since dragons were her favorite Duel Monster Type.

"Yea, that's one cool dragon alright!" Kristine agreed. "But I gotta admit…There's some pretty amazing talent at this school." She added as she looked at the duel going on in front of her.

"No kidding. The duel just started and she already got that guy in a corner!" Lucas stated as a smile appeared on his face. "She's really something else! I want to duel her now!" He finished with a grin.

"You want to duel her?" Kristine said, looking at Lucas slightly surprised. "You'll be like that guy is over there now." She said as she pointed towards Harold, who looked as though he just pissed on himself.

Neveah turned her head to look at Kristine, sitting next to her. "Hey I'm with Lucas on this one. I want to duel her too…" Neveah spoke up.

"Ok…" Kristine said with a shrug. "It's your funeral." She laughed a bit as she and her friends returned their attention back to the duel.

Watching the duel from her seat, Julia looked at Christian and smirked at him. "She's a strong one, alright. Don't you agree, Christian?" She asked her friend, who nodded his head and smirked as well, but didn't say anything as he kept his eyes on the duel.

"WHAT…WHAT…WHAT IS THAT THING!" Harold shouted nervously.

Alexia couldn't help but chuckle a bit as she looked at Harold, who was looking nervous now that she summoned out a powerful monster. "This is the reason why you should be afraid of me!" She shouted as she pointed directly at him. "Superalloy Beast Raptinus! Attack Harold directly!" She ordered as the large blue-scaled dragon reared its large head back a bit to fire a large-scale white fire breath attack at Harold.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Harold screamed as the white fiery attack connected with him, causing a huge blast that made him fall and slide backwards a few feet towards the end of the dueling platform.

Everyone in the arena watched in a mix of shock and excitement as Alexia was the first of the two to inflict some serious damage. Sheppard had a smile on his face as he eagerly watched the duel, with Dr. Crowler and several others of his teaching faculty. The new students had wide eyes on their faces, not really knowing how to react to such a move that Alexia pulled off.

"Whoa." Jaden stated, eyeing Harold as he slowly got up onto his two feet. "She really is strong." He said as he turned his head back towards Alexia.

"She really is." Rakaia added, looking at Harold before he looked at Alexia's dragon. "And something tells me that isn't even her strongest monster." Rakaia finished, smiling at his sister.

"Are you kidding me, Rakaia?" Blair reached over Rakaia's shoulder and pointed at Harold. "She just blasted him all the way towards the end of the dueling platform and that's not her strongest monster!" She finished, looking at Rakaia wide-eyed.

"She's pretty good." Chazz said to himself quietly as he looked on as well.

"She's clearly someone you shouldn't mess with it." Luna stated, eyeing the duel.

"Or make an enemy out of." Alexis added her two cents in as the gang watched the duel continue on.

Slowly making his way back to his spot on the platform, Harold breathed slowly as his Life Points dropped rapidly to 1800.

"So, what was it you said? I couldn't touch your Life Points?" Alexia asked with a smirk on her face as she looked at Harold.

"I'm…not…going to lose to someone like you." Harold stated in-between breaths.

Alexia smirked and closed her eyes. "Well if you think that you still stand a chance, you're more than welcome to stick around for two more turns." She replied casually, keeping her eyes closed as she spoke.

"Oh don't worry…My next move…You're going down…" Harold began, gritting his teeth. "And then I'm going make sure you and that brother of yours leave this island for good!" He shouted, clenching his fists as he smirked wickedly at Alexia.

Opening her eyes slowly, Alexia's smirk quickly faded from her face as she icily glared at Harold, who flinched slightly. "I'm going to make sure you regret saying that in front of me, Harold." Alexia declared coldly.

Since reuniting with her brother, Alexia doesn't plan on letting anyone hurt him again. But now that Harold made a threat against Rakaia, Alexia became completely serious. "You're going to wish that you never opened your mouth in front of me." She ended as the girl continued to glare darkly and coldly at Harold.

* * *

**Whoa! I don't think I like where this is going! What has Harold done? And what's up with Alexia's new personality? Find out next time on Yugioh GX**!

Sega: Rakaia what in the world are you doing?

Me: Setting another trap what else.

(Sega rolls her eyes)

Sega: Come on are you serious about this, why can't you just let it go?

Me: Because I told him he was not going to be in my story, then you trick me and now he's in and NOW YOU INVITE HIM OVER!

(Sega chuckles a bit and looks at Rakaia)

Sega: Come on Rakaia it's not that damn bad…..Wait….What the hell Rakaia!

(Sees Rakaia putting a piano on the roof with a rope tied around the leg of it)

Me: Let's see this guy dodge this one.

Sega: YOUR FUCKING CRAZY YOU KNOW THAT!

Me: Yep and that's just the way I like it…COME ON YOU PERSON! I WANT TO SEE YOU TRY AND DODGE THIS ONE MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHA!

Jaden: Guys just read and review, because this is going to be a long night. Thanks for reading catch ya later!


	4. New Friends, Sheppard's Idea

**Disclaimer: Hey everyone I'm so sorry that it took us forever to update this thing. School has been kicking our ass, but rest assure we haven't forgot about you guys trust me we haven't. Also as we promised, we will post of the website so you guys can check it so you can know what to expect for the duels to come and see the new cards in action. Or we might get selfish and only show you guys some of the stuff and hide the rest, it depends on the mood we're in, but we will let you guys see the site nonetheless. Oh and before I forget, for the ones that have OC's that are in the story you need to send us a picture of what your OC's look like so we can post your profile on the website as well. Thank you for your cooperation. Also the site will be updated when something new happens in this story and trust me this story is going to be longer than the last one and you guys are in for a bunch of surprises. **

**P.S: If this doesn't get the creator of Yugioh to notice my series and make it the next installment to his own, then I don't know what will lol: D Happy reading everybody! **

**Sega's P.S.: Stupid Creator!**

Sega: Rakaia…we got a problem…a big problem…

Me: What is it? Don't tell me its school….*groans*

Sega: No it's not school…I'm beginning to suspect that the guy who created Yu-Gi-Oh! is onto us.

Luna: *looks at Sega* Why you say that?

Sega: Well he's basically using our ideas that took us months to figure out for this story in his 5Ds series!

Me: No way! See, Luna! I told you he was reading our stories! *looks at Luna and gives her a gleeful smile* Now our dreams are coming true!

Luna: Whoa slow down there hotshot. Maybe it's just a coincidence.

Me: No Luna, it's not! I can see it now!

Sega: *sweatdrops* All this success is getting into your fat head, jerkface.

*Me ignores Sega and drifts off into fantasyland*

Luna: *shakes head* Well, he's a goner. *looks at Sega* you wanna start this one off, Sega?

Sega: *walks off* Nope, I gotta meet Mr. Chemistry tonight. *walks out the room*

Luna: *Sighs* I guess it's all up to me.

* * *

**Chapter 3  
New Friends, Sheppard's Idea**

Alexia continued to glare at Harold as he looked back at the sadistic smirk that Alexia had on her face. "So you ready to get pummeled some more, or are you going to quit and run to your little boy band behind you?" Alexia asked mockingly as she stared at Harold, who just returned the smirk with a slight laugh.

**Alexia  
LP – 4000  
Cards in hand - 3  
Monsters on the field – 1  
Phoenix Archer – ATK/1200 DEF/1300  
Superalloy Beast Raptinus – ATK/2200 DEF/2200  
Cards face-down on the field – 1  
Spell Cards on the field – 0  
Trap Cards on the field – 0  
Cards in the Graveyard – 6  
Polymerization (Spell Card)  
Double Summon (Spell Card)  
Pot of Greed (Spell Card)  
Widespread Ruin (Trap Card)  
Blazewing Butterfly (Monster Card)  
Evocator Chevalier (Monster Card)  
Cards Removed from Play – 0  
Field Spell – 0**

**Harold  
LP – 1800  
Cards in hand - 5  
Monsters on the field – 0  
Cards face-down on the field – 0  
Spell Cards on the field – 0  
Trap Cards on the field – 0  
Cards in the Graveyard – 1  
Machina Sniper (Monster Card)  
Cards Removed from Play – 0  
Field Spell – 0**

"Don't get so cocky." Harold shot back as he looked at his duel disk and then back at Alexia. "I'm just getting started." He finished as he placed his hand on his deck and drew a card from it, placing it in his hand. "Hmph." Harold looked at his card and smiled as he looked the rest of them in his hand. "Yea this will do nicely."

"Well then hurry it up already." Alexia stated until a thought ran through her head, making her smirk widely. "On second thought I'm dying to know what your next move is going to be, considering it's going to be your last move and all."

"There's that cocky attitude again." Harold stated as he grabbed a card and pulled it from his hand and got ready to make his move.

"I wonder what he's going to do now." Chazz said as he looked down at the duel with his arms crossed.

"Who knows?" Rakaia replied. "To be honest I didn't think he had a move left. Alexia already destroyed his first monster and now he has nothing on the field." Rakaia finished as Chazz nodded in agreement.

"And she gets in one more attack like that from her Superalloy Raptinus, it's definitely over for him." Chazz added.

"Yea, but let's just hope that next attack doesn't kill him." Blair stated as she continued to watch on as well.

"Yea I hate for Alexia to get thrown out of here because she's too strong for us." Jaden stated as he continued to drool over the card that Alexia had. "Man I'm telling you, that monster is so cool. After Harold gets done here, I wanna be the next one to duel her."

"WHAT MAKES YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING TO BE ONE TO DUEL HER NEXT?" Chazz yelled from behind Jaden. "If it's anyone that should be dueling her, it's the Chazz!"

"You? Duel Her?" Rakaia pointed at Chazz and then towards Alexia. "Please, you wouldn't even be a good appetizer." He stated, causing Chazz to start fuming as he glared at Rakaia.

"Why you little." Chazz started, but Blair grabbed him by the sleeve, making sure he doesn't get up and cause a scene.

"Why can't you two just sit down and enjoy a simple duel?" Blair asked almost annoyed.

"Yea come on, it's Harold's move. Let's see how he gets out of this." Luna said as she looked at Rakaia, giving him a stern look telling him not another outburst.

"Ok fine, watching Alexia pound this guy is better than messing with spiky head over there anyway." Rakaia finished as he went back to watch his sister's duel.

"Alright now, it's time to show you what I'm really made of!" Harold shouted. "I play the Spell Card, Pot of Greed!" Harold shouted as he placed the card on his duel disk, allowing the card to appear on the field in front of him.

"Now as we all know this card allows me to draw two cards from my deck and add them to my hand." Harold stated confidently as he did just that. "Next I summon my Machina Soldier!" He shouted as a light shined on the field and revealed a new monster.

**Machina Soldier****  
****Card-Type: ****Effect Monster  
****Attribute: ****Earth | ****Level: ****4  
****Type: ****Machine  
****ATK: ****1600 | ****DEF: ****1500  
****Description: ****When this card is Normal Summoned while you control no monsters, you can Special Summon 1 "Machina" monster from your hand, except "Machina Soldier".**

"And since he's out, I activate his Special Ability! I can select one Machina monster in my hand and Special Summon it, so long it's not another Machina Soldier!" Harold shouted as he picked up another card from his hand. "So I summon my Machina Defender!" Harold screamed as he placed the card on his duel disk again, causing a light to reveal another monster.

**Machina Defender****  
****Card-Type: ****Effect Monster  
****Attribute: ****Earth | ****Level: ****4  
****Type: ****Machine  
****ATK: ****1200 | ****DEF: ****1800  
****Description: ****FLIP: Add 1 "Commander Covington" from your Deck to your hand.**

"I've already beaten one piece of scrap metal already, so what good will it do you a second time around?" Alexia asked curiously.

"Oh don't worry. You'll see soon enough." Harold smirked as he picked another card from his hand. "Next I play Monster Reborn!" He placed the card from his hand on his duel disk. "With this Spell, I can bring back my Machina Sniper from the graveyard!" He finished as his Sniper reappeared on the field in attack mode.

**Machina Sniper****  
****Card-Type: ****Effect Monster  
****Attribute: ****Earth | ****Level: ****4  
****Type: ****Machine  
****ATK: ****1800 | ****DEF: ****800  
****Description: ****"Machina" monsters cannot be attacked, except "Machina Sniper".**

"Whoa he just summoned three monsters in one turn!" Neveah shouted surprised at the move that Harold was making. "So I guess that means he isn't a half bad duelist."

Kristine looked on as well. "You know what Neveah, you may be right. For him to come out of nowhere from having no cards on the field is pretty impressive." She finished as Lucas just tightened his fist.

"Awww impressive! Man I'm so glad that I came here." Lucas stated.

"You just want to duel one of them, don't you?" Neveah asked as she looked over at Lucas with a sweat drop appearing on her head.

"What don't you?" Lucas asked. "This duel is great and I bet these two haven't even got started yet."

"Yea, but it looks like that guy over there is throwing everything out into one move." Kristine said as she carefully watched the duel that was in front of her. "It's still amazing that he could summon three monsters out like that, but none of them come even close in power to that beast." Kristine finished as she looked at Alexia's dragon.

"Yea no kidding, their Attack power is nowhere in comparison." Neveah added.

"What are you three over there blabbering about?" Julia sneered as she cocked her head to the side and smirked at the three duelists. "As if you could possibly know what's going on in this duel. Amateurs like you are so pathetic, it's sickening. Listening to you talking over a move that's simple as this... Hmph rookies I swear." She remarked as she turned her head back towards the duel.

"GRRR WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?" Neveah shouted as she got up from her seat a proceeded to take a step forward towards Julia, but Kristine grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her back down to her seat.

"Hey calm down!" Kristine shouted, causing Neveah to look up at her. "Look we have a duel to watch, and we just got here." She stated as she looked back down at Neveah. "You don't want to get kicked out on your first day, do you?" She asked, causing Neveah to shake her head. "Good now don't worry about her. She's obviously here like us and so we're all on the same playing field."

"Yea…Yea I know, but it's just so aggravating." Neveah stated as she glared at Julia, who just smiled back at her. "I just want to slap that smile off her face one good time." Neveah snorted as Lucas laid his hand on her shoulder.

"Trust me, you'll get your chance, now let's get back to watching this duel and see what else happens." Lucas stated, causing Neveah to shake her head in agreement.

"Fine." Neveah stated as she sat back down beside her new friends and continued to watch the duel.

Alexia looked on unfazed as the three monsters stared down her two monsters on the field. "So that's it?" She asked as Harold continued to smirk at her.

"Oh no, the fun is far from over." Harold stated as he picked up another card from his hand. "Now I play the Spell Card, my very own Double Summon!" Harold shouted as he picked up another card from his hand and placed it on his duel disk, causing the card to appear on the field. "Just like you said before, this card allows me to Normal Summon one more monster to field and I choose Commander Covington!" Harold shouted as his fourth monster appeared on the field.

**Commander Covington****  
****Card-Type: ****Effect Monster  
****Attribute: ****Earth | ****Level: ****4  
****Type: ****Machine  
****ATK: ****1000 | ****DEF: ****600  
****Description: ****You can send one face-up "Machina Soldier", "Machina Sniper", and "Machina Defender" you control to the Graveyard to Special Summon 1 "Machina Force" from your hand or your Deck.**

"Now you're in for it, Meiyo!" Harold shouted, now laughing as Alexia just continued to stare at him. "You and everyone here will see the full extent of my deck!" Harold shouted as he turned his head towards the new students that were entering Duel Academy. "You guys better watch and see what happens to arrogant smart-mouths that try to take down 'Harold and the Machine Gang'." Harold said confidently, causing a group of guys from behind him to cheer him on.

"YEA HAROLD YOU GO! SHOW HER HOW IT'S DONE!" The boys shouted. "TAKE HER DOWN! TAKE HER DOWN! TAKE HER DOWN! TAKE HER DOWN!"

Harold turned around and gave them a confident smirk and turned back towards Alexia. "Don't worry guys it's in the bag." Harold stated as he picked up his second to last card in his hand. "THIS DUEL IS MINE!" He screamed as he pointed towards his Commander Covington. "Now I activate Commander Covington's Special Ability! I can send my Machina Sniper, Soldier, and Defender to the graveyard in order to summon this!" Harold shouted as the three monsters he named started to glow, blinding the students that were watching the duel as the three monsters shot up into the air, causing a huge burst of energy to release in the air.

"Whoa!" Jaden said as the burst of energy faded away, revealing a huge machine-like figure floating down in their place. "What is that?" Jaden asked curious as to what Harold had just summoned.

"I don't know." Rakaia said as he looked on in shock as well. "But whatever that thing is, it's big." Rakaia finished as the monster floated down, landing on the field revealing itself.

"SAY HELLO TO MY ULTIMATE MONSTER, MACHINA FORCE!" Harold screamed as the monster let out a large grunt as it prepared itself to attack.

**Machina Force****  
****Card-Type: ****Effect Monster  
****Attribute: ****Earth | ****Level: ****10  
****Type: ****Machine  
****ATK: ****4600 | ****DEF: ****4100  
****Description: ****This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except with "Commander Covington". This card cannot declare an attack unless you pay 1000 Life Points. You can send this card from the field to the Graveyard to select and Special Summon one each of "Machina Soldier", "Machina Sniper", and "Machina Defender" from your Graveyard.**

"WHAT THE HELL!" Chazz shouted, shocked at the attack points of the newly summoned monster.

"4600 ATTACK POINTS!" Rakaia shouted as well.

"I can't believe that he managed to summon a monster with that much power in one turn." Blair added as she looked on.

"I guess there was more to Harold than we thought." Luna stated.

"With a monster like that, it makes me wonder what Alexia is going to do." Alexis said.

"Well it doesn't look she's worried about it." Luna added as she looked at Alexia, who still just stared at Harold, with an annoyed look on her face.

"Well now what do you think?" Harold asked as he laughed at Alexia."Isn't it great to look at the being that stands before you?"

"Stands before me?" Alexia repeated. "Seriously, do you seriously think that junkyard can do anything to me?" Alexia asked as Harold gritted his teeth for a split second and then formed a smirk.

"I guess I'll just have to show you then. I activate Machina Force's Special Ability! By giving up 1000 of my Life Points, my monster can declare an attack on yours, meaning I can finally show you what true pain is!" Harold declared, pointing to Alexia's Superalloy Raptinus. "ALRIGHT MACHINA FORCE ATTACK! DESTROY HER SUPERALLOY RAPITNUS! OBLITERATION CANNON!"

Alexia gritted her teeth as she watched Machine Force pointed its machine gun towards Superalloy Raptinus and fired relentlessly at it, resulting in her dragon's destruction and her Life Points to take a hit.

"Hahaha. Had enough yet, Meiyo?" Harold asked with a smirk. "Still think you got a chance to win this duel? I just destroyed your strongest monster you ever have, and now you only have that poor excuse of a thing on the field to protect you."

Alexia just glared at Harold as he continued to mock her and her deck. "Do you really think that I still won't beat you? I still have one more turn left after all." She said as a smirk crossed her face.

"Don't kid yourself. You're nothing compared to me." Harold stated. "Do you hear me? Nothing! I play one card face down and end my turn." Harold finished as Alexia just smirked at him.

"_This idiot really thinks he can win this_." Alexia thought to herself.

"**He really is full of himself, do you not think so, My Lady?****"** Celeste asked in the deep thoughts of Alexia's mind.

"_Yea, he's definitely full of it, Celeste. All the more reason I should beat him here and now._" Alexia replied as her smirk widened as she thought about what she could do to end this duel.

"**So I see. Do you have what you need to beat him, My Lady?"** Celeste asked.

_"D__on't worry. I got this duel all wrapped up._" Alexia thought to her Hybrid.

"**Then, make him regret ever dealing with you.**" Celeste replied in a smooth tone before vanishing back into the depths of Alexia's mind.

**Alexia  
LP – 1600  
Cards in hand - 3  
Monsters on the field – 1  
Phoenix Archer– ATK/1200 DEF/1300  
Cards Facedown – 1  
Spell Cards on the field – 0  
Trap Cards on the field – 0  
Cards in the Graveyard – 7  
Polymerization (Spell Card)  
Double Summon (Spell Card)  
Pot of Greed (Spell Card)  
Widespread Ruin (Trap Card)  
Blazewing Butterfly (Monster Card)  
Evocator Chevalier (Monster Card)  
Superalloy Beast Raptinus (Monster Card)  
Cards Removed from Play – 0  
Field Spell – 0**

**Harold  
LP – 1800  
Cards in hand - 0  
Monsters on the field – 2  
Commander Covington – ATK/1000 DEF/600  
Machina Force – ATK/4600 DEF/4100  
Cards Facedown – 1  
Spell Cards on the field – 0  
Trap Cards on the field – 0  
Cards in the Graveyard – 6  
Machina Sniper (Monster Card)  
Machina Defender (Monster Card)  
Machina Soldier (Monster Card)  
Pot of Greed (Spell Card)  
Double Summon (Spell Card)  
Monster Reborn (Spell Card)  
Cards Removed from Play – 0  
Field Spell – 0**

Alexia just smirked as she looked at Harold and drew a card from her hand. "Alright now it's my turn." Alexia stated as she looked at the card she drew from her deck, and then back at Harold. "And like I said. I'll beat you in five turns."

"What? You can't possibly be serious. What can you possibly have that can take down my Machina Force?" Harold stated with a glare.

"Trust me, Harold." Alexia stated, turning her head towards the new DA students." I want you all to understand that there's more than one way to take down an opponent that thinks he can win with just power alone." She stated before returning her attention to Harold.

"For example…" Alexia stated as she picked up a card from her hand. "When an opponent as bullhead as Harold here thinks he's on top of the world because of one lousy, powerful monster, and you have no monsters on the field with good enough Attack Points to take him out, it would be best for you to go another route to get to his Life Points." She explained as she waved her hand over her face-down card. "I activate the Trap, Cemetery Bomb!" Alexia shouted as she looked at Harold, who had a puzzled look on his face.

**Cemetery Bomb****  
****Card Type: ****Normal Trap  
****Effect: ****Inflict 100 points of damage to your opponent's Life Points for each card in their Graveyard.**

"What the heck is that?" Harold said.

"Cemetery Bomb is a Trap Card that inflicts 100 points of damage to your Life Points for each card in your graveyard." Alexia stated, making Harold's eyes widened in surprise.

"What?!" Harold shouted in shock before being blasted with 600 points worth of damage, dropping his Life Points to 1200 points. "Grrr… So you got a hit on my Life Points. Big deal. You still can't beat me."

"Actually, I can. See," Alexia pointed her Phoenix Archer in front of her. "When you have a monster with Attack higher than my Phoenix Archer's, she can attack you directly, thanks to her Special Ability."

"WHAT!" Harold shouted, looking wide-eyed as Alexia's Phoenix Archer took aim with her bow and arrow, the tip of her arrow suddenly bursting into flames.

"And with 1200 Life Points left, this duel is clearly over." Alexia closed her eyes for a moment. "Phoenix Archer, attack Harold directly with Burning Flame Arrow!" Phoenix Archer fired her fiery arrow, whooshing pasting Harold's two monsters and striking the boy directly in his chest, causing him to yell out in pain and fall to the ground as his Life Points hit zero.

Alexia smirked for a moment and turned to the new students. "That's how you beat an opponent who's full of himself, kiddos." She smiled as the new students, along with everyone else, cheered for her victory.

"No… No… No…" Harold looked at the ground dejectedly as everything on the field dematerialized. "I was supposed to win… Not her… Me!"

"Woooow… She really did beat him in five turns." Luna said with amazement even as the gang of Harold's boys rushed over to their fallen leader.

"She is something else…" Blair said with a chuckle.

"Yep, that's my sister alright!" Rakaia grinned excitedly.

"Man, Alexia really got her game on. Sweet! I'm definitely going to duel her next!" Jaden said cheerfully.

"I'll admit. _That_ was an excellent duel." Alexis added with a smile.

"Damn. Girl got skills." Chazz muttered as Alexia came up to them shortly off of her win.

"You totally rocked that duel, Alexia! I can't wait until we duel one day." Jaden added as Alexia let out a slight chuckle.

"Well I'm sure I'll have to actually put in some effort to beat you, Jaden." Alexia said, making her friends laugh at her comment.

Meanwhile, with the new DA Freshmen, Neveah turned her head to her new friends, Lucas and Kristine after witnessing the five-turn one-way duel that just took place. "She completely wiped the floor with that guy."

"Yea, no kidding." Kristine commented.

"This school is definitely gonna get us up to our A game for sure!" Lucas said as he looked at his two friends, who nodded in agreement.

"If you even have an A game, that is." Julia added out of rudeness, causing Neveah to glare at her.

"Don't you ever have something nice to say?" Neveah asked sarcastically.

Julia just smirked at Neveah while placing a hand on her hip. "Of course I do. I'm telling you nicely that you'll never be good enough to be the best here. You saw what happened to that guy. If he lasted five turns, you'll only last three." She let out a cocky laugh.

Neveah gritted her teeth, and gave the other girl a death glare. "Oh? I bet you'll last one turn." She snapped with a smirk, making Julia look at her with a glare. "You think you're better than me, why don't you prove it then?" Neveah ended with a smirk and reached for her deck.

"Neveah." Kristine whispered harshly and in shock to what her new friend was saying.

"You think you can take me on, princess?" Julia asked with her smirk growing wider as she reached for her own deck to pull out.

"Trust me… I know I can bring you down." Neveah stated before Christian grabbed for Julia's wrist.

"Stop it Julia." He looked at Julia, who in return, looked back. They exchanged some heated looks, before Julia scoffed and walked away from him and the three friends. Christian turned back to Neveah and her friends, and bowed his head. "I'm sorry for the trouble Julia's causing you. I assure you she doesn't mean anything she has said. She's just excited and itching to duel someone as we all are after watching a great duel."

"Yea, yea, yea. Whatever." Neveah muttered, crossing her arms over her chest. "Just make sure that dog is kept on leash, will ya?" She said.

Christian nodded his head and turned away from her and her friends. "I'll keep that in mind." He walked off towards Julia, who managed to hear what Neveah called her and looked at Christian in anger.

"The hell Christian!" She hissed at him, but he paid no mind to her. "You allow that tramp to call me a dog!"

"Don't mind her, Julia." Christian spoke, sitting down on his seat, with his eyes trained onto the dueling arena platform. "We have much bigger fish to fry." He stated with a smirk, making Julia smirk as well as while Sheppard walked towards the middle of the platform.

"Students, may I have your attention please?" Chancellor Sheppard announced, grabbing the microphone and staring at all his students with Dr. Crowler by his side. "That was a great duel put on by my guest of honor, Alexia Meiyo! It was a wonderful welcome and start to our new year at Duel Academy." The crowd roared in excitement and cheers, along with a loud round of applause echoing through the arena from both students and faculty. "Let's welcome our new students, Duel Academy! Let us welcome your new friends!"

After an hour or so of sorting the 50 new students into their new dorms, Sheppard and the faculty allowed the students to leave from the arena and let them go hang out or go back to their dorms.

Jaden and his friends were about to leave before Chancellor Sheppard approached them with a wide smile. "Ah, my favorite star students." The gang looked at Sheppard in confusion, even as he went on. "There's something I want to share with all of you. Please follow me to my office." He turned away and began walking out to the main hallway of Duel Academy.

The group of close friends looked at each other for a moment, before following Sheppard.

"I wonder what it's about." Rakaia whispered to Luna on his right.

"Who knows, but it's Sheppard. I'm sure he just wanted to remind us about not telling the new students about those incidents about Dante and stuff." She whispered back.

"But why would he want us to come to his office?" Alexis spoke quietly. "I mean we already know we're not supposed to speak about it."

"I bet the slackers here got into trouble already." Chazz muttered with a smirk, earning some confused looks and glares from the two Slifers he's mentioned. "I mean class hasn't even started and already, Slacker #1 is sleeping in, and Slacker #2 is just plain dumb–OW!"

Blair whacked Chazz behind the head, making him reach back and rub the back of his head tenderly. The rest of the gang giggled and snickered. "Geez, Chazz, maybe Sheppard wants you to run around naked while screaming you're a loser." She paused for a second. "On second thought, that's probably a bad idea."

"Yea, Chazz running around naked, I'll have to burn my eyeballs." Alexia commented with a snicker, but got a glare from a grumbling Chazz.

Jaden let out a laugh and looked forward. "Well whatever it may be, I'm sure it will be something good."

**[In Chancellor Sheppard's office]**

Sheppard stood in front of his desk, his hands on his back as he faced his star Senior students who have piled into his office. He gave them a cheerful smile, knowing full well what he was about to say to them.

"Alright Chancellor, what's going on?" Rakaia asked in question.

"Yea what gives?" Jaden added on.

"Well since you two have asked so nicely, I think I'll get straight to the point." Sheppard stated, walking over to the large windows that gave him a view of the Academy. "This school year, I would like to do something different. Something Duel Academy has never seen before. Aside from Alexia, the 6 of you are my star students. Yes, some of you do not fare well with grades scores and exams," Rakaia and Jaden looked at each other and smiled embarrassingly. "However, all of you are top duelists, the very best Duel Academy has to offer. Which is why I decided that each of you, including you Alexia, will take on and mentor a freshman for the rest of the school year."

Seven pairs of eyes widened and looked at their Chancellor with utter confusion and shock.

Chazz was the first to recover and speak up. "Whoa, wait a minute, Chancellor… You don't mean… We?" He looked at the rest of his friends, who were all looking at each other at this point.

The Chancellor nodded his head. "Yes indeed. All of you will be adopting a freshman." He finished with a wide smile, despite the kind of reaction he was getting from his top students and honored guest.

"WHAT!"

* * *

**Whoa what a Chapter! Alexia defeated Harold in five turns and now Sheppard wants our heroes to adopt Freshmen?! Who will get paired with who? And who are the bigger fish Julia and Christian want to fry? Why am I asking you all of this? Find out next time on Yugioh GX!**

Me: There is no way….A FRICKING MONSTER CAN HAVE 15500 ATTACK POINTS JUST LIKE THAT!

Chazz: NOT EVEN TIBURSCIA, CELESTE, AND RED-EYES' ATTACK POINTS COMBINED CAN DEFEAT THAT CARD!

Me: If it were me in Crow's shoes, I'd quit.

Jaden: Awww come on. It's just a few Attack points. What harm could do it do?

Me: Uhhh did you not see Jack flying through the air!

Sega: Idiots.

Alexis: They're watching the new episode of Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds huh?

Luna: Yea, they're a bit excited here that this 'Jose' character's monster pulled off such a feat!

Chazz: See I think Armed Dragon LV12 can take him on.

Me: What are you talking about, Spiky? My Red-Eyes can take that thing down without breaking a sweat!

Jaden: No way. Sovereign Neos can take him down!

Me: Oh Yeah! You wanna bet on that Jaden!

Chazz: MY MONEY'S ON ARMED DRAGON!

Sega: *sighs* this is going to be a long night.

Luna: Alright guys, Sorry for the long wait. We really hope you have enjoyed this chapter. See you guys real soon!


	5. On the Way to the Top, Sega Returns

**Disclaimer: Alright everyone here it is, another chapter just for you guys. Now the site is up and running and remember this site is based on this story only. I keep having to say this, because some people still ask, but it's ok no harm done. Oh and remember the site will be updated as the story moves along, so I guess I can say get ready for another update. Which should be sometime this weekend…..Yea it will be maybe tomorrow or Saturday, but until then remember we don't own Yugioh GX! If we did, then we would be rich off of this, but sadly we are not. In any case happy reading I hope you like the chapter. **

Me: Well Sega It's finally up another Chapter ready for our great fans and readers.

Sega: Not so fast hotshot, you still haven't told me what we're going to do for you know what.

Me: You know what? "Thinks for a minute"…Oh that you know what.

Sega: Yea that you know what…Soooo what's it going to be yes or no.

Me: Hmmmm well hopefully our readers won't catch on, but I say it's a yes.

Sega: (Smiles and then smirks at the readers) …You guys are going to love us forever….We will forever be remembered in the GX section of Yugioh….And more.

"Rakaia jumps on Sega": Dammit Sega don't give it away…We don't want our fans finding out about the surprise later on in the future.

Sega: I know…you idiot now get off of me!

Rakaia: Oh… "Gets off" …Now everyone this conversation is going to be quick, but we hope you enjoy the chapter and everything that came with it

Sega: And now without further a due let's get this chapter started.

* * *

**Chapter 4  
On the Way to the Top, Sega Returns!**

It was a normal morning for one of the world's busiest cities. Already, people frantically were on their cell phones, sipping on cups or mugs of coffee, catching the nearby transportation unit to their jobs in Downtown. Young kids held their mothers' hands as they eagerly walked to their schools, while other kids found a secluded spot to practice their dueling skills.

Times Square, possibly New York's most famous landmark other than the Statue of Liberty, was pleasantly bustling with its people and tourists. Many of its new tourists stopped and took pictures of the different scenes rampaging around them, filling their hearts and minds of memories and sounds they will possibly never forget. Others were tuned in to the large TV screens outside of several buildings on the intersection, watching the highly anticipated event that was going on today.

"New Yorkers! Let me hear you scream!" A young male announcer appeared on the screens with the microphone near his mouth. The camera than shifted its view to its audience as they roared in cheers making the announcer smiled brightly. "This is it! This may be the final turn to see who will take on New York's own, toughest and, might I add, sexiest Champ ever!" The male announcer spoke again when he had the chance. The audience cheered again, glancing down towards the arena to see two young duelists dueling each other with everything they got.

"Will it be New York born Harvey Stevenson, King of the Apes?!" The announcer showed the present picture of Harvey, a spiky black haired kid, around 17 years of age, wearing a football jersey jacket and worn-out jeans and sneakers. On his field was an Ancient Crimson Ape with 2600 ATK, 1800 DEF and 1 facedown card. Behind him was a posse of people wearing the same kind of jacket as him, possibly from his high school. Harvey smirked and raised his free fist into the air as the crowd behind him roared and chanted his name.

"Or will it be the duelist taking New York by storm like a Southern Hurricane, Sega Rivera?!" The screen shifted to a female Duelist, around the age of 19, sporting mid-back-long, orange brown colored hair, and chocolate brown eyes. Her style of clothes consisted of a plain white short-sleeve tee with some orange designs and trimmings, a black denim skirt that reaches her upper thighs, and around her waist a black leather belt. She wore a pair of white sneakers and on her hands were a pair of black fingerless dueling gloves. Her duel box was strapped to the right side of her skirt and she carried her duel disk on her left arm.

"Alright Yorkers it comes down to this move! With barely enough Life Points, can Harvey turn this around or will Sega be victorious yet again?" The MC shouted loudly, pumping up the crowd.

Sega chuckled as she looked at her opponent and grinned at him. It was her turn and one of her favorite monsters, Gladiator Beast Laquari was out with two other Gladiator Beast monsters. The Spell Card, Spell Absorption, was in play on her field, along with one face-down card, and her Life Points barely touched the halfway mark while her opponent's was at 700.

Harvey glared at her, gritting his teeth as he prepared himself for the next move. "It's been fun, Harv, but this is where it all ends!" Sega commented as she drew a card from her deck and add it to her hand.

"Hah Sega, I believe the saying was: this ain't over until the fat lady sings!" Harvey shouted back.

"Bring it!" She shouted as she looked at her hand and tried to analyze her next move.

"Come on Gamestation, we ain't got all day! Some of us got a title to win!" Harvey smirked at his words, but quickly regretted it as Sega's eyes darkened.

"If there's one thing in the world I don't like–" Sega stated as she made her move. "–Is being called a DAMN CONSOLE OR GAMESTATION!" She pointed to her Laquari monster. "Since I have Laquari and 2 more Gladiator Beasts monsters out, I can return all 3 to my deck to Fusion Summon this guy!" Laquari and Gladiator Beast Samnite and Secutor jumped into the air, blinding in together as a bright light shined and a new figure appeared. "GLADIATOR BEAST HERAKLINOS!"

"Now we're getting somewhere!" Sega pointed to her face-down card on the field. "I activate my Equip Spell, Gladiator Beast's Battle Gladius!" The face-down card flipped up and shot out a small blade and equipped it to Heraklinos. "This little beauty of a Spell gives my Gladiator Beast 300 extra attack points!" Heraklinos roared as his 3000 ATK rose up to 3300. "And since it was a Spell again, I gain 500 Life Points." Sega smirked as her former 2100 Life Points increase to 2600.

"What the hell!" Harvey stared in shock as the newly Summoned master glared at his Ancient Crimson Ape.

"Ooooh, Sega got her ace out of the deck!" The announcer immediately spoke. "And she powered him up too! Could this be the end of the Apeman!"

Harvey growled at Sega, while she gave him a small smirk. "You ain't gonna win Gamestation! I gotta win this match!"

Sega sighed and shook her head. "You men just don't get it. I guess I gotta teach you some tips about the opposite sex. Tip #1: NEVER NAMECALL A GIRL ESPECIALLY WHEN SHE'S KICKING YOUR ASS!" Sega yelled as she pointed at him. "Gladiator Beast Heraklinos, attack his ugly ape with Judgment Slash!" Heraklinos raised his choice weapon, allowing it to be fully engulfed in flames and then rushing at the Duel Monster Ape on the other side of the field.

"Not so fast!" Harvey smirked as he revealed his facedown card. "I activate my Trap Card, Draining Shield!" A barrier formed around Ancient Crimson Ape. "This handy card negates your attack and my Life Points increase equal to the attack of your own monster! So thanks for giving me 3300 Life Points!"

Sega smirked widely as she picked up a card from her hand. "I don't think so, King Kong!" Sega stated as the card she picked up was discarded and sent to the Graveyard. "I activate Heraklinos' Special Ability! By letting go of one card from my hand, I can negate the activation of your Trap and send it to the Great Card Heaven in the Sky!"

"WHAT!" Harvey paled as his Trap Card was cut down and destroyed by Heraklinos. "NO IT CAN'T BE!"

Sega smiled as she crossed her arms. "Now where were we? Ah, yes. Heraklinos, do your thing!" Heraklinos looked back at his duelist and nodded his head in agreement as he raised his axe over the Ape Duel Monster's head.

"WAIT! YOU CAN'T!" Harvey pleaded as the crowd watched with smiles on their faces when Heraklinos delivered the slashing blow to Ancient Crimson Ape, destroying the monster and inflicting 700 points of piercing damage to Harvey. "AHHHHHHH!" Harvey yelled as his Life Points dropped to 0.

"IT IS OVER, LADIES AND GENTS! WE HAVE A WINNER!" The announcer stood on top of his table, balancing himself so he wouldn't fall off. "SEGA RIVERA IS OUR NEW FINALIST! IN TWO WEEKS SHE'LL FACE OFF AGAINST OUR CURRENT CHAMP! GIVE IT UP FOR SEGA EVERYBODY!"

"SEGA! SEGA! SEGA!" The crowd cheered while Sega smiled and put on her best pose to the crowd as the cheers grew louder and louder.

**(After the duel, in a locker room)**

Sega sighed as she put away her duel disk in her orange bag, preparing herself to leave the arena that was quite possibly, teeming with male fans wanting to score a lucky break with her. Sega chuckled at the thought. "It feels real good to be back in New York, but it feels like I've been here forever. Maybe I should take a break and visit my hometown and maybe ask my dad to make me some home cooked meals. Yum." She smacked her lips in delight.

"**You should go after you win the title."** Sega looked behind her and saw her new companion, Tiburscia, but in a smaller version of himself. Sega held up a hand before her mouth, suppressing a laughing fit she always get when she sees Tiburscia like this. Tiburscia tilted his head to the side, giving his duelist an annoyed look. **"What is it this time?"**

Sega chuckled again. "Pfft…sorry, Tibs, it's just that… You're so cute like this!" She laughed as she spoke.

Tiburscia folded his ears against his head. **"I see nothing amusing of me being like this…"** He growled; that only made Sega laugh more.

"Sorry… Sorry!" Sega tried to apologize. "I mean look at you. Where's the big bad tiger I know and love?"

"**He's still here!"** Tiburscia puffed out his chest.

Sega smiled, shaking her head as she stood up from her seat. "Oh, Tiburscia, but seriously why that form?"

Tiburscia glared at her with large gold eyes. **"Do you want me to be like this in my regular size then?"** He smirked as he watched his duelist ponder at his statement. Sega tilted her head up in a thinking manner, with a finger tapping her cheek.

"Now that you mention it…" Sega started as realization dawned in her mind. "That would probably been a bad idea from the gecko." She looked at her Hybrid partner with a smile. "But come on, you're so cute."

Tiburscia groaned, lowering his head closer to the ground before standing up on all fours. **"Fine, I'm cute like this."** He jumped onto her shoulder, rewarding his partner with a toothy grin as she grabbed her belongings and headed out the door. **"But if you tell anyone else that knows me that I'm cute, I won't hesitate to bite your leg off!"** He warned, making the Gladiator Beast Duelist grin in response.

"You wouldn't dare." Sega looked at him with a pout.

Tiburscia smiled. **"Watch me." **Sega looked at her Hybrid and just shook her head as they walked along the corridor of the locker room. **"You haven't used any of your new Gladiator Beasts that were made for you."**

"Eh, I will eventually, just not now." Sega answered with a shrug.

"**What about me? Will you use me one day in a duel?"**

"Tiburscia, you know better than that. I only summon you in cases of emergencies…" She paused to look at the white tiger. "And even if I did use you, you might scare away all the challengers." She smirked as she finished.

Tiburscia closed his eyes and smiled. **"But with me, you could be made Champion at anytime you wish."**

"Yea, but where's the fun in that? My dad taught me to never take the easy road in life, and that goes for dueling as well." Sega looked at her Hybrid before continuing. "Also Pegasus warned me not to use you during a duel because of all the massive duel energy you can produce alone." She paused. "Whatever that is."

Tiburscia sighed. **"Yes, he did tell me that when he remade my card. And to Celeste and Red-Eyes as well." **

Sega's eyes gleamed with interest. "Really? Then I wonder why Pegasus told me not use you in a duel then…" She said softly. "Could it be because you guys are that powerful, you're banned like the Egyptian Gods?"

Tiburscia perked his ears up when Sega mentioned the Gods. **"Maybe. I'm not so sure myself. But I do know one thing, and it's like what I told you before. If you're ever in trouble, I don't care what the situation is, I will protect you."**

Sega's eyes soften as the words of her Hybrid touched her heart. "Thanks Tiburscia." She reached up and patted the small version of her partner on the head. Tiburscia frowned at the sudden contact and whisked his head away.

"**Hey!"** He remarked. **"I'm not your pet cat!"**

Sega laughed. "You are kind of like my pet cat!" Tiburscia glared at his partner while she laughed.

"**Hah hah, you think you're so…"** Tiburscia stopped mid-sentence as his ears perked up once more. Sega stopped laughing immediately when she glanced at the Hybrid's serious facial expression.

"What's the matter?" Sega whispered lowly. Tiburscia closed his eyes as he concentrated.

"**Sega, that kid you dueled earlier today…"** Tiburscia began. **"He's in that room there in front of us to the right." **

Sega glanced at the large maroon door to her right. "Ok and?"

Tiburscia growled. **"There's someone in there, scolding him for not winning today."**

Sega scoffed. "Don't worry, Tiburscia. It's not our business." She walked past the door, making the small version of her Hybrid to turn around on her shoulder and gaze intently at the door.

"**But Sega, that person…I don't like their tone. Whoever this person is wanted you out the way so they can have an easy win against the kid you faced. In fact…" **His ears twitched a bit.** "That kid was supposed to lose on purpose to them after beating you today."**

Sega stopped in her tracks. "What was that?" She said simply.

Tiburscia looked at Sega. **"That's what I heard. And you know my hearing is good." **

"That can't be right." Sega stated angrily. "How can someone purposely lose their chance to win a title?"

Tiburscia shrugged, only to yelp lightly as Sega made her to the front of the door. **"Sega, what are you–"**

"What do you think?" Sega said coldly. "I'm going to set whoever that person is straight! You just can't ask people to give up a duel for you. It's not right."

Tiburscia looked at her with a small smirk. **"It wouldn't be like you if you don't give them a piece of your mind. Reminds me of the time you gave the Dragon Boy an earful for quitting the duel you had with him." **

"Shut up, Tiburscia." Sega stated, her cheeks flushing red and her hand reaching the handle.

After a quick chuckle, Tiburscia disappeared altogether as his partner stormed into the occupied room. "Hey, I got a bone to pick with you!"

The occupants in the room whirled around at the sound of the door slamming open and an angry duelist walking right in. Harvey, the duelist Sega faced earlier, was sitting down on a chair with his arms on his legs. He looked up to see who entered the room and clearly, shock was written all over his face.

The other occupant was not nearly as shocked as Harvey.

Sega gave a long hard stare at Harvey, making the boy flinch slightly before she moved her gaze to someone she's seen before on billboards. Michelle Adams, New York City's current Duel Champion, was standing right in front of the Gladiator Beast duelist and if she wasn't so angry, Sega might have apologize for barging in like that.

Sega narrowed her eyes in confusion to the sight of the current champion standing over a defeated duelist. "Aren't you Michelle, the current champ around these parts?" Sega asked, biting her tongue so her tone wouldn't sound too harsh.

The blonde haired girl with rich blue eyes turned around fully to cast a dark glance at her new opponent. She wore an olive green sleeveless mini-jacket with a cream color, sleeveless shirt that exposes her midriff. She had a matching color mini-skirt with olive green boots that went up to her knees, and a small jade necklace around her neck. Sega noted that the girl appeared to be in her 20s if not younger than 20.

Michelle glared at Sega before briskly running her fingers through her locks. "And aren't you, Sega, the idiot who beat this dofus?"

Sega cocked her head back in confusion, clearly shocked about the Champion's demeanor. "Idiot?" Sega repeated slowly.

Michelle scoffed and turned her head away from the Beast Duelist. "Look, I'm not in the mood to deal with you right now, Sega." She blurted. "So get out of my sight or I'll make you."

"Whoa whoa, hold on there!" Sega retorted with an irritated expression. "I came in here because I heard the two of you talking about something that involved me and I just wanted to know why."

Michelle looked at Sega for a brief moment, crossing her arms. "Want to know what exactly?"

"Why a champ, like you, would be pulling the strings against your own match up?" Sega snapped. "I dueled this kid today, and I so happen to hear that he wanted to win so he can face you to only lose on purpose!" Sega gritted her teeth. "That's idiotic! No duelist in their right mind would even go that low to forfeit their chance of winning a title!"

"And what of it, Sega?" Michelle glared at her. "You won so be happy about it."

"No! I won't be!" Sega answered angrily. "Not until I find out what the hell is going on!"

Michelle smirked. "You wanna know?"

"Yeah I wanna know." Sega stated rapidly, pointing at Harvey, who just looked down in shame. "A champ like you shouldn't doing things like this! Ain't right!"

Michelle growled. "Listen, bitch, get out of my business and if you tell anyone, I will make sure you pay dearly."

Sega crossed her arms and let out a huff of laughter. "Was that a threat, little miss sunshine?"

"Maybe you didn't hear me right. But I guess that's what happens to country girls like you. You're educated by the dirt on the ground," Michelle commented coldly. "What happen, Sega? You didn't graduate in time?"

"Don't tempt me," Sega warned. "You may not have balls but I'll make sure to castrate you in a way you'll never forget!"

Michelle growled at the insult. "Why you…"

Harvey stepped in between the two. "Girls! Girls! Please! Not here!"

Michelle glared at him. "Harvey, get out the way right now!"

Harvey flinched at the gaze. "No Michelle, this kid is going to tell me right here, right now, what the hell is going on!" Michelle gritted her teeth. "You're gonna stay put and quiet unless you want me to hogtie you and stuff a damn apple in your mouth." Sega glared at her for a moment and then glanced at the High School Jock. "Alright kid, you better talk."

Harvey gulped and quietly began his explanation. "Well, um, Michelle's kind of, well, she's pretty famous around here. You know of being a three-time champ and all. I've been asking her out for a date lots of times, but every time she rejects me. So well, umm, when she found out I was going compete, she came up to me one day and said she'll agree to go on a date with me if I win all my matches but lose against her." Sega stared at the guy in disbelief as he continued on with his explanation. "See, a guy like me gets the girl and I figured why not. It's not every day a jock gets to go out on a date with the Champ."

Sega sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. _"I swear these guys don't follow the real brain they have."_ She thought to herself as she looked at Harvey.

"Seriously Harvey. A date? You gave up a title for a date? Unbelievable." Sega turned to Michelle, and scoffed. "And you… You're unbelievable!"

Michelle shrugged. "Hey, I can't deny I'm irresistible."

"This is stupid. The both of you are stupid!" Sega blurted out, raising her hands up into the air. "I mean really! This is a state tournament! There are top duelists everywhere and Pro-League sponsors like crazy and you want to give up all that success for a stupid date with this twit?" She pointed to Michelle, who scoffed and glared at Sega, though Sega's gaze was fixed on Harvey.

Harvey hung his head low. "I know…"

"Don't you have a dream to make it to the pros, dammit?" Sega retorted, watching Harvey nod his head curtly but shamefully as well. "Then, go for it! Don't let people like her use you. Follow your damn dream!"

Harvey looked down for a moment, his eyes widened as he felt somewhat inspired by the words spoken to him. He wiped away the lingering tears and gave Sega a bright smile. "Maybe you're right Sega… I really want to join the Pros after high school and… Well, I might have missed my chance if I lost to Michelle on purpose. So… Thanks."

Sega gave him a curt smile. "No mention it. Now if you don't mind, Harvey, I need to talk to this one here–" She motioned her head over to Michelle. "–Alone. Time someone sets her straight."

"Hmph," Michelle huffed and glared daggers at her, while Harvey quickly left the room, leaving the two girls alone. "I don't need someone like him to mop the floor with the likes of you."

Sega smirked at the girl's sudden burst of confidence. "Heh, if I didn't know any better, sounds like you're willing to still take me on despite the chance of losing your title." Sega stated with another smirk. "Pretty confident for a wuss like you."

"Save your breath for the duel tomorrow." Michelle glared at her as she walked past Sega, purposely hitting shoulders with her. "I can't wait to show you that I'm all talk and walk. I'm Michelle Adams and I always get what I want."

"You know, for someone as ugly as you, I'm surprised your family didn't give you up for adoption at birth." Sega mocked with a coy smile.

Michelle gasped and whirled around angrily to confront Sega. "You better watch what you say, you tramp. I can ruin your life in a heartbeat."

"Sure, and I'm just shaking in my underwear in fear." Sega remarked. "Grow up Michelle. Not everything in life is gonna come to you on a silver platter. Daddy can't spoil you forever." She smiled proudly and with a curt laugh before heading out to the hallway. "One day, you're gonna thank me for setting you straight, you spoiled brat."

Michelle gritted her teeth, but otherwise said nothing as Sega left the room. "We'll see about that, Sega."

**(At Duel Academy - Nighttime)**

"Did you get through to them yet, Christian?" Julia said impatiently, pacing all over the floor. The two were currently deep in the woods near the Obelisk Blue dorms.

Christian took a deep breath as he dialed some numbers on non-PDA (basically a PDA not from Duel Academy). "Relax Julia."

"Relax? Relax?" Julia yelled at him. "How can I relax when I was paired up with her?"

Christian chuckled, amused by his friend's reaction to the early event that took place in Sheppard's office. "What's the matter? I thought that's who you wanted." He finished, placing the phone by his ear.

Julia glared at him. "Don't get smart with me, Austin. I wanted _her_, not her!"

"Deal with it, Julia." He said quickly as he heard the call he was making ring. Julia crossed her arms and sat next to Christian as a deep voice answered the phone.

_"Hello, Julia, Christian. __Is everything going to plan? Did you manage to see them?"_

"Yes, sir. We've seen them." Christian replied calmly. "But they don't look so powerful to me."

The voice chuckled a bit. _"__Don't let their looks fool you, Christian. Those two are indeed powerful despite their looks. They are the ones you are after. The ones with those cards I seek."_

Christian nodded. "I understand, Sir. So what do we do? Should we confront them now?" Christian asked, making Julia glance at him as they awaited an answer.

_"__For now, act like a normal student at that wretched school. Let them lower their guard until the time is right to strike and take those cards away from them." _

"But sir, must we beat around the bush?" Julia spoke. "Why not take the cards by force?"

_"__NO!"_ The voice boomed, making the two flinch. _"We cannot obtain the cards we need that way. Those cards are not like normal Duel cards. They will not allow you to take them by force. The only way you can take those cards is by defeating their duelists in a duel."_

Christian nodded. "I see." He stated as he placed a hand on his chin. "So by defeating those two, we will be able to take those powerful cards from them and bring them to you, Sir."

Julia crossed her arms again. "But Christian, there's no way we could win against them the way they are. You saw that duel today. If we're going to have a chance to win and take their cards, we gotta use something against them." She suggested.

The man's voice chuckled again. _"Why don't you u__se their friends against them?"_ The voice proposed, making Julia and Christian grin at his proposal. The man continued over the phone. _"Remember those cards I gave you? Use them to manipulate the hearts of those closest to them. Do whatever it takes to lure those people into the darkness without suspicion." _

Julia moved away from Christian and grabbed her holster. Soon, she pulled out a card and smiled wickedly. "I so love messing with people's hearts."

Christian grinned wickedly himself as the voice in the phone continued. _"I need those two cards in order to achieve what Dante has failed to do. Do not disappoint us."_

"I understand sir." Christian stated. "There's also something else I want to ask you, Sir."

_"__Go on."_

"There is…" Christian began. "One more person I think we might have to make sure is out of our way as well."

_"__Yes. I know."_ The voice said. _"Get rid of him by any means necessary."_

* * *

**Wow! What's this all about? Who's the person Julia and Christian are talking to and why do they want these cards so badly? Does it really have something to do with Dante? And what about Sega? Is she gonna win her match-up with Michelle? Find out next time on Yugioh GX!**

Me: Good job Sega I say a chapter well done.

Sega: Thanks Rakaia and what these guys don't know…well let's just say they'll be in for another ride of their imaginary lives.

Rakaia: No kidding, now onward to more planning for what may occur in the future.

Sega: "Points to the sky" Follow the yellow brick road!

Rakaia: "Sweatdrops" Seriously…I mean the computer is right here….Why are we going down a yellow brick road"

"Sega hits Rakaia in the head with a mallet": Just do as I say and all will be well, now everyone we hope you like the chapter, please read and review. Well until next chapter see yea later.


	6. Adopt A Freshman, A Sudden Betrayal

**Disclaimer: Hey everybody! I know it's been a minute, but me and Sega have been real busy with the whole school thing. It sucks really, but we're back and finals are almost done. So we're going to try and go ahead and post up this next chapter for you guys. Hope you guys read and review, I know we kind of kept you waiting, and I just want to say we're sorry, but without further a due here goes the next chapter. **

Me: I will beat this game! *sounds of people being punched and kicked are heard*

Sega: *looks at me and the game I'm playing* you're supposed to be studying for your finals! Do you wanna fail Dr. Crowler's test?

Me: Aw come on Sega, can't I have some fun?

Luna: Not if your grades are going downhill. *reads a book about Dueling and its history* Even Jaden's studying!

Sega: See, so get off the game before I make you.

Me: Ok ok let me beat this guy and I'll come on over. *plays the game which turned off suddenly* WHAT THE-? MY GAME! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! *Runs over to the tv screen and shakes it*

Chazz: *Appears next to Sega* the deed was done, my lady.

Sega: *smiles at Chazz* Good job. Now do the other thing I told you to do.

Chazz: Yes ma'am. *runs off to do Sega's bidding*

Luna: *looks at Sega curiously* How did you...?

Sega: That, my dear Luna, is my secret and my secret only. *looks at me crying over my unsaved game* I'll start the chapter off then, since he's crying over there.

* * *

**Chapter 5  
Adopt A Freshman, A Sudden Betrayal!**

It has been two weeks since Chancellor Sheppard has assigned each one of the Duel Academy's finest senior students with a new freshman. Happy with the decision he made, Sheppard happily sat back and observed the bonds that these duelists would now build along the way into their school year.

"Are you really sure about this, Chancellor?" Crowler asked for the umpteenth time to Sheppard who was sitting in his desk with his hands folded behind his back as he stared out the window of his office. "I mean, I understand what you're trying to do, but do you really think this is necessary?"

Sheppard didn't say anything at first. He just simply chuckled and turned his head towards Crowler. "Yes I'm sure it will be a pleasant experience for each of them. Beside I don't see what you're so worried about." He stated. "Besides, I think the matches made are perfect." Sheppard continued as he focused his attention towards the window facing the outside of his office. "Now just relax and watch what develops from them learning from each other." He finished as a smile appeared on his face. "I think it will be a worthwhile experience for them all."

Crowler nodded his head in agreement as he walked up beside the Chancellor and faced out the window as well. "But pairing up that Slifer Slacker Jaden Yuki with a duelist of his talents? I just hope the slacker doesn't taint his abilities." Crowler whined.

Sheppard just shook his head slightly, with the smile still on his face. "Don't worry Crowler everything will be fine. I trust that when this is over, those duelists will be stronger than ever." Sheppard stated as he looked at Crowler and smiled. "Don't you think so my friend?" He said happily.

Crowler looked at his boss and nodded in agreement once again. "I guess you're right Chancellor. This could be very interesting." Crowler stated as they both continued to gaze at the sky and the beauty of their island.

Meanwhile, out on an open field on the Island, Rakaia and his newly recruited freshman were exchanging some words with Luna sitting in the grass watching on with a smile on her face.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE I GOT STUCK WITH SOMEBODY LIKE YOU!" Rakaia shouted as he pointed his finger towards the girl that stood in front of him.

"OH REALLY! I COULD HAVE BEEN PAIRED WITH A RAT WHO HAS BETTER DUELING SKILLS THAN YOU DO!" Neveah shouted back as they both got into each other's faces and growled at one another.

"I don't even know why Sheppard made us waste our time with you guys." Rakaia growled lowly as he backed off and turned his back to walk towards Luna.

"Yeah, that's the only thing we'll ever agree on." Neveah said as she crossed her arms and glared at Rakaia's retreating back. "And you said you were the best Dragon Duelist here? Ha! What a joke! You're too scared to even show me that deck of yours to prove me wrong!" Neveah retorted, making Rakaia to freeze in his tracks as he slightly turned his head to look back at Neveah.

"You…..What did you say!" Rakaia shouted as he ran right back into the young girl's face, who didn't back down but instead, smirked at her comment.

"You heard me, Dragon boy!" Neveah taunted, causing Luna to snicker a little bit.

"Lunaaaaa." Rakaia whined as he turned his head towards his girl friend. "Don't laugh at this little girl's comments." He complained.

"Oh Rakaia…Calm down." Luna giggled as she stood up from the grass and dusted herself off. "She's just picking at you because she wants to duel you." She continued as she smiled at the two. "Remember how you were when you first came to Duel Academy?" Luna asked, smiling at Rakaia as she reminded him of his first time at Duel Academy.

Rakaia looked at Luna and then back at Neveah for a second and then shrugged the thought out of his head. "Hey! You can't compare me to her! I was nothing like that!" Rakaia shouted, pointing at Neveah.

"Hey! Who are you calling a 'that'?" Neveah retaliated. "I'm a human being thank you very much!" She shouted as she glared at Rakaia, causing him to smirk at his own comment.

"Hmph. If I didn't know better, I say I just hit a nerve." Rakaia stated smirking widely.

"Why you..." Neveah growled, gritting her teeth. "Why I outta….That's it! We're dueling now!" Neveah shouted as she brought out her Duel Disk and inserted her deck. "Let's go!" Neveah stated as she jumped back from Rakaia, getting ready to put a hurting on him.

Rakaia just stood there simply smiling at Neveah and turned his back and slowly started to walk off, causing Neveah to grit her teeth even more. "Hey! Where are you going? I said duel me!" Neveah shouted again as Rakaia continued to walk off from the battle.

Rakaia stopped suddenly and turned around with a smile on his face as he looked at Neveah. "Maybe some other time." He said simply, causing Neveah to look at him with confusion written all over her face.

"Wait….What?" Neveah said in shock as she slowly lowered her duel disk.

Rakaia turned around with his smile still on his face as he looked at his adopted freshman. "We'll duel later ok?" Rakaia stated as he walked towards Neveah again, stopping right in front of her. "Right now, you won't beat me with a hotheaded attitude of yours." Rakaia said, causing Neveah to glare at him again.

"Hotheaded?" Neveah growled as Rakaia placed a hand on her head and slightly laughed at her reaction.

"See what I mean?" He stated as he looked down at his pupil. "Tell you what, when you learn to control yourself and not let your pride get the best of you, I'll duel you." Rakaia stated. "Heck you may even beat me if I give you the chance." He finished as he patted Neveah on the head and laughed.

"Huh?" Neveah replied as she looked up at her dueling senior.

"Well look at the time," Rakaia smirked as he turned around and headed off in the direction of the School's cafeteria. "Neveah, that's enough bad mouthing each other for today. I'm going to go meet Jaden and the others in the cafeteria. They're serving Hotdogs and French fries today." He waved goodbye to his girlfriend and freshmen. "I'll see you later you guys! And Luna, make sure she doesn't talk bad about me!" He shouted, causing Luna to giggle and Neveah to grumble.

"Stupid Senior of mine….That's the fifth time he ran out on me." Neveah said to herself, but was still loud enough for Luna to hear. "Why couldn't I be paired up with somebody that actually has some dueling skills?" Neveah complained as she sat down in the grass, looking down at the ground. "This guy just leaves me every time something better comes along." She continued as she plucked a leaf blade from the ground and twirled it with her fingers. "Man I should have been paired up with someone else. I should go to the Chancellor and see maybe if I can get a new partner or something." Neveah finished with a sly smile as she started to think about the idea that she was having.

Luna couldn't help but smile as she sat beside Neveah and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "Hey, don't think like that. Actually that's the nicest he's been to any freshmen he meet." Luna smiled. "You're his first freshman he can train, so yeah he still has some learning to do to become a Dueling teacher." Luna laughed as a thought of Rakaia standing in front of the classroom trying to teach students how to duel enter her mind. She quickly regained her composure and resumed. "But rest assure, he's a good guy at heart, so don't take it to heart with what he does." Luna said as she removed her arm from around Neveah's shoulder and looked up at the sky. "He knows that you were just like him when he was a freshman here."

"Just like him, what do you mean by that?" Neveah asked as she looked up at Luna.

Luna looked back down at Neveah and smiled. "Well how can I put this…..hmmmm….Well you see, when Rakaia first came to Duel Academy, he was a lot like you." Luna started. "He was always the hotheaded one of the group, well beside Chazz anyway. He would always try to duel every strong duelist he could find, always proclaiming to be the best Dragon Duelist alive and everything." Luna stated as she continued to reflect on her memories.

"So him too huh?" Neveah asked as she looked up at Luna. "He wants to be the top Dragon Duelist in the world." She asked.

Luna looked down at Neveah and smiled again. "Well put it like this, when you introduced yourself to us back in Chancellor's office, you said the exact same words he did when he first came here." Luna smiled, causing Neveah to look at her in shock for a moment.

"So then…If that's the case, why won't he duel me?" Neveah questioned. "I mean if we're both going for the same thing, then why won't he duel me and show me his deck?" Neveah asked again. "I mean come on! Doesn't it make sense to see which one of us as the better Dragon deck here?" She questioned again, causing Luna to shake her head and smile at Neveah once again.

"You see Neveah, Rakaia does want to be the Dragon Duelist around and in my eyes, I think he already is." Luna started. "But he won't duel you, because even if you do have a better Dragon deck than he does, it still won't prove anything." She finished with a smile.

"Huh what do you mean?" Neveah asked, curious on what Luna's answer may be.

Luna shook her head slightly and looked at the sky once again. "Neveah, Rakaia doesn't really care about all that stuff anymore." She started once again. "About who has the better deck, or who has the best abilities. I mean, sure he loves the idea of coming up with different combos and ways to beat his opponents, but to him, now it's about who has the biggest heart when it comes to dueling." Luna finished as she brought her gaze back down towards Neveah.

"The biggest heart?" Neveah repeated. "What…What does that have to do with dueling?" Neveah asked as she stood up and looked down at Luna. "I just want one simple duel and now you're telling me he won't duel me, because he thinks my heart isn't in it…Gah! Well I'll show him." Neveah growled as she walked off towards the Obelisk Blue dorm.

Luna just shook her head and slightly giggled at Neveah's reaction. "_Neveah you'll understand what Rakaia means soon, right now I agree with him. You just wouldn't win right now." _Luna thought to herself as she watched Neveah run off towards her dorm. _"And I'm pretty sure that's why Rakaia won't duel you right now. You're just not ready."_ Luna finished thinking as she got up and looked around for a second.

"I guess it's time for me to go see how my freshman is doing." Luna said to herself as she walked off towards the Academy as well.

Meanwhile while Luna was heading back towards the Academy to find her freshman, Alexia was off sitting on top of the roof of the Obelisk Dorm, with her own freshman….Kristine.

"So Alexia," Kristine said as she tried to get her senior's attention. "How long have you been here at Duel Academy?" She asked as she looked off into the horizon.

Alexia glanced over at her and smiled a bit and did the same. "Not long really, actually if you want to get technical, this is my first year here." Alexia responded, gaining a shocked expression from Kristine.

"But…That can't be possible…you're like the oldest right?" Kristine asked.

"Yep the oldest out of them all. And everyone here too." Alexia replied. "Shocking, isn't it?" Alexia giggled slightly, causing Kristine to just stare at her for a moment. "What?" Alexia asked as she looked at her rookie. "Can't a girl giggle from time to time?" She asked playfully, causing Kristine to just shake her head slightly with a smile forming on her face.

"No it's not that…You just seem different now." Kristine answered."You're not the same person I saw when you dueled that guy from before." Kristine finished, causing Alexia to put her hand on her shoulder and smile.

"Oh if that's what's bothering you, let me break the ice then." Alexia started. "I'm only like that to people who are...Hmmm...How should I say this?" Alexia thought as she placed her right hand on her chin and pondered for a second. "Ok think of it like this." Alexia started again. "I'm only like that to duelists, or people for that matter who I feel are just pure disgusting in the inside." Alexia finished with a smile.

"Disgusting in the inside?" Kristine repeated. "That…doesn't make any sense." She stated as Alexia looked at her for moment and then, tried to think of another way to explain her actions from before.

"Ok….Well think of it like this." Alexia began. "I'm only that cruel to people who are cruel to me and my friends, which you are now one of." Alexia smiled as she playfully patted Kristine on the head.

"Hey!" Kristine retorted as she playfully swiped her hand away.

"Hahaha I'm just playing." Alexia laughed as the two slightly giggled with each other and finally deciding to get off the roof, and as they did, they walked in silence.

"So Kristine," Alexia called, causing Kristine to turn to look at her senior duelist. "What brought you here to Duel Academy anyway?" Alexia asked out of curiosity. Kristine slowed her walking a bit, causing Alexia to notice and stop in her tracks. "Kristine…Um you ok?" Alexia asked.

Kristine looked up at Alexia and slowly shook a thought out her head. "Oh sorry I was thinking about something." She replied. "Umm, what was the question again?" Kristine asked innocently, causing Alexia to look at her for a split second and then decided to ask the question again.

"Oh it was nothing too serious. I just wanted to know what made you come to Duel Academy in the first place." Alexia stated as Kristine looked at her.

"Oh well nothing really I guess." Kristine replied as she continued to walk down the path with Alexia. "I just really wanted to go to a school that could teach me how to better my dueling skills, you know." Kristine continued causing Alexia to shake her head in agreement. "I mean I'm a pretty good duelist now, but I know I can be a lot better, so I came here thinking that someone here could teach me, how to become a better duelist." Kristine finished as Alexia just smiled at her and shook her head again.

"Well I guess that's what I'm here for." Alexia stated as she stopped walking and placed both hands on Kristine shoulders. "Kristine, I'll teach you to become one of the best duelists this place as ever seen." Alexia finished.

"Really!" Kristine exclaimed.

"Trust me…I know I can show you a couple of moves or so." Alexia smirked as Kristine smiled. "Just stick with me and my friends and you'll be a part of the group in no time…We may even let you duel Chazz as your first duel here." She stated, causing Kristine to look at her questionably. "Don't worry, you'll be able to beat him within a few turns so don't worry about it." Alexia smirked as she giggled once again.

"Wow." Kristine said as she looked at Alexia and smiled once again. "You're a pretty cool person Alexia."

"Well yeah I try to be at least to the newcomers." Alexia finished. Soon after Alexia finished her statement, the two duelists heard mumbling coming from in front of them.

"Stupid…No good…Incompetent…No skills…" The figure mumbled as she continued to walk towards the two duelists.

"What...The…is that Neveah?" Kristine asked as she watched at Neveah stomped towards them. "Neveah!" Kristine shouted, breaking Neveah out of her trance. "Neveah over here!" Kristine shouted as she waved her hand over to Neveah. Neveah looked over to her left and saw Kristine and Alexia standing there on the same path way as she was.

"Kristine." Neveah said to herself as she quickly ran over to the two. "Hey guys!" Neveah greeted as she reached Alexia and Kristine.

"Well…Well…Well if it isn't the little dragon girl." Alexia teased as she looked at Neveah. "And how's my brother teaching you?" Alexia asked.

"Horrible." Neveah responded halfway pouting. "This is the fifth time he left me and I don't understand why." Neveah shook her head and looked at the older sibling. "Luna tried to tell me why, but still she just made it sound more insulting." She finished, crossing her arms.

Alexia just shook her head and smiled. "I'm sure Luna didn't mean anything by it, Neveah and beside my brother is a good kid, I'm sure he has his reasons for running off." Alexia explained as Neveah, just crossed her arm and shook her head.

"I doubt it." Neveah responded. "Luna said that he wouldn't duel me because he thinks my heart is not in it." Neveah said as she turned her back towards Alexia and Kristine. "Whatever that means."

"Awww Neveah." Kristine hugged her friend. "I'm sure that was just a misunderstanding, nothing personal." Kristine stated, trying to get her new friend to see it in a different way. "I'm sure that when he does duel you, you'll beat him and you'll be called the best Dragon Duelist ever." Kristine said, trying to lift Neveah's spirits up.

"Well I can tell you this, it won't be easy." Alexia stated causing both of the duelists to look at her. "I'm no Dragon expert, but when it comes to Dragons, I can honestly say that Rakaia is the best around here, but I'm just saying that because I'm his sister and I want him to be the best." Alexia explained. "But to tell you the truth, even I haven't seen his new deck." Alexia finished, but then pondered for a moment. "As a matter of fact, no one has shown their improved decks since we got them back from Pegasus. I don't know why."

"So you couldn't help me even if I asked you huh?" Neveah asked as she looked up at the purpled haired duelist.

"Nope sorry, I wouldn't have the slightest clue on what to tell you when it comes to Rakaia." Alexia laughed nervously as she rubbed the back of her head slowly, causing a sweat-drop to form over the forehead of both Kristine and Neveah.

While Neveah was chatting away with Alexia and Kristine, Luna made her way back towards the dorm, trying to find out where Julia had walked off to.

"_Hmmm I don't see her anywhere."_ Luna thought to herself as she entered the hallways of Obelisk Blue. She continued to walk throughout the dorm until she came towards her freshman's room.

"Well I checked everywhere else, so she has to be in here." Luna said to herself. Luna knocked on the door a few times, waiting for someone to answer.

"Who is it?" A voice answered rudely from the other side.

"Julia, it's me Luna." Luna replied, brushing the rudeness off.

"Oh it's you….What do you want?" Julia asked rudely again, causing Luna to snort at her attitude. "Why are you even here? Go away." The last comment caused Luna to grind her teeth for a second.

"Well who pushed her out of the bed this morning?" Luna said to herself as she crossed her arms, turned around and took a step in the opposite direction. "Spoiled brat." Luna said to herself, her focus set on walking off, but she soon stopped in her tracks as the door behind her opened and Julia stepped out to face her senior.

"You still here? I thought I told you to go away." Julia said as she looked at her dueling senior who turned back to face her.

"Look I'm not going anywhere. You're my rookie and I need to at least see if you know how to handle yourself in a duel." Luna replied with a scowl.

"Know how to handle myself, oh trust me I can handle myself just fine." Julia replied as she glared at Luna with a smirk on her face. "The question is can you handle yourself?" Julia asked Luna who just glared at her intently.

"Don't push it." Luna said this time in a darker tone."I don't know what your deal is with me, but you need to face reality: you're my rookie and I'm your senior, let's at least try to get along alright." Luna suggested, causing Julia to turn her nose up at Luna and walked back towards her room.

"Hmph. Like I would ever get along with a novice like you." Julia stated as she was about to walk in her room, but Luna quickly grabbed her wrist to stop her, causing Julia to turn her head towards Luna. "If I were you, I would seriously think about letting me go." Julia threatened, causing Luna's eyes to widen slightly at the threat.

"Listen Julia, I don't know what's your grudge against me or anyone else for that matter, but watch it ok? I can show you better than I can tell you." Luna retaliated as she let go of Julia's wrist and turned away quickly, making her hair move freely in the air and landed softly on her back as she made her way back towards the entrance of the Obelisk Blue dorm, leaving Julia staring at her with her a smirk on her face.

"Well then, little dueling princess, if that's the way you want to play it," Julia started as she turned towards her room and slowly turned her head back towards the direction Luna walked in. "We'll see if you can back up that tough talk of yours, when you see what I got in store for you." Julia said to herself as she walked into her room and closed the door.

Meanwhile, the rest of the gang decided to spend time with their rookies in the cafeteria for lunch, which Rakaia joined after leaving Neveah.

"So Terrence, I know that you're the cousin of Syrus and Zane," Jaden said as he looked at Terrence with a smile on his face. "So that must mean that you must have a really cool deck, am I right?" Jaden asked as he looked at Terrence anxiously awaiting his answer, but sadly it didn't come as Terrence just looked at Jaden and then back at his food to eat.

Terrence is a tall, slender built young 15 year old boy wearing the standard first year Obelisk Blue uniform of the Academy. He had golden yellow eyes with black pupils, and dark blue hair tied up in a ponytail, with bangs overlapping his eyes and forehead.

"Aw come on Jaden, you can't just start off a conversation like that." Rakaia said as he looked at Terrance. "Besides, I'm sure his deck is much better than Zane's right?" Rakaia asked as he looked at Terrence with a smile on his face. Terrence looked at Rakaia and slowly shook his head and went back to eating his food quietly.

"Wow quiet type." Rakaia said.

"No kidding." Jaden added, looking at his rookie.

"Argh, what am I going to do with you two?" Alexis stated as she rubbed her temple slowly. "Leave him alone you two ok...Ever since he's been here, you two have been trying to duel him." Alexis glared between the two of them.

"I'll say." Christian replied, while he was sitting next to his mentor, Alexis. "You two have been nit picking him ever since you found out who he is." He smirked.

"Yeah, but hey you got to admit I'm sure everyone wants to know." Jaden replied.

Rose looked at Jaden and smiled. "Jaden I think we all knew except for you and Rakaia." She answered, causing the group to laugh slightly.

Rose is a young 15 year old girl of average height. Like the girls of the group, she wore the standard female Obelisk Blue Uniform, but with a white top underneath the jacket. She had short brown hair that reached down to her shoulders and had shiny green eyes.

"Hey! You can't blame us! No one ever told us who he was until that day!" Rakaia defended as he looked at Rose, but suddenly felt an arm being wrapped tight around his neck and pulling him into a headlock, lifting the Dragon Duelist off his chair.

"Settle down slacker." The assailant, Chazz smirked as he let go off Rakaia and sat back down on his own chair. "It's only natural that you would show your ignorance around other people." Chazz spoke, causing Rakaia to growl under his breath.

"Ignorance! Oh no you didn't!" Rakaia shouted as he was about to hop up and leap on Chazz, but Alexis gave them both of a death glare, silently telling them both to cool it.

"You're lucky she saved you." Rakaia said as he sat back down and crossed his arms and looked in the other direction.

"You're lucky I didn't pound you." Chazz replied as he did the same.

"Wow she really got under their skin huh?" Lucas whispered to Blair as she just snickered at his comment.

"Yep and it's because they're always like that with each other." Blair stated to her freshman. "They fight like they were brothers." She finished as she looked at them both again. "They act like they really don't like each other, but boy wise to Rakaia, Chazz is probably his next best friend, next to Jaden anyway." Blair finished with a smirk, making her statement loud enough for the two to here.

"WE ARE NOT BEST FRIENDS!" They both shouted as they slammed their hands onto the table, rising from their chairs and glaring at Blair, causing her to back down slightly with a sweat-drop.

"I wouldn't even want this sorry excuse of a duelist as an associate to me." Rakaia said, pointing at Chazz.

"What? I don't even know why you were even brought here!" Chazz shouted. "Your dueling skills match the skills of a toddler!"

"Why you little!" Rakaia shouted as the two got into each other's faces once again.

"Back off twerp, before I pound you into the ground!" Chazz shouted.

"Oh how I would love to see someone with your weak skills even come close to trying to accomplish what you just said!" Rakaia shouted back as Alexis got up and grabbed both duelists by the collar of their shirts and sat them down quickly, causing the rest of the gang to look at them in shock.

"I said COOL IT!" Alexis shouted as both Chazz and Rakaia looked each other and turned away quickly.

"Wow she's scary." Lucas exclaimed as he hid behind Blair, who just laughed along with Rose.

"So Terrence," Jaden said after a few moments of silence, breaking the tension. "What brings you to Duel Academy?" Jaden asked hoping to get a response out of the silent duelist.

Terrence didn't say anything at first, but suddenly he turned his gaze to Jaden and began to speak. "To be better than Zane." He said simply before going back to his food until he stopped and looked at Jaden again. "I heard you were the one that almost beat Zane, but you two ended up in a tie. Is that true?" Terrence asked Jaden. Jaden blinked for a second, and then smiled when his freshmen decided to finally have a conversation with him.

"Yea it's true. Well the first time we dueled, Zane beat me, but I got my game on the second time and it just so happened we both pulled the same card out on each other." Jaden stated. "So yea it was a tie, but a really sweet duel." Jaden finished as Terrence nodded his head slowly.

"That's must have been some duel." Christian said as he looked at Jaden as if he was interested in something. "Tell me how many other duelists here have you beaten." Christian said as he continued to look at Jaden.

"Well I don't remember how many I've beaten. But I did duel against Alexis and Chazz here," Jaden rubbed the back of his head and his girlfriend and rival looked at him.

"And the slacker beat the both of us too." Chazz grumbled. "To think he beat me and Alexis not just once, but countless of times!"

Alexis shook her head with a smile on her face while Jaden smiled brightly at Chazz's remark. "And I dueled Rakaia too." Jaden said as he looked at Rakaia and smiled. "And man was that a close duel." Rakaia smirked back at him.

"Yea and I almost had you." Rakaia said as he looked at Jaden. "Don't worry though it'll be different next time." Rakaia stated with a thought in mind.

"Woah so you two have dueled before?" Lucas asked Rakaia as he looked at him with excitement in his eyes.

"Yea you should have seen it; it was a back and forth duel between us." Rakaia said.

"They had the whole school on the edge of their seats." Blair finished for Rakaia as she took another bite of her food.

"Wow I would have like to see that one." Rose said as she placed both her elbows on the table and her hands together under her chin.

"Yes so would I." Christian exclaimed. "It seems like that would have been one exciting duel to witness." He finished as he continued to eye Jaden and this time, Rakaia.

"Well it was something to see." Alexis said as she walked up behind Jaden and placed both hands on his shoulders, causing him to smile up at her. "So far Jaden is the best duelist we got." Alexis said as she looked at Rakaia. "Are you going to duel him at the graduation duel for a rematch, Rakaia?" Alexis asked

"Oh yea, you bet I am." Rakaia said with a smirk on his face.

Alexis couldn't help, but giggle as she looked at Rakaia and the seriousness he just displayed. "You know I'm going to be rooting for the both of you right." She said as she looked down at Jaden.

"Hey Lex it's cool, it's just a duel and this time we both can see who is the best before we leave.

"There's something I still I don't get." Lucas said causing the whole gang to look at him for a second.

"What? What is it Lucas?" Rakaia asked.

"Chazz told me he was the best duelist in Duel Academy, so why isn't he going to be in the Graduation duel?" Lucas asked, causing everyone to pause for a quick second.

"Well that's an easy one Lucas," Rakaia started, but Blair quickly placed a hand on Rakaia's mouth preventing him from saying anything.

"Oh don't worry about it. Chazz dueled in the last Graduation duel, so he's not participating in this one." Blair said nervously, looking at her boyfriend for a split second and removing her hand from Rakaia's mouth. Lucas couldn't tell if it was a lie or not, but he decided to let it go and look over a Rosa, who just smiled brightly at him, which caused him to blush.

"Well you guys, it's been fun but I got to meet Luna in the Library. We have some major studying for Crowler's test tomorrow." Alexis stated, causing a smirk to appear on Christian's face.

"You sure Lex?" Jaden asked, not really wanting Alexis to leave.

"Yea Jaden I have to go." Alexis said as she leaned down and gently planted a kiss on his lips and backed off. "Don't wait up for us you guys. We'll be out late." Alexis finished as she turned to walk off from the cafeteria, leaving the gang and very intrigued Christian behind.

**[In NYC]**

"Argh!" Michelle screamed, throwing her Duel Disk into her bedroom's mirror, causing it to shatter into good size pieces of sharp glass. "WHY!" She screamed as she grabbed for her Deck and then stared at it while tears fell off her face.

Her life hasn't been the same since her defeat two weeks. She wasn't the diva of the city, the star and the face on all the magazines and billboards, the center of attention at parties and music videos.

Everyone seemed to have forgotten her overnight as their attention was on the new Champion. Every time Michelle ventured out to the streets, she saw the face of Sega everywhere, even on the cover of her favorite magazine, _Beautiful Duelist_, which once had her on the front cover multiple times before. Now Sega was on it and the headline words read, _the Beautiful and Strongest Duelist in NYC Today. Hear What She Has To Say_. With blood curling screams, Michelle ripped every single magazine she could get her hands on that had Sega's face on it.

And as the days goes by, her anger towards the duelist grew only worse; Sega on Duel National Network or DNN for short, morning shows, getting interviews left and right was highly infuriating. There was no end to the torture Michelle was subjugated to.

With only pure rage fueling her, Michelle tore her Deck apart, ripping it into pieces and throwing the ripped pieces into the air and all over her apartment bedroom floor. "How... How did she beat me? Me of all people…" She growled as she reflected on her defeat by the Gladiator Beast duelist.

**[Flashback]**

_Michelle could only stare in shock as Sega's Gladiator Beast Heraklinos rushed towards her, his weapon raised above his head, ready to take the rest of her Life Points and end the duel in Sega's favor. "No, wait please!" She cried out in mercy. _

_Sega simply shook her head in response. "No Michelle, you had this coming for a long time. All you care about is being famous. You don't care at all about the feelings of others you use step on to get to the top. You take advantage of their feelings and treat them like tools." She looked at Michelle before her Gladiator Beast completed his attack. "You can only do that for so long, Michelle and your time just ran up." _

_Heraklinos slashed at Michelle's Life Points, causing her to cry out in anguish and for her Life Points to fall to zero. _

_At the sound of the buzzer alerting the entire arena that the duel is now over, Michelle fell to her knees with a mixed look of pure shock and defeat. Sega's Gladiator Beast Duel Monster faded from the field, along with other Duel cards belonging to either duelist. _

_Standing right where she dueled from, Sega gave a long glance at Michelle before turning her back towards the girl. "What you were doing before wasn't going to last forever," She started despite the roaring crowd of cheers and applause for her victory. "At some point in time, someone was going to stand up to you and point out your wrongdoings. I just so happened to be that someone, Michelle." She paused for a moment, closing her eyes briefly. _

"_Let me ask you something," She turned to Michelle, who looked up. "What do you duel for?" _

_Michelle widened her eyes, her mouth hung open but no words were said._

_Sega gave a small smile before looking away from her. "Before, I used to duel just because I just wanted to win. But now, I duel to have fun and make friends. Yea, winning is great and all, but winning every duel isn't going to make you happy all the time." She paused again. "You didn't lose today because of me. You lost because of yourself, because you were selfish. And because you're selfish, you'll never know what it truly means to be a real duelist." She concluded, walking off and leaving Michelle with her gaze fixated on the ground. _

_Trembling, Michelle gritted her teeth in anger and pounded her fist on the ground, but not before giving Sega a long, spiteful glare._

**[End of Flashback]**

"Because I'm selfish? I lost because I'm selfish!" Michelle sneered at Sega's words with a look of disgust. "I'll never be a real duelist because I'm selfish! Ha! That bitch… Who does she think she is?" She spat with venom in her tone. She glared at the floor littered with the pieces of her once-was Deck. "Dueling isn't about having fun or making friends. That's a bunch of bullshit! It's about winning. It's how people get rich and famous!" Michelle clenched her fist in anger. "Not my fault that I'm already rich and famous to begin with anyways. It's only natural that I use people for my own gain. I use them and they get their little 15 minutes in the spotlight, but of course, that bitch wouldn't know that."

She strode to her desk, littered with memorabilia of newspaper clippings, magazine covers, invites, CDs, photos, everything that was related to her before her loss. Angrily, she cleared the table of the useless junk that didn't mean anything to her anymore, littering the bedroom floor some more.

"She ruined me! That freaking bitch ruined my life!" Michelle swore, as more tears rolled down her face. "She's going to pay… She's going to pay for what she did to me! She has it coming!" She slammed her hands onto her desk and gritted her teeth. "But how..? How am I going to make her pay for what she's done to me?"

"I have the answer you seek, Michelle." A calm, sincere voice spoke up out of the blue, making Michelle quickly whirl around to face the intruder in her room. Light blue eyes widened in shock as she stared at a dark, cloaked feminine figure, sitting on her queen-sized, four-poster bed with her hands folded regally over her lap. She had a pair of glistening red eyes and fair skin, with long white hair.

Michelle had no idea how this person, this woman, got into her room without her noticing. "Wh-wh-who are y-y-you..? What… What do you want?"

"Don't worry my dear." The mysterious woman spoke in a soft, assuring tone of voice as she stood up from the bed and walked over to Michelle. "I'm not here to hurt you. I'm here to help you get what you want."

"H-help me?" Michelle repeated quizzically.

The woman nodded. "Yes. What you want is revenge against the person who's causing your life to come apart right in front of you," She paused for a moment. "I can help you with that. I can help you get your revenge."

Michelle eyed the woman skeptically. "…How so?"

The woman in the cloak chuckled as she pulled her arm out from under her cloak and revealed a card. "With this."

"A Duel Monster card?" Michelle said with confusion. "How is some dumb Duel Monster card going to help me get back at Sega?"

"Ah, but this is not just some regular Duel Monster card, Michelle," The woman began. "This card is one of the rarest of its kind. You can even say its power rivals that of a God."

"Really?" Michelle grinned slightly. "It's that powerful? I like the sound of that."

"I knew you would, which is why I want you to have it." The woman handed her the card.

Michelle took the card from her and looked it over. She raised her head to cast a long stare at the woman before. "But why? Why are you giving this to me? Just who are you exactly?"

The woman stared at her for a long moment. "I am from an elite group that finds and helps duelists such as you in their quest for power and justice. We help duelists get stronger in order for them to get what they want, and in your case, by giving you this card, you can take back what was taken from you–" She smirked. "–Your fame."

Michelle widened her eyes slightly as the woman went on. "After seeing how devastating your loss was to you, my fellow members and I felt that you should be the one to have this card and use it for your revenge against that girl. It's only fair since–" She gazed at Michelle with calm eyes. "–She has one herself."

"What? Sega has one of these Duel Monster cards?" Michelle retorted angrily.

The other woman nodded curtly. "It wouldn't be fair if you went to challenge her and she defeats you so easily again, so we must level the playing field. If she has a card as rare as this one, why can't you?"

"How do you know she even has one like this?" Michelle replied.

"I just know she does." The white haired woman closed her red eyes briefly. "She keeps it a secret from others, and hardly ever uses it. But you can force her to use it. You can force her to watch you defeat her strongest card in her Deck and beat her with your own powerful card. Just imagine, Sega begging to you to stop, crying out for mercy. You would like to hear that, don't you?" She gave Michelle a cunning smile, to which Michelle return with her own.

"Yes, I would like that, but nothing will satisfy me more than to put her in her place." Michelle stated darkly, glancing down at the card in her hand. But she felt a strange sensation overwhelming her entire body suddenly, making her feel weak and heavy. "What the–" She stumbled back, bracing herself onto her table as she felt herself drift in and out of consciousness. "–What's… What's going…" And before she knew it, the girl dropped to the floor, losing unconscious before her head hit the ground.

The woman did nothing to catch the unconscious girl; instead she stared coldly with a malicious smirk coming across her features. "As I suspected. She is definitely the one to wield this Hybrid." She walked over the unconscious girl's body, the card given to her laying a few centimeters from her hand. The women bent over to pick up the card and stared at it.

With a quick movement, she pulled out her hand, and with a burst of energy coming from an unknown source, she opened a dimensional portal of good size.

She chuckled evilly as her eyes flashed red, and a red aura outlined Michelle's unconscious body, lifting her off the ground and making her float in air. The woman faced the portal before entering. "Everything is now set. Soon, our plan will be complete, right Creed?" She stated as she stepped into the portal with the unconscious Michelle, and closed it right behind her, leaving the bedroom devoid of evidence of the event that had happened.

**(Back to Duel Academy)**

"Alexis, let's call a night please?" Luna pleaded, as she sleepily stretched her arms above her head. "No more studying!"

Alexis smiled at her best friend as she closed her book. "Alright, I think we have done enough. I hope it's enough for us to pass though."

Luna smiled as she stood up from her seat and gather her materials into her bag. "Alexis, you know that I know that we'll both do great on this test. Heck, we'll even ace it!" She raised her hand into the air in victory.

Alexis giggled at her friend's actions and gathered her things as well. "Rakaia's rubbing off on you, Luna." She looked at Luna who just gave another smile. "I'm starting to think our boyfriends' personalities are becoming contagious."

Luna laughed. "Well, if that's the case, I'm glad we're the only two that can catch it." Alexis laughed at the joke as they walked on the path that headed from the library to the Obelisk Blue Girl dorms.

"Say Alexis, have you spoken to Atticus lately?" Luna asked her.

"Yes I have. He and Isabella are in Mexico right now. They're doing great." Alexis smiled as she looked up to the starry night sky. "But I still miss him being here."

Luna's gaze softens as they continued to their small trip. "I bet you do, Alexis. Which reminds me, Sega sent me an email about her status in the tournament she's in."

"The NYC Grand Duel Tournament? How she's doing?" Alexis replied with a smile.

"She's doing great actually. She won the tournament a while back ago, so she's enjoying herself. She also wanted to check up on everyone. She says she misses us and she wishes we were there to cheer her on." Luna smiled as she remembered the email she sent back to Sega about everyone and their current events at the Academy.

"I'm glad she won. Sega's a great duelist. I just hope she'll be here for our graduation like she promised." Alexis stated, as the two girls smiled together as they walked.

A few moments of silence passed as the two girls grew closer to their dorms. "Say, um Alexis..." Luna spoke up all of a sudden, making the Queen of Obelisk Blue look at her. "Are you having any trouble with Christian?"

Alexis stopped in her tracks and gazed at Luna with a slight confusion to her face. "No why? Are you having trouble with Julia?"

Luna sighed and grabbed a small bit of her hair and twirled it around her fingers. "I don't know why Julia is so aggressive with me. She's always so uptight when I'm with her. Giving me dirty looks and sassy remarks… I don't know Alexis, she's just... I don't know."

"Oh Luna, I'm sorry." Alexis said sadly. "I don't know why she's like that but you can only hope that she'll soften up soon."

"Maybe, Alexis, but–" Luna started. "–There's something about her I just can't put my finger on." Alexis looked at her as they finally made it to their dorm building. "I'm really on edge with her."

"Christian's her friend, and yet he's not like that at all. Maybe it's just a rebellious stage she's going through, Luna." Alexis reassured, as she grabbed the knob to open the door to the building. "Don't think of her in that way."

"Yeah Luna, don't think of me like that." Luna and Alexis froze in their spot, turning around quickly to see a figure standing behind them.

"J-J-Julia?" Luna stared at her rookie who held a wide, devious smirk on her face. "What are you doing out here? Freshmen have curfew at 8 o'clock. You shouldn't be out here." Luna stated as Julia just shook her head.

"'Julia, you shouldn't be out here'," Julia mocked in a childish manner, using her hand as a puppet acting like Luna. "Pfft, please you're not the boss of me, Princess."

Luna glared at Julia, making Alexis look at Julia questionably. "What do you want Julia?" Alexis demanded.

"Simple. I need the two of you to help us out on something." Julia smiled evilly.

"Us?" Luna and Alexis repeated together.

"Yes girls, us." Christian appeared behind the two Obelisk duelists suddenly, making them nearly jump out of their skins.

"Christian!" Alexis exclaimed as she faced her freshman while Luna faced hers. "You too!"

"Sorry Alexis, but you see, we're not here to be mentored by the likes of you." Christian said simply as he pulled out a card from his holster.

"Yeah, we got bigger fish to catch," Julia commented with a sly smirk as she too pulled a card from her deck. "And by bigger fish, we mean your little pathetic excuse of a boyfriend."

"Rakaia?" Luna stated in a whisper. "Grr… What do you want from him!" She growled at Julia.

"Nothing really," Julia answered with a shrug. "Just his Hybrid."

"How do you know about that?" Alexis turned her attention to Julia's statement. "How do you guys know about his Hybrid?" Luna growled, gritting her teeth as Julia laughed at Alexis' questions.

"Hahaha, you'll know soon enough," Julia stated evilly as she lifted the card in front of her, facing it to Luna. "That is, if your souls isn't within our possession." Alexis and Luna just stare in shock at her as she continued to laugh.

"Don't worry, Alexis, Luna," Christian called out to his senior, making both of them turn their attention to him. "Rakaia isn't the only one we're truly after." He smirked. "Alexia is as well."

"Alexia?" Luna whispered as she couldn't believe at what she was hearing.

"The two of you would make fine baits to lure Rakaia and Alexia into our trap." Christian stated with a smile on his face. "And since the two of you will be against them, I can tell you this...Jaden is also on our list." He smirked directly at Alexis.

Alexis narrowed her eyes at her freshman as he continued talking. "And Alexis, you will have the honor of making sure he's vulnerable for me to take him out." Christian grinned. "I look forward to your performance." He lifted his card up and as he did, it began to glow white.

Alexis shook her head and took a step back in disbelief. "You can't!"

"Try not to resist, Alexis. It will all be over soon." Christian said softly as Alexis' eyes began to glow the same color as the card.

"ALEXIS!" Luna shouted as she watched her friend's eyes shined. "LEAVE HER ALONE!"

"There's nothing you can do!" Julia appeared suddenly, placing herself between Luna and Alexis. "Just hush up and get possessed already!" Julia's own card glowed white and it made Luna's brown eyes glow white as well.

"N...N...Noooooo!" Luna and Alexis screamed as they tried to resist their captors.

Julia smirked. "Resistance is futile!" She laughed as she looked at Christian. "I always wanted to say that."

Christian glared at her. "Shut up and concentrate on your work!" Julia snorted and returned her focus to possessing Luna.

"How does it feel, Little Dueling Princess?" She taunted as Luna fell to her knees, her eye color flickering between brown and white. "Better yet, how would it feel when you betray your boyfriend's trust?"

Luna slowly looked up at Julia, glaring at her with all her might. "Damn you..." Luna stopped in mid sentence as her eyes finally became completely white and soulless.

"I'm sorry...What was that?" Julia smiled, cupping her hand behind her right ear. Luna remained silent as Julia smirked evilly. "That's what I thought. You weakling." She looked back at Christian, noticing his struggles with Alexis. "That bitch still ain't down?"

Alexis fell to the ground on one knee, still trying to resist. "Christ...Ian...why?" She looked at him. "Why are you...doing this?" She gasped the last part out as even her breathing took its effect from the card. Christian remained silent as he focused on gaining control of her. Alexis closed her eyes when she didn't get a response. "Whatever it is...that the two of you are...trying to do...Jaden will stop you!" She stated with a smirk on her face.

Christian smirked at Alexis' comment. "I wouldn't be so sure. After all, you're the one who will deal the low blow to his heart." Alexis looked at him in shock as the whiteness completely took over her hazel eyes and became soulless just like Luna's.

"Sleep well, Queen and Princess of Obelisk Blue."

* * *

**Wow what was that? What do Julia and Christian want with the Hybrids? What is going on with Michelle and those two girls? Why is one of them after Sega? Find out next time on Yugioh GX!**

Me: Grrr so it was him

Jaden: Rakaia try to calm down, I'm pretty sure he was doing it out of good reasoning.

(Moves Jaden to the side and walks into Chazz's room

Chazz: "Slowly turns around and see Rakaia standing in the doorway" Rakaia what the….What are you doing here?

Me: IT WAS YOU!

Chazz: Wait! Rakaia! It wasn't my idea! Really it wasn't!

Me: YOU WILL PAY! "Leaps on Chazz and starts to beat the hell out of him"

"Sega inches off out of sight, while the gang stares off in shock"

Luna: Note to self, don't get between Rakaia and his games. Well anyway guys, this is it for this chapter, now while Rakaia beats the life out of Chazz. We will be awaiting your reviews, and comments on how you think this chapter went. So goodbye for now" Waves to the fans that loves this story"


	7. New Attitudes, Broken Hearts

**Disclaimer: Well guys, school is starting back up again and well you know what that means...Yea we can only update when we can. Sorry but Sega trying to make through her classes and I have to graduate this semester so we may be hammered down on the school work and stuff, but don't worry as soon as we even get the slightest little free time to update we will and that's a promise and we don't go back on our promises, plus me and Sega love the story that we're putting together and the ideas we came up with, so we hope you do to, so have fun reading and thanks for the support and understanding everyone. **

Me: Yay! I got it! I finally got it! "Holds a colorful box up in the air"

Sega: What the hell is Dragon boy talking about Luna?

Luna: He got the new Kingdom Hearts psp that came with Birth by sleep, so he may be a little excited.

Me: "Opens box and starts playing the game immediately"

Sega: A little excited?

Luna: Ok maybe not a little.

Sega: Well I guess since he's not going to start the story off I guess I'll do it this time, so without further a due let's start this thing off.

* * *

**Chapter 6  
New Attitudes, Broken Hearts**

A new day dawned on Duel Academy, unaware of the events that unfolded throughout the night. Students and teachers awaken to a normal day of heading to class, dueling and hanging out with their peers.

Dr. Crowler looked around his classroom, mentally counting his students that were ready to begin his exam. He clutched his exams with one hand so that the other hand could be free to pass the papers to the waiting students. But something was wrong, he noted, as he passed by a pair of seats that were always, no matter what, occupied by his favorite students.

But today, those seats sat empty. He narrowed his eyes at the empty seats, before quickly glancing around to see if they sat somewhere else by chance, but no such luck. The two were not present.

He could have panicked. Not seeing his two brightest star students readied for the exam worried him to tiny pieces as he stared at the chairs even after the exams were turned in. Where could they be?

**(With the gang outside of the Main Building)**

"Just when I thought I was going to lose, I activate my Trap Card and BANG!" Chazz slapped his hands together with a smile on his face, astonishing his freshman, Rose as he explained a duel he had the other day while Rose was in class. "That fool didn't know what hit him."

Rose rolled her eyes, smirking and focused herself back to her book in hands. Blair and Lucas, on the other hand, glanced at each other. Terrence reclined onto a wall and stayed silent.

"Dammit, Chazz, that's the thousandth times you talked about that duel this week!" Rakaia groaned. "Get a life!"

Chazz growled. "Listen, Dragon Slacker! You're just jealous and mad that you couldn't duel someone this week!"

"Me? Jealous?" Rakaia flabbergasted.

"Yep, about my awesome dueling skills." Chazz smiled, placing a firm hand on his chest. "The Chazz is the man!"

"Grrr why you little..." Rakaia growled.

"If you want to get back at him, stupid," Neveah said from behind her mentor. "Duel me."

Rakaia sighed tiredly. "Not this again Neveah."

"Hey! I won't bother you with it anymore if you just duel me!" Neveah answered back with a confident smirk. "Come on one little duel. That's all I'm asking for."

"Neveah, enough already," Kristine stated as she and Alexia walked up to the gang after coming out of their own classes. "I can hear you practically begging Rakaia for a duel even in your sleep."

Neveah frowned, allowing Alexia to give a small chuckle. "Seeing that my brother won't duel you yet, why don't you duel me instead?" Alexia offered, wrapping her arm over her brother's shoulders. "I promise to go easy on ya kiddo."

Neveah shook her head. "No thanks. I want him!" She pointed at Rakaia who gave another sigh.

Alexia looked at her brother and chuckled again. "You got one tough cookie there."

"Tell me about it," Rakaia grumbled.

"Hey guys!" Jaden ran up to the group with a wave.

"Slacker, you're late." Chazz commented, earning an elbow to the gut by Blair. "Ow, hey! What was that for?"

"Can't you say hello like a normal human being?" Blair told him with a smile.

"Define normal for Chazz." Rakaia joked.

"Jaden!" Lucas waved back as Jaden joined the group.

"Sorry about the lateness, guys," Jaden scratched the back of his head with a grin. "I, uh, overslept in Professor Laishaw's class."

"Like always," Chazz grumbled. Blair gave him a quick glare but he ignored it.

Jaden chuckled. "Alright guys, it's Friday. What's the plans?"

Alexia crossed her arms. "Well, Alexis and Luna got the plans, so we're going to have to wait until they come out of class."

"Aww that's right, they're taking that test for Dr. Crowler." Rakaia noted.

"I heard that the test they are taking is quite difficult." Blair spoke up. "They have been studying all week."

"And speaking of Dr. Crowler," Rosa spoke up from her book. She pointed at the door of the building. "There he is."

The gang turned around and saw the professor walk out off of the building, looking around for a moment until he saw their group and headed their way. "YUKI! MEIYO!"

"Aw man," Rakaia groaned. "What did we do this time, Jaden?"

Jaden looked at his Slifer friend. "I have no idea, Rakaia. I know I didn't do anything wrong."

"Are you sure about that Jaden?" Chazz smirked standing next to Jaden as Dr. Crowler walked up to them. "You have been wrong before."

"Yuki, Meiyo," Dr. Crowler barked at the two Slifer students before him. He quickly nodded at the other students. "Do you know where Alexis and Luna is?"

Jaden and Rakaia looked at each other quickly. "Wait, what?" Jaden said confused.

Dr. Crowler's hard expression changed. He gave a quick sigh and placed a hand on his head. "Alexis and Luna. They were not in class today. In fact, they were not in any of their classes at all." Dr. Crowler shook his head. "It's not like those girls to miss class, especially on a test day."

"You're right, Dr. Crowler," Rakaia agreed. "But the last time I saw Luna was yesterday."

"And me too with Alexis," Jaden spoke up after.

Dr. Crowler looked at them carefully before silently, nodding his head. "Alright. If you two or any of you for that matter sees those two, tell them I would like to see them in my office as soon as possible." And with that, Dr. Crowler turned around and walked off back into the building.

"Alexis? Luna? Missing class?" Blair said in disbelief. "Wow, and here I thought I would never see the day."

"Really?" Lucas looked at his mentor. "They must be pretty smart girls."

"They are." Rakaia glanced at his friends. "Blair's right, something's up."

Chazz nodded. "For Alexis and Luna to miss a test and an entire day of school, is unheard of."

"They could be sick," Kristine stated. "Could they?"

"No," Jaden said sadly. "Alexis didn't appear sick at all."

"Maybe tired but not sick," Rose placed a hand on Kristine's shoulders. "Another possibility could be that they overslept?"

"Where should we look for them first?" Lucas suggested with a shrug. The gang remained silent, wondering where to look for their missing friends.

"If you guys haven't noticed," Terrence spoke up. Everyone looked at him. "I didn't see Julia or Christian in my classes today. Right Kristine?"

He looked at Kristine who flustered for a moment. "Uh, uh yes that's right! I didn't see them either." Kristine paused for a moment. "This is weird, even for them."

Neveah crossed her arms and scoffed. "So we got four people missing? Can we find them soon so I can go back to challenging this dweeb to a duel?" She glared at Rakaia.

Rakaia glared at her as well. He looked at Jaden, then at Chazz and Alexia and the rest before silently sighing to himself and looking back at Neveah. "Fine. Help me find Luna and Alexis and I'll duel you."

Neveah smiled in victory as she quickly nodded.

"Alright guys, let's move." Jaden smiled back at his friends as he stepped onto the path that headed to the Obelisk Girls Dorm. "Let's go find Alexis and Luna."

"RIGHT!" The gang shouted in unison as they made their way towards the Obelisk Girls Dorm.

**(Meanwhile In the Obelisk Girls Dorms)**

"So Luna, what do you think they'll say when they see us like this?" Julia asked, snickering for a second.

Luna just stared at Julia and suddenly an evil smirk appeared on her face. "I don't think it'll be us they have to worry about." Luna stated as she slightly turned her head towards Alexis, who was standing by Christian. "But I think they'll get a kick out of Alexis, especially Jaden." She ended, turning her head back to Julia.

"Which reminds me," Alexis cut in. "I wonder where they are. They should have realized that something must be wrong by now. If not, then you can't blame them. After all, we are dealing with mostly slackers." Alexis finished as she smirked evilly at Julia, who just chuckled some more.

"Man, I didn't know how much fun you two can be." Julia said with some excitement in her voice. "At first I thought you two were just some stuck up dueling nerds, but now I see a different side of you."

"That just goes to show you what a little persuasion can do." Christian said half-heartedly.

"You said it." Julia said as she looked at both Alexis and Luna. "These two are something else…It almost makes me want to take back what I said about them earlier." She smiled at Christian. "This job is going to be easy; too easy I don't even know why we needed to have a plan." Julia bragged as Christian slightly glared at her. "What?" Julia exclaimed, noticing the look Christian was giving her.

"Don't get too cocky." Christian said half-annoyed. "Remember two of them have Hybrids and the other one has a monster that can be more than match for them." Christian crossed his arms and looked out the window of Luna's room. "Be on your guard at all times when we launch our assault. There's no telling how good these guys really are." Christian finished as he continued to look out the window towards the trees and the scenery of Duel Academy.

Julia snorted and lay back on Luna's bed with her hands behind her head. "Jeez Christian, lighten up. I swear you sound like my dad sometimes." Julia retorted somewhat annoyed with Christian's antics.

"Hmph, just remember what I said so you don't mess up the mission." Christian reminded.

"Fine, fine." Julia replied as she rolled over to her side, while Luna just laid her head back against the wall and Alexis leaned against the wall with her arms crossed, similar to Christian's actions.

"So where are they?" Julia asked impatiently. "Do you mean to tell me it takes this long for those half witted duelists to understand that their two top students are missing?" Julia shouted somewhat.

"We told you, we are dealing with mostly slackers." Luna replied, crossing her arms and closing her eyes.

"Relax you two." Alexis stated, causing the two to slightly look at her. "They're coming into the building now." Alexis pointed as Julia nearly leaped out of Luna's bed and looked out the window.

"Oh finally!" Julia shouted with some excitement in her voice." Now we can finally put this plan into action." She finished as she started to stretch her arms.

"Eager I see." Christian said as he turned his head towards his comrade and smirked.

"You damn right I am! Sitting here and doing nothing gets boring you know." Julia replied as Christian let out a slight chuckle.

"Well then if that's the case, get ready because they'll be up here in a few minutes." Christian remarked as he leaned off the wall and looked at Alexis. "Shall we?" He asked her.

"Let's go." Alexis stated as they both walked out of Luna's room and walked into Alexis' dorm room.

"You ready Luna?" Julia asked as she turned her head towards her senior, who just pounded her fist together and gave Julia an evil smirk.

"Oh I'm always ready, especially when it comes to Rakaia." She replied, causing Julia smirk to widen.

"Man I'll admit it! I'm glad I got you as a senior! This is going to be exciting." Julia stated as she looked at the door, waiting for their prey to bust in.

**(Outside of the Obelisk Girls Dorm) **

The gang made their way inside the dorm and made their way up the stairs and towards the girls' room.

"Alright Jaden you go check on Alexis, I'll go see if Luna is in her room." Rakaia said as he walked towards Luna's door.

"I'm going with you, because if she's in there then I get my duel." Neveah stated as she followed Rakaia who just sighed once again.

"Alright already I said I would give you a match if you help me find them." Rakaia retorted.

"I think I should go with you two as well." Alexia said as she followed Rakaia.

"You're not leaving me behind!" Kristine said as she followed after Alexia.

Alexia just turned her head towards her rookie and smiled. "Ok if you want, but I just want to check and see if my sister-in-law is alright." Alexia commented which made Rakaia's face turned bloodshot red as he turned and eyed his evil sister for saying such a thing.

"Oh calm down, you know it's true." Alexia said as she patted her little brother on the head. "You're growing up so you better start searching on what kind of ring to get her." Alexia finished as she got to the door and knocked on it.

"Yea good luck with that one, Rakaia." Jaden said half snickering. "You're going to have a great time trying to pick one out." He said as he got ready to knock on Alexis' door.

"Yea well Jaden you can't give Alexis a Duel Monster card for an engagement." Rakaia shot back, which caused Jaden to freeze in mid motion and look at Rakaia, who just smirked at him. "You better get going." Rakaia said mockingly as he turned towards Alexia, who knocked on the door again.

"Luna! Hey Luna you in there!" Alexia called, hoping to get an answer.

"Yea I'm in here! The doors open!" Luna shouted back from the other side of door.

"Alright well Luna's in her room, so that must mean Alexis is in hers." Blair stated as she looked at Jaden, who knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" A voice on the other side answered, but it wasn't Alexis' voice.

"What the...?" Jaden said as he looked at the door slightly stunned, but knocked on the door again to make sure he heard what he heard the first time.

"Come in." The deep voiced stated again, causing Jaden's eyes to widen for a second.

"That...That sounds like Christian." Jaden said half shocked at the conclusion he came to.

"Grrr out of the way Slacker!" Chazz shouted as he pushed open the door only to find Christian leaning against the wall and Alexis sitting on her bed.

"Really Chazz did you have to barged in my room like some half witted barbarian?" Alexis scolded slightly.

"Lexi I..." Chazz was about to explain, when Jaden cut him off.

"Lex, where have you been all day? Everyone was worried about you and Luna too."

"Yea we know." Luna said as she and Julia walked in behind Rakaia and his group. "We just decided to stay in that's all." Luna replied, causing Rakaia to look at her.

"But what about Crowler's test, the one that you and Alexis studied so hard for?" Rakaia asked causing both Luna and Alexis to let out a small laugh at his question.

"That stupid thing?" Alexis replied. "I'm sorry Rakaia, but you're going to have to tell Crowler that we found more important things to do."Alexis stated as she looked at Christian who just smirked at her, which caught everyone's eye except for the oblivious Jaden.

"What do you mean by more important?" Kristine asked as she looked at Alexis, who just snickered once again.

"My why all the questions? We just skipped on one lousy day?" Alexis replied.

"But Lex, today was an important day, for you and for Luna." Jaden stated.

"Yea like no kidding, what were you two thinking skipping class on a test day?" Alexia scolded as she looked at the both of them.

"Oh calm down." Julia spoke up, causing Alexia to glare at her instantly. "Seriously you sound like somebody's mother." Julia said again. "What were you two thinking skipping class on a test day?" Julia mocked. "Please." Julia finished.

"Why you..." Alexia started.

"Hey nobody asked you!" Neveah spoke as she glared at Julia. "So why don't you just stay out of it, before someone makes you?" Neveah challenged as she continued to glare at Julia, which caused her to smirk at Neveah's outburst and turned towards her.

"Oh really and who would that someone be?" Julia asked. "It wouldn't be you little runt now would it?" Julia questioned as she mocked Neveah, who started to boil inside.

"Grrr I've had it with you ever since you came here to this damn school!" Neveah shouted as she was about to lunge at Julia, but Rakaia stuck his arm out in front of her, causing her to stop and glare at him.

"What the hell is your problem?" Neveah shouted as she looked at Rakaia, who quickly glared at her indicating that she should calm down.

"No Neveah, this isn't the place for that." Lucas spoke up as he turned his gaze back towards Julia. "Even if she is being an ass." He finished.

"Yea remember we didn't come here to fight." Rose said as she stood behind Neveah and Rakaia.

"Oh is that so." Christian said as he finally started walking towards the group and then finally out the room. "I don't know about you guys, but the girls did what they wanted to do today, don't get so hot headed." He said as he turned back and looked towards Alexis. "Alexis I think we have some dueling strategies to practice on." He said with a smirk, causing everyone to glare at him. "Shall we?"

"Yea Christian." Alexis said in a different tone, the kind of tone that a girl would only use if she was attracted to another boy. "I think we should." She said again as she turned her head towards Jaden and smirked. "Don't think I'll be in any time soon, so don't bother waiting for me alright slacker."

"Huh...What!" Jaden said in shock as he knew something was wrong now. "Slacker...Lex what's gotten into you?" Jaden asked.

"Yea because your attitude right now is not cool!" Lucas spoke up.

"And where do you get off on calling Jaden a slacker?" Blair spoke up as well. "Something's not right with you Alexis! Please tell us what's wrong!" Blair pleaded.

"Oh don't worry about her." Luna stepped in alongside Julia. "We got some business to handle too so I suggest you guys go back to your dorm and do whatever it is you do." Luna stated, causing Rakaia to glare at her.

"Luna." Rakaia called, causing her to look at him. "What's with the attitude change? Why are you and Alexis acting like this?" Rakaia questioned.

"Acting like what?" Luna answered back.

"He means why are you acting like you're better than them." Julia assisted, causing Luna to look at her and smirk once again. "He's just jealous, because now he knows that you're above him and he will never catch up to your level Luna." Julia answered as she looked at Rakaia devilishly.

"Hey!" Kristine stepped in. "Knock it off!" She shouted, but Julia just flicked her hair to the back of her head and turned her back on the gang. "I'm done here. Luna, can we go now?" Julia asked her.

"Yea we can. What about you Alexis? Aren't you tired of hanging around these losers?" Luna asked, causing Rakaia to wince at the comment like her words were slowly stabbing him in the chest.

"_Luna._" Rakaia thought as he continued to watch Luna as she looked at Alexis.

Alexis looked at Luna and nodded and then looked at Christian and smiled." What about you honey? Are you ready?" Alexis asked sweetly, causing the gang and even Jaden to grind their teeth at what was going on.

"Yea let's get out of here." Christian said as Alexis hooked her arm under Christian's and gave him a kiss on the cheek, which caused the gang's eyes to nearly pop out of their head once they saw it.

"Heh see ya." Julia stated as the four of them walked out of the Obelisk Girls Dorm and out of sight, leaving the group stunned and confused, but the two that felt the blow the worst were both Jaden and Rakaia, but Jaden more than Rakaia.

"Hey man...You ok?" Rakaia asked as he looked at Jaden, who just lowered his head, eyes glued to the floor. Rakaia couldn't find the words to even explain what just happened, hell even he didn't know.

"Hey guys something's just not right here." Chazz explained as he placed his hand on his chin and started to think slowly.

"Yea you're right." Alexia agreed. "I don't know much about Alexis, but I do know more about Luna and for her to act like this is a complete twist, not to mention an overnight twist, something's up." Alexia concluded.

"Yea that's not the Luna that talked to me yesterday." Neveah added. "That couldn't be her." She said as she looked at Rakaia and noticed he really wasn't paying attention. He, like Jaden was staring helplessly into space not really listening to what the others had to say.

"Hey I don't know about you guys, but I know Alexis and Luna has never acted like that; this is just way to strange for them." Chazz said causing the gang to look at him. "Look I may not be the smartest guy in the world, but I know Luna and Alexis and that's not them."

"Chazz is right." Blair stated." We got to find out what's going on and quick."

"But what can we do. We don't know what happened last night." Lucas explained.

"Whatever happened I'm sure that tramp is part of the problem." Neveah stated as she crossed her arms. "I knew something was wrong with her ever since she stepped onto this island." She snorted as Kristine put her hand on her shoulder.

"Yea I felt it to, but I couldn't place my finger on it." Kristine stated.

"Who are those guys anyway?" Rose asked as she looked at Kristine.

"Yea all I've heard about those two are that they are so great and that's only from Sheppard." Chazz stated.

"It doesn't matter." Rakaia said depressingly.

"Yea." Jaden replied as he slowly lifted his head up to the gang. "I'm going to go see if I can find Alexis and see if I can get some answers." Jaden said sadly as he turned towards the door and was about to step out when Rakaia's hand landed on his right shoulder.

"Hey...man be careful." Rakaia stated. "I know how you feel about Alexis and after seeing that I know it can't be good if you go and look for her now." Rakaia continued. "But I'm not going to hold you back. There's a few questions I want to ask Luna as well." He finished.

Jaden looked back at Rakaia and slightly smiled. "Thanks Rakaia." He said as he ran off to find Alexis.

"Guys," Rakaia called out, causing the gang to divert their attention towards him. "I'm going to find Luna and Julia ok, if there is something you guys can figure out please hurry ok." Rakaia said as he was about to turn away from the group when a hand grabbed his wrist.

"Oh no you're not going anywhere...at least not by yourself." Neveah stated, causing him to look at her in confusion. "Look I don't know what's going on, but Julia is getting on my last nerves and that Luna isn't the Luna you know and I can't have you in a slump when I finally duel you." Neveah explained as she eyed Rakaia. "So I'm going with you, to make sure nothing happens." Neveah finished, causing Rakaia to give a sad smile at his rookie as he shook his head slowly.

"Al...Alright...Thanks Neveah." Rakaia said.

"No problem, I just want to beat you at full strength." Neveah said as she and Rakaia ran off to find both Luna and Julia.

"Alright now that's solved, what do you guys know about Julia and Christian?" Alexia asked as she looked at the gang before her.

"Well not much really." Lucas answered. "All I know that they both were champions of some tournament." He explained.

"Tournament...What tournament?" Blair asked as she looked at Lucas.

"You know...The Nexus tournament." Rose cut in.

"The What!" Chazz shouted. "What the hell kind of Tournament is that?" He asked as he looked at Rosa.

"What you guys never heard of it?" Kristine asked as she looked at Alexia, who just shook her head.

"No...As a matter of fact, I don't think I ever heard of that tournament." Alexia stated, causing the gang to look at her.

"What do you mean?" Blair asked her.

Alexia looked at Blair and continued her explanation. "There are a lot of dueling tournaments throughout the world. A lot of weird ones…Even back alley duel tournaments, but this tournament I haven't heard of it." Alexia finished.

"Where did you guys hear about something like that?" Chazz asked as he looked at his rookie Rose.

"Well...To be honest...I couldn't tell you where I heard it from, but I was sure that it existed." Rose stated.

"Yea me too. I do think I remember someone mentioning it when we were on the boat when we first met them." Lucas said as he looked at Kristine. "Don't you remember anything about it?" He asked her.

"Now that you mention it, yea I do remember someone saying something about it, but I can't remember who." Kristine stated. "I'm sorry guys, but I'm drawing a blank here." Kristine finished as she looked up at Chazz and the rest of the gang.

"Alright then." Alexia stated. "Looks like we're going to have to look this through." Alexia stated. "I don't know what's going on and what happened to our friends, but I do have a funny feeling that those two are a part of it." She explained.

"Alright then so it settled." Blair cut in. "Alexia, you, me and Chazz will talk to the other freshmen to see where they heard about this tournament." She finished.

"Right." Alexia nodded. "The rest of you, can you try and keep an eye on my brother and the others?" Alexia suggested. "I don't know what's going, but I don't want to risk the trouble they might be getting into." She stated.

"Alright then." Chazz stated as he looked around. "Now that we got a plan let's go, let's find out what these guys are up to!" Chazz shouted.

"Right!" The gang shouted in unison as they broke up into groups and left the dorm in search for some answers.

**(Later on that afternoon at the beach) **

"Aww come on Luna the beach, why in the bloody hell are we at the beach?" Julia complained as she looked at her senior, who just wore a sinister smirk on her face.

"Well you wanted Rakaia's Hybrid right? Well the beach is Rakaia's favorite spot and if I know him, this will be the first spot he'll come to look for me." Luna replied as Julia slowly understood what she was saying.

"Wow nice plan...Who knew you had it in you." Julia stated as she smirked at Luna. "Well then I guess we can sit here and enjoy the scenery until the Dragon brat gets here." Julia remarked as she looked out towards the water.

"Hmph." Luna replied with a smirk. "Yea the weakling is predictable he'll be here for sure."Luna assured.

"I hope you're right, because I hate waiting." Julia remarked.

"Luna!" Rakaia shouted from over the hill as the two girls turned to see him and Neveah running towards the beach.

"Wow he is predictable." Julia said with a satisfied grin.

"As ever." Luna added.

"Luna!" Rakaia called again as leaped off the grasslands and landed on the sandy beach where he loved to spend his times with Luna, with Neveah landing by his side.

"Well I see you found me." Luna stated as she turned towards Rakaia and placed her hand on her hip. "It didn't really take you long, now did it?" She asked him sarcastically.

"Luna...I don't get it. What's wrong with you?" Rakaia asked worriedly as he looked at his longtime girlfriend. "I don't get it...Why are you acting like this?" Rakaia asked again as he eyed Luna directly, not even noticing Julia on her side.

"Because crybaby she's seen the light." Julia chuckled at her own joke. "Oh I always wanted to say that." Julia stated as she eyed Rakaia.

"Stay out of this!" Neveah shouted as she glared at Julia once again. "This doesn't concern you! This is between him and her!" She shouted again.

"Oh well look at you, you're all bark today aren't you?" Julia taunted as she smirked Neveah. "What? Did you come here to try and put me in my place while the little lost puppy beside you tries to work out his relationship issues?" Julia said as she moved some of hair out of her face and continued to smirk at the two of them. "Get serious." She finished.

"Grrr...You really do like pissing me off don't you?" Neveah shot back as her glare never left Julia's eyes.

"Hmph...I don't know seeing as though you haven't done anything yet, but howl at me all day." Julia laughed as Neveah grunted.

"Enough!" Rakaia shouted as both Julia and Neveah looked at him for a moment. "I don't know what's going on here." Rakaia started. "But Luna, I'm here to help you. I'm your friend, no I'm more than that so tell me what's going on." Rakaia said as looked at Luna hoping that she would comply.

"Hmmm...You know what Julia." Luna began as she eyed Rakaia closely.

"Yea what is it Luna?" Julia asked her new respective senior.

"I think the runt Rakaia's got with him is right. I think it's time for me and the little lost puppy have a heart-to-heart talk about our relationship." Luna said causing Julia smirk to grow wider at how well this was going.

"Well alright if that's what you want to do."Julia started. "Try to let him down easy, you know how fragile he is." Julia finished as she turned her back towards Rakaia and Neveah and walked off back towards the dorm. "I'm going to go see what Christian and his new girlfriend is doing anyway. Catch ya later." Julia halfway waved as she disappeared out of sight.

"Rakaia." Neveah called. "I don't know about this, are you sure this is safe?" Neveah asked him as she turned her head towards him.

Rakaia didn't take his eyes off of Luna, but he heard every word that Neveah said and slowly nodded his head. "Neveah don't worry about me. Let me and Luna talk for a minute ok head back to the others." Rakaia said as Neveah continued to look at him.

"Are you sure?" Neveah asked.

Rakaia took a deep breath and looked at Luna again. "Yea I'm positive I'll be fine." He stated as Neveah shook her head slowly and started to run off back towards the dorm, but little did Rakaia and Luna know that Neveah had stop and hid behind some trees to watch what was going on.

"So now that we got the beach all to ourselves." Luna began as she turned her back towards Rakaia and stared at the water. "You want to know why I'm like this all of a sudden right? You want to know where this change came from don't you?" Luna asked him as Rakaia just nodded his head slowly.

"Yea you bet I do...I mean I don't get it Lu..." Rakaia was about to continue, but was quickly cut off.

"That's your problem!" Luna shouted as she quickly turned around and snapped at Rakaia, who was stunned for a split second. "You never do get it! Come on Rakaia use that brain of yours!" Luna shouted again. "You're a pitiful excuse for a duelist and you have the nerve to call yourself the best Dragon Duelist here...Please you're no better than Harrington was and he didn't even use Dragons." Luna finished, causing Rakaia's heart to suddenly sink.

"Lu...Luna..." Rakaia said slowly.

"What didn't you notice?" Luna said as she slowly started to walk around Rakaia, who just held his head low. "Didn't you catch on? Didn't you realize how bored I was getting with you?" Luna asked, trying to strike every inch of Rakaia's heart.

"Luna you don't mean that!" Rakaia said back.

"Oh but I do." Luna continued. "You're such an idiot, a dumbass even." Luna chuckled. "You can't even see the truth when it's staring you in the face." She continued. "And you even got the nerve to even sit here and say you love me." Luna laughed as she looked at Rakaia. She could see it; his eyes told it all, his heart was slowly breaking piece by piece, one by one into shattered fragments.

"So what...Yea I do love you but I can't lie and say that I don't!" Rakaia snapped back causing Luna to stop talking and stare at him. "So what now you get a new rookie or a new friend and all of a sudden she's got you on a leash and you do everything she says right!" Rakaia shouted back, causing Luna to slowly grind her teeth at him.

"Back off bastard!" Luna shouted causing Rakaia to take a step back at her words. "Julia maybe new here, but she's ten times the duelist that you'll ever be!" Luna shouted.

"I doubt that highly." Rakaia said as he looked at Luna closely, trying to hold back his tears the best he could.

"Seriously you think so." Luna said as she stepped up to Rakaia again, this time their faces mere inches from each other.

"I don't care what you say!" Rakaia said as he felt his heart beating faster and faster like it was going to pop out of his chest. "But this isn't you...So stop acting like somebody else's puppet!" Rakaia shouted, this time Luna was force to take a step back as she looked at Rakaia.

"Someone's puppet...is that how you think of me now?" Luna asked half heartedly as she started to walk around Rakaia once again. "You know what Rakaia...That actually hurts, especially coming from someone like you." Luna taunted.

"What did she do to you?" Rakaia questioned.

"Who Julia...Oh she didn't anything. I wanted to leave you out of my own free will." Luna said.

"That's not true!" Rakaia retaliated.

"Accept the truth already!" Luna shouted back. "You're nothing to me! You never were! You were just some brat who's way in over his head with me!" Luna continued to shout. "Face it Rakaia! I'm out of your league." Luna whispered as she got in Rakaia's face and whispered in his ear, causing his heart to almost completely shatter.

"...Rakaia..." Neveah said to herself as she continued to watch what was going on. "That's not the real Luna...Rakaia please don't listen to her she doesn't mean it." Neveah said again, but not loud enough for them to hear.

Rakaia started to slowly shake as the pain he was feeling inside of his chest was proving to be too much for him. "So...I'm not in your league huh...If that's the case why would I want to be in same league as someone who follows someone else's words." Rakaia said back, but under his breath which Luna heard and in a flash Rakaia felt a fist connect with his jaw, which sent him flying onto to his back into the sand.

"Arrgghhh...Shit." Rakaia cursed as he quickly recovered and started to rub his jaw when he realized a foot heading straight for his face, but he ducked it just in time and rolled out of the away. "Luna what the hell!" Rakaia stated, but that's all he had time to say before he felt another fist connect to his face sending him stumbling back again.

"I'll teach you to call me a puppet!" Luna shouted as she used her martial arts that she learned when she was young. She aimed for his head with her foot, but he quickly dodged it and then dodged another and another.

"Luna calm down!" Rakaia shouted, but Luna connected with her fist once again, but Rakaia took the blow and grabbed Luna and slammed her into the ground, but not hard mostly using his body to break her fall.

"Luna stop it now!" Rakaia said as he said on top of her, trying to hold her down. "Luna listen to me!" Rakaia shouted again.

"Oh shit Rakaia!" Neveah shouted as she was about to spring out from the forest, but Julia grabbed her arm and wrapped her other arm around her neck and forced her to watch the show.

"I'm sorry, but I can't let you get involved." Julia stated evilly. "Remember they wanted to be alone." She whispered in Neveah's ear as she continued watch Luna's work. "Break him Luna." Julia said slowly.

Meanwhile Rakaia was still trying to get Luna to listen to him, but it was no use. "Come on Luna calm down! I didn't mean it! I didn't mean any of it! Just listen to me!" Rakaia shouted.

"I'm done listening to you!" Luna shouted as she got her arm free from Rakaia's grip and bashed him in the face again sending him sprawling to the ground close to the water.

"...Dammit..." Rakaia coughed as he tried to catch his breath. Luna slowly got up and made her way over to Rakaia was slowly getting back to his feet. "Luna I don't want to fight you." Rakaia said slowly.

"That's too bad." Luna said as she her fist connected with Rakaia's jaw again and again, this time Rakaia tried to block, but it was proving futile as he was leaving his various spots open for Luna to strike him. Another punch to the face, then a kick to the ribs as Rakaia tried to block again and then another solid roundhouse kick to side of the head which sent Rakaia sprawling into the water.

Rakaia didn't move when he hit the ground hard and the pain wasn't setting him at ease either. "Luna...Luna." Rakaia shrugged as he tried to lift himself up.

"Don't move...Just lie there." Luna said as she stood above Rakaia.

"Luna...Don't..." Rakaia said as he grabbed Luna's leg as he slowly looked up at her. "Stop...Luna...Please." Rakaia said as he coughed a few more times.

"Hmph." Luna retorted as she looked down at Rakaia a smirk appearing on her face. "Pathetic...Just like you always were." She said as she slowly lifted up her a foot and gave Rakaia another swift kick, sending him sprawling into the water.

"Hmph now when you get back up, you'll better be ready for what Julia has in store for you." Luna said to herself as she turned to walk off as Rakaia laid unconscious in the shallow waters of the beach.

"Hmph I guess the show's over." Julia said as she pushed Neveah to the ground and smirked at her. "Listen kid I got to run, you know important stuff to do and all, but you may want to go check on your friend over there, he's going to need it." Julia said evilly as she ran off trailing after Luna, leaving Neveah grinding her teeth at her.

"Damn you Julia." Neveah cursed as she turned her and saw the waves slowly splashing over Rakaia's unconscious body.

"Oh no Rakaia!" Neveah shouted as she ran over from the forest towards Rakaia as quick as she could and slowly pulled him out onto the dry sands of the beach and laid his head on her lap. "Damn she roughed you up good." Neveah said as she surveyed the bruises all over his body. "Don't worry…I don't know what's going on, but I know Luna didn't mean to do this." Neveah said softly as she looked back at the dorm and then back down at Rakaia.

"_I got to get help...I don't know If I can bring you back by myself."_ Neveah thought to herself as she looked down at Rakaia again. "_Even you don't deserve this._" She thought to herself as she tried to wipe some o f the dirt off his face.

"Damn that Julia...I know she had something to do with Luna and Alexis acting this way...She'll pay for this...You can count on it Rakaia." Neveah said as she looked down at Rakaia and balled up her fist as she replayed the events that just took place in her head.

**(Meanwhile by the Slifer Cliffs)**

With her arm still hooked under Christian's arm, Alexis took a measly look back to make sure her former Slifer boyfriend was surely following them as planned. She grinned to herself at the devilish actions that were going to unfold and break the Slifer Red King into nothing more than worthless pieces.

"What is this place, my dear Alexis?" Christian said with an all-knowing smile.

Alexis smiled back at the boy next to her. "Honey, this is one of the few cliffs here on this island that has one of the greatest views. Very romantic, I might add too." Alexis smiled again, leaning closer to him.

"You sure picked a perfect spot for this performance, Alexis," Christian all but gleamed as he took in the surroundings.

"But of course. This is where Jaden and I used to spend our time here," Alexis stated, making Christian look at her briefly.

"Used to?" Christian smirked.

Alexis nodded as she faced him, grabbing a hold of his hands in her own. She pulled one of his hands towards her, to make him cup her cheek in a passionate manner. "Yes, used to. Now it's just you and me." His eyes darkened with understanding as he smirked at her acting.

"Then you know what to do." Christian reminded her, receiving a chuckle from the Obelisk duelist.

"But of course. Jaden will not know what hit him." Alexis remarked smiling as he stroked her cheek. "After all, he's not the sharpest blade in the drawer."

"I agree." Christian winked at her.

"ALEXIS!" Both Obelisk duelists turned their heads to the direction of the voice, knowing exactly who that voice belonged to.

Jaden ran up just a few feet away from where the two were standing, just inches apart. "...Alexis," he panted as he eyed Christian first before gazing at Alexis with Christian's hand cupping her cheek lovingly. "What's...What's wrong with you, Lex?" He looked at her sadly. "Why are you like this? Are you ok?"

Alexis sighed, as Christian removed his hand from her cheek, letting her face see the Slifer King. "Jaden, Jaden, Jaden." She repeated as she shook her head. "I'm perfectly fine."

Jaden knotted his brows together in confusion. "Then why did you call me a slacker back there? That's not like you. What's with the attitude change?"

"I'm fine, Slacker, and since you seem interested in my personality all of a sudden, I'll tell you," Alexis stated with venom in her tone. "I had enough of you, Jaden."

"Wha...wha...What?" Jaden stuttered, taken back by her words. "Alexis..."

"No let me finish." Alexis pointed out as she continued to toy with him. "Get this straight: I am the Queen of Obelisk Blue," Alexis stated as she walked up to him. "And you're just a pathetic Slifer slacker. And you'll always be one." Alexis stopped when she stood at least a foot away from him.

"Alexis..." Jaden said somberly. "You never cared about that kind of stuff. Why now?"

Alexis chuckled. "Oh Jaden, you're such a fool." Alexis smiled despicably. "Why would I want to spend my entire life with you? A nobody, a loser, a slacker! What's in it for me?" She paused to let the words began to sink in. "You're nothing to me Jaden but a phase. You're not _worth_ it." She emphasized.

Jaden froze, almost like the words that rolled out of her mouth were a spell casted on him. "I'm...what?" Jaden couldn't believe it. "Come on, Lex, that can't be true."

Alexis gazed at him, only to have her eyes darken even more. "You just don't get it, do you?" Alexis rose up one finger in front of her. "Let's get one thing straight Jaden. You and I...It's over. I never had loved you and never will. All that time we spent together was wasting my time." Alexis smirked evilly as she saw Jaden lower his head. "And here you thought that you might have been the luckiest guy in the world to have a girl like me? Pathetic."

Jaden's brown eyes widened. "Lex..."

"Stop calling me that." Alexis growled. "That name is pathetic just like you. You mean nothing to me now Jaden Yuki so turn around and go back to that rundown mill you call home!" Alexis shouted. "Don't bother me! Don't talk to me!" She walked right to him. "Don't even look me in the eye."

Jaden closed his eyes, in pure disbelief that the one girl he loves with all his heart was emotionally tearing him apart. "Le-Alexis, I thought you and I...we've been through so much together. You and I promised to be there for one another forever!"

"You actually believe that I'll be with you forever?" Alexis interrupted him, wearing a scowl on her face. "Get serious slacker. You're gullible. You believe in everything I say." She turned away from him to walk up to Christian, who stood there silently observing with pure interest. She hugged him by the waist as he looked and smiled at her, loving the face she smiled back. "So believe me when I say that I'm over you Jaden."

"Alexis..." Jaden looked up at the scene before, tears threatening to fall any second.

"Listen, Slacker," Christian spoke up, wrapping an arm around Alexis' waist. "She doesn't want you anymore. She's found a real person, a better duelist than you'll ever be." He chuckled as he looked away for a moment and then right back at Jaden. "She's got me now, so beat it." Jaden couldn't help but feel his heart starting to breaking, shattering into pieces slowly. "Say it again baby. I don't think he's got the message yet." Christian began, making Alexis look at him. "Is it true in what you said?" Christian winked at her, sending a message for her to catch on and to break Jaden's morale even more.

Alexis giggled, hugging Christian tighter. "I never loved him, honey. Ever since I met you, I have been wondering why I was with him in the first place. I thought he was a talented duelist but he's nothing but a loser who relies on that idiotic thing we call luck." Alexis raised her hand and cupped the boy's cheek, having him look at her, eye to eye. "But thanks to you, I realized how pathetic this slacker truly is. Jaden Yuki is nothing, and will always be nothing to me."

Jaden shook his head in disbelief. "You're wrong, Lex." He looked at Alexis. "Something's wrong with you, I know it. You're not the same Alexis Rhodes I met our first year of Duel Academy, the one I dueled against before. You're not the Alexis that I'll risk everything to save." Jaden finished.

"Grrr...Dammit Jaden, get it through your head!" Alexis shouted, letting go of Christian and glaring at Jaden. "This is me, the real me! The Alexis you knew was just a shell, so you or any loser out there won't see the real me." Alexis continued. "You shouldn't even be here. Your existence is meaningless. You make me sick!"

Jaden just stared at her in disbelief. "Alexis..."

"What? You think you can persuade me with that talk about hope and don't worry, I'll find a way to get you back stuff...Please Jaden, like I told you before you're not worth it." Alexis said as she turned her head back towards Christian, who just smirked at the show his senior was putting on.

"Alexis...I...I...Just...Don't." Jaden stammered.

"What don't get the picture yet? Here let me paint a better one for you." Alexis assured as she walked up the Christian and cupped his cheek in her hands and planted the biggest kiss that she could possible muster, leaving Jaden heart in nothing but pieces and leaving Christian in complete shock.

"Whoa...you really laid it on me didn't you?" Christian smirked as Alexis turned back towards Jaden, smirking at the tears that finally started to fall from the young Slifer's eyes. "Well Jaden I guess that's that, there's nothing more for you to do here so why don't you just run along and go play with your little Slifer friends or something." Christian insulted.

Jaden looked up at both Christian and Alexis, tears streaming down the sides of his cheeks. Suddenly the young Slifer burst into a sprint in the opposite direction, leaving the two smirking evilly at the wounded Slifer.

"Well now that went well." Christian stated as he watched the young Slifer disappear from sight.

"Yea he won't be able to put that heart back together." Alexis said as she turned her head towards Christian who just continued to smirk as the plan was now unfolding. "Rest assured, he's all yours now." Alexis finished as Christian looked down at her.

"Yea, so I think it's about time we wrap things up, I know that Julia is finished on her part so let's see if we can bring the little brats out of hiding again." Christian said as he clenched his fists in excitement.

"You may be short one brat!" A voice shouted from behind them as the two turned around to see Julia and Luna walking up behind them. "Luna kind of went to work on the Dragon kid." Julia smirked as Luna cocked a smile.

"Well he was asking for it." Luna put in as Christian smirked at them and then back at Alexis. "Alright then. It's time we complete this mission and bring back what is desired." Christian ordered as he looked at Julia, who smirked at him and then Luna and Alexis who followed the same gesture."

"The next time we meet them, their hybrids and their souls will be ours." Christian stated evilly as he turned his eyes towards Duel Academy, slowly laughing manically.

* * *

**Whoa poor Rakaia, poor Jaden, what's going on with Alexis and Luna? What has Christian and Julia done to them? And what is the full extent of their plans? Find out next time on Yugioh GX!**

Me: Whew this one was a hassle.

Sega: Yea you said it, it's too bad that a lot of people don't review though, now we can't tell if people like it or not.

Me: Yea your right, but I guess it's cool as long as they read it.

Sega: Yep now smiles fat cheeks. "Smashes Cake in Rakaia's face."

Me: Hey!

Sega: "Takes off running." Hahaha see you next Chapter!

Me: Why that little...No good...Son of a...You get back here! "Chases after Sega"

Luna: Well I don't know what's going on, but I don't think I like this Chapter.

Alexis: That makes two of us, we got a couple of questions for those two when they get back.

Luna: Count on it. "Pounds her fist together."

Alexis: Until the next Chapter guys, oh and please don't hate us we didn't write or want to do this, but please read and review for these two sakes.


	8. A Run In The Park, Finding Out The Truth

**Disclaimer: Sorry for the long wait you guys, as you know school is back in session and work is being piled on us. So we will try to update as much as possible. Although we did come up with some more stuff for you guys to get excited over throughout this story, but you'll have to stay with it to see what we mean, but again sorry about the long wait and I hope you guys will still read and Update. So for now happy reading and see you guys next time. Oh and we do not own Yugioh GX, Just our characters. **

Me: Well Jaden, it's time.

Jaden: Time? *looks at me* Time for what?

Me: *starts packing* It's time to get out of this house.

Jaden: You're leaving me? How could you! I thought we were staying here until the end!

Me: *looks at Jaden* Look Jay, I don't want to be stuck in the house with 3 girls on the same cycle. *starts walking off*

Jaden: Cycle? Like a bicycle?

Me: *sweatdrops* Uh no Jaden. Why don't you take a look out the door and see for yourself?

Jaden: Ok! *opens door and sees Chazz getting mauled by Alexis, Luna and Sega, then closes door slowly.* I'M COMING WITH YOU RAKAIA!

Me: I knew you would see it my way, Jaden.

Jaden: Yeah, thanks man and now let me present this chapter and we can go.

* * *

**Chapter 7  
A Run In The Park, Finding Out The Truth **

"Dammit!" Sega cursed under her breath as she pulled the collar of her leather jacket to cover the sides of her face. "Just my luck…Just my freakin' luck!" She growled, walking a little faster through the crowded sidewalks of the as the ominous chants of her fan-base followed right behind her.

"Sega!"

"You're the best!"

"Marry me, Sega!"

"I challenge you to a Duel, Champ!"

Sega shook her head in frustration as her fans and duelists alike have been trailing after her ever since she left her hotel. Sighing, she quickly turned a corner to another street, narrowly avoiding oncoming pedestrians as she picked up her pace and almost broke into a full-blown sprint. "Come on guys. I just won the title. Why challenge me now?" She mumbled under her breath.

**"What did you expect after becoming a champion?"** Tiburscia appeared on his duelist's shoulder, unseen by everyone around them, but her.

"Shut up Tiburscia." She hissed hastily as she looked back to see a large group of hormone-crazed boys running after her. "Damn it all! Can't they take a hint! I just want to take it easy today!"

**"Afraid not." **Tiburscia chuckled, cocking his head back to glance at Sega as her pace quickened and she began to look for places to lose her stalkers. **"I don't understand why you're still looking for a place to hide. You know they'll find you."**

"Yeah, just like they did after the match..." Sega stated as she slowed down her pace. "Grrrr...I need to get a hold of this situation." She clenched her fist tightly, making the Tiger Hybrid to look at her curiously. She held a smirk in her face and her bangs overshadowed her eyes.

**"Sega..."** Tiburscia said slowly as Sega turned around, with her arms crossed as she eyed the fan-base she got since winning her match last night. **"What are you planning?" **The Tiger followed her gaze for a moment, before looking back at her.

"Hush Tibs, I'm done running from them." Sega whispered as she stood her ground. "I can't spend the rest of my time in this city like this! I'm gonna set them straight right now." Sega glared at the sight of her pursuers, but then smirked at her best friend on her shoulder. "These jerks are going to find out when they mess with this bull..."

**"They're going to get the horns."** Tiburscia finished with a smirk. **"Let's get this over with, Sega. I want some peace and quiet too, you know."** He added.

Sega smirked at her Hybrid's comment and glanced up at the hordes of bodies approaching her. "Hey! Listen up you guys!" Sega shouted loudly enough at the group, making them stop about a few feet away from her. She placed her hands on her hips and glared at the entourage before her. "Right now, I'm not in the mood to Duel anyone." A chorus of disappointed awes followed suit as Sega continued on. "Stop chasing me. Stop challenging me. And stop asking me to marry you!" She stated angrily, noticing some of the fan-boys holding up flowers and chocolate look disappointed. "I wanna enjoy myself for a while, so please just stop following me." She finished as all the duelists looked at each other, quietly chatting with one another, which Sega presumed, was their sign of understanding.

"I think these idiots finally got it." Sega whispered to Tiburscia, who quickly nodded.

"SEGA! WE CHALLENGE YOU TO A DUEL!" Sega's eyes snapped wide open as many Duel Disks were deployed in front of her. Decks were being rammed into the slots and cards were pulled out. Moreover, the duelists began to encroach on her. "COME ON CHAMP! DUEL! DUEL! DUEL!"

Sega's right eye began to twitch as she began to back away from them. "W…Wa…wait a minute! I just said I'm not dueling anyone! Didn't you hear me?!" Sega stated as the challengers pressed forward, making Sega sigh in defeat. "Well...I tried. Tiburscia." She glanced at her Hybrid clinging onto her shoulder. "I need your help...Like now!" She shouted as she took off in a full blown sprint down the sidewalk with the horde of challengers running after her.

**"Run to that park over there!"** Tiburscia pointed with his head to a large open park with people walking along the trails.

"Central Park? Ok, I guess we can lose them there!" Sega quickly agreed, taking off towards the well-known park as fast as she could, dodging people and jumping over benches and rocks once she entered the park. She ran down a path that led to the center of the park as she spoke to her Hybrid. "Man, these guys never give up. Ok Tiburscia, what's the plan?!" She yelled, taking a few moments to look at the people still coming after her.

**"What plan?!"** Tiburscia shouted back. **"I thought we could run through here until we figure something out!" **

Sega face-palmed herself as she ran. "Tiburscia, you're gonna be the end of me, I swear."

Tiburscia snorted at her comment. **"I'm not the one running for my life."** He mumbled.

Sega shook her head before she came at a forked path. "Dammit…Where to go now?" She asked herself as she looked at both paths. Hearing the shouts and stomps of her impending doom, a nervous Sega made a hasty decision. "Okay…This way it is!" She took the left path that led to an open grass area with a white marble fountain in the center.

"_I gotta get them out of my hair! But how! How!"_ She thought quickly as she carefully ran down a hill, but as she did, her eyes caught the sight of four people by the fountain. One of them, a boy, looked to be about her age, and was laughing along with three children, way younger than him. She stopped running and let a smirk appear on her face for a moment.

Tiburscia followed her gaze for a moment, and quickly narrowed his eyes as he turned his head to look at her. **"Sega, don't. I know what you're thinking. You can't use them for this. It's wrong." **He advised despite Sega running towards the small group.

"Don't worry. I got an idea." She grinned as Tiburscia looked back to see Sega's stalkers at the top of the hill, still following her.

"Hey you!" Sega called out suddenly, making the blue-haired guy who was surrounded by three elementary-aged kids, turn his head towards her. He blinked in confusion for a moment as Sega approached him, placing her hands on her knees as she panted. The three kids with him also stared at her with some confusion even as she stood up straight and had a big smile plastered on her face. "There you are! I have been looking all over for you!" Sega smiled gleefully at the guy as she looked at him, and for some reason, she couldn't help let a slight blush creep onto her cheeks.

"_He's cute…"_ She thought to herself, but quickly shook her head at the thought.

The green-eyed guy was wearing a Duel Academy uniform: a blue jacket cut above his waist with a lavender-colored long sleeved shirt underneath it and black jeans with a white belt encircled around his waist. He wore brown and white boots and had an Academy-issued Duel Disk on his left wrist, with his Deck holster hooked to the back of his jeans. "Ummm…" He mumbled in confusion, scratching the back of his head as he stared at her. "Is there something I can help y'all?" He said, cocking his head slightly.

"Whose this, Jesse?" One of the kids pulled the guy's sleeves while pointing at Sega.

"Is she your girlfriend?" Another kid said teasingly while the guy glared at him with a slight blush on his face. He quickly shook his head and looked at Sega. Sega, meanwhile, didn't hear the comment; she simply glanced back to see the challengers running towards the fountain.

Gritting her teeth, Sega looked at the guy and gave him a pleading look. "Look, I'll explain everything later. Right now, I need your help!" She pleaded with him. "Please!"

The blue-haired guy looked at her momentarily before giving her a quick smile. "Sure."

Sega smiled backed. "Thanks. Just follow my lead." She let his arm go as soon as her challengers stopped themselves in front of her with their Duel Disks ready to go.

One of the Duelists pointed at Sega in a challenging manner. "Get ready to duel, Champ! I'm up first!"

"No I'm up first!"

"No I am!"

"No me!"

"I LOVE YOU, SEGA!"

Sega arched a brow at the bickering duelists, clearly amused by what's going on in front of her. Shaking her head, she walked up to them as she spoke, getting eyes on her. "Sorry guys. I told you already, I'm not in the mood to duel anyone. Besides, I promised my _boyfriend_ here–" She turned to the guy behind her. "–That I would duel him today." She stated, giving the guy a flirty kind of wink before looking away from him, missing the blush that spread on his face.

"WHAT?" The challenging male duelists yelled in shock.

"Yep," Sega said with a confident smirk and crossed her arms. "Sorry to disappoint you guys, but he came to visit me today and I promised I would spend some time with him for the rest of the week."

Most of the male duelists growled as they glared at the blue-haired guy, making him sweat-drop at all the dark threatening glares he was receiving. "YOU!" They shouted, pointing multiple fingers at him. He flinched under their scrutiny. "HOW DARE YOU STEAL THE HEART OF OUR BELOVED SEGA! YOU WILL PAY!" They threatened in unison, as multiple Duel Disks were deployed and the sounds of many Decks were inserted. "DUEL US!" They demanded, making the boy hold his arms up in defense.

"Hey! Back off jerks! Leave him alone!" Sega shouted angrily at the large group, coming to the guy's defense.

"WE WILL WIN THE HEART OF SEGA AND THEN BEAT HER IN A DUEL!" Those duelists retorted back as a sign of not giving up.

Sega's right eye twitched at the comment they made, mumbling something incoherent that was directed towards her crazed stalkers.

The blue-haired guy looked at Sega for a moment. He looked at the kids who hid behind him, clinging to his leg as they were afraid of the mean-looking duelists. He looked softly at them before facing the challengers this strange girl brought with her. "Hey now, that's no way to disown my gal like that." He began with a smile, as everyone including Sega, looked at him.

Walking up to her side, he casually placed an arm around Sega's waist gently, making her blush deep red at the contact despite her knowing nothing was really going on between them. "A gal as beautiful as this one should be treated with respect." He looked at the blushing mad Sega. If her friends could see her now, they would laugh and tease her to no end; even now, she's sure Tiburscia's laughing his tail off in his Duel Card, sensing the situation she put herself in.

Sega's fan-boys growled threateningly again. "IF YOU'RE HER BOYFRIEND, PROVE IT! KISS HER!" Sega and the guy she just met suddenly widen their eyes. "KISS HER RIGHT HERE IN FRONT OF US!"

"Uhhh…" Sega and the guy holding her waist looked at each other, faces red as a tomato.

She could tell he was quite nervous about it too as he looked at her, his green eyes locked to her brown ones, as if he was asking for her permission to do what was asked of them.

She gave him a look back, one that said, "Let's get this over with." The guy she barely knew his name flashed her a reassuring smile as he leaned in to kiss her on the lips, not only surprising Sega of the tenderness the kiss felt to her, but how nice it felt to have another's lips on hers.

When he moved away, breaking the kiss, she was completely stunned and speechless, and currently trying to gather her thoughts to process what just happened. Meanwhile, as if the kiss had no effect on him, the guy flashed a smile to the obviously shocked group of stalkers. "There y'all go. Proof enough?"

The stalker duelists looked between the two, devastated and heartbroken to what they just witnessed, convincing them that the Champ was no longer available for a challenge or their love. Hanging their heads in defeat, they slowly began to walk away from Sega and her "boyfriend".

When the coast was clear and Sega managed to get her thoughts back together again, she pulled away from the guy and immediately apologized over and over again. "Sorry! I'm so sorry for putting you that!" Sega said apologetically, blushing extremely red.

"Hey, hey, hey." The guy ushered, his face flushed red as well. "It's alright. No need to apologize. I'm happy to help a fellow duelist in need." He chuckled as Sega looked at him with a small, soft smile.

One of the kids tugged on his sleeves again. "Jesse, you liar! You said she wasn't your girlfriend!"

The guy, Jesse, ruffled up the boy's blondish hair and chuckled again. "Uh, well y'all see..." He blushed as he rubbed his head embarrassed obviously. "Uh well it's kinda complicated..."

Arching an eyebrow as she saw him try to explain to the boy what had happened, a normal colored face Sega couldn't help but giggle a bit and look at the small boy. "What he's trying to say is that we're not actually boyfriend-girlfriend, because after all we just met." She looked at him. "Right?"

"Right!" Jesse quickly agreed, hoping to avoid more embarrassment.

"But you guys kissed!" The only girl of the young trio said with passion as the boys stuck a finger in their mouths, to gesture their disgust. "Only people who are in love kiss like that!" She smiled warmly at the two older duelists, who looked at each other and then looked away with blushes on their faces.

"_Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy, what did I get myself into?"_ Sega thought, her blush still on her face.

Jesse cleared his throat for a moment, making Sega look at him. He then held his hand out to her. "The name's Jesse Anderson." He greeted with a smile.

Still blushing like a fool, Sega extended her hand to shake his. "I'm Sega Rivera. Again, real sorry about that whole ordeal… And that kiss…" She embarrassingly smiled at him, missing the slight surprised look on his face he had for a moment.

"Well, it's not every day I get asked to do something like that." Jesse stated smiling as he rubbed the back of his head.

Suddenly, the three kids around them stared at Sega with stars in their eyes. "No… Way!" One of the boys shrieked, making Sega look down at them. "It's really the new champion of NYC!" The blond-haired kid jumped up and down excitedly.

"New champion?" Jesse tilted his head in confusion while looking at Sega.

Sega shot him an apologetic look. "Did I forget to mention that I'm also the current champion around here?" She laughed nervously, scratching her cheek with a finger. "Ever since I won the match a while back ago, I had these Duel-hounds challenging me for a Duel." When she saw the confused look on his face, Sega arched an eyebrow. "Didn't you watch it?"

The red-haired freckled-face girl gave Sega a bright smile. "Jesse wouldn't know about the Championship match because he came to New York yesterday."

"Oh? So you really did come for a visit." Sega joked with a giggle, while looking at Jesse.

"You can say that. I flew in from North Academy." Jesse explained, rubbing the back of his head again. "I'm taking some time to look at a Duel University here." He looked at the three young school children, who smiled at him. "I spotted these kids dueling here while I was walking around, and when they saw this Duel Disk–" He held up his Duel Disk. "–They kinda bombarded me for some pointers."

Sega smiled softly as the kids gathered around him. "Yeah and then the Champ came." The boy with blondish hair spoke up, turning around to look at Sega. "This is like the best day of my life!" He smiled brightly.

The other boy with brownish-black hair tugged Jesse's jacket. "Can the Champion help us too, Jesse?"

Jesse smiled at the boy. "Of course she can help, but only if she wants to." Jesse looked at Sega, who looked at him with an arched eyebrow. "What y'all say there, Sega?"

"Well," Sega began. "I do owe you one, so why not?" She smiled as the kids cheered excitedly.

Jesse laughed at the kids' sudden burst of energy and glanced at Sega. "Thanks. I'm sure the kids will love your help."

Sega crossed her arms and smiled proudly. "Well, they are gonna learn from the best, aren't they?" She gave Jesse a side-glance as he chuckled.

"Possibly. I mean, just because you're a champion doesn't mean you're exactly the best." Jesse challenged as he crossed his arms and smirked.

Sega gave him a smirk of her own. "Oh? Do you want to see how good I am then?" She challenged, giving him a long stare, before she smirked again, lifting her Duel Disk in front of her. "How about we Duel then? So I can show you how good I really am."

Jesse grinned. "Sure, I'm always up for a good duel." He replied as he and Sega smirked at one another.

"Whoa! You two dueling would be so awesome!" The blonde haired boy burst between the two, snapping the two older duelists from their gaze to look down at him and his friends.

Sega smirked at the three kids. "Watch and learn, kids. You're about to see this guy eat dirt." She stated confidently while casting a look at Jesse.

Jesse returned a smirk as he spoke to the kids. "And y'all are gonna get to watch me beat the Champ." Jesse snickered when Sega sent him a glare.

"Is that what you think, lover boy?" Sega teased jokingly with a confident smirk. "My Deck says otherwise."

"Ok Sega, you're on!" Jesse laughed, making everyone else laugh along with him.

"So you're Sega Rivera?" A voice called from behind Sega, making her, Jesse and the kids to look at the girl who was approaching them.

Sega narrowed her eyes as the girl stopped approaching them and placed her hand on her hip. "Who wants to know?" Sega answered back as she turned her attention to the older-looking girl.

The girl had steel-grey colored waist-long hair. She had bangs that covered the sides of her face and brow, which parted in the middle. The color of her hair matched her eyes. She wore a light orange long-sleeved shirt, with the sleeves covering the palm of her hands, and denim cargo jeans with side pockets and white heels. On her left arm was an orange and black duel disk shaped as a fang.

"The name's Reba," She smirked evilly at Sega and her friends. "I came here for a Duel."

"Sorry." Sega snapped with no hesitation. She turned around, her back facing Reba. "If you want a Duel, get to the back of the line."

"Oh, you're gonna have to Duel me, Sega." Reba stated with a smirk on her face. Sega cast a side-glance to the girl. "See, there's something you need to know. Something I think you'll find very interesting." She chuckled evilly as Sega turned around to face her with a glare.

Jesse stood there silently as the three kids held his legs in fear at the girl's threatening demeanor. Jesse narrowed his eyes at the girl._ "There's something off about that Duelist. Could it be..?" _He thought as he told the kids to run back to their parents, which they did.

He watched them leave and looked back at the two girls eyeing each other dangerously.

"What does it have to do with me?" Sega stated, eyeing the silver haired girl who just chuckled.

The girl then locked her eyes with Sega as she spoke. "Find out for yourself. Duel me." Sega narrowed her eyes and glared at Reba for a moment as Tiburscia suddenly appeared on the ground, eyeing the girl as well.

"_**This girl… Her aura… It's…"**_ Tiburscia thought to himself.

Jesse stared wide-eyed at the white, armored tiger that appeared out of nowhere next to Sega. _"Whoa. Could that be her..? I guess that man was right after all." _He glanced over at Sega, who was about to bring up her Duel Disk to activate it.

Reba stared at Sega until her steel eyes shifted to Tiburscia, which made the tiger's fur stand with anger. "Hello, Tiburscia." She greeted with a wicked grin, leaving Sega almost speechless as she looked between the girl and her Hybrid.

"How... How can... How can you see him?" Sega flabbergasted, completely stunned. Reba only laughed while Tiburscia growled deeper.

**"Sega."** He spoke up. **"Be on your guard. That girl... There's something about her. I can't quite put my paw on it but her aura is strong for a human. Too strong..." **He finished as Sega shook off her shock.

"How do you know about Tiburscia?" Sega demanded furiously.

Reba smirked. "Does it pisses you off that I know about him?" Sega growled as Reba continued on. "I know many things, Sega, including things about your pathetic excuse of a monster." With her eyes closed, Reba weaved her fingers through her hair, letting it fall down gently back into place. "Let me ask you something, Sega. How well do you think you know him?" Reba opened one steel grey eye to look at her prey.

Sega clenched her fist on her side. "First of all, he isn't pathetic! He's the best! He's my best friend! I know him well enough to trust him!" Reba snorted, making Sega see red at the gesture. "And second, you just pissed me off!" She deployed her gold Duel Disk and placed her Deck into the slot.

"Ha... Did I now?" Reba smirked in amusement as her fang-shaped Duel Disk deployed as well. "You think you know your Hybrid, but you actually don't. You don't know his past. You don't know of the tragedy he caused." Reba glared at the duelist and her Hybrid, but more towards Tiburscia.

Tiburscia stared at the girl with wide eyes while Sega just growled. "Keep talking smack about my Hybrid and I'll show you a tragedy!" She remarked, earning a cold, dark glare from Reba.

The two girls locked eyes with one another, neither saying anything for a few moments.

Standing behind Sega, Jesse watched the two stare at each other like if it was a competition. He broke his gaze as Sega called out to him. "Jesse, sorry about this." She began as she kept her eyes locked onto Reba. "But I think we need to take a rain check on that Duel of ours."

"Don't worry about it, Sega." Jesse smiled as he looked back at her, seeing a small smirk appear on her face, and he instantly knew it was for him. He then looked at Reba, who had a smooth smirk on her face.

He gritted his teeth slightly as he thought in his head. _"I hope this isn't one of the people he told me about…" _

"Ready?" Reba spoke up as the wind began to pick up speed between them.

"As always." Sega answered back.

"LET'S DUEL!"

**(Back at Duel Academy)**

Rakaia's eyes opened slowly as he looked around the room to see a bunch of heads staring at him all at once.

"He's awake!" Neveah shouted as the rest of the gang smiled as he looked up at them.

"Huh? Where am I?" Rakaia said as he slowly sat up in the infirmary bed.

"You're in the infirmary." Alexia said as she stood beside the bed with her arms crossed, leaning against the wall as she looked at her little brother. "Neveah told us everything. You ok?" She asked as she looked down at her brother with her big sister look that told him that they would have to talk later.

"Ye...Yea." Rakaia said sadly as he lowered his head.

"You sure don't look it." Chazz cut in as he looked at the Slifer. "That's got to be rough though. What did you say to Luna for her to go off like that?" Chazz asked as Rakaia shot him a glare.

"She doesn't act like that by choice." Rakaia defended as he lowered his head again. "Something's up. I don't know what it is, but it's definitely affecting Luna." He finished.

"I agree." Alexia added. "As long as I have known Luna, she's never acted out against Rakaia. Maybe yell at him a couple of times, but that's rarely seen also." Alexia finished as she placed her hand on her chin.

"Well then, I wonder what could have happened to her." Kristine said as she looked up at Alexia. "I mean she wasn't this way when we first came. I thought she may have been the nicest one out the group." Kristine finished as she turned her gaze back towards Rakaia, who was slowly gritting his teeth at the events that took place.

"That's because she is." Blair stated as she walked towards Kristine. "Beside Alexis, who's probably the friendliest out of all of us. I just really can't understand what went wrong." Blair stated as she tried to wrap her brain around it, but proved not to be successful.

"Wait Alexis!" Rakaia shouted. "Where's Jaden?" Rakaia asked as his head shot up and looked around the room only to realize that Jaden wasn't there.

"We don't know." Alexia said as she lowered her head at the thought. "We haven't seen him since he went looking for Alexis." She finished as she turned her head towards his rookie. "What about you? Did you spot him anywhere?" She asked Terrence, who just slowly shook his head at her question.

"No I haven't." He said as he leaned against a nearby table with his arms crossed as he closed his eyes and continued to answer the Phoenix duelist. "He ran off on his own." Terrence finished as he slowly reopened his eyes.

"Hmmm I see." Alexia said as she started to think about the whole situation.

"**Something is bothering you**.**"** A voice in her head asked her calmly as an image of phoenix appeared in her mind.

"_Yes...Celeste, something is going on, but I can't seem to wrap my fingers around it."_ Alexia thought as she mentally talked to her Hybrid partner.

"**Perhaps the problem needs to be further investigated. What about the other two duelists, My Lady****?"** Celeste asked as her image gently flapped its wings awaiting her partner's response.

"_Who? Julia and Christian? I mean I know that they have something to do with this, but the question is what for? What do they have to gain by changing Luna and Alexis, if they did that much?" _Alexia asked her Hybrid.

"**The answer may not be so simple if you think about it, My Lady. Maybe you should take this problem to the source****."** Celeste stated as her image slowly started to fade away. "**I will watch over you and your friends as much as I can. Call upon me if needed."** Celeste stated as she completely vanished from Alexia's thoughts, returning Alexia back to the situation at hand.

"Thanks Celeste." Alexia whispered gently as she turned her attention back towards her brother. "I know somewhat Julia and Christian are involved in this, but something doesn't sit right with me." She said to him, causing Rakaia to look up at her with a confused look on his face.

"You're right, Alexia! They are involved in this!" Neveah shouted, causing the group to stare at her from her outburst. "That bitch Julia acted like she enjoyed seeing Rakaia in so much pain, as if she wanted Luna to break him or something." Neveah said as she clenched her fist together as the memory of those moments flashed back in her head. "When Luna started to attack Rakaia, I wanted to help calm her down, but Julia jumped me from behind and forced me to watch the whole thing. She wanted Rakaia to break and she was going to make sure that happened one way or another." Neveah said causing Lucas and Rose to look at her as well.

"But why Rakaia?" Lucas asked as he looked down at the Dragon Duelist who was still sitting up in his bed. "What did he ever do to her? As I recall, he and Julia really never had any contact until Luna started to act differently." Lucas finished.

"Yea I saw that too." Rose implicated. "It wasn't until this morning where everything started to take a turn for the worst." She replied as Alexia looked at her and nodded.

"Something's up and it's got Julia and Christian written all over it." Blair stated as she clenched her fist at what has happened so far. "First Rakaia takes a beating and now Jaden is missing... This...This has to stop!" She somewhat shouted.

Chazz looked at her and slowly placed a hand on her shoulder and nodded in agreement. "Yea, no arguments there." He said as he turned his attention towards the Dragon Duelist. "Don't worry, I won't let anyone come in and make you look like the sad lost puppy that you are right now. The only person that can do that is me and that's after I crushed you in a Duel." Chazz said as he turned his attention towards the door and was getting ready to walk out.

"Wait!" Alexia called as Chazz stopped and turned his head towards her. "Walking out to find them on your own won't help us, you idiot." She said as she slightly shook her head at Chazz's simple mindedness. "Julia and Christian are up to something and right now from what we know they're after Rakaia and Jaden." She said as she turned towards Lucas and Rose and then turned her attention to Kristine and Neveah. "Didn't you say that they were in a tournament before they came here?" She asked as Neveah tried to think about the question.

"Well yea." Kristine replied. "That's what they told us." She finished.

"Strange." Alexia stated as she looked at Chazz and Blair. "Do you guys know anything about that tournament?" She asked, causing Blair and Chazz to shake her head in unison.

"As far as I know there hasn't been a tournament scheduled for a while now." Chazz said as he looked down at Rakaia and then back up at Alexia. "And you know if there was a tournament around here, we would have been the first to know." He said as he pointed between Rakaia and himself.

Alexia, understanding what he meant, looked at Blair. "And you're sure you don't know anything about it either Blair?" Alexia asked

Blair shook her head. "No if I didn't hear Chazz ranting on about a tournament, then I'm sure there was no such thing." She said as she turned her attention towards Kristine.

Kristine looked at her for a second and then brought her hand up to her chin and started to think about it. "It's just very weird that none of you heard it before."

"Yeah, I mean everyone on the boat here was talking about it like it was the best tournament out there!" Lucas shouted.

"Ok then I guess it's time we started to dig deeper into this." Alexia stated as she looked at Rakaia, who still had his head wrapped around not only Luna, but Alexis and Jaden as well. "It's ok. You stay here and get some rest ok." She said as she placed her hand on her brother's shoulder. "Don't worry, we'll take it from here." She said with a smile trying to reassure him that everything was alright.

"Yea...But...Luna, Alexis and...Jaden." Rakaia said as he closed his eyes and thought about it.

"_If I went through that with Luna, there's no telling what Alexis could have done to him."_ He thought to himself.

"Rakaia don't worry we got this one." Neveah said as she smiled at Rakaia. "Don't worry, I'll bring Luna back to you and we'll find Jaden and Alexis and clear this whole mess up." She said as she looked at her mentor with determination in her eyes.

Rakaia could only nod as he felt defeated by his friend's eagerness to help. "Alright, but guys be careful." He said as he turned towards Alexia. "We don't know what they're planning, but don't let your guard down." Rakaia stated trying to sound like team leader, but obviously failed as Alexia playfully thumped Rakaia on the forehead.

"Come on. It's me you're talking about." Alexia stated as she turned her attention towards the group. "Alright Blair, Chazz you come with me we're going to see if we can find some dirt on these guys." Alexia stated, causing Chazz and Blair to nod in agreement. She turned her attention towards the rest of the duelists that stood in the room. "You guys stick together no matter what. Don't let Julia or Christian get in contact with any of you. If you guys see anything, come back and get us as fast as you can." Alexia stated, causing the rookie duelists to nod their heads in unison before they walked out the room.

"Alright so it's time that we do our part." Chazz stated as he bashed his fist into his hand.

"Yea, let's just hope we can find something that can help us out." Alexia stated as the three walked out of the room leaving Rakaia alone to his thoughts.

"Luna..." Rakaia said to himself as he gritted his teeth and then looked at the door of the infirmary and then back down at some of the bandages that he had wrapped around his body. "I can't just sit here and do nothing!" He asked himself as he thought about the idea more and more. "Screw this!" He shouted as he threw the blankets off of him and grabbed his duel disk and his deck. "I'm going to go find Luna and Alexis and then find Jaden." He said as he shot out the door still somewhat bruised up from the beating that he received earlier.

**(Later on that Night) **

"Guys are you sure about this?" Blair asked as they walked up to the door of the Chancellor's office after hours. "I mean this is like totally against the rules here." She said again, causing Alexia to ignore her complaints, but then again Chazz wasn't so lucky.

"Come on Blair, we're helping our friends here. Don't be so afraid to bend a couple of rules." He said as they approached the door, knowing that it would be locked. "Hmph go figure." Chazz stated as he looked at Blair and then Alexia. "Any bright ideas?" He asked.

"Yea I got a few." Blair stated as she walked up towards the lock and pulled something out of her hair. "I still say this is wrong, but if it's for Jaden and Rakaia, then what the hell." She said as she started to slowly pick the lock to the Chancellor's office.

"That a girl." Chazz said proudly as Alexia folded her arms and looked at the two and shook her head.

"Can you guys be any louder? Geez I swear it's like you guys don't know what be quiet means." She said as she watched Blair slowly turn the knob.

"Got it." Blair whispered as she slowly pushed open the door.

"Thank God." Alexia said as they slowly walked in to the office and slowly looked around. "Alright now if we're going to find anything, then it'll be on his computer right?" She asked as she looked at Blair, who nodded in agreement.

"Yea, at least that's what I was thinking anyway." Blair stated as they looked around the room and found the computer already up and running on the Chancellor's desk.

"That's kind of odd." Chazz said as he looked at the computer for a second. "Either the Chancellor forgot to turn his computer off or our luck just seriously changed." Chazz said as Alexia continued to look at the computer and then noticed the chair that the Chancellor normally sat in was facing the opposite direction.

"Oh yea our luck has changed alright." Alexia said as she gritted her teeth.

"Oh how right you are." A voice said as the chair quickly spun around, revealing Julia sitting in it with her legs crossed and her arms resting on the arm rest with a wicked smirk on her face. "It took you long enough to get here, although I really didn't expect you to bring a few tag-alongs with you." She said as she smirked at Chazz and Blair.

"Cut the crap already!" Chazz shouted as he glared at Julia. "What the hell is going on here? And what the Hell did you do to Luna and Alexis?" He shouted as he gritted his teeth towards Julia.

Julia just shook her head and looked at Chazz with the same smirk. "My, impatient aren't we?" She said as she slowly stood up from the chair and looked at the three duelists that stood before her. "Well for starters, I didn't do anything to Alexis. She's not in my department. You should go talk to her new boyfriend Christian if you want any answers about her." She said smartly as she placed her hands on her hips. "Now as for Luna, my target is Rakaia, buuutttt..." She said as she set her sights on Alexia. "Don't think that you're out of the fire, because since you're here. I can go ahead and get you out the way. Besides, you hold a piece of the puzzle yourself, you know." She said causing Alexia to glare at her for a moment.

"Grrr…What do you mean a piece of the puzzle?" Alexia asked as she continued to glare at the vixen that stood in front of her.

"Oh don't worry you'll find out in due time." Julia stated. "But it's too cramped in here. Mind if we take this outside?" She said as she walked towards the window and gently pushed it open. "It's a little breezy out there. Fitting for your death, wouldn't you say?" She said as she cocked her heads towards Alexia, who was shocked for a brief moment at what Julia had just said.

"Alexia..." Blair called as she looked at her friend, but Alexia shook her off and glared at Julia.

"No Blair, you and Chazz got other things to do. Find out whatever you can about her and Christian." She said as she looked at Blair and then Chazz and then back down at Julia, with the sudden dark look creeping over her. "And if you, little miss prissy here, want to try and kill me, I say by all means." Alexia said as the same dark attitude appeared over as it did before.

"Well then I guess we can get this dance started." Julia said as she playfully leaped out the window landing outside on the grass softly waiting for Alexia to make her way down as well.

"I'm so going to force everything out of you, you know that right?" Alexia said as she leaped out of the window with ease and landed in front of Julia who just smirked at her as they both extended their Duel Disks.

"Oh please, don't take that attitude with me." Julia said as she placed her deck inside her Duel Disk. "You're just talk and besides I don't think you'll want to continue with that attitude if you knew what was at stake and knew that your brother's life kind of hangs on the fact if you beat me or not." She said, causing Alexia to send more than just a dark glare towards Julia.

"What have you done to him?" She asked in the darkest tone she could muster she placed her deck inside her purple Duel Disk as well.

"Oh it's not what I've done." Julia replied. "It's what his little girlfriend is going to do to him." Julia laughed as she continued to speak, knowing that she had Alexia's full and undivided attention. "Did you honestly think that he wouldn't go after her, even after the beating she gave him?" Julia questioned. "Come on honestly, did you really think his weak little heart could accept the truth of Luna disowning him?" She questioned again, causing Alexia to grind her teeth harder and she continued to send a death glare towards Julia.

"Oh don't worry sweetie." Julia remarked. "You two won't be separated for long, especially after I'm done with you." Julia said.

"DUEL!" They both shouted as their Life Points appeared on their Duel Disks and they both drew five cards respectively.

**Alexia  
LP – 4000  
Cards in hand - 5  
Monsters on the field – 0  
Cards face-down on the field – 0  
Spell Cards on the field – 0  
Trap Cards on the field – 0  
Cards in the Graveyard – 0  
Cards Out of Play – 0  
Field Spell – 0 **

**Julia  
LP – 4000  
Cards in hand - 5  
Monsters on the field – 0  
Cards face-down on the field – 0  
Spell Cards on the field – 0  
Trap Cards on the field – 0  
Cards in the Graveyard – 0  
Cards Out of Play – 0  
Field Spell – 0 **

"I think I'll go first." Julia stated as she drew a card from her hand and looked at it for a second and then smirked back at Alexia. "Alright first I throw down a monster in defense mode and I'll end my turn by playing two cards face down." Julia said with a smirk on her face as she eyed Alexia, who just smirked and drew a card from her deck herself.

**Alexia  
LP – 4000  
Cards in hand - 5  
Monsters on the field – 0  
Cards face-down on the field – 0  
Spell Cards on the field – 0  
Trap Cards on the field – 0  
Cards in the Graveyard – 0  
Cards Out of Play – 0  
Field Spell – 0 **

**Julia  
LP – 4000  
Cards in hand - 3  
Monsters on the field – 1  
Unknown face-down Monster Card  
Cards face-down on the field – 2  
Spell Cards on the field – 0  
Trap Cards on the field – 0  
Cards in the Graveyard – 0  
Cards Out of Play – 0  
Field Spell – 0 **

"You're really going to wish that you never duel me." Alexia responded as she looked at the card that she drew and placed it in her hand and picked up another card. "I summon Phoenix Archer in attack mode!" Alexia shouted as she placed her card on her Duel Disk causing a light to appear in front of her, which revealed her monster who stood ready for battle.

**Phoenix Archer  
****Card-Type: ****Tuner Monster  
****Attribute: ****Fire | ****Level: ****4  
****Type: ****Warrior  
****ATK: ****900 | ****DEF: ****1300  
****Description: ****If the ATK of each monster on your opponent's side of the field is higher than the ATK of this card, this card can attack your opponent's Life Points directly.**

"Next." Alexia stated as she pointed at Julia's face down card on the field. "I think I'll take out the precious face down monster of yours." Alexia stated. "Now Phoenix Archer take it down!" Alexia shouted again "Sniper Shot!" Alexia shouted as she pointed towards Julia's face down card.

"My, my anxious to lose aren't we!" Julia shouted as she waved her hand forward towards one of the cards that she placed face down. "I activate the Trap, Negate attack!" She shouted as the trap card appeared on the field before her monster.

**Negate Attack****  
****Card-Type: ****Counter Trap  
****Description: ****Activate only when an opponent's monster declares an attack. Negate the attack of that 1 monster and end the Battle Phase.**

"Come on now you're taking me too lightly." Julia stated as Alexia just smirked at what she just witnessed.

"Just testing you to see how strong you actually are." She said as she picked up to cards from her hand and placed them both on the field.

"I place two cards face down and end my turn." She said as she smirked towards Julia again. "You said before that Rakaia was your target. Why is that exactly? What do you possibly want with Rakaia anyway?" Alexia questioned as Julia just flicked her hair out of her face and placed her hand on her hip as she looked at Alexia.

"Well if you really must know Rakaia's not the only one we're after. Actually it's not even Rakaia at all. "She said as she continued to smirk at Alexia.

"What are you saying?" Alexia asked somewhat confused of the young duelist motives.

"You really don't get it do you?" Julia questioned as she shook her head slightly. "Rakaia isn't our only target…You are as well." She said which caused Alexia's eyes to widen at the sudden information.

"What…What could you possibly want with us?" Alexia asked as she glared at Julia, trying to understand what she was trying to say.

"It's simple really. We could care less about either of you." Julia continued.

"So why go through all the trouble?" Alexia asked still trying to get the truth out of Julia.

"Like I said it's real simple, we're not really after you…We're after your Hybrids!" Julia said which caused Alexia's eyes to widen again as she looked down at her Deck and then back at Julia again.

"_How…How did she know_?" Alexia thought as she continued to stare at Julia, somewhat horrified. "_How…How did she find out that I had a Hybrid_?" She asked herself again.

"**My Lady... I am getting a bad feeling about her."** Celeste stated as she appeared into her partner's mind once again. **"The aura that she carries is not hers, but it is strangely familiar."** Celeste continued as she spoke.

"_Familiar? What do you mean familiar?_" Alexia asked Celeste as she continued to speak telepathically with her friend. "_What? Have you seen her aura before Celeste?"_ Alexia asked again.

"**Aye, I have. It is familiar to something I have faced a long time ago, but it is somewhat different than what I remember."** Celeste answered as the Hybrid phoenix continued to flap its wings throughout the image of Alexia's mind. **"Be careful, My Lady. If she is truly after me and your brother's Red Eyes, then it would be best if you do not use me in this Duel."** Celeste stated as she continued to flap in place.

"_Right…I can do that no problem_." Alexia stated as she returned back to her normal state and sent another death glare towards Julia. "So you know about our hybrids, still doesn't mean you're getting your hands on them."

**Alexia  
LP – 4000  
Cards in hand - 3  
Monsters on the field – 1  
Phoenix Archer – ATK/900 DEF/1300  
Cards face-down on the field – 2  
Spell Cards on the field – 0  
Trap Cards on the field – 0  
Cards in the Graveyard – 0  
Cards Out of Play – 0  
Field Spell – 0 **

**Julia  
LP – 4000  
Cards in hand - 3  
Monsters on the field – 1  
Unknown Face-down Monster  
Cards face-down on the field – 1  
Spell Cards on the field – 0  
Trap Cards on the field – 0  
Cards in the Graveyard – 1  
Negate Attack (Trap Card)  
Cards Out of Play – 0  
Field Spell – 0 **

"Hmph, that's what you think." Julia stated as she drew another card from her deck and placed it in her hand. "Alright now that I've told you pretty much the basics. I think it's time I get this duel going." Julia stated as she pointed to her other face down card that was on the field. "Now I activate the Field Spell, Venom Swamp!" She shouted as the card appeared on the field in front of her and suddenly the scenery started to change into a swamp like landscape.

"I hope you're not afraid Alexia, you know you can get bit by anything if you're not careful." Julia stated as she smirked evilly at Alexia.

"Grrr…Worry about yourself, Julia." Alexia snapped back as she continued to glare at Julia, who continued to wear a smirk on her face.

**Venom Swamp****  
****Card-Type: Field ****Spell  
****Description: ****Monsters lose 500 ATK for each Venom Counter on them. Destroy a monster if its ATK becomes 0 by this effect. During each player's End Phase, place 1 Venom Counter on each face-up monster, except "Venom" monsters.**

"You're really going to be in for a real treat Alexia, I promise you that." Julia stated as she slowly started to laugh evilly as Alexia gritted her teeth and wondered what the dueling vixen had in store for her.

**(****Meanwhile, back in the office of Chancellor Sheppard)**

"Whoa! They started the duel!" Chazz stated as he looked outside the window as the duel was getting underway.

"Chazz come on we can't get side tracked right now. We got to see if we can find anything on Julia and Christian remember." Blair added, causing Chazz to turn around quickly.

"Yea! You're right." He said as he ran towards the computer where Blair was sitting at and watched as she began to click and type stuff on it.

"Ok let's see I'm not a computer whiz or anything, but I think this should do it." Blair stated as she pressed a few more buttons on the computer causing both Julia and Christian's files to come up.

"Oh my God!" Blair stated as she quickly covered her mouth at what she saw.

"What… What is it?" Chazz answered as he quickly brought his head down to see what she was looking at.

Blair was somewhat shaking as she continued to read the profiles of both Julia and Christian. "I can't…I can't believe this." She said again as she slowly turned her head to look at Chazz, who finally figured out what caught Blair's attention.

"Whoa," Chazz said slowly as his eyes grew large in terror. "That can't be possible." Chazz said as he looked out the window to see if his eyes were playing tricks on him. "No…that can't be true…That can't be real." He spoke again as he turned his eyes back towards computer screen.

"I know what you mean... I can't believe it either." Blair stated as she continued to read more on Julia and Christian. "This is really unbelievable… I mean I can't believe it." Blair finished.

"Don't worry you're not alone in that department." Chazz stated in the same shocked tone that Blair had. "The question is what are they doing here at Duel Academy then?" Chazz said as he looked back towards the window where both Alexia and Julia were dueling.

**(The fields of Duel Academy) **

Rakaia was walking the field searching for the two Obelisk duelists that held close to him. He searched throughout the dorms of Obelisk blue, but still no sign of them.

"Damn where could they be?" He asked himself as he turned the corner and found himself going towards the abandoned dorm. "I guess it wouldn't hurt to try, considering this is the only place I haven't checked yet." Rakaia stated as he got closer to the dorm, only to stop in his tracks when he heard snickering behind him. "Well it's about time I found you." Rakaia said without turning around to face who it was.

"Well I'm surprise you came looking for me at all, considering the beating you received the last time we saw each other." The voice said as Rakaia slowly turned around to face not one figure, but two.

"Luna." Rakaia said as his slowly moved from one figure to the next. "Alexis."

"Hmph, I see you're feeling all better. Still a little banged up, but walking nonetheless." Luna replied as she folded her arms and smirked at Rakaia.

"You still think he's going to give you the "I Love You" and "Why Are You Doing This?" speech?" Alexis smirked as she looked at Luna, who just snickered as well.

"I don't know. You know how persistent helpless puppies can be." Luna stated smirking as she directed the comment towards Rakaia, who barely cringed at her words.

"Luna... I still don't understand what's going on here." Rakaia stated as he looked at Luna and then Alexis.

"Well of course you don't, but then you never do." Luna stated as she shook her disappointedly and then looked at Alexis. "See I told you helpless, nothing but a loser washed up duelist who think he can solve his problems with love and all that other bullshit." Luna stated evilly as she cocked a smile at Rakaia.

"Yea and if memory serves me correctly, I think your friend tried the same thing, but yea let's just say it didn't work so well for him." Alexis said as she smirked at Rakaia as well.

Rakaia's eyes widen in horror as he looked at Alexis. "Jaden! What happened to him? What did you do to Jaden?" Rakaia questioned as Alexis and Luna giggled evilly.

"Oh nothing really. I just showed him how pathetic he was and that he was never in my league... At least not like Christian is anyway." Alexis ended as Rakaia closed his eyes and balled his hands up slowly.

"Aww look at him… He's hurt again… So emotional I swear." Luna said as she crossed her arms and smirked at him. "What would I do with a broken toy like you? You're nothing, just like your friend Jaden." Luna continued.

"Nothing is too nice for him, Luna."Alexis stated. "In my eyes, calling him nothing is an understatement." Alexis added as she too smirked at Rakaia.

Rakaia took a deep breath before reopening his eyes and staring at the two Obelisks girls that stood before him. "Alright then, I see that reasoning with you two isn't going to happen." Rakaia said as he extended his red Duel Disk. "So what do you say we settle this in a different way?" Rakaia gestured as both Luna and Alexis accepted it without hesitation and extended their Duel Disks as well.

"It's about time. I was getting bored of hearing you talk." Luna stated as she inserted her deck inside her sky blue Duel Disk.

"Don't worry though he won't be talking for much longer." Alexis added as she followed the same actions as Luna.

"Alright then." Rakaia said as he inserted his deck inside his Duel Disk as well. "I guess there's no turning back. I'm going to break whatever hold those two got on you if it's the last thing I do." He said.

"DUEL!" They all shouted as Life Points appeared on both sides of the field.

* * *

**Whoa! What's going on here? How do these people know about Sega, Alexia and Rakaia's Hybrids? What possible information did Chazz and Blair was shocked to find? How will these duels play out? Find out next time in The Hybrid Immortal, Earthbound Returns! **

Sega: Rakaia.

Me: No.

Sega: But...

Me: I said no.

Sega: That's not what you said in the first chapter. *Glares at me*

Me: Sega, I don't want him here! *glares at Sega back*

Sega: *crosses arms* well that's too bad, 'cause I already invited him here. *Hears a doorbell* Oh there he is now.

Me: NOOOOOOO!

Jaden: JESSE!

Jesse: JADEN! *highfives Jaden and walks over to Sega*

Sega: Welcome to the team of awesomeness. *smiles at him*

Jesse: *smiles brightly* Glad to be here. It will be fun working with y'all.

Sega: Of course it will be, *turns her head slowly at me and gives me her deadliest glare* Right Rakaia?

Me: *mumbles and crosses arms* Fine...he can stay...

Everyone: YAY!

Me: Well, I guess this is all we got time for, so please review! …Stupid Sega


	9. The Hybrids' Dark Secrets

**Disclaimer: Ok guys we're back with another chapter to the series. I know, I know it seems like forever since we posted a chapter up here, but look on the Brightside. I graduated from college and got my associates degree in business and got some free time on my hands. So you that means you can expect more chapters coming up and trust me you guys are going to love us for it. Anyway I'm not going to ramble on, I'm going to let you guys get into so go ahead and read the chapter. Oh and by the way I don't own Yugioh GX or anything related to just the OC's that me and Sega worked out and the made up cards. **

Me: Alright no funny business today we're just going to upload this chapter and let everyone read it.

Sega: Yea they've been waiting patiently soooo we're just going to go straight into it.

Me: Right then ok everyone here's the next chapter, we hope you enjoy it!

* * *

**Chapter 8  
The Hybrids' Dark Secret**

"LET'S DUEL!" Sega and Reba shouted as they drew their first five cards from their decks.

**Sega  
****LP – 4000  
****Cards in hand – 5  
****Monsters on the field – 0  
****Face-Down Cards on the field – 0  
****Spell Cards on the field – 0  
****Trap Cards on the field – 0  
****Cards in the Graveyard – 0  
****Cards Out of Play – 0  
****Field Spell – 0 **

**Reba  
****LP – 4000  
****Cards in hand – 5  
****Monsters on the field – 0  
****Face-Down Cards on the field – 0  
****Spell Cards on the field – 0  
****Trap Cards on the field – 0  
****Cards in the Graveyard – 0  
****Cards Out of Play – 0  
****Field Spell – 0**

Reba grinned as she drew a card from her deck. "I draw first!" She quickly glanced at the card before placing it with the other cards in her hand and picking out a new one from there. "First, I will play a monster face-down on the field." She stated as a card appeared in front of her.

She picked up another card from her hand and inserted it into the Spell/Trap Card Zone. "Then, I'll play another card face-down and end my turn." Reba smirked wickedly at Sega. "That'll do for now."

**Sega  
****LP – 4000  
****Cards in hand – 5  
****Monsters on the field – 0  
****Face-Down Cards on the field – 0  
****Spell Cards on the field – 0  
****Trap Cards on the field – 0  
****Cards in the Graveyard – 0  
****Cards Out of Play – 0  
****Field Spell – 0 **

**Reba  
****LP – 4000  
****Cards in hand – 4  
****Monsters on the field – 1  
Unknown face-down Monster Card  
****Face-Down Cards on the field – 1  
****Spell Cards on the field – 0  
****Trap Cards on the field – 0  
****Cards in the Graveyard – 0  
****Cards Out of Play – 0  
****Field Spell – 0**

"Good," Sega answered back. "Cause I was getting tired of waiting already!" Sega pulled out a card from her deck. "My turn!"

Tiburscia looked at his duelist. **"Sega..." **he murmured while his golden eyes glanced back at her opponent who held a sinister smirk on her face. _**"I don't like this...not one bit...This girl...her aura...it's..." **_He thought, his ears pressed against his head.

"For my first move, I'll play one of my trusted beasts!" Sega stated as a glow of light appeared on the field. "Gladiator Beast Hoplomus in Attack Mode!" A grey, armored Rhinoceros with several floating hexagon-shaped plates appeared from the light and bellowed its battle cry.

**Gladiator Beast Hoplomus  
Level: 4  
Attribute: EARTH  
Type: Rock/Effect  
ATK/DEF: 700/2100  
LORE: If this card was Special Summoned by the effect of a "Gladiator Beast" monster, its original DEF is 2400. At the end of the Battle Phase, if this card attacked or was attacked, you can return it to the Deck to Special Summon 1 "Gladiator Beast" monster from your Deck, except "Gladiator Beast Hoplomus".**

"Whoa." Jesse exclaimed as he saw Sega's Gladiator Beast appear on the field. "A Gladiator Beast Deck?" He said to himself. "That's some deck y'all got there."

Sega looked back at Jesse after hearing his comment. "Why thank you Jesse." She smiled at him, making the duelist blush slightly. She turned her attention back to Reba who held a somewhat curious look to Sega's interaction to Jesse. "Alright, Hoplomus, let's destroy that face-down monster!" Sega ordered as her monster raised his large arms above him, ready to attack.

"Hah! If you think that ugly thing will touch my monster, you got another thing coming!" Reba shouted as she revealed her face-down card. "I activate my Trap, Threatening Roar!"

**Trap Card: Threatening Roar  
LORE: Your opponent cannot declare an attack this turn. **

"What?" Sega cried out.

Reba smirked again. "Now, for the rest of the turn, you can't touch me." Reba gestured menacingly while Sega glared at her.

"Like I wanted to touch you anyways..." Sega said with disgust, crossing her arms.

_"Damn, that Trap Card just blocked Sega from using her Gladiators' Special Abilities."_ Jesse explained in his mind as he looked on. _"Without the ability to at least attack, she can't send her monster to the deck to bring out another one."_ Jesse shook his head and glanced at Reba. _"What a drawback. That gal sure knows what she's doing."_ He finished as he looked at Sega who was ready for her next move.

"So what if I can't attack you until my next turn?" Sega held a smirk while she closed her eyes. "Don't think for a second that this disability is gonna keep me down." Sega reopened her eyes with a look of fierce determination.

"Oh?" Reba raised a brow in interest to what Sega's planning.

"Because I have a Gladiator Beast monster on my field, I can Special Summon this little guy right here. Test Tiger, you're up!" Another glow of light appeared next to Hoplomus and a small average-looking tiger with armor on its body appeared.

**Test Tiger  
Level: 3  
Attribute: EARTH  
Type: Beast/Effect  
ATK/DEF: 600/300  
LORE: If you control a "Gladiator Beast" monster, you can Special Summon this card. You can Tribute this card to return 1 "Gladiator Beast" you control to the Deck, and then Special Summon 1 "Gladiator Beast" from your Deck. The Special Summoned monster is treated as if it was Special Summoned by the effect of a "Gladiator Beast".**

"Test Tiger..." Reba stated slowly. "Well, you surely found yourself a loophole through your monsters' disabilities." Reba finished as she glared at Sega.

Sega smiled at Reba's comment. "Then I assume you know what's going to happen next." Sega stated as she pointed to her monster. "I Tribute my Test Tiger to send Hoplomus back to the deck and then I can Special Summon another one of the Gladiators to the field!" Sega stated as Test Tiger roared, turning his head to Gladiator Beast Hoplomus. The orbs on his armor glowed faintly and the same glow surrounded the Rhino gladiator before the two disappeared. Then, another glow appeared at the same place where Test Tiger was standing. "Gladiator Beast Spartacus!" A grey T-Rex-like monster with blackish brown bone armor appeared, roaring and wielding his choice of weapon, a long sharp axe.

**Gladiator Beast Spartacus  
Level: 5  
Attribute: EARTH  
Type: Dinosaur/Effect  
ATK/DEF: 2200/1600  
LORE: This card cannot be Special Summoned except by the effect of "Gladiator Beast Hoplomus". When this card is Special Summoned, add 1 "Gladiator Beast" Equip Spell Card from your Deck to your hand. At the end of the Battle Phase, if this card attacked or was attacked, you can return it to the Deck to Special Summon 1 "Gladiator Beast" monster from your Deck, except "Gladiator Beast Spartacus".**

"Since Spartacus was Special Summoned, I can add a Gladiator Beast Equip Spell card to my hand." Sega explained as she pulled a card from her deck and added it to her hand.

Reba shook her head with a smile on her face. "Really? All of that so that you can add a stupid card to your hand?" She sighed. "You're suppose to be a champion and you didn't try to pull out some amazing strategy to destroy my Trap? Pathetic."

"Hey!" Sega snapped. "I'm not pathetic! And to prove it to you, I'm setting a face-down!" A card appeared on the field, face-down behind Spartacus. "I end my turn."

**Sega  
****LP – 4000  
****Cards in hand – 4  
****Monsters on the field – 1  
Gladiator Beast Spartacus – ATK/2200 DEF/1600  
****Face-Down Cards on the field – 1  
****Spell Cards on the field – 0  
****Trap Cards on the field – 0  
****Cards in the Graveyard – 1  
Test Tiger (Monster Card)  
****Cards Out of Play – 0  
****Field Spell – 0 **

**Reba  
****LP – 4000  
****Cards in hand – 4  
****Monsters on the field – 1  
Unknown face-down Monster Card  
****Face-Down Cards on the field – 0  
****Spell Cards on the field – 0  
****Trap Cards on the field – 0  
****Cards in the Graveyard – 1  
Threatening Roar (Trap Card)  
****Cards Out of Play – 0  
****Field Spell – 0**

"Hmmm," Reba hummed. "Well this is certainly going to get interesting." She said sarcastically while placing a hand on her hip. "My, I haven't had this type of excitement for a long time."

"Quit talking and get dueling." Sega replied, not wanting to hear Reba chat up a storm.

"You know Sega that temper of yours will get you into trouble some day," Reba chided. Her steel grey eyes flickered to the Hybrid monster next to Sega. "You remind me of someone I knew long ago that held that same smart-mouth attitude and thought that he was better than everyone else." She directed her statement to Tiburscia, who immediately growled back. "But he wasn't. He was too hot-headed and never obeyed orders from his superior."

**"THAT'S ENOUGH!"** Tiburscia roared at Reba, surprising Sega and Jesse, who can see the beast. **"Who do you think you are? Coming here and engaging yourself in a duel with my partner?!" **Tiburscia glared at Reba, who smirked as if she knew something he didn't.** "Not only that..."**

"In due time, Tiburscia. We shouldn't rush into things so willingly." Reba stated as she glanced back at Sega. "Because if we do, you won't be able to avoid starting another fight."

Tiburscia's yellow eyes widen in shock at Reba's words.

Not knowing what Reba spoke about, Sega clenched her teeth as she looked down to her Hybrid. "Hey Tiburscia, what was that all about huh?" She whispered to the tiger, who only glanced at her from the corner of his eye. "What's going on here? Do you know her?"

**"You don't need concern yourself with this matter, Sega."** He said. **"Just focus on your duel." **

"What?" Sega said in shock. "Focus on my duel? Tiburscia, how can I when you know what the hell this girl is speaking about?"

"Sega..." Jesse interrupted her. Sega looked back at him with confusion. "This may not be my business but I think y'all shouldn't argue with your spirit monster right now."

Sega's eyes widen in surprise at this statement. "You can see him?!" Tiburscia cocked his head back a little to glance at the Southern boy. "Why in the Hell didn't you tell me this?!"

Jesse chuckled nervously as he scratched his head. "Well, Sega we just met a few minutes ago." He said with a shrug and a soft smile. "I'm pretty sure there are things I haven't told y'all about yet." Sega gave him one last look before she shook her head and faced Reba once more.

"Between the two of you, I don't know which will give me a headache more..." She groaned as Reba pulled out the top card from her deck.

"If all of you are done, I will like to get my turn started." Reba scolded.

"Hey, it was your fault! You started it!" Sega replied back.

"My turn!" Reba declared as the face-down monster card she had was flipped to reveal a monster. "First I flip my face-down monster, Super-Nimble Mega Hamster, to Attack Mode!"

**Super-Nimble Mega Hamster  
Level: 4  
Attribute: EARTH  
Type: Beast/Effect  
ATK/DEF: 1100/1800  
LORE: FLIP: You can Special Summon 1 Level 3 or lower Beast-Type monster from your Deck in face-down Defense Position.**

"Aw, for someone as ugly as you to have a cute thing like that should be a crime," Sega snickered.

"Hmph, that coming from a second-rate duelist as yourself," Reba countered with a smirk. "I advise you Sega, he's anything but cute. I activate my monster's Special Ability! I can Special Summon a Level 3 or lower Beast-type monster from my deck as long as I play it face-down in Defense Mode!" Reba explained as another face-down card appeared next to the overgrown rodent.

"Now this is where my fun begins!" Reba began to chuckle maniacally as her pupils began to faintly glow orange.

"What the hell..." Sega furrowed her brows at her opponent's sudden behavior and what's stranger than that were the glowing orange eyes.

"I don't like this, Sega..." Jesse admitted as he too was shocked at Reba's shift in behavior.

**"Me neither…"** Tiburscia agreed.

Her steel grey eyes glowing a faint orange, Reba pulled out a card from her hand. "I activate the Spell Card, Book of Taiyou!"

**Spell Card: Book of Taiyou  
LORE: Flip 1 face-down monster on the field into face-up Attack Position. **

"With this card, I can flip a face-down monster to face-up Attack Mode!" Reba stated as the new face-down transformed into a monster. "Meet my Des Koala, oh and Sega, he's got a nasty ability!" Reba smirked as Des Koala appeared on the field.

**Des Koala  
Level: 3  
Attribute: DARK  
Type: Beast/Effect  
ATK/DEF: 1100/1800  
LORE: FLIP: Inflict 400 points of Direct Damage to your opponent's Life Points for each card in your opponent's hand. **

"A Des Koala!" Jesse shouted as the monster let out its battle cry. "His Special Ability...!"

"It can inflict 400 damage to Sega for every card in her hand!" Reba finished as she pointed to Sega. "Des Koala, show that girl what I mean while I'll take her soul to a time of deadly wars and utter chaos!" Des Koala reared up, launching itself straight passed Sega's monster, Gladiator Beast Spartacus, and attacked Sega with its claws, draining her 1600 of her Life Points.

"AHHH!" Sega screamed in pain.

"SEGA!" Both Jesse and Tiburscia yelled as Sega crouched down onto one knee, holding herself like if she was in pain. Jesse ran up behind her, placing his hand on her back in a soothing manner while checking to make sure she was okay.

**"Dammit!"** Tiburscia snarled, baring his fangs at Reba. **"The damage...It was real damage!" **Tiburscia glanced back at Sega.

"Of course Tiburscia," Reba assured him when he turned his head back at her. "You out of all the Hybrids should know the extent of this power: Real World damage." She cracked a toothy smile.

"AHHH!" Sega screamed again as a darkish yellow aura surrounded her body and she dropped to her knees, her hands clutching her head.

"SEGA!" Jesse cried out, hearing Sega groan out in pain. He could see her light brown eyes turning duller by the second. "Sega! Sega!"

**"What the hell are you doing to her?" **Tiburscia roared as he leapt in front of Sega. **"Why do I feel her mind drifting away? Answer me!"** He roared even louder.

"Let's just say, I'm giving Sega a chance to see the past. Your past." Reba smiled, flashing her white teeth.

Tiburscia gritted his teeth, growling lowly as he turned his head to his partner who was being held by Jesse at the moment. **"Sega..." **He muttered.

**(In the distant past)**

_"Ah man..." Sega groaned as her eyes blinked open, staring into a blood-red sky above her. "Huh? Why's the sky so red?" She mumbled. _

_Groaning in pain, she sat up, clutching her forehead as she did. "I must have hit my head real hard because I've a feeling that I'm not in Kansas anymore." Sega muttered and glance down to see there was nothing underneath her; she was literally floating in mid-air. "What the...?" She stood up immediately, astonished at the fact she was off the ground. "What the hell..." She asked herself. _

_Before she knew it, Sega heard blood-curling growls coming from every direction. She turned her head slightly to her right and gasped when she saw 13 pairs of different colored glowing eyes along with matching glowing markings. "What the… Are those monsters ?" Sega exclaimed as the 13 black monsters with different colored markings stood there as if they were waiting for something. She saw that each monster looked different in appearance and size. _

_She whirled her head to the left when she heard more growls coming from that direction. Silhouettes of the creatures appeared through the mist that surrounded her. She could see three winged creatures in the air and on the earth were three beast-like creatures coming up to where she was slowly._

_One of the beast-like creatures' eyes glowed yellowish gold as it snarled and came into Sega's view, revealing itself. She gasped at what she saw. "Tiburscia?"_

_It was indeed her Tiger Hybrid, but he looked rather young and without that long scar over his left eye, and on his flanks were a wolf-like monster with glowing blue eyes and a lion-like monster with glowing green eyes. She looked up at the flying creatures and saw that it was the Dragon Hybrid, Albion; the Phoenix Hybrid, Celeste; and a Pegasus Hybrid she doesn't recognize._

_"Hey, that's Albion and Celeste." Sega thought out loud. "So then who are these guys?" She questioned eyeing the Pegasus, the wolf and the lion. "They must be other Hybrids, but why do they look like they're about to…" Her eyes widened suddenly as a realization dawned on her._

_She was in the middle of a fight that's about to happen. _

_"The Hybrids… They're about to fight those monsters…" She turned her head to the monsters that were readying themselves for the attack. She turned her head back and saw her Hybrid launching himself first at full speed towards these monsters. "Tiburscia! Wait, stop! What's going on!" She yelled, but her words fell to deaf ears as her Hybrid brushed past her and attacked two of the thirteen monsters in one swoop. _

_She watched for a few moments as Tiburscia attacked the creatures, and just when the other monsters were going to jump in and attack her Hybrid, the Lion Hybrid joined in the onslaught, giving back-up to Tiburscia._

_She whirled her head back and saw the wolf-like creature glancing up to the three flying Hybrids above before it too joined Tiburscia and the Lion Hybrid in the fight. Soon, Celeste and the Pegasus Hybrid joined in, leaving Albion to watch silently as if he was almost hesitating to join in the fight. She blinked a few times before she watched the purple-scaled dragon finally joining the battle alongside his comrades. _

_Sega was at a lost for words as she watched her Hybrid and his comrades rip and tear through the black monsters who were fighting back against them just as strongly. She saw each of Tiburscia's comrades take on two of the black monsters alone, launching attacks after attacks. _

_"Damn... this is a full-out war." Sega watched on in disbelief as the battle seemed to last for hours. "I can't believe this!" She closed her eyes from the site of her Tiger Hybrid being attacked by a Tiger-like monster his size. The creature bit the top of his neck and Sega had to cover her ears to try and drown out his snarls and roars._

_"No more! Make it stop! Make it stop! Please! No more!" _

**(Back to the Duel)**

"No more..." Sega moaned out, causing Tiburscia and Jesse to look at her with worry as it seemed that she was beginning to regain consciousness. "Stop… Please…"

"Sega!" Jesse shouted as Sega's light brown eyes fluttered open, and she bolted upwards with wide eyes and a lack of breath. She was pale, and sweating as if she had awoken from a nightmare.

"It was… It was a dream…" She stammered and panted, as she drew up a hand to press onto her forehead. "It was just a dream… It had to be…" She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before she glanced to her right to see Jesse, who was looking at her worried eyes.

"Sega, you ok?" He asked immediately, helping her up to her feet.

_"_Yea… I'm… I'm fine… Just a little shaken up right now…" Sega stated as she remembered what she saw few moments ago.

Tiburscia glanced at her, his eyes filled with a mix of worry and fear. **"Sega, what did she do to you?" **He asked fearfully.

Sega looked away from her Hybrid partner, her eyes half-closed as she folded her arms on top of one another and held them against her body. "I...I...I don't want to talk about it right now." Sega stated as she pulled away from Jesse and faced Reba again, who held a smirk on her face.

Not satisfied with her answer, Tiburscia let out a growl and glared at her. **"Sega, you better tell me now! What did she make you see?"**

"Dammit Tiburscia! If I want to tell you, I'll tell you but right now I don't feel like telling you, so back off!" Sega snapped at her Hybrid partner, making the tiger look at her with astonishment, but his look quickly turned into a glare.

"Sega," Jesse said softly but Sega sent him a glare as well.

"That goes for you too, Jesse. Back off!" She warned him before her glare shifted to Reba. "I got a score to settle with this bitch." Sega clenched her fist in anger.

_"And I'm going to find out what the hell she made me see."_ She thought as she glared at Reba.

"Well, looks like someone gets cranky after taking a nap." Reba commented with a smirk.

"Lady, you have no idea how cranky I am right now!" Sega replied back.

"Well then, shall we continue?" Reba asked as she pointed to her two monsters on the field. "I offer my two monsters as tributes to summon a much stronger monster to my field." Reba's monsters disappeared and a monster with the body of a lion, wings of a bat and the tail of a scorpion appeared from the ground. "Rise, my Mosaic Manticore!" Reba ordered as her monster roared as it appeared.

**Mosaic Manticore  
Level: 8  
Attribute: EARTH  
Type: Beast/Effect  
ATK/DEF: 2800/2500  
LORE: During the Standby Phase of your next turn after you Tribute Summon this card, Special Summon the monsters Tributed to Summon it from your Graveyard. They cannot declare an attack, and their effects are negated. **

Sega looked at the monster that dwarfed her Gladiator Beast monster. Reba flicked her hair with her hand and pulled out a card from her hand and inserted into the Spell/Trap Card zone. "I'll play a face-down and end my turn."

Sega scoffed as Reba smiled with confidence.

**Sega  
****LP – 2400  
****Cards in hand – 4  
****Monsters on the field – 1  
Gladiator Beast Spartacus – ATK/2200 DEF/1600  
****Face-Down Cards on the field – 1  
****Spell Cards on the field – 0  
****Trap Cards on the field – 0  
****Cards in the Graveyard – 1  
Test Tiger (Monster Card)  
****Cards Out of Play – 0  
****Field Spell – 0 **

**Reba  
****LP – 4000  
****Cards in hand – 2  
****Monsters on the field – 1  
Mosaic Manticore – ATK/2800 DEF/2500  
****Face-Down Cards on the field – 1  
****Spell Cards on the field – 0  
Trap Cards on the field – 0  
****Cards in the Graveyard – 4  
Des Koala (Monster Card)  
Book of Taiyou (Spell Card)  
Super-Nimble Mega Hamster (Monster Card)  
Threatening Roar (Trap Card)  
****Cards Out of Play – 0  
****Field Spell – 0**

_"I don't get it."_ Jesse wondered after watching Reba play her cards. _"She could have attacked Sega with that monster, but she didn't..." _Jesse glanced at Reba as she placed a hand on her hip. _"What could she be planning?" _

Sega remained silent until she pulled out the top card from her deck. "My move. I play Gladiator Beast Lanista in Attack Mode." A light appeared next to Gladiator Beast Spartacus and an armored bird-like monster wielding a spear appeared onto the field.

**Gladiator Beast Lanista  
Level: 4  
Attribute: WIND  
Type: Winged Beast/Effect  
ATK/DEF: 1800/1200  
LORE: When this card is Special Summoned by the effect of a "Gladiator Beast" monster, you can select and remove from play 1 "Gladiator Beast" monster from your Graveyard. This card's name becomes the removed monster's name, until the End Phase. At the end of the Battle Phase, if this card attacked or was attacked, you can return it to the Deck to Special Summon 1 "Gladiator Beast" monster from your Deck, except "Gladiator Beast Lanista".**

"Two Gladiator Beasts on the field, which means," Jesse stated.

**"Sega's going to Fusion Summon a monster."** Tiburscia said simply as Sega made her move.

"Now that I have two Gladiator Beasts on my field, I can return them to my deck to Fusion Summon one of my elite Gladiators!" Both Gladiator Beast Spartacus and Gladiator Beast Lanista jumped up into the air and fused together, creating a much more powerful and dangerous looking monster. "Come forth, my mighty Gladiator Beast Gaiodiaz!"

A large grey dinosaur packed with heavy armor on his arms, shoulders, neck and lower half roared as he made his debut. The same weapon that Spartacus wielded was in his hand, with the blades on both sides glowing. Four red-gemmed disks rotated around the dinosaur, as he floated down to the field with his powerful wings.

**Gladiator Beast Gaiodiaz  
Level: 7  
Attribute: DARK  
Type: Dinosaur/Fusion/Effect  
ATK/DEF: 2600/1500  
LORE: "Gladiator Beast Spartacus" + 1 "Gladiator Beast" monster  
This card can only be Special Summoned from the Fusion Deck by returning the above Fusion Material Monsters from the field to the Deck. (You do not use "Polymerization"). When this card destroys a monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard, inflict damage to your opponent equal to the DEF of the destroyed monster. At the end of the Battle Phase, if this card attacked or was attacked, you can return it to the Fusion Deck to Special Summon 2 "Gladiator Beast" monsters from your Deck, except "Gladiator Beast Spartacus".**

"But he has 2600 ATK points?" Jesse exclaimed as Gaiodiaz glared at Reba and her Mosaic Manticore. "Mosaic Manticore has 2800 ATK."

Reba's steel grey eyes sparkled in interest. "Really, Sega? Your monster has 200 less ATK than my own. Do you possibly think that your pathetic excuse of a reptile can beat my beast?"

Sega smirked. "It's true that Gaiodiaz is weaker than your monster, but that's actually something I'm counting on."

Jesse was perplexed by Sega's choice. "She's counting on Gaiodiaz's weak ATK? I don't get it."

Tiburscia looked at him. **"Gladiator Beast Gaiodiaz has a dangerous ability. First, if he destroys a monster by battle, he can inflict damage equal to the DEF of that monster to the opponent." **

"But Gaiodiaz won't destroy Mosaic Manticore," Jesse stated while he glanced at the tiger Hybrid. "Instead, he'll be destroyed."

Tiburscia nodded. **"Which is exactly what Sega wants. If he's attacked, she can return him to her Deck, and instead of bringing out 1 Gladiator Beast, she can bring out 2. This type of strategy may actually help Sega win the match at the cost of a few Life Points." **He finished with a sly grin.

Jesse looked at Sega who held a slight smirk to her face. He weakly smiled at her, but she didn't notice it. _"Sega… She's a real interesting person."_

"Now I'll activate my Trap Card, Double Tag Team!" Sega declared as her face-down card flipped up and glowed.

**Trap Card: Double Tag Team  
LORE: Activate only when you Special Summon a "Gladiator Beast" monster. Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower "Gladiator Beast" monster from your hand or Deck. **

**"See?" **Tiburscia stated, his yellow eyes gleaming with pride. **"That's her strategy. She's thinking one step ahead of the game."**

"Even though Gaiodiaz was a Fusion Summon, he still counts as a Special Summon." Sega explained to Reba as a familiar monster appeared onto the field. "This card allows me to Special Summon a level 4 or lower Gladiator Beast from my hand or deck, and I choose to bring out Gladiator Beast Hoplomus again in Defense Mode!"

Gladiator Beast Hoplomus appeared again, slamming his large fists into each other before taking on his defensive state of 2100. "Oh great, that thing again." Reba mocked while shaking her head.

Sega growled as she placed 2 cards face-down on the field. "I end my turn." Sega cast a dirty look to Reba. "Tell me Reba, am I still pathetic to you?"

"Indeed you are Sega." Reba answered Sega's question with a smirk. "You are as pathetic as they come."

Sega growled as she glared at Reba. "Why you..."

**Sega  
****LP – 2400  
****Cards in hand – 2  
****Monsters on the field – 2  
Gladiator Beast Gaiodiaz – ATK/2600 DEF/1500  
Gladiator Beast Hoplomus – ATK/700 DEF/2400  
****Face-Down Cards on the field – 1  
****Spell Cards on the field – 0  
****Trap Cards on the field – 0  
****Cards in the Graveyard – 2  
Double Team (Trap Card)  
Test Tiger (Monster Card)  
****Cards Out of Play – 0  
****Field Spell – 0 **

**Reba  
****LP – 4000  
****Cards in hand – 2  
****Monsters on the field – 1  
Mosaic Manticore – ATK/2800 DEF/2500  
****Face-Down Cards on the field – 1  
****Spell Cards on the field – 0  
Trap Cards on the field – 0  
****Cards in the Graveyard – 4  
Des Koala (Monster Card)  
Book of Taiyou (Spell Card)  
Super-Nimble Mega Hamster (Monster Card)  
Threatening Roar (Trap Card)  
****Cards Out of Play – 0  
****Field Spell – 0**

"I draw!" Reba exclaimed as she started her turn. "Since it's my turn now, Mosaic Manticore's Special Ability allows me to Special Summon the monsters I used to Tribute Summon him." Reba explained as two lights appeared on the field and Super-Nimble Mega Hamster along with Des Koala appeared. "Unfortunately, they cannot attack and since their effects are activated by Flip Summon, they are pretty much useless to me."

"You're really disgusting, Reba." Sega spat, making the steel grey haired girl looked at her with venom in her eyes. "Calling your Duel Monsters useless and you have the nerve to call me pathetic? You should take pride of your monsters not matter how weak they are!" Sega closed her eyes in anger. "Tch, it's those types of monsters that help duelists win duels." She reopened her eyes and glared at Reba. "Seriously, what kind of lowlife duelist are you?"

"Hmph." Reba answered as she gave Sega an irritated look. _"But If only you knew what I really am and what I'm truly after, Sega, you would think twice about saying things like that."_

"Of course, you would know a thing or two about weak monsters since your Deck is full of them." She retorted, smirking at Sega who gritted her teeth at the comment made.

She pointed at her own monster. "Mosaic Manticore, attack that pathetic Gladiator Beast!" Mosaic Manticore roared as it charged at Gaiodiaz. "Go! Turn that dinosaur into fossils!"

"Don't think so!" Sega yelled as she pulled out a card from her hand. "I activate the Spell Card Hammer Shot! This card destroys the highest ATK monster on the field! So say goodbye to your Manticore!"

**Spell Card: Hammer Shot  
LORE: Destroy the 1 face-up Attack Position monster that has the highest ATK. (If it's a tie, you get to choose.)**

"What?" Reba cried out as a large wooden hammer appeared out of nowhere and slam on top of Mosaic Manticore, destroying him. "Grrrr... You'll pay for that!" Reba growled as she too activated a card from her hand. "I activate the Quick-Play Spell Card Enemy Controller!"

**Quick-Play Spell Card: Enemy Controller  
LORE: Select and activate 1 of these effects:  
●Change the Battle Position of 1 face-up monster your opponent controls.  
●Tribute 1 monster. Select 1 face-up monster your opponent controls. Take control of it until the End Phase.**

"Oh no..." Jesse paled as a large controller appeared on the field in front of Reba.

Reba chuckled. "I activate Enemy Controller's second effect! By Tributing a monster on my field, I can take control of one of your monsters!" Reba explained as Des Koala disappeared.

"Dammit!" Sega cursed as the controller's cord wrapped around Gaiodiaz entirely. The dinosaur roared as it was dragged to the other side of the field and finally succumbed to the control of the Spell. "Gaiodiaz!"

"Hahaha!" Reba laughed madly. "I told you that you'll pay for what you did and what better way than to crush you with your own monster!" Reba laughed as Gaiodiaz glared at Sega with glowing blood red eyes and roared, raising his weapon as he launched an attack at her. "This will be the end for you!"

"Sega!" Jesse shouted while Tiburscia growled at the site of Sega's own Gladiator Beast turning on her.

**"This is not going to end good!"** Tiburscia growled when he took a quick glance at Sega.

"Say your prayers Sega!" Reba shouted as Gladiator Beast Gaiodiaz roared once more.

Glaring at Reba and at her own monster, Sega bit her bottom lip. _"I gotta do something quick..." _Sega thought. _"Or this is it for me..." _

**(Back at Duel Academy)**

"Ladies first!" Luna shouted as she drew a card from her Deck and placed it in her hand and stared at Rakaia with an evil smirk forming across her face.

**Rakaia  
****LP – 4000  
****Cards in hand – 5  
****Monsters on the field – 0  
****Face-Down Cards on the field – 0  
****Spell Cards on the field – 0  
****Trap Cards on the field – 0  
****Cards in the Graveyard – 0  
****Cards Out of Play – 0  
****Field Spell – 0 **

**Luna  
****LP – 4000  
****Cards in hand – 5  
****Monsters on the field – 0  
****Face-Down Cards on the field – 0  
****Spell Cards on the field – 0  
****Trap Cards on the field – 0  
****Cards in the Graveyard – 0  
****Cards Out of Play – 0  
****Field Spell – 0**

**Alexis  
LP – 4000  
****Cards in hand – 5  
****Monsters on the field – 0  
****Face-Down Cards on the field – 0  
****Spell Cards on the field – 0  
****Trap Cards on the field – 0  
****Cards in the Graveyard – 0  
****Cards Out of Play – 0  
****Field Spell – 0**

"So how do you want this little meeting of ours to turn out, Rakaia? Do you want me to hurt you like last time or should I make this one more memorable?" Luna asked as she taunted her technically ex-boyfriend.

"I think this time we should take him to a whole new world of pain, Luna." Alexis stated as she eyed Rakaia as well.

"Grr..." Rakaia growled. "Come on you guys you really don't have to…" Rakaia began before Luna cut him off.

"Oh stop it." Luna cut in. "I'm really not in the mood to hear your sad cries and pleads for us not to destroy you." Luna replied coldly.

"Lu…Luna." Rakaia said lowly as he continued to stare at the love of his life, who was now betraying his heart.

"I think it's time I start getting rid of trash like you, Rakaia." Luna began. "Trash that wastes the time of a far superior duelist like myself." She continued. "Trash that thinks he can keep me happy, but struggles to do that every day." Luna spoke as her words were aimed at Rakaia's heart making sure to leave a mark with every bitter sentence that she spoke.

"Luna you don't mean that!" Rakaia shouted back, but Luna moved her right hand and flicked some of her hair that was in her face to the side and placed her hand on her hip.

"Oh don't I?" She started again. "Seriously Rakaia, you're nothing but a waste of time." She explained. "I was wondering when you would ever get it through that thick skull of yours that I am out of your league and you and I aren't going to work." She said coldly.

"Stop it Luna!" Rakaia shouted again. "You don't mean that! It's just not you to even sound like that, so stop playing games with me and tell me what happened to you!" Rakaia screamed as he eyed Luna directly completely forgetting about Alexis for a second.

"Playing games?" Luna repeated as she continues to stare at Rakaia. "Oh I promise you, this isn't a game." She started. "I assure you, this is as real as it gets. So just face it: you and I are over and like Alexis here, I think I can find an easy replacement for you." Luna smirked, knowing how Rakaia hates to hear the word replaced, especially if he is the one getting replaced.

"Grr…Luna." Rakaia growled.

"Oh stop playing around with him." Alexis butted in catching Rakaia's attention. "He obviously doesn't get the picture." Alexis said as she slowly shook her head and stared at Rakaia. "You really are his best friend, you know that." Alexis taunted causing Rakaia's eyes to widen for a split second, realizing who she was talking about.

"Oh no….What did you do to him?" Rakaia questioned as he glared at Alexis. "Where is Jaden? Tell me!" Rakaia shouted again as Alexis looked at Luna and smirked.

"Should I tell him?' Alexis asked Luna, who just shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly.

"Well it seems like he wants to know so badly and the suspense is really killing him." Luna replied.

"Well if you really want to know, then I guess it wouldn't hurt that much if I spilled out our little secret." Alexis said. Rakaia stared at her in confusion as she continued to explain her side of the story with her meeting with Jaden. "You see Rakaia, you and Jaden are just alike when it comes to talking." Alexis explained. "It was 'Alexis you've changed' or 'Alexis what happened this isn't like you' blah blah blah." Alexis taunted.

"Yea it's annoying, isn't it?" Luna said as she turned her head towards Alexis, who just nodded as she continued her story.

"So eventually, I had to make a move since your friend, Jaden, wasn't getting the picture." Alexis said as her smirk grew wider as she looked at Rakaia.

"What…What did you do?" Rakaia asked knowing that he would probably regret the question.

Alexis just stared at Rakaia evilly as she slowly licked her lips. "Let's just say that I introduced him to my new boyfriend." She said sadistically, causing Rakaia eyes to widen in horror at the words he just heard.

"You…You didn't…You couldn't have…Alexis what the hell did you do?" Rakaia yelled, now this time worrying about Jaden considering he hasn't seen him since he went to talk to Alexis.

"Let's just say, he saw my lips that he will never get again meet another's, who goes by the name of Christian and together we shared a solid moment of romance right in front of that Slifer Slacker." Alexis's smirk widened.

"Grrrr…" Rakaia growled as he stared at both Alexis and Luna, who were both now giggling evilly at Rakaia.

"_This is insane! What the hell happened to these two_." Rakaia thought as he continued to shift his gaze back and forth between Luna and Alexis._ "It's just not like them to act like this, even if they were upset at me and Jay for some reason they never would go to such lengths to get even."_ His mind raced.

"Now that that's out the way, it's time to get this duel started!" Luna shouted. "Now first I play my Harpie Lady in attack mode!" Luna shouted as she picked up a card from her hand and placed it on her Duel Disk. A white light shot up instantly as the card was placed down causing a Harpie-like figure to form in front of Luna, revealing her signature Harpie Lady monster.

**Harpie Lady  
Level: 4  
Attribute: Wind  
Type: Winged Beast  
ATK/DEF: 1300/1400  
Lore: This human-shaped animal with wings is beautiful to watch but deadly in battle.**

"Now I'll make this simple. I'll play two face-downs and end my turn." Luna finished as she smirked at Alexis. "It's your move now, Lexi. Make it quick. I'm itching to end him for good." Luna said as Alexis just smirked back at her.

**Luna  
LP – 4000  
****Cards in hand – 3  
****Monsters on the field – 1  
Harpie Lady – ATK/1300 DEF/1400  
****Face-Down Cards on the field – 2  
****Spell Cards on the field – 0  
****Trap Cards on the field – 0  
****Cards in the Graveyard – 0  
****Cards Out of Play – 0  
****Field Spell – 0**

"What's the rush? I think it'll be ok if we had a little fun with him at least." Alexis replied as she drew a card from her Deck and placed in her hand. "Alright slacker, ready to see some real dueling?" Alexis said, directing her words to him, as she picked a card in her hand to play first.

"Just make a move already." Rakaia said as he eyed her intensely.

"Someone's in a rush to their funeral." Alexis replied as she played the card she chose on her Duel Disk, inserting it into her Field Spell slot. "I activate the Field Spell, Fusion Gate!"

**Fusion Gate**  
**Card Type: Field Spell  
Effect: As long as this card remains face-up on the field, a Fusion Monster can be Special Summoned without using "Polymerization". The Fusion-Material monsters used in the Fusion are not sent to the Graveyard, but are removed from play.**

The field started to change slowly as Alexis glared at Rakaia with her smirk widening, knowing the move that she was about to pull off. "I take it that you're smart enough to know what this card does, right Rakaia?" Alexis asked as Rakaia just clenched his fist as he watched her Fusion Gate card take form around them. "I'll take that as a yes. Then you know what's going to happen too." Alexis asked again as two cards from her Deck popped out. "With Fusion Gate is on the field, I can Fusion Summon a monster without using Polymerization. The only thing is I have to take out whatever Fusion Material Monsters it needs and remove them from play." Alexis stated as she looked at the two cards that she held between her fingers. "So now I'll remove my Blade Skater and my Etoile Cyber to Summon my Cyber Blader in attack mode!" Alexis shouted as a white light appeared on the field just as it did before.

**Cyber Blader  
Level: 7  
Attribute: Earth  
Type: Warrior/Fusion/Effect  
ATK: 2100 | DEF: 800  
Description: "Etoile Cyber" + "Blade Skater"  
A Fusion Summon of this card can only be conducted with the above Fusion Material Monsters. While your opponent controls only 1 monster, this card is not destroyed as a result of battle. While your opponent controls only 2 monsters, double the ATK of this card. While your opponent controls only 3 monsters, this card negates the effects of your opponent's Spell, Trap, and Effect Monster Card.**

"_Dammit._" Rakaia thought as he watched as the light faded away revealing the Fusion Monster, Cyber Blader, in its place. "_A fusion on her first move_." Rakaia continued to think as he eyed both monsters on the field slowly. "_This isn't good… I better get something good on my first draw or I'm going to be a world of trouble._" Rakaia thought again.

"Now I'll place one card face down and end my turn." Alexis stated as she placed a card faced down on her duel disk, which caused it to appear on the field in the same manner. "Alright, Slacker, it's your move. Show us what you got." Alexis said as she licked her lips anxiously waiting for Rakaia to make his move.

**Alexis  
LP – 4000  
****Cards in hand – 2  
****Monsters on the field – 1  
Cyber Blader – ATK/2100 DEF/800  
****Face-Down Cards on the field – 1  
****Spell Cards on the field – 0  
****Trap Cards on the field – 0  
****Cards in the Graveyard – 0  
****Cards Out of Play – 2  
Etoile Cyber (Monster Card)  
Blade Skater (Monster Card)  
****Field Spell – 1  
Fusion Gate**

"_Alright._" Rakaia thought as he looked at the two female duelists dueling him and then down to his deck. "_I guess it's now or never_." Rakaia's mind raced as he placed his fingers on top of his Deck, but a sudden jolt of electricity was sent through his body, causing him to freeze in place for a split second. "_What….What the hell…What the hell was that?"_ He asked himself in his head. He quickly shook the thoughts of his mind and tried again, but then a voice suddenly echoed in his head.

"_**Weak.**_**"** The voice slowly called out, catching Rakaia off guard again.

"Huh?" Rakaia asked himself as he looked around the area only to find Luna and Alexis staring at him somewhat confused to what he was doing.

"What's with you, Slacker? Make a move already!" Luna shouted.

"Sheesh, Luna you sure can pick 'em." Alexis added as she crossed her arms and shook her head.

"Yea tell me about it." Luna replied as she placed two fingers on her forehead and shook it as well.

"_What was that?_" Rakaia asked himself in his head as he slowly closed his eyes and tried to quickly search within his mind only to fail at his attempts.

"I must be going crazy." Rakaia said to himself as he shook the thoughts out of his head again and looked back up at Luna and Alexis. "Oh well can't worry about that now. I got to finish this duel and bring these two back." Rakaia said as he went to draw a card from his deck.

"_**Weak…Weak…Weak**_**." **The voice continued to echo in his imagination.

"I won't let whatever that is stop me." Rakaia gritted his teeth as he placed two fingers on his deck and quickly drew a card, only to feel a large jolt of pain shoot through his body. For a split second, everything stopped. It felt like an eternity to Rakaia as his body took a second longer to react to the unimaginable pain that he just felt run through his body.

"RRRAAHHHHHHH!" Rakaia screamed from out of nowhere quickly dropping to his knees and clutching his heart in pain as his eyes widened in horror at what he just felt. "What...The Hell...ARRGGH!" Rakaia shouted as he tried to catch his breath.

The sudden outburst even shocked Luna and Alexis as they both looked at Rakaia, who slowly tried to regain his composure. "Did...Did you do that?" Luna asked Alexis as she turned her head towards her.

Alexis just slowly shook her head as she turned it towards Luna. "No. Aren't you doing that? He is your old wash-up boyfriend." Alexis replied which caused Luna to look back at the Slifer, who was now back on his feet with the drawn card in his hand.

"I don't…Know what that was…But it's my turn." Rakaia said in-between breaths as he placed the card he drew in his hand and picked up another card. "First I'll play my Red-Eyes Black Chick in Attack Mode!" Rakaia shouted as the same white light that appeared before returned, revealing a small black dragon in small red egg.

**Red-Eyes B. Chick  
Level: 1  
Attribute: Dark  
Type: Dragon/Effect  
ATK: 800 | DEF: 500  
Description: Send this face-up card on your side of the field to the Graveyard to Special Summon 1 "Red-Eyes B. Dragon" from your hand.**

Rakaia was about to smirk until he felt the same jolt of electricity course through his body again, causing him to drop back down to one knee. "_What…What the hell is happening to me!_" Rakaia thought. "_This... Pain…What the hell is this_!" His mind raced as he slowly raised himself back up. _"Dammit I got to keep this together so I can help Luna and Alexis!" _ He thought to himself as he grabbed another card from his hand.

"I activate Red-Eyes Black Chick's Special Ability!" He exclaimed. "By sending him to the Graveyard, I can Special Summon my best bud from my hand! So come on out Red-Eyes Black Dragon!" Rakaia yelled as his Red-Eyes Black Chick suddenly disappeared, only for a more grown up version of it to appear.

**Red-Eyes B. Dragon  
Level: 7  
Attribute: Dark  
Type: Dragon  
ATK: 2400 | DEF: 2000  
Description: A ferocious dragon with a deadly attack.**

When Red-Eyes Black Dragon appeared, Rakaia's body jolted in pain once again, but this time the pain was worst than before, making the boy scream at the top of his lungs as black lightning-like energy started to surround his body. "AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Rakaia shouted as he fell back down to his hands and knees. Amidst the pain, he slowly looked at his Deck for some reason, only to find it glowing in a dark purple colored aura. "Wha…What the…" Rakaia managed to say as the same deep dark voice echoed through his head again.

"_**You are weak."**_ The deep voice said slowly._ (A/N: The voice sounds like Machinedramon from Digimon Season 1. Bare with me here.)_

"No…No I'm not…I'm not weak." Rakaia muttered, responding to the voice he head even as sweat started to appear on his face. "I'm…I'm far from being weak. I'll show you…" Rakaia said to no one in particular as he stood up again and pointed towards Alexis' Cyber Blader. "Red…Eyes Black…Dragon…Attack Alexis' Cyber Blader with Inferno…Fire Blast." Rakaia said in between pants.

Red-Eyes Black Dragon didn't move on a command; instead, the legendary dragon slightly turned his head back towards Rakaia, who stared back at him with wide eyes.

"Red…Red-Eyes." Rakaia called out to his favorite dragon, noticing that something was off about it. The stare that the dragon gave him was completely void of soul. "What…What's wrong with you?" Rakaia asked him, only to be surprised as the Dragon darkened his glare, before turning away to unleash his powerful attack on Cyber Blader. Cocking his head back, the beast opened his mouth and shot a fully powered Inferno Fire Blast towards Alexis' Fusion Monster.

"What the hell! AHHHHH!" Alexis screamed as the blast connected with her monster with so much force and power, it sent her flying back a few feet and making her land on the ground on her back.

"Alexis!" Rakaia shouted as he took in the horror of what he just saw. "How…What…Red-Eyes!" Rakaia shouted as he looked up at his monster.

**"**_**You are weak**_**."** The voice repeated; this time it spoke when Red-Eyes slightly turned his head back towards Rakaia. "_**You are…too…weak."**_ The voice said again as Red-Eyes turned his head back towards the battle and roared.

Alexis got back up slowly, holding her arm with the other as she stared back at Rakaia with a shocked expression.

"You alright, Alexis? It looks like you took quite a hit." Luna asked.

Alexis checked herself for a second and then turned her eyes back towards the duel and Rakaia. "That attack could have killed me..." She said slowly as she walked back to where she was. "It was like the attack was aimed directly at me." Alexis finished as she turned her head towards Luna.

"Are you serious? You actually felt that thing's attack?" Luna questioned, obviously surprised by Alexis' statement.

"Grrr…Yea, I did...I don't know what he's planning but we need to take him out fast, before we get seriously hurt." Alexis said as she looked at Rakaia for a moment.

"I agree." Luna said quickly, looking back at Rakaia as well.

Alexis pointed to him. "Listen Slacker, I don't know what the hell is wrong with you, or why your monster's attack felt like it was out to get me or something…" She spat. "But you need to cut that crap out before someone get seriously hurt. And when I mean by someone, I mean you!" Rakaia gritted his teeth at her words. Alexis smirked and pointed to her field, where Cyber Blader still stood, despite the powerful attack. "As you can see, Cyber Blader still stands, thanks to her Special Ability. Since you have a monster on the field, she cannot be destroyed in battle." Alexis explained as she continued to smirk at Rakaia.

"_Damn." _Rakaia thought as he looked at his hand and picked up two cards and placed them on the field face down.

"Fine then…I'll play two cards face down and end my turn." Rakaia stated as he looked back at his Dragon and tried to figure out what just happened.

"_What the hell is going on here?_" Rakaia said in his head. _"What's wrong with Red-Eyes and why is my Deck glowing like this?" _He took a quick glance at his Deck. "_And __what's with this weird voice in my head?"_ He continued to ask as Luna was getting ready to draw a card from her deck.

**Rakaia  
LP – 4000  
****Cards in hand – 2  
****Monsters on the field – 1  
Red-Eyes Black Dragon – ATK/2400 DEF/2000  
****Face-Down Cards on the field – 2  
****Spell Cards on the field – 0  
****Trap Cards on the field – 0  
****Cards in the Graveyard – 1  
Red-Eyes Black Chick (Monster Card)  
****Cards Out of Play – 0  
****Field Spell – 0**

**Alexis  
LP – 3700  
****Cards in hand – 4  
****Monsters on the field – 1  
Cyber Blader – ATK/2100 DEF/800  
****Face-Down Cards on the field – 1  
****Spell Cards on the field – 0  
****Trap Cards on the field – 0  
****Cards in the Graveyard – 0  
****Cards Out of Play – 2  
Etoile Cyber (Monster Card)  
Blade Skater (Monster Card)  
****Field Spell – 1  
Fusion Gate**

"Hmph it seems like someone is finally cracking under pressure." Luna taunted as she drew a card from her Deck, placed it in her hand and quickly picked up another card in her hand.

"Now get ready to kiss that stupid dragon of yours goodbye." Luna said which caused Red-Eyes' darkened eyes to twitch at the comment for a split moment as Luna continued her move. "I activate the Spell, Elegant Egotist!" Luna shouted as she placed the card on her Duel Disk, which soon appeared on the field behind her Harpie Lady.

**Elegant Egotist  
Card Type: Normal Spell  
Effect: "You can only activate this card when there are 1 or more "Harpie Lady" on the field. Special Summon 1 "Harpie Lady" or "Harpie Lady Sisters" from your hand or your Deck."**

"You know this card pretty well, don't you Rakaia?" Luna started as Rakaia glared at her. "With Elegant Egotist, I can Special Summon 1 Harpie Lady or Harpie Lady Sisters from my hand or from my Deck and well I think you know what I'm about to do." Luna explained as she pointed to the field while Rakaia gritted his teeth. "I summon Harpie Lady Sisters in attack mode!" Luna shouted as white light appeared right beside Luna's first Harpie Lady, revealing Harpie Lady Sisters next to her.

**Harpie Lady Sisters  
Level: 6  
Attribute: Wind  
Type: Winged Beast/Effect  
ATK: 1950 | DEF: 2100  
Description: "This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card can only be Special Summoned by the effect of "Elegant Egotist"."**

"And that's not all!" Luna shouted once more.

"Figured as much." Rakaia muttered under his breath, as Luna pointed to one of her face down cards that she had on the field.

"Next I'll Equip Cyber Shield to my Harpie Lady Sisters!" Luna shouted as the card revealed itself behind Harpie Lady Sisters.

**Cyber Shield  
Card Type: Equip Spell  
Effect: Equip only to "Harpie Lady" or "Harpie Lady Sisters". It gains 500 ATK.**

"When equipped to my Harpie Lady Sisters, Cyber Shield increases her Attack Points by 500 points." Luna smiled as the Harpie Sisters screeched loudly as they powered up. "Now I think it's time I put that little dragon of yours to sleep." Luna stated as she pointed towards Rakaia's Red-Eyes Black Dragon. "Harpie Lady Sisters, annihilate that waste of space!" Luna shouted as her Harpie Lady Sisters gave a loud shriek again and lunged towards Rakaia's monster.

"I don't think so!" Rakaia interrupted. "I activate my Trap, Negate Attack!"

"This little Trap card not only stops your monster from attacking me, but it also ends the Battle Phase which kind of saves me for a second!" Rakaia explained as he smirked at Luna, who gave a small huff.

"Damn boy." Luna said as she looked through her hand and then back towards Rakaia. "Fine, I'll end my turn, but you won't be so lucky next time." She threatened.

**Luna  
LP – 4000  
****Cards in hand – 2  
****Monsters on the field – 2  
****Harpie Lady Sisters – ATK/2450 DEF/2100  
Harpie Lady – ATK/1300 DEF/1400  
****Face-Down Cards on the field – 0  
****Spell Cards on the field – 1  
Cyber Shield (Equipped to Harpie Lady Sisters)  
****Trap Cards on the field – 0  
****Cards in the Graveyard – 1  
Elegant Egotist (Spell Card)  
****Cards Out of Play – 0  
****Field Spell – 0**

**Rakaia  
LP – 4000  
****Cards in hand – 2  
****Monsters on the field – 1  
Red-Eyes Black Dragon – ATK/2400 DEF/2000  
****Face-Down Cards on the field – 1  
****Spell Cards on the field – 0  
****Trap Cards on the field – 0  
****Cards in the Graveyard – 2  
Negate Attack (Trap Card)  
Red-Eyes Black Chick (Monster Card)  
****Cards Out of Play – 0  
****Field Spell – 0**

"Don't worry, Luna." Alexis stated as she quickly drew a card from her deck and placed it in her hand. "I'll make sure I get the point across." She said as she quickly looked at the card she drew and smirked at it. "First I play Cyber Gymnast in attack mode!" Alexis shouted as her monster quickly appeared on the field right next to her Cyber Blader.

**Cyber Gymnast  
Level: 4  
Attribute: Earth  
Type: Warrior/Effect  
ATK: 800 | DEF: 1800  
Description: Once per turn, by discarding 1 card from your hand, destroy 1 face-up Attack Position monster on your opponent's side of the field.**

"And that's not all dork." Alexis said as she picked up another card from her hand and placed it on her Duel Disk.

"Great... what's next?" Rakaia said sarcastically.

"Next, from my hand, I'll activate the Spell, Pot of Greed!" Alexis exclaimed as the green pot with the weird smile appeared on the field.

"This card lets me draw two cards from my Deck and place them in my hand." Alexis said as she drew two cards and placed them in her hand and looked back at Rakaia and continued with her move. "Now I activate my Cyber Gymnast's effect!" She shouted. "Here let me explain, because I know someone of your caliber wouldn't understand if I speak in genius terms." Alexis taunted.

"Just spit it out already." Rakaia said with his body turning somewhat back to normal.

"Well if you insist." Alexis replied. "Cyber Gymnast's effect allows me to destroy one face-up attack monster on your side of the field once I discard one card from my hand." She finished as her smirk grew as she saw the look of terror come across Rakaia's face as he looked up at his dragon.

"Oh shit." Rakaia said slowly as Alexis pointed towards Red-Eyes Black Dragon.

"Do your thing Cyber Gymnast!" Alexis said as she picked up a card from her hand and quickly discarded it causing Cyber Gymnast to quickly somersault in the air and deliver a powerful kick onto Red-Eyes, destroying him instantly.

"AAHHHHHHHHH!" Rakaia screamed again as a burst of energy shot through Rakaia's body as he doubled over in immense pain when his dragon was destroyed.

"_**Weak…Weak…You…Are…Weak."**_ The voice returned. _**"You are…Weak…You…are…Weak…Weak**_." The voice continued as Rakaia clutched his hands on his head and screamed louder.

"STOP IT! DAMN IT SHUT UP!" Rakaia screamed as the pain worsened, while Alexis and Luna looked at him in complete shock as he screamed louder at the painful jolt of electricity traveling throughout his body.

"What the hell, Alexis?" Luna shouted as she turned towards Alexis."You weren't supposed to destroy him. I was." Luna said as she turned her head back towards Rakaia.

"But I didn't do anything." Alexis said back as she eyed the Dragon Duelist, who was looking like his insides were on fire."I don't know what's wrong with him, but I'm about to end this." Alexis said as she pointed towards Rakaia.

"Cyber Blader, attack Rakaia directly with Whirlwind Blade!" Alexis shouted as Cyber Blader quickly skated towards Rakaia, delivering a swift kick to Rakaia, who looked up before Blader's powerful leg connected with his lower body, causing him to scream even louder. He fell backwards onto the ground, clutching his ribs as his Life Points plummeted down, and Alexis showed no sign of stopping. Pointing to him again, Alexis gave another order. "Cyber Gymnast you're next! Finish the job." Cyber Gymnast rushed towards Rakaia like a sprinter, before cart-wheeling the rest of the way and delivering a swift kick to Rakaia, knocking him back to the ground while dealing more damage to his Life Points.

"There, that shut him up." Alexis said, surveying her work as Rakaia slowly tried to make it back to his feet, but was struggling to do so.

Even when Rakaia managed to make it onto his feet, he was heavily panting and bruised, clutching his ribs as he stood up. "Damn….That…Hurts." Rakaia said slowly as he held his head up slowly trying to keep his focus on the duel. "But...I'm not finished…Yet." Rakaia said in-between breaths.

"I'm surprised." Alexis said as she crossed her arms and smirked at Rakaia. "I'll end my turn, Slacker. It's your move." Alexis said as she turned her head towards Luna. "Think I got the message across?" She asked as Luna just smirked evilly at Rakaia.

**Alexis  
LP – 3700  
****Cards in hand – 2  
****Monsters on the field – 2  
Cyber Blader – ATK/2100 DEF/800  
****Cyber Gymnast – ATK/800 DEF/1800  
****Face-Down Cards on the field – 1  
****Spell Cards on the field – 0  
****Trap Cards on the field – 0  
****Cards in the Graveyard – 2  
Pot of Greed (Spell Card)  
Unknown Card  
****Cards Out of Play – 2  
Etoile Cyber (Monster Card)  
Blade Skater (Monster Card)  
****Field Spell – 1  
Fusion Gate**

**Rakaia  
LP – 1100  
****Cards in hand – 2  
****Monsters on the field – 0  
Face-Down Cards on the field – 1  
****Spell Cards on the field – 0  
****Trap Cards on the field – 0  
****Cards in the Graveyard – 3  
Red-Eyes Black Dragon (Monster Card)  
****Negate Attack (Trap Card)  
Red-Eyes Black Chick (Monster Card)  
****Cards Out of Play – 0  
****Field Spell – 0**

"You know what Alexis." Luna said. "This is the first time Rakaia has actually made me happy." She said mockingly. "The fact that he is in serious pain really excites me." She said as she licked her lips slowly. "Let's cause some more." She said anxiously.

Rakaia gritted his teeth and slowly drew a card from his Deck, despite another electric jolt surging through his body. He managed to endure the pain and start his turn. "Alright….Now it's my turn." Rakaia said still trying to get his breathing back under control. "I play Pot of Greed from my hand, and since it worked for you, Alexis, let's see how it does for me." He stated, playing the card on his Duel Disk, causing the green jar to come up on the field again. "Now I'll draw two more cards from my Deck and add them to my hand." Rakaia said as he placed his fingers on his Deck, and drawing the two cards, knowing full well that the pain was going to be excruciating this time.

As the purple electrical sparks course through his body, he dropped to his knees but this time he didn't scream. Instead he gritted his teeth and fought off the pain. "Arrgh man this…This hurts so much." Rakaia said slowly as he picked up another card from his hand. "But I gotta go on. I gotta help those two." He played the card he picked up from his hand. "I play Baby Dragon in Defense Mode." Rakaia said barely as one of the famous lower Level Dragons appeared on his field, its arms and wings tucked against its body in a protective manner.

**Baby Dragon  
Level: 3  
Attribute: Wind  
Type: Dragon  
ATK: 1200 | DEF: 700  
Description: Much more than just a child, this dragon is gifted with untapped power.**

"Next….Next…I'll play two more cards face down and end my turn." He said slowly as he barely had the strength to place his two facedown cards on the field, which appeared behind Baby Dragon.

**Rakaia  
LP – 1100  
****Cards in hand – 2  
****Monsters on the field – 1  
Baby Dragon – ATK/1200 DEF/700  
Face-Down Cards on the field – 3  
****Spell Cards on the field – 0  
****Trap Cards on the field – 0  
****Cards in the Graveyard – 4  
Pot of Greed  
Red-Eyes Black Dragon (Monster Card)  
****Negate Attack (Trap Card)  
Red-Eyes Black Chick (Monster Card)  
****Cards Out of Play – 0  
****Field Spell – 0**

"Is that all? Hmph. I knew there was nothing special about you." Luna said as she drew a card from her Deck and placed it in her hand. "You're running on borrowed time Rakaia." Luna said as she pointed towards his Baby Dragon. "Especially if that's the only defense you can put up." She added as she looked at her Cyber Shield-equipped Harpie Lady Sister. "Harpie Lady Sisters, rip that thing apart!" Luna shouted as her monster leaped in for another attack, but Rakaia was again one step ahead of her.

"No I won't let you!" Rakaia shouted as he threw his hand forward towards one of his face down cards. "I activate my face-down Trap, Draining Shield!" Rakaia shouted as the card appeared on the field and a force field appeared in front of Baby Dragon.

**Draining Shield  
Card Type: Normal Trap  
Effect: Negate the attack of 1 of your opponent's monsters and increase your Life Points by an amount equal to the attacking monster's ATK.**

"What! No!" Luna shouted. "How you can you still have anything left after what you're going through?" She asked as she gritted her teeth and clenched her fists tightly. "Will you just die already?" Luna shouted again.

"Heh…Heh…Not until I bring you two back. I swear my life on that." Rakaia replied as he looked at Baby Dragon and smirked as his Draining Shield Trap Card was working for the most part. "Draining Shield is a Trap card that stops your attack and increases my Life Points equal to the attack power of the monster that was attacking Baby Dragon." Rakaia explained as a smirk appeared on his face as Luna growled at him.

"You think you got away again, don't you? Well think again! My turn isn't over, you washed up Dragon Duelist!" Luna shouted as she pointed towards her Harpie Lady. "Take that damn thing down!" Luna shouted again. Harpie Lady let out a loud shriek as she lunged towards Rakaia's Baby Dragon, but Rakaia had another trick up his sleeve.

"You really are…predictable aren't you?" Rakaia said as he threw his hand forward again. "I activate another Trap, Magic Cylinder!" Rakaia shouted as the Trap card appeared on the field causing Luna's eyes to widen as her Harpie Lady disappeared for a split second and reappeared in front of her attacking her Life Points instead of Rakaia's.

"Grrrr …Why you little..." Luna growled as her Life Points dropped a little under 3000 while she looked at Rakaia. "This isn't over...Just you wait and see." She said as she quickly picked up a card and placed it face down on the field. "I end my turn with a face-down." She crossed her arms angrily because she couldn't deal any damage to Rakaia like she wanted.

**Luna  
LP – 2700  
****Cards in hand – 2  
****Monsters on the field – 2  
****Harpie Lady Sisters – ATK/2450 DEF/2100  
Harpie Lady – ATK/1300 DEF/1400  
****Face-Down Cards on the field – 1  
****Spell Cards on the field – 1  
Cyber Shield (Equipped to Harpie Lady Sisters)  
****Trap Cards on the field – 0  
****Cards in the Graveyard – 1  
Elegant Egotist (Spell Card)  
****Cards Out of Play – 0  
****Field Spell – 0**

**Rakaia  
LP –3550  
****Cards in hand – 1  
****Monsters on the field – 1  
Baby Dragon – ATK/1200 DEF/700  
Face-Down Cards on the field – 1  
****Spell Cards on the field – 0  
****Trap Cards on the field – 0  
****Cards in the Graveyard – 6  
Magic Cylinder (Trap Card)  
****Draining Shield (Trap Card)  
Pot of Greed (Spell Card)  
Red-Eyes Black Dragon (Monster Card)  
****Negate Attack (Trap Card)  
Red-Eyes Black Chick (Monster Card)  
****Cards Out of Play – 0  
****Field Spell – 0**

"I think this Duel has carried on long enough." Alexis said as she drew a card from her Deck, placed it in her hand and pointed towards Cyber Gymnast. "Cyber Gymnast, attack his defenseless Baby Dragon so I can hack away at his Life Points!" She demanded as Cyber Gymnast repeated her actions from the previous turn and destroyed Baby Dragon, but dealing no real damage to Rakaia since the dragon was in Defense Mode, but nonetheless, the shock still hurt just the same.

"Ahhhh!" The Dragon Duelist screamed as he clutched a hand over his heart.

"Does it hurt Rakaia?" Luna asked calmly, but mockingly. "How does that heart of yours feel about me now?" She asked sarcastically as she let out a small giggle.

"Actually….It…It...Still beats the same for you, Luna." Rakaia said through clenched teeth. "You think just because you say a few, mean words, my heart is going to give up on you?" Rakaia said as he dropped down to one knee as he was barely able to stand. "I don't…Think so…"

"But…But…Why?" Luna asked somewhat curious at why he was still in love with her. "Look at what I've done to you and you still…you still." Luna turned her head away for a split second and then turned her back towards Rakaia with anger fueling her eyes. "Stop it with your lies, Meiyo! No matter what you say, you will die here!" Luna screamed as Alexis smirked at her statement.

"Great now that that's over with... Cyber Blader, attack him directly!" Alexis shouted as Cyber Blader quickly leaped up in the air into a 360 spin, getting ready to deliver a devastating roundhouse kick to Rakaia's Life Points when Rakaia smirked again.

"You still haven't learn..." Rakaia stated, shocking Alexis. "I activate my Trap, Call of the Haunted!" Rakaia shouted as the trap card appeared on the field in front of him.

**Call of the Haunted  
Card Type: Continuous Trap  
Effect: Select 1 monster from your Graveyard and Special Summon it in face-up Attack Position. When this card is removed from the field, destroy the monster. When the monster is destroyed, destroy this card.**

"This card allows me to select a monster from my Graveyard and Special Summon it to field and guess who I'm bringing back!" Rakaia shouted. "Red-Eyes Black Dragon, come on back!" Rakaia shouted as dark lightning bolt surrounded in red aura struck the field in front of Cyber Blader, revealing a darker-looking Red-Eyes Black Dragon.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Rakaia screamed as the same lightning bolt that struck the field struck him as well. He dropped onto his other knee, as Cyber Blader now attacked the reemerged Red-Eyes Black Dragon. The Black Dragon growled and used its tail to quickly swipe Cyber Blader away from his Duelist, sending her flying back to Alexis' side.

Alexis gritted her teeth as her Life Points took another 300 point hit. "Why you dirty bastard! How dare you do that to my monster?" Alexis shouted as Cyber Blader, not destroyed due to her Special Ability, glared at the dragon and his duelist. "You will pay for this." She hissed as she picked another card from her hand. "I'll end my turn with a face down, you Slifer Brat. Come up with something quick or it's over for you, come Luna's and my turn." Alexis said with a dark smile.

**Alexis  
LP – 3400  
****Cards in hand – 2  
****Monsters on the field – 2  
Cyber Blader – ATK/2100 DEF/800  
****Cyber Gymnast – ATK/800 DEF/1800  
****Face-Down Cards on the field – 2  
****Spell Cards on the field – 0  
****Trap Cards on the field – 0  
****Cards in the Graveyard – 2  
Pot of Greed (Spell Card)  
Unknown Card  
****Cards Out of Play – 2  
Etoile Cyber (Monster Card)  
Blade Skater (Monster Card)  
****Field Spell – 1  
Fusion Gate**

**Rakaia  
LP –3550  
****Cards in hand – 1  
****Monsters on the field – 1  
Red-Eyes Black Dragon – ATK/2400 DEF/2000  
Face-Down Cards on the field – 1  
****Spell Cards on the field – 0  
****Trap Cards on the field – 1  
Call of the Haunted  
****Cards in the Graveyard – 6  
Baby Dragon (Monster Card)  
****Magic Cylinder (Trap Card)  
****Draining Shield (Trap Card)  
Pot of Greed (Spell Card)  
****Negate Attack (Trap Card)  
Red-Eyes Black Chick (Monster Card)  
****Cards Out of Play – 0  
****Field Spell – 0**

Rakaia, meanwhile, could barely even form a smile on his face or say a comeback to the two girls as the pain emitting through his body was too much for him to handle. "I…I don't think I can go on much longer…" Rakaia said as his breathing problem started to get the best of him.

"_I...I don't know what's going with me, but it's taking a real toll on my body_." Rakaia thought as he looked at Luna and Alexis with one thing on his desire list. _"But n__o matter what, I'm going to free those two and stop whatever got them like this…That I…I promise_."

He looked back down at his deck. "Alright now it's all or nothing." Rakaia said slowly as he drew one card from it, and once again, the same black lightning surged through his body, making him grit his teeth as he tried to endure the pain he was feeling.

"_**You're weak…You're too weak….You're too weak!"**_ The voice echoed in his head, getting louder and louder by the second. _**"You are not fit to control me!" **_The voice finally said, but this made Rakaia smirk at the voice's comment.

"I…I guess I'll have to show you then." He replied back out loud. "My move…First I'll activate my face-down card, Metalmorph!" Rakaia shouted as his only face-down revealed itself beside Red-Eyes Black Dragon.

**Metalmorph  
Card Type: Normal Trap  
Effect: After activation, this card is used to equip a face-up monster. The monster equipped with this card increases its ATK and DEF by 300 points. When attacking with a monster equipped with this card, you can further increase its ATK by an amount equal to half the ATK of your target.**

"Metalmorph is a Trap Card that equips to a monster I have and increases its attack and defense points by 300 points! Not only that, when the monster equipped to this card attacks, it gains more attack points that equal to half of the monster it's attacking!" Rakaia explained as a silver armor appeared out of the card and moved towards Red-Eyes. "So I'll equip this to Red-Eyes, but only for me to do this!" He shouted as he pointed towards his Red Eyes Black Dragon. "I sacrifice my Red-Eyes to Special Summon from my Deck, Red-Eyes Black Metal Dragon!" Rakaia exclaimed as Red-Eyes roared upon contact with the silver metal armor, transforming the dragon into a metal version of itself.

**Red-Eyes Black Metal Dragon  
Level: 8  
Attribute: DARK  
Type: Machine/Effect  
ATK/DEF: 2800/2400  
LORE: This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card can only be Special Summoned from the Deck by Tributing "Red-Eyes B. Dragon" equipped with "Metalmorph". Your Deck is then shuffled.**

"_**Weak...Weak...Weak...You are too weak! Weak! Weak! You can't control our power!"**_ The voice chanted maliciously while a sudden surge of black lightning shot through Rakaia's body again, but he took the pain and continued on with his move as he picked up another card from his hand.

"Next, I'll play a Spell Card, Monster Reborn, from my hand! With Monster Reborn, I'll bring back Red-Eyes Black Dragon from my Graveyard!" Rakaia shouted as the Spell Card he played shined on the field, before the Black Dragon of the Red-Eyes appeared in its place.

"ARRRRGGGHH!" Rakaia screamed again as the powerful surge of lightning struck once again, making the Dragon Duelist clutch his heart tighter than ever.

"_**WEAK! WEAK! WEAK!"**_ The dark, malicious voiced chanted over and over again as Rakaia struggled to keep himself together.

"No….I'm not…Weak…" Rakaia managed to say through pants. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath to subside the pain so he could continue. "For my next move, I'll sacrifice my Red-Eyes Black Dragon again to bring out my best buddy, Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon!" He shouted as Red-Eyes Black Dragon gave one final glare to the two girls before disappearing from the field again, only for a stronger version of itself to take its place, with the same dark, deadly aura surrounding it.

**Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon  
Level: 9  
Attribute: DARK  
Type: Dragon/Effect  
ATK/DEF: 2400/2000  
Lore: This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except by Tributing 1 "Red-Eyes B. Dragon" on your side of the field. Increase the ATK of this card by 300 points for each Dragon-Type monster in your Graveyard.**

Rakaia only had a split second to realize his favorite dragon shared the same dark characteristics his monsters were exhibiting before a more powerful surge of lightning completely overwhelmed him. "AHHHH!" Rakaia shouted, dropping to his knees quickly as he clutched his chest with both hands and arms, doubling over as the pain was just too unbearable for him to handle.

"Luna?" Alexis called out, glancing at Luna slightly.

"Yea?" Luna replied as she kept her eyes glued to Rakaia.

"We need to stop this before something like that happens to us." Alexis said, glancing back at Rakaia.

"Don't worry, Alexis. On my turn, this duel is as good as over." Luna said as she smirked at her hand.

"No…I won't let…you beat me…" Rakaia said suddenly, despite his pain. "Thanks to Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon's Special Ability, he gains 300 Attack points for each Dragon I have in my graveyard!" He explained as the Darkness Dragon roared loudly, his dark aura around him growing stronger as his attack points reached 3300 points. He went on to point at Alexis' Cyber Gymnast. "Red-Eyes…Black…Metal Dragon, attack her Cyber Gymnast with Flash Flare Blast!" Rakaia managed to say as Red-Eyes Black Metal Dragon roared darkly at Cyber Gymnast, before quickly releasing a black fireball from his mouth towards the monster he was about to obliterate.

Alexis gritted her teeth and shielded herself as the attack struck her Cyber Gymnast so powerfully, the force of Red-Eyes' Flash Flare Blast blew Alexis back a few feet away from her original spot and made her hit the ground.

"Alexis!" Luna shouted as she saw her friend get blown back from the Dragon's attack.

Rakaia panted heavily as he went on. "Now, Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon, attack Harpie Lady Sisters! Darkness Inferno Blast!" He shouted, his right hand gripping over his heart as Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon had no intention on holding back against Luna's monster either. He opened his mouth and gathered a full-powered Darkness Fireball before firing it as a stream of deadly energy at the Harpie Sisters.

"AHHH!" Luna screamed as she was blown back by the same force that blown Alexis off her feet.

**Rakaia  
LP –3550  
****Cards in hand – 0  
****Monsters on the field – 2  
Red-Eyes Black Metal Dragon – ATK/2800 DEF/2400  
Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon – ATK/3300 DEF/2000  
Face-Down Cards on the field – 0  
****Spell Cards on the field – 0  
****Trap Cards on the field – 0  
Cards in the Graveyard – 10  
****Monster Reborn (Spell Card)  
Metalmorph (Trap Card)  
Red-Eyes Black Dragon (Monster Card)  
Call of the Haunted (Trap Card)  
Baby Dragon (Monster Card)  
****Magic Cylinder (Trap Card)  
****Draining Shield (Trap Card)  
Pot of Greed (Spell Card)  
****Negate Attack (Trap Card)  
Red-Eyes Black Chick (Monster Card)  
****Cards Out of Play – 0  
****Field Spell – 0**_  
_

**Luna  
LP – 1850  
****Cards in hand – 2  
****Monsters on the field – 1  
****Harpie Lady – ATK/1300 DEF/1400  
****Face-Down Cards on the field – 0  
****Spell Cards on the field – 0  
Trap Cards on the field – 0  
****Cards in the Graveyard – 3  
Cyber Shield (Spell Card)  
****Harpie Lady Sisters (Monster Card)  
Elegant Egotist (Spell Card)  
****Cards Out of Play – 0  
****Field Spell – 0**

**Alexis  
LP – 1400  
****Cards in hand – 2  
****Monsters on the field – 1  
Cyber Blader – ATK/4200 DEF/800  
****Face-Down Cards on the field – 2  
****Spell Cards on the field – 0  
****Trap Cards on the field – 0  
****Cards in the Graveyard – 3  
****Cyber Gymnast (Monster Card)  
****Pot of Greed (Spell Card)  
Unknown Card  
****Cards Out of Play – 2  
Etoile Cyber (Monster Card)  
Blade Skater (Monster Card)  
****Field Spell – 1  
Fusion Gate**

Lifting his head up to see what his two Red-Eyes dragons have done, Rakaia could only widen his eyes in horror as he saw Luna and Alexis laying on the ground on their backs for a moment and then tried to get back onto their feet. "No…Luna…Alexis…Why...?" Rakaia grabbed his head quickly and gritted his teeth. "What's going on?!"

"We were going to go easy on you, Slifer Slacker…" Alexis spat as she got back on her feet and immediately glared at him.

"But now, you gave us no choice. No more misses nice girls this time around." Luna finished as she too glared at Rakaia, who barely looked up at her.

"…I…I…Can't..." Rakaia managed to say as his vision started to get blurry, his breathing was getting difficult, and he felt as if he was going to pass out at any moment.

_"I can't…I can't attack them anymore..."_ Rakaia thought. _"My Red-Eyes...They…They were trying to hurt Luna and Alexis…Why? I want to save them, not hurt them…What do I do? How can I save them like this?" _

"_**Will you give up your life for those two or will you choose to live for yourself?**_**"** The voice came again, making Rakaia widen his eyes for a moment. **"**_**Answer the question, boy.**_**"**

"_I'll give my life for them. What kind of question is that?_" Rakaia's mind answered.

Silence fell for a moment. Luna and Alexis continued to glare at Rakaia, who panted heavily as he clutched his heart and struggled not to pass out. Meanwhile, his two Red-Eyes turned their heads slightly towards Rakaia, and darkly glared at him as the voice in his mind scoffed at his answer. **"**_**Weak**_**."**

**[At Duel Academy, outside of Chancellor Sheppard's office] **

"Get ready Alexia, for soon you will be out of the way and your Hybrid will belong to me." Julia said with a smirk as Alexia gritted her teeth.

**Alexia****  
****LP – 4000  
Cards in hand - 3  
Monsters on the field – 1  
Phoenix Archer – ATK/900 DEF/1300  
Cards face-down on the field – 2  
Spell Cards on the field – 0  
Trap Cards on the field – 0  
Cards in the Graveyard – 0  
Cards Out of Play – 0  
Field Spell – 0 **

**Julia  
LP – 4000  
Cards in hand - 4 ****  
****Monsters on the field – 1  
Unknown face-down monster  
Cards face down on the field – 0  
Spell Cards on the field – 0  
Trap Cards on the field – 0  
Cards in the Graveyard – 1****  
****Negate Attack (Trap Card)****  
****Cards Out of Play – 0  
Field Spell – 1  
Venom Swamp**

"Now, you notice the Field Spell I just activated, right? It's really one of my personal favorites you know. You see…" Julia went on but Alexia cut her off.

"I'm not really in the mood for your likes and dislikes, Julia, but forgive me for being rude though." Alexia responded sarcastically.

"Oh...Straight to the point I see. Well alright then have it your way." Julia said as she pointed her hand towards her face down monster. "I'll now flip up my face-down monster, Venom Snake, in attack mode!" Julia shouted as her card flipped over on the field showing Alexia her monster, a large ferocious, coiled up snake ready to slash out at any time.

**Venom Snake  
Card-Type: Effect Monster  
Attribute: Earth | Level: 3  
Type: Reptile  
ATK: 1200 | DEF: 600  
Description: Once per turn, you can place 1 Venom Counter on 1 monster your opponent controls. If you activate this effect, this card cannot attack during this turn.**

"So what's so special about it?" Alexia crossed her arms, and looked at the snake with disinterest. "Looks harmless."

"I can assure you, Alexia, it's anything but harmless like me for example." Julia remarked with another smirk as she gestured to her Venom Swamp Field Spell. "You're about to see why this little Field Spell of mine is my favorite card. You see, Venom Swamp is a type of Field Spell that uses counters, and not just any counters, Venom counters. As long as this card is up and running, a monster will lose 500 Attack points for each Venom Counter placed on it." Julia stated as Alexia raised her eyebrow at the sudden information. "Not only that, should the monster's Attack points reach zero, it is automatically destroyed. So do you get the picture, Alexia? You have no other option but to lose to me. So why don't you just hand me your Hybrid and I'll be on my merry way?" She asked politely in an evil manner.

Alexia didn't say anything to the Venom duelist. She just continued to glare at the girl before shaking her head just a bit. "If you really think that's enough to scare me into giving you my Hybrid without a fight, then you're dead wrong." She smirked as Julia scoffed at her. "Let me make one thing clear to you, Julia. I may not know exactly why you're after our Hybrids or what you did to Luna, but I will promise you this..." She pointed her finger towards Julia as a dark, icy smirk appeared on her face. "I will break you…If it's the last thing I ever do." Alexia finished as Julia smirked at the threat.

"Well if that's the case, I guess we don't have anything else to talk about then." Julia stated as she picked up a card from her hand and smirked at what she picked up. "So let's just see how good you are. I play Venom Serpent in attack mode!" Julia shouted as a white light appeared beside Julia's Venom Snake and out appeared another venomous serpentine predator this time with two heads.

**Venom Serpent  
Card-Type: Effect Monster  
Attribute: Earth | Level: 4  
Type: Reptile  
ATK: 1000 | DEF: 800  
Description: Once per turn you can place 1 Venom Counter on 1 monster your opponent controls.**

Both snakes hissed at each other as if they were communicating before turning their gazes onto Alexia and her lonely Duel Monster. "Now I'll activate my Venom Snake's Special Ability!" Julia shouted. "Once per turn, I add a Venom counter onto one of your monsters, Alexia and I choose your Phoenix Archer!" She smirked as the purple snake slithered towards Phoenix Archer and bit her on the arm, releasing poison while making the little Warrior yelp in pain. "And thanks to Venom Swamp, any monster with a Venom Counter will have its Attack points lowered by 500 points for each one." Julia stated as she noticed Alexia's Phoenix Archer's Attack Points go down to 400 points.

Her Venom Snake returned back to its original post as Julia continued. "But because I activated its Special Ability, it cannot attack this turn. Of course, that doesn't mean anything because the worst has yet to come." Julia reassured as she pointed towards her second monster, the two-headed serpent. "Now I activate my Venom Serpent's Special Ability! Basically, it's the same Special Ability as my Venom Snake. I get to put another Venom Counter on your Phoenix Archer." Julia explained as her Venom Serpent replicated the moves of the first Venom monster, taking another bit on the other arm of Phoenix Archer and injecting poison into her.

Phoenix Archer cried out in pain as her Attack Points reached zero. "Seems that your monster has no more Attack points. I guess you know what that means." Julia taunted, as Alexia glared at her for a moment before seeing her monster disintegrated right before her eyes due to the double dose of venom she received. "And now you're left wide open, and since Venom Serpent can attack you unlike Venom Snake, I can do this! Venom Serpent, attack her directly! Double-Fanged Crunch!" Julia shouted pointing at Alexia as her Venom Serpent hissed and slithered quickly towards the Phoenix Duelist, who just gritted her teeth and prepared for the pain to come.

The double-headed serpent lunged at her, its mouths grabbing a hold of her two arms as they bit down using their fangs. Alexia hissed in pain as the snake released their hold on her and went back to Julia's side while Alexia's Life Points dropped 1000 points.

Just as Alexia was about to shake the slight discomfort away, a image flashed right before her eyes. "_What the..." _Alexia thought as the image faded away as quickly as it came. _"What…What was that?"_ She asked again as she turned her head back towards Julia was completely oblivious to the whole ordeal.

"What's wrong, Alexia? Was that a bit too much for you?" Julia questioned as she flicked her hair to the side and smirked at Alexia.

"Oh don't worry... I haven't even got started." Alexia said as her mind went back to the image she barely saw.

_"What were those…those things?"_ Alexia asked herself inside her head. The image was quick and blurry, but she was able to make out some black creatures with different color designs on them. She would have figured it out, but the image disappeared as quickly it came and she didn't have time to decipher it.

"Oh well that's just going to have to wait." Alexia said out loud.

Julia, ignoring Alexia's comments, went for a card in her hand and placed it on the field and looked at Alexia as the card appeared behind her two monsters. "I'll play a face-down and end my turn for now." Julia said as if she knew she was going to win this duel. "Alright it's your turn show me what's so special about that deck of yours." Julia insisted as Alexia just glared at her intently.

"Oh believe me…I intend to." Alexia reassured.

**Alexia****  
****LP – 3000  
Cards in hand - 3  
Monsters on the field – 0  
Cards face-down on the field – 2  
Spell Cards on the field – 0  
Trap Cards on the field – 0  
Cards in the Graveyard – 1  
Phoenix Archer (Monster Card)  
Cards Out of Play – 0  
Field Spell – 0 **

**Julia  
LP – 4000  
Cards in hand - 2 ****  
****Monsters on the field – 2  
Venom Snake – ATK/1200 DEF/800  
Venom Serpent – ATK/1000 DEF/800  
Cards face down on the field – 1  
Spell Cards on the field – 0  
Trap Cards on the field – 0  
Cards in the Graveyard – 1****  
****Negate Attack (Trap Card)****  
****Cards Out of Play – 0  
Field Spell – 1  
Venom Swamp**

"My turn!" Alexia said as she quickly drew a card from her Deck and placed it in her hand and looked at Julia for a second.

_"I got to find out what's really going on with this girl and why she's doing this. And also…I gotta find out what was that I just saw a moment ago."_ Alexia thought as she continued to survey her opponent for a few more secondsand thenlooked at her hand for a moment. _"And I think I got an idea that might get me all the answers."_ Her mind raced as she picked a card up from her hand.

"Alright since you really want a piece of my Deck, I'll be happy to oblige!" Alexia shouted. "First I'll play Phoenix Fighter in Attack mode!" Alexia shouted as a white light appeared and a female warrior-like monster appeared on the field with a flame like design on her outfit.

**Phoenix Fighter  
Card-Type: Tuner  
Attribute: Fire | Level: 4  
Type: Warrior  
ATK: 1400 | DEF: 1200  
Description: When this card battles an opponent's monster, increase this card's ATK by 400 until the end of the Damage Step. If you control another face-up "Phoenix" monster, you can Tribute this face-up card you control to destroy 1 monster. **

"Never seen a Duel Monster like that before." Julia said as she glared at Alexia, wondering what she had planned for her.

"Oh don't worry. My Deck is filled with Duel Monsters your pretty little eyes have never seen." Alexia spoke as she pointed to one of her face down cards on the field. "I'll give you an example in a second after I do this." She explained. "I activate my face-down card, Double Summon!" Alexia shouted as her card flipped face up on the field.

**Double Summon  
Card Type: Normal Spell  
Effect: You can Normal Summon 1 additional time this turn. You can only gain this effect once per turn.**

"Double Summon is a special Spell Card that lets me Normal Summon another monster during my turn. And since you're so intrigue on what kind of Duel Monsters I have in my Deck, I'll think I'll show you." Alexia said as she picked up another card from her hand. "I summon Cyber Phoenix in Attack Mode!" Alexia shouted again as she placed her card on the field and another white light appeared beside Phoenix Fighter and out flew a cybernetic bird with two pairs of metallic wings.

**Cyber Phoenix  
Card-Type: Effect Monster  
Attribute: Fire | Level: 4  
Type: Machine  
ATK: 1200 | DEF: 1600  
Description: While this card is in face-up Attack Position, negate the effects of any Spell or Trap Card that targets 1 Machine-Type monster you control. When this face-up card attacks or is attacked, and it is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard, you can draw 1 card.**

"So what? You've managed to summon two pathetic looking monsters. What's the big deal?" Julia asked somewhat impatiently.

"Oh you'll see." Alexia stated as she pointed towards her Venom Serpent. "Alright, Phoenix Fighter, take down Venom Serpent with Phoenix Iron Fists!" Alexia shouted as Phoenix Fighter smirked at the hideous snake in front of her as her hands started to glow bright red, only for it to suddenly ignite more powerfully. "And thanks to her Special Ability, Phoenix Fighter gains 400 more attack points when she attacks." Alexia added as the Warrior Duel Monster ran towards the snake, her fists engulfed in flames. She then shot a fiery punch right through the two-headed snake, destroying it instantly.

Julia gritted her teeth as she felt her Life Points drain a good amount. "Why you little bitch!" Julia shouted, knowing her Venom Snake was still on the field.

_"Is she stupid or something?" _Julia thought as looked at Alexia. "_Why didn't she destroy my Venom Snake first? She could have easily cleared my side of the field_." Julia continued. "_Hmmm…What is this little bitch planning?" _Julia asked herself inside her head.

Alexia smirked at Julia's perplexed expression. "I bet you're wondering why I haven't taken out that scaly excuse for a fashion statement off the field yet, right?" Julia sent her a quick glare as Alexia held her smirk as she threw her hand forward to her two monsters. "It's time for a Synchro Summon!"

"Synchro Summon?" Julia exclaimed as she saw Phoenix Fighter and Cyber Phoenix jump into the air; Phoenix Fighter becoming four rings and Cyber Phoenix becoming four glistening stars. "No...no...way..." Julia's eyes widened.

"I tune my Level 4 Cyber Phoenix with my Level 4 Phoenix Fighter!" Alexia stated.

_"One born of the sacred flames, raise your crimson sword and conquer all evil! Synchro Summon! The Sacred Flame Warrior, Phoenix Knight!" _Alexia chanted as her new Synchro Monster appeared with all his glory and a battle cry. Phoenix Knight was a humanoid warrior with astounding armor and a mighty crimson-colored sword with sharp blades.

**Phoenix Knight  
Card-Type: Synchro/ Effect  
Attribute: Fire | Level: 8  
Type: Warrior  
ATK: 2800 | DEF: 2300  
Description: 1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters  
When this card is Synchro Summoned, you can select and destroy up to 2 face-up monsters on the field with DEF lower than this card's ATK. You cannot conduct your Battle Phase the turn you activate this effect. When this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard, Special Summon 1 Warrior –Type monster from either player's Graveyard. **

"Ph...Phoenix Knight?" Julia looked shocked as the monster stood in front of Alexia, looking as fierce and determined as his duelist.

"Yup, he's one of my new favorite Duel Monsters added to my Deck since Pegasus revamped it for me a while back ago." Alexia added as she smirked at Julia, who gave her a deadly glare. Alexia pointed to her monster. "Now it's time I put him in action! I activate Phoenix Knight's ability! You see when he's Synchro Summoned, I can destroy up to 2 face-up monsters on the field whose Defense is lower than his Attack points. So say good-bye to your leather handbag!"

Phoenix Knight raised his crimson sword and slashed Venom Snake in one clean cut. Julia growled as her monster was destroyed. "I activate my face-down Trap Card, Snake Whistle!"

**Snake Whistle  
Card Type: Normal Trap  
Effect: Activate only when a Reptile-Type monster you control is destroyed. Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower Reptile-Type monster from your Deck.**

"This little Trap card," Julia began to explain. "Allows me to Special Summon a level 4 or lower Reptile-Type monster from my Deck when another of my Reptile-Type monsters was destroyed." Julia smirked at Alexia. "I Special Summon Venom Cobra in defense mode!" A white light appeared right where Phoenix Knight destroyed Venom Snake and out appeared another snake monster hissing at Phoenix Knight. "Whatever plan you had to take a whack at my Life Points has been stopped, Alexia!"

**Venom Cobra  
Card-Type: Normal Monster  
Attribute: Earth | Level: 4  
Type: Reptile  
ATK: 100 | DEF: 2000  
Description: Hard scales cover all parts of this gigantic cobra. It hunts by shooting out massive amounts of venom, but because of its large size its attack pattern is easily predicted. **

Alexia just glared at her. "How fortunate for you. But I wasn't aiming on taking your Life Points directly with my Phoenix Knight. I want to prolong your suffering." Alexia closed her eyes as she explained. "Since I activate Phoenix Knight's effect, I cannot use him to attack." Alexia reopened her eyes and picked up a card from her hand. "Lucky you. You get to live to see another turn. But trust me when I say that this isn't over...I play a face-down and end my turn!"

**Alexia****  
****LP – 3000  
Cards in hand - 1  
Monsters on the field – 1  
Phoenix Knight – ATK/2800 DEF/2300  
Cards face-down on the field – 2  
Spell Cards on the field – 0  
Trap Cards on the field – 0  
Cards in the Graveyard – 4  
Cyber Phoenix (Monster Card)  
Phoenix Fighter (Monster Card)  
Double Summon (Spell Card)  
Phoenix Archer (Monster Card)  
Cards Out of Play – 0  
Field Spell – 0 **

**Julia  
LP – 3200  
Cards in hand - 2 ****  
****Monsters on the field – 1  
Venom Cobra – ATK/100 DEF/2000  
Cards face down on the field – 0  
Spell Cards on the field – 0  
Trap Cards on the field – 0  
Cards in the Graveyard – 4  
Snake Whistle (Trap Card)  
Vemon Snake (Monster Card)  
Venom Serpent (Monster Card)****  
****Negate Attack (Trap Card)****  
****Cards Out of Play – 0  
Field Spell – 1  
Venom Swamp**

"My turn!" Julia growled as she drew a card from her deck and added it to her hand. "Damn you Alexia." She stated with venom.

_"This girl...she's more trouble than she looks...I got to end this fast!"_ Julia thought as she quickly glanced over her cards. _"Tch...I guess this will do for now."_

"I offer my Venom Cobra as a Tribute to summon out my Venom Boa in attack mode!" Julia shouted as her Venom Cobra disappeared and another larger, blue-scaled snake with three eyes took its place.

**Venom Boa  
Card-Type: Effect Monster  
Attribute: Earth | Level: 5  
Type: Reptile  
ATK: 1600 | DEF: 1200  
Description: Once per turn, you can place 2 Venom Counters on 1 monster your opponent controls. If you activate this effect, this card cannot attack during this turn.**

"I activate Venom Boa's Special Ability!" Julia stated as the boa constrictor monster hissed at Phoenix Knight with its three eyes glowing red. "I can place two Venom Counters on your monsters, which means your monster loses 1000 ATK points!" Venom Boa lunged at Phoenix Knight, who tried to block the snake. The large boa wrapped its body around Alexia's warrior, before taking a bite on his neck and injected a massive dose of venom before slithering back to Julia's field.

Julia smirked at Alexia's now weaker monster. "That'll do for now, Alexia. I'll end my turn with 2 face-downs."

**Alexia****  
****LP – 3000  
Cards in hand - 1  
Monsters on the field – 1  
Phoenix Knight – ATK/1800 DEF/2300  
Cards face-down on the field – 2  
Spell Cards on the field – 0  
Trap Cards on the field – 0  
Cards in the Graveyard – 4  
Cyber Phoenix (Monster Card)  
Phoenix Fighter (Monster Card)  
Double Summon (Spell Card)  
Phoenix Archer (Monster Card)  
Cards Out of Play – 0  
Field Spell – 0 **

**Julia  
LP – 3200  
Cards in hand - 0****  
****Monsters on the field – 1  
Venom Boa – ATK/1600 DEF/1200  
Cards face down on the field – 2  
Spell Cards on the field – 0  
Trap Cards on the field – 0  
Cards in the Graveyard – 5  
Venom Cobra (Monster Card)  
Snake Whistle (Trap Card)  
Vemon Snake (Monster Card)  
Venom Serpent (Monster Card)****  
****Negate Attack (Trap Card)****  
****Cards Out of Play – 0  
Field Spell – 1  
Venom Swamp**

"That's all?" Alexia raised her eyebrow. "Pathetic." Alexia shook her head as she drew a card. "My turn!" She pointed at Julia's Venom Snake monster. "Go Phoenix Knight, attack her Venom Snake with Sacred Crimson Slash!" Phoenix Knight raised his now glowing fiery sword and lunged forward to stab the snake creature to its untimely demise.

"Not so fast Alexia!" Julia interrupted her monster's assault. "I activate the Trap, Ambush Fangs!"

**Ambush Fangs  
Card Type: Normal Trap  
Effect: Activate only when a face-up "Venom" monster you control is declared as an attack target. Negate the attack and end the Battle Phase. Then place 1 Venom Counter on the monster that attacked.**

"Ambush Fangs allows me to negate an attack when one of my Venom monsters is the target." Julia smirked as she placed her hand on her hip. "And it ends the Battle Phase too." Alexia glared at Julia with all her might as her Phoenix Knight return back to her side of the field. "And it also adds a Venom counter on your monster which attacked." Julia smirked as Phoenix Knight cried out in pain as it loses another 500 attack points. "Now I activate my face-down Trap, Venom Burn!" Julia stated as she thrust her arm over her face-down card, as it lifted up and revealed itself.

**Venom Burn  
Card Type: Normal Trap  
Effect: Select 1 monster with a Venom Counter(s). Remove all Venom Counters from that card, and inflict 700 damage to your opponent for each Venom Counter removed.**

"How unfortunate for you to have your Phoenix Knight with so many Venom Counters." Julia chuckled sinisterly.

"What does that suppose to mean?" Alexia asked while glaring at her opponent.

"Venom Burn is a Trap that lets me remove Venom Counters off your monster and for each Venom Counter removed from it, I can inflict 700 points of damage to you!" Julia smirked as her Trap Card shot a red snake-like energy beam at Alexia, making her hit the ground hard.

"GAHHHHHH!" Alexia screamed as her Life Points decreased by 2100 points.

**"MY LADY!"** Celeste yelled in Alexia's mind as Alexia rolled over to her side and struggled to stand up on her feet. **"My Lady, are you alright?"** The Phoenix Hybrid stated worriedly, flapping her large wings through the image in Alexia's head.

Finally on her feet, Alexia glared at Julia, who held an approving smirk on her face. "That...little..." Alexia tightened her fist and growled before another image flashed in her head, this time it was much clearer. "What the...?" Alexia's eyes widened, her head beginning to throb in pain.

_"Was that...?"_ Alexia closed her eyes, gripping her head as her mind began to race.

Julia looked at the older duelist as she fell to her knees, clutching her head as if she was in pain. "I guess someone like you couldn't possibly have thought that they could beat me. I am a far superior duelist than you, Alexia, and within my next turn, your Hybrid is mine for the taking!"

**"MY LADY!" **Celeste yelled again in a panic as Alexia's mind began to drift into unconsciousness. **"MY LADY! SPEAK TO ME MY LADY!"**

**(In the distant past)**

_"Where...where...am I?" Alexia looked around the pitch-black surroundings that she was in. "Celeste?" Alexia called out to her partner as she continued looking around. _

_**"RAHHHHH!"**__ Alexia whirled around when she heard the sounds of monsters, and sure enough, now behind her were the same black creatures with different color patterns and markings on their bodies roaring out in pain. Alexia couldn't make it out their forms but there were at least 13 of them and each had a glowing circle beneath them with different symbols. __**"LET US GO!" **__All the monsters cried as the glowing circle's light grew stronger. _

_"What in the world?" Alexia wondered as the creatures seem to begging for freedom. _

_**"Damn you Hybrids and your human partners!" **__One of the monsters spoke up from the shadows as it tried to break free from its imprisonment. _

_"The Hybrids?" Alexia repeated as that monster roared along with its fellow kin. "What is going on here?" _

_**"We will have our revenge!" **__The same monster spoke again as it seemed to be glaring directly at Alexia before it glanced away. Alexia flinched under the monster's cold, hard glare for a moment until it spoke once more. __**"Mark our words, Hybrids, we will have your heads!"**__ It finished as it was pulled underneath the seal. And slowly one by one, the other monsters, even though they put up a fight, were also sealed. _

_Alexia blinked, wondering if all of this was a dream, if the threats were fakes, but it seemed all too real. "What were those creatures?" Alexia thought as her surroundings began to fade into nothing. "And why do they want revenge on Celeste and her friends?"_

**(Back to the Duel)**

**"MY LADY!"** Celeste cried in relief when Alexia reopened her eyes, blinking away her disorientation. **"Oh My Lady, you had me worried!"** Celeste said truthfully in her partner's mind as Alexia stood back up on her feet.

_"...I'm fine, Celeste."_ Alexia told her partner with a smile before she glanced back at Julia who had an annoyed expression on her face.

**"That is good to hear, My Lady. For a minute there, I thought I have lost you to the shadows." **Celeste remarked as she flapped her wings. **"My Lady, what happened?"**Alexia sighed for a moment and was about to answer until Julia stopped her.

"Hey you shrew!" Julia yelled at Alexia, making the Phoenix duelist's eye twitch in annoyance. "This is no time for taking naps! I have a duel to win and a Hybrid to be called mine!" Julia finished as she crossed her arms in front of her and glared at Alexia.

Alexia said nothing as she let out her another sigh. _"Celeste?" _

**"Yes, My Lady?"** The Phoenix Hybrid responded.

_"I...I saw an image...at first it was blurry. I couldn't see it so well,"_ Alexia explained to her partner as the large red bird flapped her wings, listening intently to Alexia. _"And just now, I saw something more than an image."_

**"And what was that, My Lady?"** Celeste said calmly.

_"I saw these monsters...they were being sealed."_ Alexia stated as she looked at her hybrid. _"And they seem to know you Celeste…You and the other Hybrids." _Alexia looked down as her Phoenix cocked her head back in surprise. _"They swore revenge on you. Who were they?" _Celeste remained silent while Alexia returned back to the duel when her Phoenix said nothing more.

"I end my turn."

**Alexia****  
****LP – 900  
Cards in hand - 1  
Monsters on the field – 1  
Phoenix Knight – ATK/2800 DEF/2300  
Cards face-down on the field – 2  
Spell Cards on the field – 0  
Trap Cards on the field – 0  
Cards in the Graveyard – 4  
Cyber Phoenix (Monster Card)  
Phoenix Fighter (Monster Card)  
Double Summon (Spell Card)  
Phoenix Archer (Monster Card)  
Cards Out of Play – 0  
Field Spell – 0 **

**Julia  
LP – 3200  
Cards in hand - 0****  
****Monsters on the field – 1  
Venom Boa – ATK/1600 DEF/1200  
Cards face down on the field – 0  
Spell Cards on the field – 0  
Trap Cards on the field – 0  
Cards in the Graveyard – 7  
Venom Burn (Trap Card)  
Ambush Fangs (Trap Card)  
Venom Cobra (Monster Card)  
Snake Whistle (Trap Card)  
Vemon Snake (Monster Card)  
Venom Serpent (Monster Card)****  
****Negate Attack (Trap Card)****  
****Cards Out of Play – 0  
Field Spell – 1  
Venom Swamp**

Julia smirked. "Finally! Alexia, say your prayers! I'll finish you here!"

"Grrrr..." Alexia growled at Julia. "Don't count on it! This isn't over just yet!"

Julia just smirked and opened her mouth to say something until a pair of voices called out from behind Alexia.

"ALEXIA!" Chazz and Blair ran up to the older Meiyo sibling, panting to catch their breaths.

"Chazz? Blair?" Alexia said confused, but quickly remembered their assignment. "Did you get anything on Julia and Christian?" Alexia finished as Blair quickly looked at her and nodded.

"Yes...yes we did, Alexia..." Blair panted as she looked at Julia for a moment. "Alexia...that girl...that girl...she's supposed to be..." Blair stuttered as Julia glared at her.

"What Blair?" Alexia shouted. "Spit it out!"

Chazz pointed at Julia while also administering his own glare back at the Venom duelist. "Alexia, Julia's suppose to be dead!"

"WHAT?" Alexia shouted in shock, turning her head rapidly to face Julia, who had somewhat a perplexed look on her face. "But...that can't be..."

"Her files... it said that she disappeared three years ago from her hometown..." Blair spoke up, looking at the girl with sadness as she remembered the picture shown on the files of Julia looking three years younger.

"The police couldn't find her so they gave up and put her down as dead." Chazz finished.

"Does it go the same for Christian?" Alexia asked the two, looking at them for a moment. They nodded quickly. Alexia gritted her teeth as she balled up her fists. "This can't be possible! If she really is dead, then why...why is she dueling me here and now?" Alexia said.

"I...don't know...Alexia..." Chazz shook his head as Blair gripped his arm tightly. "But I'm guessing we'll find out soon enough."

"I hope so Chazz," Alexia looked at him before glancing back at Julia. "I hope so."

* * *

**Whoa it's a lot going on! Will Sega win her duel against this mysterious girl? And what's going on with Rakaia? And Julia and Christian, how can this be? Find out next time on Yugioh GX!**

Me: I really think that went well.

Sega: Yea since it took us forever to put another chapter out.

Me: Hey we had school and stuff to finish, I'm sure our readers would understand.

Luna: I hope so because you two had a lot of people waiting.

Alexis: Yea so you had no choice but to make this chapter good.

Me: Wellllll you see, this chapter may be good, but we're just getting into the story.

Luna: Really?

Me: Yea you see when Chazz…

(Chazz walks into the room)

Me: Hold on. (Disappears for a short second and comes back box and hands it to Chazz)

Sega: What's that? (Sega Whispered)

Me: Something I got from some farm girl named Genesis. She said something about the cows produced it and to be careful (Whispering back)

Chazz: Oh cool a present. (Open presents and a spring catapaults an unpleasant substance in the face of Chazz.

Me: Now is my cue to run see you guys next time! (Runs off)

Chazz: (Chasing Rakaia) COME BACK HERE YOU BASTARD! WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU! COME BACK HERE RAKAIA!

Sega: Well I guess that's it for this Chapter hope you guys enjoyed it! Please read and review!


	10. Dark Warnings, Memories of the Past

**Disclaimer: Alright guys here we are with another chapter and look you didn't even have to wait that long. Well I'm not going to talk much, but I do want to let you know that me and Sega decided to give out character's voices which are posted on our site right below their names. Now as the story progresses…you get the idea. Also for the ones who wanted their OC's in our stories I suggest that you pick a voice for your character as well so we can post it up, but please look and see what voices have already been used so you won't use the same one. Well have fun and hope you enjoy the chapter, until next time!**

Me: *walks into the room whistling until I see something* Sega what are you doing?

Sega: ...Selling tickets for the best scene in this chapter? Want one? 20 bucks.

Me: You're not serious are you?

Sega: They bought tickets *points to the audience (which are the readers)* besides I'm not lying when I told them it was the best scene of the chapter.

Me: *face palms* Sega...

Sega: Look I'm making money while you're standing there looking like a horse's ass.

Me: That's it! *presses a button and Sega falls down a trap hole to the basement*

Sega: MEIYO!

Me: *whistles* Now without further a due, Ladies and Gentlemen, I present to you the chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 9  
Dark Warnings, Memories of the Past**

**[Near the Slifer Dorms]**

Neveah and her friends walked back to the Slifer Dorms to check on Rakaia after having no luck in finding Luna and Alexis, and being unaware of what's going on with their seniors at the moment.

"I wonder how he's doing." Neveah asked out loud, thinking about Rakaia and the events that she saw take place. "I hope he's alright… I mean, he seemed pretty upset about Luna and everything."

"I'm sure he's fine. Even though it was bad that something like that to happen, I'm sure he'll pull himself together." Kristine stated as she placed a comforting hand on Neveah's shoulder. "I'm sure we'll find Luna and Alexis, beat some sense into Julia and Christian, and then everything will go back to normal like it was before." She smiled in hopes that what she said cheered Neveah up a little.

"Hah, thanks Kristine," Neveah laughed slightly while Lucas walked up beside the two girls and draped his arms over their shoulders.

"This is what we'll do. You guys beat down on Julia and I'll take Christian." He flashed a big toothy grin, as Neveah and Kristine let out a chuckle or two. "He'll be so sorry that he even got off that boat."

"Are you sure you want to do that?" Terrence asked nonchalantly as he walked beside Rose.

Lucas turned his head towards him and gave the Obelisk student a slight glare. "Yea I do. I'll find Christian, and I'll beat him up and make him tell us what's going on." Terrence eyed Lucas for a second and shook his head. Lucas growled and raised a fist as he glared daggers at Terrence. "Want me to prove it to ya?"

"Calm down, Lucas." Rose said calmly, placing a hand on his shoulder to stop him from starting a fight. "This is not the time for you to fight anyone. Besides, our seniors told us they will handle this. Let's just check on Rakaia and keep him company, ok?"

Lucas looked at her and then sighed in defeat. "Yea ok."

The five of them reached their destination and as they began walking up the steps to Jaden's and Rakaia's room, Lucas spoke up again. "Still, I could take on Christian with one hand tied behind my back." He grinned while his friends sighed or ignored him.

"Yea, and a blind monkey can ride a motorcycle with its feet." Neveah remarked as Kristine went to open the door to the two Slifers' room and gasped.

"Um guys?" Kristine said suddenly, looking into the room.

"What's wrong, Kristine?" Neveah came up to the girl and looked into the room and gasped as well.

"What happened?" Rose said.

"He's gone…" Kristine whispered, turning towards her friends. "Rakaia's not here!" She exclaimed as she walked into the room, her friends following close behind.

They found Rakaia's bed empty and covered with the bandages used to treat his wounds.

"Whoa, do you think they came back for him?" Lucas wondered out loud.

"There's no sign of a fight in here," Terrence noted, taking a look around the room. "So I doubt that any of those four came in here. He must have taken off on his own."

Neveah clenched her fists tightly and gritted her teeth as she took in the sight of an empty bed with bandages on it. "Damn it!"

"Neveah, where are you going?" Kristine yelled after Neveah when she saw the girl headed back towards the door.

"That bastard ran out to go find them!" Neveah yelled back as she rushed out the door. "He's going to get hurt again!" She ended as she ran down the stairs and took off towards the Academy, not even slowing down for her friends following her.

"Hey! Wait for us!" Kristine shouted as she, Lucas, Rose and Terrence, running after Neveah.

"Where do you think he went?" Lucas yelled loud enough so everyone could hear. "I mean, this is a pretty big island."

"I don't know!" Neveah shouted without looking behind her. "But I have a feeling if we don't find him soon, something bad is going to happen." She ended as she and her friends began their search for Rakaia before something bad did happen.

**[Back at Alexia's duel]**

Alexis glared at Julia, who still looked somewhat bewildered about the newfound info as well. She had the look on her face as if she didn't know what was going on either, but Alexia didn't buy it. She wanted answers and she was going to get it one way or another.

"Alright spill it!" Alexia shouted as she kept her eyes locked on Julia. "How are you here if you're supposed to be dead? What's this all about?" Alexia asked, somewhat demanding an answer. Julia lowered her head slightly for a second, her mind trying to wrap around the sudden info as well.

"_What are they talking about?" _Her mind raced as she continued to look at the ground as if it had the answers to her questions. "_Me dead? No, it can't be. I'm right here, aren't I_?" She asked herself in her head again. "_There's no way I can be dead…"_

"Answer me Julia! What the hell is going on here?" Alexia hollered this time with a sign of losing her patience.

"I don't know what's going on, but from what we got from her files, she and Christian are supposed to be dead." Chazz stated, causing Alexia to divert her attention to him.

"What...What did you say?" Alexia asked, shocked to hear what Chazz had said.

Chazz nodded slowly as he turned his head towards Julia. "Julia and Christian were top duelists in their cities. They were nothing big but they were pretty good."

"They went missing a few years ago," Blair added as she looked up at Alexia. "They just vanished without a trace. Eventually, the police claimed them to be dead." She looked at Chazz, who nodded his head.

Alexia looked at both of them, before turning her head towards Julia and looked at her in complete shock. _"Something isn't right here,_" Alexia thought as she eyed Julia who lifted her head back up and glared at Alexia. "_If she is supposed to be dead, then why is she here?_" Alexia asked herself while an evil smirk appeared on Julia's face.

"_It's just a trick…They're just trying to throw me off my game_. _Well they have another thing coming! That Hybrid is mine._" Julia concluded in her thoughts as she eyed Alexia.

"Nice try, but your little mind games won't work on me." Julia said as she got ready to draw a card from her Deck. "Now let's get back to me wiping the floor with you." Julia finished as Alexia gritted her teeth for a second.

"Julia." Alexia said under her breath as Julia got ready to make a move.

"Oh save it!" Julia shouted. "I'm not listening to your lies!" She shouted again as she placed her hand on her deck and drew a card.

**Alexia****  
****LP – 900  
Cards in hand - 2  
Monsters on the field – 1  
Phoenix Knight – ATK/2800 DEF/2300  
Cards face-down on the field – 2  
Spell Cards on the field – 0  
Trap Cards on the field – 0  
Cards in the Graveyard – 4  
Phoenix Archer (Monster Card)  
Phoenix Fighter (Monster Card)  
Cyber Phoenix (Monster Card)  
Double Summon (Spell Card)  
Cards Out of Play – 0  
Field Spell – 0 **

**Julia  
LP – 3200  
Cards in hand - 0  
Monsters on the field – 1  
Venom Boa – ATK/1600 DEF/1200  
Cards face-down on the field – 0  
Spell Cards on the field – 0  
Trap Cards on the field – 0  
Cards in the Graveyard – 7  
Venom Snake (Monster Card)  
Venom Serpent (Monster Card)  
Venom Cobra (Monster Card)  
Negate Attack (Trap Card)  
Snake Whistle (Trap Card)  
Ambush Fangs (Trap Card)  
Venom Burn (Trap Card)  
Cards Out of Play – 0  
Field Spell – 1  
Venom Swamp**

"Hmph, this will put you in your place, I activate the Spell card, Pot of Greed!" Julia said as she placed the card on her Duel Disk, which caused the card to appear on the field. "This card allows me to draw two more cards from my deck and add it to my hand." Julia explained as she did just that and glared at Alexia.

"How…How dare you?" Julia said with her body suddenly start to fidget as she slowly placed both her hands at her side and stare at Alexia. "How dare you have your little lab rats here feed you such lies?" Julia said as her hands started to tense up.

"Julia…" Alexia called slowly as she watched as the Venom duelist in front her didn't know what was going on herself and was starting to crack. "Julia…I didn't…it's not a lie. We wouldn't come up with something like that." Alexia tried to say, but Julia wasn't having it.

"You really want me out the way, don't you!" Julia screamed. "It's one thing to threaten someone, but you don't go around and make it seem like I lost my life already!" She continued. "I'm alive and well and if you don't believe me, I'll prove it to you!" Julia finished.

"Julia wait!" Alexia called out, but Julia was too far gone to even listen to her.

"I play another Venom Cobra in Attack Mode!" Julia stated as the same monster appeared on the field once again. "Now for you little knight in shining armor," She said as she pointed towards Alexia's Phoenix Knight. "I activate Venom Boa's Special Ability! I can place two Venom counters on your Phoenix Knight and make him lose some of his Attack Points!" Julia explained as Alexia's monster's Attack Points dropped again.

Alexia took a deep breath and stared back at Julia while shaking her head in pity. "You really have lost it, haven't you?" Alexia asked, causing Julia to stare at her with a confused expression. "You really don't know what to believe anymore huh?"

"I'm…I'm not dead…You're just trying to trick me!" Julia screamed as a few tears streamed down her cheeks.

"Julia." Blair said with sorrow in her voice as she stared at Julia.

"She doesn't know either." Chazz said slowly, crossing his arms and staring at Julia with the same look Blair gave her. "Something isn't right. Why doesn't she know?" He stated as he turned towards Blair.

"Something must have happened to her, Chazz," Blair said as she looked at Alexia, who didn't take her eyes off of Julia for a second. "And I think Alexia sees it too." She turned her attention back towards her boyfriend while the duel continued.

"Julia, I don't know what happened to you, but please calm down. We can help you." Alexia said, trying to reason with the other girl. "We don't have to finish this duel. We can walk away from this and find help for you and for Christian. So please, just stop this."

"No! I don't believe you!" Julia yelled angrily. More tears flooded down her cheeks while she clenched her left fist. "Once I beat you and take that Hybrid of yours, then everything will be alright! They told me so!"

"Who told you? Who told you to come after me and take my Hybrid?" Alexia shouted. "Julia, whoever told you and Christian to come after us is lying to you! Stop this now before you seriously get hurt!"

"Go to Hell!" Julia retaliated as she pointed to both her Venom Boa and her Venom Cobra, wanting to get on with the Duel. "I sacrifice my Venom Cobra and my Venom Boa to summon Vennominon the King of Poisonous Snakes!" Julia called out after her two snake Duel Monsters disappeared and a larger snake-like Duel Monster appeared on the field.

**Vennominon the King of Poisonous Snakes  
Card-Type: Effect Monster  
Attribute: Dark | Level: 8  
Type: Reptile  
ATK: 0 | DEF: 0  
Description: This card cannot be Special Summoned by another Effect Monster's effect. This card is unaffected by "Venom Swamp". This card gains 500 ATK for each Reptile-Type monster in your Graveyard. When this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard, you can remove from play 1 other Reptile-Type monster from your Graveyard to Special Summon this card.**

Alexia gritted her teeth as she looked at the monstrosity in front of her.

"Are you ready Alexia? Are you ready to meet your end here and now?" Julia asked evilly as she pointed to Alexia's Phoenix Knight. "This monster you see in front of you will be the last thing you'll ever lay eyes on! Vennominon, attack Phoenix Knight!" She commanded, but before Vennominon launched its attack, it began to power up, leaving Alexia in a state of confusion.

"What the hell…" Alexia questioned, watching the King of Snakes' Attack Points started to rise suddenly. "2500 attack points! How in the world?" Alexia asked again.

"That's pretty simple." Julia answered with a smirk. "Vennominon's Special Ability allows it to gain 500 Attack Points for every Reptile-Type monster in my graveyard. And with 5 in my graveyard, Vennominon is more powerful than your little toy knight over there. Vennominon, attack with Venom Blow!"

Vennominon hissed, opening its mouth wide to release a gale of venomous fumes. "This is the end Alexia!" Julia screamed as the huge gale from Vennominon shot towards Alexia's monster.

"No Julia, I'm afraid it's not." Alexia threw her hand over her face-down card. "I activate my Trap, Sakuretsu Armor!"

**Sakuretsu Armor  
Card Type: Normal Trap  
Effect: You can only activate this card when your opponent declares an attack. Destroy the attacking monster.**

"What no!" Julia shouted in shock as the card flipped upwards.

"Sakuretsu Armor destroys your monster when it declares an attack." Alexia stated calmly as she took a deep breath and stared at Julia as she watched the girl's monster be destroyed before its attack could touch Phoenix Knight.

"Don't think this Duel is over yet, Alexia!" Julia yelled as she pointed to her face-down card. "I activate the Trap, Rise of the Snake Deity!" She yelled again as her card flipped face up on the field.

**Rise of the Snake Deity  
Card Type: Normal Trap  
Effect: Activate only when a face-up "Vennominon the King of Poisonous Snakes" you control is destroyed. Special Summon 1 "Vennominaga the Deity of Poisonous Snakes" from your hand or Deck.**

Alexia's eyebrow rose slightly as she eyed the card that Julia had just activated.

"You see, when Vennominon is destroyed, I can Special Summon a monster from my Deck that is much more powerful than Vennominon." Julia explained with a smirk. "So say hello to Vennominaga the Deity of Poisonous Snakes!" Julia called out as the same white light shined down where Julia's previous monster had been, revealing a new monster in its place.

**Vennominaga the Deity of Poisonous Snakes  
Card-Type: Effect Monster  
Attribute: Dark | Level: 10  
Type: Reptile  
ATK: 0 | DEF: 0  
Description: This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except with its own effect or with "Rise of the Snake Deity". This card gains 500 ATK for each Reptile-Type monster in your Graveyard. This card cannot be targeted and is unaffected by the effects of other Monsters, Spells, and Traps. When this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard, you can remove from play 1 other Reptile-Type monster from your Graveyard to Special Summon this card. When this card inflicts Battle Damage to your opponent, place 1 Hyper-Venom Counter on it. When 3 Hyper-Venom Counters are on this card, you win the Duel.**

Alexia gritted her teeth. "More powerful, you say? That thing has 0 Attack and Defense points."

Julia smirked at Alexia's comment. "True, but just like Vennominon, Vennominaga gains 500 Attack Points for every Reptile-type monster in my graveyard." She said as Vennominaga suddenly gained 3000 Attack Points. "But that's not what it makes it more powerful. What makes it powerful is that it's invisible to monsters' Special Abilities, and Spell and Trap Cards."

Alexia frowned. "You're not going to beat me, Julia. Just please let's stop this right now so we can figure out what's going on." She pleaded.

"Hmph. That's what you think, Alexia, but I assure I will win. I end my turn." Julia responded with venom.

**Alexia****  
****LP – 900  
Cards in hand - 2  
Monsters on the field – 1  
Phoenix Knight – ATK/1800 DEF/2300  
Cards face-down on the field – 1  
Spell Cards on the field – 0  
Trap Cards on the field – 0  
Cards in the Graveyard – 5  
Phoenix Archer (Monster Card)  
Phoenix Fighter (Monster Card)  
Cyber Phoenix (Monster Card)  
Double Summon (Spell Card)  
Sakuretsu Armor (Trap Card)  
Cards Out of Play – 0  
Field Spell – 0 **

**Julia  
LP – 3200  
Cards in hand - 1  
Monsters on the field – 1  
****Vennominaga the Deity of Poisonous Snakes**** – ATK/3000 DEF/0  
Cards face-down on the field – 0  
Spell Cards on the field – 0  
Trap Cards on the field – 0  
Cards in the Graveyard – 11  
Venom Boa (Monster Card)  
Venom Snake (Monster Card)  
Venom Serpent (Monster Card)  
Venom Cobra (Monster Card)  
Venom Cobra (Monster Card)  
Vennominon the King of Poisonous Snakes (Monster Card)  
Negate Attack (Trap Card)  
Snake Whistle (Trap Card)  
Ambush Fangs (Trap Card)  
Venom Burn (Trap Card)  
Rise of the Snake Deity (Trap Card)  
Cards Out of Play – 0  
Field Spell – 1  
Venom Swamp**

"Julia…" Alexia said sadly as she closed her eyes briefly. She drew a card from her Deck and stared back at Julia. "You still have a chance to stop this Duel, Julia. We can help you. We can find out what really happened to you."

Julia let out a laugh. "Help me? You can't help me, Alexia! First, you tried to convince I'm suppose to be dead, but I'm not, and now you're taking pity on me by trying to make me stop this duel. Who the hell do you think you are, Alexia?"

"Julia…" Blair muttered in sadness as she watched the exchange between Alexia and Julia.

"Poor kid… She really doesn't know we're just trying to help" Chazz muttered as well, with a shake of his head.

"I had enough of your nonsense! I'm going to beat you if it's the last thing I do, Alexia! It's over for you and your little brother!" Julia retorted with anger and with tears streaming down her face.

Alexia stood quietly, keeping herself calm despite feeling extremely sorry for the girl she's trying to help. "Alright then. I guess you're leaving me with no choice." Alexia said calmly as she threw her arm towards her face-down card. "I activate my face-down, Reckless Greed!" She yelled as the card flipped face up in front of her.

**Reckless Greed  
Card Type: Normal Trap  
Effect: Draw 2 cards from your Deck and skip your next 2 Draw Phases.**

"This card is something like Pot of Greed." Alexia started to explain, tucking some hair off her face. "See, I can draw two cards from my deck, but I skip my next two Draw Phases." Alexia finished, drawing two cards from her Deck and adding it to her hand with the other cards.

Julia chuckled after wiping some tears away and cursing at herself mentally for letting her emotions get the better of her. "That was stupid of you to activate a card like that. You must really think you've won this duel, Alexia."

"I'm not done yet." Alexia said, picking a card from her hand. "I play the Spell Card, De-Synchro!" She shouted as the Spell Card materialized in front of the Duelist.

**De-Synchro  
Card Type: Normal Spell  
Effect: Select 1 face-up Synchro Monster. Return it to its owner's Extra Deck. Then, if all of the monsters that were used for the Synchro Summon of that monster are in your Graveyard, you can Special Summon them.**

"What kind of card is that?" Julia asked in question.

"De-Synchro kinda works like the De-Fusion Spell Card. It basically allows me to separate my Synchro Monster with the monsters that I used to summon it."

"So, you'll have two little weak monsters now?" Julia retaliated with a smirk. "You're really an idiot, you know that." She watched as the two monsters Alexia used to Synchro Summon Phoenix Knight came back to the field, which were Phoenix Fighter and Cyber Phoenix, who was played in Defense Mode.

"Let me finish." Alexia began, smirking herself. "First, the counters on my monsters are all gone, and second, I summon Blazewing Butterfly!" She announced as the Butterfly-like creature appeared on her field.

She then pointed towards her newly summoned monsters on her field. "I tune my Blazewing Butterfly with Phoenix Fighter!" She declared as the two Fire monsters jumped in the air. _"Mighty powers of dual force collide together and spark a greater power! Synchro Summon! Pride of the dual force, Black Brutdrago!"_ Alexia chanted as the synchronization of her two monsters was completed and a new larger, powerful Dragon monster appeared as a result.

**Black Brutdrago  
Card-Type: Synchro/Effect Monster  
Attribute: Fire | Level: 8  
Type: Dragon  
ATK: 3000 | DEF: 2600  
Description: 1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner Gemini monsters  
Once per turn, you can send 1 Gemini monster from your hand to the Graveyard to select and destroy 1 Spell or Trap Card your opponent controls. When this card is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, you can select 1 Gemini monster in your Graveyard and Special Summon it. The Special Summoned Gemini monster is treated as an Effect Monster, and gains its effect.**

"What the hell is that?!" Julia shouted in shock. "What the hell is that thing?"

"One of my new Dragons. See, I may use Phoenix monsters as my main Duel Monsters, but I come from a family that uses Dragons. And I'm going to use this dragon to defeat you, Julia." Alexia stated. "I activate Black Brutdrago's Special Ability! Once per turn, I can send a Gemini monster in my hand to the Graveyard to destroy a Spell or Trap Card on your field."

Julia's eyes widened. "But the only card on my field is–"

"Your Field Spell, Venom Swamp!" Alexia finished for her. "By taking that card out, you won't be able to place Venom counters on my monsters." She ended as she sent her unnamed Gemini monster from her hand to the Graveyard, and as she did that, Black Brutdrago released a fire breath attack that completely consumed Julia's Field Spell.

"Grrr…" Julia growled. "You still won't be able to beat me, Alexia. If you haven't noticed, both of our monsters' Attack Points are the same."

"True. Should I attack you right now, both of our monsters would be gone, but it will leave you completely defenseless. I can attack you directly with Cyber Phoenix, but you will still have enough Life Points to stay in the game." She closed her eyes, took a deep breath and let it out slowly, and opened her eyes. "I told you gave me no choice. I'm going to end this Duel right now."

She grabbed a card from her hand. "I play the Spell Card, Soul Release!" Alexia shouted as the card materialized on the field in front of her.

**Soul Release  
Card Type: Normal Spell  
Effect: Select up to 5 cards from either you or your opponent's Graveyard and remove them from the current Duel.**

"Are you deaf? Spell Cards won't work on Vennominaga!" Julia yelled.

"But I'm not going to use this card on Vennominaga." Alexia countered, making Julia look at her in confusion. "See, Soul Release lets me take away 5 cards from either of our graveyards and remove them from play."

Julia's eyes widened quickly. "No, then… Then that means…"

"I figured out the fatal flaw of your Vennominaga. While it can gain Attack Points for each Reptile-type monster in your graveyard, if those monsters are taken out of the graveyard, it will lose Attack Points." Alexia stated.

"No!" Julia cried out in shock.

"I use Soul Release to take out 5 of your Reptile-type Duel Monsters!" Alexia declared. The Soul Release Spell Card glowed brightly at the same time Julia's Graveyard slot on her Duel Disk glowed as well. Within a moment, 5 small orbs of light floated out of her Duel Disk, and vanished right in front of Julia's face.

"No… No… No!" Julia repeated, screaming as she watched her Vennominaga's Attack Points drop to a mere 500 points.

Alexia watched her with a sympathetic expression, but she knew what must be done. Picking another card from her hand, she played it. "I play another Spell Card–The Equip Spell, Synchro Boost!"

**Synchro Boost  
Card Type: Equip Spell  
Effect: The equipped monster gains 500 ATK, and its Level is increased by 1. **

"I equipped Synchro Boost to Black Brutdrago!" Alexia explained. "When equipped, Synchro Boosts boosts Black Brutdrago's Attack Points by 500 points and increase its level by 1." Black Brutdrago gave a mighty roar as its Attack Points were boosted to 3500 points.

"No, I can't… I can't lose…" Julia dropped to her knees, fresh tears running down her face.

"I'm sorry, Julia. I was really trying to help you…" Alexia bowed her head and closed her eyes. When she opened her eyes again, she lifted her head and pointed at Vennominaga. "Black Brutdrago, attack her Vennominaga the Deity of Poisonous Snakes with Dual Force Blast!" She ordered.

The black dragon of the Dual Force opened both of its large, clawed hands, each generating a ball of energy. In the right hand, the color of the energy generated was red; in the left hand, the color was blue. Within moments of initially generating the energy needed, the dragon merged both energies between both of its hands before releasing its attack towards the Snake Deity.

"AAAHHHHHH!" Julia screamed as the attack contacted her Snake Deity and obliterated it into nothing but particles. The force of the attack however blew her back into the ground and caused her to black out almost immediately.

"It's over…" Alexia muttered quietly while Chazz and Blair ran to her side.

"Alexia! You did it! You beat Julia!" Blair exclaimed as she turned her head towards the fallen Venom duelist.

Alexia gave her a weak smile as Chazz spoke up. "Yea, way to go, Alexia."

She gave him a weak smile too before turning her head to Julia. She noticed that the girl wasn't getting up which concerned her. "Julia!" Alexia exclaimed as she ran up to the girl lay out on the grass turf, with Chazz and Blair running by her side.

"Julia! Julia! Are you alright?"Alexia asked worriedly as she examined the girl, who was beginning to regain consciousness.

"Is she ok?" Blair said, standing to the side of Alexia as she checked the girl. Chazz remained quiet and crossed his arms as he watched Julia open her eyes slowly; her once dull and lifeless eyes were now filled with emotions and life.

"Huh? What the…What happened?" Julia asked slowly, sitting up with Alexia's help. She grasped the side of her head, wincing in pain, before she stared up at the three pair of eyes watching her with worry in their eyes.

"Julia, are you ok?" Blair asked as she lowered herself down to Julia's eye level.

"Huh?" Julia looked at Blair with confusion but winced in more pain as a dark light slowly engulfed her, leaving Alexia, Blair and Chazz to look stunned and alarmed.

"Julia!" The three friends shouted, but Julia gave them a warm smile instead of her usually cruel and cold smirks.

"Looks like I failed." Julia said softly. She glanced at Alexia for a moment. "Listen Alexia, there is someone who after you and your friends. I don't know what for, but I think it has something to do with you having a Hybrid."

"Who? Who is after us?" Alexia asked as she tried to reach for Julia, but the dark light shielded her from being touch.

"I don't know. I just know I was sent here to take your Hybrid away." Julia admitted, giving another sad smile. "Look, I don't have much time left, but please be careful."

"What do you mean you don't have much time left?" Chazz inquired.

Julia looked away from him. "I'm being sent back to whoever it is that sent me and Christian here." She closed her eyes and allowed a sob to escape. "Just please be careful. I don't know what they want from you guys, but they're coming after you. So just please…"

Alexia, unable to giving her a reassuring touch, nodded. "We will."

Julia looked at her and smiled brightly despite her tears. "Thank you. I'm sorry for everything I've done."

"It wasn't your fault, Julia." Blair smiled at the girl. "Someone was using you."

Julia looked down at the ground. "More like they were controlling me." She muttered lowly, but Alexia, Blair and Chazz were able to hear it. Julia clenched a fist above her chest, as she looked up at the three duelists with urgency. "Please do me a favor."

"What is it?" Alexia said softly.

"Please save Christian for me. Just like me, he's being controlled, so please save him before anything bad happens…" Already, her lower body had faded away, leaving her upper body visible. Blair struggled to keep tears from falling down her face as she watched the girl continue to talk. "Oh, and don't worry about Luna. She should be fine now." Julia gave them one last smile before her body completely faded away into a stream of light that shot into the sky and vanished.

Alexia, Blair and Chazz looked on in shock for a few moments, before Chazz turned to Alexia and spoke.

"What do you think Alexia?" Chazz asked. "What do we do now?"

Alexia didn't say anything at first, but she turned towards both Chazz and Blair with a serious expression on her face. "We need to find Christian first and fast."

"But what about Luna?" Blair asked as she looked at the older Meiyo. "Shouldn't we look for her to see if she's actually ok?"

Alexia looked at Blair and slowly lowered her head. "We'll split up. You two find Luna and Alexis. I'll find Christian."

"Gotcha, leave it to us." Chazz said with a smirk.

"Yea we're on it." Blair said as she and Chazz headed off into a different direction, leaving Alexia wondering where she should look first.

"_I need to find Christian!"_ Alexia thought to herself as she took off towards another part of the Academy. _"I just hope no one got to him first…"_

**[In NYC]**

"Say your prayers Sega!" Reba shouted with a smirk on her face as Sega's currently possessed Gladiator Beast monster roared, raising his double-bladed weapon and charged at her.

Glaring at Reba and at her own monster, Sega bit her bottom lip, while Jesse and Tiburscia stood behind her, eyes widened in fear of what happened before. Sega growled as she threw her hand forward, pointing at one of her face-downs. "I activate my face-down, Magic Cylinder!"

**Trap Card: Magic Cylinder  
LORE: Negate the attack of 1 of your opponent's monsters and inflict damage equal to the attacking monster's ATK to your opponent's Life Points.**

The face-down trap card lurched upwards and two barrel-like objects appeared on the field. One of the barrel objects absorbed Gladiator Beast Gaiodiaz's attack and the other shot a purple energy-like beam back, striking Reba.

"WHAT THE?" Reba yelled in shock. Jesse and Tiburscia released their held breaths while Sega held a smirk. Reba glared at the Gladiator Beast duelist with all her anger. "Grrr...you damn bitch!" Reba growled as she too activated a face-down. "I activate the Trap, Damage Translation!"

**Trap Card: Damage Translation  
LORE: Halve all effect damage you take this turn. During the End Phase this turn, Special Summon 1 "Ghost Token" (Fiend-Type/DARK/Level 1/ATK 0/DEF 0) in Defense Position for each time you took effect damage this turn. **

Reba narrowed her eyes at Sega. "This Trap card halves whatever damage I take this turn, so instead of taking 2600 points of damage, I take 1300!" Reba cracked a smile as her Life Points dropped to 2700. "And for each time I took damage this way this turn, I can Special Summon a Ghost Token in defense mode at the End Phase."

"So I'm guessing your turn is over then?" Sega said smugly as she smirked at the angering girl. "Remember, at your End Phase, my Gladiator returns back to me!"

"I'll play a face-down and end my turn." Reba picked up a card from her hand and placed it on her Duel Disk.

"That was close." Jesse breathed a sigh of relief as he looked at Sega with concern disappearing from his green eyes.

**"Too close,"** Tiburscia added with his own sigh of relief. **"I think I just scared one of my nine lives." **

Hearing the two, Sega turned her head and smiled quickly as her Gladiator Beast Gaiodiaz returned back to her field and taking his place on Reba's side, a horrible looking Ghost Token appeared in Defense Mode. "I don't know about Jesse, but Tiburscia, you actually thought that I was going to let her get the best of me?" She snorted as she looked at her Gladiator Beast and smirked. "Please. I rather dig my own grave than let her turn my monsters against me."

"Still..." Jesse spoke up hesitantly. "When your Life Points took a hit, it seemed...real, I mean, you blacked out, Sega. I've never seen someone black out from something like that. Ain't right."

Tiburscia nodded. **"And if that attack connected, Sega, who knows what could happened to you." **

Sega sighed after a moment of silence. "I won't let that happen again. She just caught me off guard." Sega muttered but she glanced at Reba.

_"But they do have a point... If I didn't play that Trap card… Who is this girl?" _Sega narrowed her eyes at the girl.

"I guess I'll find out one way or another..." Sega said to herself, not loud of enough for the others to hear. "Even if it means taking one more hit like that."

**Reba  
LP - 2700  
Cards in hand - 1  
Monsters on the field - 2  
Super-Nimble Mega Hamster – ATK/1100 DEF/1800  
Ghost Token – ATK/0 DEF/0  
Cards face-down on the Field - 1  
Spell Cards on the Field - 0  
Trap Cards on the Field - 0  
Cards in the Graveyard - 6  
Threatening Roar (Trap Card)  
Damage Translation (Trap Card)  
Book of Taiyou (Spell Card)  
Enemy Controller (Spell Card)  
Mosaic Manticore (Monster Card)  
Des Koala (Monster Card)  
Cards Out of Play – 0  
Field Spell - 0**

**Sega  
LP - 2400  
Cards in hand - 1  
Monsters on the field - 2  
Gladiator Beast Gaiodiaz – ATK/2600 DEF/1500  
Gladiator Beast Hoplomus – ATK/700 DEF/2100  
Cards face-down on the Field - 1  
Spell Cards on the Field - 0  
Trap Cards on the Field - 0  
Cards in the Graveyard - 4  
Double Tag Team (Trap Card)  
Magic Cylinder (Trap Card)  
Hammer Shot (Spell Card)  
Test Tiger (Monster Card)  
Cards Out of Play - 0  
Field Spell - 0**

"It's good to have my Gladiator Beast monster back on my field again!" Sega smiled at her monster, which cocked his head back and gave a quick nod. "Now it's my turn!" She shouted as she pulled a card from her Deck. Sega glanced at the card she drew before placing it along with her other card and glanced at Reba. "Tell me Reba." The said girl locked eyes with the tournament Champion. "What drove you to come out here and duel me? I mean there has to be a reason," Sega continued. "Also, about my Hybrid… How do you know him? I want answers!" She finished with a glare.

**"Sega..."** Tiburscia hissed at his partner, who ignored him.

Reba arched her brow before closing her eyes with a shrug of her shoulders. "Let's just say I have a very personal interest in you and that little pet of yours." Reba placed a hand on her hip and looked up at Sega. "You may not even be aware of it Sega, but he and I have history."

Tiburscia glared at her, but the girl gave him a smirk in return before looking back at Sega with an amused gaze. "And since we're here, I guess it doesn't hurt to tell you that your precious Hybrid is not the only one we're after." She flicked her hair back and glanced quickly to the others. "In fact, right about now, the other two should be in our hands right about now."

"You mean..." Sega gasped. "Dragon Boy and his sister Alexia..."

"**Who else is after the other Hybrids?"** Tiburscia growled. **"Tell me!"**

Reba gave the two a smirk again, which made Sega grit her teeth. "I'm warning you Reba. If anything happens to my friends at Duel Academy, there's going to be hell to pay." Sega threatened.

"Hah," Reba laughed. "You're in no position of making threats to me."

"What did you say?" Sega growled.

Reba chuckled, crossing her arms. "Shall we continue, Sega? You'll have all the answers you seek soon enough. After all, your friends' faithful partners will be taken away from them and so will yours when I'm done with you." She finished.

"Not going to happen!" Sega warned as she pointed at Reba's defenseless Super Nimble Mega Hamster. "Gladiator Beast Gaiodiaz, attack her hamster with Death Axe Strike!"

The large dinosaur roared as he stood on Sega's side, twirling his weapon which gathered dark energy from the energy. Suddenly, he rushed towards the Hamster monster, who squeaked in fear as it was slashed into two by Gaiodiaz's Dark axe and was immediately destroyed.

Reba remained unfazed by the attack since her Life Points did not take a hit.

"Now I activate Gaiodiaz's Special Ability!" Sega stated as Gaiodiaz menacingly stood in front of Reba. "When Gladiator Beast Gaiodiaz destroys a monster, you take damage equal to that monster's Defense points." Reba's eyes widened as she saw the large Dino Gladiator raised his axe high above his head and swung it down on her, slashing her though she wasn't really cut.

"Argh!" Reba shouted as she clutched the area she was slashed at. Sega crossed her arms as Gaiodiaz came back to her side and snorted when Reba glared at her while her Life Points dropping to 900.

"Alright Sega!" Jesse cheered, smiling at her. "Show her what you got!"

"I activate Gladiator Beast Gaiodiaz's other Special Ability!" Sega shouted. "At the end of the Battle Phase, I can return him to my Deck and Special Summon 2 Gladiator Beast monsters in his place!" Gladiator Beast Gaiodiaz roared one final time as he turned into light and disappeared back into Sega's Deck. "I Special Summon Gladiator Beast Laquari and Gladiator Beast Secutor from my Deck!" Sega said proudly as her two monsters appeared on her field, letting out their battle cries.

**Gladiator Beast Laquari  
Level: 4  
Attribute: FIRE  
Type: Beast-Warrior/Effect  
ATK/DEF: 1800/400  
LORE: When this card is Special Summoned by the effect of a "Gladiator Beast" monster, the original ATK of this card becomes 2100. If this card attacked or was attacked, you can return it from the field to the Deck at the end of the Battle Phase to Special Summon 1 "Gladiator Beast" monster from your Deck, except "Gladiator Beast Laquari".**

**Gladiator Beast Secutor  
Level: 4  
Attribute: WIND  
Type: Reptile/Effect  
ATK/DEF: 400/300  
LORE: If this card was Special Summoned by the effect of a "Gladiator Beast" monster, at the end of the Battle Phase, if this card attacked or was attacked, Special Summon 2 "Gladiator Beast" monsters from your Deck, except "Gladiator Beast Secutor". **

"Now since I have three Gladiator Beast monsters on my field and one of them is Laquari, I can Fusion Summon one of my favorite Gladiator Beasts!" Sega shouted as her three monsters jumped into the air and fused together. Reba narrowed her eyes as the three monsters performed Contact Fusion. "I Summon Gladiator Beast Heraklinos!" Sega yelled as the leader of the Gladiator Beast appeared, roaring to the Heavens until he landed onto the field.

**Gladiator Beast Heraklinos  
Level: 8  
Attribute: FIRE  
Type: Beast-Warrior/Fusion/Effect  
ATK/DEF: 3000/2800  
LORE: Gladiator Beast Laquari + 2 "Gladiator Beast" monsters  
This card can only be Special Summoned from your Extra Deck by returning the above cards you control to the Deck. (You do not use "Polymerization".) You can discard 1 card from your hand to negate the activation of a Spell or Trap Card and destroy it. You can use this effect during either player's turn.**

"Wow!" Jesse exclaimed as the mighty Gladiator Beast stood his ground and gave a death glare to Reba. "I never thought I would ever see the legendary Gladiator Beast Heraklinos." He said in awe. "And here I thought my Deck was something else."

Reba scoffed. "He doesn't look so legendary to me. How about summoning out a monster with a little more challenge?" She smirked and eyed Tiburscia.

Sega's brow twitched. "You want a monster with a little more challenge? Fine. You asked for it!" She picked a card from her hand and revealed it. "I summon Test Gladiator!"

**Test Gladiator  
Level: 2  
Attribute: EARTH  
Type: Warrior/Tuner  
ATK/DEF: 500/300  
LORE: This card cannot be used as a Synchro Material Monster, except for the Synchro Summon of a "Gladiator Beast" monster. **

Sega smirked as a small monster appeared on the field. Its whole body was covered by a Gladiator's helmet with its limbs sticking out. It held a shield and a sword and its eyes were not visible.

Reba eyed the Duel Monster for a moment. "I ask for a monster with a little more challenge and this is what you give me. Honestly Sega…"

"I'm not done yet. See, Test Gladiator is not sticking around for long. That's because I'm going to Tune him with Gladiator Beast Heraklinos!"

Reba furrowed her brows in annoyance. "Tune?"

"I tune Gladiator Beast Heraklinos with Test Gladiator!" Sega declared as her Gladiator Beast Heraklinos, along with Test Gladiator, jumped into the air to perform the Synchro Summon. Test Gladiator became two green rings while the leader of the Gladiator Beasts dematerialized into 8 green stars.

_"Champion of the arena, draw strength from your comrades and annihilate those who stand before you!"_ Sega chanted. _"Synchro Summon! Come forth, Gladiator Beast Caesar!"_

The synchronizing was done and a fiery beam shot down into the field. From the flames appeared a heavily armored Gladiator Beast dragon with impressive red and gold armor. It was a red dragon with four red and white wings, a gold head helmet with a large red crown, and wielded a long, gold spear and red, white and gold shield.

**Gladiator Beast Caesar  
Level: 10  
Attribute: LIGHT  
Type: Dragon/Synchro/Effect  
ATK/DEF: 3300/3000  
LORE: 1 Tuner + "Gladiator Beast Heraklinos"  
****This card can only be Special Summoned from your Extra Deck by returning the above cards you control to the Deck. When this card is Special Summoned, draw 2 cards from your Deck. This card cannot be destroyed by Battle. (Damage Calculation still applies.) Once per turn, you can shuffle 1 card from your hand to your Deck to destroy 2 cards on the field. If this card destroys a monster by battle, you can add 1 "Gladiator Beast" card from your Deck or Graveyard to your hand. **

"Whoaaa," Jesse looked in awe again as the Gladiator Beast dragon floated downwards, its spear pointing upwards. "That's a pretty cool Duel Monster."

Hearing Jesse's comment, Sega smirked to herself while she kept her eye on Reba. "Impressed?"

Reba let out a chuckle. "Not even. I was expecting a different challenge, if you catch my drift."

Sega glared at her. "You wanted me to bring out Tiburscia, didn't you?" Reba gave her a smirk again, which made her grit her teeth. "Well, tough luck sister! I activate Gladiator Beast Caesar's Special Ability! When he's summoned, I can draw two cards from my Deck." She stated as she drew two cards from the top of her Deck.

Reba growled as Gladiator Beast Caesar returned back to Sega's side of the field. "Now I play 1 card face-down on the field and end my turn." She finished as a card appeared face-down on the field.

**Reba  
LP - 900  
Cards in hand - 1  
Monsters on the field - 1  
Ghost Token – ATK/0 DEF/0  
Cards face-down on the Field - 1  
Spell Card - 0  
Trap Card - 0  
Field Spell - 0  
Graveyard - 7  
Threatening Roar (Trap Card)  
Damage Translation (Trap Card)  
Book of Taiyou (Spell Card)  
Enemy Controller (Spell Card)  
Mosaic Manticore (Monster Card)  
Des Koala (Monster Card)  
Super-Nimble Mega Hamster (Monster Card)  
Cards Out of Play - 0  
Field Spell - 0**

**Sega  
LP - 2400  
Cards in hand - 0  
Monsters on the field - 1  
Gladiator Beast Caesar – ATK/3300 DEF/3000  
Cards face-down on the Field - 1  
Spell Card - 0  
Trap Card - 0  
Cards in the Graveyard - 4  
Double Tag Team (Trap Card)  
Magic Cylinder (Trap Card)  
Hammer Shot (Spell Card)  
Test Tiger (Monster Card)  
Cards Out of Play - 0  
Field Spell - 0**

"My turn!" Reba exclaimed as she drew a card from her deck. "First I activate Pot of Greed, which allows me to draw 2 cards from my Deck!" Reba explained as she drew 2 more cards. She then threw her hand forward over her face-down. "Then, I activate my Trap, Jar of Greed!"

**Trap Card: Jar of Greed  
LORE: Draw 1 card from your Deck.**

"Now," Reba began while Sega glared at her for insulting her monsters. "By removing a Machine-Type monster and a Beast-Warrior-Type monster from my hand, I can Special Summon this, Beast Machine King Barbaros Ür!" She shouted as a powerful light shined out on the field.

The sky darkened, with the sounds of thunder and lightning coming out of the black clouds. Suddenly, a large lightning bolt hit the field and a pair of red eyes glowed as the monster revealed itself. As it stood on its four lower limbs, Beast Machine King Barbaros Ur aimed its long cannons, held in his upper arms, at Gladiator Beast Caesar.

**Beast Machine King Barbaros Ür  
Level: 8  
Attribute: EARTH  
Type: Beast-Warrior/Effect  
ATK/DEF: 3800/1200  
LORE: You can Special Summon this card from your hand by removing from play 1 Machine-Type monster and 1 Beast-Warrior-Type monster in your hand, field, and/or Graveyard. When this card battles, any Battle Damage to your opponent becomes 0. **

"That's the...legendary Beast Machine King Barbaros Ur!" Jesse exclaimed. "I heard it's one of the most powerful Duel Monsters ever created."

"Now I activate the Spell, Forbidden Chalice!" Reba exclaimed as she set the card on her Duel Disk.

**Quick-play Spell Card: Forbidden Chalice  
LORE: Target 1 face-up monster on the field; until the End Phase, it gains 400 ATK, but its effects are negated. **

Sega gritted her teeth as Reba explained her Spell Card. "With this card, I can select my monster for its effect." Reba smiled darkly as her Beast Machine King roared due to the effect of the Spell. "See, not only does Barbaros Ur gains 400 Attack Points until the End Phase, but his Special Ability will be negated."

"Why would you negate your own Duel Monster's Special Ability?" Sega inquired with a confused expression.

"It's because when Beast Machine King Barbaros Ur battles, no Battle Damage is given to its opponent." Jesse explained, making Sega turn her head towards him. "That's his Special Ability. What Reba did was negate it so you can take damage from it."

Sega's eyes widened as she whirled her head back to Reba. "What?!"

"Beast Machine King Barbaros Ur, attack that pathetic excuse of a Gladiator Beast apart! Go! The King's Cannon!" The powerful Duel Monster roared as it began to charge its cannons. Before long, it fired two large streams of light towards Gladiator Beast Caesar. The attack collided with Gladiator Beast Caesar's body, causing the dragon to roar in pain as an explosion rocked the field, causing debris and dust to cover the field.

"Cough… Cough…" Sega opened one eye and winced as she felt her Life Points dropped by some hundred points. "Damn…" She began but froze suddenly. "No… Not…" She dropped to her knees, her eyes growing duller by the second. "Again…"

**"Sega!"** Tiburscia's voice called out to her from the dust, along with Jesse.

"Tiburscia…" Sega managed to look up to find her Hybrid through the dust, but as she did, she found herself floating in mid-space again.

**(In the distant past)**

_"This place..." Sega spoke up after she reopened her eyes and took note on her surroundings. She was in some sort of room inside of a stoned building. Lit candles illuminated the room; symbols of creatures and people and other things were drawn all over the walls. She continued to look around for a moment before closing her eyes. "What is this place?" _

_**"ROAAAAAR!"**__ A deep shrilling roar echoed around Sega, causing the girl to jerk out of her thoughts and turn around to see a large feline-shaped silhouette staring down at her with glowing eyes. _

_Sega looked at the creature wide-eyed at first, before she narrowed her eyes to get a better look, only to gasp in shock. "Tiburscia?" She cried out as the white tiger continued to glare down at her with many growls escaping his bared fangs. She noticed many gold ropes tied around her Hybrid's neck, back and legs. She looked down to see where the ropes were coming from. Her eyes widened as she saw a large, glowing circle encrypted with symbols underneath the Hybrid, with more gold ropes shooting out from it and slowly pulling him into the circle. _

_"What's… What's going on?" She said to herself as she looked back up at Tiburscia. _

_**"HOW CAN YOU BETRAY ME?"**__ Tiburscia roared, shocking Sega with his words._

_"Wha..." Sega stuttered as the tiger's eyes fixated on her, glowing red with anger. Sega looked at her Hybrid more closely and noticed a fresh clean scratch or scar over the tiger's left eye. _

_**"I THOUGHT WE WERE FRIENDS!"**__ Tiburscia bared his fangs at her, which shocked her more. _

"_Tiburscia… What are you talking about?" Sega spoke softly as she watched him start to struggle against the ropes that wrapped around his body. Then, from the corner of her eye, she saw someone come up and stood beside her. It was a tall, tan-skinned man dressed in a long, black hooded robe. He had red hair, styled in a short pony tail; brown chocolate eyes and red facial hair. He had yellow tattoos etched on his face and arms. _

"_Who is that?" Sega looked at the man, as he gazed up at Tiburscia, his eyes filled with sorrow and guilt._

_"Tiburscia," He spoke in a deep voice. "My friend… I am humbly sorry but your recent actions left us no choice but to seal your kind. The war you started has brought much misery and devastation to these lands." _

"_A war? Tiburscia started a war?" Sega looked back to her Hybrid from the past._

_**"NO! YOU CAN'T JUST SEAL ME LIKE THIS! I'M NOT LIKE THOSE DEMONS!" **__Tiburscia roared angrily as another energy rope wrapped around his neck and tugged him down more into the energy circle. __**"AFTER EVERYTHING WE'VE DONE FOR YOU, THIS IS HOW YOU'RE GOING TO REPAY US?"**_

_"We have no choice, Tiburscia…" Sega couldn't believe this person was saying that to Tiburscia. "You almost attacked Albion, your leader and your friend! You caused your kind to turn against each other! Because of this war, many of our people are dead or hurt." The man bowed his head and closed his eyes. _

_**"I DID NOTHING WRONG! RELEASE ME FROM THIS SEAL AT ONCE!" **__Tiburscia roared, as he became more overwhelmed by the seal's enchanted ropes._

_"Tiburscia... I am sorry, but there is nothing I can do." The man pulled up his hood over his head and turned away from the Hybrid. "You are to be sealed until the time calls for your awakening once again. So please think about what you have done, my friend." Sega watched as the man began to walk away from the Tiger Hybrid. "I hope that one day, you can forgive me and yourself."_

_**"DAMN YOU TO HELL!" **__Tiburscia roared loudly, causing Sega to spin her head to look at him.__** "DAMN ALL YOU HUMANS! I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN BETTER THAN TO PUT MY TRUST INTO YOU!"**__ Tiburscia roared as his body started to fall into the seal__**. "WHEN MY SEAL IS BROKEN, I'LL MAKE SURE YOU'RE YOUR KIND WILL SUFFER FOR THIS TREACHERY! AND I WILL BEGIN WITH THE PERSON WHO FREES ME FROM THIS SEAL!" **__The tiger Hybrid gave a final roar before the seal consumed him entirely, and he was sealed for good._

_"Tiburscia..." Sega said, stunned to hear what she heard, since she was the victim he was speaking of six months ago. Suddenly, the dream faded, and Sega felt herself being dragged back to her body in real-time. _

**(Back to the Duel)**

"**Sega!"** Tiburscia's voice was the first thing she heard when she came to from her forced dream.

"Ugh… Tiburscia?" Sega groaned, blinking her eyes a few times. She groaned again as she shook her head softly. "My head…" She stood up somewhat wobbly on her feet.

Tiburscia sat in front of her, his eyes locked to her every movement. **"Sega, are you ok? You weren't answering me. Did something happen to you again?"**

"I'm fine, Tiburscia. Just…" His partner started, but groaned out again. "Just a little woozy..." She gazed out to the field and saw that the dust riled up by Beast King Machine Barbaros Ur's attack had settled, revealing quite a surprise.

Her Dragon Gladiator had used his shield at the last minute to protect himself from Barbaros' The King's Cannon attack.

Reba didn't look too please about it. "How is your monster still standing, Sega? He should have been blasted to pieces by Ur's attack."

Sega chuckled. "My Gladiator Beast can't be destroyed by battle thanks to his Special Ability."

"Hmph. Seems that I have underestimated you." Reba stated, but she smirked. "I'll end my turn."

**Reba  
LP - 900  
Cards in hand - 0  
Monsters on the field - 2  
Beast Machine King Barbaros Ur – ATK/3800 DEF/1200  
Ghost Token – ATK/0 DEF/0  
Cards face-down on the field - 0  
Spell Cards on the Field - 0  
Trap Cards on the Field - 0  
Cards in the Graveyard - 10  
Threatening Roar (Trap Card)  
Damage Translation (Trap Card)  
Jar of Greed (Trap Card)  
Book of Taiyou (Spell Card)  
Enemy Controller (Spell Card)  
Pot of Greed (Spell Card)  
Forbidden Chalice (Spell Card)  
Mosaic Manticore (Monster Card)  
Des Koala (Monster Card)  
Super-Nimble Mega Hamster (Monster Card)  
Cards Out of Play – 2  
2 Unnamed Monster Cards  
Field Spell - 0**

**Sega  
LP - 1900  
Cards in hand - 0  
Monsters on the field - 1  
Gladiator Beast Caesar – ATK/3300 DEF/3000  
Cards face-down on the field - 1  
Spell Cards on the field - 0  
Trap Cards on the field - 0  
Cards in the Graveyard - 4  
Double Tag Team (Trap Card)  
Magic Cylinder (Trap Card)  
Hammer Shot (Spell Card)  
Test Tiger (Monster Card)  
Cards Out of Play – 0  
Field Spell - 0**

"**Sega, are you sure you're ok?"** Tiburscia asked again, looking up at his partner before she started her turn.

"For the hundredth time, Tiburscia, I said I'm fine." She mumbled in annoyance.

Tiburscia pressed his ears against his head, as he wasn't convinced by her response. **"Sega…"**

"Stop pestering me. I have a duel to win." She snapped, sending a glare at him, which shocked him but otherwise stopped him from asking her again.

"It's my turn!" Sega said as she drew a card from her Deck. "I activate Gladiator Beast Caesar's Special Ability!" She declared, pointing to her Dragon Gladiator. "Once per turn, I can take a card in my hand and shuffle it into my Deck. In return, my Gladiator Beast can destroy 2 cards on the field." She explained and smirked when she saw Reba's eyes widened. "That's right, Reba. I'm choosing to destroy your Beast Machine King and your Ghost Token!"

Gladiator Beast Caesar pointed his spear, allowing an orb of light to gather at the tip. He then fires the orb of light as a consistent stream towards Reba's two monsters, destroying in the process while not actually inflicting damage to Reba.

Reba brought her arm up to shield herself from the explosion caused by her monsters' destruction. When she looked up, she knew what was coming next.

Sega pointed at her. "Now, attack her directly! Judgment Spear Lance!" She ordered as Caesar's spear glowed ominously with light. Within a moment or two, he launched the spear at Reba, going through her since it was a hologram.

"Aaaahhh!" Reba yelled as she fell backwards and landed on the ground, her Life Points reaching 0 simultaneously.

"Alright, Sega!" Jesse cheered from the sidelines, shooting an arm up into the air, but as soon as he did, he brought his arm back when he saw the seriousness in both Sega's and Tiburscia's faces. He glanced at the direction of their gazes, seeing Reba getting back on her feet and dusting off whatever dirt she had on her clothes.

"Well, that went well." Reba said, looking back up at Sega and her Hybrid. "You're definitely a strong one, Sega. Tiburscia chose well."

Sega gritted her teeth while her brows twitched in annoyance. "Alright lady, start talking. How do you know about us?"

Reba chuckled. "I already told you that you'll have the answers soon enough, Sega. In the meantime, ask your partner." The girl turned her back to Sega and Tiburscia. "He's the one who holds the answers to most of your questions." She ended as she snapped two fingers, and instantly a large dimensional portal appeared in front of her without any explanation.

Sega, Tiburscia, and Jesse stared in a stunned silence as Reba looked back for one last time. "Enjoy this little victory, Sega, 'cause the next time we meet, you won't be so lucky." She laughed, turning away and stepping into the portal.

"Wait!" Snapping out of her shock, Sega ran towards the portal that was already closing. "Get back here, Reba! We're not finished!" She yelled as she stretched her hand out but it was too late. The portal had disappeared by the time she reached where Reba once stood.

"Dammit." Sega cursed, as she clenched her fist in anger.

Jesse and Tiburscia walked up behind her, staring at the exact place where the portal once was. "She's gone." Jesse spoke up, only to look scared when Sega cast a dark glare at him.

"Thank you for pointing that out, Captain Obvious." Sega snapped rudely.

"**Sega, don't be rude."** Tiburscia chastised, making Sega look away unapologetically and pissed off.

Tiburscia growled lowly in response. **"Sega, I know how you feel…"** He started to say but Sega cut him off.

"Shut up, Tiburscia. I don't want to hear it from you." Sega turned her attention back to her Hybrid. "I'm really pissed off right now." She turned away from her Hybrid and Jesse, crossing her arms and glaring at the scene in front of her.

Tiburscia growled again, but soon let out a sigh. **"You're so stubborn, Sega…"** He muttered and glared at Sega's back.

Jesse glanced at the two, before glancing up at the sky and rubbing the back of his head. _"What did I just get myself into?" _He thought to himself as he stared at clouds passing overhead, but he wasn't the only one staring at the sky.

_"What I saw wasn't a dream or a nightmare. It felt almost like I was looking into a memory."_ Sega thought to herself, brushing her bangs to the side. She glanced upwards, her eyes fixated on the drifting clouds above. She watched for a few moments, before she gritted her teeth and clenched a fist in her right hand. _"I'm going to get to bottom of this, no matter what it takes."_

**[Back At Duel Academy]**

Luna glared at Rakaia as she waited for him to end his turn. "You stupid waste of space, we're waiting." She said impatiently.

Rakaia slowly picked his head up, with blood on his chin and his eyes looking almost lifeless. "Alright then…I guess this is it... I got to keep this up or else I'm done for." Rakaia said as he looked at both of his dragons.

_"I don't know what's going on, but hopefully I can end this duel with Luna and Alexis taking too much damage." _He thought as he looked back at Alexis and Luna.

"Alright I end my turn." Rakaia said slowly as Luna smirked evilly.

**Rakaia  
LP - 3550  
Cards in hand - 0  
Monsters on the field - 2  
Red-Eyes Black Metal Dragon – ATK/2800 DEF/2400  
Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon – ATK/3300 DEF/2000  
Cards face-down on the Field - 0  
Spell Cards on the field - 0  
Trap Cards on the field - 0  
Cards in the Graveyard - 10  
Negate Attack (Trap Card)  
Red-Eyes Black Chick (Monster Card)  
Call of the Haunted (Trap Card)  
Red-Eyes Black Dragon (Monster Card)  
Baby Dragon (Monster Card)  
Pot of Greed (Spell Card)  
Monster Reborn (Spell Card)  
Metalmorph (Trap Card)  
Magic Cylinder (Trap Card)  
Draining Shield (Trap Card)  
Cards Out of Play – 0  
Field Spell - 0**

**Luna  
LP - 1850  
Cards in hand - 2  
Monsters on the field - 1  
Harpie Lady – ATK/1300 DEF/1400  
Cards face-down on the Field - 0  
Spell Cards on the field - 0  
Trap Cards on the field - 0  
Cards in the Graveyard: 3  
Cyber Shield (Spell Card)  
Elegant Egotist (Spell Card)  
Harpie Lady Sisters (Monster Card)  
Cards Out of Play – 0  
Field Spell - 0**

**Alexis  
LP - 1400  
Cards in hand - 2  
Monsters on the field - 1  
Cyber Blader – ATK/4200 DEF/800  
Cards face-down on the Field - 2  
Spell Cards on the field - 0  
Trap Cards on the field - 0  
Cards in the Graveyard - 3  
Cyber Gymnast (Monster Card)  
Pot of Greed (Spell Card)  
Unknown Card  
Cards Out of Play - 2  
Etoile Cyber (Monster Card)  
Blade Skater (Monster Card)  
Field Spell – 1  
Fusion Gate**

"Good now this duel is as good as over." Luna said as she drew a card from her deck and placed it in her hand and smirked at Rakaia. "Finally I'm about to get what I always wanted from you." She started. "Your life crushed by my hands, your pitiful screams and cries drowned out by my laughter... oh I'm so going to enjoy this." Luna said as Rakaia couldn't bring himself to reply. With one open and breathing heavily and one arm around his ribs, he wasn't really in to good of shape to retaliate.

"Alright Luna, enough talk put him in his place and let's take his Hybrid." Alexis smirked evilly.

"With pleasure." Luna said as she picked up a card from her hand. "First I play Harpie Lady 2 in Attack Mode!" Luna shouted as a bright white light shot up from the field beside her regular Harpie lady.

**Harpie Lady 2  
Card-Type: Effect Monster  
Attribute: Wind | Level: 4  
Type: Winged Beast  
ATK: 1300 | DEF: 1400  
Description: This card's name is treated as "Harpie Lady". Negate the effects of any Flip Effect Monsters that are destroyed by this monster as a result of battle.**

"And that's not all, sweetie. Now that I have two monsters on the field, I can do this." Luna began as she pointed towards her two Harpie Ladies on the field.

"_Oh great now what's she planning?"_ Rakaia asked himself in his thoughts. "_And I can't move...am I really beaten here?_"

"Now here is a card that you never seen before, so consider it a privilege that I would ever let trash like you ever laid eyes on it." Luna taunted as she continued her move. "Now I sacrifice both my Harpie Ladies on the field to Tribute summon this, Harpie's Big Sister!"

"Harpie's Big What!" Rakaia shouted.

**Harpie's Big Sister  
Card-Type: Effect Monster  
Attribute: Wind | Level: 7  
Type: Winged Beast  
ATK: 2750 | DEF: 2300  
Description: "This card's name is treated as "Harpie Lady" while face-up on the field or in the Graveyard. This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card can only be Special Summoned by Tributing 1 or more "Harpie" monsters on the field. Destroy a number of monsters your opponent controls equal to the number of "Harpie" monsters used to Summon this card. **

"What in the world is that?" Rakaia asked in pure horror, not expecting this turn of events to take place. "Damn so she really does have some tricks up her sleeve." Rakaia said as he took a deep breath and tried to control his breathing, but it was to no avail.

**"It is over."** The voice returned as Rakaia eyes widened again at the sudden words.

"_Huh? What? What do you mean it's over?_" Rakaia thought in his head as he clenched his fist as he stared at a figure that took the shape of the previous Harpie Lady, but she was taller and was covered in Red cloth with a tail also. Her hair was also shoulder length and was red as well. "_I can still save them. It's not too late_." Rakaia argued in his head.

**"No…You will die."** The voice said again before silence fail as Rakaia stared at the newfound monster that stood in front of him.

"No…No I won't lose, I will save them if it's the last thing I do!" Rakaia shouted as he stood up finally on his own two feet. "So why don't you just let me handle this and leave me alone?" Rakaia screamed again and glared at both Luna and Alexis, who just clearly thought he was losing his mind.

"It's over, Rakaia." Luna said as she smiled wickedly as she pointed towards her new Harpie on the field. "Thanks for wasting my time. I activate my Harpie's Big Sister's Special Ability!" Luna stated. "You see slacker, her Special Ability involves the Harpies that I used to summon her." Luna began.

"Here we go." Alexis smirked as she kept her eyes glued on Rakaia. "The heartbreaker." She finished.

"To keep it simple, I can destroy as many of my opponent's monsters as long as it equals the number of monsters I used to summon her." Luna finished which caused Rakaia's jaw to completely drop.

"Ha! I was waiting for that one!" Alexis said as she laughed at Rakaia sudden awareness. "Now Luna hurry up so we can end this!" Alexis shouted.

"Fine here we go!" Luna responded as she pointed at both of Rakaia's dragons. "Harpie's Big Sister, take down those dragons and wipe his field clean, Sonic Boom Slasher!" Luna ordered as her Harpie's Big Sister let out a loud laugh and threw two Sonic Boom Blades towards both Red-Eyes Metal Dragon and Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon, destroying them both instantly.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Rakaia screamed again as he dropped back down to both knees again and clutching his ribs again in serious pain.

"And that's not all. I can attack you directly!" Luna said as she pointed towards Rakaia. "Finish the job, Harpie's Big Sister!" She commanded as Harpie's Big Sister let out another loud sadistic laugh and charged towards Rakaia.

Rakaia, on his knees, looked up at the attractive Harpie as their eyes locked, causing Rakaia to see a hint of regret in the Harpie's eyes as she brought her claw down towards Rakaia, slashing him quickly and sending him sprawling into the ground increasing the pain that he was already feeling.

"Arrrgghhh_! Cough…Cough_." Rakaia said as he spit up blood. "Damn…Dammit." Rakaia said to himself.

"Hmph I end my turn, I hope you liked that. You no good little…" Luna was about to say until something happened. Her eyes, once void of life and color, return back to the original color, and lit up with life again. She slowly shook her head and took in everything that was going on.

**Rakaia  
LP - 800  
Cards in hand - 0  
Monsters on the field - 0  
Cards face-down on the Field - 0  
Spell Cards on the field - 0  
Trap Cards on the field - 0  
Cards in the Graveyard - 12  
Negate Attack (Trap Card)  
Red-Eyes Black Chick (Monster Card)  
Call of the Haunted (Trap Card)  
Red-Eyes Black Dragon (Monster Card)  
Baby Dragon (Monster Card)  
Pot of Greed (Spell Card)  
Monster Reborn (Spell Card)  
Metalmorph (Trap Card)  
Magic Cylinder (Trap Card)  
Draining Shield (Trap Card)  
Red-Eyes Black Metal Dragon (Monster Card)  
Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon (Monster Card)  
Cards Out of Play – 0  
Field Spell - 0**

**Luna  
LP - 1850  
Cards in hand - 1  
Monsters on the field - 1  
Harpie's Big Sister – ATK/2750 DEF/2300  
Cards face-down on the Field - 0  
Spell Cards on the field - 0  
Trap Cards on the field - 0  
Cards in the Graveyard: 5  
Harpie Lady #2 (Monster Card)  
Harpie Lady (Monster Card)  
Cyber Shield (Spell Card)  
Elegant Egotist (Spell Card)  
Harpie Lady Sisters (Monster Card)  
Cards Out of Play – 0  
Field Spell - 0**

"Oh… My… Rakaia!" Luna screamed as she saw the horrible condition Rakaia was in. "What… What's going on?" She asked in a panic as she turned to her side and saw Alexis with an evil smirk on her face.

"Good job Luna. You really let him have it." Alexis complimented as she turned her head to Luna and gave her an approval nod.

"I…I...I did that?" She asked slowly as she turned her head back towards Rakaia, who was finally unable to get back up to his feet.

"No…I…Rakaia!" Luna screamed. "Oh no... What have I done?" Luna said as she sank down to her knees as she looked at her broken and beaten boyfriend.

Alexis looked at her and shrugged off her actions. "I'm about to finish this." Alexis confirmed as she drew a card from her deck and placed it in her hand and pointed towards Rakaia.

"Cyber Blader, end this duel!" Alexis commanded. Cyber Blader didn't hesitate at her master's request as she quickly skated towards Rakaia's beaten down body.

"No! Alexis don't do it!" Luna shouted as she turned her attention towards her best friend. "Call it off!" Luna shouted as she got up and ran towards Alexis, but it was too late as she turned her head back towards Rakaia and her eyes widened in horror as she saw was coming.

Cyber Blader leaped up in the air and repeated her 360 spin and extended her leg and bashed Rakaia hard, sending his body rolling on the ground and causing him even more pain as the rest of his Life Points were depleted, ending the duel.

"Rakaia!" Luna shouted as she ran towards her fallen boyfriend and knelt beside him instantly checking on him. "Rakaia come on speak to me!" Luna pleaded as she picked up Rakaia's head and laid it in her lap. "Come on Rakaia be ok!" Luna said as she buried her head into his chest with tears suddenly falling onto his shirt.

"What is with you, Luna?" Alexis asked as she placed her hand on her hip, but Luna ignored her.

"Come on Rakaia I'm right here, just please wake up." Luna pleaded once more.

**"Inexcusable!"** The voice raged on in Rakaia's head. **"You are not yet ready!"** The voice boomed in his head.

"_Not yet ready….I…I…Don't get it_." Rakaia mind said slowly as he found himself floating in the dark depths of his mind._ "What? Who are you?_"

**"Human…You will find out soon enough." **The voice concluded as a pair of large red eyes appeared in Rakaia's mind glaring at him menacing, before a large mouth quickly appeared out of nowhere opening up quickly and closing around him just as quick.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Rakaia shouted as he felt the jolts run through his body as Luna looked down at him, terrified not knowing what to do.

"Rakaia!" Luna shouted as she wrapped her arms around him and held him tightly but Rakaia was still screaming, his body jerking in every direction making it hard for Luna to hold on to him. "Rakaia please hold on, I'll figure out something just hold on!" Luna pleaded as she pulled Rakaia's head up to her chest and held him tightly, trying to comfort him in the best way possible.

**"You will see the depths of your failure!"** The voice continued in his head. **"You will suffer for your lost!"** It boomed again.

**"Your body… Your Soul…"** The voice ranged throughout Rakaia's head as he continued to scream in agony."**You belong…To Me!"** The voice finished as darkness started to slowly open up from under Rakaia and Luna.

"AHHHHH!" Rakaia continued to yell. "ARRGGHHHH…AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Rakaia hollered as the pain increased more than what his mind and body could bear.

"Rakaia I'm right here!" Luna shouted back as she clutched on to Rakaia tightly.

Alexis, despite her brainwashing, looked on in shock as well as what was happening. "What the hell is that?" Alexis said as she saw the darkness started to spread from under Rakaia and Luna.

"Rakaia, don't worry. I'm right here I'm not going anywhere!" Luna said as she placed her forehead on his and started to cry as she didn't know how to make his pain stop. "Don't worry I'm…I'm not leaving you." She said as her tears fell down the face of her boyfriend who was still fidgeting at the pain that the darkness was putting him through.

**"You're mine, boy."** The voice finally finished as a dark hand shot up from the darkness that was spreading from under both Rakaia and Luna, knocking them into the ground with Luna still clutching onto him.

"What...What is that?" Luna yelled as she looked up at the dark claw-like hand that hovered above them. "Stay away from him!" Luna shouted as she quickly, but gently laid Rakaia down and stood her ground in front of him."I won't let you take him!" She screamed at the darkness.

Luna clenched her fists and grinded her teeth as her eyes filled with determination as she made a promise to herself that she would not let whatever this was take Rakaia away from her. Suddenly Luna's eyes widened in horror as she heard a voice inside her head.

**"You're in the way."** The voice said simply as the dark claw quickly side swiped her away, knocking her to the ground with ease, but not doing any real damage.

Luna rolled on the ground away from Rakaia, but she quickly got back up and ran towards Rakaia. "No!" She screamed. "I won't let you…take HIM!" Luna shouted as she leaped into the air and time seemed to slow down right before Luna's eyes as the claw quickly swooped down and grabbed Rakaia's beaten body and suddenly disappeared into the ground with Rakaia along with him.

"Rakaia!" Luna shouted as she hit the ground where Rakaia's body once was with tears fallen from her face, gently hitting the ground where they fell.

"He's gone." Luna said sadly as she placed her hands on her knees and continued to let her tears fall. "He's…He's really gone." She said sadly as Alexis walked up towards her and looked down at her in disgust.

"Luna, you're acting pathetic. What in the hell is wrong with you?" Alexis asked, clearly still under the spell she's in. "You're not acting like yourself Luna; I think you need to go see Julia." Alexis suggested.

Luna didn't say anything in response to Alexis. She just continued to let her tears fall as Alexis placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Come on, you're starting to fall for that loser again and it's starting to make me sick." Alexis said as she slightly turned her head only to feel a jaw crushing fist connect with her jaw, which sent her flying into the ground.

"What the hell Luna!" Alexis said as she looked at Luna in shock, while holding her jaw. "What the hell was that for?" Alexis shouted as Luna stood her ground, with sadness and anger filling her eyes.

"I know it's not you Alexis, but I swear I will beat whatever Christian has over you until there's nothing left and then they're next." Luna threatened as she glared at Alexis with tears still falling slowly.

Alexis slowly got back up to her feet and laughed Luna's threat off and smirked at her. "I don't know what you're talking about, but I think you're just mad because your little boy toy is finally gone." Alexis said as she turned her back towards Luna and started to walk off. "Don't feel bad though. If it wasn't for that move you made, we probably wouldn't have won that duel." Alexis finished as she was about to take another step away from Luna, but she felt a hand turn her around and another crushing blow to the jaw of Alexis sent her flying into the ground again with Luna pursuing her.

"Don't you ever..." Luna growled as she grabbed Alexis by her collar and lifted her off the ground. "Talk about Rakaia like that ever again." Luna threatened as she lifted Alexis up to eye level only to receive a hard slap in the face, which caused her head to turn from the blow and then finally receive the same blow she gave Alexis previously, which sent her to the ground.

"I don't know what's wrong with you, but if you're going to act like that then there's no use for you." Alexis said as she brought her foot down, trying to stomp down on Luna's face, but she quickly moved and tackled Alexis to the ground and the two rolled in the grass with Luna kicking Alexis off of her.

"Why you little..." Alexis called out as she got up, but was knocked down by another punched to the face.

"Shut It!" Luna shouted as she reached down and grabbed her by the collar again. "I told you I was going to beat whatever Christian has over you and I meant every word of it!" Luna shouted as she punched Alexis in the face again which sent her stumbling and nearly losing her balance.

Alexis held her jaw for a second and then turned towards Luna in fear, but she quickly regained her balance and tried to return the favor, but Luna caught it and smirked at Alexis.

"Some say you are a better duelist than I am." Luna started as she looked at Alexis and started to squeeze her hand, which caused her to kneel down slowly from the pain. "But I'm clearly a better fighter." Luna finished as she was about to send Alexis flying, but Alexis grabbed a hand full of dirt and threw it onto Luna's eyes which caused her to let out a loud scream and let go of Alexis only to be kicked in the stomach.

Luna fell to her knees and tried to rub some of the dirt from her eyes, but it was too late as Alexis gave Luna a sharp kick to the face sending her on her back.

"You sorry little... you just couldn't handle the power could you?" Alexis shouted as she walked around Luna who was trying to pick herself up and clear the dirt from her eyes.

"You had it all within your grasp and you turned away from it just because your little boyfriend was about to meet a well deserve end." Alexis taunted as she looked at Luna as if she was nothing but a piece of trash on the corner. "You're so pathetic just like he was." Alexis finished as she was about to drive her foot into Luna's face for the second time.

"Luna!" A voice shouted from nowhere, and then suddenly Lucas and Terrence tackled Alexis to the ground and held down her arms as best as they could.

"Luna!" A voice shouted again as another set of voices was heard as Chazz and Blair came from the opposite end.

"Luna, are you ok?" Neveah said as she ran towards Luna along with Kristine and slowly tried to help her up.

Luna didn't say anything at first as Neveah and Kristine wrapped her arms around their shoulders for support.

"Luna, come on talk to us, are you alright?" Chazz asked as he looked at Luna and saw that something seriously bad had happened. He quickly turned around and realized he couldn't find the person that he thought would be around.

"Luna, did you see Rakaia?" Chazz asked as he turned towards Blair who quickly ran over to Alexis to help out Lucas and Terrence.

Luna slowly nodded in approval and then brought her eyes up to meet Chazz's with tears starting to reform again.

"He's…He's gone Chazz….He's gone." Luna cried as she broke down and cried again as Neveah and Kristine lowered Luna back down to her knees and tried to comfort her the best way they could while Chazz had the most shocking expression he could ever make.

"Oh...No." Chazz said slowly as he realized what Luna meant.

**[On the roof of Duel Academy]**

Meanwhile, during the time Alexia and Rakaia were having their duels, Jaden Yuki stood onto top of the roof, on the opposite side of Duel Academy's main building, staring into the dark night sky.

The troubled top duelist had a million thoughts running through his head at the same time as tears ran down the sides of his face. "Alexis," the Slifer duelist murmured as he slid his hands into his pockets and hung his head low. "Why...how could..." He shook his head, tears freefalling off his face.

"I thought I'd find you here Yuki..." Jaden stiffened as a voice he desperately did not want to hear ever again spoke behind him.

"Go away." The Neo-Spacian Duelist ordered, stifling a sniff.

The person behind him let out a chuckle. "Aw now come on Jaden, that's no way to talk to the person who took the love of your life away."

"Christian..." Jaden growled without looking at the boy. He wasn't in the mood for Cristian to rub in his face on how the Slifer got dumped by the Queen of Obelisk Blue. "If you know what's best for you, you'll leave me alone."

"Hah!" Christian laughed. "And what are you going to do, Slacker? Cry me to death?" Christian mocked with a laugh.

Jaden whirled around. "Shut up Christian!" Jaden glared daggers at Christian, whose eyes widened slightly when he saw a small change in Jaden's eye color. "I told you to leave! Go!" Jaden snarled which was uncharacteristic of him.

Christian chuckled once more, a little more darkly. "Jaden, Jaden, Jaden. Tell me, does it hurt?" Christian asked. "Does it hurt to know the girl you love turns her back on you?" Jaden balled up his fists as he continued to glare at Christian. "Tell you what Jaden. Duel me."

"What?" Jaden said, a bit shocked and confused at Christian's words.

"Duel me," Christian repeated with a smirk. "And if you beat me, I'll tell you everything that has been going on, including Alexis."

_"But you won't beat me Jaden. With your heart crushed, are you in any condition to duel me at your best?"_ Christian thought as a grin appeared on his face.

Jaden blinked at Christian's statement before nodding and sliding his deck into his duel disk and activating it. "Alright Christian you're on!" Jaden stated as Christian activated his duel disk with a chuckle. "I don't know what's going on with Alexis," Jaden looked down as the memory of her and Christian locking lips appeared in his mind. "But I know you have something to do with it and I'm going to find out what!" He finished looking back up to Christian with a new look of determination.

"Then show me what you're made of, Yuki!" Christian yelled.

"GAME ON!"

* * *

**Wow the gang really has their hands full and what about Rakaia? I hope he's ok and who was the mysterious girl who dueled Sega? And those images, what do they mean? And Jaden is back in the picture in a duel with Christian no less, Find out what happens next time on Yugioh GX!**

Me: Wow Sega was right, charging money for this really was a good idea.

Sega: *Climbing out of the basement trap door*…Rakaia….I'm…Going…Rip...You're…

Me: *looks down at Sega* Shit…Hi Sega how have you been?" *Backs up to the lever*

Sega: Just wait to I get my hands on you Meiyo I promise YOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!

Me: *Pulls lever again and the trap door closes on top of Sega knocking her back down into the basement*

Me: Well that's all the time we have folks, I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter so please Read and REVIEW! Lol, but no seriously please review and thanks for your time. We'll put out the next chapter as quick as we can.


	11. Anger of the Hero, Jaden's New Deck

**Disclaimer: I just want to thank you guys for the reviews and promise this story will be finished, regardless of what's going on. We will finish this trilogy dammit, now I'm not going to hold you guys up this time, so now on with the story. **

**P.S: We don't own Yugioh, just our OC's and made up cards and the other OC's belong to Blackphoenix15 and Blackwing-Darkraven.**

Me: Hey Sega!

Sega: What do you want?

Me: Got your nose! Hahaha *runs out the room*

Sega: You bastard! Gimme back my nose! *runs after me with a huge metal bat*

(Jaden and Jesse sees this and sweatdrops when they hear noises of things being broken)

Jesse: Are they always like this?

Jaden: You have no idea Jess. You have no idea.

Jesse: Wow. Say Jaden, I want a rematch with you! I wasn't getting anything good!

Jaden: Sweet! Get your game on Jesse!

(Plays Mario Kart on the Nintendo 64)

Jesse: Alright let's go Mario!

Jaden: Yoshi, Red Turtle!

Jesse: Dammit! *hangs his head low as Jaden celebrates his victory* Everytime!

Jaden: Now to start the chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 10  
Anger of the Hero, Jaden's New Deck**

**[Towards Duel Academy]**

With the view of the main building of Duel Academy in her sights, Alexia sprinted faster after noticing two dark figures standing on the roof far apart from each other. _"That must be..." _Alexia thought as she gritted her teeth. "_Damn._" She thought as she continued on her way towards the building. _"He's already gotten to him." _She said to herself as she ran.

As she continued to run down the walkway towards the Academy, a sharp jolt ran through her body, which caused her to freeze immediately and turned her head towards the direction Rakaia was in.

"This...feeling…" Alexia said to herself as Celeste entered her mind once again.

"**Is something the matter, My Lady?" **Celeste asked telepathically, flapping her wings. Alexia didn't answer; she was still focused on the nerve wrecking feeling she just felt run through her body.**"****My Lady?" **Celeste asked again, this time with worrying feeling her voice as she watched as her duelist slowly sank to her knees as her eyes widened in horror at what she was feeling. **"My Lady!"** Celeste shouted in her duelist's mind. **"****My Lady, what is wrong?"** Celeste questioned again.

"This….feeling….It's…Rakaia." Alexia answered as she closed her eyes and then quickly reopened them and thought to her hybrid monster. "_Celeste, isn't Rakaia linked to his Red-Eyes?"_ Alexia quickly asked.

The phoenix-like creature quickly nodded her head as Alexia's look of concern had a glimmer of hope in it. "Ok something's happened to Rakaia. I can feel it, but I don't know what. See if you can sense his Red-Eyes." Alexia asked as Celeste nodded its head again.

"**Yes, My Lady."** Celeste replied as the great Phoenix beast closed her eyes for a brief moment and slowly, reopening them as she shook her head. **"I'm sorry…But I cannot sense your brother or his Red-Eyes in this world." **Celeste stated, causing the look of concern on Alexia's face to turn into a look of panic and fear.

"_You mean…Oh no, he can't be!"_ Alexia shouted in her mind as she shook her head furiously, refusing to believe what her hybrid just told her. "_Try again Celeste please! He's got to be somewhere_!" Alexia asked her hybrid once again.

Celeste continued to try and try again, but to no avail. **"I am sorry My Lady, I cannot sense your brother's or Red-Eyes' energy. It is as if they have vanished completely."** Celeste answered.

Alexia didn't say anything in response; she just sat there on her knees, keeping her eyes glued to the ground as thoughts ran in her head about her promise she made to Rakaia. "I promised him." Alexia said to herself. "I promised him and I failed again." She repeated as a few strands of tears started to flow down her cheek.

"**My Lady, it is not your fault."** Celeste started as she tried to comfort her duelist. **"Do not shed tears yet. We do not know if the unthinkable actually happened, have faith, My Lady." **Celeste said as Alexia slowly started to pick herself up off her knees. **"We still have the matter of Christian to deal with."** Celeste reminded as she flapped giant wings in the mind of her duelist. **"Once he is defeated, he may know the whereabouts of your brother."** Celeste finished as Alexia lifted up her head and nodded approvingly as she continued on her way towards the academy, but suddenly stopped once again.

"_Celeste." _Alexia thought out. _"Thank you, you're the only one that's seen me like this and I really appreciate you being there when I need you."_Alexia said causing her Phoenix Hybrid to smile inside her head.

"**It is my pleasure, My Lady." **Celeste responded as the phoenix faded way from Alexia's mind and Alexia continued on her way up towards Duel Academy.

**[In NYC]**

"I'm going after her." Sega said suddenly as she turned around to face Jesse and Tiburscia.

**"What?" **Tiburscia sounded surprised while Jesse looked at her quizzically, questioning in his head her motives. **"You can't be serious Sega! Not after what she's done to you!" **

"Spare me the lectures, Tiburscia." Sega sighed as she crossed her arms.

**"That girl is someone you do not want to deal with, Sega!"** Tiburscia warned as he took a step forward. **"She's dangerous!"** He finished, baring his teeth.

"If she's so dangerous, why don't you..." Sega didn't even get to finish her demands as she clutched her head as if she was in pain. Her eyes widened as a sudden jolt of electricity passed through her body.

_"What...was...what was that?"_ She thought as she stared at the ground.

"Sega?" Sega looked back up to see Jesse and Tiburscia looking at her with a mix of confusion and worries in their eyes.

Sega let out a nervous chuckle before turning her back on them. "Heh, forget it. Right now, I don't really care what any of you say. I'm going after her." She looked back over her shoulder. "With or without your permission, Tiburscia." She began to walk off, leaving the two behind.

**"Tch. Stupid girl."** Tiburscia muttered as he stood up onto his limbs and also began to walk.

"Aw come on, Tiburscia," Jesse smiled at him as he walked alongside of him. "You know you don't mean that." Jesse glanced at the tiger, who just gave him an annoyed look.

**"Silly me, you're right…"** Tiburscia agreed, making Jesse smile for a split second before the tiger muttered something else. **"She's a stupid, stubborn-ass girl."** Jesse sweatdropped at the tiger's comment about his master.

Meanwhile, Sega was lost in her thoughts about the sudden jolt that felt like a lightning had struck her from nowhere. _"What was that all of the sudden?"_ She thought, placing a hand on her hip while the other rake through her bangs. She sighed as she took off her cap. _"I can't quite put my finger on it…"_ She continued, putting back on her cap with the brim facing forward over her eyes. _"But somehow I'm feeling that something has gone terribly wrong with one of my friends…"_ She closed her eyes half-away before shaking her head, shaking the thought away.

"Tsk. Why am I worried about this?" Sega muttered to herself. "Right now, I gotta concentrate on that rematch with that Reba!" Her gloved hands clenched into tight fists. "I'm going to make her pay for making me go through that crap!" Sega finished, looking at New York's skyline with a fierce determination to win.

**[Back at the Abandoned Dorm]**

Chazz looked down at Luna, who was being comforted by Neveah and Kristine, and then turned his attention towards Alexis, who was being held down by Lucas and Terrence with a little help from Blair.

"How could have this happened?" Chazz asked himself as he walked up towards Luna and knelt down in front of her. "Luna, everything's going to be alright. We'll find Rakaia, but right now we got to figure out how to snap Alexis out of it." Chazz said with a soft smile as Luna slowly brought her head up to look at Chazz, but then lowered it back down in sheer depression at the events that just took place.

"Rakaia's gone..." Neveah said sadly as she turned her head away from Luna. "I can't believe it."

"Me too, Neveah..." Kristine agreed with her sadly as she rubbed her hand on Luna's back to soothe her as the Harpie Duelist broke down once again.

"Luna," Chazz spoke up. "What happen to you and Alexis?" Luna didn't look at him. "How did you and Alexis wind up like this?"

"I..." Luna started to say as tears ran down her face. "I...I..."

"I'll tell you what happen," Alexis spoke up from behind as her arms were held back by the two freshmen. "Luna and I just happen to be at right place, at the right time." Luna tensed up, inhaling sharply as Alexis continued. "It was Julia and Christian that made us see how pathetic we were dating some half-pint duelists such as the loser Rakaia." Alexis shook her head with a smirk. "I'll admit it though, the way that dork went down like that..."

"SHUT UP!" Luna whirled around and lunged herself as Alexis again but Chazz caught her by the waist fast enough before she can inflict serious damage to Alexis. "SHUT UP!" Luna screamed at Alexis with tears freefalling from her face. Kristine, Neveah and Rose helped Chazz keep her away from the Obelisk Queen.

"Luna! Calm yourself down please!" Blair yelled at her, feeling sympathy for the poor girl.

"Yeah Luna!" Lucas struggled to say as he held onto Alexis. "She's not worth it right now!"

"Please Luna!" Neveah pleaded with her, feeling the girl trembling. "Anything you say can help us find Rakaia and get Alexis back to herself again!"

Luna shielded her blood-shot eyes from everyone, as she sniffled and wiped a few tears away when Neveah released her right arm. "Julia and Christian..." Luna managed to say. "When I last saw them, they said something about getting the..." Luna hesitated for a minute, glancing at the freshmen duelists around her before looking at Chazz and Blair. "They wanted those cards that only Rakaia and Alexia have."

"What?" Chazz and Blair said in shock. The freshmen meanwhile looked at each other confused about what the upperclassmen talked about.

Luna nodded. "I don't know how they knew, but they were willing to use me and Alexis for it. The last thing I can remember was Julia holding up a blank card and then...nothing." Luna looked down. "When I came too again, I saw Rakaia...and then he was gone...just like that." She began to shed tears as she remembered once again what happened.

"Oh Luna," Kristine murmured.

"That bitch!" Neveah punched her fist into her open her hand. "That's it! She's gone far enough! Wait till I get my hands on her!"

"Alexia already handled her, Neveah," Blair looked at Neveah who had a look of disbelief.

"Are you serious?" Neveah whined.

"Yeah," Chazz spoke up. "But there's something else too." He took a glance at Blair, who looked down sadly. "Julia isn't the person you think she is."

"What do you mean Chazz?" Rosa asked her mentor.

Chazz sighed as he ran a hand through his spikes, deciding to spare the freshmen about Julia's past. "It seems that she was also controlled, like Luna and Alexis were." He paused before sighing once more. "She told us that someone put her and Christian under a spell before she disappeared."

"She disappeared?" Kristine flabbergasted. "Is that even possible?"

"Yeah, she turned into an orb of light and floated off." Chazz said blankly, looking down at the ground.

"She wasn't as bad as we thought she was," Blair stated, making the freshmen look at her. "She was only like that because she was under a spell. She even told us that Luna will return to normal after Alexia defeated her." Blair looked at Luna. "She was right but I guess it was too late..."

"Christian's under the same spell as her and he's the one controlling Alexis." Terrence spoke up, restraining Alexis still. "So in other words, we have to defeat Christian for Alexis to return to us."

"I think so. Alexia went off to find him." Chazz crossed his arms.

Luna picked up her head and looked at Chazz. "How do I tell Alexia about Rakaia, Chazz?"

Chazz's eyes glimmered in sadness. "Don't worry. Alexia won't be mad at you or Alexis if that's what you're thinking."

"We should take Luna and Alexis back to the dorms." Blair spoke up, offering her hand to Luna, who took it and stood back up. "We'll look for Rakaia when Alexia returns." Lucas and Terrence nodded and lead Alexis to the direction of the Slifer dorms.

Luna looked down sadly. Neveah noticed it and grabbed the somber girl's hands. "Be strong Luna. Rakaia will come back. I know it!" She gave a toothy grin at Luna, who managed a small smile before slinking back into deep thought.

"What about Jaden?" Rose turned to look at Chazz as Blair and other girls walked off with Luna to the Slifer Dorms. "We tried to find him, but he was nowhere to be found."

"I think Jaden must have suffered the same way that Rakaia did with Luna while she was under that spell." Chazz stated, rubbing his chin.

"You don't think that Christian had Alexis break Jaden's heart?" Rose inquired as the two began to walk on the route to the Slifer Dorms.

Chazz narrowed his eyes at the thought. "It's possible. In fact, that might be it." He looked at Rose. "Jaden went after them and we haven't seen or heard from him since." Chazz looked up to the night sky while Rose looked down sadly. "Don't worry though." Chazz slightly smiled at her when she looked up. "Jaden will pull through like he always does." Chazz turned his head to the direction towards Duel Academy. "Or at least, I hope so."

**[On the rooftop of Duel Academy]**

"I see that someone's anxious to get beat." Christian mocked as he and Jaden drew five cards from their Decks. "What's wrong Jaden? You're not as cheerful as I remember. Does it have something to do with Alexis choosing someone better than you?" He taunted.

**Christian  
LP - 4000  
Cards in hand - 6  
Monsters on the field - 0  
Cards face-down on the field - 0  
Spell Cards on the field - 0  
Trap Cards on the field - 0  
Cards in the Graveyard - 0  
Cards Out of Play - 0  
Field Spell – 0**

**Jaden  
LP - 4000  
Cards in hand - 5  
Monsters on the field - 0  
Cards face-down on the field - 0  
Spell Cards on the field - 0  
Trap Cards on the field - 0  
Cards in the Graveyard - 0  
Cards Out of Play - 0  
Field Spell - 0**

Jaden didn't say anything at the remark as he just stood his ground and glared deadly at Christian, something that wasn't a high quality trait in Jaden at all. "Christian….If it's it the last thing I do, I'll make sure I'll put you in your place." Jaden said slowly as he stared at Christian who took his threat as a joke.

"Oh, somebody's angry huh." Christian mocked. "Oh well. Get used to seeing Alexis around me, because you'll never hold her in your arms again." Christian continued to taunt.

"Shut the hell up and make a move already!" Jaden retaliated as Christian let a quick smirk slide across his face.

"Alright then…Have it your way." Christian stated as he drew a card from his Deck and placed it in his hand. "I'll make this slow and painful." Christian smirked as he looked at the card he drew and then back at Jaden. "First, I'll summon Volcanic Blaster in attack mode!" He shouted as a white light appeared in front of him and then out appeared his monster ready for battle.

**Volcanic Blaster****  
****Level:**** 3  
****Attribute: ****FIRE  
****Type: ****Pyro/Effect  
****ATK/DEF: ****1200/600  
****LORE: ****When this card is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard by battle, you can place 1 "Volcanic" monster in your Deck on top of your Deck.**

"Hmph. Nothing special about that thing." Jaden said sarcastically, with a hint of spice in his voice.

"Oh… I like the attitude, Jaden, but I'll show you what's so great about my monster...in due time." Christian said as he picked up another card from his hand. "For now, I'll just place a card facedown and end my turn." Christian stated as a card appeared behind his monster.

**Christian  
LP - 4000  
Cards in hand - 4  
Monsters on the field – 1  
Volcano Blaster – ATK/1200 DEF/600  
Cards face-down on the field - 1  
Spell Cards on the field - 0  
Trap Cards on the field - 0  
Cards in the Graveyard - 0  
Cards Out of Play - 0  
Field Spell - 0**

**Jaden  
LP - 4000  
Cards in hand - 5  
Monsters on the field - 0  
Cards face-down on the field - 0  
Spell Cards on the field - 0  
Trap Cards on the field - 0  
Cards in the Graveyard - 0  
Cards Out of Play - 0  
Field Spell – 0**

"What a waste." Jaden said spitefully as he drew a card from his deck and placed it in his hand. "I'll make you suffer, you know that." Jaden said lowly as his eyes locked onto Christian like a homing missile, not leaving its target. "For everything that you did to me and my friends, I'll make you suffer dearly." Jaden continued as Christian let evil chuckle.

"You really think you can defeat me? Seriously Jaden, I really think that anger of yours is blinding you." Christian replied, not knowing the real danger he was really putting himself in.

Jaden looked through his hand swiftly, before picking up a card. "First, I'll play the Elemental Hero Sparkman in attack mode." Jaden said, but not with the same excitement that he normally would have.

**Elemental Hero Sparkman****  
****Level: ****4  
****Attribute:**** LIGHT  
****Type:**** Warrior  
****ATK/DEF: ****1600/1200  
****LORE: ****An Elemental Hero and a warrior of light who proficiently wields many kinds of armaments. His Shining Surge Flash cuts off the path of villainy.**

E-Hero Sparkman appeared on the field immediately after Jaden set the card down on his Duel Disk, but once he appeared, even the Electrical Hero had to turn his head and stare at his duelist, wondering what was going through his head.

"Sparkman destroy his Volcanic Blaster! Make sure it doesn't come back!" Jaden ordered as he pointed towards Christian's Volcanic Blaster. "And I mean wipe it off the field…completely." Jaden said angrily.

Sparkman looked back at his duelist for a second and then turned towards the monster that was in front of him and leaped in the air blasting lightning towards it, obliterating it completely and dealing 400 points worth of damage to Christian's Life Points.

"Hmph not bad, but I activate my Trap Card Backfire!" Christian shouted as he revealed his facedown card that he had set earlier.

**Backfire****  
****Card-Type: ****Continuous Trap  
****Effect: ****When a FIRE monster(s) on your side of the field is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, inflict 500 points of damage to your opponent's Life Points.**

"This pretty little card here deals 500 points worth of damage to your Life Points every time you destroy a FIRE monster on my side of the field." Christian stated as a burst of flames shot out of the card and blasted Jaden, who didn't budge but kept his glare directly on Christian. "I guess you shouldn't have rushed into that attack. You should be more careful you know." Christian suggested as he slowly licked his lips and smirked at Jaden. "You'll never know what I'll come out with." He stated before he continued. "Now, I activate my Volcanic Blaster's Special Ability!" He shouted.

"Special Ability...That weak thing?" Jaden remarked.

"Yes, my weak little monster has a Special Ability that displays its true strength by allowing me to add one Volcanic monster to the top of my Deck." Christian stated as he did just that. "You may continue trying to defeat me now…hehehe sorry for the interruption." Christian replied slightly chuckling at Jaden who didn't look like he was in the mood for games.

"Whatever." Jaden replied as he picked up a card from his hand and placed it on his duel disk. "I'll just place a face-down and end my turn." Jaden finished as a card appeared behind Sparkman.

**Christian  
LP - 3600  
Cards in hand - 4  
Monsters on the field – 0  
Cards face-down on the field - 0  
Spell Cards on the field - 0  
Trap Cards on the field – 1  
Backfire  
Cards in the Graveyard – 1  
Volcanic Blaster (Monster Card)  
Cards Out of Play - 0  
Field Spell - 0**

**Jaden  
LP - 3500  
Cards in hand - 4  
Monsters on the field – 1  
Elemental Hero Sparkman – ATK/1600 DEF/1200  
Cards face-down on the field - 1  
Spell Cards on the field - 0  
Trap Cards on the field - 0  
Cards in the Graveyard - 0  
Cards Out of Play - 0  
Field Spell – 0**

"Come on Jaden lighten up." Christian said as he drew a card from his Deck and placed it in his hand. "After all, we're just having some fun here right, like two good buddies having a friendly duel." Christian ended as he started to look through his hand.

"I'll show you a friendly duel when I shove that Deck up your…" Jaden was going to continue before Cristian cut him off.

"Jaden...Jaden...Jaden. Don't say things like that. After all, what would Alexis think?" Christian taunted, shaking his head.

"QUIT SAYING HER NAME LIKE YOU KNOW HER!" Jaden screamed as Christian smirked at the anger Jaden was showing. "Don't think you can just come here and just talk like you and Alexis have known each other for years…As a matter of fact, stop talking like you KNOW HER AT ALL!" Jaden finished as he clenched his fists tightly and his glare darkened as his eyes started to flicker gold and then back to their original color.

"Hmph. I see someone's fired up." Christian stated as he picked up a card from his hand. "I think this move will work out nicely. First I'll play Volcanic Rocket in attack mode!" He shouted as his monster appeared on the field where his Volcanic Blaster once stood.

**Volcanic Rocket****  
****Level: ****4  
****Attribute: ****FIRE  
****Type:**** Pyro/Effect  
****ATK/DEF: ****1900/1400  
****LORE: ****When this card is Summoned, you can add 1 "Blaze Accelerator" card from your Deck or your Graveyard to your hand.**

"Now I'll activate Volcanic Rocket's Special Ability! When he's summoned to my side of the field, I can add one Blaze Accelerator from my Deck to my hand." Christian explained as he drew Blaze Accelerator from his Deck and placed it in his hand. "Now I'll play this!" Christian shouted as he pulled another card from his hand and revealed it. "The Field Spell Card, Molten Destruction!" He exclaimed as the field started to change and volcano surrounded the two duelists and lava started sprouting from them.

**Molten Destruction****  
****Card-Type: ****Field Spell  
****Effect:**** Increases the ATK of all FIRE monsters by 500 points and decreases their DEF by 400 points.**

"With Molten Destruction in play, all of my FIRE attributed monsters gains 500 extra attack points! Which means, my Volcanic Rocket is now far more powerful than pitiful excuse of a Hero!" Christian smirked as he pointed towards Jaden's Elemental Hero. "Volcanic Rocket, obliterate that damn hero of his!" Christian shouted as Volcanic Rocket quickly launched itself towards Sparkman.

"Idiot." Jaden said as he threw his arm towards his facedown card. "I activate the Trap Card Hero Barrier!" Jaden shouted as the trap card flipped face up on the field.

**Hero Barrier****  
****Card-Type:**** Normal Trap  
****Effect: ****If you control a face-up "Elemental Hero" monster, negate 1 attack from a monster your opponent controls.**

"What the!" Christian shouted as his monster stop its attack and returned back to his side.

"As long as I have a face up Elemental Hero on my side of the field, I can negate the attack of one of your monsters and seeing that you only have monster…Well you get the rest." Jaden remarked as Christian gritted his teeth, but kept his cool.

"Alright then Jaden, we can play it your way." Christian as he picked up another card from his hand and placed it face-down on the field. "I'll just put this little card facedown and end my turn." Christian finished. "It's your move now, so you better make it a good one." He ended.

**Christian  
LP - 3600  
Cards in hand - 3  
Monsters on the field – 1  
Volcanic Rocket – ATK/2400 DEF/1000  
Cards face-down on the field - 1  
Spell Cards on the field - 0  
Trap Cards on the field – 1  
Backfire  
Cards in the Graveyard – 1  
Volcanic Blaster (Monster Card)  
Cards Out of Play - 0  
Field Spell – 1  
Molten Destruction**

**Jaden  
LP - 3500  
Cards in hand - 4  
Monsters on the field – 1  
Elemental Hero Sparkman – ATK/1600 DEF/1200  
Cards face-down on the field - 1  
Spell Cards on the field - 0  
Trap Cards on the field - 0  
Cards in the Graveyard – 1  
Hero Barrier (Trap Card)  
Cards Out of Play - 0  
Field Spell – 0**

"Don't worry. It'll be a good one alright." Jaden threatened as he drew a card from his Deck and placed it in his hand and looked it over.

"You know Jaden, Alexis talked a lot about you when we first met." Christian started as Jaden lifted his gaze from his cards and brought it down on Christian once again. "Yea she said all kinds of things that I got tired of hearing. Jaden this, Jaden that, on and on. I had to find some way to shut her up, so what better way than by replacing you." Christian spat as Jaden's eyes started to turn gold again as his anger continued to rise.

"Christian..." Jaden said with a murderous intent. "I'm going to make sure I break you." Jaden spoke with venom filling his voice. "Now shut up and let me make a move." Jaden said as he picked up a card from his hand. "Now I play Universal Hero Airein in attack mode!" Jaden shouted as a white light appeared right next Sparkman and out sprout an upgraded version of Jaden's Elemental Hero Avian.

**Universal Hero Airein****  
****Level: ****4  
****Attribute:**** WIND  
****Type:**** Warrior/Effect  
****ATK/DEF:**** 1000/1000  
****LORE: ****When this card is summoned, destroy a number of Spell or Trap Cards your opponent controls equal to the number of face-up "Universal Hero" monsters you control.**

"Hmph well that's new." Christian said as he prepared himself for whatever Jaden was about to do.

"I activate Airein's Special Ability!" Jaden shouted, catching Christian's attention. "Once Universal Hero Airein is summoned, I can destroy a number of Spell or Trap cards that my opponent controls equal to the number of Universal Heroes I have on the field, but since I only have one then I guess it'll have to do." Jaden said as he pointed towards Christian's Backfire Trap Card. "Airein, break that card." Jaden said lowly as Airein's angel-like wings flapped quickly, creating blades of wind and destroying the card in an instant.

"Well now nicely done." Christian said as he looked at the spot where his Trap card used to be. "I got to say though, the attitude you have isn't really working for this duel. Try to lighten up a bit before you lose." He ended as Jaden continued to glare deadly daggers into him.

"You're really going to wish you never stood between me and Alexis." Jaden said as he picked up two cards from his hand. "I throw down two face-downs and end my turn." Jaden finished as Christian smirked again.

"Alright then, now this duel is really heating up." Christian said

**Christian  
LP - 3600  
Cards in hand - 3  
Monsters on the field – 1  
Volcanic Rocket – ATK/2400 DEF/1000  
Cards face-down on the field - 1  
Spell Cards on the field - 0  
Trap Cards on the field – 0  
Cards in the Graveyard – 2  
Backfire (Trap Card)  
Volcanic Blaster (Monster Card)  
Cards Out of Play - 0  
Field Spell – 1  
Molten Destruction**

**Jaden  
LP - 3500  
Cards in hand - 2  
Monsters on the field – 2  
Elemental Hero Sparkman – ATK/1600 DEF/1200  
Universal Hero Airein - ATK/1000 DEF/1000  
Cards face-down on the field - 2  
Spell Cards on the field - 0  
Trap Cards on the field - 0  
Cards in the Graveyard – 1  
Hero Barrier (Trap Card)  
Cards Out of Play - 0  
Field Spell – 0**

"This is getting interesting. Let's see how you do against this!" Christian shouted as he drew a card from his Deck and placed it in his hand and looked over his cards. "Play time is over, Jaden!" Christian stated as he picked a card from his hand. "I play Volcanic Slicer in attack mode!" Christian shouted as a white light appeared beside his Volcanic Rocket, revealing Volcanic Slicer who was ready for battle.

**Volcanic Slicer****  
****Level: ****4  
****Attribute:**** FIRE  
****Type: ****Pyro/Effect  
****ATK/DEF:**** 1800/1200  
****LORE: ****Once per turn, you can inflict 500 damage to your opponent. If you activate this effect, this card cannot attack during this turn. **

"Another weak minded monster so what's the big deal?" Jaden asked with a sarcastic tone that was highly noticeable.

"Hmph, it doesn't matter what you say. Thanks to my Field Spell, Slicer's Attack Points increases by 500 points and now I'm really going to run you into the ground!" Christian shouted as he pointed towards his Volcanic Slicer. "I activate Volcanic Slicer's Special Ability! Brace yourself Jaden, because once per turn, I can have Volcanic Slicer deal 500 points worth of damage to your Life Points at the cost of not attacking that turn." He explained. "Volcanic Slicer, take down his Life Points!" Christian commanded as Volcanic Slicer leaped into the air and slashed Jaden across the chest, dealing exactly 500 points of damage to his Life Points.

Jaden barely cringed at the attack as he continued to hold his ground as he stood before Christian with the full intention of finishing him and finishing him hard.

"And now my Volcanic Rocket will attack your Universal Hero Airein!" Christian shouted again as Jaden threw his arm towards one of his facedown cards.

"I don't think so! I activate the Trap Card, A Hero Emerges!" Jaden yelled as the card flipped face up on the field behind his hero monsters.

**A Hero Emerges  
Card-Type: ****Normal Trap  
****Effect: ****You can only activate this card when your opponent declares an attack. Your opponent selects 1 random card from your hand. If it is a Monster Card, Special Summon it on your side of the field. If not, send it to the Graveyard.**

Jaden smirked darkly. "Let me explain to you how A Hero Emerges works. Since you declared an attack, you get to pick one card from my hand and if it's a monster, I can Special Summon it to the field, so choose wisely." Jaden taunted back as he held his hand so Christian can pick one.

"Resorting to cheap kid games huh?" Christian replied as he took a look at all the cards that Jaden had in his hand. "Alright then I'll take the one in the middle, now show me what you got." Christian said eager to see what he picked.

"_Hmph you ask for it_." Jaden thought as he slowly picked up the card that Christian chose and slowly turned it around to show it to him.

"Looks like you chose a Monster Card, Christian." Jaden smirked as Christian gritted his teeth. Jaden went on to play the card onto his Duel Disk. "Now I get to Summon my Elemental Hero Neos in attack mode!" Jaden shouted as bright light shined beside Jaden's Sparkman and without a warning, Neos shot up from the light and landed beside Sparkman, with his arms crossed.

**Elemental Hero Neos****  
****Level: ****7  
****Attribute: ****LIGHT  
****Type: ****Warrior  
****ATK/DEF: ****2500/2000****  
LORE: ****A new Elemental Hero has arrived from Neo-Space! When he initiates a Contact Fusion with a Neo-Spacian his unknown powers are unleashed**_._

"Grrr…It doesn't matter because that Airein is still going to be destroyed!" Christian retaliated.

"Think again, Christian!" Jaden shouted back as he threw his hand towards the other facedown card he had. "I activate my other facedown card, Negate Attack!" He yelled as the card flipped face up on the field and blocked Volcanic Rocket from destroying Jaden's Universal Hero.

**Negate Attack****  
****Card-Type:**** Counter Trap  
****Effect: ****Activate only when an opponent's monster declares an attack. Negate the attack and end the Battle Phase.**

"Dammit." Christian cursed as it was now his turn to clench his fist and a slight frustration of Jaden's moves.

_"This kid is really beginning to be a pain in the ass right now."_ Christian thought as he looked at his cards and realized there was nothing else he could do this turn. _"Hmph. Oh well I got to keep calm and throw him off his game and besides..." _He continued to think to himself as he looked down at the facedown card he set a few turns ago. _"I still have a few tricks up my sleeves." _He said in his head as he looked at Jaden and smirked.

"Alright then Jaden you won that round. I'll end my turn." Christian finished as Jaden didn't say anything in return.

**Christian  
LP - 3600  
Cards in hand - 3  
Monsters on the field – 2  
Volcanic Rocket – ATK/2400 DEF/1000  
Volcanic Slicer – ATK/2300 DEF/800  
Cards face-down on the field - 1  
Spell Cards on the field - 0  
Trap Cards on the field – 0  
Cards in the Graveyard – 2  
Backfire (Trap Card)  
Volcanic Blaster (Monster Card)  
Cards Out of Play - 0  
Field Spell – 1  
Molten Destruction**

**Jaden  
LP - 3000  
Cards in hand - 2  
Monsters on the field – 3  
Elemental Hero Neos – ATK/2500 DEF/2000  
Elemental Hero Sparkman – ATK/1600 DEF/1200  
Universal Hero Airein - ATK/1000 DEF/1000  
Cards face-down on the field - 0  
Spell Cards on the field - 0  
Trap Cards on the field - 0  
Cards in the Graveyard – 3  
Negate Attack (Trap Card)  
A Hero Emerges (Trap Card)  
Hero Barrier (Trap Card)  
Cards Out of Play - 0  
Field Spell – 0**

Jaden quickly drew a card from his Deck and looked at Christian and smirked at what he drew. "Alright then Christian, I think it's really to start making you feel what the hell I felt when you had Alexis betray me." Jaden said still with the same amount of venom as before. "I activate the Spell Card Pot of Greed!" Jaden said simply as he placed his card on his Duel Disk.

**Pot of Greed****  
****Card-Type: ****Normal Spell  
****Effect: ****Draw 2 cards from your Deck.**

"Thanks to this, I can draw two cards from my Deck and add them to my hand." Jaden said as he drew two cards from his Deck and did just that. "Next I'll play Universal Hero Magma Arms in attack mode!" Jaden exclaimed as he slammed the Monster Card on his Duel Disk.

**Universal Hero Magma Arms****  
****Level: ****3  
****Attribute: ****FIRE  
****Type: ****Pyro/Effect  
****ATK/DEF: ****1100/600  
****LORE:**** When this card attacks, it gains 600 ATK until the End Phase.**

A white light shined right beside Jaden's Universal Hero Airein and out came another new Hero that Christian has never seen before. It looked like a molten monster type hero with molten lava-like arms, but it was small in size.

"I'm sure you never seen this before so take it as a privilege to be the first person to ever see my Universal Heroes fuse together."Jaden remarked as a smirk finally appeared on his face.

"What…What the hell is this!" Christian stated as a strong wind started to pick up as the two monsters that Jaden picked started to fuse.

"Universal Fusion! All my Universal Hero monsters can fuse together without using Polymerization!" Jaden explained. "Universal Hero Airein and Universal Hero Magma Arms! Fuse together to become Universal Hero Hyper Wingman!" Jaden finished as his monster appeared on the field right beside Neos and Sparkman. Universal Hero Hyper Wingman looked like an upgraded gold version of Jaden's famous Flame Wingman. His wings were flame-lit and the dragon head was now on his left arm instead of his right.

**Universal Hero Hyper Wingman****  
****Level: ****6  
****Attribute:**** FIRE  
****Type:**** Warrior/Fusion/Effect  
****ATK/DEF:**** 2100/1400  
****LORE:**** "Universal Hero Airein" + "Universal Hero Magma Arms"  
This card can only be Fusion Summoned by shuffling the above cards back to the Deck. When this card battles a monster with a higher Level than this card, increase this card's ATK by difference in Levels x 400. When this card destroys a monster as a result of battle and sends it to the Graveyard, inflict damage to your opponent equal to the destroyed monster's Level x 200.**

"And thanks to your Molten Destruction's effect, my Hyper Wingman's attack points increase by 500 points!" Jaden added as his monster's power increased by 500 attack points, giving it a total of 2600.

"That may be true, but remember the downside to it and that's its defense points get lowered by 400 points." Christian said as Hyper Wingman's defense points dropped by 400 points.

"It won't matter, not after I do this! Neos, attack his Volcanic Slicer with Cosmic Crush!" Jaden ordered as Neos lifted off the ground immediately and charged towards Christian's Volcanic Slicer.

"Don't think you won this duel just yet, Yuki!" Christian said as he threw his arm towards his facedown card. "I activate my facedown Spell, Block Attack!" Christian yelled as the card flipped face up on the field.

**Block Attack****  
****Card-Type: ****Normal Spell  
****Effect: ****Select 1 face-up Attack Position monster on your opponent's side of the field and change it to Defense Position. **

"So let me start off by saying that your Neos won't be attacking me today." Christian stated as he pointed towards Neos as he slowly stopped his attack by some unknown force and stood on one knee with his arms crossed in a defensive manner.

"It doesn't matter because Hyper Wingman will take care of him!" Jaden said as he pointed towards Christian's Volcanic Slicer. "Hyper Wingman, attack Volcanic Slicer! Wipe it off the field with Hyper Flame Shot!" Jaden screamed as Hyper Wingman shot a large fireball from his dragon head arm towards Volcanic Slicer, obliterating it on contact and dealing 200 points worth of damage to Christian's Life Points.

"With that thing out of the way, I activate Hyper Wingman's Special Ability!" Jaden began as his smirk widened while Hyper Wingman appeared in front of Christian. "When Wingman destroys one of your monsters through battle, he can deal damage to your Life Points by 200 points times the level of your monster." Jaden explained as Hyper Wingman extended his dragon head-like hand towards Christian and shot a burst of flames towards him, causing him to cringe in pain as he barely knelt down to one knee.

"Did it hurt Christian?" Jaden asked unworriedly. "If it did, then trust me. You haven't felt anything yet." Jaden reminded as Christian lifted his gaze up towards Jaden, this time glaring back at him.

"You're seriously going to regret that, you little bastard!" Christian replied as he stood back up and continued to glare at Jaden. "Don't get too happy because you added just 800 points of damage to my life points! It's still not good enough!" He reassured as Jaden continued his assault.

"You won't win, Christian. I can promise you that." Jaden said as he continued to glare at him. "Now I end my turn."

**Christian  
LP - 2600  
Cards in hand - 3  
Monsters on the field – 1  
Volcanic Rocket – ATK/2400 DEF/1000  
Cards face-down on the field - 0  
Spell Cards on the field - 0  
Trap Cards on the field – 0  
Cards in the Graveyard – 4  
Volcanic Slicer (Monster Card)  
Block Attack (Spell Card)  
Backfire (Trap Card)  
Volcanic Blaster (Monster Card)  
Cards Out of Play - 0  
Field Spell – 1  
Molten Destruction**

**Jaden  
LP - 3000  
Cards in hand - 3  
Monsters on the field – 3  
Elemental Hero Neos – ATK/2500 DEF/2000  
Elemental Hero Sparkman – ATK/1600 DEF/1200  
Universal Hero Hyper Wingman – ATK/2600 DEF/1000  
Cards face-down on the field - 0  
Spell Cards on the field - 0  
Trap Cards on the field - 0  
Cards in the Graveyard – 4  
Pot of Greed (Spell Card)  
Negate Attack (Trap Card)  
A Hero Emerges (Trap Card)  
Hero Barrier (Trap Card)  
Cards Out of Play - 0  
Field Spell – 0**

"Grrr..." Christian growled as he drew a card from his deck and placed it in his hand. "I think it's time we start wrapping this duel up, don't you agree Jaden?" He asked sarcastically as he picked up a card from his hand. "I activate the Spell, Blaze Accelerator!" He shouted as he placed the card on his Duel Disk, causing it to appear on the field behind his Volcanic Rocket.

**Blaze Accelerator****  
****Card-Type:**** Continuous Spell  
****Effect:**** You can send 1 Pyro-Type monster with 500 or less ATK from your hand to the Graveyard to destroy 1 monster your opponent controls, but you cannot declare an attack during this turn if you do.**

"Blaze Accelerator is one of my best cards. See, I can send one Pyro-Type monster with 500 or less Attack points from my hand to my Graveyard to destroy a monster on your side of the field, so let's see what this baby can do." Christian said as he picked up a card from his hand sent it to the graveyard and smirked at Jaden.

"Now I think I'll take out that Neos for you." Christian started as he pointed towards Jaden's Neos. "Say goodbye to your hero, Jaden." He smirked evilly as the Spell Card that Cristian set shot a fire blast towards Neos, destroying it instantly, leaving only Jaden's Hyper Wingman and Sparkman on the field.

"Grr…Lucky shot." Jaden assured through his growls.

"Oh trust me, it's far from over."

"You got that right." Jaden responded as Cristian continued on with his move.

"Now the monster I sent to my Graveyard was my Volcanic Scattershot and the reason I'm even telling you this is because I'm activating its Special Ability." Christian explained as Jaden's eyebrow rose slightly.

**Volcanic Scattershot****  
****Level: ****2  
****Attribute:**** FIRE  
****Type: ****Pyro/Effect  
****ATK/DEF****: 500/0  
****LORE: ****When this card is sent to the Graveyard, inflict 500 damage to your opponent. If this card is sent to the Graveyard for the effect of a "Blaze Accelerator" card, you can send 2 "Volcanic Scattershot" from your hand/Deck to the Graveyard to destroy all monsters your opponent controls**

"You see Jaden, when this card is sent to the graveyard, you lose 500 of your Life Points, but if I send it to the Graveyard thanks to Blaze Accelerator, then I can send two more Volcanic Scattershots from my hand or from my deck to the graveyard and destroy all your monsters on the field." Christian finished as Jaden's eyes widened in surprise at the sudden information.

"Try not to take it personally, Jaden." Christian taunted as he drew two more of the same monster from his Deck and placed them in his graveyard and then pointed towards Jaden's Universal Hero Hyper Wingman and Elemental Hero Sparkman, causing his Blaze Accelerator to obliterate them like it did with Neos.

"Now, thanks to my Volcanic Scattershot's other Special Ability, since it was two that were sent to the Graveyard, you get 1000 points of damage to your life points." Christian laughed as Jaden felt a sting of pain as his Life Points slowly dropped once again. "And I'm not even done! I think I'll activate another Spell…My very own Pot of Greed!" He said as he showed Jaden the card before placing it on his Duel Disk. "Now I can draw two more cards just like you did, and then I think I'll have some fun with this." Christian stated as he picked up one of the two cards that he drew from his deck. "I sacrifice my Volcanic Rocket to summon something more powerful, say hello to my Volcanic Hammerer!" He shouted as his Volcanic Rocket disappeared quickly revealing a new monster in its place.

**Volcanic Hammerer****  
****Level:**** 5  
****Attribute: ****FIRE  
****Type:**** Pyro/Effect  
****ATK/DEF: ****2400/1500  
****LORE:**** Once per turn, you can inflict damage to your opponent equal to the number of "Volcanic" monsters in your Graveyard x 200. If you activate this effect, this card cannot attack during this turn.**

"Now the real fun begins, Jaden!" Christian said evilly as his monster's ATK points increased by 500 points, thanks to the Field Spell, Molten Destruction. "As soon as I get you out the way, I'll take care of your friends and finally destroy that bitch you would call a girlfriend." Christian said, causing Jaden's anger to spike off the charts. "Don't worry. When I'm done with you, she'll follow you to the afterlife." He assured as he pointed towards his Volcanic Hammerer.

"Now I activate my Volcanic Hammerer's Special Ability!" Christian yelled. "Once per turn, Volcanic Hammerer can deal damage to your Life Points equal to the number of Volcanic monsters that are in my graveyard times 200 points, and last time I checked, I have six." He explained as Jaden gritted his teeth at the number that Christian was putting on him.

"So I guess you know what that means don't you?" Christian stated as he pointed towards Jaden and smirked. "Inflict some pain, Volcanic Hammerer!" Cristian ordered calmly as his Volcanic monster leaped up in the air and shot a breath of fire towards Jaden, causing him to slowly drop down to his knee and cringe even more as he lost 1200 of his remaining Life Points.

"Aww, the pain of not only getting dumped by your girl, but losing to the person she chose over you, now that's got to hurt." Christian continued to taunt as Jaden lifted himself back up,

"Just hurry and finish your turn." Jaden said anxiously waiting to get back at Christian.

"Ok fine. Have it your way." Christian agreed as he continued his turn, pointing to his Blaze Accelerator. "Since I'm done with this, I think I'll send it to the Graveyard to activate this! Tri-Blaze Accelerator!" Cristian demonstrated as his Blaze Accelerator suddenly upgraded to a more powerful version of itself.

**Tri-Blaze Accelerator****  
****Card-Type: ****Continuous Spell  
****Effect: Activate**** only by sending 1 face-up "Blaze Accelerator" on your side of the field to the Graveyard. You can send 1 Pyro-Type monster from your hand to the Graveyard to destroy 1 monster your opponent controls and inflict 500 damage to your opponent, but you cannot declare an attack during this turn if you do.**

Jaden gritted his teeth. "Don't worry, Jaden. I'm not going to use Tri-Blaze Accelerator's effect on you. Oh no. I have a far more elaborate idea on how to finish you off." He grinned as he picked up his last card from his hand. "Now by sending Tri-Blaze Accelerator to the graveyard, I can summon this! My strongest Volcanic monster, Volcanic Doomfire!" Christian shouted as he placed the card on his Duel Disk and a white light shot up on the field beside his Volcanic Hammerer and a huge Volcanic-like monster appeared.

**Volcanic Doomfire****  
****Level: ****8  
****Attribute:**** FIRE  
****Type:**** Pyro/Effect  
****ATK/DEF: ****3000/1800  
****LORE: ****This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card can only be Special Summoned by sending a face-up "Tri-Blaze Accelerator" you control to the Graveyard. During your opponent's Battle Phase, your opponent must attack this monster with any Attack Position monsters they control. When this card destroys a monster and sends it to the Graveyard, destroy all monsters your opponent controls and inflict 500 damage to your opponent for each monster destroyed by this effect.**

Volcanic Doomfire roared as its ATK points also increased by 500 points due to the Field Spell he had on the field. "Too bad though. I can't attack due to my Blaze Accelerator's effect. I guess you only have one more turn to breathe until it's all over." Christian stated as he crossed his arms and smirked at Jaden whose eyes started to flicker in gold once again.

"I thought you wanted to defeat me so you can save Alexis. How pathetic you are, Jaden." Christian said as he closed his for a split second and reopened them. "That girl has no special value, so why waste time on something so unimportant?" He ended as Jaden's eyes continued to flicker gold faster and faster.

"You pathetic waste of a life." Jaden began as his eyes stopped flickering and his pupils started to shine bright gold. "Do you really think that I can't beat you?" Jaden slowly cracked his neck to the side and smirked evilly at Christian, who just returned the look with sheer confusion written on his face.

"I may have come to save Alexis, and I may have come to stop you, but I really wanted to make you scream. I want you to feel the pain that I felt when you had Alexis break me." Jaden stated as his smile grew more sadistic. "All the worthless things that you've said up to this point really don't matter, because just like all other pathetic insects such as yourself, you will be…crushed." Jaden finished as Cristian now looked at the new Jaden who now had a golden aura surrounding him with his hair slowly moving back and for. _(A/N: No he didn't turn Super Saiyan. :]) _

"You…You…You don't scare me kid! I'm better than you and I'll prove it on my next turn and end this duel!" Christian shouted as Jaden slightly tilted his head and smirked at the boy even more.

**Christian  
LP - 2600  
Cards in hand - 0  
Monsters on the field – 2  
Volcanic Doomfire – ATK/3500 DEF/1400  
Volcanic Hammerer – ATK/2900 DEF/1100  
Cards face-down on the field - 0  
Spell Cards on the field - 0  
Trap Cards on the field – 0  
Cards in the Graveyard – 11  
Tri-Blaze Accelerator (Spell Card)  
Blaze Accelerator (Spell Card)  
Pot of Greed (Spell Card)  
Volcanic Rocket (Monster Card)  
Volcanic Scattershot (X3) (Monster Card)  
Volcanic Slicer (Monster Card)  
Block Attack (Spell Card)  
Backfire (Trap Card)  
Volcanic Blaster (Monster Card)  
Cards Out of Play - 0  
Field Spell – 1  
Molten Destruction**

**Jaden  
LP - 800  
Cards in hand - 3  
Monsters on the field – 0  
Cards face-down on the field - 0  
Spell Cards on the field - 0  
Trap Cards on the field - 0  
Cards in the Graveyard – 7  
Elemental Hero Sparkman (Monster Card)  
Universal Hero Hyper Wingman (Monster Card)  
Elemental Hero Neos (Monster Card)  
Pot of Greed (Spell Card)  
Negate Attack (Trap Card)  
A Hero Emerges (Trap Card)  
Hero Barrier (Trap Card)  
Cards Out of Play - 0  
Field Spell – 0**

"Is that so?" Jaden said as he drew a card from his deck and added it to his hand and smirked at the card he drew. "Christian, get ready to feel discomfort and torture far beyond what your tiny mind can comprehend." Jaden said obviously not himself. "I activate the Spell Card Sealed in Chains!" Jaden shouted evilly as he held up a new card that was put in his deck.

**Sealed in Chains****  
****Card-Type: ****Normal Spell  
****Effect: ****Remove from play 1 "Elemental Hero Neos", and 2 "Hero" monsters from your field or Graveyard and 1 card from your hand. Special Summon 1 "Devil Hero Dark Emperor" from your Extra Deck. (This Special Summon is treated as a Fusion Summon).**

Black chains slowly started to surround the field as a pair of red eyes stared at Christian through the darkness that the chains were admitting. The chains started to gather around the card that Jaden played and suddenly started to wrap around it.

"What the….What the hell is that?" Christian asked surprised at what Jaden just activated.

"Sealed in Chains is a very special Spell Card that you'll have the pleasure of witnessing for the very first time. You're a lucky one, Christian, to bare witness to my real power." Jaden explained as he slightly laughed at Christian's discomfort. "You see, now that Sealed in Chains is activated, I must remove Elemental Hero Neos and 2 Heroes from my graveyard from play, and not to mention a card from my hand, to Special Summon a very special being from the Shadow Realm." Jaden grinned maliciously as the three cards were taken out of the Graveyard and became orbs that were swallowed by the card.

'The…The Shadow Realm…No…You're lying!" Christian shouted, shaking his head in disbelief as Jaden let out an evil chuckle. "There's no way! He didn't say you would hold this kind of power!" Christian yelled again.

"Well whoever this 'he' is didn't know anything about me...But enough talk. It's time for your destruction." Jaden finished as he pointed towards the Spell Card that was now fully wrapped in chains."With the power of Darkness at my command, I Summon from the depths of the Shadow Realm, Devil Hero…Dark Emperor!" Jaden exclaimed as lightning struck the top of the Duel Academy between both Jaden and Christian. Once the lightning had come and gone, a dark figure was standing in its place. It had a black color cape and demon-like figure with claws that rivaled that of the X-Men hero: Wolverine. It had somewhat a Dark Shao Khan outfit with Black lightning circling around it.

**Devil Hero Dark Emperor****  
****Level:**** 10  
****Attribute:**** DARK  
****Type:**** Fiend/Fusion/Effect  
****ATK/DEF: ****3000/2500  
****LORE: ****This card can only be Fusion Summoned by the effects of "Sealed in Chains". When this card is Fusion Summoned, you can negate the effects of all Effect Monsters on the field, excluding this card. You can Tribute this card to destroy all face-up Attack Position monsters your opponent controls and inflict damage equal to the combined ATK of the destroyed monsters. (You gain Life Points equal to the combined DEF of the destroyed monsters.) You can only activate this effect during your opponent's Battle Phase. **

"Christian." Jaden called out as he looked at the Volcanic duelist with the same evil smirk on his face. "Say goodbye to that piece of trash you call a monster." He said as he pointed towards Christian's Volcanic Hammerer. "Dark Emperor, make it bow in front of us!" Jaden commanded as Dark Emperor quickly roared out loud, and shot towards Volcanic Hammerer, stabbing the creature through the stomach with his claws, destroying him instantly and dealing 100 points of damage to Christian's Life Points.

"Why you son of a…" Cristian cursed. "I activate Volcanic Doomfire's Special Ability! During your Battle Phase, all your monsters must attack him no matter what!" He cracked a smile but after hearing Jaden darkly chuckled, Christian's smile faltered. "Wha…Why are you laughing?!"

"You're such a fool, boy! I activate Dark Emperor's Special Ability! When he's Summoned, all Special Abilities are negated!" Jaden shouted, but to Christian, it sounded as someone else's voice. Christian's eyes widened in both shock and fear. "Don't take it personally remember?" Jaden repeated Christian's words from before as he looked at Christian and smirked again. "But you may still have a chance to defeat me, so without further a due, I'll end my turn." Jaden said evilly like he had something up his sleeve.

**Christian  
LP - 2500  
Cards in hand - 0  
Monsters on the field – 1  
Volcanic Doomfire – ATK/3500 DEF/1400  
Cards face-down on the field - 0  
Spell Cards on the field - 0  
Trap Cards on the field – 0  
Cards in the Graveyard – 12  
Volcanic Hammerer (Monster Card)  
Tri-Blaze Accelerator (Spell Card)  
Blaze Accelerator (Spell Card)  
Pot of Greed (Spell Card)  
Volcanic Rocket (Monster Card)  
Volcanic Scattershot (X3) (Monster Card)  
Volcanic Slicer (Monster Card)  
Block Attack (Spell Card)  
Backfire (Trap Card)  
Volcanic Blaster (Monster Card)  
Cards Out of Play - 0  
Field Spell – 1  
Molten Destruction**

**Jaden  
LP - 800  
Cards in hand - 2  
Monsters on the field – 1  
Devil Hero Dark Emperor – ATK/3000 DEF/2500  
Cards face-down on the field - 0  
Spell Cards on the field - 0  
Trap Cards on the field - 0  
Cards in the Graveyard – 5  
Sealed in Chains (Spell Card)  
Pot of Greed (Spell Card)  
Negate Attack (Trap Card)  
A Hero Emerges (Trap Card)  
Hero Barrier (Trap Card)  
Cards Out of Play – 4  
Unknown Card  
Elemental Hero Sparkman (Monster Card)  
Universal Hero Hyper Wingman (Monster Card)  
Elemental Hero Neos (Monster Card)  
Field Spell – 0**

Frustrated, Christian drew a card from his Deck and placed it in his hand. "You think you got this duel all won, don't you, you little bastard?!" He shouted. "Don't worry, I'll take you down if it's… THE LAST THING I DO!" Christian screamed as he pointed towards Jaden's Dark Emperor. "Volcanic Doomfire! Destroy that thing and end this duel! VOLCANIC CANNON!" He commanded as his Volcanic Doomfire took aim at Jaden's Dark Emperor and got ready to fire until another smirk appeared on Jaden's face.

"I don't think so." Jaden said suddenly causing Christian eyes to widen in horror. "I activate my Dark Emperor's Special Ability!"

"What…Another one? No!" Christian shouted.

"Since you're about to lose this duel, I'll just explain it to you nicely." Jaden stated as he pointed towards his Dark Emperor. "You see, by tributing my Dark Emperor, I can basically destroy every monster you have on the field and thus dealing you damage equal to the attack points of all the monsters that were destroyed and since your Doomfire is going to go up in flames, then I guess you can figure out what happens next."

"But you…you can't..." Christian said now scared out of his mind.

Jaden slowly turned his back towards the duel and smirked and held up his hand. "I can and I just did." Jaden said coldly as he snapped his fingers and his Dark Emperor exploded instantly taking everything out on the field and creating a large gust of wind and debris that not only destroyed his monster, but blew Christian back towards the edge of the roof of Duel Academy, bringing his Life Points down to zero.

"NO!" Christian yelled as he struggled to get back onto his feet. "This wasn't supposed to happen!" He looked up at Jaden, who turned around and began to walk towards him in a fast pace. "I can't believe I...Argh!" Christian gripped his head with his hand as a throbbing pain took over his mind, making him close his eyes.

Jaden grabbed Christian by the collar of his coat with both hands and lifted him off the ground and glared dangerously at him. "Now that I won, you're going to tell me everything!" Jaden growled as his eyes remained a gold color. "Tell me what you did to Alexis! Why are you here? What do you want from me and my friends?" Jaden pressured as Christian remained silent as if he blacked out.

"JADEN!" Jaden turned his head slightly over his shoulders to see Alexia standing there panting and looking at him with worry in her eyes. "Put him down Jay! He's under a spell!" Alexia explained. "Everything that has happen is not entirely his fault!"

Jaden narrowed his eyes for a moment before looking back at Christian, and with a soft growl, Jaden let go of his coat, making the boy fall back down, and took a few steps back as Alexia approached him.

Christian reopened his eyes and just like with Julia, his eyes were not filled with the evilness that clouded them. Instead, it was filled with life and confusion. "Where...?" Christian looked around, glancing side to side before landing his gaze to the other duelists. His face paled when he noticed Alexia and Jaden. "Oh man..." He dropped to his knees and his hands. "I'm so sorry!" He looked up at the two. "I'm so sorry! Sorry for everything!"

Jaden looked at him in confusion while still keeping the glare on him. "What?"

Alexia bent down and put her hand on his shoulder. "Christian, please tell me. Who put you up to this?" Alexia pleaded.

Cristian remained silent for a moment before sighing. "I'm not entirely sure. All I know is that they wanted me and Julia to come over to take those cards you have." He looked at Alexia and then at Jaden. "What are they call? Uhhh, Hybrids? Yea, your Hybrids. And they also wanted me to get rid of Jaden too because they saw him as a threat!" Christian looked back down as his body was surrounded by the same light Alexia seen before. "I'm so sorry! I'm sorry for all the trouble I caused! Especially to you Jaden! Can you find it in your heart to forgive me for what I've done?"

Jaden's sharp glare softens a bit as he looked at Alexia for a brief moment, and then he looked at Christian again. "I'll forgive you if you tell me about Alexis."

Christian gave him a soft smile before he spoke up. "She should be back to normal now, since you have defeated me and the control these people had over me weakened. So it should be the same with her."

Jaden nodded before giving Christian a casual smile. "Thank goodness. Alright, I forgive you Christian."

Alexia smiled as well before she remembered something and turned to face Christian. "Christian!" Christian looked at her bewildered. "Rakaia! Do you know where he is by chance?"

Christian stared at her confused before shaking his head. "No, I don't. Sorry." He gave them one final look before the light that surrounded him and carried him off from the island of Duel Academy.

"Rakaia..." Alexia said sadly, making Jaden look at her.

"Alexia, what happen with Rakaia?" The Slifer duelist asked, seemly reverting back to his usual self. "Is he ok?"

Alexia shook her head. "I...don't know... Jaden..." She said softly as she looked at the ground. "I really don't know." She finally said as she looked up to the night sky along with Jaden.

**[Somewhere in another Realm] **

"...Ugh..." Rakaia moaned as he came too. He lifted his hand and placed it on his forehead. "My head..." He blinked a couple of times, to clear the blur vision he had. As it cleared and his vision became sharper, he gasped loudly, sitting straight up and taking in his surroundings.

The world he was in had dark, grayish red skies with lightning and thunder flashing and roaring across the skies. Demolished or damaged skyscrapers and buildings covered the scorched land Rakaia was sitting on. Cars were flipped onto their sides with broken glass or broken parts. The city was practically in ruins.

"What the hell?" Rakaia stood up, keeping his gaze fixed on the ruined city. "Where in the hell am I?" Rakaia shouted, hearing his own echoes sounding out. "Damn..." He mumbled.

_**"Weak!"**_ Rakaia froze instantly at the sound of the booming voice as a large shadow began to loom over and the sound of heavy wings flapped filled the lifeless air. Rakaia felt the ground shake underneath him as whatever was behind him landed forcefully onto the ground.

"What the..." Rakaia turned around and instantly, his eyes widened in shock as the towering creature, a black dragon, tucked its member-less wings behind its back and growled lowly, glaring down at Rakaia with deadly red eyes.

Rakaia took a step back out of fear. "Oh...shit..." He managed to mutter as the black dragon lifted its head and roared into the darkening skies.

* * *

**Whoa what a chapter! Where in the hell is Rakaia? Is he Alive or Dead? And how will the gang recover from this? Find out next time on Yugioh GX!**

Me: Well Sega another Chapter well done now we just have…"Looks at Sega for a moment." Um what are you doing?

Sega: Well I'm getting ready for the day when this story is finally over.

Me: But…But It's still a long way for now.

Sega: Yea, but still I think everyone will be happy to know that are actually planning on finishing this story.

Me: True, but they should know that this right here is just the tip of the Iceberg of what's really to come.

Sega: So kind of like a teaser right?

Me: Teaser? No this is more like you see a video game trailer and you really like it, but you hate the people that made it because it doesn't come out for another 8 months…Like my final fantasy 13 "Drops down to his knees and cries"

Sega: You mean the second part of Final Fantasy 13?

Me: EXACTLY! "Continues to cry"

Sega: "Shakes head" Ok well while this idiot is over here crying about a game he's going to get on the first day it comes out, I'm going to send you guys on your way and tell you let us get the next chapter ready. In the time being we hope you guys will read and review the chapter, letting us know your thoughts on what we've done so far.

Me: "While crying." STOP TRYING TO SOUND SO PROFESSIONAL!

Sega: Dork…Anyways we hope you guys have fun, remember read and review. "Walks over to Rakaia and drags him away by the back of his shirt." Come on crybaby let's go get you the first copy of that stupid game!


	12. Rakaia's Dilemma, Darkness Revealed

**Disclaimer: Alright guys we are out with yet another chapter! Yay us! You know so far we kept our word on supplying the chapters left and right, I wondering if you guys are getting enough of this. Well either way it's time for the next chapter so we hope you enjoy, and yea we don't own Yugioh blah, blah, blah screw it. Time to read the chapter!**

Me and Chazz are sitting in the living room playing marvel vs capcom 3 on ps3 with Sega sitting on the couch reading a good book.

Me: Die Chazz you can't defeat me when I'm Dante.

Chazz: As if slacker if there's one thing that I know is that Akuma is the greatest on any game.

Me: Bring it on then spiky!

Chazz: The Chazz always answers to a challenge.

Suddenly a knock on the door is heard.

Me: Sega could you get that for me please, I'm kind of whooping Chazz's ass here!

"Here's Chazz grunt and moan and complain about losing for the 10th time in a row"

Sega: "Rolls eyes and gets up to open the door." Alexia. "Blinks a few times."This is a surprise, what are you doing here?

Alexia: I just came over because I forgot to do something.

Sega: ok well then be my guest. "Goes back to sits on the couch."

Alexia: "Goes over to Chazz and punches him in the face." Alright thanks guys I'll see you later." Walks out the room"

"Me and Sega looks at Chazz as we see a big fist print on his jaw."

Sega: Start the chapter.

Me: Uhhh Yep.

Sega: Me or you?

Me: I'll take it this one, ok guys while we see if Chazz is ever going to regain consciousness we would like you to start reading, well have fun!

* * *

**Chapter 11  
Rakaia's Dilemma, Darkness Revealed**

[**Somewhere in another Realm**]

Rakaia continued to stare up at the Black Dragon stood before him, as it growled slightly with his red eyes glowing darker with every second that past.

"_Oh man_." Rakaia thought as he took another step back. "_This isn't good_." The thought raced through his head as the black dragon sent one last glare at him and reared his head back and started to charge up a blackish purple energy ball in its mouth with Red Lightning surrounding it.

"Oh…Shit!" Rakaia shouted as he turned around quickly and sprinted across the devastated land that used to be a city.

The black Dragon started launching energy blast after energy blast, all missing Rakaia but barely. Rakaia leaped out the way of another energy ball as he slightly turned his head backwards to see the oncoming attack.

"_What the hell is wrong with this thing?"_ Rakaia shouted in his head as he turned around again to see another attack coming towards him, giving him only a few seconds to leap out the way and onto the ground. He used his arms to cover his head as debris from the explosion of the energy ball showered the area.

"Oh man…this really isn't my day." Rakaia said as he slowly uncovered his head and looked up to see the monstrous Black Dragon glaring at him.

Murderous tension cut clean through the air as the Black Dragon slowly outstretched its wings. Its mighty wings flapped once as it took off into the air, causing Rakaia to look up at it confusion.

"What...What it's doing?" Rakaia questioned as the dragon slowly started towards Rakaia. "It's going to eat me that's what!" Rakaia yelled as he got up again and quickly took off for the city of ruins. "Damn, first I get my ass handed to me in a duel and now I got some big Black thing chasing me for no damn reason!" Rakaia screamed towards the sky as the flying dragon sent another barrage of energy balls towards the running Dragon duelist.

"Damn!" Rakaia shouted as he dove into the air with the energy balls exploding one by one as they hit the ground, each one missing him as he dove into abandoned building.

"This…This…is crazy." Rakaia said in-between breaths as he tried to catch his breath, hoping the dragon wouldn't find him.

"**Weak.**" The voice boomed over the sky, causing a ice cold shiver to go down the spine of Rakaia. "**You are too weak!"** The voice repeated loudly, causing it to echo throughout the city plains.

Suddenly the Black Dragon reared its head back and started to charge up a hyper beam-like attack, aiming it in the building Rakaia was hiding in.

"**DIE!" **The voice screamed as a massive blast was released towards the abandoned building.

"Time to move!" Rakaia shouted as he ran out the back door or an opening in the back of the building only to be blasted by the aftermath of the explosion once the blast had connected.

"AHHHHHH!" Rakaia screamed as he rolled onto the ground and bounced against a busted wall of another building. "Argh…Dammit." Rakaia said lowly as he tried to pick himself up. "I wish…I had my cards…Right about now." Rakaia said, still trying to catch his breath as he looked up and saw that the Black monstrosity was coming in for another attack.

"Oh...Come on!" Rakaia said as he turned around to try and make a run for it, but the dragon was too quick as he released a small energy blast towards the ground where Rakaia was, causing it to explode on impact.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" The mighty dragon duelist screamed as he was sent through a window of a nearby office building. As he crashed through, he landed hard against a desk that was set close by as broken glass and debris showered him.

Cuts and bruises were all over his body and his clothes were slightly ripped as he barely picked himself up once again. _"I…I got to find a way out of this, before this thing actually kills me." _Rakaia thought as he turned to leave the room when the roof came off unexpectedly, revealing the deadly glare from the Black dragon that was chasing him.

"Oh man this is going to hurt!" Rakaia shouted as he placed his arms in front of his face as if on instinct, as the dragon slammed its hand into the office building, causing the force to knock Rakaia out the room and sending him down a flight of nearby stairs all the way to the fourth floor of the ruined building.

"Argh…damn." Rakaia cried in pain as he rolled over on his side and tried to lift himself up, when the floor underneath him gave way and he fell through it, crashing through the rest of the three levels crashing hard on the first floor.

Debris from the upper level slowly fell down towards Rakaia. The bigger pieces missing his head by mere inches and the dust and dirt showered him slightly.

Once the dust had settled, Rakaia. in serious pain, tried to push himself off the ground. "_I…I can't get away from…that thing_." Rakaia thought as he slowly used nearby broken furniture to lift himself up off the ground, in time to see half the building knocked away by the dragon's tail revealing the upper half of its body.

"**Pay for your weakness."** The voice slowly said as the dragon slightly growled at the battered Rakaia and opened its mouth again, preparing to send another energy blast towards him, thus delivering the final blow.

"I guess this is it." Rakaia said to himself as he closed his eyes and waited for death to subdue him.

The Dragon's blast was charged and ready to go as he aimed at Rakaia carefully and got ready to release its attack.

"**STOPPPPP!" **A voice shouted from the opposite direction of the two. **"INFERNO FINAL FLASH!"** The voice shouted as a golden red colored hyper beam shot through the sky, blasting the Black dragon square in the chest, sending it flying through a few ruined buildings.

"What…The…That can't be." Rakaia said as he slowly got up and made his way out of the building to see none other than his Red-Eyes Hybrid Dragon, glaring daggers at the black dragon that tried to kill his duelist.

"Red-Eyes!" Rakaia screamed as his dragon turned towards him and smirked. "Nice timing! Another minute and I would have been dinner." Rakaia said as his dragon turned his attention back towards his foe.

"_**Don't mention it. I'm sorry it took me so long to find you, but he almost made sure that I wouldn't be able to get to you." **_Red-Eyes replied as he kept his eyes on the dragon, which finally burst through the ruins that he was blasted in.

Rakaia looked up at his hybrid with a confused look on his face and then back towards the dragon that stared at them. "He? Wait Red-Eyes you know that thing?" Rakaia asked as his hybrid nodded quickly.

"_**Yea I do. All too well you might say."**_ Red-Eyes replied as the Black Dragon flapped its wings and dashed towards the dragon hybrid, smashing into his chest and sending him through a row of ruins, before finally smacking him in the face with its tail, sending him crashing into a few more buildings.

"**Stop protecting him." **The black dragon uttered slowly as he stood in front of the fallen hybrid. **"He needs to know the truth." **The black Dragon stated as Red-Eyes looked up at the black dragon and bashed him with his tail sending him back a few feet.

"_**He will know, but it won't be from you!**_**"** Red-Eyes shouted as he opened his mouth and pointed towards his opponent.

"**You can't baby him forever!"** The black dragon shouted as he opened his mouth in a similar manner that Red-Eyes did.

"**INFERNO FINAL FLASH!"** They both shouted as they both charged up a super golden red colored hyper beam that Red-Eyes used before and released it at full power.

The power of the blasts was so intense; it was pushing back everything that was around it. The wind picked up quickly as Rakaia tried to stand his ground and shield himself from anything that may come his way. The blasts finally collided with each other creating a huge energy sphere between the two dragons as they continued to draw each other into a power struggle.

"What the hell?" Rakaia said as he used his arms to shield himself from the oncoming gust of wind that tried to blow him away. "He used the same attack as Red Eyes did." He finished as he continued to hold his ground, but barely.

Both dragons were evenly match as the power struggle was getting them nowhere and it finally canceled each other out with a massive explosion that swept everything away completely; including Rakaia, knocking him into the ground by the recoil of their attacks.

"Red-Eyes!" Rakaia yelled as a large amount of dust covered his vision, blocking him from seeing either monster.

"**Inferno Final Flash!"** The black dragon shouted as he shot through the dust cloud and blasted Red-Eyes Hybrid Dragon through another set a buildings, causing him to crash into a rock formation.

"No!" Rakaia screamed as the Black dragon didn't let up on his assault. He charged towards the dragon hybrid and tried to bash it across the face with its tail, but Red-Eyes ducked and blasted the black dragon into the sky with his own move.

"_**I'm not letting you take him**_**."** Red-Eyes assured as he flapped his wings and shot towards the black dragon that regained control of his position and shot another Inferno Final Flash towards Red-Eyes. **"**_**Too Slow!**_**"** Red-Eyes shouted as he dodged the oncoming attack and bashed the black dragon in the face with its axe like tail, sending it spiraling into the ground hard. The impact was so great that the land gave away quickly causing a huge crater to form from the landing.

"**You…You...Your insolents will not stop me." **The black dragon stated as he got up and looked eyes with Red-Eyes. **"You're constantly interfering with my plans, and trying to protect this duelist! He's going to kill us all don't you understand that?" **The black dragon shouted as he glared at the hybrid that stayed floating above him in the sky. **"You sensed the threat didn't you?"** He continued. **"You know how powerful they are and yet you still decide against the fact of making this boy stronger to protect our lives!"** He screamed as a reddish purple aura started to surround the black dragon as he let out a loud bone chilling roar. **"RAGE OF THE DRAGON!"** The black dragon screamed as the aura shot up quickly as he lifted off the ground and in a flash he was in front of Red-Eyes and delivered a power punch to the face, sending the mighty hybrid crashing into the ground like a bullet.

"Red-Eyes watch out he's coming!" Rakaia shouted as he caught sight of the ongoing battle again.

The black dragon disappeared in a flash and reappeared in front of Red-Eyes and quickly bashed him in the face with its tail sending the giant hybrid crashing through cars, buildings and left over debris that was still out in the area. **"You know their coming! Something that could put us all out of existence and yet you still…Arrrgghhhhhh!" **The black dragon shouted as he shot towards the fallen hybrid and grabbed his face and smashed it into the ground hard.

"Stop it!" Rakaia shouted as he took off towards the battling dragons. "Leave him alone!" Rakaia screamed as he leaped over fallen debris and busted remains of buildings that were in his way.

"**If you won't stand up and fight this threat, then I will and I'll eradicate you if I have to!"** The black dragon yelled as he picked up Red-Eyes by the face and slammed him into the side of the building.

"**You're weak! Just like that boy!"** The black dragon spoke as he opened his mouth to unleash another blast at point blank range.

"_**Stop calling him weak!**_**"** Red-Eyes yelled back as he bashed the black dragon in the face, causing him to release his grip. **"**_**I can't let you go through with your plan, because you'll kill him and his friends!**_**" **Red-Eyes screamed as he charged towards the black Dragon and rammed into him, sending him flying into few more buildings

"_**It's time to end this!"**_Red-eyes stated as he shot upwards towards the sky and got in a dive bomb position, a move that Rakaia knew all too well.

"Wait! Red-Eyes what are you doing? You can't use that!" Rakaia shouted as he looked up at his Red-Eyes.

"**Fine then if that's how you want to play it."** The black dragon said as he pushed the debris off of him and opened up his mouth. **"I'll obliterate you!" **He assured as he started to charge up a black purple like beam with Red lightning surround the attack.

"_**See if you can try!"**_ Red-Eyes retaliated as his body started to turn into nothing but energy.

"No Red-Eyes don't do it!" Rakaia screamed as both dragons got ready to release their ultimate attacks.

"**INFERNO HELL IMPACT!" **The black dragon shouted as he shot a massive hyper beam up towards the Red-Eyes hybrid.

"_**EXECUTE DIGITAL DRAGON!"**_ Red-Eyes called out as his body, turned into the smaller white version of the crimson dragon and shot towards the oncoming attack.

"STOOOOOOPPPPPPPPP!" Rakaia screamed at the top of his lungs as both attacks drew closer to each other, with neither side backing down.

The two dragons' attacks clashed and caused a huge explosion, blowing everything back in its path including Rakaia who was blown to the ground while Red-Eyes flew straight through a few buildings and the Black dragon flew off into the air, but he quickly regained his composure and quickly spotted Rakaia getting up from the recoil of the blast.

"**Now where were we?**" His voice boomed as he flapped his wings a few times before he landed before Rakaia, staring down at him.

Rakaia slowly lifted his head up and stared in awe at the mighty Black dragon that stood against his hybrid. "H...How?" Rakaia asked stunned at what just took place. "Who? No what are you?" Rakaia asked still in shock that not only was he able to fend off against his hybrid but he even used some of the moves that Rakaia has seen before, not to mention his Hybrid's move.

"**You're asking the wrong questions boy."** The black dragon snarled as he continue to stare down at the dragon duelist before him. **"You should not worry about who I am, but whether if you're dead or not."** He stated as his dark voice echoed throughout the area as Rakaia continued to stare up at him.

"Fine then." Rakaia said as he finally decided to stand his ground against the black devilish dragon that stood in front of him. "Why am I here and what happened to me during that duel with Luna and Alexis?" Rakaia questioned as the dragon's eyes narrowed at the sudden question.

The dragon paused for a split second before answering his question. **"You were too weak." **The dragon replied as Rakaia eyes shot open for a split moment, realizing the voice that the dragon used was the same voice that he heard in his head.

"So it was you!" Rakaia shouted as he pointed towards the black monstrosity. "You were the voice in my head!" Rakaia continued as the dragon nodded slowly. His eyes still staying focus on his prime target, who was now yelling at him. "So what was that for? Did you control my monsters too? Is that why they tried to go all out on my friends?" Rakaia continued to question as the dragon was now starting to grow impatient with his constant rambling. "Answer me!" Rakaia screamed.

"**SILENCE!"** The black dragon shouted back as he flapped his wings and a gust a wind blew by, nearly blowing Rakaia off his feet. **"KNOW YOUR PLACE BOY! THE FATE OF THE WORLD IS AT STAKE! SO I DON'T HAVE TIME TO ANSWER YOUR FOOLISH QUESTIONS!" **

"_**Go easy on him Red-Eyes**_." A voice said from under the rubble of buildings as Rakaia's Red-Eyes Hybrid Dragon rose from the debris, glaring at the Black dragon that was standing over Rakaia, who was now shocked at what his hybrid had just called it.

"Red-Eyes….Did…Did you just call him Red-Eyes?" Rakaia asked his hybrid in sheer shock.

The Red-Eyes hybrid slowly nodded his head and made his way towards the two as he kept his eyes locked on the Black Dragon who continued to stare back at him.

"Red-Eyes what's going on? And who the hell is he? And why are you calling him Red-Eyes?" Rakaia questioned as the Black dragon looked down at Rakaia and then back at the Red-Eyes Hybrid Dragon he just battled.

"**Grr…Why are we tied to this...this human?" **The black dragon hissed as Rakaia turned his glare towards him.

Red-Eyes looked down at his duelist and slowly took a deep breath.** "**_**Rakaia there's something you should know."**_The mighty hybrid began as Rakaia returned his attention back towards him. He sighed before speaking up. _**"This dragon that you see beside me now…You have seen him before." **_The hybrid spoke as Rakaia's eyes widened once again at the sudden information.

"I've seen him before? What do you mean I've seen him before?" Rakaia asked, shocked at what his hybrid was telling him.

"_**Rakaia listen…The last time you seen this dragon is before our final fight with Dante**_**."** The hybrid continued as Rakaia looked back up at the Black dragon that stared at him with a murderous intent in his eyes.

"Before our final fight with Dante?" Rakaia repeated as he started to think of what Red-Eyes was trying to say. "But…That means…The fight before Dante was." Rakaia said as Red-Eyes nodded his head in approval.

"_**That's right…When you fought against Crayus and you lost all control of yourself.**_**"** Red-Eyes finished as Rakaia quickly turned his head back towards the Black dragon who now resembled a darker version of Rakaia's Red-Eyes Hybrid Dragon.

"You mean…that…This thing is…is." Rakaia tried to spit it out, but he found himself unable to as both dragons looked at him as Red-Eyes continued his explanation.

"_**Yes he's my darker counterpart, my other half, and now also a hybrid…Rakaia this is Red-Eyes Berserk Dragon.**_**"** Red-Eyes finished as Rakaia's eyes shot wide open as he looked up at the mighty black counterpart of his Hybrid.

"_**We are both one and the same**_**."** They both spoke in unison as Rakaia couldn't believe his eyes as the black dragon appearance started to reveal itself. He was almost an exact copy of his Hybrid, but darker and more vicious looking, his wings where slightly longer with blades on the tip of them and his tail also had an axe shape like his counterpart, but it was longer and a darker color than the original.

"**And we have some business to take care of."** Red-Eyes Berserk Dragon spoke as Rakaia slowly took a step back as the black counterpart took a step towards him.

**[Pathway heading towards the Slifer dorms]**

"No way!" Jaden shouted as his brown eyes widened at the information Alexia was telling him as they walked along the road towards the Slifer Dorms. "They can't be...No that's impossible!"

"That's what I thought too, Jaden," Alexia shook her head as she continued her explanation. "The way Julia looked at me when Chazz and Blair told me, she was shocked as well." Alexia brought a hand to her chin and positioned in a thinking pose. "She insisted that she was alive and I believe her."

Jaden crossed his arms in front of his chest. "I would too if I were you, Alexia." He said, glancing at her. "The fact that those two were under someone else's control bugs me though." He said with a sigh.

"They said that these people wanted the Hybrid Rakaia and I have," Alexia stated. "I know that the Hybrids are rare, but no one other than us should know about them."

"You're right, Alexia." Jaden agreed. "Something's up."

Alexia growled as she cracked her knuckles. "If these people caused any harm to my brother, there's going to be hell to pay!" Alexia threatened as Jaden backed away, sweat-dropping to himself as they finally reached the footsteps of the Slifer Dorms.

"Maybe they should run in fear while they're at it," Jaden weakly pointed out as he placed his hand on the door handle to his room. He opened the door and only took a step inside of his room before his eyes registered the 9 duelists that whirled their heads and locked eyes with him. "Uh..." Alexia looked over his shoulder as one particular duelist stood up from their place and ran into Jaden's arms.

"Jaden!" Alexis cried as she hugged Jaden as if she was afraid to let him go. She looked up at him with tears streaming down her face. "I'm so sorry Jaden! I'm so sorry for hurting you! I didn't mean anything I said!" She hugged him tighter.

Jaden blinked a couple of times, while he stared at her. "A...A...Alexis..." He stammered but gave her his characteristic smile and wrapped his arms around her. "Don't worry about it!" He said as he wiped some tears off her face.

"But...Jaden..." Alexis started but Jaden cut her off.

"Christian told me everything after I defeated him." Jaden smiled at her once more, only making her face pale upon hearing Christian's name. "He said he was sorry about everything that he has done." Jaden finished, which made Alexis smile a little as she pulled away.

"Christian?" Lucas shouted from his seat on the desk, making Jaden rub the back of his head nervously. "You faced Christian?"

"Slacker," Chazz approached Jaden and whacked him upside his head. "At least tell someone where the hell you've been!" Chazz said furiously.

Alexia walked into the room and grabbed Chazz by the ear, pulling him towards the end of the room. "Ah, leave him alone. He defeated Christian and returned Alexis to us right?" Alexia smiled at Chazz, who tried to get away from her grip.

Blair nodded as Alexia released her grip on Chazz's newly red ear, making him slump down on the floor in front of Blair. "Just like how Alexia defeated Julia to bring Luna back to us." Blair quickly glanced to Luna who was sitting next to her on Rakaia's bed. She was still looking down sadly, completely unfazed by the commotion of the room.

Terrence, who was leaning against the wall close to the door, cast a look to his mentor. "Jaden, did Christian prove to be a handful for you?"

"Yeah he did," Jaden said as Alexis looked up at him. "He was a pretty tough opponent I gotta admit..." Jaden nervously laughed, making Alexis pick up on it but deciding to drop it for now. "It was a sweet duel though."

Terrence narrowed his eyes at Jaden for a moment, and then looked away with a small smile. "As expected by someone who went up against my cousin Zane." He said to himself.

"Thank you Jaden," Alexis told her boyfriend with a soft smile. "I don't know what else I would have done if I was still under that spell."

"So where is that bastard anyway?" Neveah asked, folding her arms in front of her as she stood by Luna.

"He disappeared." Alexia spoke up before Jaden, leaning against the wall. Neveah looked at the older Meiyo wide-eyed as she continued. "Just like how Julia disappeared." Alexia stated. "When I found him, Jaden already defeated him." She glanced at Luna momentarily and noticed how the Harpie duelist hasn't spoken a word since Jaden and her entered the room.

**"My Lady,"** Celeste called out to Alexia in her mind. **"Perhaps this is the best time to inquire about your brother, since Christian had nothing to do with his disappearance." **

_"I know, Celeste," _Alexia agreed telepathically. _"But..."_

**"My Lady, you are aware of your brother's disappearance, but they do not know that."** Celeste stated with a quiet tone. **"For now, just act like you don't know about his disappearance. I can sense that girl's inner turmoil to tell you about his disappearance."** Celeste finished as she faded from Alexia's mind.

_"Alright."_ Alexia agreed, snapping back into reality and looking around the room as if she was looking for something.

"Say, where's Rakaia?" Alexia glanced back and saw almost everyone in the room minus Jaden with a pain look in their faces.

Terrence reclosed his eyes and held a frown to his face while Kristine, sitting by Terrence, looked down at the floor. Lucas looked at Alexia for a moment before shifting his gaze away. Rose had closed her book on her lap and rested her hands on top of it, while her eyes were glued to Luna. Blair and Chazz looked at one another sadly before shifting their gaze onto Alexia. Neveah, meanwhile, clenched her fists and looked like she was going to burn a hole through the floor. Alexis dropped her head, her bangs covering her hazel eyes. Luna, however, slowly looked at Alexia and was about to say something but Alexis cut her off.

"It's my fault, Alexia!" Alexis confessed as she brought her head up to stare at Alexia. Alexia stared back at her in confusion as she continued. "I was the one who delivered the finishing blow to him before he...he..." Alexis shook her head as new tears reformed.

"Before he what?" Alexia said worryingly. Despite knowing that Rakaia was missing, she couldn't help but feel even worse than before as the truth of his disappearance unraveled in front of her.

"He's gone, Alexia!" Luna cried, finally speaking up since Alexia came into this room. "He was taken away!"

"Taken...? By who Luna?" Alexia shouted, grabbing her shoulders.

Luna shook her head as more tears streamlined down her cheeks. "I don't know. It just came out of nowhere, this giant hand, and it grabbed him! It took him!" Luna cried, looking up into Alexia's eyes. "He was taken away from me right before my eyes!"

Alexia narrowed her eyes slightly, removing her hands from Luna's shoulders as Blair comforted Luna. "I...don't...understand..."

"Alexia," Alexis called out to her. "I saw it too. Even though I was under that spell I saw it!" Alexis held her hand close to her chest. "Since the duel started, Rakaia looked like he was in pain each time he drew a card and summoned a monster." Alexis explained while she looked at Luna for a brief moment. "Not only that, his monsters...it was like they were out to kill us, right Luna?" Luna looked up at her. "You remember that, don't you?" Luna nodded once before looking back down.

"What?" Lucas looked at the Obelisk Queen. "What do you mean his monsters were out to kill you?"

"Exactly what it sounds like, you bonehead!" Chazz muttered as he stood up from the floor. "What she's saying that even his monsters didn't seem right."

"But still," Rose spoke up quickly before Lucas had a chance to say something back. "It doesn't make sense on why he disappeared the way he did."

"You're right, Rose," Jaden stated as the gang looked at him. "Rakaia's my best bud and he didn't tell me about anything unusual." Jaden paused for a moment. "This is weird."

"Alexia," Luna looked at her boyfriend's older sister. "I'm so sorry. I couldn't do anything to help him. I tried to defend him but it was stronger than me."

"Luna..." Alexia whispered as Luna's eyes glimmered with new tears. Alexia walked up towards Luna, bent down and hugged her. "It's ok Luna...please stop crying."

"Alexia..." Luna said stunned about Alexia's attitude and calmness about her brother's disappearance while she was crying her heart out.

"You don't have to apologize to me, Luna," Alexia pulled away from her and looked at Alexis. "Or you Alexis." She said as she stood up once more. "It wasn't your faults and I cannot blame you for what happen." Alexia finished with a sad smile.

"But Alexia," Luna managed to say before Alexia shook her head.

"Neither you nor I know why that thing wanted with Rakaia, Luna." Alexia explained. "At least I can thank you for trying to save him." Alexia smiled at Luna. Luna looked at her and tried to put a smile on her face but the tears spilling out of her eyes and the pain in her heart wouldn't allow her to.

**"My Lady,"** Celeste reappeared in the depths of Alexia's mind. **"I have tried once more but to no luck. I cannot find him in this world. He truly has vanished." **She said as she flapped her large wings.

Alexia turned away from the group and looked out the window. _"Thank you, Celeste, for everything. But I'm starting to believe that he truly is gone."_

**"My Lady!"** Celeste shouted in her mind. **"Do not say such things! Have hope that he will return."**

_"Celeste..." _Alexia replied, as tears were on the verge of escaping out of her eyes. _"Celeste, can you please leave me alone for awhile?" _

The Phoenix Hybrid remained silent for a while, only the sound of her flapping her wings was heard before she spoke up softly. **"Yes, My Lady. Whenever you need me, I am here always." **The Phoenix finally said as she completely disappeared from Alexia's mind, bringing the girl back to the conversation to the room.

"So, what now?" Kristine spoke up, looking at her group of friends. "With Rakaia now gone, what's going to happen?"

"I don't know Kristine," Lucas said to her, shaking his head.

"Things will not be the same," Terrence said softly as Kristine turned to look at him. "For now, all we can do is comfort Alexia and Luna." He placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah...you're right." Kristine agreed as she looked at Alexia and Luna.

"I still have hope for Rakaia!" Neveah stood up from the bed with a smile on her face. "I know he'll come back! I know it!"

Rose smiled softly at the girl. "Easy there, Neveah. I like your positivity in all this."

"Thanks!" Neveah gave her a thumbs-up. "I think if all of us believe that Rakaia will return, then he will!"

"You really think so Neveah?" Lucas looked at her curiously.

"Think so? I know so!" Neveah smiled.

"Tch." Chazz walked up to where Jaden and Alexis were standing. "I'll give that girl credit for thinking like that." He looked at Jaden. "But it will take a miracle for Rakaia to return, if he isn't already..." Chazz looked down, his eyes straining to keep the tears from falling.

"Oh Chazz..." Alexis whispered softly.

Jaden placed a hand on Chazz's shoulder. "I know how you feel, Chazz. He's my best friend too." Jaden paused before removing his hand off of Chazz's shoulder. "But maybe Neveah is right. Besides," He looked at Chazz and then Alexis. "A little faith never hurts."

Chazz sighed. "Alright, I guess I can try to believe that he can return as well. Thanks." Chazz walked off and sat next to Blair who was speaking with Luna.

"Jaden," Alexis spoke softly to him. "Do you really think he'll return? I saw what happen."

Jaden nodded. "I have faith in all my friends, Alexis. Rakaia has never let me down."

Alexis glanced away for a moment before looking back into the eyes of her boyfriend. "I hope you're right, Jaden." She smiled softly as Jaden kissed her on the forehead.

"Trust me Alexis, whatever situation Rakaia is in," Jaden stated. "He'll get himself out of it."

**[On an uncharted Island in the Pacific]**

Julia sat in a small waiting room with two guards standing beside her as she waited. The room was brightly lit with metal doors placed on the right and left side of the room and a glass window for the ceiling.

"_I don't like it here_." Julia thought as she looked around the room for a moment and then back towards the right side of the room where a metal door sat. "_Why do they just have me sitting here? I want to get out, I want to go home…I...Want… I want to see if Christian's ok."_ Julia mind raced as all her thoughts were finally placed on the one boy that showed her attention since she was brought to the place they both knew as hell.

Suddenly the door on the left side of the room slid open revealing Christian with two guards leading him in.

"Julia." Christian said with a smile appearing on his face.

"Christian!" Julia smiled as she hopped up from the bench from which she sat and wrapped her arms around the neck of her fellow duelist.

Christian returned the embrace of his own. He then slowly pulled away from her, and surveyed her up and down and then turned his head towards the guards that stared at them. "Did they hurt you?" He snarled as he continued to glare at the guards that just stood there motionlessly, as if they didn't have a soul.

Julia shook her head negatively and looked back at the guards as well. "No...But I really do have a bad feeling about being here." She said nervously as she wrapped her arms around the waist of Christian, her nervousness getting the best of her.

"I know, I don't like what's going on either. We were summoned back to this hell hole so I know something is up." Christian replied as two of the guards eyes slowly lit up bright red and slowly turned towards the door on the right side of the room.

"You will follow us." One of the guards said, his voice filled with emptiness and despair.

"I don't think we can take that offer." Christian retaliated as he wrapped one of his arms around Julia and moved her behind him as he faced two of the guards that slowly turned towards him, their eyes glowing brighter.

"Do not resist. Come, the masters await your arrival." One of the guards said as he started to move towards Christian.

"I don't think so." Christian replied. "The only place we're going is out of this rat sewer." Christian said as he turned around to grab Julia's hand, but suddenly one of the guards shot a small lightning bolt towards Christian shocking him in the back.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Christian screamed as he slowly dropped down to his knees breathing heavily.

"Christian!" Julia shouted, kneeling down beside him and placing her hands on his shoulders. "Christian! Are you ok?" Julia asked as Christian was breathing heavily at the sudden attack from one of the guards.

"We will not ask you again, now follow us or face the consequences." The other guard said as he jerked Julia off the ground and the one who shot the bolt lightning grabbed Christian up by his shirt and slowly led them into the room.

"You brain dead bastard, let me go!" Christian shouted.

"Get your disgusting hands off of me!" Julia followed as the guards finally lead them into the room and tossed them in the middle of it.

Christian and Julia landed on the metal floor hard as Christian slowly sat up from landing on his back. Julia slowly sat up on her knees and slowly turned to her side to see Christian standing up and clenching his fists.

"Christian." Julia called out as she slowly surveyed Christian. His body was trembling, he was sweating bullets. "Christian what's wrong?" Julia asked as she stood up quickly, but soon felt the same nerve wrecking force that surrounded the atmosphere.

"Julia, don't move." Christian said slowly as he looked up in the dark room to see three figures sitting high on a throne like plateau. "They're watching us." Christian said gritting his teeth as the three figures' eyes lit up white.

"Well now look whose back." The figure on the left side said in a feminine voice. "And empty handed I see." She said slowly in a bone chilling voice that could make even the ruthless killer freeze in fear.

"Grr..." Christian growled. "What do you want from us?" He asked, trying to control his anger as he looked up at the three figures.

"We gave you a mission and you failed, so what we wanted from you is up in smoke now." The figure on the right side spoke. The voice sounded like a demented child, who gave his soul away to the darkness and his sanity away to hell. "See I tried to tell you, humans are worthless." The childlike figure spoke again, turning his gaze to the figure in the middle.

The shadow-like figure in the middle slowly looked at the childlike figure and then back towards Julia and Christian. "Calm yourself child." The dark figure in the middle spoke. "I did not expect them to defeat the duelists they were up against. They were merely sent there for me to analyze their abilities." The middle figure spoke.

"So you're saying you knew this would happen?" The feminine figure spoke.

"Precisely." The middle figure spoke.

"Alright then, we did what you wanted us to do so let us go!" Christian shouted as the figures grew silent and brought their gaze down towards Julia and Christian.

"Yea, haven't you done enough?" Julia yelled out as well as she looked up at the three figures.

"Ignorant as always." The childlike figure spoke as he slowly stood up from his chair and looked at the two duelists that stood before them. "You humans are so annoying." The child spoke again.

"Come again?" Christian growled as he tightened his fist up at the child figure that continued to stare down at them.

"Hmph...Well since you did complete the mission then I guess we can let you go, but you have to do one last thing first." The child continued as he stared down at the two duelists.

"One last thing?" Julia repeated as she looked at Christian and then back up at the three figures that stood above them. "What's…What's that?" She asked as an evil smirk appeared on the face of the childlike figure.

"This." He said as he snapped his fingers and suddenly the ground opened up under Julia and a glass chamber like pod closed around her.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Julia screamed as Christian stared at it in shock.

"JULIA!" Christian shouted as he ran towards the pod and then turned his attention back towards the figures that stared down in amusement. "LET HER GO!" Christian yelled as the dark boy continued to smirk down at them.

"You wanted to know what your final mission is right." The boy continued on. "You will now give up your lives and souls to a being that is greater than you." He finished as his white glowing eyes beamed down at Christian.

"What?" Christian said as he turned back towards Julia was beating on the glass, with tears rolling down her cheeks.

"CHRISITAN GET ME OUT OF HERE PLEASE! CHRISITAN!" Julia screamed as she continued to pound on the glass with all her might, but it was no use as Christian stared at her in horror.

"Don't worry Julia." Christian said as he started to search over to find a way to let Julia out. "I'll get you out I promise!" Christian replied back as Julia slowly sank to her knees sobbing.

"Christian I…I don't want to die." Julia said as tears continued to flow down her face.

Christian gritted his teeth and turned towards the dark figures again. "You bastards!" Christian shouted as he glared up towards them. "Let her go now!" Christian said as the dark feminine figure spoke.

"What are you willing to give up for her release?" The woman spoke as Christian quickly looked back at Julia and then back towards the figures and slowly sunk to his knees onto the floor in front of them.

"I...I guess I have no choice… If you let her go, I'll give up my own life and soul." Christian said as Julia looked up from her glass chamber in horror.

"No Christian don't do it! Please just go!" Julia screamed, but Christian's mind was made up. "Christian!" Julia screamed, but the figures smiled as Christian just nodded his head in approval.

"Take me instead of her." Christian spoke. "At least let her live. It's my fault for all of this anyway." Christian said as Julia banged on the glass again.

"Christian! No! please don't…Please don't leave me!" Julia said in-between sobs as Christian couldn't bear to turn his head back towards her and look at the face that was so torn up by what was going on.

"Hmph what do you say?" The kid asked the dark feminine figure."Do we let her go and take the guy who actually offered?" The kid asked sarcastically.

The feminine figure didn't answer; she just quickly snapped her fingers and the pod that surrounded Julia opened up instantly, causing Julia to fall on to the ground.

Julia quickly got up and ran towards Christian and wrapped her arms around his neck, sobbing into his chest.

"Julia." Christian said shocked at the fact the figures actually let her go.

"Christian you idiot!' Julia shouted as she sobbed into Christian's chest. "Why couldn't you just let them take me and you just get away? What the hell is wrong with you?" Julia asked as Christian gave her one of the softest saddest smile he could muster up as he slowly pulled her head away from his chest and held it in his hands.

"Because…If either of us should get out of here it should be you." Christian said as he slowly placed his lips on Julia's and smiled at her.

Julia looked up at him in complete shock as Christian continued to smile at her.

"Now go on get out of here." Christian said as Julia wiped a few tears from her eyes and hugged Christian for what she felt will be the last time that she ever saw his face.

Suddenly the child like figure snapped his fingers and the ground opened up under both Cristian and Julia catching them both off guard as a bigger glass pod surrounded them.

"What the hell! What the hell is this?" Christian shouted as he moved Julia behind him as he glared at the dark child like figure who started to snicker evilly.

"You said you would let her go!" Christian screamed.

"Well I lied… Go figure." The child said as he held up his hands again, causing Christian's eyes to widen in horror.

"Christian." Julia called out lowly causing Christian to turn around and look at her. "I know…I know this is it for us, but….but at least." Julia started to say, before tears started to stream up in her face again.

Christian looked at Julia and understood what she was about to say and he slowly wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a comforting hug. "We'll be together." He said as the childlike smirk grew wider. "Julia we'll always be together." Christian finished as the childlike figure snapped his fingers and the pod suddenly turned on, with Julia face in Christian's chest and Christian glaring back up at the dark figures that sat above them.

"You won't get away this." Christian assured. "Someone will stop you." He said as the childlike figure laughed at his words.

"Yea that'll be the day." The child figure said as Lightning from inside the pod surrounded both Julia and Christian. "It's been nice working with ya, but I'm afraid you have to be terminated." The childlike figure said as the chamber pod started to flash, with Christian's final look at the figures above him. Once he did that, he slowly turned his eyes back down to Julia, who looked as though she had already accepted death in Christian's arms.

"I'll…Never…Leave your side." Christian said as he gave his final words and slowly laid his head on top of Julia's and with one final flash, the two duelists where absorbed completely. Nothing but smoke was left in the chamber as it slowly lowered into the ground leaving the three figures staring down at where Julia and Christian once stood.

"Well now that was fun." The childlike figure stated as he looked up at the two older figures that stood behind him. "So what next?" He asked.

"I guess it's time we send the others out. What do you think oh fearless leader?" The feminine figure spoke as she turned towards the middle figure of the three.

The middle figure slowly rubbed his chin and then started to gather his thoughts together as he slowly looked at the two figures that stood in front of him. "I think it's time we step things up a bit." The middle figure spoke. "Those duelists may be strong, but those Hybrids will…be…mine!" He finished as the other two figures smirked at each other and started to laugh manically along with the middle leader who finally stood up as the room slowly faded into darkness.

* * *

**Whoa poor Julia and Christian even though they did their share of dirt they didn't deserve that, and what about Rakaia is he alive or dead? And who are these three new villains and what other plan could they have against our heroes? Find out next time on Yugioh GX!**

Chazz: Your sister fucking punched me in my damn face for no reason Meiyo!

Me: "Shaking hands in front of my face for defense." It wasn't my fault I don't know what's wrong with her.

Sega: She probably just felt like it, I know sometimes I know I feel like punching you.

Chazz: What! You can't just use me for misplace aggression what the hell is wrong with you people!

Sega: Look I'm sure she didn't mean it. "Sega phone rings." Hold on…Oh its Alexia. "Answers phone. " Uh huh…Uh huh…. What now? Are you sure? But Alexia…That's not right though….ok…ok… I'll do it... "Hangs up."

Me: What? What did she say?

Chazz: Yea what could she possibly want this time?

Sega: "Walks up to Chazz and punches him in the face and walks off."

Me: "Tries to hold in laughter but fails miserably." Oh hahahaha please read and review guys….hahahaha…Oh my stomach hahahahaha.


	13. Silent Storm, Loss Of Faith

**Disclaimer: Ok guys we're back once again with another update. So I won't hold you guys long with this disclaimer this time around. So you know we own only are created stuff and we don't own Yugioh, Blah, blah...Alright now it's story time. Read to your heart's content. **

Me: "Flintstones meet the Flintstones."

Chazz: Dude...Shut up.

Me: Hey don't hate on good television, your just mad because it's not some senseless Anime show that people don't understand like Durarara or whatever that shit is called.

Chazz: Hey! You take that back! That's a cool show and you know it!

Me: I only saw it once Chazz and it sucked to me.

"Sega comes from the kitchen with a sandwich and drink in hand."

Me: Let's ask Sega and see what she thinks about it then, shall we?

Chazz: Fine. She'll tell you how cool that show is.

Me: Ok then...Hey Sega!

"Looks up from her snack."

Me: You know that show we tried to watch last night durararo or Duraramoo or whatever that show is called?

Sega:...What about it?

Me: Do you think it's cool?

Sega: "Takes a bite of her sandwich as the boys waits for her to answer."...I think. "Swallows her bite." I think that show is utterly stupid and anyone fool enough to watch that stupid show more than once is stupid for not understanding how stupid that show really is.

"Chazz is pale in the face by Sega's comment."

Rakaia: "Points and laughs at Chazz." HA! I told you it was stupid, now on with the story. Sorry you guys we just had to clear this little issue up, now on with the story.

* * *

**Chapter 12  
Silent Storm, Loss Of Faith**

**[On the off-charted island in the Pacific]**

Large, frightening waves crashed into the sharp rocks that guarded the shores of the large island that a large castle-like building resides. Inside the building were many different doors that lead to different chambers and parts of the castle.

Inside one particular room, a large dimensional portal cut through the space, expanding to let its passenger out. The steel-grey haired girl smirked evilly as the portal closed up behind her slowly. As it did, Reba closed her eyes.

"Well, wasn't that exciting?" Reba chuckled as she began to glow from head to toe. Clothes she wore immediately began to take on form of another set of clothes. As the glow began to die down, Reba has completely changed, giving her the appearance of 20 year old.

Her steel grey hair was now white as snow, but still as long as before. Her upper layer hair was pulled in the tied back ponytail, held by a red and black bow while the rest of her hair fell against her back. Her eye color also changed, from a steel grey color to a blood red. Her bangs covered her forehead and fell to the side of her face. She now wears a white, long sleeved blouse. Her blouse was buttoned up except the one button on the collar, which was open, showing her collarbone. She also wore a black, thigh-long skirt with a red belt that encircled her waist and white low heel shoes.

Letting out a sigh as she approached her closet to pull out her knee-length, sleeveless coat given to her by the masters of the island, Reba walked out of her room and walked along the hallway, thinking to herself about the events with Sega and Tiburscia.

_"Now that we've met, I'm sure Sega will try to find me to get more answers–" _Reba smirked to herself as she continued to walk along the long hallway. _"–Answers that I am more than happy to give her." _She chuckled darkly.

"It seems you had quite a good time out there, Rebecca." A deep voice said behind her, spooking Reba, or Rebecca as she was called, out of her thoughts. She whirled around and spotted a young man, about her age, leaning against the wall with his eyes closed.

"Orion..." She breathed out.

Orion, like her, had white hair, but it was spiky and messy, with his bangs touching the sides of his face. His eyes were also red but they were lighter in color than hers. His outfit consisted of a white, sleeveless shirt covered by a long sleeve coat. On his shirt were black straps, large, sliver chains and small buttons that held the shirt together with black strings. On his hand were black, fingerless gloves with a white part on top with a picture of some circle with symbols on it. He wore black denim jeans and black shoes with white strings. He was also taller than Rebecca by a few inches.

"Don't scare me like that!" Rebecca scolded at him as she placed her hands on her hips, glaring at Orion.

Orion chuckled slightly. "Well, you were so deep in thought that you passed by me without even saying a hello." He opened one eye and saw her give him an apologetic look. He chuckled and spoke again. "So how did it go, Rebecca?"

Rebecca crossed her arms and smirked. "How did you think it went?" She replied back with another question. "It went well. Tiburscia was quite shocked to see me."

Orion raised his brow at her statement. "Don't you mean your aura?" Rebecca frowned as he chuckled again. "Come on, Tiburscia isn't that stupid. He might have thought that you were being controlled by what we are."

"Your point is?" Rebecca stated with a harsh tone.

"Tiburscia wouldn't think that our kind could take on human form." Orion implied.

"Hmph." Rebecca turned away from him angrily. "It doesn't matter."

Orion let out a chuckle again. "You sure left in a hurry though. When I went to look for you, I was informed that you have already left."

Rebecca nodded as she turned around to look at him. "Yeah I did." She looked at him coyly. "You missed me, didn't you?"

Orion gave her a small smirk before shaking his head. "Not even a bit." He cracked a smile when he saw her expression fell and she looked at him agaped. "Oh relax, Rebecca. I did somewhat. This place is boring. I had nothing to do while you were gone."

"Aw it was that bad, huh?" Rebecca asked, as she folded her arms on her chest. "Maybe I should have asked them to let you come along with me."

Orion sighed and shook his head. "I see then. You were given a mission by _them_?"

Rebecca looked at him before looking down to the ground. "Yeah...I did. I had a request and asked Xavier to relay the message to them. They gave me permission but with a few circumstances I had to follow." When Orion said nothing, Rebecca glanced at him and noticed his expression. She looked away, knowing how Orion is like with the masters. "Sigh...Orion, I understand why you're so wary with them," She whispered to him softly. "But we all agreed to help them as gratitude for awakening us." She smiled softly at him as she tilted his chin towards her. "Remember how happy all of us were to be free after 6,000 years of being trapped?"

Orion sighed, turning his face away from Rebecca and reclosed his eyes. Rebecca continued to look at him as he opened his mouth to speak. "I know Rebecca, I know."

Rebecca smiled at him again and moved away from him slightly. "Then, please just trust them enough so we can get the job done. You know how much I want to get back at Tiburscia and here's my chance...Our chance."

Orion looked at her. "Yeah I know Rebecca but still..." Orion paused for a moment and as Rebecca was about to open her mouth to say something, another voice rang out from the hallway also with the sounds of running footsteps.

"REBECCA!" A loud, high-pitch female voice echoed and as Rebecca whirled her head to see the owner of the voice only to be tackled into a hug by a young girl. "YOU'RE HERE! YOU'RE BACK!"

"Why don't you yell a little louder, Stephanie?" A young male voice joked behind the young girl that currently kept her arms wrapped around Rebecca's waist.

Rebecca smiled as she placed her hand on top of the young girl's head. "Hey there Kiddo." She said, looking down at the girl.

Stephanie looked up at Rebecca, her gold eyes shined with admiration to the older girl. "I really miss ya, Rebecca!"

Stephanie looked identical to Rebecca, except for a few things. She had the appearance of 14 year old human girl with long, white hair that reached to her mid-back, and short bangs over her forehead. She had deep blue, innocent large eyes and wide smile. She wears a knee-long, simple white dress that is sleeveless. She also wears a pair of white sneakers and had a silver bracelet around her right wrist.

"Geez, Stephanie," Rebecca shook her head. "I was only gone for a few hours."

"That's what I told her, but she kept whining." The young boy approached the two girls and grabbed Stephanie by the waist and tried to pull her away from Rebecca. "Let go of her you little baby!" He sputtered out as he successfully pulled Stephanie away.

"Grrr...Let me go Jason!" Stephanie growled at the boy who held her back while Rebecca smiled at Orion momentarily.

Jason looked older than Stephanie by two years but younger than both Rebecca and Orion. He was also taller than Stephanie but by a few inches. He had black hair unlike the other three. He has dull, light blue eyes which one eye was covered by his hair. He wore a black sleeveless shirt with a white jacket that was also sleeveless and reached up to his waist, with three unhooked black straps and ripped on the sides. Around his waist was a brown leather straps, buckled together and held up his cargo jeans. He also wears brown combat boots. He had long gloves that reached before his elbow and were strapped around his wrist and only two fingers of each hand were not covered.

Jason lightly smiled at the struggling girl in his grip. "Stop acting like a child and I'll let you go." He said, winking at her, which made her stick her tongue out at him.

"Only if you stop acting like a kid!" She shouted back in a teasing manner.

Orion lifted himself from the wall and walked towards the two kids, who looked at him for a moment in fear. He then separated them and held onto them by their shoulders. "Sigh...you two need to learn to behave better with one another."

"Come on, Orion," Rebecca said from behind. "They're only kids. And kids will be kids."

Orion casted a look at Rebecca, who simply smiled at him. "Rebecca..."

"She's right, Orion." A darker voice called out from the shadows of the hallway. Orion instantly turned his head to the voice and glared at the figure approaching them "They're only kids. And kids never learn their lessons."

"Alister..." Orion growled the figure's name as he stepped out of the shadows and revealed himself.

Alister was a bit taller than Orion. His hair was long and down to his back. It was light brown, with a few white strands that hung down in his face. He wore a black sleeveless vest, with black long gloves that stretched back towards his forearm. He also wore black slightly tight pants with black boots to match. The pants had brown belt buckles over each thigh. On his gloves was a demon like symbol on the back of each hand that was colored grey.

Orion glared at Alister who only held a small, dark smile. "Honestly I don't know why they even allow kids to be in a place like this, maybe I should replace them." He chuckled; only making Orion glare at him even darker.

"Watch what you say before I make sure that they replace you." Orion threatened as Rebecca pulled the two younger kids away from Orion to her side.

"Damn that Alister..." Stephanie harshly muttered to herself but Rebecca heard it and looked down at the girl. "Why does he always gotta come and ruin everything?"

"Yeah...he always gets Orion mad." Jason muttered as well.

Rebecca sighed to herself as she looked at Orion with worry. She knew how much Orion didn't like Alister since the first moment they met a long time ago.

Alister chuckled more evilly this time before he spoke up. "Orion, your threats don't scare me." Alister shoved his hands into his pockets.

"What do you want Alister?" Orion said as he got straight to the point, not wanting to hear Alister's taunts.

"Is it always questions and answers with you? Why can I just come and say hello to the lovely family here?" Alister spoke as he walked up to Orion and stopped a few inches in front of him.

"I'm not asking you again." Orion retaliated as he clenched his fists and continued to glare at Alister.

"Oh Orion you're so jumpy." Alister replied as he started to slowly walk around Orion with a dark smirk on his face. "I just came to tell you what happened to the two duelists that we sent out to test the other two Hybrids' abilities. I was sure you would want to know the results." Alister spoke darkly as he continued to circle around Orion.

Orion growled slightly and turned his head slightly towards Alister. "I already know what happened out there. Those two did exactly what they were ordered to." Orion spoke as Alister let out a slight chuckle and continued to smirk at Orion.

"Well, no... That's not what I meant." Alister said as he stopped circling Orion and started to walk towards Rebecca and the two kids that she held with her. "You see, in a sense they failed." Alister continued as he knelt down in front of Stephanie and slowly started to rub her head as he looked at her with his dark golden eyes. "You see, the masters brought them back for their failure and realized they had no use for them." He said as he started to play in the young girl's hair, making her feel uneasy and scared.

Rebecca gritted her teeth as she moved Stephanie away from Alister and behind her, with Jason following her actions.

"It was quite a shame really." Alister said as he stood back up and faced Rebecca with Jason and Stephanie behind her.

"What do you mean?" Orion said as he turned towards Alister. "They did what they were told. What do you mean they had no use for them anymore?" Orion stated as Alister slowly lifted his hand and placed it on Rebecca's cheek and slowly started to rub it, which scared her greatly.

"It's simple really." Alister replied as a snake like smile appeared across his face as he quickly drew his arm back, with his palm opened and quickly brought his hand back towards Rebecca's face.

The kids' eyes widened in shock as Alister's hand was coming back towards Rebecca's face at blinding speed.

"THEY GOT RID OF THEM!" Alister shouted as his hand was about to make contact with Rebecca's face, when Orion quickly appeared in front of Rebecca and caught Alister's wrist with his hand and glared at him.

Orion gritted his teeth as Alister continued to smirk at him.

"You're just as fast as ever, aren't you, Orion? I see that 6,000 year sleep hasn't affected your abilities." Alister smirked as Orion held his grip on Alister's wrist.

Orion didn't say anything for a moment as he continued to stare at Alister with his light red eyes. "You're dead." He finally spoke as he was about to grab Alister's throat with the other hand, but Alister was faster. He quickly slapped Orion's hand away quickly and delivered a quick punch to the gut, causing Orion to double over in pain as he started gasping for air.

"ORION!" Stephanie shouted as Jason gritted his teeth, but Rebecca held them back as she glared at Alister.

"You're still too slow, Orion." Alister spoke as Orion was trying to gasp for air. "It's a shame really." Alister said as he grabbed Orion by his hair and lifted him up to eye level. "Now what I meant was the masters killed them." Alister said which caused Orion's eyes to widen in shock at the information that Alister gave him. "Oh, yes they did. It was quite entertaining actually." Alister continued as he smirked at Orion, who gritted his teeth at the soulless man that held him up. "Those two failed their mission to the masters' eyes and they asked them if they wanted to be set free, but well you can guess the rest right?" Alister continued as Orion continued to glare at him as his breath slowly returned back to him. "Now just think of what would happen if you so happened to fail, Hmm? Just think of what would happen if poor little Stephanie or Jason were to fail...Or even you Rebecca." Alister spoke as he turned his sights to Rebecca, who just glared at him intently.

"DAMN YOU!" Orion shouted as he quickly delivered a right hook to the jaw of Alister, causing him to let him go and stumble back a few steps.

"Grr...Ungrateful bastard." Alister hissed as Orion charged towards him and tried to lash out at him again, but Alister knocked his hands away and grabbed him by the throat and tossed him into the wall and delivered a hard punch to the stomach, causing Orion to gasp for air again this time worst.

"Orion!" Rebecca shouted as Stephanie buried her eyes into Rebecca's shirt. Jason had enough. He stepped from behind Stephanie with his balled up as he stared at Alister with hatred building up inside him.

Alister lifted Orion's head up again and looked at him. "I don't get why they need you. Honestly I think they should really just do away with all of you and be done with it." Alister hissed as Orion gave him a slight cocky smirk.

"Ha...You're just mad...Because you know that your real power pales in comparison to mine." Orion spoke as he let a slight laugh.

"Grr...What was that?" Alister retaliated as he glared at Orion who just continued to smirk at him.

"Let's face it Alister." Orion began again. "You may have the upper hand while I'm in this form, but you know you can't kill me." Orion said as Alister started to twitch at his statements. "I'm stronger than you and you know it. You're upset because you know it's true." Orion continued to taunt as Alister held him up by his hair. "It just burns you up inside, because the masters know it as well. Ha let's face it, Alister; you're nothing but a sad excuse to them, a homeless dog that needs shelter." Orion spoke as Alister had enough with his words.

"Oh really!" Alister shouted as he pulled his other hand back. "Let's see how much stronger you are when you're dead!" Alister shouted as he was about to try and crush Orion's head against the wall, but suddenly a light gust of wind blew in between them, causing Alister to jump away from Orion and let him fall to his knees.

"Grr...It's you." Alister growled as he looked at a woman who appeared to be in her late twenties, early thirties.

Rebecca smiled in relief at the woman. "Cassidy, thank goodness it's you."

"Cassidy!" The two teens shouted in unison as Cassidy walked in front of Orion, blocking Alister from doing anything else if he had the guts to do it while she was there.

Cassidy had long, light blonde hair that was pulled back into a loose ponytail. Her bangs covered her forehead and eyebrow lightly, with two shoulder-long strands falling down from them, hiding her earrings. She had soft blue eyes that were tender and warm. She was wearing a long, slender, sleeveless white dress, with small and large gems decorated on certain areas of her dress. On her feet were white low heel shoes with a small gem on the arc of the shoe. Over her dress was a small, sleeveless coat similar to Rebecca's. On her arms were elbow-length gloves, where she wore gem-bracelets on her wrist.

"Grrr...Cassidy, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Alister growled as Cassidy eyed him like a hawk.

"Alister, I suggest that you remember your place and remember that if any harm comes to us by your hand, you will be severely punished by your masters." Cassidy spoke gently.

Alister gritted his teeth as he glared at Cassidy but Cassidy gave no indication of glaring back at him. Instead, she closed her eyes and smiled at him.

In the back of his mind, something told Alister not to toy with Orion anymore while Cassidy is around. He growled one more time, switching his glare from Cassidy to Rebecca and the kids and finally to Orion, who slowly stood and casted a glare at him as well. "Alright Cassidy, you win." Alister smirked evilly as he walked away from Cassidy and her kind. Before he left, he glanced over to Orion and smirked darker than ever before. "Orion, this isn't over." Orion could only glare at him as the soulless man walked away from the group for now.

"Orion!" Rebecca ran towards her friend and comrade, along with the two teens. "Orion, are you ok?" She looked at him with worry as Stephanie and Jason surrounded him as well.

"I'm fine Rebecca," Orion spoke slowly as he looked at her. "What about you? You're not hurt, are you?"

Rebecca shook her head and smiled warmly at Orion. "No, thanks to you. But that Alister... Ugh..."

Nodding his head slowly, Orion let out an exaggerated sigh before looking at Cassidy with sincerity in his eyes. "Thank you Cassidy, but that wasn't necessary."

Cassidy smiled softly. "Of course. You surely didn't need my intervention."

"What are you talking about, Orion?" Stephanie yelled at him, making Orion look at her. "If Cassidy didn't come when she need to...then..." Tears started to fall off her face. Orion smiled sadly as he placed a hand on her head.

"Sorry about that Stephanie. It won't happen again," Orion patted her head as she looked up at him with teary eyes. "I promise."

Stephanie sniffled, wiping her tears from her eyes. "Really?" When Orion nodded, she smiled brightly. "Then I'll hold you to it."

Rebecca and Cassidy smiled softly at the young girl as Orion stood straight. "Stop crying like a child Stephanie!" Jason teased. "Seriously, you're such a kid."

"Stop calling me a kid!" Stephanie flushed angrily as she glared at Jason, who stuck his tongue out childishly. "I'm not a child like you!" She made a move to hit him in the arm, but Jason quickly moved out the way and started running in the hallway with Stephanie chasing after him.

"Oh my," Cassidy chuckled along with Rebecca and Orion. "Those youngsters. Reminds me of our younger years."

"Yes," Orion let out a little chuckle and crossed his arms. "And I like it better this way...Where those two do not have to worry about any wars." He looked at Rebecca, who slightly glared at him but nodded in agreement.

"Hmmm," Cassidy hummed as she began to walk in the direction where Jason and Stephanie took off. Orion and Rebecca followed her. "Wars are like deadly viruses. No matter how many times you treat it, it will never go away unless a cure comes along and wipes it out." Cassidy advised as she continued to walk along the path. "I personally see no need for it now that we are awake once more." She paused for a moment but continued. "But the masters have their plans and since we are in their debt, we might as well follow along until we can truly be free."

"Spoken like a true and wise Earthbound." Orion commented.

"I agree," Rebecca stated in agreement. "I do not wish to start a war against all the Hybrids...Just one...The one who started the war between us which lead to our 6,000 year slumber." Rebecca gritted her teeth. "Tiburscia."

Cassidy glanced over her shoulder to cast a look at Rebecca. "I take it that you have met with the Tiger Hybrid, Tiburscia, and his present Guardian, didn't you Rebecca?" Cassidy cast a look at Rebecca.

"Yeah I did." Rebecca replied with a sly smirk. "And Tiburscia was not happy at all."

"Rebecca, heed my advice," Cassidy stopped walking and turn around slightly to look at both Rebecca and Orion. "I understand your anger towards Tiburscia. But perhaps rather than seeking revenge, why don't you speak to him?" Cassidy watched as Rebecca's eyes widened in shock.

"What are you saying, Cassidy?" Rebecca felt offended, but she knew the older woman's personality and chose her words wisely. "That I speak to Tiburscia, the one who sealed our family all those millenniums ago? I think not!"

"Hmmm, I think that sounds better than the revenge you're planning, Rebecca," Orion suggested to her, agreeing with Cassidy's wisdom.

"Orion!" Rebecca shouted at him. "You're supposed to be on my side!" She punched him in the arm, hard but playfully as he chuckled softly.

Cassidy smiled warmly at the two. "Alright you two. Let's to the Chambers. I'm sure that others wish to hear of your meeting with the Hybrid, Rebecca." And with that, Cassidy walked off ahead of Rebecca and Orion.

"That Cassidy," Rebecca sighed, looking at Orion from the corner of her eye and noted his present expression. "Orion? What's wrong?" She turned to him.

"They killed those humans because they failed." Orion spoke in a whisper as he looked down. "Why?"

"...I don't know honestly..." Rebecca placed a hand over her other arm. "That's what Alister said and what scares me the most is what he said if we were to fail as well." Rebecca closed her eyes half-way as she looked down. "Orion, do you think they will kill us too?"

Balling up his fists, Orion looked at Rebecca, who looked back at him as well. "No I won't let them!" Rebecca stared at him with confusion. Grabbing one of her hands with his own, Orion continued. "I will never let them lay a hand on any of you." Rebecca smiled softly at him as he dropped her hand and walked alongside him to the Chambers room. "I'll do whatever it takes to finally set of us free, Rebecca. That I promise."

**[Time Skip - A Week from the events that took place]**

**[NYC-Nighttime]**

Falling onto her bed face-first, Sega let out a tired groan before rolling onto her back and casting a glance around her hotel room before closing her eyes. Tiburscia, in his small spirit form, hopped onto another side of her bed and settled onto a lone pillow.

"What a day..." Sega groaned out loud as she grabbed her pillow and placed it over her head. Tiburscia crossed his front paws and laid his head down, while looking at his guardian-partner with his yellow-amber eyes. "Now I know why Michelle loved being a champion in this city." Sega stated, as she reflected on the events of the past week. "No matter where I go or what I do, the media follows. And the next thing I know, I'm running for my life."

**"Indeed, and now they're running rumors about you and that boy, Jesse." **Tiburscia raised his head slightly to comment on a newspaper picture he saw earlier. Sega glanced at him and sighed in annoyance. **"They want to know what's your relationship with him."**

Sega scoffed. "...Should have known that those stupid reporters will pull a stunt like that..." She sat up. "I mean really... Is my love life that fascinating to know about?" Sega stated as she looked at Tiburscia who only gave her a shrug of his shoulders.

**"Well the fact that ever since you met him, he hasn't really left your side."** Tiburscia remarked. **"Besides, I like him. I find him to be a fascinating human to observe."** He grinned when Sega slightly glared at him. **"Don't you like him too Sega? After all, he was worried during that duel of yours with that girl." **

Blushing slightly, Sega fell into her bed and turned away from Tiburscia. "Jesse is just someone I met, Tiburscia. I'm not looking to increase my friends' list."

**"And yet, each time you denied him to come along with us, he somehow manages to make you change your mind." **Tiburscia stated observantly, watching Sega tense up. **"He's quite persistent on staying by your side Sega. You should at least give him a chance to become a friend."**

"Shaddup Tiburscia," Sega said simply put. "Right now, Jesse becoming a friend of mine is not my priority." She finished saying.

Tiburscia sighed, lowering his head. **"Of course. You want to continue looking for Reba."** Hearing no response from his partner, Tiburscia continued. **"Sega, Reba can be anywhere in New York City or anywhere else for that matter. It's better if you just forget about her and move on."**

"What are you trying to say?" Sega glanced back over her shoulders, sending a glare at the Hybrid Tiger.

**"Sega, she's dangerous."** Tiburscia warned.

"Not this again!" Sega groaned as she looked away from Tiburscia and closed her eyes. "Not tonight Tiburscia. I don't want to hear it."

**"Sega, you must understand...Reba's no ordinary human."** Tiburscia sat up onto his hindquarters. **"Do you think a normal human can just snap her fingers and have a warp-dimension portal appear out of nowhere? She's dangerous Sega and I forbid you to go after her anymore."** Tiburscia stated angrily as he glared at his duelist.

Sega growled slightly as she sat up and faced her Hybrid. "I know she's dangerous Tiburscia. All the more reason for me to go after her!" Sega yelled. "She knows who you are and you won't tell me how she knows you! And here's the best part," She pointed a finger at her head. "She put images in my head Tiburscia! In my head!"

**"And you still haven't told me what you saw!"** Tiburscia retorted. Sega looked away as Tiburscia continued on with his rant. **"You're too stubborn to understand how truly dangerous she is. If my hunch is right about her, then…" **Tiburscia paused for a moment, before looking down at the floor. **"…I'm afraid, Sega."** He confessed sadly. Sega remained silent, speechless as her Hybrid had just told her. Tiburscia folded his ears against his head and looked away. **"You have to understand Sega. Whatever Reba is or what surrounds her, it scares me."** Tiburscia jumped off the bed and walked towards the balcony door. He sat right in front of the door, his back facing Sega. **"Sega, you are my partner. I have promised myself to protect you from anything that will hurt you." **

"Tib...Tiburscia..." Sega stammered, realizing that Tiburscia was only trying to look out for her and didn't want her to get her. Looking down at her bed, Sega thought carefully of what Tiburscia said and what she can say to quell his fears of her getting hurt. Sighing, she looked up and smiled at her tiger to herself. "Maybe you're right Tiburscia." Tiburscia looked back at her. "I was just really angry and you know how I get when I get mad and stuff." Sega admitted, smiling softly at her partner. "I'm sorry for not listening to you. I'll stop looking for her, if it scares you that much."

Tiburscia nodded as he faced her. **"Thank you Sega. It means a lot to me and I'm sorry for not telling you my concerns sooner."**

"We're both stubborn in our own ways, Tiburscia," Sega remarked as she settled under her bed sheets. "Sometimes all we need is a little push to realize we might be wrong." She yawned and looked at the clock that read past mid-night.

Tiburscia smiled softly. **"It's been a rough day, so why don't you fall asleep?"**

"Yeah I will," Sega said sleepily, pulling the covers. "Tiburscia?" She called out to him, despite the threat of sleep about to take over.

**"Hm?"** The Hybrid lay down on the floor.

Sega stayed quiet for a moment before she quickly turned her head away. "Nothing, never mind."

Tiburscia remained silent for a moment before letting out a sigh. **"Sega..."** He called out finally, only to hear to a light breathing noise coming from the bed. Sega has fallen asleep before he had the chance to speak. Tiburscia chuckled for a moment, before his expression fell and the Hybrid Tiger stared blankly at the rug he laid on.

_**"It has been a week already."**_ Tiburscia thought as he took a look at the towering moon outside of the window. _**"Just enough time for me to think back to those days..." **_Tiburscia closed his amber eyes and shook his head. _**"Why?"**_ Tiburscia asked himself inside his head.

_"You remind me of someone I knew long ago that held that same smart-mouth attitude and thought that he was better than everyone else. But he wasn't. He was too hot-headed and never obeyed orders from his superior." "I assume that you haven't told Sega the complete truth about yourself Tiburscia." "It was those Hybrids who had sealed my kin!" _Reba's words hit their mental marks on Tiburscia, reopening old scars of the past.

**"Why?"** He asked himself again in a whisper. Reopening his eyes, Tiburscia stood up to all fours. **"It can't be happening again. Not now. I've learned my lesson, did I?" **He sighed, before speaking in his mind again.

_**"I wonder if that telepathic link is still works between us bonded Hybrids."**_He sighed again. _**"I should try to contact Celeste. It's worth a shot."**_ He closed his eyes and started to concentrate on himself, ignoring the loud sounds of the city that never sleeps and everything else around him. _**"Celeste. **__**Celeste, can you hear me?" **_He called out with his mind.

Communicating with Celeste, who was half-way across the world, took some time as Tiburscia stood in Sega's hotel room, trying to establish a mental link with his friend and comrade. Not only that, Tiburscia couldn't be sure if the link still worked to begin with. _**"Come on Celeste! Answer me!"**_ Tiburscia mentally growled.

**"Tiburscia?"** A gentle, female voice, familiar to Tiburscia, called out in question. Opening his eyes to see the sight of the large Phoenix standing in front of him, Tiburscia grinned, happy to have established his link with his comrade and friend.

Tiburscia glanced up at the Phoenix, who stared at him in surprise. **"Celeste, it has been a while, hasn't it?" **

Celeste nodded her head. **"Aye, it has. I cannot believe that you are using this telepathic link. I thought it did not even exist or work anymore." **Celeste commented in slight surprise, but her eyes narrowed quickly.** "Something must be wrong for you to use this right now." **She stated observantly. Tiburscia looked down instantly, causing the Phoenix Hybrid to look at her comrade with worry. **"What troubles you, my old friend?" **

**"Celeste,"** Tiburscia called her name, hesitating to say anything else but he pressed forward. **"About a week ago, a duelist approached Sega and dueled her." **Celeste nodded, listening to his words. **"But there was something off about her aura."**

**"Who? This duelist you speak of?"** Celeste asked.

Tiburscia nodded. **"I know that humans carry a weak aura, with the exception of a selected few, like our partners and those who can see Duel Monsters. This duelist, however...Her aura..." **Tiburscia hesitated once more but continued. **"Her aura reminds me of an aura I thought had been sealed forever by us many millennia ago–"** Celeste stared at him focused as he spoke up again. **"–The Earthbound Immortals." **

Celeste gasped, her green eyes shining with immediate fear and shock. **"What?" **

**"I know it's hard to believe," **Tiburscia began. **"But she said some things that only someone of that time should know, like one of us."** He paced away from Celeste. **"And she somehow managed to make Sega see things from our past. I have reason to believe she saw the war we had with the Earthbound Immortals." **Celeste looked at Tiburscia, following his pace with her eyes before he suddenly stopped and turned quickly at Celeste. **"Wait a minute... Celeste! Did someone come after you and Red-Eyes? Tell me, are you two safe?" **

Celeste glanced at him and nodded slowly. **"Aye, I am safe, but I cannot say the same with Red-Eyes and his boy." **

Tiburscia paled, his ears folded against his head. **"What happened to you over there in Duel Academy, Celeste?" **

Celeste remained silent before letting out a heavy sigh. **"You can say that I ran into the same problem as you. Two duelists came to Duel Academy posed as students, but it seemed that they were after Red-Eyes and I. ****They even went through the trouble to manipulate our friends, Alexis and Luna, who were sent to deal with Red-Eyes' boy. My Lady faced one of the duelists, while the other went after Jaden for some reason. During My Lady's duel, she told me that she saw something in her mind that did not make sense to her." **Celeste looked down in worry, causing Tiburscia to look at her.

**"What did she see?"** Tiburscia asked.

Celeste closed her eyes and sighed once more. **"She told me she saw these creatures being sealed and were swearing revenge on us."** Celeste reopened her eyes and cocked her head towards Tiburscia. **"Does that sound familiar to you?"**

Bowing his head, Tiburscia closed his eyes and let out a sigh. **"Those memories are still fresh in my mind."** Tiburscia stated as he reopened his eyes and cast a look at Celeste, who was still staring at him. **"What about Red-Eyes? What has happen to him?"**

**"After My Lady defeated the girl, it seemed that whatever spell she held over Luna had vanished, but it was already too late."** Celeste bowed her head in sadness. Tiburscia waited patiently for her to speak up once more. **"According to the girl, after she and Alexis dropped the My Lady's brother's Life Points to 0, an unexplainable force from another dimension grabbed him and took him away." **She ended, making Tiburscia's eyes widen for a moment.

**"An unexplainable force from another dimension? Could it had been from the Shadow Realm?"** Tiburscia stated narrowing his eyes.

Celeste shook her head. **"I do not think so. I did not feel anything coming from that dimension. In fact, I did not feel anything at all." **She explained. **"But My Lady did. She felt something go through her body and as soon as she did, she had the uneasy feeling about her brother being gone." **Celeste looked down sadly again. **"I tried and tried to search for Red-Eyes' aura, but to no avail...The two of them have simply vanished into thin air." **She said finally.

**"Damn..." **Tiburscia muttered as he looked away and closed his eyes. **"That could explain why Sega froze up all of the sudden on that day."**

**"It seems that this link of ours is not the only one that's working." **Celeste commented, to which Tiburscia nodded in agreement.

**"Yes." **The tiger Hybrid looked down before speaking again.** "Celeste, I believe that the girl that faced Sega the other day was merely possessed by an Immortal, who wanted its presence known to me. And if they are indeed awake, then all of us are in big trouble." **

Celeste nodded. **"The Hybrid-Immortal war is our past, and this era cannot see a new war of that kind. It will devastate the entire planet and its population." **

**"Yes, and something else troubles me, Celeste,"** Tiburscia admitted. **"Only the Hybrids can release the seal of the Earthbound Immortals. Nothing else in the world could release them." **

Celeste understood where Tiburscia was getting at. **"Are you saying that a Hybrid could have possibly awakened them?" **

**"Well, I don't know for sure, but if that is what happened…" **Tiburscia trailed off.

**"Hmm, it would spell trouble for the rest of us."** Celeste remarked. **"In order for the seal of an Earthbound Immortal to be removed, a Hybrid must be sacrificed. Is it possible that we are being hunted down to be used as sacrifice to awaken the rest of those creatures?"**

**"It's possible and if that's the case, we need to be ready to face anything. We must protect ourselves and our partners." **Tiburscia stated as he looked up at Celeste, who nodded her head in agreement.

**"Then let us hope that Red-Eyes and Rakaia can return to our world in time to face against the Immortals,"** Celeste stated. **"I can feel another war about to start and we will need the both of them more than ever." **

**[Back at Duel Academy]**

"_It's been a week_." Neveah thought to herself as she looked down at her blank piece paper that lay in front of her. "_It's been a week and you still haven't come back like I said you would._" She thought sadly.

Neveah sat in her classroom along with Kristine and Lucas, while Terrence and Rose were off in another class, trying their best to block out the incident that happened a week ago.

"_You were supposed to come back...What the hell could you be doing?_" Neveah continued to think to herself as the poor girl looked like she hasn't a good sleep in a few days. She was tired and exhausted as the sleepless nights took control of her. Her thoughts were still wrapped around a certain duelist. A dragon duelist like her, no not just a duelist, her senior, who in this short time started to become her friend in the mist of the incident between Julia and Christian.

"Neveah...Neveah." Kristine called as she sat by her friend with concern in her eyes. "Neveah!" Kristine called louder, but not loud enough for the teacher to hear her.

Neveah slightly glanced at Kristine and gave a weak smile. "Yea what's up?" She asked.

"Are you ok? You don't look too good." Kristine asked as Neveah simply nodded her head weakly, giving the indication that something was wrong. "You're lying." Kristine added as she gave her friend a stern look.

Neveah shook her head once more and brought her dull gaze back towards Kristine and gave her another weak smile. "I'm...I'm fine really...I'm just thinking that's all." Neveah said as Kristine was about to answer.

"And what might I ask are you thinking about, Ms. Tonada?" Professor Hibiki shouted, catching both of the students off guard as they both turned their attention towards their professor. "And what about you, Ms. Raven? Is there anything you would like to share with the class?" She asked as she eyed Kristine with a stern look.

Kristine slowly backed down nervously and shook her head. "No I'm sorry Professor Hibiki it won't happen again." She said nervously as her professor eyed Kristine once more and then brought her attention back towards Neveah.

"Ms. Tonada." Professor Hibiki questioned.

Neveah didn't respond she just sat in her seat slightly pale in the face and still deep in her thoughts to even pay attention to what her Professor was saying.

"Ms. Tonada!" Professor Hibiki shouted trying to get Neveah's attention. Suddenly without a second to waste a tear slowly slid down the blue haired girl's cheek as she slowly stood up.

"I'm...I'm sorry, but...I can't be here right now." She said suddenly which caused the students to look her with a confused and worried look on their faces.

"Neveah." Kristine said as she eyed her friend who just picked up her belongings and slowly walked out of the door, leaving the professor in concerned as well.

"Neveah wait!" Lucas shouted as the door slowly closed and Neveah and disappeared from sight.

"Dammit." Kristine said as she grabbed her things quickly and packed up with Lucas not far from behind her.

"What...What are you two doing? Where do you think you're going?" The professor asked as Kristine was about to speak, but Lucas beat her to it and eyed their professor intently.

"I'm sorry, but something wrong with our friend and we got to find out what." Lucas started. "You can give us detention later, but we have to make sure she's alright." Lucas said as he headed towards the door with Kristine following from behind leaving their Professor once again with a shocked expression on her face.

Outside, Neveah walked slowly, still lost in her own thoughts as she thought about her dueling senior and the events that took place.

"I said you would be back, but what if you really are..." Neveah tried not to think about it, but her mind wouldn't let her. It's been a week and still no word from the top Dragon duelist at Duel Academy.

"Rakaia..." Neveah said to herself. "Why? Why couldn't you just stayed in bed and let us handle it?" Neveah said to herself as she stopped walking, not knowing that she reached the halfway point towards the beach from Duel Academy.

"You just had to play the hero didn't you?" Neveah said as she stared at the ground. Her fist started to ball up as tears started to form in her eyes. "All you had to do was just stay put and everything would have been fine, but no you just...you just...Grrrr." Neveah growled at the in trying to replace her sadness with frustration.

"You know why he did it Neveah." Kristine came from behind as she slowly walked up to Neveah with Lucas right beside her.

"Yea you know he did it for his friends and for Luna." Lucas said as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"But he...he didn't have to do it on his own, I mean we were there weren't we!" Neveah shouted as she whirled around to face her dueling friends. "We were there to help, so why couldn't he just stay still and let us help out?" Neveah questioned loudly as Kristine looked at her friend and felt her pain.

"Sigh...Neveah." Kristine started. "I can't say for sure why he didn't stay, other than he was going after Luna." Kristine said as Neveah looked at Kristine and then back at the ground, her body now shaking, trying to hold back the tears that she held in and masked for so long. "Come on you know he had his reasons, it's not like he let his ego get in the way and thought he could do it by himself." Kristine added, trying to pick the right words to say.

"Yea and he probably didn't want any of us getting hurt." Lucas jumped in. "You heard Luna and Alexis, didn't you? The duel that they had wasn't a normal duel and he was going through a lot of pain to save those two." Lucas finished, only to get a jab in the arm from Kristine. "Hey!" Lucas yelped as he rubbed his arm.

"Did you have to bring that part up?" Kristine shouted as Lucas looked at her and got her point.

"Sorry." He replied as he looked back at Neveah. "Look I know you're hurt about this, but you have to understand we're not taking it any better than you are." Lucas said as Neveah shot a quick glare at Lucas.

"Are you sure about that?" Neveah asked suddenly catching Lucas off guard with her comment. "Because by the way it looks, you're just perfectly fine with him gone!" Neveah shouted as she took a step towards Lucas.

"Woah! Neveah!" Kristine shouted as she got in front of her. "Calm down! You know it's not like that!" Kristine stated trying to get Neveah's attention. "Look we all are upset about what happened and believe me when I say this, but we miss him too." Kristine assured as Neveah glared at her.

"Just calm down Neveah, it's no need to pick a fight we're just trying to help that's all." Kristine added as she placed her hand on Neveah's shoulder and smiled at her.

Neveah continued to twitch as her emotions started to slowly get the best of her. Becoming much harder for her to hold in what she should have let out a week ago.

"I know it hurts." Kristine said as she slowly walked towards Neveah and pulled her friend into a comforting hug. "We're all hurting." Kristine whispered as a few tears streamed down the blue haired duelist's face.

"It's ok...Just let it out." Kristine said, but Neveah suddenly pushed Kristine off of her, but not with much force and burst into a sprint away from the two duelists.

"Hey! Neveah!" Lucas shouted as he was about to run after her, until Kristine stopped him.

"No Lucas, just let her go." Kristine said as Lucas looked at her.

"But...She needs us." Lucas said as he looked off into the distance where Neveah was heading.

Kristine just shook her head slightly. "No she just needs sometime; she's been holding this in for a minute now." Kristine began as she turned her gaze towards the direction Neveah ran off to. "She just needs her space right now." Kristine finished as Lucas could only nod is head and continued to watch as Neveah disappeared over the horizon.

Neveah continued running as she sprinted pass concerned students with tears in her eyes. "_You stupid idiot!_" Her mind shouted as she continued to run down the pathway that unknowingly leads to the beach. "_I don't care what they say...If you would have just stayed put you would be here right now!_" Her mind continued, until she slowly came to stop. With a suddenly sob, she slowly sank to her knees and started to cry.

"You were supposed to come back." She said to herself as she slowly wiped the tears from her face and looked up at the sky as memories started to appear in her head, causing a small but sad smile to appear on her face.

**[Flashback]**

_Sheppard chuckled. "Ah, Jaden you never change." He looked at Neveah and her friends. "Why don't the three of you introduce yourselves to the top students here?"_

_Neveah nodded her head and took a step forward to the gang. "I'm Neveah and I'm going to be the number one Dragon-Type duelist in the world!" She smiled at the gang._

_"Yeah right, not with me around…" Rakaia muttered softly with a smile, making Luna smack his arm hard. "Hey! That hurts!" Luna only smiled at him._

"Luna told me that you said those same words when you first came here." Neveah said to herself as she continued to flashback on the short time that they spent together.

_Rakaia smirked proudly and folded his arms across his chest. "The Number One Dragon Duelist and Top Duelist here!" He finished, smiling at Neveah._

_"Oh really?" Neveah stated. "What kind of Dragon deck do you use? Surely I can beat it with my own."_

_"Yeah right. I'd like to see you try!" Rakaia stated._

"When I found out that you had a dragon deck too, I made it my goal to test it out and see if I could beat it." Neveah continued to talk. "You were so sure of yourself the first day we met, but for some reason you would never duel me." She continued.

_"I CAN'T BELIEVE I GOT STUCK WITH SOMEBODY LIKE YOU!" Rakaia shouted as he pointed his finger towards the girl that stood in front of him._

_"OH REALLY! I COULD HAVE BEEN PAIRED WITH A RAT WHO HAS BETTER DUELING SKILLS THAN YOU DO!" Neveah shouted back as they both got into each other's faces and growled at one another._

_"I don't even know why Sheppard made us waste our time with you guys." Rakaia growled lowly as he backed off and turned his back to walk towards Luna._

_"Yeah, that's the only thing we'll ever agree on." Neveah said as she crossed her arms and glared at Rakaia's retreating back. "And you said you were the best dragon duelist here? Ha! What a joke! You're too scared to even show me that deck of yours to prove me wrong!" Neveah retorted, making Rakaia to freeze in his tracks as he slightly turned his head to look back at Neveah._

_"You…..What did you say!" Rakaia shouted as he ran right back into the young girl's face, who didn't back down but instead, smirked at her comment._

_"You heard me, Dragon boy!" Neveah taunted, causing Luna to snicker a little bit._

_"Luna." Rakaia called as he turned his head towards his lifelong girl friend. "Hey don't laugh at this little girl's comments." He complained._

**[Flashback End]**

"Even though we argued, it was still fun." Neveah said as she slowly picked herself up and started walking down the pathway again. "I still wanted to duel you though, even after I saw your sister duel." She continued. "You would think I would go after her and try to beat her to become one of the top students here, but no I was interested in you and your deck." She said to herself sadly.

"But no matter how much I asked, you still wouldn't duel me." Neveah spoke as she continued to walk down the path, her mind in deep thought.

**[Flashback 2]**

_"Hey! Who are you calling a 'that'?" Neveah retaliated. "I'm a human being thank you very much!" She shouted as she glared at Rakaia, causing him to smirk at his own comment._

_"Hmph. If I didn't know better, I say I just hit a nerve." Rakaia stated smirking widely._

_"Why you..." Neveah growled, gritting her teeth. "Why I outta…That's it! We're dueling now!" Neveah shouted as she brought out her duel disk and inserted her deck. "Let's go!" Neveah stated as she jumped back from Rakaia, getting ready to put a hurting on him._

_Rakaia just stood there simply smiling at Neveah and turned his back and slowly started to walk off, causing Neveah to grit her teeth even more. "Hey! Where are you going? I said duel me!" Neveah shouted again as Rakaia continued to walk off from the battle._

_Rakaia stopped suddenly and turned around with a smile on his face as he looked at Neveah. "Maybe some other time." He said simply, causing Neveah to look at him with confusion written all over her face._

_"Wait….What?" Neveah said in shock as she slowly lowered her duel disk._

_Rakaia turned around with his smile still on his face as he looked at his adopted freshman. "We'll duel later ok?" Rakaia stated as he walked towards Neveah again, stopping right in front of her. "Right now, you won't beat me with a hotheaded attitude of yours." Rakaia said, causing Neveah to glare at him again._

_"Hotheaded?" Neveah growled as Rakaia placed a hand on her head and slightly laughed at her reaction._

_"See what I mean?" He stated as he looked down at his pupil. "Tell you what, when you learn to control yourself and not let your pride get the best of you, I'll duel you." Rakaia stated. "Heck you may even beat me if I give you the chance." He finished as he patted Neveah on the head and laughed._

_"Huh?" Neveah replied as she looked up at her dueling senior._

_"Well look at the time," Rakaia smirked as he turned around and headed off in the direction of the School's cafeteria. "Neveah, that's enough bad mouthing each other for today. I'm going to go meet Jaden in the cafeteria. They're serving Hotdogs and French fries today." He waved goodbye to his girlfriend and freshmen. "I'll see you later you guys! And Luna, make sure she doesn't talk bad about me!" He shouted, causing Luna to giggle and Neveah to grumble._

**[Flashback 2 End]**

"I thought it was because you thought I was too weak at first, but something told me that couldn't be it." Neveah continued as she slowly lifted her head and saw that she mindlessly wondered onto the beach.

The waves were gently and it was a slight breeze that blew across the sand, which caused Neveah to slowly move some of her hair out of her face and behind her ear.

"You were so carefree... I wish...I wish I could have spent more time with you, instead of in your face all the time asking for a duel." She said to herself as she took one last look at the sky and was about to leave until she saw someone sitting on the sand in front of the waves.

"Huh? Is that Luna?" Neveah asked herself as she took a step closer and placed her hand over her eyes to get a better look. "That is Luna!" She said as she slowly started to walk over towards her, but stopped when she saw Luna turn her head towards her and gave her a poor smile.

"Maybe this is a bad time." Neveah said as she was about to turn away.

"It's ok." Luna spoke suddenly, causing Neveah to stop in her tracks and turn towards the Harpie duelist. "You can sit here to if you want. I was just thinking anyway." Luna spoke softly, but sadly.

"About...About Rakaia, huh?" Neveah asked as she slowly walked over to the spot Luna was in and sat down.

"Yea...That's all I can think about these days." Luna replied as Neveah looked at her and then brought her gaze down towards the sand.

"Yea same here, I was just trying to figure out why he had to be so stubborn. I just don't get it. We were there to help Luna, but he insisted on going alone." Neveah said as she kept her eyes glued to the sand.

"Sigh...That's Rakaia for you." Luna said as Neveah slowly brought her eyes to look at Luna. "He's like that when times are serious and giving the circumstances, he just reacted like he normally would." Luna continued as Neveah listened intently to what Luna had to say.

"I miss him though." Luna said as she brought her knees up to her chin and wrapped her arms around them.

"Yea..." Neveah said mimicking Luna's action. "I do too." She said as she rested her head on her knees and slowly looked at Luna. "Luna, tell me something...about Rakaia...I mean I remember you told me he wanted to be the top dragon duelist too, so I want to know more about him. I really do." Neveah said as Luna just looked at her and smiled.

"Ok I'll let you in on a few secrets." Luna said which caught all of Neveah's attention as Luna began to tell her story.

**[In the Slifer Dorm Cafeteria] **

The rest of the gang was sitting together mostly silent in the matter as Alexia chose to stand up in lean against the wall.

"Still nothing?" Chazz asked as he looked at Alexia, who just shook her head.

"No...He's completely vanished into thin air." She replied sadly as she lifted her head up, letting her gaze fall towards Chazz who just looked down at the table.

"It's been a week and still nothing." Blair said as Jaden nodded his head in approval as he turned his head towards Alexis, who appeared to be taking it hard as well.

"Lex," Jaden called as he walked over to the Obelisk queen, placing a hand on her shoulder. "You ok?" He asked as Alexis barely glanced at him.

She shook her head slowly and lowered her head onto the table and covered it up with her arms. "It's my fault." She mumbled as Jaden looked down at her. "I did it...It was me that brought his life points down to zero." She continued.

"Alexis," Jaden said slowly as he slowly turned her around and made her look at him. "Come on Alexis, quit blaming yourself." He started. "There was nothing you could have done, it's ok...Trust me Rakaia will come back." Jaden said giving one of his trademark smiles, but even he didn't believe what he was saying this time around.

"Yes...Yes there is something I could have done." Alexis returned sadly as she turned her head away from Jaden and looked at the ground. "I...I could have been stronger...If I was stronger than Christian, he wouldn't have been able to control me...Then I wouldn't have been able to hurt you or..." Alexis stopped as a tear ran down her cheek and Jaden knew words alone wouldn't fix this situation.

"Alexis..." Jaden said lowly as he pulled her into a tight hug and looked at Alexia, who just closed her eyes and pushed herself off the wall. "Alexia," He called out to her while she walked over to him and Alexis. She looked down at Alexis and slowly turned her head towards Jaden and gave him a weak smile before Blair spoke up.

"How are you handling this, Alexia? I mean I know you're hurting, but you haven't really shown us anything." Blair asked out of concern as she looked at Alexia, who just glanced at her and then back down towards Alexis who was sobbing in Jaden's chest.

"Don't worry. I'm fine." Alexia said slowly as she turned to Blair and gave another weak smile, but not doing a good job at it. "It's just...It's been a week now and I don't think he's coming back." Alexia said lowly, but loud enough for everyone in the room to hear. "Celeste can't sense his Red-Eyes and we all know now that if Red-Eyes is gone, then...So...So is he."

Chazz gritted his teeth and balled up his fist at the thought. "But remember what Neveah said we got to have faith in him." Chazz argued as he looked at Alexia.

"Neveah is only fifteen, Chazz." Alexia shot back causing him to glare at the ground holding his tears back as well. "I want to believe in her words as well, but reality is starting to kick in and...And..." Alexia couldn't bring herself to finish her sentence as she turned towards the door and began to walk out.

"Alexia wait!" Blair called out as she grabbed her by the wrist, stopping her for the moment. "Please don't go...I know things seem bad right now, but come on Rakaia's pulled out of tougher situations then this." Blair said as she looked up at the older Meiyo sibling. "Don't give up on him. If he's the only thing you got left then don't be so quick to say it's over." Blair said again as Alexia turned her head to look down at her. "Just please, let's hope and pray he'll come back from wherever he is." Blair said as Alexia closed her eyes again.

She took a deep breath and looked at Blair with a brighter smile. "You're right Blair. I don't know what came over me." Alexia replied.

"I know you're better than that." Blair said as she let go of her wrist and looked around the room. "I know Luna is taking this pretty hard." She added as the gang thought about how Luna must be feeling right now.

"Yea I mean I haven't seen her around since then." Chazz added.

"Of course she's taking it hard. Why wouldn't she?" Alexis added as she wiped a few tears away and looked up at the gang. "She saw the whole thing and then couldn't stop the thing that took Rakaia from her. I'm sure she's all broken up right about now." She finished as the gang nodded in unison at the comment Alexis made.

Silence fell amongst the gang for a moment as Alexia closed her eyes and crossed her arms to think for a moment.

"_Celeste...Celeste_!" Alexia called out in her mind, but to her surprise she didn't get an answer. "_That's strange_. _It's not like her to disappear like that._" Alexia sighed in defeat as she gave up trying to contact her Hybrid and returned out of her thoughts and back to the gang.

She reopened her eyes and looked at everyone for a second and then turned her head towards the door. "Hey guys…I'm going to see how Luna's doing." Alexia said as Jaden and the gang could only accept her gesture and let her be. "I'll be back in a few alright. In the meantime, see if you can figure anything out." Alexia said this time with more confidence in her voice as she walked out of the Slifer Dorm cafeteria and headed towards the one place she knew Luna would be.

**[In an Unknown Dimension]**

"**So boy have you made your decision yet?" **Red-Eyes Berserk Dragon asked as Rakaia stood before his two dragons with a serious expression on his face.

"_**Don't rush him. Give him some time to think it over."**_ Red-Eyes Hybrid Dragon replied as he looked at his counterpart and then back towards Rakaia.

Rakaia looked up at both his dragons as he thought over the gesture once again. He took a deep breath and looked up at his monsters and a smirk appeared across his face. "I'm ready." He stated as the smirk he displayed was slightly darker than what it used to be.

**"Excellent." **Both Dragons said in unison.

* * *

**Whoa looks some pieces are finally coming together. The gang is still on the downside about Rakaia and it looks like there more problems over the horizon. What will happen next? Find out next time on Yugioh GX!**

Me: Ok now lift your leg like this.

Luna: Like this?

Me: No..No like this.

"Shifts Luna's leg outward"

Me: Now move your arms behind your head.

Luna: Umm ok? Do you think this will work?

Me: It has to...I mean we tried everything else.

"Chazz walks in the room and suddenly his jaw dropped to the floor"

Chazz: RAKAIA HAVE YOU NO SHAME! HAVE YOU NO DIGNITY!

"Rakaia and Luna look up at the screaming Chazz"

Me: What? What the hell is your problem screaming like that?

Chazz: Rakaia you idiot! You would do something like this in public? IN FRONT OF OUR READERS!

Me: Chazz dammit, I'm just helping her stretch her muscles see."Points to Luna and the exercise program on TV" She needed help, because she over did it...Shessh even the readers know that...Only a moron like you would have your head in the gutter...Stupid.

Luna:"Sweat drops" Anyway while those two argue about my workout session, I'm going to see you guys out. So I hope you guys like the chapter, please read and review thanks, see ya next time!


	14. A Family Meeting, Luna's Sad Memories

**Disclaimer: Alright here's yet another update! YAY! We're on fire with this one. Alright just like the last time I'm not going to hold you up. So blah blah blah, we don't own yugioh, blah blah blah, we own are made up stuff and that's about it. Oh the other OC's are owned by their creators. So with that out the way, onward to the chapter!**

**P.S: Oh yea before I forget. I did say that the site that we made will follow the story, well to stay true to my word were updating it tomorrow. So tomorow, Yes tomorrow go ahead and take a look at it, so you guys won't be lost on who's who.**

Alexis: It won't fit, Jaden. It's too big!

Jaden: Of course, it will fit. I have a 'one size fits all'. Now come on, just spread out and relax.

Alexis: Ummm ok.

(Chazz walks by Jaden's room with an armful of snacks and stops to hear the noises in the room)

Alexis: Mmmmm you're right Jaden, it does fit!

Jaden: Told ya. Now, I have to start moving it around. Is that ok with you?

Alexis: Give it to me Jay!

(Chazz drops his snacks onto the floor and barges in)

Chazz: YUUKIII! HOW DARE YOU DEFLOWER MY LEXI? (Sweatdrops quickly though when he sees Jaden and Alexis sitting on the floor with an IPod classic between them and a couple of cords)

Jaden: Hey Chazz! You wanna help us?

Chazz: ...But but but I heard... Weren't you... (rubs the back of his head nervously)

Alexis: Weren't we what Chazz?

Chazz: Slacker said something that he had a 'one size fits all'!

Jaden: Oh, I was talking about my Aux cable cords. Alexis broke hers, and she wanted to borrow one of mine. See (Shows Chazz the cord) this one is a 'one size fits all'.

Chazz: ...Oh...

Alexis: Sigh Chazz. Do us a favor and get your mind out of the gutter.

Chazz: (Is embarrassed beyond embarrassed) I'm starting the chapter...

* * *

**Chapter 13  
A Family Meeting, Luna's Sad Memories**

The Chambers room, one of the main rooms found in the castle, serves as the conference room for the main occupants of the large building. And within that room sat a long rectangular conference table covered with a long white cloth. On the each side of the long table were 6 beautiful seats and one seat that was sitting at the head of the table, 13 in total. The room was also decorated with large, bordered paintings and was well lit by a chandler.

"This meeting better be important," Rebecca muttered under her breath as she took her seat with her arms folded in front of her. "I have more important things to do at this time of the hour..." She finished with her eyes closed in an angry manner.

"Is that so?" Rebecca opened one eye to see a man, around his thirties, take his seat in front of her. "And what, may I ask, may be so important to you than coming here to this assembly?" The man cracked a smile at her, making her scoff and look away from him.

"If you must know, Devon," Rebecca began as she leaned on her elbows on the table with her hands under her chin. "I'm dying to go back out again and finish off Sega and her Hybrid, Tiburscia." She smiled devilishly.

The man narrowed his eyes as he looked at the girl before him. "Tiburscia, huh?"

Devon was a well-built man, taller than Rebecca by 5 or 6 inches. He had long white hair that reached his mid-back and his slightly messy bangs fell over his face. He had light red eyes outlined by a darker red hue. His outfit consisted of a long-sleeved white coat with silver, metallic decorations on the collar, shoulders, sleeves and the opening of the coat. Under the coat was a plain white tee and on his left hand was a silver ring on his middle finger. Around his neck was a long, grayish lash with more silver decorations that dangled over his knees. His coat reached to the back of his lower legs. He had white pants held by a thick belt that had same color of the lash. To finish, he also wore white boots with some metal on it.

Devon sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Why just him?" Devon spoke. "I mean I understand he was the cause of our suffering, but to go after him on your own... Such a foolish reason to go."

Rebecca moved away from the table. "I have my reasons." She closed her eyes for a moment before she reopened them.

"Rebecca, all you're doing is digging your own grave." Devon shook his head. "Targeting one of the Hybrids for your own personal amusement... What will you do if Tiburscia calls for the other Hybrids to help him destroy you?" Devon stared at the girl, who just glared at him as he continued. "You would be outnumbered and possibly killed!" Devon slammed his fist on the table.

"I appreciate your concerns, Devon." Rebecca said, lowering her head. "But don't you think for a second that I haven't analyzed the risks involved with my pursuit for justice." Rebecca pushed her bangs off her face for a moment.

"Rebecca..." Devon said slowly.

"Devon, you should know Rebecca by now," Rebecca and Devon glanced at Cassidy as she walked into the large room. She smiled at Devon for a moment as she walked behind Rebecca's seat and took her seat on the left side of the younger white hair woman.

"Cassidy." He said her name slowly as she greeted him with another smile.

"Rebecca's strong and intelligent." Cassidy commented, placing her hands on her lap. "If you are afraid that she will get way over her head with her revenge against Tiburscia, then it is obvious that you have no faith in her at all." Devon gasped in shock before lowering his head. Cassidy cast a look at him, and then closed her eyes. "I have faith in Rebecca, even though I am aware of the possibilities that could happen."

"You are right, Cassidy," Devon spoke, causing both women to look at him. Devon looked up at Rebecca and Cassidy. "I'm terribly sorry Rebecca for not having faith in your abilities."

"Don't worry about it, old man," Rebecca smiled softly.

Devon chuckled as he folded his arms over his chest. "Now, do the both of you know why Xavier summoned us tonight?" Rebecca shrugged her shoulders while Cassidy shook her head. "I see." He whispered to himself as two more familiar figures ran into the room, panting and leaning against the frame of the opened door.

"Told ya I get here first," Jason panted with a smirk as Stephanie glared at him.

"Nah uh! I got here first!" Stephanie retaliated despite panting slightly faster than Jason.

"Like you can ever beat me in a race, Stephanie." Jason said with another smirk as he folded his arms behind his head.

"You're just in denial because you got beaten by a girl!" Stephanie held her own smirk when Jason gasped at her. "Admit it! You lost!" She pointed at him as her smirk on her face got bigger.

"Hah! Like I ever!" Jason flicked the smaller girl's forehead, making her squeal in surprise and rub her forehead. Jason smirked and decided to tease the girl a little more by stretching her cheeks.

"You're gonna regret that Jason!" Stephanie cried, but playfully slapped his hands away from her face.

"Can you two stop it?" Another voice yelled from behind the two young teens, causing them to look at another young boy, about Jason's age, as he glared at them. "Seriously, I will never understand you both." He continued as he shook his head and glared at both Jason and Stephanie.

"Aw come on Ethan, we're just having some fun," Stephanie playfully smiled at him while Jason returned the same glare at Ethan. "You should try it! I'm sure you would have a lot of fun!"

Ethan was about the same height as Jason, but unlike Jason, he had short white hair with his bangs covering his forehead and his cheeks slightly and dull, red eyes. He had a long white coat too, with the collar pulled straight up. Under the coat was a white, long-sleeve, buttoned shirt and it hung loosely over his simple, black jeans. He also had black converse shoes with white laces. On his hands were black, fingerless gloves.

"Please," Ethan scoffed as he walked past the two teens his age without sparing another glance. "If we were like you two all the time, we would have been thrown out a long time." He said simply, shoving his hands into his coat's pocket while Stephanie looked down sadly and Jason gritted his teeth.

"What do you mean by that?" Jason spat, making Ethan slightly glance over his shoulders to look at the darker haired boy. "Since when did having fun become a crime?"

Ethan smirked darkly at Jason before looking away. "Seriously, don't tell me you have forgotten your duty." Ethan began. Jason narrowed his eyes while Stephanie slightly glanced up at the other boy. "We're not here to have fun. We're here to complete a mission–" He turned around, his coat slowly falling back to place. "–A goal. That's why we're here and if the two of you can't see that, then what use will you be to our cause?" Ethan yelled at the two causing Jason to cringe and Stephanie to look down sadly.

"That's enough, Ethan," Another figure appeared behind Stephanie and Jason. Ethan gritted his teeth as the figure placed a hand on top of Stephanie's head, making her look up at him teary-eyed. "It pains me to hear you speak such words to them." The figure, a man, much older than the three kids, looked at Ethan with cold, distant blue eyes. "Please apologize to Stephanie and Jason."

Ethan glared at the older man, but gave into the man's demand. "Fine." He sighed as he looked at Stephanie and Jason. "Sorry." Angrily, Ethan turned around and walked past Devon to his seat at the far end in a fast pace.

The man sighed softly as he removed his hand from Stephanie's head and walked into the room quietly.

Looking at each other and nodding, Jason and Stephanie followed him into the room. Stephanie turned away from the two to sit on the right side of Devon, who smiled at the young girl. Immediately, Stephanie began to speak to Devon about several things. Jason, on the other hand, ran slightly past the man he followed and skipped a seat from Cassidy and took his seat. Ethan glared at him from his seat on the other side and Jason returned the favor before they both looked away.

"Marcus," Eyes closed, Rebecca called out as the older man walked past behind her. He stopped to slightly look at her as she glanced at him from the corner of her eye. "Thank you for stopping Ethan from saying anything else to Jason and Stephanie." She looked at him fully but the man showed no expression. He just looked away from her.

Marcus had the appearance of a 24 year old man, with jet black hair and his bangs overshadowed his clear, blue eyes. He's slightly taller than Rebecca but shorter than Devon. He had three silver piercings aligned on his right ear and had a black choker around his neck. He had a black, leather jacket unlike the others who had either a white coat or jacket. Under his jacket was unbuttoned shirt with a gray shirt underneath. Both were tucked behind his black pants and belt. On his feet were black boots. He had a few rings on his left hand, one on almost each finger.

"There is no need to thank me," Marcus said apathetically. "I did what I had to do. Nothing more." He walked off to his seat that was between Cassidy and Jason. Rebecca shook her head as she closed her eyes once more.

"My, isn't this lively?" Rebecca opened her eyes to a tall male figure leaning against the door way with a blood red rose near his nose. He took a whiff of the rose before lifting himself off the door's frame and walking towards the table.

"What a lovely rose you have there, Paulo," Cassidy commented suspiciously as the man walked gracefully to his seat next to Stephanie.

Appearing to be older than Rebecca, Paulo was a young man with short, light brown, almost blonde, hair, with some of it covering his left eye slightly. He had bright red eyes like Rebecca's own, but they had a softer look than hers. He was wearing a long-sleeved black shirt with a white collar and cuffs on his wrist. He had black-leather gloves that goes right into his sleeves. Around his neck were string-like choker, wrapped slightly loose and dangled slightly over his collarbone. He had white, skinny jeans with a pair of black shoes. His mid-waist-length coat was slung over his shoulders. He also is just about Devon's height, if not slightly shorter.

Stephanie looked at the rose in Paulo's eyes with fascination. "Wow, it's so pretty! Is it from the outside world?" She asked him, as he twirled the rose from the thornless stem with his fingers.

"Why yes, little Stephanie." Paulo smiled. "I found it today outside of the castle's grounds."

"Paulo, you know you're not suppose to leave the castle's grounds without permission!" Devon scolded at him with a glare.

"I tire of the same old scenery." Paulo simply said. "I wish to see the beauty of this island." He handed the rose to Stephanie, who had a giggling fit as she twirled and sniff the lovely flower.

"Paulo, your disregard for the rules in place can get you into terrible trouble with the masters of this castle." Cassidy lightly frowned at the younger man, who leaned back on his seat with a smile of his face. Next to her, Marcus stayed silent but cast a look at Paulo.

"Maybe, but it was worth it, Cassidy," Paulo grinned with his eyes closed. "Outside of the walls, the island looks so beautiful."

"Really?" Stephanie looked at him childishly. "What was it like?" Paulo looked at her for a moment.

"I want to know too!" Jason said excitedly from his seat. Ethan, on the other hand, just crossed his arms and scoffed. "Come on Paulo tell us please!"

Paulo laughed. "Instead of telling you, how about I show you kids?" Stephanie and Jason looked at each other with wide smiles on their faces and eagerly nodded.

"Oh no you don't," Rebecca intervened, standing up from her seat. Paulo glanced at her while Jason and Stephanie looked at her with slight sadness in their faces. "Paulo, I don't care if you get into trouble with the masters, but I will not let you get these kids into trouble." Rebecca glared at him.

"Awww," Stephanie and Jason said in unison.

Paulo simply shrugged. "Don't ruin the fun for them Rebecca." He looked at her with another smile. "Besides, you're the first of all of us to see the outside world. So why can't they?"

"I will not allow it!" Rebecca angrily shouted. "At least, not like how you did!"

"Suit yourself," Paulo gave another shrug of his shoulders before he folded his arms behind his head. Finished admiring the rose, Stephanie handed it back to Paulo but he shook his head. "Keep it."

"Thanks Paulo!" Stephanie thanked him. "I wish I could see the outside world one day."

Rebecca sighed, sat back onto her chair and rubbed her temple. "Xavier needs to get here quick before I show him a piece of my mind." She closed her eyes and sighed once more.

"He should be here soon, Rebecca," Rebecca opened her eyes and turned her head to see Orion sitting down in the empty seat next to her. She also noticed two more people entered the room and were taking their seats.

"Orion," Rebecca called out his name. "You're late." She glared at him.

Orion smirked and pointed with his thumb at the person who sat in front of him. "I had to convince him to come out of his room."

"Should have been me meeting the masters, not Xavier." The person, another male, mumbled angrily.

Rebecca looked at him as Orion opened his mouth to say something. "Get used to it Nathanial." Orion stated, leaning back against his seat.

Nathanial had the physical appearance of a 23 year old spiky blonde hair man. He was just as tall as Orion with almost the same physical built. His greenish, blue eyes complimented his hair color. He wore a white coat that he made himself that opened over the shoulders. The sleeves dangled over his arms and were held by a black belt that went over his chest. A part of the belt also dangled freely. His coat was unbuttoned and he wore nothing underneath it. He had white pants as well with two belts that encircled his waist and a pair of black shoes.

Nathanial glared at Orion. "Don't you wish to be in the presence of the masters, Orion?" Nathanial asked. "Surely, someone as strong as you, would feel honored."

"I prefer not." Orion shook his head. "I'm glad that Xavier is handling them than me." Rebecca turned her head slightly to look at Orion.

Nathanial let out a chuckle and smirked. "I don't understand why those people chose him out of all of us. I am smarter and more powerful than Xavier and yet they chose him instead of me."

"That's what you think Nathanial," A voice called out from the end on the side of the table where Orion sat. Nathanial let out a growling sigh, casting a glance at the man who called him out. The man pushed up his glasses. "The masters didn't pick you because you're just... not leader-material." He snickered as Nathanial stood up from his chair fuming.

"You wanna say that to my face, Dominic?" Nathanial shouted, pounding his fist straight onto to the table. "Come on, if you have the nerves to say it out loud, come say it to my face!" Nathanial shouted again.

Dominic looked like he was younger than Nathanial by a couple of years, appearing to be at least near his 20s. He was about Rebecca's height however. He had short, white hair with bangs that shapes his face. He had square shape glasses and bluish-purple colored eyes. His outfit consisted of a simple white, buttoned long-sleeved shirt with a black tie and a pocket and black pants with black shoes. Over his clothes, he wore the same white coat as everyone else but it reached his waist.

Dominic smirked and snickered as he looked away from Nathanial. "Maybe another time, Neanderthal."

Red-faced, Nathanial gritted his teeth angrily and opened his mouth to retort back but a large hand on his shoulder stopped him. Nathanial whirled his head to say something to the person, but quickly decided against it when he noticed who it was.

"X...Xavier," Nathanial said surprised as the man let go of his shoulder. Nathanial stared wide-eyed at him, noticing that behind him was another man, about the same height as Xavier. "Hugo..."

Appearing to be about 25 years old, Xavier was a tall, long white hair man with dark blue eyes. He had a specially made white long-sleeved coat with raised collar with some silver outlining it. Around his neck was a spiked black choker with silver spikes. Under his coat he wore a black plain shirt that was tucked in nicely in his white pants with a silver belt encircling his waist. He also had white shoes.

Hugo also had the physical appearance of a 24 year old man, but with long, black hair that reached past his shoulders. Some of his black hair sat in front of his shoulders. He had deep red eyes and was a little paler skin than the rest of them. He also wore a white coat that was strapped together around his upper torso and opened up before his waist. Underneath he wore another white shirt with gold outlined on his collar and went down along the shirt. He wore black pants as well but with white and gold shoes.

Xavier stared him down. "Nathanial, this is not the time to play childish games. We have important things to discuss." Xavier stated. "Please sit down."

Gritting his teeth, Nathanial sat down on his seat and muttered under his breath.

"Hugo," Xavier looked at Hugo, who stood behind him. Hugo nodded quickly and took the empty seat between Paulo and Ethan. With no more empty seats, Xavier looked around the room, noting that everyone's eyes were on him. Sitting on the seat at the head of the table, he began. "Sorry to call all of you this late at night, but I have important news from the masters and I wish to discuss them with all of you as soon as possible."

Some looked at each other as Xavier cleared his throat and began his announcement. "As all of you know, the masters have plans to change the current world we live in to a world where Duel Monsters and Humans are free from one another."

"Yeah, we know that already," Nathanial interrupted, glancing at Xavier. "Get on with it."

Xavier slightly glared at Nathanial but pressed on. "The masters wish for a world where Duel Monsters do not fight one another in those silly games that Maximillion Pegasus created." Xavier explained. "In order for the masters to achieve such feat, they require our assistance as well as the assistance of several duelists."

"Like Christian and Julia?" Orion opened his eyes and locked eyes with Xavier.

"Yes." Xavier nodded. "Exactly."

"If they need their assistance, then why did they killed them when they failed their mission?" Orion angrily demanded, slamming a fist on the table. "The humans should not have to be killed for failing!" Rebecca worriedly gazed at Orion while the others remained silent, awaiting for Xavier's response.

"Sigh... Orion, I understand your frustration about this matter," Xavier spoke up. "The masters have assured me that they were not the ones who killed Christian and Julia." Xavier paused for a moment as Orion and several others looked at him surprised. "The Hybrids are to blame for their deaths."

Orion looked at Xavier wide-eyed and his mouth wide open in shock. Several gasps escaped and echoed into the large room. "...What...?" Orion stammered in complete shock.

Xavier sighed, remembering how shocked he was when the masters told him this information as well. "Christian and Julia's true objective was to investigate the Hybrids and their duelists at Duel Academy."

"So their mission wasn't to retrieve the Hybrids' cards?" Devon questioned.

Xavier shook his head. "The masters had already known that they would fail because the Hybrids will not allow themselves to be taken that easily." He noted. "So their objective was to get information that will benefit us in the near future when it is our time to complete our mission."

"Information?" Cassidy questioned as well.

"Yes information regarding about their abilities, but something went wrong," Xavier looked down at the table. "It seems that the two Hybrids found out about them and engaged Christian and Julia in a duel where the loser goes to the Shadow Realm."

12 facial expressions fell into utter shock and bewilderment.

"The Shadow Realm?" Paulo was the first to speak up from everyone's bewilderment. "But how?"

"That's impossible!" Nathanial yelled. "The Hybrids don't have that kind of power!"

"It seems that the Hybrids have gotten stronger since the battle with Dante." Xavier explained more. "It is possible, according to Master Creed, that they've gained a new power."

"A new power?" Orion muttered to himself, unheard to the others.

"The Hybrids and their duelists somehow managed to defeat Julia and Christian and were prepared to send them away to that realm, but luckily for them, the masters were prepared for such event." Xavier stood up from his seat and began to walk around the side of the table where Orion and Rebecca sat. "At the last minute, they were able to teleport Julia and Christian out of Duel Academy. At the same time, Christian used a device, given to him by Master Creed himself, to counteract that power and send the Dragon Hybrid and his duelist to the Shadow Realm instead."

"However, by the time the masters brought those two back, it was too late to save them. They have died from their serious injuries." Xavier continued walking down to the other end of the table. Everyone bowed their heads. Cassidy, Stephanie and Jason held sorrowful expressions on their faces, while Rebecca, Nathanial, and Ethan, gritted their teeth. Only Orion, Devon, Marcus, Hugo and Dominic held neutral expressions.

Orion placed a hand on Rebecca's shoulder, in an attempt to calm her down as she trembled in anger. "Then why did Alister say that the masters killed Julia and Christian?"

Someone from the other side of the table cleared their throat and gained attention from everyone else. "It is very obvious, Orion," Hugo spoke up for the first time since he entered the room, looking at Orion. "Alister was trying to get under your skin. To make you doubt the masters in every way possible." From his seat, Dominic pushed up his glasses that kept falling off and held them there. "I am surprised that you did not see through that. Even I could see through that trick."

Orion gritted his teeth, moving his hand off of Rebecca's shoulder, and stared at the table.

Rebecca spoke up. "He played us, Orion and we fell for it." She cast a look to everyone. "I should have never doubted the masters." She stated, earning nods of approval and agreement, except from Orion.

"Poor Julia and Christian," Stephanie bowed her head in sadness and began to shed tears.

"How awful..." Jason muttered.

"Damn those Hybrids..." Nathanial growled as he balled up his fist as well.

"I didn't think that the Hybrids would have the capability to kill humans," Devon muttered as he wrapped his arm around Stephanie to console her. "How sad."

Xavier closed his eyes as he stood in front of the opposite end of the table. "Because of this new piece of information, the masters have ordered for us to be cautious when the time for us to battle the remaining Hybrids to come. I know that only two remain out there, but we do have three of the Hybrids here, in the custody of those three duelists, that we need to keep an extra eye in case of betrayal. " He turned slightly to look at Cassidy. "Cassidy, I leave Mya in your hands as usual."

Cassidy stood up from her seat and bowed towards Xavier. "Of course."

Xavier nodded. He cast a look to Orion. "Orion, do you minding watching over Damien?"

Orion shook his head. "Not at all."

"Excellent." Xavier gave a curt smile to Orion before looking at the youngest in the room. "And Stephanie, I'll leave our newest arrival in your care." He called out.

Stephanie blinked a couple of times before pointing to herself. "Who, me?" Rebecca and Orion looked at each other before narrowing their eyes at Xavier.

"Yes." Xavier said calmly.

Stephanie paled. "But...but...but..."

"Xavier, are you sure about this?" Orion spoke up before Xavier. "She's too young to handle that kind of responsibility."

"I understand, Orion," Xavier looked at him. "But all she has to do is keep Michelle company."

Orion sent a look to Rebecca, who sighed in frustration. "Alright, but I'm going to help Stephanie in keeping an eye of her as well, Xavier. Will that be a problem?"

Xavier shook his head. "No it will be not."

"Yay!" Stephanie cheered from her seat, making Rebecca smirk to herself.

"What will the rest of us do in the meantime, Xavier?" Devon spoke up.

"We will await orders from the masters." Xavier stated, looking at everyone else. "Until then, this meeting is dismissed. You may return to your quarters." He announced and immediately, everyone stood up from their seats. "Remember, my family, what our masters promise us… A future where all of us will never suffer from imprisonment again. We will be truly free!"

**[Back in Duel Academy]**

Luna took a deep breath and looked back at the waves as they gently crashed against the shore, only to get pulled back into the ocean again. "You see Neveah, Rakaia isn't really the easiest guy to understand, but it's fun once you finally figured him out." Luna said as she let a small smile slide across her face as she began to think about Rakaia and the moments that they shared.

"That's with anybody though right?" Neveah asked.

Luna shook her head negatively at Neveah's question and continued. "No not really. Not that 'person isn't special to you' in some type of way." Luna said as Neveah continued to look at her, and then out towards the ocean as well.

"I still don't get him. He's so happy about everything. No matter what it is, he always thinks he can handle everything." Neveah stated as she continued to keep her eyes fixed on the ocean in front of her. "Even after you attacked him and pretty much knocked him out, he still went after you." Neveah said as Luna hung her head low for a second.

"Yea…That's Rakaia for you." Luna said as Neveah turned her head towards Luna and noticed her mistake.

"Oh...no I'm sorry I should have never brought that up." Neveah apologized as Luna waved it off.

"No it's ok." She said simply as she brought her head back up and moved a few strands of hair out of her face. "Rakaia was never the one to take things lying down, especially when it involved his friends." Luna continued as she looked up at the sky and started to think back on the time Rakaia went out of his way to protect someone.

**[Flashback]**

_Luna just shook her and slowly put her card away and looked down at the stare down between Sega and Rakaia._

_"This isn't going to be good." Atticus stated as he looked down at the two as well. "Rakaia's hurt badly, and I don't think his Red-Eyes can take any more pounding." He finished. "So far this is going to be one sided." He said again as he folded his arms and continued to look down at them._

_"Poor Rakaia." Alexis said as Jaden couldn't do anything but grit his teeth and give a slight growl at the situation._

_"Rakaia." Luna thought as her mind raced as she looked down at her boyfriend who was about to be in one of the most deadliest battles of his life._

_"I hope the slacker can hold out." Chazz stated slightly worried himself._

_"Chazz, for his sake, I hope he can survive." Blair stated as she clenched her hands together and couldn't bare the site of what could happen in this battle._

_Meanwhile, as the gang stayed out of site from Sega's Tiburscia, Rakaia was in his own thoughts as he stared at the deadly beast._

_"Sega." Rakaia started as he looked at her, he stared into her eyes for a brief moment and could tell that this Sega wasn't the Sega he saw before. This was someone completely different. This person didn't seem to have any kind of sympathy, any kind of heart, and no kind of passion. He knew he was in trouble._

_"Sega listen to me!" Rakaia shouted as he tried to start reasoning with her. "This isn't you! Try to calm down ok and just talk to me." He stated as Sega just smirked and flicked her hair back as if she was already getting bored of hearing his voice._

_"What do you know boy?" Sega asked coldly. "You know nothing of what I am, or better yet who I am." She added._

_"Who you are?" Rakaia repeated puzzled. "What do you mean by who you are?" Rakaia asked again as he still stood on top of his Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon, who barely could stay flying in the air, considering the damage he received earlier._

_Sega just folded her arms and shook her slightly. "It's nothing that concerns you." She replied with the same tone in her voice. "As a matter of fact." She stated again as Tiburscia lowered itself to the ground like it was getting ready to pounce on its prey." Any information is unimportant to a dead man!" She shouted as Tiburscia leaped in the air towards Red Eyes._

_But luckily Rakaia caught it, and was able to make Red-Eyes dodge the Demon Hybrid but only barely._

_"Sega!" Rakaia shouted again as Red-Eyes turned to face the beast again._

_"Save it!" Sega shouted back as Tiburscia leaped in the air and clawed Red-Eyes in the face leaving scratch marks going down from its eye towards its mouth, causing it to roar loudly in pain._

_"RED-EYES!" Rakaia shouted. Next, Tiburscia hit a quick spin and slapped Red Eyes in the face with its tail, causing it to fly in the ground hard, creating a huge crater and causing dust to shoot up into the sky._

_"Dammit." Rakaia said as Red-Eyes slowly got up._

_"I'm not done with you boy." Sega shouted from the dust cloud as Tiburscia lunged at Red-Eyes through the cloud, and slashed it across its chest, causing spirit energy to leak out, and then clawed it again across its Leg, and then quickly blasting Red-Eyes at point blank range._

_"AHHHHHH!" Rakaia shouted as Red Eyes was blasted into a rock formation behind them._

**[End of Flashback]**

"There was a time where one of our friends went…went…well." Luna looked at Neveah and could tell she had a confused written all over her face as she tried to explain the events that happened. "Well, let's just say something was wrong with her and Rakaia did everything he could to save her, even if that meant losing his life." Luna spoke as Neveah looked at Luna and continued to listen. "I know it's pretty much the same as now, but still that's just how he is." Luna said as she wiped a tear away from her right eye.

"What do you mean something was wrong with your friend?" Neveah asked. "Like what could have been so horribly wrong that Rakaia had to go all out to save her?" Neveah questioned again.

Luna looked at the young duelist and took another deep breath. "Let's just say it was something beyond our control." Luna said as she turned her gaze back towards the ocean. Neveah nodded, deciding not to ask any more questions as Luna continued to recount a memory.

**[Second Flashback]**

_Rakaia looked on in horror as Tiburscia was still charging its attack and he was running out of time and he didn't have many options to choose from._

_"Red-Eyes, we ain't got a choice." Rakaia said sadly as he slowly lifted his arm and pointed towards Tiburscia. "Red-Eyes…Darkness INFERNO BLAST!" Rakaia shouted as Red-Eyes opened up his mouth, and fired a fully charged darkness fire blast towards Tiburscia._

_"Hmph that weak thing!" Sega shouted as she pointed towards Rakaia and his Red-Eyes. "FINAL ELYSIAN!" She shouted as Tiburscia fired the same charged up hyper beam that collided with Red-Eyes' Darkness Inferno Blast._

_"Red-Eyes HOLD IT!" Rakaia shouted as Red-Eyes and Tiburscia started a power struggle between each other, but Tiburscia quickly gained the upper hand. "Red-Eyes." Rakaia said as he gritted his teeth as the pressure was becoming too great for him, and even Red-Eyes._

_"Pathetic." Sega said slowly as she thrust her arm forward and a sudden burst of energy was added to Tiburscia's Blast and it quickly overpowered Red-Eyes' Darkness Inferno Blast and hit it square in the chest sending it flying across the field, leaving a long trail as it slammed into another rock formation hard._

_"Red-Eyes." Rakaia said weakly as he slowly opened his eyes, and could see that Red-Eyes was fading in and out quickly._

_"Re…Red-Eyes…No." Rakaia stated as he slowly tried to pull himself together. "Don't worry buddy I'm coming." Rakaia stated as he slowly started to walk towards Red-Eyes holding his left arm. It was badly battered and he could barely move it, and he had cuts and bruises all over his body, and his shirt and shorts were torn._

_Red-Eyes was gave a slight roar as he saw his owner walking towards him. You could see an actual tear fall from its eyes as he saw how badly banged up Rakaia was. Through its red eyes he saw Rakaia struggling to walk to get to him, and a small tear dropped from its eyes and fall towards the ground._

_Rakaia couldn't help but smile as he saw this. "Don't…worry…buddy." he stated as she finally got to him and pulled out his card. "I'll be alright…don't worry about me…Just come back in your card alright." Rakaia said as he held up Red-Eyes' card as it started to glow._

_The glow started to get brighter and brighter but then it slowly started to fade again. Red-Eyes was resisting._

_"Red-Eyes." Rakaia shouted in between breaths. "Come on if you don't go back in, she'll destroy both of us alright and I can't have that so get back in your card!" Rakaia shouted as he held the card up again, and forced Red-Eyes back into it._

_Rakaia looked down at the card as the glow faded and the Red-Eyes that once sat before him leaned against the rock formation badly hurt disappeared. "Sorry but I couldn't let you get hurt anymore." Rakaia stated as he slowly turned around when he heard a giant footstep._

_"So pathetic." Sega stated as Tiburscia slowly made its way towards Rakaia. "A boy and his dragon such a waste of time and space." She stated as she looked at him with heartless eyes._

_"Sega…please listen to me." Rakaia started again._

_"ENOUGH!" Sega shot back. "I'm tired of hearing your useless rambling. Let's get this straight you are nothing to me. Life is nothing and should be crushed just like everyone else in this world." Sega spat as she glared at the Dragon duelist with hate flourishing her eyes. "And once I eradicate you from this world, I'll continue with every other human on this planet." Sega finished, leaving Rakaia mouth wide open from shock._

_"Sega." Rakaia said slowly as he slowly lowered his head down and looked at the ground. "Fine then do it." He stated as he looked up at her, and held his arms out to his side. "Do it now then IF YOU WANT TO GET RID OF ME SO BAD THEN DO IT!" Rakaia shouted back this time intensively._

_Sega was a little taken back by this, but then a smirk appeared on her face. "Ok then Tiburscia!" Sega shouted as Tiburscia opened its mouth and aimed it Rakaia. "Say goodbye Dragon boy." Sega stated, laughing evilly at the Dragon duelist who looked at Sega with complete fear in his eyes, but stood his ground as the gigantic demon hybrid started charging up its attack once again._

**[End of Second Flashback]**

"No matter the danger, Rakaia was always ready to give his all for anything." Luna said as she another smile appeared across her lips. "That's one of the things I love about him." She said as she looked at Neveah with a smile and then as she continued to think a slight laugher escaped her lips.

"I remember the time where Chazz tried to prank Rakaia by switching his shampoo with someone's colored dye." Luna said with another giggle or two.

"What? So you mean that black hair, with a few strands of red hair, isn't his natural hair color?" Neveah asked as she looked at Luna.

Luna laughed at the thought as she turned her head towards Neveah. "Ha! No it wasn't; his natural hair color was light brown." Luna said as Neveah's eyebrow rose for a split second as Luna continued the conversation.

"You see, Chazz tried to piss Rakaia off because of a few pranks he pulled on him, but when it happened and Rakaia saw what happened to his hair, he actually fell in love with it and Chazz's jaw dropped like completely." Luna said letting another small, but yet sad laughter escape her throat.

She looked at the ground sadly as she remembered that moment. " I was the first one he asked if I like it or not." Luna said sadly as Neveah looked at her. "I honestly thought it was a good look for him and so did everyone else. So all he did was thank Chazz, who still couldn't believe that his prank actually helped Rakaia out."

"Yea…I kind of sensed the idiot in Chazz." Neveah replied as Luna looked up at her and then back towards the ocean.

"Rakaia would write that down if he heard you say that." Luna explained.

"Sounds like Rakaia's all around good guy." Neveah said as she looked up at Luna who didn't look back.

"Yea that's true he is…or was." Luna said. "You see Neveah, just like everyone else...Rakaia also had a dark side." Luna began as she felt her heart cringe when she thought of that memory.

"A dark side, so he had some anger issues what so bad about that?" Neveah asked.

"No…It was something far worse than that." Luna said as she felt a familiar bone chilling breeze go down her spine as she thought of Rakaia and how he looked on that day.

**[Third Flashback]**

_"SO WHAT DO YOU THINK OF MY POWER?" Crayus shouted as he looked at his monstrosity that stood before Luna and her Ancient Fairy Dragon._

_"I think it makes me sick." Luna said under her breath as she got ready to leap on top of her dragon._

_"Wait!" Rakaia shouted, causing both Sega and Luna to turn around quickly and look at the dragon duelist._

_"Rakaia." Luna said slowly as she looked at her boyfriend with worry filling her eyes as he slowly walked past her and stood in front of Luna and Sega with tears still filling his eyes and his fist clenched tightly._

_"Dragon Boy." Sega called worriedly as she place a hand on his shoulder, her worry grew more as she could feel his body shaking._

_"Rakaia are you..." Sega was about to ask._

_"Rakaia please say something." Luna said as she ran in front of him and looked him. "Please Rakaia." Luna begged as Rakaia continued to glare death shots at Crayus who just smirked as he leaped on top of his dragon and looked down at Rakaia smugly._

_"You…You carry on your life like you did nothing wrong." Rakaia started gritted his teeth slowly as he looked up at Crayus. "Is…Is that really all you wanted was power!" Rakaia shouted as he glared up at Crayus._

_"Well yes that's all I wanted and now that I got there was no need for anything else anymore." Crayus said calmly._

_'HOW COULD YOU BE SO STUPID?" Rakaia screamed. "THAT WAS OUR FUCKING FAMILY YOU BASTARD!" Rakaia screamed again as a red aura started to form around his body._

_"THAT WAS OUR MOTHER THAT MADE SURE WE GOT WHAT WE WANTED NO MATTER WHAT! THAT WAS OUR FATHER THAT WAS THERE FOR ANY AND EVERYTHING ESPECIALLY FOR YOU!' Rakaia screamed again as his pupils slowly started to change colors from light brown slowly to dark red._

_"Heh our family, OUR FAMILY IT WAS OUR FAMILY THAT TOOK THAT GREAT POWER AWAY FROM ME!' Crayus shouted back as he looked down at his brother who stood in front of him and his mighty dragon._

_"Those incompetents thought they could get away with taking my power, and...And…GIVING IT TO SOME CHILD!" Crayus snapped as he glared at his little brother._

_"OUR FAMILY WAS WORTHLESS, NOTHING BUT A BUNCH OF FOOLS WHO DIDN'T UNDERSTAND WHAT TRUE POWER WAS!" Crayus screamed again. "It's pretty simple Rakaia; even you can understand my reason for my doing." Crayus said smirking at Rakaia seeing that he was now fuming._

_"Understand….UNDERSTAND!" Rakaia screamed. 'WHAT PART OF THAT WAS OUR FAMILY DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND!" Rakaia snapped as his aura finally surrounded his body and turned bright red._

_"DON'T YOU FEEL IT?" Crayus shot back. "CAN'T YOU FEEL IT SURGING INSIDE YOUR BODY?" Crayus continued. "The power of dragons and now you sided with the mighty breed of Red eyes and you tell me you don't understand why my reason was justified!" Crayus shouted again as Rakaia eyes widened and then dilated as his anger grew._

_'THERE'S NOTHING JUSTIFIED ABOUT WHAT YOU DID!" Rakaia shot back as his aura started sway back and forth uncontrollably. "MY MOTHER, MY FATHER THEY TRIED TO PROTECT ME AND YOU HAD ME GET RID OF THEM!" Rakaia screamed again as aura started to sway faster and faster._

_Suddenly one of his cards started to glow and with in a flash of light Red Eyes Darkness Dragon appeared behind him roaring in anger._

_"Even my sister tried to stop you and you took her out to and you want me to think that you were doing the right thing, just because you wanted power." Rakaia said slowly as he lowered his head for a second and let the tears fall from his face to the ground._

_With each tear that hit his anger grew a memory of his family came back to his head._

_"You know what's funny." Rakaia said as his tears continued to fall rapidly."If it was really the power that you wanted I would have gave it to you." Rakaia said slowly, causing Luna and Sega eyes to fill with even more worry._

**[End of Third Flashback]**

"That day was the scariest day of my life." Luna said sadly as a sob escape her chest. "I couldn't do anything. He was losing himself. He couldn't stop himself. He was losing the sight of everything he stood for with every second that past." Luna said as Neveah looked at her in awe. She looked at Luna and saw that her body was shaking, as the memory continued to flood her mind.

"His very humanity was slipping bit by bit and I couldn't do anything to save him. And no matter how much I wanted to, I knew I couldn't stand in his way. The Rakaia I knew was gone." She said as Neveah turned away from Luna to look at the rest of the beach.

Silence fell amongst the two until Neveah finally had the courage to ask.

"Well, if Rakaia completely lost it, what drove him to do it?" Neveah asked as Luna turned her head slightly as she thought about all the pain that Rakaia went through.

"Let's just say he had a difficult past." Luna said as Neveah looked at her. "You know Alexia is Rakaia's older sister, but what you don't know is that he has an older brother as well. And from what I understand, the oldest out of the three." Luna explained.

"What…What happened to him?" Neveah asked as she looked at Luna who just took another deep breath and began to reminisce on the past.

"You see Rakaia's brother… Well let's just say he wasn't the nicest big brother you would ever meet…At least not at the time." Luna spoke.

"What do you mean?" Neveah asked, causing Luna to look at her for a brief second.

"Rakaia and his brother never got along. He was always after something Rakaia had and he went through extreme measures to get it." Luna said trying to keep the important details out of the explanation. "His family was basically broken apart by his only brother." Luna spoke as she tried to contain herself and hold her tears back. "He lost his memory for a bit and really had no record of that even happening to his family, but then on that dreadful day. The darkest day in my history book at least." Luna continued.

"The day where Rakaia lost himself was the day his brother confessed everything." Luna said with a hint of spite in her voice.

"What…What did he say?" Neveah asked now curious of the events that took place.

Luna looked at Neveah, her eyes had slightly dilated with anger build up from that day, her mood slightly changed as she continued to tell the story. "He…He slowly pieced Rakaia's memories together one by one, and with each memory came a different victim." She said as Neveah looked at her, this time a cold chill running down her spine.

"He started by telling Rakaia how he used him to kill his parents… The both of them…" Luna stated as Neveah widened her eyes in shock. "Not only that, but he told him how he took him away from Alexia and left her for dead." Luna looked at the ground. "He told Rakaia how he took her down and made her watch as he dragged him off to God knows where. And even though Alexia survived that ordeal, she still couldn't stop what was about to happen." Luna added as Neveah continued to listen intently.

**[Fourth Flashback]**

_"Crayus." Rakaia said as he continued to watch on at what was happening._

_"Oh gets better." Crayus said smirking as the scenery flashed and appeared in another part of the city where a duel was being held._

_"That's…That's." Rakaia said stammering at what he was seeing._

_"Exactly that was our father, and look who's dueling him." Crayus smirked as he pointed to duel, causing the three duelists to look._

_"Rakaia." Luna said slowly._

_"Dragon boy…That's…that's you." Sega said slowly as well she and Luna looked on in shock at what was going on._

_"I'm dueling…I'm dueling my dad." Rakaia said as he continued to watch on._

_"__**Rakaia what's gotten into you? Snap out of it son**__" Rakaia's father cried as he slammed another monster card on the field, and pointed towards Rakaia. _

_"__**Please son don't make me do this**__." His father shouted as he looked at his son, who didn't look like Rakaia, or at least the Rakaia that we all know now. This Rakaia was somewhat different, his eyes were red, and he had a sadistic smirk on his face as if he was enjoying what he was doing. He wore a pain Black shirt, with Black Paints, and Black, and Red Shoes, with a Red Headband around his head, with the matching Black fingerless gloves. _

_"__**Go ahead old man, do your worst**__." Rakaia said evilly as he looked at his father, who still had the shock look his face. _

_"__**Son don't make me do this**__." His father repeated. _

_Rakaia just laughed evilly, and then looked at his father and smirked. "__**I'm tired of this little game; it's time for you to sleep with the rest of the family**__." Rakaia stated evilly as he lifted up a card, and a shadow like figure appeared behind Rakaia that resembled the almighty Red Eyes Black Dragon. _

_"__**No son please listen to me!"**__ His father begged. "__**This isn't you**__." He said again trying to reason with his son. _

_"__**He won't listen to you, you poor excuse for a father**__." A voice called behind Rakaia. _

_"__**It's you!**__" His father said as he looked at the figure that stood beside Rakaia. __**"It is you after all, how dare you use your little brother like this?**__" His father shouted. _

_"__**It's simple father**__." The figure said. "__**It's Power**__." He said again as he looked at his father, with his cold black eyes, that soon turned red just like Rakaia's. _

_"__**In order for me to gain that power I would have to remove you from this world**__." The figure stated." __**And what better way to do that, then with the family's prize possession**__." The figure stated as he looked at his father, who gritted his teeth back at him. _

_"__**Crayus you bastard**__!" The father shouted." __**How could you destroy your own family, and then leave your brother for the blame? What kind of monster are you**__!" He shouted again, causing Crayus to glare at him with his eyes full of hatred. _

_"__**Monster!"**__ Crayus shouted as he pointed towards Rakaia. "__**That's the monster, the monster that been living with us for years is right here dueling you, dueling you for your life old man!"**__ Crayus shouted. __**"If anything you should be calling this little bastard here the monster, the freak of domino city!**__" Crayus shouted back towards his father as he pointed towards Rakaia. _

_"__**This kid possesses power that no one else has, and that's the power of Rage**__!" Crayus shouted again." __**Why do you think the Red Eyes Black Dragon chose him for a master, why do you think he can only play with Dragon cards?**__" Crayus shouted again. "__**Think about it old man, the answer is right in front of you.**__" He added." __**Your son has the power to be the dragon king, he has the power to call upon one of the most powerful Dragon's in the world, and you think I'm not going to take advantage of that?**__" Crayus finished. _

_"__**Crayus stop this is wrong, think about how Rakaia would feel, his heart won't be able to take it.**__" His father exclaimed. _

_"__**Humph who cares?"**__ Crayus stated." __**All I care about is power**__." He finished as he pointed towards his father. "__**Rakaia finish it."**__ Crayus commanded. _

_As Red Aura surrounded Rakaia and he smirked evilly, and laughed sadistically as he pointed towards his father as well. _

_"__**Red Eyes Black Dragon finish him with INFERNO FIRE BLAST**__!" Rakaia shouted as Red eyes reared his head back, getting ready to unleash its most powerful attack. _

_His father stood there, still and silent knowing that he had let his family down, and knowing that he couldn't stop his oldest son Crayus from taking advantage of Rakaia's power. He was going to be soon destroyed by the very son that he loved. _

_"__**FINISH IT**__!" Rakaia shouted again as Red eyes was done charging his attack, and shot it towards their father. _

_"__**Boys."**__ Their father said slowly." __**I'm sorry I should have been a better father to the both of you.**__" He said slowly as the attack slowly came towards him, and finally collided against him, causing a huge explosion. Leaving nothing but his broken body laying in a crater, created by Rakaia's own Red Eyes Black Dragon, and standing in front of him was Rakaia with his red Aura swirling out of control, and Crayus standing behind him with his arms crossed, and smiling wickedly. _

_"__**Good job Rakaia you did it." **__Crayus said evilly as he smirked at his younger brother who was still swirling around in his rage to understand what he had done. _

_"Rakaia." Luna said slowly as she turned her head and looked at her boyfriend who was stunned at what he saw._

_"Hey Rakaia." Sega said worriedly._

_Rakaia's eyes widened in complete horror at what he saw his mouth was wide open and his heart ached at the pain he felt after he saw what had just happened. "I...I….It… was me." Rakaia said as the expression stayed on his face._

_"Oh don't spoil the fun yet, it's not over." Crayus said evilly as the Blood Crystal flashed again causing the scene to change into something different and this time it was a woman, actually two of them._

_"Crayus stop." Rakaia said slowly knowing that he probably wouldn't be able to take this next scene that Crayus was showing him._

_"Why should I stop? This is what you wanted to know right." Crayus said as he pointed towards the scene." Watch." He said evilly. "I insist." He said smirking evilly at Rakaia again._

"_**What do you think mom?"**__ The older teen asked cocky as he stood behind a little boy who stood behind a Red Eyes Black dragon. "__**Isn't it great to see both of your sons working together**__." The older teen smirked. _

"_**Crayus what have you done to him**__?" The woman asked as she looked at both of her kids. "__**What have you done to your little brother?**__" She asked as she tried to crawl to him, but to no avail. "She was badly hurt and badly battered. She had bruises and cuts all over her body and her face had bruises as well. _

"_**What did I do?**__" Crayus answered back mockingly. "__**Why what do you think I did dear mother. Gained power through this little brat, what do you think?**__" Crayus snapped as he smirked wickedly as his injured mother. _

_His mother glared at him as she tried to stand up, but her legs wouldn't agree with her and she fell back down on her stomach. "Let…Go...Of...My...Son." The mother said coldly. _

"_**Oh that hurts mother.**__" Crayus mocked. "__**I thought I was your son to**__." He continued. _

_The mother glared didn't change her eyes dilated at the site of Crayus. "__**You're …no son of mine.**__" She stated as she continued to give him the death glare. "__**Let your little brother go so I can deal with myself.**__" She demanded as she tried to stand up again, but still her legs wouldn't hold her up and she fell back down to her knees. _

"_**Hahahaha…You see I don't think you'll be dealing with anyone old lady**__." Crayus stated as he looked at his little brother whose eyes were bloodshot red__**." You see I hold all the power in my hand.**__" He stated as he grabbed his little brother by the back of shirt." __**And he is the power.**__" Crayus ended. _

"_**You monster**__!" His mother shouted. "__**How can you control your own brother like this?**__' She shouted again. _

"_**Simple you old wretch**__!" Crayus snapped."__**By controlling the anger he has inside him!**__" He shouted again. "__**But just like father you'll never learn, and just like father you have to die**__." Crayus said harshly. _

"_**Crayus!**__" a voice came from behind him causing Crayus to turn around and face a teen that was about his age except it was a she. _

_Crayus just smirked and looked at her. "__**Alexia how nice of you to show up.**__" Crayus stated. "Here to say goodbye to mommy before she takes her final trip to hell." Crayus said jokingly. _

"_**Crayus stop this now, and let him go**__!' Alexia shouted as she pointed towards the little boy that Crayus had in his clutches. _

"_**What him, oh so now you want to play big sister again and go against my power**__!" Crayus shouted. "__**I guess you'll just have to learn just like our precious mother will**__." Crayus stated as he turned around and pointed at the woman that was still on her knees in front of them. _

"_**Do it now**__!" Crayus shouted as he ushered the boy to call the attack of his Red eyes. _

"_**No don't do this**__!" Alexia shouted as she ran towards Crayus. "__**Stop don't**__!" She pleaded. _

"_**Now!**__" Crayus shouted again. "__**Obliterate her**__!" Crayus shouted again as the young boy he was controlling didn't hesitate. _

"_**Red eyes**__. "The boy said emotionless__**." Inferno Fire Blast.**__" He commanded as Red Eyes gave a loud roar and aimed its mouth directly at the woman in front of him, and finally reared its head back and released a powerful fire blast towards the woman. _

**"**_**MOTHER!"**__ Alexia shouted as she tried to get to her but it was too late she was too far away to do anything. _

"_**Alexia…it's up to you now. Save your little brother**__." Her mother said calmly as she gave her last smile and the blast connected and exploded on impact obliterating the woman instantly leaving Alexia standing there fully in shock and staring at the ashes of the woman that gave birth to her. _

"_**Mom….No."**__ Alexia muffled as tears started to run down her cheeks. "__**Mother….MOTHER**__!' Alexia screamed as rain started to pour down leaving pounding on her body getting her soaked and wet. While Crayus made off with the boy and the power he possessed. _

**[End of Fourth Flashback]**

"And in the end, it still wasn't enough to push Rakaia completely over the edge, until we heard something that none of us wanted to hear." Luna said as a few tears started to stream down her face.

**[Fifth Flashback]**

_"__**Crayus are you sure about this?"**__ A figure asked him in a white science coat. "__**If we transfer his powers to you the procedure may kill him**__." The figure said again._

_The younger version of Crayus just laughed at the gesture the scientist made. "__**Whatever it takes."**__ Crayus said slowly. __**"I am the rightful one to control the dragons of duel monsters, not this little brat. I'm the one that should have that power.**__" Crayus said again._

_"__**Alright then we will carry on**__." The scientist said as he walked towards a machine that look hi tech, a little too high- tech for the common eyes. "__**We began the procedure at twenty five percent**__." The scientist said._

_"__**Excellent**__." Crayus said he stepped into a tube like chamber with water filling it up half way. The room was a big lab with everything attached to something. The machines were the latest in technology and something that the people of the world have not yet seen. The scientist Crayus was working with was known for experimenting on humans. Trying to recreate them molecule by molecule, or trying to transfer a part of them into something else, needless to say none of them survived._

_"__**Ready in 3…2."**__ The scientist began._

_"__**This is it**__." Crayus said as he looked at his little brother who lied motionless on the table. "__**This is what you get for getting my way kid**__." Crayus said._

_"__**1**__." The scientist said as he flipped the switch and suddenly Lightning struck the table the young Rakaia was lying on which caused him to scream out in agony._

_"__**AHHHHHHHHRAHHHHHHH!"**__ he screamed as the lightning then transfer to the tube that Crayus was in delivering all of Rakaia's powers that he possessed._

_"__**Grr...I feel it, this is it…True power!"**__ Crayus shouted as the power continued to be transferred, but at a slow pace. You_

_'__**AHHHHHHHHHHHHH**__." Rakaia continued to scream as his body tossed and turned and fought on the table, but to no avail he was strapped down unable to go anywhere._

_"__**That's right suffer!"**__ Crayus shouted. __**"I want you to suffer for taking something that was mine!**__" Crayus shouted again as he turned his attention back to the Scientist. "__**This is taking too long, turn it up!**__" Crayus shouted._

_"__**But if I go any higher than twenty five percent the shock will kill him**__." The scientist said trying to actually save the little boy that lay strapped on his table._

_"__**DO YOU THINK I GIVE A DAMN?"**__ Crayus shouted. "__**I SAID RAISE THE DAMN POWER NOW!'**__ Crayus shouted again causing the scientist to take a deep breath and in defeat turned towards the switched and increased the power to seventy five percent."_

_"__**AAAAHHHHHH!**__" Rakaia screamed at the top of his lungs as the lightning bolt that struck Rakaia got three times bigger than it was at first and struck Rakaia and then transferred the power over to Crayus again. Draining Rakaia of everything and giving it all to Crayus._

_"__**YES!"**__ Crayus shouted. "__**YES THIS IS WHAT I WANTED! THE POWER! IT'S…ITS INCREDIBLE!"**__ Crayus said as he looked over at his little brother again was still screaming in agony and pain. __**"Heh SCREAM ALL YOU WANT NO ONE'S COMING TO SAVE YOU!**__' Crayus shouted from inside the tube as the power continued to transfer from the little boy's body to Crayus's_

_"__**DOC TURN IT UP SOME MORE!"**__ Crayus shouted as the power transfer was just near completely._

_"__**What! You want me to raise it to one hundred percent that's just insane**__!" The scientist shouted back at Crayus._

_"__**DO IT OR TRUST ME IT WON'T BE THE BOYS LIFE YOU HAVE TO WORRY ABOUT**__!' Crayus shouted as he pointed at the scientist who again in defeat turned towards the control and increased the power to max._

_"__**AHHHHH….AHHHH…AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH…RAHHHHHHHHHHHH**__!" Rakaia shouted as blood started coming from his mouth and dripping onto the table. His heart was beating so fast that it was skipping more than just a few beats._

_"__**YES THAT'S IT! THAT'S IT**__!" Crayus shouted as the power continued to transfer from Rakaia to Crayus._

_"__**KEEP IT COMING! YES IT'S ALL MINE FINALLY IT'S ALL….MINNNNNNEEEE!"**__ Crayus shouted as the tube suddenly exploded with the shards of glass flying everywhere with a few stabbing the scientist in the chest and face, and a couple more pinning him to the wall._

_Crayus stepped out of the tube and flexed his forearm for a bit and suddenly a satisfied smile appeared on his face as he looked at the scientist and smirked. "__**Hmph you served you purposed**__." He said coldly as he walked past the Scientist pierced body and walked towards Rakaia who eyes were sealed shut with a large of amount of Blood dripping from the side of his mouth._

_"__**Finally I've gotten what was rightfully mine**__." Crayus said as he looked down at little Rakaia's lifeless body." Hmph you could have never controlled it anyway." Crayus said as he turned his back and walked off towards the exit._

_As he got to the exit he stopped and turned around and looked at Rakaia. "__**Hmph you were always weak just like the rest of the family, weak and pathetic.**__" Crayus said as he walked out of the room and closed the door behind and walked off like nothing ever happened._

**[End of Fifth Flashback]**

"He what!" Neveah asked as she stood up and looked at Luna with shock written all over her face.

Luna could only nod her head as she continued to look at the ground. "He almost killed him." Luna repeated. Even though Luna told her the cold hard facts about what happened she still remembered to leave the important details out of the equation.

"I…I can't believe it…that's…That's just so wrong… How could anyone try to kill their own family?" Neveah asked, slightly shaken by the information that Luna just gave her.

"...Dante." Luna murmured in pure hatred by mistake and loud enough for Neveah to catch it.

"Dante? Who is Dante?" Neveah asked, causing Luna to look up at her and slightly lowered her head back down. "Wait. I've heard that name before." Neveah said as she thought about the name and where she heard it from and then it clicked. "Wait! You don't mean that big guy with the big ass monster trying to erase humanity off the face of the planet six months ago, do you?" Neveah asked Luna, who looked at Neveah in surprise.

"How? How did you…" Luna tried to ask, but Neveah cut her off.

"It was all over of the news. No! Screw that I was there, that jerk forced us out of our homes because he decided he wanted to blow up the place." Neveah said as Luna looked up at her in amazement.

"So you know about that huh?" Luna said as she looked up sadly at the Freshmen, who nodded her head confidently.

"Yea, but then those guys came up to him with their monsters and…Wait!" Neveah said as she looked at Luna. "Those…Those guys were you, weren't they!" Neveah said as Luna looked at Neveah and then lowered her head again. "Ha! I knew it. I knew something was special about you guys when I first met you! Wow so you guys took that thing down." Neveah said as she sat back down by Luna and then saw how sad she was again. "So Rakaia was there at that battle too, wasn't he?" Neveah asked as Luna nodded her head in approval.

"He was one of the strongest we had in the fight, next to Jaden in my opinion." Luna said as she looked back at the ocean once again, this time hugging her knees with her head resting on top of them. "Rakaia may have had a bad past, but he always seems to stay confident about everything, even when the odds are against him. That's what I really admired about him." Luna spoke as Neveah smiled and looked at the ocean herself.

"Yea he seems like he was pretty cool guy." Neveah said as she thought about something and then turned her head towards Luna. "Hey Luna can I ask you a question?" Neveah asked.

Luna looked at Neveah and smiled slightly. "Sure go ahead." Luna obliged.

"Umm…Do you know why Rakaia wouldn't duel me?" Neveah asked somewhat nervously as Luna just looked at her and then brought her gaze back towards the ocean.

"I sure do." Luna said as Neveah looked at her, curious about what she had to say.

"You see Neveah, Rakaia is the person that looks for friendship in a duel. Sure he'll duel anybody that challenges him, but you're one of kind to him." Luna said as Neveah looked at him with a confused look on her face.

"What do you mean "one of a kind"?" Neveah asked as Luna slightly giggled at her confusion.

"What I mean is that you're the only person other than him that actually made it their goal to become the best dragon duelist ever." Luna said as she looked at Neveah. "You see Neveah, no matter how much he hates to admit it, he was just like you when he first came to Duel Academy. And being a Dragon duelist was all he could talk about." She said with a smile on her face as she thought about the time Rakaia came to Duel Academy.

"So he didn't think I was too weak to duel him?" Neveah asked her out of curiosity.

Luna shook her head slightly as she continued to hug her knees. "Actually it's quite the opposite. I'm sure he could see you were a pretty talented duelist and probably thought he could make a bond with you." Luna explained as Neveah tried to wrap her mind around the words Luna was saying.

"A bond?" Neveah repeated.

"Yea a bond." Luna assured. "Rakaia's the type to look for friendships through duels. Why do you think him, Jaden and Chazz get along so well?" Luna said as she looked at Neveah.

"I think I get it now." Neveah said as she looked at Luna who just returned it with a smile and nod.

Neveah turned her head back towards the ocean as a gentle breeze blew by, blowing both of their hair slightly. "You know, now I really wish I got to know the real him." She said as she smiled sadly. "Instead of bugging him with duels and stuff maybe if I would have sat down and got to know him better he would have challenged me instead." Neveah said as Luna looked at her and nodded.

"Knowing him I wouldn't doubt it." Luna answered as Neveah smiled a bit more.

"Luna…Thanks…I mean it still hurts that he's gone, but now I feel like I understand him a bit more." Neveah began as she looked at Luna. "I mean I always thought he was some jerk that kept leaving me every time I asked for a duel or something, but when I saw how hard he tried to get you back and everything made me see him in a new way, especially after what you told me." Neveah finished as Luna smiled it a bit.

"Wow…Luna, you're one lucky girl." Neveah said as Luna's face lit up at those words as she thought about Rakaia and slightly blushed.

"Thanks Neveah." Luna replied as they both sat in the sand enjoying the breeze, when they saw a figure approach them from the grassland of Duel Academy.

"Hey! It's Alexia!" Neveah exclaimed as Alexia made her way towards the two.

"Alexia." Luna said as she turned her head back to see the Phoenix duelist make her way towards the beach.

"Hey guys!" Alexia greeted as she got in range of the two duelists of Duel Academy. "I see you two are enjoying yourselves." She joked half heartedly.

"If only." Neveah said as she looked back down at the sand.

Luna didn't say anything she just kept her eyes fixed on the ocean that was in front of her.

Alexia took a deep breath as she looked at the Harpie duelist and then cast a glance at Neveah who caught it quickly.

Neveah looked up at Alexia and got the message and stood up. "Well Luna thanks for the talk. Now I got to go and apologize to Lucas… Dammit." Neveah said as Alexia let out a slight chuckle.

"Say hey to Kristine and the others for me, will ya?" Alexia asked as Neveah nodded before she ran back towards Duel Academy, leaving Alexia and Luna alone.

"So… How you feeling?" Alexia asked as she leaned up against a nearby boulder with her arms crossed.

"…Miserable." Luna answered as Alexia looked at her and nodded her head.

"Yea, I'm no different either." Alexia replied as Luna looked up at her, but then back at the ground.

"It's just…It's just hard, I mean I know it's not my fault, but I hurt him…I know I did." Luna said as sadness returned and took over.

Alexia looked at Luna and walked towards her. "It wasn't because of you." Alexia said as she smiled down at the Harpie duelist. "You weren't yourself Luna, you know that and I'm sure he knew that too. I'm pretty he had already set in his mind that he was going to save you by any means necessary." Alexia finished as Luna nodded her head slowly.

"Just like I would if he was in danger." Alexia spoke sadly as she sat down next to Luna. "I know it's hard, Luna believe me I know, but you can't blame yourself for what happened. I know you wouldn't do anything to hurt my brother in any way. You're a good person Luna." Alexia said as Luna looked up at her sadly. "Look, don't be like that, I'm sure Rakaia wouldn't want you to…" Alexia was trying to finish before she was interrupted.

"**My Lady."** Celeste said from within her mind.

"_Celeste…Celeste where were you? I've been trying to contact you all day!"_ Alexia shouted back in her mind as she closed her eyes quickly so she could talk to her Phoenix Hybrid.

"**My deepest apologies, My Lady, but what I have to say is of utmost important."** Celeste assured.

Alexia sighed for a second. _"Celeste, maybe later ok?"_ Alexia said as she was about to exit her mental contact with Celeste.

"**No! This cannot wait!"** Celeste shouted catching Alexia's attention. **"It…It is about your brother."** Celeste spoke quickly causing Alexia's eyes to widen in her mind.

"_What…What about my brother? You said you couldn't sense him."_ Alexia replied telepathically.

**"My Lady, your brother is alive."**

* * *

**Whoa what a chapter and what a flashback, those memories really take you back huh? And what's up with those guys? What are they planning? Find out next time on Yugioh GX!**

Me: I heard what happen Chazz. (Laughs)

Chazz: Shut up Meiyo...Before I rearrange your face.

Sega: I wish I could have gotten that on video! (Laughs at Chazz)

Luna: I hope you learned your lesson Chazz. (Snickers as well)

Chazz: SHUT UP!

Jesse: (Laughs along with everyone else) Man, I wish I could have seen your face when you barged into their room!

Chazz: SHUT UP! (Storms out the room)

Me: Oh man... (Wipes a few tears out of eyes) That was priceless!

Sega: (doubles over with laughter) Hahaha you're telling me!

Jesse: Well as much as all of us love to see Chazz get embarrassed once more, I'm afraid that's all we got time for. So we'll see y'all next time and remember after y'all read, click on those beautiful blue letters and review! Come on y'all! Click it!

Me: CLICK IT! "Yells from the background"


	15. Return Of The Dragon, Creed's Ambition

**Disclaimer: Alright guys here's another chapter with a short disclaimer. It's late, Sega and I are tired and I'm moving in about two weeks so we're trying to update as much as possible or at least get to a certain point in the story before I do. When I do move it's going to be tough updating, with a new school and all, so we hope you all understand and won't turn your back on us. Like I said before we will finish this story, but it will take some time and we need your support for our motivation. So you know the drill we don't own Yugioh, just the made up stuff blah, blah, blah. By now you should know who owns what so on to the chapter!**

Chazz: *Sigh* Man I'm glad that's over. These guys have been acting weird these days. It's like sex in the city or something.

*Chazz walks up the stairs towards Sega's room to ask her question*

Chazz: Not like I ever watched that movie or anything, but still The Chazz needs to restore order around here and I will if I have to. *Raises his hand triumphantly in the air as he approaches Sega's door*

*Goes to open's Sega's door and hears her and Jesse talking inside*

Jesse: See Sega I knew you'd like it.

"Sega licking up and down something slowly"

Sega: Mmmmm you were right Jesse, this thing is so good.

Jesse: Alright now it's my turn so if you would just sit down.

Sega: *Looks at Jesse questionably* Umm you mean like this.

Jesse: *Looks up at Sega with a smile* Yea just like that.

Sega: *Looks back at Jesse again* Are you sure about this Jesse.

*Chazz is now sweating bullets at what he is hearing from the hallway*

Jesse: Yea just sit on top of it, it'll be alright and beside I want a taste to so don't hold out on me ok. When your done let me have some will ya.

Sega: Alright Jesse if you say so. *Sits down on something and Chazz hears a slight squeak of her bed and burst through her door*

Chazz: WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE? JESSE HOW DARE YOU DEGRADE SEGA WITH YOUR SEXUAL ACTIONS!

*Sega and Jesse are looking at Chazz crazy like with a Popsicle in Sega's mouth and a slice of pie in Jesse's mouth*

Chazz: Wait…Ummm so you weren't….Oh shit."

Jesse: Umm we were just sitting here eating deserts and watching TV Chazz.*Points to the old episode of SpongeBob*

Chazz: But what was that you said about Sega sitting on something. YOU'RE SOMETHING!

Jesse: I just didn't want her to sit on this chair. It has a broken leg see? *Points to the leg of the chair to show him that it's unstable* I don't think that's degrading *Looks at Sega* is it?

Sega: *Shakes her head annoying and glares at Chazz* No it isn't but if someone who has hair that defies the laws of physics barges in my room again I'm going to personally degrade his face with my fist!

Chazz: *Waves hands nervously in front of him* But…But I heard.

Sega: GET OUT! *Slams door in Chazz's face and sits down to finish her cherry Popsicle.*

Jesse: Alright now that Chazz has once again embarrassed himself beyond comprehension I think I'll start the story. Happy reading Y'all.

* * *

**Chapter 14  
Return of the Dragon, Creed's Ambition**

"Wha-What did you… Celeste, are you serious?" Alexia asked this time out loud so Luna could hear her. "Are you positive, Celeste? Like seriously are you sure?" Alexia asked the Phoenix Hybrid in her head.

"**Aye My Lady." **Celeste answered, nodding her head in Alexia's mind. **"I felt a rather powerful surge of energy belonging to Red-Eyes. ****I am sure your brother is with him as well."** She finished as a smile appeared on Alexia's face.

A small tear started to form in the corner of her eye as she continued to smile as she turned her face to Luna. "Luna, Rakaia... He's… He's alive." Alexia said as Luna's jaw nearly dropped when she saw a few tears fall from Alexia's face.

"He's…He's alive? But…But how do you know?" Luna asked with a sudden burst of curiosity filling her body.

Alexia slowly wiped the tears from her face and then started to speak to Celeste in her mind again, but this time making sure Luna heard her every word. "Alright Celeste, can you find him?" Alexia questioned, hoping that Celeste could pin point his exact location.

The Phoenix Hybrid slowly flapped her wings and settled down to get comfortable and started to concentrate. It didn't take long for the Phoenix Hybrid's eyes to open back up as she looked at her duelist. **"I have found him, My Lady."** Celeste said, causing Alexia's smile to widen as she heard the news. **"H****e's not far from this location."**

"Great!" Alexia responded as Luna looked at her.

"So she found him? Does she know where he is?" Luna asked, concern filling her face as she looked at Alexia with hope in her eyes. "She found him, right?" Luna asked again as Alexia just turned her head towards the Harpie duelist.

Alexia nodded her head with a smile, causing Luna to smile as well as her heart skipped a beat at the sudden news. "She found him alright. Both him and Red-Eyes." Alexia said as Luna let out a deep breath and quickly wiped a tear away that started to form in her right eye.

"Thank goodness." Luna replied.

"_I can't believe it._" Luna thought as she held back tears. "_I…I...I saw whatever it was take you... __I thought it was over, that I lost you forever._ _Now…Once again you came back." _Luna looked up at the sandy beach and moved some of her hair out of her face. _"Rakaia...You stubborn jerk, making me go through that_." She finished as she turned her head to Alexia who just smiled at her.

"**My Lady, I think you two should go to him now."** Celeste spoke suddenly

"Oh right? Alright Celeste, where is he?" Alexia asked her Phoenix Hybrid.

"**Well,"** Celeste started. **"It appears that he has reappeared at the same location where he'd vanished… At the abandoned dorms."** She finished as Alexia quickly turned to Luna and smirked.

"So...?" Luna asked anxiously as she looked at Alexia, who just grabbed Luna by the wrist and took off running along with her. "Hey! What the…Where are we going?" Luna shouted as she tried to keep up and not trip behind Alexia.

Alexia ignored Luna's question and continued to talk to Celeste. "Alright Celeste, this is what I want you to do." Alexia started as she continued to drag Luna behind her. "I want you to contact the others and tell them everything that you just told me." Alexia requested as she turned a corner on the path that headed towards the abandoned dorm, dragging Luna behind her still. "Hopefully they'll rush over as well, got it?" Alexia finished as she continued to run.

"**Yes My Lady."** Celeste responded immediately, fading away.

"Where the hell are we going?" Luna shouted from behind Alexia, who just kept running at top speed with Luna barely able to keep up. "Alexia! Come on! Can you at least tell me?" She shouted as Alexia turned her head back towards Luna.

"The last place you and Alexis last saw my brother." Alexia stated as Luna's eyes shot wide open and suddenly she burst into an all out sprint, passing Alexia in the process.

**[At the Slifer Dorm]**

Jaden and the gang, minus the freshmen, were still sitting inside the cafeteria of the Slifer Dorms, thinking about the past events that took place a week ago. Though Blair's words of encouragement meant a lot especially at the situation at end, to them it still seemed all for nothing in the end.

"I don't know…Maybe Alexia is right." Chazz said as he sat down and started to think about what Alexia said shortly before she left.

"Come on Chazz, she was just being doubtful." Blair said, trying to cheer him up quickly. "I mean she's hurt just like you are, but you got to remember, that's her baby brother that she swore that she wouldn't let anything happen to again. So you have to understand she's torn up inside right now even though she's not showing it like she should." Blair finished as Chazz looked up at her. "Don't worry. If what Neveah said is true, we just got to keep believing in Rakaia and he'll come back to us." Blair added on as Jaden jumped up beside her.

"Yea she's right!" Jaden exclaimed in excitement. "Like I said before, Rakaia's been in worst situations than this I'm sure of it. If anyone can get out of this mess it's him." Jaden pointed out as Alexis looked at her Slifer boyfriend and smiled.

She loved his enthusiasm, always looking at the best of things even at the worst possible moment. _"Come to think of it,"_ she thought to herself, _"Rakaia was the same way, almost like a real brother to Jaden with twin personalities._ _There's never been a time where the two thought differently on something." _

With a deep breath, Alexis stood up and placed a hand on Jaden's shoulder, causing him to turn around and give her his trademark smirk.

"I'm telling he's going to make it." Jaden said with a brand new sense of hope in his eyes. "He's never let us down before so why would he start now?" He asked everyone in the room.

Alexis nodded her head. "You're right Jay, we just got to believe in him… I just hope he forgives me for everything." Alexis said sadly as Jaden gave her a sudden chuckle and turned to face his girlfriend.

"Don't worry Lex." Jaden spoke. "I'm pretty sure he forgave you from the start. He knew it wasn't you being you." Jaden said as he smiled at Alexis. "So why would he not forgive you, if the you that dueled him wasn't you, and he knew it wasn't you, because he knew the real you and the one that he saw wasn't you?" Jaden said as both Blair and Alexis, including Chazz looked at Jaden with a huge sweat drop formed on their foreheads.

"What...That makes sense, doesn't it?" Jaden slightly whined.

Chazz took a deep breath and crossed his arms. "Jaden." Chazz called out.

"Yea Chazz." Jaden answered.

"Shut up." Chazz replied as he lifted his head back up at the gang and then shook it. "Look I want to believe in him, but if his monsters was acting crazy and some dark hand took him into Hell's kitchen, then how am I supposed to believe that he will come back?" Chazz asked.

"Alexia's right. This is reality. We can believe and hope all we want, but that doesn't do anything!" Chazz said as he slammed his hand on the table. "Someone once again comes after the world or whatever and we throw our lives at the front of the line not really caring about what happens in the end!" Chazz continued as the three looked at him with shocked expressions on their faces.

"Look, Jaden!" Chazz shouted as Jaden kept his gaze on him. "We almost lost Luna and Alexis to their control, hell we could have lost you and Alexia! This isn't a game, get it!" Chazz shouted again.

"Chazz..." Blair said softly as she saw tears started to form in the Armed Dragon duelist.

"Don't you get it?" Chazz spoke again, this time more calmly. "We lost someone who was close to us and as much as I want to believe that hoping and wishing hard enough will bring him back…I…I just don't know if I can do it." Chazz finally said as he started to let his tears fall.

Blair slowly walked up and pulled Chazz into a comforting hug and slightly rubs the back of his head. "I know that fact that Rakaia's gone hurts, Chazz, but please just don't give up on him like this." Blair said softly as Chazz was about to let it all out.

"**I am sorry for the intrusion but My Lady has sent me to give you an urgent message." **A voice said in all their heads.

"What…What the..?" Jaden asked as the four them looked around the room, but saw no one. "Come on show yourself." Jaden said again.

"**Calm yourself, Jaden."** The voice repeated. "**It is I, Celeste, the Phoenix Hybrid. My Lady sent me to inform of you of something."** Celeste spoke calmly as she spoke inside the four duelists' minds, allowing them to see her mental world. The four stared at the large, fiery bird flap her wings.

"Inform us?" Alexis repeated. "Inform us of what?" She asked as a small smirk appeared on the Phoenix Hybrid's face.

"**The dragon duelist, My Lady's brother, is alive."** She spoke as the four duelists nearly jumped out of their skins and stared at wide-eyed at each other.

"What? He's alive! Awesome!" Jaden shouted as he pictured Celeste in his mind.

"What a relief." Alexis said as she mentally looked at Celeste. "But wait, how do you know?" Alexis asked as the Phoenix Hybrid turned her eyes towards Alexis.

"**I am a Hybrid, my dear. We can sense these things, especially when it is one of our own."** Celeste finished, flapping her wings.

"You mean like Rakaia's Red-Eyes?" Blair spoke up as the Phoenix Hybrid nodded her head to confirm that Blair was correct.

"So that means when you sensed Red-Eyes, you sensed Rakaia as well." Chazz said as the Phoenix Hybrid nodded once more.

"**Yes that is correct. The two are connected and their power and spirit energy are one and the same."** Celeste explained

"That's sweet, so Celeste do you know where he is?" Jaden asked as Celeste turned her head towards the Hero duelist.

"**Aye, I do."** Celeste answered. **"My Lady requested that I give you the message that she and Luna are heading towards the location where he was last seen before his disappearance."** Celeste explained as Alexis' eyes snap wide open.

"The abandoned dorms!" She shouted out, causing the gang to look at her. "That's where Luna and I last saw Rakaia!" Alexis finished as Jaden looked at Chazz and Blair, who nodded their heads, on the count that they were thinking the same thing he was.

"Alright then, it's settled. We're heading towards the abandoned dorm." Jaden said as he mentally turned his head towards Celeste and gave her a thumbs up. "Thanks Celeste. I don't know where we would be without ya." Jaden thanked out loud to the Phoenix Hybrid in his mind.

"**The pleasure is all mine."** Celeste said before she vanished out of their minds.

"Alright guys let's get a move on!" Blair shouted as she was the first one out the door.

"Hey wait for me!" Jaden yelled from behind her, followed by Alexis with Chazz standing in the doorway.

"Rakaia you bastard." Chazz smiled as he saw the three duelists running towards the pathway. "I'm going to beat you into a pulp for making me act like that." He said as he started to run off behind the group as they all headed towards the abandoned dorms.

Meanwhile, Luna and Alexia have just gotten to the abandoned dorms in record time as they ran to the spot where Rakaia last dueled Luna and Alexis. "Alright it was around here." Luna said as she started to turn her head in all directions searching for her Slifer boyfriend.

"You sure it was here?" Alexia asked as she did the same to search for her brother. "You sure you're not off or something?" Alexia asked again.

"No I'm positive." Luna said as she continued to search the area until she caught a glimpse of something out the corner of her eye. "Is…Is that...?" Luna asked herself as she slowly walked towards something that laid face down in the grass, unmoving to the world. "Rakaia!" Luna shouted in surprise as she turned her head towards the direction Alexia was in.

"Alexia, I've found him!" Luna called out, alerting the Phoenix duelist. Alexia turned towards Luna's direction and ran towards her as Luna turned back towards Rakaia's unconscious body and ran towards him quickly. She knelt down onto her knees and turned him over and placed his head in her lap as Alexia reached them.

"How is he?" Alexia asked as she looked down at her brother with concern starting to take over again.

Luna quickly checked Rakaia's pulse for a second. At first, she couldn't find out in his wrist so she decided to check his neck, under his chin. Once she did, she sighed in relief and smiled up at Alexia. "He's fine. Looks like whatever happened to him really took its toll." Luna explained as Alexia looked down at her little brother and crossed her arms.

"Yea he's just out of it then." Alexia smiled as Luna just nodded in approval.

Luna looked down at Rakaia and slowly moved her hand across his face to move some of his hair to the side. "You really had us scared to death you know that." Luna said as she smiled down at Rakaia. "You're a real jerk you know that?" Luna said as she placed a small kiss on his forehead and looked up at Alexia.

"Thanks Alexia." Luna said as Alexia looked down at her.

"For what?" She asked, surprised.

Luna shook her head and looked up at her again. "Just thanks." She said as Alexia finally got the statement and nodded her head.

"You really shouldn't thank me though. This little brother of mine had me worried out my skin too." She said as she knelt down and playfully ran her hand through Rakaia's hair. "I don't know, but it seems like you just can't stay away from trouble can you?" Alexia smiled as she continued to rub his head. "Sigh you're just like your dad, I swear." Alexia finished.

"I guess the genes run in the family." Luna added with a smile.

"Yea the boys get the hot headed, quick tempered, reckless acting attitude, while me and my mom get the reasonable, think things through and remain calm to overcome obstacles one." Alexia stated as she looked up at Luna.

"Hey guys!" Jaden shouted as the four duelists ran up the hill and towards Luna and Alexia, also the unconscious Rakaia.

"Jaden!" Luna called back as she waved her hand in the air, signaling them.

"You found him." Alexis said as they gathered around to look at Rakaia.

"Yea we found him like this." Alexia said as she turned her attention back towards Rakaia. "Whatever happened to him really must have drained him though." Alexia said as she placed her hand on his arm and looked at some of the wounds he had.

"Yea it looks like he's been through a lot." Chazz said as he looked at Rakaia as well.

"He just needs some rest and he'll be fine." Alexia said as she looked at Chazz and smiled at him. "And it looks like you're carrying him back." Alexia finished as she closed her eyes and let a big smile slide across her face.

"I'M WHATTT!" Chazz shouted as Blair bopped Chazz on the back of the head.

"Shhh… Don't wake him, he's exhausted." Blair said pointing towards Rakaia.

"Blair he's not sleep… He's unconscious." Chazz said, rubbing the back of his head from the bop that Blair gave him. "...Fine I'll carry the slacker back, but only this one time." Chazz finished as Jaden smirked and pointed towards the Slifer dorm.

"Alright then let's head on back." Jaden said as Chazz slowly bent down in front of Luna and lifted him from her lap. "I'm so going to hate this." Chazz mumbled as Luna looked up at him and smiled.

"Don't worry I'll make sure I tell Blair to give you something extra special for your efforts sir Chazz." Luna joked as she walked by him and headed towards the Slifer dorm along with the rest of the gang.

"Sir...Chazz..." Chazz repeated as he stood up with Rakaia on his back. "It's the Chazz…Grrr…Why can't anybody get it right?" Chazz asked himself as he followed behind the gang while holding Rakaia.

**{Later in the Slifer Dorm}**

Rakaia stirred for a moment and slowly sat up in his bed. "Ugh... My head." Rakaia said as he placed his hand on his head and slowly started to rub his temple. "Major headache..." He said to himself again.

"Rakaia!" A loud voice shouted as Rakaia barely had time to look up before he found Luna leap on him with her arms around his neck.

"Lu…Lu…Luna." Rakaia said, blinking for second and let his vision adjust to see Luna smiling down at him.

"Welcome back." Luna said as she placed a kiss on his lips and smiled. "You had us all worried you know that?" She said as Rakaia looked at her and then down at the bed.

"Sorry…I…I don't know what happened." Rakaia began slowly, but he was cut off when his sister walked into the room.

"I swear you and Jaden are just alike, you know that?" Alexia said as she leaned against the door frame of the room and stared at her brother. "Jaden gets stabbed in his chest but comes back completely healed. And you go to hell and come back to tell your story. Is there anything you two can't do?" Alexia asked with a smile on her face.

"Ha…Good to see you to Alexia." Rakaia said somewhat tiredly, but happily at the same time.

"Hey it's not just me you need to say hi to." Alexia said as she moved out the way of the door frame to reveal the other duelists in the Academy except for the freshman.

"Hey Rakaia! How ya feeling?" Jaden asked as he was the first one to walk through the door.

"I've been better." Rakaia replied as they both nodded at each other and clasped hands for a firm handshake.

"Is that a boy thing?" Luna asked as she giggled playfully at Rakaia and Jaden.

"You know they got to have their secret handshakes and everything." Alexis said as he stepped through the door and bent down to give Rakaia a friendly hug. "Sorry about what happened, Rakaia, I hope you can forgive me." Alexis said as she looked at her Slifer friend who just smiled back at her.

"Hey no problem Alexis, I already knew it wasn't you from the beginning. Besides, why do you need to apologize when it wasn't you, who wasn't you, when I dueled you, that wasn't you?" Rakaia said with a smile as Alexis fell anime style on the floor.

"See I told you!" Jaden shouted with a huge smile on his face.

"You two are something else." Blair said as she and Chazz appeared in the room as well. "I mean geez the jokes, the battles, do you guys ever run out of energy?" Blair asked as she looked at Rakaia and Jaden, who looked at each other for a moment and then back at Blair and shrugged their shoulders. Blair just placed her hand on her head and slightly shook it. "I rest my case." She said as she gave Rakaia a hug and smiled. "It's good to have you back Rakaia." Blair stated as Chazz looked down at Rakaia.

"You know I'm suppose to beat you up for slacking on the job back there right?" Chazz said as he pounded his fist together and looked at Rakaia.

"Umm…Does that mean you missed me?" Rakaia asked as Chazz growled slightly at Rakaia and grabbed him by the collar playfully.

"Listen Slacker I… I… Shut up!" Chazz gritted his teeth as he let Rakaia go and turned his back towards him, with his arms crossed. "Stupid no good slacker always assuming things..." Chazz said as Rakaia tilted his head and looked at him.

"Aww Chazz I'm sorry." Rakaia said as he rubbed the back of his head nervously as he gave a slight chuckle, which cause not only Chazz, but Alexia to give Rakaia a quick glance before returning their gaze back towards the group.

"Hey now that you're back, we can have a duel." Jaden said as he looked at Rakaia, who just smirked at the gesture.

"Yea! Let's go!" Rakaia shouted, but both Luna and Alexis gave them a stern look.

"Look, you been gone for a week and now you want to hop back into a duel!" Luna scolded at Rakaia.

"Jaden he's obviously tired so let him rest some." Alexis said as she pulled Jaden away from Rakaia, who slightly lowered his head from what Luna said.

"A week?" Rakaia repeated. "Have I really been gone that long?" Rakaia asked as he lifted his head back towards the gang.

"Yea if you ask me, it was one of the longest weeks of our lives." Alexia said as she walked towards Rakaia's bedside."You really don't know how worried we were about you." She finished as Alexis looked at her and nodded.

"Yea I'm pretty sure the freshmen were upset as well, especially Neveah... If you don't including Luna and Alexia, I think she took it the hardest." Alexis explained as Rakaia listened to her. "She was trying so hard to keep believing in you and the fact that you didn't die, but as the days past I think it finally broke her." Alexis finished as Rakaia looked back down at the bed covers.

"Sorry about that, guys." Rakaia said slowly.

"Hey don't worry about it man." Jaden said as he placed his hand on Rakaia's shoulder. "The fact is, you're back from wherever you went and that's all that matters." Jaden spoke as Rakaia looked up at Jaden and smirked at him.

"Yea you're right. I guess I'll see them tomorrow and let them know everything's alright." Rakaia said as Chazz looked at him for a second and pondered something.

"Yea…That's cool and everything, but I do have a question for you, slacker." Chazz asked to see if Rakaia would do something he would expect him to do.

"Huh? What's up Chazz?" Rakaia answered, not realizing what Chazz was doing.

_"Hmmm…He did it again."_ Chazz said as he looked at Rakaia and then proceeded to ask him a question.

"Where did you go anyway?" Chazz said as he eyed Rakaia. "Luna and Alexis said some big giant hand came out of nowhere and pretty much dragged you into the ground." Chazz finished.

"Yea not to mention your monsters were acting weird." Jaden added as everyone looked at Rakaia, who just looked around the room and placed his hand behind his head and laughed nervously.

"Well you see about that…Well." Rakaia started as he was about to try and answer the question when Alexia stepped in.

"You can tell us all about it tomorrow. I know you're tired and you need to get your rest." Alexia said as Chazz looked at her for a second, but chose not to say anything.

"Yea what a day it's been." Blair said as she walked out the room, dragging Chazz by the arm.

"Yea come on Luna, let him get some sleep." Alexis said as Luna looked back at Rakaia and kissed him again before leaving.

"Alright Rakaia, get some rest ok." Alexia said as she closed the door to the Slifer dorm, leaving Jaden and Rakaia alone in the room.

"Well buddy tomorrow's Saturday. Want to try and get a duel in?" Jaden asked as Rakaia looked at Jaden and nodded his head.

"Yea and this time I'm winning." Rakaia said as he turned his back towards Jaden and laid on his side to face the wall.

"Ha in your dreams!" Jaden replied as he got in his own bed, but not before cutting off the lights and drifting off to sleep.

**[Later on that night]**

Rakaia's eyes opened quickly as he slowly sat up and looked towards Jaden, who was snoring in his bed with the covers half way off and one leg hanging off the bed. Rakaia, without making a sound, got up and slipped on his usual attire and stared at Jaden once again before he grabbed his deck and duel disk and slowly walked out of the door in silence.

Once outside, Rakaia slowly walked on towards the path that led towards the docks. As he walked, a small, black scaly dragon-like figure appeared on his right shoulder; its red eyes looked up to the boy's face.

"**Are you sure about this, Rakaia? I mean they all look so happy when they found you."** A miniature version of Red-Eyes Hybrid Dragon asked Rakaia as he clung on to his duelist's shoulders.

"I know Red-Eyes, but it's for the best… Right now what I have to do doesn't concern them." Rakaia replied somewhat harshly as he continued to walk along the path towards the dock.

"**But Rakaia..."** Red-Eyes began to say.

"That's the end of it, Red-Eyes." Rakaia replied coldly. "It's none of their business anyway." Rakaia finished as the small Dragon Hybrid lowered his head and let out a sigh in defeat. The two continued to travel along the path for another 10 minutes in complete silence. That is, until Red-Eyes felt something and looked up at Rakaia.

"**Rakaia, someone's following us."** The chibi Hybrid said as he disappeared from Rakaia's shoulders. Rakaia stopped in his tracks, while he continued to face in the direction he was walking towards.

"You couldn't just let me go, could you?" Rakaia said as he slightly turned his head back towards the direction the person was in. From the corner of his eyes, he saw some movement in the bushes along the path. "Come on out Chazz I know it's you." Rakaia said as Chazz slowly stepped out the bushes glaring at Rakaia.

"So where are you off to in such a hurry?" Chazz questioned as Rakaia just continued to stare at him with slight glare, but nothing to serious.

"Well?" Chazz asked again, this time in a more demanding voice.

"Hmph, it's none of your business." Rakaia said as he was about to take a step forward, but Chazz spoke up again.

"None of my business! What the hell do you mean it's none of my business?" Chazz shouted, causing Rakaia to get annoyed look on his face as he turned around to face Chazz. "What the hell is wrong with man? " Chazz asked as he looked at Rakaia, who just placed his hands in his pockets and stared at Chazz with an annoyed expression.

"I'm going for a walk to clear my head, is that ok with you?" Rakaia asked smartly as he looked at Chazz, who glared back at him.

"You're lying and you're pretty bad liar too!" Chazz smirked as Rakaia looked at him and slowly closed his eyes. "Tell me what you're really doing Meiyo!" Chazz demanded as he pointed towards Rakaia.

Rakaia took a deep breath before reopening his eyes and stared at Chazz once again. "Ok then, if you must know I'm leaving Duel Academy." Rakaia said half heartedly.

"WHAT!" Chazz screamed as he looked at Rakaia wide eyed. "Leaving Duel Academy… But…But why?" Chazz asked as Rakaia just turned his back towards Chazz and started to walk off again.

"Like I said, it's none of your business." Rakaia replied nonchalantly as Chazz started to grind his teeth.

"What the hell has happened to you Rakaia?" Chazz asked, causing Rakaia to stop in his tracks. "This isn't like you! Why the hell are you leaving Duel Academy? Why the hell are you acting like this?" Chazz shouted as Rakaia turned towards Chazz again and looked at him.

"Because you're too weak." Rakaia replied with the same half hearted tone, to match his expression.

"What? Too weak? You seriously can't mean that..." Chazz said shocked as he pointed towards Rakaia. "What the hell man? We're your friends!" Chazz shouted at the Dragon duelist.

"Which is exactly why I'm leaving." Rakaia interrupted him. "You think we need each other's friendship and all that other extra shit." Rakaia started as he turned his body fully to face Chazz. "Truth is, all that does in the end is get in the way and destroys us from the inside out." Rakaia continued as Chazz couldn't believe what he was hearing. "And if you continued to cherish, what you call, friendship, then that truly makes you weak." Rakaia said as Chazz glared at Rakaia intently as he extended his duel disk.

"Well then if that's what you think?" Chazz began as he inserted his deck inside his Academy's Obelisk duel disk. "Allow me to beat some sense into you by showing how weak we really are!" He shouted as Rakaia quickly extended his black and red duel disk and inserted his deck as well.

"Bring it then." Rakaia said coldly as they both locked eyes with each other.

"DUEL!" They both shouted in unison.

**[In San Francisco]**

The front lot of the headquarters of Industrial Illusions was packed with reporters and photographers, awaiting for any signs of a vehicle bringing in the biggest news of the decade. Several reporters prepared themselves as their cameramen adjusted and filmed the mass hysteria. Guards in black suits awaited in front of the main doors of the large building, not allowing anyone to enter except the guests of Maximillion Pegasus.

"Look! They're here!" One person shouted, pointing down the streets as a white limo rolled up with white flags near the front of the car.

Immediately, photographers began to take shot after shot of pictures of the limo rolling up in front of Pegasus's HQ and reporters rushed towards the doors of the limo, with their microphones held out.

The chauffer stepped out of the limo and walked around the limo to open the door that faced the building.

"Mr. Creed! Mr. Creed!" A chant of the same name roared as a man in his late 20s stepped out of the limo and smirked at the crowd before him.

"Mr. Creed, what is your intention in buying Industrial Illusions from Mr. Pegasus?" A reporter asked on his right.

Creed was a tall, well-built, white hair man with no facial hair. His outfit consisted of a red, long sleeved, chest-long jacket with a black cord that linked the opposite sides of the jacket. Underneath, he had a bullet-proof vest, shaped as a man's torso, but appeared as a shirt to those who do not recognize it quickly. Underneath that, he wore a shirt tee. Around his waist, was a silver sash covered on the sides by a dark red holder for his red, knee-long cape. He had black pants with one leg having straps decorating it. He also had pure black dress shoes.

Ignoring the question with a simple look and a smirk, Creed walked towards Industrial Illusions, allowing the other passengers of the limo to step out as well.

"Well, hello San Francisco!" A small kid, appearing to be no less than 12 years old with bright red, spiky hair, waved out to the large crowd of people, in a childish tone. The small kid had dull, red eyes as well. He had a red and black, long sleeve shirt with a zipper and two yellow gems on the chest area. He had a brown, double belt around his waist and white and black baggy pants with red outlines. He had same color shoes and on one of his hand was a large bracer. He also had black, fingerless gloves.

The kid smiled brightly as flashes of light from the cameras embraced him until a feminine hand was placed on the kid's hand. "Sebastian, dear, remember what we're here for." A woman, appeared to be younger than Creed, stated motherly as she too stepped out of the Limo. The driver closed the door behind her and bowed as she urged the child to walk behind Creed.

The woman had silver-color long hair with some bangs reaching a little past her cheek. She had a black neck choker with two silver chains swinging back and forth against her neck. She wore a white blouse under a green, long sleeved jacket, with the jacket and shirt opened up a just a bit on top. She wore a knee-long, green skirt that opened up a bit on the sides of her legs. She also wore white color high heels.

Sebastian looked over his shoulder and stared at the woman's dark gold eyes. "Aww but can't I have fun?" Sebastian whined childishly. "This is my first time in San Francisco! I wanna try some of their food and ride on the cable cars!"

"Maybe later," The woman smiled at the boy, a small dark glint glimmered in her eyes as Sebastian turned around and hid his smirk from the crowd. They finally reached where Creed stood in front of Industrial Illusions, holding his hand up to have everyone's attention.

The reporters held their microphones out again as he spoke. "Today, my family and I will once again try to negotiate a deal with Pegasus in purchasing his company and making the company as our own." Creed declared as he was filmed on live television. "We've tried plenty of times to break a deal with him in the past. It is time for Industrial Illusions to see a change in command and move on towards a better future; a future where miracles can happen!" Creed stated finally as he turned around and with the other two, walked into Industrial Illusions, leaving reporters shouting more questions as they did.

**[Inside Industrial Illusions - Pegasus's office]**

"Damn pathetic human insects," Sebastian spat as he jumped onto the couch near the door and laid back. "Making us act this way just to please them." He continued as Creed and the woman, Selene, walked midway into the room and stood there. "I can kill each and every one of them with my eyes closed."

"Enough, Sebastian," Creed growled as his dark eyes made contact with a familiar figure in the room, who smiled at them and held a wine glass in one hand. "We will have fun with the humans later, but for now..." Creed narrowed his eyes and smirked at the man before him. "Pegasus, we meet again."

"My, my, Creed my boy, it's been a long time. And as always, you sure know how to have the public excited, don't you?" Pegasus stated with a smile, sitting on the far side of the room.

"Don't play games with me, Pegasus!" Creed spat with venom as he approached Pegasus's desk calmly. "You know why we're here."

"Oh, yes." Pegasus took a sip of his wine. "You wish to buy my company. Once again, I'm afraid that my company is not for sale, Creed my boy." He shook his head.

"That's not what he meant, you little miscreant," Selene hissed from her place far from the two males while Sebastian sat up straight from the couch.

Pegasus glanced at her for a moment before leaning forward to place his glass down and lean back again, crossing his fingers and placing them on his lap. "Well, then what do I owe the visit from my good old friends?" Pegasus said. "Oh, wait aren't you missing one?" Pegasus continued, pointing and counting the three beings in the room. "Where's Dante-boy?" He smirked a little as Creed's vein popped on his forehead.

"Pegasus, I said don't play games with me!" Creed growled as he slammed his hands on the desk in front of Pegasus. Pegasus, meanwhile, just looked at Creed with curiosity. "I'm sure you know what had happened, Pegasus. Someone like you always seems to know." He said finally.

"Oh yes," Pegasus nodded. "Dante was beaten by 10 average teenagers. Wasn't that a shocker?" Pegasus smiled widely. "Who would have thought that simple teenagers can take down deities like you?"

Creed growly menacingly once more as Selene spoke up. "Dante was the weakest of us four. He allowed himself to be engulfed by the hunger of power." She stated. "It is for the best he perished the way he did. What a fool."

"Yeah, besides, we never liked him anyway!" Sebastian laughed. "Serves him right!"

Pegasus frowned, looking down sadly and wiping away a fake tear. "Aw Dante-boy was my favorite...Such a shame."

"Pegasus..." Creed said slowly as he straightened his back and glared at Pegasus. "Enough fooling around. It's time to get to business."

"By business, you mean my newest idea to make the game of Duel Monsters more interesting, right?" Pegasus suggested happily, ignoring the serious tone Creed had.

"Pegasus..." Creed balled up his fist.

"Do you like my ideas of the Synchros, Creed my boy?" Pegasus asked him with a smile. "The entire world seems to like it a lot."

"CUT THE CRAP PEGASUS!" Creed shouted. "I WANT YOU TO TELL ME WHERE IT IS!"

"Hmm..." Pegasus pondered, looking up slightly in thought. "I wonder if I should create more Duel Monsters archetypes."

"PEGASUS!" Creed yelled his face red with anger. Selene and Sebastian looked at Pegasus with anger in their eyes. They did not like Pegasus for this.

"Creed my boy, help me brainstorm some new ideas for my Synchro Revolution era!" Pegasus offered as he pulled out a paper pad and pen from his drawer. "Making up decks are so much fun! Now what do you have in mind?" Pegasus looked up at Creed, who looked like he was about to blow.

"Ok, Pegasus, I'll play your little shitty ass game!" Creed snarled angrily as he snatched the pad from Pegasus' hands and tore it up. "Here's the idea: Let's have the humans be enslaved or wiped out by the very same duel monsters you created for a fucking game!" He continued. "And hell, while we're at it, the world you and all these useless excuses of living creatures live in will die and then, we will make the world our own!" Creed finished, out of breath.

Pegasus just stared at him, slightly wide-eyed as the other two persons in the room smirked at Creed's idea. "Hmmm..." Pegasus leaned back into his chair and sat in deep thought. "Hmmm."

"Heh," Creed chuckled slightly as he locked eyes with Pegasus. "What do you have to say to that now Pegasus?"

"I GOT IT!" Pegasus exclaimed happily as he lifted himself off his chair in excitement. "I'll create a contest where the public can help me think of some archetypes. That way..."

"ENOUGH PEGASUS!" Creed pushed himself forward and grabbed Pegasus's red jacket into his hands, pulling Pegasus slightly over his desk. "I JUST ABOUT HAD IT WITH YOU!" Creed snarled, tightening his hold on Pegasus's jacket. "I'LL KILL YOU FOR MOCKING ME!"

Pegasus stared at Creed's murderous, dark eyes, not even flinching at the man's threats. "But you won't, will you Creed my boy?" Pegasus said softly, smiling at Creed as if he knows that Creed won't hurt him. Creed gritted his teeth as Pegasus continued. "You know you cannot hurt me for the simple fact that I know something you don't."

"So why don't you tell me then, so that I don't hurt you, Pegasus?" Creed smiled evilly. "That way, you can enjoy the little time you have left in this world without us pestering you for details." Creed finished.

"True," Pegasus agreed with a nod. "But where's the fun in that?" Pegasus smiled cheekily and with a shrug. "If I just hand you all the answers, what type of person would I be to allow my favorite planet to be destroyed?"

"A dead person if you don't tell us what we want!" Sebastian shouted.

Pegasus smiled at the small boy. "Are you sure you want to kill me without knowing what I've done?"

Sebastian raised an eyebrow at Pegasus in slight confusion while Selene merely narrowed her eyes. Creeds, on the other hand, continue to hold Pegasus by the collar as the Duel Monster creator spoke again.

"The Hybrids." Pegasus said simply.

A low growl rumbled through Creed's throat as he shook Pegasus by the collar. "What the hell did you do to them Pegasus?" Creed growled as Pegasus let loose a sound of laughter.

"Hahahaha." Pegasus laughed. "What's the matter Creed my boy? Afraid?" He mocked him. "Afraid that I have just planted a thorn on your sides?"

"What did you do Pegasus?" Selene said coldly.

"Let's just say they are more powerful than before, my dear." Pegasus said calmly, closing his eyes. "I only simply upgraded them." He opened his eyes and glanced down at Creed with a smirk. "At least only to the three that are not in your possession."

Creed glanced at Selene and Sebastian, who shook their heads, before all three looked back at Pegasus. "How did you know about that Pegasus?" Creed stated.

"I didn't. You just told me." Pegasus smiled brightly. Creed mentally cursed in his head for falling for Pegasus' obvious trick. "Tell you what though, Creed my boy." Creed looked up at Pegasus for a moment as he continued. "Since those Hybrids are in your possession, I'll hand you over three rare decks I made myself. They're not found anywhere else but here." Creed narrowed his eyes for another moment before releasing Pegasus from his death grip. Upon the release, Pegasus fixed his attire and cleared his throat. "I can assure you these decks are up to par with the three other Hybrids' decks. And I believe you'll find them useful in your goal."

Creed crossed his arms. "You're a true weasel Pegasus. Finding yourself a way out from our mercy." Creed smirked icily. "But I'm tired of you trying to buy time. Now I'll just kill you quickly..."

"Wait, Creed," Selene interrupted, making Creed whirl his head at her. She placed a hand on her hip and smirked. "Pegasus may be a pain, but he does have a point. Perhaps, since he won't tell us where to find it, maybe using the Hybrids can help." Selene walked up to the desk and smiled charmingly to Creed. "The energy they'll bring may prove useful to our cause."

"Hmmm," Creed thought, looking up towards the roof before he smirked proudly. "Perhaps, you are right Selene, and you Pegasus." Creed looked back down and smirked again to the both of them. "Fine, you get to live another day, Pegasus." He handed his hand out over to Pegasus. "Hand them over."

"As you wish," Pegasus nodded, walking towards a painting of his departed lover. He removed the picture frame, revealing a small safe behind the frame. He dialed the code to unlock the safe and it unlocked, opening up for him to reach in and grab the safe's treasures. He walked back to the desk and laid three small leather boxes, deck holders, on the table so that Creed and the others can see them. "Well, here they are. They're all yours Creed my boy."

Creed smiled once again, more sinister than before, as he grabbed all three decks without bothering to look inside. Selene smiled and whirled around to walk towards the door where Sebastian waited for her and Creed. Creed gave Pegasus one final look. "Don't think that this is over Pegasus. This won't be the last time you'll see us." He warned.

"I'll miss you too, Creed my boy," Pegasus taunted, unfazed by the warning.

Creed growled and whirled towards the door where his associates waited. As he placed his hand on the door knob, Creed smirked and slightly looked back at Pegasus, who already turned his back towards them and looked out the window. "Rest assured, Pegasus. When we obtain what we want, I'm coming after you." Creed chuckled sinisterly. Selene and Sebastian held the same sinister expression as him. "I'll enjoy killing you the most."

With that, Creed opened the door to walk outside with Selene and Sebastian and closed the door behind him, allowing Pegasus to wander into his own thoughts.

**[Back outside]**

Creed and his family walked outside Industrial Illusions to the waiting media reporters and photographers.

"Mr. Creed!" A reporter reached up to Creed and his family. "Were you able to negotiate a deal with Maximillion Pegasus to purchase his company, Industrial Illusions?" The female reporter asked him.

Creed smirked at the question but shook his head. "No. We haven't come to an agreement yet." Creed turned his head to look at the large building. "But it doesn't matter. Soon, Pegasus will realize my true goal for this company and will eventually sell Industrial Illusions to me." Creed smirked evilly as he turned back and walked towards his awaiting limo along with Selene and Sebastian, ignoring the questions the reporters were demanding for them to answer.

**[Back inside Pegasus' office]**

_"My, my," _Pegasus thought to himself as he closed his eyes and shook his head. _"What have I gotten myself into this time?"_ He turned away from the window and sat down on his chair. He took a look at his watch to note the time and glanced at his telephone on his desk. He sighed._ "Creed will know if I make contact with the Hybrids. So he'll surely come back, if not sooner." _Pegasus thought to himself. _"I have to be smart about this."_ Pegasus looked down onto his desk, where there were a few papers scattered all over the place.

One in particular caught his interest. "Ah, what is this?" Pegasus exclaimed as he picked up at the paper and looked over its contents. "Hmmm... Perfect. This can help greatly." He reached over to his phone and picked it up. He dialed some numbers and placed the phone by his ear. "I'll just call him for another favor. I hope he doesn't mind." Pegasus said finally before the person on the other line picked up the phone.

"Mr. Pegasus?" A young male voice greeted, sounding a little confused and shocked.

"I hope I didn't call at a bad time, my boy," Pegasus asked calmly with a smile.

"Uh, no Sir not at all." The person responded. "I was just about to leave to go out for a while."

Pegasus smiled as he continued his conversation with the unknown person. "Listen, before you go anywhere, I have a question to ask of you..." He paused as he picked up the paper to look at it again.

"What's that, Sir?" The person asked before Pegasus spoke up.

"Do you like museums?"

* * *

**Man I don't like the looks of this. Who are these three people and what do they want with Pegasus and why is Rakaia acting like this all of a sudden? Find out next time on Yugioh GX!**

Me: You did it again didn't you Chazz?

Chazz: Shut it Meiyo it wasn't my fault. If you guys would stop playing with me then maybe such thoughts wouldn't enter my head!

Luna: Hey! Don't yell at him because somebody has been feeling blue for the past week.

Sega: Yea maybe you should talk to Blair, so she can work that out for you.

Jaden: Work what out? Why is Chazz feeling Blue?

*The gang shakes their heads at Jaden's slowness and looks back at the steaming Chazz.*

Alexis: Don't worry about Jaden, just please don't worry about it.

Jaden: But Alexis…I want to know *He whined.*

Jesse: *Shakes head at Chazz.* Just talk to Blair and I'm sure she'll fix ya right up. *He said with a smile*

Chazz: *Now gritting his teeth* Oh shut the hell up you guys! What do you know anyway! *Grabs a few of his things and storms out of the house leaving the rest of the gang behind*

Luna: Well now that he's out of the way. "Get's seductive and plays with my ear* I think it's time we finished where we left off. *Walks backwards to the bedroom indicating with her finger for me to follow*

Me: *Thinks to myself* "Do I want to be a Chazz….HELL NO!" *Follows Luna, closing the door behind me and locking it*

Sega: Well Jesse now that spiky has been spooked let's see how well I can make you squirm. *Smiles seductively and walks up into her room with Jesse following with a smirk on his face.*

Jesse: Oh your on! *Closes the door and locks it behind them as well.

*Alexis looks at Jaden and pushes him into his room and closes the door behind them*

Alexis: Alright Jaden you wanted to know what Chazz needed to work out so he wouldn't feel Blue?

Jaden: *Nods his head slowly as he looks up at Alexis as she pushed him on the bed and stepped up on the mattress and walked around him seductively*

Alexis: Then I'm about to show you. *She clapped her hands twice and the lights went out completely*

Chazz: *Walking down the street to the corner store* I hate those guys I really do, making me believe that unheard of things are going on in that house…Hmph stupid duelist.. Anyway readers the story is up and we hope you read and review what we got down. Believe me It's only going to get better from here on out.


	16. Unstoppable Force, Chaos VS Power

**Disclaimer: Alright guys, it's just like I said. Me and Sega are throwing updates out there. Lol we got this week and next week before I move. So we're trying to get as many as we can. So Blah...Blah...Blah you know the deal. I don't own Yugioh, blah, blah, bullshit. Alright skip the rest and on to the chapter!**

Me: Arcanine, use Flame Wheel!

Sega: Dodge Charizard and use Dragon Claw!

Me: Dammit Sega! Arcanine, Extremespeed!

Sega: Nooo Charizard! Get up and use Sky Drop!

(Jaden, Jesse, Luna and Alexis sweatdrop as they see me and Sega with two Pokemon Plushies)

Luna: Ummm can someone explain to me what's going on?

Jesse: It's pretty obvious Luna. They're having a Pokemon battle with an Arcanine plushie and a Charizard plushie.

Alexis: I think what she meant was why is Rakaia and Sega actually getting along. Usually, when they have a Pokemon Battle like this, Rakaia accuses Sega on cheating and Sega accuses him on not knowing how to play. (Looks at me and Sega play with our plushies as if they were real)

Jaden: Something's not right here.

Sega: Charizard ROCK SLIDE!

Me: Hah you missed!

Sega: No I didn't! Look your Arcanine fainted instantly.

Me: No, he dodged the attack!

Sega: No he didn't! Rock Slide is super effective against Arcanine!

Me: If it hit.

Sega: It did hit!

(The gang sweatdrops even more as me and Sega continue to argue about Pokemon weaknesses)

Jesse: Start the chapter?

Luna: (Nods) Start the chapter.

* * *

**Chapt****er 15  
Unstoppable Force, Chaos VS Power**

**[During the time after Rakaia woke up the first time]**

_**"Tiburscia,"**_ Celeste mentally called out for the Tiger Hybrid, hoping for him to link up his mind with hers. She wanted to inform about the return of the Dragon Hybrid and his Guardian immediately when Rakaia woke up from his unconscious state. _**"Tiburscia, please answer. This is important." **_She called out again.

**"Celeste?" **Tiburscia answered as he appeared in her telepathic vision. **"This better be good news I hope."**

**"Aye it is. Red-Eyes and Rakaia have returned."** Celeste tucked her wings and smiled at Tiburscia. **"They have returned, Tiburscia, from wherever they disappeared to."**

**"What?"** Tiburscia's eyes widen with surprise before he smiled as well. **"How did they return? Tell me Celeste."**

**"Well, I do not know how they returned exactly," **Celeste shook her head as she explained. **"I just felt Red-Eyes' energy and knew he has returned along with Rakaia." **She looked at Tiburscia. **"Both were unconscious so I was not able to establish a link with Red-Eyes. But now Rakaia has awakened, I thought you might like to join me in contacting Red-Eyes." **

Tiburscia nodded at the large Phoenix before. **"Yes, Celeste, I would like to. Thank you."** He thanked the Phoenix. Celeste nodded, but then concern filled her eyes. Tiburscia noticed this. **"What's wrong Celeste?"**

**"Tiburscia... There is also something else."** Celeste spoke softly. **"When the boy woke up, I felt a strange disturbance from him. It was only for a moment, but I felt a darker presence within him."** She finished.

Tiburscia remained silent before speaking up. **"Hmm, well we won't know for sure until we make contact with Red-Eyes." **Tiburscia reassured. **"Shall we?" **

Celeste looked at Tiburscia before nodding slowly. **"Alright, let us go."** She said with a nod as she and Tiburscia began to focus on contacting Red-Eyes Hybrid Dragon mentally.

A few minute passed and the two Hybrids could not link up with the dragon's mind. But they continued on.

**"Red-Eyes,"** Eyes still closed, Tiburscia sent out mentally once more as Celeste stood by him with her eyes closed as well. **"It is us, Tiburscia and Celeste." **He growled, biting his lower lip as sweat dripped off the side of his face. **"Red-Eyes, come on!" **

**"Please, Red-Eyes,"** Celeste tried herself. **"Tiburscia and I wish to talk to you."**

"**Tch. The two of you are annoying."** A dark, cold voice Tiburscia and Celeste never heard before echoed in their minds. Immediately, Tiburscia and Celeste's eyes opened up quickly in surprise, only for them to see the dark world before them. A shiver ran down their spines as they backed away in shock.

**"Oh...my..."** Celeste gasped as she flapped her wings, taking in the sight of a darkening, blood-red sky and a destroyed city.

Tiburscia shook himself out of shock of seeing such a world and began to look around as he walked along a destroyed road. His eyes caught site of a large building destroyed in half to his left. **"What is this place?" **He said to himself as Celeste flew forward slightly and landed, whirling her head around to look at the devastation. Tiburscia looked away from the building and walked towards Celeste, who turned around to look at him. **"Celeste, you don't suppose that ..."**

Tiburscia didn't finish his statement as his eyes widened at the sight of a large, black winged silhouette shooting out of the black clouds like a bullet and straight towards the Phoenix Hybrid. **"CELESTE GET DOWN!"** Tiburscia shouted. Celeste turned her head and saw the figure take a swipe at her head, but luckily she ducked down just in time as his talons closed together right above her head.

**"Grrrr..."** Tiburscia growled as he rushed towards the dragon-like creature that was turning around slowly to get Celeste again. Tiburscia picked up his speed and leapt into the air, aiming for the dragon's back. **"STAY AWAY FROM MY FRIEND!"** He roared but the dragon merely chuckled and whirled around quickly, smashing his axe-equipped tail into Tiburscia's face and neck, sending the tiger flying into the ground and crashing into one of the buildings.

Celeste stood up, spreading her flaming wings open, glaring down at the black dragon. **"Who are you? I demand to know!"** Celeste shouted at the dragon, who held an evil smirk on his face.

**"Why should I tell you?"** The dragon spoke darkly as he stood up straight and glared at Celeste.

Celeste returned the glare at the same intensity. **"Where is Red-Eyes?"** She asked calmly, hiding her anger from the dragon.

The dragon just stared at her, his red eyes narrowing before he laughed darkly. **"I am Red-Eyes." **He stated with a dark smirk as Celeste only widened her eyes for a brief moment.

**"Im...possible,"** Tiburscia panted as he reappeared from the building and approached them. The dragon cocked his head back to see the tiger standing there with several cuts and bruises. **"You, Red-Eyes?"** Tiburscia snarled at the dragon. **"Hah, don't make me laugh. You're nothing like him." **

**"That's not true," **The dragon said in a mocking tone as he turned around to face Tiburscia, who only growled back. **"I am every bit of the Red-Eyes you know."** The dragon chuckled as he began to emit energy from his body. **"You see, you low-life feline, I am the darker side of that worthless Hybrid." **

**"Darker side...?"** Tiburscia muttered to himself.

**"Tiburscia..." **Celeste said slowly from behind the black dragon. **"This aura..." **She narrowed her eyes and took a step back. **"It is the same energy I felt in that boy when he came to." **

Tiburscia casted a look at Celeste before bringing his focus back onto the dragon. **"What did you mean by you being the darker side of Red-Eyes Hybrid Dragon?"**

**"I am Red-Eyes Hybrid Dragon's darker half, his side of himself made of pure instinct and born out of the boy's hate."** Red-Eyes explained. **"I am Red-Eyes Berserk Dragon."**

**"Red-Eyes...Berserk Dragon?"** Celeste said slowly.

Tiburscia's eyes widened slightly as he remembered the dragon's appearance. **"You're the dragon from..."**

**"I am,"** Red-Eyes smirked. **"But the energy you sense then was incomplete."**

**"And you became complete when Albion merged with Rakaia."** Tiburscia said. **"You're a Hybrid too."**

**"So you do have a brain after all."** Red-Eyes mocked.

**"Then, were you the force that took Rakaia away?" **Celeste spoke up.

**"Smart bird,"** Red-Eyes turned his head to her. **"Yes it was me. I brought him here to my inner world. All because he has proven himself to me that he is weak." **

**"Weak?"** Tiburscia repeated, tilting his head in confusion.

**"Yes, weak,"** Red-Eyes started, casting a dark look at Tiburscia. **"He puts his life in danger just to save his friends, even if they are the ones endangering his life." **Red-Eyes growled menacingly. Tiburscia and Celeste remained silent, looking at the darker dragon as he continued. **"I basically did the boy a favor. I saved him from the torture he would have went through if I left them there to continue trying to save his friends even if it meant his demise." **He finished with another smirk appearing on his face.

**"Your decision to take the boy away was foolish, Red-Eyes,"** Celeste advised wisely. **"Your actions brought many heartbreaks and tears." **

**"Besides, the boy may risk his life, but that is no reason for you to take him away under any circumstances." **Tiburscia added with a slight glare at the dragon. **"The boy wanted to save his friends. It is in his nature."**

The dragon growled as he spread his wings and jumped into the air, flying onto the top of a building still standing. He landed on the top of the building, sending small debris flying off as he roared at the two Hybrids on the ground. **"You're just saying that because you are grateful to the boy for saving the lives of your partners!"** Red-Eyes snapped. **"So because of that, you will never understand why I did what I have to do to survive!" **

**"What are you talking about?"** Celeste asked the dragon as he lifted his head and roared once more.

**"I had enough of the boy's heroics!"** Red-Eyes stated. **"He thinks his life isn't expendable!" **

**"I think I understand."** Tiburscia said slowly as he stared at the dragon intently.

Celeste turned her head toward Tiburscia as Red-Eyes scoffed. **"Do you now Tiburscia?"** The dark dragon asked.

Tiburscia sighed. **"Yours and Rakaia's soul are the same soul. The boy's life is linked to the Red-Eyes who merged its own life to save him long ago. That Red-Eyes became you and Red-Eyes Hybrid Dragon. So if the boy dies, then both you and the other Red-Eyes will die as well."** He finished as he narrowed his eyes at the dragon. **"Am I correct, Red-Eyes Berserk Dragon?"**

Celeste looked back up to Red-Eyes Berserk Dragon, who nodded his head. **"Now do you see how the boy and I are connected?" **Red-Eyes stated. **"Why I cannot allow him to risk his life over those insects he called friends?" **

**"Red-Eyes," **Tiburscia began to say but Red-Eyes interrupted him.

**"His life is far more endangered as it is right now, just like your partners!" **Red-Eyes shouted, causing the two Hybrids to look at him perplexed, but soon their eyes narrowed as they finally got what the dragon was saying. **"There's a demonic force out there, as old and powerful as us Hybrids and because of that," **He closed his eyes for a moment.** "I do not have the time for him to save his friends each time they're in danger. I need him to be focus on staying alive." **

**"Red-Eyes,"** Tiburscia growled in a warning tone.

**"What did you do to him while he was here, Red-Eyes?" **Celeste shouted.

Red-Eyes chuckled.** "Let's just say, the boy realized his friends are nothing more but specks of dirt on the floor that he can sweep away under a rug." **Red-Eyes smirked evilly as he spoke. **"With them out the way, perhaps the boy will leave the island so that we can clean up the mistake that brought upon the Hybrids by you, Tiburscia." **He looked at Tiburscia and glared at him.

Tiburscia glared at the dragon in return, folding his ears back against his head. **"So you know about that day then..." **He said calmly.

Red-Eyes laughed, showing his sharp, pointed teeth as he did. **"Of course I do. It was you who started the war between us and them, and now they're seeking revenge on us." **Then, he brought up his right hand and pointed one claw at his head. **"I have the old dragon's memories of that day, so do not play me for a fool." **Red-Eyes glanced down at them, before he flew back down to the ground to face them once again. **"The Earthbounds already made their presence known." **

**"Red-Eyes," **Tiburscia closed his eyes before reopening to look at the dragon.** "The Earthbounds are not to be taken lightly. They are strong adversaries. Not one of us alone can take them down." **He paused for a split second.** "We need the strength of everyone." **

Red-Eyes shook his head in frustration. **"The boy's friends were easily manipulated by those bugs." **Red-Eyes stated angrily. **"It will happen again and when it does, the boy will put his life on the line to save them." **He growled as he continued.** "I will not allow that to happen again!" **He finished with a snarl.

**"What about Red-Eyes Hybrid Dragon?"** Celeste began. **"Did he have a say in that?"**

Red-Eyes chuckled. **"He did, but he wasn't as persuasive as I was. Red-Eyes wants to stop the Earthbounds for all the wrong reasons, so the boy ultimately chose to follow my leadership." **He chuckled again and smirked. **"The boy wants to live at all costs. He does not to want to die again." **

**"Red-Eyes, you're a monster!"** Tiburscia snapped. **"You say you want to live but what you're doing is pushing the boy away from his friends! You're playing yourself right into the Earthbounds' hands!" **He said finally as Red-Eyes glared at him.** "This is what they want!" **

**"How would you know, Tiburscia?" **Red-Eyes shouted in anger. **"You're the cause of this mess! Maybe you should deal with them on your own!" **He smashed his tail into the ground. **"If you weren't so hot-tempered back then, we wouldn't be in this mess!" **

Tiburscia roared loudly, taking a step forward towards the dragon and baring his teeth. **"You wouldn't know what it was like back then, hatchling!" **Tiburscia snarled. **"I was protecting my home and my friends from anything that posed a threat to their lives!" **

**"Hah! You sure did a pretty good job at it too!"** Red-Eyes mocked with a smirk. **"Look where's it got you. Sealed for almost 6,000 years! Instead protecting, all you did was brought more suffering upon those you care for." **He shook his head in shame at the older Hybrid.** "What a joke you are!"** Red-Eyes scoffed.

**"Listen, Lizard-breath, I know I have done a mistake but..." **Tiburscia paused, closing his eyes before reopening them. **"Back then, I did what I had to!"**

**"Hmph. You were too quick to judge, scat for brains, and too angry to reason with." **Red-Eyes talked down on Tiburscia as if he knew him well from the past. He then turned away from Tiburscia and Celeste. **"Even Celeste here knew that. It's no wonder why Albion didn't allow you to become the next leader of the Hybrid clan all those times."** Red-Eyes looked over his shoulder. **"You were nothing compared to him."**

Tiburscia paled immediately as Red-Eyes' words struck home. Celeste noticed this and bowed her head in silence as the large dragon walked off. **"I want the both of you out of here." **He said out of the blue. **"Now." **

Tiburscia slowly glanced at the dragon, whose back faced him. He closed his eyes tightly before reopening them and growled at Red-Eyes. **"Mark my words, Red-Eyes. When the Earthbounds are brought down, I'll deal with you personally myself!"** Tiburscia spat as he began to fade away.

When he was completely gone, Celeste glanced upwards at Red-Eyes. **"Red-Eyes,"** She spoke as she flapped her wings. **"I do not know exactly how you plan to deal with the Earthbounds on your own if you and the boy should encounter them," **Celeste turned around as Red-Eyes glanced over his shoulder. **"Should any harm come to the boy under your care..." **Celeste sent him a death glare. **"I will personally make sure you see to your demise." **She finished coldly as she flew quickly to an awaiting Tiburscia and then, together, disappeared from Red-Eyes Berserk Dragon's inner world.

**[Later that day - Pathway towards the docks]**

"I think I'll make the first move." Rakaia said as Chazz glared at Rakaia with the full intent of beating him.

"Whatever. It won't make a difference. I'm taking this duel and knocking some sense into that naïve brain of yours." Chazz threatened as Rakaia just let a sly smirk cross his face.

"Very well then." Rakaia replied as he placed his hand on his deck and drew a card.

**Rakaia  
LP – 4000  
Cards in hand - 6  
Monsters on the field – 0  
Face-down Cards on the field – 0  
Spell Cards on the field – 0  
Trap Cards on the field – 0  
Cards in the Graveyard – 0  
Cards Out of Play – 0  
Field Spell – 0 **

**Chazz  
LP – 4000  
Cards in hand - 5  
Monsters on the field – 0  
Face-down Cards on the field – 0  
Spell Cards on the field – 0  
Trap Cards on the field – 0  
Cards in the Graveyard – 0  
Cards Out of Play – 0  
Field Spell – 0 **

"You clearly don't understand the gap between our skills. You don't stand a chance." Rakaia said as he looked at the card he drew in his hand along with the five cards he drew and smirked at Chazz. "This is your last chance. Just forfeit and walk away and I won't embarrass you like last time." Rakaia smirked as Chazz clenched his fists as he continued to glare at Rakaia.

"Just make your move already!" Chazz shouted as Rakaia just stared at him. "I told you I was going to beat you in this duel and make you realize what you're saying is a bunch of bull and I'm not going back on my word, now play!" Chazz yelled as Rakaia took a deep breath and looked at Chazz.

"Fine…Have it your way." Rakaia said as he placed the card that he drew in his hand and picked up another card between his fingers. "Don't say I didn't give you a chance." Rakaia said as he looked at the card he picked up.

"Now I'll start off by playing this! Dragon Zombie in attack mode!" Rakaia yelled as he placed his card on his duel disk. Suddenly, a white light shot up in front of Rakaia, revealing to be a decayed dragon that stood in front of him growling at Chazz.

**Dragon Zombie****  
****Card-Type: ****Normal Monster  
****Attribute: ****Dark | ****Level: ****3  
****Type: ****Zombie  
****ATK: ****1600 | ****DEF: ****0  
****Description: ****A dragon revived by sorcery. Its breath is highly corrosive.**

"Hmph not your usual start off I see." Chazz retorted as Rakaia just smirked at him.

"You're right. It's not, but it's nothing short of the same result." Rakaia said as he picked up another card from his hand. "You just better be ready." He said coldly as he placed another card on his duel disk. "I activate the spell card Double Summon and since you know what it does, I don't have to explain!"

He pointed at his monster on the field. "I tribute my Dragon Zombie to bring out this!" Rakaia yelled as he picked up one more card from his hand. "My Red Eyes Zombie Dragon!" Rakaia shouted as his Dragon Zombie disappeared and in its place, a horrific zombie version of Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon appeared. It let out a loud roar towards the sky and then set its sights on Chazz and gave him a deadly glare, causing Chazz to grit his teeth in return.

**Red-Eyes Zombie Dragon****  
****Card-Type: ****Effect Monster  
****Attribute: ****Dark | ****Level: ****7  
****Type: ****Zombie  
****ATK: ****2400 | ****DEF: ****2000  
****Description: ****You can Tribute Summon this monster in face-up Attack Position by Tributing 1 Zombie-Type monster. When this card destroys a Zombie-Type monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard, you can Special Summon it to your side of the field.**

"Don't worry, I'll make sure he won't hurt you, well not too much." Rakaia said as he picked up another card from his hand. "Now I'll place one card face-down and end my turn." Rakaia ended as Chazz just glared at him and then a smirk slid across his face as well.

**Rakaia  
LP – 4000  
Cards in hand - 2  
Monsters on the field – 1  
Red-Eyes Zombie Dragon – ATK/2400 DEF/2000  
Face-down Cards on the field – 1  
Spell Cards on the field – 0  
Trap Cards on the field – 0  
Cards in the Graveyard – 2  
(Monster Card - Dragon Zombie)  
(Spell Card - Double Summon)  
Cards Out of Play – 0  
Field Spell – 0 **

**Chazz  
LP – 4000  
Cards in hand - 5  
Monsters on the field – 0  
Face-down Cards on the field – 0  
Spell Cards on the field – 0  
Trap Cards on the field – 0  
Cards in the Graveyard – 0  
Cards Out of Play – 0  
Field Spell – 0 **

"I see you're smirking." Rakaia said as Chazz just continued to smirk. "I see, you really think that you have what it takes to win this, don't you?" Rakaia asked half heartedly as Chazz just nodded his head as an answer.

"You bet I do." Chazz replied. "I may have lost to you the first time we met, but times have changed and I have changed." He continued as he pointed towards Rakaia. "I've gotten a lot stronger during the battles we had against Dante and the Shadow Stalkers and you know it." Chazz stated as Rakaia just stood there with a plain, but cold expression on his face.

"Look I don't know what happened to you, or where you went for that matter, but as of right now it doesn't matter, you're going down Meiyo understand!" Chazz exclaimed as Rakaia continued to just look at Chazz until he finally closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Sigh…You're a joke." Rakaia said as Chazz's eyes literally shot open at Rakaia's words. "You may have been able to carry yourself through the battle with Dante and his choice of weaklings, but the only reason you came out of that battle alive was because of that fact. They were weak." Rakaia explained. "You are right about one thing though. Times have changed, but you haven't. You're still just as weak as ever." Rakaia finished as Chazz's glare became deadly.

"Alright enough talk!" Chazz shouted. "It's my turn!" He yelled again.

Chazz drew a card from his deck and placed it in his hand and picked up another card. "It's time I make you eat those words." Chazz replied as he looked at the card he picked up and smirked at it. "I hope you ready." He finished.

"Now first I summon this!" He shouted. "Trident Warrior in attack mode!" He exclaimed as a bright light appeared in front of him in the same manner as Rakaia and out appeared Trident Warrior, who was ready for a fight.

**Trident Warrior****  
****Card-Type: ****Effect Monster  
****Attribute: ****Light | ****Level: ****4  
****Type: ****Warrior  
****ATK: ****1800 | ****DEF: ****1200  
****Description: ****When this card is Normal Summoned, you can Special Summon 1 Level 3 monster from your hand.**

"And that's not all." Chazz assured. "Next I activate my monster's Special Ability." Chazz said as Rakaia looked on unfazed by Chazz's antics. "When my Trident Warrior is Normal Summoned, I'm allowed to Special Summon 1 level 3 monster from my hand and I choose this…My Dark Resonator!" Chazz explained as he picked up another card from his hand and placed it on his duel disk right next to the first card he put down. Soon another white light shot up from the field right next to Trident Warrior and out appeared Dark Resonator in attack mode as well.

**Dark Resonator****  
****Card-Type: ****Tuner Monster  
****Attribute: ****Dark | ****Level: ****3  
****Type: ****Fiend  
****ATK: ****1300 | ****DEF: ****300  
****Description: ****Once per turn, if this card would be destroyed by battle, it is not destroyed. (Damage calculation is applied normally.)**

"And like you, I can also do this!" Chazz pointed out as he picked up another card from his hand. "I activate the spell card Double Summon!" Chazz screamed as he revealed the spell card to Rakaia, who just crossed his arms in sheer boredom.

"You're copying me." Rakaia returned with a slight hint of disgust in his voice. "You still haven't came up with your own style of dueling I see." Rakaia smirked as Chazz glared at him.

"Shut it!" Chazz replied back as he continued on with his move. "Now you know what Double Summon does. I'm allowed to Normal Summon another monster from my hand and with that being said, let me introduce to you my Bri Synchron!" Chazz shouted as another white light shot up on the field and out came another Machine Warrior-like monster in the face of Rakaia.

**Bri Synchron****  
****Card-Type: ****Tuner Monster  
****Attribute: ****Earth | ****Level: ****4  
****Type: ****Machine  
****ATK: ****1500 | ****DEF: ****1100  
****Description: ****If this card is sent to the Graveyard as a Synchro Material Monster, until the End Phase of this turn, the Synchro Monster that used this card as a Synchro Material Monster gains 600 ATK but its effects are negated.**

"Now for the finishing touches." Chazz said as he pointed to his field. "Now I'm tuning my Level 4 Trident Warrior with my level 4 Bri Synchron!" Chazz exclaimed as his Bri Synchron was suddenly became these four green rings and his Trident Warrior suddenly turned into four whites stars as they both leaped up into the air.

"As darkness grows stronger, the light unleashes a new miracle. One side of chaos has now been unleashed! Synchro Summon! Descend, Light End Dragon!" Chazz chanted as a bright light shined down from the sky and landed in the place where the two monsters used to summon this great beast were once standing. Suddenly, a large snake-body, white dragon appeared with four wings on its back, a Halo-like relic attached to its face and two large arms and two legs. It had a gold armor covering its upper body and neck with large green gems as well as one on its face.

**Light End Dragon****  
****Card-Type: ****Synchro/Effect Monster  
****Attribute: ****Light | ****Level: ****8  
****Type: ****Dragon  
****ATK: ****2600 | ****DEF: ****2100  
****Description: ****1 Tuner + 1 or more Non-Tuner LIGHT monsters  
When you declare an attack, you can activate this card's effect. If you do, this card loses 500 ATK and DEF (permanently), and the monster it is battling loses 1500 ATK and DEF until the End Phase.**

Rakaia just stood his ground with his arms still crossed as he looked up at the Holy Dragon that glared at his Red-Eyes. "Hmmm." Rakaia said to himself as Chazz looked at Rakaia and saw that he was still showing no signs of fear, shock or anything.

"_What's with this guy? Normally he would be all over any new dragon monster he sees; now he's just staring at it like it's not a threat."_ Chazz thought to himself as he continued to observe Rakaia's actions. _"Something really changed him alright, but what?"_ Chazz asked himself mentally as he continued on with his turn.

"Now, due to my Bri Synchron's effect, my Light End Dragon's Special Ability is negated, but it gains 600 extra attack points until the End Phase." Chazz explained as Rakaia slowly brought his gaze down from Light End Dragon and towards Chazz again with the look of someone who really didn't care. "But that's more than enough to take down that damn dragon of yours!" Chazz screamed as he pointed towards Rakaia's Red-Eyes Zombie Dragon.

"Light End Dragon, attack Red-Eyes Zombie Dragon!" Chazz shouted as the wings of Light End Dragon started to glow brighter and brighter as he glared towards the dark dragon that Rakaia possessed. "Wipe it off the field! Shining Sublimation!" Chazz ordered as Light End Dragon suddenly opened its mouth and unleashed all the light it absorbed towards Red-Eyes Zombie Dragon.

"Idiot." Rakaia said simply as he waved his hand over his face down card. "I activate the trap card Negate Attack!" Rakaia said as a purple and blue like swirl of energy appeared in front of Rakaia's Red-Eyes Zombie Dragon and blocked the attack completely, leaving Chazz clenching his fists at Rakaia's simple defensive tactics. "I'm surprise you didn't see that coming." Rakaia said as Chazz knew that his Battle Phase was over and picked up one more card from his hand.

"Alright fine I let you slip by, but you won't be so lucky next time." Chazz reassured. "Now I place one card face down and end my turn. "So make a move slacker."

**Rakaia  
LP – 4000  
Cards in hand - 2  
Monsters on the field – 1  
Red-Eyes Zombie Dragon – ATK/2400 DEF/2000  
Face-down Cards on the field – 0  
Spell Cards on the field – 0  
Trap Cards on the field – 0  
Cards in the Graveyard – 3  
(Monster Card - Dragon Zombie)  
(Spell Card - Double Summon)  
(Trap Card - Negate Attack)  
Cards Out of Play – 0  
Field Spell – 0 **

**Chazz  
LP – 4000  
Cards in hand - 1  
Monsters on the field – 2  
Light End Dragon – ATK/2600 DEF/2100  
Dark Resonator – ATK/1300 DEF/300  
Face-down Cards on the field – 1  
Spell Cards on the field – 0  
Trap Cards on the field – 0  
Cards in the Graveyard – 3  
(Monster Card – Trident Warrior)  
(Monster Card – Bri Synchron)  
(Spell Card - Double Summon)  
Cards Out of Play – 0  
Field Spell – 0 **

Once Chazz turn had ended so did his Bri Synchron's effect on his Light End Dragon, bringing his attack points back down to normal and no longer negating the dragon's effect.

"Why are you in such a rush to get your ass whooped in a duel by me?" Rakaia asked coldly heartedly. "I mean, what do you seriously hope to accomplish by trying to beat me, and when I say try I really mean try." Rakaia continued as Chazz glared at him.

"Look I don't get what's going on with you, but you've changed in that week you disappeared." Chazz started. "Since I couldn't make you talk, I thought I'd have a better chance of dueling it out of you and now since we're already in deep over here, why don't you answer my questions, like what the hell happened to you!" Chazz shouted as Rakaia looked at Chazz with his arms still crossed.

"You never used to be like this, hell if anything, you and Jaden could damn near be considered as twins in personality so what the hell changed?" Chazz asked again, but Rakaia still gave Chazz the same answer with his body language.

"I told you." Rakaia replied simply. "You're too weak and I can't be around someone whose dueling skills pale in comparison to that weakling Harrington." Rakaia remarked as Chazz gritted his teeth again.

"You got some nerve." Chazz retaliated.

"And you have no brain. Listen Chazz, I'm not in the mood for playing questions and answers. Just quit the duel or I promise I'll do more than just embarrass you." Rakaia threatened as he smirked evilly at Chazz whose jaw literally hit the floor at what Rakaia was saying.

Chazz let out a low growl as he glared at Rakaia. "You know what I thought you were actually better than this, but apparently I was wrong." Chazz started as Rakaia raised his eyebrow slightly at what Chazz was starting to say. "When you left, Luna was walking shell, literally and Neveah's heart finally couldn't cope with the fact that you may have been gone for good." Chazz continued, causing Rakaia to listen intently.

"They looked up to you and you called them weak! Well are they?" Chazz shouted. "Answer me dammit!" Chazz screamed as Rakaia closed his eyes as he thought about the love of his life and his new rookie. Suddenly he reopened his eyes and looked at Chazz with his faded light brown eyes.

"Those two have nothing to do with this, what I do is none of their business." Rakaia answered as Chazz literally had it with Rakaia's new attitude.

"Are you serious! What the hell man!" Chazz answered back. "Is this seriously how you feel about us?" Chazz asked again as Rakaia made no move to answer. "Grrr." Chazz growled as he continued to glare death daggers at Rakaia. "Fine then I see how it is. If this is how you're going to act, then it's probably would have been better if you would have stayed DEAD!" Chazz shouted as Rakaia's eyes shot open at Chazz's remark, but only for a split second as Rakaia's eyes dilated as he stared at Chazz with anger.

"I warned you." Rakaia said still with no emotion in his voice, but Chazz could feel something different. Suddenly, a dark purple like energy Aura started to surround Rakaia. "I told you quit, I gave you countless chances." Rakaia continued as the dark aura finally surrounded him and swayed back and forth.

"But now, not only will I embarrass you, but I promise I will make sure you realize where your power stands compared to mine. Game on." Rakaia quickly drew a card from his deck and placed it in his hand. "Now you're in for it."

"Hold on there, speedy." Chazz interrupted as he waved his hand over his face down card. "I activate my trap card Fiendish Chains!" Chazz said with a smirk on his face as his card revealed itself and suddenly, chains shot out and wrapped around Rakaia's Red-Eyes Zombie Dragon.

**Fiendish Chain****  
****Card-Type:**** Continuous Trap  
****Effect:**** Select 1 face-up Effect Monster on the field. Its effect(s) is negated, and it cannot attack. If it is destroyed, destroy this card.**

"Fiendish Chains." Chazz smirked as Rakaia looked at the trap card that banded his dragon. "It's a trap card that basically stops your monster from doing anything, no attacking and no activating its effect. It's trapped slacker, there's nothing you can do so just end your turn." Chazz spoke as Rakaia just shrugged his shoulders and continued on with his move.

"I summon to the field Dragon Hound in attack mode." Rakaia countered as a white light shot out beside Red-Eyes Zombie Dragon and out appeared a molten rock Demon-like Dragon Dog.

**Dragon Hound ****  
****Card-Type: ****Effect Monster  
****Attribute: ****Fire | ****Level: ****4  
****Type: ****Dragon  
****ATK: ****1800 | ****DEF: ****1200  
****Description: ****When this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard, you can Special Summon 1 Dragon-Type monster with 1500 or less ATK from your Deck.**

"Now what were you saying about ending my turn?" Rakaia asked sarcastically as he pointed towards Chazz's Dark Resonator. "Alright Dragon Hound, I want you to obliterate that thing." Rakaia ordered as Dragon Hound let out a loud howl and charged towards Dark Resonator. "Now Dragon Hound, Demon Wheel!" Rakaia shouted as Dragon Hound leaped towards Dark Resonator in a Flame Wheel-like move and bashed it in the face dealing 500 points worth of damage to Chazz's life points.

Due to the impact, smoke covered the area where Chazz's monster was hit. "Hmph so much for that." Rakaia said as the smoke cleared only to have a slight look of shock on his face. "Oh I see." Rakaia said as he figured out what just happened.

"Yea now you get it." Chazz said as he pointed towards his Dark resonator. "You see you may be able to attack it, but Dark Resonater has a Special Ability where if it's attack, it's not destroyed once per turn, meaning you're in for a rude awakening." Chazz spoke as he smirked at Rakaia who just brushed it off.

"Hmph I highly doubt that." Rakaia said as he picked up another card from his hand. "Alright then if that's the case, I place one card face down and end my turn.

**Rakaia  
LP – 4000  
Cards in hand - 1  
Monsters on the field – 2  
Red-Eyes Zombie Dragon – ATK/2400 DEF/2000  
Dragon Hound - ATK/1800 DEF/1200  
Face-down Cards on the field – 1  
Spell Cards on the field – 0  
Trap Cards on the field – 0  
Cards in the Graveyard – 3  
(Monster Card - Dragon Zombie)  
(Spell Card - Double Summon)  
(Trap Card - Negate Attack)  
Cards Out of Play – 0  
Field Spell – 0 **

**Chazz  
LP – 3500  
Cards in hand - 1  
Monsters on the field – 2  
Light End Dragon – ATK/2600 DEF/2100  
Dark Resonator – ATK/1300 DEF/300  
Face-down Cards on the field – 0  
Spell Cards on the field – 0  
Trap Cards on the field – 1  
(Continuous Trap - Fiendish Chain)  
Cards in the Graveyard – 3  
(Monster Card – Trident Warrior)  
(Monster Card – Bri Synchron)  
(Spell Card - Double Summon)  
Cards Out of play – 0  
Field Spell – 0 **

"Hmph it's about time slacker." Chazz returned as he drew a card from his deck and placed it in his hand. Soon after he picked up a card from his hand and smirked at it. "Alright this is going to be good." Chazz retorted.

"Now I play the spell card Pot of Greed!" Chazz exclaimed as he showed Rakaia the spell card. "This card allows me to draw two more cards from my deck and place it in my hand." Chazz explained.

"I know that already. I'm not an amateur so hurry up rookie." Rakaia spat back suddenly as Chazz gritted his teeth in anger.

"You're really asking for it you know that?" Chazz replied back as he drew two cards from his deck and placed it in his hand. "Now I got a little surprise for you." Chazz started off as he pointed to Rakaia's monsters. "You see, since you have two monsters on the field, I can summon this guy with sacrificing a monster!" Chazz continued as he picked up a card from his hand. "I summon to the field Power Invader!" Chazz shouted as a white light shot out from beside Dark Resonator and out appeared a highly muscled alien-like monster.

**Power Invader****  
****Card-Type: ****Effect Monster  
****Attribute: ****Dark | ****Level: ****5  
****Type: ****Fiend  
****ATK: ****2200 | ****DEF: ****0  
****Description: ****If your opponent controls 2 or more monsters, you can Normal Summon this card without Tributing.**

"And that's not all I got." Chazz assured. "Now I'm tuning my level Five Power Invader with my Level three Tuner Dark Resonator!" Chazz began as he picked up another card from his hand, as Dark Resonator and Power Invader leaped up into the air with Dark Resonator turning into three green rings and Power Invader turning into five white Stars that mixed in with the green rings made by Dark Resonator.

"As light grows stronger the darkness unleashes a new terror. One side of chaos has now been unleashed! Synchro Summon! Arise, Dark End Dragon!" Chazz chanted as Black Lightning struck the ground where his two monsters once was and beside Light End Dragon appeared its darker counterpart, Dark End Dragon. This dragon has completely black with a set of wings ripped at their ends. On its chest was a grinning face with teeth. On its head were two long horns that extend straight out of its head.

**Dark End Dragon****  
****Card-Type: ****Synchro/Effect Monster  
****Attribute: ****Dark | ****Level: ****8  
****Type: ****Dragon  
****ATK: ****2600 | ****DEF: ****2100  
****Description: ****1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner DARK monsters  
Once per turn, you can have this card lose 500 ATK and DEF, and send 1 monster your opponent controls to the Graveyard.**

"Hmmm interesting." Rakaia said to himself as he looked up at both of Chazz's new dragons on the field.

"Finally now you see that you're about to lose this duel." Chazz stated as he pointed towards his Dark End Dragon. "Now I activate my Dark End Dragon's Special Ability!" Chazz yelled as he looked at Rakaia and then pointed towards Rakaia's Red-Eyes Zombie Dragon. "You see my Dark End Dragon can destroy one of my opponent's on the field, but I have to lower its attack and defense by 500 points, but that's just small price to pay for what you're about to feel." Chazz stated as he pointed towards Rakaia's Red-Eyes. "Alright Dark End Dragon Dark Evaporation!" Chazz shouted as Dark-End Dragon fired a dark mist from its chest and obliterated Rakaia's Red-Eyes completely, but Rakaia just stood there, unmoved at what just happened.

"_What the hell is with this guy, he usually flips when someone destroys one of his Red-Eyes. Now he's acting like it doesn't faze him at all."_ Chazz thought to himself.

"And I'm not done yet." Chazz pointed out as he pointed towards Rakaia's Dragon Hound. "Alright Dark End Dragon attack Dragon and wipe it off the field with Dark Fog!" Chazz commanded as Dark End Dragon's eyes shined for a split second and suddenly it opened its mouth, bringing in this dark mist. Then he closed his mouth only to reopen it and shot a black laser blast towards Dragon Hound, annihilating it completely and inflicting 300 points worth of damage to Rakaia's life points.

"Impressed yet?" Chazz asked as Rakaia just looked at Chazz and smirked.

"I thought you said you were good. Why are you showing me these amateur tricks?" Rakaia mocked as Chazz started gritting his teeth again.

"Alright then, I didn't want to this." Chazz said as he pointed towards Rakaia who was wide open for attack. "Alright Light End Dragon, attack Rakaia's Life Points directly! Shining Sublimation!" Chazz shouted as the wings on Light End Dragon's back started to glow again as it opened its mouth and let loose another wave of bright light towards Rakaia, who just stood there and took the blast on full force, losing 2600 life points in the process. "Grrr sorry buddy but you gave me no choice." Chazz said as smoke slowly started to fade away from the impact of the blast, revealing Rakaia, who just smirked at Chazz.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Chazz said as he eyed Rakaia up and down.

_"He's...He's smirking...He...he didn't even cringe or anything. He just stood there and took it and smirked what the fuck is going on here?" _Chazz mind raced as he couldn't comprehend what was happening right before his eyes.

"Now I activate my Dragon Hound's Special Ability!" Rakaia shouted as he kept his smirk on his face. "You see once Dragon Hound is destroyed and sent to the graveyard, I get to summon one Dragon-Type monster with 1500 or less attack points to the field, you don't mind do you?" Rakaia asked smartly as his smirk never faded.

"Now with that being said, I would like to bring out my Delta Flyer in attack mode!" Rakaia said as a bright light shot up in front of him and suddenly, a small dragon appeared on the field in front of him.

**Delta Flyer****  
****Card-Type: ****Tuner Monster  
****Attribute: ****Wind | ****Level: ****3  
****Type: ****Dragon  
****ATK: ****1500 | ****DEF: ****900  
****Description: ****Once per turn, you can select 1 other face-up monster you control and increase its Level by 1.**

"_He's planning something, I know he is."_ Chazz thought again as he picked up a card from his hand. _"I better make sure I'm ready for this, I can't have him beat me and I got to save him from whatever it is I'm saving him from." _Chazz said mentally as he looked at Rakaia.

"Alright then tough guy, I'll place one card face down and end my turn. It's your move now." Chazz finished as Rakaia just nodded at Chazz's gesture.

**Chazz  
LP – 3500  
Cards in hand - 1  
Monsters on the field – 2  
Light End Dragon – ATK/2600 DEF/2100  
Dark End Dragon – ATK/2100 DEF/1600  
Face-Down Cards on the field – 1  
Spell Cards on the field – 0  
Trap Cards on the field – 0  
Cards in the Graveyard – 7  
(Monster Card – Trident Warrior)  
(Monster Card – Bri Synchron)  
(Monster Card – Dark Resonator)  
(Monster Card – Power Invader)  
(Spell Card - Double Summon)  
(Spell Card - Pot of Greed)  
(Trap Card - Fiendish Chain)  
Cards Out of Play – 0  
Field Spell – 0 **

**Rakaia  
LP – 1100  
Cards in hand - 1  
Monsters on the field – 1  
Delta Flyer – ATK/1500 DEF/900  
Face-down Cards on the field – 1  
Spell Cards on the field – 0  
Trap Cards on the field – 0  
Cards in the Graveyard – 4  
(Monster Card - Dragon Zombie)  
(Monster Card - Dragon Hound)  
(Monster Card - Red Eyes Zombie Dragon)  
(Spell Card - Double Summon)  
(Trap Card – Negate Attack)  
Cards Out of Play – 0  
Field Spell – 0 **

Rakaia drew a card from his deck and placed it in his hand and looked at it and then at Chazz. "Now I'm going to show you how to really do this." Rakaia said as he picked out one of the two cards from his hand and smirked coldly at Chazz.

"First I play the spell card Pot of Greed!" Rakaia shouted as he revealed the spell card to Chazz. "Now I'm not going to explain, because by now I'm sure you know what this does." Rakaia stated as he drew two cards from his deck and placed it in his hand.

"Next I summon the monster Powered Tuner in attack mode!" Rakaia exclaimed as a white light shot up from the field, right beside Rakaia's Delta Flyer, revealing Powered Tuner, who appeared to be ready for a fight.

**Powered Tuner****  
****Card-Type: ****Effect Monster  
****Attribute: ****Water | ****Level: ****4  
****Type: ****Dragon  
****ATK: ****1400 | ****DEF: ****1000  
****Description: ****This card gains 500 ATK for each face-up Tuner monster on the field.**

"Now my Powered Tuner's attack points gets a 500 boost, because there is Tuner monster on the field, but trust me I won't need it." Rakaia said as he smirked evilly at Chazz. "Next I'll activate my Delta Flyer's Special Ability." Rakaia said he pointed towards his Powered Tuner. "Delta Flyer's Special Ability allows me to raise the level of one of my monsters on the field by one." Rakaia said as Powered Tuner became a level 5 monster instead of a level 4.

"Now I tune my level three Delta Flyer and my Level Five Powered Tuner!" Rakaia shouted as he looked at the card with another evil smirk as both of his monsters followed the same tuning manner as Chazz's monsters did previously.

"The destructive flames of pure chaos will awaken as a breed of power breaks free from its shackles! Synchro Summon! Break free, Swift Chaos Dragon!" Rakaia shouted as a void of dark energy with Lightning opened up in front of Rakaia as his two previous monsters disappeared from the field. Suddenly a dark gold colored dragon with dark purple to light green wings appeared on the field. He was a slight bit darker than that of Ra and it resembled it in some way, but mostly was given the image of what a chaos dragon would look like.

**Swift Chaos Dragon****  
****Card-Type: ****Synchro/Effect Monster  
****Attribute: ****Dark| ****Level: ****8  
****Type: ****Dragon  
****ATK: ****2500 | ****DEF: ****1800  
****Description: ****1 Tuner + 1 or more non–Tuner Dragon-Type monsters  
When a Dragon-Type monster you control other than this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard, inflict 500 damage to your opponent. When this card destroys a monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard, you can Special Summon 1 level 5 or lower Dragon-Type monster from your Graveyard in face–up Defense Position. The Special Summoned monster cannot be changed to Attack Position as long as this card remains face-up on the field.**

"Just what I was hoping you'd do!" Chazz shouted as he waved his hand over his face down card. "I activate the trap card Synchro Ejection!" Chazz screamed as Rakaia's eyes widened at what Chazz had just did.

**Synchro Ejection****  
****Card Type: ****Normal Trap  
****Effect: ****Select 1 Face-up Synchro Monster your opponent controls and remove it from play. Your opponent draws 1 card.**

"What...What did you just say?" Rakaia said as Chazz smirked at Rakaia.

"Ha! I see I finally got you show some kind of emotion." Chazz replied as Rakaia gritted his teeth. "You see Rakaia, this card allows me to pick one Synchro Monster that you control and remove it from play. The only drawback is, you can draw one card. Honestly though I don't think it'll matter." Chazz said as he pointed towards Rakaia.

"Because after this turn is over, I'm wiping out the rest of your life points and then you're going to answer my questions whether you like it or not!" Chazz assured as Rakaia gritted his teeth for a split second and drew his card and suddenly decided to calm back down.

"Whatever." Rakaia spoke back. "You still won't beat me." Rakaia retaliated simply.

"Now I place one card face down and end my turn." Rakaia finished as he looked at Chazz, who was trying so hard not to jump out of his skin since Rakaia was wide open for attack.

**Rakaia  
LP – 1100  
Cards in hand - 2  
Monsters on the field – 0  
Face-down Cards on the field – 2  
Spell Cards on the field – 0  
Trap Cards on the field – 0  
Cards in the Graveyard – 7  
(Monster Card - Dragon Zombie)  
(Monster Card - Dragon Hound)  
(Monster Card - Red Eyes Zombie Dragon)  
(Monster Card - Delta Flyer)  
(Monster Card - Powered Tuner)  
(Spell Card – Pot of Greed)  
(Trap Card – Negate Attack)  
Cards Out of Play – 1  
(Monster Card - Swift Chaos Dragon)  
Field Spell – 0 **

**Chazz  
LP – 3500  
Cards in hand - 1  
Monsters on the field – 2  
Light End Dragon – ATK/2600 DEF/2100  
Dark End Dragon – ATK/2100 DEF/1600  
Face-down Cards on the field – 0  
Spell Cards on the field – 0  
Trap Cards on the field – 0  
Cards in the Graveyard – 8  
(Monster Card – Trident Warrior)  
(Monster Card – Bri Synchron)  
(Monster Card – Dark Resonator)  
(Monster Card – Power Invader)  
(Spell Card - Double Summon)  
(Spell Card - Pot of Greed)  
(Trap Card - Fiendish Chain)  
(Trap Card – Synchro Ejection)  
Cards Out of Play – 0  
Field Spell – 0 **

"Alright now it's like I said slacker, I'm ending this duel!" Chazz stated as he quickly drew one card from his deck and placed it in his hand and pointed towards Rakaia. "Alright Light End Dragon, attack Rakaia directly and end this duel!" Chazz commanded as Light End Dragon followed the same method of attack as it did before and sent another wave of light towards Rakaia. "IT'S OVER SLACKER!" Chazz screamed.

"Hmph you wish." Rakaia replied as he waved his hand over his face down card. "I activate the trap card Draining Shield!" Rakaia shouted as the trap card revealed itself on the field and a shield appeared in front of Rakaia, draining all the damage that Rakaia would have felt and added it to his Life Points.

"Thanks for the boost. I was wondering when you would slip up." Rakaia said as Chazz gritted his teeth as Rakaia saved not only himself, but the duel as well.

"_Dammit."_ Chazz cursed mentally._ "No matter what I do, it's like he's one step ahead of me."_ Chazz continued to think. _"What in the world is going on here and why is he so calm, I just don't get it."_ Chazz thought as he continued to eye Rakaia, who just sent him a smirk back.

"I hope you didn't think I was going to croak that easily." Rakaia said as he looked at Chazz. "You're still as big of a joke since the day I met you." Rakaia continued to taunt. "I've seen some weak duelists before, but for you to challenge me and think you can beat me with your stage one strategies is unbelievable." Rakaia continued as Chazz continued to get angrier and angrier.

"Seriously Chazz, Blair would have no problem, wiping the floor with you, well if she doesn't already...Hint hint." Rakaia implied as Chazz was now boiling.

"Why you! Take this! DARK END DRAGON, DARK FOG!" Chazz screamed as he pointed towards Rakaia. Dark End Dragon did as he was ordered to do and launched his attack towards Rakaia, causing him to this time put up his arms in defense, losing 2100 life points in the process.

"Now I place a card face down and end my turn." Chazz said breathing heavily now as he glared at Rakaia, who still appeared somewhat unfazed.

**Chazz  
LP – 3500  
Cards in hand - 1  
Monsters on the field – 2  
Light End Dragon – ATK/2600 DEF/2100  
Dark End Dragon – ATK/2100 DEF/1600  
Face-down Cards on the field – 1  
Spell Cards on the field – 0  
Trap Cards on the field – 0  
Cards in the Graveyard – 8  
(Monster Card – Trident Warrior)  
(Monster Card – Bri Synchron)  
(Monster Card – Dark Resonator)  
(Monster Card – Power Invader)  
(Spell Card - Double Summon)  
(Spell Card - Pot of Greed)  
(Trap Card - Fiendish Chain)  
(Trap Card – Synchro Ejection)  
Cards Out of Play – 0  
Field Spell – 0 **

**Rakaia  
LP – 1600  
Cards in hand - 2  
Monsters on the field – 0  
Face-down Cards on the field – 1  
Spell Cards on the field – 0  
Trap Cards on the field – 0  
Cards in the Graveyard – 8  
(Monster Card - Dragon Zombie)  
(Monster Card - Dragon Hound)  
(Monster Card - Red Eyes Zombie Dragon)  
(Monster Card - Delta Flyer)  
(Monster Card - Powered Tuner)  
(Spell Card – Pot of Greed)  
(Trap Card – Negate Attack)  
(Trap Card - Draining Shield)  
Cards Out of Play – 1  
(Monster Card – Swift Chaos Dragon)  
Field Spell – 0 **

"Alright then." Rakaia said as he drew a card from his deck and placed it in his hand. "No more playing around." Rakaia said as he picked up one card from his hand and looked at Chazz.

"I activate the spell card Monster Reborn!" Rakaia said as he continued to keep his eyes locked on Chazz. "And guess who I'm going to bring back." Rakaia said as Chazz had a bad feeling in his gut on what was about to happen. "Come back Red-Eyes Zombie Dragon!" Rakaia shouted as the ground opened up in front of Rakaia and Red-Eyes reappeared on the field, directing its red eyes towards Chazz and roaring loudly.

**Red-Eyes Zombie Dragon****  
****Card-Type: ****Effect Monster  
****Attribute: ****Dark | ****Level: ****7  
****Type: ****Zombie  
****ATK: ****2400 | ****DEF: ****2000  
****Description: ****You can Tribute Summon this monster in face-up Attack Position by Tributing 1 Zombie-Type monster. When this card destroys a Zombie-Type monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard, you can Special Summon it to your side of the field.**

"And that's not all, Princeton." Rakaia assured as he waved his hand over face down card. "I activate the trap card Return from a Different Dimension!" Rakaia yelled.

**Return From A Different Dimension  
Card-Type: ****Normal Trap  
****Effect: ****Pay half your Life Points. Special Summon as many of you removed from play monsters as possible. During the End Phase, remove from play all monsters that were Special Summoned by this effect.**

"Oh no." Chazz mumbled as Rakaia just nodded and knew that Chazz caught on.

"I see you get it now. Return from a Different Dimension allows me to Special Summon as many monsters that were removed from play, but I have to pay half of my life points to do that. Lucky for you there's only one." Rakaia said as the ground opened up again in front of him. "Now return Swift Chaos Dragon!" Rakaia ordered as the Black void appeared on the field and out came Swift Chaos Dragon in attack mode.

"Grrr." Chazz growled as he glared at Rakaia.

"Oh don't get excited just yet, I'm not done." Rakaia smirked as he picked up a card from his hand. "I'm not done by a long shot." Rakaia repeated.

"Next I activate the Spell Card, Battle of the Dragons!" Rakaia shouted as he placed his card on his duel disk, allowing it to appear on the field.

**Battle of the Dragons****  
****Card-Type:**** Continuous Spell  
****Effect:**** You can activate this card only when you and your opponent both control a face-up Dragon-Type monster. Your opponent cannot activate Monster Effects while you control a Dragon-Type monster. Once per turn, select 1 Dragon-Type monster you control. It gains 1000 ATK until the End Phase.**

"What the...What the hell is that?" Chazz asked shocked at the card that he never seen before.

"It's simple Chazz." Rakaia interrupted. "This card can only activate when both sides are doing battle with Dragon-Type monsters, but the good part about this, you can't activate your monsters' effects while I control a dragon type monster and...Here's the kicker, my dragon gets an extra 1000 attack boost." Rakaia finished causing Chazz eye's to widen in horror.

"Oh shit!" Chazz shouted.

"That's right." Rakaia replied as he pointed towards Chazz's Dark End Dragon. "Alright Swift Chaos Dragon attack Dark End Dragon with Chaos Distortion!" Rakaia screamed as Swift Chaos Dragon quickly opened up its mouth and released a loud sound wave towards Dark End Dragon, causing it to roar in pain as it was obliterated instantly, inflicting 1400 points of damage to Chazz's Life Points.

"It's not over yet." Rakaia reminded. "Now thanks to that attack, my Swift Chaos Dragon's Ability activates, which allows me to Special Summon one level 5 or lower monster from my graveyard to the field, but in defense mode. So without further a due, let's bring back my Dragon Hound shall we?" Rakaia said sarcastically as Dragon Hound reappeared from the graveyard.

"Next I'll place one card face down and end my turn, which means that my Swift Chaos Dragon is removed from play again." Rakaia said as he stared at Chazz who looked at Rakaia and the move that he made.

**Rakaia  
LP – 800  
Cards in hand - 0  
Monsters on the field – 2  
Red Eyes Zombie Dragon – ATK/2400 DEF/2000  
Dragon Hound – ATK/1800 DEF/1200  
Face-down Cards on the field – 1  
Spell Cards on the field – 1  
(Continuous Spell - Battle of the Dragons)  
Trap Cards on the field – 0  
Cards in the Graveyard – 8  
(Monster Card - Dragon Zombie)  
(Monster Card - Delta Flyer)  
(Monster Card - Powered Tuner)  
(Spell Card – Pot of Greed)  
(Spell Card - Monster Reborn)  
(Trap Card – Negate Attack)  
(Trap Card - Draining Shield)  
(Trap Card - Return From the Different Dimension)  
Cards Out of Play – 1  
(Monster Card – Swift Chaos Dragon)  
Field Spell – 0 **

**Chazz  
LP – 2100  
Cards in hand - 1  
Monsters on the field –1  
Light End Dragon – ATK/2600 DEF/2100  
Face-down Cards on the field – 1  
Spell Cards on the field – 0  
Trap Cards on the field – 0  
Cards in the Graveyard – 9  
(Monster Card – Trident Warrior)  
(Monster Card – Bri Synchron)  
(Monster Card – Dark Resonator)  
(Monster Card – Power Invader)  
(Monster Card - Dark End Dragon)  
(Spell Card - Double Summon)  
(Spell Card - Pot of Envy)  
(Trap Card - Fiendish Chain)  
(Trap Card – Synchro Ejection)  
Cards Out of Play – 0  
Field Spell – 0 **

_"I can't believe it!"_ Chazz yelled in his head._ "I had him opened and he managed to come back and take out one of my dragons!" _Chazz continued in his head. _"Alright then I guess it's a time I really take it up a notch."_ Chazz finished thinking mentally and glared at Rakaia.

"Alright Slacker I'm not out of this duel just yet." Chazz stated as Rakaia crossed his arms and smirked at the Armed Dragon Duelist.

With that being said, Chazz drew one card from his deck and placed it in his hand and smirked at Rakaia. "Since my End Dragons weren't enough for you separately, then how about I take things up to the next level?" Chazz stated as Rakaia still didn't reply.

"Bring it." Rakaia said not really paying attention to what Chazz was saying.

"Alright then you asked for it." Chazz said as he picked a card out of his hand and placed it on his duel disk. "I activate the Spell card De-Synchro!" Chazz yelled as Light End Dragon let out one last roar and suddenly split back into the monsters that summoned it in the first place.

**De-Synchro****  
****Card Type: ****Normal Spell  
****Effect: ****Select 1 face-up Synchro Monster. Return it to its owner's Extra Deck. Then, if all of the monsters that were used for the Synchro Summon of that monster are in your Graveyard, you can Special Summon them.**

"_He's planning something."_ Rakaia thought as he looked at Chazz and waved his hand over his face down card.

"In that case, I activate my face-down trap card Spirit Barrier!" Rakaia shouted as the trap card revealed itself on the field.

**Spirit Barrier****  
****Card Type: ****Continuous Trap  
****Effect: ****While you control a monster(s), you take no Battle Damage.**

"I'm not some second rate duelist Chazz, I know what De-Synchro does and if you took your strongest and only monster on the field apart, then you must have something planned." Rakaia explained as Chazz just smirked and nodded at Rakaia.

"I see I'm keeping you on your toes." Chazz responded. "But no matter what you try to prepare for it won't save you from what I'm about to do." Chazz assured as he picked up his last card in his hand. "Since Light End and Dark End Dragon couldn't beat you then maybe I should try this." Chazz started as Rakaia looked on trying to see what Chazz was planning.

"Now I tribute both my Bri Synchron and my Trident Warrior to summon this...My Light and Darkness Dragon!" Chazz shouted as both monsters disappeared and a void of Light and Darkness clashed together in front of Chazz to reveal the one and only Light and Darkness Dragon.

**Light and Darkness Dragon****  
****Card-Type: ****Effect Monster  
****Attribute: ****Light | ****Level: ****8  
****Type: ****Dragon  
****ATK: ****2800 | ****DEF: ****2400  
****Description: ****This card cannot be Special Summoned. While this card is face-up on the field its Attribute is also treated as DARK. When a Spell or Trap Card is activated, or the effect of an Effect Monster is activated, that activation is negated and this card loses 500 ATK and DEF. When this card is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, select 1 monster in your Graveyard. Then destroy all cards you control, and Special Summon that monster.**

"Grr." Rakaia growled as Chazz smirk grew wider.

"It's over Rakaia, it was a good try, but it's time to bring you back to your senses." Chazz said as he pointed towards Rakaia's Dragon Hound. "Alright Light and Darkness Dragon take out his Dragon Hound!" Chazz shouted. "Shining Breath!" Chazz commanded as Light and Darkness Dragon opened up its mouth with no hesitation and shot a white light hyper beam towards Dragon Hound.

"I don't think so." Rakaia interfered. "I activate my Spell Card's effect!"

"That won't work Slacker!" Chazz shouted. "Due to my Dragon's Special Ability! Light and Darkness Dragon can negate your Spell at the cost of losing 500 attack and defense points!" Chazz stated as Light and Darkness Dragon's attack still went through and destroyed Dragon Hound. Despite being destroyed, Rakaia received no damage thanks to activating the Trap Spirit Barrier prior to Light and Darkness Dragon's Summoning.

"Hmph no matter." Rakaia said. "Now I activate my Dragon Hound's Special Ability!" Rakaia shouted, but nothing happened. "What...What the hell!" Rakaia said in confusion as Chazz continued to smirk at Rakaia's shock.

"I don't think you're bringing back any monsters today." Chazz said. "My dragon's Special Ability also negates monster effects as well, still with the same cost of 500 attack and defense points, but it's still worth making you look like an idiot." Chazz remarked as Rakaia looked at Chazz and then suddenly smirked.

"Oh really now." Rakaia said and let out a slight chuckle. "Well then I guess once again I'm going to have to school you, just like the first time." Rakaia finished as Chazz just smirked at his remark.

"We'll see about that." He returned. "Don't get to happy just because you didn't lose any life points this turn, I'm telling you next turn this duel is over." Chazz said with no doubt in his voice that he was going to win.

"So now I end my turn." Chazz finished as Rakaia just shook his head at him.

**Chazz  
LP – 2100  
Cards in hand - 0  
Monsters on the field –1  
Light and Darkness Dragon – ATK/1800 DEF/1400  
Face-down Cards on the field – 1  
Spell Cards on the field – 0  
Trap Cards on the field – 0  
Cards in the Graveyard – 10  
(Monster Card – Trident Warrior)  
(Monster Card – Bri Synchron)  
(Monster Card – Dark Resonator)  
(Monster Card – Power Invader)  
(Monster Card - Dark End Dragon)  
(Spell Card - Double Summon)  
(Spell Card - Pot of Greed)  
(Spell Card - De-Synchro)  
(Trap Card - Fiendish Chain)  
(Trap Card – Synchro Ejection)  
Cards Out of play – 0  
Field Spell – 0 **

**Rakaia  
LP – 800  
Cards in hand - 0  
Monsters on the field – 2  
Red Eyes Zombie Dragon – ATK/2400 DEF/2000  
Face-down Cards on the field – 0  
Spell Cards on the field – 1  
(Continuous Spell - Battle of the Dragons)  
Trap Cards on the field – 1  
(Continuous Spell - Spirit Barrier)  
Cards in the Graveyard – 9  
(Monster Card - Dragon Zombie)  
(Monster Card - Delta Flyer)  
(Monster Card - Powered Tuner)  
(Monster Card - Dragon Hound)  
(Spell Card – Pot of Greed)  
(Spell Card - Monster Reborn)  
(Trap Card – Negate Attack)  
(Trap Card - Draining Shield)  
(Trap Card - Return From the Different Dimension)  
Cards Out of Play – 1  
(Monster Card – Swift Chaos Dragon)  
Field Spell – 0 **

Rakaia quickly drew one card from his deck and placed it in his hand. "You just sealed this duel, you know that?" Rakaia said as he looked at Chazz who just looked oblivious to what Rakaia was saying. "Hmph so clueless." Rakaia finished.

He picked a card from his hand and kept his eyes locked on Chazz. "I'm going to show you what I mean." Rakaia stated. "First I summon the monster Trauma Wyvern in attack mode." Rakaia said as the same bright light shot up from the field in the same manner as it did before and out came a distorted like Black color dragon wyvern with small like tentacles coming out of its mouth.

**Trauma Wyvern****  
****Card-Type: ****Tuner Monster  
****Attribute: ****Dark| ****Level: ****4  
****Type: ****Dragon  
****ATK: ****1500 | ****DEF: ****1800  
****Description: ****If you control another face-up DARK monster, this card cannot be attacked. ALL face-up DARK monsters gain 600 ATK. When this card is sent from the field to the Graveyard, all DARK monsters gain 700 ATK until the End Phase.**

"Hmph now I activate its Special Ability." Rakaia said simply as he put his suspicions to the test. Suddenly Light and Darkness Dragon's attack and defense points dropped once again by 500 points leaving it at 1300 attack points. "As I thought." Rakaia said as Chazz looked on in shock.

"Wait…But I didn't…What just happened?" Chazz said as Rakaia shook his head at Chazz.

"What happened?" Rakaia repeated. 'What happened was you couldn't have picked an easier target!" Rakaia yelled. "Red-Eyes Zombie Dragon, Deadly Inferno Blast!" Rakaia shouted as Red-Eyes Zombie Dragon let out a loud roar and reared its head back and shot a dark but ghastly like blast towards Light and Darkness Dragon.

"No wait you can't!" Chazz shouted but it was too late. Light and Darkness Dragon was obliterated, dropping Chazz's life points down to 1000.

"Grrr. Damn you Rakaia." Chazz cursed as Chazz glared at him, but still held the look of concern now that his dragon was gone.

"You've realized it right?" Rakaia asked as Chazz looked up at him still trying to figure out what he was talking about. "I didn't activate my spell card, if I would have this duel would be over." Rakaia explained. "But no I said I was going to show the difference between your skill and mine and I plan to do just that." Rakaia continued.

"Now I end my turn make your last move Chazz, so I can end this duel." Rakaia ushered as Chazz just gritted his teeth and stared at Rakaia.

**Rakaia  
LP – 800  
Cards in hand - 0  
Monsters on the field – 2  
Red-Eyes Zombie Dragon – ATK/3000 DEF/2000  
Trauma Wyvern – ATK/1500 DEF/1800  
Face-down Cards on the field – 0  
Spell Cards on the field – 1  
(Continuous Spell - Battle of the Dragons)  
Trap Cards on the field – 1  
(Continuous Trap - Spirit Barrier)  
Cards in the Graveyard – 9  
(Monster Card - Dragon Zombie)  
(Monster Card - Delta Flyer)  
(Monster Card - Powered Tuner)  
(Monster Card – Dragon Hound)  
(Spell Card – Pot of Greed)  
(Spell Card - Monster Reborn)  
(Trap Card – Negate Attack)  
(Trap Card - Draining Shield)  
(Trap Card - Return From the Different Dimension)  
Cards Out of Play – 1  
(Monster Card – Swift Chaos Dragon)  
Field Spell – 0 **

**Chazz  
LP – 1000  
Cards in hand - 0  
Monsters on the field –0  
Face-down Cards on the field – 1  
Spell Cards on the field – 0  
Trap Cards on the field – 0  
Cards in the Graveyard – 11  
(Monster Card – Trident Warrior)  
(Monster Card – Bri Synchron)  
(Monster Card – Dark Resonator)  
(Monster Card – Power Invader)  
(Monster Card - Dark-End Dragon)  
(Monster Card – Light and Darkness Dragon)  
(Spell Card - Double Summon)  
(Spell Card - Pot of Greed)  
(Spell Card - De-Synchro)  
(Trap Card - Fiendish Chain)  
(Trap Card – Synchro Ejection)  
Cards Out of play – 0  
Field Spell – 0 **

"Alright There's got to be something I can do." Chazz thought as he eyed Rakaia who just crossed his arms again and smirked at him.

"Hmph I'm waiting." Rakaia said as Chazz just stared at him.

"_This…This is insane._" He thought again. "_I had him beat…How…How I slipped up, there's no way he should be able to beat me, no…I...won't let him!"_ Chazz shouted within his mind.

"I won't let you beat me!" Chazz shouted as he drew a card from his deck and placed it in his hand as Rakaia watched him. "This duel ends here!" He shouted

Suddenly a burst of white aura shot from the ground under Chazz and surrounded him.

"Huh?" Rakaia said to himself as he looked at Chazz questionably. "Hmmm you never cease to amaze me." Rakaia said in his head as he watched Chazz and felt his spirit energy grow. "Too bad it's too late for you to do anything now." Rakaia said to himself as he kept his eyes locked on Chazz as his white Aura danced lightly as he stared at Rakaia.

"Now since I have three Dark monsters in my graveyard, I can Special Summon Dark Armed Dragon!" Chazz shouted as Black Lightning shattered the quiet sky and without another second to waste, the same Black Lightning shot the ground in front of Chazz and revealed the dark counterpart of Armed Dragon LV 7, Dark Armed Dragon.

**Dark Armed Dragon****  
****Card-Type: ****Effect Monster  
****Attribute: ****Dark | ****Level: ****7  
****Type: ****Dragon  
****ATK: ****2800 | ****DEF: ****1000  
****Description: ****This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except by having exactly 3 DARK monsters in your Graveyard. You can remove from play 1 DARK monster from your Graveyard to destroy 1 card on the field.**

"Hmph I see you have a little fight left in you." Rakaia said as he looked at Dark Armed Dragon. "It still won't do you any good though." Rakaia said as Chazz just glared at him, his anger rising.

"Shut it, I got something planned for you." Chazz said as he placed his last card in his hand on the field face down. "I'll just lay this face down and end my turn." Chazz finished as Rakaia just looked at him and shook his head.

"You really don't know when you're beaten do you?" Rakaia said as he shook his head and let out a deep breath. "Fine then if you want to draw this out to the end." He finished nonchalantly.

**Chazz  
LP – 1000  
Cards in hand - 0  
Monsters on the field – 1  
Dark Armed Dragon – ATK/2800 DEF/1000  
Face-down Cards on the field – 2  
Spell Cards on the field – 0  
Trap Cards on the field – 0  
Cards in the Graveyard – 11  
(Monster Card – Trident Warrior)  
(Monster Card – Bri Synchron)  
(Monster Card – Dark Resonator)  
(Monster Card – Power Invader)  
(Monster Card - Dark End Dragon)  
(Monster Card – Light and Darkness Dragon)  
(Spell Card - Double Summon)  
(Spell Card - Pot of Greed)  
(Spell Card - De-Synchro)  
(Trap Card - Fiendish Chain)  
(Trap Card – Synchro Ejection)  
Cards Out of play – 0  
Field Spell – 0 **

**Rakaia  
LP – 800  
Cards in hand - 0  
Monsters on the field – 2  
Red Eyes Zombie Dragon – ATK/2400 DEF/2000  
Trauma Wyvern – ATK/1500 DEF/1800  
Face-down Cards on the field – 0  
Spell Cards on the field – 1  
(Continuous Spell - Battle of the Dragons)  
Trap Cards on the field – 1  
(Continuous Trap - Spirit Barrier)  
Cards in the Graveyard – 9  
(Monster Card - Dragon Zombie)  
(Monster Card - Delta Flyer)  
(Monster Card - Powered Tuner)  
(Monster Card – Dragon Hound)  
(Spell Card – Pot of Greed)  
(Spell Card - Monster Reborn)  
(Trap Card – Negate Attack)  
(Trap Card - Draining Shield)  
(Trap Card - Return From the Different Dimension)  
Cards Out of Play – 1  
(Monster Card – Swift Chaos Dragon)  
Field Spell – 0 **

Rakaia slowly drew a card from his deck and looked at it. "Yea this duel is over." Rakaia said as he looked up at Chazz. "And you know what I'm think I'm going to enjoy it." Rakaia stated coldly as Chazz just gritted his teeth at him.

"You won't win this." Chazz replied.

"Hmph we'll see about that." Rakaia answered back. "First I'll tribute both my Red-Eyes Zombie Dragon and my Trauma Wyvern to bring out..." Rakaia said as both of his monsters disappeared off the field. "GANDORA THE DRAGON OF DESTRUCTION!" Rakaia screamed as the wind around them started to pick as a small hurricane-like shape formed across the field, with Lightning shooting in all directions.

Suddenly, with the same white light that appeared for all the other monsters, appeared the Dragon of Destruction standing up against Dark Armed Dragon.

**Gandora the Dragon of Destruction****  
****Card-Type: ****Effect Monster  
****Attribute: ****Dark | ****Level: ****8  
****Type: ****Dragon  
****ATK: ****0 | ****DEF: ****0  
****Description: ****This card cannot be Special Summoned. You can pay half your Life Points to destroy and remove from play all other cards on the field. For every card that is removed by this effect, this card gains 300 ATK. This card is sent to the Graveyard at the End Phase of the turn it was summoned.**

"What! You...You had that thing in your deck?" Chazz said as he took a step back and looked up at the great dragon of destruction. "But...But when did you?" Chazz stuttered.

"He's always been here. I just never really had the chance to use him until now." Rakaia said as he smirked at Chazz's fear. "You see Chazz, I'm pretty sure you thought that I could only win with my Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon, or a Red-Eyes period. Well I'm sorry to say that you were dead wrong. Now to show the line that divides our power." Rakaia said his evil smirk widening.

"Wait Rakaia don't do this!" Chazz shouted. "This isn't like you!" Chazz continued as Rakaia ignored his cries.

"Now I activate my Dragon's effect! By giving up half my life points I can remove from play every card on the field and my dragon gains three hundred attack points for each card that was remove by this effect!" Rakaia explained as his Life Points went down to four hundred points.

Suddenly Gandora let out a loud roar and red colored rays started to shine from Gandora's body and shot through every card on both players' sides of the field, giving Gandora a total of 1500 attack points and leaving Chazz wide open.

"Now Gandora, finish this with DESTROY GIGA RAYS!" Rakaia shouted as the Gandora roared to the heavens once again and that same red light shined from Gandora's body, this time the beams of light made a bee lined towards Chazz, who watched on in horror.

"Nooo this can't be happening!" Chazz shouted as the attack exploded on impact knocking Chazz off his feet and causing him to slide a few inches away from where he was standing. His Life Points finally hit zero and Rakaia still stood with his arms crossed as he looked at Chazz somewhat disappointingly.

"I...I...Lost...But...But How?" Chazz asked himself as he sat up and gritted his teeth at the fact that he lost to Rakaia again.

"You sealed your lost when you summoned out Light and Darkness Dragon." Rakaia interrupted as Chazz looked up at him in confusion.

"Huh?" Chazz asked as Rakaia closed his eyes and began to explain. "Light and Darkness Dragon is no doubt a powerful Dragon, but it's also a Dragon that basically kills itself." Rakaia explained. "When you summoned him out, didn't you notice how its effect just activated on its own and not with your command?" Rakaia asked as Chazz just lowered his head and stared at the ground.

"Damn...He's right?" Chazz admitted.

"Don't get me wrong if you would have used it correctly, you probably would have defeated me, but as I said before you are too weak especially if you couldn't see the oblivious when it was right in front of you." Rakaia said as he uncrossed his arms and opened his eyes and look down at Chazz.

"You never stood a chance against me and you never will. Concentrate on beating guys like Syrus, I'm sure he's on your level of dueling." Rakaia said as he stuffed his hands into his pockets and walked away from the bewildered Chazz, whose jaw hit the floor as he let Rakaia's words sink in.

**"That was a bit harsh,"** Red-Eyes appeared once again on the shoulder of his partner after Rakaia was a good distance away from Chazz. **"Don't you think?" **The black dragon glanced up to see his partner's expression.

"I did what I have to do, Red-Eyes," Rakaia said with no emotion as he continued to walk towards the docks, which he can see at a distance. "If we're going to get the job done, we don't need them to hold us back."

Red-Eyes sighed and turn his head to look forward. **"I just hope you know what you're doing." **

Rakaia didn't say nothing else as the two walked in silence when they made it to the Academy's docks. The usual lighthouse was not lit up as Rakaia looked out towards the ocean, pulling out a card from his deck. "Ready, Red-Eyes?" Rakaia asked, looking at the dragon on his shoulder.

The dragon nodded. **"Yes, but..."** Rakaia gave him an annoyed look as Red-Eyes narrowed his eyes as he focused on something in front of them.**"It seems that we're not the only ones here." **Red-Eyes finished as a figure came out of the shadows of the warehouse, gold eyes locked on the dragon duelist.

Rakaia stopped in his tracks, his eyes widening as the figure stepped into the light and revealed herself. "Alexia..." He said as one of the last people he wanted to see walked up to him but stop halfway towards him.

"I hope you're just taking a walk to clear you mind, little brother." Alexia spoke softly as she crossed her arms.

"What are you doing here, Alexia?" Rakaia said with no concern or worry about his sister's presence. "You shouldn't be out here."

Alexia sighed. "The same goes for you." Alexia looked at him. "...What happen to you Rakaia, while you were gone?" She spoke again, concern filled her voice. "It's not like you to just get and up leave when everyone has been so worried about you." She finished saying.

Rakaia turned away from her, feeling the wind blow through his hair. "It's nothing, Alexia, really." He began while Alexia made a sound of disagreement. "I just don't feel like being here anymore."

"Being here anymore?" Alexia looked at him with slight confusion. "What are you talking about Rakaia?"

"I mean, I can't be here anymore." Rakaia said simply, glancing over his shoulder to cast a look at his sister. "Right now, I want to be alone and away from you guys."

"Rakaia..." Alexia said slowly.

"Alexia, I have a lot on my mind, things I need to sort out for myself," Rakaia stated, closing his eyes. "If I stay here, I will never find the answers." He looked at his sister who stood there watching him. "I need to leave."

Alexia looked down at the ground for a moment, pondering on the response she can give him. She closed her eyes, took in a deep breath and looked at her brother. "Rakaia..." She started. "When you disappeared, I didn't know what to do. I lost my little brother." She looked at him sadly. "I promised my little brother that I will always protect him from getting hurt."

"I know Alexia," Rakaia interrupted. "But I'm not a kid anymore. There's going to be things in this world you can never protect me from. I'll have to handle them on my own."

"Yea, you're right," Alexia chuckled sadly. "But I want you to understand, when you were gone, everyone was..." She shook her head when she paused for a split second. "Even Luna thought... Rakaia, are you sure you want to go through with this?"

Rakaia nodded. "It's for the best. Whatever decision I make, I want to make it on my own, not with anyone's advice or help." Rakaia looked down. "I know that I'm hurting everyone again but at least this time, it's not like I'm truly disappearing." He looked back up and smiled at Alexia sadly. "I'll be back when I clear my head, sis." He finished with the same sad smile on his face.

Alexia sighed again. "Alright. I guess it can't be helped." She returned the smile at her younger brother. "If this is what you need, I can't stop you."

Rakaia smiled again. "Thanks Alexia." Rakaia said as he lifted a whitish gray card into the air. "Alright, Red-Eyes! Come on out!" He yelled as the card glowed red and then, a red beam shot straight into the air, causing the dark clouds to swirl around like an eye of a hurricane. Then, suddenly a black mass formed, shaping itself to look more like a dragon with red glowing markings on its body and wings.

Alexia watched as the Hybrid Dragon flew down onto the grounds of the dock, lowering his head to allow Rakaia to climb aboard.

**"Alexia," **Red-Eyes greeted with a nod. **"I'll take care of him. I promise."**Red-Eyes promised as Alexia crossed her arms again and just nodded slowly.

"You better keep a close eye on him, Red-Eyes," Alexia stated with a sly smile. "He's bound to get into all sorts of trouble." She laughed as Rakaia looked down at his sister from on top of his dragon's head.

"Alexia!" Rakaia yelled at her. "Please tell everyone that I'll be ok! That do not worry about me! I'll be back!" Red-Eyes reared up straight and turned towards the ocean, his wings tucked close to his body. Rakaia waved goodbye at his sister, who waved back as Red-Eyes used his powerful legs to lift him off the ground enough for the dragon to take flight.

"Be safe, Rakaia..." Alexia whispered as she watched the dragon with its passenger fly over the ocean and then finally disappearing from her view.

**"Are you sure about letting him leave, My Lady?" **Celeste entered Alexia's mind, with concern in her tone.

_"Yeah,"_ Alexia responded back telepathically.

**"But My Lady, what about...?"** Celeste exclaimed, flapping her wings.

_"Celeste, Rakaia needs to resolve the issues with Red-Eyes." _Alexia reassured as she turned away from the ocean and began to walk back towards her dorm. _"I can't keep an eye on him forever."_

**"What about your friends then?"** Celeste spoke after staying quiet for some time. **"The minute they find out, they will go after him."** She said as a small smile appeared on Alexia's face.

_"I know." _Alexia responded back. _"It wouldn't be like them if they didn't." _

**[Over the Ocean]**

Red-Eyes flew gracefully over the dark blue ocean, glistening with the moon's reflection. Rakaia, meanwhile, sat on top of his dragon's head.

**"Rakaia," **The dragon called out to him as he flapped his wings to pick up some more speed. **"Is there any particular place you want to go," **He asked as Rakaia began to ponder. **"Or are you planning on hopping from one place to another?" **He finished.

"Hmmm," Rakaia thought at his dragon's question. He thought for a long time, making his dragon constantly look up. "Well..." Rakaia spoke up with a cheeky smile on his face. "I'm not entirely sure myself in where I want to go."

Red-Eyes Hybrid Dragon sighed with a sweat-drop appearing on his face. _**"**_**Figured as much."** Red-Eyes said to himself.

"Well, actually Red-Eyes." Rakaia spoke up again. "There is one place." He said with a stern expression appearing on his face.

**"And that is?"**Red-Eyes had to ask.

Rakaia closed his eyes, letting the wind created by Red-Eyes' flight hit his face, and then reopened his eyes with a darker look taking over his red eyes. "The place where Crayus took me to take my power." Memories of that day flooded Rakaia's mind as a single tear appeared at the corner of his eye. "…The place where I lost my life."

* * *

**Whoa that was an intense duel. What's up with Rakaia? What happened to while he was gone and where is this place that he's talking about? What about the Immortals? Man the gang sure have their hands full with this one. Find out what happens next time on Yugioh GX!**

Luna: Rakaia gave me a Milotic plushie. (Looks at the Plushie)

Alexis: Well Jaden gave me a Glaceon one and I admit I really like it.

(Both looks at their plushies and then at each other)

Alexis: (smirks) Are you thinking what I'm thinking?

Luna: Pokemon Battle here and now?

Alexis: Yup.

Luna: Let's do it!

(Both have a Pokemon Battle with the two plushies and calls out some attacks while Jaden and Jesse sweatdrop)

Jaden: Well, Jess, we're the only sane ones here, so how about we go grab a slice of pizza? (turns around to see Jesse with Ho-Oh plushie)

Jesse: Hey J, Pokemon battle?

Jaden: Sweet! You're on! (Takes out a Lugia Plushie) But first, please review! Alright Jesse game on!

**P.S: About Light and Darkness Dragon's effect. We basically found out how it works by reading the Manga. Its acts on its own, well it did when Chazz used it so meh. Hope you guys enjoyed the duel and read and REVIEW! **


	17. The Search is on, A Deal Struck

**Disclaimer: Alright everybody sorry it took us a minute to update, but you know how school life is. So I'm not going to talk you guys to death, just read and get back into the story. Hope you guys enjoy it!**

Me: "Presses button on his phone and looks like he's concentrating" Damn you Sega! "Continues to concentrate"

Sega: What! "Snickers as she looks at her phone"

Me: You know very well what…Stupid bitch took my spot.

Sega: "Rolls eyes." Oh quit crying and make your move. "Looks back at her phone and starts to think"

Me: "Presses a few buttons again and smiles" YES! 59 POINTS!

Sega: WHAT THE HELL! "Looks at the phone" YOU BITCH! YOU TOOK MY SPOT! "Get's up and leaps on Rakaia and starts pounding him in the head with her phone" Cheater! Cheater! Cheater!

Me: "Tries to cover up." Hey! It's not my…Fault! Ouch!...Sega!...Sega Get OFF!

Alexis: What's going on Jaden?

Jaden: "Shakes his head and shrugs." They've been like this ever since they started that "Words with Friends" game. After they started playing all the peaceful times went away.

Alexis: "Looks at Jaden" Where there ever any peaceful times?

Jaden: "Places his hands on his chin and starts to think and then looks back at Rakaia and Sega rolling on the floor" Now that you mention it.

Rakaia: YOU STUPID OUTDATED CONSOLE! "Bashes her in the head with the HTC EVO"

Sega: "Curls up and whines in pain" Stop it Rakaia! That hurts!

Rakaia: "Keeps pounding" You were never worthy enough for the HTC take this! And that! And some of this!

Jaden: Anyway I'm going to start the chapter.

Alexis: Right behind you.

* * *

**Chapter 16  
****The Search is on, A Deal Struck**

It was still night time, only a few hours after Rakaia had departed from Duel Academy. Neveah was in her room staring out the window, in the shadows to the fact that Rakaia had returned like the rest of the freshman.

"This sucks." She said to herself as she sat up on her bed and continued to stare at the moon sadly. "By the way Luna was talking about you, you sound like you were a pretty cool guy." Neveah said to herself again as she folded her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. "It's my fault though... I should have took the time to get to know you better, instead of pestering you with duels all the time." She finished as she let out a depressing sigh. She couldn't cry anymore; her tears had ran dry, and now all she could do was think of her senior, and could have been future friend.

She let out another deep breath and fell back onto her bed and looked up at the ceiling. "I'm so stupid." She whispered. "The one time…The one time someone actually thinks I'm good and I…I…Didn't acknowledge it." She finished sadly as she slowly rolled on her side and closed her eyes slowly, only to for them to widen at the sound of someone in the hallway.

"HE WHAT?" The voice shouted as Neveah sat up quickly and tried to listen in on what was going on. "Alexia you can't be serious!" The voice yelled again, clicking with the image that appeared in Neveah's head of who the voice belonged to.

"_Huh? What the? That's Luna's voice."_ Neveah thought to herself as she quickly got up slowly and walked towards the door. "_I wonder what's going on."_ She asked herself inside her head again.

"Alexia are you sure?" Another voice asked as Neveah quickly recognized it as Alexis.

"Yes I'm sure." Alexia responded on what sounded like a PDA. "Celeste sensed it herself, and told me as she felt Red-Eyes leave the island." Alexia explained.

"Alright where are you?" Alexis asked as she looked at Luna's PDA with Alexia's face on the screen.

"I'm heading towards the Slifer dorm right now. I know what you guys are thinking and if you want to find him as soon as possible, meet me there in five minutes." Alexia replied as both Luna and Alexis shook their heads in response without any hesitation.

"Alright Alexia." Luna replied somewhat frustrated, but held it in as much as she could. "We're on the way." She finished as they both hung up. "I can't believe he just got up and left!" Luna shouted as Alexis looked at her.

"Calm down Luna, I'm sure Rakaia will be back; maybe he just needed to clear his head or something." Alexis said as Luna turned her head towards her. "I know you're upset at him right now, but I'm sure Rakaia will be back." Alexis said

"What?" Neveah said to herself slowly as she continued to listen in one Luna and Alexis's conversation. "Rakaia came back." She said again with her eyes widening at the thought. "He's…He's alive." She thought to herself again as Luna and Alexis kept talking outside of her room.

Luna took a deep breath and looked at Alexis again. "Alexis I know, but I know something is wrong with him." Luna spoke as Alexis looked at her with concern in her eyes. "I just got a feeling you know." Luna continued to explain.

"What do you mean?" Alexis asked.

"I mean…Just think about it." Luna replied. "Even though it was against our will, we put Rakaia and Jaden through hell. Not only that, Rakaia was tortured through our duel and sent off to God knows where and when he comes back five days later, he acts like everything was ok." Luna said as she looked at Alexis who shook her head sadly as she remembered the happy look on Rakaia's face. "I mean I don't know, maybe it's because I feel some kind of connection to him, or maybe it's my heart telling me this, but when I hugged him, I felt there was something different about him." Luna finished as Alexis looked at her for a moment with concern filling her eyes more.

Alexis knew the kind of pain they put their boyfriends through and now was wondering if Jaden was feeling somewhat different as well, or if something happened to Jaden that she didn't know about.

"Alexis I'm really worried about Rakaia and what's going through his head right now." Luna admitted as she looked at Alexis with sadness written all over her face. "I just…I just want everything to go back to the way it was before….You know." Luna reminded as Alexis nodded in agreement and placed her hand on her best friend shoulder and smiled at her.

"Don't worry Luna, we'll find Rakaia and bring him back and that's a promise." Alexis said as Luna looked up at her and smiled a bit as she placed her hand on top of Alexis and nodded.

"Thanks Alexis." Luna stated.

"No problem, you would do the same for me if me and Jaden were in this situation." Alexis said as she removed her hand from her shoulder. "Now come on let's get going." Alexis finished.

"Yea let's go." Luna replied as they both took off running towards the entrance of the Obelisk girl dorm, not knowing that a certain long blue haired rookie had opened up her door, hearing everything that was said, decided to follow them.

"_Something is going on here?"_ Neveah thought as she followed behind Alexis and Luna, but making sure she stayed out of sight. _"I'm not sure what it is, but I know one thing.. I have to find out."_ Neveah ended in her head as she continued to follow the girls out of their dorm and down towards the Slifer dorm, still remaining out of sight.

It didn't take long for the girls to meet up with the rest of the gang at the Slifer dorm. As the two finally got there they saw all their friends, minus the rookies who were still sleep at the time in front of Jaden's and Rakaia's room.

"I…I really don't know what to say." Jaden started as he rubbed the back of his head as he looked up at the top bunk of his bed. "How did he just get up without me noticing? I'm a pretty light sleeper. I'm pretty sure I would have heard him." Jaden explained, while sweat drops appeared on the gang's faces as they looked at him.

"Jaden, there's nothing about you that says light sleeper." Blair remarked as Jaden looked at her for a second and smiled a bit.

"Either way it still doesn't change the fact that he got up and left." Alexia said as she turned her head over to Luna and Alexis.

"But why would he leave?" Luna spoke up as she eyed the older Meiyo sibling. "Did he see anyone before he left? Did he say anything?" Luna asked as she looked around the group.

No one said anything, except for Chazz who was leaning against the door of Jaden's room. "Yea he said something." Chazz began as the gang looked at him for a moment, wanting him to continue. "By leaving the bastard basically said to hell with us all and he can do everything on his own so who needs him." Chazz spoke with hate creeping in his voice.

"Chazz!" Blair shouted in surprise, but it wasn't faster than Luna's hand as it made its way across his face, shocking everyone around them.

"_Whoa Luna..."_ Neveah thought as she hid in the bushes.

"What the hell was that for?" Chazz shouted getting in the face of the Harpie Duelist.

"By opening your damn mouth for something Rakaia would never say!" Luna shouted back, not backing down from the Armed Dragon duelist. "Rakaia may not be perfect, but he would never throw us to the side like we're some worthless trash on the side of the road!" Luna shouted back.

"Luna calm down." Alexia said, but Chazz wasn't going to let her have the last word.

"Open your eyes Luna!" Chazz shouted. "If that wasn't the case then why isn't he here huh?" Chazz continued. "If your perfect boyfriend didn't think of us as shit from a dog ass, then he wouldn't have abandoned us after we shed every last tear our bodies could dish out!" Chazz yelled again.

"Chazz that's enough." Jaden stepped in as he got in-between Chazz and Luna. "Stop it, this isn't helping!" Jaden yelled back, but Chazz wasn't having it and especially from Jaden.

"Stay out of this slacker, I'm telling you with this asshole said!" Chazz shouted.

"Even if it is true, he's still our friend. Something is wrong with him that's all. He may not be himself." Jaden argued back, not knowing that Luna was balling her fist up tightly, with each word that came out of Chazz's mouth.

"Guys come on stop arguing." Alexis said as she tried to step in as well. "This is not going to solve anything!" She added, but her words were ignored as Chazz glared at Jaden, forgetting that Luna was behind him.

"He threw us to the side! He said it himself that we were weak and we were just in the way! So why you defend someone who just dumped us like yesterday's trash? If you ask me, he can go where ever the hell he's going as long as he doesn't bring his pathetic ass back here for any reason!" Chazz screamed out in anger.

"Chazz that's enough!" Jaden screamed back. He was about to say something else, but he was interrupted by a gust of wind that past his face. Suddenly from behind him, Luna's fist flew at blinding speed catching Chazz off guard and sending him on the ground with thud.

He sat up quickly and looked up at Luna, while rubbing his jaw in shock. The rest of the gang looked at Luna who was now breathing heavily as she glared daggers into Chazz's eyes.

"Luna." Alexis whispered as her best friend continued to glare at Chazz as her anger continued to rise.

"Not….Another…Word." Luna said as a few tears started to run down her face. "Don't say….Another…Word." She threatened in-between breaths.

"Luna that's enough." Alexia stepped in as she stood in front of her and Chazz along with Jaden. "This is getting us nowhere and you know it." Alexia said as she stared at Luna with her arms crossed, but Luna ignored her gaze and kept her eyes locked on Chazz.

"I don't care what he said or how he said it." Luna spoke again. "I know something may be wrong with him and I'm willing to find out what it is, but don't you dare talk down about him like he just abandoned us!" Luna shouted as she glared through Alexia as the gang let her continue. "I don't know what you two got into, but that's something Rakaia would never do. Whether you believe it or not Chazz, he's not your brother!" Luna finished in anger as everyone stared at her wide eyed at what she said.

"Luna." Neveah said slowly to herself, not fully understanding what's going, but slowly started to piece it together bit by bit.

"Ok that's it." Blair said as she bent down and quickly helped Chazz up and looked at the two of them. "We're supposed to be friends here!" Blair shouted. "I know the fact that Rakaia is missing again got us all upset, but we can't solve anything by going at each other throats!" Blair yelled again, this time taking her eyes off Chazz and darting them towards Luna.

"Blair's right." Alexia said as she crossed her arms. "It's just like Luna said." Alexia began as she turned her head towards Chazz. "Rakaia may not be himself, I'm pretty sure something happened while he was gone and if he said those things he probably just said it so we wouldn't follow him." Alexia explained as Chazz looked down at the ground.

"That's not what it felt like." Chazz said under his breath.

"Listen we still have to go after him, especially after what Julia and Christian told us." Jaden added as the gang looked at him. I don't know what's going on here, but I got a pretty bad feeling about it." Jaden finished as Alexis walked over towards him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Yea I do too, so right now we got to calm down and put our heads together and think of place where Rakaia might go." Alexis said as the gang slowly thought about it and Luna took a deep breath and looked at Chazz.

"I'm…I'm sorry for what I said, I'm just….upset that's all." Luna apologized as Chazz looked at her and nodded his head at her apology. "I just lost my temper." She admitted as Jaden looked at her and smiled.

"Hey it's no problem we're all on the edge here; it's been crazy these last few days." Jaden assured as Luna looked up at him with a sad smile on her face.

"Jaden's right." Alexis stepped in. "Those two wouldn't have went through all that trouble for nothing, even if they were being controlled, something was after you guys." Alexis said as she turned her eyes towards Alexia.

Neveah continued to hide in the bushes listening intently to what was going on. _"So Rakaia did come back, but then he left again." _Neveah thought as she stayed hidden. _"But how are they going to go find him? It's going to take at least a few days to get a boat out here, and that's not mentioning heading back." _Neveah thought to herself. "_Hell they don't even know where he went, so how are they going to find him?" _She asked inside her head.

Alexia let out a small sigh and then turned her head towards the group. "I think I have an idea on where he's going." Alexia said as she turned her eyes back towards the ground, trying to avoid their gaze.

"What? You do?" Jaden said. "Alright then spit it out Alexia, where's he going?" Jaden asked as Alexia looked and Jaden with a small smile sliding across her face.

"Welllll." Alexia said as she thought of a way to tell them what happened without necessarily telling them the truth that she saw Rakaia when he left. "Celeste… Celeste felt his energy heading towards America." Alexia finished as the gang looked at her bewildered.

"America?" Alexis repeated. "Why America?" Alexis asked as she stared at the Phoenix duelist.

"Yea what's in America that Rakaia would want?" Blair asked as well.

Luna stayed quiet for a moment and with her eyes facing the ground she slowly spoke. "I think I know why." Luna said quietly as the gang turned their attention towards her.

"Really?" Chazz said halfheartedly, still not fully convinced that Rakaia's words were just smoke and mirrors. "If you know something Luna tell us, so we at least have some lead on where to go." Chazz finished as the gang nodded their heads at Chazz's statement.

Luna let out another sad sigh and lifted her head up towards the gang." I don't know where to exactly, but I remembered Rakaia getting angry at the fact of America being brought up, mostly because it was the country where the Dante incident with his family began." Luna explained. "He never would tell me exactly where it happened, because you guys moved a lot, right Alexia?" Luna asked as the gang turned their attention towards Alexia who sadly nodded her head at the information Luna was giving out.

"Yes it is." Alexia answered. "We did live in various parts of the globe. We also lived in Domino City for a short while, but the nightmare didn't begin until we hit America." Alexia explained. "That's where my memory was wiped out and so was our family." Alexia finished as the gang stared at her, listing intently to what she had to say.

Neveah also listened intently and gritted her teeth at what they were saying. The very story that Luna told her hit her, just like everyone else who knew. "So Luna's probably right, along with Celeste's predictions, he probably is heading towards America." Alexia explained again. "But I don't know exactly where. Remember I had lost my memory after Crayus had took him and wasn't in the equation for some time, so there's no telling where Crayus had him, in the mist of my absence." Alexia finished as the imaged appeared in her head again.

"Alright then it's settled." Jaden jumped in as he looked at everyone. "We're going to America!" Jaden shouted as he threw his hand up in the air.

Alexis looked up at Jaden and smiled, then turned her head towards Alexia. "Yea and once we get closer, maybe Celeste can pinpoint where Rakaia actually is." Alexis suggested as Luna looked up at her best friend and quickly thought about it and smiled as well.

"So then we can find him with no problem and bring him back." Blair added as Chazz looked at his girlfriend and let a small, but fake smile slide across his face as he nodded.

Alexia smiled at the plan as well and nodded her head as well. "Alright then, it's decided. Everyone head back to your dorms and get what you'll need and meet back here in twenty minutes." Alexia stated. "We'll leave no later than that." She said as she turned her back towards the group and started towards the Obelisk girls dorm, with Alexis, Luna and Blair right behind her.

"Alright Chazz come on we got no time to waste." Jaden said as he ran into his room and started getting his stuff for the trip. Chazz, on the other hand, wasn't exactly thrilled about the trip, but he did smile at the thought of punching Rakaia in the face a couple of times when he did see him again.

"Yea let's bring our good friend back." Chazz said as he walked up to his room and got his things together as well.

Meanwhile Neveah also had slipped away unnoticed by the gang, as she too headed back towards the Obelisk girls dorm and quickly packed what she needed, nothing more and nothing less.

Twenty minutes, later the gang reappeared back at the Slifer dorm ready to go, with Neveah still out of sight.

"Alright guys everybody ready?" Alexia asked as she slowly grabbed hold of Celeste's card. The gang quickly nodded their heads and looked at Alexia. "Alright then stand back." Alexia suggested as she raised her card in the air. "Alright Celeste, come on out!" Alexia shouted as a bright light shot up from the card and suddenly the light was shrouded in flames.

Neveah, while still in hiding looked up at the sky as the flames shot upward. _"Whoa!" _Neveah thought as the flames lit up the night sky for a split second and suddenly formed into a giant Phoenix with golden armor clinging to its body.

"Oh…My…God." Neveah said to herself as she slowly backed up at the sight of Celeste as the Phoenix slowly landed on the ground in front of the group.

"**Are you all ready, My Lady?"** Celeste asked as she looked down at her duelist.

Alexia nodded and turned her back towards the gang. "You guys ready?" She asked.

"Always." Luna replied.

"You know I am." Alexis followed.

"Yea let's go." Blair stated.

"Whatever." Chazz said still angry at Rakaia for what he said to him.

"Alright America!" Jaden shouted, causing everyone to look at him for a brief moment. "What?" Jaden replied as a sweat drop appeared on everyone's head again.

Alexia closed her eyes and smiled, shaking her head as well turned her golden eyes back towards Celeste. "Alright Celeste we're ready." Alexia said as Celeste flapped her wings one time and tucked them under and lowered her head towards the group, enabling them to get on.

Once everyone had climbed on top of Celeste and she got ready to take off, Neveah shot up from the bushes.

"WAIT!" Neveah shouted, causing the gang to look down at her in shock as she stepped out into the open. "I'M COMING TOO!" Neveah yelled up at them as she walked towards Celeste, who looked down at the young girl as well.

The gang looked at each other and then back down towards Neveah in confusion on what to tell her. "No you can't come." Alexia spoke first. "It's too dangerous and we don't know what's out there." She spoke again as Neveah looked back up at Alexia.

"I don't care how dangerous it is! Rakaia is my senior and I have every right to go after as you do!" Neveah argued as Alexia slightly glared at her for a split second.

"Neveah this isn't a vacation, something is out there and we don't need you to get in the way!" Alexia shouted back down towards Neveah who stood her ground against her. "So stay here and tell everyone not to worry and we'll be back as soon as we find Rakaia." Alexia finished, but Neveah wasn't having it.

"No! I'm not some messenger! I'm coming too! I know a bit about what's going and I had my fair share of danger in my life!" Neveah argued. "When Rakaia came back, you guys left me and the others in the dark about it and now he's gone again and this time I'm going to see him for myself and give him a piece of my mind!" She shouted up towards Alexia. "I'm not some second rate duelist who can't handle herself, trust me I'll be fine!" Neveah finished.

"Damn why you just do as you're told?" Alexia shot back. "I said..." Alexia was about to finish until Luna interrupted her.

"Alexia it's fine." Luna said, causing Alexia to look back at her.

"Luna you can't be serious." Alexia said confused about what Luna was thinking. "She's what fifteen. You know what kind of danger we can get into, and she can't handle herself in situations like this, especially if something comes up." Alexia said as Luna looked at her and nodded her head.

"You may be right." Luna said sadly as she looked back at Neveah. "She is inexperienced in the situations we've been in, but there's a good chance nothing may happen at all, and if it does, I'll take full responsibility if anything happens to her." Luna said loud enough for Neveah to hear, which brought a bright smile on her face.

"That's pretty big words Luna." Alexia said as she looked back at who she calls her future sister in law. "You sure about this?" She asked as Luna looked back down at Neveah.

"Yea…I am, I believe she as the right to see Rakaia just as much as we do." Luna replied back as Alexia down at Neveah, and then she diverted her attention to the rest of the gang. "Any objections?" She asked as Jaden and Alexis shook her head.

"I don't have a problem with it, if anything happens I'm sure she'll be a big help." Jaden said with his usual smirk on his face. "Beside we're just looking for Rakaia, what could possibly happen?" Jaden asked.

"I'm with Jay." Alexis added. "Besides you and Luna, she was the next one who was affected the most, even though we all were hurt by the situation." Alexis explained.

Alexia looked at Jaden and Alexis for a moment and then turned her head towards Chazz and Blair. "Chazz, Blair anything?" Alexia asked again as Blair looked down towards Neveah and then back towards Alexia.

"Oh let her come. I'm sure she'll be fine." Blair said as Chazz just crossed his arms and looked in the other direction.

"Hmph if the brat wants to come then let her." Chazz finished as Alexia down at Neveah and then a small smile appeared on her face.

"I swear it's like Jaden and my brother can't stop capturing the hearts of people." Alexia stated as Jaden smiled brightly.

"Hey what can I say, it's in our nature." Jaden said with a big smile on his face. "It's just what we do." He ended as Alexis and Alexia looked at him and then back towards Neveah.

"Alright squirt hope on." Alexia said as Celeste lowered her head and allowed Neveah to get on.

"Thanks guys I promise I won't get in the way." Neveah said happily as she sat beside Luna.

"**I am sure you will be fine. My Lady just worries too much."** Celeste stated as she lifted her head up and flapped her wings once and flew off into the sky.

Neveah looked down at the ground in amazement as she watched first hand as the giant phoenix slowly flapped its wings and glided through the night sky. "Whoa this is amazing." She said as she looked down at the ground below and then slowly turned her head towards Luna and smiled at her. "Thank you." She said slowly.

Luna looked at her and smiled back. "It's no problem, we all want to see Rakaia and I think you have every right to come along, so don't worry you'll be with me if anything happens." Luna said as Neveah nodded her head in agreement.

"Alright guys, next stop the good old U.S of A!" Jaden shouted as he pointed straight towards the opposite direction of where they were supposed to go.

"Um Jaden. I'm pretty America is in the direction where Celeste is flying." Alexis said with a sweat-drop.

"Oh…Well then off we go…That way!" He pointed as the gang laughed at them as they disappeared over the horizon, not knowing what awaits them.

**[In NYC - Around Noon]**

"So are you going anywhere today, Sega?" Jesse said, taking a small glance to the said person sitting in front of him while he took a bite into his sandwich. He had bumped into Sega earlier that day, when she was checking out of her hotel. When they met, he invited her out for lunch to a nearby diner.

"No not really." Sega replied, taking a sip of her beverage.

Jesse chuckled. "You've been busy all this week. You need some time for yourself."

"Tell me about it..." Sega rolled her eyes. "But you know the media. By now, I should have been yesterday's news." Sega remarked, looking at Jesse. "But because of you, I'm never have time to myself. It's your fault that I'm in this mess." She gave him a small glare.

Jesse held his hands up in defense. "Hey! How was I suppose to know that they would come up with the crazy idea that we're together?"

"Because you told those people back at Central Park we're dating each other." Sega pointed a finger at him. "And those people told reporters we're dating." Sega stated as she crossed her arms. "So it's your fault."

"You told me to follow your lead!" Jesse accused her. "You asked for my help the minute we met!"

"Yeah, but I didn't implied whatsoever that we were together. Those guys assumed we were." She stated with a knowing smirk. "You just had to open your mouth, did you?"

Jesse crossed his arms and smirked. "Well, at least those duelists stop pestering ya for a duel." He stated with a smile. "Glad to be your hero."

"Hah." Sega said, closing her eyes. "Even though you saved me out of that mess, you put me in another." She turned her head away from him. "Way to go hero boy."

Jesse cracked another smile. "Alright Sega, if that's how you feel, let me make it up to you."

"Hm?" Sega opened one eye to curiously look at him as he leaned forward and laid his arms on the diner table.

"Let me pay for our lunch." Sega fully turned her head back to look at Jesse wide-eyed. He smiled again and continued. "And after this, if y'all not too busy, I could take you out on a real date."

Blushing slightly, Sega stared at him, dumbstruck and rendered practically speechless. After all, Jesse's a guy she just met about a week ago so she really wasn't expecting for him to ask her out on a date. "Ummm… What?" Sega said blinking slowly, watching his face quirk up in amusement.

"A date." Jesse repeated. "You know when two people..."

"I know what a date is, Jesse." Sega interrupted him suddenly, her blush intensifying.

"So then what's the problem?" Jesse asked simply with another of his smiles.

Sega's brow twitched with annoyance as she closed her eyes and thought about Jesse's offer for a moment or two. "I… I… I don't know… I guess it wouldn't hurt to go have fun." Sega said before she looked at him with an assuring smile. "Alright, let's go on this date together."

"Awesome!" Jesse yelled happily, jumping onto his feet and almost knocking the table and the uneaten food to the floor as he did.

"Hey!" Sega giggled at his behavior as Jesse looked down embarrassingly and rubbing the back of his head.

"Uh oops." Jesse blushed red, looking around as the people in diners turned their heads quickly back to what they were doing. "Hehehe. Well let's finish up here and then we'll go, ok?" He sat back down on his seat and looked at Sega, who nodded in agreement.

"Sure thing Jesse."

**[Later]**

"A museum?" Sega stared unamused at the large building with a few columns and a wide staircase that lead to the entrance of the building. As promised, Jesse paid for their meals and lead Sega off towards a part of New York City she hasn't visited. However, she wasn't expecting that the place they were heading to be a museum. Sega turned her head to the brightly smiling blue haired boy. "Are you serious?"

"Yup." Jesse smiled at her. "The American Museum of Dueling History. Always wanted to come here to visit." He smiled brightly again like a child whose wish came true.

Sega stayed silent as she watched Jesse take a few steps up the staircase and turned around to face her. _"This guy's idea of a date is to take me to a museum?" _She thought to herself as she sighed and crossed her arms.

"Umm, Jesse," She began as she looked at the male duelist.

"I hear there's really some cool exhibits in here." Jesse replied as he pulled out a wrinkled pamphlet from his back pocket and read its contents. "We gotta check them out." He finished saying, his eyes still glued to the paper.

"Jesse." Sega called out again, trying to get his attention.

"Ah, they got the Yugi Moto exhibit! We definitely gotta check that one out!" Jesse said with excitement and looked at Sega with a smile. "Come on Sega let's go!" He shouted happily again.

"Jesse!" Sega screamed, making Jesse blink a few times at her.

"What?" Jesse replied. "I thought you love dueling as much as me."

Sega sighed as she placed a hand on her forehead and shook her head. "I do Jesse. But I thought we were going on a date and this–" She pointed at the museum. "–This is a tourist attraction!"

Jesse stared at her, his eyes filled with confusion. "We _are_ on a date Sega." He emphasized, blinking only once.

Sega shook her head slowly. "No Jesse this isn't what I call a date. This is more of an outing among friends." She finished, looking up at him.

"But isn't that what a date is?" Jesse replied with confusion in his tone.

Sega blinked. "What?"

Jesse scratched the back of his head and smiled sweetly. "Isn't a date when two friends go out to have some fun?" Jesse stated, leaving Sega to stare at him with utter disbelief. "I thought since y'all been busy all week, you needed a day off, ya know, take a break from all that stress and craziness." He said, locking eyes with Sega's. "Hehe I figure you might like coming here with me today." He looked away slightly. "I mean, if ya still want to." He finished sadly.

Sega blinked again, her mouth slightly opening up in astonishment. Then, a soft smile appeared on her face as she gazed at Jesse. She sighed and walked up to Jesse, grabbing a hold of his hand and pulling him upward towards the entrance of the museum.

"S...S...Sega?" Jesse stammered in surprise, a blush staining his cheeks.

Sega giggled and smiled sweetly at him. "Museums are not my thing, but who am I to pass up a date?" Sega replied with a smile as she looked away, making Jesse smile widely.

The museum was huge once they were inside. There were many types of exhibits on display that featured some paintings and photos of the world's best duelists and rarest artifacts. The two duelists spent a good hour or two checking out all the other exhibits before heading to a part of the museum recently opened to the public: The Hall of Ancient Dueling. A large crowd was already inside the hall when Sega and Jesse walked in, looking at the artifacts that were displayed in glass cases.

"Look at this place," Sega said slowly, looking around and catching glimpses of ancient Dueling paintings on the walls. "This place is awesome."

"Yeah," Jesse agreed next to her, taking in the sights as they approached the first display case. The first display case had stone tablets with carvings of a large dragon and a human with unique armor, battling it out in the air. "Wow, dueling back then must have way more awesome." Jesse finished.

Sega nodded as she turned her head to see the another exhibit next to the first one. "Take a look at this, Jesse." She said as Jesse made his way to look at the same artifact she was looking at. It was another stone tablet showing a man with regal robes holding a triangular item in his hands.

"Awesome." Jesse smiled as he pointed at the box description on the glass case. "Says here, that this is a carving of a man, who used magic to have monsters come out from another dimension back in Ancient Eygpt." Jesse finished as he turned his head to look down the hallway. "That must be the new artifact they have now." Jesse pointed towards a large crowd gathered in front of a large mural.

Sega cast a glance at him from her spot in front of another artifact. "Hmm? What was that Jesse?" She said as Jesse stood in front of the mural after a few moments. "Jesse?"

"Hey Sega look at this!" Jesse shouted at her, urging her to come over to where he stood. "You gotta see this!" Sega strode to Jesse's side and looked up to see the large artifact. Well, it wasn't technically an artifact. It was more of couple of enlarged photos with photographs of aerial views of etched lines on the ground.

"What is this?" Sega asked as she looked at the photographs of the etched lines that appeared to be creature-like. Some resembled a giant, a spider, a lizard and a few birds.

Jesse looked down to read the small display heading. "Says here that these are Nazca lines found in South America."

"Ok, sooo," Sega looked at him. "What do they have to do with dueling?"

Jesse shrugged and looked back at the photos on the wall. "Beats me. I guess they're still trying to solve that mystery out." He rubbed the back of his head. "I mean, that's what museums are for, right?"

Sega sweat-dropped slightly while Tiburscia suddenly appeared on her shoulder, making the girl cast a surprise look at him since she hasn't seen him all morning. "Tiburscia?" Sega began as the Hybrid gave a quick look at his partner. "You took a long catnap there buddy." She went to poke his side of his face, only to make him shoot a glare at her. "You usually wake up before me." She paused and then spoke up. "And that's saying something."

**"Sorry."** Tiburscia said simply. **"I just didn't feel like getting up early today." **Sega looked at Tiburscia, narrowing her eyes slightly, feeling something amiss but decided not to interrogate her hybrid.

"Hey there, Tiburscia!" Jesse said loud enough but not too loud to get unwanted attention on himself. "Glad you could join us." He petted the white and armored tiger on the head. Tiburscia growled menacingly, shooting a dark glare at Jesse. Jesse backed off immediately. "Whoa, well I guess someone forgot to get up and smell the catnip this morning." He joked lightly, nervously smiling at Tiburscia.

"Tiburscia..." Sega flicked her tiger's nose. "That's not nice Tibs."

**"Bite me."** Tiburscia retaliated, making Sega and Jesse looked at each other in confusion, both wondering about Tiburscia's sudden bad mood.

"Ok what's with you, grouchy?" Sega asked him.

**"It's nothing." **Tiburscia answered quickly before looking around. **"Where are we?"**

"We're at a museum." Sega replied as she and Jesse started to walk to another display case while Tiburscia nodded slowly, casting a look at all the museum's visitors.

**"I see." **Tiburscia said quietly as Jesse continued to look at the display case while Sega stood behind him, looking for another display case to go look at.

"Yeah, it was Jesse's idea," Sega stated as she moved away from Jesse and looked at the other exhibits. "He thought I could relax and have some fun."

**"How sweet of him."** Tiburscia murmured, watching on as Sega and Jesse continued to tour the museum, but as they passed a hallway leading to the restricted part of the museum, Tiburscia's ears perked up straight. He quickly glanced over his shoulders and spotted a distant door that was slightly opened. **"Sega." **He hastily whispered as he jumped off her shoulder and landed on the ground a few feet away. The fur on his back stood up as his darkened gold eyes were fixed at the door ahead.

"What's the matter, Tiburscia?" Sega cast a look at her Hybrid slowly heading into the restriction zone. Jesse stopped to look at the Hybrid leave them.

**"I sense something." **Tiburscia said harshly without looking back at the two duelists.

"Sense what?" Sega asked.

**"It's faint but..."** Tiburscia whispered as he took off running. **"There's dark energy somewhere in this building. I can't tell if it's human or Monster, but it's definitely dark."** He finished with a growl before taking off deeper into the hallway.

"What?" Sega and Jesse both exclaimed as they watched the Hybrid run down the hall, towards the door that was open and guarded by a heavyset, male security guard.

Jesse glanced quickly at Sega. "Sega, y'all not thinking of going in there, right?"

"Of course! Tiburscia senses something and with everything weird that happened, I have no choice but to follow him!" Sega stated as she took off into the restricted hallway, jumping over the barricade and running down the hallway.

Jesse sighed with a small smile. "I've should have known." Jesse shook his head and took off after her.

Sega rushed down towards the door, seeing her Hybrid run right inside since he couldn't be seen by the guard. "Shit…" She muttered as she came to a halt right in front of the security guard.

"Miss, you cannot be here. This is a restricted area. No visitors are allowed to enter." The guard spoke as he crossed his heavy arms.

"Sorry sir, but I need to get in there." Sega stated, casting a glare at him.

The guard shook his head. "I'm sorry, Miss, but you are not allowed to enter. Please leave before I report you."

Sega growled and clenched her fist as she glared at the guard some more. But a hand firmly grasped her shoulder, making her turn her head to look at the person, and for the guard to quirk a brow. "Jesse?" Sega said in surprise.

Jesse gave her a small smile before speaking up. "Let me handle it." He finished as he took his hand off of her shoulder and walked towards the guard.

The guard simply lifted his brow again when Jesse approached him with a warm smile. "Hey buddy I told your little girlfriend over here that this area is restricted. The same goes for you. No visitors allowed."

"Yeah I know, but you should let me and the pretty lady in, unless you want your boss to fire ya." Jesse stated with a grin, making the guard look at him perplexed.

"What are you talking about?" The guard stated in shock.

Jesse pulled out his cell phone out of his pocket while pointing to the guard's chest. "The logo on your uniform. I know your boss. The man who hired you, I know him pretty well." Jesse stated as he dialed a number on his phone. "All I have to do is call him and say that y'all giving me trouble over here."

Now the guard was sweating bullets as Jesse brought the cell to his ear. "You're...you're kidding..." The guard stammered, uncrossing his arms and looking around in fear.

"Nope." Jesse smiled. "Now excuse me a minute..." He held up a finger. "Hey, there's a guard here that's not letting me and Sega here go into this room... Oh I see, so do you wanna talk to him?" He said, casting a look at the guard who was sweating up a storm. "Alright." Jesse handed the phone to him. "Here, y'all boss wants to speak to ya."

The guard took Jesse's cell shakingly while Jesse looked back at Sega and held a thumbs up at her. Sega tilted her head in utter confusion to what's going on.

"Hello? Eep! Uh yes sir. Of course sir. I will sir. I will allow them to enter, sir." The guard chanted quietly, nodding his head. Then when he was done, he handed the cell back to Jesse. Jesse put the cell away as the guard stood to the side of the door and bowing his head at Jesse. "Sorry for everything, Mr. Anderson. You and your friend may enter now." The guard apologized.

Jesse rubbed the back of his head. "Gee, don't make me sound so old there." He chuckled as he turned around slightly and motioned Sega over.

As she walked up towards Jesse, Sega was once again awestruck as the guard opened the door wider for them to enter the restricted room. After they entered and the door closed behind them, Sega looked at Jesse for a quick moment.

"Ok, Jesse. How on earth did you trick that guy in letting us in?" Sega whispered to him as she slightly glanced at the door behind them.

Jesse chuckled again. "I got my secrets."

**"There you two are!" **Tiburscia pounced in front of them out of the blue. He whirled around, his head looking over his shoulder and motioning them to follow him. **"There's something the both of you must see. This way!"** He ordered as he took off again straight into a pathway.

Sega and Jesse looked at each other and nodded before following Tiburscia down the path. "What did you find, Tiburscia?" Sega asked as she looked around the now large room filled with more stone tablets and paintings being researched by the scientists. The scientists looked up from their work to see the two duelists walk along the hall, but quickly went back to work on their research.

The Hybrid continued to walk in front of them, leading the two further into the large room. **"I found the source of the energy I sensed." **Tiburscia stated, looking over his shoulder for a moment before turning his head back. **"But it's something I did not quite expect to find here." **

Sega cocked her head to the side slightly. "What do you mean by that?"

Tiburscia stopped for a moment, his eyes fixed at what was ahead of him while Sega and Jesse had their eyes fixed on him. **"Look." **He pointed forward with his muzzle. Sega and Jesse glanced upwards to what Tiburscia was pointing to, only to gasp in shock.

What they saw was a large painting and it depicted an ancient battle among two different groups of creatures. One group of those creatures include thirteen, large, black beasts with strange symbols on their bodies, each having their own color. The other include 6 different species of armored beasts: a purple dragon, a white tiger, a red phoenix, a brown lion, a blue wolf and a silver Pegasus and they were fighting the black creatures with a vengeance. Leading the charge of that group was the armored white tiger.

"Oh...my..." Sega gasped as her eyes widened. "This...this..." She tried to say but couldn't finish.

"Wow... this painting is pretty awesome!" Jesse exclaimed suddenly.

Tiburscia looked at the painting more intently. **"I'm not sure why a painting would emit an energy signature, but it is as if it was trying to lure me here to find it."**

"What do you mean?" Sega looked down at her Hybrid partner while Jesse lifted his arm to point at something in the painting.

"Hey look Sega." Jesse said, pointing to the white tiger on the painting. "Doesn't that critter look like Tiburscia? I mean look it has gold armor like him!"

Sega narrowed her eyes to take a better look at the picture before gasping again in realization. "You're right! That does look like Tiburscia!" She went to look at the dragon and phoenix upon closer inspection. "And those other monsters behind Tiburscia must be other..." Sega cut herself off, not wanting Jesse to know what Tiburscia and his friends are.

"Other what, Sega?" Jesse asked, looking at her.

"Uh... Other Duel Monsters. I mean Tiburscia is a Duel Monster spirit, so maybe they are as well." Sega stated somewhat nervously.

Jesse blinked for a moment and turned his attention back to the painting. "Ok cool, so I take it that y'all pretty much an ancient Duel Monster, huh Tiburscia?" Jesse commented as he looked at Tiburscia.

**"You can say that."** Tiburscia nodded once.

"Whoa." Sega looked at Jesse for a moment before he pointed to the 13 black creatures fighting against the others. "What about these guys? Do ya know them, Tiburscia?"

Tiburscia studied the picture for a moment. **"They must be-"**

"They're called Earthbound Immortals, young man." Sega, Jesse and Tiburscia turned their heads around to see a young man walking towards them. He looked to be about in his twenties, with neck long brown-black hair and light blue eyes. He was wearing a research coat that reached past his knees and was buttoned together. Underneath his coat, he wore a white buttoned long-sleeve dress shirt, with a greenish-blue tie tied around his neck, black pants and black dress shoes.

"Earthbound Immortals?" Jesse repeated as Sega stared at the young man as he stood next to them, but still gave himself some distance from them.

"Yes, or you can call them Earthbound Gods." He told them as he faced the painting and then looked to his side at the two duelists. "I was told I might have visitors today." He took a good look between Sega and Jesse. "But I did not expect my visitors to be..." He cocked his head slightly. "Well, children."

"Excuse me but," Sega spoke up, "Who are you?" She said as the silver hair man chuckled and faced her and Jesse.

"Ah, where are my manners?" He spoke up with a chuckle.

"You weren't born with any, smartass..." Sega mumbled, making Jesse jab an elbow at her side. "Ow!" She hissed as she glared at Jesse before returning her gaze at the researcher.

The young researcher took a bow, acting unaware that he didn't hear Sega's comment. "I am Rex Goodwin of Domino City and an acquaintance of Maximillion Pegasus."

**[Back on the uncharted island]**

"How long do they plan to keep me here?" Michelle paced back and forth inside a room, with her arms crossed and with an annoyed expression on her face.

She's been at this mysterious place on a remote island for about a week and a half now, being brought her by the mysterious woman who appeared in her room from out of nowhere and gave Michelle a gift: a rare Duel Monster card to use against Sega the next time she sees the duelist. All she can remember was that she fainted soon after she met the woman, and woke up a few hours later to an unfamiliar room.

When she tried to leave the room, she was quickly ushered back by the emotionless guards who guarded her room from the outside like a pack of predators. Despite unable to leave her room, which had a California King bed, dresser, a large closet, and a large bathroom complete with a deep tub and shower, she was quite comfortable and the guards tended to her every need.

However, she began to grow impatient especially when she thinks about how her impending rematch with Sega.

"Dammit..." Michelle grumbled as she continued to pace around the room. "If they don't let me out soon, I'm going to make sure Daddy sues them for everything they got." She balled up her fist when she stopped pacing. "They promised me my vengeance on Sega, and yet here I am, stuck in this stupid room..."

She sighed and pulled out the Duel Monster card given to her awhile back. "This card... What kind of power does this card have anyway?" She stated as she looked at the card. It wasn't the usual duel monster card. The picture of the monster was there but the rest was blank. No effect, no type, no attribute or level. Just the name of the monster: Shirohara. "It's nothing but a useless piece of paper." She glared at the card. "You're suppose to have the power to take down Sega? What a piece of joke!"

Michelle looked up from the card when a knock pounded at her door. "Michelle Adams." A deep voice called out to her.

"Yes?" Michelle answered irritably as she opened the door, only to find the island's soulless guard standing in front of her door with lifeless eyes. "What do you want?"

"I am here to escort you." He said soullessly.

"Escort me? Where?" Michelle stated as she placed a hand on her hip.

"Do not ask questions." The guard said soullessly again. "Come with me or I will take you by force."

"Ugh, fine." Michelle spat as she walked out of her room and glared at the guard. "Better than staying inside of that musty room anyways." She finished as she followed the guard down the hallway.

"Where am I?" Michelle spoke up as the guard took her to her destination. It was a large gathering room, with a few couches and small tables. It had large window panes with solid colored curtains.

As Michelle walked in, she noticed a young, petite girl, no older than twenty, present in the room, sitting on the couch closest to the door, with her hands folded neatly on her lap. She had short, neck-length, light green hair with dark blue eyes. She was wearing a dark bluish, gray top with black skinny pants and a pair of ice-blue and black shoes. Around her waist was a metal-chain belt. On her right wrist were some silver bracelets and around her neck, a pink scarf that looks like a ribbon.

The girl slightly glanced at Michelle when she walked in, before returning her gaze back to the floor. Michelle scoffed. _"Well rude much..."_ Michelle thought to herself as she looked around the room and saw another person in the same room, but he was leaning against the wall with his eyes closed.

The young man looked older than Michelle and the other girl in the room, but not too old. His fire orange hair was pulled back into a ponytail, his wild spiky bangs framing his face. He looked well-built and was also tall. He wore a black and white jacket with the sleeves rolled up and underneath the jacket was a white v-cut shirt. His dark denim jeans matched his upper attire with a loose, chained belt around his waist. He had white nike shoes with black laces and metal bands on the heels. On his right hand was one black fingerless glove with a metal band on it.

"Now that all three of the masters' guests are present," the guard that brought Michelle to the room stated as he began to close the door. "Sit here quietly until the masters send orders for someone to come and get you." The guard finally said as he closed the door.

"Wait a minute..." Michelle started as she rushed at the closing door. "You mean to tell me I got to wait again!" She screamed, pounding on the door and trying to open it. "I've been here for days! Who do you think I am?" Michelle yelled, resorting to kicking the door as hard as she could. "I'm not some animal needing to be locked up in some cage!"

"Don't waste your breath." The other girl quietly spoke up from her seat, not taking her eyes off the floor. "Just do what you're told."

Michelle whirled around to face her. "Do what I'm told?" She sneered at the other girl. "I don't take orders from nobody, especially from someone like you."

The other girl glanced at Michelle coldly. "Watch your tongue." The girl stated icily.

"No you watch your tongue!" Michelle fired back angrily. "You have no idea who I am!" She yelled, glaring at the other girl. "I am Michelle Adams and as soon as I get out of here, I'll have my father sue this junk of a club for everything it's got!" She threatened.

"Perhaps, you didn't hear me," The other girl stood up from her seat slowly and faced Michelle. "I guess loud mouth kids need to know their place." She stated as she slowly walked towards Michelle. "This isn't your little rich, social life where everything is handed to you on a silver plate." She stated again. "Here, you do what you're told, or there will be hell to pay." She finished stating, sending ice daggers to Michelle.

Michelle gritted her teeth as the other girl stopped a few inches away from her, glaring at her with cold eyes. "Grrr..." She growled as she crossed her arms above her chest. The other girl gave a quick and small smirk before it faded away. "Whatever. I'm not looking for any unwanted attention from anyone here." Michelle closed her eyes before reopening them to glare at the other girl again. "All I want is to get my revenge on Sega for embarrassing me! After I get my revenge, I'm leaving this dump of an island." She stated, as she flicked her hair onto her shoulder and looked at the girl again. "You, well, I think we can all guess you'll be living your poor, miserable life here."

The girl smirked again. "Still stuck in your fantasy world, I see?"

"My fantasy world? Hah, don't make me laugh, you bitch!" Michelle scolded. "Why dream when I get everything I want when I want?" She faced away from the other girl with a prideful smirk on her face. "But I guess that's what poor people like you can only do. Dream, while people like me actually live in reality."

The other girl balled her fist and sent death glares at Michelle. "Yeah, your reality is that I'm going to rip your damn throat out!" She threatened, lifting her arm out to punch Michelle.

But as she readied herself for the punch, a large hand caught her wrist and held the girl from punching Michelle. The girl looked over her shoulder to see the other resident of the room, the older guy, standing behind her with a stern look on his face.

"Damien!" The girl gasped as the boy let go of her wrist and continued to look at her sternly.

"Mya, you know better than to let your emotions get the best of you." Damien spoke up somewhat monotone. He gave a quick glance to Michelle before returning his gaze to Mya, the other girl. "She's not worth your time and effort as of right now."

Mya blinked a few times before letting out a heavy sigh and then crossing her arms. "You're right Damien." She said to him as she gave a side-glance to Michelle. "Clearly, I was so low that I stooped into her level. How shameful of me." Mya said with disgust when she looked away from Michelle and walked off back to her seat on the couch.

"Yes, how shameful of you, Myyyyaaaa," Michelle mocked her, only to receive another icy glare from her.

"You should start showing a little respect instead of acting like a spoiled brat." Damien stated as he glanced at Michelle. Michelle narrowed her eyes at him as he shoved his hands into his pockets, and turned away from her.

"I choose who I want to respect. I don't need someone to tell me otherwise." Michelle spat.

Damien simply glanced over his shoulders to look at her before he shook his head. "You seriously don't know what you got yourself into." He stated calmly as he walked back to his corner.

"She clearly doesn't Damien," Mya spoke up, closing her eyes. "Or maybe her supersize head can't handle the fact she's simply too much of a rich idiot to handle real reality."

"What did you say witch?" Michelle shot back but Mya simply shrugged her off as the door to the room opened up. All three of them cast a look at the door as Cassidy walked in, shifting her gaze at each of them.

"Cassidy!" Mya greeted immediately as she rose up from her seat and rushed towards to the older woman, passing Michelle, who stared at the girl puzzled by her change in demeanor.

"Mya." Cassidy smiled warmly as Mya gave her an embrace, which she returned. "It's been awhile since I seen you last."

"Yeah, it's been a rough few days without you," Mya admitted shyly. "There's so much that has been going on. Rumors were spreading around about Julia and Christian..." Mya glanced up at Cassidy, who placed her hand on Mya's shoulder. "Cassidy, are they really...?"

"Mya, let us take a walk together in the garden," Cassidy spoke softly, avoiding the question. Her blue eyes showed hints of sadness though. "We'll catch up and you can ask all the questions you like. Ok?" Cassidy finished, giving Mya another warm smile.

Mya stayed silent for awhile but eventually, she too returned the smile. "Ok."

Cassidy nodded and glanced up to look at Damien, who had returned to leaning up against the wall. "Damien," She called out to him sweetly.

Damien didn't answer back, but instead opened one eye and glanced at Cassidy. "Orion would like to see you as well, but you know Orion," Cassidy let out a small chuckle. "He's probably walking around the castle right now, so you may have to find him." She finished as Damien removed himself from the wall and walked towards Cassidy and Mya with his hands still in his pockets.

He gave a quick nod to Cassidy as an acknowledgement and walked out the door to find Orion.

"Well now," Cassidy spoke up, facing Mya once more. "Shall we go the garden?" Cassidy smiled as Mya eagerly nodded.

Michelle frowned as she saw Cassidy and Mya turned to walk out the door. "So, let me get this straight." She said loudly, making both Cassidy and Mya cast a look at her. "I was promised my vengeance and yet, I was kidnapped and now I'm stuck here like a prisoner." She stated frustrated. "What the hell is going on?" She demanded.

Mya glared at her. "Pipe down loud mouth." She told Michelle who gave her a glare.

Cassidy quickly glanced at Mya before looking back at Michelle. "I'm sorry, Michelle. I'm sure that the masters will give you the chance to go after Sega soon enough, but for now, please be patient until then." She reassured, but Michelle frowned once more. "Stephanie will keep you company until that time." Cassidy finished.

"Stephanie?" Michelle said perplexed until another but smaller figure ran into the room, panting.

"Sorry...I'm...late..." Stephanie panted as she placed her hands on her knees to catch her breath. "I forgot...about today..." Still panting, she looked at Cassidy before looking at Michelle. The young girl's blue eyes sparkled as she straightened herself and walked towards Michelle. "You must be Michelle! Hi! I'm Stephanie!" She greeted with a wide toothy grin.

Michelle stared at the young girl with wide eyes. "You gotta be kidding me." Michelle breathed out as she whirled her head to look at Cassidy. "Seriously, a little kid is going to look after me?" Michelle remarked unamused by thought of having a small teenager keeping her company.

Mya snickered. "You're a kid yourself. I think you'll be fine with Stephanie, maybe even become best buddies." She snickered once more.

"Can it Mya. No one asked you," Michelle snapped.

Stephanie slightly frowned at Michelle's reaction to her as Cassidy spoke up. "Stephanie may be young but she will certainly keep you company for the time being." Cassidy stated as she headed back to the door to walk out with Mya. "Now, if you will excuse me," She looked at Mya. "Mya come along." Cassidy finished as she walked out the room.

"Play nice you two." Mya said teasingly, making Michelle glare at her as she walked out the room following Cassidy.

"...I can't believe it..." Michelle groaned, smacking her forehead with her palm.

"Sorry..." Stephanie said sadly, her gold eyes looking down at the floor. Michelle casted a quick glance at her before taking a deep breath.

"Look kid. I don't need someone to babysit me, so if you want, I give you permission to run off and play." Michelle said, looking away from Stephanie uninterested.

"Weeeellllllll," Stephanie began. "I can't do that." Michelle looked at her with an eyebrow raised as she continued. Stephanie fidgeted a little as she nervously chuckled. "Hehe you see, I'm suppose to keep an eye on you and keep you company."

"Really now?" Michelle said slightly puzzled before letting out a sigh. "Great, first I get a useless Duel Monster card, and now, a kid to look after me… What's next!"

Stephanie cocked her head. "I wouldn't call the card given to you useless."

Michelle looked at her for moment. She then proceeded to pull the card out from her Deck holster. "It looks useless to me." Michelle inspected the card again. "I mean, how will this card help me get my revenge on Sega when it doesn't even have a Special Ability or Attack Points?"

Stephanie stayed silent for a moment, before her eyes once again sparked up and she dug into one of her dress pockets to pull out a thick, black, rectangular case. "Here." Stephanie started as she showed Michelle the case in her hands. Michelle eyed the case momentarily before slowly grabbing it and holding it up for inspection.

"What is it?" Michelle asked as she noticed a metal pin on it. Carefully she pulled the pin off and opened the case, only to gasp in surprise. "A Deck?" Michelle's eyes widened as she pulled out the deck and looked through it slowly.

"I heard that the masters got this deck from a friend." Stephanie stepped in, watching Michelle. "It's pretty rare deck. One of a kind. No one else has one like this."

"One of a kind?" Michelle remarked, as she skimmed through the cards.

"The masters hope that you can use this deck to your advantage when it comes to your revenge you're seeking." The young girl stated.

Michelle smiled evilly. "I must thank them then, by showing them the power of this deck when I crush Sega!"

"There was something else too." Stephanie admitted, making Michelle look at her curiously. "Oh! I remember! Your card!" She pointed to the card that had a picture of a monster only. "My big brother Xavier told me that if you put that card into the deck, something amazing might happen." She finished as Michelle looked at the card again.

_"Amazing huh?" _Michelle thought to herself as she inserted the card into the mid-portion of her new deck. After she did, her deck began to glow brightly and uncontrollably in a greenish color, making both girls shield their eyes from the glow.

"What the hell?" Michelle screamed as the glow intensified more and then after a few seconds, it faded away. Both Michelle and Stephanie uncovered their eyes and stared at the now normal not glowing deck for a brief moment. "What the hell was that?" Michelle questioned, pulling out the same card she inserted slowly.

"I...I don't know..." Stephanie replied dumbfounded.

Michelle flipped the card to look at its contents, only to gasp in pure shock. The card was not plain like it was before. Before it was a plain, brown color; now it was a white color much like some cards Michelle saw in her new deck. It had a defined attribute, type and level, as well as special abilities and attack and defense points. It even had a new name written on the card.

"The card..." Michelle shook off her initial shock and smiled widely. "I guess it's not useless after all." She stated. "Shirohara, Emperor of the X-Sabers." She read from the card.

"Well that may be one of its many abilities. After all," Stephanie spoke up, making Michelle look at her for a moment. "It's a Hybrid."

"A Hybrid?" Michelle repeated. "What's a Hybrid?"

"It's a group of powerful monsters from a long time ago. Some people have them as Duel Monsters." Stephanie explained. "Rebecca told me before that the girl you're after has a card just as powerful as your Hybrid here."

"Yes, I was told she has one." Michelle looked back at her Hybrid card. "But I never heard of these monsters anyways. Are they really that rare?"

Stephanie nodded. "Yup. They're pretty rare and powerful. If you faced that girl, and she used her Hybrid, you would probably lose."

"I see…" Michelle gritted her teeth but soon let a smirk come across her face. "Say kid, tell me more about Sega's Hybrid. Like its Abilities and weaknesses."

"Ummm…" Stephanie started. "I would love to, but I really don't know a thing about her Hybrid." When she saw Michelle starting to glare at her, she quickly panicked and tried to reassure her. "But I can find out for you! Rebecca wants to get back at this Sega girl and her Hybrid, so I'm sure that she has something on her and her Hybrid!"

Michelle smirked. "So Rebecca wants to get her hand on Sega too? Well I don't think so. The only one who's getting her hand on Sega and beating the crap out of her is me." She chuckled darkly.

Stephanie furrowed her brows in confusion at first, before her expression became one of curiosity. "So what's in it for me?"

Michelle looked down at the young teenager, and blinked her eyes repeatedly. "Umm, whatever you like, I guess. I'm rich, so you want money or a fancy dollhouse, I can get whatever you want, just name it."

"Hmmm," Stephanie wondered out loud, glancing up at the roof. "Weelllll," She started to say. Her blue eyes locked with Michelle's blue as her face lit up with excitement. "I always want to go outside of the island and see the world!" Michelle looked at her in surprise as she continued on. "My family and I have been on this island for a really long time." Stephanie began. "We're not allow to leave here without permission from the masters. It's no fun here and I really want to go out there and walk around with the humans and not be judged."

"...I see." Michelle answered, somewhat perplexed by how odd Stephanie was speaking. "So you've never really been to the outside world?"

"Well, I have been outside but just once though." Stephanie admitted coyly. "The only thing I remember from that time was running through a meadow with my family and the feel of grass on my feet and seeing the blue sky above me." Stephanie smiled brightly.

Michelle sweatdropped at the young girl's strange memory. She shook her head and spoke up. "Alright, let's make a deal, Stephanie." The said girl looked at Michelle as she continued. "Get me any information about Sega's Hybrid by any means possible." She paused for a moment. "And when I defeat Sega and embarrass her the same way she did to me, I'll take you out to one of the best cities in the world, New York City." She smiled at Stephanie, who started to smile ear to ear. "There, you can have the time of your life, for as long as you want. Deal?" Michelle finished, extending her hand out for the typical deal shake.

"Deal!" Stephanie squealed with excitement as she shook Michelle's hand. When she let go, she looked up at Michelle with adoring eyes. "I'll ask Rebecca on what she knows about Sega's Hybrid!" And with that, Stephanie rushed out of the room with a huge smile on her face.

Michelle smirked darkly. "Well that was easier than I thought." She said to herself as she pulled out her new Hybrid Duel Monster card and began to chuckle evilly. "Just you wait, Sega."

* * *

**Whoa who are these two new recruits, and what does Michelle have planned for Sega! Where is the gang going? Find out next time on Yugioh GX!**

Chazz: I really don't think this is a good idea, I mean what if she punches me again.

Sega: Sigh…You worry too much, I promise Alexia isn't going to hit you again.

Rakaia: Yea she said it was that time of the month anyway, so you know how cranky she gets.

Chazz: Hey she didn't seem cranky to me.

Rakaia: Oh well I…"Looks out the window and see's Alexia coming up the stairs." Oh come on Chazz she's on her way up.

Chazz: "Gets in position and picks up a box on the counter and stands in front of the door as Sega and Rakaia hide behind the couch."

Sega: "Whispers to Rakaia." You sure this is a good idea.

Me: "Whispers back." You wanted to laugh didn't you? Now just wait and watch. "Both look on as Alexia opens the door.

Chazz: "SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY ALEXIA!' Opens the box and shows Alexia a yellow cake with whip cream frosting on top of it." Huh? What do you think? "Smiles brightly."

Alexia: "Looks at the cake and then looks at Chazz and starts to get angry as her temple started to throb." Grrr…I HATE WHIP CREAM FROSTING YOU DUMBASS!

Chazz: "Sweatdrops nervously." But…But I…Rakaia said.

Alexia: Arrggghhhh! "Grabs the back of Chazz head and smashes it into the cake and walks off to her room while Sega and Rakaia burst out laughing on the floor.

Rakaia: See…See I told you hahahahahahaha

Sega: Oh man…Hahahahahaha…My gut….Hahahahahahahaha…My ribs Hahahahahaha.

Chazz: "Growls at Rakaia and Sega." I'll get you for this." Walks off mysteriously. "Mark my words." Vanishes into darkness and comes back for a brief moment. "Oh and everybody please read and review the chapter, I'm sorry these two idiots took so long to update it, I'm sure they'll be quicker next time. "Vanishes again."


	18. Let the Games Begin

**Disclaimer: Alright guys we got another chapter for you. Sorry I know it's taking us a minute to update from time to time, but cut us some slack, school is already pounding us with projects and tests and shit. Anyway Me and Sega are proud to present to you another chapter of this great series that you all know and love. So please without further a due, we present to you another excellent chapter. **

**P.S. You know we don't own Yugioh, etc., etc., and etc., just the OC's and their decks, also people I understand that some people forget to do this after they read, and I understand that some people don't do this at all, but for the sake of the authors on this site. No not just me and Sega, but all the good authors out there working hard to type up a good story, and even the bad authors, who made need some help along the way, please review. You may not think it's important, but it's what keeps most of us going.**

Me: YES! *Screams in pure joy as I dance around my room*

Sega: *looks at me weird* What the hell is wrong with you?

Me: I got it! I got it!

Sega: Got what? *stares at me all confused*

Me: I got it Sega! I got it!

Sega: *scratches her head* Umm you got a pimple on your butt?

Me: *stops dancing and looks at Sega all disgusted* Eww no!

Sega: Then what?

Me: Call of Duty Modern Warfare 3 stupid! *shows her the game*

Sega: *looks at the game uninterested* Oh that? *Sighs* that's a stupid waste of time…

Me: *Gasp*How…dare…you…

Sega: *Shrugs* You're the only one that plays with such a lame game here. *crosses her arms*

Me: *smirks* Hah! You think so?

*Sega looks at me as I pulled back some red curtains and reveals another room*

Sega: What the… *Is in utter disbelief as she sees just about everyone playing COD MW3*

Me: *Grins* Now what did you say about it being a lame game when everyone you know is playing it?

Sega: …..

Me: Exactly. Now sit there and look stupid while I start the chapter before I go and shoot some people.

* * *

**Chapter 17  
Let the Games Begin**

**[In NYC]**

"Right this way please," Goodwin said as he escorted Sega and Jesse to his private office. "Welcome to my research office," he said as all three entered the room. As he made his way to his desk, both duelists looked around the room looking at the many artifacts, maps and photos that were scattered throughout the room and walls. "Sorry for the mess." Goodwin smiled as Jesse and Sega looked at him for a moment.

"Please take a seat." Goodwin gestured the two duelists to take a seat on two of his chairs that were in front of his desk. As they took their seats, he took his behind the desk, placing his elbows on the desk top and folding his hands under his chin. He briefly inspected them, narrowing his eyes before sighing as he spoke up.

"I should scold you two for entering a restricted research facility and have you escorted out," Goodwin shook his head. "But since I am in the company of a champion duelist," he eyed Sega momentarily before glancing at Jesse. "Or should I say duelists." He corrected himself with a chuckle.

Sega looked at Goodwin confusingly, barely noticing Jesse scratching the back of his head nervously. Goodwin cleared his throat and continued speaking.

"May I ask what are you two doing here in this research facility?" Goodwin asked them.

"We're not here to cause any trouble, Mr. Goodwin," Jesse began. "We were um..." He cast a side glance at Sega, who sighed at the moment.

"You wouldn't believe us even if we told you why we're here, Goodwin," Sega said abruptly. "So it's probably for the best if you allow us to leave from here. We won't bother you or any of the researchers again." She finished, closing her eyes while Goodwin smiled.

"Try me." Goodwin simply said with a grin. Sega opened one eye and look at him.

Noticing the humor in his eyes, Sega smirked and took a deep breath. "Well," She began slowly with Jesse staring at her quite curiously. She pointed to Jesse, who looked at her baffled. "Jesse here has the ability to see Duel Monster spirits and he thought he saw one coming through that door out there." She said quickly, both Goodwin and Jesse's eyes widening to her words. "So he followed it and I followed him. Next thing we know, we're inside that large room where you found us." She paused for a moment, looking at Jesse who had his mouth slightly open. "And that's that." She finished, crossing her arms.

Goodwin remained silent for a while, leaning back against his chair and rubbing his chin. "Well that was quite an interesting reason to trespass." Goodwin managed to say after thinking through Sega's explanation. "I never heard such an excuse before."

Sega nodded confidently. "Told ya you wouldn't believe us." She unfolded her arms and slightly glared at Goodwin. "Look, we didn't mean to come inside here. Can you just let us go?"

Goodwin looked at Sega and then shook his head. "Who said I didn't believe you, Ms. Rivera?" He smirked when Sega's eyes slightly widened. "I, for one, think it's an amazing gift to see Duel Monster spirits." Goodwin closed his eyes for a moment.

Sega and Jesse looked at each other. Goodwin chuckled. "You both seem confused. Then, please allow me to give you a little taste of my research." Goodwin began as he opened one of his desk drawers and grabbed some of its contents. He handed the folders he took out to Sega and Jesse. "Here." Sega grabbed the folders from him and as Jesse leaned to look at it, Sega pulled out a photo of an ancient temple that had several broken statues of beast-like creatures.

"Most people today believe that Duel Monsters are nothing more than a card game, but I believe..." Goodwin paused briefly. "That there are more to Duel Monsters than we know, for example," Goodwin gestured at Jesse. "Your ability to see them as spirits...Could there be such a thing and why are there only certain duelists that have such a gift?" Goodwin finished, once again rubbing his chin. "What is the reason behind it?"

Jesse looked down for a moment before turning around slightly to pull out his deck. "I've always been close to my deck. I treat them like family." Jesse smiled as he looked at his deck. "But I do believe that it is the deck that chooses you." He shyly scratched the back of his head. "That's how I got this deck."

"Because it chose you?" Goodwin asked.

"Yup." Jesse replied before glancing at his right shoulder. "They choose me and we became one. Ain't that right, Ruby?" He smiled brightly to his shoulder.

_"Ruby?"_ Sega thought to herself, slightly confused to why Jesse was smiling at his shoulder, as if something was there. But then, her eyes widened with realization. _"Oh! He must be smiling at his Duel Monster spirit from his deck!" _She thought again as Jesse looked up and smiled at her. Sega blushed slightly and looked away from him and back at Goodwin. _"His own Duel Monster spirit, huh?"_

"My research has uncovered an amazing discovery about Duel Monsters." Goodwin started. "Long ago, there were many human civilizations that worshipped Duel Monsters like Gods and Demons." He faced away from the two duelists. "However, some civilizations sealed Duel Monsters and used them for their own purposes, like in Ancient Egypt." He finished saying, facing back to Sega and Jesse.

"Like the Pharaoh stuff?" Jesse inquired.

Goodwin nodded. "Please keep in mind that what I'm about to tell you is only in theory until more evidence is discovered." He explained as he pointed to the photo in Sega's hand. "This picture was taken in South America and the painting both of you saw in that room is actually an artifact flown from that temple." Goodwin finished as he looked at the two duelists.

"Whoa. So the monsters on the painting lived there a long time ago?" Jesse asked curiously while Sega crossed her arms.

"Yes." Goodwin leaned back on his chair, looking between the two duelists before shaking his head with a chuckle. "I cannot believe that I'm going to explain my discovery to two rule-breaking teenagers." He stated smirking. "If I would have known, I would have bought some snacks and videogames so I won't bore you with my research talk."

"Listen, Goodwin," Sega said coldly as he just chuckled. "If you don't want to explain your research, fine by me. I really don't have any interest in what you have to say anyways." She scowled as she stood up from her chair. "Besides, research bores me to death..."

Jesse looked at her wide-eyed. "Now you know that's not..."

"Sorry to waste your valuable time away from your research, Goodwin." She directed her words to Goodwin, interrupting Jesse before looking at him. "Come on Jess, let's get out of here." She finished as she headed to the door.

"Hold on there Sega..." Jesse called out to her as he stood up and caught her by the wrist. Sega cast a glare to him as he spoke up. "Come on, it wouldn't hurt to learn a little about Duel Monsters." He whispered with a small smile, while she stared at him uninterested. "Who knows? I reckon it may help us bond even better to our monsters, don't ya think?" He finished as he look at her with another smile.

Sega scoffed as she turned her gaze away from him. "Thanks but no thanks." She yanked away from Jesse's grip. "I'm out of here."

Goodwin shook his head and slightly chuckled as Sega placed her hand on the door handle and began to open the door. "I hope you reconsider Ms. Rivera," Goodwin began, making Sega stay still for a moment. "This ancient temple holds many stories about the past and the human link with these Duel Monsters." Goodwin spoke. "I would like for you to hear it before you leave." He finished saying.

Sega looked over her shoulder while Jesse turned to look at Goodwin. Goodwin took in a deep breath and began. "Many millennia ago, this South American human civilization lived among a powerful breed of Duel Monsters they called Guardians." He stated as Sega's eyes shifted back to the door. "Each of these Guardian Monsters had a destined human as their partners and together, they battle in many wars, in which both sides suffered heavy losses."

He paused for a brief second. "Originally there were many Guardians of different forms but with the wars against other Duel Monsters that threatened their home, their numbers dwindled to the point of extinction." He stated with a sigh. "Eventually, six of the many Guardians remained alive." Goodwin finished as Sega looked over her shoulder to look at him.

"And they were the same monsters that we saw on that painting out there, right?" Jesse asked.

Goodwin nodded again. "Yes and since they were the only surviving Guardians, their human partners made an oath to protect them at all costs." Goodwin closed his eyes briefly. "It amazes me that these monsters and humans had a bond like no other, almost as if they were friends."

Sega gazed back at the door in thought as Tiburscia appeared on her right shoulder and looked at her. "Partners, huh?" She slightly chuckled as she cast a look at Tiburscia, who gave her a curious look. She whirled around and looked at Goodwin. "You said that these Guardians had a human partner. What do you mean by that?" She asked.

Goodwin thought for a moment and spoke up. "I do not know exactly why the Guardians partnered themselves with humans. I assume that these human partners control their Guardians as masters," He continued. "Or perhaps, the human partners are able to harness their Guardians' powers."

Tiburscia scoffed. **"That's absurd. As if humans can control me as my master."** He mumbled to himself.

"Then what happen to those Guardians?" Sega spoke up, making Tiburscia slightly look at her.

Goodwin sighed again. "I was not able to bring them with me but," He stood up from his chair and walked over to a file cabinet and pulled out a large, packed folder. He walked back to his desk and laid the folder open on it, allowing Sega and Jesse, and unknowingly Tiburscia, to look at it. "I was able to take photos of the temple cravings that tells what happened to the Guardians."

Tiburscia jumped off of Sega's shoulder and landed on Goodwin's desk and peaked at one of the many photographs that were there. After a quick glance, his gold eyes caught sight of a particular picture and after looking at it more closely, he gasped, his ears instantly folding flat against his head as he backed away with his head bowed in sadness.

**"Oh no..." **Tiburscia shook his head while he jumped off the desk.

Sega and Jesse noticed this immediately and took a look at the picture Tiburscia saw. Jesse let out a low whistle while Sega had her mouth open slightly.

The picture showed the sealing of the six Hybrids, each had a human, drawn as a stick figure that was sealing them.

"That's..." Sega stated slowly as again her mind drifted back to the images she saw. "That's the same thing I saw during the end of my duel with Reba..." Sega whispered to herself but Jesse and Tiburscia heard it all.

**[Flashback]**

_"That's..." Sega said softly as she saw what was a silhouette of something very familiar to her. "TIBURSCIA!" Sega's eyes widened as she saw her Hybrid roaring in sheer anger as he tried to free himself from a large, glowing circle encrypted with symbols she has never seen before. Energy was shooting out of the circle and was roping around Tiburscia's neck, body and legs. The white tiger roared once more. "Tiburscia it's me!" Sega screamed at him, hoping he can hear her. _

_**"HOW CAN YOU BETRAY ME!"**__ The mighty hybrid roared, shocking Sega with his words._

_"Wha..." Sega stuttered as the tiger's eyes fixated on her, glowing red with anger. Sega looked at her tiger more closely and noticed a fresh clean scratch or scar over the tiger's left eye. "That wasn't there before..." She thought. _

_**"I THOUGHT WE WERE FRIENDS!"**__ Tiburscia bare his fangs at her. Sega felt numb. _

_"We are friends!" She reassured him. "WE ARE TIBURSCIA! CALM DOWN!" Sega felt tears forming in her eyes until she noticed both her arms lifted in front of her without her command. "What the hell...?" She was beyond confused as her arms were covered with the same glowing symbols as the circle._

_"Tiburscia," Someone else spoke, but from her mouth. "Your actions caused a major rift among my people." The voice sounded strong but there was hidden sadness behind the voice that Sega noticed. "My people feel that your kind is just too powerful to walk among us." _

_**"NO! YOU CAN'T JUST SEAL ME LIKE THIS! I AM NOT AN ANIMAL!" **__Tiburscia roared angrily as another energy rope wrapped around his neck and tugged him to the floor. __**"AFTER EVERYTHING WE'VE DONE FOR YOU, THIS IS HOW YOU'RE GOING TO REPAY US!"**_

_"I have no choice Tiburscia!" Sega couldn't believe this person was saying that to Tiburscia. "You almost killed Albion, your leader! Your best friend! You caused the Hybrids to turn against each other! And even after the all of you have defeated the Earthbounds!" Sega and the person turned away, not even baring to look at Tiburscia anymore as he was being overcome by the seal. _

_**"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU, YOU OUT ALL OF THE HUMANS, WOULD DO THIS TO ME!" **__Tiburscia's angered eyes send shivers down Sega's spine._

_"Tiburscia...I'm so sorry..." The person who took over Sega's body said, at the brink of breaking down. "According to the chief, the only one who can break the seal is my descendants." The person's thoughts echoed in Sega's head._

_"Descendents?" Sega mouthed, confused by the person's words._

_**"DAMN YOU TO HELL! ALL OF YOU HUMANS! I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN BETTER THAN TO TRUST YOU!"**__ Tiburscia roared as his body started to fall into the seal__**. "WHEN I BREAK FREE, I'LL MAKE SURE TO HAVE HUMANKIND SUFFER FOR THIS! WHOEVER FREES ME, WILL SUFFER MY WRATH!" **_

_"Tiburscia..." Sega whispered as memories flooded her mind. _

_"Good-bye Tiburscia." The person took over Sega's body again as only Tiburscia's head was seen from the seal. The tiger Hybrid gave a final roar before the seal consumed him entirely. "I hope that one day you can forgive me and yourself." _

_**[Flashback]**_

Sega closed her eyes and moved away from the desk. She placed her hand on her forehead as she rubbed one of her temples.

"Sega?" Jesse walked up behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "You all right there?"

Sega glanced at him. "That photo..." She looked away as Jesse tilted his head slightly.

"What about it?" Jesse replied with a bit of concern.

"...It's somewhat the same thing Reba made me see when I dueled her." Sega admitted, leaving Jesse a little shocked at what she was telling him. She glanced over to Tiburscia, who sat with his back facing her. "I saw..." Sega started but then stopped.

Jesse looked at her confused. "Sega, what did you see?" He whispered to her.

Sega shook her head and gave Jesse a small smile. "It's nothing Jesse. None of your concerns."

Jesse furrowed his brows as he stared at her. "Sega..." He managed to say as he looked away slightly.

"Goodwin?" Sega looked at the young researcher.

"Yes, Ms. Rivera?" Goodwin answered.

"Why were the Hy...I mean Guardians sealed?" Sega asked. "If they had human partners and valued them as friends and comrades, then why were they sealed by them?"

"Hmmm," Goodwin thought aloud. "That's a good point, Ms. Rivera. But I think you know the answer to that question." He smiled at her.

Sega looked at Goodwin wide-eyed. "Whaa? I do?" She muttered.

Goodwin nodded, still smiling. "Yes, you saw it on the painting, didn't you?"

"Oh you mean 'em Immortals critters?" Jesse butted in.

"Yes," Goodwin answered. "I do believe that the Immortals had something to do with the sealing of the Guardians."

Tiburscia growled loudly, making Sega and Jesse glance at him briefly. **"That wasn't the reason why we were sealed..."**

"The Earthbound Immortals, or Gods, I call them, are still a mystery to me." Goodwin admitted. "All I know is that these monsters appeared one day in the Guardians' homeland and soon a great war erupted." He looked down at his desk for a moment. "I'm not exactly sure how the war between the two started but I do know that in the end, both the Immortals and Guardians were sealed." He finished with a sigh.

Sega looked down at the floor, her mind racing. _"Then what Reba showed me that day..." _She thought as her mind raced back to the images she saw during her duel with Reba a few days ago. _"Was that the war between the Hybrids and the Immortals?"_ She wondered as she glanced at Goodwin.

"Thank you Goodwin for your time," Sega stated as she bowed and turned around to leave. "I have to go now." She said hurriedly, walking out the door with Tiburscia running after her.

Goodwin blinked a few times as Sega rushed out the door. "But Ms. Rivera..." He said as Jesse saw Sega rush out and with a quick thank you and good-bye to Goodwin, Jesse left, following Sega as she headed to the museum's exit.

"Sega! Wait up!" Jesse called out to her as she walked in a fast pace out the museum with Tiburscia in tow. "Sega!" He cried out as he lost sight of her amongst the crowd. "Darn it..." He gritted his teeth as he ran out the museum as well.

Sega walked even faster amongst the crowded sidewalk, not even bothering to care where she's going. She narrowed her eyes slightly as she thought to herself. _"Reba talked as if she was one of them." _Sega thought while Tiburscia hopped on her shoulder and carefully looked at her. She shook her head and let out a small laugh. _"Ha! There's no way she's an ancient monster...I mean come on, how can a monster take on a form of a human!" _She asked herself in her mind.

"There's gotta be more to it..." She said out loud, closing her eyes for a brief second. Sega then growled as she stopped suddenly and tightened her fists. "I gotta find her." She declared to herself.

Tiburscia's eyes widened, knowing exactly what Sega was talking about. **"NO SEGA!" **He shouted, making her glare at him. **"You can't go looking for Reba!" **

"Why not!" Sega yelled back, looking at the tiger hybrid with anger. The people around her looked at her slightly weird since to them, she was talking to her shoulder. "Reba knows something about your past Tiburscia! That was you and your friends on that painting, wasn't it!" She yelled again. Tiburscia slightly recoiled, looking away before sighing.

**"I thought I told you that she's dangerous."** He said sternly.

"And I thought I told you to tell me why." Sega remarked icily as she started walking into Central Park. "You keep warning me about her but you won't tell me why she acts like she knew you from back in the day!" She crossed her arms and looked away from him. "Some Guardian you are..." She said halfheartedly.

Tiburscia growled slightly. **"You do not understand..." **

"No, you don't understand!" Sega blasted back. "I mean what's the problem of you telling me about your past beforehand!" She scolded.

Tiburscia stayed silent, looking down at the ground as Sega continued to walk. **"I didn't think I need to tell you about my past." **Tiburscia mumbled lowly but Sega heard it.

"What the hell Tiburscia!" She shouted. "Your past can't be any worse than what you did to me when I freed you from your seal, remember!" She glared at him.

**"If you knew what I've done in the past..."** He hesitated for a moment. But as soon as he opened his mouth to speak up again, a voice rang out from the crowd.

"Sega!" Jesse caught up to her, making her and Tiburscia look at him annoyed. "Phew, finally caught up to you..." Jesse panted as he stood straight and looked at his shoulder for a moment. "Thanks for finding her Ruby!" He smiled as he reached with his other arm to affectionately scratch the air next to his head.

Jesse looked at Sega with a big grin on his face. "Sega, why ya run off like that?"

"It's none of your business, Jesse." Sega said coldly as she resumed walking.

Tilting his head slightly, Jesse shrugged and followed behind her. "Well what did y'all think of Goodwin's tale about 'em monsters of the past?" He smiled as he walked up next to her. Not noticing the glare she gave him, Jesse went on. "I tell ya, it musta been cool to be partnered up with 'em Guardians. They seem like pretty neat monsters, don't ya think?" Jesse said while rubbing his chin.

Sega glared at him but sighed eventually. "Jesse..."

"Yeah Sega?" Jesse began before his eyes slightly widened. "Say Sega, wanna go see the Statue of Liberty?"

"...Jesse..." Sega said again.

"I wonder why they call her the Statue of Liberty?" Jesse wondered out loud.

Sega growled as she stopped and glared at him. "Jesse that's enough!" She shouted at him. Jesse stopped and looked at her confused.

"Sega, what's..." He began to say, but Sega interrupted him.

"Stop it ok! Just stop!" Sega closed her eyes. "Stop acting like a friend to me! You're not a friend to me! You never were!" She admitted as she glared at him. "So just stop it and leave me alone!"

Tiburscia glanced at her wide-eyed a bit, wondering what's gotten into her.

"But Sega..." Jesse stammered a bit.

Sega glared at him again. "Get lost Jesse. I got a lot of shit on my mind right now that I got to deal with and I have no time for this!" She shouted once more.

Jesse looked at her sadly. "But Sega, whatever's going on..."

"Has nothing to do with you Jesse, so butt out!" Sega yelled at him. "Leave me the hell alone!"

"Sega..." Jesse said hurt by her words. "What's gotten into you now!" He retorted back. "What's wrong with you!"

"Jesse, look." Sega said as she looked away. "I need you to stay away from me..." She said slowly.

"But come on Sega!" Jesse interrupted. "We've known each other for a week..." He paused, looking slightly puzzled but continued on. "Well, a week ain't a lot but still, I see you as a friend Sega!" Jesse admitted. Sega closed her eyes, hearing the words Jesse was telling her. "Whatever's going on, I can help ya!"

"Just leave me alone Jesse..." Sega said, shaking her head slowly and then suddenly took off running, leaving him standing alone on the sidewalk.

"Sega..." Jesse said sadly as a lavender-colored creature with four ears, red eyes and a tail that had a circular shaped red gem appeared on his shoulder and looked at the duelist. "Ruby..." Jesse looked at the Duel Monster spirit that was a part of his deck. "What do I do now?" He said, rubbing the back of his head.

The spirit, named Ruby, looked at her duelist and squeaked in her signature cry as if she was speaking to him.

Jesse smiled for a bit as he looked down at the ground. He sighed as he looked up at the direction Sega took off. "You're right Ruby, I still gotta follow her. Who knows what trouble that gal can get herself in." He grinned at Ruby. "If what he said is true, she's gonna need my help." He finished as he took off running after Sega.

_"Whether she wants my help or not, I cannot let her lose to the likes of them!"_ Jesse said in his mind. _"Cause if she does...the world is doomed!"_ He finished as he ran.

Meanwhile, Sega ran through Central Park until she reached the South exit that was close to a nearby underground subway station. She slowed down as she reached the entrance of the subway station, panting and trying to catch her breath. She walked down the staircase and paid the fare to ride the subway train.

Tiburscia, still on her shoulder, looked at her as she sat on a bench with a frustrated expression. **"Sega?" **He spoke up.

"Don't talk to me right now Tiburscia," Sega said coldly as she crossed her arms.

Tiburscia looked away and sighed. **"Sega, I know you're mad..." **He said softly.

"Mad ain't the word for it..." Sega mumbled.

**"Sega..." **Tiburscia looked at his partner.

"I don't want to hear it, Tiburscia," Sega glared at him. "You keep things away from me. How would you feel if I did the same to you!" She scolded.

Tiburscia looked down at his paws. **"...I'm sorry Sega..." **He apologized.

Sega sighed frustrated as she glanced at Tiburscia. "Look Tiburscia...Let's get back to the hotel and we'll deal with this there." She said, rubbing her temple. The two sat in silence waiting for the subway train to come. Tiburscia laid himself across Sega's shoulder while Sega sat in deep thought, her mind racing. Tiburscia's ears perked up as he slightly glanced to his side and noticed two people, a boy and a girl, walking up to where Sega was sitting.

The boy looked slightly older than Sega, with light violet colored eyes and brown hair that sticks out in all directions. (AN: Think of Valon's hair from YuGiOh Waking the Dragons). His outfit consisted of a large royal blue leather open half-body jacket with a white shirt underneath that had a motorcycle on it. He wore white cargo jeans with buttoned pockets on each leg and blue steel toed boots. He had black knuckled-studded fingerless gloves that stopped to his wrists and an Academy-issued duel disk on his left arm as well.

The girl, who stood next to him, also looked his age, with a dark shade of purple as an eye color and long, straight brown hair with some bangs cupping her face. She wore a dark blue, sleeveless vest that was slightly opened up above her chest and a grey tank top underneath. She also was wearing a dark blue mini skirt that barely reached her thighs with high heels. She had her deck holder strapped around one of her thighs and her duel disk on the same arm as the boy.

Both duelists were lightly dark-skinned. The boy was taller than his female companion, with a bulky appearance as if he works out a lot. The girl, however, was petite and yet looked athletic. Tiburscia narrowed his eyes as they walked closer, noticing the smirks on their faces and how they glanced and nodded at each other. He stood up and began to growl, jerking Sega out of her thoughts.

"Tiburscia?" She said glancing at him slightly confused until she turned her head to look at the same two people that Tiburscia spotted before her. "Huh?" She stood up from her seat as the two people stopped a good distance away and stares at her.

"So you're Sega Rivera, huh?" The girl spoke up with a twisted smirk on her face.

Sega narrowed her eyes. "And you are?"

"Claire." The girl introduced herself and then pointed to the guy next to her. "And this is my twin brother, Andre." Andre crossed his arms and smirked smugly at Sega, giving a little wink to her. Disgusted, Sega scoffed and glared at the two.

"What do you guys want?" She said, crossing her own arms.

Claire chuckled. "What do you think?" She smirked as she and Andre lifted their arms with their duel disks.

Sega sighed and turned away from them. "Don't waste my time. Go find someone else to duel." She said irritated as she began to walk away from them. As she took a few steps, Andre walked up in front of her and blocked her way, making her glare at him and Tiburscia growled even louder, but unknown to him.

"'Fraid I can't let you walk away from us, sweetheart." Andre grinned as he cupped Sega's chin with his hand.

Sega slapped his hand away from her and glared at him. "Don't you ever call me sweetheart, if you know what's good for ya." She threatened.

Andre fakely shivered. "Ooh feisty, just how I like my woman." He licked his lips.

**"Can I proceed to bite his head off, Sega?"** Tiburscia asked with a hint of anger in his tone.

Sega smirked at Tiburscia's comment but held her own comments. "Stand aside."

Andre said nothing as Claire approached Sega from behind. "You're not going to leave here unless you give us a duel." She said as she placed a hand on her hip.

"And give me a kiss on these lips." Andre smirked widely.

Sega scoffed irritated. "Give me a break, as if I would waste my time with two low-life amateurs, such as yourselves." She walked around Andre until suddenly she was grabbed by her wrist.

Whirling around, she saw Andre holding her wrist and as she struggled to free herself, Andre smirked. "One little duel," Andre said childishly. "That's all we're asking for."

"Let go of me!" Sega said sternly, gritting her teeth.

"Sorry, but we must duel you at all costs." Claire spoke up, getting irritated with Sega.

"Those are our orders, sweetheart," Andre added.

Sega stopped struggling for a brief moment as her eyes widened slightly. "Orders?" She repeated as the two chuckled evilly. "What orders? From who!" Sega demanded.

Andre grinned and pulled Sega closer to him and started stroking her cheek. "Why don't you duel us and find out?"

Tiburscia growled uncontrollably as Sega growled lowly. "Grrr... fine. If it's a duel you want...It's a duel you'll get..." She glanced at her wrist that Andre still had a hold on. "First let go of me."

Andre held her wrist above her head and lean a little closer to her face. "How about a little kiss first and then I let you go?" He smirked.

"Why you..." Sega gritted her teeth.

"HEY!" A voice rang out in the subway station, making Sega, Tiburscia and the two other duelists whirled their heads to the source of the voice.

**"Is that...?"** Tiburscia started to smile.

Sega's eyes widened as a figure jumped over the subway fare railing and ran straight towards her and Andre. "BASTARD GET AWAY FROM HER!" The person shouted as he tackled Andre, making Andre release Sega's wrist from his grip and the two fell onto the concrete floor.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Andre shouted as he glared at the person who tackled him.

"JESSE!" Sega shouted, shocked to see Jesse yet somewhat relieved. Tiburscia jumped down to the floor and grinned.

**"Well looks like your knight in shining armor saved your day again."** He teased as he glanced up at her.

Hearing his name being called, Jesse whirled his head to look at Sega, giving Andre the opportunity to push him off and stand up onto his feet again. Jesse quickly scrambled to his feet and stood in front of Sega.

**"Good job Jesse," **Tiburscia remarked, making Jesse look at him with a sly smile. **"Any minute later and that man would have no head." **

"Thanks Tibs!" Jesse grinned widely.

Andre looked at his attacker up and down for a minute before bursting into laughter. "HAHAHA!" He laughed as he pointed to Jesse. "Claire! Look at this shrimp!" He looked at his sister as he laughed. Clair, however, looked at Jesse with great interest.

_"I think I've seen him before, but where?"_ She thought to herself.

Jesse gritted his teeth as he glared at Andre. "Jesse?" Jesse turned his head around to look at a shock Sega standing behind him. For a minute, they stayed silent, just staring at each other until Sega started glaring at him.

"You idiot!" She yelled at him, making the duelist flinch slightly. "You followed me!"

Jesse scratched the back of his head nervously and started to chuckle. "Well...uh...you see..."

Sega sighed as she facepalmed. "I can't believe this..." She muttered. "I thought I told you to leave me alone!"

"But Sega..." Jesse began before he was interrupted.

"Little man!" Andre called out to Jesse. "How dare you interfere with big boys' business? I think it's time someone shows you your place." He cracked his knuckles as he approached Jesse slowly. "I'ma pound you until your shitty face hits hell!"

Jesse glared at Andre and stood his ground while Sega gritted her teeth and looked at Claire. "Call your brother off or there's no duel!"

Claire looked at Sega at first but then nodded. She then looked at her brother disapprovingly. "Andre, enough, deal with him after we duel Sega." She stated slowly, making her brother look at her with wide-eyes.

Andre growled and gritted his teeth as he glared at Jesse. "Fine." He grunted.

Claire nodded and walked up next to her brother. "Alright Sega, we're ready whenever you're ready."

"Ready?" Jesse repeated as he saw Sega walk past him, grabbing her deck from its holder.

"Come on let's get this over with." Sega muttered angrily. "When I win, I want to know who ordered you to come duel me!" She stated with a demanding tone.

"Yeah, yeah." Claire mumbled as she grabbed her deck from her holder and inserted it into her duel disk. Her brother did the same.

"And if we win, I get to pound your little boyfriend over there and get my kiss!" Andre added.

"He ain't my boyfriend..." Sega muttered.

"Whoa, whoa! Wait a minute!" Jesse stepped in, making all three glare at him. "Sega, you can't be serious!" He stared at her wide-eyed.

"What are you talking about Jesse?" Sega casted an irritated look at him.

Jesse gritted his teeth as he grabbed his deck and inserted it into his duel disk. "Let's make this fair!"

Sega looked at Jesse in shock. "What are you...!"

Jesse walked up next to her with a confident smirk on his face. "What do y'all think? I'ma help ya out!"

"I don't need any help!" Sega retorted angrily.

"Of course you do!" Jesse shot back.

**"I think you should let him help Sega," **Tiburscia added his two-cents in.

"Stay out of this Tiburscia!" Sega glared at her Hybrid before she shifted her gaze back Jesse. "I can handle this myself!" She scowled.

"Y'all sure about that?" Jesse winked at her. "I mean I did just save your butt from being kissed."

Sega blushed furiously as she glared at him. "That's not the point!"

Andre smirked. "Say Claire, do you think she'll care if Little Man over there duel us too?" He whispered to Claire who flicked her hair back.

"Doesn't matter. As long as we get our orders done." Claire stated as she stared at Sega and Jesse arguing back and forth. "In fact let's make this even more interesting than a 2-on-1 duel." Claire smirked evilly. "Hey Sega!" She called out the champion duelist.

Sega looked at her as Claire gave a small gesture to Jesse. "Let's make this a Tag-Team duel, what ya say?"

Sega growled but as she opened her mouth to say something, Jesse butted in. "Sure! Sounds like fun!"

"Jesse!" Sega hissed at him, smacking his arm.

"Then let's get started!" Andre shouted as he jumped back to make space for the field and activated his duel disk, followed by his sister.

Sega looked at Jesse with a slight glare but return her gaze back to her opponents. "Hope you know what you got yourself into." She stated as she pulled out first five cards out of her deck.

"Don't worry Sega!" Jesse reassured with a grin. "I know exactly what I'm doing! Trust me!" He gave her the thumbs up.

"Hmph." Sega scoffed but slightly smiled to herself.

"LET'S DUEL!"

**[With the Gang]**

The gang sat in silence for a while, some of them getting some rest as Celeste soared through the sky, heading straight for America. The time changed and it was no longer night time for our duelists, who entered the daylight with determined expressions on their faces.

"So guys, can I ask you a question?" Neveah spoke up, causing the gang to turn their heads towards her. "I…I was just wondering…Well…Why didn't you tell the rest of us that Rakaia came back?" Neveah asked as she looked around at the group of duelists, who really didn't know how to answer that question.

"Well you see..." Jaden started. "It was because…Ummm…Well." Jaden continued.

"What Jaden is trying to say is." Alexis cut in. "We didn't tell you, because when we found him, he was really exhausted, more or less unconscious." Alexis stated as Luna looked at Neveah.

"Besides, you guys were already sleep when we finally got him settled in." Luna smiled as she continued to look at Neveah. "So we really didn't think to bother you guys. Sorry about that." Luna finished.

"Yea it's not like it was a secret or anything." Jaden added. "We just wanted him to rest up before he goes out being Rakaia again." Jaden ended as Alexia turned her head towards the gang.

"And we know how you two are. We had to make sure he was ok before you challenge him to duel." Alexia chuckled, as so did the rest of the gang at Alexia's remark.

"Hey! It's not like I challenge him every chance I get it!" Neveah shouted back in defense, but the gang looked at her for a second and continued to chuckle at her reaction. "Hey! It's not!" Neveah said blushing as Alexia looked back at her and then at Luna.

"Uh-Oh Luna she's blushing with Rakaia on the mind. You may have some competition on your hands." Alexia said slyly as Luna looked at Neveah, who quickly backed up, raising her hands in defense.

"No! Wait that's not true, honest!" Neveah said as the gang continued to laugh at the joke that was made.

Luna couldn't help but smile for a brief moment; before she turned her head towards the direction they were flying in and suddenly looked down at the phoenix Hybrid they were flying on. "So Celeste can you sense his Red-Eyes anywhere?" Luna asked.

Celeste slowly nodded her head as she flapped her wings once, to adjust herself as she flew through the sky. **"****Yes I can Luna. As of right now, I got a feel of where he's heading."** Celeste answered as she flapped her wings once again. **"Don't worry he's not too far ahead of us. We should be able to catch up to them with no problem."**Celeste finished as she continued flying through the day lighten sky.

"Good work Celeste." Alexia said as she slowly rubbed her Hybrid's head as she continued to fly.

"**Thank you My Lady."** Celeste answered back as she continued trying to focus all of her thoughts on Red-Eyes' position.

"I just don't get it though." Jaden said as he sat back on Celeste's back and began to ponder out loud. "Why would Rakaia just up and leave like that without saying anything to us?" Jaden asked, making the gang wonder the same thing, with the exception of Alexia.

"I don't get it either Jaden." Blair said as she looked at Luna and then Alexia. "Are you sure he didn't say anything to you before he left?" She asked as Luna shook her head no, with Alexia slightly hesitating to follow the same process.

"The last time I saw him was when we were all at the dorm." Luna said as she turned to Alexia. "What about you? Did you see him leave?" Luna asked the older Meiyo sibling. Alexia shook her head again and then slowly brought her gaze down to remember what Rakaia said before he left.

**[Flashback]**

_"I hope you're just taking a walk to clear you mind, little brother." Alexia spoke softly as she crossed her arms._

_"What are you doing here, Alexia?" Rakaia said with no concern or worry about his sister's presence. "You shouldn't be out here."_

_Alexia sighed. "The same goes for you." Alexia looked at him. "...What happen to you Rakaia, while you were gone?" She spoke again, concern filled her voice. "It's not like you to just get and up leave when everyone has been so worried about you." She finished saying._

_Rakaia turned away from her, feeling the wind blow through his hair. "It's nothing, Alexia, really." He began while Alexia made a sound of disagreement. "I just don't feel like being here anymore."_

_"Being here anymore?" Alexia looked at him with slight confusion. "What are you talking about Rakaia?"_

_"I mean, I can't be here anymore." Rakaia said simply, glancing over his shoulder to cast a look at his sister. "Right now, I want to be alone and away from you guys."_

_"Rakaia..." Alexia said slowly._

_"Alexia, I have a lot on my mind, things I need to sort out for myself," Rakaia stated, closing his eyes. "If I stay here, I will never find the answers." He looked at his sister who stood there watching him. "I need to leave."_

_Alexia looked down at the ground for a moment, pondering on the response she can give him. She closed her eyes, took in a deep breath and looked at her brother. "Rakaia..." She started. "When you disappeared, I didn't know what to do. I lost my little brother." She looked at him sadly. "I promised my little brother that I will always protect him from getting hurt."_

_"I know Alexia," Rakaia interrupted. "But I'm not a kid anymore. There's going to be things in this world you can never protect me from. I'll have to handle them on my own."_

_"Yea, you're right," Alexia chuckled sadly. "But I want you to understand, when you were gone, everyone was..." She shook her head when she paused for a split second. "Even Luna thought... Rakaia, are you sure you want to go through with this?"_

_Rakaia nodded. "It's for the best. Whatever decision I make, I want to make it on my own, not with anyone's advice or help." Rakaia looked down. "I know that I'm hurting everyone again but at least this time, it's not like I'm truly disappearing." He looked back up and smiled at Alexia sadly. "I'll be back when I clear my head, sis." He finished with the same sad smile on his face._

_Alexia sighed again. "Alright I guess it can't be helped." She returned the smile at her younger brother. "If this is what you need, I can't stop you."_

_Rakaia smiled again. "Thanks Alexia." Rakaia said as he lifted a whitish gray card into the air. "Alright, Red-Eyes! Come on out!" He yelled as the card glowed red and then, a red beam shot straight into the air, causing the dark clouds to swirl around like an eye of a hurricane. Then, suddenly a black mass formed, shaping itself to look more like a dragon with red glowing markings on its wings._

_Alexia watched as the Hybrid Dragon flew down onto the grounds of the dock, lowering his head to allow Rakaia to climb aboard._

_**"Alexia,"**__ Red-Eyes greeted with a nod. __**"I'll take care of him. I promise." **__He promised as Alexia crossed her arms again and just nodded slowly._

_"You better keep a close eye on him, Red-Eyes," Alexia stated with a sly smile. "He's bound to get into all sorts of trouble." She laughed as Rakaia looked down at his sister from on top of his dragon's head._

_"Alexia!" Rakaia yelled at her. "Please tell everyone that I'll be ok! That they shouldn't worry about me! I'll be back!" Red-Eyes reared up straight and turned towards the ocean, his wings tucked close to his body. Rakaia waved goodbye at his sister, who waved back as Red-Eyes used his powerful legs to lift him off the ground enough for the dragon to take flight._

_"Be safe, Rakaia..." Alexia whispered as she watched the dragon with its passenger fly over the ocean and then finally disappearing from her view._

**[End of Flashback]**

"_Rakaia."_ Alexia thought to herself as she continued to think about what happened before he left, but her thoughts were interrupted when Chazz decided to speak his mind.

"I still don't understand why we're even going after him after what he did." Chazz spat as he faced the opposite direction then everyone else was with his arms crossed.

"Chazz not again." Blair said sternly as she looked at her boyfriend. "Why can't you let it go? Whatever you're mad at, drop it." Blair said as she continued to glare at Chazz. "Rakaia's your friend and you know it. I don't know what you're so bitter about, but come on and lighten up." Blair finished as Chazz turned his head slightly towards her, followed by a glare.

"Lighten up…Lighten up! You guys don't even know what happened and you want me to lighten up!" He yelled as he looked at the gang, who now wore shocked expressions on their faces. "I don't know why you guys think that Rakaia is all happy and can't do no wrong, but he's got you all fooled if you believe that he really wants to be around us." He explained as the gang continued to look at Chazz, bewildered at his statement.

"Oh yea what makes you so sure about that!" Neveah shot up. "I may not know Rakaia that well, but I know he's not the kind of guy that you're making him out to be!" Neveah shouted as she crossed her arms and smirked at Chazz. "Hmph in my opinion, I think you're just jealous." Neveah finished, which almost caused Chazz to snap as he remember the words that Rakaia spoke to him, during their last encounter.

"Me! Jealous! Jealous of that no class duelist!" Chazz yelled back as Blair looked at Chazz and tried to calm him down. "Look here you little runt! You don't know what we've been through as a team! You don't know the first thing about that dragon duelist that you're taking up for." Chazz continued. "So stop talking about something you know nothing about!" Chazz finished as Neveah's expression went from a smirk to shocked and hurt, as she realized that he was right. "I, on the other hand, was there when that bastard decided to leave! I talked to him, and I can tell you this he doesn't have any concern with what happens to us!" Chazz finished as he finally got everyone's attention.

"You…Saw him leave?" Jaden repeated.

"Yes slacker! I did and I ask again why the hell are we going after him? He doesn't want to be around us!" He explained again as Luna slowly turned her head away sadly as Alexis looked at Chazz.

"Alright then Chazz apparently something's upset you about this whole thing." Alexis said as she continued to look at him. "So tell us what actually happened, when Rakaia decided to leave." Alexis finished as Chazz slowly started to calm down and slowly sat back as he began to flashback on the events that took place.

"Well..." He started off. "It's like this." He began. "It started when we found him and brought him back to the dorm. When he woke up and we were all so excited, but I don't think you guys could actually tell that something wasn't right about him." Chazz explained with everyone listening intently. "I mean he seemed like he was his normal self, but he was somehow different, like it was him, but it wasn't him." Chazz continued as Luna thought about what Chazz said and decided to speak up.

"I…I…Felt the same thing." Luna spoke sadly, as Alexia looked at her. "It was when I hugged him." Luna began. "The pure hearted Rakaia I knew was there, but it was something else." Luna continued as Chazz looked at her and nodded. "Like it was something dark about him, a bad feeling I was getting, but I pushed it to the side because I was so happy that he was alive." Luna finished as Chazz nodded his head again and looked at the rest of the gang.

"You see I am telling the truth." Chazz said.

"I'll admit." Alexia spoke up as she sat stretched out with her arms crossed, leaning on a part of Celeste's armor. "I did feel something about Rakaia that wasn't right either. Just like Luna said it was more like a darker presence was with him." Alexia finished as she closed her eyes and then reopened them again.

"You see." Chazz said making sure his point was proven.

"Alright then so what happened next?" Jaden asked as Chazz looked at his Slifer friend and continued to think.

"Well…We had a duel and…and…he beat me." Chazz said sadly as the gang looked at him, wanting him to continue. "But it really wasn't the normal duel that we would have." Chazz continued.

"I tried to find out what was wrong with him, but he wouldn't tell me… He just kept telling me how weak I was…How weak we were as a team and that he didn't want us around." Chazz said uneasily as he remembered word for word of what happened.

"Well what did he say?" Blair asked as Chazz took a deep breath and decided to tell his story.

**[Beginning of flashback]**

_"You couldn't just let me go, could you?" Rakaia said as he slightly turned his head back towards the direction the person was in. From the corner of his eyes, he saw some movement in the bushes along the path. "Come on out Chazz I know it's you." Rakaia said as Chazz slowly stepped out the bushes glaring at Rakaia._

_"So where are you off to in such a hurry?" Chazz questioned as Rakaia stared at him with a slight glare, but it was nothing too serious._

_"Well?" Chazz asked again, this time in a more demanding voice._

_"Hmph, it's none of your business." Rakaia said as he was about to take a step forward, but Chazz spoke up again._

_"None of my business! What the hell do you mean it's none of my business?" Chazz shouted, causing Rakaia to get annoyed look on his face as he turned around to face Chazz. "What the hell is wrong with you man?" Chazz asked as he looked at Rakaia, who just placed his hands in his pockets and stared at Chazz with an annoyed expression._

_"I'm going for a walk to clear my head, is that ok with you?" Rakaia asked smartly as he looked at Chazz, who glared back at him._

_"You're lying and you're pretty bad liar too!" Chazz smirked as Rakaia looked at him and slowly closed his eyes. "Tell me what you're really doing Meiyo!" Chazz demanded as he pointed towards Rakaia._

_Rakaia took a deep breath before reopening his eyes and stared at Chazz once again. "Ok then, if you must know I'm leaving Duel Academy." Rakaia said halfheartedly._

_"WHAT!" Chazz screamed as he looked at Rakaia wide eyed. "Leaving Duel Academy… But…But why?" Chazz asked as Rakaia just turned his back towards Chazz and started to walk off again._

_"Like I said, it's none of your business." Rakaia replied nonchalantly as Chazz started to grinding his teeth._

_"What the hell has happened to you Rakaia?" Chazz asked, causing Rakaia to stop in his tracks. "This isn't like you! Why the hell are you leaving Duel Academy? Why the hell are you acting like this?" Chazz shouted as Rakaia turned towards Chazz again and looked at him._

_"Because you're too weak." Rakaia replied with the same halfhearted tone, to match his expression._

_"What? Too weak? You seriously can't mean that..." Chazz said shocked as he pointed towards Rakaia. "What the hell man? We're your friends!" Chazz shouted at the Dragon duelist._

_"Which is exactly why I'm leaving." Rakaia interrupted him. "You think we need each other's friendship and all that other extra shit." Rakaia started as he turned his body fully to face Chazz. "Truth is, all that does in the end is get in the way and destroys us from the inside out." Rakaia continued as Chazz couldn't believe what he was hearing. "And if you continued to cherish, what you call, friendship, then that truly makes you weak." Rakaia said as Chazz glared at Rakaia intently as he extended his duel disk._

_"Well then if that's what you think?" Chazz began as he inserted his deck inside his Academy's Obelisk duel disk. "Allow me to beat some sense into you by showing how weak we really are!" He shouted as Rakaia quickly extended his black and red duel disk and inserted his deck as well._

_"Bring it then." Rakaia said coldly as they both locked eyes with each other._

_"DUEL!" They both shouted in unison._

**[End of the First Flashback]**

"So we dueled, and well…I thought that I had him, but somehow he turned it around and beat me." Chazz said as he lowered his head.

"Well that is Rakaia for you." Jaden stated. "He's not one to get backed into a corner and not have a plan up his sleeve." Jaden said as Chazz, quickly glanced at him.

"Anyway." Chazz said somewhat annoyed by Jaden's remark. "After he beat me, he had a couple of more words to say to me, to make me feel worst like beating me wasn't enough." Chazz explained as he continued with his story.

**[Flashback]**

_"Wait Rakaia don't do this!" Chazz shouted. "This isn't like you!" Chazz continued as Rakaia ignored his cries._

_"Now I activate my Dragon's effect! By giving up half my life points I can remove from play every card on the field and my dragon gains three hundred attack points for each card that was remove by this effect!" Rakaia explained as his life points went down to four hundred points._

_Suddenly Gandora let out a loud roar and red colored rays started to shine from Gandora's body and shot through every card on both players' sides of the field, giving Gandora a total of 1500 attack points and leaving Chazz wide open._

_"Now Gandora finish this with DESTROY GIGA RAYS!" Rakaia shouted as the Gandora roared to the heavens once again and that same red light shined from Gandora's body, this time the beams of light made a bee lined towards Chazz, who watched on in horror._

_"Nooo this can't be happening!" Chazz shouted as the attack exploded on impact knocking Chazz off his feet and causing him to slide a few inches away from where he was standing. His life points finally hit zero and Rakaia still stood with his arms crossed as he looked at Chazz somewhat disappointingly._

_"I...I...Lost...But...But How?" Chazz asked himself as he sat up and gritted his teeth at the fact that he lost to Rakaia again._

_"You sealed your lost when you summoned out Light and Darkness Dragon." Rakaia interrupted as Chazz looked up at him in confusion._

_"Huh?" Chazz asked as Rakaia closed his eyes and began to explain. "Light and Darkness Dragon is no doubt a powerful Dragon, but it's also a Dragon that basically kills itself." Rakaia explained. "When you summoned him out, didn't you notice how its effect just activated on its own and not with your command?" Rakaia asked as Chazz just lowered his head and stared at the ground._

_"Damn...He's right…" Chazz admitted._

_"Don't get me wrong if you would have used it correctly, you probably would have defeated me, but as I said before you are too weak especially if you couldn't see the oblivious when it was right in front of you." Rakaia said as he uncrossed his arms and opened his eyes and look down at Chazz._

_"You never stood a chance against me and you never will. Concentrate on beating guys like Syrus; I'm sure he's on your level of dueling." Rakaia said as he stuffed his hands into his pockets and walked away from the bewildered Chazz, whose jaw hit the floor as he let Rakaia's words sink in._

**[Flashback Ended]**

"Whoa…Yea you're right Chazz." Jaden said as he started to think on the story that Chazz just told. "That doesn't sound like the Rakaia we know at all."

"I wonder what happened to him, while he was gone." Alexis asked as she looked at Chazz and could tell that the words that Rakaia spoke to him had an effect. "For him to even say those things is something new even for him." Alexis finished.

"It's…It's my fault." Luna spoke sadly, which caused Alexis and Neveah to look at her." If…If I was just a bit stronger, than Julia wouldn't have been able to control me and he wouldn't have been trapped in the darkness that we put him in." Luna said depressingly.

"Hey that's not true." Alexis said as she turned towards Luna and placed both her hands on her shoulders and made eye contact with her. "If that's the case, then it's just as much as my fault for not being able to resist Christian's control either." Alexis finished.

"You both are wrong." Alexia cut in, causing the gang to look at her with confused expressions on their faces. "Whether you two got possessed or not, I don't think it would have mattered." Alexia explained sadly.

"Huh?" Neveah responded confused at what she was saying. "What do you mean it wouldn't have mattered?" Neveah asked.

Alexia just shook her head and turned her head towards the gang. "I just don't think Luna and Alexis where the cause of what happened to him." She finished. "Think about it." Alexia stated. "Luna and Alexis said that Rakaia's monsters were acting strange and something was wrong with them, more or less." Alexia finished as the gang started to think of what she was saying.

"Yea that's right." Alexis spoke again.

"So do you mean that his monsters have something to do with this?" Blair asked her, but Alexia shook her head.

"I don't know." She said sadly. "I really can't say." Alexia answered as she slowly raised her head and looked at Blair. "I'm…Just really worried about him." Alexia said, showing her big sister side to the gang as Luna looked at her and lowered her head as well.

"Alexia…We all are…Trust me." Luna finished as Celeste continued to fly as she kept her focus on Red-Eyes' energy signal.

Suddenly, Celeste's eyes widened as she felt Red-Eyes' energy signal just vanish into thin air. "_**What's going on?"**_ Celeste asked herself as she turned her head side to side, trying to figure out the disturbance that's blocking her senses with Red-Eyes. _**"I can't sense him; I can't even sense Tiburscia in that direction. Something's not right." **_She thought as she stopped thinking to herself.

"**My Lady!"** Celeste alerted, causing the gang to look down at her.

"What is it Celeste? What's wrong?" Alexia asked, with concern filling her voice.

"I…I can't sense Red-Eyes anymore." Celeste spoke, causing the gang's eyes to widen in shock. Celeste stopped in midair, still flapping her wings to stay in the air as she looked around, trying to pick up the energy signal again. The gang looked around for a second as well and noticed that the air was starting to get thick. Luna and Neveah looked down from Celeste and spotted something that looked like an island, but wasn't quite sure.

"Hey! What's that?" Neveah asked as she pointed down towards the waters below them.

"It's an island!" Luna said as she continued to look at the island, but then it slowly vanished as the rest of the gang ran to the side of Celeste and tried to look where Neveah was pointing.

"What island?" Blair asked as she looked down, but couldn't see anything. "I don't see anything." Blair added.

"You guys must be seeing things." Chazz stepped in as he tried to look down, but saw nothing as well.

"**I don't see anything as well."** Celeste spoke as she flapped her wings once again and turned her head, trying to find Red-Eyes' signal again.

_**"Something is blocking my connection to Red-Eyes and I don't know what it is." **_Celeste thought to herself as she turned away from the island she didn't notice and continued to fly in the direction she was heading in.

"I'm sure it was an island." Luna said as she sat back and thought about what just transpired. "I know it. Me and Neveah saw it." She explained.

"I don't know Luna, this fog is starting to pick up around here and it's getting kind of thick." Alexis said as she looked around and could barely see anything. "Maybe it was just your imagination." Alexis finished as she turned her head slightly to see Jaden was still staring at the spot that Neveah had previously pointed at.

"Jaden." Alexis called. "What's wrong?" She asked as she sat next to her Slifer boyfriend. He had an intense look on his face as he continued to eye the area that the island had so called vanished from.

"I don't know…But I don't have a good feeling about this." Jaden finished as he looked away.

"Celeste, anything?" Alexia asked as she looked down at her Hybrid.

"**No My Lady.****"** Celeste answered as she continued to fly towards America as it came into view.

"Then where are we going if you can't sense Red-Eyes anymore?" Neveah asked as she looked down at the mighty phoenix Hybrid.

"**To the one person that may know what's going on around here."** Celeste said, somewhat sternly and annoyed.

"Who is that?" Jaden asked as he looked down at Celeste as well.

"Yea who do you have in mind Celeste?" Alexia asked.

"**The one man that enable us to help you if, needed in your duels."** Celeste spoke again.

"You don't mean..." Luna was about to say, before Celeste nodded.

"**Yes I do….Maximillion Pegasus."** Celeste finished with determination in her voice as she flew towards, the only place where she could locate Pegasus, Industrial Illusions.

**[Off-charted Island off the U.S Coast]**

It didn't take long for Damien to find Orion. Actually they bumped into each other rather quickly. "You wanted to see me?" Damien asked as Orion looked at the young duelist with the same plain expression that Damien had on his face that clearly showed no emotion.

"I'm going to assume that you're aware of what happened to Julia and Cristian." Orion said as he looked at Damien, who slightly tilted his head in confusion. Orion slowly let out a deep breath. "Never mind then. Anyways, I was ordered to keep an eye on you for a while." Orion added as Damien raised an eyebrow.

"Why?" Damien asked. "Is it something to do with these monsters you keep talking about?" He asked again, as Orion hesitated to answer, but decide to give him some detail on what was going on.

"Yea, but don't worry about it. The masters are just being wary right now, after what apparently happened to those duelists I mentioned. I'm guessing they want me to keep you safe for the time being." Orion explained as Damien remained unfazed by the information that Orion was telling him.

"I see." Damien said, shoving his hands into his pockets.

"In any case..." Orion started to say, but stopped talking as he felt a sudden presence in the hallway with them, hiding behind the corner. "It's not like you to ease drop, Alister. Why don't you come on out and talk with us?" Orion said suddenly, glaring dangerously at the direction Damien stood in, making the boy look back as well. Damien's eyes widen a bit as he saw Alister standing behind him with a dark grin of his face. Damien quickly gritted his teeth as he turned to face Alister, not wanting to have his back towards the dark man while Orion walked up beside him. "Don't worry. I knew he was here the whole time. He wasn't going to do anything reckless with me around." Orion reassured, knowing how tense both of them are around Alister.

"Very perceptive, aren't you Orion?" Alister sarcastically replied. "You never cease to amaze." He continued.

"Don't give me that. Just tell me why you're here." Orion said, getting straight to the point.

"Like it's any of your business." Alister replied as he took his eyes off of Orion for a moment and moved them towards Damien. "I see you got one of our strongest duelists with you, kind of cowardly don't you think?" Alister said as he placed his eyes back on Orion.

"Not like it's any of your concern, and if you're done wasting my time with your presence, we have important things to tend to." Orion said as he was about to motion Damien to walk away, but Alister reappeared in front of them and smirked.

"I don't think you would want to leave, especially since I know something that you may want to know." Alister smirked as Orion slightly glared at Alister in annoyance.

"What could you possibly know, that might interest me?" Orion questioned as he crossed his arms and smirked at the being that was standing in front of him.

"Hmm…I know a lot actually, a lot more than you may think. For example, the dragon Hybrid masters said that they sealed in the Shadow Realm…Well let's just say he's back and so is his duelist." Alister finished as Orion's eyes widen for a moment.

"What do you mean?" Orion asked, now listening intently.

"Didn't you hear me? I said the dragon Hybrid and his boy is back from the Shadow Realm. And actually, I believe they're heading to the United States as we speak." Alister explained.

"How…How do you know all this?" Orion asked as Damien continued to listen as well.

"Don't worry about how I know all this. Worry about the power those two have. Their power must be incredible for them to survive and escape a realm like that." Alister said as he slowly started to walk around Orion and Damien like he did previously before. "All that power at their disposal…Hmm it's miraculous actually." Alister continued, walking now behind Orion and Damien, while they looked over their shoulders at him. "Tell me Orion, what would you do if you had so much power? Would you claim it all for yourself and take over this land, to…hmmm I don't know…try to knock the masters off even though they are helping you and your family?" Alister taunted as a slight evil smirk appeared on Orion's face as Alister continued to walk around them.

Orion chuckled a bit and tilted his head to look at Alister, who had a sinister smirk on his face. "Well if you must know, the first thing that I would do is make sure I rip you apart…limb by limb…Then I would split your face in four so we can't see that disgusting monstrosity roam this earth ever again." Orion answered, smirking dangerously at the man in front of him.

"Well that was rude…Come on Orion I thought we were the best of friends." Alister said as he slowly started to back up, giving him enough space between him and Orion.

"Well where I'm from, it's an honor for me to rip my best friend's face in half for getting on my nerves." Orion said his white aura started to slowly surround him.

"Umm Orion." Damien said, trying to get his attention.

"Don't worry about it Damien. Just stay back, I promise I'll make this quick." Orion assured as Damien took a step back away from Orion and Alister, who looked at Orion mischievously.

"Mighty confident, aren't we? Do you think you'll live long without that troublesome Cassidy by your side?" Alister said as a dark purple aura started to form around him. "Please you know you wouldn't stand a chance against me alone." Alister stated as his smirk grew wider.

"I guess it's one way to find out then, isn't it?" Orion replied as his aura met with the same force as Alister's, clashing with one another for dominance.

Both auras seemed evenly matched as both Orion and Alister continued to glare and smirk evilly at each other, until Alister finally let his aura die down, but his smirk not fading away. "I see, you're just as determined to die as ever. I can't wait to be the one who digs your grave." Alister threatened as he slowly turned his back towards Orion and slowly started to walk away.

"I'll be waiting Alister." Orion replied as he let his aura die down as well. "It just won't turn out the way you think it will." Orion finished as Alister lazily threw his hand up, then slowly placing it back in his pocket.

"Don't be so sure about that." Alister ended as he disappeared down the corridors of the hallway, leaving Damien and Orion alone again.

"You know you two always get like that when you're around each other." Damien said a few moments after Alister left.

"Yea." Orion replied as he turned his back towards the hallway Alister walked in and started to walk in the opposite direction. "I really hate that guy." Orion finished as Damien followed him.

"I can tell…what are you going to do about him anyway?" Damien asked.

"What I said I was going to do." Orion answered. "I meant everything that I said and I will if he gets in my way." Orion stated as they continued to walk.

"I just hope you know what you're doing, Orion." Damien replied as they disappeared out of sight, still talking to one another.

Unknown to them, Alister stood against the wall of the dark hallway he walked into, standing in the shadows and smirking sinisterly at what he heard Orion said before he and Damien left. "Alright then Orion, let's see if you can stay true to your words." Alister said, letting out an evil chuckle, turning into a dark laugh as he slowly disappeared into the darkness.

**[Meanwhile at Industrial illusions]**

Pegasus was sitting behind his desk with his hands pressed together gently as he continued to think about the events that took place, but also as if he was waiting on somebody to pay him a visit. Suddenly there was a knock at the door as he heard the elevator bell ring five minutes before the knock was made.

"Come on in." Pegasus said somewhat enthusiastic as the door opened slowly, with Jaden peaking his head in from behind the door. "Don't be afraid my boy. Come on in, I won't bite." Pegasus said smirking as Jaden quickly opened the door with his eyes lightning up with stars inside of them.

"Whoa you're the Pegasus, the Maximillion Pegasus!" Jaden exclaimed as he and the rest of the gang walked into Pegasus' office, causing Pegasus to stand up from his chair and raise his hands in the air to greet the young Duel Academy duelists.

"Aww welcome my young ones, how may I be of service to you on this glorious day!" Pegasus greeted as the gang looked around his office, and then rested their eyes on him.

"Wow I can't believe it." Chazz stated.

"I never thought I get to see him in person." Neveah added.

"Me neither." Blair finished as Alexis and Luna were lost for words, and Jaden was going ecstatic.

"Pegasus." Alexia said as she stepped in front of the group, who caught his attention immediately.

"Aww my dear Alexia, I may say it took you sometime to get here." Pegasus said, which shocked Alexia and the gang for a brief moment.

"You…you knew that we were coming?" Alexia asked as Pegasus let out a light chuckle.

"Why yes my dearest Alexia, I knew that you and your friends would make me a special visit, but it's not just that is it? It's also something you wanted to ask me hmmm…Let me guess could it be something about your brother Rakaia?" Pegasus asked as the gang was taken back by the knowledge that this man possess.

"How…How did you..." Luna started.

"My dear Luna, I know a lot more than you give me credit for." Pegasus answered quickly. "For example." Pegasus started as he looked back at Alexia and smiled. "Something happened at Duel Academy and your questions have led you here." Pegasus said as he raised his hands again. "To my glorious domain." Pegasus stated as the gang had a sweat drop form on their foreheads while they continued to listen to Pegasus talk. "Well then, if that's the case, I say we have a lot to talk about." Pegasus said as he gestured everyone to take a seat in his office, which clearly had enough seating areas.

"Alright then I take it you know everything that happened up to this point." Alexia said as Pegasus slightly nodded his head.

"I don't know everything by detail, but I know that there's a storm coming, and I hope you'll be prepared for it." Pegasus said as Jaden looked at him, listening intently.

"What do you mean a storm is coming?" Jaden asked as Pegasus looked at the young duelist and smirked.

"You see Jaden my boy, the battle you and your friends fought against Dante was nothing but a mere warm up to what you're going to be up against now." Pegasus answered as the gang looked at him in complete shock.

"But… Wait we barely survived that fight against Dante!" Chazz yelled.

"Yea he's right!" Blair added. "How are we supposed to beat something that's more powerful than Dante was?" She questioned as Pegasus looked at the two and shook his head slightly.

"It's a simple motivation my dear." Pegasus began. "If you don't step up to the plate, then the world as we know it will die." Pegasus answered with all seriousness. The gang, in shock once again, was left speechless as Pegasus continued on. "I don't know exactly what this new threat intends to accomplish, but I can tell you that the Hybrids will be the main players in this game." Pegasus added as Alexia tensed up a bit. "Yes my dear." Pegasus said as he turned his gaze towards Alexia. "This by no means is a joke. I'm completely serious with what I'm telling you." He explained. "No matter what happens, you must all work together. This will be no walk in the park like Dante was." Pegasus finished as the gang continued to look on for a second, before setting their sights on each other.

"A threat…Bigger…Bigger than Dante." Luna said slowly as she slowly turned her head towards Neveah.

"I don't believe it…We had a hard enough time with just him and the shadow stalkers." Alexis added. "How are we supposed to beat something that's more powerful than him?" She asked as she looked at Jaden, who sat silent for a moment.

"Jaden." Neveah said as she looked at the Slifer Duelist as he slowly stood up and walked towards Pegasus' office window and began to look out of it.

"I can't believe this." Alexia said to herself as she turned her gaze to Neveah. "We need to take you back." She said as Neveah quickly whirled around and began to protest.

"No you can't!" Neveah started, but Alexia quickly cut her off.

"I don't want to hear it Neveah. You're going back to Duel Academy, before this gets any worse!" Alexia retaliated.

"Alexia...I…" Neveah tried to speak, but Alexia continued to take control.

"Forget it Neveah. I don't need your life at risk." Alexia explained. "You remember Dante right, the situation that you and everyone in Domino City was put in. Well imagine that ten times worse." Alexia scolded, causing Neveah to finally lower her head in defeat.

"Oh let the girl stay." Pegasus said smiling as Alexia turned her head towards Pegasus in somewhat shock.

"Wha…What…Let her stay, but...?" Alexia began, but this time it was Pegasus who cut her off.

"Trust me when I say this, her deck is no normal deck and it is actually made to help in this situation." Pegasus stated, causing Neveah's eyes to slowly light up. "She has a deck unkown to most duelists, as a matter of fact to all duelists. No one has seen the deck that she possesses and if I must say so it is strong enough to even rival your brother's Dragon Deck and Sega's Gladiator Beast deck, if it wasn't for their Hybrids." Pegasus finished as Neveah looked at Pegasus and smiled.

"Didn't you feel it child, the sudden attachment to your cards when you first got them?" Pegasus asked as Neveah slowly nodded her head as Luna and Alexis looked at her.

Pegasus nodded as well. "See now all is well." Pegasus said somewhat gleefully, but then quickly noticed Jaden staring out the window and a certain duelist was not amongst the group.

"What about Sega?" Blair spoke up from the group as she looked as Pegasus with worry. "Does she know what's going on?" Blair stated, looking at the rest of the gang.

"I don't know if she does Blair." Alexis stated. "But we're going to need to find Sega quickly so that she can help us fight this new threat." Alexis finished as Alexia gave a nod.

"Yea, we're going to need all the help we can get!" Alexia mentioned.

"Isn't she in New York?" Chazz spoke up.

"Yea," Alexis answered. "I guess that's where we're going to find her too."

"Who's Sega?" Neveah asked, turning her head to Luna.

"A friend of ours who also has a Hybrid like Rakaia and Alexia." Luna replied with a smile before she looked at Pegasus.

"Mr. Pegasus." Luna spoke up.

"Oh please Luna my dear, call me Pegasus. Formalities are so dreadful." Pegasus assured.

Luna nodded and continued. "Pegasus, about Rakaia. He has a Hybrid too and we were tracking him with Alexia's Hybrid until she couldn't sense his Red-Eyes anymore. So now we're lost at what to do…I'm even lost at what to do." Luna finished as Pegasus kept the same smirk on his face.

"Now, now my Luna my dear, Rakaia is just fine." Pegasus stated as he grabbed his glass a wine and took a sip and then looked at the group. "Oh gracious me, where are my manners? Would any of you care for a drink?" Pegasus proposed.

"No thanks." Blair said.

"I'm good." Chazz answered.

"I'm underage." Neveah stated.

"I'm not a drinker." Both Alexis and Luna said in unison.

"I just don't drink." Alexia replied.

Jaden didn't reply he was still concentrating on his thoughts of what Pegasus had told him, making him look around the room and slowly shake his head.

"I didn't mean this you know." Pegasus said, sweatdropping as he placed his wine glass on his desk and quickly got back to the topic at hand. "First and foremost, do not worry yourselves about your friend Sega." He smiled. "I can assure you that when the time comes, she'll join all of you, but for now, she's safe and in capable hands." The gang looked at him in confusion as he chuckled and continued. "You can say that one of my favorite duelists in the world is watching out for her, making sure that she's safe until the threat arises." When the gang nodded their heads in unison, Pegasus took a sip of his wine and spoke up.

"Now about the Dragon duelist." He began. "I'm not sure what actually happened over there at Duel Academy, but I'm sure he somewhat knows of the threat that's plaguing the world as we speak." Pegasus stated as the gang looked at him as he continued to talk. "With the certain event that's taking place, I think I might have an idea where he may have gone." Pegasus said, causing the gang's faces to light up a bit, except for Chazz who was still bitter about what happened between them. "Actually there may be a few places he could be. So I would suggest that you start off where you used to live, Alexia my dear." Pegasus explained as Alexia nodded in agreement. "Now there's the other place is where I want you two to personally go check out and see if he's there, but I must warn you it's not going to be a sight you're willing to see." Pegasus said as he eyed both Luna and Neveah.

"Don't worry we're ready for anything." Neveah said quickly as Luna nodded.

"I'll do anything to bring him back, so just let me know where I can find him." Luna said as Pegasus couldn't help but smirk at their enthusiasm.

"Well then if that's the case." Pegasus said as he continued to eye both Luna and Neveah. "The place where Rakaia may be heading to, other than his old home is….The place where he first died." Pegasus finished causing Luna's facial expression to change, with Neveah's following.

"You mean where Crayus…" Luna began as Pegasus nodded.

"Exactly." Pegasus answered back.

"Luna..." Alexis said as she looked at her best friend who was thinking for a second.

"Don't worry." Luna responded. "I'll bring him back." Luna assured as she looked up at Alexis and smirked. "Count on it." Luna said.

"You mean we'll bring him back." Neveah butted in as Luna smiled at the young duelist.

"Good now that that's settled, the place is an old laboratory in Chicago, Illinois. The name of this particular lab is known as Laboratory 6, an old building that has been shut down for years now." Pegasus finished as Luna looked at him and nodded her head in approval.

"Don't worry, we're on it." Neveah said as she looked at Luna and smirked. "We'll get Rakaia back before you guys even realize we're gone." Neveah finished.

Pegasus clapped his hand and then turned his head towards Jaden. "Alright then, Jaden my boy do you have anything to say on this matter?" Pegasus asked as Jaden stood there looking out the window.

**[A Little Faster by There for Tomorrow starts playing in the background]**

"Well..." Jaden said as he slowly turned his head back towards the group with a smirk on his face. "I say if there's going to be a battle for the world again, then we need to get our game on!" He finished as he gave his signature pose, while everyone nodded and smiled at him.

"Alright then, that means it's time to move." Alexia stated as she stood up from her seat and shook Pegasus's hand. "Thanks for everything." She said as Pegasus just nodded his head.

"No thank you." Pegasus returned. "After all, my life is depending on the outcome of this battle as well." He smirked.

_**You keep calling it a crash and burn  
Just wait your turn you might have time to speak  
There barely was a lesson learned  
Cause it return no favors back to me**_

"Alright guys it's time to head out." Luna said as she and Neveah got and waved at Pegasus as they ran out the door, with the rest of the gang following behind them.

"Thanks Pegasus!" Blair shouted as she ran out the room, followed by Chazz, who gave a nod and ran after Blair.

"Thanks for everything Pegasus." Alexis said as she ran behind them, followed by Alexia leaving Jaden the last one to leave, he turned back towards him and smirked.

"Don't worry we got this." Jaden said as Pegasus nodded and smirked back at him.

"Oh…There's no doubt in mind." Pegasus stated as Jaden took off after his friends. "After all if you didn't then, we would have to find better heroes…And I honestly think that's impossible." Pegasus finished.

_**I'm sure it tasted oh so sweet  
But it was never good enough for me  
I bit the tongue behind my teeth  
It was never good enough for me**_

The gang made their way out of the building and made a beeline for the airport. With no one short of stopping and since it wasn't far from Industrial illusions, they got there in record time with flights somehow already made available for them.

"That's Pegasus for you." Alexia stated as she looked at Luna and Neveah. "Alright you two you ready to go?" She asked.

"No doubt." Neveah replied.

"Always." Luna answered as she turned her head back towards the Jaden and the rest of the group. "Are you guys going?" She asked them.

Jaden shook his head. "No me and Alexis are going to stay here. I got a feeling something cool is going to go down here." Jaden replied.

"Besides, who going to be here to keep him out of trouble." Alexis added as Jaden smiled her and slightly whined.

"Aww Alexis." Jaden replied.

_**You said you always keep your word  
Show me what you're after  
I thought you promised me the world  
Tell me what you're after**_

"What about you Chazz, Blair?" Alexia asked, but they declined as well.

"I think it would be best if you guys go on without us." Blair said as she looked at Chazz, who just turned his back towards them. "Besides I don't think he wants to see Rakaia right now." Blair finished as the three duelist nodded in approval.

"That's fine they'll have plenty of time to sort things out when he gets back." Luna stated as they all waved and said their goodbyes and Luna and Neveah boarded the plan heading for Chicago, and Alexia got on the plan heading towards Texas.

_**Go on and take it way to far  
Cause here we are waiting once again  
you said you always keep your word  
Show me what you're after  
Just a little faster**_

The gang waved as the planes took off, splitting the group up for the time being as Jaden turned to the remaining duelists.

"Alright guys, I guess we have to do our part here." Jaden stated as the gang nodded, trying to decide on where to go from there.

_**Are mine the only eyes that see  
So steadily this cut and dry routine  
Even when you're by my side  
I still need time to feel the company**_

**[Meanwhile flying over most of the states and heading straight for Chicago]**

"_**Hey Rakaia!"**_ Red-Eyes called as he flapped his wings, to project through the air. _**"We're almost there, but are you really sure about this?"**_ Red-Eyes asked as he flapped his wings once again.

"Yea I'm positive." Rakaia replied as he tensed up at the thought of going back to that dreadful place.

"_**You alright?"**_ Red-Eyes asked as he felt his partner tense up, but knew the reason why.

"Yea it's just been so long since I been here, horrible memories you know." Rakaia replied as Red-Eyes continued to soar through the sky.

"_**Trust me I know them all too well."**_ Red-Eyes replied as they continued on their destination.

_**I'm sure it tasted oh so sweet  
But it was never good enough for me  
I bit the tongue behind my teeth  
It was never good enough for me**_

**[On the plane heading for Texas]**

Alexia was sitting on the plane, heading for Austin, Texas looking out the window in deep thought.

"**Is something the matter My Lady?"** Celeste asked as she popped up in partners head mentally. **"You seemed troubled." **She added.

"No just thinking Celeste." Alexia answered as she continued to look out the window. "I mean we don't know what we're even up against and Rakaia's out there by himself, now the world's on the line." Alexia continued.

"**I know it is a lot, but you need not worry about these things."** Celeste spoke as Alexia looked at her and watched as her Phoenix Hybrid form a smirk on her face. **"Whatever the threat, no matter how bad it might look, we will handle it together."** Celeste continued. **"With the help of our friends and your brother, we will take this threat down and bring the world to peace once again."** Celeste finished, causing Alexia to smile

_**You said you always keep your word  
Show me what you're after  
I thought you promised me the world  
Tell me what you're after**_

**[On the plane heading for Chicago, Illinois]**

Luna and Neveah sat on the plane heading towards Chicago, but with a lot on their mind and determination in their eyes to get what they had to do.

"Luna." Neveah called out, causing Luna to turn her head towards her.

"Yea." She replied as she looked at Neveah and could tell that she was nervous about the whole situation, even though she didn't act like it.

"About saving the whole world and what Pegasus said about my deck?" Neveah continued. "I…I don't know if I'll really be any help to you guys." Neveah explained. "Not to mention Rakaia, what if we can't get him back." Neveah finished as she looked up at Luna who just smiled in return.

_**Go on and take it way to far  
Cause here we are waiting once again  
You said you always keep your word  
Show me what you're after  
Just a little faster**_

"Don't worry." Luna said as she placed her hand on Neveah's shoulder. "No matter what happens, we will bring Rakaia back and you're going to be a big help when it comes to bringing down whatever it is that's threatening the world." Luna said as she smirked at Neveah. "You may not have been there to give Dante a beating, but this time you can help us take out our frustration this time." Luna assured as Neveah smiled as she nodded and took out her deck and looked at it for a moment.

"I just hope Pegasus is right about my deck." Neveah wondered.

"Your deck was made by Pegasus." Luna interrupted. "If anything I'm sure that he knows what he's doing." Luna said as Neveah nodded again and the two sat back and enjoyed the flight.

_**Just a little faster**_

_**Hold your breath now the bad blood's wearing thin  
From the pain that settles in when we learn too much too soon  
Hold your breath now the bad blood's wearing thin  
From the pain that settles in when we learn too much**_

_**Too soon**_

Sega glanced at Jesse who held a confident smirk on his face as he stared down Andre and Claire on the other side of the field. Since they were dueling in the underground subway, a few people gathered around the teams, interested in the duel that was about to commence.

Claire cast a look at Jesse before she spoke up. "Say, I didn't get your name there boy."

Jesse grinned as he rubbed the back of his head. "Oops. I may have forgotten to mention but the name's Jesse Anderson." He stated as Claire's facial expression changed from bored to shock.

"You're…You're Jesse Anderson!" Claire shouted as she pointed at Jesse who looked at her with slight confusion.

Jesse nodded. "Yup. The one and only." He stated as the crowd of people began to whisper amongst themselves.

Sega looked around as the people stared at Jesse with awe. "Umm Jesse, why is everyone looking at you like that?" She asked him, turning her head to look at him. Jesse didn't answer her, only looked at her with apologetic eyes.

"Sis, what's wrong?" Andre asked as Claire stared at Jesse with shocked, wide-eyes.

"I knew I've seen him somewhere before…" Claire whispered as she shook her head and gave a look of newfound determination.

_**You said you always keep your word  
Show me what you're after  
I thought you promised me the world  
Tell me what you're after**_

"Huh? What are you talking about sis?" Andre said confused.

"You big dolt!" She smacked him across his head and forced him to look at Jesse and Sega as she pointed at the duelist. "That's Jesse Anderson!" She shouted so that everyone can hear. "That's the duelist who won the Southern Tournament and got that rare deck from Pegasus himself!" She finished as her brother's eyes widened suddenly as he stared at Jesse even more.

Sega looked back at Jesse who just stood there rubbing the back of his head embarrassingly. She furrowed her brows in a confused manner until her eyes also widened and she pointed at him. "Wait a minute! You're the duelist that won at that tournament!" She yelled while Tiburscia merely looked Jesse with interest.

"_**Well this changes everything now…"**_ Tiburscia thought with a sly grin.

_**Go on and take it way to far  
Cause here we are waiting once again  
You said you always keep your word  
Show me what you're after  
It was never good enough for me  
Show me what you're after  
Just a little faster**_

The gang went their separate ways for the time being with Pegasus still sitting his office, wondering about the situation as a smirk formed across his face.

"_Well Creed my boy, if you thought that I was going to sit back and let you have all the fun, you were sadly mistaken."_ Pegasus thought as he started to chuckle. _"Now you have some competition out there I hope you're ready."_ Pegasus finished as he laughed at the thought.

"You thought that you could try and gain what you want through sheer force." Pegasus continued as he stood up and looked out the window, watching the people walk the streets freely. "You won't have that pleasure without a fight…I hope you're ready Creed my boy, because the people of this world won't give up so easily." Pegasus finished as he chuckled once more.

**[Back on the off-charted Island off the U.S Coast]**

Deep inside the castle-like building, a candle-lit corridor with windows open to the outside was quiet. Only the sound of the trees and wind was heard.

At the end of the corridor was a large metal door with two guards, appearing soulless as they stood there without moving not even an inch.

Inside was a large room and despite the sun being out, the room was completely dark; just the middle of the room was the only part that was lit up by the sun's rays, making a large circle. Within the large circle were two figures bowing before a three throne seats that were high above the floor.

"Leah, Victoria." A familiar, deep and demonic male voice called while he stepped out of the darkness, revealing himself as he walked down the stairs that led to the lower level where the two figures stood.

Creed walked up to the two girls he called as they still kept their heads bowed even as he approached them.

"Phase 2 of our plan will now commence." He said simply with a smirk on his face. "You know what to do, right?" He stated as he eyed the two girls.

"Of course Master Creed." The two girls said in unison.

Creed nodded as he dug into one of his pockets and pulled out two duel monster cards. "Here." The two girls looked up as he tossed the cards to them. They caught the cards and examined it before glancing up at Creed.

Creed turned his back on them as he began to walk back to his seat. "Use them as you see fit." Creed stated as he glanced over his shoulders and eyed them.

"Yes, Master Creed." The two girls said in unison again as they stood up, placing the card given to each of them into their deck holders. As soon as they turned around to leave and proceed with their orders, Creed spoke up suddenly.

"Leah, Victoria, I want those cards brought to me as soon as you retrieve them all." Creed demanded, making the girls freeze for a moment. "If you so happen to disobey my direct orders, you will pay the price for your mistake." He threatened as he turned around fully and stared down at them darkly. "You are warned." Creed turned away from them. "Now go."

The two girls remained silent as Creed spoke and after a few moments of hesitation, the girls faced Creed and bowed obediently. "Yes, Master Creed, we will not fail you."

Creed smirked evilly as the two girls walked out the dark room. "Everything's going according to plan." He said as he sat on his throne and laughed. "All the pieces are coming together. Just you wait Pegasus," Creed spoke up evilly. "I can't wait to see the look on your face when all of this is over." He finished with a dark chuckle.

* * *

**Whoa another intense chapter. It looks like things are going to start heating up from here on out, but who are these two girls that Creed as? What is he planning? Can Luna and Neveah bring back Rakaia in time? Will Sega and Jesse get the answers their looking for? Find out next time on Yugioh GX!**

Sega: OMG! *stares at a piece of paper*

Me: What's wrong Sega? *tries to see what Sega's looking at*

Luna: Is everything ok?

Jesse: What's the matter?

Me: Yoowhoo *waves a hand in front of Sega's face* Anybody home?

Sega: *brings out a mega horn and places it in front of my face and takes a deep breath* I GOT ACCEPTED TO MY NEW UNIVERSITY!

Me: AHHHHHHHHHH! *falls to the floor, clutching my ears in pain*

Jesse: Congrats! I knew my girl can do it! *gives Sega a big hug*

*Everyone congratulates Sega*

Sega: Thanks everyone! *Smiles brightly as everyone leaves the room to celebrate*

Me: *still lays on the floor in pain as Chazz walks and looks down at me and shakes his head*

Chazz: That's just sad… *walks out*

Me: Grrrr. Well that's all we got time for today! *runs out the room but runs right back in for a moment* Oh I forgot. Please read and review! We'll update as soon as we're done celebrating over here! See ya next time!


	19. Filler: The YWF Part 1

**Disclaimer: Alright guys, this is actually the first of many fillers that we may end up doing. It just depends what are schedule is looking like, which means if a major chapter is coming up and its going to take us a minute to do, then we will hit you guys with a filler, which will be mostly funny. Plus we will go by themes on what the filler will be about, this time well we figured since Wrestling is a big thing now, since the Rock finally showed his face, we thought we would do a two part wrestling theme, this is part one. Also remember guys, this is a harmless chapter, that's meant to be funny, not to be taken serious….IT'S…JJUUUUSSSSSTTT…AAAAA…FFFILLLLLLEERRRR! Anyway we hope you guys enjoy this and have a good laugh, like me and Sega did when we wrote it…Alright then without further disruption go ahead and have good laugh, and we hope you guys had a happy thanksgiving!**

**P.S: Oh and before I forget, those who watch or have watched wrestling, will understand this chapter alot better than those who don't, but in the end its still funny lol. **

* * *

**Filler: The YWF, Part 1**

Inside Duel Academy, within the main Dueling Arena room, the seats were occupied with many eager students. Many students and duelists alike waited in anticipation as something special was about to begin, which would prove to be one of the best events that has ever happened in Duel Academy.

As the students talked amongst themselves, we find our gang of heroes sitting amongst the crowd.

"Ummm I don't get what's going on here." Luna said as she looked around and saw that the students of Duel Academy holding up signs with different words on them. "What's gotten into everyone? What exactly is going on here?" She asked as she turned her head to Sega who was sitting next to her to her left and Neveah sitting next to Sega. Blair sat next to Neveah while Alexia and Alexis were sitting on Luna's right side. Kristine and Rosa were also sitting to Luna's right, next to Alexis.

Sega shrugged. "Don't ask me." She responded. "Jesse just begged me to come to this event for some reason. He said he had something he wanted me to see soooo I guess that's why I'm here." She said thinking back to how eager Jesse was when he called her a few days ago.

"I don't know." Alexis butted in. "Jaden was pretty excited about this event too. I really don't know why though." Alexis said.

"Now that you mention it," Neveah said as she pointed to the center of the arena. "What the hell is that?" She shouted as the gang looked over their seats to see the workers of Duel Academy, putting together a large ring with four corners and turnbuckles, with YWF in the center of it.

"Oh…No." Sega said slowly as her eyes widened.

"What? Sega? What's wrong?" Alexia asked as Sega slowly tried to turn her face away from the ring that was finally set up.

"Yea Sega." Blair jumped in. "What's up?" Blair asked.

"You…You don't want to know." Sega answered as she tried to hide her face, from the future shame that she and her friends were about to endure. _"Damn you Jesse." _Sega thought in her head as lights from the ceiling started to dance around the ring and fireworks started to shoot off in different directions from the stage that was also set up, with a ramp that lined its way to the ring.

Suddenly two people were spotted at a black announcement table that was set up beside the ring. They both had had suits on with headsets on their heads and were all smiles.

"Alright welcome everybody! To the newly founded and created YWF!" Syrus shouted with a large smile on his face as he eyed the camera that was in front of him.

"That's right Syrus! The Yugioh Wrestling Federation is about to go underway, but we have a special guest tonight, who is willing to grace us with his presence." Bastion said as it was his turn to talk.

"You're right about that Bastion!" Syrus said excitingly. "The Chazz will finally come back to Duel Academy and make sure to bring back class in this famous wrestling organization." Syrus said as he turned to look at Bastion.

"Oh I hardly wait for that Syrus." Bastion answered. "I can't wait to see what the Chazz has to say about the history between him and Rakaia in these past couple of weeks." Bastion explained.

"As you know Bastion, these two have been trash talking back and forth, over and over." Syrus continued. "Well tonight The Chazz finally decided to make an appearance, and I, for one, agree with The Chazz. I'm tired of the talking! I want to see some damn violence!" Syrus said as he turned his head back towards the ring.

"Whoa Syrus what's got you all fired up?" Bastion said as Syrus didn't answer him, causing Bastion to turn his head back to the camera. "Alright, well either way the Chazz is on his way out to the ring and we will finally get to hear some words from the Chazz regarding the situation." Bastion stated. Suddenly the lights started flashing and then a voice came on loudly followed by some great beats.

IF YOU SEEEEEEEEEEE! WHEN THE CHAZZ….IS DUELING!

Suddenly, The Chazz version of The Rock's song came on as Chazz, with a pair of large, black sunglasses, made his way out to the ring with the crowd going completely crazy for him, leaving Blair to slowly hide her face under her shirt, with the rest of her friends booing Chazz.

"BOOOOO!" Alexis shouted getting mixed into the crowd followed by Luna.

"BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Luna and Neveah both shouted.

"_I'm not getting involved in this."_ Sega thought as she turned her head towards Kristine, who was sitting civil and quiet like she was, and then she turned her head to Alexia.

"BOOOO!" Alexia screamed as she nearly leaped out of her seat. "BOOOO! BOOOOOO! I SAID BOOO YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Alexia screamed, causing Sega to have a big sweat drop forming over her forehead.

"_Alexia not you too."_ Sega said in her head.

The Chazz finally got into the ring and walked to the other side of the ring and got his microphone from the ringside staff and then as he slowly walked around the ring, he looked at the crowd as they continued to cheer for him as his song died down.

The Chazz looked around a few more times as the crowd continued to cheer and slowly started to chant.

"CHAZZ IT UP! CHAZZ IT UP! CHAZZ IT UP!" The crowd cheered on while The Chazz slowly closed his eyes and smiled to himself at the crowd's chants. Then, he finally put the microphone up to his mouth and waited…and waited…..and waited….and waited some more, until the crowd got quiet, indicating it was time for him to speak.

The Chazz took his time as he looked around the crowd one more time and then... "FINALLY….THE CHAZZ HAS COME BACK TO DUEL ACADEMY!" The Chazz shouted as the crowd joined in and cheered once again once he finished.

"YOU SEE IT'S BEEN GOING ON FOR DAYS! NO! IT'S BEEN GOING ON FOR WEEKS! BACK AND FORTH! FORTH AND BACK! BETWEEN THE CHAZZ AND RAKAIA CENA AND THE CHAZZ IS HERE TO SAY I'M DAMN TIRED OF IT!" The Chazz shouted again as the crowd cheered even louder, leaving Luna and the rest of the gang to sweatdrop except for Blair, who was finally starting to get into it.

"Yea Chazz you tell 'em!" Blair shouted as she stood up on her seat and started cheering for her boyfriend. Sega looked at her slightly shocked before shaking her head again.

_"I can't believe this..."_ She thought.

The Chazz looked around and smiled as he saw Blair was cheering for him and then continued to speak. "YOU SEE THE CHAZZ HERE FOR ONE THING AND ONE THING ONLY….DUELS TO ASSES! ON SECOND THOUGHT NO, NO, NO, THE CHAZZ IS HERE TO PLACETH THE DUELITH DOWN ON RAKAIA'S DRAGON ASS!" The Chazz shouted as the crowd started to cheer again, given The Chazz time to speak again, but then when he started to speak another song came on.

It was Rakaia's version of John Cena's song started to play.

YOUR TIME IS UP, WE'RE DUELING NOW  
YOU CAN'T BEAT ME, WERE DUELING NOW  
SET YOUR CARDS DOWN AND I'LL PLAY YOU PAL  
YOU CAN'T BEAT ME, WERE DUELING NOW!

Rakaia Cena came towards the ramp and started to stare at everyone as the he started getting mixed cheers from the crowd.

"YAY RAKAIA!" Luna shouted as she stood up from her seat. At the same time, she accidently clunked Sega in the face with her arms, causing Sega to fall out of her chair and onto the ground.

"Damn it Luna!" Sega shouted, holding up a bloody nose as Luna continued to cheer for her boyfriend, while the crowd booed him.

Rakaia stood on stage with a smile on his face and gave a dueling salute and made a beeline for the ring and slide in with ease. He ran from one side of the ropes to the other and threw his hat off his head, which hit someone in the face, causing them to cry out in pain.

"OW MY EYE!" The fan said as Rakaia turned around and started to take off his shirt, but as soon as the shirt got to his head, it got stuck and Rakaia fell on his butt trying to take it, causing his girlfriend Luna to slowly slump down in her seat in embarrassment as Rakaia finally decided to keep his shirt on. The shirt he had on was black, red, and white, and blue, which read RISE ABOVE CARDS on the front of it and YOU CAN'T BEAT ME on the back of it.

Rakaia was also handed a microphone as he slowly made his way around the ring as the crowd started to boo and Luna started to cheer.

"Let's go Rakaia!" Luna shouted.

"RAKAIA SUCKS!" The crowd shouted back.

"LET'S GO RAKAIA!" Luna shouted again, this time with some frustration.

"RAKAIA SUCKS!" the crowd retaliated as Luna looked like her temple was going to burst.

"LET'S GO RAKAIA!" Luna screamed again, this time joined with Alexia.

"RAKAIA SUCKS!" The crowd shouted back in unison.

Suddenly, Luna's head got big as she got angry. "SAY IT AGAIN AND I'LL BREAK YOUR FUCKING NECKS!"  
Luna screamed as the crowd suddenly got quiet and the gang, plus Alexia just eyed Luna in utter shock as Luna crossed her arms with a smile and nodded her head, happily.

Rakaia sweat dropped as he looked at Luna, who quickly gave him a thumbs up and went back to dealing with the Chazz.

"Now I see we got some issues here." Rakaia said as he walked around the Chazz. "You say you're tired of talking and I'm tired of being tired of talking, which means we have to give these guys that's are tired of talking a fight they'll never forget so I say, LET'S GET THING GOING RIGHT NOW!" Rakaia yelled as the crowd started to cheer for Rakaia for a short moment as they wanted to see a fight break out.

"YOU SEE, I'VE BEEN HEARING THE CHAZZ THIS AND THE CHAZZ THAT! THE CHAZZ HASN'T DONE A DAMN THING, BUT SEND ME SORRY ASS HOMEMADE VIDEOS SHOWING ME HOW TO COOK RICE AND BEANS ALL DAY!" Rakaia said as The Chazz, who felt disrespected, began to raise the dueling eyebrow, which was clearly both his eyebrows being raised, because he was still practicing on raising one eyebrow, but he kept failing so he decided that raising both of them was good enough.

"I ONLY HAVE ONE THING TO SAY AND THAT'S IF YOU WANT SOME COME DUEL SOME!" Rakaia shouted as he stepped up to The Chazz and got in his face.

"OH IS THAT SO? WELL THE CHAZZ ONLY HAS ONE THING TO SAY." The Chazz replied as he held up his hand showing three fingers as he began to speak again. "DUELS TO ASSES!" The Chazz said as he quickly dropped the microphone and he gave a right hand across the face, but Rakaia returned it with a right hand of his own and they both started going back and forth as the crowd started to cheer like crazy and Blair and Luna, who were suddenly wearing their boyfriends' themed shirts, were giving each other a deadly stare down while the gang just watched them with sweatdrops forming on their foreheads.

"Rakaia's going to win!" Luna shouted, wearing the same shirt her boyfriend was wearing. "The Chazz should be called The Chump!"

"Hah, says the number one fan of dragon pellets!" Blair yelled back, wearing a black shirt her boyfriend has that had the sentence worded backwards. It read "PU TI ZZAHC MAET". "The Chazz will Chazz it up!" She said with a smirk as she crossed her arms.

Luna growled as Sega spoke up between the two. "Hey, where did you guys get those shirts all of the sudden?" Sega asked only for Luna and Blair to glare at her with diamond shaped eyes and a dangerous smile appeared on their faces. "What the hell! How did you guys get your eyes like that?"

Luna and Blair began to chuckle evilly, making Sega sweatdrop even more.

_"This school is fucking insane!"_ Sega shouted in her mind as she looked away, only to see Neveah wearing Rakaia's shirt as well.

"What the hell!" Sega shouted, making Neveah look at her confused.

"What?" Neveah asked, looking down at her shirt then at Sega. "I'm for Rakaia. See, I even got his hat." Neveah grinned as she touched the hat that suddenly appeared.

Sega sighed defeatedly. "I must be in a dream..." She closed her eyes.

"Unlike Luna here, I'm a bigger and better fan to Rakaia than she is!" Neveah continued with a laugh as Luna turned around and growled threateningly.

"What was that, short, wimp and stumpy?" Luna said slowly making Neveah stand up from her seat and got into Luna's face.

"I said I'm a bigger fan than you." Neveah smirked, with Alexis chuckling in the background.

"I think someone else got you two beat on being Rakaia's number one fan," Alexis smiled.

"What? Why?..." Luna and Neveah began as Alexia stood up from her chair, suddenly wearing Rakaia's shirt and hat as well as she cheered him on while holding a poster that read "RAKAIANATION".

"Let's go Rakaia!" Alexia cheered loudly, waving her poster and making both Luna and Neveah hang their heads in defeat.

Kristine shook her head as Rosa sat back down on her seat with an oversize popcorn and drink. As soon as she sat down, she turned to Kristine and spoke up.

"What I miss?" She said grabbing a handful of popcorn.

Suddenly, The Chazz started to gain the upper hand as he started to back Rakaia into a corner, giving him a series of right hands, until he took a step back, started to mouth off about something that no one could here and tried to give Rakaia the final right hand, but Rakaia ducked it and pushed The Chazz in the corner and started to give him a few rights hands of his own. With a punch to the face and a kick to the stomach, The Chazz started to slump down, but then suddenly a song started to play, interrupting whatever going on in the ring.

Another version of an entrance song, which was Triple H, started to play.

TIME TO DUEL AGAIN  
TIME TO DUEL AGAIN!  
IT'S ALL ABOUT THE DUEL AND HOW YOU PLAY IT  
ALL ABOUT THE CARDS AND IF YOU CAN SEE IT  
ALL ABOUT THE MOVES AND IF YOU CAN BREAK IT  
ITS ALL ABOUT THE WIN AND IF YOU CAN TAKE IT  
I AM THE DUEL, YOU DON'T WANT TO PLAY ME

"Who's coming out now?" Neveah asked, squinting to see who was coming out with the song.

Suddenly Lucas appeared from the stage entrance, hopping on one leg as he put on his flip flops on one of his legs.

"Is that...?" Kristine began, rubbing her eyes with her hands and blinking a lot.

"OMG IT'S LUCAS!" Rosa shouted, her jaw dropped as well as some popcorn falling out her mouth as her boyfriend Lucas finally put on his flip flops and started running towards the ring. He was wearing Triple H's usual wrestling suit but instead of black and green, it was white and yellow, but mostly yellow. As he came running down to the ring area, Syrus began shout at ringside as he continued to come out.

"ITS TRIPLE L! IT'S TRIPLE L!" Syrus shouted, shaking Bastion crazily as Triple L A.K.A Lucas neared the ring and instead of going through the ropes, he slowly walked to the stairs at the corner of the ring and climbed them and then got into the ring.

Rakaia stopped hammering on The Chazz and turned his focus on Triple L. Triple L rushed forward towards Rakaia Cena ready to give a right hand to the face but instead Rakaia blocked him and then gave him a series of right hands to the face, one after another. Suddenly he backed Triple L into the ropes and ran him to the other side, only for Triple L to come back with a thunderous clothesline knocking Rakaia down, allowing The Chazz to get up and start to stomp Rakaia into the ground.

"HEY!" Luna stood up from her chair and faced Blair. "Tell your Chumpion to get off my man!" She yelled.

Blair could only smile confidently as both Yugioh stars continued to hammer Rakaia into the ground, until another song came on.

Suddenly the sound of cards ripping in the background came on. It was the alternate version of Stone Cold Steve Austin song.

"Look who came out!" Bastion yelled as Jesse came out and stormed towards the ring. "The Gardensnake, Softly Warm Jesse Anderson!" He finished as the crowd cheered for Jesse as he looked mad when he came out.

"Yeah Jesse!" Sega shouted unexpectedly, throwing her fists to the air. "Wooooo get 'em Jesse!" She continued to cheer loudly, making everyone look at her strangely. Jesse turned his head to look at Sega and give her a wink but instead as he ran towards the stage, he tripped out of nowhere, falling straight onto his face.

The crowd hissed and ohed as Jesse laid there not moving. Meanwhile the gang laughed their asses off as Sega sinked down on her seat, hiding her red face.

"Maybe...I shouldn't have come here after all..." Sega mentally slapped herself as Jesse picked himself up and held his face in pain as he continued towards the ring.

Jesse climbed into the ring and soon got into it with Triple L, pulling him off of Rakaia Cena. Jesse kicked Triple L in the groin, making Triple L double over. Then Jesse walked backwards, using the ropes as extra leverage for him to deliver a swift kick to Triple L's jaw. As Triple L laid on the floor, rolling in pain, Softly Warm Jesse Anderson turned his attention to The Chazz only to find The Chazz throwing a punch at him and then deliver swift kicks and stomps to the surprised YWF Star, bringing him down to his knees.

Not liking The Chazz beating up on her boyfriend, Sega started to cheer once again, followed by Blair cheering for The Chazz.

"Come on Jesse! Get up you bastard!" Sega ranted. "Get up! Get up!"

"Keep beating him Baby! Make that Gardensnake slither back to his hole!" Blair shouted, making Sega shove her so hard that Blair tripped on her own two feet and fell to the ground.

Sega smirked as she continued placing her hands around her mouth, ready to shout. "JESSE IF YOU DON'T GET YOUR ASS UP, NO MORE SEX FOR A MONTH YOU HEAR?" She shouted loudly, making the gang have a doubletake and look at her with shock. Sega turned around to see the gang just stare at her with the upmost shock on their faces.

"What?" Sega shrugged with a small smile. "It's good motivation..." But the gang stayed silent still stunned at Sega's statement. "Oh come on! I can't be the only one here who gets it on with her boyfriend!" She whined, and then looked at Luna and Alexis. "Come on I know you two are not virgins anymore!"

Luna and Alexis looked at each other for a moment and nodded their heads. "Well..." Alexis began becoming also as red as a tomato.

"Yeah we're not..." Luna said, pressing her fingers together.

"WHAT!" Blair shouted, pointing at Luna and Alexis. "You mean to tell me that you two have done it with your boyfriends and here at school no less!" Blair continued, disturbed beyond her mind. She whirled her head to Alexia. "Did you know about this? Your brother... he..."

"Used protection with Luna." Alexia shrugged as she leaned back on her seat. "I'm not worried about it. Besides why should I get into their sex life?"

"But Alexia!" Blair said in horror and shock.

"What? I don't see the problem Blair. They're both growing up. I'm sure you and Chazz have finally crossed that line right?" Alexia said as she looked at Blair for a moment; only to see Blair's head turn the other direction and burning bright red now that the entire gang was looking at her.

"Well….You….See" Blair said as she started pressing her fingers together nervously. "We…Ummm." Blair tried to get out.

"Oh my god! Blair, don't tell me you're still a VIRGIN!" Sega shouted as she pointed towards Blair, who body lit up red completely.

"What! Really Blair? You haven't felt what it's like yet?" Alexia asked as she started smirking at Blair, who now just wanted to leave completely.

"Yea Blair…" Luna added now starting to show her evil side. "Tell us why hasn't Chazz piledrived you yet?" Luna asked as the gang of duelets started to giggle and laugh at Blair's embarrassment.

"Shut up!" Blair yelled back as she turned her head to the side yet again. "He's just…just not ready yet." Blair stated as the gang stopped and paused for a second.

"He's not ready yet!" The gang replied in unison.

"Well what the hell is he waiting for?" Alexia shouted.

"Yea Jaden and me got our first out the way after Dante was taken care of." Alexis added.

"Yea same with me and...Ra...Ka...Ia." Luna said slowly as she turned to Alexis. "Um Alexis, can I ask you something?" Luna said as she looked at her best friend.

"Sure anything Luna." Alexis smiled.

"Well, on your first time with Jaden, were you in his and Rakaia's room or in your room?" Luna questioned, as Alexis thought about it for a second and then looked at Luna again.

"It was in his room. Why?" Alexis asked.

"Oh well so was mine, but the thing is I think we did at…the…same…time." Luna said sheepishly as the gang slowly turned their attention away from Blair and then towards Luna and Alexis.

"WHAT!" Neveah shouted.

"Well I'll be." Alexia stated as she whistled. "So tell me girls which one was the better one? Who made who scream the loudest?" Alexia teased as both Luna and Alexis turned sheer red from embarrassment while Sega, Kristine, and Rosa laughed their asses off.

"It's not funny Alexia!" Luna shouted.

"Yea and besides I think Jaden beat Rakaia by miles." Alexis said as Luna stopped feeling embarrassed and slowly turned her head towards Alexis.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN JADEN BEAT RAKAIA! DID YOU NOT HEAR THE HEADBOARD BANGING WOMAN?" Luna shouted as she got into the Queen of Duel Academy's face.

"YOU KNOW GOOD AND WELL WHAT I MEAN!" Alexis shouted back. "WE MADE THAT HEADBOARD ROCK, WHILE RAKAIA WAS TO BUSY TRYING TO MAKE YOU MOAN AND MAKE LOVE!" Alexis continued as the gang of girls sat there in shock as the two continued.

"AT LEAST I DIDN'T HAVE TO TELL MY BOYFRIEND TO QUIT SHOUTING DUELING CHANTS! WHAT THE HELL WAS HE DOING? SYNCHRO SUMMONING SEMEN?" Luna retaliated.

"GRRR….WELL AT LEAST MY BOYFRIEND LASTED LONGER THAN YOURS DID!" Alexis screamed as both of the girls' faces were pressed against each other, trying to out push the other.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? HE LASTED A GOOD AMOUNT OF TIME AND BESIDE AT LEAST MY BOYFRIEND DIDN'T CALL ME BUSTINATRIX IN BED!" Luna shouted again, as Blair jumped in between the two.

"Hey you to calm down!" Blair shouted. "It's not that serious!" She added, causing both girls to look at her with death glares.

"YOU STAY OUT OF THIS, AND TELL YOUR BOYFRIEND TO QUIT BEING SO SMALL!" Luna and Alexis shouted at the same time, while Blair took in what they said and without thinking immediately reacted by shouting back.

"HE CAN'T HELP IT!" Blair shouted as Luna and Alexis stopped their senseless battle and looked at Blair, along with the others.

"Blair…What…What did you say?" Sega said as she looked at Blair confused for second.

"Well…Chazz…He said it's a mental condition….He says…that's…that's why it doesn't grow…" Blair said quietly.

"That's just sad..." Alexia said shaking her head slowly.

Then Rakaia got back up despite being a little dizzy. He saw The Chazz attacking Softly Warm Jesse Anderson and decide to regain The Chazz's attention by grabbing the YWF Star's shoulder and turning him around to deliver another punch to the face. Soon after, Rakaia Cena and The Chazz went at it again, punching and kicking back and forth with both sides being evenly matched. Triple L got up and attacked a down Jesse, stomping Jesse until Jesse rolled out the ring, being followed by Triple L.

As soon as Triple L's feet landed on the floor, another song decided to play.

SOMEONE ABOUT TO GET THEIR FOOD ATE  
SOMEONE ABOUT TO GET THEIR FOOD ATE  
SOMEONE ABOUT TO GET THEIR FOOD ATE  
SOMEONE ABOUT TO GET THEIR FOOD ATE  
TAKE HIS SANDWICH, EAT IT UP  
TAKE HIS SANDWICH, EAT IT UP  
TAKE HIS SANDWICH, EAT IT UP

"Oh my god, it's Chum Henry!" Bastion shouted. "It's Chum Henry!" Bastion shouted as Chumley ran down the stage towards the ring. He ran slowly around the ring, to where Triple L was beating on Softly Warm Jesse Anderson.

Chum Henry started to help Triple L on beating up on Soft Warm Jesse Anderson, bringing the Gardensnake back into the ring. Rakaia Cena was now being hammered by the Chazz.

Suddenly Triple L kicked Jesse in the stomach and hooked his arms up and dropped him for the Lucagree, face planting the Gardensnake Jesse Anderson into the mat, which allowed Chum Henry to run to the ropes and comes back and deliver the mighty BBQ splash to Jesse, causing him to roll over in pain. Rakaia Cena tried to hold his own against the Chazz, but he found himself at the receiving end of the beating as Rakaia came forward and tried to deliver a right to the Chazz, but he ducked it and caught Rakaia in the Chazz Bottom, which he dropped Rakaia hard onto the mat.

Just when Luna and Sega thought it was over for their respective boyfriends, another alternate music began to play and when the crowd heard it, they started to cheer.

I HEAR VOICES IN MY HEAD, THEY TELL ME I NEED TO DUEL AGAIN!  
THEY SHOUT AT ME! THEY SHOUT AT ME! YEAAAAAA!  
THEY SHOW ME THE MOVES THAT YOU'RE ABOUT TO PLAY!  
THEY SHOUT THE SAMETHING, BECAUSE THEY HAVE NOTHING ELSE TO SAY  
THEY SHOUT AT ME! SHOUT AT ME! SHOUT AT ME!  
SHOUT AT MEEEEE!

"I LOVE YOU JADEN!" Alexis squealed like a fangirl as she saw her boyfriend step out.

"It's Jaden Orton! Jaden Orton is on his way to the ring!" Syrus shouted as Jaden charged towards to the ring and ducked a clothesline from Chum Henry, who turned around, causing Jaden to leap in the air and catching his head with his hands, with his arms placed under his neck and hitting him with the JYO.

"JYO! JYO!" Syrus shouted as he jumped up on the table and started cheering.

Suddenly Triple L got mad and tried to attack Jaden Orton, but Jaden Orton was too quick. He ducked the right hand, turned around and delivered a mighty drop kick to Triple L, who quickly stumbled up to his feet. This allowed Jesse Anderson to get up and turn Triple L around to deliver the Softly Warm Stunner to Triple L, who rolled out the ring in agony, leaving Rakaia Cena and The Chazz going back and forth, with The Chazz losing ground.

"YEAH! THEY GOT THIS!" Alexis, Luna and Sega yelled in unison while Blair and Rosa's jaws dropped as they watch The Chazz glare at the three stars he's against.

Rakaia gave The Chazz a mighty right hand which caused The Chazz to turn around, only for Jesse to kick Chazz in the stomach and give him the Softly Warm Stunner, which caused Chazz's head to snap back as he slowly turned around in confusion, allowing Jaden to leap in the air and catch his head as well, yet again delivering the JYO to his next victim. Chazz's face bounced off the mat, but he slowly tried to pick himself up, but little did he know Rakaia Cena was waiting for him. Slowly stalking him, waiting for The Chazz to turn around, and once he did, Rakaia lifted Chazz up on his shoulders and smirked at the crowd, who was going crazy at this point.

"COME RAKAIA! GIVE HIM WHAT HE DESERVES!" Luna screamed from the top of her lungs.

"LET'S GO RAKAIA!" Sega, Alexis and Alexia shouted and cheered, throwing their fists into the air.

Rakaia smirked, as he finally flipped The Chazz off his shoulders, giving him the Dragonitude Adjustment. Once Rakaia slammed the Chazz into the mat, he got up, hyper and happy, even when he got on the turnbuckle and cheered to crowd as the Chazz slowly rolled out the ring, leaving the three stars to celebrate as the crowd continued the cheer as Rakaia's music came back on.

YOUR TIME IS UP, WE'RE DUELING NOW  
YOU CAN'T BEAT ME, WERE DUELING NOW  
SET YOUR CARDS DOWN AND I'LL PLAY YOU PAL  
YOU CAN'T BEAT ME, WERE DUELING NOW!

Jesse walked over to the corner of the ring where the announce table was and motioned for the Syrus and Bastion to toss him his beverages.

"Oh it's time for the drink!" Syrus shouted as he tossed a few cans to Jesse, which hit him in the face as he failed to catch it.

Alexis laughed as she faced Sega. "Sega your guy has no hand to eye coordination!" She laughed louder as Bastion threw a couple more cans in, hitting Jesse as he was trying to get up.

"Shut up Alexis!" Sega snapped, putting Alexis in a headlock.

Finally Jesse got up and walked towards Jaden Orton and Rakaia Cena and handed them two cans of what he likes to call, "Jesse's Homemade Beer".

The three toasted it with each other and got on their respected top turnbuckles and decided it was time to slam the cans together and bust it open. Once they did, the homemade beer turned out to be really scorching hot tea, and when they burst open the cans, it splattered everywhere, causing the three to scream in agony as they covered their faces with their hands.

"AHHHHH MY EYES! IT'S IN MY FUCKING EYES AHHHHHHHHH!" Rakaia screamed as he rolled on the ground back in forth in the ring.

"AHHHHHH ALEXIS! ALEXIS I CAN'T SEE…HELP! THE DUEL SPIRITS GOT ME AGAIN!" Jaden screamed as he was running around in circles. Then he finally ran towards the ropes still blind, flipping over the top rope accidently and falling face first outside the ring, shutting him up.

"IT BURNS! DID YA'LL HEAR ME! I SAID IT BURNS!" Jesse shouted as he flopped around in the middle of the ring, like a fish out of water and then finally swirls appeared over his eyes, as he just suddenly stopped and fainted like he was a pokemon that just lost a battle.

Sitting back in their seats out of pure embarrassment at what happened just now, Alexis, Luna and Sega slinked down, hiding themselves from further embarrassments. Meanwhile Alexia, Kristine and Rosa laughed their butts off as Blair smirked crossing her arms and faced the three girlfriends of her boyfriend's rivals.

"At least mine walked out with the dignity he had left." Blair shook her head and laughed as the three girls just covered their bloodred faces.

"Well, Bastion that was an awesome match." Syrus spoke up, facing Bastion.

"Indeed it was, little Sy." Bastion shook his head in agreement. "Terrence, what's the next match?" Bastion stated as he turned his head to the other direction and looked down to see another ringside staff, Terrence, sleeping against the guard rail with some headphones and a clipboard in his hand. Bastion threw a microphone at his head, waking the sleeping boy from his slumber and looked around confused before focusing on Bastion. "Terrence, what's the next match?"

Terrence turned around slowly almost evil-like. He pulled up the microphone to his mouth, took a deep breath, and as he did, everyone watched him closely, including the announcers.

"FOOL!" He said, but it was so loud that everyone in the crowd yelled in sheer pain as they clutched their ears closed. Suddenly the YWF Arena became chaotic with people tripping over each other and some even flipped over the railing only to fall inches to the floor below. It was a scene of pure chaos.

Suddenly another catchy song came up while the crowd was just trying to crawl away.

No chance that's what they said (ha ha yeah)  
Up against a subway sandwich this big  
Greedy staff members who try to take my sandwich is STUPID (STUPID)  
You should have got your ass in line (ha ha ha, ha ha)  
Now, watch me go to the counter and order, sir  
'Cause is just a matter of time

CAUSE YOU GOT… NO CHANCE/  
NO CHANCE IN GETTING FOOD/  
CAUSE YOU GOT…NO CHANCE/  
NO CHANCE IN GETTING FOOD/

Chancellor Sheppard came out as the song played; walking like a card was up his butt. His manor of walking was actually because of a wedgie, so he tried to fix it his wedgie, using his coat to hide his hand. But then his hand got caught through a hole that his coat had and it became stuck as he tried to pull it out. Sheppard tried and tried to pull it out, only for him to lose his footing and tripped into a cartwheel over the carpet that lead to the ring. He screamed as he rushed into the ring, slamming and causing the ring to crumple immediately on impact.

**Whoa a crazy match, sex lives and video tapes, "Jesse's Homemade Beer" What else can happen here on YWF: Yugioh Wrestling Federation, find out next time on Yugioh GX!**

* * *

**Me: HAHAHAHAHAHA OH MAN THAT WAS FUNNY!**

**The Gang: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**Me: Alright guys we're not going to get into a conversation this time, considering that this was a filler.**

**Sega: stupid filler at that.**

**Me: "Glares at Sega." I said we weren't going to get into a conversation this time!**

**Sega: Well tough luck, Dragon pup.**

**Me: Why I outta.**

**Sega: Bring it on, Big nose!**

**Me: HEY! "Starts to whimper." Is my nose really that big. "Tears start to wale up in my eyes."**

**Sega: "feels sympathetic." No…No…You have a nice sized nose.**

**Me: "Sniff. Sniff." Really.**

**Sega: "Nods confidently.**

**Both of us turn and looks at Terrance.**

**Me: Hey Terrance, got anything to say before we go….like read and review.**

**Sega: Hope you guys had a nice Thanksgiving…Anything?**

**Terrance: "Slowly turns his head towards the two and gets ready to say something while Me and Sega anxiously await what he's about to say.**

**Terrance:….FOOL!**


	20. Sega's Irritation, Meeting the Past

**Disclaimer: Hey guys were back and right before Christmas lol, well consider this a present from me and Sega, just to let you know that this story will…and I mean WILL be finished. Well here's the next chapter to the third installment of the series and we hope you guys enjoy it. So that means I'm going to stop talking and let the chapter begin. Yay! For me shutting up! Alright guys read and review! Hope you like it!**

**P.S. Oh yea there will be another chapter posted tomorrow, but it's going to be another filler, I think you guys will enjoy this one as much as you do the last…Scratch that, this will be better than the last! I promise you guys!**

**Me: I don't get it.**

**Luna: Get what?**

**Sega: Yea what Dragon boy? What is it that you don't get?**

**Me: "Looks at Sega and then at Luna" Girls boobs.**

**Sega and Luna: "Looks back at me with a confused and puzzled expression on their face." **

**Luna: Girls boobs?**

**Sega: What the hell Rakaia? What kind of pervert are you? "Raises Sledgehammer in the air"**

**Me: "Waves hands up in defense." Wait! Hold on! I was just wondering, because Chazz said that every set of boobs has one boob bigger than the other and he said he measured you guys and he knows your sizes. "I say as I curl into a ball for defense." **

**Luna: HE WHAT!**

**Sega: OH THAT'S IT I JUST ABOUT HAD ENOUGH OF HIM!**

**Rakaia: See it wasn't my fault. "Smiles."**

**Sega: YOU BETTER TELL US WHERE HE'S. "**

**Rakaia. "Curls up again and screams." UPSTAIRS! THIRD DOOR ON THE LEFT! CAN'T MISS IT!**

**Luna: Good you get a treat tonight. "Smiles happily and then her expression turns cold and deadly as she looks at Sega." Let's go get him." She says as she picks up a Scythe that she keeps in her closet." **

**Sega: WHAT THE HELL LUNA! YOU ACTUALLY KEEP SOMETHING LIKE THAT LYING AROUND? **

**Luna: What? It's Legal….When I'm out on the job anyways. "Smiles nervously." **

**Sega: Out on…the…Job? **

**Luna: Yea didn't you know…I'm the Grimm Luna." Smiles brightly as she plays with the Scythe with her hands." **

**Sega: Umm…Ok I'm not going to argue with you, now let's go get him. **

**Luna. "Nods her head." **

"**Both girls go upstairs following Rakaia's direction, heading towards Chazz's room. **

* * *

**Chapter 18****  
****Sega's Irritation, Meeting the Past**

**[In NYC]**

Sega stared at Jesse with shock and surprise written all over her face while Jesse stood there rubbing the back of his head nervously. "Wait a minute..." Sega turned quickly to look at Claire while pointing at Jesse next to her. "You gotta be kidding me! He's the duelist that won that rare deck from Pegasus a few years back!" She yelled as she looked back at Jesse and then slapped his arm, making him flinch a bit. "Why didn't you tell me?" She asked as she glared at him while he rubbed his arm.

"Well umm..." Jesse slowly said as he tried to avoid her gaze. "You didn't ask." He chuckled nervously with a sweatdrop.

"Didn't ask my foot!" Sega yelled angrily as she crossed her arms and sent Jesse another glare.

"So wait..." Claire looked between the two before glancing over at Sega and giving her a sly smirk. "You didn't know who he was, Sega?" Claire smirked while Sega sent her a glare. She laughed as she continued. "Oh man are you serious? You're a Champion yourself and you can't even recognize another fellow champion in your company." She finished with a laugh. "What a laugh!"

"Hey!" Sega retorted. "I have my reasons!" She stated as she glared at Claire who looked back at her. "I was supposed to compete in that tournament but I got a little..." She paused for a bit before she continued. "Side-tracked..." She managed to say.

Tiburscia looked at her from his place on her shoulder. **"Side-tracked?" **He hastily whispered to her but she ignored him for the time being.

Claire cast a look at Sega before speaking up again. "Side-tracked you say? What could have possibly side-track a duelist like you from competing in a tournament as grand as that?" She asked.

"Look it's none of your business," Sega responded. "I have my reasons for not going and that's that!" She crossed her arms. "Besides, that was a few years ago. I easily forget the names of champion duelists I never faced. So don't blame me for not knowing how high and mighty Jesse is." She stated, making Jesse look at her bewildered.

"What?" He said stunned. Sega glanced at him but said nothing.

"Hehe," Claire chuckled as she placed her hand on her hip and glanced at her brother. "Unbelievable... Ain't that right, Andre?" She looked up at her brother, only to find the taller duelist lost in thought.

Andre scratched his head as he looked up a bit before shifting his gaze to his two opponents. "Jesse...Anderson?" He said to himself as he looked at Jesse up and down before gasping outloud. "You mean the same Anderson I've been dying to face again since he whooped my ass in the first round of the Southern Regional Tournament!" Andre stated as he looked at his sister.

"You big idiot... Took you long enough to figure that out." She said rudely as Andre smirked more darkly as he glared at Jesse. "That's him. That's the one."

"I don't believe it." Andre stated slowly as he grinned slowly. "Who would have thought that I would to Anderson after all these years?" He said. "I was beginning to think that the promise those people made to us were nothing but empty promises." He finished as he suddenly got serious.

Jesse tilted his head. "So you're telling me that we faced each other before?"

"Hell yeah we did!" Andre yelled. "Don't you remember how you embarrassed me Anderson and in front of my own family too!" He spat with hatred in his tone. "Do you have any idea how badly you made me look?" He glared at Jesse as he balled up his fists. "I swore on that day I was going to make you pay Anderson for what you have done. And here's my chance." He threatened as Jesse rubbed the back of his head again. "You're done for Anderson!"

"Umm..." Jesse tilted his head a bit slightly confused. "What now?"

"Hey are we going to duel or what?" Sega cut in as she looked at all three duelists. "I really don't care about this talk about wanting to get back Jesse for beating you... Frankly I don't give a shit." She admitted as she continued. "I just want beat you two over there and get this over with." She finished with a smirk. "You guys have information I need to know so can we move on now?"

"You have to beat us first, Sega." Claire stated as she placed her free hand on top of her deck. "So allow me to make the first move! I draw!" She shouted as she pulled out the top card from her deck.

**Claire and Andre  
LP: 8000  
Cards in hand: 5/5  
Monsters on the field: 0  
Cards face-down: 0  
Continuous Spell Card: 0  
Continuous Trap Card: 0  
Cards Removed From Play: 0  
Field Spell: 0  
Graveyard: 0**

**Sega and Jesse  
LP: 8000  
****Cards in hand: 5/5  
Monsters on the field: 0  
Cards face-down: 0  
Continuous Spell Card: 0  
Continuous Trap Card: 0  
Cards Removed From Play: 0  
Field Spell: 0  
Graveyard: 0**

Claire looked at the card she drew with a smirk as she thought of a strategy. She added that card to the other cards in her hand and picked up another one and placed onto the part of the duel disk that is reserved for Field Spells.

"First, I'll activate my Field Spell: Magical Citadel of Endymion!" She shouted as the entire field changed from an underground subway station to a large city-like surrounding with several low towers and a higher one directly in the center.

_**Magical Citadel of Endymion**__  
__**Card Type: **__Field Spell  
__**Effect: **__Each time a Spell Card is activated, place 1 Spell Counter on this card. When a card with a Spell Counter(s) is destroyed, place its Spell Counters on this card. Once per turn, if you would activate a card's effect by removing a Spell Counter(s) from cards you control, you can remove Spell Counters from this card instead. If this card would be destroyed, you can remove 1 Spell Counter from this card instead._

"Magical Citadel of Endymion?" Sega repeated as she cast a look at Claire. "What the hell does that do?" She asked as Claire chuckled.

"I'll tell you its secrets in due time, Sega but for now," Claire began as she picked up another card and planted it on her duel disk. "I summon Summoner Monk in Attack Mode!" She shouted as a white light shined on the field and a figure sitting in the lotus position with a dark purple cloak and a white long hair and mustache appeared on the field.

_**Summoner Monk**__  
__**Card-Type: **__Effect Monster  
__**Attribute: **__Dark | __**Level: **__4  
__**Type: **__Spellcaster  
__**ATK: **__800 | __**DEF: **__1600  
__**Description: **__This card cannot be Tributed. When this card is Normal or Flip Summoned, it is changed to Defense Position. Once per turn, you can discard 1 Spell Card to Special Summon 1 Level 4 monster from your Deck. It cannot attack this turn._

The monster was about to stand up into its attack position but all of the sudden, it sit back onto its sitting lotus position.

Sega and Jesse stared at the monster before Claire explained while she picked up another card. "When Summoner Monk is summoned onto the field, he's changed into Defense Mode." She stated as the card she picked up was inserted into the Graveyard. "But that doesn't mean he's completely useless." Claire smirked as a card jumped out of her deck when she pulled it out and placed it on her duel disk.

"By sending a Spell Card from my hand to the Graveyard, I get to Special Summon a Level 4 monster from my Deck!" Claire explained as Summoner Monk extended his arm, his cloak draping over the space on the field next to him. "I Special Summon Mythical Beast Cerberus!" She finished as Summoner Monk pulled his cloak away and out came a two-headed beast-like creature with armor, snarling at Jesse and Sega as it appeared.

_**Mythical Beast Cerberus**__  
__**Card-Type: **__Effect Monster  
__**Attribute: **__Light | __**Level: **__4  
__**Type: **__Spellcaster  
__**ATK: **__1400 | __**DEF: **__1400  
__**Description: **__Each time a Spell Card is activated, place 1 Spell Counter on this card. This card gains 500 ATK for each Spell Counter on it. If this card attacks or is attacked, remove all Spell Counters from it at the end of the Battle Phase._

"Two monsters in her first turn?" Jesse said as Claire placed a hand on her hip.

"I can tell by the look in your faces that you're impressed." Claire stated cockly as she took another card from her hand. "Well prepare to be even more impressed! I activate my Spell Card, Spell Power Grasp!" She finished as the Spell Card in her hand glowed violently.

_**Spell Power Grasp**__  
__**Card Type: **__Normal Spell  
__**Effect: **__Place 1 Spell Counter on a face-up card that you can place a Spell Counter on. Then you can add 1 "Spell Power Grasp" from your Deck to your hand. You can only activate 1 "Spell Power Grasp" per turn._

All of a sudden, the highest tower of Claire's Magical Citadel glowed red as one of the small towers trembled and suddenly the roof of the tower came apart and reveal a energy-like surge with a round object in the middle of it.

"What the hell!" Sega and Jesse said in unison as they watch the field spell react to Claire activating her Spell.

Then, the sound of low growling caught the two's attention. It was Mythical Beast Cerberus and it seem to be growing a bit larger than it was before.

"What the..." Sega looked at Claire's monster. "What the hell just happened?" She demanded as Claire flicked her hair back.

"What just happened you ask?" Claire repeated. "Well for starters, thanks to my monster's ability, a Spell Counter is added onto him for each Spell Card activated while he is on the field." She pointed to her monster as it stopped growing and gained 500 Attack points, giving it a total of 1900. "And he gains a 500 Attack power boost for each Spell Counter on him."

Then, Claire pointed to one of the towers that was behind her that now had its roof floating in midair. "And my Field Spell gains itself a Spell Counter as well, for each time a Spell Card is activated." She explained.

_"Gains a Spell Counter each time a Spell Card is..." _Sega thought quickly as Claire spoke up.

"Now thanks to Spell Power Grasp, I can add a Spell Counter to any one of my face-up cards on the field that can have a Spell Counter," Claire explained. "For instance, my Magical Citadel of Endymion." She finished as another of the smaller tower did exactly what the first tower did as it gained a counter.

"Now that that's out of the way, Spell Power Grasp's effect also allows me to add another Spell Power Grasp from my Deck to my hand," Claire smirked as she pulled out a card from her deck.

"Shit..." Sega cursed under her breath.

Claire smirked slyly. "Don't worry your pretty little head over there Sega. I can only activate this type of Spell Card once per turn. So you can relax...for now..." She stated with another smirk. "I end my turn with two face-downs!" She shouted as she grabbed two cards from her hand and inserted them into her duel disk. Then, two cards face-down appeared on the field behind her two monsters.

**Claire and Andre  
LP: 8000  
Cards in hand: 1/5  
Monsters on the field: 2  
Claire - Summoner Monk (DEF: 1600), Mythical Beast Cerberus (ATK: 1900)  
Cards face-down: 2  
Continuous Spell Card: 0  
Continuous Trap Card: 0  
Cards Removed From Play: 0  
Field Spell: 1  
Magical Citadel of Endymion - 2 Spell Counters  
Graveyard: 2  
Claire - Unknown Spell Card, Spell Power Grasp**

"Your move Sega." Claire said as she glanced at Sega who gritted her teeth and pulled out the top card from her own deck to begin her turn.

"It's my move alright and I'm going to make it a good one!" Sega shouted as she inspected her hand.

_"Let's see."_ Sega thought to herself. _"I don't know exactly the strategy that Claire's trying to pull here, but one thing is certain."_ Sega narrowed her eyes as she added the card she drew to her hand and picked another one up. _"I gotta limit my use on Spell Cards. Dammit..." _Sega growled at her thought. _"There's goes half my strategy..."_

"Oh well, I guess this will have to do." Sega said to herself as she picked up a card from her hand.

Tiburscia looked at Sega as she thought to herself. He folded his ears back as his golden eyes gazed at the dueling field. _**"This is bad. If Sega activates a Spell Card, not only does that Field Spell gain a counter but that terrible excuse of a mutt will get stronger too." **_Tiburscia said in his head as he glanced at Sega again while she placed a card on her duel disk.

"First I summon out one of my Gladiator Beasts!" Sega began as a white light shined on the field. "Gladiator Beast Celerius!" She shouted as a dark figure jumped out and landed onto the field in all fours before standing up on two legs.

_**Gladiator Beast Celerius  
Card-Type: **__Effect Monster  
__**Attribute: **__Earth | __**Level: **__4  
__**Type: **__Beast-Warrior  
__**ATK: **__1900 | __**DEF: **__700  
__**Description: **__If this card was Special Summoned by the effect of a "Gladiator Beast" monster, you can discard 1 card from your hand to negate the Normal Summon or Special Summon of a Monster Card and destroy it. At the end of the Battle Phase, if this card attacked or was attacked, you can return it to the Deck to Special Summon 1 "Gladiator Beast" monster from your Deck, except "Gladiator Beast Celerius"._

Celerius was a cat-like creature with an eyepatch covering one eye that was scarred, blue fur and strange markings over his face, shoulders and back. He had minor armor that covered his wrists and forearm. As he stood there glaring at the other monsters with his knife in his mouth, he twirled his chained scythe in the air before catching it into his hand.

Sega pointed to one of Claire's monsters which was Mythical Beast Cerberus. "Go my Gladiator! Attack that monk!" She ordered as her monster roared and leaped towards Summoner Monk with his small scythe in his hand and his knife in the other.

He threw the blade at Summoner Monk which went through the monster's chest. The monster itself made a painful sound before exploding on the field.

"My monster!" Claire yelled as her monster was destroyed in front of her. She glared at Sega while Sega smirked. Then, all of a sudden, Gladiator Beast Celerius roared loudly as his body started to fade in and out.

Claire and Andre looked at the Gladiator slightly shock. "What the hell is wrong with your monster?" Claire asked, her eyes widening as a blue aura surrounded Celerius.

Sega let out a chuckle before glancing at her opponents. "What's wrong with him? Don't you guys know anything about my deck?" Sega began as Gladiator Beast Celerius roared one last time as the blue energy overwhelmed him and shot the monster back into her deck. "When my Gladiators attack or if they were attacked by monsters as pathetic as yours, they don't go to the Graveyard as other monsters do."

Claire gritted her teeth and glared at Sega as she continued explaining. "It's a little thing I call Tagging-out. And my Gladiator Beast Celerius just tagged himself out of this battle. So I think it's time to introduce you to one of my favorites." Sega stated as she threw her arm forward as another white light shined from where her previous monster stood. "I Special Summon Gladiator Beast Octavius!" She shouted as a bird-like figure with a weapon shot into the air and made an eagle-like cry.

_**Gladiator Beast Octavius**__  
__**Card-Type: **__Effect Monster  
__**Attribute: **__Light | __**Level: **__7  
__**Type: **__Winged Beast  
__**ATK: **__2500 | __**DEF: **__1200  
__**Description: **__When this card is Special Summoned by the effect of a "Gladiator Beast" monster, destroy 1 face-down Spell or Trap Card. At the end of your Battle Phase, if this card attacked or was attacked, return this card to the Deck unless you discard 1 card._

Gladiator Beast Octavius, an eagle Gladiator, landed in front of Sega, posed and ready for a fight. Sega smirked at Claire. "Since Octavius was Special Summoned by one of his comrades, he gets to destroy one of your face-down cards!" Sega shouted as she pointed at Claire's only face-down card.

"Gladiator Beast Octavius! You know what to do!" Sega ordered as Octavius flapped his wings as he took flight and then divebombed towards the face-down card. As he neared the face-down card, he grabbed his weapon, a sceptor, and slammed it on the card, causing a small explosion.

"Ugh!" Claire shielded her eyes from the explosion before it started to clear. When she looked back up, Octavius was in front of Sega, standing proudly with his weapon at his side.

"Why you little..." Claire growled. "You'll pay for that one."

Sega smirked. "Threaten me with something I haven't heard before." She stated as she picked up two of her remaining cards in her hand. "I play two face-down cards and end my turn." Sega stated as Andre grinned excitedly as it was his turn next.

**Sega and Jesse  
LP: 8000  
****Cards in hand: 3/5  
Monsters on the field: 1  
Sega - Gladiator Beast Octavius (ATK: 2500)  
Cards face-down: 2  
Continuous Spell Card: 0  
Continuous Trap Card: 0  
Cards Removed From Play: 0  
Field Spell: 0  
Graveyard: 0**

**Claire and Andre  
LP: 8000  
Cards in hand: 1/5  
Monsters on the field: 1  
Claire - Mythical Beast Cerberus (ATK: 1900)  
Cards face-down: 1  
Continuous Spell Card: 0  
Continuous Trap Card: 0  
Cards Removed From Play: 0  
Field Spell: 1  
Magical Citadel of Endymion - 1 Spell Counters  
Graveyard: 4  
Claire - Unknown Spell Card, Spell Power Grasp, Unknown Card, Summoner Monk**

"Finally! It's time for action!" Andre shouted while his sister looked at him unamused.

"Andre, don't screw up." Claire whispered to him as she sent him a slight glare.

"Huh?" Andre turned his head to look at his sister. "What are you saying Sis?"

"Don't screw up Don't let your hunger for revenge get in the way of our purpose here." Claire whispered again as she shifted her gaze away from him and towards Jesse. "Look, we have no idea what kind of deck Anderson got from Maximillion Pegasus..." Claire cast a look at her brother again.

"But Sis, this is my chance to..." Andre started but Claire cut him off.

"Perhaps you've forgotten what we were promised if we get what we need to get for her." Claire mentioned. "You'll get your chance to face him another day. They'll make sure of it. So right now focus on pushing Sega into a corner. We need her to reveal all her secrets of her deck." She finished as she looked away from her brother.

"Alright I gotcha." Andre said with a heavy sigh but a new look of determination appeared on his face. as he drew his card from his deck.

"Hmph." Claire crossed her arms as her brother started his turn.

"My move!" Andre stated as he looked at the card he drew and smirked. "First I'ma activate a Quick-play Spell Card!" He grinned. Claire slightly smirked as her Magical Citadel activated again, gaining another Spell Counter and her monster Mythical Beast Cerberus also reacted to a Spell Counter on him.

Sega and Jesse both gritted their teeths as Andre continued. "It's called Reload and here how it works!" He explained.

_**Reload**__  
__**Card Type: **__Quick-Play Spell  
__**Effect: **__Add your hand to your Deck and shuffle it. Then draw the same number of cards that you added to your Deck. _

"First I add my entire hand back into my deck and then I can shuffle my deck to draw the same numbers cards that was in my hand in the first place." Andre stated as he inserted 5 cards into his deck, shuffled it and drew 5 new cards.

"Now we're talking!" Andre stated again as he picked up a card and slammed it onto his own duel disk. "I summon my Marauding Captain in Attack Mode!" He shouted as a white light shined in front of him and a simple looking warrior with a sword appeared on the field.

_**Marauding Captain**__  
__**Card-Type: **__Effect Monster  
__**Attribute: **__Earth | __**Level: **__3  
__**Type: **__Warrior  
__**ATK: **__1200 | __**DEF: **__400  
__**Description: **__Your opponent cannot select another Warrior-Type monster you control as an attack target. When this card is Normal Summoned, you can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower monster from your hand._

"Since Marauding Captain was Normal Summoned, I get to Special Summon another monster from my hand!" Andre grinned as Sega and Jesse's facial expressions slightly faltered. "As long as it's Level 4 or lower, so let's bring it, Warrior Lady of the Wasteland!"

_**Warrior Lady of the Wasteland**__  
__**Card-Type: **__Effect Monster  
__**Attribute: **__Earth | __**Level: **__4  
__**Type: **__Warrior  
__**ATK: **__1100 | __**DEF: **__1200  
__**Description: **__When this card is destroyed as a result of battle and sent to the Graveyard, you can Special Summon 1 EARTH Warrior-Type monster with an ATK of 1500 or less in face-up Attack Position from your Deck to your side of the field. Then shuffle your Deck._

"Hahaha!" Andre laughed as he stared at Jesse for a brief moment. "Tell me Anderson. Doesn't this move remind you of a certain duel you had years ago back at that tournament?" Andre stated as he got serious and glared at Jesse.

Jesse tilted his head again in confusion. "Umm well I do remember something..." Jesse said slowly.

"Well what happened last time ain't going to happen again!" Andre shouted. "I spent all these years getting ready for a chance to duel you again." He closed his eyes and then reopened them. "And even though, this ain't the type of duel I was aiming for, I'm still going to beat you Anderson!"

Jesse sweatdropped as he scratched his cheek with a finger. "Uhhhh... That's a little too much, I reckon."

"Too much? It's annoying..." Sega added, somewhat annoyed.

"Enough talk Andre!" Claire hissed at her brother. "Let's get on with this duel."

"Right," Andre nodded before he sent a final glare at Jesse. "I end my turn with a face-down card."

Andre looked at Jesse. "Alright Anderson, show us that rare deck of yours." He pointed at the duelist. "I've been dying to know what type of deck it is since the tournament ended."

**Claire and Andre  
LP: 8000  
Cards in hand: 1/2  
Monsters on the field: 3  
Claire - Mythical Beast Cerberus (ATK: 2400)  
Andre - Marauding Captain (ATK: 1200), Warrior Lady of the Wasteland (ATK: 1100)  
Cards face-down: 2  
Continuous Spell Card: 0  
Continuous Trap Card: 0  
Cards Removed From Play: 0  
Field Spell: 1  
Magical Citadel of Endymion - 2 Spell Counters  
Graveyard: 5  
Claire - Unknown Spell Card, Spell Power Grasp, Unknown Card, Summoner Monk  
Andre - Reload**

**Sega and Jesse  
LP: 8000  
****Cards in hand: 3/5  
Monsters on the field: 1  
Sega - Gladiator Beast Octavius (ATK: 2500)  
Cards face-down: 2  
Continuous Spell Card: 0  
Continuous Trap Card: 0  
Cards Removed From Play: 0  
Field Spell: 0  
Graveyard: 0**

"Alright here we go!" Jesse shouted as he drew his card from his deck. He looked at his hand for a brief moment before selecting a card from his hand. "I summon Crystal Beast Topaz Tiger in Attack Mode!" He said as a white light shined on the field and then a shiny yellow, rectangular gem appeared on the field. All of a sudden, the gem glowed brightly before a white tiger with a horn-like structure on its forehead, four blade-like structures on its lower limbs and two yellow, circular gems on the sides of its neck took its place on the field.

_**Crystal Beast Topaz Tiger**__  
__**Card-Type: **__Effect Monster  
__**Attribute: **__Earth | __**Level: **__4  
__**Type: **__Beast  
__**ATK: **__1600 | __**DEF: **__1000  
__**Description: **__If this card attacks an opponent's monster, it gains 400 ATK during the Damage Step only. If this card is destroyed while it is in a Monster Card Zone, you can place it face-up in your Spell & Trap Card Zone as a Continuous Spell Card instead of sending it to the Graveyard._

"A Crystal... Beast?" Sega said slightly stunned.

"What the hell is that thing?" Andre said in surprise as Topaz Tiger slightly cocked his head back and looked at Jesse.

**"Did he just call me a thing?"** Topaz Tiger spoke up with a soft growl, making Jesse slightly chuckle. Sega looked at Jesse as he spoke to his monster.

"Don't worry about that buddy." Jesse reassured in a whisper as Topaz Tiger return his gaze back to the field.

**"I don't like being called a thing, Jesse."** Topaz Tiger growled, showing off his saber canines.

Tiburscia looked at Topaz Tiger with great interest. **"Well I'll be."** Tiburscia said to himself with a chuckle. Sega shook her head a bit and then looked at him questionably.

"What?" Sega asked her Hybrid who looked at her slightly. "What's so funny?"

The old Hybrid chuckled again as he looked at Jesse. **"I've heard of the Crystal Beasts before." **Tiburscia spoke up. **"That Pegasus couldn't stop talking about them when I was in his care. He calls them his greatest work of art in Duel Monster history."** He stated as he looked up at Sega. Sega raised a brow in confusion as she looked at Jesse again.

"Sis..." Andre turned his head to look at Claire. "Have you ever seen a monster like that before?"

Claire shook her head. "No I haven't." She narrowed her eyes a bit. "Andre be ready for anything. We have no idea of his game plan with that rare deck of his." She finished as Andre returned his gaze back at Jesse and his monster.

Jesse picked up another card from his hand. As he looked at the card, he quickly glanced at Sega before returning the gaze back to his card. _"I have a feeling that she's not going to like this move but it's the only way I can help right now."_ He thought as he made his next move.

"I activate my Equip Spell, Golden Rule!" Jesse shouted as the card in his hand glowed brightly.

_**Golden Rule  
Card Type: **__Equip Spell  
__**Effect:**__Equip only to a "Crystal Beast" monster. When you activate this card, you can place 2 Level 3 or lower "Crystal Beast" monsters from your Deck in your Spell & Trap Card Zone, face-up, as Continuous Spell Cards. Then, you can Special Summon 1 "Crystal Beast" monster from your hand. When a "Crystal Beast" monster placed in the Spell & Trap Card Zone by this card's effect is destroyed, destroy this card. When this card is removed from the field, destroy the monster Special Summoned by this card's effect. _

Sega glared at Jesse as the new activation of a Spell Card triggered more additions of Spell Counters on the field spell and Mythical Beast Cerberus. "You idiot!" Sega yelled at him, furious. "Why did you activate a Spell!" She shouted. "Are you trying to get us beat?"

Claire and Andre chuckled to themselves before glancing at Jesse. Sega growled at Jesse, keeping the same intense glare at him as he chuckled to himself nervously but he soon got serious when he glanced at her.

"Just trust me on this Sega." He said softly as he looked at his Crystal Beast. "I equip Golden Rule to my Crystal Beast Topaz Tiger!" Jesse declared as Topaz Tiger's horn glowed while he roared. "Thanks to this card, I get to place 2 Level 3 Crystal Beasts monsters from my deck to my Spell and Trap Card Zone!" He said as two lights shined behind Topaz Tiger and then two different colored rocks appeared: a green and a purple. "So I place my Crystal Beast Emerald Turtle and my Crystal Beast Amethyst Cat!"

Sega stared at the two new additions to the field in confusion. _"Why would he send two of his own monsters to the Spell and Trap Card Zone?"_ She thought to herself as she slightly glanced at Jesse. _"It could it be that their...?" _

"Hey Topaz, I know you don't like being alone so I thought I could bring you some company. And while we're at it, why don't I bring out an old friend of ours?" Jesse asked his monster, who grinned in response.

**"Go for it Jesse!"** Topaz Tiger reassured.

"Due to Golden Rule, I get to Special Summon 1 Crystal Beast monster from my hand! So come on out Crystal Beast Sapphire Pegasus!" Jesse shouted as another light shined next to Topaz Tiger and then a sapphire-colored oval-shaped gem rock appeared before turning into a winged horse with a blue-colored horn appeared.

_**Crystal Beast Sapphire Pegasus**__  
__**Card-Type: **__Effect Monster  
__**Attribute: **__Wind | __**Level: **__4  
__**Type: **__Beast  
__**ATK: **__1800 | __**DEF: **__1200  
__**Description: **__When this card is Normal Summoned, Flip Summoned, or Special Summoned, you can place 1 "Crystal Beast" monster from your hand, Deck, or Graveyard face-up in your Spell & Trap Card Zone; it is treated as a Continuous Spell Card. If this card is destroyed while it is in a Monster Card Zone, you can place it face-up in your Spell & Trap Card Zone as a Continuous Spell Card instead of sending it to the Graveyard._

"Y'all ready for a battle?" Jesse smirked at his two beasts who nodded in agreement. "Alright, to start off, let's activate my Sapphire Pegasus's Special Ability!" He shouted as the tip of Sapphire Pegasus's horn began to glow while he neighed.

**"Oh boy it's coming!"** Sapphire Pegasus said as he reared up onto his hindquarters.

"You see when Sapphire Pegasus joins the party, he gets to bring a special guest along with him!" Jesse explained as his deck glowed and then a darker blue gemstone appeared on the field next to the green gemstone. "Let's say howdy to my friend Crystal Beast Cobalt Eagle!" Jesse smiled as he looked at Claire and Andre.

**"Can we get things going Jesse? I think it's time they understand why they should fear my special talent." **Topaz Tiger stated as he growled lowly.

Jessee nodded. "Now that's some of the introduction is over, it's time to reveal my Tiger's special effect!" He shouted as suddenly, his tiger's attack points started to get higher and stopped at 2000.

"What special effect?" Andre growled.

"Whenever my tiger attacks, his power goes up by 400 points!" Jesse explained as he pointed to Andre's Warrior Lady. "Show them what I mean Topaz!"

**"With pleasure!" **Topaz Tiger roared as he started to rush towards the female warrior.

"Sorry to interrupt your fun, but my Marauding Captain ain't going to let you destroy my Warrior Lady!" Andre cut in.

"What?" Jesse exclaimed.

Andre nodded confidently. "You see, when my Marauding Captain is on the field, no one can attack my other warriors during battle." He smirked.

"Well if that's the case," Sega cut in, looking at Jesse. "All we have to do is attack that captain of yours!" She said with her own smirk while Andre's smirk fell.

"Good call Sega!" Jesse said excitedly. "Topaz! Look's like we got a change in plans!" He told his tiger.

**"Make up your mind already!"** Topaz Tiger said as he switched his direction towards Marauding Captain and lunged at the warrior, destroying it with ease before jumping back to his place on the field.

"Ughh!" Andre yelled in slight pain as he felt his Lifepoints drop by 800 points. "Dammit!" He hissed as he glared at Jesse.

"One down," Jesse began as Sapphire Pegasus took to the air.

"Jesse, handle Andre's monsters." Sega said quickly before Jesse could do anything.

"Huh?" Jesse looked at her a bit confused.

"Deal with Andre. Leave Claire's monsters to me." Sega looked away from him and back at Claire.

"But Sega..." Jesse tried to say but Sega cut him off.

"Just do it!" She ordered, making Jesse look at her questionably but with a sigh, he nodded.

"Alright then..." He said as he pointed to Andre's female warrior again. "Pegasus, you heard the lady! Attack Warrior Lady of the Wasteland! Go!" He ordered as Sapphire Pegasus divebombed towards the monster he was attacking. Andre's monster screamed in horror as it was destroyed by impact. Sapphire Pegasus then flew back to his place next to Topaz Tiger.

Claire gritted her teeth as she noticed the Lifepoints she shared with her brother dropped even more. "Andre...didn't I tell you..." She hissed at him.

Andre rubbed the back of his head as he looked apologetically to his sister. "I know Sis I know... " Andre looked away from her and back to the field. "My turn isn't over yet! I activate Warrior Lady of the Wasteland's Special Ability!" He shouted as a white light shined on the field.

"When she's destroyed by battle and leaves the field because of it, I get to Special Summon a warrior type monster from my deck!" Andre explained as a figure appeared from where the white light shined. "Under one condition, however. It got to have 1500 or less Attack points!" He smirked. "So I Special Summon Obnoxious Celtic Guard in Attack Mode!" He finished as his warrior finally appeared with a warrior cry.

_**Obnoxious Celtic Guard**__  
__**Card-Type: **__Effect Monster  
__**Attribute: **__Earth | __**Level: **__4  
__**Type: **__Warrior  
__**ATK: **__1400 | __**DEF: **__1200  
__**Description: **__This card is not destroyed as a result of battle when this card battles with a monster with an ATK of 1900 or more. (Damage calculation is applied normally.)_

**"Well would you look at that?"** Tiburscia spoke up. **"In all my years, I never seen a duelist who looks so much like his monster."** He said outloud with a chuckle, making Sega and Jesse, who could hear him, chuckle as well and hold back their laughter.

Andre looked at the two confused. "Huh? What are you two laughing about over there?"

Sega tried to hold in her laughter as she spoke up. "Oh nothing..." She paused, giving some thought before she shrugged. "Well, I was just thinking on how you look exactly like your monster there."

"WHAT?" Andre yelled as Jesse laughed.

"I heard of pets looking like their owners but never of a duelist looking like his monster!" Jesse laughed.

Andre growled. "Why you little... I look nothing like that ugly monster there!" He shouted, making his monster slightly turn at him and look at him sadly. "I'm way more handsome than he is!"

"Calm down!" Claire slapped her brother across his head. "Don't get your panties in a bunch." She lectured him as he rubbed his head in pain.

"I need you to get serious here!" Claire glared at her brother while he stood up and sighed. "Do I have to remind you again why we don't want to disappoint our superiors?"

Tiburscia's ears perked up a bit. He quickly looked at the two siblings as he thought to himself. _**"Superiors?"**_

"No I really don't. So I guess it's time to really get serious on our job right?" Andre said, his tone becoming much darker and sinister.

_**"Job?"**_ Tiburscia thought again as Claire nodded with a dark smirk. His golden eyes widened as a dark aura surrounded the two siblings and their eyes started to lightly glow red.

**"Sega!"** Tiburscia shouted as he got up on all fours and started growling.

"Tibs?" Sega looked at her Hybrid for a moment before following his gaze and then gasped when she noticed the dark aura emitting from the twin siblings. "What the hell...is that?" Sega said in a whisper while Jesse slightly narrowed his eyes.

"Y'all see it too right Sega?" Jesse whispered to her as he gave her a side glance and noticed her slightly nodding. "That's some aura they got there."

**"Indeed you're right Jesse." **Tiburscia stated as he continued to growl lowly. **"I don't know where this aura came from but you two need to be alert."** He warned as Sapphire Pegasus nodded.

**"The old tiger is right. I got chills running down my spine just by looking at them..."** Sapphire Pegasus said as he shivered. **"Is it cold in here or what?" **

**"Jesse, I think they're getting serious now." **Topaz Tiger warned as well as he crouched closer to the ground.

Sega looked at Tiburscia. "Do they have the same aura as Reba?" She said but Tiburscia shook his head.

**"Somewhat. I can tell that aura relates to the one I felt when we encounter Reba but it's not the same. It feels different."** Tiburscia said.

"You can tell that by just sensing it?" Jesse stated.

Tiburscia nodded. **"Reba's aura is in a whole different class than these two." **He narrowed his eyes before glancing at Sega. **"Sega, I think these two are puppets." **

"Puppets?" Sega repeated. "What do you mean puppets?"

**"I mean they're up to something. I'm not sure exactly what but just now, I overheard their conversation. They were talking about not wanting to disappoint their superiors and doing their job of that sort." **Tiburscia said. **"I don't like this." **Headded as he looked between Sega and Jesse.

Sega looked at Jesse. "Then it's gotta be Reba whose behind this." She stated as she glared at the floor. "This is a part of her little game to mess with me."

"How can you be so sure it's Reba whose behind this?" Jesse asked her, making Sega stop for a moment and think.

Sega sighed. "...I'm not exactly sure." Sega admitted, lowering her head slightly. "Tiburscia says that their auras are completely different than Reba's...but..." She stated as she glanced at the twins. "I just gotta find out Jesse." She finished, looking more determined than ever.

Jesse just looked at her, before smiling. "Alright then." He said suddenly, making Sega slightly cast a look at him. "I wasn't lying when I said I was going to help y'all out." He reassured with a smile. Sega fully turned her head to look at Jesse with a bit of shock as he held a thumbs up at her. "So let's win this together Sega." He finished, giving her a wink.

Sega smiled, slightly blushing on her cheeks as she turned away from Jesse to glare at Claire and Andre with a new look of determination.

**[At the airport, somewhere in Texas]**

Alexia had just got off the plane and was heading out off the airport slowly, all the while looking around the airport that she knew had changed over the years she's been gone.

"Wow I can't believe all the stuff they've added since I been away." Alexia said as she continued to look around as she was making her way out. "It's amazing!" She said to herself as she saw all the new fast food stops and gift stores that had been set up.

"**You seem really excited My Lady."** Celeste said as she entered her partner's thoughts. **"You must be really happy to be back."** Celeste finished as the Phoenix Hybrid tilted her head in the mind of her duelist.

Alexia couldn't help but giggle as she began to talk telepathethy with her hybrid. "Well yea Celeste, you know it's been awhile since we've been here." Alexia stated as she walked out of the airport and started to sight see. "You don't think the guys would mind if we sight-see a bit, you know, go down memory lane a bit?" Alexia asked as Celeste shook her head.

"**Are you sure ****My Lady? What about your brother?"** Celeste asked.

"Don't worry about him." Alexia said back as she let a small smile cross her face in her head. "If there's anything I know is that Luna will bring him back." She said as she paused with her smile fading away quickly. "And if he's not there with Luna, then I guess I'll have to take matters in my own hands." She ended as her phoenix looked at her and a small smile appeared on the bird's face.

"**You really care about your brother that much don't you?"** Celeste asked as she watched as her partner turned her head towards her.

"What do you mean Celeste? Of course I do! What kind of question is that?" Alexia asked somewhat bewildered the hybrid's statement.

Celeste slowly shook her head with a slight chuckle of her own. **"I meant no harm My Lady; I was just saying that not all humans have the same bond as you do with Rakaia, nor the friends that you have made." **Celeste explained as Alexia understood what Celeste was trying to say.

"Well I guess you can say that." Alexia said as she turned her head side to side to see the new buildings that were put up around their old school and the house where her aunt and uncle used to stay at. "I guess you can say we developed that kind of bond because of Dante." Alexia said as she tensed up a bit. "I hate to thank that bastard though, especially after everything he put us through." Alexia finished.

"**Yes I agree, but without him, you and your brother would not have reunited."** Celeste put in.

"Celeste!" Alexia said somewhat surprised at what Celeste had just said.

"**Do not mistake my words My Lady."** Celeste quickly assured. **"I highly despise that man, for even calling himself a human after all that he's done."** Celeste shot back. **"In all my years, I for one have never seen something l****ike that human even exist. He was truly a monster to be reckoned with."** Celeste finished as Alexia could only nod in agreement.

"Yea you're right about that." Alexia agreed. "I'm just glad that everything is back to normal, well somewhat. I mean Crayus is alive and not demented or crazy. The others are alive and well and started their new lives living with each other." Alexia continued. "Hell if you want to be technical, they're practically a family now." Alexia stated as a small smile appeared across the mighty phoenix's face.

"**So they all have accepted each other?" **Celeste asked.

"Yep, Crayus is staying with them as well so he can help Destiny watch over Alex, Jessica and Maria. Mainly Jessica and Maria, being that they're sisters, they can be a handful, so I've heard." Alexia giggled as the image of Crayus trying to discipline both Jessica and Maria entered her head. "I'm just glad that they're ok though." Alexia ended as Celeste nodded her head again.

"**That's good to hear." **Celeste ended as well as she too took in the images that Alexia's mind was showing as she continued to roam the streets of Austin, Texas.

Alexia turned down the street, walked a few more blocks and made a right at the far end of the street and came face to face with her old neighborhood. "Wow." Alexia said as the houses looked untouched by people, but giving in the test of time.

"I can't believe that this neighborhood is still the same." She said as she slowly started to walk along the sidewalk, her head turning at each house she saw.

"**This must be where you used to live."** Celeste chirped up as she too took in the scenery. **"I for one don't remember it looking….So…Inhabitable." **Celeste said trying not to offend her partner.

"That's because it's just old Celeste. These houses were built before we even moved in them and that was some time ago, so it's not surprising that they're finally starting to wither away." Alexia said back as she continued to walk down to the second to last house on the left of the street and stopped in front of it.

"**Home Sweet..."** Celeste started.

"Home." Alexia finished as they both gazed upon a slightly rundown house, which was made of brick on the lower half of the house, but the top half was painted blue, but was badly chipped. The windows shutters had fallen off and some of the windows were broken into, probably because of kids sneaking into abandoned buildings.

"Wow…Just can't believe I'm back." Alexia said as she continued to look over the outside of the house. The white fence that they had been badly torn apart, with some of it still standing. The walkway to the door was still intact, due to the fact it was made out of cement, but it looked like it could use a good water hose on it. The front door was closed, but Alexia could tell it wasn't on its hinges all the way like it should be.

"Guess I might as well go in and take a look at the old place." Alexia said as Celeste slightly glanced at her.

"**Are you sure about this My Lady?"** Celeste asked quickly.

"Don't worry." Alexia replied. "If anything happens and I can't hold my own, I know you'll be there to protect me, so everything will be fine." Alexia answered.

"**As you wish then."** Celeste spoke with a nod as she quiet down and took in the sight that her duelist was seeing.

Alexia slowly made her way down the walkway and up the porch stairs as she stood in front of the door. "Well here's goes nothing." Alexia said as she slowly pushed the front door opened and took a step inside. The power was off, but since it was bright and sunny outside, the sun shined through the windows and several holes on the roof the house, lighting it up perfectly for Alexia to see everything that was inside.

She walked in and stepped into the living room and looked around and was surprised to see that their old furniture was still there. The TV was still on the table that was in front of the couch, which had dust all over it and looked like it wouldn't anymore anyway, even if the power was on. "Guess no one came in to clear the place out after the incident." Alexia said as she looked around the living room and saw that their pictures were still on the wall.

"Well here's something I haven't seen in a while." Alexia said as she walked towards the picture hanging on the wall. It was more like a customize portrait that her and her family took. It was her and her mother, with little Rakaia sitting in her lap, throwing up his trademark dueling sign, that he uses now. They were smiling all three of them, which brought a small tear to Alexia's eyes as she continued to look at the portrait.

"Those were peaceful times." Alexia said.

"**I agree."** Celeste replied, which caused Alexia to look at her with her thoughts.** "I may not have been your Hybrid at the time, but I was a part of the family as well. Your brother may have been the rightful one to be partnered with Albion, but it was you, who was supposed to take place of your mother, which is to be paired with me." **Celeste explained.

"But…But…I…Why didn't you say anything about this?" Alexia question as Celeste slightly chuckled at her masters words.

"**Because you didn't ask."** Celeste answered back, which caused Alexia to slightly glare at Celeste.

"You know I think we've been around Chazz too long. You're starting to get that cocky attitude that he has." Alexia replied.

Celeste continued to chuckle at her partner's words. **"I assure you My Lady, I don't think it's that contagious."** Celeste finished.

"Let's hope not." Alexia said as she made her way out of the living room and into the kitchen.

Just like in the living room, the space was occupied. The refrigerator was still in the kitchen, but it was off with no food in it. Whoever entered the house, when everyone was gone probably cleared it out or whatever. The appliances that looked old and dusty were still everywhere. Then something caught Alexia's eye, a picture on the refrigerator. A picture that consisted of everyone that was family or closed to it, before the evil inside Crayus was born. The picture included everyone from little Rakaia, little Crayus and Alexia, their Mom and Dad, their Aunt and Uncle, even their Grandmother and one more person that caught Alexia's attention.

"**Is there something wrong My Lady?"** Celeste asked as she saw Alexia slowly take the picture off the refrigerator and stare it, but it was someone that she was staring at in the picture. **"My Lady."** Celeste called again, but Alexia purposely ignored her calls as another tear formed in eye and slowly fell on to the person she was looking at.

"**My…Lady?"** Celeste called softly as she watched the soft side of Alexia slowly get the best of her.

Alexia slowly wiped the tears that were beginning to form in her eyes as she quickly folded the picture and placed it in her back pocket and quickly regained her composure. "I'm alright Celeste, it's nothing really I'm fine." Alexia assured as she looked up the staircase that only consisted of 6 stairs. "Well up the stairs we go." Alexia said somewhat excitedly as she began to walk up the stairs.

**[At the Airport in California – Near Industrial Illusions]**

While Jaden, Alexis and Blair were talking about the sudden events and the change of scenery that they made, the newly irritated Chazz was thinking to himself of Rakaia's words that still tormented him as time passed by. He couldn't get over the duel that he lost, the humiliation that Rakaia put him through, and the way he felt after he had lost.

_"You sealed your lost when you summoned out Light and Darkness Dragon." Rakaia interrupted as Chazz looked up at him in confusion._

"Stupid Jerk..." Chazz said as he continued to stare up at the ceiling, with his irritation rising by the second.

_"Huh?" Chazz asked as Rakaia closed his eyes and began to explain. "Light and Darkness Dragon is no doubt a powerful Dragon, but it's also a Dragon that basically kills itself." Rakaia explained. "When you summoned him out, didn't you notice how its effect just activated on its own and not with your command?" Rakaia asked as Chazz just lowered his head and stared at the ground._

"Chazz! Chazz!" Blair shouted trying to get her boyfriend attention, but he was too far gone, deep in his thoughts about his duel with Rakaia.

"_Dammit." _Chazz thought as he continued to think on the words that Rakaia spoke to him. _"Damn...He's right…" _Chazz admitted.

_"Don't get me wrong if you would have used it correctly, you probably would have defeated me, but as I said before you are too weak especially if you couldn't see the oblivious when it was right in front of you." Rakaia said as he uncrossed his arms and opened his eyes and look down at Chazz._

_"You never stood a chance against me and you never will. Concentrate on beating guys like Syrus; I'm sure he's on your level of dueling." Rakaia said as he stuffed his hands into his pockets and walked away from the bewildered Chazz, whose jaw hit the floor as he let Rakaia's words sink in._

"_Damn him….Damn him….DAMN HIM!"_ He shouted in his mind, tightening his fist.

"CHAZZ!" Blair shouted again, this time getting his attention, with him looking at her somewhat breathing heavy. "Are you ok? You kind of spaced out on us..." Blair asked concerned for the person who is known to Chazz It Up.

"Yea man you look out of it." Jaden said as he looked at Chazz, who just glanced at Jaden, then back at Blair.

"I'm fine." Chazz said as he stood up and placed his hands in his coat pocket.

"Are you sure? Because you don't look like it to me. Is that whole thing between you and Rakaia still on your mind?" Alexis asked as Chazz, just slightly glared at her, and turned his head to face another direction.

"No, it's nothing. I'm fine." Chazz stated as he finally turned his head back towards the gang with his usual expression.

"Well then alright! We can't have you spacing out on us, especially not now." Jaden said slapping Chazz in the back, laughing at the same time.

"Jaden's right. This is no time to get distracted. We do have work to do." Alexis said as she looked at both Blair and Chazz. "Me and Jaden decided that were going to go back to Pegasus and see if there's anything else we can figure out. What about you two? Are you coming?" Alexis asked as Blair looked at Chazz and vice versa.

Suddenly Chazz turned his back towards the team and started to walk off on his own towards the Airport exit.

"Hey! Cha…Chazz!" Alexis shouted.

"Where are you going?" Blair shouted.

"Yea buddy come on what gives?" Jaden shouted as well as Chazz kept walking, but he threw his right hand up and continued to walk after he shoved it inside his coat pocket.

"I think I'll take a tour on the town and see what I can find there. You guys can go back to Pegasus if you want. I handle this my way, the Chazz way." Chazz stated as Blair let out a loud sigh.

"Damn he's so full of himself sometimes." Blair said as she turned her head back towards Jaden and Alexis. "I'll go with him, just to make sure he doesn't do anything to stupid and get himself in trouble." Blair finished as Alexis nodded.

"Good idea. Please Blair, keep an eye on him, you know how boys get when they're off by them selves." Alexis said as she slightly inched her head over to Jaden, who was completely clueless.

"Yea tell me about it. It's like walking a dog. You never leave home without the leash." Blair said as Alexis giggled at the comment Blair made, with Jaden still looking at the two of them confused.

"Well Alright guys be careful! We'll be back before you know it!" Blair shouted as she ran off to catch up with Chazz, while Jaden looked at Alexis who turned her head towards him and knew he wanted to say something.

"Ummm Alexis." Jaden called out.

"Yea Jay." Alexis returned with a smile.

"Ummm... Why is Blair walking a dog? I mean, don't we have more important stuff to do?" Jaden said, which caused Alexis to fall animestyle in front of everyone at the airport.

"What am I missing something? She said never leave home without a leash, but I didn't see a dog anywhere, so did it run away?" Jaden replied as everyone in the airport who was watching fell down animestyle as well.

"What! Was it something I said?" Jaden said as he looked at everyone.

"Jaden don't worry about it. It was just a figure of speech." Alexis said as she picked herself up and dusted herself off. "Come on we got to get back to Pegasus. Everyone's got a part to play and we got to make sure we play ours right." Alexis finished as Jaden nodded with his signature smirk on his face.

"You're right, Lex! Alright then, let's get our game on." Jaden said as he and Alexis also began to make their way out of the Airport, but going in the opposite direction than Chazz and Blair.

**[Back to the Tag Team Duel - NYC]**

Sega and Jesse stared at the twin duelists with a new look of determination while Claire and Andre stared back with the intention to beat the two champions with everything they got.

"I end my turn with 2 face-downs." Jesse stated as he placed 2 cards in his duel disk.

**Sega and Jesse  
LP: 8000  
****Cards in hand: 3/1  
Monsters on the field: 3  
Sega - Gladiator Beast Octavius (ATK: 2500)  
Jesse - Crystal Beast Topaz Tiger (ATK: 1600; Equipped with Golden Rule), Crystal Beast Sapphire Pegasus (ATK: 1800)  
Cards face-down: 4  
Continuous Spell Card: 3  
Jesse - Crystal Beast Emerald Tortoise, Crystal Beast Amethyst Cat, Crystal Beast Cobalt Eagle  
Continuous Trap Card: 0  
Cards Removed From Play: 0  
Field Spell: 0  
Graveyard: 0**

**Claire and Andre  
LP: 6500  
Cards in hand: 1/2  
Monsters on the field: 2  
Claire - Mythical Beast Cerberus (ATK: 2900)  
Andre - Obnoxious Celtic Guard (ATK: 1400)  
Cards face-down: 2  
Continuous Spell Card: 0  
Continuous Trap Card: 0  
Cards Removed From Play: 0  
Field Spell: 1  
Magical Citadel of Endymion - 3 Spell Counters  
Graveyard: 7  
Claire - Unknown Spell Card, Spell Power Grasp, Summoner Monk, Unknown Card  
Andre - Reload, Maruading Captain, Warrior Lady of the Wasteland**

"My move!" Claire said half-heartedly as she drew her card quickly and without really looking at it, she placed it in her hand with the rest of her cards. Then, she threw her arm forward over her only face-down. "I activate my face-down Trap Card, Pitch-Black Power Stone!" She declared as her face-down flip up and revealed itself.

_**Pitch-Black Power Stone**__  
__**Card Type: **__Continuous Trap  
__**Effect: **__After activation, place 3 Spell Counters on this card. During each of your turns you can move 1 Spell Counters from this card to another face-up card that you can place a Spell Counter on. When there are no Spell Counters on this card, destroy it._

A large black circular object with a symbol of a pyramid on it burst out of the Trap Card. Then the one symbol it had became three.

"Huh?" Sega looked at the object with confusion.

Claire laughed. "When this card is activated, it gains 3 Spell Counters. I can move one of those Spell Counters onto any card I have that can get a Spell Counter." Claire explained as the one of the object's three symbols disappeared and almost immediately as it disappeared, the fourth larger tower of Claire's Field Spell activated, gaining itself another counter.

"4 Spell Counters?" Jesse questioned as Claire continued with her move.

"Next I activate Pot of Greed!" Claire shouted as a jar with a grinning face appeared. Again, Claire's Field Spell reacted to the activation of a Spell Card as a fifth tower, smaller than the other four, let its roof float in midair. At the same time, Mythical Beast Cerberus growled and roared as another Spell Counter attached itself to its body, making the monster grew even larger as its attack power increases even more.

Claire smirked at her powerful monster as she drew two cards from her deck. Sega and Jesse said nothing as she looked at the cards she drew with a smirk.

"Perfect." Claire said to herself as she picked a card from her hand. "I think you two know exactly what I'm going to play next," She stated with a sly smirk.

Sega gritted her teeth. "She's gonna activate that Spell again." She whispered hoping that Jesse heard her.

"I activate the Spell, Spell Power Grasp!" Claire shouted as her entire Field Spell reacted once more, gaining a sixth Spell Counter.

"Dammit!" Sega muttered. "How many Spell Cards is she going to activate?"

"Forget that Sega!" Jesse cut in as he pointed to Mythical Beast Cerberus who was snarling uncontrollably. "What about her monster? It has 3900 Attack Points!"

"And it still growing." Claire added as she pointed to her monster. "I add a Spell Counter onto my Mythical Beast Cerberus!" She smiled evilly. "And you know what that means..." She finished as Mythical Beast Cerberus howled almost evil-like as its eyes glowed red as well due to its new power level.

"Oh damn..." Jesse cursed. "4400 attack points!"

Claire smirked at Jesse's comment before she glanced at Sega. "Sega, you wanted to know the secrets about my Field Spell," She started as she brushed her bangs back only for them to fall right back into place. "Well here's one. When my Magical Citadel of Endymion has 6 Spell Counters, I can remove them all to Special Summon..." Claire stated, picking up a card from her hand as her Citadel shot all 6 of its Spell Counters to the sky, making all of them fuse together in the air. "Endymion, the Master Magician!" She shouted as the Spell Counters shot a beam of light to the field, causing dust and debris to pick up and making Sega and Jesse shield their eyes for a brief second.

As they uncovered their eyes, dark shadow from the beam of light caught their attention as the beam of light faded away, revealing a new monster, a magician.

_**Endymion, the Master Magician**__  
__**Card-Type: **__Effect Monster  
__**Attribute: **__Dark | __**Level: **__7  
__**Type: **__Spellcaster  
__**ATK: **__2700 | __**DEF: **__1700  
__**Description: **__You can Special Summon this card from your hand or Graveyard by removing 6 Spell Counters from a "Magical Citadel of Endymion" you control. When you do, add 1 Spell Card from your Graveyard to your hand. Once per turn, you can discard 1 Spell Card to destroy 1 card on the field._

"Endy...mion...?" Sega stammered as the magician stood there menacingly. Sega gritted her teeth as she glared at Claire. "So that's why you were building up on those Spell Counters."

Claire nodded. "I'm surprise you didn't noticed that from the beginning Sega." Claire closed her eyes for a brief moment before reopening them, and casting a dark look at the Gladiator Beast Duelist.

"I don't understand." Claire spoke up all of a sudden.

Sega looked at her with slight confusion. "Understand what?"

Claire closed her eyes again as she crossed her arms over her torso. "Why we were sent here to face someone like you."

"What?" Sega tilted her head.

"Hmph. Enough chit-chat." Claire stated coldly as she pointed to Sega's Gladiator Beast. "Time to take you out! Mythical Beast Cerberus!" Claire shouted as her monster roared and lunged towards the eagle Gladiator. "Destroy that Gladiator with all the power you got!" She yelled as Cerberus opened its mouth wide, showing its fangs to its prey.

Octavius let out an eagle cry, bringing its wings forward to cover itself to brace for destruction, but suddenly...

"I activate my face-down Trap Crystal Slicer!" Jesse shouted as he threw his arm forward and one of his face-downs flipped upward.

_**Crystal Slicer**__  
__**Card Type: **__Normal Trap  
__**Effect: **__Send 1 "Crystal Beast" monster from your Deck to the Graveyard. Select 1 of your opponent's monsters and halve its original ATK. If that monster is destroyed, its controller draws 1 card from his/her Deck during the End Phase of that turn. _

Claire growled at Jesse as he began to explain his card. "Sorry but I think the table has turn for your monster." Jesse said calmly.

"What did you say?" Claire retorted.

"This little Trap Card lets me cut your monster's attack points in half," Jesse smirked as he pulled a card out of his deck and showed it to Claire. What he held in his hand was a Monster Card, Crystal Beast Amber Mammoth. "But in order to do that, I gotta send one of my good buddies to the Grave." He said as he inserted Amber Mammoth's card to the Graveyard slot.

"And if your monster is destroyed, you get to draw a card at the end of your turn." He finished as he looked at Sega and gave her another wink.

Sega smiled at Jesse as Mythical Beast Cerberus started losing most of its power and began to shrink to his original size, all the while Octavius unshield himself, watching the monster that was attacking shrink. With a bird-like grin, the eagle Gladiator slammed his weapon onto the head of Mythical Beast Cerberus, destroying him on impact.

"Nooo!" Claire screamed as she felt her Life Points drop 300 points more. At the same, the dark aura around her went haywire and out of control. She fell to one knee, slightly breathing heavily as her brother checked on her.

Sega, Tiburscia and Jesse looked stunned as they watch Claire look like she was in slight pain. "Please tell me you guys saw what I just saw." Sega muttered.

"If you saw what I saw, then yeah, we both saw the same thing..." Jesse answered. Meanwhile, Tiburscia shook off his stunness and narrowed his eyes until his pupils dilated.

"You ok Sis?" Andre asked slightly worried as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Damn it..." Claire muttered. "It hurts..."

"Grrr..." Andre growled a bit, shifting his glare to Jesse. "You bastard! Look at what you did to my sister!" He shouted.

Claire scoffed as she removed her brother's hand from her shoulder and stood up and looked darkly at the two opponents she had. She slightly glanced at her remaining monster before she pointed at Sapphire Pegasus. "Endymion! Destroy that fucking excuse of a horse this instant!" Claire shouted with anger.

_"Whoa...anger much?"_ Sega thought.

"Make that boy pay for getting involved with my battle with Sega!" Endymion let out a deep humph before leaping in the air, twirling his large staff as he drew closer to Jesse's Crystal Beast.

Sapphire Pegasus looked at Endymion before closing his eyes, ready to take the hit. **"This is going to hurt!"** He said before being destroyed by Endymion's staff, causing a large explosion that covered the entire field.

"Argh!" Jesse yelled as he shielded himself from the explosion and flying debris while their Life Points dropped by a few hundred points as Endymion leaped away from the battle scene.

"Jesse!" Sega yelled, fearing what happened to Claire will happen to him.

"It's ok, I'm alright. See? No broken bones." He joked as he smiled at her, allowing her to breathe a sigh of relief.

Claire chuckled evilly. "That's what you get for interfering with my battle with Sega, Anderson." Claire smirked before something caught her eye on the field. "What the...?"

Sega noticed it too as she saw blue shards of energy gather on one of Jesse's empty Spell and Trap Card Zone. "Jesse..."

Jesse smiled softly. "Heh, Sapphire Pegasus may be gone but his spirit stays strong. That's the beauty of my Crystal Beasts Sega." He looked at her as a Sapphire gemstone appeared next to the other gemstones. "When my Crystal Beasts are destroyed as monsters, they don't go to the Graveyard. They go right onto my Spell and Trap Card Zone." He explained. "Ain't that awesome?" He finished with a smile.

"So that's why those Crystal Beasts you placed before could go there?" Sega said slightly amazed. "Because that's their ability."

"Yup." Jesse nodded.

**"I guess that explains Pegasus's admiration for those cards."** Tiburscia added.

"It's no wonder they're a pretty rare deck." Sega muttered as she lifted her duel disk up a bit. "Just like mine." She said to herself as Octavius began to fade away.

"Since Octavius was attacked this turn, I can return him back to my deck." Sega said as she picked up a card from her hand and sent to the grave. "But of course Octavius can stay if I send a card from my hand to the Graveyard."

Andre looked at the newly formed gem on the field in slight disbelief and shock. "That's the power of your deck?" Andre began, glaring at Jesse. "To turn into stupid pieces of jewelry!" He shouted with anger. "All this time, I thought that deck was powerful, but it turns out it's just a piece of shit!"

Jesse said nothing, only standing there with his bangs shielding his eyes. Sega glanced at the Crystal Beast duelist for a brief second, before returning her gaze back at Andre. She sent him a dark glare before she spoke up. "Hey watch your tongue!" Sega said as she was about to continue until Jesse put his arm out in front of her to stop her for the time being.

She looked at him as he just shook his head and looked back up at the field. Sega looked at him with worry. "Jesse..."

Andre scoffed as he looked at his sister. "What a joke. I went into that tournament thinking I was going to win a fine deck." Andre spat. "Let's finish this Sis. I can't wait till it's my turn."

Claire smirked at her brother's comment as she drew a card from her deck. She looked at the card she drew before placing that card and another onto her duel disk. "I play two face-downs and end my turn." She said.

**Claire and Andre  
LP: 6200  
Cards in hand: 0/2  
Monsters on the field: 2  
Claire - Endymion, the Master Magician (ATK: 2700)  
Andre - Obnoxious Celtic Guard (ATK: 1400)  
Cards face-down: 3  
Continuous Spell Card: 0  
Continuous Trap Card: 1  
Claire - Pitch-Black Power Stone - 2 Spell Counters  
Cards Removed From Play: 0  
Field Spell: 1  
Magical Citadel of Endymion - 0 Spell Counters  
Graveyard: 8  
Claire - Spell Power Grasp (2), Summoner Monk, Unknown Card, Pot of Greed, Mythical Beast Cerberus  
Andre - Reload, Maruading Captain, Warrior Lady of the Wasteland**

**Sega and Jesse  
LP: 7100  
****Cards in hand: 2/1  
Monsters on the field: 3  
Sega - Gladiator Beast Octavius (ATK: 2500)  
Jesse - Crystal Beast Topaz Tiger (ATK: 1600; Equipped with Golden Rule)  
Cards face-down: 3  
Continuous Spell Card: 4  
Jesse - Crystal Beast Emerald Tortoise, Crystal Beast Amethyst Cat, Crystal Beast Cobalt Eagle, Crystal Beast Sapphire Pegasus  
Continuous Trap Card: 0  
Cards Removed From Play: 0  
Field Spell: 0  
Graveyard: 3  
Sega - Unknown Card  
Jesse - Crystal Beast Amber Mammoth, Crystal Slicer**

"My move!" Sega drew her card and quickly glanced at it.

"Sorry to interrupt, Sega," Claire said quickly before pausing a bit. "Well actually I'm not. I activate my Trap, Tower of Babel!" She smirked evilly as one of her face-downs flipped facing up and then suddenly a brown structure shot out of the card and headed straight into the sky.

_**Tower of Babel**__  
__**Card Type: **__Continuous Trap  
__**Effect: **__Each time a Spell Card is activated; place 1 Spell Counter on this card. When the 4th Spell Counter is placed on this card, destroy this card and inflict 3000 damage to the player that activated the Spell Card at that time._

"Oh great... What does that one do?" Sega mumbled out loud.

"You'll see soon enough." Claire responded.

"Grrr..." Sega growled before she threw her arm forward over her face-down card. "Since you want to activate Traps, allow me to activate my own!" Sega shouted as her face-down flipped up. "I activate my Trap Secret Barrel!"

_**Secret Barrel**__  
__**Card Type: **__Normal Trap__  
__**Effect: **__Inflict Direct Damage to your opponent's Life Points equal to the total number of cards on your opponent's side of the field and in your opponent's hand x 200 points._

"This Trap inflicts 200 points of damage to the both of you for each card you have on your field and hand!" Sega smirked as her card fired a beam of energy towards Claire and Andre. "Last time I checked, you have 9 cards in total, so that's 1800 points of direct damage!" She stated.

Claire smirked evilly. "I would like to see you try and touch our Life Points, Sega." She stated as once again she threw her arm over her face-down card while it flipped up. "I activate my face-down known as Twister!" Claire shouted as the card turned into a huge twister that moved across the field on its own.

_**Twister**__  
__**Card Type: **__Quick-Play Spell  
__**Effect: **__Pay 500 Life Points. Destroy 1 face-up Spell or Trap card._

"What?" Sega yelled as Magical Citadel of Endymion, who had no Spell Counters therefore was not as lively as it was before, lite up with another Spell Counter on one of its many towers. "Grrrr...Dammit." She mumbled before something caught her eye through the strong winds.

The Tower of Babel that Claire activated recently was reacting to the Spell. Sega gritted her teeth as she tried to hold her hair away from her mouth and face. "Let me guess. It gains a Spell Counter too?" She asked as she looked at Claire, who placed her hand on her hip.

"Naturally." Claire said simply. "Now I pay 500 Life Points to destroy 1 of your Spell or Trap Cards. And I think I'll destroy your Secret Barrel." She smirked as her Twister took the energy blast that the Secret Barrel card shot out and then headed towards the card.

"Shit..." Sega growled as the Twister mangled her Trap Card and then faded away. "Fine then." She placed a card from her hand onto her duel disk. "I Summon another Gladiator to the field!" Sega shouted as a white light shined next to Octavius until another monster, a Gladiator Beast, appeared. "Gladiator Beast Bestiari!"

_**Gladiator Beast Bestiari  
Card-Type:**__ Effect Monster  
__**Attribute: **__Wind | __**Level: **__4  
__**Type: **__Winged__Beast  
__**ATK: **__1500 | __**DEF: **__800  
__**Description: **__When this card is Special Summoned by the effect of a "Gladiator Beast" monster, destroy 1 Spell or Trap Card on the field. At the end of the Battle Phase, if this card attacked or was attacked, you can return it to the Deck to Special Summon 1 "Gladiator Beast" monster from your Deck, except "Gladiator Beast Bestiari"._

Bestiari screeched as he got into battle position along with Octavius. "Alright my Gladiators time to call in Gyzarus!" Sega shouted as her monsters both nodded as different colors auras surrounded them. Suddenly, both monsters turned into energy that shot right back into Sega's deck. "By sending Octavius and Bestiari back into my Deck, I get to Special Summon Gladiator Beast Gyzarus!" Sega stated as a dark green light shined in front of her.

_**Gladiator Beast Gyzarus  
Card-Type: **__Fusion/Effect Monster  
__**Attribute: **__Dark | __**Level: **__6  
__**Type: **__Winged__Beast  
__**ATK: **__2400 | __**DEF: **__1500  
__**Description: **__Gladiator Beast Bestiari + 1 "Gladiator Beast" monster  
This card can only be Special Summoned from your Extra Deck by returning the above cards you control to the Deck. (You do not use "Polymerization".) When this card is Special Summoned, you can destroy up to 2 cards on the field. At the end of the Battle Phase, if this card attacked or was attacked, you can return this card to the Extra Deck to Special Summon 2 "Gladiator Beast" monsters from your Deck, except "Gladiator Beast Bestiari"._

A larger, more armored version of Bestiari appeared, flying straight out of the green light and landing back onto the field with a battle cry.

Claire and Andre glared at the large Gladiator Beast as it waited patiently for Sega's next move. Sega smirked at her monster. "Alright Gyzarus, you know what to do." She said as she pointed at Claire's cards. "I activate Gyzarus's Special Ability! When he's Special Summoned, he gets to destroy up to 2 cards on the field and I'm thinking of destroying that irritating Field Spell of yours and," Sega glanced at the Tower of Babel and Pitch-Black Power Stone.

_"I could destroy Tower of Babel," _Sega thought as Claire noticed Sega eyeing her Tower of Babel.

_"Dammit... if she destroys that card..." _Claire said in her mind._ "Everything will be lost... We might as well give up." _

_**"Then we will make her destroy another card, my dear." **_A dark, cold feminine voice echoed in Claire's head. Claire slightly flinched as the voice darkly chuckled. **"**_**Relax my dear child. Everything will be fine**_**." **It finished as it disappeared from Claire's mind.

_"Alright, I'll destroy that card." _Sega smirked at her thought as she pointed to the Tower of Babel.

"I'm going to destroy that..." Sega began but she couldn't finish as her eyes went dull and a dark voice entered her mind.

_**"Destroy Pitch-Black Power Stone." **_It said._** "Destroy Pitch-Black Power Stone!" **_It kept repeating over and over, making Sega clutch her head in pain as she dropped to her knees and cried out in pain.

"Aaahhhh!" She cried, clutching her head harder.

"Sega!" Jesse yelled in shock as he dropped to his knees and wrapped his arms around her. "Sega! Sega!" He cried out to her. He looked at Tiburscia on her shoulder. "Tiburscia! Hel..." He stopped midsentence as he saw the tiger with his eyes shut closed and bared his teeth as if he was in pain as well.

**"Make...it...stop..." **Tiburscia managed to say as he lifted his head and opened one eye to look at Jesse. **"Make...the voice..." **He said slowly as his eyes became dull as well.

"What voice? Tiburscia?" Jesse said slowly before he looked at Sega. "Sega! What's wrong? Sega!"

**"DESTROY PITCH-BLACK POWER STONE!"** The voice said even louder.

Sega reopened one of her eyes and felt someone close to her. "Arrrrggghhh..." Sega groaned as she weakly tried to push Jesse away from her.

"Sega..." Jesse said with worry still holding her by the waist as he helped her get back on her feet.

Sega gritted her teeth as she clutched her head, but shook off the pain. "Gyzarus!" She called out to her Gladiator, who was watching the entire thing with worry in his eyes as well. "Go! Destroy the Field Spell and Pitch-Black Power Stone!" She ordered, sounding somewhat darker.

Knowing that something's wrong, Gyzarus looked at his duelist for a brief moment, hesitating on completing his orders. Sega glared at her monster. "Well. Do as I say. Destroy them!" She spat. Gyzarus looked taken back by such hostility from his duelist but nodded once, obliging Sega's orders. He turned around and took into the air and from the cannon-like structures on his wings; he fired two green beams of intense dark light at the Field Spell and one of Claire's Traps.

One beam of dark light connected with Pitch-Black Power Stone, destroying the large circular object immediately as the other beam of light tried to overwhelm Magical Citadel of Endymion, but for some reason, a barrier kept the beam of light at bay until it powered down.

"Huh?" Jesse looked at the still standing Field Spell as Gyzarus flew back down onto the field. "Why wasn't it destroyed?" He said before he noticed Sega clutching her forehead as she closed her eyes and moaned. "Sega?"

"Jesse?" Sega called out slowly as she looked at him as if she wasn't feeling well. "Ughhh...my head hurts." She said slowly as she rubbed her head while she looked up to see the field. "What happened?"

"I don't know!" Jesse exclaimed. "One minute y'all were like I'm going to destroy your card and the next, y'all hollering in pain." He said, looking at Sega as she rubbed her temple.

"Sorry about that..." She apologized.

"What happened Sega?" Jesse asked her, making her turn her attention to him. When she did, she saw in his eyes was a mix of worry and relief.

"I...don't know..." Sega looked away slightly, clutching the side of her head as she went into deep thought.

"_What the hell just happened? There was a voice in my head..."_ Sega thought quickly. _"It kept wanting me to do something..." _

"Sega..." Jesse said softly as he noticed Sega looking a bit pale by the experience.

**"Sega..."** Tiburscia spoke up slowly as he shook his head and slowly reopened his eyes, blinking a few times.

"Tiburscia..." Sega said softly.

"Y'all ok there Tibs?" Jesse asked.

The Hybrid nodded slowly. **"Yeah." **He used the back of his paw to rub his face. He shook his head once more as a shiver went through his body, making the fur on his neck and back stand on end.

_**"I felt it...A presence that had a similar dark aura that surrounds those two humans." **_Tiburscia thought to himself as he glanced away from the two duelists. _**"There was only one time I felt such a powerful presence and that was with..." **_He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. _**"I have a bad feeling..." **_Tiburscia reopened his eyes and looked at his paws. _**"That is not just the Earthbound Immortals we have to worry about..." **_He finished as he slowly glanced at the twin siblings that were still surrounded by the same dark aura he felt just a few moments ago.

**[In Dominio City]**

It was the early morning hours, still dark as the city waited for the morning sun to rise. But deep within the heart of the city, inside a large building that looked like a mansion, laid several bodies of security guards, laying there completely unconscious with their eyes slightly rolled back and their mouths wide open.

There was more leading up to a certain room that held many Egyptian Artifacts. It was clear that this building was the Dominio City Museum. Suddenly the sound of a loud alarm echoed throughout the entire museum and outside of it as well, accompanied by the sound of glass breaking and few grunts and groans.

Within 2 minutes, the sounds of police sirens serenaded the night sky as many police cars raced to the museum, not knowing that the culprits, who stole something valuable from the museum, stood high above the policemen's heads on a tall building a few yards away.

"Wow so many police cars." A female figure spoke up, sitting on a balcony's frame, staring at the scene below. "Looks like we caused quite a ruckus wouldn't you say Vic?" She laughed as she turned her head to look at another female figure that was leaning against the balcony with her back facing the scene.

Victoria smirked. "Well what did you think? After all, we just stole something far more valuable than any of those dusty little artifacts." Victoria commented as she crossed her arms.

"Yeah," the other female agreed with a nod of her head. "And its supposed to be extremely well-guarded by the top security guards of the city. Please." The female smirked. "Those guards were a joke."

Victoria was a young woman in her early 20s or so, with extremely long silver hair that reached her slightly past her hips and was ribbon-tied into a loose ponytail towards the end. She had bangs that covered her forehead, cheeks and some parts of her neck and shoulder. Her silver colored hair highlighted her bright light violet eyes. Around her neck was a black and gold collar-like necklace. Her shoulder and collarbone was exposed, due to her long dress. Her black, gold and white dress cupped her breasts, exposing her cleavage. Wrapped underneath her breasts were those white wraps that some people use to fight. The rest of her dress made its way down her legs, splitting in the middle to allow her to walk fluently. The upper part of her dress wraps around her arms, allowing a tan color clothing material to fall freely against her skin. Her forearms were covered by a black material that reached to her elbows and were held against her forearms by the same white material underneath her breasts. She wore slightly high-heel boots that were black and white in color.

Victoria glanced back at the scene behind her as she saw several police officers enter the museum with guns drawn. She chuckled, turned away and used her hands to lean away from the balcony. "Alright Leah, let's get going." Victoria looked at her companion. "Our job here is done."

Leah was slightly younger than Victoria, probably in her late teens. She had orange-red hair that was tied into two mid-high ponytails. Her bangs fell free against her forehead and cheek. She had dark grey eyes outlined slightly with black. She wore a simple white tee with short sleeves with a grey skirt and a red belt that hung loose around her waist. On one of her arms she had a grey and white material wrapped around her upper arm. She had dark grey socks that came up past her knees and into her upper thighs and black, belted boots that reached her calf muscles on each leg.

"I say we did an excellent job in acquiring what we came for without any problems." Leah stated as she jumped off the balcony and walked up to her friend.

"No kidding." Victoria chuckled before she heard a distance sound of a helicopter coming towards their direction. "I guess they're pulling out all the stops." She sighed.

Leah shrugged. "What do you expect? We did just steal the Egyptian God Cards!" She stated as Victoria pulled out the said cards from a bag she was carrying.

"Obelisk, Ra and Slifer." Victoria said the names of the Gods slowly. "Leah, what we have here are the most powerful Duel Monster cards in history." She looked at Leah with excitement.

Leah nodded just as eagerly. "Yeah we got them alright. It would be cool to use them as our own." She said as she slightly looked away from Victoria. "But remember, Master Creed is waiting for us to give him these cards. So no funny business Vic." Leah said sternly.

Victoria sighed as she looked at the God cards again before returning them to the bag for safe keeping. "I know Leah." She paused for a moment before she continued. "I wonder why Master Creed would make us go through the trouble of getting these cards." She finished, looking at Leah.

"It's not our place to ask." Leah shrugged again. "So come on let's go." Leah said excitedly as she pulled out a duel card.

"Yeah we got one more stop before we head back home." Victoria stated as she as well pulled out a duel card.

"Yep!" Leah smiled. "Onward! To Duel Academy!" Leah raised her duel card as it started to glow.

Victoria smiled at her young companion's antics as she raised her card as well. "To get the Sacred Beast cards for Master Creed." She added as the helicopter flew over the building they were on, shining their light directly over them.

As the helicopter's light moved away to another location, the spot where the two girls stood was now empty, with no trace of the girls at all.

**What the hell? The Egyptian Cards were stolen and now Duel Academy is their next target for the Sacred Beasts Can Sega and Jesse take down Claire and Andre before it's too late? Find out next time on Yugioh GX!**

* * *

"**Luna slices open the door causing Chazz to scream as he was caught doing something underhanded." **

**Luna: Alright time for you die…What the hell are…you doing?**

**Sega; Hey what's going on here? "See's Chazz has her sock and something in it."…THAT'S MY SOCK YOU BASTARD! "Leaps on Chazz and starts bashing his face in with the Sledgehammer. **

"**Luna stares as Sega goes to work on Chazz's face and looks at her Scythe and sighs." Oh well guess I won't be using this."**

**Luna puts up her scythe and leans against the wall and watches the show trying to figure out what was Chazz doing with Sega's sock. **

**Sega: Are you shit face spill it what the hell were you doing with my sock!" **

**Chazz: "In whimpering pain." I…I was…I was. **

**Sega: Spill it! Or do you want me to remodel your face again!**

**Chazz: NOOOOOOOOO! I'LL TALK I'LL TALK!**

**Sega: Alright then hurry up! Now what the hell were you doing with my SOCK!**

**Chazz: I was…..I was….."Gulp." I….I**

**Luna: Better hurry up, she's losing her patience. **

**Chazz: "In fear finally spit it out." I..I was…..PRACTICING! "Starts to cry horribly"**

**Luna and Sega look at Chazz and just shook their heads sadly. **

**Luna: Now that's just pathetic, Sega wrap this up will you I'm going back downstairs.**

**Sega: Sigh fine. "Gets off Chazz and looks at the readers." I'm sorry you guys had to witness this, this was supposed to be a story of class, but this pervert here just ruined it. How dare he degrade our conversation session with his foul thoughts? "Glares at the crying Chazz." Anyway please read and review you guys I have to go out and buy a whole new pair of socks, because there's no telling how longs he's been doing this. Well I'm off by guys!**


	21. A Team's Resolve, A Spirit's Wish

**Disclaimer: Alright guys here's part two of the Christmas present I promised you. Actually I didn't promise this one at all, but behold another chapter! Yay! And this one isn't the filler it actually carry on with the story so have fun seeing what happens. Oh yea I haven't forgot the filler, I'll try and see if I can get it up tonight, before 12. If not it'll definitely be up tomorrow. Since I know you guys like to laugh, I just thought me and Sega ought to leave you guys with a little something, just to show you guys we really appreciate everyone who's been sticking with us and this story and have been waiting patiently for us to update, even though life gets in the way. Anyway again we really appreciate you guys and girls, this series would be nothing without you and me of course I had to type it lol, but seriously though thanks again. I can't tell you guys how much I really appreciate your reviews. The reason I'm so grateful for your feedback is because I plan to have my own anime air on TV someday, so just to know that you guys love my ideas is a great boost for my confidence, so thanks again guys. **

**P.S. Again remember if everything goes well, the filler will be posted before 12 tonight, so maybe around elevenish, if not it'll definitely be posted tomorrow morning for sure. Happy reading!**

**Chazz: *fixes a mistletoe over his head and smiles deviously* Hehehe this should do it. I, The Chazz, will finally get a kiss from Alexis, Luna and Sega without getting beat up, mauled and killed! **

***Sneaks out of his room tiptoes down the hallway and snickers to himself***

**Chazz: They can't say anything about this. Whoever gets caught under the mistletoe with has to kiss me! *Snickers again as he reached Luna's door* I'm a genius!**

***knocks on Luna's door, fixes the garment with the mistletoe on his head so that when Luna opens the door, it's right over both of their heads***

**Luna: *opens the door and sees Chazz* Um hi Chazz? Is there something you...**

***gets a kiss on the lips from Chazz* **

**Luna: WHAT THE FUCKING HELL! *Spits and cleans her lips with her hand, arms and clothes* CHAZZ I'M GOING TO KILL YOU FOR THAT! **

***Everyone steps out their rooms to see what was going on***

**Chazz: *looks like an angel* Nah uh uh Luna. *points to his mistletoe* I have a mistletoe and the rule is whoever is under the mistletoe must kiss. **

***Sega walks up to Chazz, looks at his garment and then looks at him***

**Sega: What mistletoe? *watches with a smirk on her face when she saw Chazz's face fell as he checked for the mistletoe***

**Chazz: *looks at Luna with horror* ...Mother *screams and runs for his life as Luna chased him with her scythe throughout the house***

***Everyone shook their heads and walked back into their rooms as the chapter begins***

* * *

**Chapter 19  
A Team's Resolve, a Spirit's Wish**

**[In NYC]**

"Jesse..." Sega said lowly, casting a look at the Crystal Beast Duelist next to her.

Jesse looked at her with his usual smile, just happy that she was ok from her ordeal. "Yeah Sega?"

Sega looked down to where she saw Jesse's arms wrapped around her waist. "Um, you can let go of me now." She said with a blush on her cheeks.

Jesse blushed as well as he quickly let go of her. "Oh sorry. Just making sure you were ok to stand up on your own." The Crystal Beast Duelist remarked, rubbing the back of his head embarrassingly.

Sega smiled warmly as she turned her focus to the events on the field. Jesse followed her gaze and then spoke up.

"Gyzarus was able to destroy one of Claire's Traps, Pitch-Black Power Stone." Jesse explained, as Sega turned her head quickly at him.

"What? I didn't want Gyzarus to destroy that card." Sega admitted.

Jesse shrugged. "But you ordered him to do so. So he did and for some reason, he couldn't destroy Magical Citadel of Enymion like y'all wanted him." He looked at Sega, only to see Sega's eyes slightly widened.

"What?" She said dumbfounded.

"Hahaha!" Claire laughed, making Jesse and Sega look at her. "You want to know why your little birdy couldn't destroy my Field Spell? It's simple." She flicked her hair back. "I saved it. By removing a Spell Counter that was on my Citadel that is." She stated with a smirk.

"Grrr..." Sega growled, taking another look at the Field Spell. "Dammit all."

Claire smirked at Sega. "How does it feel to have your plans backfire on you?"

Sega growled some more as she threw her arm forward and her face-down card flipped up. "I activate my face-down Indomitable Gladiator Beast!" She shouted, even though both Claire's Citadel and Tower reacted to her Spell's activation.

_**Indomitable Gladiator Beast  
Card-Type:**__ Quick-Play Spell  
__**Effect:**__ Target face-up "Gladiator Beast" monster you control gains 500 ATK until the End Phase. While this card is in your Graveyard, you can return 2 "Gladiator Beast" cards from your Graveyard to the Deck to return this card to your hand._

Claire smirked evilly as Sega continued on with her turn. "With this Spell, Gyzarus gains 500 more attack points!" She explained as her Gladiator Beast monster was overflowing with dark green aura, its attack strength increasing to 2900. "Gyzarus, let's wipe that smirk off her face! Go! Tempest Power Slam!" She shouted as Gyzarus's eyes glowed for a moment. Then, suddenly, he rushed forward towards Endymion, the Master Magician while his body started glowing with the same dark green aura.

Endymion growled as he twirled his staff in defense, but it proved to be useless as Gyzarus slammed into the dark magician, destroying the monster and causing a large explosion that covered the entire field.

"Ugh..." Claire shielded herself from the explosion's dust and debris while her brother crossed his arms in front of him. As both unshielded themselves, the dark aura that surrounded Claire went out of control again, making Claire yell in pain slightly as her Life Points dropped 200 points more.

When Claire looked up to see her empty field, she noticed a looming shadow over her. Her eyes locked onto the form of Gyzarus, who stood a few feet away from her and her brother and he was looking at her darkly before he leapt away from them and back to Sega's side.

_"Did that monster just..."_ Claire thought as the Gladiator started to fade away in a dark green light and shot back into Sega's duel disk. _"What the hell..." _

Sega watched closely as Gyzarus's energy engulfed her deck and as it faded, her deck glowed again and shot out two different colored lights out to the field. "Thanks Gyzarus," Sega closed her eyes and reopened them. "Just like any of my other Gladiators, Gyzarus gets to return to my deck if he battles. But since he's one of the commander-in-chiefs, he gets to tag out 2 Gladiators from my deck instead of 1." She explained as the two lights slammed onto the field and two figures appeared as the lights faded away.

"So come on out, Gladiator Beast Dimacari and Gladiator Beast Paegina!" Sega called out as her two monsters, a buffalo-like Gladiator and an antelope-like Gladiator appeared in their battle poses.

_**Gladiator Beast Dimacari  
Card-Type:**__ Effect Monster  
__**Attribute: **__Earth | __**Level: **__4  
__**Type: **__Beast  
__**ATK: **__1600 | __**DEF: **__1200  
__**Description: **__When this card is Special Summoned by the effect of a "Gladiator Beast" monster, it can attack twice during each Battle Phase. At the end of the Battle Phase, if this card attacked or was attacked, you can return it to the Deck to Special Summon 1 "Gladiator Beast" monster from your Deck, except "Gladiator Beast Dimacari"._

_**Gladiator Beast Paegina  
Card-Type:**__ Effect Monster  
__**Attribute: **__Wind | __**Level: 4**__  
__**Type: **__Beast-Warrior  
__**ATK: **__1700 | __**DEF: **__1200  
__**Description: **__This card cannot be used as a Synchro Material Monster, except for the Synchro Summon of a "Gladiator Beast" monster. If this card was Special Summoned by the effect of a "Gladiator Beast" monster, this card is treated as a Tuner Monster. At the end of the Battle Phase, if this card attacked or was attacked, you can return it to the Deck to Special Summon 1 "Gladiator Beast" monster from your Deck, except "Gladiator Beast Paegina". _

"I end my turn with a face-down and that's all for now." Sega finished, placing a card from her hand into her duel disk.

**Sega and Jesse  
LP: 7100  
****Cards in hand: 1/1  
Monsters on the field: 3  
Sega - Gladiator Beast Dimacari (ATK: 1600), Gladiator Beast Paegina (ATK: 1700)  
Jesse - Crystal Beast Topaz Tiger (ATK: 1600; Equipped with Golden Rule)  
Cards face-down: 3  
Continuous Spell Card: 4  
Jesse - Crystal Beast Emerald Tortoise, Crystal Beast Amethyst Cat, Crystal Beast Cobalt Eagle, Crystal Beast Sapphire Pegasus  
Continuous Trap Card: 0  
Cards Removed From Play: 0  
Field Spell: 0  
Graveyard: 5  
Sega - Unknown Card, Secret Barrel, Indomitable Gladiator Beast  
Jesse -Crystal Beast Amber Mammoth, Crystal Slicer**

**Claire and Andre  
LP: 5500  
Cards in hand: 0/2  
Monsters on the field: 1  
Claire - 0  
Andre - Obnoxious Celtic Guard (ATK: 1400)  
Cards face-down: 1  
Continuous Spell Card: 0  
Continuous Trap Card: 1  
Claire - Tower of Babel - 1 Spell Counters  
Cards Removed From Play: 0  
Field Spell: 1  
Magical Citadel of Endymion - 1 Spell Counters  
Graveyard: 12  
Claire - Spell Power Grasp (2), Summoner Monk, Unknown Card, Pot of Greed, Mythical Beast Cerberus, Twister, Pitch-Black Power Stone, Endymion, the Master Magician  
Andre - Reload, Maruading Captain, Warrior Lady of the Wasteland**

Claire growled. "Andre..." She cast a dark look at him, but her brother nodded, understanding everything.

"Don't worry Sis. I got those lovebirds." He looked at her as he talked. He looked away and drew his card from his deck. "My move!" Andre shouted as he looked at the card he drew and instantly a evil smirk appeared on his face.

"I Summon Gearfried the Iron Knight!" He called out as a white light appeared on the field as usual and a warrior-like figure, cladded in black iron armor, made its battle cry and stood on the field itching for a fight.

Andre picked up a card from his hand. "From my hand I activate the Spell Release Restraint!" He shouted, despite the sounds of the reaction of his sister's cards.

_**Release Restraint**__  
__**Card Type: **__Normal Spell  
__**Effect: **__Tribute 1 "Gearfried the Iron Knight" on your side of the field to Special Summon 1 "Gearfried the Swordmaster" from your hand or Deck._

"Tell me Anderson. Do you remember what this little Spell Card does?" Andre stated with a smirk while Jesse remained silent. "No? Well allow me to refresh you memory! This Spell card allows me to tribute my Gearfried the Iron Knight for another much more powerful version of him." Andre explained while Gearfried gave another battle cry as light underneath his armor broke through several cracks until finally, his armor blasted off of him and a new human-looking warrior appeared, flexing his exposed muscles.

"I sacrifice my Gearfried the Iron Knight to Special Summon Gearfried the Swordmaster!" Andre yelled.

_**Gearfried the Swordmaster**__  
__**Card-Type: **__Effect Monster  
__**Attribute: **__Light | __**Level: **__7  
__**Type: **__Warrior  
__**ATK: **__2600 | __**DEF: **__2200  
__**Description: **__This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except by the effect of "Release Restraint". When this card is equipped with an Equip Card, destroy 1 monster on your opponent's side of the field._

"This is for the embarrassment you made me go through Anderson!" Andre shouted coldly as he glared at Jesse. "You shot my chance on making a name for myself, you fucking bastard!" He yelled as he threw his arm forward while his face-down card flipped up.

"I activate my Trap, Blast with Chain!" Andre shouted as something started to materalize on Gearfried the Swordmaster. It became apparent what was materialing on the monster's back was some dynamites wrapped in chains.

_**Blast with Chain**__  
__**Card Type: **__Normal Trap  
__**Effect: **__After activation, this card is treated as an Equip Card that increases the ATK of the equipped monster by 500 points. Equip a monster on your side of the field with this card. If this card is destroyed by the effect of another card while it is an Equip Card, select 1 card on the field and destroy it._

Andre smirked as the materialization was done and Gearfried let out a battle cry. "This is how this Trap works." Andre started explaining. "After I activate it, it becomes sort of like an Equip Spell Card and here's a bonus. My monster gains 500 Attack points." He finished as his monster's attack points increased to 3100.

"Now here's the best part." Andre stated as he pointed at Topaz Tiger. "When Gearfried the Swordmaster is equipped with such a card, he gets to destroy a monster on your field. So guess which monster I chose Anderson?" Andre said slyly as his monster readied himself to destroy Topaz Tiger.

Topaz Tiger growled as he saw Gearfried rushed at him. **"Jesse!" **Topaz Tiger cried out.

"Working on it buddy!" Jesse shouted as he threw his arms forward to activate his face-down. "I activate my Spell Double Cyclone!" He shouted as his card flipped face-up and two cyclones came out of the card but then one headed towards Jesse while the other towards Andre.

_**Double Cyclone  
Card-Type: **__Quick-Play Spell  
__**Effect: **__Select 1 Spell/Trap Card you control and 1 Spell/Trap Card your opponent controls. Destroy the selected card(s)._

Meanwhile, Claire looked at her Citadel as it reacted to the Spell's activation and then to her Tower of Babel. She nodded as she smirked evilly when she looked back at the field. _"Good. If Jesse can activate another Spell, both him and Sega are done for."_ She thought as Jesse explained what his Spell card does.

"This card allows me to pick a card on my field and either Spell or Trap card on yours and destroys them." Jesse explained as he pointed to his Cobalt gemstone. "So I'll destroy Coblat Eagle here and destroy Blast With Chain!" He said as Cobalt Eagle's stone was destroyed by a cyclone.

"Hehe. You just screwed yourself up Anderson!" Andre remarked as he saw his Blast with Chain get destroyed by the cyclone. "Gearfried's effect still goes on!" Andre chuckled as he grinned widely. "Your little kitty is going to go bye-bye." He waved his hand in the goodbye manner.

Gearfried punched Topaz Tiger in the face, making the tiger revert to his gemstone that was placed next to the gemstones that Jesse had. Gearfried jumped back as Andre revealed something else.

"I gotta thank you for destroying Blast with Chain, Anderson." He said, making both Sega and Jesse stared at him confused. "You just made it much easier to defeat you." He grinned as he pointed to one of Sega's Gladiators.

"Why are you pointing at my monster?" Sega yelled as she glared at him.

"When Blast with Chain is destroyed by a card effect while it's an Equip Card, I get to destroy 1 card on the field." Andre licked his lips as Sega gasped when she saw Paegina get wrapped in the same chains that were connected to the dynamites. "And like I said, Anderson made it much easier for me to beat you." He finished as the dynamites exploded along with Paegina, causing a fiery explosion that rocked the entire field.

"Ahh!" Sega cried as she shielded herself from the explosion.

Claire chuckled. "And I can bet money that your Gladiators can't tag themselves out if they're destroyed by card effects." Claire mentioned as she shook her head.

Unshielding herself, Sega growled at Claire's comment. "What's your point?"

Claire chuckled again. "It doesn't take a Rocket Scientist to realize your deck's weaknesses."

"What's that?" Sega retorted angrily.

"Hmph." Claire smirked as she looked at her brother. "Continue on with your move brother."

Andre smirked evilly. "Gearfried the Swordmaster! Attack Sega's Gladiator! Swordmaster Thrust!" He ordered as Gearfried pulled out his sword and lunged towards Dimacari and slashed the buffalo Gladiator in half.

"Ughhhh..." Sega gritted her teeth as Gearfried returned next to the other monster Andre had on the field.

"Now my Celtic Guard will attack the two of you directly!" Andre shouted as his Obnoxious Celtic Guard rushed forwards, heading to Sega and Jesse with his own sword drawn. "Make sure that they can feel the pain I've endure!" He ordered as his Celtic Guard's sword glowed with that same dark aura.

**"Sega, that attack is real! I can feel it." **Tiburscia growled. **"If you get hit with that aura..."**

Nodding at Tiburscia's words, Sega gritted her teeth as she saw the monster approaching her first. "Shit..."

"Sega!" Jesse yelled as he rushed in front of her, his back facing the monster.

"What the..." Sega said stunned as she locked eyes with Jesse. "What are you doing Jesse?" She glared at him.

"What does it look like?" Jesse smiled at her. "I'm protecting ya."

Sega stared at him speechless before she shook her head in disbelief. As she was going to open her mouth to say something, Andre's monster appeared behind them, his sword raised above his head, ready to slash them. Sega and Jesse stared at the monster wide-eyed as his blade came down.

"Jesse!" Sega shouted, as Jesse gritted his teeth as the blade slashed his back, leaving a straight trail of the dark aura along the slash.

"ARRRRGGGGGGGAAAAAHHHHHH!" Jesse screamed in pain as the Celtic Guard moved away from him.

"Jesse!" Sega cried as she saw the Crystal Beast duelist tremble in pain. Unknown to them, the dark aura that was left on Jesse's back gathered into a small orb-like shape and entered into Jesse's body as the slash faded away. "Jesse! Jesse!" Sega cried out over and over as Jesse leaned forward, his eyes closing slowly.

Tiburscia looked at Jesse with worry and fear, his ears folded back as Sega caught Jesse, letting him use her body for support as he groaned out in pain. "Jesse!"

Jesse opened one of his eyes and looked at Sega, somewhat weakly. "Are you always this loud?" He teased with a smile appearing on his face.

Sega held back some tears as she smiled as well. "Not usually." She said as Jesse moved away from her and groaned a bit. "You ok?"

Jesse nodded. "Yeah." He rubbed his head as he turned around to look at Claire and Andre.

**"Are you sure?"** Tiburscia cast a look at him. **"You don't feel anything...strange?" **

"By strange y'all mean that I actually felt that attack, then yes, I feel strange alright." Jesse said as he turned to look at his friends. But with the look on their faces, they weren't convinced. "Guys! Guys! I'm fine! Really! I just said that as a joke!" He said as a sweatdrop appeared on his head, trying to reassure them with a smile.

Sega shook her head with a chuckle before her expression got serious again as she glared at Claire and Andre. "You got 5 seconds to tell me exactly what you did to Jesse!" She threatened, but only succeeded in making the siblings chuckle and smirk.

"What makes you think we did anything?" Claire spoke up. Sega growled at them as Claire went on. "You're the ones putting on a show." She finished with a coy smirk on her face.

Andre chuckled as he crossed his arms. "Told ya they were lovebirds."

Sega glared at Andre for the comment while Jesse looked at her slightly. "Sega?"

Sega sighed as she looked at Jesse. "Jesse we better come up with something quick or else."

Jesse nodded as both duelists faced their opponents again. "I know Sega. I just hope in my next draw, I get something good." He finished.

**[At the Chicago Airport]**

It was close to the evening hours when Luna and Neveah stepped off the plane that landed in Chicago. They looked around the airport for a minute and then they both took a deep breath.

"Well at least we're here." Luna said as she looked down at Neveah and smiled. "Welcome to Chicago." Luna said happily as Neveah smiled back and looked around as well.

"Well I can honestly say, it's a big place, well it looked like it was when we flew in." Neveah said back as she looked up at Luna. "Hey Luna, have you been here before?" Neveah asked as the two made their way to the exits.

Luna just nodded as they walked through the door and started to look around from building to building. "Actually yes, I have family here. My aunt and uncle stay not too far from here." Luna said as she looked around like she was trying to figure out something, and then turned her head towards Neveah again.

"Well I guess we need to get started." Luna said as she looked around again.

"Where do you suppose we find this secret Lab that Pegasus told us about anyway. I mean it's not like it's going to appear right in front of us and say look at me, I'm right in here." Neveah said which caused Luna to let out a sigh.

"Yea you're right." Luna said as she began to think of something, but decided against it. "In a city like this, it'll be damn near impossible." Luna said as she placed her hand on her head and slightly shook it.

"Yea how are we supposed to cover that much ground, not to mention find one person in this entire city full of people?" Neveah asked as Luna looked at her.

"Welllll…" Luna started as she placed a finger on her chin and nodded. "It's the best chance we have to get around and as quickly as possible. I'm pretty sure that Alexia and the others will yell at me for doing this." Luna said as Neveah looked at her with a confused look. "But we have no other choice."

"What are you talking about Luna?" Neveah asked confused.

"Well let's just say I have an idea on how we can at least find this building that Pegasus was telling us about." Luna said. "One problem though." Luna added.

"What's that?" Neveah asked.

"We need to get somewhere high enough that no one would bother looking up." Luna stated as Neveah looked at her again. "Don't ask. Just trust me ok." Luna said as Neveah looked at Luna and had no choice but to agree with her.

"Alright if you say so, I'll follow you." Neveah said as Luna smiled and looked around.

"Alright then, now let's see." Luna said as she continued to look around, until she found a building that seem big and wide enough for her idea to work and get away unseen. "Alright Neveah let's head to the top of that hotel." Luna pointed at the building as she started to make a run for it.

"WHAT? THE HOTEL? LUNA ARE YOU CRAZY?" Neveah shouted from behind Luna as Luna continued to make her way towards the hotel, causing Neveah to let out a loud sigh. "Man maybe I should have stayed back at the Academy." Neveah whined as she started to run after Luna as well.

The two quickly ran into the luxury hotel, running past the guests and workers and quickly headed towards the elevator. Luna pressed the up button while Neveah was panting, trying to catch her breath. "Are you sure you know what you're doing?" Neveah asked as Luna looked at her and smiled, when the elevator door opened up.

"Just come on. There's something I think you would want to see." Luna said as she grabbed Neveah's wrist and pulled her into the elevator with a loud yelp. "It's going to help us find Rakaia." Luna finished as Neveah looked up at her and nodded as Luna pressed the elevator, wanting it to go to the top floor of the hotel building.

"What are you planning?" Neveah questioned as the elevator began to rise. "I mean what could we possibly do at the top floor of this hotel? Seriously Luna, have you lost it?" Neveah asked as she looked at the Harpie duelist, who just smiled at her as the elevator reached the top floor, opening the doors allowing them to get off.

Once they were on the top floor, Luna looked around the roof of the building, satisfied that no one would be able to see them up there, since it was too high and it was wide enough for what she was about to do.

"Alright then." Luna stated as she reached into her deck and pulled out a whitish grey card and glanced back at Neveah. "Stand back and when I say hop on, I mean it. No questions asked. Got it." Luna said sternly as she eyed Neveah, who just nodded her head in agreement.

"Good." Luna said as she closed her eyes and her card started to glow a bright golden color. _"Heavenly gales will protect and guide those who cannot find their way!"_ Luna began to shout as wind started to pick up around her slowly.

"What…What the…What the hell?" Neveah shouted as she used her arms to cover her face as the wind around Luna began to pick up. "Luna what the hell are you doing?" Neveah yelled. "LUNA!"

Luna, ignoring Neveah's cries, continued on with her chant. _"The winds of change has come at last!" _Luna shouted again as she lifted up her card in the air. _"Carry out my will Harpie's Magna Dragon!" _Luna shouted as a bright light quickly shot from the card into the air above the clouds, taking the form of the mighty Harpie's Magna Dragon.

Luna's dragon took form of a dragonic wyvern, with bright red spiky scales on its back and a tan cream underbelly with darker markings on its underside and wings. Its wings had five large claw-like talons and its tail was club-like with a few large spike horns on it. On its head was more spikes and a black beak-like mouth that was sharp like a blade.

Harpie's Magna Dragon gave a quick roar and gently landed in front of Luna and Neveah, who looked bewildered by the dragon's appearance.

"Whoa..." Neveah said stunned as the dragon cocked its head to look at its master and her friend.

"Alright come on!" Luna shouted as she ran towards Harpie's Magna Dragon, who lowered its head allowing her to get on.

"Umm…Al…Alright." Neveah stammered as she ran behind Luna and hopped on the dragon as well. The dragon lifted its head up, extended its wings and quickly jumped into the air and took flight before anyone could get a real good look at it. The mighty dragon flew high enough into the clouds, using the clouds to cover it from below from any onlookers as it hovered over the city of Chicago at a simple speed. The dragon turned its head slightly looking up at its duelist wondering what she wanted it to do at the moment.

"You ok?" Luna asked as she turned her head back to look at Neveah, who was holding onto Luna's waist for dear life.

"You…You didn't tell me you could do this too!" Neveah said slightly shaking as she looked at Harpie's Magna Dragon in amazement, but somewhat fearful. "You're…You're really determined to pull out all the stops when it comes to Rakaia, aren't you?" Neveah asked as she looked down at the city below them and quickly gripped back onto Luna's waist, while Luna just giggled at what she was seeing, but quickly got serious again.

"Yea I am. He's been through a lot and I want to make sure he's ok and to let him know I'm there for him, right girl?" Luna said as she looked down at her dragon and slightly rubbed her head. The wyvern gave a snort and loving growl in agreement. "Alright Magna Dragon, I want you to try and do something for me." Luna said as the dragon gave another light growl as if to ask what it was. "I want you to see if you can find Rakaia for me." Luna said as she looked down at her dragon, who nodded her head at the request and gave another loud roar and flapped her wings and darted towards a direction, trying to see if she can pick up something.

"Do you think this will work?" Neveah shouted over the winds that was blowing past them.

"It's got to!" Luna shouted back. "I mean look at it this way. We have to find this laboratory in order to find Rakaia, and if Rakaia's here, he'll most likely go to that laboratory on Red-Eyes!" Luna continued as she held on to her dragon's spikes as she flew through the air. "So if Magna Dragon can pick up the connection between me and Rakaia, then I'm sure we can find him before anything happens." Luna finished as Neveah looked at her questionably.

"Connection?" Neveah repeated.

Luna just looked back at Neveah and smirked and then turned her head back in front of her. "Don't worry about it, I'll explain later. Right now we have to find Rakaia." Luna ended as they flew off into the evening sky, high above the heads of Chicago's citizens in search of the Dragon duelist.

**[Back to the Tag-Team Duel]**

Sega glared at Claire and Andre for a moment before she spoke up. "You know something Claire," Sega called out the other female duelist who looked at her bored. "My deck may have flaws but I can assure you, when my Gladiators are back into a corner, they come out fighting." She smirked as a white light appeared on the field where Gladiator Beast Dimacari once stood. "I Special Summon Gladiator Beast Alexander!" She shouted as a lion Gladiator with armor and a pair of wings roared as he made his appearance.

_**Gladiator Beast Alexander  
Card-Type:**__ Effect Monster  
__**Attribute: **__Light | __**Level: **__6  
__**Type: **__Beast  
__**ATK: **__2400 | __**DEF: **__600  
__**Description: **__This card cannot be Special Summoned except with the effect of "Gladiator Beast Dimacari". If this card was Special Summoned, it is unaffected by the effects of Spell Cards. At the end of the Battle Phase, if this card attacked or was attacked, you can return it to the Deck to Special Summon 1 "Gladiator Beast" monster from your Deck, except "Gladiator Beast Alexander". _

"Alexander can only come out when he's tagged by Dimacari." Sega smirked.

"It doesn't matter." Andre spoke up. "You're still going to get beat. I play one face-down and end my turn!" He finished as a face-down card appeared behind his two monsters.

**Claire and Andre  
LP: 5500  
Cards in hand: 0/0  
Monsters on the field: 2  
Claire - 0  
Andre - Obnoxious Celtic Guard (ATK: 1400), Gearfried the Swordmaster (ATK: 2600)  
Cards face-down: 1  
Continuous Spell Card: 0  
Continuous Trap Card: 1  
Claire - Tower of Babel - 3 Spell Counters  
Cards Removed From Play: 0  
Field Spell: 1  
Magical Citadel of Endymion - 3 Spell Counters  
Graveyard: 15  
Claire - Spell Power Grasp (2), Summoner Monk, Unknown Card, Pot of Greed, Mythical Beast Cerberus, Twister, Pitch-Black Power Stone, Endymion, the Master Magician  
Andre - Reload, Maruading Captain, Warrior Lady of the Wasteland, Gearfried the Iron Knight, Release Restraint, Blast With Chain**

**Sega and Jesse  
LP: 4700  
****Cards in hand: 2/1  
Monsters on the field: 1  
Sega - Gladiator Beast Alexander (ATK: 2400)  
Jesse - 0  
Cards face-down: 3  
Continuous Spell Card: 4  
Jesse - Crystal Beast Emerald Tortoise, Crystal Beast Amethyst Cat, Crystal Beast Sapphire Pegasus, Crystal Beast Topaz Tiger  
Continuous Trap Card: 0  
Cards Removed From Play: 0  
Field Spell: 0  
Graveyard: 9  
Sega - Unknown Card, Secret Barrel, Indomitable Gladiator Beast, Gladiator Beast Paegina  
Jesse -Crystal Beast Amber Mammoth, Crystal Slicer, Crystal Beast Cobalt Eagle, Double Cyclone, Golden Rule**

Jesse looked at the top card of his deck as he placed his hand on it and took a deep breath. "Alright Sega," he called out to her. Sega looked at him for a moment as he spoke up again. "Let's hope I draw the card we need to win this." He smiled at her as he drew his card and then looked at it.

Sega cocked her head slightly as she noticed a smirk appeared on his face. "From my hand I activate the Spell, Rare Value!"

_**Rare Value  
Card-Type: **__Normal Spell  
__**Effect: **__Activate only when there are 2 or more "Crystal Beast" cards in your Spell & Trap Card Zone. Your opponent selects 1 "Crystal Beast" card in your Spell & Trap Card Zone and sends it to the Graveyard. Then you draw 2 cards._

Claire smirked before she started to laugh while her cards reacted to the Spell. But for some reason, her Tower of Babel started to crumble and fall apart.

"What's..." Sega began as pieces of the tower smashed into the field. "What's going on?" She said while Jesse gritted his teeth.

"You fell for it." Claire laughed. "You asked me what does Tower of Babel do, didn't you Sega? Well I'll tell you." Claire smirked evilly. "When it gains a fourth Spell Counter, it destroys itself." She finished, leaving Sega and Jesse to look at each other confused.

"But that's not all." She spoke. "When it's destroyed, whoever gave it its fourth Spell Counter gets hit with 3000 points of damage!" Claire stated.

"WHAT?" Both Sega and Jesse yelled in shock as the tower completely fell apart and collasped.

"Shit!" Jesse cursed as he grabbed Sega and covered her with his own body as large pieces of the tower fell around them.

"AAAAHHHH!" Both duelists yelled as their Life Points dropped.

Andre looked at his sister who still held a smirk on her face. "Nice one sis. You got them there."

"Well Anderson was quite predictable." Claire said simply with a nod.

"Predictable, huh?" Jesse said as the pieces of the tower faded. Jesse and Sega were already back on their feet, slightly breathing heavy as Jesse continued.

"Since I got more than 2 Crystal Beasts in my Spell and Trap Card Zone, you get to send 1 of them to the Graveyard and I get to draw two cards." Jesse explained as he held his arms out wide. "So pick y'all poison."

Claire looked unamused as she pointed to the yellow, Topaz gemstone and watched it disappear from the field. As soon as it did, Jesse drew 2 more cards from his deck.

He quickly glanced at them, before looking at Sega with a mischevious grin. Sega glared at him slightly, hoping that his next move doesn't involve more Spells.

He winked at her, making her blush slightly at the gesture as he spoke up. "I summon Crystal Beast Ruby Carbuncle!" He shouted as a red gemstone appeared and then suddenly, it cracked apart and revealed a purple cat-like creature with four ears and a tail with a red orb on the tip of it.

_**Crystal Beast Ruby Carbuncle  
Card-Type:**__ Effect Monster  
__**Attribute: **__Light | __**Level: **__3  
__**Type: **__Fairy  
__**ATK: **__300 | __**DEF: **__300  
__**Description: **__When this card is Special Summoned, you can Special Summon as many "Crystal Beast" cards as possible from your Spell & Trap Card Zone. If this card is destroyed while it is in a Monster Card Zone, you can place it face-up in your Spell & Trap Card Zone as a Continuous Spell Card instead of sending it to the Graveyard._

**"That's Jesse's Duel Spirit."** Tiburscia whispered to Sega as Ruby landed on the field on all fours.

"Really?" Sega whispered back, somewhat surprised as she saw the creature. "It's kind of cute."

Andre looked at Ruby Carbuncle with disbelief. "Really? Is that all you got? What a joke!" Andre scoffed, making Ruby growl at his words. "I've seen cardboard boxes much scarier than that."

"You know something Andre." Jesse began, clearly upset. "Ruby may not look like much, but she's family to me. All my Crystal Beasts are!" He glared at Andre.

"So what Anderson?" Andre said, unamused. "Those monsters you have there are nothing but pieces of paper. They ain't family."

"That's where y'all are wrong!" Jesse shouted. "My Crystal Beasts...They're my family! Ever since I first got them, we share a bond!" He closed his eyes as one of the cards in his hand started glowing. "And I'm going to show you the bond we share!" He reopened his eyes.

"With all 7 of my Crystal Beast monsters are either on my field or in my Graveyard, I get to Summon my new monster!" Jesse said as he held up his card that immediately started glowing in all colors of the rainbow.

"What?" Claire and Andre said as they look on in shock. Sega and Tiburscia looked at as well, as the different colors of the rainbow shined throughout the field.

"I Summon the Legendary Rainbow Dragon!" He shouted as the 7 colors of the rainbow came together and shot into the sky as a single beam which then transformed into a shape of a snake-like creature with wings.

The lights faded away as the body of Jesse's monster came into view as it roared.

_**Rainbow Dragon**__  
__**Card-Type: **__Effect Monster  
__**Attribute: **__Light | __**Level: **__10  
__**Type: **__Dragon  
__**ATK: **__4000 | __**DEF: **__0  
__**Description: **__This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned, except from your hand while you have 7 "Crystal Beast" cards with different names on the field or in your Graveyard. This card cannot activate its effects the turn it is Special Summoned. - Send all "Crystal Beast" monsters you control to the Graveyard; this card gains 1000 ATK for each card sent. You can activate this effect during either player's turn. - You can remove from play all "Crystal Beast" Monster Cards in your Graveyard to return all cards on the field to their owners' Decks._

"Whoa..." Sega stared in surprise and awe at the white and gold Dragon that had the seven colors of the rainbow as orbs on the sides of its body.

"Amazing." Tiburscia stared in awe as well as the Dragon settled itself behind Jesse and opened its mouth once more. "I've never seen such a dragon before."

"Rainbow...Dragon?" Claire said in shock as Andre and her started to back away.

"Yep. He's the new edition to my deck." Jesse stated. "But I'm not going to let myself have all the fun." He looked at Sega.

Sega looked at him confused. "What do you... You got a strong monster. Go and attack or something!" She demanded.

Jesse chuckled. "Well there's something I wanna try first." He said slowly as he started turned towards her. Sega stared at him confused for a minute before realizing the look that he was giving her was different.

"Uh Jesse..." Sega backed away a bit. "What are you..." She said, starting to feel uncomfortable as he grabbed her hand and held in his two hands.

No one can blame Sega for blushing almost bright red when Jesse brought up her hand to his lips n kissed it like a gentleman. "What are you doing?" She pulled her hand away and turned her back on him, still blushing like crazy.

Tiburscia smiled at her while Jesse stared at her confused. "Well I was going to ask y'all permission to let borrow your Gladiator Beast." He scratched his head as he looked away for a moment.

"What?" Sega looked at him, trying to stop her blushing. "What do you need him for?" She turned to face him as he smiled at her.

"For this!" Jesse winked at her. "I fuse Crystal Beast Ruby Carbuncle and Gladiator Beast Alexander!" Jesse shouted as Ruby and Alexander eyed each other for a moment, but then nodded with a smirk on their faces as they jumped up and became one entity. The fusion of the two monsters called for intense light that shined in red before a new figure began to form.

"Jesse?" Sega shouted as she stared at what was going on. "What the hell are you...?" She looked at him, as so did Tiburscia who was quite curious to Jesse's intentions.

"Experimenting." He said simply as the red light blinded the field. "Sega, the strong bonds you and I share with our monsters is the same bond I want to share with you." He said as he looked at her. Sega's eyes slightly widened as a light blush appeared on her cheeks.

He winked at her as he continued. "And this is our bond! I Fusion Summon Crystal Gladiator Beast Leonidas!" Jesse called out as the figure absorbed all the light into its body, revealing itself to be a lion-like creature with black and gold armor. It also had a pair of wings with red symbols on it. Attached to the wings were a few clusters of crystals also red in color. On one of its hands was a gold sword glowing in a red aura.

_**Crystal Gladiator Beast Leonidas **__  
__**Card-Type: **__Fusion/Effect Monster  
__**Attribute: **__Light | __**Level: **__8  
__**Type: **__Beast  
__**ATK: **__2700 | __**DEF: **__1600  
__**Description: **__"Gladiator Beast Alexander " + 1 "Crystal Beast" monster  
This card can only be Special Summoned from your Extra Deck by returning the above cards you control to the Deck. (You do not use "Polymerization".) When this card is Summoned, destroy a number of cards your opponent controls equal to the number of face-up Continuous Spell Cards you control. Once per turn, you can discard 1 "Crystal Beast" monster to Special Summon 1 monster from your Graveyard. At the end of the Battle Phase, if this card attacked or was attacked, you can return it to the Extra Deck to Special Summon 1 "Gladiator Beast" monster from your Deck._

Leonidas roared loudly as he swung his sword, slashing the air as he made his debut before he stood in front of Rainbow Dragon.

Sega stared at the new monster while he stood there with his arms crossed. "Hey Tiburscia." She called to her Hybrid.

**"Yeah Sega?"** Tiburscia answered as he stared at the new beast as well.

"You never seen a monster like that before right?" She asked him.

The Tiger Hybrid shook his head. **"Nope." **

"What the hell...?" Andre muttered as Claire just looked at the two monsters before her in utter shock.

"Now I activate Crystal Gladiator Beast Leonidas's Special Ability!" Jesse shouted as Leonidas uncrossed his arms and powered up the symbols and crystals on his body with more red light. "When Leonidas is Summoned, I get to destroys as many cards as I want! As long as the number of cards I destroy are equal to the number of Continuous Spells card I have on the field." He smirked as Leonidas shot out four large, sharp crystal shards. "Leonidas, let's go destroy some cards!" He pointed to Andre's two monsters.

"Go! Crystal Storm Rage!" Leonidas roared as he sent two of his crystal shards and drove through the bodies of Andre's Gearfried and Celtic Guard, destroying them immediately.

Jesse pointed to Andre's face-down. "One more time!" Leonidas growled as it glared at Andre, grabbing the Crystal Shard himself in his hand and throwing it towards the face-down card. The shard stabbed the card and destroyed it as well.

"Good job buddy! Now one more! And it's a huge one!" Jesse stated excitedly as Leonidas looked at the Citadel up and down and then at his last shard. He growled as he grabbed the shard with one hand and overwhelmed it with energy, making the shard grow bigger. Then he tossed the shard like a football as it broke through the Citadel's barrier and destroyed the main tower, causing everything else to collaspe.

"SIS!" Andre yelled as he looked at the falling Citadel. "Your Citadel!"

"What's the point of saving it?" Claire said somberly. "It's over Andre... we lost." She closed her eyes. "It's over!"

"No..." Andre said sadly. "It can't be...I thought we had them..." Andre looked at Jesse while Rainbow Dragon readied itself behind the Crystal Beast Duelist.

"Rainbow Dragon! Attack them directly!" Jesse ordered, as Rainbow Dragon's crystal orbs started glowing one by one, starting from the purple orb to the red and as it was completed, the dragon opened its mouth, sending out a wave of rainbow colors first, before its entire mouth fired an white energy beam outlined in the same rainbow colors towards Claire and Andre.

"AAAAHHHH!" The twin siblings screamed as the attack connected, sending the siblings flying a few feet.

Rainbow Dragon closed its mouth and roared once more before Leonidas flew in front of it, his sword ready to slash.

Jesse looked at Sega and held out his hand for her. "Sega, I want ya to do this one with me." He told her as she looked at him and then his hand that he held out for her.

"Jesse..." Sega said slowly, slightly hesitating to give him her hand.

"We're partners, right Sega?" Jesse asked her. She looked at him unsure for a moment but nodded. "Partners trust each other Sega and I want you to trust me like I already trust you." He reassured, giving her a smile.

Sega's eyes glimmered as a smile appeared on her face. She nodded and gave Jesse her hand, which he grasped tightly, interlocking their fingers as both of them looked at Leonidas with determination.

"Leonidas!" They said in unison. "Direct Attack! Go! Crystalized Sparta Slash!"

Leonidas waited for his sword to emit strong red energy. Soon, he swung his sword in a single slash vertically before overlapping it with another slash horizontally. Then he stabbed the intersection of the slashes and dived towards Claire and Andre with the X-shaped attack. When he neared them, he swung his sword once, sending the X slashes at them.

"Oh no!" Andre and Claire stared wide-eyed as the attack connected, causing a large explosion. "AAAAHHHHHHH!" The siblings screamed again as their life points dropped to 0, indicating the end of the duel.

"I...can't believe it..." Andre said as he tried to look up from where he was. "We lost..."

Jesse and Sega stared at each other with smiles on their faces as the two monsters and everything else faded away, and the scene of the underground subway appeared again.

"Jesse..." Sega said slowly as Jesse gave her a thumbs up. Sega smiled widely as she jumped on Jesse excitedly for a hug. "We did it! We won!" She hugged him tightly.

"Haha we sure did Sega!" Jesse laughed as he returned her hug, wrapping his arms around her waist and holding onto her tightly.

They stayed like that until the sound of clapping alerted Sega that they were not alone, much to her chagrin. She pulled away from Jesse, standing a few inches away from him, blushing furiously as people clapped for their victory. Some were even taking pictures on their smartphones while others returned to their business of mounting onto the subway or walking out of the station.

"Uhhh..." Sega started to say, blushing madly.

Tiburscia shook his head and chuckled. **"That's the same blush you gave Dragon boy that one time." **

Sega froze and look at Tiburscia angrily. "Shut up Tiburscia!" She whispered harshly.

**"What? I was just making a point." **Tiburscia casually said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"You know, there's more than one way to skin a cat!" Sega smirked when Tiburscia looked at her, his mouth agaped.

**"You wouldn't." **Tiburscia said.

"Try me." Sega replied.

Jesse watched the two with a smile before he chuckled to himself. "Ok you two." He said as if he was the grown-up. "Don't we got a little business to take care of?" He stated as Sega looked at him wide-eyed.

"Aw shit! My answers!" She yelled as she whirled around to confront Claire and Andre. "Alright I want..." Sega stopped and looked around where she last saw Claire and Andre. "Where did they..." She said.

Claire and Andre were gone before she was even able to ask a question to them. "Dammit." Sega growled as she looked at Jesse and pointed an accusing finger at him. "This is all your fault! You let them get away!" She shouted at him.

"Me?" Jesse said, pointing to himself. "How is this my fault?"

"Because it's your fault that all of this happened!" Sega retorted, walking up to him and jabbing her finger against his chest. "If you didn't bring your fatass into my business, they wouldn't have snuck away!" She yelled at him, making Jesse look taken back at what she said.

"So this is the thanks I get for helping y'all out!" Jesse yelled back.

Tiburscia jumped away from the two arguing duelists and onto a railing where he sat there shaking his head as they argued back and forth. **"Ungrateful kids these days."** Tiburscia chuckled as the nighttime sky took over the City that Never Sleeps.

**[Back in Chicago: At night]**

Unbeknown to Luna and Neveah, Rakaia and Red-Eyes had already made it to the secret laboratory located deep within the worst part of the city. The building was large and divided into sections. It was also worn down and abandoned as Rakaia noticed as he walked through the deserted hallways filled with debris.

"**So what do you think?"** Red-Eyes asked as a chibi version of himself appeared on Rakaia's shoulder. **"Are you sure you really want to do this?"** Red-Eyes questioned as he turned his head towards his duelist and looked at him.

Rakaia didn't answer right away. Walking out of one section of the abandoned building, he preoccupied himself at looking at another, the same building that eradicated his life once. With the same cold demeanor Rakaia had when he dueled Chazz, he answered Red-Eyes without looking at him.

"Let's go." Rakaia said as he slowly walked towards the entrance of the main laboratory building and tried to open the double doors, but it was clearly locked. "Damn." He said simply. "Just great." He spoke again as he closed eyes slowly and then reopened them, now showing new dark red pupils instead of his light brown. Red-Eyes lowered his head slightly knowing that Rakaia was using his darker half's power.

Suddenly Rakaia stepped towards the doors again, his eyes widening for a split second. All of the sudden, the locked doors burst open as if it was hit by a truck. Yet the force was so strong that it sent the two doors crashing into some of the walls and in the hallway, a few tables with equipment on it also flew and were thrown onto the floor.

"**Rakaia!" **Red-Eyes called out as he looked at his partner, but his partner returned a cold stare towards him, which caused him to cease anything was about to say.

"Don't say anything. Let's just go." Rakaia said as his eyes turned back to his normal color as he proceeded to walk through the front entrance of the broken-down lab and looked around for a second.

"**Doesn't look like anything has changed."** Red-Eyes said as he also looked around from his partner's shoulder.

"No kidding." Rakaia replied half-heartedly as he looked around again and then looked up and saw a flight of stairs leading towards a few doors. Without a word, Rakaia found his route and walked up the stairs and stood in front of another set of double doors.

"**Rakaia…"** Red-Eyes softly called even though he knew his duelist would ignore him. Without hesitation, Rakaia pushed it open, only to find that room behind the doors contained a long hallway, with a large white door at the end of the long hallway and a few opened or doorless rooms on each side of it. The hallway smelled of death as Red-Eyes shook his head and looked back up.

"Let's go." Rakaia said emotionlessly as he started to walk down the long corridor towards the door, glancing slightly from room to room. Red-Eyes' eyes darted from one room to the next as well, his eyes locking on the skeletons and corpses of young human children.

"**My Horakthy."** Red-Eyes said as he turned his head towards another room Rakaia passed, only to see a rottening corpse of what seems to be a young girl on the hospital bed. The floor of that room was caked with dried up blood and flies hovered all over the room as well as other.** "What on Earth were they doing to these children in here?" **Red-Eyes asked, shocked at the scenery that was in front of them.

"What do you think? They experimented on them." Rakaia said as he kept walking calmly down the hallway, unfazed by the bodies or smell that were still lying around. "This place was created to extract duel energy from special duelists like me." Rakaia continued. "In the process, they confused some of the kids, who were nothing but innocent children and killed them." Rakaia ended with no emotion in his voice as Red-Eyes looked up at him.

"**This is horrible. Who knew humans could be so heartless?"** Red-Eyes replied as he continued to look and saw a skeleton still chained to the wall, with cuts and scars on the bones.** "This…This is inhumane."** Red-Eyes ended as he closed his eyes not wanting to see anymore.

"Wanna know what the worst part about this is?" Rakaia replied as he got down to the end of the hallway, standing in front of the last door and placed his hand on the door. "The worst part is that I knew some of those kids that died here." Red-Eyes looked at Rakaia with sadness as Rakaia was about to push the door open. But suddenly, a white light flashed behind him and Red-Eyes, causing both to turn around slowly, only to see several small light orbs float out of some of the rooms.

**"What the...?"** Red-Eyes stared at the orbs somewhat shocked as they hovered slowly towards them.

"Hmm." Rakaia said as Red-Eyes prepared himself.

"_Ra…Ra…Rakaia?" _One of the orbs spoke as the orbs started to take shape of several of the children that must have died in such a horrible place. _"Is that you?" _

_**"Spirits!"**_ Red-Eyes thought to himself as more spirits manifested around them. _**"These must be the spirits of the children that died here." **_He finally thought as one orb floated closer to Rakaia and Red-Eyes.

"_I see that you're alive Rakaia." _The same orb from before spoke as it manifested into a spirit image of a girl in her teens, with long, red hair that reached past to her shoulders. Though she was a spirit, she had on one of those long hospital gowns with a bit of blood marked around her torso. Her eyes and skin were of pure white as if death itself drained the natural color of her eyes and skin.

"Priscilla." Rakaia spoke in the same tone, not feeling the least bit uneasy about what he was seeing.

**"Priscilla?"** Red-Eyes said lowly as he looked up at Rakaia, who closed his eyes and sighed.

"An old and dead friend of mine from the past." Rakaia explained as the spirit looked at him.

"_I can't believe that you're still alive." _The spirit of Priscilla spoke as Rakaia continued to look at her.

"Hmph." Rakaia said as he just eyed the spirit girl in front of him as the rest of the orbs of the dead children stood behind her and glanced at Rakaia almost fearfully. "What do you want?" Rakaia asked, crossing his arms and slightly glaring at the spirit.

"_We want to know why have you come back." _Priscilla asked as she eyed him. _"Could it be that you're here to avenge us and finally set us free from this hell that keeps us bound to this place?"_ Priscilla asked as the rest of the spirits slowly moved towards Rakaia, but stopped a few in front of him.

Rakaia cast a look at all the spirits around him and Red-Eyes before returning his gaze back at Priscilla. "Hah as if. I didn't come here for that kind of thing." Rakaia said as he turned away from her. "I'm only here for one reason and one reason only." Rakaia stated. As he opened his mouth to continue, Priscilla spoke up.

"_You can't mean that!"_ Priscilla said, causing Rakaia to slowly turn back around. _"Everyone here suffered t__he very same way you did!"_ The spirit argued, somewhat angrily. _"You mean to tell me you have no intention on releasing us from this place?" _Priscilla asked as Rakaia looked at her for a second and then turned his head back to the door he was about to walk through.

"Even if I wanted to Priscilla, I don't know how or what my first move would be." Rakaia answered. "I don't know who was the cause of your deaths. The only person I know who did this to me was my own brother, but he was controlled by some bastard named..." Rakaia was about to finish, but Priscilla cut him off.

"_Dante." _Priscilla said finishing Rakaia's sentence, causing him to turn his head around towards the spirits, but mainly kept his focus on her.

"How did you know that?" Rakaia asked somewhat in a demanding voice.

"_We may be bound to this place, but we're not stupid to know what's going on in the outside world."_ Priscilla said as she started to float towards Rakaia and stop within mere inches of him. _"You're our only hope Rakaia."_ She urged. _"You're the only hope we have to leave this place and have our souls finally rest in peace! You have to free us by defeating the monster that did this to you and me and all the children that are here, bound to this place for eternity!"_ Priscilla shouted as the spirits of the children around Rakaia nodded.

"But Dante's dead." Rakaia said somewhat confused to her words as he looked at Priscilla, but Priscilla shook her head.

"_Don't be mistaken my old friend. Dante merely played a part in this. There was __someone else pulling even Dante's strings."_ Priscilla stated as Rakaia raised one of his eyebrows questionably.

"Someone else?" Rakaia answered back with somewhat of a confused expression on his face.

"**What do you mean someone else?"** Red-Eyes decided to speak up after being silent for a while, causing Priscilla to look down at him and smile.

"_So this is the famous dragon Hybrid that so many spirits have been talking about?"_ Priscilla said as she gently laid her ghostly hand upon Red-Eyes' head and lightly petted him. _"Is he the same duel monster that saved your life?" _The spirit stated with a small smile as she looked back up at Rakaia. _"How lucky you are. To have a second chance at life." _She finished.

"You know what he is?" Rakaia asked questionably as Priscilla looked up at him.

"_Yes we all do."_ She nodded as she continued. _"We even know about your friends and the connections they share with their monsters." _Priscilla finished as she looked at Rakaia, but he turned his head away from her and back towards the door.

"Look I'm just here to close the door to what happened to me here. I don't have any business with what happened to you." Rakaia said as he was about to push open the door, but the spirit of Priscilla decided to speak again.

"_You've changed __so much haven't you?" _Priscilla stated. _"What happened to the little boy I used to know? The little boy that was always so helpful? The little boy I shared my lunch with even though we were a few grades away from each other? Where's that same little boy th__at always had a hard time because his brother started trying to take him away from his family?"_ Priscilla shouted.

"You know, for a spirit, you sure sound like you're pretty much alive." Rakaia said, somewhat annoyed by the conversation. "But if you want to know, the little boy you knew back then is dead." Rakaia said as he pushed open the door and began to walk through it, but this time Red-Eyes flew off his shoulder and hovered in front of the door.

"What are you doing Red-Eyes?" Rakaia questioned his Hybrid who gave him a dark glare.

Red-Eyes flapped his wings a bit and hovered in front of Rakaia's face**. "This isn't you Rakaia! You're not the Rakaia I choose to save! You're not the Rakaia I chose to partner up with! And it damn sure isn't the same Rakaia that help my fight against Dante!"** Red-Eyes shouted as Rakaia looked at him and automatically knew where the Hybrid-mix was getting at and decided to make him happy and shut him up.

With a deep sigh, Rakaia turned around to face Priscilla and the rest of the spirits. "Fine. I don't know exactly what you want me to do, but if there's some way I can set your souls free, then I'll do it." Rakaia finished halfheartedly. Even though it didn't convincing enough to Red-Eyes, the dragon Hybrid smiled a bit, knowing that even if Rakaia didn't sound like he meant it, he still was going to try anyway.

"_Really?"_ Priscilla asked as she clasped her ghostly hands together, while the other spirits started to get happy and excited.

Rakaia just nodded and then turned his back towards her again and then was about to open the door. "This is the only thing I'm doing for you and if I can't do it, don't ask for anything else." Rakaia spoke as Priscilla nodded in understanding.

"_Rakaia be careful."_ Priscilla warned. _"The person behind Dante is more dangerous than anyone you and your friends have ever faced. Hell, what Dante did to your family, the Shadow Stalkers and Domino City is nothing compared to what this monster will do if he get ahold of enough power to destroy your world!"_ Priscilla warned. _"Please Rakaia! You and your friends must stop him before it's too late!" _Priscilla said as suddenly she started to fade in and out, which caused Rakaia to turn slightly and look at her. Red-Eyes landed on his partner's shoulder and watched as the same thing was going on with the rest of the spirits.

"_It seems that we are out of time. Please Rakaia save us."_ Priscilla pleaded as she slowly faded away along with the rest of the souls that chanted the same thing.

With the souls vanishing back into their orb-like states and disappeared completely into thin air, Rakaia let a small sigh and pushed open the door he been wanting to open foor a while now. As he pushed the door wide open he noticed another flight of stairs that led up to another door with a sign nailed on it that read DETOX PROJECT across it in black and yellow letters.

"This is it Red-Eyes." Rakaia said as he walked up the stairs and as he reached the top, he placed his hand on the door. "It's now or never."

"**Are you sure about this Rakaia?"** Red-Eyes asked concerned as Rakaia nodded and added a little force on his hand to push the door open, which revealed a large and wide room that mirror a mad scientist's room.

"Home sweet home, huh Red-Eyes?" Rakaia said as he looked around the room from his place at the door. One of the walls of the room had a few large tube-like containers, cracked or broken, shattered glass on the floor around them and many black wiretubes that connected the tubes to several damaged machines against another wall. In the center of the room was a table stand long and large enough to have a human teenager lay on it. Around the table were rusty scapels and medical equipment along with caked dried blood. The table was also covered in blood but towards the foot of the table. Several medical chairs laid on their sides and paper and glass covered the floor along with blood and bones.

Rakaia walked towards the center of the room that was lit up by the light of the moon that shone through a hole on the roof. He placed his head on the table in the center of the room and dragged his hand down the length of the bloody table.

"**I can't believe this**.**"** Red-Eyes stated as he looked around and saw the room again, slowly bring back up memories of when he saw Rakaia screaming in agony from the same table that Rakaia had his hand on. **"I didn't think I would ever come back to this place."** Red-Eyes spoke as Rakaia nodded in agreement as he stopped his hand from touching the dried up blood that was on the table.

"That was my blood..." Rakaia muttered as he delicately touched the dried blood only for it to crack and fall slowly onto the ground. He closed his eyes and fought back to suppress the memories he had that Crayus showed him a couple of months back. "And to think I didn't even know I died once for most of my life..." Rakaia stated as he reopened his eyes.

Red-Eyes nodded as Rakaia moved away from the table. "I can't believe I return to this fucking place." Rakaia cursed as he started to walk to another side of the room where the tubes and machines were. But suddenly, Rakaia stopped in his tracks, his light brown pupils suddenly changing to the dark red as he turned his head back slightly. At the same time, Red-Eyes started to growl as he too felt something wrong.

"**Rakaia..."** Red-Eyes called out slowly as he continued to growl as Rakaia stood calmly and spoke back.

"Yea I feel it too." Rakaia said, as his eyes darted around the room looking for something.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, the sound of clapping was heard, which caused Rakaia and Red-Eyes to turn their heads towards the direction of the sound on the other side of the room that had a glass-like wall where the two can see only their reflections.

Rakaia growled as his eyes became darker and the same force he used to open the door to this building blew and shattered the entire glass-made wall. In the midst of the shattering, Rakaia noticed a shadow figure standing there behind the now shattered wall, somewhat unfazed by the sharp glasses that flew everywhere. The figure chuckled evilly as it dusted itself off and decided to step out from behind the wall and into the same room that Rakaia was in. The moonlight shined from the hole in the roof as the figure stepped into the light source, revealing himself to Rakaia with an evil smirk on their face. Rakaia, on the other hand, sent the figure deadly glare as Red-Eyes growled even more.

"Well…Well…Well, it's good to see after all these years; the whiny little brat is still alive." The figure stated as Rakaia continued to glare at him. "My, my Rakaia, you've certainly grown up since the last time you were here." The figure said as Rakaia continued to glare at him as the two stood on the opposite side of the room.

"**Rakaia that energy..." **Red-Eyes spoke all of a sudden. **"It…It can't be…It's…It's impossible."** Red-Eyes continued as his eyes widen in surprise, but went back into a glare as he felt uneasy about the person in front of them.

Rakaia felt this strange surge of energy from the man as well, but showed no sign of fear as it was his turn to speak.

"Tell me something." Rakaia said as he looked at the man that smirked at him. "Just who the hell are you?" Rakaia asked nonchalantly, like he really didn't care what his name was.

"Who, me?" The figure replied as he placed his hand on his chest mocking Rakaia. "I'm hurt, Rakaia. You don't remember me at all." He chuckled as he looked at Rakaia more darkly yet with a hint of amusement. "So then it was true. The experiment messed up your brain so bad you hardly remember anything, but then again we never really got to meet face to face before, so since you asked so nicely, allow me to introduce myself." The figure spoke as he slowly took a bow in front of Rakaia and smirked as he raised his head up. "The name's Alister." He finished as the two continued to stare at each other, one sending a deadly smirk while the other sent a deadly glare with no sign of mercy in his eyes.

**[Back in Austin, Texas around the same time as Rakaia's encounter with Alister]**

Alexia was laying on the bed that in Rakaia's old room, looking around at the toys and stuff he used to play with. Not really paying attention, she had failed to notice how much time had went by as she was taking a trip back down memory lane until she actually decided to notice.

"Aw damn I can't believe how late it's getting!" Alexia shouted as she sprung up from the bed and walked out of the room in a hurry. "Celeste why didn't you tell me it was getting dark?" Alexia asked as she glared at Celeste in her mind, who was chuckling at her.

**"I can recall you telling me not to interrupt you My Lady. Besides you look so peaceful reminiscing." **Celeste answered as Alexia grunted.

"Anyway, come on I have to find a place to stay for the time being while I'm down here." Alexia said as she ran down the stairs towards the front door and opened it up to head out the house, but only to stop in midstep and stare in confusion as she noticed a figure standing at the end of the walkway of the front lawn.

"What the…Who…Who are you?" Alexia asked questionably as the figure was none other than a girl that looked about the same age as Alexia. She had short, neck-length, light green hair with dark blue eyes. She was wearing a dark bluish, gray top with black skinny pants and a pair of ice-blue and black shoes. Around her waist was a metal-chain belt. On her right wrist were some silver bracelets and around her neck, a pink scarf that looks like a ribbon.

The girl didn't answer; instead she just stared at Alexia blankly almost in a daze while Alexia continued to stare at her, narrowing her eyes slightly. Their eyes locked for a brief moment and as if, on instinct, Alexia figured out who the mysterious girl was and her face lit up with a smile.

"It...Can't be..." Alexia said slowly before she ran down the front porch and towards the girl. "Mya! I can't believe it! It's you! You're alive!" Alexia shouted as she ran towards the girl, Mya, who stayed still.

Alexia reached Mya and hugged the girl, wrapping her arms around the girl's neck. "Oh my god. I can't believe it's really you! All this time!" Alexia pulled back away from Mya, who had her bangs shielding her eyes and inspected her. "And here I thought I was never going to see you again!" Alexia smiled widely as tears formed at the corner of her eyes

"Where have you been? Why haven't you tried to find..." Alexia was too excited that her lifelong friend was still alive. So excited that she didn't notice Mya's hand lift up and fly across her face with enough force, causing Alexia to stagger back in surprise and shock away from Mya.

**"My Lady!" **Celeste yelled in Alexia's mind. And before Mya even thought about giving Alexia another slap across the face, Alexia got out of arms reach and looked at Mya shocked and bewilderment as she lifted her hand to her cheek where Mya slapped her.

"M…Mya...?" Alexia said as she looked at her friend with hurt and confusion on her face, while Mya returned it with stare that held hatred and despair. "Why...? Why did you...?"

"...Why did you come back?" Mya interrupted, glaring icily at Alexia. "Why did you come back after all these years you have abandoned me, left me to fend for myself?" Mya shouted as tears appeared on her eyes as well. Alexia only stared at her with a mix of guilt and sadness as she continued. "Didn't you promise me I was never going to left alone again? You promised me Alexia!" She finished as she shook her head fiercely .

"Mya...I..." Alexia began but Mya cut her off.

"You left me alone! You left me to fend for myself!" Mya yelled at Alexia as a whitish-blue aura surrounded the girl, causing Alexia to take a step back as she sensed the aura starting to go out of control.

"Mya..." Alexia's eyes widened before she gritted her teeth. _"Celeste!" _She called to her Hybrid in her mind but when she saw the Phoenix Hybrid, the Phoenix's green eyes were already locked on Mya, widening in pure shock.

_"Celeste!"_ Alexia called out to her Hybrid telepathically. _"What's with that aura around Mya?"_

**"My Lady..."** Celeste said quietly at first. The giant fire bird glanced down at her partner, her eyes still with the stunned look as she softly spoke up. **"The girl... her aura belongs to someone I knew from a long time ago." **Celeste hesitated before continuing. **"Her aura belongs to another Hybrid." **She finished as Alexia stared at Mya in more shock while the girl glared at Alexia with all the hatred and anger she can muster.

**[Duel Academy]**

The sun still has not risen enough to signal the start of a new day as Leah and Victoria walked on the pathway that lead to the main area of Duel Academy.

"So this is where they keep the Sacred Beast cards?" Leah said when both her and Victoria stopped a few feet before the entrance of the school. "Why this place? It looks like a dump." She stuck her tongue out in disgust.

Victoria chuckled. "Be as it may, this is the place where those kids, who beat Master Dante, came from." She said as she flicked her bangs over her shoulders.

Leah scoffed as she placed her hands on her hips. "Who would have thought some bratty teenagers and their steroid-loving pets could take down Master Dante? I sure didn't." Leah shook her head.

Victoria smirked evilly as she looked at her companion. "Maybe we should remind everyone here that their existence is meaningless to our Masters' eyes." She said as she pulled out the same card as before and held it between her fingers. "What do you say Leah?"

Leah snickered as she nodded. "Oh yeah, exactly what I was thinking." She replied when she too held her card between her fingers.

Both girls smirked evilly to each other before they turned their heads to towards Duel Academy, knowing that its students and staff are unaware of the chaos that was going to erupt in a matter of time.

**Whoa Sega and Jesse pulled it off. But what's going on between Alexia and Mya? And what connection does Alister have with Rakaia? Can Luna and Neveah find get to Rakaia before anything happens? And what will become of duel Academy, will our brand new students lives be over before their new dueling adventure even began, find out next time on Yugioh GX!**

* * *

**Me: Well Sega it's that time of year again.**

**Sega: Saint Patrick's day? **

**Me: *sweatdrops* Nooooo. It's Christmas! *looks at the decorations throughout the room***

**Sega: Oh I knew that. *walks off and comes back in with a red gift in her hands and hands it over to me***

**Me: Gasp! For me? *gets the gift and inspects it* Really? **

**Sega: *nods* yeah open it up dragon boy. I think you'll like it. *smiles as I tear up the wrapping paper***

**Me: *opens the box and sees a sock* A sock? *picks it up***

**Sega: Just like you always wanted. *Walks out the room* Oh by the way, make sure you don't share that with Chazz. **

**Me: *looks at Sega in horror and throws the sock to the floor and falls out the chair* SEGA!**

**Sega: *Runs off laughing* MERRY CHRISTMAS! **

**Me: *growls* Well I hope you guys enjoy part 2 of your Christmas gift. Please Read and Review! It's the holidays and nothing makes us happier for you guys to review! **


	22. Filler: YWF Pt2 and Christmas Special

**Disclaimer: Well I was kind of late on this, but me and Sega managed to pull this together, So part 2 or 3 of you guys present is here. Yep it's another filler, hopefully funnier than the first. Anyway guys we are updating the website that runs along with this story. So tomorrow the site will be updated and ready to go. So now that means you can read up on the new characters who have made their appearance in the story. So with all the work we are putting into this we hope you take the time and check it out. Oh and again, I can't thank you guys enough for the reviews and stuff. So again thanks and you guys have my deepest gratitude and appreciation. I'm glad you guys give me the motivation to write this story and for one I'm real glad that Sega decided to help me with this project. She's a true friend in every way, so she deserves just as much credit as I do. I honestly mean that, and one more thing. I hope you guys enjoyed your Christmas and hope you guys got everything that you wanted and more. Be thankful for your friends and family, no matter where they are. I'm thankful for you guys on here and your thoughts on my work. You can really make a guy dream you know that. So without anymore of me chatting your brains away I just want to say Merry Christmas! Happy Holidays! And I hope everyone's Christmas was just as special as mine was.**

**P.S. Oh yea lifepaw thanks for the present lol and you to Shooting star Dragon, A REVIEW! It's what I always wanted! LOL! Be good you guys and Merry Christmas.**

* * *

**[YWF]**

It was the Monday following the previous YWF event. The fireworks shot up in the air as the students and faculty staff jumped up from their seats and cheered as the YuGiOh music played throughout the arena. Suddenly the camera changed views and went to the announce team of Syrus and Bastion.

"Welcome everybody to the YWF, the Yugioh Wrestling Federation!" Syrus shouted as he raised his hands in the air. "Man I can't believe what happened last week! For those who didn't see what went down, it was the team of Rakaia Cena putting the duels to asses to the Chazz!" Syrus finished as he turned his head towards Bastion who nodded his head.

"That is correct my good friend. It looks like Rakaianation is a force to be reckoned with." Bastion stated as he was about to say something, but he touched the sides of his headsets and nodded his head. "Oh it seems we have Triple L in the back. Looks like he has a few words for the men that got the better of him last week."

"Well let's put him on!" Syrus smirked as the fans turned their heads to the big flat screen TV that was sitting up against the wall over the entrance door.

The Camera student was holding a camera in front of Lucas a.k.a Triple L, while he was talking.

"IT IS ME UGHHH! I AM TO BLAME UGH! I DIDN'T LIKE WHAT HAPPEN LAST WEEK UGHHHH! Softly Warm Jesse Anderson, you think you can just come out and stick your nose in someone's else's business, well you got another thing coming. I will show you why I AM THE CEREBRAL DUELIST, WHY I'M THE DUELING KING OF KINGS…WHY I'M THE CARD GAME!" Triple L shouted into the mic. As he was about to walk off he turned around and saw the person who he was just talking about sitting on a stack of boxes, drinking a carton of Hi-C fruit punch, with a bendy straw.

With a couple of slurps left to go, he threw the carton away in the recycle trash can and looked back at Triple L. "It's not nice to liter. Got to keep our world clean." Jesse smiled as it quickly went away and a smug smirk appeared on his face. "Now were you looking for me?" Jesse asked, balling his fist up.

"You bet your ass I was." Triple L said as he walked up to Jesse, but Jesse fired off the first shot with a right hand to the face as Triple L fired one back of his own and the two started trading blows. Soon enough Jesse started to gain the upper hand as he slammed Triple L's face into a concession stand counter causing Triple L face to bounce off.

"Come here you stupid son of a bitch!" Jesse said as he grabbed the back of Triple L's head and ran him into the wall, causing him to cry out in pain.

"ARRGGHHH UGGHHH! DO DON'T DO IT UGGGHHH!" Triple L pleaded, but Softly Warm Jesse Anderson wasn't letting up. He stomped Triple L in the stomach a few times and then picked him back up and threw him over the counter where Yugioh cards were being sold.

"What's the matter?" Jesse taunted. "Get your ass up!" Anderson shouted as he approached the counter he heard footsteps, which caused the ground to shake.

"Oh shit." Jesse Anderson said as he turned his head to see Chum Henry charging towards him out of nowhere.

"Oh no it's Chum Henry! And he looks like he's getting ready to spread the BBQ Sauce!" Syrus shouted as he jumped up on the table, causing Bastion to look at him confused and kind of scared-like. "Watch out Anderson!" Syrus shouted.

Chum Henry charged towards Jesse Anderson with a closed line, but Anderson ducked it and turned around at the same time as Chum Henry and kicked him in the stomach and spun around and grabbed his head with both of his hands and delivered the Softly Warm Stunner.

"THE SOFTLY WARM STUNNER! THE SOFTLY WARM STUNNER!" Syrus shouted happily as Chum Henry fell on to his back with Jesse Anderson getting in his face.

"ANDERSON 10:14 JUST SAID I WHOOPED YOUR ASS!" Jesse shouted as he hopped back up and shot two index fingers in the air. He didn't want to put up the middle fingers, because he felt that rude and not respectful.

Suddenly with his attention away from his previous target, Triple L came from behind the counter and bashed Jesse Anderson in the back of the head knocking him down.

"ARRRGGGHHHH!" A voice shouted from behind him as he turned around and met the forearm of Rakaia as he elbowed him to the ground. "Come on get up!" Rakaia shouted as he picked up Triple L and threw him into the merchandise stand. Suddenly Rakaia picked Triple L and grabbed a blue doll with spikes on its back, with a tan belly and red and white shoes and looked at Triple L. "SONIC THE HEDGEHOG BITCH!" He shouted as he whacked Triple L in the head with a Sonic the Hedgehog plushy.

Rakaia then turned around to help his friend Jesse Anderson, but all of suddenly he turned around and lifted up on the shoulders of someone else.

"WHO THE HELL IS THAT?" Syrus shouted.

"OH NO IT'S CM ORION! Bastion shouted. "IT'S CM ORION AND HE'S GOT RAKAIA CENA SET UP!" Bastioned continued.

"Oh no could it be!" Syrus yelled alongside Bastion. Suddenly CM Orion pushed Rakaia off his shoulders and caught him in the face with his knee, causing Rakaia's head to snap back as he fell onto his back out cold.

"OH NO HE GAVE HIM HIS TRADEMARK FINISHING MOVE! THE T.A.N. THE TAKE A NAP!" Syrus explained as CM Orion was joined by The Big Dante, Rebecca Guerrero, also with Creed who was known as El Creedito Del Rio.

"Oh no it's Degeneration C!" Syrus screamed as the four people looked down at the bodies on the floor and smirked at them. Suddenly CM Orion walked over to Jesse Anderson and picked him up by his "Stay Warm during the winter" Trademark shirt and tossed him to Big Dante, who balled up his fist and turned around.

"Oh no not the WSBB!" Bastion screamed, but it was too late Softly Warm Jesse Anderson caught the "World's Strongest Butt Bump" to the face, knocking him out instantly.

"Hmph the Chazz is seriously going to have to pay for Pizza later." CM Orion said as his group members nodded their heads.

Suddenly, while the group was about to walk off, Big Dante was attacked from behind by none other than Jaden Orton. Rebecca Guerrero backed off, and El Creedito tried to stop Jaden, but Jaden ducked his right hand and leaped in the air, caught his head and dropped him into the ground.

"JYO! JYO!" Syrus yelled as Big Dante charged after the Jaden, who was now in his zone. Big Dante tried to give him the WSBB, but Jaden side stepped it and grabbed the "The Great Book of Dueling Records" and smacked Big Dante across the face with it, which caused him to do a 360 spin, turning completely around only for Jaden to catch him as well.

"ANOTHER JYO! THE PYTHON STRIKES!" Bastion yelled as CM Orion tried to attack Jaden from behind, but Jaden was one stepped ahead of him. As Jaden backed up he just leaped backwards catching CM Orion.

"ANOTHER JYO! VINTAGE JADEN!" Syrus hollered with excitement as the fans cheered at the chaos Jaden was causing.

"PARDON ME!" Rebecca shouted in the face of Jaden, causing him to look at her. "YOU CAN'T JUST COME OUT OF NOWHERE AND ATTACK MY CLIENTS! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?" She screamed. Suddenly she drew her hand back and gave Jaden a mighty slap across the face, causing Jaden's head to turn to the side.

Jaden then slowly turned his head back towards Rebecca, who was now slowly backing away from Jaden, realizing what she's done.

"Ja…I'm so.." Before she could even get a word out Jaden leaped up in the air and caught Rebecca with ease.

"JYO TO REBECCA!" Bastion shouted. "OH MY GOD HE'S GONE CRAZY!" Bastion continued as Jaden started drooling at the mouth like a madman gone crazy.

"Arrrrggghhh I'm crazy! ARRRRAAAHHHHHH!" Jaden shouted as the Yugioh Wrestling Federation logo came up on the camera screen, signaling that it was over.

"Alright we're off the air." The Camera student said as he was about to cut the camera off, but suddenly Jaden turned around and leaped up in the air and grabbed the camera student head and dropped him quickly with yet another JYO, before the show went off the air.

**[In the Obelisk Dorm Room]**

Luna turned off the TV and just shook her head sadly as she looked at Sega and Alexis. "You see, this is what happens when you let boys do what they want." Luna said as Alexis stood up and smiled.

"Yea, but there's benefits to that." Alexis replied as she looked at Luna and smirked. "I'm pretty sure you let Rakaia do what he wants with you." Alexis said deviously.

Luna slightly rubbed the back of her head and laughed. "Well of course he even gets to choose what kind of panties he wants me to wear." Luna smiled, while laughing. "Besides he doesn't complain, what about you Sega?"

Sega just stretched out her legs and smirked back. "Well Jesse likes a dominant girl for some reason, but hey it works for me. I like having my way." Sega answered as she smirked at both Alexis and Luna. "Not like you two would know anything about dominating." Sega said smugly as she knew she had them beat.

Alexis sighed and rubbed her temple. "Hogtieing Jesse and having him make horse noises isn't dominating...it's idiotic." Alexis smirked back at her insult which caused Sega to glare at her. "Beside what is it that you guys do? Have sex or practice the call of the wild?" Alexis finished as Sega stood up and got in Alexis's face.

"Look little Ms. Princess." Sega started off.

"That's Queen." Alexis interrupted.

"Whatever!" Sega shouted back. "At least I'm not the one with the boyfriend who thinks that Sex and Dueling is the same thing. Oh look at me I'm Jaden and I believe in the heart of the sperm!" Sega said in a mocking Jaden's voice that started to piss Alexis off.

"TAKE THAT BACK!" Alexis shouted as she got into the Gladiator beast duelist face. "AT LEAST MY BOYFRIEND KNOWS WHAT AN ORGASM LOOK LIKE! PLEASE TELL JESSE TO PAY ATTENTION IN SEX ED BECAUSE COW MILK DOES NOT LOOK LIKE SPERM!" Alexis yelled.

"OH YEA, WELL WHO THE HELL SETS DOWN A SPELL CARD BEFORE THEY GET INTO A SEX POSITION! I MEAN REALLY!" Sega retaliated.

"Girls! Girls!" Luna shouted, getting in-between the two and pushing them away from each other. "Calm down! It's no point in arguing, besides we all know that my Rakaia has you all beat!" Luna smiled brightly.

"OH PLEASE!" They both shouted back at Luna.

"LUNA YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS!" Alexis shouted.

"LIKE COME ON, JESSE HAS RAKAIA BEAT BY MILES!" Sega screamed.

"I'd take that back if I was you." Luna said now her anger starting to rise. Finally a peace maker walked into the room.

"Girls come on, calm down and we can sit and talk this over some juice and sandwiches." Blair said with a bright smile.

Suddenly the three girls that were arguing turned their attention towards Blair and in unison. "SHUT THE HELL UP YOU VIRGIN!" They screamed.

**[Anime Christmas Party]**

It was everyone favorite time of year, Christmas had rolled around again. This time our favorite Chancellor of Duel Academy decided to do something very special this year. Not only did he decide to throw a big Christmas party in favor of his students, but also to dedicate to the anime characters around the world.

Groups by groups, they piled into Duel Academy, as characters from different shows were sitting, laughing and conversing with each other. On one side of the gym Goku was talking with Rakaia and Jaden, while the dueling girls were hanging around the sailor scouts. Chazz was with Vegeta, and the rest just mingled with one another.

"I just don't get it." Vegeta said angrily. "Why did I have to come to this stupid party anyway? Arrrrggghhh this is a waste of my time." Vegeta stated as Chazz nodded his head. "I should be out training!" Vegeta shouted. "I should be trying to surpass Kakorat! What the hell am I doing here?"

"Kakorat? You mean Goku the Sayian that's always one step of ahead of you and he doesn't really do anything, but eat all day." Chazz said as Vegeta, glared at Chazz, but then his head sunk low as he fell to his knees and started to cry.

"Why! I AM THE PRINCE OF ALL SAYIANS! WHY IS THAT I TRAIN AND I TRAIN, BUT I NEVER SEEM TO GET ANY BETTER?" Vegeta shouted to the heavens as Chazz fell to his knees as well.

"YES YOU'RE RIGHT! I AM THE CHAZZ AND I DUEL AND I DUEL, BUT I ALWAYS GET BEATEN BY SOMEBODY WEAKER THAN ME!" Chazz cried as well as the two of them looked at each other for a brief moment and suddenly embraced each other and cried some more.

"I Just…Don't understand…It is I the prince of all Sayians…This just isn't fair…..ARRGGGGHHHHHHHH!" Vegeta screamed as his hair started to turn gold, as a gold aura surrounded him as well. "I SAID I'M THE PRINCE OF ALL SAYIANS YOU WILL ALL FEAR ME!" Vegeta screamed as everyone in the gym of Duel Academy turned around and glanced at Vegeta, shrugged their shoulders and went back to more important things.

"What? You ingrates how dare you ignore me?" Vegeta shouted as Bulma walked pasted him with a plate of food in her hands.

"Vegeta shut the hell up for once. No one cares about all that!" Bulma shouted as Vegeta just stood there and gritted his teeth. "Now go eat, your food is getting cold." Bulma ordered as Vegeta hung his head low in defeat and slumped off to the dinner table.

"Yes Bulma." He said pathetically.

"Hmph wimp." Chazz said as he turned around only to see Blair standing in front of him with her arms crossed and an angry look on her face. "Huh? Blair what's wrong?" Chazz asked as Blair just stood in front of Chazz and tapped her foot on the ground and pointed to the area where all the girls were.

"Everyone is talking about how good their significant fucking other is in bed!" Blair shouted as Chazz stood at attention and froze up, due to Blair's boldness.

"It's oh Jaden did this, Rakaia did that, Jesse caught Sega when she jumped of the chandelier." Blair started as Chazz continued to look on at Blair as she got angrier and angrier.

"Oh let's not talk about Kagome! She said Inuyasha is a dog in bed….Dumb bitch. Does she not know he's a dog outside of bed too? Oh and don't get me started on Sango and Miroku! Who could of guess he knew so many positions!" Blair said highly annoyed at the girls' sex talk.

"Do you get where this is going?" Blair asked quickly as Chazz shook his head in confusion. "The point is this! I'm tired of being in the middle of these sexual conversations and listen to everyone tell their stories and I'm the only one who had nothing to say!" Blair shouted as Chazz took a step back, as Blair took a step forward.

"So here's what's going to happen. I'm going to get some and I'm going to get some now and I don't care if I have to break you to get my first orgasm, you're going to scream and LIKE IT!" Blair shouted as she leaped on Chazz after her sentence was over.

"NO BLAIR WAIT CAN WE TALK ABOUT THIS! I TOLD YOU I WASN'T READYYYYY!" Chazz shouted as Blair dragged Chazz across the gym and out the door and towards the Obelisk girl's dorm.

"Scream all you want! No one will hear you." Blair assured as Chazz kept kicking and struggling, but Blair was determined. Determined that she was not only losing hers, but she will also take Chazz's Virginity tonight.

Meanwhile the party was still going on, Sega was walking around with Tiburscia, but he looked somewhat nervous and unsteady.

"What's wrong Tiburscia?" Sega asked as she looked at her Hybrid friend, whose body shook nervously as he turned his head from left to right as if he was looking for someone. "Ummm are you looking for something?" Sega asked as Tiburscia slowly nodded his head and rubbed his paws together nervous like.

"**I…It's been a long time since I seen her."** Tiburscia stated as Sega's eyebrow arched up and a smirk appeared on her face.

"Her huh? So Tiburscia when were you going to tell me?" Sega smirked as she nudged Tiburscia with her elbow. "When were you going to tell me about this her of yours?" She finished as Tiburscia looked at Sega and turned his head in the opposite direction.

"**It's not what you think Sega."** Tiburscia responded as Sega kept nudging him with her elbow.

"Oh you don't have to try and fool me. I know it comes a time where a Tiger must set off into the sunset and find that one tiger to run along the lines of romance with." Sega said as a violinist started to play music in the background, causing a sweatdrop to form over Tiburscia's head.

"**What the hell are you talking about?"** Tiburscia said somewhat annoyed at what Sega was doing.

"Oh come on, I know you got a girlfriend Tiburscia…Wait. Do you still call it a girlfriend? Is it a tiger friend or an animal friend?" Sega questioned as she placed her hand on her chin and started to think. "Hmm Tiburscia what do you call it?" Sega asked as another sweatdrop formed on the mighty Hybrid's head.

"_**Why me?"**_ Tiburscia thought as he watched his duelist yammer on about something she knew nothing about.

"Come on Tiburscia you got to tell me who she is! I want to meet her." Sega said excited that Tiburscia has found him somebody. "So where is she? Did you invite her?" Sega asked anxious to meet Tiburscia's new mate.

"**Sigh….For the last time it's not what you think Sega!"** Tiburscia replied. He was getting ready to say something else, but the ground shook from underneath him and suddenly he and Sega heard a loud roar, followed by multiple footsteps that were heading towards them.

"**She's here."** Tiburscia said.

"Finally." Sega stated as she turned around only to come face to face a large metallic paw that stopped in front of her. "Ummm." Sega said as she slowly lifted her head up to see what was hovering over her. "Ti….Tiburscia…What…What the hell is this?" Sega asked as she took a step back and continued to gawk at what seemed to be a white robotic lion.

"M…M…Mom." Tiburscia said childlike as the robotic lion let off a loud roar and slapped Sega out of the way with its paw, causing her to crash into Rakaia's Christmas cake.

"DAMMIT SEGA! WHAT THE HELL!" Rakaia shouted as Sega slowly sat up and looked at Rakaia, confused at what he was talking about. "GET YOUR ASS OFF MY CAKE!" Rakaia screamed as he pointed to Sega's bottom, which was covered and Rakaia's now destroyed Christmas cake slice.

Sega looked at Rakaia who was now steaming mad. With no words she just picked up a chunk of cake and threw it in his face and marched back over to Tiburscia and his mother…..Liger Zero.

"Tiburscia what the hell is going on? And who the hell is this?" Sega shouted as she pointed to big robotic Lion that looked down at her questionably.

"**Well….Sega…You see…This…This is…my…..mother." **Tiburscia said as he looked down at the ground slowly as Sega looked up at Liger, who growled down lowly and then turned its head back to Tiburscia.

"**TIMOTHY TIBURSCIA PHILLIP!"** Liger roared as Tiburscia immediately shot his head up and looked up at his mother.

"**Mom! You promised you wouldn't call me that!"** Tiburscia whined, causing Sega to look at the two in disbelief.

"**I AM YOUR MOTHER, I WILL CALL YOU WHATEVER I WANT TO AND DIDN'T I TELL YOU TO STAY AWAY FROM DUELIST! THEY WILL ROT YOUR BRAIN AND MAKE YOU EAT VEGETABLES!"** Liger roared.

"**But mom!"** Tiburscia defended.

"**No buts!"** Liger Zero roared back as Sega was about to say something in Tiburscia's defense, but Liger Zero turned its head towards her and roared once again.** "What the hell are you still doing here? What have you done to my boy? He's all soft and wimpy now! You will die for this!" **Liger roared as Sega let out a loud yelp and hauled ass with Liger right behind her, trying to claw Sega into shreds, but only to followed by Tiburscia who was begging his mom to stop.

"**Mom please don't hurt her!"** Tiburscia yelled as Sega continued to scream in terror as continued to run from Liger with her arms in the hair.

The party continued on as Sega was being chased in the background by a humongous robotic lion and her son who was chasing after his mother, hoping she wouldn't eat his duelist. While this was going on, Rakaia and Jaden met up with Goku and started to trying to find out his secrets on becoming a Super Sayian.

"So that's all there is to it, it's not all that hard really." Goku said as Rakaia and Jaden looked at each other and smiled.

"So that's really all we have to do?" Rakaia asked as Goku just nodded his head.

"Yea." Goku replied. "Just get some yellow hair coloring, so you can get the gold hair, put these green contacts in your eyes and don't forget these mini neon lights that attached to your clothing, and once you got that all you have to do is scream real loud and watch as everyone fears you….It's works on Vegeta all the time." Goku said as he bent down and whispered to the two duelists. "Listen up don't tell anybody, but the real reason Vegeta can't surpass me is because his hair color is all wrong, he uses hair dye- 47 and mine is really hair dye-52." Goku whispered.

"Ohhhhh." Jaden replied. "It all makes since to me now! But wait? What about all the times you and him were fighting? How did you manage to beat him?" Jaden asked curiously.

"Yea that's what I want to know." Rakaia added as they both looked up at Goku, who crossed his arms and smiled down at them.

"Oh that's easy, Vegeta never really was good at Video games, so the creator made a Dragonball Z game for us and I've been whooping Vegeta ass ever since." Goku replied slightly laughing.

"But what about the series?" Rakaia asked.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Goku questioned.

"Well if that's how you two fight each other, what about all the other bad guys in the anime?" Jaden asked.

"Oh you mean those guys; they're just little kids in cheap five dollar costumes." Goku answered as he rubbed the back of his head. "The thing is Vegeta doesn't know that and he tries to be all tough on them, but they always seem to get the upper hand against him." Goku laughed as his laughter quickly died down as he looked at the two boys with a serious expression on his face.

"Now it's time…Are you ready?" Goku asked as Rakaia and Jaden looked at each other with anxiousness filling every bone in their body. They quickly nodded their heads at each other and then looked at Goku.

"Yea we're ready." Rakaia said excitedly.

"Yea let's get our game on." Jaden added as Goku nodded as well.

"Alright then now apply the hair dye I gave to your hair." Goku said as the boy did what they were instructed to do. "Now put In the green eye contacts." Goku instructed. The boys didn't hesitate they quickly placed the green contacts in their eyes. "Alright now here attached these colored neon lights on the insides of your clothes." Goku said as he handed the boys some gold neon lights that they quickly attached to the inside of their shirts and readied themselves.

"Alright now for the final step." Goku said as he got into an angry squat position and started changing his facial expression, to make it look like he was constipated. "Now do as I do and scream…HHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Goku started off as the boys looked at each other and got into position with both of them fixing their expressions to make it look like they really had to go and couldn't hold it in any longer.

"HAAAAAAAAA!" Rakaia started to scream.

"HAAAAAAAAAA!" Jaden yelled at the same time.

"THAT'S IT NOW LOUDER! !" Goku screamed

"!" The two duelists yelled in unison.

"NO LOUDER LIKE THIS! !" Goku hollered.

" "cough…..cough….cough…"!" The boys yelled and coughed in unison.

"THAT'S IT! NOW TURN YOUR NEON LIGHT METER UP TO FULL BLAST AND GIVE IT THE BIGGEST YELL YOU GOT!" Goku said as he turned his Neon lights gauge all the way up to illuminate the light to a high volume.

"!" Goku and the boys screamed together as the speakers behind the boys creating a loud explosion they stopped screaming and stood their menacing as they finally reached their potential of becoming…A super Duelist.

Rakaia stood in his same clothing with a golden aura around him, his eyes were now emerald green and his hair was Light gold and with the red highlights and Jaden's was all the way gold with a patch of brown hair in the middle.

Goku stood in front of the boys and smiled proudly. "You boys have done it." Goku said as Rakaia and Jaden looked at each other.

"Oh cool I have golden hair now; I can do all sorts of great things!" Rakaia shouted as he jumped to the top of the bleachers and opened the window that led that was a good way up from the ground. "That means I can show off my new abilities and save the world from new evil!" Rakaia shouted as Goku lifted his hand up to protest.

"Wait Rakaia…Abilities doesn't come with the hair product….IT'S NOT ON THE RECEIPT!" Goku shouted trying to get Rakaia's attention.

"I feel it…I feel it, the new power coursing through my veins." Rakaia said to himself as he stepped on the ledge of the window. "It is time, for you all to fear me Super Duelist Rakaia!" Rakaia shouted as he leaped off the ledge and out the window.

"RAKAIA WAIT! THOSE NEON LIGHTS AREN'T UNDER WARRANTY!" Goku shouted, but it was too late Rakaia had already leaped out the window, only to realize that he couldn't fly and started to fall straight to the ground.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH GOKU WHY DID YOU LIE TO …..Splat." Rakaia hit the ground with a thud leaving Goku, just shaking his head and sadly.

"We lose more Super Sayians that way." Goku said to himself as he continued to look down at Rakaia, who was knocked out for a second.

While the gang was busy mingling with the other anime characters, two hybrids were having their time with other monsters as well. In the corner of the gym was a round table big enough to fit four monsters on each side. Those four monsters were Albion the first Hybrid, Red-Eyes Hybrid Dragon, Shenron of Dragonball Z and Bahamut from Final Fantasy.

The dragons sat at the table with exquisite table manners. They had napkins around their neck and fork and knife on each side of the plate and a cup of Grand Dragon's herbal tea.

"**So how are things going for you in the Dragonball Z series Shenron?"** Albion asked as Shenron just shook his head and lifted up his cup of a tea and took a wholesome sip.

"**Awful Albion."** Shenron replied. **"Those characters by far are the rudest people I have ever met, can you please tell me again why we are not allowed to eat humans?" **Shenron asked as Albion and Bahamut shook their heads in unison.

"**It is against the Dragon code Shenron you know that."** Bahamut spoke up.

"**But…Still can I just eat one?" **Shenron asked as Albion shook his head.

"**I'm sorry Shenron, but it's forbidden by our Dragon organization."** Bahamut finished as Shenron just dropped his head on the table.

"**Shenron would you mind telling us what is so cruel about the DBZ world?"** Red-Eyes asked as Shenron let his head fall on to the table with tears starting to form into his eyes.

"**It's horrible I tell you. It's not like the freedom you guys have. I mean the show is called Dragonball Z for shit's sake, but where am I? Huh? Do you see me? No! I'm only there when they need to wish for something!"** Shenron complained as the three dragons sat there and listened.

"**Every time they summon me, do they ever ask how the hell am I doing? No it's always I wish this! Or I wish that! Hell I WISH I WASN'T TRAPPED IN THOSE SEVEN DAMN BALLS! DID ANYONE THINK OF THAT?"** Shenron yelled as the three dragons looked at each other and back towards the enraged Shenron.

"**HELL NO THEY DIDN'T! ITS SELFISH HUMANS LIKE THESE THAT MAKES ME WANT TO BREAK THAT DAMN CODE!"** Shenron yelled as he took a big gulp of his tea and his eyes turned red as he just so happened to turn his head and spot Krillin drinking some soda with Miroku.

"**COME HERE YOU WALKING BOWLING BALL!" **Shenron shouted as he charged towards Krillin.

"Wait Shenron! What are you doing?" Krillin screamed as he turned around and hauled ass away from Shenron who now shooting fire ball at Krillin, causing him to dodge and dodge as he continued to run.

"Shenron what's wrong? Can't we talk about this?" Krillin shouted out in fear.

"**Just shut up and Die!"** Shenron shouted back as he kept shooting fireballs at Krillin, who finally realized that staying at the party was too dangerous and decided to high tail it out of Duel Academy and fly back home, where he would possibly be safe.

"**So he's finally lost it." **Bahamut said as he took another sip of his tea.

"**Yea the old dragon has a temper problem." **Albion stated as he too took a sip of his tea.

"**Do you want me to go get him?" **Red-Eyes asked as both dragons shook their head took another sip of tea.

"**No, No let him be." **Albion stated followed by another sip of his tea. **"Godzilla will take care of it later." **Albion assured.

"**God….Godzilla!"** Red-Eyes exclaimed. **"But…but he's not a dragon!" **Red-Eyes stated.

"**Of course not, but he is a reptile."** Bahamut explained as he too took another sip of his tea. **"A very very…Big…Reptile."** Bahamut finished as he had no intentions on stopping Godzilla if he should ever show up, for any reason.

"**Oh I see your point." **Red-Eyes said as he sat down and ate his crumpets that were on his plate. **"He is a very big reptile." **Red-Eyes finished.

"**Indeed."** Albion finished as the three continued their tea and crumpets time.

While the dragons were finishing their time together, Luna was polishing her scythe, when Maka and Soul walked up towards her, with Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Uranus.

"So I hear you got the job." Maka said as she looked down at Luna who just smirked back up at her.

"Yea thanks to you guys and little persuasion from Rakaia." Luna replied with a sweet soft smile.

"Well I know this job is right up your alley, but you know what your first assignment is right?" Lita asked as Luna looked up at her.

"Well I think I'm supposed to go to the table over there." Luna said as she pointed her scythe at the table where villains only sat.

"Yea that's the one." Uranus said as she took out a piece of paper and handed it to Luna. "It looks like the person you have to take out is….wait that can't be right?" Uranus said as she flipped the paper and flipped it back. "...No it's right alright Luna here is your assignment." Uranus added as she handed Luna the piece of paper and smirked.

"Alright then guys I'll be back." Luna stated as the lights dimmed a bit as she walked towards the middle of the gym, with a dark mist slowly arising from the floor at her feet.

"Mortals." Luna called out gaining everyone's attention. "I am here for the one none as…Ex…Excalibur." Luna said as she turned the paper to the side as she tried to read the name right.

"Hey guys is that right!" Luna yelled behind her, killing the darkness mood that she had set. "Is his name Excalibur?" she continued causing Lita and Maka to double check their list.

"Is it?" Lita asked as Maka looked at the paper.

"Yep it says it right here. Grimm Luna must kill Excalibur." Maka stated.

"Finally, someone gets to shut that thing up." Soul stated as he sat down and folded his hands behind his head and got ready to watch.

"I believe you are looking for me." A voice came from out of nowhere, causing everyone in the gym to turn their heads to a little white thing with a white top hat and a cane.

"Ummm are you…Excalibur?" Luna asked as she looked down at the little white gnome.

"Fool." Excalibur stated simply as he pointed his cane at her.

"LUNA KILL HIM BEFORE HE STARTS TALKING!" Soul shouted, but it was already too late.

"Do you want to hear my greatest legacy?" Excalibur asked. "It started off with my famous cup of coffee." Excalibur continued. "Then It was the year 1976 82, It was the days where I was young in my time. I was very popular with the ladies, but I also led myself astray." Excalibur explained as the entire gym stared blankly at Excalibur.

"Wait I'm…" Luna started.

"Did I tell you that my legacy begins with a cup of tea?" Excalibur asked as he quickly pointed his cane at Luna.

"But…You said coffee." Luna answered back, causing Excalibur to poke Luna with his cane.

"FOOL!" Excalibur exclaimed. "In order for you to understand you must know the 1000 rules." Excalibur continued.

"Wait 1000." Luna answered.

"FOOL!" Excalibur said as he walked around Luna.

"LUNA NOOOOOO!" Soul shouted and then he slowly lowered his head in defeat. "She's done for."

"Rule No. 467 Never eat biscuits on top of a counter." Excalibur started. "It is unhealthy and it will not change your channel to your television." He finished, causing Luna to look at him with confusion written all over her face. "Rule No. 279 Never watch the clothes dry in your drying machine, because they will never dry. Rule No. 864 Always tip the mail man, as they waste their time out of their lonely lives to deliver your mail. Rule No.572 Never eat breakfast in the shower, for your food will get soggy." Excalibur continued as Luna started to slowly break down, from the many rules of Excalibur.

"Rule No. 29 Never give someone a Christmas present on Valentine's Day, it will rot your brain." Excalibur continued as the entire gym started to fill the effects of Excalibur's ranting. "Rule No 698 eating a cheeseburger out of your pocket on Wednesday will make you a legend." Excalibur continued as he started to jump around.

"I…I….Don't get..." Luna tried to speak.

"Allow me to sing you a song." Excalibur stated as Luna fell on to her butt and slowly tried to move away from the now dancing white gnome.

"EXCALIBUR! EXCALIBUR! I AM THE GREAT EXCALIBURRR! EXCALIBUR! EXCALIBUR! …." He paused for a second granting a sigh a relief from the gym, but then. "EXCALIBURRRRRR! EXCALIBUR! HE'S THE GREATEST OF ALL LIGHT EXCALIBURRRRR!" The gnome danced.

"ARRRGGGHHHHH SHUT UP!" Inuyasha shouted. "SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!" Inuyasha screamed as he stomped the little white gnome over and over and over and…..over. Suddenly he took out his Tessaiga and held it over his head. "WIND SCAR!" Inuyasha shouted as he brought his blade down upon Excalibur. "WIND SCAR! WIND SCAR! WIND SCAR!" Inuyasha shouted as he repeatedly bashed Excalibur with his sword….doing absolutely no damage as the White gnome continued to dance in the same spot. Inuyasha started to cry as he weakly dropped the sword. "WAAAAHHH...Backlash..."

"EXCALIBUR! EXCALIBURRRRR! I AM THE GREATEST ONE OF ALLLLLLLLLLLLL!" Excalibur continued to sing as everyone in the gym fell to their knees and practically begged for him to stop.

Far off near the stage stood Jesse with several Bleach characters that included Sui-Feng, Rangiku, Orihime, Ichigo, Rukia and Byakuya.

"OMG! Make him stop!" Ichigo cried as he rolled around on the floor.

"Ugh! I swear on the Head Captain's grave, I have never seen such a horrible hollow!" Sui-Feng covered her ears and gritted her teeth. She then proceeded to grab her Zanpakuto, Suzumebachi and unsheathe. "Someone should put it out of its misery!" She shouted as she flashstep towards Excalibur. "STING ALL ENEMIES TO DEATH SUZUMEBACHI!" Sui-Feng shouted as her sword turned white and started to shrink in size. After the glow faded out, a black and gold gauntlet appeared on her right hand with the middle finger covered by a blade with a small chain linking it to the gauntlet.

Excalibur spun in circles as he danced to his song as Sui-Feng tried to stab him repeatedly. "DIE YOU WORTHLESS HOLLOW! DIE DIE DIE!" She kept trying to stab the gnome creature who kept dodging her attacks. Until suddenly...

"HELL YEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" A voice called out as a figure got the drop on Sui-Feng, crushing her against the floor. "I AM NAURTO UZAMAKI AND I'M GOING TO BE THE GREATEST HOKA-!" Naruto began to shout as he got into his usual pose.

"FOOL!" Excalibur pointed his cane at the spiky hair boy. "Didn't your parents teach you any manners!" He said as Blackstar looked at the creature with disgust.

"It's you...Esca...eskac..." He tried to pronounce, scratching his head.

"Fool! My mornings began with..." Excalibur started but Naruto hit him on the head. Excalibur froze for a moment, everyone watching the white creature to see if he was going to say something more annoying.

Suddenly, Excalibur started going haywire as it started doing the robot and smoking from its head and back. And then suddenly, its white eyes went dark. The gym was silent for a moment until...

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!" Everyone in the gym yelled and cheered.

"Well that was something right there," Jesse said as he looked at the ladies of Bleach. "Who would have thought that thing turned out to be a robot all this time?"

Rangiku crossed her arms under her large breasts, exposing it a bit more as she turned to Jesse. "I'm just glad that thing stopped talking. It was really annoying." She mumbled as her boobs juggled in front of Jesse, who just stared at it wide-eyed.

_"Whoa...big boobs! My one weakness!"_ Jesse thought in his head as he began to sweatdrop a lot.

Rangiku looked at Jesse and noticed him staring at her luscious bossom. She smirked slyly and stepped closer to Jesse. "See anything you like?" She said seductively.

"Uh!" Jesse looked away turning red. "No I wasn't looking at anything!" He held his hands up in defense.

Rangiku smirked as she grabbed Jesse's wrists. The Crystal Beast duelist stared at her in almost in horror, but Rangiku could see the desire in his eyes. "Aw don't be shy. You can touch them if you want." Rangiku smiled as she pulled his wrists too close to her bossom. "They are meant to be touched after all."

"Aw I can't! I got a gal and she ain't going to like this one bit!" Jesse hollered, blushing so red it puts Slifer in the back corner joining the other dragons for tea time to shame.

Rangiku rolled her eyes and looked at the boy before her. "She won't know, now come on." She said happily as she pulled his wrists more, but it made him fully grab her both her boobs.

Jesse felt a nosebleed coming on, even though Rangiku held his wrists there. Rangiku smirked happily once again. "Now give them a little squeeze." And he did just that, squeezing Rangiku's boobs.

Jesse froze for a minute and looked at Rangiku. "Wait they're real boobs, not silicon?" He asked but Rangiku's expression fell from happy to pure shock and anger. "Dammit. I like silicon boobs." Jesse frowned.

"Why you little..." Rangiku started as she began to pound Jesse with her fists. "THEY'RE REAL! HOW DARE YOU ASK ME IF THEY'RE MADE OF SILICON!" She screamed as Jesse got away from her and began running for his life.

"AAAAAHHHHH! MAD COW ON THE LOOSE!" Jesse yelled when Rangiku chased after him. "WATCH OUT FOR HER UDDERS OF SILICON!"

"GET BACK HERE YOU PRICK!" Rangiku shouted.

Meanwhile, Rukia met up with Alexis as they stared at each other for a good minute before finally deciding to speak up.

"So how is it like to always be saved by the main character of your series, Kuchiki?" Alexis said to her.

"What do you mean always saved? I'm not always saved!" Rukia retaliated.

"Name one time you saved your own self." Alexis smirked as Rukia opened her mouth to say something but she cut her off. "Without being cut down afterward."

Rukia shut her mouth up and glared at Alexis, but then smirked when something came to her head. "Alright fine, yeah I do get saved a lot. At least I don't ask for help like you! Oh look at me I'm Alexis Rhodes. I can't do shit without Jaden! Oh Jaden save me!" Rukia mocked Alexis, who had a vein pop on her forehead. "I'm your damsel in distress!"

Alexis gasped and glared at Rukia. "TAKE...THAT...BACK!" She pointed at Rukia.

"Admit it Rhodes. The only interesting thing about your show was Jaden saving your ass all those times." Rukia said, nodding until she gleamed at Alexis. "It was good while it lasted. Too bad it finished. I had a ton of ideas of how to put you in a damsel in distress situation."

"Well at least I don't give my power to some good for nothing kid and then spend about 30 something episodes being completely useless!" Alexis retorted. "And then when I get my powers back, I'm still useless like a vertically-challenged female I know!"

Rukia turned red in anger. "Oh yeah! Well, what female gets beat by a guy who was a part of the Society of Light? How do you, a good guy, get beat by a society of goodness! I mean come on now!" Rukia yelled.

"You know I always thought it was your sword that was useless." Alexis replied. "But when I saw your Zanpakuto in action, I realized it wasn't the sword. It was you who didn't know how to use the sword in the first place!" Alexis stated with a smirk, watching Rukia get mad.

"Are you talking about my Sode no Shirayuki?" Rukia yelled.

"Yeah I am. I don't understand why a sword that powerful would team up with a soul reaper that sucks." Alexis said as she noticed Luna passing by with a bag of popcorn in her hands, heading somewhere.

"Hey Luna!" Alexis called out to her. "What do you think of Rukia?"

"She sucks." Luna said, munching on some popcorn and walking off towards the Sailor Moon anime characters.

"See!" Alexis pointed while she looked at Rukia, who had her mouth open in surprise.

"That...doesn't mean anything!" Rukia shouted. "Besides, how can I suck when I got to sleep in Ichigo's room?" Rukia crossed her arms. "I didn't even see you try to sleep in Jaden's."

"YOU SLEPT IN HIS CLOSET THROUGHOUT THE ENTIRE SERIES!" Alexis shouted.

"AT LEAST IT WAS IN HIS ROOM!" Rukia shouted back.

Byakuya who was standing in between the two girls decided it was enough, bringing his hand up for a cough to grab their attention, but it failed.

"LOOK AT MY BROTHER ALEXIS! HE'S NOT A WHORE LIKE YOURS!" Rukia yelled.

"MY BROTHER IS NOT A WHORE! HE'S ALL FUN AND LOVEABLE WHILE ALL YOURS DO IS SUMMON PINK FLOWER PETALS!" Alexis retaliated.

Fed up, Byakuya grabbed the two girls, holding them by the collar of their clothes. The two girls looked at the older Kuchiki as he took in a deep breath and then breathed out.

"I'll ask you girls one last time." He started to say as he opened his eyes. His face became all childish like as he said: "WHERE ARE MY CUPCAKES?"

As the time went on, everyone started to calm down in the gym. While all the commotion was going on, a huge Christmas tree was decorated with rainbow colored lights, with candy canes on the branches, along with ornaments were all around the tree. A little Christmas rug was also placed under the tree for better decoration as it lit up throughout the gym, catching everyone's attention. Suddenly it started to snow outside, which was uncommon for Duel Academy, but thanks to some unknown miracle no one complained.

"Ahem may I have everyone's attention!" Sheppard shouted as he grabbed a microphone and looked around the gym and surveyed everybody. He took in every person from every anime, every Hero and ever villain and every side character that didn't have an important role in there series was still welcomed in his eyes.

Everybody placed their attention on Chancellor Sheppard as he began to speak.

"I just wanted to say on what a honor it is to have you all here for this wonderful time of year!" He spoke in to the microphone. "It wasn't easy, but I'm glad we got everybody to show up and mingle with your fellow anime characters." He continued as the gym full of people kept their attention on Sheppard and showed him their respect, by not speaking.

"It's Christmas time, and it's the time of year that we share with one another, and I'm proud to say that we at Duel Academy…No the anime world have accomplish this today!" Sheppard said adding some feeling into it, causing the gym full of people to start cheering, as you could hear clapping and whistling throughout the gymnasium.

"With that being said, this is a time for us to spend with our loved ones." Sheppard started as Luna looked down at Rakaia, who was sitting in-between her legs on the bleachers. She smiled down at him, while he returned it. With that notion alone she leaned over, placing her arms around his neck and resting her head on his shoulder, with the side of her face pressed against his, as she continued to listen to what Sheppard had to say.

"Family and Friends!" Sheppard continued as he looked around the gym and saw everyone was getting close to each other. They were either holding each other, couples sharing a quick kiss or leaning on one another, or for the bad guys, who just nodded their heads at the rivals in respect, but just for this one day.

Jesse was leaning against the wall with Sega, leaning against him with her head pressed against his chest and her arms wrapped around his waist. Jesse looked down at her and gave her his trademark smile and wrapped his arms around her as they continued to listen.

Jaden sat by Rakaia and Luna, but just like Rakaia was sitting in-between Luna's Leg with Luna hugging him, Jaden and Alexis did the same, but this time it was Alexis sitting in-between Jaden's legs as he wrapped his arms around her waist and listened intently as well.

Neveah was sitting by beside Rakaia and Luna, but decided to lean on Rakaia's shoulder. Nothing special going on, it was just a friendly thing so Luna didn't mind too much. Lucas and Rosa were sitting in front of Jaden and Alexis, leaning on each other. While Sheppard was talking, Rosa leaned in on Lucas and pressed her lips against his and laid her head on his shoulder and gripped his hand with hers and snuggled up against him as Lucas wrapped his arms around her and turned his attention back to Sheppard.

Kristine and Terrance were standing up beside the bleachers, close to the rest of the gang. Terrance leaned against the rail, while Kristine leaned against him. Her back was facing him, but he had his arms around her waist as well, holding her close. Kristine placed her hands on his as she laid her head back on his chest and Terrance rested his chin on top of her head as they to listened to their new chancellor.

Blair and Chazz was sitting beside Jaden and Alexis, pretty much mimicking the same thing that Jaden and Alexis were doing, except this time Chazz placed a kiss on her cheek causing her to blush as he lifted his head and placed it on top of hers as they both watched Sheppard give his speech.

Alexia and Mya were sitting above everyone smiling at the sight they were taking in.

"Too bad we only get to see this one time a year." Alexia said quietly as Mya shook her head.

"Yea tell me about it." Mya whispered back as she turned her head towards Damian who found himself in-between Jasmine and Mindy on both his arms, while they all listened in on Sheppard.

Michelle was sitting in front of Alexia and Mya and looked back at them. "Too bad we got to get back to the story after this." Michelle stated as she placed her elbows on her knees and her chin in her hands. "I love this time of year. There's no fighting and everyone's getting along and just having a good time…Sigh Too bad it only comes once a year." Michelle finished as Alexia placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't think too much of it." Alexia replied as she smiled down at Michelle. "Even though what you said is true, still just take in the moment and cherish it." Alexia finished as Mya added to her comment.

"Exactly, it may be one time a year when we're like this, but at least it's well worth it." Mya ended as Michelle nodded and turned her head back towards Sheppard who just looked at everyone as he turned around to view the entire gym.

"You don't know how much joy it brings me to see everyone like this." Sheppard continued to talk. "The peaceful moment that we achieve for this one special day is amazing, I for one am truly thankful for everyone single one of you." Sheppard stated.

"For my Students here at Duel Academy!" Sheppard shouted as he pointed to the side of the gym where his trademark students sat. "The Anime Characters that have not only inspired them, but me as well!" He shouted again. "The Villains and Heroes of every anime series that help make anime what it is today!" He carried on as everybody started to cheer as he got more into his speech.

"I am thankful for each and every one of you for making this possible, please carry on with your activities and I hope you all have a very Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! Happy Holidays everybody!" Sheppard finished as the crowd started to cheer and clap for him. Whistling again could be heard and you could hear rumbling in the bleachers from the people who were sitting in them.

**[In the background Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays by Nsync started to play]**

Everyone started going about their business, handing each other their gifts to one another and so on. Some were still playing around, but not too much. Everyone was just having a good time, while this may be the only day that they can enjoy something like this. Well it's safe to say they were surely making the best of it.

**Merry Christmas Happy Holidays**

**Merry Christmas**

Sheppard nodded as walked out of the way and walked towards Crowler, who placed his hand on the Chancellor's shoulder and nodded his head.

"Excellent speech my Chancellor." Crowler said as the Chancellor returned the smile.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it." Sheppard stated as he folded his hands around his back and turned around and surveyed everybody. "This is truly a great moment." Sheppard finished as he turned his head towards Crowler. "Now go put that elf suit on." Sheppard ordered.

"But Chancellor." Crowler whined. "Why do I have do this every year?" He asked, still whining at the same time.

"Because it's tradition my boy, now where is my Santa Claus suit?" Sheppard asked as he pushed Crowler out the gym and into the locker room for them to get dressed in.

**Merry Christmas**

**Merry Christmas Happy Holidays**

People started piling in front of the tree, but not in an uncontrolled fashion. Everyone took their turns and found a place to sit while they were either placed at the tree or still sitting on the bleachers or around the gym waiting for their turn.

"I guess the real moment is about to begin." Alexia said as she looked on and smiled. "I hope everyone is having a good time." She finished as Mya and Michelle nodded at her statement and looked on as well.

**Oh yeah**

**We've been waiting all year for this night**

**And the snow is glistening on the trees outside**

**And all the stockings are hung by the fireside**

Jaden and Alexis were snuggled against each other as they found their place close to the tree. They were both sitting on the gym floor with Alexis sitting in-between Jaden's legs again, or at least this time it looked like they were curled up with each other.

"Here you go Lex I got you something." Jaden said as he handed Alexis a small size box from under the tree."

Alexis smiled and grabbed the present and sat it down and looked at Jaden. "And here this is for you." Alexis said as she gave Jaden her present from under the tree as well. "We're going to open it together right?" Alexis asked as Jaden nodded.

"You bet we are." Jaden said as he started to open his present from Alexis, while Alexis did the same.

"Oh Lex this is sweet!" Jaden shouted somewhat as he held his present up with his hands as Alexis opened up his as well.

"Oh Jaden!" Alexis said surprised as she pulled out a silver necklace, along with a silver pendant that was outlined in gold, with their picture in it. "I…I. thank you so much!" Alexis shouted excitedly as she turned to Jaden who looked at his present, which was brand new edition to his new deck made by Pegasus, for him and only him.

"Whoa Alexis this present is awesome!" Jaden said excitedly, as Alexis wrapped her arms around Jaden's neck and pressed her lips up to his and in a slow full kiss. She pulled back and smiled.

"Merry Christmas Jaden." Alexis said.

"Merry Christmas Alexis." Jaden replied as he leaned in forward and pressed his lips against Alexis once again.

**Waiting for Santa to arrive**

**And all the love will show**

**'Cus everybody knows**

**It's Christmas time and all the kids will see**

**The gifts under the tree **

**It's the best time of year**

**For the family**

Kristine and Terrance were by the tree as well, but on the other side with Lucas and Kristine who was sitting beside them.

"Terrance this is for you." Kristine stated with a light blush forming on her cheeks as she handed Terrance his present, causing Terrance to blush a little as well.

"Don't be shy man." Lucas spoke up as Terrance looked up at him." Go ahead! See what your girl got you." Lucas finished as Terrance looked at Lucas again and then look down at Kristine who blushed once more.

With a smile Terrance started to unwrapped the unusually big gift and to his surprise was light brown, brand new and shiny electric guitar. This caused Terrance to smile as he placed his hand under Kristine's chin and gently pulled her into a kiss and pulled away. "Thank you so much for the gift." He said as he reached under the tree and pulled out one of his own. "And this is for you…Kristine." Terrance gestured as he handed Kristine her present which caused her to look up at Terrance in shock.

"Tha…Thank you." Kristine replied as she slowly started to unwrapped her unusually wrapped gift. Once she was done she was shocked to see a brown violin in her hands, and at the bottom of it, it was engraved with both her name and Terrance name on it, with forever under both their names. This caused Kristine to smile as she pulled Terrance into a big hug and pulled away slightly so they both could share a Christmas kiss together.

"Well now ain't that cute?" Lucas said as he felt Rosa tap him on the shoulder causing him to turn around. "Yea Rosa." Lucas said only to see a big wrapped up box in front of him.

"This is for you Merry Christmas." Rosa said with a smile as Lucas looked at his present and smiled back up at Rosa. "Thanks Rosa and this is for you." Lucas said as he handed Rosa his gift to her as well. The first to open their gift was Lucas who was shocked to see that he got a brand new PS3, with the new Dragonball Z game and Call of Duty to come with it. "Oh WOW! Thanks Rosa!" Lucas said as he turned the box over only to see that it came with an additional game which was the first ever English Bleach game. "This is awesome! Now I can finally reap my revenge on Rakaia for shooting in me in Black ops when I had my old PS3!" Lucas shouted as Rosa opened her present, which turned out to be a book, which was also a diary.

"It's about how we first met." Lucas said as he looked at the present that Rosa held in her hands. "You can also add more to it, with the adventures will have. You'll fill it up in no time." Lucas stated with a smile. Rosa returned it and pulled Lucas into a big Christmas hug.

"Thank you Lucas, I love it." Rosa replied as she kissed Lucas on the lips and leaned back and smiled at him.

**It's a wonderful feeling**

**With the love in the room **

**From the floor to the ceiling**

**It's that time of year**

Chazz and Blair sat at the bleachers, because they decided they wanted to be alone when they opened their gifts from each other.

"Here you go Blair." Chazz said with a smile on his face, not his usual smile though. Blair slowly took the present from Chazz and then pulled out a long box and gave it to him.

"And this is for you." Blair smiled as she handed Chazz her gift to him.

"Blair you didn't have to." Chazz started.

"Don't say it." Blair countered. "Yes I did, you're my boyfriend and a major part of my life so if I was going to get anybody anything it was going to be you." Blair finished as Chazz looked down at his gift and began to open it. As he tore open the present and opened the box, his eyes lit up as he pulled out a brand new black coat. It look like his old one, but it was blacker than the ashy one that he had. Plus its key differences were that on the back of it, it had "The Chazz" engraved in silver with a emblem of his Armed Dragon LV 12 below it. Also the coat was outlined in Silver to match the wording on the back.

"See and it even defies gravity like you wanted." Blair said as she sat there with a smile on her face.

"Whoa Blair you went all out didn't you?" Chazz smiled as he looked at his coat and replaced the old one with it. "Alright now it's your turn." Chazz said as Blair opened the smile box and her eyes shot open at what she saw inside. "It's a promise ring." Chazz said as Blair couldn't even speak, because she was so shocked at what she was looking at.

"I…I…Can't believe it….Chazz I don't know what to say." Blair said as she looked up at him. "Help me out here!" She shouted. Chazz couldn't help but smile at her as he opened up his arms.

"How about giving me a hug?" Chazz said as Blair looked at the silver diamond promise ring with "Always and forever carved inside it". After reading it she leaped into her boyfriend's arms and embraced him in a tight hug and rest her head on his shoulders.

"Chazz no matter what happened to us; always know that I love you." Blair stated.

"Right back at cha." Chazz said lowly as he embraced his girlfriend in probably the best hug they could give each other.

**Christmas time is here**

**And with the blessings from above**

**God sends you his love**

Sega and Jesse were sitting a few people away from Jaden and Alexis, meaning they were right by the tree as well. Jesse had found something to lean on as his body was occupied with Sega leaning on it.

"You ready for your gift Sega?" Jesse asked as Sega looked up at him and smiled. "Well?" He smiled back.

"What did you get me?" Sega asked still smiling and somewhat smirking at Jesse.

"Why don't you open it and find out?" Jesse answered as he reached under the tree and grabbed Sega's present and handed it to her. "Here." He said as Sega took the present and looked up at Jesse one more time and then back down at the present with excitement creeping over her face.

"Alright then let's see what you got me." Sega said as she started to rip the paper of the box that she held. Once she was done she opened the box and pulled out a large blanket, but it wasn't just any blanket it was custom made, just for Sega. The Blanket had a picture of her and Jesse holding each other with Ruby on Jesse's shoulder and Tiburscia laying down by Sega's leg and surrounding them, were both the Gladiator and Crystal Beast monsters. Sega's eyes shot open as she saw what she held in her hands.

"Jesse! H...How!' She stammered as she looked up at Jesse, who just returned her stare with a smile.

"Well it wasn't easy, but I managed to get someone to pull some strings." Jesse answered as Sega continued to gawk at her present.

"Wow I just can't believe it." Sega stated as she looked over the large blanket that held every monster that both she and Jesse had in their deck. "Thank you so much Jesse." Sega said with excitement as she looked up at Jesse and reached under the tree as well and pulled out a box of her own. "Now this is for you." Sega smiled as she handed Jesse his present, which he happily took.

"Aww Thanks Sega, you shouldn't have." Jesse said as he began to unwrap his Christmas present. "No way..." Jesse said excitedly as he pulled out a silver chained necklace on top of some white tissue. On it was a gold outline of Rainbow Dragon and from the dragon's head to its tail; it had 7 gemstones, representing the Crystal Beasts. "This is awesome Sega!"

"Wait...there's more." Sega smiled when Jesse looked at her in shock.

"More?" He stammered as he ripped apart the tissue and found his part 2 of his gift. It was brand new outfit unlike Jesse has ever seen before. It include a Black muscle shirt with the sleeves rolled up to the shoulders and somewhat of a turtleneck look, black pants, a waist long white jacket with the inside of it being colored gold, a belt that was also white and had two places where he can attach his deck to and a new pair of white boots with some silver metal and the design of Rainbow Dragon on each boot. "Sega..." Jesse said as he looked at the outfit and then at his girl next to him who had a big smile on his face. "I don't know what to say..."

"Do you like it?" Sega said warily, immediately frowning when Jesse shook his head.

"Like it? I love it Sega!" Jesse said as Sega's face light up with happiness. Setting down his present to the side, Jesse pulled Sega on his lap, making sure she's facing him and wrapping the blanket he gave her around them.

"Merry Christmas Sega." Jesse said as Sega and him locked lips into a long and passionate kiss before pulling apart.

"Feliz Navidad Jesse," Sega said Merry Christmas in Spanish as she looked at him one more and kissed him again for another moment. "Te amo." She said.

"Hehe is that some fancy talk for I love ya in Spanish?" Jesse smiled, holding Sega by her waist. Sega nodded eagerly. "Well te amo too." He returned.

Both of them smiled as Tiburscia walked over to them and laid right behind Jesse, so that Jesse could lean on his arm.

**"Merry Christmas."** Tiburscia said with a smile as he nuzzled the two duelists.

**And everything's ok**

**Merry Christmas Happy Holidays**

**Merry Christmas Happy Holidays**

On the other side of the tree sat not only Rakaia and Luna, but Neveah, Alexia and Mya as well. Luna sat in Rakaia's lap, who was sitting on the floor in front of the tree. Neveah was sitting on Rakaia's right side, while Alexia and Mya sat behind him. "Alright guys who gets to open their present first?" Rakaia asked as Neveah looked around and found a present with her name on it.

"I'll go first!" Neveah shouted excitedly as she grabbed her box and read to who it was from and she looked up at the group she was sitting with.

"We all pitched in and thought that you would like this." Luna said as she smiled at Neveah.

"Yea kid." Alexia added. "It wasn't easy getting you a present, but Rakaia and Luna insisted that we find you something. So we all chipped in and bought you this." Alexia ended as Mya nodded.

"It wasn't easy to get either. We had to practically beg Pegasus to do this for us." Mya included.

"Yea so you better love this thing, because there's no other one like it." Rakaia finished as Neveah quickly nodded her head and started to unwrap her gift. Once she was finished, she pulled out a duel disk, but the first ever modified space duel disk, that would fit her deck. The Duel disk was black and looked like the blade duel disk that Rakaia owned, but added to its black coloring was Stars and planets, representing not only the solar system, but her deck as well.

"Oh my god thanks you guys!" Neveah shouted as she leaped up and pulled everyone into a group hug. "I love it!" She squealed as she placed the duel disk on her arm and examined, and only to find her name on the back that read "Neveah the Comsic Star Dragon Duelist".

"Wait whose Idea was…" She was about to ask, but Luna answered her before she could get the last sentence out.

"Rakaia did that especially for you." Luna said as Neveah looked at Rakaia, who just smirked at her and gave her a thumbs up.

"No need to thank me." Rakaia said as Neveah couldn't help, but smile down at the gift that they got her.

"Thanks guys I…I couldn't ask for a better gift." She said as she sat back down and let Alexia and Mya go next.

"Well Mya this is for you." Alexia said as she was about to hand Mya her gift, but Mya beat her to it and was trying to give Alexia's hers.

"No…No you go first." Mya said.

"No I insist you." Alexia said as the two started try and force their presents onto one another.

"Or how about you two just open it together sheesh." Rakaia interrupted as the two looked at Rakaia and then back at each other and smiled.

"You know he's right." Alexia said as she and Mya sat down in front of each other and started to open their Christmas presents in front of each other. Once they both unwrapped their gifts, they pulled out a Bracelet that was similar to each other. The difference is Alexia had a gold bracelet with Celeste on it and Mya had a Silver bracelet with Syberia on hers. They both looked at each other and then down at their presents and laughed at what just happened.

"You two are hopeless." Rakaia said as Luna quickly looked under the tree and grabs Rakaia's gift.

"Rakaia this is for you." Luna said as she looked at Rakaia and smiled. "It's something you always wanted." She stated as Rakaia looked up at her questionably and began to unwrap his gift. Once he was done, he was shocked to find a brand new Xbox with a Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon covering over it, with the same games as Lucas, but it also came with the new Final Fantasy 13-2 game.

"OH SH…LUNA THANK YOU!" Rakaia screamed as Luna smiled at him as he nearly drooled over his gift.

"I'm glad you like it." Luna said as she looked at Rakaia's chain that she gave him last year and was happy that he was still wearing it. All the same, she was still wearing the one he gave her from last Christmas as well.

"Alright now Luna it's your turn." Rakaia said as he gave Luna a small , but medium sized box. "Here you go I know you're going to love." Rakaia finished as Luna looked at and then back at Rakaia and nodded.

"I bet I will." Luna said as she started to unwrapped her gift to reveal a book with Luna and Rakaia's picture on the front of it. "Ra..Ka…" Luna stuttered.

"See I told you." Rakaia said as Luna opened the book and it held pictures all the way back to when they first met their single individual's pictures and their group pictures with Rakaia's own comments on each and every page. On the last page it had a picture of Rakaia and Luna kissing on the beach after their battle with Dante and on the back cover was Rakaia with Luna leaning over his shoulders with her arms wrapped around his neck, with them both smiling and Rakaia giving his trademark piece sign. The cover was also decorated with both Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon on one side and Harpie's Magna Dragon on the other with Red and Orangish brown meeting in the middle where their picture was placed.

"Rakaia….Thank you so much." Luna smiled as she wiped a tear from her eye and wrapped her arms around her dragon boyfriend. "I love you so much." She stated as Rakaia wrapped his arms around her and smiled as well.

"I love you to Luna. I love you to." Rakaia replied as the two held each other in front of the Christmas tree.

**Bells are ringing **

**It's time to scream and shout**

**and everybody's playin**

**'Cus schools out**

"Ho! Ho! Ho!" A voice shouted as Sheppard walked out of the gym locker room with his Santa Clause costume. He looked around and saw that Crowler wasn't with him. "Come on out here Santa's helper we need to spread Christmas joy to all the little boys and girls." Sheppard stated jolly like.

"Aww do I have to wear this stupid costume?" Crowler asked as he stepped out with a bright green elf costume with elf shoes and the balls that jingled from his hat. "This is embarrassing..."

**Celebrating special times we've shared**

**Happiness 'cus love is in the air**

**And all the love will show **

**'Cus everybody knows **

**It's Christmas time and all the kids will see**

**The gifts under the tree **

**It's the best time of year**

**For the family**

**Merry Christmas **

**Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays**

**Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays**

All the anime characters that belonged to other anime shows gathered to together as they shouted together in a big group: "MERRY CHRISTMAS!"

**No matter what your holiday**

**It's a time to celebrate**

**Put your worries aside**

**And open up your mind **

**See the world right by your side**

**It's a wonderful feeling**

Above the famous Duel Academy was a huge portal that opened up, but not noticed by anyone. The reason it was snowing on Duel Academy was because it was coming from the portal.

"Come on Obelisk, The snow is not going to fall on Duel Academy by itself." Horakthy stated as he chuckled and moved his head a bit, tilting his Santa Clause hat.

Obelisk gave him a slight grunt as he continued to shovel snow onto the island where our favorite duelist rested their heads.

"Oh don't give me that, it's Christmas after all." Horakthy added as he turned towards Slifer and smiled. "Slifer are you ready?" Horakthy asked as he walked behind Slifer and sat in his newly built slay that he made himself. "Because today you will be known as Slifer the Sky Dragon Reindeer!" Horakthy pointed out as Slifer had a huge sweatdrop appear on his forehead as he groaned at what Horakthy was about to do.

"Now all we need is just the presents for all the good little boys and girl duel monsters." Horakthy stated as he turned around and spotted The Winged Dragon of Ra in his Christmas dueling shop.

"Ra hurry up with those presents we don't have all day you know." Horakthy rushed as Ra, turned his head back and blew out a cough of flames and returned back to his duties, which was wrapping the gifts. Which he failed miserably at, every gift he got his hands on he would either break or crush. This angered the mighty Ra as he stood up and started to jump up and down like an angry two year old.

"Oh do I have to do everything myself?" Horakthy asked as he snapped his fingers and the presents were wrapped neatly and packed on his dueling slay, with Obelisk, Slifer, and Ra in front of it playing the role of Reindeers.

"On Slifer, On Ra, and On Obelisk!" Horakthy shouted as the three Egyptian gods turned their heads and looked at the mighty duel monster of life and light." That means fly!" Horakthy shouted as the three monsters quickly turned their heads and shot off into the sky with Horakthy waving down to Duel Academy.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS! MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ALL! HE! HE! HE!" Horakthy shouted, but suddenly his dueling cell phone rung, which he answered quickly.

"Hello. Oh hey Santa…..What? So it's not He, He, He….Ho, Ho, Ho…..But that doesn't sound right at all….Are you sure?...So it's not He, He, He, it's Ho, Ho, Ho…..I don't know….My mother told me not to use that word….It's bad….I won't get in trouble…Alright you're the big fat red boss…..Hey! Before you go have you ever thought about becoming a duel monster….Hello? Santa? Hello? You there? Santa? Hmmm…Must of have lost connection, anyway MERRY CHRISTMAS AND TO ALL A GOOD RAAAAAARGGGHHHHHHH!

**With the love in the room **

**From the floor to the ceiling**

**It's that time of year**

**Christmas time is here**

**And with the blessings from above**

**God sends you his love**

**And everything's ok**

**Merry Christmas Happy Holidays**

**Merry Christmas Happy Holidays**

Our Yugioh gang: Jaden, Alexis, Chazz, Blair, Jesse, Sega, Rakaia, Luna, Alexia, and Neveah, along with several other characters, Lucas, Rosa, Terrance, Kristine, Mya, Michelle, and Damian stood side by side, with three of the main Hybrids: Red-Eyes, Tiburscia and Celeste, smiling and laughing with one another before they strike into their poses.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ALL!" They shouted together before being joined by Santa Sheppard and Elf Crowler.

"AND TO ALL A GOOD NIGHT!" Sheppard smiled as he waved goodbye with Crowler.

Now from Me and Sega

**MERRY CHRISTMAS YOU GUYS! MAY YOU ALL BE BLESSED!**


	23. Danger at DA, Deadly Confrontations

**Disclaimer: Alright guys! We're back with another awesome chapter. Sorry for making you guys wait so long, but you know how school is, but don't worry we said were going to finish this story and dammit we're going to finish this story. Now I can't promise when the next chapter will be out, but I can say we will try to update as quick as possible. So far are grades are up to par and we got everything balanced, so when we have the free time, we'll update again. Don't worry it shouldn't be that long, before we update again. So guys without further a due, the chapter is yours. Read and enjoy!**

**Me: "Runs around happily as Luna and Sega smile as well." I can't believe we finally get to do it. **

**Sega: Yea I know, Thank you Rakaia! You honestly don't know how happy I am. **

**Luna: Same here. "Hugs me." You're finally starting to make it happen.**

"**Chazz looks at the three like they lost their minds." **

**Chazz: Um what the hell are you guys talking about? What's going on?**

**Me: Well look whose always late to the party, dammit Chazz haven't you heard? We're getting real drawings of ourselves!**

**Chazz: Wha..Wha…What? Wait you mean?**

**Me: Yep we are actually becoming characters in your world. Me and Luna have already been drawn and now Sega has been drawn….She just have to be colored. **

"**Looks at Sega and sees here gawking at her image on a piece of paper." **

**Me: And it won't stop there, next will be Alexia, Neveah, The monsters, couple pictures, Hentai Pictures, GIRLS IN SAILORMOON OUTFITS! THERE'S JUST NO END!**

**Chazz: WHHATTTT GIRLS IN SAILORMOON OUTFITS! HENTAI! THAT MEANS ME AND BLAIR!**

**Me: "Looks at Chazz quickly."….No…The only time you have your fun with Blair, was at that Christmas party we had….There will be no more fun for you.**

**Chazz: But…Ra…Rakaia you can't…Don't be so cruel!**

**Me: Welllllll…I suppose I could get a couple shot drawn between you and Blair, but on one condition. **

**Chazz: "Looks at me nervously, before sighing in defeat." Ok…..I'll do anything, just name it.**

**Me: Oh you will….That's all I needed to hear, you just sit tight while I start the chapter. Alright guys on to the story I got to think of something good for the Chazz man over here. Well Happy reading!**

* * *

**Chapter 20  
Danger at DA, Deadly Confrontations  
**

It was morning already, the time when many students are waking up and getting ready for another day of Duel Academy. Inside the Obelisk Girls' dorms, Kristine walked out of her room with her backpack, fixing its strap over her shoulder as she sighed.

"Time to wake Neveah up." She said lowly to herself, still feeling the sadness that hung around her and her friends for almost a week. Rakaia's mysterious disappearance is starting to take a toll among all her friends, especially with Neveah and Luna.

Since that day, Neveah has been coming late to class more than usual, making it difficult for Kristine, who made it a part of her routine to wake Neveah up so that she can be on time at least.

She sighed once more as she walked down the hallway of the floor she and Neveah lived on. As she approached Neveah's door close by, another door opened up, revealing Rosa Amora just stepping out of her room, also ready for the day ahead.

"Oh, Kristine!" Rosa said in slight surprise as she closed the book in her hand and looked at the raven-hair girl. "Hey."

"Oh hey Rosa. Just gonna wake Neveah up again." Kristine smiled but looked down sadly. Rosa noticed this, and she too looked down sadly.

"Again?" Rosa looked at Neveah's door that was two doors from her room. "I take it that she's still down about the whole mess huh?" Rosa said as she looked back at Kristine. "I heard she walked out of Professor Hibiki's class yesterday." She mentioned. "Lucas told me last night when I helped him study for a quiz he had coming up."

Kristine nodded. "Yeah, she's still taking it pretty hard. I feel so sorry for her." She stated as she walked past Rosa and headed over to Neveah's door.

"I can understand why." Rosa admitted as she followed Kristine. "What I don't get though is the whole thing about Rakaia being dragged into who knows where. It still baffles me." Rosa stated. "Is there a logical explanation for something like that?" She looked at Kristine who sighed and shook her head.

"I know what you mean. It kinda confuses me too, but if Alexia and the others believe it to be true, then I will too." Kristine said as the two girls stood in front of Neveah's door.

"I guess." Rosa said as she watched Kristine knock on their friend's door.

"Neveah. Neveah, it's Kristine. Are you up?" Kristine called out, but there was no answer from the other side of the door. She knocked once more. "Neveah?" She called out again before she looked at Rosa.

Rosa nodded slightly as she walked up to Neveah's door and knocked. "Hey wake up Neveah! It's time for school."

But there was still no answer when the two girls looked at each other with worry. Kristine stared back at the door. "Neveah please answer me." She said urgently.

"Could be that she's still asleep." Rosa crossed her arms as Kristine sighed.

"Could be, but she's used to me waking her up since the first week of school." Kristine stated. "I'm like her personal alarm clock and she never has done this before…" Kristine grabbed the doorknob and tried to open the door, but to no use. "Neveah!" She said a little more loudly, but there was still no answer from Neveah's room.

"Come on let's go get Ms. Fontaine." Rosa said as she grabbed Kristine's wrists and led her to the head of the Obelisk girls' office.

**[Later] **

"Where can she be?" Kristine said worriedly as she walked with Rosa, and Lucas and Terrence who joined them after Rosa called them after finding out that Neveah wasn't in her room when Ms. Fontaine unlocked her door. "We searched the entire Girl Dorm. She wasn't in the dining hall or in the cleansing room. Where can she be?" Kristine looked at Rosa who walked next to her.

Rosa looked at her friend with a small smile. "Calm down Kristine." She urged as Lucas chimed in from behind her.

"Yeah Kristine, don't worry your pretty little head." Lucas yawned as he folded his arms behind his head while he walked. "If she wasn't there, she's probably with Jaden and the others at the Slifer dorms." He suggested.

"She could have left a note or something." Kristine said somberly. "Instead of making me worry like this."

Walking next to her on the other side, Terrence looked at her. "Maybe Neveah had some work to make up." He spoke up, but Kristine shook her head.

"Neveah didn't have to make up any work from what I can remember. She always completes it along with me." Kristine replied. "But, with the way she's been acting for most of the week," Kristine spoke up again. "I think Lucas could be right about her being at the Slifer dorms." She said as she looked at the people around her.

Terrence looked forward and locked his gaze towards the path that led to the Slifer dorms. "Slifer Dorms, huh? Well it wouldn't hurt to check there." He suggested.

"Yeah, maybe she's there with everyone waiting for us." Lucas smiled.

"Well, not everyone." Rosa said but regretted it immediately with a quick glance to everyone else, who held grim or sad expressions. She quickly looked at the ground apologetically. "Sorry. I didn't mean…"

"It's ok Rosa." Terrence cut her off before she finished. "We might as well face the truth." He said as Lucas closed his eyes and Kristine glanced at him slightly. "Rakaia's not coming back."

**[At the Slifer Dorms]**

"Great." Lucas mumbled as he walked up the stairs and headed to where Terrence, Rosa and Kristine stood in front of Jaden and Rakaia's door. "I didn't find anyone in the lunchroom." He said as he reached the top of the stairs, out of breath.

"And no one was in Chazz's room either." Rosa stated as she shook her head.

Terrence crossed his arms. "Jaden's probably in his room still sleeping at this time of the hour. Maybe we should ask him for help." Terrence said.

"Might as well. He's the only one that we can depend on at this point." She said as she grabbed the doorknob and turned it, revealing it to be unlocked.

"I hope he knows something." Kristine said lowly as Rosa opened the door wide enough for all four of them to see inside the room.

"Not even Jaden's here." Lucas muttered as he looked inside the dark, empty room. "And he usually sleeps in without a care!" He threw his arms up in the air in frustration as he turned away from the room. "I wish I can do that!"

Kristine and Rosa looked at him with a sweatdrop on their foreheads as Terrence walked inside, flipping on the light switch and taking a look around. He walked past the desks, gazing at the mess that was on the two boys' desks. He turned away from the desks and his eyes landed on Jaden's bed, where a piece of paper, folded somewhat crumpled and was laying on the bed, caught his attention.

Terrence picked up the wrinkled paper and unfolded it to read the message that it contained. A small sweatdrop appeared on his forehead as he read the message, only for him to narrow his eyes slightly almost glare-like.

"Guys. You better read this." Terrence said monotone, his eyes not shifting from the paper. Kristine, Rosa and Lucas looked at Terrence and noticed the piece of paper in his hands.

"What is it?" Lucas said.

"A piece of paper. What does it look like?" Rosa said sarcastically, making Lucas slightly glare at her.

"I know that." He said slowly. Rosa smirked slightly as Kristine approached Terrence, who handed the paper to her gently.

Terrence gave Kristine a hard glance as she took the paper from his hand and read it for herself. Immediately, her face paled, her eyes widened and a hand covered her mouth as she held back a gasp.

She looked at Terrence in disbelief. "How…can that be…?" Kristine said in shock as Rosa and Lucas appeared behind the stunned girl. Lucas snatched the paper from Kristine's shocked hands and read it at the same time as Rosa.

Just like Kristine, both Rosa and Lucas's eyes widened in shock and their mouths opened wide. "WHAT!" They said in unison as they glanced at the other two in the room.

"Rakaia's back and left again!" Rosa asked in shock.

"They left Duel Academy to go find him!" Lucas yelled loudly.

Terrence crossed his arms again and closed his eyes, as he apparently gave a nod to answer their questions. "And apparently, Neveah has left with them last night." He spoke up, reopening his eyes, casting a quick gaze to Kristine in front of him who stood there in shock still.

"But why?" Lucas questioned. "If Rakaia came back last night, why didn't they tell us?" Lucas looked down as his hands balled up into fists. Rosa looked at him and quickly placed a hand on his shoulder. "Don't they think we wanted to see him too? And now he just walked up and left so they decide to follow him and leave us here! How the hell did they leave Duel Academy unnoticed!" He shouted as he gazed at Terrence before he spoke up.

"I'm not sure, but I am sure that they have a good reason for not telling us about all of this." Terrence answered.

Lucas glared at Terrence. "That ain't right though!"

"Lucas is right, Terrence." Rosa looked at Terrence. "I can understand why they didn't want us to go with them to find Rakaia, but at least they could have told us he came back yesterday." She finished.

"Look, Jaden wrote here what happened. Rakaia left Duel Academy and they've decided to go and bring him back." Terrence replied back as he looked at Kristine. "As for Neveah, she must have overheard them and decided to tag along."

Silence took over for a moment or two before Lucas sighed heavily. "Makes sense for Neveah to go with them." He said with a slight chuckle. "She was really worried about Rakaia."

"Still…" Kristine spoke up, making everyone in the room look at her as she spoke up after silence consumed her.

Her gaze was locked on the floor as Terrence walked up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder gently. Snapping from her daze, she looked at him with glassy eyes. He gave her a small, but warm smile as he spoke to her.

"Don't worry about Neveah. She'll be back and with Rakaia and the others." Terrence assured. "For now, all we can do is trust and wait for them to return soon."

Kristine looked away from Terrence a bit before taking a deep breath and wiping the tears that formed in her eyes. Rosa and Lucas smiled brightly at her when she turned around to look at them.

"Yeah, Terrence is right. We can't just sit here all sad about life!" Lucas grinned. "Let's start planning a Welcome Back party for all of them so when they come back, we can show them how much we missed them." He looked at Kristine and gave her a thumbs up. "What ya say Kristine?"

With a smile appearing on her face, Kristine nodded happily. "Yeah!"

"It's settled then. No use moping about it." Rosa smiled as she turned and headed to the door. "Come on guys. Let's go to class before we're late." She finished as she walked out the room, followed by Lucas who groaned and rubbed his head.

"You gotta a point there Rosa. We can't plan a party if we're in Dr. Crowler's detention." Lucas shrugged with a smile as he left the room.

Terrence looked Kristine, who looked back at him with a smile. "For once, Lucas has a point." Terrence smirked as Kristine giggled. "Come on, let's get going then." Terrence stated as he walked towards the door with Kristine following right behind him.

"Right!" Kristine smiled as Terrence closed the door behind them.

"_Neveah."_ Kristine thought as she looked up to the sky. _"You and everyone better come back to Duel Academy safe."_ She finished her thought as she headed downstairs with Terrence and joined with Rosa and Lucas.

**[In Austin, TX]**

Still in shock and disbelief, Alexia stood still as Mya's darkening aura continued to grow out of control with each passing moment.

"Mya…" Alexia started to say but Mya cut her off quickly before she had the chance to say anything else.

"Answer my question Alexia! Why did you come back?" Mya questioned as she glared angrily at Alexia. "After all these years, it's now that you wanna show your face again!" Mya restated as her eyes started to change colors from dark blue to ice blue.

"What the…Mya calm down!" Alexia shouted, bringing her hands up in defense. "Please, let's talk this over…"

"DO YOU THINK I'M IN THE MOOD TO TALK ALEXIA!" Mya shouted as a sudden burst of aura went completely haywire around her.

"**My Lady, be careful. I have a bad feeling about that aura of hers."** Celeste quickly warned her duelist through telepathy.

"_Celeste…how did she get a Hybrid in the first place? I mean I thought there were only three of you." _Alexia questioned back telepathically as she slightly glared at the girl in front of her.

Celeste said nothing at first before sighing as she spoke up. **"I'm not sure exactly how she got a hold of a Hybrid, but be careful My Lady. I'm not exactly sure what to think of in this situation." **Celeste finished as she stared through Alexia's mind at the mysterious girl with a very familiar aura that stood in front of them.

"Grrrr…" Alexia growled as she looked at Mya with more determination to get through to her. "Mya, please, calm down. Let's talk about this, ok?" Alexia said softly to her old friend with a soft smile but Mya decided enough was enough.

"I'll make you regret ever coming back here!" Mya shouted as her eyes became completely ice blue and thrust her hand forward towards Alexia.

"Mya…" Alexia started to say but stopped as her eyes widened in shock as Mya's hand started to form a large, sharp ice shard on her palm, pointing straight at the Phoenix duelist. "M...Mya." Alexia stuttered as Mya let a slight smirk appear on her face.

"**My Lady!"** Celeste shouted as her eyes lit up with a glow inside her duelist's mind, which in turn, flames surrounded Alexia in a protective manner, but not burning her at all. **"Move now My Lady! Hurry!"** Celeste shouted loudly, snapping Alexia out of her trance and back into reality.

Suddenly the ice shard, which was formed from Mya's hand, launched towards Alexia's head, but thanks to Celeste's warnings, Alexia barely dodged out of the way at the very last second. The ice shard crashed into the abandoned home behind Alexia, going through the open door entrance and several old walls.

Shocked, Alexia look back at the direction the shard took into her old home, her eyes widening a bit more as she saw some damage it has done before turning back to look at Mya, who didn't budge. Instead, the girl simply raised her hand again and glared at Alexia with the intention of killing her.

"I won't miss again." Mya stated coldly as she started to form another ice shard, this time larger than the first one. "I'll make sure to take your whole damn head off!"

"Mya, what the hell are you saying? You can't be serious about killing me!" Alexia shouted, but Mya was far beyond talking and wanted to get straight into the action.

"**My Lady it's no use trying to reason with her. She's too far gone with the power she's trying to control."** Celeste stated in Alexia's head, watching Mya as she prepared for another chance to unleash her destructive power.

"_What…What do you mean too far gone?"_ Alexia asked her Phoenix Hybrid. _"Come on, Celeste! If you know something then fill me in! I kind of need the info right now!"_ She added as she held out her hands, which started to glow bright red and suddenly a burst of flames ignited from her hand which formed as a wall, once Mya shot another ice shard towards her.

"**She's using the power of the Hybrid she possesses. It's letting the girl use its power the same way I lend you mine like now and when you saved Rakaia from Crayus a few months ago." **Celeste answered as the ice shard melted quickly when it touched the wall of flames. She finished saying as she continued to lend Alexia her power over the flames.** "The only problem is she's allowing herself to be overrun by its power to fight you." **

"_Her Hybrid's power?"_ Alexia questioned. _"How does she even know how to use a power like that?"_

"**Like I said, My Lady, her Hybrid is taking control of her. I believe that the girl doesn't even know her true potential as a Hybrid user like you have."** Celeste told Alexia in her mind as Alexia noticed her flames started to die down.

"_I can see that."_ Alexia gritted her teeth as she closed her fists, which stopped the flames powering her protective wall and leapt out of the way as another ice shard attack was fired by Mya.

"Dammit!" Alexia cursed as she rushed towards a fence and leaped over it and onto the roof of the neighboring home next to her old one by using Celeste's power. As she landed on the roof, she looked over her shoulder to look at Mya, who stared at her coldly.

"Do you think that your little special abilities will stop me from killing you?" Mya said coldly as she looked up at Alexia. "You really have changed, haven't you?" Mya asked as Alexia turned fully to look back at her.

"Mya come on. This isn't you. You're not like this." Alexia tried to reason. "Just please calm down and tell me what this is all about." Alexia pleaded, but Mya just shook her head.

"Don't act like you don't know shit Alexia." Mya said as she closed her eyes for a brief second. "I'm here to pay you back for the pain you caused me." She said as she reopened her eyes and stared at Alexia with darkness expressed in her eyes. "You lied to me Alexia." Mya said coldly. "You said that I was welcomed into your family and that you would never do what everyone else did." Mya continued as Alexia continued to listen.

"But Mya I didn't…" Alexia started.

"Shut up!" Mya shouted as she waved her hand violently towards Alexia's position, causing three Ice shards to form instantly and fly at Alexia with full force, but Alexia was ready this time. Once again, she ignited the flames that Celeste lend her for her use and used it to shield herself from the ice shards as they collided with the flame shield and exploded upon impact.

The explosion between fire and ice caused white smoke or steam that wasn't as thick as normal explosion smokes are. Coming out of the steam unharmed, Alexia gritted her teeth and thrust her hand forward, forming a large fireball and firing it towards Mya.

Mya quickly moved out the way and landed on the roof of the abandoned Meiyo residence as she continued on with her angry rant.

"You left me Alexia! You left me all alone with no one else to turn to!" Mya shouted in anger as her aura started to grow out of control again and this time, she held out both of her hands with multiple ice shards starting to form.

"Dammit Mya calm down!" Alexia shouted back as she watched her friend tremble in anger.

"I said shut up!" Mya shouted as she sent another wave of newly formed ice shards from both of her hands towards Alexia, but Alexia leapt out the way just in time and landed back onto her front yard.

But as Alexia landed, she gasped as she looked up only to not see Mya standing where she was at before. "Where did she…" Alexia started as suddenly, in the corner of her eye, something reflective caught her attention before she felt a hard, cold impact on the left side of her face.

The powerful attack sent Alexia spiraling into the ground, literally making her bounce off the ground and slamming into a fence. "Ugh!" Alexia groaned as she lay on the ground, trying to get back up.

"Cough…What the hell…Where did… Cough... That come from?" Alexia asked herself as she got onto her hands and knees, as she looked up to look for Mya. When she found the girl, Mya was staring right at the down duelist with an evil smirk and her eyes gleaming with darkness. Her right hand was glowing as the same color as her eyes before and was incased with ice but was now slowly melting off and revealing her hand without any frostbite.

"**Her Hybrid…I find it hard to believe that it has reached this level of power."** Celeste said as she watched from her duelist's mind.

"_Celeste…Cough…What do you know about this Hybrid of hers?" Alexia_ asked her Hybrid as she finally picked herself back up, only to catch of glimpse of Mya leaping towards her.

Without a second of hesitation, Mya immediately closed the distance between her and Alexia. Their faces were just mere inches apart when Mya decided to pull her face back and replace it with the same fist that was encased in a block of ice.

This time, though, Alexia was ready for it. Seeing the attack coming, she dodged it with ease, but only to cause Mya to smirk at her. Alexia's eyes widen in surprise as she was suddenly blasted by a powerful shockwave of ice-cold energy. The wave of energy sent the Phoenix duelist flying through the wooden fence that separated the two abandoned houses, making her roll on the ground until she was stopped by the another fence.

"**My Lady!"** Celeste shouted in shock within her duelist's mind as she watched her duelist start to lose her hand in this battle.

"_**I can't believe this…Why is she losing?" **_Celeste thought to herself as she watched her duelist pick herself back up, only to realize that she was breathing heavier and heavier. _**"Oh no."**_ Celeste thought again as her eyes widened as what she felt. _**"My power….It's starting to take a toll on her body."**_ Celeste said to herself as Alexia leaped towards Mya, only to smacked back into the ground.

As Alexia picked herself back up as she heavily panted, Celeste began to shout in her mind. **"My Lady you must stop! You can't keep trying to fight her like this!"** Celeste shouted in her partner's head. **"My power is beginning to destroy your body! We must retreat!"** Celeste said urgently as her partner shook her head in response.

"Hell no!" Alexia shouted back as she got back up to her feet. "I haven't seen Mya since we were kids! Now I'm not going to let her get away from me!" Alexia stated as she locked eyes with Mya who didn't show any sign of fatigue unlike her.

"**My Lady..."** Celeste said slowly as Alexia continued on.

"I don't know what her problem is with me…" Alexia began slowly as her bangs shielded her eyes while she spoke out loud to Celeste. "I don't know how she was able to harness the power of a Hybrid like yourself…Hell I didn't even know there were anymore out there…But I do know this Celeste…" She said as she looked up. "Mya's my friend and I'm going to put a stop to this no matter what." Alexia finished as she opened up her hand and fire started to surround it. "So please Celeste… back me up on this!" Alexia ordered as Celeste shook her head.

"**No My Lady, I cannot lend you more of my power! It will only place you in more pain!"** Celeste argued.

"I said do it Celeste! Don't worry about me!" Alexia shouted in retort, causing Celeste to be taken back at her partner's determination. Sighing, the great Phoenix Hybrid had no choice but to comply.

"**Aye My Lady I will do as you wish."** Celeste answered as she opened her wings a bit. **"But please do not push yourself so far. Your body does have its limitations."** She finished as the phoenix was suddenly covered by flames of beautiful colors.

With that, Alexia glared back at Mya and with a bit of effort, her aura burst into nothing but the same beautiful flames Celeste ignited herself in. Seeing Alexia surrounded by flames colored in red, blue and purple, Mya smirked evilly as she spoke up. "It looks like you're serious this time." Mya said as her aura burst the same way as Alexia but was surrounded by waves of ice that shimmered and glisten with the moonlight. "Good. I was beginning to think that you have grown soft since the last time when we've seen each other." She finished as Alexia gritted her teeth in response.

"Listen Mya, I can understand why you're upset but we don't have to fight. Just please calm down and listen to me. Please let me explain." Alexia pleaded, but Mya was still too far gone to pay attention to Alexia's words.

"I…don't think I want to." Mya said as she slowly started walking towards Alexia, her aura flaring up with every step that she took. "You see Alexia… I told you I was going to make you pay for what you did and now I plan on doing just that." Mya finished as she stopped a few feet away from Alexia with her aura swaying back and forth.

"_Dammit."_ Alexia thought as she glared at Mya and gritted her teeth. _"I never felt something this strong before." _She thought as she kept gazing at Mya's aura, but as she did, she noticed something shadowy was starting to take form behind Mya. Narrowing her eyes slightly, Alexia couldn't quite see the details of it, but the shadow-like figure, wrapped around Mya's aura took on a form of a four legged beast-like creature.

"What the…" Alexia mouthed as Celeste's eyes slightly narrowed into a glare as she took notice at the beast-like figure.

"_**So it really is you…"**_ Celeste said to herself but as she did, Mya charged towards Alexia again, this time faster than before, catching Alexia off guard with a quick and powerful punch to the face, causing Alexia to stumble backward in clear bewilderment. But suddenly, Mya grabbed Alexia by her hair and slammed the girl's face face-first into the ground.

"Arrghhh…" Alexia groaned as Mya held her head with a little more force.

"This is just the beginning of your punishment Alexia." Mya replied as she picked Alexia up by her hair again and with immense strength, threw the duelist through the front door of the abandoned home she stood in front of.

"AHHHH!" Alexia screamed as she slammed through the door, breaking it into pieces in the process and crashed into a wall literally, creating a huge gust of dust to rise up from the dirty floor. Alexia panted heavily as she tried to get herself out of the large hole in the wall she was thrown into, but kept falling back in slight pain. Her clothes was slightly ripped and covered with dirt and her left cheek had a cut that was bleeding so was her right arm and leg.

"**My Lady, are you hurt?"** Celeste asked in worry as she checked her partner's vitals. Alexia didn't respond as a few debris fell around her as Mya walked in through the open entrance and towards her.

"Does it hurt, Alexia?" Mya asked as Alexia managed somehow to get out of the wall she was in and stood there heavily breathing, holding her gut. "That's the pain that I felt when you left me." Mya spoke again as she smirked again. "Weak and hurt." She finished as Alexia continued to catch her breath and listened to Mya talk.

"_Celeste."_ Alexia thought as she brought her hand up to wipe the blood from her cheek. _"I… I can't beat her…"_ Alexia finished as she dropped down to one knee. _"I just don't understand how she's able to use that power like this." _Alexia stated.

"**It is that Hybrid of hers lending her its power."** Celeste answered. **"Normally human beings lack the ability to fight on an extraordinary level like this, but you, My Lady, have the ability to call upon my power without actually summoning me."** The Phoenix flapped her wings as she continued on. **"Since she has a Hybrid as well, she can call upon it too and so can your brother and Sega." **Celeste looked up to gaze at Mya. **"Only those with Hybrids can fight almost supernatural-like." **Celeste finished. **"In other words, injuries that are more likely to be serious to a normal human would be like a little scratch to you."**

"_Yea I get that much, but didn't you tell me once before that if we used a Hybrid's power like that, it would destroy us from the inside out or something like that?" _Alexia asked in her mind as she finally stood back up and got ready to face Mya's assault again.

"**All we can lend you is a bit of our power to get you out of any dire situations. You can say that we Hybrids value our partners' safety above anything else."** Celeste began to explain. **"Thus, the ability to telepathically communicate between Hybrid and our partners is part of our power. And we're also capable to come out of these cards on our own if your life is truly threatened." **She continued on. **"But there's a drawback to such an advantage. If we cast too much of our power into your bodies, due to the human body limitations, your body will cease to function…shut down you might say. Thus death is inevitable to our human partners."** Celeste finished explaining.

"_But then how is she able to control hers like it's nothing?"_ Alexia asked back. _"While I'm almost at my limit here…?"_

"**She's not controlling the Hybrid's power, My Lady."** Celeste answered again. **"The Hybrid she's partnered up with has fully possessed her body, giving her the abilities that you see now."** Celeste finished as Alexia stared at Mya up and down. **"Much like how Tiburscia first possessed Sega during the confrontation with the Shadow Stalkers."**

"_So her body is possessed but not her mind?"_ Alexia said back as Mya continued to stare at her anxiously waiting for her to attack.

"**More than likely, yes. The girl's anger towards you must have triggered her Hybrid's own emotions, which caused it to empower the child, just to fight me."** Celeste assured as Alexia stopped for a second and thought about Celeste had just said.

"…_Wait don't you mean me?"_ Alexia asked slightly puzzled.

"…**I know this Hybrid all too well and the girl that is expressing her anger towards you is the same anger her Hybrid is expressing towards me."** Celeste continued as she flapped her wings a few times. **"This Hybrid didn't give this girl its power just so that she can settle the score with you My Lady. It's trying to draw me out into my real form by threatening to kill you, but I won't let that happen."** Celeste stated as her eyes started to glow.

"_Trying to get to you…"_ Alexia repeated as she looked at the girl that stood in front of her.

"What is taking you so long?" Mya asked. "Are you going to attack me or have you given up?" She taunted.

"_Alright Celeste…It's now or never."_ Alexia said to her Hybrid partner in her mind as her aura flared up again.

"**I am with you My Lady."** Celeste replied as Alexia pushed off from her right foot and charged towards Mya, who was actually taken by surprise at the speed that Alexia was now showing.

"What the…" Mya said, but before she could finish, Alexia grabbed her by the throat and forced her into a nearby wall and held her there with all her strength.

"Mya listen to me! I know you're in there!" Alexia shouted as her face was mere inches away from Mya's. "Don't let your Hybrid control you! Its power will kill you if you keep this up! Trust me on this!" Alexia said trying to reason with the girl was now becoming infuriated by her presence.

"Get off of…ME!" Mya shouted as her aura started to sway out of control and actually caused Alexia to let go and step back a bit. "Get out of my sight!" Mya shouted as she pressed her hand slightly on Alexia's chest and suddenly a shockwave was sent through her, causing the Phoenix duelist to cough up small amount of blood.

"Cough…" Alexia spat as the rest of the blood dripped down from the corner of her mouth.

Pulling her hand away from Alexia's chest, Mya closed it into a fist full of the same shockwave energy and punched Alexia in her gut with so much energy, it sent her flying through the walls of the house they were in and into the Meiyo abandoned home. Without wasting time, Mya followed Alexia's flying body out of the house and raised both of her hands into the air as hundreds of ice shards appeared above the home out of nowhere. And as soon as Alexia crashed into her old home, Mya dropped her hand with force, signaling the fire of all the ice shards she made like bullets into the home. Immediately, the shards pierced the home and caused it to actually lose its foundation and fall completely apart with Alexia in it.

Mya panted lightly as the energy used to make such a number of shards was beginning to take effect. But she didn't care as she strode over to the destroyed home and saw the piles of wood, concrete and other debris pile up all over the place, not showing any signs of life.

Mya smirked evilly but her smirk soon faded as a small blast of flames shot out of the debris before disappearing and revealing Alexia, badly beaten and bruised and coughing up some more blood.

"Dammit…" Alexia muttered as she held her badly bloodied right arm and gazed at Mya but her vision was starting to blur due to her loss of blood.

"**My Lady…"** Celeste said in concern. **"You're at your limit. Anymore and you will certainly die."** The Phoenix Hybrid raised her wings as she slowly started glowing, which in turn, caused Alexia's body to glow.

Alexia looked down, hiding her eyes from Mya as a single tear ran down her left cheek. "Dammit…I couldn't get to her…" Alexia whispered to herself as Mya stood there looking at the injured duelist.

"It's no use." Mya said slowly as she started making her way towards Alexia. "You can't escape your punishment." She said as she stood over the now beaten up Alexia, who was still glowing due to the power of Celeste.

"**Not quite."** Alexia said but it wasn't her voice but Celeste's own, surprising Mya greatly.

"**There's still something I can do."** Celeste said through her partner's body as Alexia's body continued to glow, then within a flash, vanished into thin air.

Mya looked at the spot where Alexia's body had disappeared in disbelief and brought her head up to look at the night sky. **"Next time, you won't get away."** Mya spoke, but this time not in her voice. **"The next time I see you, I'll make sure you pay for what you've done…Celeste."** Mya spoke, with different kind of female voice overshadowing hers.

Mya slowly turned around and walked away from the now destroyed homes and walked off into the distance, not knowing that someone was carefully watching her from afar. The figure shook her head sadly at the turn of events that just took place and slowly used her right hand to move some of her hair out of her face as she continued to watch Mya as she disappeared from view.

"Oh Mya, this is not what I wanted to happen." The figure spoke as a portal opened behind her, causing her to turn her head towards the portal, only to see a figure step out from it with a smirk on his face. "Were you the cause of this Devon?" The woman asked as Devon slowly crossed his arms and shook his head.

"I do believe our helpers would want to take part in our little plan Cassidy. By all means, she was just having fun." Devon answered as he turned his head away from Cassidy and towards the direction that Mya walked off in.

"Your antics could have gotten her hurt, you know that don't you?" Cassidy stated as she walked passed Devon and towards the portal. "I'm starting to believe the words you spoke to Rebecca were nothing but a false statement. Don't you start going down the same path of revenge Devon. It will lead to your downfall." Cassidy finished as she stepped into the portal, followed by Devon who just shrugged his shoulders.

"Don't worry Cassidy. I'm just letting Mya have her playtime that's all." Devon finished as he walked inside the portal as well, causing the portal to vanish instantly.

**[In Chicago – Secret Laboratory]**

Rakaia stood there glaring at Alister as the other man returned the glare with a smirk and slight chuckle.

"Why, you don't look happy to see me Rakaia." Alister said as Rakaia continued to glare at him.

"You talk as if I know you or something." Rakaia replied as Alister folded his arms and shook his head.

"You're right. What was I thinking? You don't know who I am, but that doesn't come to no surprise. Then again, you never really did have the chance to meet me up close did you? Not after your little incident." Alister spoke as Rakaia slowly started gritting his teeth at the very comment.

"Shut it." Rakaia hissed as the chibi Red-Eyes on his shoulder started to growl a bit louder than usual. "I don't know what business you have with me, but I suggest you keep your words minimum." Rakaia spat as Alister chuckled again.

"You really don't get it, do you?" Alister spoke again. "The incident, your brother, the whole ordeal and you still can't piece it together to figure out who I am? So let me ask you this then. You came back to this place to relive your past, right?" Alister smirked wildly as Rakaia continued to glare at him.

"You wanted answers, didn't you?" Alister continued. "Who knew that the answers Dante gave you still wouldn't be good enough for you to leave this place in the past." Alister stated which caused Rakaia's eyes to widen for a brief second, but then turn back into a glare along with Red-Eyes.

"**How did he know about…"** Red-Eyes began to ask.

"Dante?" Alister finished as he looked at the Red-Eyes dragon that was on Rakaia's shoulders. "It's quite simple my little friend. Actually I know Dante better than you think I do." Alister finished as Rakaia looked at him.

"What do you mean?" Rakaia asked as Alister slowly started to walk around him.

"Like I said it's really quite that simple. So simple that I believe even you can figure it out." Alister played around as he continued to circle around Rakaia slowly.

"I don't have time for games Alister." Rakaia stated as his eyes started to start glowing red again. "Tell me what you know or you'll die where you stand." Rakaia ordered, but instead of Alister being shocked at the comment, he just laughed it off and continued to speak.

"Well since you asked so nicely, I believe I can tell you a little something about what went on here." Alister started as Rakaia's eyes slowly started to return to normal as he waited patiently for what Alister had to say.

"As you know." Alister started as he walked to the end of the room where a skeleton of one of the doctors that worked within the room the two were in. "This laboratory was made for the sole purpose of finding duelists with extraordinary duel energy." Alister continued as he slightly turned his head back towards to Rakaia. "And when I say extraordinary, I mean miraculous, the duel energy that only the special ones in this world can possess." Alister said as he turned around and smirked at Rakaia. "You should know what I'm talking about. I mean you are a Hybrid duelist after all." Alister finished.

"Alright but you had me at one point, so why drag all the other kids in this? They had nothing to do with what you wanted." Rakaia argued as he glared daggers at Alister, followed by Red-Eyes that stood on his shoulder, growling at the fiend that stood in front of them.

"Did they?" Alister remarked as he crossed his arms. "Let me tell you something Rakaia. You weren't the only one who was in touch with their duel monster. Honestly, if it wasn't for your family's heritage and the power the males of your family obtained, you wouldn't be alive listening to this beautiful explanation right now would you? As a matter of fact, I'm actually intrigued that your Red-Eyes actually risked its own life just to save yours, how remarkable." Alister stated as he placed his hand under his chin and gently rubbed it. "Tell me Red-Eyes. How do you feel about tying your soul to your partner's, making it easier to get rid of either of you?" Alister asked as Red-Eyes continued to growl at him.

"**Why would I tell a sick disgusting soul like yours anything?"** Red-Eyes snapped back. **"I can feel the duel energy you're given off, so I know no matter what I tell you, it would do us no good, so keep the questions to yourself."** Red-Eyes barked as he continued to growl at Alister, who just moved some of his white bangs out of his face.

"So rude. Rakaia, is he always like that, just flying off at the mouth like that?" Alister chuckled.

"Watch it." Rakaia warned. "Don't make this conversation turn into a painful one." Rakaia added as he continued to glare at Alister.

"Violence, no wonder you were fit to control the power of dragons, mainly the pathetic Red-Eyes line." Alister remarked.

"I said watch it!" Rakaia shouted as Alister placed on hand in defense.

"No need to get defensive Rakaia. Your manners, please try to mind them." Alister spoke as he turned around and walked towards a window that had a clear view of the downtown district, even though the lab was blocked off from the city.

"You'd proven to be a successful experiment when we extracted your energy." Alister explained. "So after your departure, the experiments began again with a number of kids that we thought had the potential for great energy but they proved to be just failures." Alister said as he folded his hands behind his back. "Each kid was taken from their homes or their schools and brought here to have their duel energy extracted."

"You took them from their homes." Rakaia said as he started to grit his teeth and his eyes started to change colors again, but slowly.

Alister turned his head slightly and looked at Rakaia. "What does it matter for you? They had what we needed and orders were given to do whatever is necessary to get what we want." Alister finished as he turned his head back towards the window he was looking out of.

"Now as I was saying, one by one those kids fell, although we were able to extract their energy from their bodies. Unfortunately, the energy they gave us was nothing more than their useless life energy." Alister stated as he slowly lifted his head up to look at the night sky.

"You sucked…the…life out of them?" Rakaia stuttered as he continued to grit his teeth, this time he slowly balled his fist and his eyes started to change rapidly.

"**Monster."** Red-Eyes growled and gritted his teeth as he glared at Alister, who just smirked at the attention he was getting.

"I wouldn't say sucked. More like cut open." Alister corrected as he turned around to face Rakaia. "You should have seen the bodies, the limbs, the organs, the blood!" Alister exclaimed as his face started to look psychotic. "It wasn't you they tortured to death… it was kids around the city, no around the world! No one was safe from these experiments to harness duel energy into my own!" He shouted while Rakaia and Red-Eyes just looked on in pure disgust.

"All of the kids fell quite easily, except one… and it wasn't you." Alister said slowly, causing Rakaia to quickly calm down and look at him with confusion on his face.

"What…Do you mean it wasn't me?" Rakaia asked somewhat curious on what Alister's answer might be.

"There was another after you that survived our experiments for quite some time. Oh, she was so much trouble." Alister stated with a chuckle. "Her endurance for punishment was remarkable and the energy she had in her body was outstanding! No one was able to produce that much energy like you had but her, my little Rakaia." Alister spoke sinisterly.

"Alister…Don't tell me…What did you do? Who the hell are you talking about?" Rakaia yelled as Alister closed his eyes and smirked at Rakaia, while he chuckled.

"I'm surprised you don't know. Didn't you sense it when you had your little chat with her a moment ago?" Alister asked halfheartedly.

"No… you don't mean…" Rakaia started, but Alister interrupted him before he could finish.

"I do….It was Priscilla." Alister finished, and once that sentence was out, Rakaia's eyes turned dark red and suddenly, he shot towards Alister and delivered a punch, outlined in red, across his face hard, sending the sinister villain into the wall, creating a body like figure in it. Once his body hit the wall, Rakaia shot forward and kneed him in the stomach and grabbed him by the throat and held his head up forcing Alister to look at him.

"What the hell did you do to her?" He screamed. "Tell me what the fuck did you bastards do to her?" He screamed again as he drew his other hand back, getting ready to pound the dark villain face in.

"Relying on your Berserk Dragon's power eh?" Alister shook his head. "You do know the drawback for doing that don't you?" Alister questioned, but Rakaia wasn't hearing it.

"Answer me Alister!" Rakaia shouted, causing Alister to lower his head slowly and smile.

"Feisty aren't we? Alright then, it was nothing complicated. The experimenters gave her the same treatment they gave you. The only difference is that she died screaming in agony." Alister smirked evilly. "Oh how I loved it, a beautiful young high school girl screaming her lungs out…it was wonderful. To be honest, she reminded me of you when you screamed Rakaia, but you were the lucky one." He locked eyes with Rakaia's dark red. "While you were saved by your pet, Priscilla's pet died along with her. And it was a Hybrid too." Alister spoke with a smirk, causing Rakaia's eyes to widen in shock as he stared at Alister in disbelief.

"She….she had…a Hybrid?" Rakaia said stunned at the information.

Red-Eyes sat on his shoulder in shock as well. He didn't know what Alister was talking about, but he was new Hybrid himself. Surely, the other Hybrids would have told him something by now. **"That's…that's impossible…"** Red-Eyes stated still shocked. **"There were no other Hybrids, but me, Celeste, and Tiburscia. I just don't understand." **The Hybrid Dragon finished.

"You worthless puppet, you don't understand." Alister stated as he looked down at Rakaia and Red-Eyes and smirked wildly at their confusion. "You fools don't know the first thing that's going on here. Priscilla had a Hybrid on her, but the reason why she died was because it was too weak and pathetic to actually put up a fight. Or maybe it's because it wanted the girl to die. Whatever the case, she's dead thanks to it." Alister stated as his eyes started to light up.

Rakaia gritted his teeth and tightened his grip on Alister's throat.

"Oh and I'm sure you want to know about Dante! You see he wasn't the one pulling the strings behind your first demise Rakaia. In reality, Dante wasn't even up to par himself at the time. He was only the first of his experiences that I created!" Alister shouted as a dark purple aura started to surround him, while Rakaia still had his throat in his grip.

"Experiment? What do you mean experiment?" Rakaia asked.

"Idiot, you still don't understand anything! I CREATED DANTE!" Alister shouted as his aura started to swirl out of control. "FROM MY OWN FLESH AND BLOOD!" He shouted.

"**Rakaia!"** Red-Eyes shouted as the wind started to pick up inside of the room.

"Dante was like a son to me and you killed him! He was the one that did my bidding, the one that kept everything in order, while I took control!" Alister continued to shout as his power started to grow.

"What do you mean?" Rakaia started. Suddenly his hand was slapped away and Alister backhanded Rakaia in the face, sending him against the wall hard. As Alister started to walk over him, Rakaia got back onto his feet and got ready as Red-Eyes floated right next to him, ready to fight.

"**Rakaia…"** Red-Eyes glanced at his partner but his partner ignored him.

"The one in control of this whole operation…was me." Alister finished as Rakaia glared at him once again with the intention to rip his heart out. Alister just smirked at him as his power continued to grow.

"You bastard." Rakaia gritted his teeth as Red-Eyes did the same. "I'll take you down if it's the last thing I do." He threatened as Alister continued to smirk at the Dragon Duelist.

"If it's the last thing you do? Yes I do believe it would be quite a fitting death for you to join those kids. I believe that their souls are still trapped within this hell of prison, yes?" Alister smirked as he slowly stopped walking towards Rakaia.

"Try me." Rakaia assured and Alister smirked at him as he suddenly disappeared and reappeared in front of him.

"_What the hell! That speed..."_ Rakaia thought.

"**Rakaia!"** Red-Eyes shouted, trying to warn his duelist on what was about to happen.

"You're still naïve boy. You don't understand anything at all." Alister spoke as he stood only mere inches away from a shocked Rakaia. "All the duel energy that I've gathered over the years is now flowing through my body, even yours too." He stated as he backhanded Rakaia again, causing the Red-Eyes Duelist to fly against the table that he died on the first time. His back crashed against the top of the table, causing him to flip over to the other side and crashing onto the floor.

"I've experimented on countless people and stolen their duel energy. To control it all, I've had to experiment on myself and fuse the duel energy that I've obtained with the very blood in my body." Alister explained as he slowly started walking towards Rakaia who was now picking himself up.

"You sick bastard." Rakaia spat as Alister continued moving towards him, throwing whatever that was in his way to the side. "I promise you won't leave this place alive." Rakaia said as he picked up himself and charged towards Alister with his hand drew back, getting ready to land another punch on the demonic human's face.

"Idiot." Alister stated as he lifted his hand up and simply caught Rakaia's fist. "You don't understand my power. I outclass you, all thanks to your friends and all the other little insects who offered their life to me." Alister smirked as Rakaia's eyes lit up once again as he brought his other arm back.

"I SAID SHUT UP!" Rakaia shouted as he brought his hand up and gave Alister a massive uppercut in the stomach, causing him to double over slightly and cough up spit at the time. "I'm tired of you talking." Rakaia stated as Alister's body leaned over Rakaia's fist. "I told you, you won't leave this place alive and I meant every word of that. This lab will be your grave and I will free the souls that you got trapped in this Hellhole. Do you understand me?" Rakaia said angrily as his aura started to flare up.

Dark red energy started to slowly dance around his body as he looked down at Alister who still hasn't moved after the blow to the stomach Rakaia gave him. "Answer me you bastard!" Rakaia shouted as his dark red aura went out of control. Having his fists be surrounded by the same aura, he punched Alister's body up and then delivered a massive uppercut to his jaw, sending the demonic human through the roof of the building and landing on top of it.

"**Rakaia."** Red-Eyes spoke as he turned and looked at his duelist. **"You got to control yourself. You're starting to use too much of Berserk Dragon's energy." **He warned.

"So long as he gives it to me, I don't care." Rakaia replied hastily as he jumped on the nearby desk and leaped through the hole that was made in the roof and landed on top of the building only to see Alister standing there smirking at him as if nothing happened. Red-Eyes followed Rakaia and floated next to him and saw Alister bring his hands together.

"My, my, my, the power that you're relying on must be killing you inside." Alister said as he cracked his knuckles and smirked at Rakaia.

"You need to worry about yourself." Rakaia said. "Red-Eyes, stay put."

"**Are you sure about this?"** Red-Eyes asked looking at Rakaia as Rakaia smirked at him, but not his usual smirk. It was more like the smirk that Red-Eyes Berserk Dragon would give.

"I'm sure." Rakaia said as he turned his attention back to Alister. "Besides, you'll just get in the way." Rakaia finished as he charged towards Alister quickly and tried to punch Alister in the face, but Alister blocked it and kicked Rakaia in the stomach, sending him flying back half way across the roof, effortlessly.

"Don't kid yourself boy." Alister taunted. "I know everything about you and your power, and believe me when I say you have no chance of beating me." Alister finished as Rakaia stood back up and shrugged off his attack and smirked back at him.

"I guess we'll just have to see about then won't we?" Rakaia answered as he leaped towards Alister and tried to deliver another punch across his face, causing Alister to move slightly. "I told you!" Rakaia shouted as he followed his right hand, with a left punch to the jaw causing Alister to stagger back a bit. "This lab will be your grave and I'll kill you where you stand!" Rakaia shouted as he charged towards Alister with his fist drawn back getting ready to knock Alister's head off.

"Hehe such a fool." Alister whispered as he stuck his hand out and fired a pitch black piercing blast at Rakaia's chest. The force of the attack blasted Rakaia clear across the roof, causing his body to skid along the rooftop, before he came to a stop at the edge of the roof.

"_Cough_…_Cough_…Oh…Damn…What the hell was that just now?" Rakaia asked himself as he tried to recover from the shock of Alister's attack.

"**Rakaia!"** Red-Eyes shouted as he tried to rush to his partner's side.

"Stay back you mongrel or I promise you, your duelist will be nothing but a pile of ashes, getting blown away by the wind." Alister threatened Red-Eyes as he turned his head towards Rakaia and slowly started to walk towards Rakaia.

"Cough…Cough." Rakaia continued as he placed his hand on his chest and felt liquid oozing from his chest. "Shit." Rakaia cursed as he looked at the palm of his hand and realized that it was blood that was coming out of him.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Alister said as he stood over Rakaia's body and looked down at him, while he was on his hands and knees. "The blood of a human, oh how it flows so freely, without a care in the world." Alister stated as Rakaia slowly turned his head took look up at the devil in a human body.

"Fuck…You." Rakaia said lowly as Alister smirked down at him.

"Oh I'm sorry, I couldn't hear you. Could you please REPEAT THAT!" Alister shouted as he kicked Rakaia in the stomach hard, causing his eyes to widen from the sudden pain and his body lifted off the rooftop completely. This allowed Alister to catch the back of Rakaia's head with the palm of his hand and slam him back down against the rooftop, face first.

"Do you get it now Rakaia? The power you're using is nothing compared to mine. The more power you exert from your dragons, the more your life slips away." Alister explained as he picked up Rakaia by the head again and slammed back down face first, causing him to scream in pain.

"ARRRGGHHHH!" Rakaia screamed as Red-Eyes was gritting his teeth and finally had enough.

"**That's it! I've had it!"** Red-Eyes shouted as he slowly started to grow and his pupils started to dilate.

"Oh." Alister said as he turned his head and looked at Red-Eyes that was beginning to change. "And what do we have here?" Alister stated as he continued to look at Red-Eyes.

"**I will…Break you…I will show no mercy."** Red-Eyes growled as he was about to transform into his actual size.

"Red-Eyes stop!" Rakaia shouted despite his pain, causing Red-Eyes to stop in mid-transformation and look at him bewildered. "Don't you dare go into your regular form!" Rakaia shouted again as he tried to lift himself off the ground.

"**But…But… Rakaia I..."** Red-Eyes began

"I don't want to hear it!" Rakaia shot back, catching Red-Eyes off guard with his outburst. "Don't you dare interfere!" Rakaia said as he finally stood back up and smirked at Alister. "This bastard created Dante, which means this guy is the reason why my family is gone…Why Alexia and I went through so much…Why I lost my life once already." Rakaia said as he slowly mustered up the strength to put his hands up and get ready for another round.

"**Rakaia..."** Red-Eyes said lowly.

"I don't want you getting in the way this time Red-Eyes. Whether I use Berserk Dragon's power or not, this guy will pay for what he did." Rakaia said as his eyes kept their dark-red like color and an aura started to form around him.

"Oh I see." Alister spoke as he slowly turned around to face Rakaia. "You're already at your limit. My, you really don't have control of that power, do you?" Alister finished. "How do you expect to avenge your family with that pathetic excuse of a power?" Alister finished as Rakaia's power slowly but surely started to surge out of control.

"Shut up." Rakaia growled as Alister smirked.

"If you really think that you can kill me, then allow me to ask you one question before we start this little dance of ours." Alister said as he smirked evilly at Rakaia. "Tell me boy, how did it feel to watch your family fall apart, one-by-one? The bond you had for your brother shattering in front of your eyes? Your sister helpless to save you in your time of need?"

"I SAID SHUT UPPPP!" Rakaia screamed as his aura burst in to a surge of uncontrollable energy. Red aura shot formed around Rakaia and shot towards the sky.

"Now we're getting somewhere." Alister stated as he folded his arms and smirked at Rakaia." You simple minded full. You've fallen into my trap." Alister finished.

"AAHHHHHHHH I'LL…KILLL…AHHHHHH!" Rakaia continued to scream.

"That's it just a little more." Alister smirked.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Rakaia screamed louder, but suddenly the aura quickly vanished and Rakaia stopped screaming. The light died down and Rakaia slowly fell to his knees and looked at Alister again. "Damn….You." Rakaia said before he fell face first on the ground again.

"AH YOU'RE SO PATHETIC!" Alister said as he walked over to Rakaia and smirked down at him. "It's about time we end this little game of ours…This will be last time we see each other Rakaia. Tell your parents I say hi." Alister finished as he lifted up his hand getting ready to deliver the final blow to Rakaia.

"Red-Eyes attack him now!" A voice came from out of nowhere, causing Alister to stop in mid movement.

"**INFERNO FINAL FLASH!"** Red-Eyes shouted as he opened up his mouth and shot his trademark move towards Alister, causing him to move away from Rakaia and dodged the attack as well.

Alister looked as the blast passed him and soared through the air. Alister gritted his teeth and glared back at Red-Eyes, who was now back in his regular form. "But…But how? Your duelist told you not to interfere!" Alister shouted. "How could you defy your duelist like that!" He screamed.

"Because I told him to." A familiar voice came again as a familiar girl stood in front of Red-Eyes. It was the same female human spirit, but she was no longer in her hospital outfit. Now, she was wearing blue jeans with a chain belt, a black shirt with red tribal and white designs on it and black tape around her right hand. Her hair was still pink and in a long ponytail, but instead of her ponytail being in the back it was on the side of her head.

Her red eyes shined as she smirked at Alister and pointed at him again. "I don't ever remember calling Rakaia my duelist, so I can defy him whenever I want. Besides, I still have to look after him you know, dead or alive." The girl finished.

"Priscilla…But…But how." Alister asked as he glared at her. "You should be sealed down there with the other failed projects. How the hell are you up here!" Alister shouted as Priscilla just smirked and pointed towards Rakaia, who was trying to pick himself back up.

"It's simple Alister, it's because he showed up and made a promise to those so called failed projects, including myself." Priscilla answered. "I made be a human spirit, but thanks to him and the souls down below, I'm able to leave this place and make sure the power you possess over this place is obliterated." She finished as she looked at Red-Eyes and nodded her head, which he returned.

"At first I didn't think I would be able to help out." She said as she looked at Alister and started giving her explanation.

_**(Flashback from where Rakaia had left after he made his promise)**_

_Priscilla floated there looking up at the door that Rakaia walked through. "I wonder if he'll be alright." She asked herself as a small speck of light floated right beside her. _

"_He won't last long." The light said as Priscilla looked at it. _

"_Don't say that. Come on, he just made us a promise and I know he'll keep it." Priscilla said back, but then another speck of light appeared from behind her. _

"_That may be true, but right now he is not strong enough to keep that promise and at this rate, he'll die once again." The second light spoke. _

"_Don't say things like that!" Priscilla shouted as she looked behind her and glared at the light that started to back down childlike. "I don't care what you guys say! He just made us a promise! The least you could do is support him!" Priscilla continued as she turned around and saw specks of light everywhere surrounding her, listening to what she had to say. "Damn. Don't you guys want to get out of here? I mean our souls have been trapped by that bastard Alister for years and now that Rakaia comes back, after being killed, you all look down on him!" Priscilla continued. _

"_Priscilla please try to understand." Another speck of light spoke, but its voice was deeper and more mature than those that Priscilla had spoken to previously. "It is not that we doubt Rakaia, but it's his heart that is troubled." The elder like light continued. "Could you not see it? His heart and mind is conflicting with one another, obviously due to his troubled past that we all have suffered some way." _

"_But…But….I know he can do it." Priscilla argued. _

"Yes child, Rakaia does have the power to overcome that demon that stands before him, but he doesn't know how to harness it correctly. Thus the power will eventually eat away at his soul and not only kill him, but his honorable Hybrid as well." The elder light explained as Priscilla's eyes widened at the information.

"_Wait…But." Priscilla began. _

"_As you can see Priscilla, we are bound to this place, until someone defeats Alister. That someone is Rakaia, the first test subject that Alister used in his path to power. But until Rakaia learns how to harness his power, not only will he not be able to stop Alister and protect the ones he cares about, but he will also perish with his power being the death of him." The elder like spirit finished as Priscilla fell to her knees and looked at the ground. _

"_I…I don't believe it…So if…That means we can never get out of here? We'll be trapped here forever?" Priscilla spoke sadly, as the elder like light spirit smirked at her and shook his head. _

"_No Priscilla you have a chance to help him out." The elder like spirit stated, causing Priscilla to lift her head up and look at him. _

"_What…What do you mean?" She asked curiously as the elder like light spirit. _

"_You are the only one that has any kind of connection to Rakaia, while the rest of us only have one thing in common with him and that is we were nothing more than experiments for that devils work." The spirit continued. "But you Priscilla, you, like Rakaia, are special. You don't need to be here. If you want to help Rakaia then by all means we will contribute to your freedom." _

"_But…But how?" Priscilla asked, worried that she might not like the answer that she was about to get. _

"_We will offer what little energy we have to you so you can get through to your friend and help him in his battle against Alister." The elder like spirit suggested, causing Priscilla to immediately reject the idea. _

"_No you can't!" She shouted. "You barely have enough power as it is! If you use it up anymore your souls won't be able to leave this place! There's just got to be another way!" Priscilla shouted as a few tears started to form in her eyes. _

"_It's the only way." The other spirits started to say. _

"_We have no other choice." Their voices echoed as Priscilla started to turn her head and eye each and every one of the light spirits that surrounded her. "We know you will help Rakaia keep his promise. That's why we won't suffer for too much longer." The voices continued. _

"_No! What…What if we can't do it? What if I'm useless to him! What if we can't beat Alister!" Priscilla screamed as tears started to freely flow from her eyes now. _

"_We believe in you." The spirits continued as Priscilla continued to look at them. "We know you can help Rakaia overcome his past and take down Alister. It's up to you Priscilla." The spirits finished. _

"_You see Priscilla they all believe in you. They all believe in Rakaia. The two of you can take down Alister. You just have to make him see that." The elder like spirit started to say as he started to glow light blue. "We will now bestow the rest of our spirit energy to you. We may be condemned to our rotting corpses, but it will be worth it once Alister is defeated and we are freed from our prison." _

"_No please don't..." Priscilla continued slightly whimpering at what she was seeing. The specks of light that surrounded her started to glow as well, until a gold ring of light appeared and wrapped around Priscilla. Her hospital gown slowly started to disappear and the clothes that she came in with started to appear on her body. First was a black T-shirt with red and white tribal designs on the left side of her shirt, going up to her shoulder. Next were blue jeans that covered her ankles with a black chain like belt. She had black tape around her right hand, with a silver necklace. The last to appear was black and red shoes that matched her outfit. _

_Once her outfit had fully appeared, the light faded away and Priscilla blinked a few times and then turned her head in the direction the spirits once was. She couldn't see them anymore, they had vanished back into their broken lifeless bodies, causing Priscilla to wipe a few tears from her eyes and smirk at her after life friends. _

"_Don't you guys we won't let you down." Priscilla stated as she slowly started to float up towards the roof of the building._

_**(End of Flashback)**_

"So many questions so little time." Priscilla stated as she looked up at Red-Eyes. "Again this time make sure you fry him." Priscilla ordered.

"**No problem."** Red-Eyes replied as he got ready to charge up another attack again.

"BACKLASH CANNON!" Another voice shouted, causing Alister to look up only to see a large blast coming from another dragon.

"What the…" Alister hissed as he leaped out the way again, landing on the far edge of the roof and glared at the wyvern dragon that landed next to Red-Eyes with two duelists jumping off its back.

"**Luna? Magna Dragon?"** Red-Eyes said a bit shocked as he stopped charging his attack and looked at the new arrivals.

"Grrrrr...More interruptions." Alister growled as he looked at Rakaia and then back at the two duelists that just showed up. Luna ran in front of Rakaia, while Neveah ran behind her to check on him.

"Don't take another step towards him." Luna stated as she stood in front of Rakaia and glared at Alister. "I don't know what's going on here, but if you want to get to him you'll have to go through me first, got it?" Luna finished with a glare as her dragon roared from behind her.

"How cute." Alister replied sarcastically.

"Rakaia!" Neveah shouted as she ran towards him. "You ok?" She asked as she bent down and placed one hand on his back and the other moved his arm around her neck as she tried to help him stand up.

"Ali…Alister." Rakaia grunted as he glared at him, but not without feeling pain. "Da…Dammit." Rakaia stuttered as he fell back down to one knee.

"Rakaia don't move! You're hurt." Neveah said as she tried to sit Rakaia back down, but he wouldn't cooperate.

"Alister…I'll kill you…I promise." Rakaia said slowly as he tried to keep himself up, but it was harder than he thought.

Luna slightly glanced over her shoulder and glanced at her boyfriend. "…Rakaia."

"Rakaia just calm down." Neveah said trying to get Rakaia to listen to him.

"Boy you are nowhere near ready to face me, but you do intrigue me." Alister smirked as a dark portal started to appear from behind him. "We'll meet again Rakaia, but the next time we meet, I promise you I will not only take your life, but your very existence will be eradicated." Alister laughed sinisterly as he took his foot and stepped back off the edge of the roof and into the portal. "So until next time boy." Alister finished as he finally stepped into the portal, causing it to close and vanish completely.

Rakaia stood there breathing heavily, with Neveah holding him up and Luna standing in front of him, with Harpies' Magna Dragon and Red-Eyes Hybrid Dragon right behind her, along with Priscilla who still hasn't been seen yet by the two female duelists.

"_Oh don't worry…I look forward to it, and I promise you. You'll be the one that's eradicated."_ Rakaia thought as he kept his eyes glued on the spot where Alister disappeared and gritted his teeth at the moments that just transpired.

**[Back at Duel Academy]**

It wasn't long for the four freshmen to reach the main area of Duel Academy where most of the students, from first years to last years, gathered and talked for a bit before heading off to class.

"We made it!" Rosa panted as she smiled brightly. "Just in time." She whirled around to look at her friends, who were panting heavily, except Terrence, who panted lightly.

"I swear." Lucas said as he placed his hands on his knees and tried to catch his breath. "Rosa… you gotta be some athlete nut." He panted which caused Rosa to look at him and giggle. "I don't think my legs will able to carry me anywhere."

"Well, Lucas, that goes to show you that you can't just sit around and not do something in gym class." Rosa lectured him, making the boy look at her like she's nuts. "Remember, a healthy student is a…"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Lucas cut her off, looking away as he stood straight.

"We made it in time, with a few minutes to spare." Terrence walked past Rosa and Lucas and threw his book bag over his shoulder as he walked towards the Main Hall of Duel Academy. "So I don't know about you guys, but I'll be heading to class now." He finished as he threw his free hand in the air as his way of saying good-bye.

"Wa…wa…wait Terrence!" Kristine stammered as she quickly adjusted her book bag and rushed to Terrence's side. "I'll go with you." She smiled at the Obelisk boy next to her when he looked at her. With a simple nod, both first year students walked together towards Duel Academy.

"Well would you look at that?" Lucas placed a hand under his chin and rubbed it with a smirk on his face.

Rosa looked at him curiously. "Look at what?" She said confused.

Lucas chuckled. "Don't you see that Rosa?" He pointed to Terrence and Kristine that were walking away from him and Rosa. "Hehe. I think Kristine finally got that guy to show some feelings."

"Huh?" Rosa blinked.

Lucas looked at her like if she was from Mars. "You're kidding me right?" With no response from the girl, Lucas sighed and slapped his forehead. "Come on, you're a smart girl. I know you can see what I see." He looked at her as she just simply shook her head and pulled out her book from her bag.

"Rosa!" Lucas whined as the girl simply shrugged and walked along the pathway to the large building, with Lucas following her.

"Sorry Lucas. I have no idea what you're talking about." Rosa said without taking her gaze from her book.

"Terrence. Kristine." Lucas started. "Do I have to spell it out to you?" He pointed towards the said two again. "I think they like each other."

"What makes you say that?" Rosa pulled her gaze from her book and looked at Lucas.

"Hello! When have you ever seen Terrence smile? He hardly does, but when Kristine is around, the guy becomes a softy!" Lucas rambled.

Rosa sighed and closed her book. "You're making this a big issue." Lucas glared at her slightly as she continued. "Terrence smiled because Kristine was worried about Neveah. He was just trying to cheer her up. Don't make this a big deal." She finished.

"Hah. For a smart girl, you wouldn't know romance if it hit you dead in the face." Lucas joked.

"Oh? And I suppose you know a thing or two about romance?" Rosa smirked as Lucas grinned proudly and crossed his arms.

"Yup." He said simply. "And I'm telling you Rosa, Terrence got a thing for Kristine. And I'm pretty sure she likes him too."

Rosa rolled her eyes. "Look your educated guess on how those two like each other because of a single moment is just that…a guess." She said.

"It's not a guess! I know they like each other." Lucas said at first before he smirked and glanced at Rosa. "Like how I know you like me." Lucas said which caused Rosa to whirl her head and look at him wide-eyed.

"What?" Rosa blushed.

Lucas laughed. "See? Your face is all red!" He pointed to her face, but she backhanded his hand.

"That's because you had the audacity to say such a thing!" Rosa argued. "Besides, I like you but as a friend and only as a friend. Nothing more." She finished, turning her head away from him and walking a bit faster.

"Suuuuureeeee." Lucas smirked placing his hands behind his head as he followed Rosa as they got closer to Duel Academy.

With Kristine and Terrence, it wasn't as chatty as Rosa and Lucas's conversation, but there were some exchange of words.

Without turning her head, Kristine eyed Terrence from the corner of her eye as she contemplated on what to say to him so that they can talk some more. But each time she thought of something, Kristine bit her tongue, thinking what she might say will make her sound stupid.

Terrence, meanwhile, waited patiently for Kristine to start a conversation, without actually letting her know he was waiting. When she gazed at other things other than him, Terrence quickly cast a look from the corner of his eye before letting a small, but unnoticeable smirk appear on his face.

"I am glad…" Terrence began, causing Kristine to look at him with slightly wide eyes. "That you are not worried about Neveah anymore." He finished as Kristine smiled at him and looked away slightly.

"Well, it was because you assure me that she will be fine." She admitted. "Neveah was my first friend here, besides Lucas, so it's only naturally that she became a best friend to me." Kristine looked away from Terrence, deciding that her book bag strap was more interesting to look at.

"I'm still a little worried though." She confessed as she fiddled with the strap.

"It's a good thing you are." Terrence spoke up. Kristine looked at him as he continued. "That's what makes you a good friend." He slightly smiled at her.

Kristine smiled as well as she giggled and walked happily. "Thank you. That means a lot."

Terrence nodded as he glanced forward. "You know I came here to get stronger." He spoke up suddenly, making Kristine look at him once more.

"Huh? How come?" She said as he chuckled a bit.

"I came here to get stronger because there's someone I want to beat." Terrence said. "I want to get stronger so I can prove to that person I am strong." He finished as he slightly looked up to the sky.

"But you are strong Terrence." Kristine assured. "You're the top freshmen in our class. I've seen you duel a couple of times during class. You're really strong." She smiled.

"Thanks, but I have to get even stronger if I want to beat this person." Terrence admitted.

"They're that strong huh?" Kristine asked which caused Terrence to nod.

"Well if it makes you feel any better, I came to this Academy to get stronger too." Kristine remarked. Terrence looked at her as she went on. "But it's not for the reason that there's someone I want to beat. More like, I just want to get stronger overall." Kristine stopped in her tracks, making Terrence stop with her. They were still about a few feet away from the entrance of their building and many students were around the area as well.

"I'm not planning to go pro after this. I just want to become a better me." Kristine said with a soft smile.

"I'm not even sure about my future as well." Terrence admitted.

"I think we shouldn't worry about that though Terrence." Kristine stated. "We'll worry about that kind of stuff when we're seniors."

"You may have a point there, Kristine." Terrence nodded and smiled. But as he opened his mouth to say something else, BOOOOOMMMM!

Right where Sheppard's office was located on the second floor of the main building exploded in red and orange fire and dark gray smoke. Immediately, students near the explosion site covered themselves or screamed and ran from the explosion. Instinctively, Terrence used his body to cover Kristine, protecting her. Chunks of concrete pieces of glass fell like raindrops on the ground floor where students, startled by the explosion hardly managed to get out the away as these pieces fell to the ground.

"ARGH!" Terrence yelled in pain as a large piece of concrete hit him on the back, causing him and Kristine to fall to the ground.

The whole area filled with students went into a state of chaos as some students were crying, others bleeding from the wounds they received from falling debris. Large clouds of fiery smoke continued to rise into the atmosphere as many able-bodied students gathered the injured and carried them away from the scene. Several of the faculty and staff, including Dr. Crowler and Ms. Fontaine, and students inside the building ran out the burning Academy building to inspect the damage and tend to those injured.

"What just happened here!" Dr. Crowler shrieked as he saw the large plumes of black smoke pour out of Sheppard's office. "Chancellor Sheppard! Oh my goodness! We must go in there to see if he's alright!" The tall man yelled as he turned to face some of the staff and students.

"I hear ya, Dr. C." Hassleberry, covered with some soot and dust, said as he laid a student from Ra Yellow against a tree. "I'll go and get our commander-and-chief for ya!" Hassleberry stated as he ran into the building despite the number of people coming out of it.

"Is anyone hurt?" Syrus called out to those students that were in front of the building when it exploded.

Terrence removed himself off of Kristine, despite his pain, the back of his Obelisk uniform covered with a small amount of blood. He pressed his hand against his head as he tried to stand up, hissing in pain.

"Terrence!" Syrus cried out as he rushed to the Obelisk first-year. "You ok?"

"Yeah…I'm…fine…" Terrence managed to say slowly. He hissed a bit and took a deep breath. He opened his eyes and looked down to see Kristine not moving on the ground. "Oh no Kristine!" Terrence tried to yell but the pain throughout his body was unbearable.

Syrus quickly took notice of the other Obelisk and checked her pulse. "She's ok. She's just out cold." Syrus reassured as he looked at up and noticed a color that was appearing through Terrence's coat sleeve. "Terrence! You're hurt!" Syrus cried.

Terrence looked down at his right arm. And sure enough, there was blood staining through his white Obelisk coat. "Shit…" Terrence cursed under his breath. "What the hell happened Syrus?"

Syrus shook his head and his eyes filled with worry and confusion. "I don't know. I was on the other side of the building when I heard the explosion." He looked down. "I ran here as fast I can."

"Terrence! Kristine!" A voice rang out from the large crowd of students. Terrence and Syrus looked to see Rosa and Lucas, who weren't as injured as the rest of students run up to their friends.

"Terrence are you alright? What happened to Kristine? Is she ok?" Lucas asked quickly as Rosa bent to Terrence's other side to check his wounds. She rolled up his sleeve and saw the minor cut.

"I'm going to get Ms. Fontaine!" Rosa shouted as she got up and ran to where the nurse was located within the chaos.

"What the fuck happened!" Lucas yelled as he looked at where the explosion occurred.

"I'm not sure. There was an explosion..." Terrence managed to say, breathing slightly hard.

"Dammit! An explosion in Duel Academy!" Lucas remarked as he looked at the students that were injured being taken on stretchers by those students who were not injured so heavily. "Damn…What the hell happened? Who caused the explosion?" He gritted his teeth as his hands balled up into shaking fists.

"Lucas, stay calm." Syrus instructed, giving the first year student a firm look. "We gotta remain calm right now." Syrus looked at Terrence. "Our priority is to take the injured to a safe spot."

"I got Ms. Fontaine!" Rosa yelled as she and Ms. Fontaine ran to where the three boys and Kristine were.

Ms. Fontaine quickly inspected Terrence's injuries and grabbed some ointment from her pocket and applied to his injury. "Don't worry Terrence, it's only a small flesh wound and some bruising." She assured as she finished cleaning his wounds. "But we need to bandage this one up so that the bleeding can stop." She said as she ripped his sleeve off his coat and wrapped it around his wound.

"Don't worry about me Miss Fontaine." Terrence stated to her. "Check Kristine for me." Ms. Fontaine smiled at the Obelisk student and nodded to Terrence's request as she began to check for any injuries that Kristine might have.

"Good news." Ms. Fontaine said as she finished and got up. Terrence, Lucas, Syrus, and Rosa looked at her for a moment as she continued. "She has no injuries. She's pretty lucky." The nurse said as she left the small group and went to tend to other injured students with the other nurses.

"Alright." Syrus got up. "I'm going to help take the injured away from here." He said sadly as he took off running.

Rosa looked at the entire chaotic scene that was playing before her. "I can't believe…on what just happened…." Rosa looked at her two friends. "Tell me this is a dream!" She begged as the two boys slowly shook her head.

"I wish it was a dream." Terrence said as he slowly stood up, gripping his arms.

"Easy man." Lucas said worriedly.

"I'm alright." Terrence said as he looked at the entrance of Duel Academy and saw Hassleberry carrying a bloodied and injured Sheppard.

"Aw damn." Lucas muttered when he saw Sheppard, heavily bleeding everywhere and unconscious.

Rosa brought her hands up to cover her mouth as tears spilled out of her eyes. "…Oh no…"

"Hey! I need some help here!" Hassleberry yelled as several male students rushed to Hassleberry's side, some grabbing the other side of Sheppard's body. But as soon as they started to walk away from Academy, another large and powerful explosion rocked the other side of the building, causing students to scream as fire and smoke burst through a couple of openings, completely engulfing the front of the building.

"Cough…Cough…" The students, along with Hassleberry carried the injured Sheppard far away from the smoke as it rise into the air.

Lucas gritted his teeth as he saw smoke rising from the other side of the building. "What the hell man…"

"Lucas!" Terrence yelled at him, causing the said duelist to look at him. "Get Kristine out of here!" He ordered as Lucas growled and looked at the chaos.

"Dammit. Who would do something like this?" Lucas said to himself as he bent over and picked Kristine up in a bride style.

Rosa and Terrence looked back as Lucas took off with Kristine and some other students. "Duel Academy…" Rosa muttered as she looked on sadly.

Terrence curled his hand into a fist. _"What's going on here?"_ He thought as another explosion, followed by two more, ignited inside the building.

"RUN!" Terrence, Rosa and other people screamed as they rushed for cover, trying to gain enough distance from the building.

"THE BUILDING!" Dr. Crowler, one of the few faculties that remained with the able-bodied students, yelled as everyone watched these explosions and fire consume the entire building.

"Damn…" Rosa said as tears continued to run down her face.

"We have to get out of here." One of the members of the faculty staff said. "I believe that everyone was able to get out of the building and I am sure everyone is heading to…."

"Hey!" Someone cut the faculty member's talk as they pointed to the top of the burning building. "Look up there!"

Terrence, Rosa and everyone looked up to the top of the building and despite the heat intensity, they could make out two dark humanoid figures standing amidst the fire and smoke.

"Who…the hell is that?" Rosa stammered as she took a step back.

"Probably the ones who caused the explosions." Terrence replied back as he gritted his teeth.

The dark figures stood there, still at first, but then they suddenly moved as if to face the people who remained close by the area. Terrence could barely make out any detail of them; whether they were actually human, and if they were, were they male or female?

"Shit…" Terrence cursed again.

"I demand to know who you are!" Dr. Crowler screamed at the top of his lungs at the two figures standing on top of the building. "Just who are you and why did you do this to my Academy!"

The figures said nothing, but instead raised their arms up above their heads.

"RISE!" Two different voices yelled, their eyes glowing brightly through the flames. As they gave a command, the ground underneath Terrence, Rosa and the others' feet began to shake and tremble like an earthquake.

"AN EARTHQUAKE?" Rosa yelled as she and Terrence tried to maintain their balance. Suddenly, the ground underneath Duel Academy started to break wide apart in different areas, growing wider and wider with each passing second until, suddenly, the building gave way, not able to withstand the fires and earthquake tremors.

Terrence and Rosa stared in complete and utter shock just like the others around them, shocked to see Duel Academy itself be swallowed up by earth and fire. Their eyes flickered to something that was forming amidst the raging flames and hungry earth; two large, cylindrical forms that looked like they were trying to take into some type of shape. They wiggled and moaned as they rocked back and forth, jutting arm-like appendages from their bodies and opening their glowing red eyes and mouths for a couple of moans and groans.

"What…What…is that?" Dr. Crowler said trembling in fear as he took a step back as the two unknown creatures cocked their heads towards the small groups of humans. The two dark figures that stood on top of Duel Academy jumped down to the ground right in front of the creatures.

"Prepare to meet your demise, Duel Academy." One of the figures, a female, spoke up with a demonic, twisted voice.

"This island will be your grave." The other, another female, assured with the same tone of voice that other one used as both feminine figures pointed towards the group of Duel Academy's residents.

"ATTACK!" They screamed as the creatures behind them roared and began to charge a dark shadowy ball with red aura that started small at first but continued to grow larger each second that passed. "DESTROY EVERYONE ON THIS ISLAND!" The females ordered as the massive creatures finished readying their attacks and fired their attacks simultaneously straight towards where Terrence, Rosa, Dr. Crowler and others stood, as they could only watch hopelessly as the attacks came closer and closer.

**Whoa what the hell is going on here? Duel Academy is destroyed? Alister and Mya, trounced over Alexia and Rakaia? There's so much going on? How will the gang pull themselves out of this mess? Find out next time on Yugioh GX!**

* * *

**Jaden: Yo Rakaia is it true that you guys are actually getting your image for show?**

**Me: Yep! "Smiles confidently" Me and Luna are already up in Deviantart. See, just type in our names and will pop up.**

**Jaden: Whoa that's sweet! Hey you should get a picture of me and you dueling. How does that sound?**

**Me: Already ahead of ya Jay, oh I'm also going to get you and Alexis in a shot, and that's just because you're a good friend.**

**Jaden: Sweet, but I've been meaning to ask you something.**

**Me: "Looks at Jaden questionably." Huh? What's up?**

**Jaden: It's about Chazz. I don't know if you noticed, but he seems to be confused on the clothes that boys and girls wear. **

**Me: Huh? "Smirks wickedly on the inside" What makes you say that?**

**Jaden: Because I came home last night and saw him in the kitchen with a black bra and pink panties, I don't know if the fashion has changed recently, but I'm pretty that not cool….and besides….HE DIDN'T MATCH! And….And…He wore…..High…Heels!" **

"**Jaden slowly starts shaking at the scary seen that he saw not too long ago." **

**Me: Oh Jay don't worry about it. "Laughs evilly on the inside." He's just going through a cross dressing phase. "Continues to laugh." He'll get over it soon. "Snickers evilly." **

**Somewhere downstairs vacuuming the living room with the girls sitting on the couch throwing patato chip crumbs on the floor, just to spite him. **

**Sega: Chazz you missed a spot. "Throws another pile of crumbs on the floor. **

**Luna: And over here to. "Wipes bread crumbs from her hands on to the floor. **

**Alexis: and Don't forget over here. "Pushes over a plate a chips onto the floor." **

**Chazz: "Starts to whimper" Why? Why are you doing this to me? **

**Sega: Rakaia said you have to do everything we tell you to do, and to make sure we work you hard if you want that picture. You must show how loyal and devoted you are, so if you want that picture…. THEN I SUGGEST YOU PICK UP THAT VACUUM**** AND GET TO WORK!' **

**Chazz: ….I….I'LL GET YOU RAKAIA!**

**Luna: "Laughs at him then looks back at the audience" Alright everyone its about time we got going, but we hope you love the chapter and please review ok, it'll make us all happy knowing how you feel about the story, we really appreciated it, we'll see ya next time. "Gives a sexy wink and goes back to putting Chazz through hell along with Sega, and Alexis." **


	24. Devastating News, Pegasus's Advice

**Disclaimer: Alright guys sorry for the long wait, but here's the next chapter to the alternate series that we've created. I hope you guys enjoy it. Oh yea let's see there's something important I was suppose to tell you guys and I can't even remember it Hmmmm….Oh wait I re…..No wait No I don't. Oh well on with the story. I hope you guys enjoy. **

**PS: I don't own Yugioh GX, just everything that was made up, except for a few OC's a few friends of mine let me use. Thanks guys.**

Me: "Stands there with mouth wide open."

Sega: Rakaia…..Rakaia. "See's the anger starting to rise from my facial expression."

Luna: Rakaia it's ok, really it is. Please don't be mad.

Alexia: Yea at least you rose above the obstacles and finally put an end to it…Technically.

Jaden: Yea man she's right, so just put that thing down and slowly back away.

Chazz: Guys I don't think he's listening.

Blair: Yea I think he's past his pissed off point.

Jesse: I think yall should leave this might get ugly.

Me: "Steams starts coming out my ears as I stare at the big 60- inch TV we just bought.) I….I got killed by those three Bahamut 7 times….7 TIMES! And now you mean to tell me that even though I beat the game…I DIDN'T BEAT THE GAME! I BEAT FINAL FANTASY 13-2 ONLY TO NOT BEAT FINAL FANTASY 13-2! IT'S TO BE CONTINUED! THERE'S GOING TO BE A 3! ARRGGGGHHHHHHHHH! "Body starts to grow more muscle as I shout." ME ANGRY! THEY WON'T LIKE WHEN I'M ANGRY! "Turns completely Red and big and storms around the house breaking everything that I can find.

Sega: LUNA! "Ducks a dresser being thrown at her.

Luna: SEGA DON'T WORRY ABOUT ME! START THE CHAPTER! START THE CHAPTER!

Sega: NOOOOOOOOO! "Runs towards the computer and leaps in the air in slow motion. Getting closer with anticipation rising, suddenly Chazz presses the button and the chapter starts**."**

* * *

**Chapter 21  
Devastating News, Pegasus' Advice**

**[Duel Academy]**

With a sinister smirk on their twisted faces, Leah and Victoria watched in pure delight as their unnamed monsters, which held the two in their deformed hands, finished firing attack after attack upon Duel Academy.

Red flames rose from the destroyed remains of Duel Academy's buildings and fauna. Heavy smoke carried through high into the air like a black tower. The monsters groaned, moving sluggishly through the flames and smoke as Victoria crossed her arms and spoke up. "They didn't put up much of a fight. I was hoping to get a little more amusement before we left." She stated as she looked at Leah.

Leah chuckled as she looked around at the wreckage they have caused. "You're telling me. Serves them right for defying Master Dante." She said as the monsters reached the untouched portion of Duel Academy, the docks.

"I'm sure that Master Creed will be pleased with us." She smiled evilly.

"He'd better." Leah retorted with a scoff. "We didn't go through all this trouble for nothing." She finished as the monsters came to a stop. The girls jumped off their monsters' hands and onto the ground and faced their deformed minions as they began to be outlined in a dark red aura.

Victoria smirked once more as she pulled out several cards from the same bag from before. "The Egyptian Gods…" She looked at the cards with interest as she continued. "…And the Sacred Beasts…" She whispered as their monsters began to glow before finally reverting back into their cards. "6 of the most powerful cards…"

"For Master Creed to use." Leah finished before the sound of distant helicopters caught their attention. Both girls whirled their heads to the direction of the sound, gritting their teeth.

"Damn it." Leah cursed under her breath. "I didn't expect these people to come so quick."

"What do you expect?" Victoria commented as she quickly placed the cards back into her bag for safekeeping. "This is KaibaCorp's property."

"Grrr…" Leah growled menacingly, only to stop as she felt Victoria place her hand on her shoulder.

"We got what we came for Leah." Victoria reminded her. "Let's get going. Master Creed is waiting for these cards." She finished as she removed her hand from Leah's shoulder.

Leah sighed. "Fine…" She said as Victoria snapped her fingers and immediately, a dimensional portal opened up before the two girls. The two girls looked back at the distant helicopters with a devilish smirk on their faces before finally entering the portal back to their masters' islands.

**[Back with Rakaia and Co.]**

Luna and Neveah looked in bewilderment at what had just taken place before finally deciding to turn their focus towards Rakaia, who was still being supported by Neveah.

"Well I don't know what that was about, but at least it's over for now." Luna said as she looked at Rakaia and knelt down in front of him. "You ok?" She asked with a smile on her face.

"You had us worried, you know." Neveah said as she turned her head towards him.

Rakaia didn't say anything. All he did was turn his head to the side and gritted his teeth at the thought of what Alister said and the situation he was now in. "Dammit." Rakaia cursed under his breath.

"Rakaia." Luna said as she was about to help Rakaia up, but Rakaia gently smacked her hand away, enough to cause Luna to look at him with confusion on her face.

"Don't…Don't touch me." Rakaia said slowly as Neveah looked down at him with the same confusion on her face as Luna. "I said don't touch me." Rakaia repeated as he pulled away from Neveah and leaned on a nearby platform on the edge of the building.

"Ra…Rakaia…What's going?" Luna began, but Rakaia cut her off.

"What are you doing here Luna?" Rakaia growled. "Why did you follow me?" Rakaia continued as Luna and Neveah looked at each other for a bit and then back towards Rakaia, now more confused than ever.

"What do you mean why did I follow you?" Luna asked. "The question is what were you thinking when you left Duel Academy." Luna stepped up as Rakaia gritted his teeth and turned his head to the side and looked down at the cold streets, in the lonely land that the Laboratory was built on.

"You wouldn't understand." Rakaia muttered, but it was loud enough for Luna and Neveah to hear.

"I…I wouldn't understand? What kind of excuse is that Rakaia!" Luna shouted as she slowly started to get frustrated with her boyfriend's response. "You don't know how worried we all were about you. First you get sent to Heaven's knows where and then when you come back, you just up and leave us again. Rakaia what the hell!" Luna argued as Rakaia turned his eyes back to Luna and glared at her.

"I said you wouldn't understand Luna!" Rakaia shouted back as Luna took a step back, taken by surprise at his outburst. Rakaia wasn't known for yelling at Luna at all, through any part of their relationship. This was the first time for Luna and Neveah for the matter to hear him yell at her. "Look, just go back to the Academy and stay there, ok? If you're around me, you won't do anything but get in the way." Rakaia finished.

"Get…Get in the way?" Luna repeated as she took a step towards Rakaia, but Neveah got in front of her and looked at Rakaia angrily.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Neveah said as she drew her hand back and was about to slap him across the face, but Rakaia caught her hand before it made contact. He held her hand and stared down at her, a part of him not wanting them to know what's really going on. "We've all been worried sick about you, you damn idiot!" Neveah shouted. "Luna has done nothing but cry her eyes for you and all you can tell her is to go back to the Academy!" Neveah continued as Rakaia continued to look down at her, while still holding her hand.

"….It's none of your business Neveah." Rakaia said coldly as he continued to stare at Neveah, whose eyes lit up in shock as Rakaia continued on. "You don't know how dangerous it is for you to be around me. Your life is in serious jeopardy, so stop whining and go back." Rakaia finished as Neveah just stood there in shock. Suddenly she pulled her hand away from Rakaia's grip and stepped backwards towards Luna while still looking at Rakaia, while he finally stood up on his own.

"…**.Rakaia."** Red-Eyes said under his breath as he looked at his duelist with worry in his eyes. _**"Please don't be so hard on them**_." He thought to himself.

"_He's not like the Rakaia I used to know, that's for sure._" Priscilla stated, floating besides Red-Eyes' head. Red-Eyes didn't respond as he kept his thoughts to himself.

"_**It's not that….It's something much worse that's bothering him."**_ Red-Eyes thought as he continued to watch his duelist give his rookie and girlfriend the cold shoulder.

"_Well, what could it be that's making him act like a jerk?_" Priscilla said inside of Red-Eyes' head, causing his eyes to widened as he was about to look at Priscilla when she decided to speak in his mind again.

"_Don't worry. I'll tell you later. Right now is not the time_." Priscilla said in his quickly, causing Red-Eyes to close his eyes slowly, and then reopening them back towards the three duelists that stood in front of him.

"Ra…Rakaia." Neveah said as she stepped back, but this time Luna stood in front of her and glared at her boyfriend.

"Look, that was uncalled for Rakaia and you know it. She was just worried about you like I was." Luna started as Rakaia turned his stare towards her. "I don't know what's happening to you or what's going on for that matter, but you know more than we do so spill it." Luna ordered, but Rakaia just stared at Luna and then turned his head towards the right and looked out into the opening.

"Luna, take Neveah back to Duel Academy and stay there." Rakaia responded nonchalantly, causing Luna to look at Rakaia in disbelief, but slowly start to grit her teeth in aggravation.

"Are you serious!" Luna shouted as Rakaia turned his head back towards Luna.

"You have no business being here right now or at all for that matter now go back to Duel Academy and don't leave the island. I'm not going to repeat myself again!" Rakaia shouted, but as soon as he finished his sentence, his face was knocked to the side by Luna's opened palm. This caused Rakaia's head to turn back to the right, now with a light pink hand print glowing on his cheek.

Rakaia didn't turn his head back. The slap actually shocked him for a second, giving Luna enough time to get out what she had to say.

"How…How dare you…" Luna slowly started to say, causing Rakaia to turn his head back and look at her. "I…I've been doing nothing but worrying about you… And praying to God that you would be alright… Especially after what happened with the Julia and Cristian situation… You really don't know what kind of toll that took on me after I realized what I did to you." Luna continued as Rakaia could now see tears started to form in her eyes as she spoke.

"When you disappeared, I…I felt like I lost everything. My heart was aching badly like it was getting ready to burst out my chest. I thought….I thought if….if it was over for you, then it would be over me." Luna spoke as her tears started to slowly stream down her face. "But then you came back, you came back to all of us. You don't know how happy I was to see you again… You really don't."

"Luna…" Rakaia started.

"Shut up!" Luna screamed as she delivered a punch across Rakaia's jaw, which made him stumble back a bit, but not much. "Don't say a word! After everything that's happened, me finding you at death's door and all you can tell me is that I have no business here!" Luna screamed as she ran up to Rakaia and started pounding his chest with tears streaming down her face now.

Rakaia looked down at her and knew in his heart he was making her hurt, but he didn't want Luna or Neveah getting in harm's way.

"Why! Why do you have to be such an ass right now!" Luna shouted at Rakaia as she continued pounding his chest with her fists, slowly coming to a stop as she started to cry on his chest, now gripping his shirt tightly.

"Do you understand now?" Neveah asked as she looked at Rakaia, causing him to turn his gaze towards her. "We were all deeply worried about what happened to you and we just wanted to make sure you were ok… We wanted you back you know." Neveah finished as Rakaia looked at Neveah and then turn his attention back towards Luna and slowly placed his arms on her shoulders and slightly removed her from his chest.

"Luna…Go home. You don't need to be here." Rakaia said with the same cold expression that he had before.

"No…Not until you tell me what the hell is going on!" Luna yelled as Rakaia shook his head slightly and then Luna turned her head towards Red-Eyes Hybrid Dragon, who widened his eyes a bit as she looked at him.

"Red-Eyes, what the hell is wrong with him! Why is he acting this way! Who was that guy he was fighting!" Luna asked, throwing out questions left and right for Red-Eyes to answer.

"**Luna…I...He…"** Red-Eyes began.

"Red-Eyes, don't say another word!" Rakaia shouted, this time gaining everyone's attention. "Just keep quiet and let's go. We have stuff to do or have you forgotten why we're here in the first place?" Rakaia shouted, causing Red-Eyes to slowly back down as he looked at his duelist in worry, knowing full well what was going on with Rakaia.

"**No I haven't."** Red-Eyes answered with a sigh, closing his eyes before reopening them.

"Alright then let's go." Rakaia said as he was about to take another step forward, but suddenly he felt sharp pain tug at his heart. "ARRGHH!" Rakaia screamed as he fell down to one knee, with one hand clutching tightly to his heart.

"RAKAIA!" Luna and Neveah shouted as they both ran to his side.

"Rakaia what is it? What's wrong?" Luna shouted as she placed her hand on his back and her other hand on his chest.

"_Dammit…Not now."_ Rakaia thought to himself as he continued to breathe heavily, trying to gain control over the pain that he just felt.

"Rakaia…Come on Rakaia talk to me!" Luna shouted, trying to get Rakaia to look at her, but he was still trying to gain composure of himself.

Neveah placed her hand on his back as well and looked at him with concern filling her eyes. "He doesn't look good at all. What's going on with him?" Neveah asked as she looked over at Luna, who shook her head indicating that she didn't know either.

"I'm…I'm fine." Rakaia answered back in-between breaths.

"Stop lying to me." Luna retaliated as she placed her hand over Rakaia's hand, which was placed over his heart and was shocked at how fast it was beating. "This isn't good." Luna said as she looked over Neveah, who quickly got the message that Rakaia wasn't in good condition.

"Neveah help me get him onto Magna Dragon. We're going to get out of here and take him somewhere safe, where he can rest and then hopefully he can tell us everything." Luna ordered politely.

"Right." Neveah agreed as she pulled Rakaia's right arm over her shoulder and Luna grabbed his left and did the same. Magna Dragon lowered her head and it didn't take long for them to get Rakaia on to the dragon wyvern with the pain he was going through.

"**Rakaia..."** Red-Eyes said to himself as he thought about the pain that Rakaia felt and immediately he let out a low snarl that only Priscilla could hear. **"Damn you Berserk Dragon…Damn you to hell."** Red-Eyes mumbled under his breath as Priscilla looked at him with confusion on her face.

"_Berserk…Dragon_?" She said as Red-Eyes quickly returned to his chibi form and floated over to Luna, who quickly allowed Red-Eyes to get on her shoulder.

"Wait…That's a…Red-Eyes Black Dragon!" Neveah shouted in surprise as she pointed at the now chibi form of Red-Eyes Hybrid Dragon, causing Luna to look down at the tiny figure on her shoulder.

"No not exactly, but we can talk about that later ok? Right now we have to get Rakaia somewhere safe." Luna finished as Neveah nodded her head in agreement.

"But where can we take him? It's not like there's any place in Chicago we can go." Neveah replied as Luna just let a smile appear across her face.

"Don't you worry about that. Trust me I know a place." Luna assured as Neveah didn't argue the fact with Luna and quickly nodded her head and settled on top of Magna Dragon's head with Luna, with Red-Eyes still sitting on her right shoulder.

"Alright Magna Dragon let's go!" Luna shouted as the dragon let out a loud roar and shot towards the direction Luna pointed in. "This is turning out to be one hell of a week. It's just one thing after another." Luna said to herself as her dragon cut through the wind and flew off into the skies, heading towards their destination.

Unknown to Luna and Neveah, Priscilla was following them, surprisingly keeping up, but with some difficultly. But while she was following the group, her mind continued to race on what Rakaia's Red-Eyes had said a few moments ago. _"Berserk Dragon."_ Priscilla thought to herself as she continued to float. _"I wonder…Could that be what the elder was talking about?" _She questioned to herself as she continued to wrap her mind around the situation. _"If that's the case, this may be harder than I thought."_ She finished as continued to fly after Rakaia and the others.

**[Somewhere in Austin, TX]**

Alexia's body stirred for a moment. She shifted left and right before finally opening her eyes. She opened her eyes slowly, only for a light to blind her for a split second, due to the fact that her eyes were closed for a while.

"What the…Oh man my head…" Alexia said to herself as she sat up, using her right hand to clutch the side of her head. Her vision slowly started to adjust to the scenery around her. "How…How did I get here?" She asked as she slowly turned her head left and right to scan the area, only to find out that she was in a hotel room.

She was sitting up on a neatly made queen sized bed, with a dresser that sat right across from her and a table with two chairs on the far side of the room. The bathroom was too the right of the TV, where the entrance to her room was made visible. The air conditioner sat behind the table where the two chairs were neatly pushed in and a flat-screen TV was also noticeable, as it was sitting on top of the dresser that was in front of the bed.

"A Hotel…How? How the hell did I get in a hotel? What the hell happened to me?" Alexia asked herself again as she tried to remember the past events that took place. "I…Just don't…Wait…Mya!" Alexia finished as she gritted her teeth and slowly lowered her head to let out a deep sigh. "So that's what happened." Alexia finished as she was about to stand up, but suddenly realized that it wasn't such a good idea.

"**Careful My Lady. Your body has not yet healed from your previous encounter."** Celeste's voice rang inside of Alexia's head.

"Celeste." Alexia said somewhat surprised. "Celeste, what happened? How did I get here? Where's Mya?" Alexia started to ask telepathically.

"**Calm down My Lady, I assure you that everything is fine."** Celeste stated as she flapped her wings once and tucked them. **"You started to overuse my powers in your confrontation against your friend, who was clearly being controlled by the Hybrid that possessed her."** Celeste continued on. **"The strain became too much for your body and mind to bare, not to mention, trying to fight another Hybrid who had no problem with dealing punishment."**Celeste finished as Alexia slowly started to calm down.

She let out a small sigh and lay back on to the bed and continued to talk to Celeste telepathically. "So then how did I end up here?" Alexia asked her hybrid.

"**It's simple My Lady. When you blacked out in the battle, I took over your body completely and brought you to safety."** Celeste answered.

"But I thought you said that I overused your powers when I fighting against Mya." Alexia replied.

"**That is true, My Lady, but that does not prevent me from taking complete control of you if the situation calls for it, and as far as I'm concerned, your life was in jeopardy. I had no other options."** Celeste answered as Alexia continued to listen. **"After I successfully got you out of harm's way, I needed a place for you to rest so I could heal you properly." **Celeste finished.

"So couldn't you have healed me when I blacked out?" Alexia questioned, causing the Phoenix Hybrid to shake her head negatively.

"**No My Lady. Not quite."** The Hybrid replied. **"I would have been able to heal you on the battlefield, that much is true, but not back to normal. If I continued to heal you, and you continued to push yourself using my abilities, it would have taken a greater toll on your body and you would take on an unnecessary amount of suffering, so I thought it was best to take you some place safe to where I can thoroughly help your body recuperate."**

"I see." Alexis said as she thought about what Celeste was telling her. "So wait does that mean you were walking and talking as me, Celeste?" Alexia questioned her Hybrid again, causing her monster to let out a slight chuckle.

"**I must admit My Lady, I was, although I think I wouldn't do so well at being a human." Celeste **answered back.

A sweat drop formed over Alexia's forehead as she continued to vision Celeste in her mind. "Celeste…What did you do?" Alexia asked, not really knowing if she was ready for the answer.

Celeste slightly turned her head to the side and started whistling to herself. "Celllesssteee." Alexia called out again, causing her Phoenix Hybrid to look at her and lower head in semi-defeat.

"**My Lady, let's just say I don't understand the human way of payment. How do you say mummy?"** Celeste asked, causing Alexia to fall animestyle off the bed, landing on her forehead.

"**What did I do something wrong my lady?"**Celeste asked as she slightly tilted her head.

"Celeste please don't tell me you did what I think you did." Alexia responded as she continued to telepathically stare at her phoenix.

"**The clerk asked me for a mummy, and I asked him why would he take a dead person for collateral?"** Celeste explained. **"So I tried other methods of payment, but I didn't understand what he was fully asking of me. So the closet thing I could think of was paying him in rodents."** Celeste finished as Alexia looked at her phoenix wide eyed.

"You didn't…YOU MADE ME PICK UP A RAT!" Alexia shouted in her head, now running to the bathroom to wash her hands.

"**It was the closest thing to a mummy I could find. The rats and rodents roam around old, deceased corpses so I figured that's what the gentlemen wanted."**Celeste finished, causing Alexia to slap her forehead and shake her head at her Hybrid's lack of human knowledge.

"I swear… The most intelligent one out of all the Hybrids and you don't know a thing about the human world." Alexia smiled as she continued to think of her hybrid.

"**Aye My Lady, I do have a lot to learn about you humans and your way of living in this era."**Celeste answered.

"Ok, but that doesn't explain how I got into this room, and by the looks of it, it's a suite. How did you manage that? I'm sure they didn't take the rat payments you were trying to make." Alexia asked as her phoenix looked back at her and lowered her head in guilt.

"**I'm sorry My Lady, but I used my powers."** Celeste said sadly.

"YOU FRIED THE HOTEL CLERK!" Alexia shouted in fear as Celeste looked at her duelist and quickly shook her head negatively and tried to explain the situation.

"**No My Lady, I can assure you that no harm came to the human." **Celeste answered. **"I just briefly used my powers to control his mind, getting him to write your name in the best room this building could offer."** Celeste finished as Alexia looked at her and shook her head.

"Well I guess there's nothing we can do about that now." Alexia said as she fell back on to her bed and continued to think about the past events that took place. "Hey Celeste?" Alexia called out.

"**Yes My Lady?"** Celeste answered.

"I remember something you said back when we were fighting." Alexia said as she continued to think about what Celeste said earlier. "You said something about that the Hybrid Mya had in her possession. You said it fully possessed Mya to fight you or to draw you out. What did you mean by that?" Alexia asked as her Hybrid's expression slowly started to change. Her expression now wore a deep solemn look as she started to explain to her duelist what she meant.

"**My Lady, it is as I told you. Your friend possesses a Hybrid…A Hybrid I'm very familiar with."** Celeste started.

"A Hybrid you're familiar with? But Celeste I thought it was only three Hybrids. Just you, Tiburscia and my brother's Red-Eyes. Where did this fourth one come from?" Alexia asked.

"**My Lady…." **Celeste replied. **"Before my Hybrid brethren and I became partnered up with the humans, we lived amongst each other peacefully throughout the Duel Monster's realm."** Celeste started.

"Brethren?" Alexia repeated. "Meaning you, Tiburscia and who else?" Alexia asked.

"**There are six of us My Lady. As you said, the Hybrids you know of include me, Tiburscia, and our leader at the time Albion."** Celeste answered as Alexia looked at her and nodded her head.

"You mean the dragon that turned my brother's Red-Eyes into a Hybrid?" Alexia questioned.

"**Yes the very one."** Celeste replied.

"But you said six, so who were the other three?' Alexia continued.

"**The other three Hybrids that lived with us were known as Syberia, Shirohara, and Ixion."** Celeste answered. **"The Hybrid that your friend has is my dear friend, Syberia."** Celeste continued as she continued to think about something that was bothering her, but was trying to not let her duelist catch on to it.

"Syberia, huh?" Alexia repeated as she thought about the battle she had with Mya. "Well that's a shocker I guess, but how come you didn't tell me there were more Hybrids out there Celeste?" Alexia continued to ask.

"**I'm sorry My Lady, but I have my reasons. I didn't think that it would come back and put you in harm's way. Please forgive me."** Celeste pleaded as she closed her eyes and waited for her duelist response.

"I'm sure you did Celeste and that's fine. We'll talk about that another day, but tell me more about the one known as Syberia, like why does she have a grudge against you?" Alexia wondered as she looked at Celeste and could tell that this wasn't a conversation that the Hybrid was comfortable with talking about right now.

"**Let's just say, she and her human partner are a lot alike in a lot of ways…At least from what I've seen." **Celeste answered as Alexia knew she shouldn't push it any further and decided to leave it alone for now.

"Alright then Celeste, I understand." Alexia stated as she looked around for a bit and grabbed the remote that was for the TV in front of her. "For now let's just relax for a minute, before we go out again." Alexia suggested.

"**Aye My Lady." **Celeste returned as Alexia pressed a button on the TV, causing it to turn on automatically with the channel being on the news, with a headline that was going across the screen that shocked Alexia more than anything.

"Duel Academy…D…destroyed…" Alexia read with her jaw dropping completely, as she listened in to the news.

"**That can't be…"** Celeste said in shock as she entered Alexia's mind, her eyes widening as she too listened in on the report of Duel Academy.

"According to KaibaCorp, around 8 AM, which is 9 PM here, the prestige Duel Academy sent out a distress signal." Newscasters reported from their announce tables as images and videos of Duel Academy was being shown. They went on to announce the degree of destruction the Academy endured. Barely any of the building structure withstood whatever attack devastated it. The life on the island itself was described by the officials of KaibaCorp as barren and lifeless as Pluto.

"No one…survived?" Alexia repeated slowly and in shock. "Everyone's…gone?"

"**I find it too convenient for something like this to happen."** Celeste stated, narrowing her eyes.

Alexia looked at her Phoenix Hybrid before speaking up. "What do you mean Celeste?"

"**My Lady, think about it. Who in this world would target Duel Academy and do unspeakable damage to our home? The only person I can think of would be Dante but as you know Dante is gone." **Celeste explained as she opened her wings slightly. **"This must be the work of the threat Maximillion Pegasus warned us about."** She finished.

"But even if that's true Celeste, it can't erase the fact that everyone at Duel Academy is gone!" Alexia yelled at her Hybrid, who looked at her partner with deep sadness in her eyes. "Everyone's gone… Sheppard…Kristine…Rosa…Lucas and Terrence…even Crowler…" Alexia mumbled as she lowered her head in sadness. "There's no way we can bring them back…" She finished as a few tears came down.

Celeste bowed her head as she moved her wings to cover Alexia. **"My Lady, my deepest apologies for your friends. I too feel your pain. Duel Academy was our home. We have shared many memories there."** Celeste said softly.

Alexia wiped several tears from her face and looked at her Hybrid. "So what now Celeste? What can we do?" She asked as her Hybrid closed her eyes and then reopened them.

"**For now we cannot do anything My Lady. Those lives are lost and not even I can bring back the dead." **Celeste admitted. **"What we can do is find those responsible for our friends' deaths and the destruction of our home and make them pay." **She suggested with a soft smile as Alexia raised her hands up to touch the Hybrid's beak gently.

"Thank you Celeste." Alexia said with a smile of her own as she looked back at the TV and clenched her fists and a new wave of determination burned in the heart of the Phoenix duelist.

**[Near Times Square, NYC] **

Despite the dark night skies, Times Square was bustling with crowded streets and pavements. Shops and hotels' signs light up the streets while the largest screen TV in the city showcased different advertisements almost every second over the people's heads.

Inside one of the grand hotels near Times Square, in the reception area, Sega sighed heavily as she sat on one of the few leather couches with a flat screen TV mounted on the wall. Still in his miniature form, Tiburscia laid on her lap comfortably, flicking his tail every now and then, while Jesse sat next to Sega, letting his right arm rest on the furniture's arm. There was not that many people in the reception area other than the receptionists and a few guests sitting somewhere else in the room.

"What a day…" Sega muttered with another sigh.

Tiburscia lifted his head a bit to look at her. **"Tell me about it." **He said as he crossed his front limbs and placed his head down again. **"I'm beat." **

"You didn't even do anything Tiburscia." Jesse chuckled as he grabbed the TV remote from the coffee table next to the couch. Tiburscia cast a glare at the Crystal Beast duelist only to look back and glare at Sega when she started to chuckle.

"What?" Sega chuckled a little more when she saw her Hybrid's expression. "He's kind of right. You really didn't do much of anything today, you lazy cat."

Tiburscia scoffed as he turned away from the two. **"I am not lazy."** He declared before he turned to Jesse. **"Now if you don't mind Jesse, use that metal wand you have in your hand and turn on the magic box." **He demanded only to make Jesse laugh.

"Magic box?" Jesse asked.

"He meant the TV." Sega answered with a small smile. "I keep telling him it's not called a magic box. It's called a television." She looked at her Hybrid partner while he just let a sound of disagreement escape his mouth.

"**I know magic when I see it."** Tiburscia retorted as Jesse let out a small chuckle before using the remote to turn on the TV. The TV turned on to one of the local channels, showing a primetime show. Tiburscia purred happily as his golden eyes were fixed immediately onto the screen. Sega sighed and shook her head despite the smile on her face.

"Does he get like this sometimes?" Jesse asked.

"Sometimes? More like all the time to me." Sega replied. "But it can't be helped." Jesse looked at her as she continued. "Tiburscia never really had the chance to get to know this era before I got him."

"What do you mean?" Jesse raised a brow.

Sega placed a finger on her chin as she began to think. "The first time I brought Tiburscia to New York," Sega smiled as the memory resurfaced in her mind. "He was like a kid on Christmas day. He's never seen so many people or buildings as tall as the tallest trees or strange-looking mechanical birds flying in the sky." She laughed while Jesse chuckled.

"In fact, there were a lot of things Tiburscia has never seen before. Take the magic box for example." Sega smiled as she glanced at Jesse while gesturing to the TV with her head. "I swear. That's what happens when you take a cat out of the jungle." Sega smirked at her own comment as she rubbed Tiburscia's head playfully only for the Hybrid to look at her with a glare before returning back to his magic box.

Jesse laughed at the Hybrid's reaction before he and Sega decided to take a small, quick break from conversating and watch some TV. The show on air was a police-investigation kind of show and Tiburscia kept talking to the TV, telling the characters who he thought was the criminal, all while making Sega and Jesse laugh hysterically.

After the laughter died down, a thought entered Jesse's mind and soon a mental debate on whether to say it out loud ensued. _"Sigh…I know the answer to this already thanks to him, but if I'm going to make her trust me a bit more…"_

"Say Sega," Jesse called her, making her look at him. "Can I ask you something that's been on my mind lately?" He asked.

"…Sure." Sega said, raising one of her brows.

Jesse glanced at Tiburscia for a moment. "Tiburscia." He said simply, making Sega stare at him somewhat suspiciously. "When y'all dueled Reba, she mentioned that he was your protector." He continued as he glanced back at her.

"Yeah…" Sega said slowly, slightly confused at his question.

"And when we met Dr. Goodwin, he mentioned something about Guardians." Jesse told her. "And as I think back to y'all reactions, I'm guessing it had something to do with Tiburscia."

Sega froze for a moment, debating in her mind whether to answer Jesse's question. Sighing, she spoke up. "I don't know what you're talking about Jesse…" She said somewhat hesitatingly, looking down at Tiburscia, who was still watching his magic box. "There's no way that Tiburscia could be one of those ancient Guardians and that protector nonsense Reba was jabbering about was just that, nonsense." She lied, casting a look to Jesse.

Jesse chuckled, shaking his head. "Come on Sega. I'm pretty sure that was a lie right there that you said." He smiled at her as he saw her expression change into a slightly upset and annoyed one.

"How would you know?" Sega said annoyed.

"Well, you're a pretty bad liar." Sega scoffed as he went on. "And I reckon that Tiburscia ain't like other Duel Monsters." Jesse said as he leaned into the couch more, not affected by Sega's annoyed glare. "I figure there's more to him." He glanced at her.

Sega gave him a hard stare before closing her eyes and taking a deep breath for a sigh. "If I tell you about Tiburscia, you wouldn't believe me."

"Try me." Jesse stated, now looking at the Gladiator Beast duelist directly. "I'm pretty sure nothing y'all say can surprise the heck out of me." He chuckled, despite feeling a bit uneasy on what he just said.

"Well…what Reba said is true." Sega began. "Tiburscia is kinda like my Guardian Angel so to speak. He protects me and I protect him. We're partners. We bring out the potential in each other." Sighing again, Sega looked up to the ceiling in thought before looking at the duelist next to her. "See, Tiburscia isn't like a Duel Monster-Monster." She started to say before she corrected herself. "Well, he is but not like the Duel Monsters we use today." She continued. "He's what you call…Hybrid."

"I heard you and Reba say that a lot." Jesse said. "A Hybrid. What does that mean?"

"A Hybrid is a..." She started but started to trail off as she petted Tiburscia's head.

Unknown to them, Tiburscia was listening in on the conversation despite being heavily into his crime-fighting drama show. He turned his head to look at Jesse as Sega stopped petting him and spoke up on Sega's behalf. **"Hybrids are an ancient breed of Duel Monsters that lived thousands of years ago among humans."** He stated as he sat up on Sega's lap. **"I and other Hybrids lived side by side with humans, fighting wars and living together in peaceful times." **He finished.

"If y'all don't mind me asking, I heard that back in the past humans used magic to control and make Duel Monsters battle each other. Weren't the Hybrids the same?" Jesse asked Tiburscia, making the Hybrid shake his head.

"**No."** Tiburscia answered. **"Hybrids weren't exactly the easiest monsters to control with magic. Instead, we shared our lives with humans on our own free will." **He explained.

"Goodwin called the Hybrids Guardians." Sega mentioned. "I'm guessing back in ancient times, it made sense to call them Guardians." She continued. "Hybrids partnered themselves with some humans to help protect their villages and homes from other monsters or people." She finished as Tiburscia nodded.

"**And besides, we are much older than the age of human magic that sealed weaker Duel Monsters and used them for their personal use."** Tiburscia added.

"How old are the Hybrids exactly?" Jesse said curiously.

"**Hmmm…"** Tiburscia thought for a moment. **"Roughly 7,000 years old."** He said as Jesse's eyes widened.

"Whoa…" Jesse exclaimed. "7,000…wow." He said in bewilderment.

"I know right," Sega spoke up as she scratched behind Tiburscia's ears. "But don't let Tiburscia's age fool you Jesse. He's pretty powerful." She finished with a smirk.

"**Powerful enough to rival those Egyptian Gods I heard so much about."** Tiburscia added with his own smirk.

"That powerful huh?" Jesse said with a big smile. "Well in that case, I can't wait till we duel Sega." He looked at her gleefully. "Do you think you can use Tiburscia in our duel?"

"Hold on there Jesse." Sega sweatdropped at the boy's eagerness. "Didn't you hear what he said? His power rivals the Egyptian God cards. Why are you so eager to duel him?" She asked him with a tilt of her head.

"It's not every day I get a chance to duel a powerful protector." Jesse smiled.

Tiburscia chuckled deeply. **"Well in that case, Sega and I will make an exception for you."**

"Hey wait a minute!" Sega yelled at Tiburscia, glaring at him slightly. "You can't just go about saying stuff without my permission!"

Tiburscia looked at his partner. **"Why not? You owe him a duel and I wish to thank him for everything he has done. If he wants to duel me, I will acknowledge his wish."** He said proudly.

"Yeah but…" Sega started to say as Jesse reached over and petted Tiburscia's head for a moment.

"Thanks Tibs! I promise to give y'all my best shot!" Jesse grinned.

Sensing that there was no way to change either her Hybrid's or Jesse's mind, Sega sighed and cracked a smile. "Alright, fine. Seeing that my opinion doesn't matter here." She said, sounding somewhat defeated as someone from the streets walked inside and at the top of his voice, was shouting frantically.

"What! Slow down!" The middle-aged business man shouted to the phone that occupied his ear. "What about Duel Academy? What do you mean…You can't be serious!" He shouted, looking paler and paler as he did.

Sega and Jesse looked at the business man as he stepped into the elevator. "Duel Academy? Did he just say Duel Academy?" Sega asked urgently, turning her head look at Jesse.

"Yeah he did. And from the way he sounded, something must have happened there." Jesse said slowly, narrowing his eyes slightly as he grabbed the remote on instinct to change the channel.

"Like what?" Sega asked with worry, turning her head to look at the TV channel Jesse just changed.

What she saw on the TV screen that moment, she felt as if her heart was being clenched to the point of bursting inside her body.

"…What?" Rising up from her seat, Sega stared in complete shock as the news reporters told their viewers about the destruction of Duel Academy and its residents. "No…It…can't…" Sega stammered in disbelief as tears began to swell up from her eyes and her hand made contact over her mouth. "Tell me it's not true!" She cried as tears cascaded off her face.

"**How…how could this happen…?"** Tiburscia muttered sitting on the couch behind her, clearly in disbelief as well.

"Duel Academy…" Jesse said as he rose up from his seat as well, placing his hand against his forehead and bangs. "Aw damn…Who would do something like that?" Jesse said in disbelief.

Sega said nothing, still in tears as she kept listening to the information about the damages and lives lost in the sudden tragedy. Her tear-stricken eyes widened as a new report from KaibaCorp came in.

"This just in. According to officials from KaibaCorp, there are no survivors as of yet." One of the newscasters said.

"No…no…" Sega chanted repeatedly, shaking her head in disbelief. Noticing her at the point of tears once more, Jesse took Sega into his arms, making her bury her face in his chest as held her there, letting her to cry.

"Sega…" Jesse soothed, looking down at her.

"My friends…everyone…" Sega cried into Jesse's chest. "They're…" She cried louder as Jesse held her closer.

"_Damn it…I didn't expect this to happen…"_ Jesse thought sadly as he looked back up to the TV and narrowed his eyes a bit. _"What are they planning?" _

Tiburscia stared at the screen in disbelief from his place on the couch, completely speechless about the devastating events that happened to the home of his and Sega's friends. **"Celeste…Red-Eyes…" **Tiburscia could only mutter.

"_**There's no…There's no way Celeste and Red-Eyes would let something like this happen!"**_ Tiburscia thought as he glared at the image of Duel Academy destroyed. Growling, the armored Hybrid closed his eyes tightly shut as he tried to mentally link his mind with his comrades.

He kept trying to make contact with them telepathically, yelling their names in his mind in hope that they answer, but to no avail. He couldn't feel their minds at all, despite the distance between them. Opening his eyes, he looked at the TV screen once more that showed the head titles of no survivors on the island. Anguish, shock and anger overpowered the tiger's emotions as he come to realize a now certain fact he has feared the most for thousands of years.

He was the last of the Hybrids left.

**[Industrial Illusions, San Francisco, CA] **

While the rest of the gang was off handling their businesses, Jaden and Alexis headed to Pegasus' headquarters, Industrial Illusions. After greetings from Pegasus' receptionists and a quick escort by his personal security, Jaden and Alexis stood in front of the Creator of Duel Monsters' door once more.

"Alright Jaden." Alexis spoke up in a whisper, looking at her boyfriend. "I don't know how but Pegasus seems to know what's going on…especially with what happened at Duel Academy." She stated somewhat somberly towards the end as Jaden stared at the door intently, his thoughts racing.

"Yeah…" He answered back with a slight nod. "Knowing Pegasus…" He paused as a certain memory entered his mind, making him flashback to that point of time.

Alexis looked at him questionably. "Jaden?" She called out with a little worry while she placed her hand gently on his shoulder, snapping him out of his memory flashback.

Jaden shook his head vigorously. "Sorry Alexis, lost my train of thought." He chuckled a bit, making Alexis look at him questionably again. "Lately that seems to be happening a lot huh?" He smiled brightly as he motioned the security to open the door to the large office.

Alexis gave him a look of disbelief as the large door opened, revealing Pegasus' room, with the man himself sitting on his chair, with a look of surprise.

"Ah! Jaden my boy!" He said as he looked at Jaden and then at Alexis. "And darling little Alexis!" He smiled as he motioned the two duelists inside and to take a seat as his guards closed his door. "And what brings you back to my fantastic kingdom?" He asked them. "_"

"Look, Pegasus." Alexis cut him off. "We're not here as tourists. You know why we're here." Alexis spoke up with a determined look on her face.

Pegasus looked slightly hurt as he interlocked his fingers together and then placed them under his chin. "Oh, you two sound serious." He said, looking at both of them. "Well then, tell me what's on your mind." He asked.

Alexis and Jaden looked at each other for a moment, slightly nodding their heads in unison. "Well first you can tell us how you knew about Rakaia and the stuff that happened at Duel Academy." She slightly glared at him.

Pegasus looked up slightly in thought before looking back at Alexis with a smile on his face. "Why, that's easy my dear. I noticed that Rakaia was missing from your little group when all of you first came in." He stated with a cheerful tone. "And for you all to come to my glorious kingdom, something must have happened at Duel Academy. Otherwise, you wouldn't be here." He finished.

"Makes sense to me." Jaden said simply put.

"I'm still not convinced." Alexis crossed her arms above her chest. "I still think you know something, Pegasus and we're not leaving here until we get some truthful answers." She demanded.

"Darling Alexis, my answers are nothing but the truth." Pegasus replied back. "My answers were simply based on observations and remember, I kindly remade your Decks after you and your friends saved the world from the dastardly villain, Dante." He continued. "So I do know all of you in some sort of way."

"He's got you again, Lex." Jaden grinned only to cringe in pain slightly when she punched him in the arm. "Ow! What was that for?" Jaden whined as he rubbed his arm up and down.

"For being on his side." Alexis retorted.

"But he makes sense, Alexis." Jaden said. "How else would you explain it? It's not like he's one of those people that just knows everything!" He said, not noticing Pegasus slightly sweatdropping to the comment. "Heck, I think for him to know everything, he needs like a magic item, like uh…like..." He paused for a moment, thinking. "Like a golden eye that can see into the future!" He said loudly only to whirl his head to look at Pegasus fall anime style off his chair. "Umm, Mr. Pegasus, are you okay?" Jaden asked worriedly as he and Alexis looked at him get back up and straighten his suit.

"Curse you Yugi-boy…" Pegasus muttered under his breath. "I know you had something to do with this." (Somewhere in Domino City, our famous duelist, Yugi Moto, sneezes. "Looks like I'm catching a cold." Yugi muttered as he sniffed and headed back to his home.)

"Pegasus?" The two duelists called the older man's name in unison, making the creator of DM look at them as if nothing has happened.

Pegasus slightly chuckled before he looked at them with a serious look on his face. "As I told you earlier, there's a threat out there bigger than Dante. If we do not put a stop to it, the world as we know it will die." He explained. "To tell you a secret, this threat is one of the reasons why I remade your Decks."

"What do you mean?" Alexis asked.

"Well, Alexis dear, that's something for you to find out for yourselves." He replied. "I can't spoil all the fun now, can I?" He smiled cheekily.

"So then…" Jaden started but trailed off as the same flashbacks as before entered his mind.

_**[Flashback]**_

_"What the….What the hell is that?" Cristian asked surprised at what Jaden just activated. Black chains slowly started to surround the field as a pair of red eyes stared at Cristian through the darkness that the chains were admitting. The chains started to gather around the card that Jaden played and suddenly started to wrap around it._

_"Sealed in Chains is a special Spell card that I told myself I wouldn't use unless someone pushed me over the edge and well I guess you have to be the lucky one to feel what kind of power I really hold." Jaden explained as he slightly laughed at Cristian's discomfort. "You see, to activate Sealed in Chains, I have to remove from play one Elemental Hero Neos and 2 Universal Heroes from my graveyard not to mention this card from my hand to Special Summon a very special being from the Shadow Realm."_

"_The…The Shadow Realm…No…You're lying!" Cristian shouted, shaking his head in disbelief as Jaden let out an evil chuckle. "There's no way! He didn't say you would hold this kind of power!" Cristian yelled again._

_"Well whoever this 'he' is didn't know anything about me...Now enough talk. It's time for your destruction." Jaden finished as he pointed towards the spell card that was now fully wrapped in chains._

_"Now I summon, with the powers of darkness, the souls of the Shadow Realm!" Jaden began. "Devil Hero…Dark Emperor!" Jaden screamed as lightning struck the top of the duel academy between both Jaden and Cristian, with Cristian now worrying more about his life and the mistake that he may have made._

_Once the lightning had come and gone, a dark figure was standing in its place. It had a black color cape and demon-like figure with claws that rivaled that of the X-Men hero: Wolverine. It had somewhat a Dark Shao Khan outfit with Black lightning circling around it._

_"Cristian." Jaden called out as he looked at Cristian with the same evil smirk on his face. "Say goodbye to that piece of trash you call a monster." Jaden said as he pointed towards Cristian's Volcanic Hammerer. "Dark Emperor, make it bow!" Jaden commanded as Dark Emperor quickly roared out loud and shot towards Volcanic Hammerer, stabbing the creature through the stomach with his claws, destroying him instantly and dealing 100 points of damage to Cristian's Life Points._

_**[End of First Flashback, Start of the Second Flashback]**_

_"What...No …What special ability?" Cristian shouted._

_"Since you're about to lose this duel, I'll just explain it to you." Jaden stated as he pointed towards his Dark Emperor. "You see, by tributing my Dark Emperor, I can basically destroy every monster you have on the field and thus dealing you damage equal to the attack points of all the monsters that were destroyed and since your Doomfire is going to go up in flames, then I guess you can figure out what happens next."_

_"But you…you can't." Cristian said now scared out of his mind._

_Jaden slowly turned his back towards the duel and smirked and held up his hand. "I can and I just did." Jaden said coldly as he snapped his fingers and his Dark Emperor exploded instantly taking everything out on the field and creating a large gust of wind and debris that not only destroyed his monster, but blew Cristian back towards the edge of the roof of Duel Academy, bringing his life points down to zero._

_**[End of Second Flashback]**_

Jaden shivered slightly, his girlfriend not noticing, but Pegasus noticed immediately but said nothing. "Pegasus…" Jaden called out slowly.

"Something seems to be troubling you Jaden my boy?" Pegasus asked him, causing Jaden to widen his eyes and for Alexis to look him with worry.

"How did you…" Jaden started but Pegasus cut him off.

"Just a feeling." Pegasus replied. "Now I believe that there's something you wish to ask me, yes?"

Jaden nodded once. "Yeah…I would like to speak to you…" He glanced at Alexis slightly before looking back at Pegasus. "…Alone." He finished.

"What?" Alexis said bewildered. "Alone? What do you mean alone?" She remarked, feeling taken back.

Jaden lowered his head before bringing it back up. "It's something I want to ask Pegasus. Don't worry Alexis." He said, noticing the concern in her eyes. "It's nothing serious. Just something I need to figure out and I think Pegasus can help me on it." He said with a small smile.

"But Jaden…" Alexis said sadly before Pegasus cleared his throat.

"Don't worry yourself to death, darling little Alexis." He reassured. "Let him speak to me. Obviously, something is bothering him and I am sure he needs some advice, you know, man-to-man." He said kindly in a reassuring tone.

Alexis sighed in defeat as she turned her head towards Pegasus and then back towards Jaden and nodded her head. "Alright then I understand." She said as she turned her around and walked towards the entrance to Pegasus' office.

"Alexis…." Jaden called out softly, causing Alexis to stop in mid step, wanting to hear what he was going to say to her next. "It'll only be a second…It's just something I want to find out." Jaden reassured. Alexis turned her head towards Jaden and gave him a soft smile.

"It's ok Jaden. I'll just take a walk around this kingdom as Pegasus calls it for a bit." Alexis returned as Jaden smiled back and nodded his head as Alexis walked out of the door, leaving Jaden alone with the creator of Duel Monsters himself…Pegasus.

**[Now following Alexis]**

Alexis walked along the hallways of industrial illusions, her head moving left and right as she glanced at the pictures of different Duel Monster paintings on the walls.

"He wasn't kidding about this being his kingdom." Alexis said to herself as she continued to move along. "It's like he has every Duel Monster ever made on his wall or something." Alexis continued as she turned the corner and walked straight down the hall. "He's more like a fan than a creator." She snickered. "Who knew?" She finished as she continued to walk down the hall, seeing people to the left and right of her.

Suddenly feeling that she had enough of seeing Duel Monsters all over the place, she decided to head down to the front lobby where it was crowded with people, from tourists to kids buying card packs and decks to the employees that worked there.

Alexis sighed. _"I hope we find out where Rakaia's at soon."_ She thought as she continued to look around, when suddenly, she heard a disturbing conversation across the room from her.

"Did you hear about what happened to Duel Academy?" An employee asked his coworker, who looked at him with shock emulating from her eyes. "Does Mr. Pegasus know yet?" He asked as he looked at his coworker who placed both hands over her mouth as she listened to what her coworker had to say.

"No I don't believe he does… When did you just get word of this?" She asked nervously, seeing the expression on her friend's face bluntly told her that he wasn't joking about the sudden information.

The employee looked at her. "We just received word a few moments ago from KaibaCorp." He replied as Alexis, slowly made her way over to the two and tapped the man on his shoulder.

"Excuse me sir, but what are you talking about? What happened to Duel Academy?" She inquired, causing the man and the woman to look at her with a solemn look on their faces. The man turned his head towards the woman and she nodded her head towards him. The man turned his head back towards Alexis and shook his head slowly.

"We…We just got word that Duel Academy was attacked and completely destroyed." He said sadly as Alexis's jaw dropped and her body completely froze.

"What…What do you mean? That's impossible! Who could do something like that!" She shouted as the man looked at her with the same sad expression and just shook his head, indicating that the news was a shock to him to. Without another thought, Alexis turned her body and bolted towards the stairs, going up to tell Jaden about the news.

"_How could this happen!"_ She thought to herself as she continued running the stairs. _"We were just there! Why out of all the times it had to be now?"_ She continued to ask herself as she made it up to the first floor and continued running. _"I just can't believe this! First I hurt Jaden and now I'm not even there to stop Duel Academy from being destroyed."_ She continued as her mind began to race with all sorts of thoughts.

_**{Flashback from moments ago}**_

_Jaden nodded once. "Yeah…I would like to speak to you…" He glanced at Alexis slightly before looking back at Pegasus. "…Alone." He finished._

_**{Flashback ended}**_

Alexis continued to let her mind race as thoughts began to enter into her head. _"Jaden didn't even trust me to stay and hear what he had to say to Pegasus."_ Alexis thought to herself as she slowly began to lose her breath as she made it past the third floor and decided to take a breather. _"Am…I really that unreliable?"_ She asked herself as she thought back to the time she hurt Jaden.

_**{2**__**nd**__** Flashback}**_

_Alexis chuckled. "Oh Jaden, you're such a fool." Alexis smiled despicably. "Why would I want to spend my entire life with you? A nobody, a loser, a slacker! What's in it for me?" She paused to let the words began to sink in. "You're nothing to me Jaden but a phase. You're not worth it." She emphasized._

_Jaden froze, almost like the words that rolled out of her mouth were a spell casted on him. "I'm...what?" Jaden couldn't believe it. "Come on, Lex, that can't be true."_

_Alexis gazed at him, only to have her eyes darken even more. "You just don't get it, do you?" Alexis rose up one finger in front of her. "Let's get one thing straight Jaden. You and I...It's over. I never had loved you and never will. All that time we spent together was wasting my time." Alexis smirked evilly as she saw Jaden lower his head. "And here you thought that you might have been the luckiest guy in the world to have a girl like me? Pathetic."_

_Jaden's brown eyes widened. "Lex..."_

_"Stop calling me that." Alexis growled. "That name is pathetic just like you. You mean nothing to me now Jaden Yuki so turn around and go back to that rundown mill you call home!" Alexis shouted. "Don't bother me! Don't talk to me!" She walked right to him. "Don't even look me in the eye."_

_Jaden closed his eyes, in pure disbelief that the one girl he loves with all his heart was emotionally tearing him apart. "Le-Alexis, I thought you and I...we've been through so much together. You and I promised to be there for one another forever!"_

_"You actually believe that I'll be with you forever?" Alexis interrupted him, wearing a scowl on her face. "Get serious slacker. You're gullible. You believe in everything I say." She turned away from him to walk up to Cristian, who stood there silently observing with pure interest. She hugged him by the waist as he looked and smiled at her, loving the face she smiled back. "So believe me when I say that I'm over you Jaden."_

_"Alexis..." Jaden looked up at the scene before, tears threatening to fall any second._

_"Listen, Slacker," Cristian spoke up, wrapping an arm around Alexis' waist. "She doesn't want you anymore. She's found a real person, a better duelist than you'll ever be." He chuckled as he looked away for a moment and then right back at Jaden. "She's got me now, so beat it." Jaden couldn't help but feel his heart starting to breaking, shattering into pieces slowly. "Say it again baby. I don't think he's got the message yet." Cristian began, making Alexis look at him. "Is it true in what you said?" Cristian winked at her, sending a message for her to catch on and to break Jaden's morale even more._

_Alexis giggled, hugging Cristian tighter. "I never loved him, honey. Ever since I met you, I have been wondering why I was with him in the first place. I thought he was a talented duelist but he's nothing but a loser who relies on that idiotic thing we call luck." Alexis raised her hand and cupped the boy's cheek, having him look at her, eye to eye. "But thanks to you, I realized how pathetic this slacker truly is. Jaden Yuki is nothing, and will always be nothing to me." _

_{End of Flashback]_

"Is that why he doesn't want me to know? Did I break his trust?" Alexis questioned herself out loud as that dreaded nightmare started to play over and over in her head. "…It's not like I can blame him…I've done nothing but get into harm's way and he would always come and save me." Alexis said as she lowered her head in sadness. "Never once have I saved him and now…everyone at Duel Academy… My friends..." Alexis continued as a few tears started to form in her eyes. "Mindy… Jasmine….I couldn't even protect them." She finished as she slowly began fall to her knees with her tears now free falling onto the floor.

"_**It's a shame, isn't it?"**_ A voice ranged from inside of Alexis' head, causing the duelist's eyes to widen in surprise.

"What the…" Alexis said as she slowly started to turn her head from side to side, but couldn't find anyone. "I could have sworn I just heard someone, but it sounded like it someone was right next to me." Alexis finished, confused at what just happened.

"_**What are you to the others?"**_ The voice came again as Alexis' eyes widened again as she felt a chill run down her spine_**. "You're always trying to prove to everyone that you're stronger than what you actually are, but you always seem to fall short. Kind of pathetic, isn't it? To have Jaden constantly save you over and over, it must take a toll on your mind to know how weak and dependable you are."**_ The voice continued, but Alexis could have sworn she felt someone breathing down on her neck as their words left their mouth.

"Shut up!" Alexis suddenly shouted. "Just who the hell do you think you are anyway!" She screamed again as she whirled around only to find no one there. "Wha…What?" Alexis stammered as she looked around again to find out that she was the only one in the hallway. "But I know…I know I heard somebody… I know somebody was right behind me." Alexis finished.

"_**Is it really that bad that you can't protect yourself when the time calls for it? Just how weak are you?"**_ The voice ranged again from behind Alexis, causing her to turn around again, only to see no one there.

"Ok…Something isn't right. I know I heard someone that time." Alexis stated as she looked around the empty hallway. "Alright come on out, quit taunting me and show yourself!" She shouted.

"_**And what if I don't?"**_The strange feminine voice said behind her, which caused another chill to go down Alexis' spine. Then all of a sudden, she felt a hand on her shoulder and a face pressed against hers from the side. Her lips were mere inches from Alexis' ear as she began to speak again. _**"What are you going to do then?" **_ The voice said as her words left her mouth and entered Alexis' ear. Alexis, feeling the vibrations from the mysterious woman that was talking to her, froze in place. The voice caught her off guard again, but suddenly she felt a hand cross over her shoulder and slowly start to rub her cheek_**. "Don't take it personal, but let's be serious about this. You can't help Jaden. You can't help anybody. You're just useless and pretty soon, I will have to step in and make Jaden all mine." **_The voice continued, causing Alexis to snap out of her trance and whirl around trying to knock off the person that was behind her, but when she turned around, there was no one there.

"…No one there again..." Alexis said nervously. "But how is that possible? That time, I'm sure I felt somebody there. I'm sure of it." Alexis finished as she looked around again and finally decided to take a deep breath and calm down.

"_I must be losing it."_ She said to herself as she was about to turn around and walk off, but then a sudden strong force collided with Alexis, making her crash against the wall and falling onto the ground.

"AHHH!" she shouted as she hit the wall and slide down to the ground.

"**Alexis…Alexis…Alexis..."** The voice ranged, again causing Alexis to stand up quickly and grit her teeth as her head moved left and right, trying to find the source of the force that threw her back.

"Alright fine, you wanted my attention? You got it." She assured. "Now where are you?" She said as she continued to look around, but couldn't see anybody.

"_**Alexis...Alexis…If you want me…If you want me…Come find me...Come find me…I'm closer than you think…I'm closer than you think…" **_The same voice echoed throughout the hallway. The voice seemed to be coming from all directions, but Alexis wasn't going to let it get to her.

"You said I was helpless. Well come on out and I'll show you how helpless I actually am!" Alexis threatened as she clenched her fist and looked around, but still couldn't see anybody.

"**Alexis…Alexis…If you want me…If you want me…Come find me…Come find me…I'm closer than you think…I'm closer than you think…Jaden…Jaden…He's not yours…He's not yours…You can't protect him…You can't protect him…He will be mine…He will be mine…"** The voice continued as Alexis turned her head towards the corner and barely caught a glance of hair moving around the corner.

Alexis smirked. "Found you." She said as she gave chased after the lock of hair. She turned the corner, prepared to confront the person messing with her. "Alright now, just who the hell…are…you?" Alexis slowly stopped as she turned the corner only to find that no one was there again. "But…But there's nowhere she could go…" She stated in slight shock as she looked around. "Just…what the hell is going on here?" She finished as her eyes widened again as the voice ranged behind her.

"_**If you don't do something to prove me wrong…If you don't do something to prove me wrong…I will steal Jaden away from you…I will steal Jaden away from you…And taking away your friends…And taking away your friends…And the only thing you will experience is…And the only thing you will experience is…DEATH!" **_The voice boomed as the same force from earlier pushed Alexis into the ground, causing her to quickly regain her balance and turn around once more to see nobody there.

Alexis slowly stood straight up and looked around, now nervously breathing heavily as she felt her heart pound like it was going to burst out of her chest. "Ok this is really starting to freak me out..." She stated as she looked around, only to see that she is still the only one in the hallway. "What was all that about?" Alexis said to herself as she got back to her previous objective and ran up the stairs to reach Pegasus office.

Meanwhile, an almost transparent, shadowy, feminine figure, with a pair of dull, darken eyes, watched closely with a devilish smirk on her face as her prey runs off to her destination. The figure licked her lips slowly, not speaking up at all before she finally disappeared from the hallway.

**{A few miles away from Industrial Illusions]**

"What the hell Blair!" Chazz shouted as he looked at her with his anger rising. "How can you still stick up for that slacker!" Chazz argued as Blair was getting ready to retaliate.

"Look Chazz, I know you're upset." Blair started. "I am too, but you can't blame Rakaia for this! He didn't know something like this would happen to Duel Academy and neither did we, so stop pointing fingers at who's to blame!" Blair shouted.

"Arrgghh Blair you just don't get it!" Chazz stated as he turned his back towards her and started to storm off down the street, but not without Blair following him.

"Chazz!" Blair shouted from behind him. "Calm down." She stated as she was trying to fight back her tears as well from the news that they just recently found out. "Chazz would you just listen to me!" Blair shouted as Chazz stopped and turned his head to look back at her.

"There's nothing else you can say right now Blair." Chazz replied. "Right now the only thing I can do is find that bastard and make him pay for causing this." Chazz answered. He was about to turn back around, Blair ran out in front of him and stretched her arms with tears streaming down her face.

"Blair, move out of the way! We don't have time for this. We have to find that son of a bitch and I got a few choice words I want to say to him when we see him." Chazz stated as Blair lifted her head up and gave him a sad, but determined look.

"Cha…Chazz…That's enough…We just lost our home…Our friends, our teachers and…and you want to…" Blair couldn't finish her statement as she slowly sank to her knees and decided to let her tears fall.

Chazz looked down at Blair and finally decided to put his new grudge towards Rakaia to the side and slowly knelt down in front of Blair and pulled her into a tight hug and placed his head on her shoulder and clenched his eyes shut.

"I'm sorry Blair…If I would of have known, I wouldn't have left." He finished as a few strand of tears started to stream down the side of his face. "I can't believe we lost everyone." He finished as Blair quickly buried her head into Chazz's chest and continued to cry as Chazz tried to be strong, but still failed to stop a few more tears.

"Sheppard…Crowler….Syrus…Bastion…The Freshman… All of them… gone." Blair continued to cry as she gripped onto Chazz's shirt with both hands as Chazz slowly regained his composure, but kept Blair held close as he looked up in the sky and started to think.

"_Man…How the hell did we get in this mess?"_ He thought as he slowly started to remember all his friends at Duel academy. How the crowd was cheering every time he would "Chazz It Up" in a duel with either Jaden or Rakaia. _"Dammit."_ He said in his head as he slowly looked back down at Blair, who was still gripping onto his shirt, slowly starting to regain control of herself as well.

"Blair." Chazz said softly as he placed his hand on the back of her head and slowly started to rub it. "Don't worry Blair, I'll make sure to get whoever did this, they won't get away, I promise." He said as he pulled Blair away, so she could face him.

Blair smiled sadly as Chazz slowly wiped a tear away from her eyes. "I know you will Chazz." Blair replied sadly. "I know you will. Just understand we're a team and I'm pretty sure Rakaia is also upset about this too… I mean it was his home as well." Blair finished as Chazz looked at her and then turn his head away from her to look somewhere else.

"You're probably right, but still. Something wasn't right with him before he left and I want some answers." Chazz said as he finally stood up and gave Blair his hand, which she gladly took. "Come on we have to keep looking, but first let's find a place to sleep while we're down here." Chazz said as Blair nodded her head and looked at Chazz.

"Right." Blair stated as they both walked towards a decent hotel that they could stay in while they searched for Rakaia.

**[Back at industrial Illusions]**

Pegasus looked at Jaden with his trademark smile. "So what's on your mind, Jaden my boy? What could be bothering the hero who saved the world from that horrible roughen Dante?" Pegasus said as Jaden looked at Pegasus and slowly began to reach in his back pocket and pulled out his deck.

"It's this." Jaden replied as he picked out a card from his deck and glanced at it for a split second. "I don't think I used this right in the last duel I had." Jaden said as he handed the card to Pegasus.

"Used it right? My, I don't think I understand." Pegasus replied confused as he took the card from Jaden and tried to look at it, but when he stared at the card there was nothing on it. It was completely white.

"In my last duel, I used this card. But when I did, something didn't feel right." Jaden stated, causing Pegasus to slowly lower the card he was looking and stare at Jaden.

"What do you mean something didn't feel right?" Pegasus asked.

"Well…" Jaden began. "I know when I started the duel against Cristian, I was upset, but I just wanted to help Alexis. But then…I don't know…he said something and then…I don't know. Something in me…changed. It's like I wasn't even dueling anymore." Jaden explained as Pegasus took another look at Jaden and then back to his card.

"_Hmmm."_ Pegasus thought to himself.

"Do you know something Mr. Pegasus?' Jaden asked.

Pegasus quickly glanced away from the card and looked at Jaden with his signature smile. "Oh don't you worry, Jaden my boy, I assure you that everything will be fine." Pegasus chuckled as he quickly looked back at the white blank card that he was holding.

"_The boy may be on to something."_ Pegasus thought as he looked at the card. _"Something isn't right about this card. I can feel a dark presence over it, but what could it be?" _Pegasus asked himself as he finally sighed and gave the card back to Jaden.

"Jaden my boy, I want you to try and refrain from using this card." Pegasus instructed.

Jaden looked at Pegasus and then back at the card. "Are you sure? I mean, will everything be normal the next time I do without using this card?" Jaden asked, concerned about his actions in the previous duel against Cristian.

"I'm sure you will be fine, Jaden my boy, after all I'm the one who made that card." Pegasus lied as he was about to continue the talk with Jaden, until his phone started ringing. "Oh how I so hate these interruptions." Pegasus stated as he went to answer the phone.

"Hello Maximillion Pegasus speaking, you have reached the direct line of the Maximillion how may I…" Pegasus was about to finish, he was cut off by a familiar voice.

"I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR YOUR GAMES PEGASUS!" The voiced shouted from the other end of the receiver, causing Pegasus to move his head away from the phone and cover up the receiver with his hand.

Jaden looked at Pegasus and tilted his head while Pegasus shook his head slightly and placed the phone back up to his ear.

"Well… Nice to hear from you too, Kaiba boy." Pegasus said in his usual tone. "And what do I owe the honor of you calling to my great kingdom?" Pegasus asked.

"Pegasus stop playing games!" Kaiba shouted from the other end of the phone. "This phone call is no laughing matter! We have serious problems and I mean SERIOUS!" Kaiba shouted as Pegasus was starting to understand that Kaiba was being serious.

"Alright then Kaiba boy, tell me. What on earth has made you so angry today?" Pegasus asked.

"It's about Duel Academy Pegasus." Kaiba answered quickly.

"That Prestigious school that you funded? Well now what on earth could have happened to Duel Academy?" Pegasus asked.

"Considering how calm you sound, I assume you haven't heard the latest news on that prestigious school that I funded." Kaiba countered.

"No Kaiba boy. Please enlighten me." Pegasus replied.

"…It's been annihilated." Kaiba stated.

With those very words, Pegasus' eyes widen in shock as he dropped the phone. The phone seemed to be falling in slow motion as Pegasus looked towards Jaden, who had a very concerned look on his face as he stood up from his seat.

"Mr. Pegasus, tell me what happened. What happened to Duel Academy?" Jaden asked not really knowing if he wanted to know the truth or not.

"It…It can't be..." Pegasus said slowly, still in shock as he looked at Jaden.

"Pegasus what happened?" Jaden asked as Pegasus slowly shook his head negatively.

"It's Duel Academy Jaden…It's been….Destroyed." Pegasus finished, causing Jaden's eyes to nearly pop out his head at the sudden news that Pegasus just informed him.

"No…No it can't be." Jaden replied as he slowly sank to his knees, with the same shocked expression on his face and his mind juggling the fact that Duel Academy, his home, where he dueled all his friends, was gone.

**[Back in Chicago –Rakaia & Co.]**

Rakaia's eyes slowly opened as his vision tried to adjust to his new scenery. He slowly turned his head left and right and realized he was in a bed. The room looked pretty plain, not much to look at.

Rakaia slowly sat up and placed his hand over his heart and thought to himself for a second. _"Damn it…I think I'm starting to overdo it." _Rakaia thought as he looked down and saw his chibi hybrid sleeping on his lap.

"_At least someone had a good sleep."_ Rakaia said to himself as he looked around the room again. _"Now where the hell am I?"_ Rakaia asked himself.

Suddenly, Rakaia heard voices coming from behind the door that was in front of him. _"Huh? What the…That's Luna's voice."_ Rakaia thought as he slowly got up and leaned against the door so he could hear what was being said.

**[On the other side of the door]**

"What...What do you mean Duel Academy has been destroyed!" Luna shouted as she looked at the two adults that stood in front of her with Neveah by her side. "That can't be true! It's a lie!"

"Luna I'm sorry sweetie, but it's all over the news." The female adult, her aunt, said sadly. "Your uncle and I were worried sick about you…We thought…we thought you've been killed." She finished as she looked down towards the living room floor, while her husband placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Ever since we heard the news about your school, we've been in nothing short of a panic about you." Her uncle stated as he looked at his niece. "We don't know the details on what happened to Duel Academy, but all we were shown were ruins." He finished as Luna looked at her aunt and uncle and then down towards the ground.

"But there's got to be something!" Neveah shouted as she looked at the adults. "Duel Academy can't just blow up without anyone knowing why!" Neveah continued as she thought her new friends that she made at the Academy. "What about everybody? Did they say anything about the survivors?" She asked as both Luna's aunt and uncle looked at each other and then slowly turned their attention back towards Luna and Neveah.

"I'm sorry." Luna's aunt replied sadly. "They reported that there were no survivors." She finished as both Luna and Neveah's eyes widened in horror at the sudden news that they heard.

**[Back in the room Rakaia was in]**

"_So Duel Academy was destroyed huh?"_ Rakaia thought to himself as he stopped listening to the conversation.

"Guess it's time I make my move then." Rakaia said as he leaned off the wall.

"_**So you're not the least bit concerned about what happened to your friends?**_' A certain voice came from the bed that Rakaia was laying on.

"Can it, Red-Eyes. Duel Academy isn't my concern right now." Rakaia said as he walked towards a window that was on the right side of the bed that Rakaia was laying in. "Besides we have bigger issues to take care of." Rakaia finished as he slowly opened the window.

"**But Rakaia they were your friends."** Red-Eyes spoke up again. **"Are you seriously telling me that you don't feel anything about this?"** Red-Eyes continued, causing Rakaia to send a dark glare towards him.

Red-Eyes returned the glare with his own, causing the two to go into a small stare down. Finally after a few seconds, Rakaia turned to the open window and started to crawl out of it. "It's like I said we have bigger problems to worry about." Rakaia finished, closing his eyes as Red-Eyes let out a small sigh and had no choice but to follow his duelist.

Suddenly the door opened, causing Rakaia's eyes to open quickly.

"Leaving again?" Luna said as she stood In front of the door staring at Rakaia.

Rakaia, without looking back, began to speak. "Luna I told you don't have any business being here right now. I'm too dangerous to be around. You'll just get in the way." Rakaia stated.

"In the way? Rakaia, why don't you think I can help you?" Luna shouted. "Why do you think this is all on you? What the hell Rakaia! I thought we were team!" She continued as Rakaia slightly turned his head back towards Luna.

"I'm sorry Luna…You just wouldn't understand." Rakaia replied simply.

"Wouldn't understand! Then why don't you tell me so then!" Luna shot back as she started walking towards him. "I don't know what's been going on here, but I'm not staying in the dark anymore!" She continued as she was about to grab Rakaia by his shirt, but Rakaia quickly grabbed her wrist, came back in the room and pinned her against the wall, shocking her bit but she regained her composure.

"Listen to me Luna." Rakaia started. "You can't be around me right now alright. If you get mixed up in any this, I would never be able to forgive myself, now just stay put!" Rakaia shouted as Luna stared at him wide-eyed. "Don't leave this house." Rakaia said as he slowly let Luna go and slowly start to crawl back out of the window.

"And if I don't?" Luna said smartly as Rakaia was half-way out the window, causing him to turn his head back to her and give her a cold glare.

"Then I'll have to take care of you myself." Rakaia said coldly as he leaped out of the window and made a run for it across the neighborhood, leaving Luna staring at him until he disappeared.

"Then I guess that's how it's going to have to be then." Luna said to herself as a small tear formed in her left eye and slid down her cheek.

**Whoa guess the word's out. Duel Academy has been destroyed, the gang are having their own problems. Rakaia's threatened Luna what the hell! Find out next time on Yugioh GX!**

* * *

Me: LET'S GO CENA

Sega: CENA SUCKS

Me: "Glares at Sega." LET'S GO CENA

Sega: "Glares back." CENA SUCKS

Me: "Gets in Sega's face." You know what's going to happen at wrestlemania. Cena is going to whoop the rock's ass.

Sega: Yea right and a bowl of fruity pebbles will come out my ass. "Laughs"

Me: What you say. "Gets turned around by Jaden." Jaden what the

"Jaden leaps up in the air and catches Rakaia by the neck…JYO!"

Sega: "Laughs at the fallen Rakaia, until Jaden looks at her with his crazed look and leaps over Rakaia, grabbing Sega by the neck…JYO!"

Chazz: "Enters the room and see's Rakaia and Sega laid out." What the….Oh no! 'Tries to turn around and run, but Jaden appears behind Chazz and soon as Chazz turns around….JYO!

Jaden: ARRGGGGGHHHHHHH I'MMM CRAZZZYYY! "Starts foaming at the mouth."

Alexis: Jaden what are you doing?" Alexis leans against the door frame tapping her foot."

Jaden: AAARRGGGHHHH ALEXIS I'M CRAZY ARRGGGHHHH!

Alexis: "Sighs" No you're not, now go to your room or no sex tonight.

Jaden: "Stops foaming at the mouth and lowers his head starts to slump away. "Ok Alexis.

"Jaden slowly tries to walk past Alexis, but Alexis turned Jaden around and leaped up in the air, catching him by the neck….ARO!

Alexis: "With one foot on Jaden's chest." ARRRRRGGGGHHHH I'M CRAZYYYYYY!

Luna: "Slowly closing the door, without being heard." Alright guys their having a moment in there so I'm going to finish this off. Please read and review and tell us what you think and I'm pretty sure they'll try to get the next chapter out as soon as possible.


	25. Filler: Vacation for the Gang

**Disclaimer: Hey guys and gals, just wanted to throw this short filler up. It's not much, but it's something right? Anyway, since it's the summer time now, we're hoping to have this story finish, before school starts up again. So please bear with us ok. We're going to update as much as possible so we can get this story done and out of the way. So without further a due, this short filler just to keep you guys entertained.**

Me: I really don't feel all that good….Personally I feel depressed with a headache. Guy's I'm sorry, but there won't be a conversation in this filler….I just…I don't know. I just really feel….Anyway Here you guys go. Enjoy the filler, I hope you guys get a kick out of it.

* * *

Filler: Vacation for the gang

It was a bright sunny day in Domino city. The sun shined down brightly on its people and the wind blew gently, making it a beautiful day for activities. Our young heroes were staying at an hotel with 4 beds, a major suite. They were merely on vacation, taking some well-deserved time off from the battle against Dante and dealing with Crowler and his classes.

"So guys what do you want to do today?" Rakaia asked as he got out of bed and stretched for a bit.

"I don't know." Luna replied. "I thought we just sit back and relax today, I mean we have been all over Domino city since we got here." Luna said.

"Yea I think Luna's right." Alexis replied. "It wouldn't kill us to just kick back and relax for a bit now would it?" Alexis continued.

"Hey, I have no objections." Alexia said as she leaned back on the sofa. Crossing her leg over the other, with her arms folded as well. "Besides I think sitting around and talking could do us all some good." She finished as Blair sat up in her bed, with Chazz beside her.

"I'm in for sitting and talking." Blair said as Chazz sat up beside her.

"It doesn't matter to me." He replied, causing Blair to look up at him. "Besides if anything we could probably go to the pool or something." Chazz suggested.

"Not a bad idea Chazz.' Jaden said as he sat up and stretched as well, but then slowly started to think about something. "But Chazz, the last time you jumped in water didn't you almost drown?' Jaden asked as everyone looked at Chazz, who now started to blush from embarrassment.

"Wha…What…Who told you that slacker?" Chazz said, trying to fight the embarrassment while Jaden was about to give him an answer.

"Well…It was that time we threw that pool party back at Duel Academy." Jaden started. "We tried to get you jump in the three feet side of the pool, but you kept refusing. So Alexis pushed you into the pool and you nearly drowned. " Jaden said as Chazz got up from the bed and grabbed Jaden by the collar, while the group was laughing hysterically.

"HAHAHAHA Chazz you nearly drowned in three feet water! Hahahaha! Oh that's hilarious!" Rakaia shouted as he rolled off the bed, hitting the floor. Luna couldn't help, but giggle as well as she looked at Alexis, who had an unusual blush for some reason.

"Quiet down you Slifer Slacker!" Chazz screamed towards Rakaia, then turning his attention back to Jaden. "It's not that I couldn't swim, it's what I saw that caught me by surprise!" Chazz shouted back, now gaining everyone's attention.

"Wha…What you saw?" Jaden asked.

Rakaia stopped laughing and peeked over the bed and stared at Chazz. "What…What did you see Chazz?"  
"Yea I want to know to and it better not be what I think it was." Blair stepped in as she hopped off the bed and stood in front of Chazz with her arms crossed, waiting for his answer.

Alexis continued to blush as she slowly took a step back earning a glance from Alexia, who was now smirking at the situation.

"And just where are you going Alexis?" Alexia said causing Alexis to glare at her. "Don't you want to hear what caught Chazz's attention so much?" She stated as Alexis continued to glare at Alexia.

"I think what he saw….was something unimportant to the matter." Alexis said sheepishly.

"Oh do you now?" Alexia replied as she looked over at Jaden and then shook her head. "Jaden I think you better investigate, I feel some funny business going on around here." She stated as she looked back at Alexis. "And I do mean funny." She repeated.

Alexis couldn't help but continue to back up as she stared at Alexia and knew what she was doing.

"So Chazz." Blair called out, now tapping her foot against the floor. "What was it that you saw?" She asked as Chazz looked back over his shoulder Blair and then around the room to see that all eyes were on him.

"Well…Blair you see….It's like….Well." Chazz let out a deep breath, knowing he was beaten and decided to come out with the truth." Well when Alexis pushed me in the pull, I kind of turned around before falling and I kind of…Well brought along with me." Chazz began.

Alexis was now blushing madly as Chazz continued his story.

"Well when we fell into the pull, Alexis kind of fell on top of me…..Well on my face rather…..Her well…..it wasn't her butt…" Chazz finished as the room grew quiet.

Suddenly Alexis burst out with a large mallet and started bashing Chazz in the head. "AHHHH PERVERT, PERVERT, PERVERT!" Alexis shouted as she continued to repeatedly beat Chazz in the head with a mallet, causing him to drop to the floor.

"Wait…Alexis…OWWW!" Chazz screamed.

"PERVERRRRTTTT! Alexis screamed as she was about to deliver the final blow, until Blair stopped her.

"Wait Alexis!" Blair called out, causing Alexis to stop in mid swing.

"Huh what is it Blair?" Alexis blinked as Blair walked up to her and held out her hand.

"Give me the mallet, I'm pretty sure he's had enough." Blair said with a smile. "Right Chazz?" Blair asked with her eyes closed and smile to match.

Chazz slowly lifted his head up and looked at Blair and smiled thankfully. "Yes Blair I have." Chazz smiled. Suddenly Blair took the mallet from Alexis and started bashing Chazz in the head in the same manner Alexis did, earning blank stares from everybody in the room.

"YOU HAD ENOUGH WHEN I SAY YOU'VE HAD ENOUGH!" Blair shouted as she continued to beat Chazz in the head with the mallet. "HOW DARE YOU TOUCH ALEXIS THERE! HOW DARE YOU! HOW DARE YOU! HOW DARE YOU!' Blair continued pounding.

"Hey! What the hell is going on in here!" Sega shouted as she opened the hotel door that was connected to her and Jessie's room. "What's with all the noise in here!" She shouted as she looked to see Chazz with several lumps on his head and a rather large mallet In Blair's hand. "Ummm…Do I even want to know?" Sega asked as Jessie appeared over her shoulder to see what was going on.

"Yea." Rakaia laughed as he sat back on the bed. "Apparently Chazz tried to get a quick feel of Alexis HHAHAHAHA!" Rakaia laughed.

'WHAP!"

Rakaia fell off the bed with Luna shaking her hand from just slapping Rakaia off the bed. "Hmph that's not funny Rakaia." She said simply as she crossed her arms and hmphed at him.

Rakaia's head rose back up with a red hand print on his face, following a glazed look over his eyes.

"Ouch." Alexia said as she looked at the two and smiled. "Well I'm glad that somebody can watch my brother beside me." Alexia chuckled as the gang laughed along with her.

"Well I'm getting hungry, what do yall say we order some pizza?" Jessie asked as the gang looked at him.

"Yea a pizza sounds great!" Jaden replied.

"Yea I'm in." Alexis stated.

"Don't forget about us to." A voice came from another room which was connected to the other side of the main room the group was in.

"Me and Kristine thought about pizza a while ago, but didn't know if you guys wanted any." Neveah said as Terrance, Lucas and Kristine appeared behind her.

"Alright then Pizza it is." Jessie said as he picked up his cell phone and began to dial the number to Yugi-Hut.

The phone rung for a few times before someone picked up. "Thank you for calling Yugi-Hut may I take your order?" The person on the other end asked.

"Yes, we would like to have 6 large meat lovers pizza's please." Jessie smiled as he put the phone on speaker so everyone could hear it.

"Ok….Six large meat lover's pizza, ok that will be $32.96, would you like that hand or pan tossed?" The person asked, who voice caught Rakaia's attention.

"Hmmm that voice sounds familiar." Rakaia said out loud, before Jessie could answer which caused the other person on the line to notice his voice immediately.

"Wait….WAS THAT RAKAIA I JUST HEARD!' The voice boomed over the speaker causing the gang to look at Rakaia in shock.

"Wait…That can't be." Rakaia replied.

"That bitch!" Luna snapped as she realized who the voice belonged to.

"That….It can't be…Kurumu!" Rakaia shouted in fear as he slowly turned his head to look at Luna, who by then had her scythe out and a deadly, cold expression over her face.

"Oh Rakaia! It's been so long, I haven't heard from you in a while, why haven't you wrote me back!" Kurumu asked over the speaker.

"Because I ripped up your stupid letters!" Luna shouted as she snatched the phone from Jessie and began yelling at it. "WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM SENDING RAKAIA ALL THOSE DAMN LOVE LETTERS! HE'S MINE!" Luna shouted with her turning into chibi form and waving her fist in the air.

"Luna! So that's why he's hasn't returned any of my letters, well that's ok. I'll just deliver the pizza myself so he can get a real good look at me." Kurumu retaliated.

"HE'S ALREADY GOT SOMEONE! HE DOESN'T NEED YOU, YOU DAMN SUCCUBUS!" Luna shouted.

" WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING A SUCCUBUS YOU DAMN REAPER!' Kurumu shouted back over the receiver. "JUST WAIT TILL I GET OFF OF WORK I'M TAKING BACK WHAT'S RIGHTFULLY MINE!' Kurumu screamed.

'WELL JUST COME OVER AND TRY IT BITCH!" Luna shouted back causing the gang to stare at her with confusion, fear, and uncertainty.

"But…but girls I'm not an object." Rakaia spoke up.

'SHUT THE HELL UP RAKAIA!" Luna and Kurumu shouted in unison, causing Rakaia to quiet down quickly.

"You're lucky I can't deliver your pizza directly Luna, but since I've tracked the number down to the hotel you're staying at I'll be there tonight. Be ready." Kurumu finished.

"Oh I'll be waiting, count on it." Luna said as she threw the phone back at Jessie, which hit him in the forehead, causing him to fall on his back. A large bump started to form on his forehead as Sega picked up the phone off of her boyfriend's face."…Um…Hello." Sega said cautiously.

"Yes, I forgot to ask you, would you like your crust, pan or hand tossed?" Kurumu asked sweetly all of a sudden.

"Ummm…Pan would be nice." Sega answered back.

"Alright then I will send someone to deliver your pizza and it will be their shortly, have nice day….and tell that bitch Luna I said Rakaia will be mine! "Click"

Sega looked at the phone and then back at the gang. "She…She hung up." Sega said as the gang, especially Neveah looked over at Luna and Rakaia.

"Ummm.. What the hell was that?" Neveah asked.

"Yea, that was little more than awkward." Kristine added.

"I'll say." Terrance said quietly as he leaned against the wall.

"Wow Rakaia, girls troubles huh?" Lucas asked as Rakaia sat there shamefully as he looked up at Luna and then the rest of the gang.

"Let's just say it's a history between us three." Rakaia said as Luna hmphed him once again. "But Luna it wasn't my fault, she came on to me. I didn't do anything I swear!" Rakaia promised.

"I know that." Luna said as she started to touch the blade of her scythe. "But that bitch has to die, she will buried tonight! HHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Lightning struck as Luna continued to sadistically laugh, causing everyone to look at her again with fear and uncertainty.

"Ummm…This bitch is crazy." Sega whispered to Alexia.

"Yep…and she seemed so sweet to." Alexia said sadly." I LOVE HER!' Alexia shouted, causing Sega to fall animestyle. "SHE'S PERFECT FOR MY LITTLE BROTHER!" Alexia said with excitement as she ran into the hotel closet and put on a baseball hat and turned it backwards. "Luna I will coach you, together we bring this bitch down in the name of love!" Alexia shouted as she pointed to the horizon!'

"Yea in the name of love!" Luna shouted as she pointed her scythe in the same direction.

"…Where the hell did the horizon come from its like 2:30 in the afternoon." Chazz asked causing the rest of the gang to look at each other slowly just shrugged their shoulders.

-30 minutes later-

Jessie phone started to ring. "Oh that must be the pizza guy." Jessie stated as he answered the phone.

"Hello…What? You're going to be running late? You got a flat tire! It'll take you like 10 minutes to change it! Oh NO THAT'S HORRIBLE!" Jessie said as he looked at the gang.

"Guys the pizza guy is in trouble!" Jessie shouted.

"Alright guys let's do it!" Jaden stated as the team of duelist, except freshman lined up all together and took out their PDA's.

"It's Morphin Time!" Jaden shouted as he thrusted his PDA forward, with the gang mimicking his movements.

"ARMED DRAGON!" Chazz screamed

"MIRACLE DRAGON!" Blair shouted.

"TIBURSICA KING OF THE GLAIDATOR BEAST!" Sega screamed.

"RAINBOW DRAGON!" Jessie shouted

"HARPIES MAGNA DRAGON!" Luna yelled.

"CYBER ANGEL DRAGON!" Alexis followed.

"RED EYES HYBRID DRAGON!' Rakaia screamed.

"ELEMENTAL HERO NEOS!" Jaden finished.

Suddenly the original power ranger's theme song started to play as the gang ran into the closet and found their dueling ranger suits and put them on.

**They've got a power and a card**

**that you've never heard before.**

"SEEEIIIIIHHHAHAAA!' The gang shouted as they leaped to another scene, where the pizza guy was at the gas station, filling up his tank after changing his tires.

Rakaia did a 360 flipped in the air and tried to land, but misjudge his leap and landed face first on the hood of the pizza car.

Jaden tried to do a running front flip over the car, but like Rakaia he misjudged his flip and slammed right through the door of the gas station.

**They've got their costumes at a cheap price**

**Coming from the store.**

Luna, Sega and Alexis leaped in front of the Pizza man, who was shocked by their appearance. Alexis grabbed the pizza man and flipped him off to safety. In reality she grabbed the Pizza man and tried to push him away from the gas pump, but the Pizza man slammed right into it and slowly fell to the ground, but not without grabbing the nuzzle and accidently spraying the girls with gas, causing sparks to fly out of their costumes.

"AHHYHHAEEEEAHHHAAHA" They shouted as they flipped and fell the ground in slow motion.

**No one can ever duel them down**

**the power lies on their deeeccckkkkssss.**

Chazz and Blair leaped in front of the car and drew out their weapons. Chazz had the black ranger axe that he bought on sale at toys r us and Blair had the pink ranger bow. Suddenly Chazz, the armed dragon ranger leaped up in the air and tried to strike the car with his toy axe, but once he did it the hood popped up, hitting Chazz in the jaw sending the mighty ranger sprawling into the ground.

"Oh no Chazz!" Blair shouted as she pointed her bow at the car and shot a NERF arrow at it. The arrow hit the car and caused its head lights to come on, which blinded Blair. "Oh no I can't see!" Blair shouted.

"BLAIR I'M COMING!' Alexia, the Celeste ranger shouted as she ran towards Blair and leaped in the air in slow motion, trying to tackle her out of the lights way, but Blair spun around and slapped Alexia in the face with her bow, by accident and then turned around and stumbled on to the side walk, where an innocent bystander was riding his bike. Blair turned around, but it was too late, the biker crashed right into her. Sending Blair flying through the air, landing in a dumpster behind the gas station.

**Go Go Duelin Rangers**

**Go Go Duelin Rangers**

**Go Go Duelin Rangers**

**Mighty Morphin' Duelin Rangers**

"Don't worry guys I'll handle this!" Jessie, the rainbow ranger stated. "Here we go Blinding color attack!" Jessie shouted as he pulled out a rental cop flash light and started flashing it at the car in broad daylight.

"What…What are you doing to my car!" The pizza guy asked in fear as Jessie realized that his light show wasn't working. So he threw his flashlight at the car, but the flash light bounced off the car and landed on Rakaia's head, knocking him back to the ground.

"Alright then if's that's how you want to play it." Jesse said as he leaped in the air towards the car. "Take this!" Jessie shouted as he kicked through the pizza guys windshield, only to cut himself causing him to scream in pain! "AAAHHHHHHHH!

**They know the fate of the world is lying in their cards.**

**They know they have to save the world, but complain because it's hard.**

The gang regroup, hurt and beaten up. They needed to come up with a plan, but no one could think of anything.

"Guys this pizza car is too strong for us, what do we do?" Jaden asked.

"I don't know, but we could really use some help right about now." Rakaia said breathing heavily.

"Then allow me to step in and take over. " A mysterious person said as he stood on top of a pickup truck that just drove in, because the driver just wanted some chips.

"Who could it be." Alexis asked as she looked at the newcomer.

"Yes it is…..Its Yugi!" Luna shouted.

"Hmph….IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" Yugi shouted. "DARK MAGICIAN!" Yugi finished as he ran into the bathroom of the gas station and came back out in his dark magician ranger costume.

"Alright guys we have to call on our zords." Yugi said.

**No one will ever duel them down,**

**the power lies on their deeckkkksss.**

"Right!" The rangers said in unison as they stuck their hand up in the air. "We need Dueling Zord powers now!" The gang shouted as an mighty explosion went off in the distance, showing their hybrids and spirit monsters looking at each other stupidly.

"Do we really have to go out there like this?' Tiburscia asked as he wore a football helmet on his head and a big moving box across his chest and carried a plastic sword from Lord of the rings.

"I don't know what your complaining about." Neos spoke as he wore toilet paper around his elbows and knees, with a hockey mask.

"Guys let's just go!" Red-Eyes stated as he flapped his wings and took the sky. He had a RE on his chest with a Red cape and wore a baseball helmet to match. The other monsters, either had similar attire on or similar weapons as they all ran towards the battle field.

**Go Go Duelin Rangers**

**Go Go Duelin Rangers**

**Go Go Duelin Rangers**

**You Mighty Morphin' Duelin Rangers**

The monsters arrived as the dueling rangers leaped on top of them.

"Alright guys let's let him have it!" Jaden shouted as he pointed to guys Pizza car.

"Wait! This is my car! What are you doing!" The Pizza man shouted. "I have your pizza right here! Just take it!

**No one can ever Duel them down**

**the power lies on their deecckkkkss.**

"Dueling Zord Powers activate! Cosmic Justice Blast!" The rangers shouted as their monsters targeted all their attacks on the Pizza's man car.

"Wait no! I still have eight more payments to make! No Don't!" The Pizza man shouted.

"Fire!" Jaden shouted as the monsters charged up their attacks and fired them on Jaden's order, destroying everything, but the Pizza guy and the six pizza's he was holding.

"YEA WE DID IT! WE SAVED THE EARTH ONCE AGAIN!" Jessie shouted as the rangers leaped down from their boxed zords and landed in front of the pizza man.

**Go Go Duelin Rangers**

**Go Go Duelin Rangers**

**Go Go Duelin Rangers**

**You Mighty Morphin' Duelin Rangers**

"Your safe now." Jaden said as he took the Pizza boxes out of the shocked Pizza man's hands and everyone started to share the pizza.

"Alright guys another well-earned victory!" Rakaia shouted as the rangers thrusted their arms in the air. WHOOOHA!' They shouted in unison.

**Go Go Duelin Rangers**

**Go Go Duelin Rangers**

**Go Go Duelin Rangers **

"….WHAT ABOUT MY CAR!" The pizza man shouted as the scene ends.

-In the Park –

Luna and Alexis were relaxing on the grass looking up at the afternoon like sun. Luna had both of her hands behind her head and one leg crossed with the other, slowly moving her foot back and forth.

Alexis was in somewhat of the same position, except she had her legs stretched out and crossed over one another.

"Alexis can I ask you a question?" Luna asked her best friend.

"Yea sure what is it Luna?" Alexis replied with a smile.

"Did you really want to be the queen of Duel Academy?" Luna asked her as she turned her head to look at Alexis, who turned her attention back towards the sky.

"To be truthful I didn't at first, but now I realize that the title is not so bad to have." Alexis said as she looked at Luna. "After all, you were the queen at first." Alexis continued causing Luna to sit up and look down at Alexis.

"You do realize you never really beat me for that title, right?" Luna stated as Alexis sat up and looked at Luna.

"Um correct me if I'm wrong, but didn't you hand the title over to me because you felt I was more worthy of it." Alexis asked causing Luna to glare at her slightly.

"I didn't say you were worthy for anything, I just pitied you that's all." Luna remarked.

"Pitied, I don't know your stupid pity Luna." Alexis growled.

"Oh sure you don't, just like you don't need Jaden's attention span to pay attention to you while your both in bed." Luna replied causing Alexis face to boil at Luna's comment.

"Oh like your one to talk, I wonder how long you'll be given Rakaia what he wants, while you get nothing in return." Alexis replied. This time causing Luna to glare back at her.

"Excuse me, Rakaia as satisfied me already, not to mention plenty of times after that." Luna started. "You know something though, I didn't want to tell you this." Luna continued. "You really should watch who you let your little boy toy hang around, he might get stolen from you by a ten year old next time. Who knows maybe Jaden can stop settling for you and go after someone that's worth getting." Luna retaliated as Alexis got up and stood in front of Luna and growled.

"Oh is that so, well then I suppose you don't mind sharing Rakaia with me, since your already sharing him with Neveah!" Alexis returned.

Luna looked up at Alexis with a shocked expression on her face as Alexis continued on.

"Oh don't act like you don't know. I've seen how Neveah gets close to him and you just laugh it off like it's nothing, what is this? Are you three having a threesome or something? How disgusting." Alexis replied, but Luna smirk and stood up as well.

"Yea and in your bed." Luna continued to smirk as she wiped the grass off of her and placed her hand on her hip and stared at Alexis. "You really should try changing your sheets a little bit more often, because I can tell ya it should be coated by now. "Luna finished.

"You little bitch." Alexis replied while balling up her fist.

"Takes one to know one now doesn't it." Luna replied calmly.

"This is why you can't be the queen, because your skills are inferior to mine." Alexis shot as Luna looked at Alexis and glared at her.

"My skills may not be up to par with yours by the opinions of SOME people, but I can promise you one thing." Luna started.

"And what's that?" Alexis asked.

"My fist is superior to your face!" Luna replied as she held her fist towards Alexis, who quickly waved her hands in defense.

"Whoa Luna…Calm down, I know how we can settle this." Alexis stated as she backed up and glared at Alexis and reached on her side and grabbed a pokeball and pressed the button to enlarge it.

"A Pokémon battle." Luna said as she reached on her belt and pulled out a pokeball as well.

"Now will really see whose better than who." Alexis said as she threw her Pokeball towards the ground.

"Jaden I choose you!' Alexis shouted as the Pokeball hit the ground and out popped Jaden who was in a Snorlax costume.

"Oh how cute." Luna said sarcastically.

"Really Luna, you think I'm cute." Jaden replied as he threw both his Snorlax arms in the air and ran up to Luna and hugged her tightly.

"Jay…Jaden I didn't mean it like that." Luna said trying to get out of Jaden's grip.

"JADEN STOP HUGGING THE ENEMY!" Alexis shouted as Jaden looked at Luna and blinked for a moment.

"Your…You're the enemy?" Jaden asked as Luna shook her head and removed Jaden's arms from around her.

Jaden looked at Luna and backed up and got in his battle position.

"Alright Luna now who will you choose as if you got anybody good?" Alexis asked as Luna just smirked at her opponent.

"I'll show you." Luna said as she threw out her Pokeball. "Rakaia come on out!" Luna shouted as her Pokeball hit the floor and popped open. Suddenly Rakaia appeared on the ground sleeping in an Arcanine suit.

"Snore….Snore…Snore." Rakaia slept soundly.

'Rakaia get up we're in a battle!" Luna shouted as Rakaia's eyes quickly shot open and he hopped on all fours like Arcanine and looked around.

"Who? What? When? How where?...Why the hell am I in an Arcanine suit?" Rakaia asked as he looked back at Luna and the Pokeball in her hand. "How the hell did I get here? I was in my room sleeping peacefully? What the fuck is going on here Luna?" Rakaia asked as Luna smiled nervously at Rakaia and looked at the ground and started twirling her foot.

"Well…Ummm….You see…Ummm…You look good as an Arcanine Rakaia." Luna smiled as she pointed at Jaden." Rakaia…..Jaden…He…He….Hugged me?" Luna said with venom in her voice, causing Rakaia's eyes to turn Red and he slowly started to change into something different.

"What? What the hell is happening to him?" Alexis asked, shocked at what's going on.

"He's no longer a Pokémon now, I think I'll defeat you with a Digimon instead." Luna finished as she pointed to Rakaia." Now meet your doom by the hands of my new Digimon…Rakaiamon." Luna finished as Rakaia stood there with a dragons tail, claws and feet and a Red-Eyes like head to match.

"RAAAHHHHHHH!" Rakaia roared.

"Hey that's cheating!" Alexis shouted as she looked at Jaden, who was rolling around on the ground in his Snorlax suit having the time of his life. "Jaden!" Alexis shouted.

"Huh?" Jaden answered as he turned his head towards Alexis, while lying on his back.

"Turn into a Digimon now!" Alexis shouted as Jaden looked at her and nodded his head. He slowly tried to get up, but he couldn't. He kept rolling on his sides trying to turn himself over, but it proved useless. Finally Jaden got up on two feet and stared at Rakaia with an intense glare. The two glared at each other and suddenly Jaden stuck both of his Snorlax like arms in the air.

"RAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Jaden shouted out of nowhere and slowly fell on his back and laid there, causing the three to fall animestyle.

"Oh this is so pointless." Alexis said as she looked at Luna. "Can we call it a draw Luna?" Alexis asked.

Luna stared at Alexis for a second and then a smirk appeared on her face. "Oh hell no, this may be the only chance I get to beat you in something." Luna said as has grabbed her Cellphone and pointed at Rakaiamon. "Alright Rakaiamon let's do it! Luna shouted as her cellphone started to light up.

Suddenly Rakaia started to glow and shortly after Luna started to glow as well.

'BIOMERGE YUGIVOLUTION!"

"RAKAIAMON BIOMERGE TO!"

Next, Luna's body started to float towards Rakaiamon's. And with a flash of light they both were gone and their stood one being.

"RAKAIAANDLUNAMON!" The being shouted causing Jaden and Rakaia to have sweat drop form on their foreheads.

[inside of RakaiandLunamon]

"Hey Luna! Your Naked!" Rakaia shouted as he saw Luna standing there in all her glory.

"Rakaia shut up and let's just blast them already." Luna sighed.

"Alright, but…YOUR NAKED!" Rakaia shouted again.

"Sigh….Why me?" Luna sighed.

[Outside of RakaiaandLunamon]

"Rakaia…and…Luna…Mon…..Seriously?" Alexis asked as RakaiaandLunamon looked at Alexis and pointed their hand at Alexis and Jaden.

"It's over, take this BLAST OF BLASTS ATTACK!" RakaiaandLunamon shouted as they fired an energy type blast at their hand, blowing up on contact, sending Alexis and Jaden soaring through the air.

"You know this is your fault." Alexis said as she looked at Jaden, crossing her arms and hmphing at him.

"But Alexis, you never taught me how to turn into dickymon." Jaden replied.

"That's Digimon! Jaden! Arrgghh Why do I even try…Just say the line." Alexis said as Jaden looked at her and smiled.

"Oh right, well here I go…WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!' Jaden and Alexis shouted as they disappeared in the sky.

RakaiaandLunamon diyugivolved back into Rakaia and Luna as they looked on in the direction that Alexis and Jaden flew off in. "So we won again right?' Rakaia asked as Luna wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled happily.

"Yea Rakaia we finally beat them." Luna smiled as she held up a peace sign towards the readers and smirked.

{Sing along Special}

In the apartment of the gang, Jesse and Sega were sitting in the kitchen. Sega was slightly irritated that there was no food in the refrigerator, and Jesse was supposed to go to the grocery store, but he forgot because he was playing video games with Jaden and Rakaia.

"Ugh Jesse, why? You knew we didn't have food and I asked you to go to the store and hour and a half ago." Sega said irritated, because her stomach was growling and Jesse was supposed to cook tonight.

"Aww come on Sega." Jesse whined as he rubbed the back of his head nervously. "It was just a simple mistake I tell ya." Jesse assured.

"A simple mistake! We don't have any food Jesse and it was you're turn to go shopping and cook!" Sega yelled.

"But…But Sega….I don't know how to cook." Jesse admitted slightly scared at the now enraged Sega.

"You…You don't know how to…Ugggghhhh!" Sega shouted as she grabbed her wallet and her keys. " I swear I should have asked someone else to help me cook." Sega finished, but as she finished her statement a song started to play in the background, causing Sega to look around the room trying to find out where the noise was coming from.

{Let it burn by Usher or the Jesse version started to play}

Suddenly Jesse got up from his seat and started to sing and talk at the same time, leaving Sega looking confused and lost.

"Girl, understand why" Jesse started as he slowly started to walk up to Sega.

"Huh? Girl? Understand what?" Sega asked looking at Jesse as he continued to walk towards her.

"See it's hurting me to hold onto this and I know…this is something I gotta do." Jesse continued as he gently grabbed Sega's risk, causing Sega to look at him dumbfounded.

"Jesse...What the hell are you talking about?" She yelled as Jesse continued on singing/talking.

"But that don't mean I want to….What I'm trying to say is that I…want to cook for you I just, I feel like this is coming up to quickly….and it's better for me to let you go now, so you can go to store and bring back food." Jesse continued as Sega, who now getting fed up by Jesse's antics, decided to try and bluntly state the point so Jesse would get the situation that they were in.

"Jesse! We need food! Stuff that will make us unhungry! Food Jesse! Go to damn store!" Sega shouted as she realized that Jesse wasn't paying any attention to her ranting and decided to grab her keys and head to the store now." Oh fuck it! Shit!" Sega shouted as she slammed the door on her way out, leaving Jesse leaning against the door slowly sliding down.

"I got to let you cook." Jesse said as the song came out and Jesse got up from the door and stood in front of the couch, wearing an usher jacket and some black hip hop jeans. Black shades and black Nikes on his feet, with a nice watch that appeared on his wrist.

**It's gonna hurt for me to say this**

**But it's coming from my stomach**

**It's been a long time coming**

**But I'm really really hungry**

**I really wanna take you out**

Suddenly Jesse started mocking the famous ushers moves as he twirled around in the living room and slid on the living carpet, as moved his body in various ways. Suddenly he grabbed the lamp that was on the table in the living room and started dancing with it.

**But I don't think I have the change**

**You do but I don't**

**How the fuck can I pay for our meals this wayyyyy**

**Tell me why I should stay in here and take this shit**

Jesse spun around with the lamp in his hand a few times and then threw it at the wall as he slid from the living room into the hall way, moving his feet like usher as he moved his arms and hands as if he was singing towards a crowd.

**When I'm hungry baby, I am starving baby**

**Plus there's so many other duels I gotta deal with**

**I think that I should let you cook**

Suddenly Rakaia, Jaden and Chazz walked from behind Jesse and got in dance position and started to synchronize with one another as they copied the moves Jesse was doing, but not without singing back ground vocals. As the dancing group moved from the hallway back to the living room, Jesse stepped out in front of the boys and started to do his own dancing, while the boys continued to their dancing return.

**When you're feeling ain't the same and your stomach growling**

**you know let her go to the store **

**cause the kitchen ain't full like it supposed to**

**Even though we all want to**

**Let her cook**

**Let her cook**

**Gotta Let her cook**

**Suddenly spinned again and stopped right front of another lamp that was standing up. With a swift dance kick, he knocked the lamp down, breaking it into the pieces and went back to his dancing with the boys.**

**Deep down you know it's best for yourself but you**

**Hate the thought of her cooking with someone else**

**But you know that it's for**

**The greater good**

**Let her cook**

**Let her cook**

**Gotta Let her cook**

"Will this be all mam." The cashier at the register said as Yugi mart.

"Yes this should be enough." Sega said as she was at the store and getting ready to pull out her card, but then suddenly she turned her head and saw Jesse standing on the customer care desk, with Chazz, Jaden and Rakaia dancing in front of it, while Jesse kept singing.

"Je…Jesse!" Sega shocked by Jesse's appearance.

**Eating shit I ain't supposed to**

**Got take out but I want real food **

**Cause the feeling ain't the same find myself**

**Callin' for your name**

Jesse was moving smoothly as he pointed at Sega, indicating that he was talking about her in the song. Suddenly the manager came down and tried to pull Jesse off the desk, but Jesse spun around and backhand the manager in the face knocking him to the floor, while Jaden did a cartwheel and then back flipped on a banana stand, crushing the bananas. Rakaia stood on the register that Sega was at and started dancing in front of her and the cashier, who look utterly shock at what he was seeing. Chazz stayed in front of the costumer care desk and grabbed the phone and slammed down as he finished a dance move, while Jesse flipped off the desk and walked towards Sega.

**Sega I'm trying to make you understand?**

**Am I the only one that feels this pain?**

**It's just the way I feel**

**I really wanted steak **

**but now it's too late**

**I know she ain't cooking that**

**What I gotta do now**

**To make her cook this and that**

**La la la la**

**Man I don't know what I'm gonna do**

**Without my food**

Rakaia and Jaden were both in the cereal aisle, doing the same dance moves as each other. As they both looked to their opposites side and grabbed a cereal box, opened it and started it eating it from the box, while Chazz grabbed a pack of Honey buns and opened them up, and threw them all over the floor while he was doing the same exact dance moves as Rakaia and Jaden.

**You've been gone for too long**

**It's been 30 minutes, Two damn hours**

**Imma be hungry' till you return (let her cook)**

Suddenly Jesse ran up to Sega and slide on his knees as he slide across the floor and hugged Sega's knees as she looked down at him in shock as the whole store, got behind Jesse with Rakaia, Jaden and Chazz in front of them, doing the same dance as they all song the chorus.

"What the hell is this! JESSE GET OFF OF ME!" Sega shouted as the customers got involved and started to dance along the coworkers, plus Rakaia, Jaden and Chazz.

**When you're feeling ain't the same and your stomach growling**

**you know let her go to the store **

**cause the kitchen ain't full like it supposed to**

**Even though we all want to**

**Let her cook (Let her cook, Let her cook, I'm gone learn)**

**Let her cook (But Imma let her cook)**

**Gotta Let her cook**

Jesse finally got up and slid back towards the background dancers as Rakaia and Jaden moved to either side of Sega and continued to sing the chorus in her ear as she looked at both of them side to side, confused and then Chazz slid up to Sega on his knees, in the same manner as Jesse, but Sega pushed both Rakaia and Jaden out the way and pushed Chazz down with her foot and stepped on his stomach and walked on him to try and stop Jesse, but Jesse slid into the meat aisle and continue singing.

**Deep down you know it's best for yourself but you**

**Hate the thought of her cooking with someone else**

**But you know that it's for**

**The greater good**

**Let her cook**

**Let her cook**

**Gotta Let her cook**

"Jesse stop this shit right now!" Sega shouted, but Jesse jumped in cooler holding all the meat. He picked one package and threw it to the side. He moved his feet side to side and then picked up another package and opened it, and throwing the meat all over the store.

"JESSE STOP!" Sega screamed, but Jesse kept dancing as the store full of people cut off both sides of the meat aisle, blocking Sega from getting out. This caused Jesse to jump out of the cooler and start to walk to Sega. He grabbed her hand and continued to move his feet as he twirled her around.

"JESSE I SAID STOP!" Sega shouted, but Jesse just let her hand go and start to walk around her, dancing smoothly as he did.

**[Bridge]**

**I'm twisted cause one side of me is tellin' me that I need to learn how**

**On the other side I wanna sit back and watch (la)**

**I'm twisted cause one side of me is tellin' me that I need to learn how**

**On the other side I wanna sit back and watch (yeah)**

Rakaia and Jaden were on top of the containers that held the food on the opposite side, still dancing the same moves as the kicked bread, and threw soda all over the store. Rakaia picked up a pineapple, while dancing, look at it and then threw it at the back of customer head, who was dancing in front of them causing him to scream out in pain. Jaden did a few more dance moves, but then leaped off the container and landed on the back of manager, throwing out his back in the process.

**[Breakdown]**

**Laa laa laa laa laa la **

**Laa Laa La (This is really gayyy)**

**Laa laa laa laa laa la**

**So many minutes, so many hours**

**I'll be hungry till you returrrnnnnnn oooohhhh**

Jesse finally grabbed Sega and bent her back gently as he moved his hand upward as if he was looking up at the sky, with Sega looking at him.

Then suddenly the all went back to the front of the store, with Jesse in front. Rakaia, Jaden and Chazz were behind him and a crowd of coworkers and customers were behind them as they all danced the same movements, leaving Sega bewildered as Jesse turned his back and started to moon walk towards her.

**When you're feeling ain't the same and your stomach growling**

**you know let her go to the store **

**cause the kitchen ain't full like it supposed to**

**Even though we all want to**

**Let her cook**

**Let her cook**

**Gotta Let her cook**

**Deep down you know it's best for yourself but you**

**Hate the thought of her cooking with someone else**

**But you know that it's for**

**The greater good**

**Let her cook**

**Let her cook**

**Gotta Let her cook**

With the last few words of the song, song by everyone except Sega. Jesse, Rakaia, Jaden and Chazz danced out the store, while the coworkers and customers went back to their average lives. The cashier that was checking out Sega started to add all the damages that was made to the store and the pain inflicted on the manager and the customer, with Sega to shock to pay attention.

"Excuse me mam." The cashier stated as he pressed a few more buttons on the register.

"Huh? Yea? Sorry about that…I guess I just day dreamed my boyfriend and his idiot buddies came in her and ruined the store…Hahahaha…stupid right?" She asked as she pulled out her credit card.

"That was no day dream mam, and due to the damages that was made to store and food, plus the pain inflicted on the manager and customer. You're total will now come to $23,462." He finished as Sega stood there wide eyed, with her card slowly falling out of her hand.

"WHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAATTTTTTTT!" She screamed as the screen faded to black.

Sounds like the gang our having some crazy moments, well stay tuned for the next filler of Yugioh GX.

* * *

Me: Again, I'm sorry guys I'm not up for it or anything, but I hope you guys like the filler. Please read and review.


	26. Scores to Settle, Priscilla's Past

**Disclaimer: Alright guys here's the next chapter to the story. You didn't think I would just give you a filler and then leave without throwing the next actual chapter in did ya? Well if you did, then shame on you for not believing in me. Anyway guys, it's like I said. Since it's the summer time, we're going to try to update as much as possible. So I hope you guys are ready because if everything goes well, then chapters are going to flying out left and right. So anyway guys enjoy the chapter.**

Luna: Hey does anybody knows what's bothering Rakaia. He seems really down about something.

Jaden: Yea I notice that to, he really doesn't seem like himself.

Sega: Yea maybe we should go check on him.

Alexia: The last I heard he was depressed about something, or we was just simply depressed.

Alexis: *Looks at Alexia* Depressed about what though? I mean what could possibly be wrong with him?

Alexia: I don't know. I tried talking to him, but I couldn't get him to say what was really on his mind.

Luna: Yea me neither and kind of worried about him. I know he had a headache earlier, but then his mood just continued to drop from there. I don't know what it could be.

Sega: Rakaia's always up and running around, so the fact that he's just like all…Ugh is really starting to bother me.

Jaden: Alright guys then it's settled. We'll start the story and then go check on him.

*Looks at Jaden and nods* Right, alright readers, we don't know what's wrong with Rakaia right now. So we're going to see if we can do anything to cheer him up. So on behalf of Rakaia, we hope you enjoy the chapter and the filler that both he and Sega put up, so bye for now.

* * *

**Chapter 22  
Scores to Settle, Priscilla Mysterious Past  
**

"Enough with the glare already, Cassidy." Devon said as he walked behind Cassidy, who kept a steady and long glare at him, in one of the south-end corridors inside the private castle home. "Honestly, I do not understand why you have kept Mya in the dark about her friend for so long." He stated, crossing his arms across his chest. "Alexia was a part of Master Dante's Shadow Stalkers and yet, you did not allow anyone to speak a word about Alexia around Mya." Devon finished.

Cassidy sighed, stopping in her tracks and turning around to face Devon, who also stopped in his tracks. "Of course you wouldn't understand Devon. You would never understand my feelings nor Mya's." She retaliated with a glare. "Do you honestly believe that I am content about what happened!" Cassidy shouted, thrusting her right arm to the side with an open palm.

Devon chuckled for a moment. "I didn't say you were, Cassidy, my dear friend." He said coolly. "What I'm simply implying is that she needed to know the truth that you were hiding her from." Devon simply stated. "Nothing more."

Cassidy glared at her longtime companion as she continued. "The truth didn't need to come from you Devon!" She yelled at him.

Devon held his hands up in defense. "I merely suggested to the girl to head on over to her former home for a little reminiscing." Devon said casually. "I had no idea Alexia was going to be there at the time." He finished, shaking his head to the sides with a small smile on his face.

"Yet, you stood there, with an amused look on your face as they almost killed each other!" Cassidy growled. "You knew Alexia was going to be there." She accused him. "That's why you sent Mya there, so you could watch them kill each other!"

"Ah, correction Cassidy, it was Mya who almost killed Alexia." Devon interrupted. "Alexia looked like she didn't stand a chance against our Mya." He smiled crookedly. "And like I have said, I had nothing to do with those two meeting up with each other. It was all a coincidence." He stated.

Cassidy growled once more. "Don't give me that crap Devon. The masters informed us earlier today about those kids' movements and their whereabouts so you knew exactly what you were doing." She retorted. "I may not know what you are exactly planning, but mark my words. Should any harm come to Mya because of you, I will make sure you pay." Cassidy threatened him, sending daggers for glares at the other being.

Devon stayed silent for a few moments, sending his own glares towards Cassidy, before he closed his eyes and started to chuckle. "Oh Cassidy, how you make me laugh."

"And what is that suppose to mean?" Cassidy said reluctantly.

"You truly have grown fond of that human girl. Like if you were the one that gave birth to her." Devon stated.

Cassidy sent him a slight glare before turning her gaze away. "You know better than anyone else that I treat Mya as one of us, as she was my own child. The girl has suffered greatly when she was young. It was only natural that I feel motherly to her." She explained as she turned away. "It is why I wish to protect her from anything that would cause her pain and suffering."

"Did that include shielding her from the truth about Alexia?" Devon inquired. Cassidy nodded once.

"Yes." Cassidy said as she closed her eyes. "I knew how Mya would react if I told her about Alexia. All those feelings she tried to put behind her…I didn't want her to feel those feelings anymore… " She reopened her eyes, tears gathering at the corner, ready to fall down her face. "After all, I was the one who found her all those years ago, crying and alone." Cassidy began to cry, letting her tears fall from her face. "I felt her pain…I felt her suffering…I just want for her to live a life without ever feeling that she was alone." She said, wiping her tears on the back of her hand.

Devon stayed silent as he approached Cassidy, placing a soothing hand on her shoulder. "Cassidy, I understand how you feel about the girl. To you, she is a member of our family. I'll respect that." Devon said with a soft smile. But quickly as that smile appeared, it vanished as Devon removed his hand from her shoulder and began to move away. "But you also must understand she wields a Hybrid, our most hated enemy." Devon stated.

"I remember the look on your face when all of us found out that Mya was chosen by her Hybrid to be its duelist." Devon continued as Cassidy looked at him. "You were distraught and heartbroken and you know exactly why." He leaned in closer to her, narrowing his eyes slightly.

Despite her tear-stricken face, Cassidy returned the glare with the same intensity, despite her tear-stricken face. "Cassidy, your personal feelings to Mya will not mean a thing to our masters." Devon whispered lowly. "If Mya and her Hybrid decide to turn against us…well you already know the order." Devon finished with a chuckle as he moved away and walked off.

Cassidy watched the retreating back of Devon in silence, the sound of his heavy footstep echoing the passageway. When the corridor fell silent and she stood alone, Cassidy pressed a hand onto her forehead, sighing tiredly before removing her hand off her forehead and quickly clean up her face so it wouldn't show any signs of tears.

A few silent moments later, the sound of footsteps alerted Cassidy. These were different set of footsteps than Devon and they were coming from the other direction Cassidy wasn't facing. Whirling around to confront the owner of the footsteps, Cassidy's eyes widen in surprise as her eyes locked with a familiar dark blue that were just as surprise in seeing Cassidy in the same corridor.

"…Mya?" Cassidy called out slowly as Mya shifted her gaze away from Cassidy, wrapping her arm under her chest and placing her hand below her other elbow. "Mya…" Cassidy said again, turning around to face the girl fully.

It also gave the older woman time to inspect Mya from head to toe. It was obvious Mya did not cover up the damages she sustained during her street fight with Alexia, yet as Cassidy pointed to herself, any major injuries she probably has gotten would have been healed by her Hybrid.

"Where have you been? I have been looking everywhere for you." Cassidy said, trying to make herself sound concerned as she walked up to Mya, who still had her gaze shifted away from Cassidy. "What happened to your clothes?" She asked, looking at Mya with concern.

"Cassidy…" Mya said softly as she returned her gaze back to the elder woman. "I uh…" She started to mumble. "I just went out for some air." Mya stated quickly.

Cassidy raised an eyebrow and gave Mya a questioning look, a look most mothers gives to their kids when they know something's up. Mya looked at Cassidy, hoping to get off lightly but she sighed in defeat and spoke once more. "Devon thought that I should go out and get some fresh air so I just went back to my old place. I haven't been there for a while."

"And you came back with your clothes torn because?" Cassidy questioned.

"I had a run-in with someone." Mya said as she tried to walk past Cassidy and avoid the subject. But as she did, Cassidy grabbed her arm, stopping her from walking any further.

"Care to tell me?" Cassidy held her arm with a firm but gentle grip. "It seems that it was more than a run-in you had." She said, knowing full well why but decided against telling Mya she knew.

"It was nothing that I couldn't handle Cassidy." Mya argued as she freed herself from Cassidy's grip.

"Mya, you can tell me." Cassidy said softly. "If you're upset about something…"

"I'm not upset about anything!" Mya shouted as she turned and confronted Cassidy who stared at Mya with a surprise look on her face. "I ran into someone I thought I would never see again and I just…" Mya trailed off, lowering her head and clenching her fist tightly.

Cassidy didn't say anything at first, just stared at Mya. Sighing, Cassidy spoke up. "Was it…Alexia?" Cassidy said, making Mya look at her instantly as she said it. Mya gritted her teeth and nodded. Cassidy continued. "I see… What happened?" She asked as Mya just shook her head.

"I don't know." Mya admitted. "I really don't want to talk about it right now Cassidy." Mya looked down to the ground.

"Mya." Cassidy said softly as Mya clenched her fist again as she tried to stop the tears from flowing out her eyes. "Oh Mya…" Cassidy said once more as she embraced the girl into a hug.

"Why…?" Mya asked, sniffling a bit. "Why did she come back after all this time?"

"I don't know why Mya." Cassidy said in a soothing tone, as she ran her hand through Mya's hair in a soothing manner. "I don't know why." She repeated as Mya's tears began flow down her face and onto the clothes of the older woman.

Meanwhile, in another sector of the castle at the North-West side, a group of people stood in front of the same door that opened up to a large conference room. They appeared to be waiting for someone as two of them were leaning against the wall, while another paced back and forth and another just stood there.

"What's taking Xavier so long?" Nathanial muttered angrily as he leaned against the wall with his arms crossed. "Calling us here only not to be here himself." He growled as his eyes locked onto the figure pacing back and forth repeatedly. "And stop walking back and forth Ethan! You're driving me crazy!" He shouted to the younger male, Ethan, who stopped and looked at Nathanial.

"Calm yourself Nathanial." Lamarcus spoke up from his place against the wall, but his hands were stuffed in his pockets and one leg was bent and on the wall.

"Shut up Lamarcus." Nathanial snapped at him. "You don't need to tell me to calm myself!"

Dominic, watching from afar, fixed his glasses, making the light reflect heavily off of them. "My, someone is snappy today."

"Not snappy." Ethan said with a small smirk on his face. "Just very moody that he doesn't call the shots."

Nathanial quickly and angrily walked up to Ethan, who held a smug look on his face as he locked eyes with Nathanial's glaring blue.

"What did you say you little piece of shit?" Nathanial said angrily, glaring down at Ethan with a threatening look.

"You heard me. You're not calling the shots." Ethan replied somehow calmly, not stooping into Nathanial's level. "So shut up and be the good lap dog that you are." He smirked brightly, only for that smirk to disappear as Nathanial grabbed the collar of his coat in a vice grip.

"Listen you good for nothing punk, you shouldn't talk! I rank higher than you! In fact, everyone, including little Stephanie, does!" Nathanial stated as he kept his grip on Ethan. "So don't come here and think you can talk big like you're a high ranking top dog!" He glared at Ethan, who gritted his teeth and slightly growled.

Suddenly, a red rose appeared between the faces of Ethan and Nathanial, causing the two to momentarily stop looking at each other and look at the one who held the rose, Paulo.

"Tsk tsk tsk Nathanial." Paulo shook his head and looked at Nathanial. "I can't believe you have forgotten our sacred rule about our ranks." He said, acting dramatically when he placed an arched hand on his chest and faced away from the two.

"Get this rose away from me Paulo. It stinks!" Nathanial retorted as Paulo did as he was told, but held the flower close to his own face.

"As does your personality." Paulo commented, taking a whiff of his flower, while making Ethan snicker despite still being in Nathanial's grip. Grunting, Nathanial released Ethan from his grip.

Taking another sniff of his delicate flower, Paulo faced Nathanial with a serious look on his face. "You know better than to use your rank against one of us. Didn't we all agree, no matter what rank we are given, we are equal?" Paulo stated, slightly glaring at Nathanial who returned the glare. "Or did I miss something important during that time? I mean, I never pay any attention during any of the meetings we have anyways."

"Shut it, Paulo. I don't need you out of all people to tell me something like that." Nathanial retorted.

Paulo sighed and turned away from Nathanial. Tucking his rose into his coat pocket, he ran his fingers through his bangs and looked back at Nathanial. "Apparently, you need some reminding. Perhaps when Xavier gets here, I should ask him to put you in your place. Or maybe if I fetch for Orion, he can do that without even trying." Paulo smirked as he heard Nathanial growl lowly. "Either way it's your pick since you want to put some of us in our place."

"How…dare…you…" Nathanial said slowly as he continued to glare at Paulo, who shrugged it off and walked away.

"Cool it you two." Lamarcus warned, making Nathanial and Paulo look at him. He gestured down the hallway as two dark figures appeared to be approaching where they were. "Here comes Xavier and Hugo." He said as he leaned off the wall and stood straight.

Paulo smiled as he turned around, his rose already in his hand. Ethan also looked in that direction with his hands in his coat's pockets. Behind him, Dominic took out a cloth and removed his glasses and cleaned them, acting unaware of the approaching figures. Nathanial, meanwhile, simply went back into leaning against the wall and faced the other way as Xavier and Hugo reached their destination towards the group.

"Glad that all of you were able to come here on short notice." Xavier greeted with a smile as Hugo stood behind him. "I have some news I would like to share with you all from the masters."

"News?" Dominic spoke up, readjusting his glasses on his face. "What kind of news do you need to tell that doesn't include all of us?"

Xavier chuckled. "Ah, Dominic, your questions always seem to hit the mark." He said as he looked at Dominic and then the others. "Very well I'll tell you. All of you here were chosen by the masters to fulfill a task with me. The others will have other orders or were simply not suited for the task." He stated, noticing the faces of his brothers lit up with the news, except for Nathanial, who side glanced him and grunted. "Of course, you can choose to accept or decline this task. It is up to you." He added.

"Ok so what's our task?" Ethan inquired.

"It's very simple. Tomorrow morning, we are to leave here and head to the village of San Francisco, and meet with that dreadful man, Pegasus." Xavier said sternly as he crossed his arms. "The masters believe it is time for us to deliver a message to him personally." He finished with slight disgust in his tone.

"A message!" Nathanial roared suddenly, leaning off the wall and facing Xavier, but with some distance between them. "You mean to tell me we were picked to go and send a message! Who do the masters think we are? Some kind of personal delivery service! Let them do it them damn selves!" He shouted, his blazing blue eyes shining with anger.

"WATCH YOUR TONGUE NATHANIAL!" Xavier shouted at the top of his lungs, making the others look between him and Nathanial as they began to glare at each other. "How dare you insult the masters with that manner of foul language!" He shouted in anger as Nathanial growled.

"I'm not going to be some little messenger dog Xavier!" Nathanial retaliated as he darkened his glare at Xavier.

"They are our saviors Nathanial or did you forget that!" Xavier retorted.

"I didn't forget anything. We're Immortals Xavier or did YOU forget that?" Nathanial shot back. "We're powerful creatures, not personal slaves!"

Xavier step towards Nathanial and got into his face. "One more word out of your mouth, Nathanial and I'll personally see that the masters seal you back to the stone tablet." Xavier threatened, making Nathanial sneer at him as he let out a low growl. After a few seconds, Xavier whirled around and walked back to where he was before.

As he did, Dominic approached Nathanial from behind, fixing his glasses on his face again. "You know Nathanial, if it bothers you so much." He began as Nathanial slightly turned his head. "Just don't go."

"Shut up smartass." Nathanial growled, making Dominic give him a light shrug as Xavier spoke up once more.

"Now if there are no more interruptions," Xavier started calmly, despite directing the comment towards Nathanial, who angrily crossed his arms. "There is a reason why the masters want us to perform such a task." He stated, pausing for a moment or two before he continued on.

"As you are aware, the two Hybrids from Duel Academy, along with their duelists, are now located on the land called America." Xavier added. "The masters have reasons to believe that Pegasus made contact with one of the Hybrids and its duelist." He finished.

"If Pegasus did make contact with the Hybrid," Hugo spoke up from behind him. "Couldn't that put a dent in the masters' plans in reshaping the world?"

"I'm not sure exactly." Xavier admitted. "The masters didn't specify the full details. Either way, we were given an order and it is not our right to question the masters' orders. But be assure, all of our questions will be answered in time." He finished.

"Now that everything is settled, it's time for all of you decide." Xavier looked at the five individuals, awaiting their answers or any other questions.

Dominic fiddled with his glasses, while Nathanial looked away slightly with his arms crossed still. Paulo decided to take a whiff of his rose whereas Lamarcus, with his head tilted down, continued to lean against the wall. Ethan, meanwhile, looked uninterested.

"I'll pass." Ethan said suddenly. Xavier and Hugo looked at him as he spoke again. "I rather kick rocks than talk to someone like him." He said as he turned around and began to walk off. Xavier nodded as Ethan left, only to notice, from the corner of his eyes, Lamarcus leaning off the wall and began to walk off as well.

"Lamarcus?" Hugo called out, as everyone watched the brooding man leave. And without saying a word, Lamarcus left Xavier, Hugo and the others.

Paulo chuckled. "I'm guessing he's not interested in coming along either." He said as he shifted his gaze to Xavier. "I, on the other hand, don't mind tagging along with you Xavier. I think it would be fun." He smiled.

Xavier nodded at Paulo's answer. "Thank you Paulo." He turned his head to Dominic. "And you Dominic? What is your answer?" He asked.

"Hmmm…" Dominic hummed out loud, pushing up his glasses. "Sure. Why not?" He said with a shrug. "I have nothing to do."

Xavier nodded once more before finally glancing at Nathanial. As he did, Xavier's eyes slightly narrowed as he locked eyes with Nathanial. "And what about you Nathanial?"

Nathanial said nothing at first. He just glared back at Xavier. "…Fine, I'll go…" He answered, letting out a deep breath. He turned around and looked like he was about to leave, but he turned his head to the side and glared at Xavier. "But it's only to prove to the masters you're not worth being the top dog." He declared as he walked off.

Xavier let out a low growl as soon as Nathanial disappeared from sight. Hugo placed a hand on his leader's shoulder.

"Don't listen to him. He's just a big brute." Hugo said as Dominic and Paulo decided to leave as well.

Before they left, however, Xavier spoke up. "Thank you Paulo, Dominic. Remember we're leaving first thing in the morning." The two said individuals nodded their heads and left.

Xavier took a deep breath and sighed, shaking his head. "I don't know what I'm going to do with Nathanial, Hugo."

"Let him be my friend." Hugo suggested.

Sighing again, Xavier started to walk the opposite direction, followed closely by Hugo. "He was never like this before. But ever since the masters made me the leader of our family, Nathanial…he just…I don't know any more." He stated.

Hugo looked at his friend with sympathy. "Do not worry yourself about it so much Xavier. Concentrate on the task at hand." He told him. "If all goes well with Pegasus, we'll be one step closer to our true freedom." Hugo stated with a smile.

Xavier looked at Hugo and smiled as well. "Yes our masters did promise us freedom if we cooperate with them. Thanks to them, the world will never harm us like they did so many millennia ago." He grinned widely as he threw his arm over Hugo's shoulders and patted his shoulder. "No longer will our family suffer from discrimination and violence from neither the humans nor the duel monsters."

Hugo nodded eagerly. "That's the spirit, my friend." He said when Xavier removed his arm from his shoulders. "Now it's time to get some rest. We have a long journey ahead of us tomorrow." He finished as Xavier stopped walking for a moment after hearing what Hugo said.

"Actually Hugo," He started, making Hugo turn around to look at Xavier. "There is something I wish to speak to you about." He said as he took a deep breath and began speaking once more. "I wish for you to remain here, at the castle, and be in charge of everyone else while I'm gone."

Hugo's eyes widened. "What…? Xavier I can't…I…" He stammered.

Xavier smiled softly at his friend. "Hugo, please."

Hugo shook his head. "Xavier, I can't. I'm not a leader." He declared firmly.

"It's only for one day my friend. What harm can it do?" Xavier commented.

"But I wished to go with you on your mission." Hugo admitted.

"But I need you here." Xavier replied back, placing a hand on Hugo's shoulder. "There's no one else in our family that I trust more than you." He admitted, making Hugo smile a bit. "I know that if I leave you here to take care of things, I can leave from here with a peace in mind." Xavier finished.

Hugo smiled for a bit more before his smile disappeared. He looked down for a moment, and then glanced up to look Xavier. "But why me? Why not Orion? Isn't he more capable than me?" Hugo asked.

"I know Orion will decline my request." Xavier said simply. "And if I leave Nathanial in charge, he might get ahead of himself and cause more trouble for me and the masters." He paused for a moment. "It's one of the reasons why I wanted him to come along with me. If he knew I was looking for someone to take my place for a while, he'll surely take advantage." He finished saying.

"Then what about Cassidy or Devon?" Hugo asked once more. "I'm sure they're capable of being in charge too."

"Cassidy is already assigned to look after Mya. And Devon is not necessarily a good candidate." Xavier answered. As Hugo opened his mouth to say something else, Xavier held up his hand and stopped him from speaking. "And do not ask about Rebecca. You know she's busy with other things at the moment."

Hugo looked down again, but quickly looked back up when he felt Xavier squeeze his shoulder. "Hugo, I have confidence in you. I know you'll do well." He stated. "And if it makes you feel any better, I put in a good word in with the masters." Seeing Hugo's eyes widened, Xavier continued. "They also believe that you are capable of handling the rest of our family while I'm gone. And if you need anything, you will be allowed to go into their chambers and speak with them personally." He finished with a smile.

Hugo couldn't believe what he just heard. "Wait…You mean I'm able to meet and talk to the masters…?" Hugo said in shock as Xavier nodded.

"Yes. They made an exception just for you. In fact, if you do well enough like I know you are, you will be allowed to join the masters and myself in our meetings." Xavier told him.

"Xavier…I…" Hugo stammered. "It's…such an honor…"

Xavier laughed. "It is! You deserve it my friend."

"Thank you Xavier. That means a lot to me." Hugo nodded once with a smile on his face.

Xavier returned the nod gesture back and spoke up once more. "Now let us get some rest. For tomorrow brings our family one step closer to our new lives." He finished as both he and Hugo walked down the corridor and disappeared from sight.

A few minutes after Xavier and Hugo left, at the opposite side of the castle, Orion, Damian, Jason and Ethan, who decided to join the Trio after meeting with Xavier, sat in a large enough room in silence. Well not so much since Jason wanted to break it, considering he isn't one to sit in silence with patience.

"Come on Orion. Why can't I go with Rebecca on her mission?" Jason asked as Orion, leaning against the wall with his eyes closed and arms crossed, began to speak.

"Because Jason, it's her mission." Orion replied. "She doesn't want anyone helping her, so it's just best to stay out of her way." Orion finished as he opened both of his eyes to look at Jason and smiled a bit. "She has some issues she needs to work out, so let's let her do it by herself." Orion stated as Jason looked at Orion and then frowned a bit and turned to look away.

"Man… we never get to do anything fun around here." Jason whined as Ethan, who was sitting on the couch with one leg crossed over the other and his arms folded as well, turned his head towards Jason.

"Do you…ever stop whining?" Ethan hissed as Jason turned his attention towards him. "It's not like you're going to do anything anyway. I question the reason why you're even here…Why don't you go find that brat Stephanie and play tag with her or something?" Ethan finished as Jason turned towards Ethan and growled at him.

"Shut your face!" Jason shouted as Ethan smirked at him.

"And what if I don't? What are you going to do about it?" Ethan said as Jason glanced at Ethan and slowly started to fidget a bit. Ethan noticed this and his smirk grew. "It's just as I thought." Ethan continued. "You're one of the weakest amongst us all. You would be a burden to anyone on a mission." Ethan continued as Jason took a step back and continued to growl at Ethan, but knew Ethan may be right.

Orion, who had lowered his head and closed his eyes again when Jason and Ethan began their dispute, decided that it was time to put an end to it. He reopened his eyes and sent a glare at Ethan, which he caught quickly and decided that he better stop. "That's enough Ethan." Orion said simply as he looked at Jason, who looked back at Orion and a slight smile appeared on his face.

"I don't need a headache from you two fighting." Orion continued as he looked over to the corner of the room to see Damian staring out the window, looking at the waves as they washed up against the shore of the island. Without saying a word, Orion walked up beside him and stared out the window as well. "Something bothering you?" Orion asked as Damian replied without looking at back.

"It's nothing. Just don't feel like being cooped up in here, that's all." Damian replied simply, causing Orion to nod his head, understanding what the young boy meant. "I feel where Jason is getting at." Damian continued as he slightly turned his head towards Orion. "It's irritating being in one place for so long." Damian finished as Orion glanced back at Jason and Ethan, who were just glaring at each other.

"That's understandable Damian, but Jason doesn't like to sit still period." Orion began. "To be honest, I think he's the edgiest out of all of us." Orion continued. "An interesting trait that only he seems to have." He finished as Damian looked at Jason and then Ethan.

"Then what's the other kid's problem?" Damian asked, but Ethan heard it and turned his glare towards Damian.

"What the hell did you just call me?' Ethan asked threateningly.

Damian looked at Ethan and slightly shrugged his shoulders as he leaned off the window. "I called you a kid. What? Is something wrong with that?" Damian asked with a slight smirk appearing across his face.

Ethan eyed Damian for a second and then grunted. "I advise you to choose how you use your words around me. You wouldn't want to do anything that might set me off." Ethan replied.

Damian just stared at Ethan and brushed off his threats by turning around and facing out the window again. "Whatever kid." Damian ended as Ethan glared daggers at Damian.

"Ethan." Orion called again, causing Ethan to look at him and then drop the subject quickly. "I told you, I don't need anyone fighting. We are all on the same team." Orion spoke as he was about to take a step towards Ethan, but then he suddenly froze as he sensed a presence and then turned towards the door that was closed. His eyes dilated as his stayed glued to the door. "Everyone I want you to be on your best behavior." Orion said sarcastically.

"Huh? Why?" Jason asked as Damian and Ethan turned their gaze towards Orion.

"Because… we're about to have company." Orion stated, somewhat disgustedly and sarcastic at the same time.

Suddenly, the door opened, revealing someone that Orion loathed. "Orion." The figure called out.

"Alister." Orion replied back as Alister stepped into the room with his hands behind his back and an evil smirk appearing on his face as he stepped towards Orion and stopped within mere inches from him. "So who do we owe the honors of seeing your disgusting face in our presence?" Orion asked as he slightly pounded his fist into his opened palmed and smirked at Alister. "I'll be sure to thank them personally." He finished as Jason and Ethan looked at Orion, with Damian watching as well.

"Oh no." Jason said. "Orion's got that look in his eyes again." Jason whispered as Ethan looked at Jason and then at Orion.

"No shit Sherlock. Everyone knows how much Orion doesn't like this guy." Ethan stated as Damian just stayed silent and watched Orion and Alister.

"Orion, is that anyway to greet your best friend?" Alister smirked as Orion returned it.

"I told you what happens to my best friend didn't I?" Orion replied as Alister closed his eyes for a second and then reopened them.

"Ah yes I do remember. You said you would cut my face in four and I'm here to tell you, my friend, that you're nowhere near strong enough to even put a dent in me." Alister replied as Orion continued to stand his ground against Alister.

"Oh is that so?" Orion replied. "Well let me enlighten you on the differences of our power Alister. I'm light years ahead of you." Orion continued as Alister stared at Orion with the same smirk he walked in with. "So don't get ahead of yourself, thinking that your human mind can comprehend the very tip of my power." Orion finished.

"My human mind huh?" Alister replied as he crossed his arms and stared at Orion. "You really think that you can beat me, don't you Orion?" Alister asked as he uncrossed his arms and walked slowly towards Jason, who realized this quickly and slowly started to back up. "You've interested me Orion. What if I asked you to show me this power that you talk about so much?" Alister asked as he continued to walked towards Jason, who quickly found himself backing up into a corner. "Hmmm…It's easy to see that you may be the strongest out of your entire family, but yet you don't act like it. So what if, I decided to push a few buttons and see what kind of power you really have hmmm?" Alister said as he stopped in front of Jason and smirked down at him.

"Alister what are you doing? Leave him alone! This is between me and you!" Orion shouted as Jason looked up at Alister and started to shake uncontrollably.

"Is that so?" Alister asked as he slowly raised his hand and laid it on top of Jason's head and slowly started to pat him like a dog. "Well then, if you don't show me what you got, then I'm pretty sure our problem will become other people's problems, don't you think?" Alister said as he glanced back at Orion and then turned his attention back down towards Jason, who was now scared out of his mind.

"Alister I'm warning you!' Orion shouted as Alister looked at Jason and suddenly reared his arm back and delivered a power punch across Jason's face, knocking him into the wall, causing him to bounce back allowing Alister to ready another blow to the face of the poor boy.

"You better show me Orion or else this boy won't survive!" Alister shouted as he was getting ready to bash Jason in the face again. As his fist was coming closer and closer to Jason's face, a hand suddenly appeared, belonging to Orion, who caught Alister's punch. Their red eyes locked; Alister's shining immensely with amusement, while Orion's looked like cold and heartless.

"You…Die…Now." Orion said as he delivered a blow across Alister's face and then grabbed him by his throat and pushed him back against the wall. Suddenly Alister grabbed his wrist and removed Orion's arm and kneed him in the stomach, causing Orion to wince in pain. He tried to back up, but it was too late as Alister delivered a blow to Orion's face knocking him against the wall.

"I'll tell you something Orion, I'm not impressed." Alister said as he slowly walked towards Orion. "After all that talk, I'm starting to believe that it was all a show. Honestly, now that Cassidy's not here, I think I can finally put you in your place." Alister said as both Damian and Ethan continued to watch on, speechless at what was happening.

Orion lifted his head up and smirked at Alister. "Trust me Alister, it's going to take more than that to put me anywhere!" Orion shouted as he charged towards Alister and tried to punch him, but Alister dodged it and returned it with a punch of his own. Orion saw it coming and he caught his fist and kneed Alister in the stomach and threw him against the wall this time and grabbed his throat and lifted him off the ground.

"Any last words before I spill your vocal chords out on the floor?" Orion smirked as he had Alister in his clutches.

"Ha…Hahahaha…Hahahaha!" Alister laughed as He looked down at Orion. "I knew it…You're weak!" Alister shouted as he slapped Orion's hand away and bashed Orion in the face, sending him staggering back. He tried to recover, but Alister was too quick. He charged towards Orion and delivered a few more punches to the face and then grabbed Orion by the head and slammed him down face first into the floor. "Let me ask you something Orion!" Alister shouted as he picked up Orion and threw him against the wall hard, causing Orion's body to put a dent in it and bounce off as Alister took advantage of it and rammed back into the wall, causing Orion to scream in pain.

"AHHHHH!" Orion shouted as Alister grabbed him by the head again.

"What do you think Stephanie would think if she saw you like this?" Alister shouted as he slammed Orion's face into the ground again and lifted him back up and repeated the process. "What do you think Jason's feeling right now, seeing you pummeled into the ground?" Alister continued as he picked Orion by the head and bashed him in the face sending him back into the ground. "What do you think Rebecca would say if she saw how pathetic you look right now?" Alister said as he stood over Orion and smirked down at him. "Hmph. The Dragon Duelist put up much more of a fight." Alister stated as he looked down at Orion and smirked.

"Huh? Dragon…Duelist?" Orion said, breathing heavily as Alister smirked down at him.

"I see that pounding I gave you hasn't affected your hearing." Alister replied. "But yes, the Dragon Duelist, who I saw earlier, a rather charming boy." Alister said. "His power is extraordinary. I'd say he's the easily strongest out of those duelists once he knows how to control his powers correctly." Alister continued. "But that shouldn't matter to you though, considering you'll never get to see him!" Alister shouted as he was pulled his hand back and getting ready to stabbed Orion in the chest, but Alister's flaw was that he gave Orion too much time to recover and Orion rolled out the way and delivered a powerful blow right across Alister's face, sending him through the wall leaving nothing but a hole. And on the other side was Alister lying motionless on the floor.

Orion stood up and stared at the motionless Alister and glared at him. "Tell me more about this Dragon Duelist! Now Alister!" Orion shouted as Alister began to chuckle, while still laying face up on the ground.

"You want to know more about him, don't you Orion? Hahahahahaha!" Alister continued to laugh as suddenly, a dark shadow appeared under Alister's body, pulling him down inside of it. "How about you go to Chicago and find out for yourself? I'm pretty sure you'll be satisfied with what you see Orion." Alister stated as his body continues to be slowly pulled down into the shadow-like darkness that formed under him. "Better yet, let's make this more fun." He stated with a smirk on his face. "Whoever gets to the Dragon Duelist first will have the pleasure of killing of him, or in your case, gain his unbelievable power that you crave so much! Hahahahahaha!" Alister laughed sadistically as his body continued to fade into the darkness.

"Wouldn't that be fun Orion! A race for a power that a single human wields that may actually give you the chance to kill me! Or better yet, I kill you and your entire fucking family! HAHAHAHA!" Alister shouted as his body completely faded into the darkness, disappearing but not before his last words got out. "I'll tell you this Orion, from here on out I will show you a hell that you have never seen! HAHAHAHAHA!" Alister finished as he disappeared away from Orion and the others, making Orion seriously think about what Alister said.

Suddenly Orion turned his attention towards Jason, who was shocked at what just took place. "Jason, are you alright?" Orion asked as he went over to help him up.

"Ye…Yea…I'm fine. Just a bruise that's all." Jason smiled as Orion looked down at him and smiled back.

"That's good to hear." Orion stated as he turned towards Ethan and Damian. "Well since you guys don't feel like sitting here, I guess we just found something to do." Orion stated as Damian and Ethan looked at Orion in shock.

"You're not seriously going to take him on his crazy ass challenge are you?" Damian asked as Orion nodded his head and looked out the window, his expression nothing short of serious.

"Yes I am. I want to see this power this Dragon Duelist wields for myself." Orion ended as Jason, Ethan, and Damian stared at Orion for a second as he turned back around. "Let's go. We don't have time to waste." Orion stated as he walked out of the room, with the three following after him.

While Orion and the other three walked out of the room to head on over to Chicago, in another part of the castle, Michelle was also preparing herself to leave the island but for a different reason. A few hours earlier, she was handed the information she wanted to see about Sega and her deck and quickly decided to make a move before her quarry becomes someone else's target. As she put on her boots, a knock came from the door.

It knocked once, making Michelle slightly annoyed. "Come in!" She shouted as she walked over to her desk to grab her deck holster and hooked it onto the front of her skirt.

The door opened up, revealing a young female child, Stephanie. Stephanie walked into the room with a sad look to her face. "Are you sure that you really want to leave Michelle?" Stephanie asked sadly.

"Yeah." Michelle said harshly as she whirled around and walked past the younger girl to her dresser and placed her gold-chain jade necklace around her neck. "Now that I got what I need, there's no point of wasting time here." Michelle said as a smirk grew on her face.

"But Michelle," Stephanie retorted. "The masters…They wouldn't like it if you left without letting them know."

Michelle shrugged. "I can't just sit here knowing Sega is somewhere in New York City. If no one is going to escort me to her, time to take matters into my own hands."

"But don't you think it's a little early to challenge Sega?" She asked as Michelle gave her a slight glare. "I mean, she's quite strong and you're not quite…" She began to trail off as she noticed Michelle straighten her stance. "…Ready yet." She finished in a whisper-like voice as Michelle turned towards her.

"I'm not ready?" Michelle inquired slowly as she approached Stephanie, who slowly backed up and waved her hands furiously.

"No! That's not what I meant!" Stephanie said shaking her head before she bumped into a wall. She looked behind her for a bit but as she turned to look back, Michelle was towering over her with a dark glare.

"Listen here you little brat." Michelle spat. "I'm the only one who knows when I'm ready and I say I am ready to face and beat Sega." She clarified, still glaring at Stephanie, who looked at her wide-eyed. "I don't need some short, twinkle-eye brat to tell me otherwise." She added as she stepped away from Stephanie. "You have no idea of the embarrassment Sega put me through. Taking my title… defeating me in my hometown… that little bitch is going to pay for what she did to me." She growled as she clenched her fist and then began to smirk slowly. "But now that I got a new deck and a powerful monster by my side, Sega doesn't stand a chance against me." She chuckled darkly.

Stephanie stared at Michelle for a moment or two before she spoke up. "I'm sure that you will beat her Michelle. You're a pretty powerful duelist." Stephanie smiled, making Michelle look at her. "What I meant by not ready is that you haven't even taken your deck out for a spin, you know, give it a practice run." She pointed at Michelle's deck that was hooked on her skirt.

"So?" Michelle questioned, rising a brow. "Why does this have to do with you?"

"I'm just concerned Michelle." Stephanie said softly. "You want to face Sega without getting a hang of your deck."

Michelle chuckled slowly as she shook her head. "Oh Stephanie, Stephanie, Stephanie." She repeated the younger girl's name. "You have a lot to learn about me." When Stephanie looked at Michelle confused to what she said, Michelle pressed on. "Unlike other people who waste their time in perfecting their decks, my decks are already perfect in my hands. I don't need to practice." She said cockily with a grin.

"But…" Stephanie began to protest but Michelle cut her off.

"Look, your masters trusted me with a powerful Hybrid, right?" Michelle asked her. Stephanie nodded. "Then that means they are confident that I will beat Sega and I know I will." She turned her back and walked towards the door. "So there's no need to worry." She finished.

"…Alright." Stephanie sighed in defeat as Michelle simply glanced back at her and smiled smugly.

"Now if you excuse me, I'm going to get my pride back from that bitch." Michelle laughed as she walked out the door, leaving Stephanie standing alone inside the room.

Stephanie bit her lip. "I don't know about this…" She began as she let out a sigh. "I know Michelle is strong and stuff, but…" She groaned as she tilted her head back and let out a sound of frustration. "Uggghhh! What do I do?" Stephanie walked over to Michelle's bed and fell face-first into the satin sheets. "I don't want her to lose! I want her to win!" She screamed into the sheets as she kicked her feet that were dangling in the air off the bed. She then turned over and looked at the ceiling above her.

A few minutes passed by as Stephanie continued to look at the ceiling, blinking every so often. She let out another sigh as she closed her eyes for another moment or two. A few moments of silence passed before her eyes flew wide open and a wide smile appeared across her face.

"That's it!" Stephanie exclaimed as she sat straight up and then jumped off the bed. "I'll follow her! That way, if Sega tries to do anything funny, I can be there to help Michelle!" She shouted with glee. "I'm such a genius!" She giggled as she ran out the room.

As Stephanie ran off into the depths of the castle, Michelle walked along a long and desolate corridor that lead to a specific room. That room was known as the teleportation room, used by the duelists given permission to use the technology and take themselves to a certain location.

"You won't get the best of me this time, Sega." Michelle said to herself as she punched her fist into her open palm while she walked. "I'll personally see to that and maybe rearrange your face while I'm at it." She darkly chuckled as she opened her deck holster and grabbed her Hybrid card from it.

"You better be as powerful as they say you are, Shirohara." Michelle said outloud. She paused for a moment, blinked a few times and then chuckled to herself. "Look at me, talking to a stupid card as if it can understand." Michelle muttered as she shook her head.

"Oh but it can understand you Michelle. You just need to learn to keep your mouth shut." A dark, feminine voice spoke out from the shadows in front of Michelle, startling the New York girl.

"Rebecca!" Michelle growled as Rebecca walked towards the girl. "What are you doing here?" She asked Rebecca who only flicked her hair off her shoulder.

"Just walking around, bored out of my mind. And you?" Rebecca simply answered. "What are you doing here?" She asked back. Michelle didn't respond back, but Rebecca already figured it out. "You're heading to New York City, aren't you?"

Michelle glared at Rebecca slightly. "So what if I am?"

"And without the masters' permission as well?" Rebecca added with a sly smirk. "My, don't you think you'll get into trouble?" She said in a mocking tone.

"They don't control me." Michelle hissed. "I do as I please."

Rebecca stared at her before closing her eyes and began to chuckle. "If you say so, princess." She said as she walked past Michelle. But before she did, she stopped and looked at Michelle. "Good luck with your duel with Sega. You're going to need it." She smiled.

Angry by Rebecca's words, Michelle whirled around to face the dark girl. "What did you say? Did you say I need luck to beat Sega?" Michelle accused.

Rebecca shrugged. "Yeah I did." She smirked slightly as she too turned to face Michelle.

"I don't need luck!" Michelle shouted. "I am going to beat Sega and with the card your masters gave me."

"Yea good luck with that." Rebecca replied as she turned her back towards Michelle and began to walk off.

"Listen here! I don't need you telling me what I can and can't do!" Michelle shouted after Rebecca, who continued to walk off, ignoring Michelle's screams behind her. "I'll show you Rebecca! I'll put that bitch in her place! Then even you will look at me and realize who is the better duelist." Michelle finished as Rebecca stopped in her tracks and then turned her head back slightly and smirked at Michelle.

"You want me to realize you as a great duelist or something?" Rebecca asked somewhat sarcastically as she continued to smirk at Michelle.

"Grrrrr." Michelle growled as Rebecca started to chuckle at the lowly growl that Michelle made.

"If you want me to appreciate you for the duelist that you are, then you're going to have to prove me that you're not just all talk and no skills." Rebecca explained as she turned her back towards the direction she was facing and previously and continued to walk off. "Until then, it's like I said…Good luck beating Sega, because you're going to need it." Rebecca finished smirking, leaving a steaming Michelle standing there, glaring daggers at Rebecca's back which was now out of sight as Rebecca disappeared as she turned the corner at the end of the corridor.

"Grrrrr….I'll show you Rebecca… Sega won't stand a chance against me this time…I'll show you and Stephanie… that I don't lose…To anybody." Michelle finished as she turned around angrily and walked towards the transportation room, getting ready to finish her rivalry with the one who broke her pride…Sega Rivera.

**[In the Streets of Chicago – Early Morning time]**

Rakaia was walking on the sidewalk with his hands in his pocket, not really noticing the crowd around him as he continued his pace, but to nowhere in particular. Red-Eyes wasn't on his shoulder this time, probably back in his own world, trying to handle some business with its counterpart, involving the previous fight that Rakaia had with Alister.

"_You seem to be in deep thought."_ A voice came from out of nowhere, which sounded like a female's voice. _"I think I know what's bothering you." _ The voice spoke again as a girl with a pink ponytail on the side of her head floated besides Rakaia's head, causing him to glance at her with annoyance. "_You know, you were too hard on her back there and you really want to apologize, don't you?_" The girl said with a grin on her face.

Rakaia stopped walking for a second and glanced at the flying spirit girl that hovered beside him and sighed, before he started walking again. "Get lost." Rakaia said simply as Priscilla looked at him and shook her head.

"_I swear you can be so stubborn sometimes."_ Priscilla added as she floated beside him again. _"Come on, can't you lighten up a little bit?"_ She asked as Rakaia continued to try and ignore her, but that proved to be different task of its own. "_Come on Rakaia, you can't keep ignoring me forever._" She said as she placed her hand on Rakaia's shoulder.

With that action alone, Rakaia paused for a second, turning his head slightly towards her looking at her questionably. "_She…She…She can touch me?_" Rakaia asked himself as Priscilla smirked at him, as if she knew what he was thinking.

"_Yep I can, and you know what else….I can do a lot more than that."_ She said as Rakaia looked up at her and then glanced back around the crowd.

"Don't you think you should walk like a normal person? People can see you, you know." Rakaia said as Priscilla smiled at Rakaia, as she turned her back and floated beside Rakaia. She appeared to be laying down on her back with one leg crossed over the other one, with her foot moving back and forth as she moved her arms behind her head and looked at Rakaia.

"_Don't worry. Nobody can see me but you."_ Priscilla said as she turned on her stomach and looked at Rakaia.

"So basically I look like an idiot talking to air…nice." Rakaia said simply as Priscilla gave him a fake frown.

"_Oh don't be like that."_ She said as she placed her hand on top of his hand and playfully rubbed his hair, causing Rakaia to glare at her. _"What? What's wrong?"_ She asked with a smile.

"Hands off." He replied as Priscilla looked at him, forming a smirk on her face.

"_Or what?" _She asked as she continued to rub her hand through his hair. _"You're going to grab me out of the air and expose me for the ghost girl that I am?" _She taunted. _"Oh I'm sure you would love to show me to world right?" _She continued as Rakaia gave her one last look and continued to walk off.

"_Hey! Rakaia!"_ She shouted as she floated behind Rakaia to catch up with him. _"I was just joking you know! Damn you don't have to be so uptight about everything! Arrgghh!" _Priscilla groaned as she continued to follow Rakaia.

"_You know you're an ass right?"_ Priscilla stated with a somewhat angry face, but Rakaia turned his head towards her and smirked at her.

"I know, but hey what are you going to do about it? After all you're just my imaginary flying version of Luna made from my own perverted imagination right?" Rakaia said somewhat with smartly.

"_WHAT WAS THAT!"_ Priscilla yelled as she started as steam started to flow out of her ears. "_WHY YOU LITTLE…"_ She started before Rakaia cut her off with his trademark, but yet still somewhat dark smirk.

"It's just a joke." Rakaia said as he placed his hands in his pocket and continued to walk along the sidewalk of the not so crowded, but still crowded streets of Chicago. "Besides I should be thanking you for trying to lighten me up a bit." Rakaia said, causing Priscilla to look at him with a shock expression on her face. "Actually, I should be thanking you for more than that." He continued as Priscilla floated beside him.

"_Rakaia…"_ She said as she continued to stare at her longtime friend before a thought came to her mind. "_Rakaia….I…Can I ask you a question?"_ She asked as Rakaia glanced over his shoulder at her again and nodded. "_Well…I…Sigh…What happened to you Rakaia? You never use to be this uptight, let alone an ass towards anybody….Especially to the ones who didn't deserve it…but."_ Priscilla continued as she looked down at the ground and then back at Rakaia. "_What happened? I mean you even flipped out on the girl that is trying her hardest to help you and you…." _Priscilla was about to continue before Rakaia cut her off.

"Nothing is wrong with me Priscilla." Rakaia answered back. "It's just…I don't want to see Luna hurt the same way I was." Rakaia continued. "You and me both know what it's like to die in one of the most horrible ways imaginable, with me knowing that and finding out that Alister had everything to do it…I just don't want none of my friends to get involved." He continued. "To be honest, I don't even want Red-Eyes to interfere with me and Alister." Rakaia stated as he found himself standing in front of a small lake in the city park.

"_Huh? Why not?_" She asked as she floated down to the ground and made it look like she sitting on the grass.

"Because…" Rakaia replied as he bent down and stared into the river-like stream and then tilting his head up to stare at the clouds. "I don't want Red-Eyes risking his life to save mine again… I mean right now we're tied together because he bounded his soul with mine." Rakaia continued, but Priscilla wanted to add in her own words.

"_Aren't you glad though? I mean think about it. Out of the two of us, you're the one who got a second chance at life." _She added as Rakaia looked down at her.

"Yea, but now that means if anything drastic happens to me, then Red-Eyes dies too and I…I can't let that happen." Rakaia said as he turned his head away from Priscilla, but Priscilla was quick. She used her hand and gently placed it under Rakaia's chin and turned his head, so he could face her.

"_You don't want anyone you're close to, to get hurt. So you're acting like a jerk and giving your friends the cold shoulder, so they'll stop following you and try to get mixed up in your fight, is that it_? She asked.

Rakaia slowly nodded his head and Priscilla let his chin go. He then turned to the river and started walking towards it. _"You know Rakaia, your friends have feelings too."_ She started as Rakaia looked at her. "_Think about it, with you being an ass and all, will it really make them stay away or will they get more involved?" _She asked as she turned her head back towards Rakaia.

"That's what I'm shooting for." Rakaia replied. "I want them to stay away."

"_But they won't, dumbass_." Priscilla stated as she continued to stare at Rakaia. "_That's what friends are for. They stand strong for each other no matter what the situation is."_ Priscilla said as she floated around Rakaia, who just looked at her with a slightly annoyed look on his face.

Rakaia crossed his arms and turned his head, trying to avoid her eyes. "What's it to you? As a matter of fact, why are you even hanging around me?" Rakaia asked as he turned his head back towards Priscilla, but only realized she wasn't standing in front of him anymore.

Suddenly Rakaia felt a pair of arms wrap around his neck playfully, causing him to notice Priscilla's head resting on top of his with her giggling. "_Because I like you silly._" She said as she let go of Rakaia and then floated in front of him smiling, but it soon faded as her face grew serious. "_Seriously though, I want to help because we were friends back when we were young Rakaia. And just because we had a little mishap in life, doesn't mean we still aren't." _She said as she placed her hand on his shoulder, causing Rakaia to soften up a bit, but then returned back to his bad attitude.

"Sigh….Do what you want." Rakaia said as he moved her hand away and began to walk away, finding the exit to the park and walking out.

"_Oh Rakaia_." Priscilla said as she shook her head at the boy that just turned his back on her. "_I guess that's your way of saying thank you now…sigh…you're such an ass_." She said to herself as she followed behind Rakaia as they left the park.

"Tell me something Priscilla." Rakaia said suddenly as he continued to walk down the street with his hands in his pockets.

"_Huh? What is it?"_ She asked with a questionable look on her face.

"Why you, out of all people?" Rakaia started as Priscilla continued to look at him with a confused expression on her face. "What I mean is…Why did you have to get captured and die the way you did?" Rakaia continued as he kept walking to nowhere in particular, but still kept his facial expression normal and his hands in his pocket. Priscilla continued to float behind him, but with the words that just came out of Rakaia's mouth made her think about what happened all those years ago. Her facial expression grew tense, but with sadness covering it as she stopped floating, causing Rakaia to turn his head behind him to look at her.

"_Rakaia….How old do you think I am?"_ She asked with sadness clearly taking control over her tone.

Rakaia looked at her for a second and then thought about the years that they've known each other and that tried to answer her question. "I would guess about 18 or so." Rakaia replied, but Priscilla shook her head with a slight sad giggle.

"_All these years and you're still off. Sigh….Rakaia remember I was a few years older than you, and right now I take it you're around 18 years old right?"_ Priscilla guessed as Rakaia nodded his head in approval. _"Well I'm 21 years old Rakaia or I would be if I was still alive…They came and kidnapped me a few years after you and your family disappeared."_ She continued.

"So that means that after Alister was done with me, he quickly moved on to the next one who had the same kind of duel energy right?" Rakaia asked.

Priscilla nodded and then looked up at Rakaia. "_That's only half right. It wasn't just the same kind of duel energy Rakaia. It had to do with the amount that we have stored in us. Basically from what I understand from this whole thing is that Alister wanted to do more than just extract our duel energy from us. Apparently, I had something else that he wanted, but for some reason he couldn't get his hands on."_ Priscilla ended as Rakaia looked at her and then started to think.

"_Something he wanted to get his hands on?"_ Rakaia thought to himself as he flashed back to the conversation he and Alister had.

**[Flashback]**

_"All of the kids fell quite easily, except one… and it wasn't you." Alister said slowly, causing Rakaia to quickly calm down and look at him with confusion on his face._

_"What…Do you mean it wasn't me?" Rakaia asked somewhat curious on what Alister's answer might be._

_"There was another after you that survived our experiments for quite some time. Oh, she was so much trouble." Alister stated with a chuckle. "Her endurance for punishment was remarkable and the energy she had in her body was outstanding! No one was able to produce that much energy like you had but her, my little Rakaia." Alister spoke sinisterly._

_"Alister…Don't tell me…What did you do? Who the hell are you talking about?" Rakaia yelled as Alister closed his eyes and smirked at Rakaia, while he chuckled._

_"I'm surprised you don't know. Didn't you sense it when you had your little chat with her a moment ago?" Alister asked halfheartedly._

_"No… you don't mean…" Rakaia started, but Alister interrupted him before he could finish._

_"I do….It was Priscilla." Alister finished, and once that sentence was out, Rakaia's eyes turned dark red and suddenly, he shot towards Alister and delivered a punch, outlined in red, across his face hard, sending the sinister villain into the wall, creating a body like figure in it. Once his body hit the wall, Rakaia shot forward and kneed him in the stomach and grabbed him by the throat and held his head up forcing Alister to look at him._

_"What the hell did you do to her?" He screamed. "Tell me what the fuck did you bastards do to her?" He screamed again as he drew his other hand back, getting ready to pound the dark villain face in._

_"Relying on your Berserk Dragon's power eh?" Alister shook his head. "You do know the drawback for doing that don't you?" Alister questioned, but Rakaia wasn't hearing it._

_"Answer me Alister!" Rakaia shouted, causing Alister to lower his head slowly and smile._

_"Feisty aren't we? Alright then, it was nothing complicated. The experimenters gave her the same treatment they gave you. The only difference is that she died screaming in agony." Alister smirked evilly. "Oh how I loved it, a beautiful young high school girl screaming her lungs out…it was wonderful. To be honest, she reminded me of you when you screamed Rakaia, but you were the lucky one." He locked eyes with Rakaia's dark red. "While you were saved by your pet, Priscilla's pet died along with her. And it was a Hybrid too." Alister spoke with a smirk, causing Rakaia's eyes to widen in shock as he stared at Alister in disbelief._

_"She….she had…a Hybrid?" Rakaia said stunned at the information._

_Red-Eyes sat on his shoulder in shock as well. He didn't know what Alister was talking about, but he was new Hybrid himself. Surely, the other Hybrids would have told him something by now. "That's…that's impossible…" Red-Eyes stated still shocked. "There were no other Hybrids, but me, Celeste, and Tiburscia. I just don't understand." The Hybrid Dragon finished._

**[End of Flashback]**

"A Hybrid!" Rakaia shouted, snapping out of his trance and catching weird glances from the people that walked passed him. Rakaia looked around and then he turned his head back towards to Priscilla, who couldn't be seen by no one else.

"Priscilla he said you had a Hybrid…How is that even possible?" Rakaia said as he looked at Priscilla as Priscilla took a deep breath and then looked back at Rakaia.

"_The Hybrid that he was talking about was mine. It first appeared when those assholes came and kidnapped me." _Priscilla said as her eyes sparkled._ "It was beautiful Rakaia. It had blue flame wings and it was in the shape of a Pegasus, kind of."_ She continued as Rakaia listened to her story. "_It tried to protect me, but then another monster came and that's when I first saw….Him." _Priscilla gritted her teeth in anger at the last word for emphasis.

"You mean Alister?" Rakaia said crossing his arms, his eyes still glued to Priscilla.

Priscilla nodded and then continued on with her story. _"The monster he had wasn't like anything I've seen or dueled before. My Hybrid tried to protect me, but the monster Alister had was too strong… probably from the amount of Duel energy that he already stolen."_ Priscilla explained.

"Not to mention, he already had mine and I'm pretty sure that was more than a boost for him." Rakaia added as Priscilla nodded and continued her story.

"_After he defeated my Hybrid, he took me personally and brought me back to the lab and that's when the nightmare got worse."_ She said as started to dread the thought of what happened. _"He monitored every experiment, the amount of pain that he put my body through he made sure he did himself, while his filthy scientist took down notes and suggested something else to put me through."_ Priscilla stated as tears started to form as she continued to inform Rakaia about what happened.

"Sounds like he really showed an interest in you." Rakaia added.

"_That's because my Hybrid was protecting me."_ Priscilla answered back. _"The reason from my knowledge of why the experiments lasted so long was because she was protecting my duel energy from being drained and that put my body under a lot of stress and eventually after they finally got what they wanted…_" Priscilla was about to continue, but Rakaia finished it for her.

"You died." Rakaia finished as Priscilla sadly nodded her head in approval, signaling to Rakaia that he was right.

Rakaia looked at her for a few more seconds and then continued to ask another question. "He said that your Hybrid died with you…Is that true? I mean, wouldn't you know if you're a spirit and all?" Rakaia asked her as Priscilla looked at Rakaia and then shook her head.

"_No he's lying about that."_ Priscilla answered. _"My Hybrid didn't die…Actually my Hybrid was the last thing I saw before I passed."_ Priscilla replied. Rakaia nodded, indicating that he was listening to her words and didn't plan on her cutting her off. _"It was strange really, but it felt nice to see something friendly, after all the torture I endured." _Priscilla said as she moved her right hand through her ponytail that was sitting on the side of her head. _"It spoke to me. It was telling me that I was going to be ok and that I was going to live, but I knew I wasn't and I knew she was just trying to make it easier for me." _Priscilla continued. _"I remember the last thing I said to her, before I died…" _Priscilla spoke as Rakaia looked at her, his expression not changing.

"What was that?" He asked her.

"_I asked her..." _Priscilla started_." I…I asked her to tell me her name."_ Priscilla replied as she looked at Rakaia and could tell that even though he wasn't showing it, he had a lot of mixed emotions going on inside of him. _"I wanted to know her name, the one who fought so hard to keep me out of that hellhole that bastard Alister put me in."_ Priscilla stressed as she cursed herself every time the Alister's name came out of her mouth.

"Can you remember the name of the Hybrid that tried to save you?" Rakaia asked still sounding neutral about the situation, even though in his heart, he was clearly one sided about it all.

"_Yea, actually I remember it quite well. Her name….Her name…was…Ixion."_ Priscilla finished as Rakaia looked at her and then thought for a second.

"_Ixion huh?" That's a name I haven't heard of. I don't know maybe the Hybrid did die afterwards or else Red-Eyes would have known something."_ Rakaia thought to himself as he snapped out of it and looked back at Priscilla.

"Wow I can't imagine how hard it must have been for you." Rakaia said as he turned his back from Priscilla, with his expression changing quickly. He gritted his teeth and the thought of Alister entered his mind.

"_I promise you Alister…You won't get away with this. Mark my words, you'll die before you hurt anyone else, I swear on my life I'll bring you down."_ Rakaia thought to himself.

"_Rakaia….Rakaia…..Rakaia!"_ Priscilla shouted, snapping Rakaia out of his trance, causing him to turn back around and stare at her. _"You don't plan on fighting Alister again do you? I mean, not in your current state." _She finished as Rakaia nodded his head in approval.

"Remember what I said Priscilla. I'm not fighting Alister for your sake. I'm fighting Alister because of what he did to me. I want to end this nightmare once and for all." Rakaia said to her, which Priscilla knew what he was saying was a lie, well his reasoning were anyway. She smiled at Rakaia and then nodded her head at him.

"_Alright then Rakaia, but I'm coming with you."_ She said as Rakaia glared at her for a split second, catching her off guard.

"No, you will go back to the laboratory with all the other spirits and stay there until this is over." Rakaia said as Priscilla glared back at Rakaia this time.

"_How about you make me go back?"_ Priscilla stated as Rakaia glared at her again.

"Priscillllaa." Rakaia said in an annoyed tone as Priscilla crossed her arms in front of him and glared back.

"_Listen Rakaia, that attitude may work on everyone else, but not on me alright! If you want me to go back to that shit hole then you're going to have force me to do it, and I don't think that you can personally."_ Priscilla taunted. _"Now here's the deal I'm going to come with you and help you out, whether you like it or not. I told you we were friends before this and we're friends after as well, so don't think you can shoulder this burden all on your own. Remember your life wasn't the only one taken unfairly Rakaia… HE TOOK MY LIFE AS WELL!_' Priscilla shouted, causing Rakaia to take a step back from her outburst.

"_I know you're thinking of everybody else Rakaia, but trust me you're no good to anybody dead! And that's what will exactly happen to you if you go and face Alister alone!"_ Priscilla shouted again.

"Priscilla…" Rakaia started, but this time it was Priscilla that cut him off.

"_Don't say it! Don't forget you still have the children in that laboratory that died for his idiotic cause! The ones that didn't have the duel energy that we possessed died off assumptions! How do you think their families felt when their child was kidnapped and murdered for some sick twisted experiments! How do you think people felt when they were taken from their houses and used for the same sick game caused by the biggest ass wipe on this planet! Think Rakaia!"_ Priscilla yelled again causing Rakaia to shut up and listen to what she had to say. _"This isn't just about you anymore! You have a lot of people's feelings riding on your shoulders and I know…I know it's a lot."_ Priscilla stated as she started to calm down with her tone and her words. _"But that's why I'm here. That's why your friends are here. We all can help you carry that burden…You don't have to do it by yourself." _She finished as Rakaia stared at her intently, not saying a word.

"Grrr." Rakaia growled under his breath. He didn't want someone else getting dragged into a problem that started off with him, he didn't want anyone else getting hurt, but still he knew Priscilla was right. Suddenly, without another second to waste, Rakaia placed his hands in his pockets and turned his back towards Priscilla and began to walk off back towards the area of the Laboratory. "Fine then do what you want." Rakaia said half-heartedly as he just waved his hand behind him, causing Priscilla to smile again.

She shook her head and continued to watch Rakaia as he walked off. _"Rakaia…You're such an ass." _Priscilla finished as she began to follow him, floating beside him, still remaining unseen by the people that roamed the streets as the two headed back to the place of their death.

**[Somewhere in New York City]**

It was early morning hours, still slightly dark but the city streets were crowd or starting for a long day ahead. Highways were already occupied with cars, trucks and 18 wheelers.

Underneath one of those highways, unknown and unseen, laying face-first amongst the filthy debris and garbage was a body of young man, fully clothed but looked badly injured. For a few moments, he didn't move, but he still breathed until suddenly, his eyes fluttered open, though they were slightly unfocused.

"Ughhh…" He groaned as he tried to roll over, moaning and wincing in pain. Blood was seen trickling out the corner of his mouth as well as a small pool that formed on the ground and was splattered over his shirt.

"Ah!" He screamed as he sat up and clutched himself under his ribs. His clothes were ripped and bloody. He had bruises over his faces and arms and one of his fingerless gloves were missing. "Dammit…" He hissed as he tried to handle the pain that ache through his entire body. "Shit…" He cursed under his breath.

His eyes became focused again as he suddenly became aware of his surroundings and the noise caused by the vehicles above him. "Where…am I?" He asked himself as he looked around and noticed a few feet away from him was a broken sign that read a name of restaurant and the city it was located in. "New…York? I'm in New York City?" He seemed surprised as he struggled to get onto his feet. "Why here? Why am I back here again…"

He finally managed to get back on his feet, though he struggled with his balance for a minute or two. He panted heavily and wiped the blood off his mouth. "Dammit…" He growled as he looked at his hand that he wiped the blood on and closed it into a fist. "I need their help…" He stated as he walked with a slight limp. "I need them to help me…" He finished as he walked off into the darkened morning and into the city looking for help from "them".

**Whoa it sounds like these guys are about to get things started with our heroes. With everything that's been going on so far, can our heroes still stand tall and overcome the challenges that lay before them? Find out next time on Yugioh GX.**

* * *

Alexia: *Walks in the living room with Luna and sits on the couch* Sigh….He's really not acting like himself.

Luna: Yea….Sigh…I don't know what the problem is, but he's really sad right now.

Alexia: Think we should let him rest for a bit and let him come to us?

Luna: I don't know…Personally I want to help him through whatever it is that's got him feeling like this. He's just acting like….I don't know lifeless or something.

Alexia: Did something happen that you know of?

Luna: *Shakes her head* Not to my knowledge…Sigh…Alexia I hope he'll be ok.

Alexia: Don't worry, he's our creator and character in the story, he'll be alright. Whatever it is that's bothering him, he'll get through it. But for now, all we can do is see the readers off.

Luna: Yea you're right. *Looks at the readers* Alright you guys, we hope you enjoyed the chapter.

Alexia: Yea and don't worry there is more to come so don't go anywhere and please guys, try and show you're support for the story, there's just so many surprises that you haven't seen yet.

Luna and Alexia: *Waves goodbye to the fans* Alright see you next time, please review!


	27. Duelists Clash, Hero VS Angel

**Disclaimer: Alright guys, here goes another chapter for you to read. I'm not going to keep you guys long this time, so just jump straight into the story. Happy reading!**

**Me: Well so it looks like everybody been drawn.**

**Sega: Yea, and we're going to be on a wikia page like the real yugioh characters *looks at Chazz* Except for you, because you know you're apart of GX and all….Sooooooo yea.**

**Chazz: Oh guys come on, you can get me drawn for your series cam't you.**

**Me: Hmmmm….I don't know we are like better than what the original series was * Looks at Sega with a smirk* Don't you think?**

**Sega: *Smirks back and then looks at Chazz* Yea we are, you know we up the GX status and made you famous Chazz…Jaden and Alexis were already famous so they don't count.**

**Chazz: *Begs* Please! Please! Oh please! Let me be apart of your wikia when you get it! I'll do anything!**

**Me: Anything? *Raises eyebrow* Then beg me servant. BEG ME! **

**Sega: if that's true then your going to come with me and the girls to do our shopping *Turns her back and starts to walk off, but stops and turns her head back towards Chazz* Oh and don't forget your credit card. **

**Me:…Damn I was just going to say start the story….BUT THAT'S A GREAT IDEA! BRING ME A GAME OR SOMETHING BACK!**

**Chazz: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO *Is bopped on the head by Sega and is dragged out of the room and down the stairs, hitting every step.***

**Blair: When will he ever learn? *Looks at Rakaia.* You already decided to get us all drawn for your wikia anyway, didn't you? **

**Me: *Laughs nervously* Yep you know me, I already had that decided..Mind starting the story off. **

**Blair: Sure and thanks to Chazz's slowlness I'm going to get a new outfit out of this. *Blair presses the button and starts the story* Happy reading everyone!**

* * *

**Chapter 23  
Duelists Clash, Hero vs. Angel**

**[Luna's Aunt and Uncle's House – In Chicago (Mid to Late Morning)]**

Luna stood in front of the window where Rakaia had leaped out of the previous night. She sat and watched as he ran down the side of the street until he was out of sight. "Rakaia…" Luna said to herself as Neveah opened the door to the room and saw Luna staring out the window.

"He left again, didn't he?" Neveah asked as she walked up beside Luna and stared out the window as well.

Luna couldn't help but nod her head at Neveah's statement as they both saw the brighten sky, with the sun shining down beautifully. "You know, I just don't understand what's going on." Luna started as Neveah took her eyes off the scenery and stared up at Luna. "I mean, I get that something is wrong, but why won't he just let me help him?" Luna asked, not really expecting Neveah to answer her back.

"Luna." Neveah said as she stared up at the girlfriend of her senior. "I…I…don't." Neveah was about to begin, but Luna cut her off as she continued to speak.

"I know he doesn't want us to get hurt, but what about his own safety! Doesn't he think that matters to any of us...Even me..." Luna burst out, but soon calmed down as a tear threatened to flow down her cheek from her right eye. "Doesn't he even care about how I feel about this anymore?" Luna asked as she tried to keep her eyes hidden from Neveah, who may be young, but wasn't stupid.

"Luna." Neveah called out while placing her hand on Luna's shoulder and smiling up at her. "Don't worry ok? We came out here to bring Rakaia back and that's what we're going to do. Even if it's by force, I promise you that will get him back to Duel…Well you know…" Neveah trailed off, thinking about the previous news that she heard about Duel Academy.

Luna stared down at the young rookie duelist as she continued on, now this time, just thinking out loud. "Last night…it was a nightmare. First, something clearly goes wrong with Rakaia. Then, we leave Duel Academy and next thing I know we lost everyone." Neveah spoke sadly as she looked away from Luna and focused on the ground at her feet. "I met new friends there and even got to go through a crisis in my first few weeks." Neveah continued as Luna stared at Neveah as she continued on.

"When your Aunt and Uncle told us about it, I was hoping that it was just a silly rumor, and then what do you know… it's right on the news in front of us." Neveah continued as Luna turned her head from Neveah and stared down as well. "And now I'm talking about bringing Rakaia back, but…That's just all talk I guess." Neveah finished as Luna brought her head back up and then stared at Neveah for second.

Suddenly, Luna turned towards the door and began walking towards it, leaving Neveah standing by the window. "I know how you feel Neveah." Luna said slowly as she walked towards the door and opened it. "We've both have lost a lot, considering Duel Academy was our home and to think it would just go up and flames like that is a shock itself, not to mention the lives of our friends that we shared a bond with." Luna continued as Neveah brought her gaze up from the floor and towards Luna as she stood at the door and waited on Neveah.

"Even so, I wouldn't count Duel Academy out just yet." Luna smiled. "If I know them, they had something ready just for such an emergency." Luna continued as Neveah's face was now more confused than sad.

"Don't worry. We have problems of our own." Luna said as she tightened up her gloves on her hand. "And that's to find Rakaia and beat some sense into him if need be." Luna smiled brightly as Neveah's face lit up as she watched as Luna's mood completely changed from being sad to now optimistic.

"Yea…Yea you're right." Neveah stated as she walked towards Luna. "Let's go bring the Dragon dofus back! I still haven't had my duel yet, so if he thinks he's getting out of that, then he's dead wrong." Neveah finished as Luna tilted her head for a second, causing Neveah to look back at Luna confused.

"What?" Neveah asked.

"Wrong choice of words." Luna replied, causing Neveah to scratch her head for a second and then realize what she said and quickly started shaking her hands in defense in front of her face.

"Oh no that's not what I meant!" She shouted nervously. "What I meant to say is…that well you know…He's got another thing coming…Umm….He's not backing out of our duel that easily...Ohhh I'll shut up now." Neveah said in defeat as Luna just giggled slightly at her and then walked towards the front door of the house.

"It's ok, Neveah. I know what you meant." Luna said as she went towards the door and was about to turn it, before Neveah stopped her hand.

"Wait…What about your Aunt and Uncle? Aren't you going to tell them that we're leaving?" Neveah asked as Luna looked down at her for a second, as if in deep thought. "You know with everything as it is now, don't you think they'll be worried if you leave without a word?" Neveah asked as Luna looked at Neveah again and slowly came back to reality as she smiled and placed her hands on Neveah's shoulder.

"No I don't think it's such a good idea. Besides, they probably wouldn't let us leave if I did tell them that I'm heading out." She said as Neveah looked back up at her somewhat second senior. "They'll just worry anyway, so either way it wouldn't be helpful." Luna said as she turned the knob on the front door to the house and started to open it quietly. "Plus, I don't want to wake them up…They're not really morning people, if you get what I mean." Luna smiled as she opened the door all the way and waited for Neveah.

Neveah smirked as she walked through the door and looked at Luna. "Sounds like someone is learning from Rakaia, no matter what the situation is." Neveah commented as Luna started to blush for a second and then turned towards Neveah.

"THIS SITUATION IS COMPLETELY DIFFERENT!" Luna shouted, causing Neveah to jump at Luna's outburst, but then quickly regained her composure and tried to shush her.

"Shhhh you just said you didn't want to wake them up." Neveah whispered as Luna quickly covered her mouth at the mistake she just made. "Now close the door and let's go. We're not going to get anywhere standing on your front porch." Neveah finished as she walked down a few steps and entered the front yard.

"Yea you're right." Luna said as she quietly closed the door, locking it in the same motion and turned towards Neveah and let out a deep breath. "Sigh…Neveah." Luna called out, causing Neveah to turn halfway around towards Luna. "….Thanks…I mean thanks for the talk about Rakaia earlier. I really appreciate you coming all the way out here to help us look for him." Luna finished as Neveah smiled back at her.

"Hey it's no problem Luna." Neveah started, but soon after, lowered her head for a brief moment.

A look of confusion appeared on Luna's face as she stared at the rookie. "Neveah…What's wrong?" Luna asked as Neveah lifted his head back up and looked at the Harpie Duelist.

"Honestly Luna…I…came because of everything Rakaia went through, not because of some stupid duel or me wanting to be a better Dragon Duelist than him…At least not anymore." Neveah continued. "It's just when I saw what happened to him and everything he went through before he went after you and Alexis it's just…I don't know. I do want to be there to help him out and I know you're hurting too…So…I guess what I'm trying to say is that you don't have to thank me. I kind of feel the same as you do about Rakaia…Well not completely, but you know what I mean." Neveah said as Luna crossed her arms for a second and smiled towards Neveah as she walked towards her.

"Luna…" Neveah said as she was about to take a step back, but Luna placed both her hands on Neveah's shoulders again, her smile still on her face.

"You want to help take away his pain too, don't you?" Luna asked as she continued to look at Neveah. "Don't worry. I understand. We all want to end this nightmare that he's in. Not just for him, but for all of us." Luna continued as Neveah looked up at her. "He's been through a lot and we just want our Rakaia back so I know how you feel." Luna finished as they both stepped out the yard and looked at each other again.

"Alright Neveah." Luna began as she looked left and right and then back down at Neveah. "We'll cover more ground if we split up." Luna finished.

"Are you sure about that?" Neveah asked. "I mean I can't make the big giant monster come out of my card like you can, sooooo how the hell am I suppose to do if that guy that Rakaia was fighting shows up again?" Neveah questioned.

"Don't worry about him. I already thought that through." Luna said as Neveah tilted her head at Luna as she continued to talk. "You can search in public areas. Places where there are a lot of people are around. I'll take the dark alley areas where I think Rakaia may have gone…Chances are he'd probably went back down to the hell hole of a laboratory, but he's probably not there yet." Luna thought out loud as she placed her hand on her chin.

"Well other than that, where else would he go?" Neveah asked.

"As far as I know of, no." Luna replied. "Right now, I just know he's got one thing on his mind and that's probably to destroy that lab and maybe settle the score with whoever it was that was fighting him." Luna finished as she clenched her fist at the memory she had when she first saw Alister and the beaten up Rakaia.

"Luna…" Neveah called out softly as she placed her hand on Luna's arm, bringing her back to reality.

"Huh? ...Oh sorry Neveah. Just had something on my mind." She finished as Neveah just shook her head in disbelief.

"You worry too much Luna." Neveah replied. "I told you we are going to get Rakaia back, no matter who gets in our way." Neveah smirked.

Luna couldn't help but smirk back and nodded her head in approval as both girls clasped their rights hands together in a firm, but confirming handshake. "Alright then, let's not waste any more time." Luna replied.

"Yea let's go get Dragon boy back." Neveah said as they both let go of each other's hand and went their separate ways.

"Remember Neveah, stay in public places, just in case ok!" Luna shouted from as Neveah ran towards the city, waving her hand from behind her, indicating that she understood and kept on going, leaving Luna who was on her way as well.

"_Alright Rakaia."_ Luna thought as she began walking towards another part of the city that wasn't so populated. _"If I have to bring you down, to bring you back, then that's what I'm going to do…You can bet your life on that._" Luna finished in her head as she disappeared over the horizon heading towards the opposite end of Chicago.

Elsewhere in Chicago, Rakaia was walking around the streets of Chicago. The people were out and life continued on every day, like it normally would for them. With his hands in his pocket, a neutral expression on his face and a flying spirit girl beside him, he wasn't necessarily in the best mood.

"_So do you have an idea of where we're going by any chance?"_ Priscilla asked as she floated beside Rakaia and looked at him for an answer.

Rakaia didn't answer her. He just kept his eyes forward and continued walking as if she wasn't even there.

"_Oh come on now."_ Priscilla started as she floated in front of Rakaia and looked at him straight into his eyes. _"Don't give me that I'm pretending like I can't see you attitude."_ Priscilla said as she crossed her arms and stared at the Dragon Duelist, who just looked at her and stopped walking, but not without letting out a deep breath.

"You really want to know where I'm going?" Rakaia replied as he looked up at the floating spirit hovering around him, who just nodded her head. "Are you sure?" Rakaia asked again as he continued to eye the pink headed girl, who nodded indicating that she really wanted to know.

"Alright then…We're going back to the Lab." Rakaia said finally.

"_What! Why the hell are you going back there? I thought you were done at that place! What the hell Kaia?"_ Priscilla shouted as Rakaia looked up at her and then started walking again.

"We're going back to the place, because one, I wasn't done with that shithole. I just had an unwanted interruption. Two, there's still some things that I have to check out before I take that place down." Rakaia finished.

"_Some things?"_ Priscilla repeated. _"What do you mean? What else is there?_" Priscilla asked as she continued to float beside Rakaia.

"This whole experiment thing that bastard Alister was talking about." Rakaia continued. "It's a lot of things I don't get about this duel energy sucking thing to be honest with you." Rakaia explained. "I think there's more to that than he's telling me." He finished.

Priscilla looked at Rakaia with curiosity written all over her face. _"So you mean to tell me that you think that he's doing more than just giving himself all the duel energy he's stolen?" _Priscilla asked.

"I think so." Rakaia replied. "I don't know what though, but apparently to him, I play a big part in all this. Like it's some game or something." Rakaia continued as he aired out his thoughts.

"_If you ask me, I think the time for games is over."_ Priscilla stated with a little hatred following through her words. "_Alister has done too much to be forgiven, so when the time comes Rakaia, are you going to be ready to put him in his place?"_ Priscilla asked as she looked at Rakaia, who just returned the look with a slightly irritated glare.

"I told you what I have to do, didn't I?" Rakaia replied. "I said I'm going to destroy that lab and beat Alister, but for my own benefit, not yours." Rakaia said somewhat harshly as Priscilla just shrugged off his comment.

"_Yea, yea, yea, which in normal happy Rakaia terms – Yes Priscilla I will defeat the big bad Alister, just so I can set you and your friends free._" Priscilla mocked in a baby voice.

"Grrrrr…You know, I'm pretty sure you can find something else to do instead of hanging around me." Rakaia said, now irritated by Priscilla's presence.

Priscilla thought for a second. "_Hmmmm let's see, I'm already dead…I'm a spirit…A cute one at that…Hmmm I could attract all the spirit boys in town…Hmmm, nope I don't have a thing to do today, but bother the big bad Rakaia_." Priscilla said with a smile appearing on her face as she continued to poke fun at her old friend.

A sweat dropped formed over Rakaia's head as he looked at Priscilla. "You're really annoying you know that?" Rakaia said as Priscilla continued to smile, but then a thought came to her head and she immediately looked at Rakaia with all seriousness.

"_Rakaia I need to ask you something and I want you to be honest with me ok._" Priscilla said now throwing out the fun ongoing attitude she was displaying earlier.

Rakaia looked at her and sensed her mood changed. "Alright what is it?" He asked her back, not really knowing if he was going to answer her question or not.

Priscilla closed her eyes for a brief moment and then reopened them. "_After the fight you had with Alister, when those two girls showed up..._" Priscilla started.

"Luna and Neveah." Rakaia interrupted.

Priscilla nodded as she continued on with what she wanted to ask him. "_When you rejected their help and tried to walk off on your own, something happened to you." _Priscilla continued, noticing that Rakaia was understanding where this was going. "_You dropped down to your knees and grabbed your heart…Why was that?" _Priscilla asked as she stared at Rakaia, who was fighting with whether he should tell her the answer or not.

"…It's none of your business." Rakaia replied as he knew Priscilla was about to get mad at his sudden answer.

"_What the hell Kaia! None of my concern! Are you fucking serious!_" Priscilla shouted.

"Listen to me Priscilla!" Rakaia yelled, this time catching the spirit's attention. "What happened back there had nothing to do with Alister! Or maybe it did, because he's the one that put me in this situation!" Rakaia shouted.

"_Then why won't you tell me_?" Priscilla shouted back.

"BECAUSE I'M DYING!" Rakaia screamed as the floating girl looked at the Dragon Duelist and placed her hand over her mouth in shock at the words Rakaia just spat. "That's what happened back there! The constant pain that I feel right now, it's because I'm dying as we speak!" Rakaia continued to shout as the girl looked at him wide eyed.

"That's why I didn't want anybody getting mixed up in my business! I don't want anyone else to experience what I… No! What we had to go through! Don't you understand I want this to fucking end! This nightmare, Alister! The horrific memories that I have in my head! I want them to stop!" Rakaia finished, now trying to catch his breath at the amount of energy he put in to let his feelings out, even though there was a part of story that he left out purposely.

"_Ra…Rakaia_." Priscilla replied sadly as Rakaia looked up at her and then turned his head to the side.

"You're the only one that knows this Priscilla." Rakaia said quietly, but loud enough for her to hear it. "That's why when I went back to the lab the first time, my intentions was to destroy it completely and be done with it, but then Alister showed up and made things harder than what they should be. Also there's something else I have to do, but I don't want my friends getting hurt…That's all." Rakaia finished as Priscilla looked at Rakaia, her sad stricken expression stuck on her face as she floated closer to him.

"_You…idiot._" Priscilla said softly as she wrapped her arms around Rakaia's head and pulled him into a hug and placed her head on top of his. "_There's more to the story, I know it is. It's something more than just this painful nightmare that you're going through, but that's ok. I can help you and I will, your friends will no matter what you say. That's why they came this far out to look for you_." Priscilla said softly.

"_Again don't think you can do this all on your own Kaia."_ Priscilla comforted. _"Just open up ok, stop holding it in."_ Priscilla said as he slowly pulled away and looked at the Dragon Duelist that stood before her. _"You won't die. Why? Because we'll kill this hell driven nightmare before that happens." Priscilla smiled. "Besides I don't think my spirit can rest if I let you die a second time."_ Priscilla finished as she went back to floating beside Rakaia.

Rakaia looked at Priscilla and simply nodded at her gesture and gave her his trademark smile that he hadn't given in a while. "Thanks Priscilla." Rakaia said simply before switching back to his alternate self.

"_Ha, so the nice Rakaia is still in there somewhere._" Priscilla joked as she floated around Rakaia, giggling at what she said.

"Shut up." Rakaia said simply as the two continued to travel through the city. After a while of walking the streets of this well-known city, Rakaia felt something ominous. He stopped as he was about to head to a back alley way that was going to lead him to the road of the laboratory, but the feeling he was getting was strange to him.

Priscilla floated past Rakaia as she turned her head to see that he had stopped and looked in another direction. _"Rakaia?"_ Priscilla called out as she floated back towards him_. "What's wrong? Do you see something?"_ Priscilla said as she placed her hand against her forehead, trying to see if she could see what Rakaia was seeing.

"I'm getting a weird feeling about something." Rakaia said as he turned around and started to head back into the opposite direction he was coming from. "I don't know what it is, but I feel like I felt this feeling before." Rakaia said as he continued to walk back into the main streets of the city and then past a few more streets and finally stopped at what seemed to be an unfinished bridge. "That's weird." Rakaia said as he looked around the area, mainly across the unfinished bridge that looked like if they put just a bit more work into it would have been finished.

"_Are you sure you're just not losing it or something?"_ Priscilla asked as she looked around, but couldn't really see anything out of the ordinary. _"I don't get what's going on, but there's nothing here so let's go." _Priscilla insisted as Rakaia looked at her and nodded.

"Yea it's probably my imagination." Rakaia said as he turned around and began to go back to what he had planned to do, but before he could take his first step...

"So are you the Dragon Duelist that he was talking about?" A voice called out from the other side of the bridge. Rakaia didn't turn around. He kept facing the direction he was about to walk off in, but still he replied.

"That depends. Who wants to know?" Rakaia asked as the wind gently blew over the area.

Rakaia slowly turned around to face the voice that called out to him and sure enough, there was a boy that was a little older than him. He wore a green shirt that's underneath a white jacket with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. Also he had on dark denim jeans with white shoes. He also had a chain belt with his deck hooked up to it in the front of his pants, with his duel disk on his left arm and a Black fingerless glove on his right.

"The name's Damien." Damien introduced as he eyed Rakaia, who returned it simply. "I get the feeling that you're the duelist that everyone's been talking about." Damien continued as Rakaia just stared at Damien.

"So now I'm the talk of the town." Rakaia joked sarcastically. "Great another problem I'll have to take care of." Rakaia finished as Damien just smirked at Rakaia's antics.

"I wouldn't say the town, although you do catch the attention of some very interesting people." Damien returned as Rakaia crossed his arms and smirked at Damien.

"Yea, tell me about it." Rakaia replied as Priscilla looked at him and then at Damien.

"_Who is this guy?"_ She thought to herself as she returned her gaze back to Rakaia. _"And what does he want with Rakaia?"_ She asked herself again.

"I've had quite a few people after me this past year, so what you're telling me isn't something different." Rakaia continued as Damien extended his duel disk.

"Doesn't matter." Damien responded. "I heard talk about how strong you are and I came to test you out for myself." Damien finished as he grabbed his deck and inserted it into his Duel Disk.

"So what you're saying is you want to duel me? Alright then, I'm always ready to accept a challenge." Rakaia said as he quickly extended his duel disk and inserted his deck as well. "But I'm warning you, I'm not going to go easy on you." Rakaia ended as Damien smirked at him.

"I was hoping you wouldn't. Because if you did, then you might just get your feelings hurt." Damien replied as Rakaia smirked back.

"Alright then we'll just see about that." Rakaia returned as they both finished getting set up as they smirked at each other with their game faces on.

"DUEL!" They both shouted in unison as Priscilla got ready to watch in anticipation.

**[In New York City – Late Morning]**

"I hope Sega's ok." Jesse said, sitting inside of a hotel room that belonged to Sega. "I'm worried about her." He confessed as he leaned into the couch he was sitting on.

Laying on the queen-size bed in the room was Sega's Hybrid companion and best friend, Tiburscia. He sighed and looked at Jesse. **"You're not the only one Jesse."** Tiburscia admitted as he raised his head from on top of his paws.

"Maybe we should have gone with her…Though she really didn't want us to." Jesse stated, remembering what happen about a half an hour ago.

Last night, Sega was completely devastated about the news of Duel Academy. She cried all night, prompting Jesse's refusal to leave her side until she fell asleep. It was a long night and when Sega finally cried herself to sleep, a tired Jesse somehow fell asleep on the couch. When he woke up, Sega was already up, but she looked disheveled. He excused himself quickly to head back to his own hotel to freshen up, but before he did, he asked Tiburscia to keep an eye on her. When he came back about 30 minutes later, Sega was already freshened up.

Worried about her, Jesse and Tiburscia tried to cheer her up the best they can, but she ignored them. Instead, Sega got up from her bed and walked towards the door, alerting Jesse and Tiburscia. She simply told them she was going to take a walk to clear her mind, making Jesse and Tiburscia look at each other for a moment before they began to insist that they will come with her. She snapped at them, telling them she wanted to be alone. Knowing her temper, Jesse and Tiburscia quietly backed down and let her leave the hotel room, leaving the two to look at each other once more with worry in their eyes.

Tiburscia sighed. **"Even if she allowed us to go with her, I doubt we would be helpful anyways." **He said, sitting up onto his hind legs. **"She's not going to talk to us about what's going on in her mind."**

"But it was obvious she was upset last night." Jesse stated. "I mean the poor girl was literally crying her eyes out."

"**I don't blame her. Duel Academy is where Sega's life was turned completely around. For the first time, she had friends that she actually cared for."** Tiburscia told Jesse with a small smile.** "That place holds some good memories for Sega. It's actually where we first met." **

"Really?" Jesse looked down at the ground. "No wonder she's devastated. I would be too if the Academy I go to was destroyed and all my friends were gone."

"**You also attend Duel Academy, Jesse?"** Tiburscia curiously inquired.

"Yeah, but it's called North Academy. It's kind of like Duel Academy, just only in the North." Jesse smiled. "And it's pretty cold up there too." He laughed. "Actually, I think my school got a rivalry with Duel Academy."

"**You don't say."** Tiburscia said intrigued.

"Yeah, see I was supposed to go to Duel Academy this year as a transfer student, but after what happen at Duel Academy with their chancellor and that monster attack in Domino City, it was called off." Jesse stated. "But I am going to transfer there soon." He finished.

Tiburscia glanced at him for a moment and then looked away. "Hey Tiburscia?" Jesse called out to the Hybrid, who looked at him again. "I just remembered something."

"**What's that Jesse?"** Tiburscia questioned.

"That monster attack in Domino City, where that evil guy and that monster thingy almost destroyed that city…" He began. "There were monsters that were fighting back, trying to defend the city. One of them was a tiger; a white tiger. Was that white tiger you?" He looked at Tiburscia, who looked at Jesse wide-eyed.

A few silent moments passed until Tiburscia sighed and chuckled at Jesse. **"I guess it can't be helped. I can sense you're a good kid Jesse, so there's no harm in me telling you. Yes, that was me. I helped Sega's friends fight against Dante and his demon monster."** He finished with a smile as he saw Jesse's facial expression change to surprise.

"Whoa, really! Then that means Sega was there too! And those other monsters belonged to her friends?" Jesse exclaimed as Tiburscia nodded, making Jesse smile widely. "Y'all are heroes, you know that right!"

Tiburscia chuckled. **"Yes that may be true, but trust me, none of us want to be called heroes. We just did what was right. A madman was going to destroy all life on this world and rule it as his own. You would have stop him too if you could." **He remarked.

"Yeah." Jesse answered.

"**Anyways, enough about me. What about you?"** Tiburscia asked as he laid back down on the bed with his front paws dangling off the bed. **"Why are you so interested in Sega?"** He inquired with a sly smirk on his face when Jesse looked at him completely bewildered. The Hybrid grinned. **"I can tell you're very interested in her." **He emphasized with the same grin on his face.

Jesse looked at Tiburscia and then looked away, hiding a blush that was creeping on his face. "Well…uh…Sega…she's…" He began, bringing his hand up to scratch the back of his head as he tried to find the words to say. Meanwhile, Tiburscia looked at Jesse with amusement. "She's a really sweet gal. I mean, she does have her stubborn tendencies but I think that it just makes her more adorable to me. And she's really cute too." Jesse confessed, his face turning bright red.

Tiburscia smiled softly as Jesse continued. "I don't know but there's something about Sega that I'm just attracted to. I can't explain it very well, but..." He sighed, running his fingers through his spikes as he took a quick glance at Tiburscia and smiled softly. "I really like her a lot."

Tiburscia chuckled deeply a bit before he sighed. **"Jesse, Jesse, Jesse."** Tiburscia repeated his name as the boy looked at the floor. The tiger then smiled once more, closing his eyes and reopening them. **"If you like her that much, why haven't you said anything?" **He asked as Jesse looked at him shyly.

He looked away from the Hybrid and sighed heavily. "It's not as easy as you think, Tiburscia." Jesse spoke up as he looked at the floor sadly. He sighed again. "Besides, Sega right now… she's going through things and I just wanna be there for her." He confessed as he looked at the Hybrid resting on the bed. "I wish she would have talked to us Tiburscia. I'm just really worried about her."

"**I know, Jesse. I am too."** Tiburscia sighed. **"It's just that…" **He paused for a moment but continued on. **"Sega's not the type to be open about her feelings. I mean, it took me a while to get her to talk about her real feelings on me."** He finished.

Jesse looked at the Hybrid with slight confusion in his eyes. "Huh? What do you mean?" He asked, looking at Tiburscia.

"**For a long time, I had thought that Sega held a grudge against me for what I did to her."** Tiburscia stated. **"Every time I asked her about it, she would lie or avoid the subject all together."**

"What did you do to her?" Jesse asked as the Hybrid sighed deeply.

"**Let's just say…when Sega summoned me for the first time…"** Tiburscia started. **"I wasn't exactly the kindest monster in the world." **He glanced at Jesse as he began to recount his first time meeting with his partner duelist.

**[Flashback]**

_Rakaia watched as Sega tossed her card in the air and saw red lightning shoot out from it. He started to sense something growing in Sega._

_"What the hell…Who knew she was packing this much power." Rakaia said as he crossed his arms in front of his face, trying to block the wind that was blowing out of control. _

_"Sega…What…are...you doing!" Rakaia managed to shout, but he didn't get an answer._

_"What power." Victor stated shielding himself as well as the card started to glow a bright red and then with a flash of light, it burst into Red Lightning._

_"Sega!" Rakaia shouted as the red lightning shot everywhere, striking the trees, and the ground creating nothing but chaos across the field that they were on._

_Sega didn't care; her eyes were bright red, and her hair came a loose, and it hung all the way down to her waist._

"_Oh no she's losing it." Rakaia thought as he got up to his feet as quickly as he could, and ran towards Sega, trying to stop her anyway he could. But as soon as he got in reach, he was blown back hard into the ground._

_"What the hell!" Rakaia said in shock as he tried to pick himself up, but to no avail. His ribs wasn't cooperating with him. "Damn…Broken." Rakaia said as he looked back up, and saw a Bright Red Aura appear around Sega. "__Oh man..."__ Rakaia thought."__What has she done__?" His mind raced._

_"What the hell is she?" Maria shouted as she tried to shield herself from the burst of wind that blew around the area._

_"I don't know…but that bitch has got to go!" Jessica shouted as she shielded herself as well._

_Alex and Crayus didn't say anything; they just stared in shock as Sega's spirit power continued to grow._

_"So…She must be one of them." Alex stated quietly but only loud enough for Crayus to hear._

_Crayus just nodded his head, and smirked. "This girl may be of some use to us." Crayus thought. "But let's see if all that power she's packing is really the real deal." He thought again as a big burst of lightning, that struck the sky, caused them all to look up except for Sega and a huge Black monster-like figure appeared in the sky._

_Rakaia looked up in amazement as he saw the monster fall slowly from the sky. "What…in the….World." Rakaia stated._

_"What the hell is that?" Jessica shouted._

_"I don't know but by the looks of it, it's nothing to mess with it." Victor added as he also could feel the power coming from Sega, but now he could also feel the power coming from the huge creature falling from the sky._

_"Get Ready." Alex stated as he prepared himself for the creature's arrival._

_As if on cue, the creature crashed down into the ground on all four legs perfectly in front of Sega._

_"Feast your eyes on true power." Sega said slowly as her voice started to change." All who challenge me will be destroyed." She ended as she rose her back up and her eye color had completely changed. And the red aura that appeared around her started to sway back and forth wildly._

_There was something else that caught Rakaia's eye. A mark had appeared on Sega right arm. "What in the world is that?" Rakaia asked himself as he tried to get a good look at the mark that appeared on Sega's arm._

_"Oh…No… I got a feeling this isn't going to turn out good." Rakaia thought as he slowly picked himself up, and leaned against a nearby tree to support him. "Sega!" Rakaia shouted, trying to get her attention. "Sega!" He shouted again, but still no answer. Sega was completely focused on the monsters in front of her. It was a different feeling that Rakaia felt about her; she wasn't the same Sega as before. She was different; this Sega looked at her opponents in complete blood lust, as if fighting was the only thing that mattered at this point and time._

_"Sega." Rakaia said slowly under his breath." What have you done to yourself?" He said as he winced in pain a little as he tried to move, but the pain from his broken ribs decided against him._

_Crayus just looked at the creature and a smirk of satisfaction appeared on his face. "__So she has it."__ His mind raced. "So this might be fun after all." He stated to himself slowly._

_The monster stood on all four as it growled lowly looking at the Blood beast that stood in front of it. The creature was a tiger like monster that resembled Gazelle, but with a tiger like face. It had a scar over its left eye, and a smaller scar under its right eye. Its eyes were gold in color and its fur was white, with black lightning-shaped stripes going down its body in every direction and red claws. It also had black colored armor that was outlined in gold and had lightning like decorations and covered its shoulders, chest and legs._

_Sega just smirked as she gracefully leaped into the air and landed on the head of her monster._

_"Tiburscia." Sega said slowly in her feminine demonic voice. "I think it's time we show them how to really cause true destruction." Sega stated evilly as she slowly looked down at Tiburscia and smirked. "Don't you think?" Sega asked as Tiburscia let off a loud terrifying roar that echoed across the whole island._

**[End of Flashback]**

Jesse stared at Tiburscia after the Hybrid finished recounting his story, completely astounded about what he heard. "You…" He began, pointing at Tiburscia for a brief moment. "You possessed Sega…?" He said, bewildered.

The Tiger Hybrid lowered his head. **"Yes, I did. She summoned me to protect a friend, but I…I had other ideas. Not only did I attack the people threatening her friend's life, but I attacked him as well when he tried to snap her out of it. I almost killed him."** Tiburscia admitted. **"And even though I possessed her body, her mind was trying fight back for control, especially when I started attacking her friends." **He finished, his eyes expressing sadness and regret.

"Tiburscia…why…?" Jesse said in disbelief.

Tiburscia said nothing for a few moments until he decided to speak up. **"Listen to me Jesse. I do regret about what I have done to Sega and her friends. Actually, there are a lot of things I regret."** He confessed as he stood up and jumped over to the arm of the couch that Jesse was sitting on. He stared at Jesse, gold eyes meeting with green. **"Jesse, what I'm going to tell you is something about my past that Sega doesn't know yet."** When Jesse opened his mouth to speak, Tiburscia didn't allow him to. **"Look I know what you're going to say, I should tell her instead of you. But for the longest now, I have been trying to figure a way to tell her…it's just…I find it much easier to tell you about it first than her." **He spoke. **"Please Jesse. Right now, you're a person I can trust and I will feel much better if someone else knew my past."** He chuckled a bit nervously. **"Sega has quite a temper if I tell her my past." **

Jesse looked away for a moment and sat in silence as he began to think about the Hybrid's pleads. He sighed, rubbing the side of his head before he put his arm down and looked at the Hybrid once more. "Alright Tiburscia, I'll hear y'all out." He smiled at the tiger confidently.

The tiger breathed a sigh of relief. **"Thank you Jesse." **He thanked him before he continued on. **"Before I began, you must promise me not to say a word to her until I am ready." **He stated as Jesse nodded his head in agreement.

"I promise." Jesse stated as Tiburscia began to recount his long, dark past.

Meanwhile, Sega walked down a busy avenue sidewalk, which was full of different shops and buildings. People were everywhere, shopping, chatting, and window-shopping. Some kids, who were with their parents, noticed the champion duelist walking down the street and immediately grew excited and ran towards her only to notice a gloomy expression on her face as she simply walked past them without a second glance.

Since last night, after hearing the news of Duel Academy's destruction, she hasn't been herself. The news completely shocked her and she tried everything she could possibly think of to make contact with her friends on the island, but to no avail. They were gone.

"Everyone…" Sega stopped walking and closed her eyes as she wiped a tear from her right eye. "I just can't believe it…They can't just be…" She said to herself. "Rakaia…Luna…Alexis…Alexia…" She named a few of them. "Chazz and Blair…and Jaden…" She sighed heavily.

"I just don't understand." Sega asked herself. "How could have this happen? Why? Why?" She repeated over and over as she clenched her fist. "Why didn't Rakaia and the others stop whoever it was that destroyed Duel Academy!" She shouted at the top of her lungs, making people around her look at her.

She gritted her teeth. "I know them. They wouldn't just let Duel Academy get destroyed out of nowhere. No doubt about it." Sega questioned as she began to walk down the street again. "So what the hell happened?" She shouted at the top of her lungs again, her frustration starting to get the best of her.

She sighed. "Dammit… it just doesn't make sense." Sega continued as she kept walking down the sidewalk, thinking aloud to herself. "They were the strongest duelists there. It should be damn near impossible to beat them at all." Sega continued. "I…I…Just don't understand." Sega finished as she found herself at the entrance of a park, where it wasn't very crowded, but still a few people here and there.

She walked for a little while longer, the thought still fresh in her head as she came across a park bench. The bench was set up in front of a small water fountain with a few trees covering that particular spot, making it an excellent place to sit and relax if need be. Sega walked over to the bench and took a seat as memories started to flood her head of the friends that she made at Duel Academy.

"Jaden…" Sega said as the memory came to her, the first time that she came to Duel Academy.

**[Flashback] **

_"The name's Isabella Suarez." She said as she did the same thing as Sega did, but this time she looked directly at who Sega was looking at._

_'Sega." Isabella whispered as she leaned closer to Sega. "Is that who I think it is?" She asked as her eyes fixed on the young Slifer._

_"Jaden." They both said together. Jaden got a nervous look on his face as he took a step back and looked at the two girls._

_Rakaia slightly turned his head towards Jaden. "Hey Jay, you know those two?" Rakaia asked._

_Jaden slowly shook his head no and slowly turned to see what Alexis was looking like. And when he turned around, Alexis' eyes were burning red as she stared at him._

_"A..." Jaden said slowly as the girls ran from the front of the classroom and towards Jaden. Isabella moved Syrus out of the way and Sega pushed Rakaia to the side causing him to fall over his desk and land on Chazz._

_Luna and Alexis looked at each other confused at what was going on, as so was the class._

_"Hey Jaden how ya been?" Sega asked._

**[End of Flashback]**

"_That's was when I first came to Duel Academy…That was the day my life changed completely, thanks to you and your friends and even the Dragon Dork….Rakaia."_ Sega thought as a sad smile appeared on her face.

"We had our first duel that day…Even though you quit, you were still the first person to bring my Life Points under 2000." Sega continued as she talked to herself about the memories she was having. "Then came along Dante and at the time, his band of idiots." Sega stated, her sad stricken smile not leaving her face, but a small tear started to form in the corner of her right eye as she thought about the time Rakaia tried to protect her from Crayus and the others, even though it was her fault that they were in that particular situation.

**[Flashback #2]**

_"Now Colossus let's finish this! LIGHTNING TORMENT!" Jessica shouted as Colossus' hands started to light up again, and then this time, with a loud yell, Colossus leaped in the air and came back crashing its mighty fist into the ground creating a line of Lightning that was heading straight for Red-Eyes Darkness Dragan and its duelist._

_"RAKAIA NO!" Sega shouted as the Lightning connected with Red-Eyes and suddenly surrounded it completely in a huge lightning ball._

_"AHHHHHHHHH!" Rakaia screamed at the top of his lungs as the pain he was feeling was unbearable, with the lightning surge through his body, and his spine chilling screams became more and more horrible. Sega could barely stand it. She was nervous; she didn't know what to do. She was lost in thought of how she could save the boy just trying to protect her and was now suffering for it._

_Suddenly the lightning ball exploded, causing Red-Eyes to fall hard on to the ground and leaving Rakaia to roll of its head slowly as he hit the ground and laid beside his monster._

_"Rakaia!" Sega shouted full of worry and concern as she sprinted towards the fallen Dragon duelist who looked like he was through."Rakaia!" She shouted again as she quickly knelt down by his side as soon as she reached him. She quickly propped his head up on her lap and looked down at the boy who just took one hell of a beating._

"_Hey Kaia! Come on speak to me." Sega said worriedly as she slowly and carefully shook him, but to no avail._

_"Hmph I guess he really couldn't take it." Jessica stated satisfied at her work._

_"Hey you didn't have to kill him! You could have saved some for me." Maria whined._

_"Oh shut up, I did get him out of the way, didn't I?" Jessica stated. "Now we have less people to go through to find this damn Bloodstone that Dante is so damn obsessed over." Jessica finished._

_Crayus just smiled and looked at Sega, his smile soon became a deadly smirk."Little girl." He called out. "Prepare yourself, because you're next." Crayus stated._

_Sega just gritted her teeth at the comment Crayus made and hugged Rakaia tightly in her lap as she looked at the gang of Shadow duelists. "Dammit…I can't believe how insane these guys are." She thought as she looked down at Rakaia and let out a deep breath. "Come on Dragon boy you can do it. Please be alive." She said as she laid Rakaia down in front of her and pressed both hands on his chest and pushed down._

_"Come on." She shouted as she kept pushing on his chest."You can't die, not here, and definitely not now!" She shouted again as she pushed down one more time and caused Rakaia to cough up blood._

_"Rakaia!" She shouted excited at the fact that he was still alive and that she wasn't alone._

_"Se…Sega." Rakaia barely managed to say as he slowly tried to sit up, but Sega advised against it._

_"Don't move ok." She said gently. "You got pounded pretty badly." She finished as she slowly helped Rakaia sit up._

**[End of Flashback #2]**

"A part of me hated you that day." Sega suddenly spoke as she wiped the tear that threatened to fall from her cheek. "You tried your best to protect me, even though you knew you couldn't win and how did I repay you? By trying to kill you in the process." Sega spoke softly as her voice trailed off for a bit.

She tried to regain her composure as she continued to talk to herself about her memories with the people that she had come to cherish as a family.

"Not soon after, I was captured and that's when I met your sister." She continued as she thought about the time where Dante had her chained up and Alexia paid her visit. "She was the only one out of the Shadow Stalkers that was really nice to me at that point in time." She smiled a bit. "And then there's Luna and Alexis…ha-ha…Those two." Sega said as a sob left her throat. "The only two girls that I know of that can actually keep an eye on you two, if anything…Even though I was like the baby sister whenever they were gone." Sega joked sadly.

"Then Chazz and Blair…the couple that didn't know how to be a couple, but in the end…I guess they made it work." Sega sighed as she looked up at the morning light sky and sighed again. "Then when we all joined forces to kick Dante's ass…Sniff…Sniff…We saved the world that day…and now…Dammit!" Sega shouted at the top of her lungs as she stood up and yelled at the water fountain that was in front of her. "HOW THE HELL COULD THIS HAPPEN!" She screamed as she started to breathe heavily, but then she slowly calmed down and thought about Duel Academy again.

Then suddenly, a thought came to her head as her memory flashed back to what her opponent Reba said a week ago during their duel.

**[Flashback #3]**

_Reba arched her brow before closing her eyes with a shrug of her shoulders. "Let's just say I have a very personal interest in you and that little pet of yours." Reba placed a hand on her hip and looked up at Sega. "You may not even be aware of it Sega, but you and I have history; history that extends longer than your comprehension."_

_Tiburscia glared at her. Reba smirked at the tiger before looking back at Sega with a amused gaze. "And since we're here, I guess it doesn't hurt to tell you that your precious Hybrid is not the only one that's being targeted by people like me." She flicked her hair back and glanced quickly to the others. "In fact, right about now, two of our recruits should be engaging them in a duel."_

_"You mean..." Sega gasped. "Dragon Boy and his sister Alexia..."_

**[End of Flashback #3]**

"Oh no…It…It was…her…Reba." Sega said as her eyes opened in shock at the realization that she came to.

"_She knew about Rakaia and Alexia. She knew about their Hybrids. She told me they were being hunted just like I was."_ She thought as she started gritting her teeth at the information that was flowing through her head.

"She…She…She destroyed Duel Academy!" She shouted as a new wave of determination entered her mind as she turned away from the water fountain where she was sitting and headed for the entrance of the park.

"When I find her...Oh when I find her." Sega said to herself as she walked with determination out of the park and back down the sidewalk she was on previously. "I'm so going to make her pay for everything that she did. Ten times for each one of my friends she hurt." Sega threatened, even though Reba wasn't there to hear it.

"I promise you Reba." Sega said as she pounded her fist of her right hand into her left opened palm. "I'm going to make you pay for messing with my family." Sega ended as she walked out of the park and continued to head towards the direction she was walking in earlier, with a newfound purpose running in her mind to find and take down Reba.

But another thought entered her mind, making the duelist sigh a bit. "Tiburscia made me promise him not go to look for her." Sega mentioned, thinking back to the promise she made with her Hybrid. "But she…she took my family away from me! I just can't let her get away with that! She's going to pay for what she's done!" She growled as she continued to walk past the park and a street or two before she began walking up the street known as 8th Avenue.

It's been a few minutes since Sega walked down the avenue. As she walked, she noticed a huge crowd of people standing in a disassembled line in front of a large, dome-shaped building that Sega quickly recognized as Madison Square Garden.

Sega looked up at the famous arena, remembering quickly that this is where she won the tournament for this state. "Man…How I wished they were here to have seen me give it my all." She smiled a bit, but then something caught her eye and her smile quickly faded.

"What…the hell?" Sega stammered. There was a huge, horizontal banner on the front of the arena that read "The Rematch Duel of the Year: Champion Sega Rivera VS NY's Finest, Michelle Adams. See the Showdown 6:00 PM".

Sega was beyond confused. "What in the world…?" She began saying as someone approached her from behind.

"I see you have noticed our little get-together, huh Sega?" Sega whirled around and saw Michelle standing behind her, with a cocky grin on her face. "I asked Daddy to some arrangements for today's main event since I came back to face you once again."

"Michelle?" Sega blinked a few times before she faced the blonde girl. "How…What…I heard you went missing after I defeated you." Sega pointed out as Michelle placed her hand on her hip.

"I did, but now I'm back and better than ever." Michelle spoke, smirking as she came face to face with Sega. "I came back to take what's rightfully mine." She finished.

"You're kidding me right? You're still on that." Sega groaned, shaking her head. "Why can't you just face the fact? I beat you." She stated as she crossed her arms and smirked at Michelle. "And I beat you without cheating my way through the tournament."

Michelle growled at Sega's statement. "I'd watch your mouth if I were you." She threatened but Sega was unaffected by her threat.

"I'm guessing during your little time away, you didn't learn anything about yourself." Sega replied. "But it's clear to me that you just don't like it when people finally put you in your place and call you for what you are." She stated as she turned away from her. "Look Michelle, I don't have time for this. I have more important things to take care of than your big ego. If you want your precious title back, win it next year." Sega paused for a brief moment before looking back at Michelle and smiled mischievously. "Oh wait, I'm sorry. I got that wrong. I meant cheat next year." She snickered as she began walking off.

Michelle glared at Sega's retreating back as she walked off, only for the blonde haired girl to smile devilishly. "Oh dear. What am I going to do to satisfy this ego of mine?" She said dramatically, making sure Sega could hear her.

Still walking away, Sega scoffed at her and shook her head. "Such a drama queen." She muttered.

Michelle's eyes gleamed with evilness as a wide smiled appeared across her face. "Oh I know!" She said. "I'll tell every media outlet that I know about your little secret." She indicated as she noticed Sega stop mid step and turn slightly to look at her.

Sega narrowed her eyes as she looked at Michelle. "What secret?" She asked, not sure if she wanted to hear the answer.

"Oh the little secret you, our lovely champion, have been keeping from your adoring fans." Michelle hinted as she walked towards Sega slowly with her hands behind her back. She stopped a few inches away for Sega and still continued to smile devilishly.

"Michelle…" Sega said her name slowly, insisting that the girl get straight to the point. "What secret?" She turned around to glare at the girl.

Michelle smiled, knowing she has Sega's full attention. "You have a special monster in your deck that no one knows about." She smiled as she saw Sega's eyes widened.

"What did you say?" Sega asked her, stunned.

"You heard me." Michelle pressured. "You have a special monster no one knows about. In fact, I hear its power rivals that of the Egyptian God cards." She finished as she crossed her arms and smiled at Sega.

"_How did she…"_ Sega thought in her head as she stared at Michelle dumbfounded before she shook her head.

Sega then glared at the girl. "I don't know what you're talking about." Sega snapped, trying to play it as if she didn't know anything that Michelle was talking about as she looked away.

"Oh I think you do." Michelle started. "You know exactly what I'm talking about."

Sega growled. "No I don't and I'm not playing this little game Michelle." She retorted as she started to walk off again. "I'm out of here."

Michelle smirked again. "I guess I'll just tell everyone about that Hybrid of yours." She casually said with a shrug, making Sega freeze in her tracks.

Sega whirled around to look at Michelle. "Wh…Who told you?" She exclaimed, her brown eyes widening in shock.

Michelle turned away from Sega, placing her crossed arms under her chest. "A little birdie told me." Michelle replied, deciding to look at her manicure. But then, she suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder and she was quickly turned around by Sega.

Sega glared at the girl dangerously, her brown eyes slightly shining with gold highlights. "Who told you?" She angrily demanded.

Michelle scoffed at Sega. "What would you like to know?" She responded back before Sega threateningly grabbed her shirt with both hands and yanked the blonde haired girl towards her.

"Who told you?" Sega demanded once more, her tone becoming much darker.

Gritting her teeth, Michelle slapped Sega's hands off of her. "What the hell Sega!" Michelle shouted at Sega as she straightened her shirt. "You just can't go putting your pathetic hands on me!" She shouted. "Wait till my daddy finds out about this!" She glared.

"Like I care what your daddy will do to me. Your daddy will be more concern about what I'll do to you if you don't tell me who told you about my Hybrid." Sega said icily, making Michelle take a step back.

"Grrrr…" Michelle growled, but stopped as a smile appeared on her face. "So you wanna know who told me about your precious little secret?" Michelle began as she started to walk around Sega. "Ok then, I'll make a deal with you. Face me tonight in our rematch." She demanded as she stopped walking around Sega and stood side by side next to her. "If you are able to beat me, which you won't, I'll tell you the name of the person who told me and I'll keep your little secret a secret." She finished as she gave Sega a side glance and a smirk.

Sega tilted her head a bit to give Michelle a good side glare. "And if I lose to you, which I won't?" She asked with a sharp tone.

"I'll tell everyone about your secret." Michelle reassured with another one of her smirks. "Just think of all the hype it would cause." She said simply, causing Sega to glare at her more darkly. "Imagine all the trouble your little Hybrid monster will give you. Everyone would want to duel you for it." She finished.

"Oh trust me Michelle, that's not going to happen." Sega assured as she smirked at Michelle. "I am going to beat you and you're going to tell me what I want to know. And while I'm at it, I'm going to make sure you keep my secret a secret or I'll break you and that's a promise." She threatened.

"We'll see about that tonight, Sega." Michelle responded with a dark smirk on her face as she proceeded to walk away from Sega, who continued to glare at her. "We'll see about that."

**[In the hotel at Austin, Texas – Mid to Late Morning (Around the same time as Chicago)]**

Alexia stared at the mirror across from the bed in her hotel room and let out a deep sigh as her eyes met with the eyes of her reflection.

"**Something wrong, My Lady?"** Celeste asked as she appeared in the mind of her companion. **"Is it about Duel Academy?"** The phoenix Hybrid asked, concerned for her partner's mental health.

"It's nothing Celeste..."Alexia replied sadly. "Nothing you don't already know anyway." She continued. "I just…I just don't understand…Why would someone attack Duel Academy? The kids at that school didn't do anything to anybody…So just why?" Alexia asked as Celeste flapped her wings once inside her duelist's mind and tucked them against her and began to speak.

"**My Lady, the target wasn't those kids at the school."** Celeste spoke. **"Remember what those two kids were after when they came to our home?"** Celeste asked, causing Alexia's eyes to widen for a second.

"You mean Julia and Cristian?" Alexia replied as the phoenix Hybrid nodded her head in approval.

"**Those two came specifically to steal me from you and Red-Eyes from your brother, only to have failed in the process."** Celeste explained. **"Therefore."** Celeste was about to finish, until Alexia started to catch on.

"Therefore, since they didn't succeed in taking you two from us, someone else must have gone to Duel Academy to finish the job." Alexia finished as Celeste nodded her head again.

"**And since we were not present for the occasion..."** Celeste added, slightly hinting.

"Then, whoever it was wanted to send us a message by destroying our home." Alexia finished as she tightened her fist for a split second as anger started to build up in her eyes.

"**Aye, I believe that is the reason My Lady."** Celeste finished as Alexia continued to stare at the mirror, with her fist tightly clenched, but slowly started to relax a bit. **"My Lady?" **Celeste called out telepathically, to see if her duelist was ok.

"They'll pay Celeste." Alexia replied back. "We'll break every last one of them who played a part in this." Alexia finished as she was started to walk towards the door of her hotel room.

"**Aye My Lady. That we shall."** Celeste replied back, smirking at Alexia's comment as the phoenix Duelist made her way out of the room and into the elevator of the hotel. **"So what do we do now My Lady?" **Celeste asked, curious about their next move. **"Now that the news of Duel Academy is out, they'll surely be expecting us to make a move towards them…Whoever they are."** Celeste inquired as Alexia leaned against the elevator wall as it began to go down to the hotel lobby.

"_You're right Celeste. They'll probably be expecting us to return to the ruins that they left behind, possibly trying to ambush us in the process…"_ Alexia thought back as Celeste nodded, indicating she was thinking the same idea.

"**Which means."** Celeste hinted.

"_We'll give them exactly what they want."_ Alexia answered back telepathically as the elevator finally landed on the first floor opened up, letting Alexia out. She walked towards the desk with the hotel clerk smiling at her.

"Are you planning on leaving?" The hotel clerk asked with a smile. It wasn't the same clerk as before when Celeste passed off as Alexia the first time.

"Yes, I have a plane to catch so I better get going…I don't want to be late you know." Alexia replied back with a friendly smile. "I have to meet up with my friends, or they'll get lost without me." Alexia said as she let out a small giggle, followed by the clerk doing the same.

"Well let's not keep them waiting." The hotel clerk replied. "Be careful and we hope you enjoyed your stay." The clerk replied.

"Oh don't worry I did." Alexia replied as she turned from the clerk to head towards the entrance of the hotel, but stopped in mid step when her eyes shot up in shock as they met a pair of ice blue eyes staring back at her.

"Oh…Oh no." Alexia said as Celeste's eyes dilated at the girl that owned the ice blue eyes.

"**Not again."** Celeste uttered inside her duelist's mind.

"Going somewhere Alexia?" Mya spoke up as she placed her hand on her hip and smirked at Alexia. "I see you're still standing after the beating I gave you last time." Mya stated as Alexia took a step back and glared at Mya.

"Mya…" She called the girl's name but the girl ignored her.

"_No…I can't do this again…Celeste."_ Alexia told her Hybrid telepathically.

"**I'm already on it My Lady. I'm sensing the Hybrid the girl possesses is starting to stir up again. We must find another way out and take it…before things get out of hand in here."** Celeste responded, warning her duelist of the dangers and casualties this fight would have if it were to take place where they are.

"_Got it."_ Alexia replied back as she gritted her teeth when Mya began to walk towards her, sticking her arm out to her side. Alexia noticed immediately that Mya's hand was beginning to be cover with ice energy. _"She's coming."_ Alexia warned as she took a step back again.

"Are you ready Alexia?" Mya asked as she started, walking a bit faster towards Alexia.

"Ummm… excuse me miss. What's going on here?" The hotel clerk asked as a few other guests and workers stared at Mya advancing towards Alexia.

Alexia quickly glanced around her surroundings and then turned her head towards the hotel clerk. "I NEED YOU GET OUT OF HERE NOW!" Alexia shouted causing the hotel clerk's eyes to widen, as Mya started into an all out sprint towards Alexia, her hand bursting with the icy blue energy.

"THIS TIME YOU WON'T ESCAPE FROM ME!" Mya shouted as she tried to slash Alexia's head off, but Alexia ducked with ease and quickly kicked Mya away from her. Alexia quickly made a dash towards the elevator, but Mya recovered quickly and leaped in front of Alexia and tried to slash downward, but Alexia quickly side stepped the slash and then dodged another attack from her, who, in turn, slashed the wall instead of Alexia.

Seeing her escape route was cut off, Alexia ran back into the hotel lobby with Mya hot in pursuit behind her. _"Grrr I can't keep this up for long, not with these people still here."_ Alexia thought, noticing the people standing in shock to what's going on as she got to the clerk's desk and turned around to face Mya, who leaped in the air.

"Got you!" Mya shouted as her hands glowed, turning both into ice sabers.

"_Celeste!"_ Alexia mentally shouted as Mya readied to slash the girl with her created weapon.

"**On it, My Lady!"** Celeste shouted back as Alexia's hands were quickly surrounded by flames. She easily dodged Mya's attack again, causing Mya's ice saber hands to slash through the clerk's desk. Alexia, seeing this as an opening, used the opportunity to deliver a fiery punch to Mya's jaw, sending her sprawling into the ground, giving her the few seconds she needed.

Alexia quickly turned towards the entrance of the hotel, but few icicle-like projectiles pass her face, startling her and the people in the hotel as it pierced and smashed the entire hotel entrance, including glass door and walls.

Alexia turned around and glare at Mya as several people began to scream and panic. _"Dammit." _Alexia growled in her thought. _"Isn't her Hybrid ever going to get tired?" _Alexia asked as Mya launched herself into her air, with both of her hands near each other, with both palms open. Immediately, an icicle-shape dagger was created from Mya's icy energy and fired directly at Alexia as she drew closer.

Alexia barely dodged when the large icicle dagger slammed itself into the hardwood floor, shattering several pieces. When Alexia looked up, Mya had launched herself towards Alexia with her fist closed, glowing with the same energy as before.

Mya tried to bring her fist down towards Alexia, but Alexia jumped out of the way, causing Mya's fist to hit the floor, putting a hole in it. Without a second thought, Mya quickly used her feet to try and kick Alexia, but Alexia ducked it and kept dodging each kick and punch thrown at her.

Angered, Mya fired another icicle dagger from her open palm, but Alexia managed to bring her hands up in time, sparking a fiery barrier that stopped and melted the dagger. Mya jumped back and shot a couple of ice blasts towards her, but it was countered with Alexia's own Fire blasts.

Alexia looked into the hotel lobby where some people still stood there in shock and fear as they watched the battle. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU PEOPLE DOING! GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE NOW!" She yelled as Mya used this moment of distraction and leapt towards Alexia and kicked her in the face, sending her into the wall by the elevators.

"**MY LADY!"** Celeste called out mentally.

"I'm fine!" Alexia assured as she stood up. "It's just a few scratches." She added as she looked up to see Mya walking towards her.

"Well allow me to turn them into flesh wounds." Mya said, overhearing Alexia's comment as she took two steps towards Alexia and lunged at her again, but this time Alexia was ready. Mya tried to punch Alexia in the face, but Alexia blocked it, grabbing Mya's arm over her shoulder and slamming her into the ground. Next, Alexia jumped on her stomach, leapt towards the stairs and started to make a run for it.

"**My Lady!"** Celeste called out again.

"I know! I know! I'm looking for an exit now!" Alexia shouted back as she ran down the hallway, seeing nothing but deadends or hotel rooms. "Dammit!" Alexia cursed.

"You won't get away from me!" Mya shouted suddenly as she rammed Alexia from the side, hard enough for both girls to smash through a wall of a hotel room.

"AHH!" A white dust-covered Alexia yelled as she landed on the room's floor with Mya on top of her, who pinned her down and was covered in dust as well. Alexia gritted her teeth as she saw the girl readied to punch her with her icy fist.

"Now I got you!" She shouted as she tried to punch Alexia in the face once more, but somehow, Alexia moved her head, causing Mya to miss again. With whatever strength she had, Alexia managed to use her foot to flip Mya off of her, and roll away and got back on her feet as both girls glared at each other for a moment.

"_Damn. She doesn't even look tired!"_ Alexia thought as Mya lunged at her again and tried to deliver another punch to the face. She managed to dodge the first punch but Mya was quick enough to deliver an uppercut to Alexia's jaw. The punch had so much force, it sent Alexia flying through another wall into another room.

Alexia coughed as dust and debris covered the room she was threw in while she sat up slowly and rub her jaw and groaned in pain. "Ouch ok, now that one really hurt…Ouch dammit." Alexia said as Celeste appeared in her head again.

"**My Lady, we don't have time to sit here tend to your injuries. If we can't find an exit, then we'll just have to make one."** Celeste suggested as Alexia nodded her head, standing up only to look up to see Mya relentlessly making her way towards her again.

"Alright then. One quick exit coming up." Alexia smirked at her partner's option.

"What are you smirking about?" Mya shouted as she ran towards Alexia and leapt towards her, firing another large icicle dagger at her. Alexia moved out the way and fired a barrage of fire blasts at Mya, who tried to counter with her own blasts. Using this moment, Alexia lunged at Mya, kicking Mya on the side, knocking her down as she ran towards a large balcony glass door in the room.

"**Do not worry about anything My Lady!"** Celeste shouted mentally. **"I'll handle everything!"**

"I know Celeste! I know!" Alexia shouted back as she used her arms to cover up her face as she leaped through the glass door with force, causing the glass to break. She took a few steps towards the balcony railing and jumped over it, with Mya running after her but refused to follow her as Alexia fell from the fifth floor of the hotel to the ground.

People on the ground screamed at the top of their lungs as they saw Alexia fall but when the girl managed to survive the fall by landing on her feet without a problem (thanks to Celeste and her strength), it left people shock and bewildered by what they saw.

But before they could ask her anything, Alexia ran as fast as she could, away from the hotel and Mya, who stood from the balcony, watching Alexia make a run for it. Frustrated that Alexia managed to get away from her again, Mya whirled around and disappeared into the room.

**[Somewhere in San Francisco, California – Early Morning]**

After a long night, Chazz and Blair continued their walk around the areas of city they haven't been, trying to see if anybody had any more news on what happened to Duel Academy. Unfortunately, it seems no one knew what exactly happened or what caused it.

"Damn… nobody knows anything." Chazz said as he looked around, looking around to see who they haven't asked about the mishap over their school. "The school can't just up and destroy itself. Somebody has to know what happened." Chazz continued as Blair walked up beside him and looked around as well.

"Chazz, these people are just as shocked as us about Duel Academy. They probably won't know more than we do." Blair said as she looked up at her boyfriend, who just ignored her comment and continued looking around.

"This is ridiculous." He replied as his frustrations were starting to get to him again as the thought of the whole situation and the person responsible came into his mind.

Blair looked at him and could tell on what he was thinking and she, herself, wasn't in the mood to hear his ranting again. Before he could even start, she walked away from him find someone that may know a little more about what happened to Duel Academy.

"Excuse me!" She shouted, waving at a woman, who turned around towards her. "Excuse me Ma'am!" Blair shouted again as she ran towards the tall, slender woman, who was dressed in a business suit with a small brief case by her side.

"Huh, yes?" She answered weakly as Blair approached her.

"Hi…I'm sorry to bother you, but I was just hoping if you have any information about what happened to Duel Academy?" Blair asked with a weak smile.

The woman looked down at Blair. Her face stricken with sadness as a tear started to well up in the corner of her eyes. "I'm…I'm sorry sweetie." She started as Blair looked up at her as she watched a few more tears fall from the woman's cheek. "I'm trying to find out the same…sniff…thing as you. You see how I have a son and daughter that attends Duel Academy…and when I heard the news….I just..." The woman couldn't hold back her tears anymore as she slowly sank to her knees and started to let her tears flow as she quickly placed both of her hands on her face and started to cry.

Blair looked at the woman and knelt down in front of her. "I'm so sorry I didn't know." Blair said sadly as she tried to console the woman the best she can.

"I…Just can't believe…My kids are gone." The woman continued crying as Chazz walked over to the two, overhearing the conversation as Blair patted the woman on the back.

"Don't worry ma'am, I'm sure everything is ok. Duel Academy isn't a prestige school for nothing you know." Blair said trying to comfort her the best way she can.

"She had kids in Duel Academy to huh?" Chazz said with a hint of spite in his voice, causing Blair to look at him and nod her head in approval. Chazz clenched his fists on the conformation from Blair and then turned his head slightly. "I'm going to break him when I see him again." Chazz said loud enough for Blair to hear.

Blair looked up at Chazz and then back at the woman. "Ma'am, why don't you go home and get some rest? "We're from Duel Academy too." Blair said, gesturing herself and Chazz behind her to the grieving woman. "I'm sure that everyone in Duel Academy is safe from harm." She stated as the woman looked up at her and wiped a few tears away from her eyes.

"Do you really…Sniff…Think so?" She asked Blair, who just nodded her head again with a smile.

"It's like I said, it's not a prestigious school for nothing and it's not like we don't have emergency drills you know." Blair commented as the woman looked up at her with a weak smile. "Now you go get some rest." Blair finished as the woman got up from the ground, thanked Blair and walked off, leaving Blair with Chazz.

"She's one of the parents that has kids in Duel Academy…Must be real hard for her." Blair told Chazz as he looked at her and then turned his head away.

"We all got parents." Chazz replied. "And I'm pretty sure if that bastard knew what that felt like, then he wouldn't have left Duel Academy and none of this wouldn't have happened." Chazz said spitefully as Blair turned around and looked at him in shock.

"Chazz!" She shouted.

"What? You know it's true." Chazz continued. "If you had seen him like I did before he left, you would know what I…." Chazz tried to finish, but Blair cut him off.

"That's enough!" Blair yelled, causing Chazz to look at her, his jaw slightly dropping from her outburst. "That's it! I've had enough of you pointing the finger and placing blame on someone! It's nobody's fault!" Blair shouted.

"But…But." Chazz tried to counter back to Blair's words, but Blair didn't give him the chance to speak.

"No Chazz! Ever since we left Duel Academy, you've been blaming Rakaia for everything! And since we find out that Duel Academy being destroyed, you put it all on Rakaia! Come on! Don't you think you should blame the ones that actually destroyed our home!" Blair shouted in irritation as Chazz looked at her and mistook what Blair was implying, even though she wasn't trying to.

"So you're defending him! After everything he put us through, you're defending him!" Chazz shouted as he slightly glared at Blair. "He's the one that left us after we shed tears for him. We all thought the bastard was dead, but then he comes back! Look how happy all of us were! Then, when I tried to stop him from leaving Duel Academy that night…He…that duel…He told me he doesn't care about us Blair! So stop trying to defend him!" Chazz screamed.

"Is that what he told you?" Blair retaliated. "That's not the Rakaia you know and you know it!" She continued.

"That's the point! He wasn't the Rakaia I knew!" Chazz shouted back.

"Then maybe you should stop blaming him then! The boy got dragged to God knows where and came back! How is he supposed to act? We don't know what happened to him! And if it means anything to you, didn't you hear what Julia said when she dueled against Alexia!" Blair screamed back as Chazz looked at Blair and turned his head as he tried to recall the whole situation.

"She was after her and her brother's Hybrids!" Blair explained as Chazz looked at her and turned his head again. "Look." She sighed as she placed her hand on her forehead. "I don't know what happened or what he said to you, but it sounds to me like you're blaming him for everything because you didn't like what happened between you and him." Blair concluded, making Chazz turn his back towards Blair and started to grit his teeth as he recalled the memory of him and Rakaia before he left.

"I struck a nerve, huh Chazz? Seriously, I mean, did he say you weren't good enough or something?" Blair asked, not really knowing that she hit it on the mark. Chazz's eyes widened at her remark, before he lowered his gaze to the ground.

"…So you agree with him…" Chazz said, catching Blair off guard.

"Huh? Wha…What?" Blair asked confused at the sudden question.

"You heard me. I said you agree with him, don't you?" Chazz asked as he turned towards her and glared at her.

"Tha…That's not what I said…." Blair started, but Chazz interrupted her this time.

"That's exactly what you meant! You're taking his side! You don't believe I'm any good! You're just like the rest of them! Laughing behind my back! You think I'm weak, don't you?" Chazz yelled as Blair stood looking at him with a bewildered look on her face.

"Cha…Chazz….Is that what's this is about?" She asked slowly as Chazz gritted his teeth. "This is all about you, not about Duel Academy being destroyed…" Her eyes widened a bit more before she slightly narrowed her eyes at him. "No…you're upset because Rakaia called you weak or something…I'm right, am I?" She asked slowly while Chazz continued to grit his teeth as he glared back at Blair.

"Because you know it's true! Every time something happens, it's Jaden and Rakaia this or Jaden and Rakaia that! No one cares about me because I'm nothing but the weak bastard that's being left behind in the dust." Chazz explained as Blair slowly made her way towards Chazz while he continued to rant on.

"You think they're better than me. I know you do. I can't believe it Blair, you out of all peop…" The sound of a hand meeting face echoed in the air. Chazz's eyes widened when the slap Blair gave him just now made his face move to the another direction as Blair shielded her eyes from him.

"Idiot…" Blair said slowly, still hiding her eyes from Chazz as he took in what just happened. "Idiot…How could you be so selfish?" She asked as she slowly raised her head towards Chazz. Her face was now slightly red with anger as she eyed her boyfriend with a cold glare. "Our home just got destroyed and one of our friends is missing, and all you can say is that you're mad because you believe that everyone think you're weak? What the hell is wrong with you?" He didn't answer. Blair glared at him some more. "Answer me Chazz Princeton!" Blair shouted as Chazz slowly turned his head towards her and just stared at her with a slight glare as a red handprint was clearly visible on his face. "After all the battles we been through, you mean to tell me all you can think of is if you're weak or not. We all fought to save the world together…Or did you forget that?" She asked again as Chazz continued to slightly glare down at her.

"Say something dammit!" Blair shouted up at him as Chazz looked down at her and suddenly extended his duel disk. "Huh...Cha…Chazz." Blair said, looking at him in shock.

"…Blair, I can't make you understand how I feel with words, so duel me and you'll see what I mean." Chazz said unexpectedly as Blair looked up at her boyfriend and shook her head in response.

"You…you can't be serious Chazz! Right now it's not the time for this." Blair started, but Chazz cut her off again.

"Duel me Blair! We're not going to get anywhere yelling back and forth at one another. Duel me, so I can show you the pain that I feel!" Chazz shouted at her as Blair took a step back and looked at Chazz. His face read no sign of regret. He was completely serious and Blair knew he was, but that's not what was bothering her.

"Cha…Chazz." She said sadly, closing her eyes and shaking her head. "I…I…Can't do it." She said as Chazz inserted his deck into his duel disk and looked Blair, still with the same serious expression his face.

"You will." He finished as Blair looked at Chazz, her eyes widened and her jaw dropped as she looked at her boyfriend, who wanted to prove point by forcing her into a duel that she doesn't want to happen.

**[Near Industrial Illusions – Early Morning]**

Jaden and Alexis had just left Industrial Illusions to walk amongst the town and get some air after a really long night. After Alexis' little incident, she made it back to Pegasus office and tried to inform him of the situation, without letting him know the strange things that develop from it. But Pegasus quickly denied anything of that nature happening in his domain, as he didn't know of such thing and insisted that the news was so shocking to Alexis that her mind started to play tricks on her.

The Creator of Duel Monster, himself, offered the two duelists separate rooms that they could stay in inside of Industrial Illusions, saving them the time and effort to find a hotel to stay at and once Jaden accepted on their behalf, they spent the night, even though both could hardly sleep at all. Came morning, they decided to take a walk to clear their heads of the recent and tragic events.

"Wow…I…just can't believe it." Jaden started as he walked slowly down the sidewalk with his hands in his pocket. "Duel Academy…It's just no way." He ended as Alexis looked up at him as she played with her hands nervously.

"I know what you mean Jay." Alexis replied. "I can't believe it either…Everyone is…gone." Alexis finished as thoughts of Syrus, Hassleberry, Dr. Crowler and Chancellor Sheppard entered her mind, then Jasmine and Mindy, Lucas and Rose, Terrence and Kristine and a few more students that she formed a bond with.

"I just can't believe it…What else can go wrong?" She added as Jaden looked down at his Obelisk girlfriend.

"Hey cheer up Lex, I'm sure there is more to this than what we know." Jaden said as he tried to cheer Alexis up. "I mean, come on, it's Duel Academy. I'm pretty sure everyone got away safely." He added as Alexis turned her head to glance at him for a second.

"Jay…" Alexis began, but Jaden continued on.

"I'm pretty sure they knew what to do in case of an emergency, so I'm sure everyone's alright." Jaden smiled as he tried to keep the situation cheerful. "I mean, sure the school may have gotten destroyed and all, but I don't think everyone went with it." Jaden finished with the same cheery smile that he always had.

"How can you be so sure Jaden?" Alexis countered, catching Jaden off guard slightly. "Even if everyone did know what to do in case of an emergency, what if they couldn't get away in time?" Alexis asked as Jaden looked at Alexis and took a step back and thought about what Alexis just said. "Think about it Jaden, it's not like they saw this coming, whatever it was…So how do you think they could…"Alexis couldn't finish her sentence as she turned her head away from Jaden, who looked at her with worry appearing on his face.

"This is my fault…I just know it is." Alexis said as Jaden walked up behind her and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Hey Lex, come on, it's not your fault." Jaden said, trying to comfort his best friend, but also girlfriend. "You didn't have anything to do with this." Jaden assured.

Alexis, while still shielding her eyes from Jaden, tried to straighten up before her tears got the best of her. "But Jay, yes I do…If I hadn't let Cristian get the best of me, then me and Luna wouldn't have dueled Rakaia, he wouldn't have got sent off to whatever hell's gate he got sent to. I wouldn't have fought with Luna and…and I wouldn't have…" Alexis tears started to form again as her words slowly came out. "Hurt…You." Alexis finished as Jaden couldn't help, but just stare at the love of his life and form a small smile on his face.

"Alexis." Jaden replied softly as he placed both of his hands on her shoulder and turned her around to face him. "Alexis look, I'm fine. Rakaia is ok…he's just trying to clear his head and Luna's already forgiven you for what happened. So don't worry about it, everything is going to be ok. I'm here and I won't let anything like that happen to you again." Jaden finished with a smirk on his face. Normally this action from Jaden would work on Alexis, but this time she wasn't in the mood for his optimistic attitude.

Alexis looked at Jaden, slightly annoyed by his comment and slowly removed his hands from her shoulders. "That's all you do Jaden." Alexis said slowly.

"Huh? What?" Jaden replied as he looked at Alexis, who finally brought her eyes up to face him.

"You always think that everything is going to be ok, that you can protect everybody." Alexis started as Jaden took a step back from her, kind of taken surprised by her new attitude towards him.

"Alexis…I…" Jaden began, but Alexis cut him off.

"No! You always think you can put yourself in harm's way to protect everybody. What about you Jaden? Why can't you let me protect you for once?" Alexis snapped as Jaden looked at Alexis and couldn't find the words to answer that.

"It's…It's not like that Alexis! There's been plenty of times that you saved me." Jaden replied as Alexis annoyance with him started to grow.

"Really? Name one time where you didn't have to rescue me from some evil bastard who's threatening to do whatever with the world." Alexis retaliated.

Jaden looked at her, with his expression growing serious for a moment. "Look Alexis, you're looking at this all wrong. You've helped me get through some situations that I couldn't get through on my own." Jaden responded. "Like, you help me take down Dante along with the rest of the gang." Jaden finished.

"That doesn't count!" Alexis shot back.

"Every time something happens to me, I end up hurting you and in the process you come to save me from whatever it is that's got a hold on me." Alexis continued as she turned her gaze down towards the ground and softly muttered to herself. "Am…I that weak?" She asked as Jaden overheard her and looked at her softly.

"Come on Lex, you're not weak. I know you're not. You're one of the strongest people I know." Jaden smiled.

"Not strong enough to protect you…" Alexis said sadly as Jaden's smile disappeared instantly.

"That's…That's not true Alexis." Jaden replied, but Alexis quickly threw his comment to the side and glared up at him.

"Yes it is Jaden!" She shouted. "I'm always getting saved by you and you have the scars to show for it! I don't want you to go through anything else! I want to be there to protect you! Can you at least let me do that?" Alexis asked as Jaden just looked at her and sighed.

"But Lex, what if the problem is too big for you to handle by yourself?" Jaden asked.

"Stop it okay, just stop it! Just admit that you don't think I'm strong enough, do you?" Alexis argued as Jaden took another step back from her outburst.

"But…Lex...That's not true at all." Jaden replied back, shocked that Alexis would even come up with accusations like that.

"Then prove it to me right and here now." Alexis stated as she extended her Duel Disk, causing Jaden's eyes to widen as he knew where this was going. "Duel me Jaden." Alexis commanded as Jaden looked at her and shook his hands in defense.

"Alexis do you seriously think this is the time for this?" Jaden asked, but Alexis wasn't hearing it.

"I said duel me, so I can show you that I am strong enough to protect you." Alexis ordered as Jaden sighed in defeat and extended his Duel Disk as well.

"Alexis are you sure about this?" Jaden asked worriedly.

"More sure than I ever been in my life." Alexis said with determination fueling her actions. "I'm going to prove to you that I'm not a damsel in distress and that I can take care of myself." Alexis ended as she inserted her deck and in her Duel Disk.

"I never said that you couldn't Alexis." Jaden said trying to stop the duel from happening. "I know you can take care of yourself. I was just saying…"Jaden was about to finish, but Alexis cut him off.

"Saying what Jaden? _Don't worry Alexis, no matter what happens I'll be here to protect you._ Or how about this one? _Don't worry Alexis, I won't let nobody hurt you_. Come on Jaden I'm not some five year old girl who needs protection now duel me!" Alexis shouted as Jaden knew that talking wasn't going to get them anywhere so he inserted his deck inside his Duel Disk and looked at Alexis.

"Alright then…If this is what you want." Jaden said as 4000 life points appeared on both of their duel disk as they prepared to give each other the duel that they wanted.

"DUEL!" They both shouted.

**Alexis ****LP – 4000  
****Cards in hand – 5  
****Monsters on the field – 0  
****Face-Down Cards on the field – 0  
****Spell Cards on the field – 0  
****Trap Cards on the field – 0  
****Cards in the Graveyard – 0  
****Cards Out of Play – 0  
****Field Spell – 0 **

**Jaden  
****LP – 4000  
****Cards in hand – 5  
****Monsters on the field – 0  
****Face-Down Cards on the field – 0  
****Spell Cards on the field – 0  
****Trap Cards on the field – 0  
****Cards in the Graveyard – 0  
****Cards Out of Play – 0  
****Field Spell – 0**

Both of them drew five cards from their deck and created their hand and Alexis looked up at Jaden. "I think I'll go first." She said as she looked at Jaden and then down at her deck and drew a card from it and placed it in her hand.

Alexis looked at her and picked up a card from it that she figured she start out with. "Alright now first I summon out Galaxy Angel Thalia in attack mode!" She shouted as a flash of light appeared in front of her and a new monster Jaden has never seen before appeared on the field in front of Alexis.

**Galaxy Angel Thalia  
****Card-Type: Effect Monster  
****Attribute: Earth | Level: 4  
****Type: Warrior  
****ATK: 1400 | DEF: 1000  
****Description: When this card is sent to the Graveyard as a result of battle, you can Special Summon 1 Warrior-Type monster with 1500 or less ATK from your Deck.**

The monster looked like a teenage girl with burgundy hair tied into two pig tails in the back of her head. She also wore a ribbon that tied to each of the pig tails. She wore a white and blue combat dress with gloves and boots to match. She also had a white staff with a golden spear at the end of it.

"Whoa Alexis...I never seen that monster in your deck before." Jaden said surprised at the new monster that Alexis just played.

"Oh don't worry Jaden. There's a lot of new monsters you haven't seen in my deck since Pegasus got his hands on it." Alexis said as she picked up another card from her hand. "Now I'll play a card face-down and end my turn." Alexis finished as a card appeared right behind Galaxy Angel Thalia who held up her staff at Jaden like she was getting ready to attack.

"It's your move Jaden." Alexis stated as she eyed her boyfriend to what move he would make.

**Alexis  
****LP – 4000  
****Cards in hand – 4  
****Monsters on the field – 1  
****Galaxy Angel Thalia – ATK/1400 DEF/1000  
****Face-Down Cards on the field – 1  
****Spell Cards on the field – 0  
****Trap Cards on the field – 0  
****Cards in the Graveyard – 0  
****Cards Out of Play – 0  
****Field Spell – 0**

**Jaden  
****LP – 4000  
****Cards in hand – 5  
****Monsters on the field – 0  
****Face-Down Cards on the field – 0  
****Spell Cards on the field – 0  
****Trap Cards on the field – 0  
****Cards in the Graveyard – 0  
****Cards Out of Play – 0  
****Field Spell – 0**

"Not a bad move Alexis." Jaden said as he drew a card from his deck and placed it in his hand. "I see you have a few tricks up your sleeve, but so do I." Jaden stated as he placed one card on the field. "Now I summon Universal Hero Teenage Calypso in attack mode!" Jaden shouted as a white light appeared in front of him and out shot a young teenage girl with skirt and a white and gold top that stopped at her stomach with a red jewel in the middle of it. She had white gloves on both of her hands that stopped at her elbow and the same color boots that stopped at her knees. She also had gold metal-like wings floating behind her back.

**Universal Hero Teenage Calypso  
****Card-Type: Tuner Monster  
****Attribute: Light | Level: 3  
****Type: Warrior  
****ATK: 1500 | DEF: 800  
****Description: This card cannot be used as a Synchro Material Monster, except for the Synchro Summon of a Warrior-Type Synchro Monster. When this card is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, you can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower "Universal Hero" monster from your Graveyard, except "Universal Hero Teenage Calypso".**

"Universal Hero Teenage Calypso?" Alexis said somewhat confused and bewildered of Jaden's monster that was on the field.

"Yep. She's a new edition to my deck that Pegasus gave me." Jaden said as he looked at his monster on the field and smiled. "Besides, you don't think that it's just your deck that's full of surprises, do you?" Jaden ended as Alexis just shook her head and looked back up at Jaden.

"Just make your move already Jaden." She said half annoyed.

"But Alexis." Jaden began. "Are you really sure that you want to go through this? I mean we both can stop this duel now. You don't have to prove anything to me." Jaden continued as Alexis placed her hand on her forehead and shook it again.

"Jaden…Arrgghh…You see that's what I'm talking about." Alexis argued as she looked at Jaden. "You're taking pity on me because you don't think that I'm strong enough to beat you." She finished as Jaden waved his hands in defense, but Alexis wasn't having it. "So just make your move already and quit trying to take it easy on me." She finished as Jaden just looked at her and sighed, while both monsters stared at each other down.

"Alexis are you really sure about this?" Jaden asked again indicating that this was the last time that he would ask this question.

"I told you Jaden." Alexis said. "I never have been more sure about anything in my life." She finished as Jaden let out another sigh.

"Alright then fine. No more holding back." Jaden said, even though he knew he was lying to himself. "Universal Hero Teenage Calypso, attack her Galaxy Angel Thalia!" Jaden shouted.

Universal Hero Teenage Calypso didn't need to be told twice as she quickly flipped up in the air and delivered a mighty round house kick to Galaxy Angel Thalia, destroying her instantly and dealing 100 points of damage to Alexis' life points.

"Grrr…" She started out. "You're right. There is no more holding back and since you destroyed my Galaxy Angel, I can activate her Special Ability." Alexis explained as Jaden looked at her with a confused look on her face.

"Her Special Ability?" He repeated.

"That's right Jaden, her special ability." Alexis said again. "Since she was destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, I can Special Summon 1 monster with 1500 or less attack points from my deck." She continued. "And you should know this monster very well, because that monster is none other than Cyber Tutu!" Alexis shouted as Alexis's signature monster, Cyber Tutu, appeared on the field in the same spot that her Galaxy Angel Thalia was.

**Cyber Tutu  
****Card-Type: Effect Monster  
****Attribute: Earth | Level: 3  
****Type: Warrior  
****ATK: 1000 | DEF: 800  
****Description: If the ATK of each monster your opponent controls is higher than the ATK of this card, this card can attack your opponent directly.**

"What do you think?" Alexis asked as Jaden looked at Alexis and smirked.

"You still got some sweet moves Lex, just like you always did." Jaden replied as he picked up another card from his deck and placed on the field. "So with that being said, I'll throw down a face-down and end my turn." Jaden ended as he looked back up at Alexis and smirked.

**Alexis  
****LP – 3900  
C****ards in hand – 4  
****Monsters on the field – 1  
****Cyber Tutu – ATK/1000 DEF/800  
****Face-Down Cards on the field – 1A  
****Spell Cards on the field – 0  
****Trap Cards on the field – 0  
****Cards in the Graveyard – 1  
****Galaxy Angel Thalia (Monster Card)  
****Cards Out of Play – 0  
****Field Spell – 0**

**Jaden  
****LP – 4000  
****Cards in hand – 4  
****Monsters on the field – 1  
****Universal Hero Teenage Calypso – ATK/1500 DEF/800  
****Face-Down Cards on the field – 1  
****Spell Cards on the field – 0  
****Trap Cards on the field – 0  
****Cards in the Graveyard – 0  
****Cards Out of Play – 0  
****Field Spell – 0**

"Alright then now it's time to show you what I can really do." Alexis said as she drew a card from her deck and placed it in her hand. "Now I summon to the field Galaxy Angel Archer in attack mode!" Alexis yelled as another new monster from her new deck appeared on the field beside Cyber Tutu.

**Galaxy Angel Archer  
****Card-Type: Tuner Monster  
****Attribute: Earth | Level: 3  
****Type: Warrior  
****ATK: 1200 | DEF: 200  
****Description: This card can attack your opponent directly. When it does so using this effect, any battle damage it inflicts to your opponent is halved.**

Another young female warrior monster appeared on the field with her main weapon of choice, a long, metal archery bow. This monster had slightly dark pink hair tied in a high ponytail with a long, yellow ribbon. She wore a pink Chun-Li style outfit with a white jacket, outlined in pink that reached slightly past her chest and had big, short sleeves on her arms. On her waist was a white skirt like material that was pink underneath. It was held up on her waist by an armor style belt. On her arms were bulky, metal gauntlets that reached her wrists to her elbows. She also wore pink, long sleeve, fingerless gloves and silver, metal shoes.

"Whoa another one?" Jaden said. "They're so cool Alexis." Jaden continued losing track of why the duel was happening in the first place.

"Focus Jaden…" Alexis said annoyed. "As a matter of fact, let me ask you something Jaden." Alexis stated as she looked at her boyfriend with a slightly angry expression on her face.

"Ok then shoot Lex." Jaden replied as Alexis looked at Jaden.

"What did you think when Cristian had me under his control?" Alexis asked him as Jaden looked at her confused for a second.

"Huh? What do you mean what did I think Alexis? You, of all people, should know how I felt about that. I knew I had to…" Jaden was about to answer, but Alexis cut him off.

"Save me right?" Alexis answered for him as Jaden looked at her for brief moment.

"Ye…Yea that's what I thought." Jaden admitted.

"And that's exactly my point. You know I had the same thoughts when you were on the losing end of fighting Dante or when Dante pulled that Bloodstone out of you. How did you think I felt!" Alexis shouted as Jaden lowered his head for a second and looked back up at Alexis.

"Alexis I…" Jaden tried to speak, but Alexis wouldn't let him.

"No stop it Jaden! Just stop it! Don't get me wrong. I love that optimistic attitude you have, but you don't know how annoying and heartbreaking it is when you can't save the one you love the most!" Alexis shouted. "When Dante pulled that damn Bloodstone out of you, I was at a loss for words. I couldn't protect you Jaden!" Alexis screamed as she glared at Jaden with mixed emotions running through her body.

Jaden remained silent as Alexis continued on. "But now I'm not going to sit back and watch you get yourself hurt anymore. After I beat you today, you'll understand that I'm just as strong as you and I can help you whenever you need it Jaden Yuki!" Alexis shouted again as she pointed towards her Cyber Tutu. "I activate Cyber Tutu's Special Ability!" Alexis yelled. "You should already know Cyber Tutu's ability well enough but if you don't remember, allow me to remind you. Since your monster's ATK is higher than my monster, she can attack your life points directly." She finished as Cyber Tutu leaped towards Jaden and spun around in the air, getting ready to deliver a powerful, roundhouse kick to Jaden.

"I don't think so Lex." Jaden called out as he waved his hand at his face-down card. "I activate my face-down Trap Chivalry!" He shouted as his face-down card flipped up on the field.

**Chivalry  
****Card Type: Counter Trap  
****Effect: Activate only during the Battle Phase, when the effect of an opponent's Effect Monster is activated. Negate the activation and destroy that card**.

"See this card can negate Cyber Tutu's Special Ability, meaning that direct attack to my Life Points is ancient history!" Jaden informed.

"You think I wouldn't expect something like that from you?" Alexis retaliated as she waved her hand towards her face-down card as well. "I activate my face-down card, The Perfect Storm!" Alexis shouted as her card flipped face-up on the field in front of her.

**The Perfect Storm  
C****ard Type: Counter Trap  
****Effect: Activate only while you control a face-up "Galaxy Angel" monster. Negate the activation of a Spell or Trap Card your opponent controls, and destroy it.**

As the card flipped up, a large, blue tornado formed, making the field extremely windy. "Huh?" Jaden looked on confused at what just happened as he shielded himself with one hand from the wind.

"This is how it works." Alexis began to explain. "I can only activate this card if I control a Galaxy Angel monster on the field, which I do. And since I do, I can negate the activation of a Spell or Trap card that you activated and destroy it." Alexis finished as the tornado rampaged across the Duel field towards Jaden's Chivalry Trap Card, sucking it up as it got closer and destroying before the tornado dissipated.

"So you know what that means right?" Alexis said with a smirk on her face.

"Oh no." Jaden said realizing what was about to happen next.

"That's right. Cyber Tutu, continue on with your attack!" Alexis ordered as Cyber Tutu once again started to spin towards Jaden. Jaden winced in pain when Cyber Tutu delivered a swift kick to his midsection. "And that's just the start of it." Alexis said again, causing Jaden to look up at her while his life points dropped drastically. "Now I activate my Galaxy Angel Archer's Special Ability! She too can attack you directly!" Alexis explained as Galaxy Angel Archer took aim at Jaden, producing a pink energy arrow. When she got the aim and arrow just right she fired, sending the arrow through Jaden though it didn't kill him like it would if it was a real arrow.

Jaden winced in pain again as he felt his life points drop, but what confused him was that the pain wasn't as bad as he thought it would be.

"You're probably wondering why that attack didn't do as much damage as it should have." Alexis said as her monster lowered her aim. "That's because of Archer's Special Ability. When she attacks you directly, the damage she gives to you is halved." Alexis finished.

"Damn you haven't changed a bit Alexis." Jaden said, his life points at 2400, as he looked up at Alexis and smirked. "You're every bit as good as you were before, no take that back, even better." Jaden assured.

"That doesn't mean anything Jaden. If I'm not strong enough to protect you, then what good am I?" Alexis asked herself, closing her eyes and then reopening. "I now tune my Cyber Tutu with my Galaxy Angel Archer!" Alexis shouted as her monsters leapt into the air, Archer becoming three Synchro rings and Cyber Tutu jumped into those three rings and became twinkling stars. "I Synchro Summon Galaxy Angel Delana!" She yelled as a light flashed through the Synchro rings and another monster appeared.

**Galaxy Angel Delana  
****Card-Type: Synchro/Effect Monster  
****Attribute: Light | Level: 6  
****Type: Fairy  
****ATK: 2200 | DEF: 1900  
****Description: 1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters  
****Once per turn, you can negate the effects of an Effect Monster that targets this card.**

Galaxy Angel Delana looked like a fairy angel warrior, with blond hair tied up similar to Galaxy Angel Archer's and feather-like projections that tied her hair into the ponytail. She had royal blue and bronze armor that covered her entire body, parts of her legs and arms and the side of her face, which also had small translucent wings that jetted out the armor. Connected to her waist was a long, wavy purple ribbon like cloth. On each of her arms were shields and thin swords.

"Whoa!" Jaden said shocked at the brand new fairy monster that Alexis just brought out. _"Wow her deck is amazing."_ Jaden thought to himself as he eyed Alexis as she continued on with her turn.

"Don't be too surprised Jaden." Alexis commented. "Because this is just the start of it all. I'm going to show you that I can handle anything just like you can." She finished as she picked up another card and placed it face-down.

"Now I place a card face-down and end my turn. It's your move Jaden." Alexis finished.

**Alexis  
****LP – 3900  
****Cards in hand – 3  
****Monsters on the field – 1  
****Galaxy Angel Delana – ATK/2200 DEF/1900  
****Face-Down Cards on the field – 1  
****Spell Cards on the field – 0  
****Trap Cards on the field – 0  
****Cards in the Graveyard – 4  
****Cyber Tutu (Monster Card)  
****Galaxy Angel Archer (Monster Card)  
****The Perfect Storm (Trap Card)  
****Galaxy Angel Thalia (Monster Card)  
****Cards Out of Play – 0  
****Field Spell – 0**

**Jaden  
****LP – 2400  
Cards in hand - 4  
****Monsters on the field – 1  
****Universal Hero Teenage Calypso – ATK/1500 DEF/800  
****Face-Down Cards on the field – 0  
****Spell Cards on the field – 0  
****Trap Cards on the field – 0  
****Cards in the Graveyard – 1  
****Chivalry - (Trap Card)  
****Cards out of Play - 0  
****Field Spell – 0**

"Sigh…Alexis you don't have to prove anything to me." Jaden started as he drew a card from his deck and placed it in his hand as he looked back up at Alexis. "I already know that you're strong and you can handle yourself." Jaden reminded.

"No you don't." Alexis replied. "You think you need to save me just like everybody else." Alexis finished.

"That's not true Lex!" Jaden argued. "We all have our strengths and differences. That's what makes us a good team." He added, but Alexis wouldn't take it. It just wasn't good enough for her.

"No it is true Jaden." Alexis retaliated. "It's you and Rakaia and everybody else! You think that I can't stay out of trouble that always seem to involve you!" Alexis shouted as she glared at Jaden, who just looked at her and closed his eyes for a second.

"Alright then…" Jaden said as he looked at his hand and picked up a card from it. _"It's time that I stop this now, before this duel gets out of hand_." He said to himself.

"First I summon Universal Hero Cybernoix in attack mode!" Jaden shouted as another Universal Hero appeared on the field beside his Universal Hero Teenage Calypso.

**Universal Hero Cybernoix  
****Card-Type: Effect Monster  
****Attribute: Earth | Level: 4  
****Type: Machine  
****ATK: 1200 | DEF: 2000  
****Description: While this card is in face-up Defense Position, your opponent cannot select other "Universal Hero" monsters you control as an attack target, except this card. Once per turn, if this card would be destroyed by battle, it is not.**

This monster can simply be described as a cyber warrior with bulky gauntlets on its arms and legs. It had two metal wings jutting out its back. It made a robot like noise when it came to the field, crossing its arms before it made its stance.

"Cool don't you think Lex?" Jaden smiled, but Alexis didn't seem amused. "Next I'm going to do the same thing you did and Synchro Summon!" Jaden shouted as Cybernoix and Teenage Calypso jumped into the air. Teenage Calypso let out a giggle before her body turned into three Synchro rings. Cybernoix let out another robot sound as he entered the rings and became four stars.

"And listen to this Lex! It's something that I just made up in my head." He said eagerly. _"The power of Earth and Machine combines, creating a brand new hero of pure might! Synchro Summon! Universal Hero Cyber Calypso!" _He chanted as the Synchro Summoning was done and revealed a new Cyborg like warrior on the field where Teenage Calypso stood.

**Universal Hero Cyber Calypso  
****Card-Type: Synchro/Effect Monster  
****Attribute: Earth | Level: 7  
****Type: Warrior  
****ATK: 2500 | DEF: 2800  
****Description: "Universal Hero Teenage Calypso" + 1 or more non-Tuner EARTH monsters  
****When this card is Synchro Summoned, select 1 monster your opponent control and switch the battle position of that monster. When this card battles and destroys a non-EARTH monster, inflict damage to your opponent equal to that monster's DEF. During the End Phase, return this card to the Extra Deck and add 1 "Universal Hero Teenage Calypso" from your Graveyard to your hand and draw 1 card.**

This new hero Jaden brought was a warrior that Alexis has never seen before. It was a young girl with bright orange hair, wearing black and gold armor dress with a red orb that was planted in the middle of her chest. Over each of her shoulders was this large piece of the same armor, decorated with several red orbs and had a short black pipe that connected to these massive robot arms.

"Wasn't that sweet Alexis? I call it a Synchro chant! You should try it!" Jaden smiled, making Alexis roll her eyes to much annoyance. **"**Alright, I activate Universal Hero Cyber Calypso's Special Ability! See when she's Synchro Summon, I can change the battle position of one of your monsters! And since you only have one monster, she will have to do! Cyber Calypso, let's go!" Jaden shouted as he pointed to Alexis' monster. Cyber Calypso nodded and sent her huge robotic arms to grab Galaxy Angel Delana but Alexis smirked and waved her hand towards her monster, who smiled in response.

"It's just like I thought. It doesn't matter what deck you play with, you're still just as predictable as ever." Alexis replied. "I activate my Galaxy Angel Delana's Special Ability!" Alexis shouted as Delana sliced Cyber Calypso's robotic arms away from her. "Let me explain to you what she did just there. Once per turn, she can negate a monster's Special Ability that goes after her. In this case, your Cyborg over there just had its Special Ability negated." Alexis explained as Delana and Cyber Calypso return to their battle stances and Jaden gritted his teeth.

"Alright then if that's how you wanna play it." Jaden said as he pointed at Alexis' Galaxy Angel. "Cyber Calypso, attack her Galaxy Angel Delana with Cyber Impulse!" Jaden shouted as Cyber Calypso raised one of her robotic hands up in the air and got ready to pummel Galaxy Angel Delana, but Alexis waved her hand over her face-down card and smirked at Jaden.

"It seems like your holding back on me Jaden." Alexis said as her trap card flipped face-up on the field. "I activate my face-down card Galaxy Barrier!"

**Galaxy Barrier  
****Card Type: Counter Trap  
****Effect: Activate only when an opponent's monster declares an attack. Negate the attack of that 1 monster and end the Battle Phase.**

"_DAMMIT!"_ Jaden thought to himself as Alexis activated yet another trap card.

"I told you, I'm going to prove to you that I'm just as strong as you." Alexis repeated as she pointed to her trap card. "This Trap Card stops your monster from attacking mine. Not only that, it ends your Battle Phase at the same time." Alexis explained and smirked at Jaden again. "Do you understand now? I'm not dueling you to be better than you…I'm dueling you to show you that I'm not just some helpless little girl that has to watch the person she cares about the most be hurt, while she sits on the damn sidelines!" Alexis shouted trying to further prove her point.

"I know you can Alexis!" Jaden shouted back.

"Then stop treating me like I'm a fucking pity case!" She shouted back, which caused Jaden to take a step back and look at Alexis.

"Ale…Alexis." Jaden said softly. "I…I didn't…" He tried to explain, but Alexis was letting have no breathing room.

"You always do that! You always feel that everything will be alright with you protecting everyone! And I'm pretty sure you can, but do you ever stop to think about how I feel if you get hurt? Because you think it'll be alright if you sacrifice yourself for the world and everyone else's sake?" Alexis asked as Jaden just looked down at the ground and then back up at Alexis, this time not knowing what to really say.

"Exactly you don't and that's why I'm going to show you through this duel about how I feel." Alexis said as Jaden took another deep breath and picked up a card from his hand.

"From my hand, I activate the Spell, Quick Summon…" Jaden said solemnly as he looked at Alexis, not knowing what else he could tell her. He believed in her with all he had, but never knew she felt like this.

**Quick Summon  
****Card Type: Quick-Play Spell  
****Effect: Normal Summon or Set 1 monster.**

"Thanks to this card, I can Summon another monster from my hand to the field." Jaden explained as he picked up another card from his hand. "Say hello to my new Hero, Universal Hero Trident in Defense mode!" Jaden shouted as a new Universal Hero appeared on the field.

**Universal Hero Trident  
Card-Type: ****Effect Monster  
Attribute: Water | Level: 4  
Type: Warrior  
ATK: 1800 | DEF: 900  
Description: ****If you control another face-up "Universal Hero" monster, select 1 monster your opponent controls and negate its effect(s).**

Jaden's new hero, Universal Hero Trident, was a blue and gold armored warrior with a trident in one of his hands. This monster looked like he was from royalty. He had a high collar that covered the sides and behind his crowned head. On each of his shoulders was these large, light blue orbs surrounded by small green lights, and the shoulder armor had four spikes on it. Covering his elbows was these large blue and gold armor with spikes going around the armor. On his back was this sliver disk like circle that seems to serve no purpose. This monster also had his real face covered by blue armor and his eyes were not seen.

"Alexis, I….I never thought you felt that way." Jaden started off slowly as he picked up another card from his hand and held it in his hands as he spoke. "I never wanted you think that I thought of you as a pity case." Jaden continued as Alexis looked at him.

"Well whether you think so or not, I'm here to prove you that I'm more than that." Alexis replied as Jaden looked at her and sighed.

"Alright then…I threw down a face-down and end my turn." Jaden said somewhat sadly. As he said that, Cyber Calypso began to be enveloped by a bright light before it completely engulfed her entire body.

"What's going…" Alexis said perplexed as Jaden looked at his monster.

"It's her Special Ability. During the End Phase, she goes back to my deck and as a result, I can add my Teenage Calypso from my Graveyard to my hand and draw a card from my deck." Jaden explained as he did just that, adding his Tuner monster, whose card shot out of the Graveyard slot in his Duel Disk, and the top card from his deck to his hand.

**Alexis  
****LP – 3900  
****Cards in hand – 3  
****Monsters on the field – 1  
Galaxy Angel Delana – ATK/2200 DEF/1900|  
****Face-Down Cards on the field – 0  
****Spell Cards on the field – 0  
****Trap Cards on the field – 0  
****Cards in the Graveyard – 5  
Galaxy Barrier (Trap Card)  
Cyber Tutu (Monster Card)  
Galaxy Angel Archer (Monster Card)  
The Perfect Storm (Trap Card)  
****Galaxy Angel Thalia (Monster Card)  
****Cards Out of Play – 0  
****Field Spell – 0**

**Jaden  
****LP – 2400  
****Cards in hand – 3  
****Monsters on the field – 1  
****Universal Hero Trident – ATK/1800 DEF/900  
****Face-Down Cards on the field – 1  
****Spell Cards on the field – 0  
****Trap Cards on the field – 0  
****Cards in the Graveyard – 3  
Quick Summon (Spell Card)  
Universal Hero Cybernoix (Monster Card)  
Chivalry (Trap Card)  
****Cards Out of Play – 0  
****Field Spell – 0**

"That's a shame your monster couldn't stick around, especially since it's time that I end this duel." Alexis stated as she drew a card from her deck and placed it into her hand. "Alright Jaden let me show you how strong I really am." Alexis said as she picked up a card from her hand. "First I activate the Spell, Machine Ritual!" Alexis shouted as the said Spell card appeared on the field in face-up position.

**Machine Angel Ritual  
****Card-Type: Ritual Spell  
****Effect: This card is used to Ritual Summon any "Cyber Angel" Ritual Monster. You must also Tribute monsters from the field or your hand whose total Levels equal the Level of the Ritual Monster you are attempting to Ritual Summon.**

"You remember what this card does right Jaden?" Alexis asked as Jaden waited for Alexis to finish her move. He nodded and she continued. "This card allows me to Ritual Summon any Cyber Angel Ritual monster I have, but I have to tribute a couple of monsters whose total levels equal the level of the Ritual monster that I'm trying to summon. I only have one monster on the field." Alexis explained as Jaden knew what was about to happen next.

"Here we go." Jaden said to himself as Alexis pointed towards her Galaxy Angel Delana.

"I Tribute my Galaxy Angel Delana!" She ushered as that monster slowly disappeared, leaving a white light in her place. "To Ritual Summon Cyber Angel Benten in attack mode!" Alexis finished as another of Alexis' signature and well-known monster in Alexis' deck shot out to the field in her signature battle pose.

**Cyber Angel Benten  
****Card-Type: Ritual/Effect Monster  
****Attribute: Light | Level: 6  
****Type: Warrior  
****ATK: 1800 | DEF: 1500  
****Description: This card can only be Ritual Summoned with the Ritual Spell Card, "Machine Angel Ritual". If this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle, inflict damage to your opponent equal to the destroyed monster's DEF.**

"And I'm not done yet." Alexis assured as she picked up another card from her hand. "Next I summon to the field, Galaxy Angel Kosmo!" Alexis shouted as another white light shot up out the ground right next to Cyber Angel Benten.

**Galaxy Angel Kosmo  
****Card-Type: Tuner Monster  
****Attribute: Light | Level: 4  
****Type: Fairy  
****ATK: 1400 | DEF: 1000  
****Description: When this card is Normal Summoned, you can add 1 Spell Card from your Deck to your hand. Then, shuffle your Deck. If this card is sent to the Graveyard as a Synchro Material Monster, select 1 face-up monster your opponent controls. The selected monster loses 1000 ATK until the End Phase.**

Another Fairy Angel-like monster appeared, doing an aerial somersault when she came out and floated back down to the field. She had the appearance of a young child with whitish, silver hair and large brown eyes. Nestled on top of her head was a hat or crown like bow that had a white and red blade like thing coming out of it. She was wearing light blue clothes with gold trimmings and dark blue designs on it, as well as red diamond shaped patterns on her sleeves. Her shoes matched the color of her light blue clothes with gold trimmings. On her back were two wing-like structures that had blue armor covering them and a large red orbs in the center. Jutting out each of the armor were four gold blades.

Jaden didn't even say anything impressive about Alexis' new monster. He just stared at Alexis, waiting for her next move. "When Galaxy Angel Kosmo is Summoned, I can add a Spell from my deck." Alexis explained as she took her deck from out of its slot, looked through it and picked a card from the middle-end of her deck. "Then, I have to shuffle my deck." Alexis added, making Jaden pay special attention to what she was saying as her deck mechanically was shuffled when she inserted it back to the deck slot.

Alexis looked up at Jaden again. "This is it Jaden. With this next move, I'm going to beat you." Alexis assured as Jaden looked at her.

"Alexis you don't have to do this..." Jaden said as he tried to reason with Alexis. "I know you have the power to protect everyone and me. I never said you didn't." Jaden replied.

"But you don't treat me like I do and that's what really annoys me right now Jaden." Alexis answered back ."But trust me after this, you won't look at me like that again. I'll show you if you need any help, I can be there to actually give it to you." Alexis said as her two monsters jumped into the air just like the previous monsters before them.

"Oh no not again." Jaden said somewhat worried about what Alexis was going to Summon next.

"Now I tune my Galaxy Angel Kosmo with my Cyber Angel Benten!" She shouted. Galaxy Angel Kosmo flew into a spin before she finally turned into four green Synchro Rings and surrounded Cyber Angel Benten, who in turn, turned into six star-like objects. "I Synchro Summon Galaxy Angel Goddess!" Alexis screamed as a white light shot straight up into the morning sky. Jaden looked up to the sky and as he did, the light became a figure that floated down slowly to Alexis' side.

"Oh…damn…" Jaden could only mutter as the light, engulfing the newly summoned monster, shattered like glass, revealing a female monster that had the appearance of an older, taller and more mature Galaxy Angel Kosmo.

**Galaxy Angel Goddess  
Card-Type: Synchro/Effect**** Monster  
Attribute: Light | Level: 10  
Type: Fairy  
ATK: 3000 | DEF: 3000  
Description: ****"Galaxy Angel Kosmo" + 1 "Cyber Angel" Ritual monster  
This card gains 100 ATK for each Fairy-Type monster in your Graveyard. This card cannot be destroyed by the effects of your opponent's Spells, Traps or Monsters. When this card destroys a monster and sends it to the Graveyard, you can remove that monster from play instead. When this card is sent to the Graveyard, you can Special Summon 1 "Cyber Angel" Ritual monster from your Graveyard, ignoring the Summoning Conditions. **

Galaxy Angel Goddess had more armor on her body than her Tuner counterpart. The white and blue armor covered her shoulders, arms, hips, torso and lower legs. She had three white blade-like projections that crowned her head. Her white hair was longer and its style resembles more of Cyber Angel Benten's. She had a white shirt that covered her large chest and upper body along with the armor and it ran down past her hips. It had a red hexagon shaped imprinted on the fabric. Covering her arms other than the white armor was black cloth gloves that went up to her elbow and were fingerless. The armor gauntlets that covered most of her hands and wrists had red diamond-shaped gems as a decoration. And unlike her Tuner counterpart, Galaxy Angel Goddess had much more gold wing blades protruding from behind her into two distinctive sets.

Alexis looked up at her monster and then towards Jaden with victory within her reach. "Jaden, this is the monster that will make you understand." Alexis said slowly as she lowered her head a bit and closed her eyes for a second, not believing what she was about to do. Suddenly she slowly brought her head back up and looked at Jaden with a look of determination.

"This duel is over." Alexis stated confidently as Jaden gritted his teeth and looked at the new towering monster that hovered over him and his remaining life points.

**Luna and Neveah are searching for Rakaia. Rakaia and Damien are about to Duel. Alexia is still being followed around by Mia. Sega and Michelle are going to go at it. And what's up with Chazz and Blair. Jaden and Alexis are going against each other. What will happen? How will the team get out of their problems? Find out next time on Yugioh GX!**

* * *

**Luna: I want this one! *picks up a two-piece two piece blue bathing suit with yellow flowers***

**Alexis: What do you think about me wearing this? *Shows the girls a two-piece white bathing suit that was a bit revealing* **

**Sega: I like it. *picks up a two-piece orange bathing suit with tiger stripes and a skirt attached to it* And I think Jesse will love to see me in this! *starts to giggle***

**Alexia: This is nice. Now to find my size. *Picks up a two-piece purple bathing suit with red flames on it***

**Blair: Hey do you guys love this one? *picks up a one piece yellow bathing suit with black stars on it* **

**Luna: I love it Blair. It totally suits you. **

**Alexia: But…can we afford these bathing suits? I mean look at the prices. **

**Alexis: Yeah I can't believe these bathing suits are worth 100 bucks each! **

**Sega: Well they are from a famous bathing suit designer. So of course they're going to be a bit pricey. But that's ok ladies. We can definitely afford them thanks to him over there. *Points to Chazz, who was standing at the door, carrying lots and lots of bags from different stores in the mall***

**Chazz: My…arms….are going…to…fall off…any moment. **

***The girls look at Chazz and then smile at each other***

**Alexis: I guess that settles it. Girls, to the cash register! *All of them run to the cash register except for Blair who goes up to Chazz***

**Chazz: *looks at her with pleading eyes* Help…me…**

**Blair: Sorry Chazzy but you put yourself into this mess. *Grabs his wallet and runs to the register***

**Chazz: NOOOOO! *Screams and then suddenly falls to the floor due to the weight of the bags* *Sniffs* Well…there goes my credit score…Please review people so that my misery can end…Please! Please! Please review! I'll do anything! Anything! **

**Jesse, Jaden, and Rakaia: *pops up and smirks at him*Anything?**

**Chazz: Oh no… **


	28. Dark Truths, Ixion Revived

**Disclaimer: Alright guys here we go again with another chapter to the third installment of the series. We are trying to post up a new chapter weekly, so far I think we're making great progress considering where we are in the story. So Sega and I hope you enjoy this chapter that we worked so hard on. Oh I'm going to go ahead and state that if you have visited the site and saw the cards and read the effects that have, then you might see something slightly different on here. For the duels that took place in this chapter, we had to alter some cards so the duels would flow smoothly together, it's not a big change, just a slight rewording of the effect. Other than that….Oh wait the site has been updated thanks to Sega and her brilliancy. So if you guys want to go ahead and check it out, the link is on both mine and Sega's profile. Ok now I think that's all of it, I hope you guys enjoy the chapter!**

**Me: Stupid Sega…**

**Jesse: *Sighs and looks at me* What did she do to you this time?**

**Me: She gave my favorite pair of underwear to the dog.**

**Jaden: She did what now? *tries to hold back his laughter***

**Me: You heard me, Jaden. And not only did she give the dog my underwear, she had the damn dog shred it and then she gave it back to me! IT WAS COVERED IN DOG SLOBBER! GROSS!**

**Chazz: That's nothing, Dragon Dofus. Just the other day, I invited her for lunch at a nice restaurant. I told her she can get whatever she want from the menu, but she had to pay half the bill. **

**Jesse: *looks at him* I'm guessing she didn't pay huh?**

**Chazz: You damn right! After eating all that food, she gave me the excuse that she had to use the potty room, so I waited and waited and waited some more. That bitch made me pay the whole effing bill! **

**Jaden: *Shakes his head* Well since everyone is talking about Sega…**

**Jesse: Not you too Jay.**

**Jaden: I'm sorry Jesse, but your girlfriend promised me that she was going to pick up my dry cleaning. **

**Me: Did she do it?**

**Jaden: Yeah, but she brought me the wrong clothes. She handed me a wedding dress. What the hell am I going to do with a wedding dress!**

**Chazz: Wear it?**

**Jaden: Very funny. **

**Me: Damn Jaden, just damn. *looks at Jesse* I know you got something about her too Jesse, so you might as well spill. **

**Jesse: *looks at his wrist and whistles* Oh gee look at the time. I have a date with Sega in 5 minutes. Gotta go! *runs out the room, before me, Jaden and Chazz could tackle him down***

**Me: Bastard…When he comes back, we're making him talk. *sees the others agree* Until then, time to start the chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 24  
Dark Truths, Ixion Revived**

**[On the uncharted island off the coast of the U.S.]**

There was a dark storm hanging over the almost uninhabitable island. The ocean's mightiest waves crashed powerfully against the high cliffs and rocky shores of the island. In the sky, lightning and thunder put on a show along with the hard, cold raindrops that were fired like arrows from the black clouds, to which they battered and bruised the small island with all their might.

Such a storm like this is perfect for Hugo, one of the live beings on this battered island. He stood by a large, decorated window in the corner of his castle home, watching the storm as it took over the morning sky, ocean and earth.

He looked deathly pale, something he noted when he saw his reflection on the window. He should be, especially after what had just recently happened.

This morning, he was awakened by the apathetic guards of the castle, who demandingly told him that his presence is requested by the masters. The guards were here to escort him to their corridors. Bewildered by the sudden information and to why the masters requested his presence urgently, Hugo agreed, though a part of him was deathly afraid and wanted him to refuse to their request. But he had no choice. He was appointed a temporarily leadership role by Xavier and the masters agreed to his choice. Hugo must make an impression and this was a perfect opportunity.

He was escorted to the main corridor, which is forbidden to everyone but Xavier, waited until the word was given to him to enter inside the masters' chamber, to which he was sweating bullets. He entered and for the first time, he laid eyes on the three masters that he and his family are gratefully in their debt to.

It was such an exciting feeling; it scared him nearly to death, when three pairs of red eyes gazed down at him. Is this how Xavier feels when he meets with the masters every time?

Hugo closed his eyes as his mind ran back to those images of the masters and his thoughts circled around what was spoken inside the chamber. One of the conversations still sends chills up his spine.

"They want me to retrieve the guy…" Hugo began to say as he watched the raindrops batter the glass window. He sighed. "Kids are troublesome. To think, someone like him pulled off what he did and actually escape from here. Especially after…" A shiver took over his body.

Hugo sighed again, closing his eyes for a moment. _"To hear…and see something like that… Why me? I mean…"_ He paused in mid-thought. _"…Maybe I'm just not cut out for such a responsibility. It might be too much for me_." He finished, shaking his head.

"How does Xavier do these kinds of things?" Hugo groaned loudly, placing a hand on his head that ruffled up his bangs.

Suddenly, a memory of Xavier telling him why he chose Hugo in the first place entered his mind and Hugo couldn't help but smile that the leader of his family selected him out of everyone, even Orion, to be his right-hand man.

"_There's no point of backing out now. Xavier chose me for a reason. He believes in me. He has faith in me."_ Hugo declared in his mind as he walked away from the window and down the corridor's hallway that lead to a part of the castle he has past many times before. _"The Masters...they have faith in me as well." _He mentally stated as a look of determination glimmered in his red eyes. _"Very well then, I will not let any of them down!" _He shouted in his mind as he stopped in his tracks and raised his head up, his eyes shining with hope and dreams as an angelic light, out of nowhere, shined down on him and his glorious determination.

"What are you doing Hugo?" An irritated voice asked behind him, making the man nearly jump out of his skin and breaking the wondrous and angelic moment he just had.

Whirling around, his heart still beating rapidly against his chest, Hugo came face to face with Rebecca. "Reb…Rebecca!" He stammered, as the said person gave him a quizzical look. "Don't…don't scare me like that!" He exclaimed, clutching his chest.

Rebecca shook her head in response. "I'll keep that in mind next time, Hugo." She said as she looked at her family member. "Anyways, what are you doing here in this dump of a place? I thought you, out of all people, would be with Xavier on his little mission to the outside world." She asked, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

Hugo looked at her for a moment before he turned away from her and straighten his clothes. "It seems you are not aware of my present status, Rebecca." He began, trying to sound political in front of the long, white hair girl, who just looked at him confused. "If you must know, I was given the task to be leader of our family for a day." He stated, but didn't continue as he heard Rebecca broke into fits of laughter.

"What? You, leader of our family?" Rebecca laughed. "Yeah right." She wiped a tear from her eye.

Hugo turned to face her again and glared at her, but then softened his gaze and gave her simple smirk. "Don't believe me. Ask Xavier and the masters themselves." He smiled when Rebecca looked at him bewildered. "The masters approve of me being temporarily leader of our family while Xavier is away. In fact, I just had a formal meeting with them." He finished.

Rebecca crossed her arms again. "You don't say." She tried to sound amazed by his statement.

"I do say." Hugo responded before he continued. "I have met them Rebecca and they are truly wonderful people." He stated before he let out a cough to change the conversation. "And what about you Rebecca? What keeps you here? Surely you would have left with Orion and the others." He asked her, only to receive a shrug from her as a response.

"Orion is a big boy. He doesn't need me to take care of him." Rebecca simply stated. "Besides, I have my own problems to worry about, especially right now." She said as her eyes began to fill with worry.

Hugo took note of the sudden change in her expression and tone. "What's wrong? Something's troubling you?" He inquired.

Rebecca looked down at the ground and then back at Hugo. "I can't find Stephanie anywhere." She claimed, making Hugo's eyes widen at the statement. "I have been looking for her since this morning. I'm sure she didn't leave with Orion. She was with me when we said goodbye to him and the others. After that, I haven't seen her since. I figure she went back to her room, so when I went to go check, she wasn't there." Rebecca said, lowering her gaze back to the floor. "I looked everywhere. I don't know where she has gone." She closed her eyes as she finished.

Hugo sighed, closing his eyes as well before reopening them. He looked at Rebecca, who was worried about the youngest of their family. "Rebecca…about Stephanie…" Hugo began as Rebecca looked at him. He sighed once more. "Today, when I met with the masters, they told me that Stephanie…" He paused to look away from Rebecca.

"Stephanie what, Hugo? What did the masters tell you?" Rebecca demanded, glaring at him slightly.

"You see…Stephanie…she's not exactly on the island right now." Hugo started to say but Rebecca cut him off.

"What do you mean she's not on the island?" Rebecca questioned, her own red eyes slightly narrowed as she looked at him.

"Well…Stephanie kind of left the island." Hugo responded as Rebecca's eyes widen.

"What…?" Rebecca said bewildered. "That…That can't be right!" She shouted at Hugo as he raised his hands up in defense.

"Now, now Rebecca calm down." He tried to reason with her. "I said the same thing when the masters told me." Hugo stated.

"She's too young to out there by herself Hugo!" Rebecca interjected.

"I know, Rebecca, but it's the truth. I saw it myself. The masters showed me images of her using the transportation room." Hugo explained. "The masters are pretty upset that she left the island without their permission. She's in very big trouble." He added as Rebecca shook her head in disbelief.

"This is unbelievable…" Rebecca mumbled, placing a hand on her forehead. "Stephanie knows better than this. What could have possibly got her to think that she get up and leave here without letting anyone know?" She asked frustratingly.

Hugo shrugged. "It's probably because of that human girl." He stated as Rebecca glanced at him.

"Human girl…You mean Michelle?" Rebecca asked, causing Hugo to nod his head. Rebecca groaned. "That explains it."

"It seems that Stephanie decided to follow Michelle to New York City, an area I'm sure you're familiar with." Hugo remarked, not noticing Rebecca's eyes widen a bit and slightly turned away as if she was in deep thought.

"New York, huh?" Rebecca thought out loud as she walked past Hugo in a hurry.

Surprised, Hugo turned his head to look at her. "Where do you think you're going?" He asked, but Rebecca ignored him. "Rebecca!" He shouted as he trailed after her.

"What do you think?" Rebecca replied angrily. "I'm leaving to go and get Stephanie and bring her back." She stated before Hugo walked past her and stopped in front of her, making her stop in her tracks. "Step aside Hugo." She said, glaring at him.

"I'm sorry Rebecca, but if you leave here to go and bring her back, you'll be in trouble with the masters too." Hugo said, glaring back at her. "I can't just let you leave without permission from the masters."

"Listen Hugo, I don't have time to get permission! Stephanie's out there doing who knows what! I have to bring her back and no one is going to stop me!" Rebecca retaliated. "Not even you." She added as she walked past Hugo, bumping shoulders with him.

Hugo whirled his head around to look at Rebecca. He growled, only to stop and sigh. _"Since I have to go New York City anyways..."_ He thought as he looked up.

"Very well then, Rebecca, since you plan on leaving here, at least let me come with you." Hugo suggested, making Rebecca stop walking and turned to look at him quizzically. He approached her, standing behind her as he continued. "If I come with you, I can probably talk the masters out of punishing you…Just like how Xavier does for Paulo all the time." He added as he slightly turned his head back to gaze at her. "But you must promise me that you won't go looking for trouble because of a certain someone." He paused when Rebecca narrowed her gaze at him and opened her mouth to protest but he cut her off. "I mean it Rebecca." Hugo assured. "Go after her and you can forget me trying to help you out of punishment."

Rebecca sighed and crossed her arms. "Fine…Let's just go and bring Stephanie back." Rebecca said as she started to walk away from Hugo again.

Hugo nodded and proceeded to follow her, unknowingly noticing a small smirk appearing on Rebecca's face as they walked towards the transportation room to head to one of the well-known modern cities in the world, New York City.

**[Back to the Duel near Industrial Illusions]**

Alexis stared at Jaden, knowing victory was within her reach. "It's over Jaden." Alexis said to herself as she looked at her Galaxy Angel and then back at Jaden. "Thanks to Goddess's Special Ability, she gains 100 attack points for each Fairy-type monster in my Graveyard!" Alexis explained as her female monster was powered up by the three fairy monsters in the graveyard, giving her an attack power of 3300.

"Jaden, I told you I could beat you and this card will prove it. I activate the Equip Spell Card, Fairy Meteor Crush!" Alexis shouted as she activated a card in her hand.

**Fairy Meteor Crush  
Card-Type: Equip Spell  
Effect: When a monster equipped with this card attacks with an ATK that is higher than the DEF of a Defense Position monster, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent's Life Points.**

"Fairy Meteor Crush?" Jaden said out loud as Alexis smirked at him and then pointed towards his Universal Hero Trident that was in defense mode.

"You see, Jaden, since my monster has higher attack points than your monster's defense points, you take damage equal to the difference." Alexis explained.

"Difference, what difference?" Jaden inquired, looking at Alexis with confusion.

Alexis face-palmed. "You really aren't good in math are you?" She sighed as she shook her head. "Well that is to be expected. Let me say it in a way you can understand. My monster's attack points minus your monster's defense points equals to how much your Life Points are going to drop. Got it?" Alexis looked at her Slifer boyfriend, who scratched his head.

"I still don't get it." Jaden said, making Alexis groan in frustration.

"Then how about I just show you!" Alexis shouted. "Galaxy Angel Goddess, let's end this duel! Attack that Universal Hero with Fairy Meteor Crush!" She commanded as Galaxy Angel Goddess's golden, mechanical-like wings started to glow brightly, along with her right fist. With her right fist glowing with the tremendous power of meteor, Galaxy Angel Goddess leaped off one foot and launched herself with a quick burst of speed towards Jaden's Universal Hero Trident.

"It's over Jaden." Alexis said slowly as she watched her monster get closer to Jaden's. "This duel is over."

"Sorry Lex, but I can't let that happen." Jaden said as he thrust his hand towards his facedown card. "I activate the Trap, Depth Amulet." Jaden said, surprising Alexis a bit as the card flipped face up on the field, revealing itself.

**Depth Amulet  
Card-Type: Continuous  
Trap Effect: When your opponent's monster declares an attack, you can discard 1 card to negate the attack. Destroy this card during your opponent's 3rd End Phase after activation.**

"What does that do?" Alexis asked as Jaden picked up a card from his hand.

"It lets me stop your monster's attack but I also have to send a card from my hand to the Graveyard." Jaden explained with a grin as he did just that, sending the card he picked up from his hand and inserted it to the Graveyard slot.

As soon as he did, the trap glowed brightly and an amulet with various colored stones appeared in front of Universal Hero Trident, and it too glowed brightly, blinding the attacking Galaxy Angel Goddess.

Alexis growled when her Goddess returned back to her original place, failing to destroy the Universal Hero monster and inflicting serious damage to her duelist's boyfriend. "Why are you trying to postpone the inevitable, Jaden? You know I'm going to beat you, so I can prove to you that I'm strong enough to protect you and everyone else!" She declared.

Jaden look back at Alexis with his grin slowly fading. "Alexis…Alexis, listen to me. You don't need to prove to me that you can protect me or anybody. I already know you can." Jaden began as Alexis just stared at him. "I mean come on, you've been there for me lots of times. So many times I've lost count." Jaden continued, but it seemed that Alexis didn't want to hear any more.

"Jaden." She replied slowly. "Jaden just stop it." She continued as she lowered her head and stared at the ground for a second. "You and I both know that through all the problems we've been through, it's been you pulling me out of harm's way, but you always seem to catch the bad side of it. I can't allow that to keep happening, especially to you." She said as she picked up a card from her hand. "That's why I have to win this duel, not just to prove to you that I can protect you, but also to myself." Alexis said as she lowered her card on to her duel disk.

"I'll place one card face down and end my turn." Alexis finished as she looked up at Jaden, staring at his face, the face that was trying to understand her words. The face that was trying to understand where she was coming from, considering that he didn't really need help in getting out of situations, at least that what she's thinking.

**Alexis LP – 3900  
Cards in hand – 0  
Monsters on the field – 1  
Galaxy Angel Goddess – ATK/3300 DEF/3000  
Face-Down Cards on the field – 1  
Spell Cards on the field – 1  
Fairy Meteor Crush – Equip Spell  
Trap Cards on the field – 0  
Cards in the Graveyard – 9  
Galaxy Angel Kosmo (Monster Card)  
Cyber Angel Benten (Monster Card)  
Machine Angel Ritual (Spell Card)  
Galaxy Angel Delana (Monster Card)  
Galaxy Barrier (Trap Card)  
Cyber Tutu (Monster Card)  
Galaxy Angel Archer (Monster Card)  
The Perfect Storm (Trap Card)  
Galaxy Angel Thalia (Monster Card)  
Cards Out of Play – 0  
Field Spell – 0**

**Jaden LP – 2400  
Cards in hand – 2  
Monsters on the field – 1  
Universal Hero Trident – ATK/1800 DEF/900  
Face-Down Cards on the field – 0  
Spell Cards on the field – 0  
Trap Cards on the field – 1  
Depth Amulet (Continuous)  
Cards in the Graveyard – 4  
Unknown Card  
Quick Summon (Spell Card)  
Universal Hero Cybernoix (Monster Card)  
Chivalry (Trap Card)  
Cards Out of Play – 0  
Field Spell – 0**

"Alexis…" Jaden said sadly as he drew a card from his deck and placed it in his hand. "I'm telling you that you are strong enough and you already protected me through a lot of things, but I guess it's going to take more than my words to prove to you." Jaden replied as he picked up a card from his hand.

He looked back at Alexis and down at the card he picked up and sighed. "I play the Spell Card Pot of Greed." Jaden said as the Spell appeared on the field in front of Jaden. "This card allows me to draw two cards from my deck and add them to my hand." Jaden explained, even though Alexis already knew what the card effect was.

With that, Jaden drew 2 more cards from his deck and added them to his hand. "Sweet. For my next move, I summon Universal Hero Teenage Calypso back to the field!" Jaden shouted as a light shot up beside his Universal Hero Trident and out popped Universal Hero Teenage Calypso again.

"And that's not all. With Universal Hero Teenage Calypso on my field again, I can Synchro Summon another monster from my deck!" Jaden shouted. Just like before, Teenage Calypso became tuning circles as she jumped into the air with Universal Hero Trident jumped through them. _"With the power of ice, a new hero will freeze all enemies in her wake!"_ Jaden chanted as his Hero became four star-like orbs and a bright stream of light burst out of the field._ "Synchro Summon! Universal Hero Arctic Calypso!"_ He shouted as a new Universal Hero appeared on the field, freezing the ground she touched when she appeared.

**Universal Hero Arctic Calypso  
Card-Type: Synchro/Effect Monster  
Attribute: Water | Level: 7  
Type: Warrior  
ATK: 2400 | DEF: 2100  
Description: "Universal Hero Teenage Calypso" + 1 or more non-Tuner WATER monsters  
During the turn this card was Synchro Summoned, neither player can activate face-down Spell/Trap cards. While this card remains face-up on the field, your opponent cannot activate Spell/Trap/Monster Effect that targets this card. During the End Phase, return this card to the Extra Deck and add 1 "Universal Hero Teenage Calypso" from your Graveyard to your hand and you can select 1 random card from your opponent's hand and destroy it.**

Universal Hero Arctic Calypso, just like Cyber Calypso, appeared to be the older version of Calypso but with shiny, long, silver hair that flow past her waistline. Her entire outfit consisted of a dark blue leotard with ice-themed armor on her shoulders, arms, legs and most of her torso. She glared icily at Galaxy Angel Goddess, though the other female monster was larger than her.

"What? Another one!" Alexis shouted in shock as Jaden brought a new Calypso-themed monster to the field.

"_What kind of deck did Pegasus give him anyway?"_ Alexis thought to herself as Jaden was getting ready to continue his move. _"It doesn't matter because after this turn I'll end this duel. Just wait and see Jaden." _She finished in her head.

**"**_**My, aren't we having a bad day?" **_Alexis' eyes widened as the same voice from before, when she was roaming the halls of Industrial illusions, spoke in her head. _**"Tell me something. Do you actually think you can win?" **_The voice continued to taunt.

"_Get…Get out of my head_." Alexis thought back, clutching her head with one hand, not daring to talk out loud and have Jaden think something was wrong with her. "_Why…Why are you in my head…Who are you?_" She asked mentally, not really expecting the voice to answer back.

**"**_**What does it matter to you?" **_The voice replied back, sending a slight shiver down Alexis' spine._**"…What does it matter to you?" **_It echoed just like before. _**"You should be winning… You should be winning." **_The voice continued to taunt. _**"Aren't you strong enough? …Aren't you strong enough?" **_The voicewouldn't let up as Alexis continued to take on its messages as well, trying to keep her focus on Jaden.

"_I already told you get out of my head!"_ Alexis shouted in her mind. _"I won't let you stop me from beating Jaden, now back off!"_ She mentally screamed, but what followed her slight outrage statement was an eerie chuckle that seemed to echo throughout her head.

**"**_**You aren't strong enough... You aren't strong enough… You can't win… You can't win… You're still weak… You're still weak... So pitiful... So pitiful..."**_ The voice echoed as Alexis gave Jaden a look of determination. _**"Don't worry though… Don't worry though… I will take care of you…I will take care of you…Until then…Until then… Stay alive… Stay alive..."**_ The voice finished as it slowly faded away and vanished from Alexis' mind.

With the voice gone, Alexis breathed deeply as she thought back to what just happened._ "I don't know what you are or where you came from and why you're toying with me, but I'll take care of you when I finish with this_." Alexis thought as she looked back at the field and to Jaden, who looked at her strangely and concerned.

"Alexis…Alexis are you alright?" He asked out of concern, noting that she was looking strange and stressed a moment ago. "Maybe we shouldn't finish this duel. Besides, you proved yourself enough already." Jaden tried to reason with her once more, but Alexis wasn't having it.

"Stop it Jaden!" Alexis shouted angrily, causing Jaden to take a step back. "I told you to stop looking at me like I'm a fucking pitiful case! I'm just as good as you and just as strong and I'm going to prove after this turn! Now make your move and quit worrying about me!" She snapped as Jaden, who was taken back by her uncharacteristic outburst, finally realizing that this is what she wanted and talking was really not going to do anything.

Sighing once and silently regretting what he's going to do next, Jaden continued on. "Alright. I guess I have no choice." Jaden said slowly as he picked up a card from his hand and sighed again. "If this is what you truly want right now…I play the Equip Spell Card, Assault Armor!" Jaden shouted as he placed the card on in his hand on his duel disk, allowing it to show up on the field.

**Assault Armor  
Card-Type: Equip Spell  
Effect: Equip only to a Warrior-Type monster that is the only monster you control. It gains 300 ATK. During your Main Phase, you can send this equipped card to the Graveyard. If you do, the equipped monster can attack twice during the Battle Phase this turn.**

"Assault Armor can only be equipped to Warrior monsters like Arctic Calypso here, plus it gives her 300 extra attack boost." Jaden explained as Arctic Calypso was powered up by the Equip Spell in the form of orange-yellow lightning-like aura around her, her attack points now reading at 2700.

"So what of it?" Alexis replied somewhat smartly. "Your monster is still weaker than mine."

"True, but that's not all it does." Jaden remarked. "See, I can activate another effect it has by sending it to the Graveyard." He explained as the orange-yellow lightning aura on Arctic Calypso vanished. "And even though Arctic Calypso is back to her original attack points, she can attack twice in one turn." Jaden finished as Alexis stood there with her arms crossed, not looking a bit amused at the move that Jaden just made.

"It won't do you any good if my monster still has higher attack points than yours." Alexis stated as she looked at her boyfriend, who just smirked at her ignorance to what he was about to do.

"That's why I'm not finished." He said.

Alexis' eyes widened at his statement, her arms loose as she stared at Jaden in shock. "Wha…What?" She asked.

Jaden smirked some more as he pulled out a card from his hand. "Yep, I activate the Spell Card O-Oversoul!" Jaden shouted as he slammed the card on his duel disk, making it appear face-up on the field."

**O – Oversoul  
****Card-Type: Normal Spell  
Effect: Select 1 "Elemental Hero" Normal Monster in your Graveyard and Special Summon it.**

"I'm pretty sure you know what this card does, Alexis, but I'll go ahead and explain it anyway." Jaden said as Alexis just looked at him and gritted her teeth, not knowing what Jaden was really planning. "The Spell O-Oversoul lets me summon one Elemental Hero normal monster from my Graveyard." He started but Alexis cut him off.

"But you didn't play any…" She started to say, slowly realizing how Jaden managed to pull it off. "…That card you sent to the Graveyard to stop Goddess' attack…That was an Elemental Hero wasn't it?" Alexis said slowly as she looked at Jaden.

Jaden nodded and continued on with his explanation. "Yup and I bet you don't know who's making an appearance." Jaden said as Alexis started to glare at him.

"No matter what you do, Jaden, you can't get out of the mess you're in. I told you this duel is over." Alexis retaliated, but Jaden shook his head.

"I don't think so. And if you don't believe me, watch this. From my Graveyard, I Special Summon my buddy, Elemental Hero Neos!" Jaden shouted as a white light shot up besides Arctic Calypso and out came the famous Elemental Hero that was known and loved by many, Elemental Hero Neos.

**Elemental Hero Neos  
Card-Type: Normal Monster  
Attribute: Light | Level: 7  
Type: Warrior  
ATK: 2500 | DEF: 2000  
Description: A new Elemental Hero has arrived from Neo-Space! When he initiates a Contact Fusion with a Neo-Spacian his unknown powers are unleashed.**

"_Dammit."_ Alexis thought to herself as Jaden's signature Hero appeared on the field in front of her, standing alongside his other Hero monster. _"Leave it to Jaden to think of something, but it's still not good enough to beat Galaxy Angel Goddess… So what could he be thinking?"_ She asked herself as Jaden was getting ready to play the last card he had in his hand.

Jaden looked at the last card in his hand and then looked at Alexis and slowly lowered it. The card in his hand will definitely guarantee him victory, but at what cost? Throughout the entire duel, he tried to reason with Alexis but to no avail. It's not like him to try and stop a duel from ever happening. He loves a good duel just like everyone else, and a part of him is excited to duel Alexis again, but this duel with her… it's not like the other times he dueled her before. Alexis is trying so hard to prove herself to him, a feat that she already, countless of times, proven to him. She's strong, confident, and most of all, a really talented duelist, all traits he admired her for. But why is she so adamant in proving herself to him?

"Alexis...I…I..." Jaden couldn't find the words he wanted to tell Alexis, but she knew what Jaden was trying to say, but she didn't want accept it.

"No, it's not over yet Jaden…You haven't beaten me and you won't." Alexis retaliated. "So just play the damn card. I'm ready for whatever you can throw at me." She continued.

"Alexis are you sure? I mean…I know..." Jaden was trying to find the right words, but the fact that he was stalling wasn't helping.

"Just make the move already!" She screamed.

He sighed. "…Alright then." Jaden said as he placed the last card in his hand on his duel disk. "I activate the Equip Spell card Neos Force…" Jaden said somewhat solemnly as the new card equipped itself to Elemental Hero Neos automatically.

**Neos Force  
Card-Type: Equip Spell  
Effect: Equip only to "Elemental Hero Neos". It gains 800 ATK. When it destroys a monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard, inflict damage to your opponent equal to the original ATK of the destroyed monster. During the End Phase, shuffle this card into the Deck.**

"With this card equipped to Elemental Hero Neos, he gains 800 extra attack points, bringing his attack up to 3300 just like your Galaxy Angel Goddess." Jaden explained as Neos let out his signature battle shout as his attack points matched Alexis' Galaxy Angel Goddess. "Alright Elemental Hero Neos, attack Galaxy Angel Goddess with Neos Force!" Jaden commanded as Neos' right hand glowed with power. He quickly leapt into the air and pulled his arm back, getting ready to eliminate Galaxy Angel Goddess on the other side of the field, ready to fight back at the attacking Hero.

"I don't think so! I activate my face-down card…" Alexis tried to say, but suddenly, Arctic Calypso, who wasn't attacking, just standing there, quickly blew a breath of snow at Alexis' face-down card, freezing it in complete ice. Alexis looked in shock to what the Ice monster has done and stared at her bewildered. "What…What did she do? Jaden, what did she do to my face-down card!" She shouted at Jaden, who had a small, but apologetic smile on his face.

"Sorry Alexis, but you can't activate anything, thanks to Arctic Calypso's Special Ability." Jaden replied. "See, throughout this whole turn, neither one of us can activate any face-down cards."

"What!" Alexis shouted, taking a step back.

"So that means it's an all out attack so go for it Neos!" Jaden shouted as Neos continued on with his attack on Galaxy Angel Goddess, who readied herself instantly with a counter attack similar to Neos.

Both their fists glowed brightly as their powerful attacks connected with one another, both monsters glaring at each other, not wanting to back down. In the end, it was too much for both of them, their attacks on each created a small explosion that covered the field in front of the two duelists, who shielded themselves from the smoke and dust.

"What was the point in that Jaden? They had equal attack points." Alexis said as she looked on the field, but then saw Jaden smirking at her when he looked up as well.

"Sure they were, but that wasn't the real reason why I played Neos Force in the first place. See, when Elemental Hero Neos destroys a monster and sends it to the Graveyard, Neos Force deals damage to your Life Points equal to the original attack points of the monster Neos destroyed." Jaden explained as Alexis's eyes nearly became the size of dinner plates because of what Jaden just said.

"But that means…I take 3000 points of damage!" Alexis cried out.

Jaden could only nod as a transparent Neos appeared on the field, making Alexis take a step back from the monster as it readied itself to deal serious damage to Alexis and her Life Points. "Sorry Alexis." Jaden said as the transparent Neos unleashed one powerful punch to Alexis, striking her Life Points.

"Ahhh!" She screamed despite Neos not really hitting her just her Life Points. She fell down to the floor on one knee and tried to regain her breath as she looked at the corner of her eyes and saw her Life Points dropping fast.

She couldn't believe it. Jaden somehow managed to get the best of her and get her Life Points down to almost zero, just when she was one turn away from beating him. She chuckled a bit to herself as she stood up straight again. She should have known. Jaden's the type of guy, even when put into a corner like this, he still manages to find a way. "But still." She said to herself as she glared at him. "He's still not going to beat me."

"Alexis, you ok?" Jaden said concerned.

Alexis sighed. "I thought I told you to quit worrying about me." She said sternly.

"Yeah I know but…" Jaden replied though he didn't finish his sentence.

Alexis sighed again as she looked at the field to recap what's going on. Her new signature monster was gone. Her face-down card was frozen in place. Jaden had Arctic Calypso on the field. The odds were not in her favor. "_Alright I'll have to think of something or I'm done for." _Alexis thought as she gritted her teeth at the situation that she was in.

"Don't think this is over yet Jaden! I'm still going to win! I activate Galaxy Angel Goddess' Special Ability!" Alexis declared as Jaden tilted his head at her. "When she's sent to the Graveyard, I can Special Summon a Cyber Angel Ritual Monster from the Graveyard to my field! And I think you know which one I'm bringing out! Cyber Angel Benten, come on back!" Alexis shouted, bringing out her last line of defense, Cyber Angel Benten, which she played in defense mode.

The Cyber Angel appeared on the field in front of her duelist, holding her fans up in a defensive manner.

"_For now, this is all I can do."_ Alexis thought looking at her monster as Jaden continued his turn and pointed at the new monster Alexis had on the field protecting her.

"Arctic Calypso attack Cyber Angel Benten!" Jaden shouted as Arctic Calypso held her hand out for a brief moment. "Arctic Impact!" As if on cue, Arctic Calypso shot a barrage of ice shards towards Cyber Angel Benten, shredding her completely and destroying her, even though she just returned to the field. This left Alexis wide open.

"Dammit." Alexis cursed. "Good thing it wasn't a direct attack to my Life Points." She said as she looked up and saw Jaden pointing at her, which caused her to look at him in confusion.

"Now Arctic Calypso attack Alexis directly." Jaden said simply, which in turn, caused Alexis' eyes to widen.

"Wha….Wait a minute!" Alexis shouted, bewildered to what was happening. Arctic Calypso leapt into the air and took a deep breath, and at the same time, gathered all the cold air she could muster.

"Alexis, you didn't forget about that Spell Card I sent to the Graveyard, did you? Remember, it lets the Warrior monster I equipped it to attack twice this turn, which means…" Jaden was about to say, but Alexis already knew where this was heading.

"I…I lost." She said to herself as she looked at the monster who will take the remaining of her Life Points. Arctic Calypso finally finished gathering all the cold air she could take in one deep breath.

Jaden closed his eyes and then reopened them. "Arctic Calypso, let's finish this! Absolute Zero!" He commanded as Arctic Calypso blew a powerful breath of freezing air at Alexis. Alexis, despite her best at shielding herself from the attack, could do nothing to protect the 900 Life Points she had left as it dropped to zero.

The duel had finally come to an end.

Alexis just stood there as Arctic Calypso and the rest of the duel field disappeared from site, while Jaden ran up to her. "Alexis, that was a great duel! You've really gotten a lot better the last time we dueled." Jaden said with excitement in his voice, hoping that it would cheer her up and make her forget why they dueled in the first place. "That deck that Pegasus gave you sure is awesome. You really are one strong duelist Alexis." Jaden finished, winking and pointing two fingers at her as Alexis looked at Jaden and slowly shook her head.

"No I'm not Jaden. I'm still not strong enough to protect you." Alexis replied slowly as she crossed her arms and slowly turned her back towards him.

"Huh? Hey Alexis…Come on you are strong enough." Jaden commented, but Alexis just shook her head again.

She sighed. "Jaden…Let's take some time apart or something. I need to be alone for awhile so I can have some time to think about this. Go back to Pegasus for the time being." She suggested as Jaden looked at her in worry and concern, not really knowing what she meant.

"But…But Alexis…" Jaden was about to call her name again, but Alexis cut him off.

"I mean it Jaden. I need some time alone to clear my head, so go back to Pegasus. I'll meet up with you later." Alexis snapped coldly and without another word and looking at him, she began to walk off in the other direction, leaving Jaden standing still, looking at her with a clueless and hurt expression on his face, seeing the girl of his dreams walk off on him again.

**[Back in Chicago]**

Rakaia and Damien glared at each other as they readied themselves to start their duel on the unfinished bridge.

**Rakaia LP – 4000  
Cards in hand – 5  
Monsters on the field – 0  
Cards on the field face-down – 0  
Spell Cards on the field – 0  
Trap Cards on the field – 0  
Cards in the Graveyard – 0  
Cards Out of Play – 0  
Field Spell – 0**

**Damien LP – 4000  
Cards in hand – 5  
Monsters on the field – 0  
Cards on the field face-down – 0  
Spell Cards on the field – 0  
Trap Cards on the field – 0  
Cards in the Graveyard – 0  
Cards Out of Play – 0  
Field Spell – 0 **

"I'll finally get to see for myself what all the fuss is about with you is." Damien commented as Rakaia simply smirked.

"Oh, I'm pretty sure you'll find out that I'm an exciting person to be around." Rakaia replied as Priscilla floated behind him, with a sweat drop forming over her head.

"_Yea… as exciting as a brick wall."_ Priscilla thought to herself as she watched the duel get under way.

"We'll see about that then." Damien said. "I'll make the first move." He stated as he drew a card from his deck and placed it in his hand. He then picked up another card from his hand and immediately played it on his Duel Disk. "I'm going to start things off with this, Genex Power Planner in attack mode!" Damien yelled as a bright light shined on the field for a moment and then suddenly a small sized robotic-like monster took place of the light.

**Genex Power Planner  
Card-Type: Effect Monster  
Attribute: Light | Level: 1  
Type: Spellcaster  
ATK: 300 | DEF: 200  
Description: When this card is Normal Summoned, you can add 1 Level 3 "Genex" Effect Monster from your Deck to your hand.**

"_A Genex monster…"_ Rakaia thought to himself as he saw the monster as it appeared on the field in front of him. _"Never seen a card like that before."_ He finished as Damien continued with his turn.

"I activate Genex Power Planner's Special Ability!" Damien started as Rakaia and Priscilla, who was invisible to Damien, eyed him. "When this monster is Summoned this way, I can add 1 Level 3 Genex monster from my deck to my hand." Damien explained as Rakaia looked at him uninterested.

"_Hey Rakaia."_ Priscilla called out suddenly.

"_What is it?"_ He asked back telepathically as he watched as Damien added a monster card from his deck to his hand. _"Can't you see that I'm in a duel here? What do you want?"_ He asked irritatingly.

"_Hey! You don't need to be so rude. I was just going to ask if you know this guy or not, gosh_!" Priscilla shouted back in his head, but Rakaia ignored the attitude she was giving him and decided to answer the question.

"_No I don't and I don't need to. This is just another duel and a warm up for me for when I go against Alister."_ Rakaia replied back mentally as Priscilla turned her head towards him and then back towards the duel.

"_I see. But this guy seems to know what he's doing."_ Priscilla said back as she watched as Damien picked up two cards from his hand.

"To end my turn, I'll play two face-downs." Damien stated as he looked at Rakaia with somewhat of a blank expression on his face, but not so much. "Now it's your move. Let's see if you're actually powerful as Alister claims you are." Damien ended, causing Rakaia's (and Priscilla's) eyes to widen at the name that Damien mentioned.

Rakaia sent a glare at Damien as he spoke up. "So you know that bastard, don't you?" Rakaia asked as Damien smirked at him.

"Yes, but don't get the wrong idea. I rather keep my distance from that guy as much as possible." Damien replied back, but Rakaia wasn't amused by his answer.

"It's a good thing you know Alister because I've been looking for him." Rakaia said as he placed his two fingers on his deck and got ready to draw a card. "I have a message for him and when I wipe the floor with you, you can tell him I'm going to do the same with him." Rakaia ended as Damien smirked at the comment.

"Let's see if you can beat me first." Damien retaliated.

**Damien LP – 4000  
Cards in hand – 4  
Monsters on the field – 1  
Genex Power Planner – ATK/300 DEF/200  
Cards on the field face-down – 2  
Spell Cards on the field – 0  
Trap Cards on the field – 0  
Cards in the Graveyard – 0  
Cards Out of Play – 0  
Field Spell – 0 **

**Rakaia LP – 4000  
Cards in hand – 5  
****Monsters on the field – 0  
Cards on the field face-down – 0  
Spell Cards on the field – 0  
Trap Cards on the field – 0  
Cards in the Graveyard – 0  
Cards Out of Play – 0  
Field Spell – 0**

"I'll beat you alright." Rakaia said as he drew a card from his deck and placed it in his hand. "But first, tell me what you know about Alister." Rakaia demanded, taking his gaze off his hand and glared at Damien.

Damien raised an eyebrow, giving Rakaia a questioning look. "I don't know much about the guy, other than the fact he's really interested in you for some reason." Damien replied. "But whatever his reasons are is none of my concerns. I came looking for you to see if you're as strong as he says you are." He answered truthfully as Rakaia gritted his teeth and picked up a card from his hand.

"So nothing huh? Figures as much, but as for how strong I am, you're about to find out." Rakaia assured. "First, I'll start off by playing Dragon Weiler in attack mode!" Rakaia shouted as he placed the card on his Duel Disk, making a light appear on the ground in front of him.

Without a second to waste, a new monster jumped out onto the field as the light disappeared. Its appearance was that of a bulky, dog-like dragon with smooth scales and hardly any horns or protrusions coming of its body. And like its dog-like appearance, it stood on all four legs with a short, stubby tail. It was brown all over, with a beige underbelly and muzzle.

**Dragon Weiler  
Card-Type: Effect Monster  
Attribute: Earth | Level: 4  
Type: Dragon  
ATK: 1500 | DEF: 1200  
Description: Once per turn, you can send 1 Monster card from your hand to the Graveyard to have this card attack twice during the Battle Phase. When this card you control is sent to the Graveyard by battle, you can Special Summon 1 Dragon-Type Normal Monster from either player's Graveyard.**

The new Dragon monster howled and then got into a stalking pose, like it was ready to pounce on prey, as Rakaia picked up another card from his hand. "Next, I activate Dragon Weiler's Special Ability! By sending a monster card from my hand to the Graveyard, he can attack twice." Rakaia explained as Dragon Weiler let out a roar and lunged towards Damien's sole monster. "With that said and done, say good bye to your little hand pact microwave and a good chunk of your Life Points! Dragon Weiler, take it down!" Rakaia shouted, but Damien just chuckled in amusement as he thrust his hand over one of his face-down cards.

"And he said you were something to see." Damien responded with a small smirk. "I activate my face-down card, Negate Attack!" He shouted as his face-down card flipped face-up on the field in front of him.

**Negate Attack  
Card Type: Counter Trap  
Effect: You can only activate this card when your opponent's monster declares an attack. Negate the attack of that 1 monster and end the Battle Phase.**

Dragon Weiler opened its mouth wide enough to take a chunk out from Genex Power Planner, but suddenly a barrier appeared as the dragon dog made contact and caused it to yelp in pain as it retreated back to Rakaia's side of the field.

"I pretty sure you know what this card does so I'm not going to bother even explaining it." Damien commented as Rakaia just smirked and picked up another card from his hand.

"Alright then, have it your way since you seem confident about all this." Rakaia added. "I set one card face-down and end my turn." He finished as Priscilla watched what just transpired.

"_Rakaia, do you really think he's telling the truth about Alister? I mean, we don't even know who this guy is and what he knows about you."_ Priscilla asked as she turned her head towards Rakaia.

"_To be honest with you, Priscilla, I don't know either. Still, it doesn't change the fact that he knows that bastard."_ Rakaia replied back. _"Don't worry though. I'll find out what he really knows and where Alister is hiding before this duel is over."_ Rakaia stated as he glared at Damien for a brief moment. _"Because if this guy is playing in any part of Alister's game, then I'll break him here and now."_ He finished, sending a slight smirk at Priscilla, causing her to nod her head in agreement.

"_I know you will Rakaia, just be careful. There's no telling what this guy got planned for you."_ Priscilla added.

"_If I didn't know any better, I'd say you are actually worried about me."_ Rakaia replied. _"Isn't that cute of you?"_ Rakaia said sarcastically, making Priscilla blush furiously.

"_Grrrrr… I'm not worried about you at all! Just win the damn duel so we can go and destroy the lab already!" _Priscilla shouted, crossing her arms in frustration.

"_Angry much?"_ Rakaia replied back as he returned his focus back to the duel at hand.

**Damien LP – 4000  
Cards in hand – 4  
Monsters on the field – 1  
Genex Power Planner – ATK/300 DEF/200  
Cards on the field face-down – 1  
Spell Cards on the field – 0  
Trap Cards on the field – 0  
Cards in the Graveyard – 1  
Negate Attack (Trap Card)  
Cards Out of Play – 0  
Field Spell – 0 **

**Rakaia LP – 4000  
Cards in hand – 3  
Monsters on the field – 1  
Dragon Weiler – ATK/1500 DEF/1200  
Cards on the field face-down – 1  
Spell Cards on the field – 0  
Trap Cards on the field – 0  
Cards in the Graveyard – 1  
Unknown Monster Card  
Cards Out of Play – 0  
Field Spell – 0**

Damien drew a card from his deck and added it to his hand. "I hope you're ready." Damien stated, looking at Rakaia. "To start off, I'm activating my face-down Spell, Machine Assembly Line!" He shouted as his face-down card flipped face-up on the field in front of him.

**Machine Assembly Line  
Card Type: Continuous Spell  
Effect: All face-up Machine-Type monsters on the field gain 200 ATK. Each time a Machine-Type monster(s) on the field is destroyed, place 2 Junk Counters on this card. You can send this card to the Graveyard to select and Special Summon 1 Machine-Type monster in from your Graveyard, whose Level is less than or equal to the number of Junk Counters on this card.**

"With this card on the field, all Machine-type monsters get a little attack boost." Damien started but Rakaia didn't look impressed as Damien continued. "Next, I summon R-Genex Overseer in attack mode!" Damien shouted as another light shot up on the field right beside Genex Power Planner, revealing another robot-like monster.

**R-Genex Overseer  
Card-Type: Tuner Monster  
Attribute: Dark | Level: 2  
Type: Spellcaster  
ATK: 200 | DEF: 100  
Description: When this card is Normal or Special Summoned, you can Special Summon 1 Level 3 or lower "Genex" monster from your hand.**

"R-Genex?" Rakaia said to himself.

"Next, I activate Overseer's Special Ability!" Damien continued. "I can Special Summon another monster from my hand so long it's a level 3 or lower." He explained as he selected a card from his hand.

"_This guy is planning something."_ Rakaia thought, making Priscilla look at him for a moment.

"_You may be right Rakaia. Those monsters are not even Machine-Type and they are far too weak to take on Dragon Weiler. He's definitely up to something."_ Priscilla added. _"Are you ready for whatever he's got planned? No doubt he's going to sacrifice a couple of those monsters. You know that right?" _She asked him.

"_Priscilla I'm not a rookie, you know. Of course I know what he has planned…Or at least, I know he's going to summon something powerful. That's the basic in this kind of situation."_ Rakaia answered as Priscilla looked away from him and crossed her arms with an attitude.

"_Well, excuse me Mr. I'm a Big, Bad Professional Duelist… but if I recall, you were not exactly good at dueling prior to our little accident at the lab." _Priscilla commented but Rakaia ignored it and kept his focus on Damien. She went on despite him ignoring her. _"Besides, it's been a long time since I have seen a duel, so don't take too long if you already have plan on winning this thing. We have business to take care of."_ She finished as Rakaia shifted his gaze towards her for a brief moment and then returned it back to Damien.

"_Don't you think I know that already?"_ Rakaia said as he continued to watch as Damien made his move. _"And for your information, I have gotten better in dueling since you last saw me. I'll prove it by winning this duel."_ Rakaia ended as Priscilla nodded her head at him in agreement.

"Now I bring to the field, Genex Worker, in attack mode!" Damien shouted, as Overseer's ability allowed him to gain a third monster on his field. Another light appeared next to the other side of Genex Power Planner and revealed another robotic tank-like monster.

**Genex Worker  
Card-Type: Effect Monster  
Attribute: Wind | Level: 3  
Type: Machine  
ATK: 1200 | DEF: 1200  
Description: You can Tribute this card to Special Summon 1 "Genex" monster from your hand.**

"Since Genex Worker is a Machine-Type monster, he gets a small attack boost." Damien told Rakaia as the said monster felt its attack increase to 1400. Looking satisfied, Damien picked up a card and inserted it to his Duel Disk. "I think I'll stop here for now. I play one card face-down and end my turn." Damien finished, indicating he was done with his turn.

**Damien LP – 4000  
Cards in hand – 2  
Monsters on the field – 3  
R-Genex Overseer – ATK/400 DEF/100  
Genex Worker – ATK /1400 DEF/1200  
Genex Power Planner – ATK/500 DEF/200  
****Cards on the field face-down – 1  
Spell Cards on the field – 1  
Machine Assembly Line (Continuous)  
Trap Cards on the field – 0  
Cards in the Graveyard – 1  
Negate Attack (Trap Card)  
Cards Out of Play – 0  
Field Spell – 0 **

**Rakaia LP – 4000  
Cards in hand – 3  
Monsters on the field – 1  
Dragon Weiler – ATK/1500 DEF/1200  
Cards on the field face-down – 1  
Spell Cards on the field – 0  
Trap Cards on the field – 0  
Cards in the Graveyard – 1  
Unknown Monster Card  
Cards Out of Play – 0  
Field Spell – 0**

Rakaia chuckled a bit darkly as he looked at Damien. "You're gonna regret not trying to bring out something stronger than those pieces of junk." He told Damien, who shot him a smirk.

"I don't regret anything." Damien simply stated.

"Whatever." Rakaia said, closing his eyes for a moment. "Tell me something, Damien. You said that Alister was interested in me for some reason. What exactly does Alister know about me?" Rakaia asked, still intent on getting some answers from Damien.

Instead of answering back right away, Damien just stared at Rakaia and then slowly shook his head. "I already told you, I don't know why he's interested in you and quite frankly, I don't care. It's none of my business." Damien replied back. "But I do know one thing. Alister isn't the point of this duel. I told you the only reason we're having this duel is because I want to see if you're as strong as he said you are, other than that everything else is irrelevant." Damien spat as Rakaia's stare turned into a glare as he picked up a card from his hand.

"Is that so?" Rakaia returned as he continued to glare at Damien. "So this duel is just to fulfill some senseless purpose you have, all because you heard a rumor about how good I am or whatever." Rakaia snapped back. "If that's the case, then considering the circumstances that I'm in, this duel would be pointless." Rakaia replied as Damien's eyes widened for a second at the comment Rakaia just made. "I don't know about you." Rakaia continued on. "But I'm pressed for time and trust me, that's one thing I don't have on my side at the moment and you're standing in my way!" Rakaia shouted as he pointed at Damien as he continued on with his talk. "Now if you know something about Alister or where he's hiding for that matter, tell me or I promise you I will break every bit of will you have to duel and make sure you never pick up a card again!" Rakaia shouted again, this time with anger rising in his voice.

Damien couldn't help but look slightly shock at Rakaia's outburst for a moment before a smirk slowly formed across his face. "Do it then." He replied back, brushing off Rakaia's threats as Rakaia gritted his teeth for a second and then smirked back at him.

"Hmph, you had your chance to save yourself from a disappointing defeat." Rakaia said as Priscilla looked at him and could tell his blood was starting to boil over.

"_Rakaia…"_ Priscilla said to herself as Rakaia started his turn.

"My move!" Rakaia shouted as he drew a card from his deck and placed it with the other cards in his hand. He then picked another card from his hand, placing it on his Duel Disk. "First I'm bringing out Lava Burst Dragon in attack mode!" Rakaia shouted as the said dragon monster appeared on the field next to Dragon Weiler.

**Lava Burst Dragon  
Card-Type: Tuner Monster  
Attribute: Fire | Level: 4  
Type: Dragon  
ATK: 1300 | DEF: 800  
Description: Once per turn, you can remove from play 1 Normal Trap Card from your Graveyard. This Card gains 500 ATK until the End Phase of your opponent's turn. If this card on the field is destroyed, you can Special Summon 1 "Glacier Burst Dragon" from your Graveyard.**

Lava Burst Dragon was a dark orange-red, bipedal dragon of human height. It had white, flame-like stripes on its body and two pairs of small, budding wings. The tip of its tail was in flames and its feet heated the ground it was standing on. When it opened its mouth, drops of lava fell to the floor.

After his monster appeared, Rakaia selected a card from his hand. "Next, I'll activate the Spell, Double Summon!" Rakaia shouted again as he slammed the Spell on his duel disk, causing the card to appear on the field in front of him.

**Double Summon  
Card-Type: Normal Spell  
Effect: You can Normal Summon 1 additional time this turn. You can only gain this effect once per turn.**

"This card lets me summon another monster to the field!" Rakaia stated as the card glowed and out came another dragon. "I summon Powered Tuner in attack mode!" He yelled as the blue, winged dragon roared and floated next to the other side of Dragon Weiler.

**Powered Tuner  
Card-Type: Effect Monster  
Attribute: Water | Level: 4  
Type: Dragon  
ATK: 1400 | DEF: 1000  
Description: This card gains 500 ATK for each face-up Tuner monster on the field.**

Damien simply looked at the new monsters Rakaia just summoned and immediately knew what was coming next. "A Synchro Summon huh?" He said to himself.

"Now that I have what I need on the field, I can do this!" Rakaia exclaimed as he pointed towards his two dragons he just summoned. "I tune my Powered Tuner with Lava Burst Dragon!" He continued, as his monsters began to the Synchro Summoning process, while Damien looked on. _"The destructive flames of pure chaos will awaken as a new breed of power breaks free from its shackles! Synchro Summon! Break free, Swift Chaos Dragon!"_ Rakaia chanted as a gust of wind took over the entire field, causing Damien to shield himself from the wind.

Suddenly, a dark gold colored dragon with dark purple wings and plenty of armor on its armor, shot out of the ground, roaring as it made its appearance. It had horns coming out behind its eyes, sides of its mouth, and on its nose. It also had blade-like armor on its legs, shoulders and even on its wings.

**Swift Chaos Dragon  
****Card-Type: Synchro/Effect Monster  
Attribute: Dark| Level: 8  
Type: Dragon  
ATK: 2500 | DEF: 1800  
Description: 1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner Dragon-Type monsters  
When a Dragon-Type monster you control other than this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard, inflict 500 damage to your opponent. When this card destroys a monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard, you can Special Summon 1 level 5 or lower Dragon-Type monster from your Graveyard in face–up Defense Position. The Special Summoned monster cannot be changed to Attack Position as long as this card remains face-up on the field.**

Priscilla looked at the new dragon in amazement. _"Whoa…I never heard of Synchro Summoning." _She looked at Rakaia, though he didn't look back as he had his full gaze on Damien. _"Is that a new way of Summoning monsters Rakaia?"_ The spirit girl asked, since she was not aware of the major changes to Dueling since she passed on.

Ignoring her, Rakaia pointed to one of Damien's monsters. "You're in for a world of hurt Damien! Swift Chaos Dragon! Attack his R-Genex Overseer with Chaos Hyper Blast!" Rakaia ordered as Swift Chaos Dragon gave a loud roar as it opened its mouth and began to charge up its attack that look sort of like a dark red ball of fire. Without further delay, the dragon finally fired a fiery hyper blast at the small, robotic looking monster, engulfing it in pure red flames.

"Argh!" Damien groaned as R-Genex Overseer was destroyed, too weak to survive the attack. "I'm starting to see why Alister finds you so interesting, Dragon Duelist." Damien spoke as 2100 points of damage was dealt to his Life Points. The older duelist gritted his teeth when he looked at his 1900 Life Points, before thrusting his arm forward. "I activate my Trap, Damage Condenser!" Damien shouted back as his face-down card flipped face-up on the field, revealing itself.

**Damage Condenser  
****Card Type: Normal Trap  
Effect: You can only activate this card by discarding 1 card from your hand when you take Battle Damage to your Life Points. Special Summon 1 monster from your Deck with ATK equal to or less than the Battle Damage you took, in Attack Position.**

Rakaia looked at Damien with slight confusion as Damien began to explain his Trap's effect. "Thanks to your attack, this Trap allows me to summon a monster from my deck that has an attack equal to or less than the damage I received from your monster. Although, the only drawback is that I have discard a card from my hand, but it really makes no difference." He explained as he did what he just explained, discarding a card from his hand and took a card that was flushed out from the middle of his deck. "Now I Special Summon to the field, Genex Searcher, in attack mode!" He shouted as a light shined in the same place where his R-Genex Overseer once stood. Suddenly a large, mechanical body was revealed and it looked like a body made of different parts.

**Genex Searcher  
Card-Type: Effect Monster  
Attribute: Earth | Level: 4  
Type: Machine  
ATK: 1600 | DEF: 400  
Description: When this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard, you can Special Summon 1 "Genex" monster with 1500 or less ATK from your Deck in face-up Attack Position.**

"_Seriously? What's up with him summoning weak monsters?" _Priscilla remarked. _"Rakaia, I don't think this guy is dueling you seriously!"_ She said, looking at Rakaia, who said nothing and continued to glare at Damien.

"Thanks to Machine Assembly Line on the field, Genex Searcher gets a 200 attack boost. But that's not all." Damien began. "See, each time a Machine-Type monster is destroyed, this Spell gets 2 Junk Counters. You're probably wondering why…" Damien explained before he was cut off.

"Grrr…No one cares!" Rakaia interrupted him as he pointed to the next monster he had his eyes set on. "Dragon Weiler, take out his Genex Power Planner! Wipe it off the field!" Rakaia commanded as Dragon Weiler gave a loud howl and charged towards the tiny machine monster, its mouth wide open and its fangs glowing red. It then clamped down on Genex Power Planner's body, causing it to burst immediately.

Damien gritted his teeth again as the destruction of his monster dealt him 1000 points of damage to his Life Points, leaving him with only 900 left.

"_Alright Rakaia!"_ Priscilla cheered, unheard to Damien.

"Hmph. If this is all you can do, then I'm not impressed." Rakaia said as he crossed his arms and glared at Damien. "And the fact you are wasting my time with this duel is starting to piss me off." Rakaia finished as Damien looked at Rakaia and shook his head again.

"And yet, you still don't know what's going on, do you?" Damien said, smiling somewhat as his Spell glowed and two robotic junk pieces attached themselves to it. "That's 2 more Junk Counters, thanks to you, giving me a total of four Junk Counters, just in case you can't count." Damien said, adding a little insult to Rakaia's comment.

"Doesn't matter to me." Rakaia replied. "This duel is just about wrapped up anyway, so it won't matter. So now if you're done adding Christmas decorations on your little Spell Card, I think I'll end my turn and see what you got left in that deck of yours." Rakaia said rudely as Priscilla looked at him and could tell that his personality nearly did a complete 360.

**Damien LP – 900  
Cards in hand – 2  
Monsters on the field – 2  
Genex Searcher – ATK/1800 DEF/400  
Genex Worker – ATK/1400 DEF/1200  
Cards on the field face-down – 1  
Spell Cards on the field – 1  
Machine Assembly Line (Continuous) – 4 Junk Counters  
Trap Cards on the field – 0  
Cards in the Graveyard – 5  
Genex Power Planner (Monster Card)  
Unknown card  
Damage Condenser (Trap Card)  
R-Genex Overseer (Monster Card)  
Negate Attack (Trap Card)  
Cards Out of Play – 0  
Field Spell – 0 **

**Rakaia LP – 4000  
****Cards in hand – 1  
Monsters on the field – 2  
Swift Chaos Dragon – ATK/2500 DEF/1800  
Dragon Weiler – ATK/1500 DEF/1200  
Cards on the field face-down – 1  
Spell Cards on the field – 0  
Trap Cards on the field – 0  
Cards in the Graveyard – 4  
Lava Burst Dragon (Monster Card)  
Powered Tuner (Monster Card)  
Double Summon (Spell Card)  
Unknown Monster Card  
Cards Out of Play – 0  
Field Spell – 0**

"_Rakaia, this isn't like you."_ Priscilla spoke up, more confused and concerned about her friend and his attitude change towards the person that he was dueling. _"Why are you so riled up?"_ She asked him as Rakaia didn't even look at her, but answered her telepathically anyway.

"_This guy knows Alister, Priscilla. I'm sure he knows something about what's going on…and even if he doesn't, he's wasting my time…Wanting to duel me just because Alister spread some rumors about how strong I am or something. If anything, Alister probably knows I don't have a lot of time to waste and sent this guy to stall me."_ Rakaia replied with a hint of hate in his tone.

Understanding Rakaia's mindset, Priscilla nodded. _"So this guy…He could be a part of Alister's little game then?"_ Priscilla responded back, causing Rakaia to nod his head slightly. _"Then if that's the case, you need to take him down and quick." _Priscilla ended as she looked at Rakaia and then back towards Damien, who couldn't see her.

"_This guy…Wasting the precious time Rakaia has left to stop us from going back to the lab. Hmm_..." Priscilla thought to herself. _"If what Rakaia said is true, what the hell is in that lab that Alister doesn't want us to find out."_ She wondered as she looked back at Rakaia again. _"Whatever it is, if Rakaia doesn't end this duel quick, we probably never get the chance to find out." _Priscilla finished thinking to herself as she turned her head back to the duel.

"My turn!" Damien shouted as he quickly drew a card from his deck and placed it in his hand. "First I'll activate Genex Worker's Special Ability!" Damien shouted as the card he drew was placed on his Duel Disk. "I can tribute it to Special Summon a Genex monster in my hand…" He explained as Genex Worker disappeared from the field and a larger, more robotic looking monster stood in its place. "And I choose this, Genex Solar, in attack mode!" Damien shouted.

**Genex Solar  
Card-Type: Effect Monster  
Attribute: Light | Level: 7  
Type: Machine  
ATK: 2500 | DEF: 1500  
Description: This card can be Normal Summoned by Tributing 1 "Genex" monster. Each time a face-up "Genex" monster(s) you control is sent to the Graveyard, inflict 500 damage to your opponent.**

A tall, robotic man-like machine with jet plane wings, and blue and gold colorations stood its ground in front of Damien. Thanks to Machine Assembly Line, Genex Solar's attack points went up to 2700. "Since a Genex monster was sent to my Graveyard, I can activate Genex Solar's Special Ability. I can deal 500 points of damage to you." Damien explained as Genex Solar shot a quick blast of solar energy from his hand towards Rakaia, making direct contact with Rakaia's Life Points, which dropped by 500 points.

Unfazed by the damage done to him, Rakaia scoffed at Damien. "500 points? That's it? You won't beat me with that kind of trick." Rakaia retaliated with a smirk.

Damien returned the smirk back. "Trust me, I haven't finished yet. Those 500 points were just the beginning." Damien assured as he picked up another card from his hand. "In fact, let me start by summoning Genex Controller to the field in attack mode!" Damien shouted as another small robot monster, that looked more like a remote control of some sort, appeared on the field beside Genex Searcher.

**Genex Controller  
Card-Type: Tuner Monster  
Attribute: Dark | Level: 3  
Type: Machine  
ATK: 1400 | DEF: 1200  
Description: As a master of all powers of elements, this is one of the few Genex monsters that can communicate with its companions.**

Ignoring the power boost Genex Controller received from his Spell, Damien smirked as he stared at Rakaia. "Things are now starting to fall into place." He said. "I tune my Genex Controller and my Genex Searcher!" He shouted as the two monsters he mentioned turned into Synchro circle rings and Level stars. "To Synchro Summon Genex Ally Triforce!" Damien finished as a new Machine-Type humanoid Genex monster, with a blaster gun as an arm, jumped out of the ground and landed on the field next to Genex Solar, ready for battle.

**Genex Ally Triforce  
Card-Type: Synchro/Effect Monster  
Attribute: Dark | Level: 7  
Type: Machine  
ATK: 2500 | DEF: 2100  
Description: 1 "Genex" Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters  
This card gains the following effects based on the Attributes of the non-Tuner monsters used in this card's Synchro Summon: *EARTH: If this card attacks, your opponent cannot activate any Spell/Trap Cards until the end of the Damage Step. *FIRE: If this card destroys a monster by battle, inflict damage to your opponent equal to that monster's ATK. *LIGHT: Once per turn, you can select 1 LIGHT monster in your Graveyard and Set it in face-down Defense Position.**

Just like Genex Solar before him, the Spell, Machine Assembly Line, gave Genex Ally Triforce a power boost to 200 points, bringing his attack equal to that of Solar's. Damien smirked as Genex Solar readied itself to send more solar blasts to Rakaia. "Since two more Genex monsters were sent to the Graveyard, you take 1000 points of direct damage to your Life Points, thanks to Genex Solar's Special Ability." Damien explained as Rakaia gritted his teeth. "Genex Solar, let's bring down his Life Points some more!" Damien commanded, receiving a nod of approval in response from Genex Solar. The said monster gathered Solar Energy in both of his hands and then fired them at Rakaia like before, blasting him with 1000 points of damage to his Life Points.

"Arrgghh!" Rakaia cried out as he felt his Life Points drop, but it wasn't that reason he cried out that way. "Damn it." Rakaia said to himself, closing his eyes and clutching his chest slightly while Priscilla looked at him with worry.

"_Rakaia!"_ She shouted mentally. _"Are you..."_ She began to say, but Rakaia cut her off.

"_I'm fine Priscilla. It's nothing really."_ Rakaia assured her telepathically, opening one eye to look at her. _"He's just getting lucky."_ He finished as he regain his strength. Priscilla looked at Rakaia with concern, and then back at Damien. She could tell that this duel was really starting to heat up.

"I'm not done with you yet, Dragon Duelist." Damien spoke up, gaining Rakaia's attention. "Don't forget. My new Machine monsters get an attack boost, making them much stronger than your pathetic lizards." Rakaia slightly gritted his teeth as Damien pointed towards the Dragon Duelist's Swift Chaos Dragon. "Genex Solar, obliterate his Swift Chaos Dragon! Solar Powered Barrage!" Damien shouted as the rockets on Genex Solar came on, making the monster fly at a high speed towards Rakaia's Swift Chaos Dragon. Using its speed, the monster then send a barrage of Solar powered punches at the large dragon, who tried to defend itself but fail short and became a victim of Solar's attack as it exploded and Genex Solar returned back to its place on Damien's field.

Rakaia cringe a bit as his Life Points took another hit, dropping by 200. _"Shit…He's better than I thought."_ Rakaia thought to himself as Damien pointed at Rakaia's other monster on his field, his Dragon Weiler.

"Genex Ally Triforce, attack his Dragon Weiler and clear it off the field!" Damien ordered as his Genex Ally Triforce aimed his blaster gun at Rakaia's Dragon Weiler and fired three, separate blasts towards the dragon dog. The Dragon dog yelped in pain upon impact as the blasts overwhelmed it and caused another large explosion on the field, making Rakaia cover himself from the smoke, as his Life Points took another hit again and dropped by 1200.

Damien held a smirk on his face as the smoke was cleared off the field. "Impressed now, Dragon Duelist?" Damien said, sounding satisfied with his work.

"I think I'm going to activate my Dragon Weiler's Special Ability." Rakaia responded, causing Damien to look at Rakaia in slight confusion. "When Dragon Weiler is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, I can Special Summon 1 Normal Dragon-Type monster from my Graveyard." He explained as Damien continued to look at him confused.

"But you don't have such a card in your Graveyard." Damien remarked, making Rakaia smirk at his statement.

Rakaia chuckled a bit. "That's what you say." He simply stated, making Damien's eyes widen as Rakaia went on. "Say hello to one of the best monsters in my deck! I Special Summon Red-Eyes Black Dragon!" Rakaia shouted as a light shot up on the field, followed by the famous appearance of the famous Red-Eyes Black Dragon.

**Red-Eyes B. Dragon  
Card-Type: Normal Monster  
Attribute: Dark | Level: 7  
Type: Dragon  
ATK: 2400 | DEF: 2000  
Description: A ferocious dragon with a deadly attack.**

Rakaia slightly smiled at his trademark dragon "And Red-Eyes, say hello to mincemeat." Rakaia said as Red-Eyes gave a loud roar, symbolizing its dominance.

"Hmph a waste of time." Damien said as he looked at the dragon and then at Rakaia before he smirked. "Your pet dragon is still weaker than the both of my monsters. Hmph, this duel won't last any longer, and with that said, I'll end my turn." Damien said as Rakaia glared at Damien.

**Damien LP – 900  
Cards in hand – 1  
Monsters on the field – 2  
Genex Solar – ATK/2700 DEF/1500  
Genex Ally Triforce – ATK/2700 DEF/2100  
Cards on the field face-down – 0  
Spell Cards on the field – 1  
Machine Assembly Line (Continuous) – 4 Junk Counters  
Trap Cards on the field – 0  
Cards in the Graveyard – 8  
Genex Searcher (Monster Card)  
****Genex Controller (Monster Card)  
Genex Worker (Monster Card)  
Genex Power Planner (Monster Card)  
Unknown Card  
Damage Condenser (Trap Card)  
R-Genex Overseer (Monster Card)  
Negate Attack (Trap Card)  
Cards Out of Play – 0  
Field Spell – 0 **

**Rakaia LP – 1100  
Cards in hand – 1  
Monsters on the field – 1  
Red-Eyes Black Dragon – ATK/2400 DEF/2000  
Cards on the field face-down – 1  
Spell Cards on the field – 0  
Trap Cards on the field – 0  
****Cards in the Graveyard – 5  
Dragon Weiler (Monster Card)  
Swift Chaos Dragon (Monster Card)  
Lava Burst Dragon (Monster Card)  
Powered Tuner (Monster Card)  
Double Summon (Spell Card)  
Cards Out of Play – 0  
Field Spell – 0**

"_Rakaia are you ok?"_ Priscilla asked, still worried about what just happened to Rakaia. _"He just literally brought you down over half of your Life Points in just one turn." _Priscilla pressed on as Rakaia continued to glare at Damien, while drawing a card from his deck.

"My turn!" Rakaia shouted as he looked at the card he drew.

"_I know that Priscilla."_ Rakaia answered back, taking his eyes off the card and looked at Damien for a moment. _"This guy is a lot better than I thought he'd be, but it doesn't matter because I'm still winning this duel. Just watch me!"_ Rakaia shouted mentally as he looked at the card he drew from his deck.

"I play the Spell Card, Pot of Greed!" Rakaia shouted as he slapped the card on his black and red Duel Disk, causing a large, green jar with a grinning face on it, appear on the field.

**Pot of Greed  
Card Type: Normal Spell  
Effect: Draw 2 cards from your deck.**

"Desperate, are we?" Damien smiled a bit.

"This duel isn't over by a long shot and I'm going to prove it!" Rakaia retorted back as he drew two extra cards from his Deck. He looked at the cards he drew and smirked. "Starting with this." Rakaia finished as he took one of the cards in his hand and played it. "I summon Baby Star Dragon in attack mode!" Rakaia shouted. Just like all monsters before, a white light shot up and revealed a small, black dragon with yellow markings. It had no front arms, only powerful wings.

**Baby Star Dragon  
Card-Type: Tuner  
Attribute: Dark | Level: 2  
Type: Dragon  
ATK: 500 | DEF: 400  
Description: This card cannot be used as a Synchro Material Monster, except for the Synchro Summon of a "Star" Monster. **

"I take back what I said a few moments ago. You really are getting desperate." Damien commented.

"I wouldn't call this next move desperation, Damien." Rakaia continued on, leaving Damien trying to figure out what he was doing next. "You're about to see a monster no one has never seen before!" Rakaia declared.

"A…A monster no one has ever seen before? What are you talking about?" Damien asked out of confusion.

"_Yea Rakaia what are you talking about?"_ Priscilla asked herself as well as she looked at Rakaia, who smirked at Damien and ignored answering their questions.

"I tune Red-Eyes Black Dragon with Baby Star Dragon!" Rakaia shouted as Red-Eyes Black Dragon roared, taking off into the air, with Baby Star Dragon flying underneath him, before it turned into the signature Synchro rings. Red-Eyes roared once more before becoming seven, green stars entering the two Synchro rings as a light illuminated the sky.

"_From the never ending darkness shines a new power! Witness as the shining darkness becomes a path of hope! Synchro Summon! Rise, BlackStar Dragon!"_ Rakaia chanted loudly as the field was consumed by powerful gusts of wind. It wasn't until a loud roar was heard, above Damien's head, that Damien looked up, widening his eyes as a monster-size dragon figure flew down from the clouds and hovered right over the fields, sending more gusts of winds at his face.

The bipedal Dragon didn't resemble nothing like Red-Eyes Black Dragon, though its scales and most of its armor throughout its entire body was black. In addition, the armor had gold trimmings and some of its scales on its long tail were gold as well. On its head were multiple horn-like protrusions, with the largest one settling right it the middle of its head, with a green gem centered between its orange eyes. Its wings are nothing like a typical dragon, looking more like a cape, yet it can extend and fold it like a regular pair of wings. On its shoulder were cannon-like structures attached to its armor and on one of its hands, it held a staff with another gem stone on it. Finally, around the dragon's waistline is a piece of armor resembling a dragon's head, attached to three different strands of gold trimming, black cloths.

**BlackStar Dragon  
Card-Type: Synchro/Effect Monster  
Attribute: Dark | Level: 9  
Type: Dragon  
ATK: 2800 | DEF: 2400  
Description: "Baby Star Dragon" + "Red-Eyes B. Dragon"  
When this card destroys a monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard, gain Life Points equal to that monster's original ATK. Once per turn, you can pay 500 Life Points to destroy 1 monster your opponent controls.**

Rakaia's new dragon let out another roar. "Let's see you pull your way out of this one." Rakaia said smirking at Damien, who was staring at the mighty Dragon that stood before him.

**[Back in San Francisco]**

Chazz glared at Blair, with his Duel Disk activated on his arm as he waited for Blair to accept the duel. "Accept the duel Blair. You won't never understand how I feel right now unless you duel me right here and now." Chazz insisted as Blair shook her head at her boyfriend.

"No Chazz, I can't do that." Blair shot back. "Right now, it's not the time to be dueling each other! What about our friends and everyone at Duel Academy? We don't have time for this!" She shouted as Chazz slowly lowered his arm, but never took his angered eyes off of Blair.

"Our friends? You're talking about our friends who went to look for the guy who caused this problem in the first place!" Chazz shouted, starting to cause a scene.

"He didn't start anything! Stop blaming people when you know it's not their fault!" Blair countered. "How the hell can you sit there and place the destruction of a whole school on one person!" She yelled back. "He's our friend, Chazz! Stop accusing him for something he didn't do!" She finished as Chazz retaliated.

"IT IS HIS FAULT!" He yelled back forcefully. "If that bastard had just stayed at Duel Academy, then we could have stopped whatever it was that destroyed our home! Don't you get it Blair! If it wasn't for Rakaia, we wouldn't be in this mess!" He finished his argument as Blair took a deep breath and looked at him for a second and answered back calmly.

"Then why did you leave Duel Academy to come after him then?" Blair asked him calmly, causing Chazz to look at her dumbfounded for a moment.

"Huh? Well I…Uh…" Chazz tried to find the words to answer Blair, but he was proving to be on the losing end of this argument.

"If you were really worried about whether or not Duel Academy would be okay without you, you would have stayed there to protect everybody." Blair argued as Chazz stared at her intently as she continued to talk. "But no. Just like the rest of us, you came along to find the person you knew was, and is, your friend. You're just as worried about Rakaia as we are." Blair finished arguing, giving Chazz the chance to finally react again.

"That's a lie!" Chazz retaliated. "I'm not in the least bit concerned about what happens to that jerk. I came so when I find him, I can knock some sense back into him for leaving us the way he did!" Chazz continued giving his own argument. "He called us weak Blair. He told me that he had no use for us! I tried to reason him but he decided it would better for him to leave us!" He continued to argue. "Isn't that enough to see that he abandoned us all!" He finished as Blair shook her head at his statement.

"No! No it's not!" Blair shot back. "You left because you knew Rakaia needed help and you wanted to help him, just like we all do!"

"No I don't!" Chazz shouted back. "I want to show him that I'm not weak! I want to show all of you that I'm not the third wheel when it comes to Jaden and Rakaia! I'm better than both of them! I left to prove that fact to Rakaia!" Chazz screamed as Blair just stood there and stared at Chazz in disbelief. Sadness was slowly creeping into her heart, but so was irritation as realization set in.

"Is that why you left?" Blair said slowly as she looked at Chazz. "You left all because you want to prove to everyone you're not weak. Is that it? You didn't leave Duel Academy to help a friend that probably needs all the help he can get. You're not worried about Duel Academy or anybody in Duel Academy for that matter. All this time, it was just all about you, wasn't it?" She asked again in the same tone as Chazz stood his ground and stared back at his girlfriend.

"That's right. I had to find out if I was strong enough or not. I am the Chazz and I'm going to reclaim my spot back and stop whatever is going on here without the help of Jaden and Rakaia. I'll prove to all of you that I'm the strongest one here." He indicated as he pointed to himself. Blair just stood there for a second, giving Chazz a cold solemn stare as she extended her left arm with her Duel Disk on it, activating it in the process.

"If that's what you really left the island for, then whatever Rakaia told you was probably right." Blair said, but Chazz didn't seem offend by it. "If all you care about is yourself and not anyone else… Then you don't deserve to even speak the name of Duel Academy." Blair said as she grabbed her deck and placed it inside of her Disk.

"So now with this duel, I'm going to make you understand what you really feel in your heart and why I…I…I WILL NOT BELIEVE THAT'S WHAT YOU REALLY FEEL!" Blair screamed at him, with tears threatening to stream down her face as she continued. "I refuse to believe that you, a person of your stature, would even think of something like that! How do you expect me to believe that's all true when I know you're lying! Not just to me, but to yourself! Nobody, not even our friends, believes you're weak, Chazz Princeton! Only you think you are!" Blair finished as she pointed at Chazz, who just looked at Blair and slowly lowered his head as he let her words sink in for a moment.

He suddenly lifted his head back up and looked at Blair again, this time with the same expression he had on his face when he asked her to duel him. "If that's the case, we'll see which one of us is right and which one of us is wrong." Chazz stated as Blair, who, at first, didn't want this to happen, nodded in agreement as the two got in their respective positions and glared at each other.

"DUEL!" They both shouted in unison, staring at each other as 4000 Life Points appeared on both on their Duel Disk. Both determined to prove each other wrong about the path they have chosen.

**[Near the Austin Airport]**

After escaping Mya's grasp, Alexia ended up at her destination, the Austin Airport. She walked into the main entrance of the airport, which looked more like a mall than anything else. It had two levels, with a large set of stairs and a bunch of stores that were either gift shops or fast food restaurants.

"_Alright Celeste, I think we're safe…for now._" Alexia asked to Celeste telepathically, as she slowly made her way through the airport. _"I don't know though. I have a feeling that she isn't far behind us."_ She added as Celeste nodded her head and flapped her wings once, while she stayed in her duelist's thoughts.

**"Aye, My Lady. I believe you are right."** Celeste added. "**I can sense their presence closing in on us."** The large phoenix Hybrid warned as she looked at her duelist's mental form that stood in front of her.

"_Well we've come this far. Now, all I got to do is get on the plane back to California and we can meet up with the rest of the gang there."_ Alexia replied as she started to walk up the stairs of the airport to get to the second level. _"Then we can go to Chicago and get Luna and Neveah and drag Rakaia back if necessary."_ She finished as Celeste lowered her head for a second at the thought of the Dragon duelist, but not for Rakaia himself, but the Dragon that he has in possession.

"_Don't worry about him Celeste."_ Alexia assured, knowing what her hybrid was thinking. _"He'll work out something before anything bad happens." _She stated as Celeste looked at her partner mentally.

**"Aye, I sure hope you're right, My Lady."** Celeste answered back as Alexia reached the top of the stairs, but suddenly stopped walking when she felt a presence that was right behind her, but at the bottom of the steps that she just walked up. **"My Lady…"** Celeste said suddenly, her eyes dilating for a moment.

"_Yea…I know."_ Alexia said back telepathically as she turned around to see Mya standing at the bottom of the stairs, glaring up at her.

"So you found me again, I see." Alexia started off as Mya just stood there with her arms crossed. A small smirk appeared on her face as Mya stared up at the Phoenix duelist, who looked down at her from the top of the stairs.

"How long do you plan to keep running away from me, Alexia?" Mya asked, this time in her regular voice.

**"My Lady."** Celeste called out in Alexia's mind. **"I can feel the Hybrid that she has in her possession…" **Celeste explained as Alexia closed her eyes and let out a deep breath, deciding to speak out loud this time.

"Is it starting to stir up again Celeste?" Alexia asked out loud, causing Mya's eyebrow to rise for a split second.

**"Aye, My Lady."** Celeste answered back telepathically. **"We should make our escape while we have the chance. If this is indeed the same Hybrid, then I know it will not attack in this kind of crowd." **Celeste continued, but Alexia let out another deep breath and slowly started walking down the stairs towards Mya. **"My Lady!" **Celeste called out mentally, but Alexia had already made up her mind.

"No Celeste." Alexia said out loud. "I'm tired of running and damn near getting my head pounded into the ground." Alexia replied, as Celeste mentally looked at her duelist and realized that she was right. "I'm standing my ground this time, Celeste. Don't worry, I won't lose this time." She finished as she finally stood in front of Mya, who just smirked at her.

"So you're not going to run away this time? How foolish of you, Alexia." Mya said as she stared at Alexia, who just returned it with a glare.

"No…not anymore. I'm done running from you." Alexia replied as Mya uncrossed her arms and let them fall by her side as an icy blue aura started to form around her.

"Well in that case, why don't we finish where we left off?" She suggested as she held her right hand out to her side, the aura surrounding her hand started to encase with ice.

Alexia just stood there, closing her eyes for a moment as she let out a deep breath and then stared at Mya. "Mya…I'm not going to do this." Alexia said as Mya looked at Alexia, bewildered for a second.

"Not going to do this…What do you mean? What makes you think you have a choice?" Mya said as she glared at Alexia, who just shook her head at Mya's statement.

"I mean, I'm not going to fight you like this." Alexia replied as Mya continued to stare at her with a confused expression on her face, but it soon faded away as Alexia continued to talk.

"Whether you're mad at me or not, I know you wouldn't let that anger blind you so much as you would hurt innocent people to get to me." Alexia continued to talk as she looked around the airport and saw people staring at them with worry and fear as they saw ice started to form around Mya's hand. "You see all these people here, if we both fight to our full potential, then we'll do nothing but destroy the place and I'm pretty sure you wouldn't sink that low as to sacrifice all these lives, just to get to me, now would you?" Alexia finished as Mya stared at Alexia for a moment and then slowly brought her arm down, causing the ice to slowly evaporate from her hand.

"You're just as smart as I remember Alexia." Mya answered back. "But that doesn't mean I'm going to let you leave here without realizing all the pain that you put me through." Mya continued as she crossed her arms and glared at Alexia.

Alexia placed her hand on her forehead and closed her eyes. "For crying out…What the hell did I do to you?" Alexia somewhat shouted as she opened up her eyes and stared at Mya. "I have no idea what you're talking about. All I know is that I was happy when I saw that you were alive and then you blast me through my house. Not the best kind of reunion, if you ask me." Alexia finished as Mya glared at her.

"You think this is a game don't you?" Mya asked as Alexia slightly tilted her head at her. "You really don't know what I'm talking about do you?" Mya asked as Alexia just shook her head, indicating that she didn't understand.

"Both my mother and father died…One after another…I didn't have anyone to turn to. The rest of my family were too far away to do anything about it, but that's when you came in." Mya started as Alexia waited patiently as she continued her story. "You took me into your family. Hell, you can that they were my family too! Mya continued as Alexia stared at her intently.

"…It was on that day…That day where everything changed." Mya continued.

**"My Lady…"** Celeste spoke up slowly as Mya was still explaining her story.

"_I feel it too Celeste…Her Hybrid's feeding off of her anger towards me."_ Alexia answered back telepathically.

"It's your fault!" Mya shouted as she pointed towards Alexia, who took a step back at her outburst. "You disappeared and left me all alone! My grandparents didn't even want me to come back after you disappeared…I was like a burden to them! They said I was the reason that my mother died!" Mya shouted.

"Mya…I..." Alexia was about to answer, but Mya cut her off.

"You don't understand the pain I felt, when all I had was myself in this world!" Mya shouted as Alexia closed her eyes as the words Mya shot out started to crush her heart. "You don't know how it feels to be completely alone! Not wanted by anyone!" Mya shouted as Alexia slowly looked up at her and then sighed.

"Mya…I don't know what to say really. It wasn't my intention to leave you out of the family, but things got so crazy…My brother Crayus…He…I don't know how to explain this." Alexia said slowly as she looked down at the ground and then looked back up at Mya. "Mya…I'm sorry I really am…It's just that we went through some crazy things and our family fell apart." Alexia said trying to explain what happened during that time.

"Lies!" Mya shouted, catching Alexia off guard. "You're lying to me!" She yelled at the Phoenix Duelist.

"No that's not true, I'm not…Why would I lie to you, Mya? You know me better than that." Alexia replied as Mya just shook her head and extended her left arm, causing her Ice Blue and White Duel Disk to activate. "If you won't tell me the truth, then I'll duel it out of you." Mya said as she grabbed her deck and placed it inside her Duel Disk. "And since you won't fight me, this will be the only way for me to make sure you feel how I felt…the days you decided to leave me in this world alone…to fend for myself." Mya said slowly as Alexia looked at her and closed her eyes.

"If…that's what you want." Alexia said as she extended her left arm as well, activating her light purple Duel Disk.

**"My Lady…Are you sure about this?"** Celeste asked as she stared at Mya through Alexia's vision. **"There's no telling what tricks she may have up her sleeve."** She said worriedly, but Alexia simply nodded mentally at Celeste's statement.

"_Don't worry Celeste."_ Alexia simply replied. _"If anything, this is probably the best way for the truth to get out about what happened when our family mysteriously disappeared."_ She explained to her Hybrid, who looked at her. _"Besides, we could probably find out a little something about that Hybrid you were telling me about." _Alexia finished as Celeste stared at her duelist mentally and soon nodded in agreement.

**"Aye, you're right My Lady. I will follow your decision…Just please…Be careful." **Celeste ended as Alexia nodded her head again and then looked at Mya, who returned it with a glare.

"I'm going to make you pay for everything Alexia." Mya said with a hint of anger in her voice.

"And I'm going to make you see the truth Mya…Even if I have to bring you down to do it." Alexia replied as Mya just smirked at her.

"We'll see about that." Mya said as they both looked at each other as 4000 appeared on their Duel Disk and without a second left to waste.

"DUEL!" They both shouted as the crowd in the airport stared at amazement at the duel that was about to take place.

**[Inside Madison Square Garden]**

Sega checked her Duel Disk and made sure everything, including her deck, was ready to go while Jesse and Tiburscia looked at her worriedly. They were currently in Sega's locker room, located in the depths of the arena, after Jesse and Tiburscia found out about the showdown and quickly rushed over.

"Sega…Um are you really sure about this? I mean, with everything that just happened, do you really think dueling Michelle is the best thing right now?" Jesse asked as Sega ignored him and continued to get ready for the duel that she was about to participate in. "Come on Sega, at least answer me." He stated as Sega turned her head and glanced towards the Crystal Beast duelist.

"Yes Jesse I have no choice but to." Sega responded as she made sure her deck was tightly tucked away in her holster. "This bitch really isn't giving me any options." Sega said as she turned towards the both of them.

**"Sega, you don't need to take part in anything pointless."** Tiburscia butted in. **"There's no reason for you to duel Michelle when you already bested her once."** He added as Sega brought her eyes down to the Hybrid tiger that stood on all fours beside Jesse.

"I know Tiburscia, but I just told you I don't have a choice." Sega answered back somewhat annoyed.

**"You do have a choice Sega."** Tiburscia replied back, causing Sega to look at him. **"There's no need to beat a brat such as her again. There's nothing she has over you to make you do this."** The Hybrid continued, but Sega cut him off.

"She knows I have a Hybrid, Tiburscia!" Sega shouted suddenly, causing both Jesse and the Hybrid's eyes to widen for a split moment. "If I don't duel her and shut her up, then I'll be up to my neck with people bum rushing me about you." She continued, glaring at her Hybrid. "Not only that, but the fact that I have a Hybrid is supposed to be a secret, so she knows something and I'm going to beat it out of her!" Sega exclaimed angrily as she turned her back on her Hybrid and Jesse, and started to make her way towards the door.

"Wait Sega…" Jesse called out, causing Sega to stop for a second and turn her head towards Jesse. "Tiburscia may be right on this one." Jesse continued. "It may be a good idea to sit this one out. I mean, whose going to believe Michelle anyway? Besides you got better things to worry about." Jesse finished as Sega slightly glared at Jesse after hearing what he had to say.

"I'm not backing out, not now and not ever." Sega started as she turned away from Jesse and Tiburscia again. "Once I'm done with Michelle, I'm going after Reba." Sega stated sternly as she was about to walk off when her Hybrid spoke up, this time in a strict tone.

**"Sega, what are you thinking? I told you to stay away from Reba!"** Tiburscia yelled towards her as Sega turned quickly and glared at her Hybrid, ready to argue in her defense. **"She's too dangerous for you to deal with! Right now, you should focus on trying to find out if your friends are alright."** The tiger suggested as Jesse nodded his head in approval at Tiburscia's statement.

"Tiburscia's right, Sega. Worrying about those two isn't going to do anything, but put you in harm's way." Jesse added as Sega gritted her teeth at the both of them.

"Look, I'm not backing out of my duel against Michelle." Sega began to argue back. "The moment I beat that witch, I'm looking for Reba and I don't care what you two say." She added to her argument. "I know that Reba had something to do with Duel Academy being destroyed, I know it. And when I find her, I'm taking her down, no ifs, ands or buts about it." She finished, crossing her arms.

"But Sega, what if she had nothing to do with Duel Academy!" Jesse shot back, causing Sega to look at him as he tried his best to reason with her. "We don't know if Reba was the one that actually destroyed Duel Academy, and for all we know, Reba could be using this to set up a trap or something." Jesse argued while Sega just shook her head angrily.

"I don't care!" Sega shouted back angrily. "I'm going to take her down no matter what! Trap or no trap!" Sega continued, glaring at Jesse.

**"Listen to reason, Sega!"** Tiburscia stepped in, trying to get Sega to see his and Jesse's way. **"Think for a second, will you? If this is a trap set by Reba, wouldn't it be wise not to walk into it?"** Tiburscia questioned as Sega directed her attention to the Hybrid. **"You could be playing right into her hands, Sega!" **He finished, sending a slight glare to his duelist.

"Whether it's a trap or not, Tiburscia, Reba is going to come and look for me anyway. So why not just take the fight to her and find out what she knows?" Sega retaliated, causing Tiburscia to bare his teeth at his duelist as he growled. "Besides I got a feeling she's the reason for a lot of things, but I won't know until I handle this little matter first." Sega said as she was about to walk out on both Jesse and Tiburscia, until she felt a hand around her wrist, stopping her from leaving.

Knowing the hand belonged to, she stopped in mid step and spoke without turning her head to look and see who it was. "Jesse…let go of me." She said slowly as Jesse had the look of determination in his eyes. "No matter what you say, it's not going to change my mind. So just let me go so I can take care of this." Sega finished as Jesse tightened his grip on her wrist and shook his head.

"I can't do that Sega…I don't mind you dueling Michelle, but I can't have you go after Reba." Jesse said seriously as Sega slowly turned her head towards him, casting him a glare.

"And why is that?" She asked as Jesse didn't back down from her glare.

"She's too dangerous Sega. I can't let you get yourself in a situation you can't get yourself out of." Jesse replied back.

"You don't know the first thing about me! I can take care of myself!" Sega shouted as she snatched her arm away from Jesse's grip.

"Sega, will you just listen to me for a second!" Jesse shouted back.

"Why should I!" Sega replied quickly, glaring daggers at Jesse, who glared back at her with the same intensity. "Give me one good reason why I should stand here and listen to you! Because you're telling me that I shouldn't go after the person that may have killed my friends! My only friends! The only people that I'm able to trust over anything! Tell me why I should listen to you! Please give me one good reason! Go ahead, I'm waiting!" Sega shouted out of anger and annoyance, not knowing that she finally started to make the Crystal Beast duelist's blood boil in frustration.

"Dammit Sega, you're so damn stubborn! I'm telling you not to go after Reba because Pegasus told me to protect you from people like her!" Jesse shouted back out of instinct, not realizing what he said until it finally came out of his mouth. His eyes widened as he spoke up again. "Oh…wait…that's not what I meant." Jesse started to say, after noticing Sega's reaction to what he said.

Sega stood there in shock, along with Tiburscia, who stared at Jesse. "You…You…What?" Sega stammered as she continued to look at Jesse with the same shock expression on her face before it changed to an angered expression.

"Sega…" Jesse let out a deep breath. "It's not what you think." Jesse began, trying to fix his mistake.

"Oh really? What is it then? Because it's obvious you were sent here to be my damn babysitter!" Sega yelled as Jesse closed his eyes for a moment and tried to calm the situation.

"That's not it Sega. Pegasus…he knows that something evil is going on and the people that are being targeted are the duelists with Hybrids." Jesse explained, while Sega continued to glare at him. "Pegasus knew you would be a pretty easy target since you're alone, so you can say he sent me as backup." Jesse said, trying to make Sega see the situation from a different perspective.

"So you lied to me?" Sega asked him, narrowing her eyes as she looked at him. "Everything you told me before this was a lie!" Sega shouted at Jesse, who raised his hands in defense. "You knew everything! You knew about my Hybrid…about me all along!" She accused him, her temper reaching its melting point.

"No…No that's not..." Jesse stammered, trying to find what to say to the angry girl. "I mean…I did but…" He paused to sigh as he looked at Sega solemnly. "Look, I didn't mean to lie to you, Sega. When I met you, I don't know…I just didn't want to tell you all that. But after getting to know you a little bit, I…I just want to protect you. I don't care what Pegasus says. I don't want to see you hurt, Sega." He said honestly, but Sega didn't buy into it.

"Save it Jesse! I don't need to hear anything else from one of Pegasus's lap dogs." Sega insulted him. "I don't need a babysitter watching over my every move. If all you came to do is sit there and monitor me, then you can leave!" She spat as she turned her back towards Jesse and began to walk off.

"Sega…Grrr…Arrgghh…You don't get what's going on here! The situation is bigger than what you can handle! Just let me explain and I'll tell you everything. I promise!" Jesse yelled back, causing Sega to stop in her tracks and slowly turn her head towards Jesse.

"Promise…Promise!" Sega yelled at the top of her lungs as she turned around and stormed towards Jesse. "Let me tell you one thing about promises, Anderson!" She called him out by his last name, which shocked him a little. "My real friends make promises that they don't break! My real friends will tell me the truth up front and never lie to me unlike some people! When I need help, my real friends have my back! Something that you, someone who called himself my friend from the beginning to only to tell me later that he was only playing pretend, seem to have no respect for!" Sega continued.

"Sega I…" Jesse started but Sega cut him off.

"It's people like you that makes me sick!" Sega interrupted, not giving Jesse a chance to speak. "Playing with someone's emotions just to get close to them and do God knows what!" Sega continued yelling at Jesse. Tiburscia, meanwhile, was more than shock about the information that Jesse said. He sat there and listened to the two go back and forth knowing that he didn't have a place to step in.

"Sega…I'm not like that." Jesse said sadly, but Sega still wasn't hearing it.

"Whatever Jesse. Leave me the hell alone." Sega said, indicating she was through talking to him. "Go back to sitting beside Pegasus' throne chair, waiting for your next meal. I'm going to do what I want and you sure as hell can't stop me!" Sega spat as she turned away from Jesse. "Come on Tiburscia, we're done here." She finished as she walked out the room for the last time, with Tiburscia trailing after her silently as they headed out to duel Michelle, leaving Jesse with his head slumped sadly, feeling like the dog that Sega had just called him.

**[Somewhere else in Chicago]**

Luna felt like she has been walking for ages, though it was only a couple of hours, trying to find any signs of her Dragon Duelist boyfriend. As planned, she was looking throughout the areas of Chicago, most kindhearted people try to avoid. Despite, searching for hours, Luna was coming empty-handed.

"…Still no sign of him." Luna sighed as she continued to walk around, looking around still. She pasted by worn-down buildings and old, unused roads, that needed to be redone and rebuild. She saw a few people walking about, but they were mostly poor families that could barely keep up with what they had. "This is horrible." Luna said to herself as she continued walking down the street, turning a few corners that led to the back alley way. She remembered this alley way well, since she saw it lead up to the damned laboratory while she was flying on her Dragon.

Deciding not to waste any more time, she walked down the back alley way that took her out of the sight of anyone on the roads. "I could have brought out Magna Dragon, but at a time like this, it wouldn't have been a good idea." Luna said to herself as the alley way she walked out branched out to several alley ways. "Dammit…which way now?" She scratched her head, as she looked from right to left at each pathway and tried to determine which one to follow. "I can't try them all. I need to pick one now. For all I know, the one I pick could lead me straight to where I think Rakaia is heading. So I'm going to pick that one!" She said to herself when she pointed to a path on her left side and started walking down its path.

It took a few minutes but felt like an eternity for Luna. The rocky alley way felt a little eerie, creepy and dark, despite the sun being high out in the sky. It made Luna feel like she was going to be ambushed from behind, so each time she heard something, whether she stepped on broken glass or it was something else, Luna was ready to defend herself if need be, despite her heart racing. "This place is giving me the creeps." Luna shivered, bringing her arms up under her chest and held them there.

Suddenly, she noticed the alley way starting to change from a stoned walkway to a dirt one, decorated with dead or dying grass. There was low fog settling close to the ground, something people don't see during the daytime hours like this. "Ok…this place just got way creepier." Luna commented as she then noticed something else, this time, she stopped walking altogether.

"A graveyard…what in the world…just great." Luna said to herself, shaking her head as she walked slowly into the slightly small-sized graveyard that could pull off the look of a haunted graveyard. It appeared that the graveyard had no keeper, since most of the greenery on the land was dead-black. There were no fences that bordered the entire graveyard. There was only a tall tree, dead just like the other forms of life, and gravestones scattered throughout graveyard with no flowers, indicating that no one has come here for years, if not, at all.

"Who would put a graveyard here in the middle of nowhere?" Luna asked herself as she walked through a dirt pathway that led to several gravestones on the ground. She looked at some of them, only to stop for a second and gasp a bit as she read several of the etchings on the gravestones, jumping from one to another. "Wait! That can't be!" Luna said in shock. Each gravestone she read practically had the same etching displayed: A Name, Birth date and Death date. What shock Luna the most was how close the deaths were to one another and there was something else as well.

"Oh no…They were just kids." She whispered softly. "Some of them were barely even teenagers." Luna said in shock as she felt her breath hitch at such sight. "Oh my goodness…" Luna covered her mouth as she discovered what appeared to be some sort of project number under the name of the kids that perished, along with the word Failure.

"Project 76 Failure…Project 77 Failure." Luna read out loud as she kept going through some of the gravestones to read that all of them said the same thing, except with different numbers on them. "I don't understand…these kids…Were they nothing more than lab rats? How could someone do such a thing?" Luna said as she stood up and looked around the graveyard. "This is cruel." Luna said as she walked through the graveyard some more, noticing several broken gravestones and some graves that were dug out but never had been filled with a casket or a body.

"These poor kids…I…I…I'm so sorry you had to go through this." Luna said to herself as she stepped back a few steps, not even glancing back to see where she was going, only to trip over a gravestone that was in the center of the graveyard. "Ouch…Damn." Luna said as she sat up and saw the gravestone that she nearly cracked her head on.

"Huh who's this?" Luna said as she looked at the words of the name of the person on the gravestone. "Priscilla Naiyamo." Luna said to herself as she lifted herself up and looked at the lifespan that was on her gravestone. "This is horrible…None of these kids deserved to die." Luna said as she turned to the right of the gravestone she was looking, only for her eyes to widen in horror and shock when she saw the gravestone next to the one she tripped over.

The name was clear to her. The year was on there as well, but the words under the year read something different, then all the others.

"Pro…Project 1…Suc…Succ…Success…" Luna uttered, as tears began to cascade off her face, unable to bring herself to read the rest of the gravestone anymore. "This…This can't be real…there's just no way…" Luna barely managed to cry out as she lifted her head up and forced herself to look at the name on the gravestone, despite the tears obscuring her sight.

"There's just no way possible…I…I…Just can't believe it." Luna stammered as her tears continued to run down her face. Not bearing to look at the gravestone anymore, Luna fell to her knees and buried her face in her hands and cried.

**[Back to Rakaia VS Damien Duel]**

BlackStar Dragon, one of Rakaia's new monsters, roared proudly as it hovered behind Rakaia and glared at Damien and his two mechanical monsters.

"What is that thing?" Damien said as he looked back at Rakaia, who was smirking proudly at the Dragon.

On the other hand, Priscilla stared at the dragon in shock. She couldn't believe that Rakaia, one of her best childhood friends would have such a monster in his deck. _"Ra…Rakaia…Wha…What the hell is that?" _She said telepathically as she pointed to the large monster, who continued to keep its eyes on its prey. _"Where the hell did that thing come from?" _She questioned as she looked at the mighty dragon in amazement, but still did not fully grasp the concept of Synchro Monsters.

"_BlackStar Dragon."_ Rakaia answered her mentally. _"It's one of the new cards I got a while back. I've been itching to use it during a duel and now's my chance."_ Rakaia smirked.

"_I never have seen a monster that big before in my entire life."_ Priscilla said back._ "It's…It's…I'm at a loss for words here."_

Rakaia smirked at Priscilla's comment before he returned his focus on Damien. "What do you think? Pretty nice dragon, huh?" Rakaia asked, hoping to get the same speechless reaction from Damien.

Taking his eyes off the large dragon and looking at Rakaia, Damien closed his eyes and sighed. "Honestly, I've seen grass more ferocious than that dragon." Damien commented.

Rakaia growled at Damien's comment. "Trust me, you're gonna see how ferocious my dragon is." He started as he pointed to Damien. "In fact, let me start by activating his Special Ability! By giving up 500 Life Points, my dragon can take out one of your pieces of junk and wipe it out of existence!" Rakaia exclaimed, pointing towards Genex Solar. "BlackStar Dragon, show Damien that why you're more ferocious than grass!" He ordered as BlackStar Dragon wielded its staff, pointing it at a defenseless Genex Solar. Immediately, the dragon fired a large, black lightning bolt towards Genex Solar, who was obliterated almost instantly and causing a huge explosion on the field. Damien shielded his eyes from the smoke caused by his monster's destruction, and when he looked up, he gritted his teeth and glared at Rakaia.

"_Dammit…"_ Damien thought as Rakaia took away the very monster that Damien was counting on to win the duel for him. _"This isn't good…Hmmm…I shouldn't have underestimated him."_ Damien said to himself as Rakaia then pointed to his Genex Ally Triforce.

"If you thought that was ferocious, you haven't seen anything yet! BlackStar Dragon, let's finish clean up duty!" Rakaia shouted, his dragon roaring in agreement while Damien knew what was coming next. "BlackStar Dragon attack his Genex Ally Triforce with BlackStar Lightning Stream!" Rakaia shouted as BlackStar Dragon opened its mouth, charging up a huge white orb with black lightning sparking out of it. Once it was ready to fire, BlackStar Dragon didn't hesitate, firing the large stream of lightning directly at its target, Genex Ally Triforce, wiping all traces of it from the field. Damien once again shielded himself from the obliteration of his final monster while his Life Points dropped by 100 points, which is not a lot.

"Grrr…Damn you…Dragon Duelist…" Damien growled, glaring at Rakaia, only to widen his eyes a bit when he immediately noticed Rakaia's Life Points shooting back up and out of the danger zone. "How…How's that possible?" Damien asked in shock. "How did you get those Life Points back?"

"It's all thanks to my dragon's Special Ability. See, not only can he destroy one of your monsters by me paying 500 Life Points, but when BlackStar Dragon destroys a monster by battle and sends it to the grave, I get Life Points equal to the attack points of the monster he destroyed." Rakaia explained, his Life Points now reading 3300. "Neat trick, huh?" Rakaia asked sarcastically with a proud smirk on his face.

Damien gritted his teeth at the move Rakaia just made. Not only did Rakaia save himself from being beaten before Genex Duelist's next turn, but he managed to boost his Life Points back up, to a point where it looked like Damien barely touched him at all.

"_Nice move there Rakaia!"_ Priscilla said excitedly to the only person who can hear her. _"That was really awesome! Damien doesn't stand a chance now!"_ Priscilla said again as she looked at Rakaia and smiled at him as he gave her a quick smirk before he refocused himself back on the duel at hand. _"With Rakaia dueling like this, this duel will be over in no time, and before we know it, we'll destroy that hellhole of a lab and free everyone's souls that trapped there and save Rakaia's life!"_ Priscilla thought to herself as she watched as Rakaia stood in front of his powerful dragon confidently as the duel continued on.

Damien growled some more, sending deadly glares at Rakaia before he closed his eyes, calming himself a bit and then reopened his forest green eyes. "Hmph. Not bad, Dragon Duelist, not bad. I have to say, I really am impressed." Damien remarked, sending Rakaia a small smirk. "You're definitely a strong duelist indeed, but you're not very bright." He commented, earning a glare from Rakaia. "You seem to have forgotten my Spell, Machine Assembly Line and its effect. Allow me to remind you. It gets two Junk Counters for each Machine-Type monster that is destroyed." He explained as the Spell reactivated and got 4 more of the same counters, giving it a total of eight. "Since you destroyed two Machine-Type monsters I had, my Spell gets four Counters." He finished.

"Like I care." Rakaia replied back as he folded his arms and stared at Damien. "I'll go ahead and play a face-down and end my turn." Rakaia insisted as he smirked at Damien, knowing that he had him where he wanted him.

**Damien LP – 800  
Cards in hand – 1  
Monsters on the field – 0  
Cards on the field face-down – 0  
Spell Cards on the field – 1  
Machine Assembly Line (Continuous) – 8 Junk Counters  
Trap Cards on the field – 0  
Cards in the Graveyard – 10  
Genex Ally Triforce (Monster Card)  
Genex Solar (Monster Card)  
Genex Searcher (Monster Card)  
Genex Controller (Monster Card)  
Genex Worker (Monster Card)  
Genex Power Planner (Monster Card)  
Unknown Card  
Damage Condenser (Trap Card)  
R-Genex Overseer (Monster Card)  
Negate Attack (Trap Card)  
Cards Out of Play – 0  
Field Spell – 0 **

**Rakaia LP – 3100  
Cards in hand – 0  
Monsters on the field – 1  
BlackStar Dragon – ATK/2800 DEF/2400  
Cards on the field face-down – 2  
Spell Cards on the field – 0  
Trap Cards on the field – 0  
Cards in the Graveyard – 7  
Red-Eyes Black Dragon (Monster Card)  
Baby Star Dragon (Monster Card)  
Dragon Weiler (Monster Card)  
Swift Chaos Dragon (Monster Card)  
Lava Burst Dragon (Monster Card)  
Powered Tuner (Monster Card)  
Double Summon (Spell Card)  
Cards Out of Play – 0  
Field Spell – 0**

"Don't think you've won this duel just yet, Dragon Duelist." Damien stated as he quickly drew a card from his deck and quickly placed it on his duel disk without a second thought. "I play my own Pot of Greed." He said as the card appeared face-up on the field in front of Rakaia. "No need for me to explain this card. You already know what it does." Damien stated as he quickly drew 2 cards from his deck and added it to his hand.

"Then I play the Spell, Monster Reborn!" He shouted as a light shot up on the field.

**Monster Reborn  
****Card Type: Normal Spell  
****Effect: Select 1 Monster Card from either your opponent's or your own graveyard and place it on the field under your control in Attack or Defense Position (face-up). This is considered a Special Summon.**

"With this card I can bring back a monster from the graveyard and I chose to bring back, Genex Searcher in defense mode!" Damien said as the discombobulated monster he first summoned towards beginning of the duel reemerged on the field in its defensive stance.

"That weak excuse of a monster again?" Rakaia commented as Damien ignored him and pointed to his Spell card on the field.

"Now let me explain to you the real effect of Machine Assembly Line." Damien began as Rakaia looked at him waiting for him to finish. "You see those eight Junk Counters on it? By sending this card with those Junk Counters to the Graveyard, I can Special Summon 1 Machine-Type monster with a level equal to or less than the number of Junk Counters on it." Damien stated as his Spell Card started to disappear, along with one of its counters, leaving seven counters to join together and merge into a monster-like figure. "I Special Summon Genex Solar back to my field!" He shouted as the merging of the counters stopped before it started to glow brightly, until suddenly, Genex Solar was created from the counters and floated down next to Genex Searcher.

"Heh." Rakaia chuckled. "In case you haven't noticed genius, losing that Spell card of yours means your toy over there doesn't get a little power boost it so desperately needs. So how do you plan to defeat me?" He asked the Genex Duelist, who chuckled himself.

"Don't worry Dragon Duelist. I will defeat you one way or another, but for now, I play two face-downs and end my turn." Damien finished as two cards appeared on the field face-down behind his monsters.

**Damien LP – 800  
Cards in hand – 0  
Monsters on the field – 2  
Genex Solar – ATK/2500 DEF/1500  
Genex Searcher – ATK/1600 DEF/400  
Cards on the field face-down – 2  
Spell Cards on the field – 0  
Trap Cards on the field – 0  
Cards in the Graveyard – 11  
Machine Assembly Line (Spell Card)  
****Monster Reborn (Spell Card)  
Pot of Greed (Spell Card)  
Genex Ally Triforce (Monster Card)  
Genex Controller (Monster Card)  
Genex Worker (Monster Card)  
Genex Power Planner (Monster Card)  
Unknown Card  
Damage Condenser (Trap Card)  
****R-Genex Overseer (Monster Card)  
Negate Attack (Trap Card)  
Cards Out of Play – 0  
Field Spell – 0 **

**Rakaia LP – 3100  
Cards in hand – 0  
Monsters on the field – 1  
BlackStar Dragon – ATK/2800 DEF/2400  
****Cards on the field face-down – 2  
Spell Cards on the field – 0  
Trap Cards on the field – 0  
Cards in the Graveyard – 7  
Red-Eyes Black Dragon (Monster Card)  
Baby Star Dragon (Monster Card)  
Dragon Weiler (Monster Card)  
Swift Chaos Dragon (Monster Card)  
Lava Burst Dragon (Monster Card)  
Powered Tuner (Monster Card)  
Double Summon (Spell Card)  
Cards Out of Play – 0  
Field Spell – 0**

"_Now then…"_ Damien thought to himself as he stared at Rakaia, who was ready to begin his turn. _"Let's see what he does next."_ He thought again as something entered the presence of his mind, alerting him to its presence.

**"**_**You seem to be having fun with this Dragon Duelist, young one."**_ A soft, female voice spoke up from the back of his mind.

Damien closed his eyes for a brief moment and reopened them. _"And for you to speak to me at a time like this means you want something." _Damien replied, though his tone sounded a little aggravated.

The voice chuckled softly, her soft sounds echoed across his mind. _**"I do actually. I'm also very interested in that boy." **_She said, indicating that she's speaking about Rakaia. _**"There's something about his energy pattern that seems very familiar to me. In fact, I do believe that this boy, this Dragon Duelist, has a creature like me." **_She finished, making Damien glance over to Rakaia once again.

"_A creature like you?"_ Damien restated, narrowing his eyes slightly. _"You mean…"_

**"**_**Yes. That is why I would like for you to summon me by your next turn." **_She requested calmly, making Damien's eyes widen a bit to her demand.

"_Are you sure?"_ Damien asked the voice, still a little stunned by her request.

**"**_**Yes."**_ She said simply, her presence disappearing from his mind. Damien closed his eyes again and sighed, reopening his eyes and refocusing on the duel he's in.

"_Alright."_ Damien finished as Rakaia started his turn.

"I think you're running out of moves Damien." Rakaia said as he looked at Damien, unaware of the conversation that went on, and drew a card from his deck. "I, on the other hand, have plenty of moves left. Like this one!" He claimed as he pointed to one of his face-down cards. "I activate the Trap, Call of the Haunted!" He shouted as the face-down card flipped up and glowed as a small grave-like image appeared on the field.

**Call of the Haunted  
Card Type: Continuous Trap  
Effect: Select 1 monster from your Graveyard and Special Summon it in face-up Attack Position. When this card is removed from the field, destroy the monster. When the monster is destroyed, destroy this card. **

Damien slightly growled as Rakaia continued. "This card allows me to bring back a monster from my Graveyard. And I think you know who I'm bringing out." Rakaia smirked at Damien, who blankly stared at him as a light shined next to BlackStar Dragon and then suddenly, a dark, dragon-like figure with bright red eyes appeared out of the light. "Red-Eyes Black Dragon!" Rakaia shouted as his trademark monster roared back to life on the field with its 2400 attack points.

"_Alright, with Red-Eyes Black Dragon on the field, this duel is practically over! There's no way he can stand a chance with two strong dragons on the field!"_ Priscilla began to say, understanding the strategy Rakaia was going with.

"Now I activate BlackStar Dragon's Special Ability!" Rakaia shouted as he pointed at Damien's Genex Solar. "By paying 500 of my Life Points, BlackStar Dragon can destroy 1 monster on the field. So guess whose saying good-bye one more time!" He smirked, his Life Points dropping 500 points as BlackStar Dragon readied itself to destroy Genex Solar like before. But suddenly, Damien began to chuckle, making Rakaia (and Priscilla, who he still cannot see) look at him, wanting to know what was funny.

"What's so funny Damien?" Rakaia asked as Damien looked at him with a smirk on his face.

"Do you actually think I'm going to fall for that again?" Damien told him, making Rakaia grit his teeth as Damien thrust his arm forward. "I activate the Spell, Genex Safety Net!" He shouted as one of the face-downs he placed during the end of his turn flipped face-up.

**Genex Safety Net  
Card Type: Quick-Play Spell  
Effect: Activate if a "Genex" monster you control is targeted by an effect of an opponent's Spell, Trap or Effect Monster. Negate the effect of that card and inflict 500 damage to your opponent. **

As BlackStar Dragon pointed its staff at Genex Solar and fired the same Lightning attack as before, the card Damien just activated glowed, creating a force field around Genex Solar. The force field caused the lightning from BlackStar Dragon's attempt to destroy the machine monster to bounce off the force field and straight to Rakaia.

"What the hell!" Rakaia shouted, staring at the oncoming lightning. "What the hell happen! ARRRGHH!" He screamed as the lightning struck him for a brief moment.

"_RAKAIA!"_ Priscilla screamed as Rakaia panted, dropping to one knee and holding his chest.

"What…the…hell…did that card do?" Rakaia panted, looking up at Damien, who held a confident smirk on his face.

"Simple. See, that card basically stopped your monster from using its Special Ability on my Genex Solar. At the same time, it gave you a little good try present, in the form of depleting your Life Points." Damien explained as Rakaia checked his Life Points and sure enough, his Life Points were done another 500 points.

"Dammit." Rakaia cursed as he stood up. Priscilla, on the other hand, looked at him with worry.

"_You ok there Kaia?"_ Priscilla asked, checking to see if he's ok.

"_Yeah…"_ Rakaia replied back, gritting his teeth. _"That guy…he's starting to really piss me off."_ He finished as he pointed at Genex Solar again.

"Since my move didn't work, I guess I'll have to destroy your weak monster by force! BlackStar Dragon, attack!" Rakaia shouted as BlackStar Dragon opened its mouth to charge up a white orb of black lightning much like before. "Destroy Genex Solar with BlackStar Lightning Stream!" BlackStar Dragon did what it was commanded to do, firing the lightning with full force straight at Genex Solar. Damien simply smirked and waved his hand over his only face-down card.

"Some people just don't learn. I activate my face-down, Draining Shield!" Damien shouted, as the card flipped up on the field and started to attract BlackStar Dragon's attack towards it. "Draining Shield allows me to stop your monster's attack from destroying my monster, plus, as a bonus, I get a huge boost in Life Points, thanks to your dragon." He finished.

**Draining Shield  
Card Type: Normal Trap  
Effect: Negate the attack of 1 of your opponent's monsters and gain Life Points equal to its ATK.**

"Dammit." Rakaia cursed as his plan to take out Genex Solar backfired.

Damien smirked at the Dragon Duelist, while a light blue energy aura outlined him and increased his Life Points by 2800 points, giving him a total of 3600 Life Points. "You see, I'm nowhere near beaten." Damien stated as he smirked at Rakaia, knowing that he just brought himself back into the game.

"I can see that, but I still have one more monster left and you have no more face-down cards to save you." Rakaia said as he then pointed to Genex Searcher. "I guess there's one thing left to do! Red-Eyes, destroy that piece of scrap metal! Go, Inferno Fire Blast!" He ordered his favorite dragon as Red-Eyes opened his mouth and generated a huge ball of fire and shot it at the mismatching Genex monster, destroying upon impact.

"_Alright Red-Eyes!"_ Priscilla cheered, even though the monster didn't inflict damage to Damien.

"Hmph." Damien slightly glared at Rakaia. "You're an idiot, you know that?"

"What did you say!" Rakaia shot back as Damien continued.

"You forgot about Genex Solar's Special Ability! When a Genex monster is destroyed and goes to the Graveyard, you take 500 points of damage from him!" Damien explained as Genex Solar charged up a ball of solar energy and fired it straight at Rakaia, who cringed when the blast hit him and drained his Life Points.

"Now I activate Genex Searcher's Special Ability!" Damien stated as a light shined next Genex Solar. "When Searcher is destroyed, he does the one thing he does best, and that's to find me a Genex monster in my deck with 1500 or less attack points so I can summon it. It may not be much, but trust me, it's a pretty useful ability." He said as he drew a card that came out of his deck. "I Special Summon another Genex Power Planner to the field in attack mode!" He finished as the same monster Damien summoned the first time appeared on the field.

"_But why? Out of any monster that he could have summoned, why would he summon that weak monster?"_ Priscilla wondered out loud.

Unknown to Priscilla, Rakaia thought the same thing, but didn't say anything. He sent Damien a glare before he looked at his hand and realizing there was nothing else for him to do, but to end his turn. "I end my turn. Now make your move and make it quick." Rakaia said with a tad bit of spice in his voice.

**Damien LP – 3600  
Cards in hand – 0  
Monsters on the field – 2  
Genex Solar – ATK/2500 DEF/1500  
Genex Power Planner – ATK/300 DEF/200  
Cards on the field face-down – 0  
Spell Cards on the field – 0  
Trap Cards on the field – 0  
Cards in the Graveyard – 13  
Draining Shield (Trap Card)  
Genex Safety Net (Spell Card)  
Machine Assembly Line (Spell Card)  
Monster Reborn (Spell Card)  
Pot of Greed (Spell Card)  
Genex Ally Triforce (Monster Card)  
****Genex Searcher (Monster Card)  
Genex Controller (Monster Card)  
Genex Worker (Monster Card)  
Unknown Card  
Damage Condenser (Trap Card)  
R-Genex Overseer (Monster Card)  
Negate Attack (Trap Card)  
Cards Out of Play – 0  
Field Spell – 0 **

**Rakaia LP – 1600  
Cards in hand – 1  
Monsters on the field – 2  
BlackStar Dragon – ATK/2800 DEF/2400  
Red-Eyes Black Dragon – ATK/2400 DEF/2000  
Cards on the field face-down – 1  
Spell Cards on the field – 0  
Trap Cards on the field – 1  
Call of the Haunted (Continuous) – Red-Eyes Black Dragon  
Cards in the Graveyard – 6  
Baby Star Dragon (Monster Card)  
Dragon Weiler (Monster Card)  
Swift Chaos Dragon (Monster Card)  
Lava Burst Dragon (Monster Card)  
Powered Tuner (Monster Card)  
Double Summon (Spell Card)  
****Cards Out of Play – 0  
Field Spell – 0**

"Someone sure is in a hurry." Damien commented sarcastically as he drew a card from his deck.

"You have no idea." Rakaia answered smartly. "You're really wasting my time with this duel. I have more important things to take care of than to deal with a weak duelist like you." He spat as he glared at Damien.

"More important things, huh? Like taking care of Alister?" Damien replied, understanding where Rakaia was getting at. "Tell me something then, if you don't mind. What's your deal with Alister? What could he have done to you that makes you so dead-set on finding him?" He asked Rakaia.

"He tore my family apart!" Rakaia shouted, making Damien stare at him as he continued. "You wouldn't understand all the pain and suffering my family had gone through because of him. He's the reason why my family has been torn apart for almost of my entire life! It's because of him my brother turned against us! It's because of him I lost my parents!" Rakaia screamed. "It's because of him that I…" He was about to finish but Priscilla cut him off.

"_Stop Rakaia! Don't say any more. This guy doesn't need to know everything."_ Priscilla whispered while she floated next to him. _"He's just trying to get under your skin. He's trying to rile you up."_ Priscilla warned.

Rakaia growled a bit before he spoke up to Damien. "Look, I don't need to tell you my deal with Alister. Just tell me where I can find him and I'll go easy on you." Rakaia told him, only to get a scoff from the Genex Duelist.

"Hmph, if I didn't know any better, you make it sound like Alister killed you or something." Damien said, not knowing that he hit the nail on the head. Rakaia glared at him darkly as Damien continued talking. "Hmph whatever. I don't know what exactly Alister did to you, but from what it sounds like, he basically ruined your life." He finished.

"All the more reason for you to tell me where he is!" Rakaia shot back. "See, someone like you will never understand what it's like to have everything you loved taken away from you!" He shouted, making Damien lower his head slightly, his bangs casting a shadow over his eyes. "Alister took that all from me! He ruined my life! That's why I'm going to settle the score with him!" He finished, glaring at Damien. "I'm going to make sure he never walks again!"

"_Rakaia…"_ Priscilla whispered softly as she looked at him.

For a few silent moments, Damien stood there with his head lowered, his left hand balled up into a tight fist. "…Someone like me doesn't understand… You don't know what the hell you're talking about!" Damien shouted all of a sudden as he glared at Rakaia, who was a bit taken back by his sudden outburst. "You don't know anything about me! You don't know what hardships I endured in my life! You don't know what has been taking from me! So don't stand there and think that you're the only one in this world who had a life that was ruined!" Damien shot back with anger in his voice, placing two fingers on the top of his deck.

"It's my move!" Damien shouted as he drew a card from his deck. He took a quick look at the card he drew and quickly slammed it on his Duel Disk. "I summon Genex Striker in attack mode!" He shouted as a light shined on the other side of Genex Solar and out popped a bomb-looking monster with 4 limbs and big, glowing blue-green eyes.

**Genex Striker  
Card-Type: Tuner Monster  
Attribute: Wind | Level: 2  
Type: Machine  
ATK: 1200 | DEF: 1000  
Description: When a "Genex" monster you control destroys a monster by battle, you can Special Summon this card from your hand. **

Rakaia stared at the monster Damien summoned before glancing back at Damien, who continued his move. "You think that I don't know what it's like to lose someone you care for! You think I don't know how it feels to live in a life that you're constantly watching your back or waiting for your next meal! You don't know what it's like to live a life where everyday could be your last! You don't and you don't know what I have been through!" Damien screamed and at the same time, a white aura shined around him, making Priscilla look at him in shock.

"_That aura…"_ Priscilla said to herself. _"I've felt that aura somewhere before…" She_ thought as the aura began to intensify around Damien. _"…It couldn't be…"_ She finished, widening her eyes.

"I'm going to show you what I've been through! All the pain! Suffering! Everything!" Damien continued screaming as his three monsters jumped into the air. "I tune Genex Solar and Genex Power Planner with Genex Striker!" He declared as his monsters performed the Synchro Summoning ritual right above the field. As they finished, the sky above Rakaia and Damien began to swirl, and at the same time, the wind was starting to pick up.

"What the hell…" Rakaia began to say as he felt the winds pick up even stronger than before. "Where all this wind coming from!" He exclaimed as he looked up to the sky. His eyes widened slightly as a large tornado shot out of the sky and headed straight towards the ground between him and Damien.

_"The sound of dark hooves gallop through the thundering Heavens! Mighty gale, rip through the Earth and break the gates of Hell!"_ Damien began to chant as the wind grew only stronger and the white aura around him intensified into a beam of light and was shot straight at the tornado as it hit the ground. Rakaia took a step back as the light turned into a massive dark figure, with a pair of white, glowing eyes.

"What the…" Rakaia said stunned as he and an also stunned Priscilla saw the figure reared up, letting out a sound that they recognized as a horse sound.

"_Synchro Summon, Appear now, Ixion, Hybrid of the Genex!" _Damien shouted as the figure, who took on the appearance of a horse, spread its apparent wings and flapped them with great power, enough to slice the tornado apart and send strong gusts of wind everywhere.

Rakaia and Priscilla looked on in shock, their eyes widened when Damien mentioned the name of the figure that was powerful enough to slice a tornado. "Did he just say…" Rakaia started to say but Priscilla finished his statement for him.

"_IXION!"_ Priscilla shouted as the said Hybrid monster towered over them, flapping its wings to stay in the air while looking down at them with its glowing white eyes.

* * *

**Things are really starting to heat up here for our heroes. Ixion had appeared before Rakaia and Priscilla, Alexia and Mya are about to Duel, Chazz and Blair about to settle things as well. Luna discovers something horrific and Sega is out to pound Michelle and then Reba. How is this going to turn out for our heroes? Find out next time on Yugioh GX!**

**Luna: Hey has anyone seen my bra *Looks at the girls in the room***

**Alexis: Wait *Looks at Luna* Yours is missing to? **

**Alexia: Well at least I'm not the only one that noticed it. Mine are gone as well. **

**Blair: I can't find mine either. **

***The girls looked around the room and noticed Sega was missing and started to wonder***

**Luna: You don't think that. *Luna was about to say, but the news came on***

**News Anchor Woman: Attention the notorious Bra thief has struck again! I repeat the notorious Bra thief has struck again! *Shows Sega running down the street with cops chasing her with a arm full of Bra's in her arm. **

**Alexia: Hey! That's my favorite bra! Why the hell does she have my favorite bra! Answer me people! *Looks at the gang who could only shrug in confusion***

**Luna: Why is she stealing bras period? **

**Sega on the news: YOU'LL NEVER CATCH ME COPPERS! *Jumps over ledge and disappears in the night, causing a sweat drop to form on the heads of the heroines.***

**Alexis: Didn't she just jump into the backyard? **

**Blair: *Nodding her head* Yep she led the cops right to the house. *Shakes her head***

**Luna: Well guys and girls, while we go see why Sega is stealing all the bras in the city, why don't you go ahead and review the story and tell us what you think of the chapter. Till next time bye readers! **


	29. Voices of Darkness

**Disclaimer: Alright Oguys me and Sega are back with another awesome chapter, so I hope you guys enjoy all the work we put into it. Sorry if this chapter is a bit longer than the others, but we had to speed up the story a bit and get some things out the way. "I do have a deadline to keep" Anyway, we still managed to update and give you guys something, you've been waiting for. So we hope you enjoy this chapter, just as much as we enjoyed writing it. So without anything else to say on our behalf, please direct yourselves below the disclaimer and be amazed lol. Happy reading!**

**Me: Man I only have a few weeks left before school. **

**Jaden: Yea I know, this sucks. I can never seem to pass Crowler's class. **

**Alexis: That's because you don't do the work Jaden. **

**Luna: Yea. How do you expect to do anything, if all you do is oversleep and show up late? **

**Jaden: *Looks at the girls and then at Rakaia and smiled* That's easy. **

***Rakaia smirks back, while he and Jaden turn their head and decides to yell upstairs for someone***

**Jaden and Rakaia: OHHHHHH SEGGAAAAA! WE GOT A FAVOR TO ASK YOU!**

***Luna shakes her head as Alexis couldn't help, but let out a deep sigh at the boys futile attempts to **

**get out of their school work for the semester that was coming up. **

**Luna: Boys**

**Alexis: Tell me about it. *Looks at Luna* Hey. Wanna start the chapter and get the story moving?**

**Luna: *Thinks about It and shrugs* Yea sure why not, I don't have nothing better to do. *Walks up to the machine and presses the button* Alright readers, enjoy the chapter! **

* * *

**Chapter 25  
Voices of Darkness **

**[Somewhere slightly far from Industrial Illusions]**

It's been about an hour or so since Alexis's duel with Jaden. She lost against him, despite practically having the upper hand for most part of the duel, but Jaden, being Jaden, found a way and won. After walking away from him, Alexis had no particular place in mind of where she wanted to go, since she wasn't very familiar with the city. So she opted to roam the streets for the time being, taking in the sights of many shops and restaurants in the area.

Despite the sights and sounds of the area, Alexis' mind was more focus with what happened during her duel with Jaden and how he managed to pull off a come from behind victory. "_He said that I was strong enough, yet… I still couldn't pull off a win against him._" Alexis thought to herself as she slowly walked along a sidewalk, filled with citizens and tourists alike. "_No matter what he says, I'm still too weak."_ She let out a sigh as she stopped in front of a gift shop and looked through its large, front window.

"I just wanted to make up for my mistake at Duel Academy and…I couldn't even do that." Alexis said to herself as she placed her right hand on the glass window and looked through it. She could see several kids playing with the toys that they picked up and ran around the store until their parents told or yelled at them to stop. She also saw other folks, mostly elderly and teenagers, purchasing some of the merchandise the store had to offer.

Alexis just sighed as she pulled back slightly from the window and gave the place one last look before she turned around to continue walking to nowhere. Unknown to Alexis, the reflection she made on the shop's window was still standing there. And like a scene from a horror movie, the reflection tilted its head slightly, eyeing her as she walked away. The reflection's eyes suddenly flashed a slight gold color, before vanishing from the window and without being noticed by the oblivious people walking past it.

Oblivious to what happened behind her, Alexis continued to think to herself. _"I need to find a way to get stronger. I don't ever want what happened at Duel Academy to happen again… and I'll make sure I let Rakaia and Jaden know how sorry I really am about everything." _Alexis said as her thoughts traced back to that moment when Cristian had her under his control, where she, brainwashed and manipulated, broke Jaden apart with harsh, hurtful words._ "Especially you Jaden. I really wanted to get stronger for you and for me." _The Obelisk blue girl closed her eyes for a moment.

"_**Is that so? …Is that so?"**_ Alexis' hazel eyes shot open as a shiver ran up her spine and her skin crawled with goose bumps. The dark presence, the same one she felt at Industrial Illusions and while she duel Jaden, had returned again, freezing Alexis in her tracks as it continued to speak in her mind. _**"And how do you plan to get stronger? …And how do you plan to get stronger?" **_The dark feminine voice echoed as Alexis' eyes widen more, but she quickly brushed off her shivers and goose bumps.

Her eyes narrowed as she quickly turned her head from left to right, trying to see if she could see anything out of the ordinary in the crowd of people around her. _"Grrrr…Who are you! Answer me!"_ Alexis shouted in her mind, as if not really expecting the voice to answer her back right away, but it did, laughing lightly before it spoke.

"_**Wouldn't you like to know? …Wouldn't you like to know?"**_ The voice replied in an amused tone, letting a chuckle escape every now and then. _**"Don't worry about who I am. …Don't worry about who I am. Worry about who you are. …Worry about who you are." **_It taunted as Alexis started to grit her teeth at the comments the voice was giving her back as a response.

"_If you won't tell me who you are, then at least tell me what you want me from me!"_ Alexis shot back, still glancing around the area she was in. _"You always appear out of nowhere and then start talking about me! I don't get what you want from me!"_ She yelled angrily in her thoughts.

"_**Someone's upset. …Someone's upset."**_ The voice muttered, sounding a bit smartly though. _**"You really don't know, do you? …You really don't know, do you?" **_It paused for a chuckle. _**"Don't worry. …Don't worry. You'll find out soon enough …You'll find out soon enough.**_ _**When you're close to death! …When you're close to death!"**_ It boomed in her mind, causing Alexis to quickly shake her head and blink several times.

Quickly, Alexis ran into the nearest store she could find. "Excuse me." Alexis spoke up as she walked into the clothing store, gaining the attention of a male store clerk, who quickly turned around to face her.

"Yes? How may I help you miss?" He replied.

"Can you please tell me where the restroom is?" Alexis asked, her tone hinting nervous.

The store clerk looked at her for a brief second, but soon nodded his head as he proceeded to tell her where the restroom is. "Go down the hall and make a right. You can't miss it." He stated as Alexis nodded her head, indicating that she understood the directions he gave her and thanked him. She ran down the hall and made a right, just like the store clerk said, and found the ladies' restroom on her left. She quickly entered inside, closing the door behind her. The restroom was a small one, having a toilet and a sink, along with several other appliances that include a hand dryer, and a separate paper towel and soap dispenser. It also had a three piece mirror on the wall where the sink was.

"I must be losing my mind…" Alexis muttered to herself as she rushed toward the sink and turned both knobs on, and waited for the water to warm up a bit more. She carefully cupped her hands under the faucet, creating a small pool of warm water in her hands and quickly rinsed her face with the water repeatedly. "I need to get a grip of myself. This whole thing got me losing my damn mind." She stated as she reached for a paper towel next to the sink, pulled out a few and wiped her face. She then slowly lifted her head up to look herself in one of the mirrors and took a deep breath as she straightened up fully.

"_Ok that's better…Maybe I should go somewhere quiet, to help ease my–" _Alexis thought as she looked back up at the mirror, only for her eyes to widen in horror. _"Mind…" _

Her reflection stared back at her with dark, cold hazel eyes as a dark smirk appeared on its face, instead of the shock expression Alexis knew she had on her face at the moment.

"Wha…What the…" Alexis said as she took a step back away from the sink and mirror. Her reflection continued to watch the frighten girl with amusement, still smirking darkly. "Ho…How...What the hell is going on here?" Alexis stammered, looking straight into the eyes of her reflection, who seemed to have a mind of its own. "This can't be real…" Alexis said to herself, repeating what she said over and over in her head, as she kept her distance from the mirror in horror as her reflection licked her lips nonchalantly. "This can't be real!"

"_**Oh but it is. …Oh but it is."**_ The dark, cold voice stated suddenly, making its presence known inside Alexis' mind again. _**"This is real Alexis. …This is real Alexis."**_ The voice finished with a light chuckle.

"You again!…What do you want from me?" Alexis asked courageously, yet her tone faltered a bit. Her eyes, though, expressed anger and determination as she locked her gaze with her demented reflection.

The voice chuckled darkly, stunning Alexis a bit as her reflection still gazed at her, her smirk converting into a devilish smile. _**"What do I want from you? …What do I want from you?"**_ The voice replied to her in a mocking tone.

Alexis gritted her teeth in annoyance before gasping out loud as she saw the two mirrors on the sides of the large, main mirror, lit up and revealed two more reflections of Alexis.

The two new reflections held different postures than the one in the middle. The reflection on the left mirror appeared to be leaning against something invisible, with her arms crossed in front of her. Her face held the same evil smirk as the middle reflection. The reflection on the right, meanwhile, had a hand on her hip, with her uniform blouse unbuttoned slightly, showing off a bit of skin and cleavage, since she was not actually wearing a black tank like Alexis was. Just like the other two though, she also gave Alexis the same deadly smirk on her face.

Alexis took another step back, with her back brushing against the door as she trembled at the sight of three reflections of her that looked demented and sadistic.

"_**I want. …I want."**_ The voice said slowly, in a taunting manner as the reflections of Alexis in the mirrors slowly started to move, as if they were coming towards Alexis. Suddenly, and to Alexis' horror, the reflections slowly began to come out of the mirrors, stepping into the same space as her. They stood a good distance away from Alexis in the same exact pose as they were in the mirrors and still held the same dark smirk on their faces. _**"YOUR LIFE!"**_ The voice yelled as the middle reflection, without warning, charged at Alexis without giving her chance to defend herself, and delivered a swift hard punch to her gut with enough force that it broke the door off its hinges and sent Alexis flying out of the restroom.

"AHHH!" Alexis screamed in pain as her back hit into the opposite wall of the hallway hard, making her lean forward as she fall down on her knees and then hit the floor with the rest of her body. Groaning in pain, Alexis struggled to get up, getting onto her hands and knees when she heard footsteps running up to her.

"MISS! MISS! ARE YOU ALRIGHT!" A female store clerk asked as she knelt down by Alexis' side, placing a hand on her back and checked to see if she was ok. With the help of the other clerks, Alexis got back up to her feet, and slowly glanced up at the direction of the restroom, where she saw the reflections staring back at her with sadistic and proud smirks on their faces.

"_**I'll be watching. …I'll be watching."**_ The voice in Alexis' head spoke up suddenly as two of the reflections slowly vanished into thin air, leaving the middle reflection, the one that attacked Alexis, standing there. Alexis' eyes widen in horror as the final reflection gave her a wink before disappearing. _**"See you soon. ...See you soon. Alexis… Al…ex…is."**_ The voice finished slowly as the last of the reflections disappeared, along with the dark presence that Alexis felt inside her mind.

Alexis couldn't help but feel helpless and weak just now. Brushing off the oblivious store clerks, Alexis collapsed back onto her knees, leaning slightly forward, placing one of her hands on the ground to brace herself while the other arm covered her stomach. She was frozen in complete shock and fear, as she tried to understand what just happened.

But for the first time in her life, Alexis Rhodes finally understood what fear truly is.

**[Somewhere else in San Francisco]**

Chazz and Blair drew five cards from their respective decks, as they glared at each other, determined to prove to one another who is wrong. Blair was determined to make Chazz see through the delusions he created, while he was determined to force his vision upon her.

**Chazz  
LP – 4000  
Cards in hand – 5  
Monsters on the field – 0  
Face-Down Cards on the field – 0  
Spell Cards on the field – 0  
Trap Cards on the field – 0  
Cards in the Graveyard – 0  
Cards Out of Play – 0  
Field Spell – 0 **

**Blair  
LP – 4000  
Cards in hand – 5  
Monsters on the field – 0  
Face-Down Cards on the field – 0  
Spell Cards on the field – 0  
Trap Cards on the field – 0  
Cards in the Graveyard – 0  
Cards Out of Play – 0  
Field Spell – 0**

"I think I'll start things off." Chazz said as he drew a card from his deck and added it to his hand. "Just so you know, I'm not going to go easy on you, so I suggest you don't hold back either." He threatened her while Blair kept her eyes locked on him, with a hint of annoyance showing up in her expression.

"I don't intend to. I'm only in this duel to help you open your eyes and make you see that everything you're doing right now is for the wrong reason." Blair replied a little annoyed, as Chazz glared at her for the comment she made.

"Out of all people, you should be the one that understands how I feel. But I guess even you would take that bastard's side over me." Chazz retorted with a hint of anger in his voice.

"Chazz, I'm not taking anyone's side! I just don't like the fact that you're so obsessed with proving to everyone that you're not weak. It's pointless Chazz! Rakaia knows you're not weak just like the rest of us! You don't need to prove anything to anybody! Why can't you understand that?" Blair shouted back as Chazz look down at his hand, picking a card up and held it between his fingers.

"Like I said…I thought you out of all people would understand." Chazz muttered as he narrowed his eyes at the card he picked up. "I summon Ancient Dragon in attack mode!" He shouted, placing the card he held in one of his hands onto his Duel Disk. A white light suddenly shot up in front of him on the field, along with a large gray and brownish scale dragon with large wings.

**Ancient Dragon  
Card-Type: Effect Monster  
Attribute: Light | Level: 4  
Type: Dragon  
ATK: 1400 | DEF: 1300  
Description: When this card inflicts Battle Damage to your opponent by a direct attack: You can increase this card's Level by 1 and ATK by 500.**

Ancient Dragon let off a loud roar as it made an appearance on the field. "From here on out Blair, I'm going to show you that I'm stronger than anybody that I come across. No one will ever be able to say that I'm second or third to anybody." Chazz finished as Blair glared at him for a moment, but decided to calm down and not let her annoyance with her boyfriend get the best of her.

"No one ever said anything about you being second or third best Chazz! Wake up, will ya? Can't you see that you're the only one that believes in that garbage!" Blair retaliated back, hoping to get some sense into that thickhead of his but Chazz wasn't hearing it.

"Shut up!" Chazz yelled in anger. "You already sided with Rakaia the day he got back from whatever he disappeared to." He argued as Blair looked at him with confusion written all over her face. "Yea, you didn't think that I would notice, but I did. You and everyone else were too caught up in your so called joy to even realize that he had chosen to abandon us." Chazz continued as Blair shook her head disappointingly.

"That's because we were all happy that he was ok and that he came back, you jackass!" Blair shouted, making Chazz turned his head to the side and grunted at her comment. "If anything, you were happy too, weren't you? Weren't you relieved that Rakaia came back in one piece at least? Weren't you happy that Luna and Alexia didn't have to be sad anymore or Alexis for that matter? Come on Chazz, you're going about this all wrong!" She finished, looking at him. But Chazz rolled his eyes and set two cards into his Duel Disk.

"Whatever." He replied back simply. "I play two face-downs and end my turn." He said sharply as he narrowed his eyes at his Obelisk girlfriend. "Now…Make your move." He said somewhat threateningly.

**Chazz  
LP – 4000  
Cards in hand – 3  
Monsters on the field – 1  
Ancient Dragon – ATK/1400 DEF/1300  
Face-Down Cards on the field – 2  
Spell Cards on the field – 0  
Trap Cards on the field – 0  
Cards in the Graveyard – 0  
Cards Out of Play – 0  
Field Spell – 0 **

**Blair  
LP – 4000  
Cards in hand – 5  
Monsters on the field – 0  
Face-Down Cards on the field – 0  
Spell Cards on the field – 0  
Trap Cards on the field – 0  
Cards in the Graveyard – 0  
Cards Out of Play – 0  
Field Spell – 0**

"I swear you could be so…Arrgghh! Fine…It's my turn." Blair said frustratingly as she drew a card from her deck, adding it to her hand that held 5 other duel cards. Without a second thought, she quickly picked up another card with her other hand and placed it on her Duel Disk. "I summon Aurkus, Lightsworn Druid in defense mode!" Blair shouted as a white light appeared again like it did previous for Chazz's dragon, revealing a large well-built male human monster wearing a long white robe. In his left hand, he held a large white book. He took a defensive stance, using the book he held kind of like a shield, to ward off attacks.

**Aurkus, Lightsworn Druid  
Card-Type: Effect Monster  
Attribute: Light | Level: 3  
Type: Beast-Warrior  
ATK: 1200 | DEF: 1800  
Description: "Lightsworn" monsters (everywhere) cannot be targeted by Spells, Traps, or card effects. During each of your End Phases: Send the top 2 cards of your Deck to the Graveyard. You must control this face-up card to activate and to resolve this effect.**

"Using your new deck huh?" Chazz crossed his arms and stared at the monster he considered to be helpless, since she placed it in defense mode. "If that's how you plan to start things off against me, then you got a long way to go Blair." He remarked, causing Blair to glare at him.

"Oh so just because you're uncomfortable with your own insecurities, you're going to criticize the way I duel?" Blair replied with spite, this time causing Chazz to glare darkly at her as she readied to set two cards into her Duel Disk. "I swear Chazz. I play two cards face-down and end my turn." She finished as she did just that, making two cards appear in front of her and behind her monster.

"Oh by the way, my Lightsworn monsters have a Special Ability that's unique to them and them alone. During each of my End Phases, I have to send some of the top cards from my deck to my graveyard." She explained. "Each of Lightsworn monsters have different number of cards I have to send. Take Aurkus for example. I must send two cards from the top of my deck to the graveyard." She added, drawing two cards from the top of her deck and sending them to the graveyard.

"Hmph, do whatever you want. It's not like your new deck made you any stronger anyways." Chazz closed his eyes and looked away from the duel.

"Chazz…" Blair said lowly as her hard gaze softened a bit. She knew he was upset about whatever happened to him and Rakaia, but she never knew that he would let it cloud up his mind to the point of him ridiculing her. He was too blind by anger to notice, but the words coming out of his mouth were slightly hurtful.

She closed her eyes for a moment, trying to brush off the comments and keep her composure. "_Alright Blair, just calm down._" She told herself. _"He didn't mean it. He's just upset, that's all. You'll be able to talk some sense him soon. So just win this duel._" She reopened her eyes that were filled with determination once more on getting him to listen to reason.

**Chazz  
LP – 4000  
Cards in hand – 3  
Monsters on the field – 1  
Ancient Dragon – ATK/1400 DEF/1300  
Face-Down Cards on the field – 2  
Spell Cards on the field – 0  
Trap Cards on the field – 0  
****Cards in the Graveyard – 0  
Cards Out of Play – 0  
Field Spell – 0 **

**Blair  
LP – 4000  
Cards in hand – 3  
Monsters on the field – 1  
****Aurkus, Lightsworn Druid – ATK/1200 DEF/1800  
Face-Down Cards on the field – 2  
Spell Cards on the field – 0  
Trap Cards on the field – 0  
Cards in the Graveyard – 2  
2 Unknown Cards  
Cards Out of Play – 0  
Field Spell – 0**

"You have a lot to learn Blair, especially if you think you can win against me. Now since you're done wasting my time with your useless turn, I'll think I'll show you what a real move is." Chazz commented, making Blair grit her teeth at him. The Armed Dragon duelist then drew a card from his deck, adding the card to his defined hand and smirked at Blair as he selected another card to play. "I want you to pay close attention Blair, because this is how a real move is done." Chazz insulted with a devious smirk on his face. "First I summon the Tuner monster, Top Runner, in attack mode!" He shouted, placing the monster card on the Monster Zone on his Duel Disk.

Immediately, a white light shined on the field, on the right of Ancient Dragon and as it died down, a human-sized, metallic white robot wearing a pair of custom running shoes burst out.

**Top Runner  
Card-Type: Tuner Monster  
Attribute: Wind | Level: 4  
Type: Machine  
ATK: 1100 | DEF: 800  
Description: All face-up Synchro Monsters you control gain 600 ATK.**

Top Runner, despite not running, vibrated so much where it stood, it created illusions of itself. "This is where it's gets serious, so you better step your game up." Chazz warned as he pointed at his two monsters. "I tune the Level 4 Ancient Dragon with the Level 4 Tuner, Top Runner!" He began as Top Runner ran forward a bit before jumping into the air to become four Synchro rings. Ancient Dragon roared and flapped its wings as it flew through the Synchro rings and became four stars.

"As darkness grows stronger, the light unleashes a new miracle! One side of chaos has now been unleashed! Synchro Summon! Descend, Light End Dragon!" Chazz shouted as a blinding light flashed across the sky, making the Synchro rings and stars disappear as a large, snake-like body of a white dragon appeared in the sky.

**Light End Dragon  
Card-Type: Synchro/Effect Monster  
Attribute: Light | Level: 8  
Type: Dragon  
ATK: 2600 | DEF: 2100  
Description: 1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner LIGHT monsters  
At attack declaration, if this card battles another monster: You can have this card lose 500 ATK and DEF (permanently), and the monster this card is battling loses 1500 ATK and DEF until the End Phase.**

The dragon flapped all four of its wings majestically as it flew down to the field, behind Chazz, glaring at Blair with its orange eyes. It had a large, gold Halo armored relic attached to its face, with a green spherical gem settled in the middle of its head, and gold armor attached to its neck and chest. Like the relic on its head, its gold armor on its neck and chest had large, green gems; one centered in the middle of its upper body and two on each side of its neck armor. Two wings jutted out of the armor on its neck while two, much larger wings jutted out in the usual place for dragons. Despite its snake-like body, this dragon had arms and legs.

Blair looked in slight surprise as Light End Dragon glared down at her. Just like how Chazz never seen her new Deck, the Lightsworn archetype, she has yet to see his. So seeing Light End Dragon gave her a shock but she managed to shake off her initial shock and focused back on the duel, wondering what other surprises Chazz might have in store.

"Next I'll activate my face-down card, Call of the Haunted!" Chazz called out as his face-down card flipped face-up on the field and reveal itself.

**Call of the Haunted  
Card Type: Continuous Trap  
Effect: Select 1 monster from your Graveyard and Special Summon it in face-up Attack Position. When this card is removed from the field, destroy the monster. When the monster is destroyed, destroy this card.**

"Call of the Haunted is a Trap card that lets me summon a monster from my Graveyard, but even a duelist of your stature should know that, so without any further explanation, I think I'll bring back Top Runner to the field!" Chazz exclaimed as Top Runner dug his way up to the field from the graveyard and stood right next to Light End Dragon, thanks to the well-known Trap. "Now that Top Runner is here, I think I will explain to you his Special Ability. See, Light End Dragon is a Synchro monster and since I have a Synchro monster on the field with Top Runner, my dragon gains 600 attack points!" He explained as Light End Dragon roared proudly, while a white aura outlined it, intensifying as it grew stronger.

Blair bit her lip as she looked at the powered up white dragon and then at Chazz, who continued on with his rant.

"Do you see now Blair? Do you see why I am the strongest! I'm stronger than Jaden! I'm stronger than that bastard Rakaia!" Chazz shouted.

"But Chazz…" Blair tried to put her two cents in but Chazz cut her off.

"I'm tired of people looking down on me, telling me that I'm weak!" Chazz yelled as he pointed towards Blair's Lightsworn monster in defense mode. At the same time, Light End Dragon lowered its head and let out a deadly growl as it too focused on Aurkus. "I'm going to prove to everyone that I'm not and I'm going to start with you! Light End Dragon! Obliterate her monster once and for all! Shining Sublimation!" Chazz ordered as a powered up Light End Dragon opens its mouth and began to gather light energy into the form of a ball.

"Oh I don't think so." Blair replied quickly as Light-End Dragon let loose a fully charged blast of light energy towards her monster, Aurkus, Lightsworn Druid. She thrust her hand forward over one of her face-down cards as it immediately flipped up, revealing itself as a Trap. "I activate the Trap, Lightsworn Barrier!" She shouted.

**Lightsworn Barrier  
Card Type: Continuous Trap  
Effect: When a face-up "Lightsworn" monster you control is selected as an attack target, you can send the top 2 cards of your Deck to the Graveyard to negate the attack.**

"Lightsworn Barrier?" Chazz repeated questionably as Blair just smirked at the confusion her boyfriend had on his face.

"That's right, Chazz. Lightsworn Barrier." Blair smirked some more. "Here, let me explain what it does. I can stop whatever attack you throw at my Lightsworn monsters by simply sending 2 cards from my deck to the graveyard." She finished, smiling as her top 2 cards on her deck were sent to the Graveyard. As a result, Aurkus opened his large book and began to chant in some unknown language as a sphere-shaped barrier appeared around him. Suddenly, as the barrier was put up, Light End Dragon's attack bounced off the shield and shot right up into the air.

Chazz growled as he looked at the monster that he was suppose to destroy. Light End Dragon returned back to its initial posture after its failed attempt. "Hmph. Wipe that grin off your face Blair. Just because you managed save yourself doesn't mean you'll be able to the next time." Chazz assured as he crossed his arms and glared at Blair.

"Dammit Chazz!" Blair yelled, clearly angry at the remark he made. "I'm trying to help you see that everything that you said isn't true, but you're treating me like I'm your enemy or something!" She continued as Chazz just stared at her, listening to what she was saying. "I mean, why are you treating me like I'm nothing to you? Is this the real you, a guy who would trade anything just to be stronger than anyone else? Is that the type of person you are?" Blair questioned as Chazz glared at her with a hateful expression appearing on his face.

"Stop criticizing me! You won't ever know how I feel, let alone know why I have to prove to you and everyone else that I'm the best out there!" Chazz shot back.

"But I don't care about all that!" Blair responded sadly.

"Which is why you won't ever understand the way I feel!" Chazz yelled louder as he looked at his hand and then back at Blair. "Now enough talk! I end my turn! Make your move, Blair and make it a good one." He ended harshly, showing no sign of remorse or sympathy to Blair, who looked at him with a hurtful expression.

"Chazz…" She said softly to herself as she gazed at the said duelist. Chazz's words continue to hurt her, but she knew she needed to suppress those feelings for now. Chazz wasn't himself, she keeps telling herself but she also knew if it continues, eventually her feelings will boil over.

**Chazz  
LP – 4000  
Cards in hand – 3  
Monsters on the field – 2  
Top Runner – ATK/1100 DEF/800  
Light End Dragon – ATK/3200 DEF/2100  
Face-Down Cards on the field – 1  
Spell Cards on the field – 0  
Trap Cards on the field – 1  
Call of the Haunted (Continuous) – Equipped to Top Runner  
Cards in the Graveyard – 1  
Ancient Dragon (Monster Card)  
Cards Out of Play – 0  
****Field Spell – 0 **

**Blair  
LP – 4000  
Cards in hand – 3  
Monsters on the field – 1  
Aurkus, Lightsworn Druid – ATK/1200 DEF/1800  
Face-Down Cards on the field – 1  
Spell Cards on the field – 0  
Trap Cards on the field – 1  
Lightsworn Barrier (Continuous)  
Cards in the Graveyard – 4  
4 Unknown Cards  
Cards Out of Play – 0  
Field Spell – 0**

Closing her eyes for a moment as she let out a sigh, Blair spoke up while she placed her hand on top of her deck. "Chazz, please understand. I'm trying to help you but…" Blair began as she reopened her eyes, the look of hurt she once had vanished and now became a look at fierce determination. "If the only way for me to make you understand is by beating you in this duel, then mark my words I will win! My turn!" She pulled out the top card of her deck and quickly glanced at it before looking at Chazz.

"You want a good move, then I'll give you a move that'll blow you away!" Blair assured as she pointed towards her Aurkus, Lightsworn Druid. "To start off, I'll tribute my Aurkus, Lightsworn Druid, to bring out this, another Lightsworn monster!" She shouted as Aurkus bowed slightly, his body began to fade before a white light consume around him. Suddenly a dark figure morphed from the light, giving it the appearance of a dragon. "Meet Gragonith, Lightsworn Dragon!" The said dragon roared as it shattered the light with its roar, revealing itself as a large, white dragon with a yellow mane running down from its head, neck, and back and even had a yellow, horse-like tail, instead of the regular tail seen on other dragons. It had white armor with gold decorations on various parts of its body, including its legs, chest, wings and head. Its head had a horn that was glowing faintly.

**Gragonith, Lightsworn Dragon  
Card-Type: Effect Monster  
Attribute: Light | Level: 6  
Type: Dragon  
ATK: 2000 | DEF: 1600  
Description: This card gains 300 ATK and DEF for each "Lightsworn" monster with a different name in your Graveyard. If this card attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing Battle Damage to your opponent. During each of your End Phases: Send the top 3 cards of your Deck to the Graveyard. You must control this face-up card to activate and to resolve this effect.**

"And this is just the beginning of what I can do." Blair stated confidently, sending a smirk to Chazz who still didn't seem amused by her monster or its strength.

"Oooh I'm shaking in my shoes." Chazz mocked, making Blair narrow her eyes a bit but she smiled.

"You should be, especially when I activate Gragonith's Special Ability. See, for each Lightsworn monster in my graveyard, he gains 300 attack and defense points." She explained as Chazz raised his eyebrow a bit and let out a chuckle.

"Did you forget that you only have one Lightsworn monster in your graveyard? It would still be weaker than my dragon!" Chazz said, slightly confused at why Blair would put emphases on an ability that barely did anything.

"That's what you think." Blair replied as she brought up her Duel Disk and pointed at it. "Remember all those cards I discarded to the graveyard, thanks to Aurkus and Lightsworn Barrier?" She asked as Chazz's eyes widen at the sudden information.

"You mean…" Chazz looked at Blair who nodded her head in response.

"Exactly. Thanks to those cards, I have three Lightsworn monsters in my graveyard, which means my dragon gets a 900 attack and defense points." She finished as Chazz gritted his teeth and glared at the Lightsworn dragon. In response, Gragonith's horn grew larger as its attack and defense power grew stronger to 2900. It finally let out a loud roar as it fixed its eyes onto Chazz and his two monsters. "It may not be enough to take out your Light End Dragon, but at least I can do this!" Blair shouted as she pointed at Top Runner. "Gragonith, attack his Top Runner with Flames of Radiance!" Blair commanded as Gragonith reared its head back, with its mouth still closed, yet a few white embers spouted out of its mouth. Suddenly it swung its head back, its mouth wide opened as it fired a large white flamethrower attack at Top Runner.

Despite seeing the oncoming white fire attack, Chazz smirked and waved his hand over his only face-down card. "Don't think you'll get off so easy, Blair. I activate my face-down, Mirror Force!" He shouted as the card revealed itself face-up on the field.

**Mirror Force  
Card Type: Counter Trap  
Effect: When an opponent's monster declares an attack: Destroy all attack position monsters your opponent controls.**

"Wha…?" Blair gasped, her brown eyes widening.

Chazz smirked as he shook his head slowly. "Mirror Force allows me to destroy your monsters that are in attack mode the minute they attack. Since you were tried to take out my Top Runner, I'll return the favor by taking out your dragon instead!" Chazz shouted as a force field appeared on the field and shielded Top Runner and returned the flamethrower attack back at the monster that launched it.

"GRAGONITH!" Blair shouted as Gragonith was engulfed by the flames of its own attack. Her dragon let out its last roar as it was consumed by a fiery explosion, causing Blair to shield herself by crossing her arms over her face. A moment later, she slowly lowered them to see her field completely empty of life.

"I told you to make your move good and yet you still fell short. Just face it Blair…You won't be able to beat me." Chazz stated as he crossed his arms, giving himself the high and mighty appearance that he was looking for, but Blair wasn't down and out just yet.

"And you're still just as full of yourself as ever Chazz!" She yelled as she waved her own arm over her face-down. "I activate the Trap, Glorious Illusion!" Blair shouted as the card flipped face-up on the field.

**Glorious Illusion  
Card Type: Continuous Trap  
Effect: Select 1 "Lightsworn" monster from your Graveyard and Special Summon it in Attack Position. During each of your End Phases, send the top 2 cards of your Deck to the Graveyard. When this card is removed from the field, destroy that monster. When that monster is removed from the field, destroy this card.**

Chazz could only stare at his Obelisk girlfriend as she began to explain her Trap Card. "Glorious Illusion is a Trap Card that lets me Special Summon one of my Lightsworn monsters in my graveyard to the field. And I bet you know which one I'm bringing back!" She explained as she raised her hand in the air, as the monster she chose came bursting out the ground and took flight. "Come on back, Gragonith, Lightsworn Dragon!"

Gragonith roared as it landed slightly beside Blair, sending a dark glare at the person who destroyed it a moment or two ago. "Grrr…." Chazz growled as he noticed the dragon's attack and defense points went up again, due to its Special Ability.

"Looks like I'm still in this duel, huh Chazz?" She asked, only to get a dark glare from him. "Don't count me out just yet. Now, since I can't do anything else, I'll go ahead and end my turn. And remember what I said before about my Lightsworns and their Special Ability that activates during my End Phase? My dragon's ability makes me send the top three cards from my deck to my graveyard." She said, as she took three cards from the top of her deck and sent them to the grave. "Oh, and let's not forget about Glorious Illusion. Its other effect also makes me send two cards to the grave." She added as she drew another two cards from the top of her deck and repeated the same action as before.

"Hmm, let's see." Blair began to say with a smirk on her face as she counted her fingers, making Chazz stare at her confused. "I had three Lightsworn monsters before. Now I have six." Blair finished, sending Chazz a sly smirk as he gritted his teeth and glared at his Obelisk girlfriend.

"Grrr…" Chazz growled, looking at the dragon beside Blair.

"Looks like my dragon just became stronger than yours." Blair finished as Gragonith's attack points didn't stop until they hit 3800. Gragonith's horn glowed proudly as it let out a roar and focused on Light End Dragon.

**Chazz  
LP – 4000  
Cards in hand – 3  
Monsters on the field – 2  
Top Runner – ATK/1100 DEF/800  
Light End Dragon – ATK/3200 DEF/2100  
Face-Down Cards on the field – 0  
Spell Cards on the field – 0  
****Trap Cards on the field – 1  
Call of the Haunted (Continuous)  
Cards in the Graveyard – 2  
Mirror Force (Trap Card)  
Ancient Dragon (Monster Card)  
Cards Out of Play – 0  
Field Spell – 0 **

**Blair  
LP – 4000  
Cards in hand – 3  
Monsters on the field – 1  
Gragonith, Lightsworn Dragon – ATK/3800 DEF/3400  
Face-Down Cards on the field – 0  
Spell Cards on the field – 0  
Trap Cards on the field – 2  
Glorious Illusion (Continuous Trap)  
Lightsworn Barrier (Continuous Trap)  
Cards in the Graveyard – 10  
Aurkus, Lightsworn Druid (Monster Card)  
9 Unknown Cards  
Cards Out of Play – 0  
Field Spell – 0**

With both Light-attributed dragons having a stare down, Chazz stared at Blair for a moment and then slowly lowered his head and started to chuckle.

"Huh…What's so funny Chazz?" She asked as she looked at Chazz with confusion written all over her face.

Chazz couldn't help but smirk as he pointed towards Blair. "You are…Heheh…You don't get it, do you? You actually think that just because you made a good move or two, you might be getting somewhere in this duel?" Chazz began, making Blair look at him with wide eyes. "You think you could actually win against me? Let's face it Blair. Out of the entire gang, you're the weakest one. Heck, even little Syrus is stronger than you." He remarked, closing his eyes, not knowing that what he just said, made an impact on Blair.

Blair was beyond shock at what Chazz just told her. She was the weakest one? He thought of her as the weakest of their friends? Blair couldn't believe it. Is that what her boyfriend thought of her? Did he actually see her as nothing more than a weak person to toss to the side for power? His comment alone made the Lightsworn duelist want to break down and cry, but she knew she couldn't, not now.

"Cha…Chazz…" She said sadly to herself.

Reopening his eyes to glare at Blair, Chazz continued on with his onslaught. "You keep saying that you want me to understand… Understand what Blair? Understand how to live your life as a weakling! I am not going to let you drag me into your level of weakness Blair!" He added as he drew a card to start his turn. "My turn and I summon Axe Dragonute in attack mode!" He shouted, placing the card he drew on his Duel Disk as a white light shined beside Top Runner before it vanished, revealing a dark-looking dragon with black and purple scales and armor, holding a large, double-bladed axe.

**Axe Dragonute  
Card-Type: Effect Monster  
Attribute: Dark | Level: 4  
Type: Dragon  
ATK: 2000 | DEF: 1200  
Description: If this card attacks, change it to Defense Position at the end of the Damage Step.**

"And that's just the beginning, Blair. You're gonna see why someone as weak as you will never understand me." Chazz assured as he pointed to his low level monsters. "Now I tune the Level 4 Axe Dragonute with the Level 4 Tuner, Top Runner!" He shouted. Just like before, Top Runner jumped into the air, turning itself into four Synchro rings while Axe Dragonute jumped in between those rings as its body became four light green stars.

"As light grows stronger, the darkness unleashes a new terror! One side of chaos has now been unleashed! Synchro Summon! Arise, Dark End Dragon!" He chanted as the Synchro Summoning ritual was complete. Suddenly, black lightning struck the ground where the two monsters once stood, and from the lightning emerged the dark counterpart of Light End Dragon, Dark End Dragon.

**Dark End Dragon  
Card-Type: Synchro/Effect Monster  
Attribute: Dark | Level: 8  
Type: Dragon  
ATK: 2600 | DEF: 2100  
Description: 1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner DARK monsters  
Once per turn: You can target 1 monster your opponent controls; this card loses 500 ATK and DEF, and you send that target to the Graveyard.**

Unlike Light End Dragon, Dark End Dragon was a demonic, black dragon with a slightly dark purple underbelly and wings. It didn't have a snake-like body. Instead, it had two large, cylinder horns extended out of the sides of its face and a blue orb in the middle of its head. Its upper body portion had a grinning face, with teeth fully exposed and yellow eyes and a red orb right in the middle of it. On each of its hands were two very sharp claws and its tail was equipped with a pincer-like tip.

Blair looked at the new Synchro dragon Chazz just summoned, but her eyes expressed hurt and sadness. Chazz, meanwhile, hasn't taken noticed and still continued with his turn. "And I'm not done yet Blair. I'm going to show you what true power is and why weak duelists like you should stay out my way." Chazz stated as Blair looked at him with a worry, but not because of what he was going to bring out, but she was more worried about where his heart was in this duel. Was it really on the side of power and power alone or was it still with her?

Chazz smirked at her, as he pointed to both his dragons. "I remove both Light End and Dark End Dragon from play!" Chazz said as both Light End and Dark End Dragon gave their final roars before vanishing into orbs of light and darkness, which fused together like the yin-yang symbol. Suddenly, white and black lightning shot out of the large chaos orb, striking everywhere on the field except the duelists themselves as a large, apparent dragon-like figure formed within the confines of the orb. "Light and darkness! When the two become one, chaos has been unleashed! Show yourself, Chaos End Dragon!" He shouted as the dragon he called forth roared before its head emerged, and then suddenly another head came out, also roaring as it made its appearance.

The dragon was that of a two-headed dragon, one head representing darkness, the other light. Both heads were blunt and slightly round with white beady eyes. Their mouth was full of sharp, pale yellow teeth, and blue tongues while their lower jaws were elongated with a blunt protrusion pointing downward. Yet, each head had different colored scales. The dark dragon had purple scales on top of its head, with black, midnight scales running from its lower jaw and majority of its neck. The light dragon had blue scales on top of its head, with white, illuminating scales running from its lower jaw and majority of its neck. The rest of the body had a mixture of purple and blue scales. Its wings were also different in color: one was entirely purple (representing the dark half) and the other was entirely blue (representing the light half). Their long, whip-like tail was split towards the tip, giving it another distinct feature other than its heads.

Blair's eyes widen in horror at the two-headed chaos dragon loomed over the field, casting a large shadow over her and Chazz. She couldn't draw out the words that explained the fear that she was feeling right now, coming from this dragon alone. "Wha…Wha…What the hell is that?" Blair managed to spurt out as she took a step back away from the colossal dragon as its two head let out a roar in unison.

"This is true power!" Chazz exclaimed as he looked at Blair with a crazed look in his eyes. "This is the power that will take down Rakaia and Jaden! And then there will be no one left who can challenge me! I'll be the strongest duelist that has ever lived!" Chazz continued on, the crazed look still there in his eyes and now on his face as he soon began to laugh crazily.

Blair could only watch the love of her life laugh maniacally as his dragon of Chaos set its sight on her, waiting to take a bite out of her Life Points.

**[In front of Industrial Illusions]**

Standing on the top of a roof a few buildings away from Industrial Illusions was Xavier and a few members of his family: Nathanial, Paulo and Dominic. They scouted the area, but mainly kept their sights set on the domain and empire that belonged to Maximillion Pegasus, the creator of the game of Duel Monsters.

"I got to say that man sure knows how to live." Dominic stated as he pushed his glasses up on his face and smirked at the extravagant building they were staring at. "Think he'll welcome us with open arms, Xavier?" The young man added as he turned his head towards Xavier, who kept his eyes firm and locked on Pegasus's empire.

"Whether he does or not, remember you are to act on your best behavior. We were not instructed to engage in a battle with Pegasus." Xavier replied as Nathanial turned his head away from the scene and crossed his arms with somewhat of an attitude. Without turning his head to Nathanial, Xavier spoke up. "Is that understood, Nathanial?" He asked in an orderly tone, causing the said boy to glance back over to him.

"Yea…Whatever." Nathanial replied, sending a glare to Xavier's back before he looked away.

"You guys can go on in without me." Paulo spoke up suddenly, causing the three members to direct their attention towards him. "I have no interest in talking with that man. He's just not my type." He stated as he pulled a rose out of the front pocket of his shirt and brought it to his face. "I have more important things to do than to have a conference chat with the great Maximillion Pegasus." He finished as Xavier's right eyebrow raised slightly.

"Paulo…" Xavier was about to say, but Paulo cut him off.

"I'm sorry Xavier, but you of all people should know me by now. I'm an adventurous spirit. I want to explore the beautiful world outside of that hellish prison our masters call a castle." Paulo said as he sniffed his rose and then pulled it away from his face. "You see Xavier. This is my calling, my passion. This is worth more than some silly mission." Paulo finished and before he had the chance to speak again, Xavier spoke up.

"Paulo, have you forgotten the masters' rule for disobeying their orders?" Xavier stated as he gave Paulo a stern look. "You have your loyalty to uphold. Have you forgotten that it was the masters that freed us from the sealed prison we were placed in 6000 years ago?" Xavier reminded.

"I already know that Xavier." Paulo replied. "I know it was the masters that freed us. I am grateful for that. But still, it's been so long since I actually had the chance to leave that island and roam around to see how time has passed us by. You can't seriously think that I'm just going to pass this opportunity now, do you?" Paulo asked as he slowly lowered his hand to his side, with the flower still in it.

Xavier continued to glare at Paulo. "Paulo, you will cease this nonsense and follow orders as you were told." Xavier commanded, but Paulo turned his head to the side and stared at the open scenery California had to offer.

He saw the ocean water splashing along the beach, wave after wave, as it sparkled under the sun, while the clouds gently floated in the sky, not showing any signs of terrible weather ahead. There was a light sea breeze that blew passed the four, sending the scent of the beach. Taking in the scent, Paulo took in a deep breath and let out a relaxing sigh.

"Oh Xavier, lighten up. If you weren't so uptight, then you could see the beauty that has passed us for so long." Paulo continued on.

"Grrr…Paulo." Xavier growled, but Paulo turned his back towards the group and lifted his right hand up calmly, as if he was signaling them that he was leaving.

"Well I'm off." Paulo stated as he walked towards the edge of the roof. "You guys have a fun talk to Pegasus without me." Paulo finished as he lifted one foot off the ledge.

"Paulo, do not abandon this mission!" Xavier stated sternly, but Paulo didn't look back. He pushed forward and walked off the building, disappearing out of sight as soon as he hit the ground.

"And just like that he's gone." Dominic stated with a smirk.

Frustration took over Xavier's face. Without a second thought, he turned his attention back towards Industrial Illusions. "We will still carry on with the mission, with or without Paulo." Xavier stated as Nathanial turned his head towards Xavier, glaring darker than before as he stepped towards him.

"You can't be serious!" Nathanial shouted as Xavier turned his head towards him. "Are you just going to let him leave Xavier!"

"He's already made his decision, Nathanial." Xavier replied, raising his voice slightly. "There's nothing we can do about it. He'll just have to deal with his punishment when we get back to the castle." The leader of the family finished as he turned his head back towards Pegasus's domain.

"So you're just going to let him walk? What kind of leader are you Xavier?" Nathanial continued to yell at Xavier as he was showing the frustration of what he feels was Xavier's lack of leadership. "If I was the leader, I would made him stay for this mission! I wouldn't have let him just go on his merry way because he wants to go sight-seeing!" Nathanial shouted in anger and annoyance as Xavier narrowed his eyes at him for the comment that he made.

"Nathanial, accept the ranking that the masters gave you and let it be." Xavier retaliated as Nathanial's anger continued to grow.

"Accept my ranking! The masters made a mistake making you the leader of my family! It should have been me! I'm better than you Xavier and I refuse to listen to someone who can't even keep his own family in line." Nathanial finished angrily as he turned his back towards Xavier and began to walk off as well.

"Nathanial!" Xavier called out from behind him. "You are out of line! We came here with a job to do! The masters ordered us!" He shouted back, causing Nathanial to turn his head towards him. "You know as good as I do, that I didn't pick the ranks, Nathanial. So quit whining and accept your position and support me on this mission!" Xavier commented as Nathanial's eyes slightly widen at what was just said.

"Bad choice of words." Dominic cut in as he shook his head slightly as Nathanial turned to face Xavier.

"Let's get one thing straight, I don't have to accept anything! Not from you or the masters! If you want to do this mission so badly, then do it on your own!" Nathanial shouted back, pointing at Xavier. "If it was me, I wouldn't need help on any of my missions. That just goes to show you how much stronger I am than you." Nathanial ended as he turned his back towards Xavier and stepped towards the edge of the building.

"I'm out of here." He finished as he leaped off the roof, without so much of a glance back at Xavier.

"Grrr…That childish fool." Xavier growled as he gritted his teeth at the situation.

"Well…Guess there's nothing else to do, but follow him." Dominic spoke up, causing Xavier to look at him.

"You're abandoning the mission as well." Xavier said as he looked at Dominic, who pushed his glasses up on his face again.

"Don't look at it as abandoning the mission. Think of it has me being a babysitter to Nathanial. You know with that hot temper of his, he could get into a world of trouble and who knows how much stress that will put on the masters." Dominic explained as he turned his back towards Xavier as well, indicating that he was getting ready to leave.

He took a couple of steps towards the edge of the roof and glanced back at Xavier. "I'm pretty sure you don't want that, do you?" Dominic asked as Xavier couldn't help, but nod his head at sense that Dominic was showing.

"Fine, I will handle this mission on my own. Be back at the castle as soon as possible. We cannot afford any mishaps and make sure you find Paulo as well." Xavier ordered as Dominic turned his head back towards the scenery, and slightly threw his hand up, indicating that he understood.

"See ya." Dominic gave his last words, before he quickly ran down the side of the building without being seen and quickly vanished, leaving Xavier to stare at the building that Maximillion Pegasus resided.

"So it's just going to be me and you Pegasus." Xavier spoke to himself as he continued to stare at the monumental size structure that stood before him. His eyes narrowed as another gentle breeze blew past him, blowing his back gently along with his long white trench coat. "The time is now." Xavier assured himself as he stepped towards the edge of the roof, with his eyes still locked on the building. "I will not fail." He ended darkly as he closed his eyes and stepped off the building, vanishing instantly.

**[Back to Chazz and Blair's Duel]**

Chaos End Dragon roared and growled, sending echoes of its emergence to the world around. "This is true power!" Chazz shouted, as a crazed look took over his face, making Blair worry greatly about his mental state. "This is the power that will take down Rakaia and Jaden! And then there will be no one left who can challenge me! I'll be the strongest duelist that has ever lived!" He started to laugh almost like if he was berserk with the thought of power.

"Chazz…" Blair couldn't help but feel sorry for her boyfriend. This wasn't the same Chazz she had come to love. This Chazz was different. He was power-hungry and ready to throw everything that was dear to him to the side in his illusionary quest for power.

**Chaos End Dragon  
Card-Type: Fusion/Effect Monster  
Attribute: Dark | Level: 10  
Type: Dragon  
ATK: 3500 | DEF: 2600  
Description: 1 DARK Dragon-Type Synchro monster + 1 LIGHT Dragon-Type Synchro monster  
This card can only be Special Summoned by Fusion Summon (from the Extra Deck) by removing the Fusion Material Monsters from play. While this card is face-up on your field, this card's Attribute is also treated as LIGHT. This card cannot attack during the same turn when you activated this card's effect: Once per turn, you can remove from play 1 of the following monsters from your Graveyard to activate the appropriate effect: • LIGHT monster: Negate the effect of a face-up Spell, Trap, or Effect Monster. (You can activate this effect during either player's turn.) • DARK monster: Remove from play 1 face-up monster from your opponent's field.**

"Chazz…" She repeated before she shut her eyes and screamed at the top of her lungs. "You're insane Chazz!"

Chaos End Dragon lowered its two heads to glare at Blair as Chazz stopped laughing maniacally and stared at Blair after her outburst. "Insane? No Blair I'm not insane! I'm done with people telling I'm not as good as Jaden or Rakaia! I'm done with people like you who see me as a second-rate duelist!" He shouted, glaring at Blair.

Blair gritted her teeth and angrily glared back at Chazz. "Dammit Chazz! You don't get it, do you? No one sees that way! I don't see you that way! Chazz please!" She urged but Chazz shook his head in defiance.

"Shut it Blair!" Chazz retorted as he glanced at his Chaos End Dragon and then at Blair. "I activate my Chaos End Dragon's Special Ability!" He shouted, raising a hand straight in the air, as his two-headed dragon roared behind him. "Once per turn, I can remove a Dark monster in my graveyard from play to do the same thing to a monster you have!" He stated as a smirk appeared across his face when he saw Blair's eyes widened. "So by removing Axe Dragonute in my Graveyard, I remove your so called pathetic excuse of a dragon! Chaos End Dragon! Darkness Vortex!" He pointed to Blair's Gragonith, Lightsworn Dragon as the spirit of Axe Dragonute appeared in front of the dark head of Chaos End Dragon, who opened its mouth wide, absorbing the spirit of the removed monster. Chaos End Dragon pointed its dark head at the Lightsworn dragon and unleashed a powerful vortex of black energy at its target, completely vaporizing the dragon from the field.

Blair couldn't help, but shield her eyes with her arms from the destruction that occurred on the field. "No Gragonith!" Blair shouted immediately as she unshielded her eyes to see that her dragon was gone, removed thanks to Chaos End Dragon's effect. "Dammit…" Blair cursed under her breath, realizing that she was left defenseless and at the mercy of a powerful dragon, looming over her.

Chazz laughed maniacally. "See Blair? You see the power my dragon has! It will crush the likes of Jaden and Rakaia and everyone else who dares to stand in my way!" He shouted. "And what you just saw is not even the half of it! See, Chaos End Dragon's Special Ability allows me to either remove a Light or Dark attributed monsters from my graveyard and by doing so, I can activate one of two different effects that can turn the whole duel around, just like what I did now." He smirked as he crossed his arms. "So you see Blair, it's over. With this power by my side, you don't stand a chance against me!" Chazz retorted, making Blair look at him.

"It's not over yet, Chazz! And I won't stop until I get you to see why you're wrong!" Blair shouted as she pointed towards him.

Chazz just shook his head at her comment. "Still as naïve as ever, Blair. Oh well. I guess I'm going to have to wait until next turn to destroy you Blair." When Blair looked at him confused, Chazz chuckled and spoke again. "Chaos End Dragon can't attack the turn I activates its Special Ability, so you just lucked out. But that doesn't matter because next turn...You're done." He finished, making Blair gulp at his comment as he picked up a card from his hand and set it on his Duel Disk. "I play one card face-down and end my turn. Now make your move." Chazz commanded, sending a glare at her.

**Chazz  
LP – 4000  
Cards in hand – 2  
Monsters on the field – 1  
Chaos End Dragon – ATK/3500 DEF/2600  
Face-Down Cards on the field – 1  
Spell Cards on the field – 0  
Trap Cards on the field – 0  
Cards in the Graveyard – 4  
Call of the Haunted (Trap Card)  
Top Runner (Monster Card)  
Mirror Force (Trap Card)  
Ancient Dragon (Monster Card)  
Cards Out of Play – 3  
Light End Dragon (Monster Card)  
Dark End Dragon (Monster Card)  
Axe Dragonute (Monster Card)  
Field Spell – 0 **

**Blair  
LP – 4000  
Cards in hand – 3  
Monsters on the field – 0  
Face-Down Cards on the field – 0  
Spell Cards on the field – 0  
Trap Cards on the field – 1  
Lightsworn Barrier (Continuous)  
Cards in the Graveyard – 11  
Glorious Illusion (Trap Card)  
Aurkus, Lightsworn Druid (Monster Card)  
9 Unknown Cards  
Cards Out of Play – 1  
Gragonith, Lightsworn Dragon  
Field Spell – 0**

Blair placed her hand on top of her deck and closed her eyes shut. She bit her lip as she reopened her eyes and looked at her deck. _"Please let me get something good. Please let me get something good_." Blair thought to herself, praying that her deck would come through for her. She drew a card from her deck and looked at it immediately as a smile of relief appeared on her face at what she drew. _"Thank goodness."_ She breathed a sigh of relief as she looked at Chazz again, with the same smile still on her face.

"Huh? What are you smiling at Blair?" Chazz asked with slight confusion on his face. But the confusion wasn't there for long until he held a smile on his face. "Don't tell me you realize that this is your last turn and that you're about to be beaten?" He stated, not knowing what Blair had just drew from her deck.

"Let's just say I'm about to make a comeback, Chazz." Blair returned, still smiling while Chazz looked at her confused. "Let me explain why." She added as an ominous white light shined around, causing gusts of wind swirled around her. "See, if I have 4 or more Lightsworn monsters in my graveyard, I can Special Summon one of my strongest monsters in my entire deck! Judgment Dragon!" Blair shouted, lifting the card in her hand into the air as it glowed brightly.

Chazz growled as the gusts of wind intensified around Blair, causing her hair sway upwards. Suddenly, a massive, shadow figure shot straight into the sky from behind Blair, making the Armed Dragon duelist take a step back and look at the monster. The winds around Blair died down as a large, grey furry dragon with red, sharp claws, hovered over its duelist. It growled deeply as its golden yellow eyes locked onto Chazz and his larger Chaos End Dragon.

**Judgment Dragon  
Card-Type: Effect Monster  
Attribute: Light | Level: 8  
Type: Dragon  
ATK: 3000 | DEF: 2600  
Description: This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except by having 4 or more "Lightsworn" monsters with different names in your Graveyard. You can pay 1000 Life Points to destroy all other cards on the field. During each of your End Phases, send the top 4 cards of your Deck to the Graveyard.**

Chazz gritted his teeth as Blair's Judgment Dragon stood still in mid-air, flapping its wings a few times before he decided to speak up. "Hmph. So what? It's nothing impressive." Chazz remarked as Blair continued to smirk at him.

"You think so now, but wait until you see this." Blair assured as she pointed towards Judgment Dragon, who roared loudly. "I activate Judgment Dragon's Special Ability! By giving up 1000 of my Life Points, he can destroy every card on the field except himself!" She explained as her Life Points started to drop, but then suddenly, a smirk appeared on Chazz's face.

"Not a smart move Blair." Chazz stated, waving his hand over his face-down card. "I activate the Trap, Fiendish Chains!" He shouted as the card flipped face-up on the field and as it did, black chains shot out of the card and wrapped themselves around Judgment Dragon's neck, body and wings, binding it from even moving as it struggled to break free.

**Fiendish Chain  
Card Type: Continuous Trap  
Effect: Select 1 face-up Effect Monster on the field. Its effect(s) is negated, and it cannot attack. If it is destroyed, destroy this card.**

"Judgment Dragon!" Blair shouted as the chains held down her dragon, who roared and tried to remove the chains off its body with its teeth and claws. "What the hell did you do?" Blair shouted as she glared at Chazz, who continued to smirk at her.

"Don't worry Blair. Your dragon is just fine. He's just a little tied up at the moment." Chazz replied, gesturing his Trap Card. "You see, Fiendish Chain negates your Dragon's Special Ability. Also your Dragon cannot attack, but since it has 500 attack points weaker than my monster, it wouldn't do any good. So let's face it, Blair. Your dragon is just on the field for show." Chazz finished as Blair gritted her teeth and then look towards her Dragon, who was still trying to get out from the chains.

"_Dammit._" The Lightsworn duelist thought as she looked up at her signature monster. _"Don't worry Judgment Dragon, I'll get you out of those chains…somehow." _She said to herself as she looked back at Chazz.

"I end my turn. And with that, Judgment Dragon's Special Ability activates. Just like the other Lightsworn monsters, I have to send four cards at the top of my deck to the Graveyard." She explained as she did just that, sending four cards to her Graveyard.

"Here's a little surprise." Blair continued as Chazz narrowed his gaze. "I Special Summon Wulf, Lightsworn Beast in defense mode!" She shouted as a white light shined on her right side, revealing a monster that appeared to be that of white, bipedal, white/gold armored wolf, carrying a large axe staff with one hand and a three clawed gauntlet in its other hand.

**Wulf, Lightsworn Beast  
Card-Type: Effect Monster  
Attribute: Light | Level: 4  
Type: Beast-Warrior  
ATK: 2100 | DEF: 300  
Description: Cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. When this card is sent from your Deck to the Graveyard: Special Summon it.**

Wulf howled as it grabbed its staff and held it in front of it in a defensive manner. "See, Wulf's Special Ability allows me to Special Summon him from the graveyard if he was sent there from my deck." Blair added.

**Chazz  
LP – 4000  
Cards in hand – 2  
Monsters on the field – 1  
Chaos End Dragon – ATK/3500 DEF/2600  
Face-Down Cards on the field – 0  
Spell Cards on the field – 0  
Trap Cards on the field – 1  
Fiendish Chain  
Cards in the Graveyard – 4  
Call of the Haunted (Trap Card)  
****Top Runner (Monster Card)  
Mirror Force (Trap Card)  
Ancient Dragon (Monster Card)  
Cards Out of Play – 3  
Light End Dragon (Monster Card)  
Dark End Dragon (Monster Card)  
Axe Dragonute (Monster Card)  
Field Spell – 0 **

**Blair  
LP – 3000  
Cards in hand – 3  
Monsters on the field – 2  
Judgment Dragon – ATK/3000 DEF/2600  
Wulf, Lightsworn Beast – ATK/2100 DEF/300  
Face-Down Cards on the field – 0  
Spell Cards on the field – 0  
Trap Cards on the field – 1  
Lightsworn Barrier (Continuous Trap)  
Cards in the Graveyard – 14  
Glorious Illusion (Trap Card)  
Aurkus, Lightsworn Druid (Monster Card)  
12 Unknown Cards  
Cards Out of Play – 1  
Gragonith, Lightsworn Dragon  
Field Spell – 0**

"I don't care so long as it's my turn." Chazz spat as he drew a card from his deck, placing it among the other cards he held.

He then pointed at Judgment Dragon on the opposite side of the field as Chaos End Dragon responded to the gesture with dark growls. "Chaos End Dragon! Attack Judgment Dragon with Chaos Distortion! Obliterate it off the field!" Chazz commanded as both heads reared back slightly, with their mouths completely wide open as they charged up their attacks. Respectively, both heads fired two beams, composed light and darkness energy, towards the mightiest of Lightsworn monsters. As they fired their attacks, it became clear that it wasn't going to be two separate attacks. Instead, the two beams combined into one, large chaotic black hyper beam with white lightning tracing the attack as it made an impact on Judgment Dragon with a devastating explosion, eradicating the dragon off the field.

"Judgment Dragon no!" Blair cried, as her monster was destroyed right before her, making her shield her eyes from the smoke and dust that was created. After the smoke and dust cleared, she angrily looked back at Chazz, who was content with what he had done, even though he only dealt 500 points of damage to Blair's Life Points.

"Face it Blair, it's over." Chazz stated as he crossed his arms again.

"No it's not!" Blair shot back in anger as Chazz raised his eyebrow at her outburst. "This is brutality! Do you honestly think Jaden or Rakaia would play the same way? This isn't right and you know it!" She screamed at him.

Chazz scoffed, looking away from Blair. "Who cares how they play? I only care if those two are below me. I told you Blair, I'm the best and I will no longer play second-rate to those two bastards." Chazz argued back as he looked back at Blair and smirked. "Now I'll do you a favor and end my turn, so you can have your last turn to try and attempt to beat me." He finished as Blair gritted her teeth at the treatment he was giving her.

**Chazz  
LP – 4000  
Cards in hand – 3  
Monsters on the field – 1  
Chaos End Dragon – ATK/3500 DEF/2600  
Face-Down Cards on the field – 0  
Spell Cards on the field – 0  
Trap Cards on the field – 0  
Cards in the Graveyard – 5  
Fiendish Chain (Trap Card)  
Call of the Haunted (Trap Card)  
Top Runner (Monster Card)  
Mirror Force (Trap Card)  
Ancient Dragon (Monster Card)  
Cards Out of Play – 3  
Light End Dragon (Monster Card)  
Dark End Dragon (Monster Card)  
Axe Dragonute (Monster Card)  
Field Spell – 0 **

**Blair  
LP – 2500  
Cards in hand – 3  
Monsters on the field – 1  
Wulf, Lightsworn Beast – ATK/2100 DEF/300  
Face-Down Cards on the field – 0  
Spell Cards on the field – 0  
Trap Cards on the field – 1  
Lightsworn Barrier (Continuous)  
Cards in the Graveyard – 15  
Judgment Dragon (Monster Card)  
Glorious Illusion (Trap Card)  
Aurkus, Lightsworn Druid (Monster Card)  
12 Unknown Cards  
Cards Out of Play – 1  
Gragonith, Lightsworn Dragon  
Field Spell – 0**

Blair sighed as she placed her hand on top of her deck and drew a card. "Chazz, I really don't know why you're like this…" She said softly, downcasting her eyes to look at the ground.

She then looked at her hand, glancing at each of the cards she held as she tried to come up with some way to get the upper hand on Chazz. _"I have to make this move count…or else… I won't ever get through to him." _Blair told herself mentally as she picked a card in her hand and placed it on her Duel Disk.

"First, I'll play the Spell, Light of Redemption!" She shouted as the card appeared in front of her.

**Light of Redemption  
Card Type: Normal Spell  
Effect: Pay 800 Life Points. Add 1 of your removed from play LIGHT monster to your hand.**

"Let me explain what this Spell does. By paying 800 Life Points, I can bring back a Light-attributed monster that was removed from play and add it to my hand. The card I bring back is my Gragonith, Lightsworn Dragon!" She explained as a card materialized in her hand and settled with the other cards she held. "Next, I tribute Wulf, Lightsworn Beast to bring out Gragonith, Lightsworn Dragon!" She shouted as her wolf Lightsworn howled before dematerializing into nothing but particles while a white light shot up on the field. Suddenly, a white-scaled, yellow-mane dragon with armor and a horn on its armored head appeared, roaring as if it was happy to be back.

"So you managed to bring out that worthless excuse of a monster? It won't make much of a difference, you–" Chazz began but Blair cut him off, not giving him the chance to finish.

"SHUT UP ALREADY!" She screamed at the top of her lungs, causing Chazz to be taken back from her sudden outburst. "I had it with you criticizing me or calling me weak throughout this whole duel! I had it Chazz! It's damn annoying! Now just shut the hell up and let me finish!"

Chazz growled as Blair pointed to Gragonith, Lightsworn Dragon. "I think you remember Gragonith's Special Ability, don't you Chazz? He gains 300 attack and defense points for every Lightsworn monster in my grave. I counted 8 Lightsworn monsters, meaning he gets 2400 attack and defense points." She smirked as her dragon reared on its hind quarters, spread its wings and roared as it grew more powerful than before.

"Grrr….That thing is really starting to annoy me." Chazz started to say.

"Yea just like someone's attitude I know." Blair shot back, sending a glare to her boyfriend, who returned it back.

"Whatever…" Chazz muttered as he waved his hand to gesture at Chaos End Dragon that was looming over him, eyeing its prey. "You still won't beat me. I told you that this is the power that will beat Rakaia and Jaden and to prove it, I activate Chaos End Dragon's Special Ability!" He shouted as Blair gritted her teeth in response, but he noticed her expression and smirked. "Oh don't worry Blair, I'm not going to take away your hopeless dragon again. Instead, by removing a Light-attributed monster in my graveyard, I'll just negate your dragon's Special Ability and render it completely worthless to you! I remove Ancient Dragon from play!" He shouted as the spirit of Ancient Dragon appeared in front of the Light head of Chaos End Dragon and was absorbed immediately when the head opened its mouth. As it did, it breathed a white vapor as it angled its head towards Gragonith.

"Chaos End Dragon! Show her why her dragon is nothing but a sad excuse of a weakling! Go, Shining Vapor!" The Light head of Chaos End Dragon fired a breath of white vapor gas at Gragonith, causing a huge vapor cloud to form and obscure the field.

Blair coughed a bit as she tried to wave the vapor away from her and get a better view of what happened. She suddenly looked up as she heard a weak growl coming from within the vapor and to her surprise, it was her dragon, Gragonith. As the vapor cleared, it was obvious that Gragonith's attack and defense points went back to their original numbers.

"You have nothing left, Blair. Your chance to actually beat me is gone. There's no hope for you." Chazz said, closing his eyes and smirking proudly as he crossed his arms once more.

He was right. What is Blair to do? Gragonith was her chance to get rid of Chaos End Dragon…Or was it?

Blair smiled to herself. "I can't believe it." She said suddenly, causing Chazz to open his eyes suddenly and uncross his arms as he looked at her baffled.

"What are you talking about?" He asked bewildered.

"What I'm talking about Chazz is my chance to finally knock some sense into you." She grabbed another card from her hand and activated it immediately. "I play another Spell known as Monster Reincarnation!"

**Monster Reincarnation  
Card Type: Normal Spell  
Effect: Discard 1 card. Add 1 Monster Card from your Graveyard to your hand.**

The card appeared as Blair explained her Spell. "By sending a card from my hand to the grave, I can add a Monster Card to my hand!" She explained as she sent a card from her hand to the Graveyard. "And I think you know who I'm bringing back." She said with a small smirk as a Monster Card shot out of the Graveyard slot, allowing her to grab it. Chazz stared at her wide-eyed as Blair lifted her card up into the air. "And thanks to all the Lightsworn monsters in my graveyard, I can Special Summon him right away! Welcome back, Judgment Dragon!" She shouted as her card glowed brightly, making the kind of entrance as before, when Judgment Dragon first appeared.

Suddenly, Judgment Dragon roared back to life, without those fiendish chains that were on him from before as he stood right behind Blair and Gragonith. "By giving up 1000 of my Life Points, I can destroy every card on the field except for Judgment Dragon!" She pointed to Chazz's Chaos End Dragon. "Since your dragon over there can only activate his ability once per turn, and since you used it to negate Gragonith's Special Ability, you left yourself wide open to Judgment Dragon's Special Ability." Blair smirked, making Chazz to look at her wide-eyed. "See Chazz, you overused your Dragon's Special Ability without realizing what could happen if someone realizes its flaws. Chaos End Dragon is a strong dragon, but his Special Ability can backfire, especially since it can't attack after using its ability."

Chazz was taken back by her words. She spoke similar to how Rakaia did when Chazz lost his duel to the Dragon Duelist. His thoughts immediately flashbacked to the end of the duel he had with Rakaia. Rakaia chided the Armed Dragon duelist's loss to his disregard and misunderstanding of Light and Darkness Dragon's power and abilities.

"Judgment Dragon, let's try this again! Destroy everything on the field with Light of Judgment!" Blair yelled as Judgment Dragon let off a loud roar, opening his mouth and fire several quick blasts of light at everything he sees other than himself. His first blast destroyed Gragonith, with the next one destroying Blair's Trap, Lightsworn Barrier. When he was done with those two, the grey dragon turned his focus to Chaos End Dragon who roared in defiance. Judgment Dragon cocked his head back a bit, creating more and dense light energy in his mouth. With a flap of his wings, the Lightsworn's mightiest dragon fired a complete light beam straight through the body of Chaos End Dragon.

"Chaos End Dragon!" Chazz shouted in terror as his Chaos End Dragon cried out in agony before being destroyed by the explosion caused by Judgment Dragon's blast. Chazz shielded his eyes from the dust and debris flying everywhere before he glanced up and glared darkly at Blair. "Why you…" Chazz was about to say, but Blair had other plans.

She held one finger and wiggled it side to side, giving Chazz the No gesture. "I would rethink those words, Chazz." Blair interrupted. "Besides I have a turn to finish and Judgment Dragon is ready for a second round. Judgment Dragon!" She shouted, pointing directly at Chazz as her dragon roared in response. "Attack Chazz directly with Blaze of Justice!" Judgment Dragon opened his mouth, aiming it directly at Chazz, as a fiery, white hyper beam formed and without any hesitation or needing to be told twice, the powerful, 3000 Attack Points Dragon fired the fiery blast straight at the Armed Dragon duelist.

"Ah!" Chazz screamed, shielding himself from the flames of the attack that surrounded him at all sides. The flames then disperse suddenly as Chazz fell to one knee, as his Life Points dropped quickly. "Dammit…" He spat as he glanced over at the remaining 1000 Life Points he has.

Blair stared at him for a moment before she decided to speak. "Well I hope that knocked some sense back into you." She stated, hoping she got through to him as Chazz straightened himself up and glared at her, fuming over the fact Blair was reprimanding him much like how Rakaia did a few days ago.

"Go ahead and celebrate, Blair. This duel is far from over!" Chazz shouted angrily as Blair stared at him with wide eyes.

"Chazz…" Blair couldn't believe her ploy to get the Chazz she knew back didn't work. She was so sure that it would work but now, it seems that nothing will get Chazz to stop seeing his way. Blair closed her eyes momentarily and sighed, looking up at Chazz with pleading eyes. "Please Chazz, I'm begging you. Let's just stop this right now. I want the Chazz I know and love back…not this power crazed person that just wants to be better than everyone. That's not what our friendship is about and you know it." Blair pleaded with sadness, but Chazz had enough.

"Shut it Blair! I don't need to hear anything from the likes of you! You think that I'm going to just forget about being a second-rate, weak duelist and be fine and dandy just because you said so! Forget it Blair! I don't need you or anybody else!" Chazz shouted in anger, causing Blair to be taken back.

Blair couldn't hold back the pain she was feeling in her heart. She didn't know how much longer she could keep her composure before it finally cracked.

"Cha…Chazz." Blair uttered sadly, bringing her hand up to her chest and held there for a moment as she fought back tears. "I…I…I end my turn…" Blair managed to say without breaking down into a sob. She then proceeded to draw four cards from her deck and placed them into the graveyard slot of her Duel Disk, due to Judgment Dragon's effect. She also then noticed her deck starting to run low on cards.

**Chazz  
LP – 1000  
Cards in hand – 3  
Monsters on the field – 0  
Face-Down Cards on the field – 0  
Spell Cards on the field – 0  
Trap Cards on the field – 0  
Cards in the Graveyard – 5  
Chaos End Dragon (Monster Card)  
Fiendish Chain (Trap Card)  
Call of the Haunted (Trap Card)  
Top Runner (Monster Card)  
Mirror Force (Trap Card)  
Cards Out of Play – 4  
Ancient Dragon (Monster Card)  
Axe Dragonute (Monster Card)  
Light End Dragon (Monster Card)  
Dark End Dragon (Monster Card)  
Field Spell – 0 **

**Blair  
LP – 700  
Cards in hand – 1  
Monsters on the field – 1  
Judgment Dragon – ATK/3000 DEF/2600  
Face-Down Cards on the field – 0  
Spell Cards on the field – 0  
Trap Cards on the field – 0  
Cards in the Graveyard – 24  
Gragonith, Lightsworn Dragon (Monster Card)  
Lightsworn Barrier (Trap Card)  
Monster Reincarnation (Spell Card)  
Wulf, Lightsworn Beast (Monster Card)  
Light of Redemption (Spell Card)  
Glorious Illusion (Trap Card)  
Aurkus, Lightsworn Druid (Monster Card)  
17 Unknown Cards  
Cards Out of Play – 0  
Field Spell – 0**

"Finally!" Chazz exclaimed, drawing another card from his deck. He proceeded to pick up another card in his hand to activate it. "First, I play the Spell, Monster Reborn!" Chazz shouted.

**Monster Reborn  
Card Type: Normal Spell  
Effect: Select 1 Monster Card from either your or your opponent's Graveyard. Special Summon the selected monster on your side of the field.**

"Heh, even a weak duelist like you, Blair, knows what this card does. But if you don't, allow me to enlighten you on its effect." Chazz stated as Blair looked up at him sadly, still feeling the pain sting her heart. "Monster Reborn lets me choose a monster from the Graveyard and Special Summon it. So guess who I choose to bring back for a second appearance?" Chazz smirked, as he thrust his arm forward.

"That's right, Chaos End Dragon!" Chazz shouted as a chaotic wormhole swirled counterclockwise on the field, sparking powerful gusts of wind that blew all over the field. Suddenly, a mighty roar echoed from the wormhole before a two-headed dragon figure flew out and positioned itself behind its duelist. Chaos End Dragon focused his sights on Blair as he roared maliciously. Chazz smirked once more, before pointing at Judgment Dragon. "Chaos End Dragon, let's finish where we left off! Attack Judgment Dragon again with Chaos Distortion!" He commanded.

Without no hesitation or mercy, Chaos End Dragon unleashed the same, powerful Chaos Hyper beam attack towards Blair's dragon, obliterating it immediately when the attack collided with Judgment Dragon. With a final roar, Judgment Dragon succumbed to defeat in a violent explosion as Blair tried to shield herself from the aftermath, but the explosion knocked the female duelist off her feet and blew her away a few feet as it drained 500 of her remaining Life Points.

"It's over Blair. There's nothing else you can do to save yourself from a shameful defeat. I showed you why I'm the best, why I'm stronger than everyone else, and why weaklings like you can't even comprehend my power." Chazz stated as Blair got back on her feet and looked at him.

With the unbearable pain in her heart, Blair tried to fight back the tears that formed in the corner of her eyes but to no use. Her composure finally came down as she couldn't hold back letting some tears run down her face.

She agreed to duel him in the first place in hopes that she can get through to him. She wanted to show him that no one has ever thought he was a weak, second-rate duelist. She wanted him to see that he was already a great duelist, if not, one of the best duelists Duel Academy had to offer. He didn't need to prove to her that he wasn't weak. She already knew that since the day they got to know each other better. Heck, she even secretly wished for Chazz to beat Rakaia and Jaden in a duel one day, and even if he couldn't, she was still going to be there, cheering him on.

She desperately wanted her Chazz back, not the Chazz she sees standing in front of her, power-hungry and unwilling to see past being the best and strongest duelist. He called her and the deck she was so proud of weak. He even insulted her; unaware that every insult he threw at her broke her heart little by little. He was that consumed with his mad thoughts to better than everyone else to even take in the fact he was hurting her emotionally.

She looked at him, despite the tears clouding her visions, in hopes he can realize quickly how much pain he's causing her, but Chazz was too high up in his throne to even put two and two together. "Hmph." Chazz picked up a card from his hand, glancing at it before he smirked and looked back at Blair. "I play one card face-down and end my turn." He finished as the card appeared on the field in front of him in face-down position.

**Chazz  
LP – 1000  
Cards in hand – 2  
Monsters on the field – 1  
Chaos End Dragon – ATK/3500 DEF/2600  
Face-Down Cards on the field – 1  
Spell Cards on the field – 0  
Trap Cards on the field – 0  
Cards in the Graveyard – 5  
Monster Reborn (Spell Card)  
Fiendish Chain (Trap Card)  
Call of the Haunted (Trap Card)  
Top Runner (Monster Card)  
Mirror Force (Trap Card)  
Cards Out of Play – 4  
Ancient Dragon (Monster Card)  
Axe Dragonute (Monster Card)  
Light End Dragon (Monster Card)  
Dark End Dragon (Monster Card)  
Field Spell – 0 **

**Blair  
LP – 200  
Cards in hand – 1  
Monsters on the field – 0  
Face-down Cards on the field – 0  
Spell Cards on the field – 0  
Trap Cards on the field – 0  
Cards in the Graveyard – 25  
Judgment Dragon (Monster Card)  
Gragonith, Lightsworn Dragon (Monster Card)  
Lightsworn Barrier (Trap Card)  
Monster Reincarnation (Spell Card)  
Wulf, Lightsworn Beast (Monster Card)  
Light of Redemption (Spell Card)  
Glorious Illusion (Trap Card)  
Aurkus, Lightsworn Druid (Monster Card)  
17 Unknown Cards  
Cards Out of Play – 0  
Field Spell – 0**

Blair looked away from him, her eyes shut tight as she slowly wiped the tears off her face with her forearm. She didn't want to continue anymore. She just wanted everything to stop.

"Chazz…I…I…" Blair stammered, but the pain in her heart and the tears on her face prevented her from saying anything else. She knew there was nothing else she could do.

"Hurry up and start your turn Blair!" Chazz shouted, not even realizing that throughout the whole duel, he was taking out his frustration and anger on the one person who wanted to help him.

"I…I…I…" She couldn't take it anymore; she doesn't have the heart or the spirit to duel anymore. She sank to her knees slowly and covered her face with her hands as she sobbed uncontrollably. Her tears streamed down her face faster than before, falling off her cheeks onto the ground.

Watching this, Chazz stared at Blair, baffled to what's going on with her until the sound of her sobs reached his ears. His eyes suddenly widened in shock and regret as he realized what he has done. "Blair…I…" He started to say, trying to sound soothing and apologetic but Blair cut him off with her cries.

"How…_sniff_…How could you..." Blair cried out, barely lifting her head up to even look at him.

"Blair…I'm…I'm sorry…" He tried to apologize, looking at her with regretful and apologetic eyes.

Blair shook her head, still not willing to look straight at him. She spoke again, despite the sobs that engulfed and racked her body. "All…_sniff_…All…I wanted to do…_sniff_…was just show you…that I never thought you were weak…I just wanted you to see it for yourself…_sniff…sniff_…that you didn't have to prove it to anybody!" She cried, making Chazz look down at the ground, his head bowed in shame.

He looked back at her as he spoke up. "Blair…I…I didn't…I mean…"

He was taken back when he saw her tear stricken face as she looked up at him, glaring angrily at him. "If…If this is what you really want…If power really means that much to you…Then…YOU CAN HAVE YOUR DAMN POWER!" Blair yelled at him, tears still falling off her face as she got up from her knees and ran off as fast as she could.

"Wait! Blair!" Chazz shouted after her, extending his arm out, but knew it was pointless as he watch her get further and further away from him. Slowly he brought his arm down by his side and looked down at the ground momentarily before he gritted his teeth and gripped his head with both of his hands. "Argh! I SCREW UP!" He yelled at the sky as he fell onto his own knees and punched the ground in frustration.

He messed up and he knew it.

**[In the Airport at Austin]**

A crowd of airport onlookers, mostly people waiting for their flights to arrive or to depart, looked on as the duel between Alexia and Mya was about to begin. They were still wary and slightly afraid of what the green-hair girl can do, since a few moments ago, she had created ice with her bare hands and was threatening the other girl. They saw the girls pull out five cards from their decks, a trait common in dueling while they glare each other down with great intensity and not willing to back out.

**Mya  
LP – 4000  
Cards in hand – 5  
Monsters on the field – 0  
Face-Down Cards on the field – 0  
Spell Cards on the field – 0  
Trap Cards on the field – 0  
Cards in the Graveyard – 0  
Cards Out of Play – 0  
Field Spell – 0 **

**Alexia  
LP – 4000  
Cards in hand – 5  
Monsters on the field – 0  
Face-Down Cards on the field – 0  
Spell Cards on the field – 0  
Trap Cards on the field – 0  
Cards in the Graveyard – 0  
Cards Out of Play – 0  
Field Spell – 0**

"I'll make the first move." Mya said as she drew another card from the top of her deck and placed it in her hand. "I hope you're ready for you to relive everything that you put me through." She spoke in a threatening voice as she quickly glanced down at her hand to select the first card she'll play.

"I'm ready to beat some sense into you." Alexia remarked as Celeste popped in her head.

"**My Lady."** The Phoenix called out mentally, catching Alexia's attention for a brief moment. "**Please be careful. I do not know how you plan to calm the situation down with just a mere duel, but if anything happens out of your control, I will be here to protect you.**" Celeste said, flapping her wings in Alexia's mind as she eyed Mya through her duelist's vision.

Alexia smiled a bit at Celeste's comment. "_Thanks Celeste, but don't worry. I'm just going to talk to her and see if I can find out what her real problem with me is. I mean, she said I left her, but I don't believe she knows what happened during that time I left. So I'm hoping that somewhere in this duel, she'll actually open up and listen to me._" Alexia finished as Celeste nodded her head at her partner's way of thinking.

"**Aye, I understand My Lady."** Celeste responded back as Alexia went back to focus on Mya, who had one card in her right hand, ready to place it on her duel disk.

"For my first move, I summon to the field, Pilgrim of the Ice Barrier, in attack mode!" Mya shouted as she placed the monster card on her duel disk, causing the summoned monster to appear on the field instantly after a white light formed by its summoning vanished. A male human-like monster appeared, with his hands pressed against each other, while wearing armor through his entire body.

**Pilgrim of the Ice Barrier  
Card-Type: Effect Monster  
Attribute: Water | Level: 4  
Type: Warrior  
ATK: 1500 | DEF: 1000  
Description: This card cannot be destroyed by battle with a monster with 1900 or more ATK.**

"Ice Barrier?" Alexia said, slightly surprised as she viewed the monster that stood before her. "I never heard of a deck like that before." She muttered to herself as a thought ran through her mind. _"Come to think of it, when was the last time I dueled Mya?"_ She thought as Mya continued with her turn, picking another card from her hand.

"Summoning him was just only the beginning Alexia." Mya stated as she placed the card she selected on her Duel Disk. "Next, I activate the Spell, Sacred Ice Giver Dance!" She exclaimed as the card appeared on the field instantly, revealing itself as a female dancer holding a mirror in front of her face, wearing a blue dress.

**Sacred Ice Giver Dance  
Card Type: Quick-play Spell  
Effect: Special Summon 1 "Ice Barrier" Tuner monster from your hand or Deck. During the End Phase this turn, remove from play that monster.**

"I'm pretty sure you're wondering what this little card does." Mya said as she smirked at Alexia, who just stared at her. "Well you see, it's nothing much really. It just allows me to summon an Ice Barrier Tuner monster from my deck to my hand. You know about tuners right Alexia? Or have you been gone so long that you haven't caught on to what has changed around here?" She asked, with a dark frown on her face as Alexia slightly glared at the Ice Barrier duelist for her statement.

"Come on Mya, I just want you to listen to me for a second." Alexia replied, trying to get her childhood friend to listen to what she has to say, but Mya wasn't going to give in that easily.

"And I want you to suffer for the same pain I felt for all these years!" Mya shot back, earning another glare from Alexia. "I find it funny how you want me to hear you out about the mistake you made, but not once did you try to correct it. So tell me Alexia, why should I even give you the chance to speak about the matter huh? What makes you think that I should listen to what you have to say?" She asked questionably as Alexia gritted her teeth in irritation.

Alexia took a deep breath to calm herself down from lashing out at Mya, realizing Mya has become more thick-headed than before and will not listen to reason. She looked at the ground for a moment, but still spoke up, answering Mya calmly. "Because…There's a lot of stuff you don't know." She began, sounding somewhat sadly as a sad expression appeared on her face.

"A lot of stuff I don't know…_Piff_. Please." Mya replied smartly as a card from her deck slipped out for her to grab. "Now if you're done lying to me, I have a move to finish." She placed the card she pulled from her deck on her Duel Disk. "I Special Summon the Tuner monster, Dewdark of the Ice Barrier!" Mya shouted, as a white light appeared on the field right beside her Pilgrim of the Ice Barrier. A male human-shaped figure appeared soon after the light disappeared, wearing maroon colored ninja attire with a purple scarf around his mouth. He was equipped with two ice daggers in both hands and ready for battle.

**Dewdark of the Ice Barrier  
Card-Type: Tuner Monster  
Attribute: Water | Level: 2  
Type: Aqua  
ATK: 1200 | DEF: 800  
Description: If the only face-up monsters you control are Level 2 or lower monsters, this card can attack your opponent directly.**

"Dammit." Alexia cursed under her breath, knowing what's going to come next, despite Mya thinking she doesn't.

"Now let me show you what you've been missing out on." Mya stated as she waved her hand out to her right side of her body. "I'm about to perform a Synchro Summon, Alexia. It's a new way of summoning powerful monsters that will help you understand my pain. I tune my Pilgrim of the Ice Barrier with my Dewdark of the Ice Barrier!" She shouted, while

Alexia couldn't help, but narrow her eyes at Mya. Meanwhile, Mya's monsters began the Synchro Summon ritual, converting Dewdark into two Synchro rings and Pilgrim into 4 light green stars.

"_Great, she's treating me like an outdated traitor or something."_ Alexia thought to herself as Celeste nodded inside her duelist's mind.

"**Aye, it seems that she took your disappearance very hard, My lady."** The phoenix chimed in. **"You cannot blame her for how she feels."** She continued, causing Alexia to look at her Hybrid mentally, with a shock but confused look on her face. Noticing her partner's expression, Celeste let out a small chuckle.

"_So you're siding with her now?"_ Alexia replied telepathically to her Hybrid's statement, as she returned her focus back on Mya.

Celeste shook her head in response. "**No, My Lady. I'm just saying that I understand her situation better than anyone else, because…I too have made that mistake."** Celeste responded sadly as Alexia looked at her partner mentally, with a somber expression as well.

"Celeste…" Alexia said to herself while Mya made her move.

"Frozen hearts call forth an ice-cold pulse. Spread your cold reach into mind, body, and soul! Synchro Summon! Freeze Solid, Brionac, Dragon of the Ice Barrier!" Mya shouted as the Synchro rings finally disappeared into a beam of light. Suddenly, the ground, frozen all of a sudden, burst open and a mighty Ice-themed, snake-bodied dragon appeared, roaring and breathing cold, frosted air. It had arms and legs equipped with sharp claws and its head had six spear-like crests outlining its head. Its wings were large as it flapped them, sending a gust of cold air as it landed on the field beside Mya.

**Brionac, Dragon of the Ice Barrier C  
ard-Type: Synchro/Effect Monster  
Attribute: Water | Level: 6  
Type: Sea Serpent  
ATK: 2300 | DEF: 1400  
Description: 1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters  
You can discard any number of cards to the Graveyard to return the same number of cards from the field to the hand.**

A small number of the onlookers clapped at Mya's performance of bringing out a monster. The Ice Barrier Dragon, Brionac, let out a loud, icy roar and directed its attention to Alexia, who looked at the dragon with a slight glare. Mya crossed her arms as she stared at Alexia with a smirk on her face.

"This brings back some good memories, doesn't it Alexia?" Mya spoke up as Alexia took her eyes off Brionac and stared at her. "Remember all the times we used to duel each other? We dueled day and night all the time. It was so fun. We used to laugh until our ribs hurt." Mya looked down at the ground, her eyes half-closed while she spoke. "Do you remember Alexia? Because I do…I remembered everything! I remember the day when your family accepted me after my parents passed away. I had no home. No one wanted me…not even my own family…my own grandparents! They shunned me, but your family…you…all of you took me in when I had no one else. I was so happy Alexia. We became like sisters. You remember those days, don't you?" She asked, looking up at Alexia, holding back tears that were forming because she didn't want to break down in front of her former childhood friend, who abandoned her.

Alexia looked at her mournfully, before turning her head to the side slowly and looked at the ground. "Mya…" Alexia said sadly as she started to remember the hardships that Mya went through, with the sudden death of her parents and how the rest of her family slowly exclude her from the care that she actually needed.

"I remember how you used to tell me that no matter what happens, I could always come to you and your family and everything will be alright. You remember that, right!" Mya shouted as Alexia closed her eyes for a moment or two, letting those memories fill her mind. She couldn't say anything as Mya pressed on. All Alexia could do was slowly nod her head at Mya's questions. "Then why did you just up and leave without saying anything? Not just you, but your whole entire family! You even had little Rakaia in on your plan, didn't you? You had everyone just leave and abandon me like my family did!" She shouted with hate as Alexia remained silent for a moment, thinking about what Mya was saying and how to answer it.

"Answer me Alexia!" Mya yelled, wanting Alexia to speak up. "Answer me now! Why the hell did you abandon me!" She shouted once more as Alexia slowly brought her head up to look at Mya. She closed her eyes again and began to speak calmly.

"Mya, it's like I told you earlier. There were a lot of things that has happened that you don't know." Alexia began.

"Then tell me what it is." Mya shot back, her facial expression twisted into anger. "I want some answers Alexia!"

Alexia brought her head down for a moment, before taking a deep breath as she glanced back up at Mya, her eyes filled with sadness. "Mya…I…"Alexia started, trying to find the right words to say, so she can steer the situation into her control. "I…"

"Just save it." Mya cut her off, becoming increasingly impatient and fed up with Alexia's lack of answering her. She picked up another of her cards from her hand and inserted it into her ice-colored Duel Disk. "I play a face-down and end my turn. Now make your move, since you can't do anything but tell me it's a lot of things I don't know." Mya commanded as a face-down card appeared on the field in front of her.

**Mya  
LP – 4000  
Cards in hand – 3  
Monsters on the field – 1  
Brionac, Dragon of the Ice Barrier – ATK/2300 DEF/1400  
Face-Down Cards on the field – 1  
Spell Cards on the field – 0  
Trap Cards on the field – 0  
Cards in the Graveyard – 3  
Dewdark of the Ice Barrier (Monster Card)  
Pilgrim of the Ice Barrier (Monster Card)  
Sacred Ice Giver Dance (Spell Card)  
Cards Out of Play – 0  
Field Spell – 0 **

**Alexia  
LP – 4000  
Cards in hand – 5  
Monsters on the field – 0  
Face-Down Cards on the field – 0  
Spell Cards on the field – 0  
Trap Cards on the field – 0  
Cards in the Graveyard – 0  
Cards Out of Play – 0  
Field Spell – 0**

Closing her eyes for a brief moment, Alexia sighed heavily for a second as she raised her hand and placed it on top of her deck. She looked down where her hand was, before glancing back at Mya. "Mya, you remember Crayus, don't you?" Alexia said slowly as she brought her attention back towards Mya, who just stared at her with a confused look on her face.

"Your older brother, yea I do. What about him?" She inquired as Alexia continued to look at her.

"Let's just say, at first he wasn't too thrilled at the idea of you being accepted by the family. I don't know why, but I think at the time, he was already being controlled by an evil bastard named Dante." Alexia explained as Mya's dark blue eyes widen suddenly at the name she just heard.

"You…You...You're lying! How the hell do you know Master Dante!" Mya shouted, causing Alexia to be a bit taken back by her words.

"What do you mean how do I know Dante? He's the creep that destroyed our family and many others! He's the same jerk that tried to take over the world six months ago! My friends and I did whatever it took to bring him down and end his whole fantasy for world domination!" Alexia replied, sending a glare at Mya, before her eyes widen a bit, realizing now what she heard. "Wait a minute…Mya, how in the hell do you know about Dante and why in the hell did you just call him Master?" She shouted somewhat demandingly, which cause Mya to take a step back and glare angrily at Alexia.

Mya gritted her teeth before she spoke up. "What would you like to know? It's none of your damn business to know how I know Master Dante! But judging by what you just said, you're part of the reason why he's dead right now…I'm going to make you pay for that." Mya replied back hatefully as Alexia looked at Mya in shock at what she just said.

"You can't be serious…" Alexia muttered as Mya looked at her with a darkening glare. "Ok then I take it you are serious." She eyed Mya and looked at her hand that was on top of her deck. "Alright. I guess there's only one way to show you that I'm not lying to you. I draw!" Alexia finished as she drew a card from her deck and immediately placed the card with the other cards in her hand and selected another one. "First, I summon Imperial Phoenix Guardian Jamila, in attack mode!" Alexia shouted as a bright light shot up in front of Alexia, like it did Mya previously.

Suddenly, a female human-like monster jumped out of the light, flipping backwards in mid-air before landing on her feet in front of Alexia. She resembled a young, female teenager, with long brown hair, two dark markings on her cheeks and red clothing on her torso and waist. She had gray armor gauntlet, with a red gem decorated on it on each of her arms. On her left shoulder was a phoenix tattoo while her other shoulder had the same gray-colored armor covering it. Her legs were covered with black stocking with her tones uncovered.

**Imperial Phoenix Guardian – Jamila  
Card-Type: Effect Monster  
Attribute: Water | Level: 4  
Type: Warrior  
ATK: 1500 | DEF: 1000  
Description: When this card is Normal Summoned, you can Special Summon 1 "Imperial Phoenix Guardian" monster from your Deck with 1500 ATK or less.**

Mya eyed the monster Alexia summoned carefully, studying it before she spoke up. "You really expect to achieve something against me with that weak monster." Mya murmured as Alexia just stared at her for a brief moment, before continuing to talk.

"Yep, she's going to be responsible why I can not only match the move you just made, but take out your monster." Alexia assured. Mya looked at Alexia perplexed while Alexia she pointed towards her Imperial Phoenix Guardian monster. "I activate Imperial Phoenix Guardian Jamila's Special Ability!" Alexia shouted. "When Imperial Phoenix Guardian Jamila is summoned, I can Special Summon another one just like her from my deck as long as it has 1500 or less attack points." Alexia explained, as a card came out of the middle of her deck automatically. She then proceeded to grab the card and slam it on her Duel Disk, making another white light appeared one monster zone away from Imperial Phoenix Guardian Jamila. "With that said, I summon Imperial Phoenix Guardian Isaura, in attack mode!" Alexia finished as another monster appeared out from the light, like her first monster did previously.

Alexia's new monster had the same physical attributes like Jamila, such as being a young female and had similar body build. But this female human-like monster had long, white hair unlike her companion and wore blue robes that range from light, translucent blue to a dark, marine blue. Her clothes had gold pattern outlines. She had a cloth covering the bottom half of her face and a similar cloth that acted like a scarf, but it wrapped around her biceps and flowed behind her back.

**Imperial Phoenix Guardian – Isaura  
Card-Type: Tuner Monster  
Attribute: Light | Level: 3  
Type: Spellcaster  
ATK: 1400 | DEF: 1200  
Description: Once per turn, you can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower "Gemini" monster from your hand and inflict damage equal to the Summoned monster's level x 200. This card cannot attack during the turn you activate this effect.**

Mya narrowed her glare at the newly Summoned monster stood next to the other monster Alexia had on the field and wondered what Alexia could be planning as Alexia continued with her turn.

"I see that look on your face Mya, and I bet you're thinking what could I possibly do now? Trust me Mya. What you see here is only the beginning." Alexia smirked, pointing to Imperial Phoenix Guardian – Isaura. "I activate Imperial Phoenix Guardian Isaura's Special Ability! Once per turn, I can Special Summon a monster from my hand, but it has to be a Gemini monster of level 4 or lower." The Phoenix duelist stated, picking the one of the last cards in her hand "So without further a due, allow me to introduce to you to Evocator Chevalier! In attack mode!" She shouted as another white light appeared between the first two monsters she summoned out.

**Evocator Chevalier  
Card-Type: Gemini Monster  
Attribute: Fire | Level: 4  
Type: Warrior  
ATK: 1900 | DEF: 900  
Description: This card is treated as a Normal Monster while face-up on the field or in the Graveyard. While this card is face-up on the field, you can Normal Summon it to have it be treated as an Effect Monster with this effect: ●You can send 1 face-up Equip Card you control to the Graveyard to destroy 1 card your opponent controls.**

Mya gritted her teeth slightly as a third monster, a human-like warrior, appeared on Alexia's side of the field, jumping out of the portal on the ground and landed on the field swiftly between the first two monsters. _"She summoned out three monsters on her first turn."_ The Ice Barrier duelist thought to herself, eyeing Alexia. _"She's just as good as I remember…But not good enough."_ She thought once more, as a small smirk appeared on her face.

"Three monsters, Alexia? I'm surprised at you." Mya spoke out loud, turning her smirk into a cunning smile. "Has it really been that long since you dueled? Because you do realize each of your monsters are weaker than mine?" She gestured at the Ice Barrier Dragon, Brionac, who roared immediately as if it agreed with Mya or was just simply showing off its majestic strength. "Or perhaps, you have forgotten what it's like to lose and you need a proper demonstration."

"**She's doing the taunting, My Lady."** Celeste spoke suddenly, making Alexia smirk while she stared at Mya.

"That may be true, but I did forget to mention another part to Imperial Phoenix Guardian Isaura's Special Ability." Alexia returned the smile back at Mya, who immediately frown at what she heard.

"What other part?" Mya asked, her eyes slightly widening.

Alexia chuckled. "When I activate her Special Ability and Special Summon a monster from my hand, she's able to inflict damage to you equal to the level of the monster I summoned times 200. Last I checked, Evocator Chevalier is a level 4, so that mean there's goes 800 of your Life Points." Alexia explained with a smile on her face, as Mya's eyes widened immediately at the explanation that was just given.

"Alright Isaura, let's start knocking some sense into her by taking some of her Life Points away!" Alexia shouted, pointing straight at Mya as her Imperial Phoenix Guardian started to wave her hands in a slow motion until two orbs of blue flame lit up in front of her palms, and without a second thought, the female Spellcaster thrust her hands forward, sending the blue fireballs towards Mya in a quick burst of speed.

Mya gritted her teeth as she used her Duel Disk to shield herself from the impact of the fireballs thrown at her, but even so, it wasn't enough to protect her Life Points from dropping 800 points. "Dammit all…" Mya muttered, as she brought down her Duel Disk back in front of her.

"Still think they're weak, Mya?" Alexia asked teasingly, only making the said girl glare more darkly at her. "I told you this is just only the beginning. Oh and by the way, I'm not as outdated as you think I am. I know all about Synchro Summoning." Alexia stated, referring to what Mya said a bit earlier about Alexia not knowing what Synchro Summoning is. "In fact, I think I'll Synchro Summon right now." She smirked widely as she thrust her hand to her right side. At the same time, two of her monsters, Evocater Chevalier and Imperial Phoenix Guardian – Isaura jumped up into the air.

Mya could do nothing but glare and grit her teeth as she watched Alexia's monsters perform the Synchro Summoning ritual above the field. "I tune my Level 4 Evocator Chevalier with my Level 3 Imperial Phoenix Guardian – Isaura!" Alexia shouted, pointing straight up at the roof of the airport building. Her Tuner monster, Isaura, became three synchro rings while her other monster became four light green stars that traveled into the rings.

"_Damn it. I wasn't expecting her to Synchro Summon!"_ Mya shouted in her mind.

"Witness as the blazing flames burn with new life! Become one with fire! Synchro Summon! Be reborn, Searing Flame Phoenix!" Alexia yelled as a bright light beamed across the duel field, causing Mya and the people who was watching the duel, cover their eyes a bit. Suddenly, right where Evocator Chevalier once stood, a tornado of flames shot up, widening as it shot further away from the ground.

The crowd of onlookers watched in awe as a large, four-winged, armored bird-like monster with two, large sword blades attached to its lower set of wings, appeared from the flaming tornado, which all but simmered out. The bird had gold-colored helmet armor on its head, with a pair of large horns on each side of its helmet that curved inward. Behind its helmet were three large, blade-like spikes running down its armored neck. Its chest was also armored, but instead of gold, it was red, and it had two, triple-hexagon shaped objects connected the armor, where the body meets its main wings. Its bird-like legs had armor as well, with the same kind of blade-horns coming out from the bird's ankles. Its talons were sharp and red, and its large pair of wings had armor attached to the joint where the wings bend. Fire was shooting out from the bird's back and formed like another pair of wings, and its tail was also created of fire, yet they broke apart several ribbon-like tails.

**Searing Flame Phoenix  
Card-Type: Synchro/Effect Monster  
Attribute: Fire | Level: 7  
Type: Winged-Beast  
ATK: 2400 | DEF: 2000  
Description: 1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner FIRE monsters  
When this card is Summoned, reveal and discard 1 card in your hand. If it was a FIRE monster, inflict damage to your opponent equal to the discarded monster's level x 200. When this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle, you can destroy 1 monster on the field with equal or less ATK than the destroyed monster with this effect. If you destroy a FIRE monster with this effect, inflict 1000 damage to your opponent.**

The phoenix flapped its wings as it hovered above Alexia and looked over to Mya's side, where the girl's eyes were still wide opened at the sight of the monster. Alexia held a smirk on her face as she looked at her childhood friend, who looked a bit taken back at the sudden moves Alexia pulled off.

"Grrr…" Mya growled, taking her eyes off Searing Flame Phoenix and back at a still smirking Alexia. "So you're able to Synchro Summon? _Pfft_…Big deal. It doesn't change a thing!" She protested.

Alexia closed her eyes for a moment and chuckled a bit, before glancing up at her Phoenix and then back at Mya. "But I'm just getting started, Mya." She spoke, as Mya's eyes slightly widen to her statement. "You don't think that's it, do you?" Alexia asked as Searing Flame Phoenix let out a screech. "I activate Searing Flame Phoenix's Special Ability! When she's summoned, I can pick a card from my hand and send it to the graveyard. And if it's a Fire attributed monster that I send to the graveyard…well let's just say it will be a repeat of how I dropped your Life Points before." She explained as she grabbed a card from her hand, looked at it and smirked proudly.

"And what do we have here." Alexia said to herself, even though she said it loudly for Mya to hear. She then turned the card she had around so Mya could see it, making the Ice Barrier duelist's eyes widen at the card. "Blazewing Butterfly, a Fire attributed monster." Alexia confirmed as she discarded her monster into the graveyard slot of her Duel Disk. "Since it's a Level 4, you take another 800 points of damage!"

Mya gritted her teeth and glared at Alexia as the said girl pointed directly at her. "Alright Searing Flame Phoenix, let's take another jab at her Life Points! Phoenix Blaze Wave!" Alexia shouted as her Searing Flame Phoenix screeched in response before it started to flap its wings furiously and send a wave of hot wind towards Mya.

Like before, Mya brought her Duel Disk up to shield her from the incoming heat wave. She gritted her teeth as she felt the heat from the attack and felt her Life Points drop another 800.

"Damn it." Mya cursed as she glanced down at her Duel Disk to look at her Life Points, realizing that on Alexia's first turn, she took 1600 points of damage without even attacking her. _"She's not going to beat me, not this time."_ Mya thought as she watched at Alexia pointed at Brionac, Dragon of the Ice Barrier. "_I'll make sure she pays for everything, starting with this duel." _She finished mentally.

"Now let's do some more damage! Searing Flame Phoenix, wipe out Brionac, Dragon of the Ice Barrier with Heat Velocity!" Alexia shouted as her Searing Flame Phoenix let off another loud shriek. The wings it had that were completely made of fire grew larger in size and intensity. It flapped those wings with powerful strokes, sending a larger, stronger crescent-shaped wave of pure flames at the Ice dragon. "Sorry Mya, but this is for your own good." Alexia stated as the heat wave got closer and closer to Brionac, but then suddenly a smirk appeared on Mya's face.

"I don't think so." Mya said suddenly as she waved her arm over her face-down card. "I activate my face-down Trap, Changing Destiny!" Mya shouted as her Trap card flipped face-up on the field, revealing itself for everyone to see.

**Changing Destiny  
Card Type: Normal Trap  
Effect: Activate only when an opponent's monster declares an attack. Negate the attack and change it to Defense Position. It cannot change its battle position while it is face-up on the field. Then, your opponent selects and applies 1 of these effects: **●**Gain Life Points equal to half the ATK of the monster whose attack was negated. **●**Inflict damage to your opponent equal to half the ATK of the monster whose attack was negated.**

"Wha…What? Changing Destiny?" Alexia repeated as Mya nodded her head. Suddenly, two doors, one red and one blue, appeared on next to Brionac. The heat wave that was sent to the Ice Dragon stopped its momentum all of a sudden, suspended right in front of Brionac, making Alexia's eyes widen. "My attack! What..." Searing Flame Phoenix then let out a shriek, causing Alexis to look at her monster as it folded its three pair of wings in front of it, as if they were shields. "Searing Flame Phoenix! Mya, what the hell just happened!"

"Changing Destiny happened, dear Alexia." Mya answered as she crossed her arms and continued to smirk at Alexia. "It's a little Trap card that not only stops your little bird from attacking, but it changes it into defense mode. And while it's in defense mode, it can't change to attack mode while it's on the field." She explained.

Alexia growled as Mya continued with her explanation. "But that's not all, Alexia. See these two doors? They hide a little surprise for you, but you gotta pick one first." She continued on as Alexia was beginning to understand the trick that Mya was playing. "So choose wisely." Mya finished with a cunning smile.

Alexia looked from left to right, eyeing both doors that stood beside the dragon of the Ice Barrier, as she bit her bottom lip while she tried to figure out what door to choose and if she would regret it. All the while, a sadistic smirk formed on Mya's face as she thought of Alexia choosing one of the doors without knowing the price she would have to pay if she chose wrong.

**[Inside Madison Square Garden]**

"**Sega…Sega…Sega, will you please stop and listen to me?"** Tiburscia called out to his partner, who continued to ignore him as she walked down the corridor that lead to where the dueling platform was staged. Sega was still seeing red, after the small confrontation she had with Jesse a few moments ago. The Hybrid tried to get her to talk for sometime after, but the fact she was walking at a fast pace and was completely ignoring him, wasn't helping. **"Sega, you're being ridiculous right now." **He said, trailing behind her.

"Oh am I now?" Sega spat, finally answering him, but she didn't bother to look at her Hybrid as she continued to walk at a quick pace.

"**Yes you are."** Tiburscia responded, trying to keep calm of the situation. **"Honestly Sega, you should have at least hear what he had to say, instead of chewing him out." **He said, only for Sega scoff and glare darkly as she walked.

"That bastard deserved it." Sega said icily, walking past several arena employees, who were working quickly to make sure everything go smoothly. "He lied to me, Tiburscia. He played us from the beginning, acting like he was a friend. And to think, I almost trusted him too." She stated, as she glanced slightly back at her Hybrid, who sighed.

"**I understand that, Sega, but he had a very good reason to lie to us."** Tiburscia told her, causing her to scoff again, this time it was directed at the Hybrid.

"Sounds to me like you're defending him." Sega snapped, making the tiger glare at her, but she didn't see it since she was walking in front of him.

"**Believe me, Sega, I would be just as upset as you are, but the fact that Jesse came here to protect you…"** The tiger Hybrid began but Sega was in no mood to hear him.

She suddenly turned around and glared daggers at Tiburscia. "Quit trying to defend him! If you think he's right about lying to me, go be his fucking Hybrid then!" Sega yelled at the Hybrid, who took a step back. Not only that, her outburst caused plenty of eyes from the people, who worked at the arena, to look at her yell at apparently nothing. As soon as they whispered amongst each other, Sega turned around and continued to storm off to her destination.

"**Sega…"** Tiburscia muttered as his ears lay flat against his head. He closed his eyes for a moment, before reopening them with a look of determination as he chased after Sega. **"SEGA!"** He roared as he managed to jump in front of Sega, stopping her in her tracks.

Sega glared down at her Hybrid partner, who returned the glare back. "Get out of my way, Tiburscia…" She said slowly.

"**Not until you listen to what I have to say. You are not going to chew me out like you did with Jesse."** Tiburscia shot back, sending a look that told her he was not backing out.

Sega looked at him questionably, until she sighed and nodded her head. "Fine…whatever." She said, crossing her arms. "Make it quick. I have a duel to win." She ended.

Tiburscia smirked slightly, knowing that he finally got her to listen, but the smirk soon faded off his face as he began to speak. **"I know Jesse hurt you, Sega, and I know he broke your trust. You have every right to be mad at him." **He started, as Sega looked away slightly.

"You damn right." She muttered as Tiburscia ignored her comment and pressed on.

"**Even so, you should have at least given him a chance to explain himself."** Tiburscia remarked, making Sega look at him for a moment. **"Sega, Jesse said that Pegasus sent him here to us. Think about it for a moment. Why would a powerful man, like Pegasus, send Jesse to us? There must be a reason."** He continued, causing Sega's eyes narrowed slightly at what he said. **"Pegasus must know something is not right, and if he's that worried to send someone like Jesse to us, that means trouble is coming our way."** He finished.

"Trouble? You mean like Reba?" Sega asked, uncrossing her arms as Tiburscia nodded in response.

"**I believe so. Remember when we first met Reba, when I sensed how powerful her aura was?"** Tiburscia asked Sega, who looked up in thought.

"Yeah, I remember." Sega responded as she glanced back down at Tiburscia. "What about it?"

Tiburscia looked down a bit, his ears flat against his head as he sighed, ready to say something he hasn't told her before. He looked back up at her as he spoke up. **"Sega, I didn't tell you this before, because I didn't expect for things to get bad as they have…but when I first sensed her aura, I told you it was too strong to be a human's. I wasn't quite sure about it first, but after I sensed the aura inside that museum, I'm sure of it now. Reba's aura belonged to that of a creature I am very familiar with…an Earthbound Immortal." **Tiburscia stated, as Sega's eyes widened quickly.

"Earthbound Immortal? You mean those monsters we saw in that old painting? The same ones you fought against with the other Hybrids?" Sega asked.

"**Yes, the very ones." **Tiburscia nodded as Sega stared at him a bit confused.

"Wait, I thought they were sealed a long time ago." Sega stated.

"**I thought so too, but apparently, they're not anymore. Someone must have broken their seal and set them free."** Tiburscia looked at his partner as he spoke. **"It might be possible that one of the Earthbound monsters could be controlling Reba, which would explain why she's after us." **He said as Sega widen her eyes a bit.

"She could be possessed…That would explain how she knew you…" Sega remarked slowly, thinking back to the duel she had a week ago.

Tiburscia nodded. **"Yes…I think Pegasus knew about the Earthbound Immortals and how dangerous they could be. It's probably why he sent Jesse to help us out if we ever came across any of them." **

"But that still doesn't explain why Jesse had to lie to us, Tiburscia. He could have told us from the start." Sega said as she looked back at her Hybrid. "Instead of lying to us...He played me like a fool…" She paused as she held her right arm against her side with her left hand. "He really broke my trust…" She said quietly as she gazed at the floor sadly.

"**I know Sega, but you must understand. You're not exactly the kind of person someone can come up to you and say, hey I came here to protect you from some ancient monsters."** Tiburscia said, earning a slight glare from Sega. **"Jesse probably wanted to tell you, but he wanted to make sure that when he tells you, you wouldn't bite his head off." **He stated as Sega looked away in thought. **"Remember what happened last time, when Rakaia tried to warn you about Dante and you didn't listen? You overreacted and ignored his warnings and went to face Dante on your own. And that didn't turn out too well, did it?" **The Hybrid said, referencing on what happened 6 months ago while Sega frowned.** "Face it Sega, you overreacted again." **

"I did not…" Sega began to shout as she glared down at her Hybrid, who just gave her a questioning look. "I mean I didn't over…" Sighing in frustration, Sega closed her eyes and shook her head. The Tiger Hybrid spoke the truth. She reopened her eyes and glanced down at Tiburscia, her eyes expressing regret. "Ok, Tiburscia, I did overreact." She took a deep breath. "I guess it's just a bad habit of mine. I should have listened to him and gave him the chance to explain himself, instead of jumping on his case…I'm such a horrible person." Sega said sadly as she closed her eyes for a moment. She then looked at her Hybrid, who looked back at her. "Do you think it's too late for me to apologize to him?"

"**Of course not Sega. I'm sure Jesse would appreciate it."** Tiburscia told her with a small grin on his face. **"And I'm sure he wants to apologize to you too."** He said, making Sega give the Hybrid a small smile.

"Well I guess I should go apologize to him now, before this duel starts." Sega mentioned as she turned around to head back to her locker room, in hopes that Jesse might still be around. But as she took the first step, an employee of the arena quickly rushed forward.

"Ms. Rivera, the duel will begin any minute now. Please take your place by the entrance of the ramp." The employee informed the Gladiator Beast Duelist, who looked a little irritated but nodded at the employee.

"Ok thank you." Sega thanked the employee, who nodded and walked past her and Tiburscia, who she couldn't see. "Guess I'm going to have to wait until after the duel is over with, so I can go apologize to him." She said, directing her statement to Tiburscia, who looked back at her after watching the employee walked past him.

"**Don't worry Sega. If I know Jesse, he'll be watching you beat Michelle with everything you got."** He winked at her. Sega formed another smile on her face.

"I hope you're right." Sega said, as she headed towards the walkway that lead to the dueling platform at the center of the arena.

"**Of course I'm right. I mean, where else would your boyfriend go?"** Tiburscia snickered as he followed her, watching her freeze in her tracks and slowly looked at him with a bright blush on her face.

"Jess…Jess…Jesse is not my boyfriend!" Sega squeaked, blushing furiously. The Hybrid could only laugh at her expression.

"**Are you sure? From what I've seen, you guys sure act like a couple sometimes."** Tiburscia mentioned, looking back at Sega with a grin. **"When you two are not arguing, you're busy making up." **He shook his head as Sega crossed her arms, the blush on her face intensifying.

"That's not true." She muttered to herself, but smiled at the comment anyways as she and Tiburscia finally made it to where she needed to be. Tiburscia stood by Sega's side on all fours, while Sega took in a deep breath for a quick moment and then looked straight ahead. They could hear the crowd roaring behind the thin cloth that separates the area Sega was in from the main arena.

"**Ready?"** Tiburscia asked simply, looking at his partner, who smiled confidently.

"Ready. Let's go teach that bitch a lesson she'll never forget." Sega stated as she stepped out into the arena while the duel-ring announcer began to talk through the microphone, despite people cheering as the lights dimmed and a spotlight was on Sega.

"ALRIGHT FOLKS! WE'RE ABOUT TO SEE THE REMATCH EVERYONE WILL BE TALKING ABOUT!" The same male ring announcer from the tournament Sega won before shouted as he pumped up the crowd. "NEW YORKERS PUT YOUR HANDS TOGETHER FOR OUR NEW CHAMPION DUELIST! THE GIRL WITH A POWERFUL TEAM OF GLADIATORS! THE ONE! THE ONLY! SEGA RIVERAAAAA!" He shouted at the top of his lungs as the crowd burst into cheers while Sega walk up the steps to her side of the duel platform stage in the center of the arena. Sega smirked and raised her hand up in the air as she heard her name being chanted from the crowd with Tiburscia by her side.

The arena brightened up as Sega and her Hybrid (who couldn't be seen by the crowd) position themselves on the dueling platform. Suddenly, the lights dimmed down once more, causing people to cheer and whistle while two spotlights roam through the entire crowd until they meet as one, big spotlight at the opposite side of the platform's entrance. Then, without warning, flashes of lights from cameras caught everyone's, including Sega and Tiburscia's, attention as the ring announcer shouted once more, to introduce Sega's opponent.

"AND HERE SHE IS FOLKS! THE QUEEN OF ALL DUELING HERSELF! AFTER A DEVASTATING DEFEAT, SHE CRAWLED OUT FROM THE ASHES LIKE A BEAUTIFUL PHOENIX TO RECLAIM HER TITLE!" He shouted while Sega rolled her eyes at what he was saying. "NEW YORKERS ON YOUR FEET! WE HAVE THE LOVELY, THE TALENTED, THE ALL MISS PERFECT! MICHELLE AAADDAAAAAMMMMMSSSSSS!" The ring announcer screamed basically as the paparazzi took pictures of Michelle, who finally appeared, with a cocky smile on her face as she walked up the steps and stopped to whip her hair back while she waved and blew kisses to her adoring fans.

"Wow, leave it to Michelle to put on a show…" Sega commented to herself, unamused by Michelle's spectacular entrance as the said girl continued to wave at the audience before finally glancing over to Sega with a confident smirk on her face.

Both duelists walked up to each other to the center of the platform for the traditional handshake prior to the start of the duel.

"Ready to be embarrassed in front of your adoring fans, Sega?" Michelle spoke up, placing a hand on her hip as the cheering was divided between some people cheering for Michelle and others cheering for Sega.

"You said the same thing last time and look how that went." Sega retorted with a smirk on her face as she crossed her arms.

Michelle growled. "Trust me Sega, there will be no repeat like last time. Just remember, I know your little secret." She stated with a devious smirk on her face, as Sega frowned a bit and started to glare at her. "So if you lose, I tell everyone." Michelle smiled as she held out her hand for the handshake, while Sega looked down at the girl's hand.

Not liking the threat Michelle just told Sega, Tiburscia glared at his partner's opponent and bared his teeth, though she couldn't see him.

Sega looked up at Michelle once more, who still smiled deviously at her. Narrowing her eyes, Sega extended her own hand to grab Michelle's hand and shook her hand without saying a word. Michelle grinned as they stopping shaking hands. "May the best duelist…which is me…win." Michelle said cockily as she turned around and walked to her place on the platform.

Sega slightly growled as she too turned around and walked back to her place on the platform. Tiburscia, striding by her side, growled deeply as he spoke. **"I really hate that girl." **He spat as he stood behind Sega, who turned around to face Michelle.

"So do I. Let's just get this over with." Sega said as she brought up her gold with blue trimming Duel Disk and inserted her deck into the disk, activating it in the process. She then looked at Michelle, who already activated her white with green trimming Duel Disk.

Immediately the girls drew the first 5 cards from the decks as they stared at each other with a look of determination. "DUEL!" Both girls shouted in unison as 4000 Life Points appeared on their Duel Disks and on the overheard monitor that broadcast the entire duel to people, who couldn't quite see the duel from the upper levels.

**Michelle  
LP – 4000  
Cards in hand – 5  
Monsters on the field – 0  
Face-Down Cards on the field – 0  
Spell Cards on the field – 0  
Trap Cards on the field – 0  
Cards in the Graveyard – 0  
Cards Out of Play – 0  
Field Spell – 0 **

**Sega  
LP – 4000  
Cards in hand – 5  
Monsters on the field – 0  
Face-Down Cards on the field – 0  
Spell Cards on the field – 0  
Trap Cards on the field – 0  
Cards in the Graveyard – 0  
Cards Out of Play – 0  
Field Spell – 0**

"Since I have home court advantage, I'll go first!" Michelle shouted as she proceeded to draw a card the top of her deck. She looked at the card she drew, smiled a bit and placed it along with the other cards in her hand.

Sega watched carefully as Michelle began to play her move, picking a card from her hand and placing it on her Duel Disk. "First, I summon XX-Saber Emmersblade, in attack mode!" She shouted as a bright light flared up on the right side of her field. Suddenly, a cricket or grasshopper-like monster with its humanoid arms and hands crossed in the form of a double X appeared on the field.

**XX-Saber Emmersblade  
Card-Type: Effect Monster  
Attribute: Earth | Level: 3  
Type: Insect  
ATK: 1300 | DEF: 800  
Description: When this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard, you can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower "X-Saber" monster from your Deck.**

"What the hell?" Sega muttered as she saw the monster Michelle just summoned. She's never seen a monster like that before, much less seen Michelle have that kind of monster in her deck from the last time they dueled. "What happened to all the fairies and pixie dust?" She asked, remembering the type of monsters Michelle had previously as Michelle flicked her hair off her face.

"I got rid of them and got this stronger deck as a gift from someone who wanted me to beat you. It's called X-Sabers and it's pretty rare actually…the only one in the world." Michelle responded with a smile as she pointed to her monster. "Do you like? He's just a small sample of what's coming later." She asked Sega, who scoffed at her and shook her head.

"Just finish your turn." Sega stated as she crossed her arms while glaring at Michelle.

Michelle smiled cheekily as she picked two cards from her hand and inserted them to the arm of her Duel Disk, making the cards appear on the field face-down. "I play two face-downs and end my turn. Your move, Sega. Better make it a good one or your fans will stop cheering for you." She said as Sega just ignored her comment.

"LOOK AT THAT FOLKS! MICHELLE GOT HERSELF A NEW DECK! I WONDER WHAT OTHER SURPRISES MICHELLE HAS IN STORE FOR US!" The ring announcer shouted from his place, making the crowd cheer in Michelle's favor.

Michelle grinned as she looked at Sega, who got ready to start her turn. _"Oh, just wait and see."_ Michelle thought to herself.

**Michelle  
LP – 4000  
Cards in hand – 3  
Monsters on the field – 1  
XX-Saber Emmersblade – ATK/1300 DEF/800  
Face-Down Cards on the field – 2  
Spell Cards on the field – 0  
Trap Cards on the field – 0  
Cards in the Graveyard – 0  
Cards Out of Play – 0  
Field Spell – 0 **

**Sega  
LP – 4000  
Cards in hand – 5  
Monsters on the field – 0  
Face-Down Cards on the field – 0  
Spell Cards on the field – 0  
Trap Cards on the field – 0  
Cards in the Graveyard – 0  
Cards Out of Play – 0  
Field Spell – 0**

"My turn!" Sega shouted, as she drew a card and looked at it. Without any hesitation, Sega placed that same card on her Duel Disk, in the Spell & Trap Card Zone. "First, I'm going to activate my Spell, Spell Absorption!" She declared as the card appeared on the field, face-up.

**Spell Absorption  
Card Type: Continuous Spell  
Effect: Each time a Spell Card is activated, gain 500 Life Points immediately after it resolves.**

"I'm sure you're aware of this Spell Card, Michelle. After all, it did help me win the title, thanks to you." Sega smirked as Michelle sent her a glare. Sega continued on. "Each time a Spell Card activates, I gain 500 Life Points." She stated as she picked up a card from her hand and placed it on her Duel Disk, while at the same time, a light shined on the field in front of her. "Next, why don't I bring out one of my Gladiators out to the field? I summon Gladiator Beast Equeste!" She shouted as the half-man, half-horse armored gladiator appeared on the field, letting out a sound of triumph when it came out.

**Gladiator Beast Equeste  
Card-Type: Effect Monster  
Attribute: Wind | Level: 4  
Type: Winged Beast  
ATK: 1600 | DEF: 1200  
Description: When this card is Special Summoned by the effect of a "Gladiator Beast" monster, add 1 "Gladiator Beast" card from your Graveyard to your hand. At the end of the Battle Phase, if this card attacked or was attacked, you can return it to the Deck to Special Summon 1 "Gladiator Beast" monster from your Deck, except "Gladiator Beast Equeste". **

Tiburscia smiled slightly as Sega went on with her turn, placing another card on her Duel Disk. "Now, I'll equip my Gladiator with this! Gladiator Beast's Battle Gladius!" She declared as Equeste reared up, with one of his arms in the air as a sword-like weapon appeared out of nowhere. As the Gladiator slashed the sword through the air, his power began to increase, making his attack points go up to 1900.

**Gladiator Beast's Battle Gladius  
Card Type: Equip Spell  
Effect: Equip only to a "Gladiator Beast" monster. It gains 300 ATK. When the equipped monster is returned from your side of the field to the Deck and this card is sent to the Graveyard, return this card to your hand. **

"Why did your monster's attack points went up?" Michelle asked as she glared at the now slightly powerful monster.

"Because…once Battle Gladius equips to a Gladiator Beast, it increases the gladiator's attack points by 300!" Sega answered as Equeste pawed the ground, ready to attack Michelle's monster, XX-Saber Emmersblade. "Not only that, since it was a Spell Card, I gain 500 Life Points!" She stated as Michelle growled, seeing Sega's Life Points go up to 4500.

The fans cheered at Sega's move while she pointed straight at XX-Saber Emmersblade. "Alright, Gladiator Beast Equeste! Attack XX-Saber Emmersblade!" She ordered as Equeste nodded quickly and rise into the air and quickly dive-bombed towards Michelle's monster. Equeste slashed the insect monster in half with the sword that was equipped to him, destroying the insect instantly.

"Argh!" Michelle grunted as her Life Points dropped 600 points.

Sega smirked, knowing that she was the first to inflict damage. "Aww did the little attack hurt?" She said mockingly. "Don't worry. Your daddy will make it all better after I beat you." She taunted Michelle, who glared back at her.

"Don't get so excited just because you got in one attack!" Michelle warned her, but Sega shrugged, further aggravating the X-Saber duelist. "Grrr…I activate XX-Saber Emmersblade's Special Ability!" Michelle shouted as she thrust her arm forward, as another white light shined on the field. "See, when he's destroyed, I can Special Summon a Level 4 or lower X-Saber monster from my deck! And I chose to bring out XX-Saber Fulhelmknight, in attack mode!" She yelled as a human-looking monster, with long blonde hair, blue eyes and armor, appeared on the field with its snake-like sword blade in its hand.

**XX-Saber Fulhelmknight  
Card-Type: Tuner Monster  
Attribute: Earth | Level: 3  
Type: Warrior  
ATK: 1300 | DEF: 1000  
Description: Once, while this card is face-up on the field, you can negate the attack of 1 of your opponent's monsters. If this card destroys a Defense Position monster your opponent controls by battle, you can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower "X-Saber" monster from your Graveyard.**

"Another one of those X-Saber monsters, huh?" Sega eyed the new monster Michelle summoned, wondering what its Special Ability might be. "This new deck of yours…Who gave it to you?" Sega asked Michelle, who chuckled and waved a finger at Sega, as if she was telling her no.

"Nuh uh ah. I'm not telling you." Michelle said childishly.

"Guess I'm going to have beat it out of you then." Sega spoke. "Gladiator Beast Equeste's Special Ability activates!" She shouted as Equeste began to disappear from the field, turning into an orb of light that shot straight into the deck as another light shined exactly where Equeste once stood. Meanwhile the Battle Gladius that Equeste had in his hand disappeared as well. "When a Gladiator Beast att…" Sega began to explain about her monster's Special Ability, but Michelle interrupted her.

"Please, Sega, don't explain yourself. We all know how your monsters work." Michelle said, earning a dark glare from Sega, while she took the time to gesture the audience to the Gladiator Beast Duelist.

Tiburscia growled behind Sega while Sega continued to glare at Michelle as another Gladiator Beast appeared. "Well then, in that case, allow me to introduce to you, Gladiator Beast Secutor!" She shouted as a green, reptilian monster in blue and white armor with two cannons attached to its shoulder armor.

**Gladiator Beast Secutor  
Card-Type: Effect Monster  
Attribute: Wind | Level: 4  
Type: Reptile  
ATK: 400 | DEF: 300  
Description: If this card was Special Summoned by the effect of a "Gladiator Beast" monster, at the end of the Battle Phase, if this card attacked or was attacked, you can return it to the Deck to Special Summon 2 "Gladiator Beast" monster from your Deck, except "Gladiator Beast Secutor". **

"Haha!" Michelle laughed. "400 attack points? You're just begging to lose!"

Sega said nothing to Michelle's comment and went on with her turn. "Now I want to bring your attention to my Equip Spell card, Gladiator Beast's Battle Gladius." Sega stated. "When the Gladiator Beast equipped to that Spell returns back to my deck, instead of sending this spell to the graveyard, I can add it to my hand instead. In other words, I can reactivate it again and equip to my new Gladiator Beast!" Sega explained as Secutor held out his hand as the small sword formed in his grip, giving him a boost of power.

"So your little weak Gladiator gets a little power boost. What's the big deal? It's still weaker than Fulhelmknight." Michelle retorted, noticing Sega smirk as she pointed to her Spell that was still face-up on the field.

"True, but did you forget about my Spell, Spell Absorption? I gain another 500 Life Points." Sega mentioned as her Life Points came up some more to 5000. Michelle gritted her teeth as people in the stands cheered for the Gladiator Beast duelist's strategic move.

"Go Sega!" Some cheered from the stands.

"What a move!" Others shouted, further aggravating the former champion.

Sega smirked as she grabbed a card from her hand and set it on her Duel Disk. "I end my turn with a face-down!" She said as the back cover of the card she set appeared on the field behind Secutor.

**Michelle  
LP – 3400  
Cards in hand – 3  
Monsters on the field – 1  
XX-Saber Fulhelmknight – ATK/1300 DEF/1000  
Face-Down Cards on the field – 2  
Spell Cards on the field – 0  
Trap Cards on the field – 0  
Cards in the Graveyard – 1  
XX-Saber Emmersblade (Monster Card)  
Cards Out of Play – 0  
Field Spell – 0 **

**Sega  
LP – 5000  
Cards in hand – 2  
Monsters on the field – 1  
Gladiator Beast Secutor – ATK/700 DEF/300  
Face-Down Cards on the field – 1  
Spell Cards on the field – 2  
Spell Absorption – Continuous  
Gladiator Beast's Battle Gladius – Equipped on Gladiator Beast Secutor  
Trap Cards on the field – 0  
Cards in the Graveyard – 0  
Cards Out of Play – 0  
Field Spell – 0**

Michelle glared darkly at Sega as the girl ended her turn with a confident smirk on her face. "What's the matter Michelle?" Sega started saying as she crossed her arms again. "Where's all that talk of you beating me so you can get back your title?" She finished, still smirking at Michelle.

"Cocky as ever, huh Sega? This duel isn't over, not by a long shot!" Michelle countered as she readied herself to draw a card to start her turn. "My turn!" Michelle shouted as she drew the card, smirked a bit before pointing to one of her face-downs on the field. "First things first, Sega. Time to get rid of your stupid Spell Card!" She declared as her face-down flipped up, showing itself while Sega gritted her teeth. "I activate the Trap, Spell Purification!" She shouted once more.

**Spell Purification  
Card Type: Normal Trap  
Effect: Discard 1 card from your hand. Destroy all face-up Continuous Spell Cards. **

"Dammit all." Sega cursed.

"Did you actually think you could pull that card on me again Sega? Hah! I feel insulted." Michelle stated. "Unlike before, I'm making sure to take that card out before I activate any Spells!" She went on as she took a card from her hand and inserted it into the graveyard slot of her Duel Disk. "By sending a card from my hand to the graveyard, I can destroy your little Spell!" She shouted as Sega watched her Spell Absorption spell dissipate and was eventually destroyed.

"Grrr…" Sega growled as Tiburscia stood up and glared at Michelle.

"**It seems that we can't pull the same trick on her."** Tiburscia mentioned as he eyed Sega.

"Yeah." Sega nodded in response. "Looks like we won't have an easy win with her this time." She ended as Tiburscia chuckled a bit.

"**You can still beat her, Sega. She may have a new deck but it's still not enough to beat you."** Tiburscia added with a smirk. Sega gave him a side glance look with her own smirk on her face before returning her focus back to Michelle.

Michelle grinned at Sega. "How does it feel, Sega, to know that little magic trick of yours won't work on me anymore?" She asked the Gladiator Beast Duelist, who looked at her in confidence.

"Honestly, I don't feel a thing. I still got plenty of ways to beat you." Sega smiled, knowing that she was getting under the girl's skin.

"Grrr…why you little…" Michelle furrowed her brow in anger as she picked another card and activated it on her Duel Disk. "I activate the Spell, Enemy Controller!" She declared as the card revealed itself on the field.

**Enemy Controller  
Card Type: Quick-play Spell  
Effect: Select and activate 1 of these effects: ●Change the Battle Position of 1 face-up monster your opponent controls. ●Tribute 1 monster. Select 1 face-up monster your opponent controls. Take control of it until the End Phase.**

"Great, that card again." Sega hissed.

Tiburscia looked at Sega. **"Isn't that the same card Reba used on you before?"** He asked her but she ignored him, making him turn to his focus back onto the duel.

Sega growled as Michelle look at the card she played. A large controller appeared in place of the card, with a large cord swinging underneath it before it snaked its way towards Sega's Gladiator Beast. Sega's eyes widen. "What the hell…" She stammered as the cord started to wrap around Gladiator Beast Secutor.

"Let me explain to you what Enemy Controller can do. See, it has two effects that I can choose. One, I can pick a monster you have and change its battle mode, or two, I can tribute a monster I have to take control of your monster." Michelle smirked as she eyed Gladiator Beast Secutor, who was being forced down by the controller's cord. "And I bet you can guess which one I'm choosing." She smiled as Sega gritted her teeth and shifted her gaze at her monster.

"Dammit! Secutor!" Sega called out to her monster, but it was too late. Her monster was completely forced to bow down into his defensive stance by the spell, crossing his arms and lowering himself to one knee. "Grrr…" Sega looked back at Michelle angrily as the other girl continued on with her move.

"See that Sega. Your monster knows its place and soon, you'll know yours as you beg me to stop embarrassing you in front of all these people." Michelle stated, looking amused and content to what she's done to Sega's monster. "By the time you leave here, you'll be hiding your head in shame! So let me show you the true power of my new deck!" She pressed on, making Sega glare at her some more as Michelle slammed a card onto her Duel Disk. "First I summon XX-Saber Darksoul, in attack mode!" A white light shined next to Fulhelmknight as a dark, mysterious beast-like monster came out, carrying a scythe and wore a dark hood.

**XX-Saber Darksoul  
****Card-Type: Effect Monster  
Attribute: Earth | Level: 3  
Type: Beast  
ATK: 100 | DEF: 100  
Description: If this card you control is sent to the Graveyard, during the End Phase, you can add 1 "X-Saber" monster from your Deck to your hand. **

Sega glared at the monster Michelle summoned as Michelle pointed at the face-down Gladiator Beast monster. "XX-Saber Fulhelmknight, attack that pathetic Gladiator!" She commanded as the warrior X-Saber monster lunged towards the defending Gladiator, who looked up helplessly as Fulhelmknight's segmented, animated weapon shot straight through Secutor's chest, bursting the monster into pieces.

Using her Duel Disk to shield herself from the small explosion, Sega looked darkly at the X-Saber monster and its duelist.

"Don't look so mad Sega. I told you I was going to embarrass you just like you did me." Michelle commented. "I activate XX-Saber Fulhelmknight's Special Ability! See, when Fulhelmknight destroys a monster in defense mode, she can Special Summon a level 4 or lower X-Saber monster from my graveyard." She explained as Fulhelmknight's segmented weapon flew through a wormhole that opened up in the middle of the field. Suddenly, the weapon came out quickly, with a monster wrapped in its blades. "From my graveyard, I Special Summon X-Saber Airbellum!" She shouted, as the monster known as X-Saber Airbellum, a lion-warrior monster with sharp claw-like blades and armor, broke free from its bind and landed on the ground, with a roar.

**X-Saber Airbellum  
Card-Type: Tuner Monster  
Attribute: Earth | Level: 3  
Type: Beast  
ATK: 1600 | DEF: 200  
Description: When this card inflicts Battle Damage to your opponent by a direct attack, discard 1 random card from your opponent's hand. **

"Where in the hell did that monster come from?" Sega yelled as the new animal X-Saber monster glared at her.

"Who him? I sent him to the graveyard when I destroyed your Spell." Michelle said as she looked at her fingers like if they were the most interesting thing in the planet. "But now that he's here, he's ready to take inflict some pain but first." Michelle pointed directly at Sega, who glared at her darkly. "XX-Saber Darksoul, attack Sega directly!" She ordered with a smile on her face as Darksoul rushed towards Sega, swinging his scythe back for a moment and then slashing Sega with it. Sega gritted her teeth as her Life Points dropped by 100 points, which wasn't much.

But Sega knew Michelle wasn't done. Michelle pointed to her again, with X-Saber Airbellum readying himself to pounce and attack. "X-Saber Airbellum, let's attack Sega directly one more time! Go!" Michelle said sadistically as X-Saber Airbellum rushed towards Sega, his claw-like blades glistening in the light. Gritting her teeth again, Sega held up her Duel Disk as Airbellum slashed at her, knocking the Gladiator Beast Duelist down from the power the monster had.

"**Sega!"** Tiburscia shouted worriedly.

"Grrrahh…" Sega hissed in slight pain, placing a hand down on the ground as she tried to catch her breath from the attack. She looked up, with one eye closed though, as she sent a glare at Michelle, who smiled.

People were already cheering loudly all around Sega, elated at what they saw. The former champion had just struck down the current champion with two direct attacks.

Tiburscia eyed Sega worriedly as she stood back up on her feet, but he didn't say anything. He knew Sega was ok after an attack like that. Meanwhile, Sega glanced down at her Duel Disk to read how much Life Points she had left.

3300 it read as she clenched her jaw at what she saw and in terms of Life Points, Michelle was narrowly in the lead. "Still thinking that you're dueling fairies and pixie dust Sega?" Michelle taunted as she placed her right hand on her hip. "This is just the start of your embarrassment. I'm definitely going to enjoy this." She smiled.

"_Dammit…she's not kidding about getting better."_ Sega thought as she glared at Michelle and her three X-Sabers. She narrowed her eyes a bit as a thought entered her mind. _"I better stop underestimating her or I'm definitely going to lose!" _She finished her thought as Michelle continued to smile at Sega while her three X-Saber monsters stood royally in front of her.

As the crowd of people packed in the arena cheered on for their favorite duelists, one person in particular watched the duel between Sega and Michelle from the mid-level stands, with a mix of frustration and sadness.

"Sega…" Jesse whispered to himself as he watched Sega get attacked by two of Michelle's monsters and her Life Points dropped by 1700 points. Throughout the beginning of the duel, he watched through downcast eyes, his mind racing back to the argument he and the Gladiator Beast duelist had prior to her duel.

He saw it coming, Sega reacting negatively to the fact that he was only there to protect her from people or beings that wanted to kill her, for some reason. He knew that if he told Sega, she wouldn't listen to him anymore, no matter how hard he tries to explain. He expected that much. What he didn't expect was how deep he could hurt her with this one piece of information. He broke her trust with him.

He has tried, since the first day he met her, to tell her why he was around her for, but each time he tried to lead himself up to telling her, something unexpected happens, like something catching Sega's attention or riling her up to the point where if he told her…well, she could lash out on him. Or at one time he almost successfully told her, she became emotionally-stressed because of Duel Academy's destruction and the loss of her friends. He couldn't possibly tell her then. What would he say? 'Hey I'm sorry for your loss, but I just wanted to let you know I was ordered by Pegasus to protect you.' Yeah, he might as well be called the biggest jerk on Earth.

Jesse sighed, closing his eyes for a moment and then reopening them. What is he going to do now? Sega didn't trust him anymore, and she wouldn't want him around her either. But he had to keep an eye on her or Pegasus will definitely lock him up in a dog house. Jesse shivered as he thought of Sega calling him Pegasus' lap dog and referenced that to what Pegasus might do to him.

And speaking of Pegasus, Jesse slapped his forehead. _"Dammit, I'm an idiot for not calling him sooner."_ Jesse thought as he turned away from looking at the duel and pulled out his phone from his pocket. _"If there's anyone in this world that would know what happened at Duel Academy, it's this man."_ He thought as he put the phone by his ear and heard it ring.

The phone rang twice until someone on the other line picked up and it was none other than Pegasus, the creator of Duel Monsters, himself.

"Hellooo." Pegasus greeted happily, making Jesse sweat-drop for a moment. "How are you Jesse boy? How's everything over there? Is Sega and Tiburscia safe? What's all that sound there in the background?" He asked a million questions, not giving Jesse a chance to speak.

"Uh…I'm in Madison Square Garden, sir. Sega's in a duel right now and they're fine. Everything's sort of ok and I reckon I'm ok too. " Jesse answered all of Pegasus' questions, scratching the back of his head with his free hand.

"Hmmm? What's wrong Jesse-boy? You seem upset." Pegasus inquired.

"Well sir, I…I kinda accidently told her why I'm here." Jesse said in a soft voice, since he was slightly afraid of what Pegasus might say to him. "See, uh, I got carried away in an argument with Sega, so they pretty much know that you sent me here to protect them from those people you told me about…and uh she also doesn't want me around anymore." He looked down at the ground, waiting for Pegasus to yell at him. But the creator of Duel Monsters didn't.

"Oh dear, well that's something I expected her to do. No matter, Jesse boy, you must still keep an eye on her. I think those people are beginning to make their move." Pegasus stated lightly as Jesse breathed a sigh of relief. "They started by destroying Duel Academy and…" He continued but Jesse cut him off.

"So they were responsible?" Jesse said, his eyes widening. "I figured as much." He concluded.

"Yes, but not only did they destroy Duel Academy, but they took the Sacred Beast cards as well." Pegasus informed him, making the duelist's eyes widen more and his mouth to fly open in shock.

"How did they…" Jesse stammered.

"Kaiba boy informed me that his employees searched through the rubbles and couldn't find them. I'm starting to think that's the reason why they approached Duel Academy in the first place, to retrieve the Sacred Beast cards. They already have stolen the Egyptian God cards, so it makes sense." Pegasus stated matter as fact-ly.

"What…The Egyptian God were also stolen? What in the heck are they planning to do with those cards?" Jesse inquired, not knowing that on the other line, Pegasus was shaking his head.

"I don't have a clue, Jesse boy, but be on your guard. They can make another move at any moment." Pegasus warned him, making Jesse nod his head.

"I will. By the way, sir, may I ask you something?" Jesse asked.

"Yes, go ahead." The creator of Duel Monsters answered back.

"About Duel Academy. I heard that no one survived whatever happened over there. Is that true?" Jesse looked back at the duel that was taking place. "Sega's been worried since last night."

"Oh dear no Jesse boy. Tell her not to worry. Her friends are quite alive!" Pegasus informed him happily. "Actually, everyone in Duel Academy is alive!"

Jesse smiled widely though his eyes widen at the news. "Wha…ho…how?" He scrambled for words to ask.

"Well, after everything that happened at Duel Academy since that evil Dante, Kaiba boy, Chancellor Sheppard and I agreed to build an emergency shelter underneath Duel Academy. This shelter has many entrances for students and staff to get to in cases of emergency." Pegasus told him. "In fact, I received word from Kaiba boy himself just a few minutes ago that everyone is safe and sound. Right now, KaibaCorp emergency group are tending to those injured." He finished.

"What a relief… Sega will be happy to hear that." Jesse exclaimed.

"Oh yes, she will be and she'll probably be even happier to know that her friends are actually here, on our side of the pond." Pegasus claimed, making Jesse look taken back about what he said. "They were not on the island of Duel Academy during the time of the attack. They were here with me for an hour just yesterday." He ended.

"Really? Where are they now?" Jesse asked in delight. He couldn't wait for Sega to hear this. She's going to be ecstatic.

"Well, four of them are around here somewhere." Pegasus indicated, meaning that some of Sega's friends were in the same city as Pegasus. "Two more went after the boy with the Red-Eyes Hybrid in Chicago. And another one went to Austin, for some reason. In any case, all of them will be here within a short period of time. We might as well have Sega come over for the reunion too, don't you think Jesse boy?"

Jesse nodded as he looked away from the duel Sega was participating in and looked around the crowd of people that were standing in the hallway of the mid-level. "I'm sure she would like that, sir. When she's done with her duel, I'll –" He stopped talking as his eyes widened at what he saw. "It…can't be…" He gasped, his eyes focused on a person that was a good distance away from him, but he could still see them clearly.

"Jesse boy? Jesse boy? Helloooo?" Pegasus, still on the phone, called out to the Crystal Beast Duelist.

"I'ma have to call you back, sir." Jesse said slowly as he moved his phone away from his ear, while Pegasus was still talking to him, trying to get his attention.

"Jesse boy, what's wrong? Jes– " Jesse clicked the end button on his phone, ending his call with Pegasus as he began to walk towards the person who caught his attention.

"_That's…"_ Jesse thought to himself as his eyes locked on to a young woman, no older than 20 years of age, with steel colored, long hair and an orange and black outfit, with denim blue jeans. She was looking straight at the duel but as Jesse followed her line of sight, he immediately knew she had her eyes on one particular person: Sega. _"Reba! What is she doing here?" _He stopped in his tracks for a moment as Reba moved her head from side to side, scanning through the crowd, like she was looking for something.

Looking as if she didn't find what she was looking for, Reba huffed and turned around to walk out, heading to the staircases that lead to the main level of the arena. Jesse gritted his teeth as his eyes followed the girl but he looked back to the dueling platform to look at Sega, who was focused on her duel. Looking back to where Reba just headed, Jesse closed his eyes and then reopened them with a look of determination.

"Sorry Sega, but I don't want to see you get hurt. That's why…I'm going to take care of Reba for you." Jesse muttered to himself as he chased after Reba, with the determination to personally deal with her himself.

**[Back in Chicago]**

The Hybrid monster Damien just summoned hovered right over the field and looked down at the young Dragon Duelist, who took a step back in shock.

Almost the size of the Egyptian Gods and Sacred Beasts, Ixion was a white Pegasus Hybrid with light blue eyes and white-blue mane, tail and wing feathers. It had silver-blue armor covering most of its muscular body. Its head armor covered from the back of its head to over its muzzle. The back of its neck was covered with armor that ran down to its withers (shoulder blades) and its back was covered with armor that looked more like a saddle with a leather strap running underneath its belly. Its chest was also covered by armor with two protrusions that curved slight over its shoulders and it had two float devices that had a white-blue blade coming out of it. Its forearm was covered by armored gauntlets and its quarters and wings were also covered with armor as well.

**Ixion, Hybrid of the Genex  
Card-Type: Synchro/Effect Monster  
Attribute: Wind | Level: 10  
Type: Divine-Beast  
ATK: 3200 | DEF: 2800  
Description: ****"Genex Striker" + 1 or more non-Tuner "Genex" monsters  
****When this card is Synchro Summoned, destroy 1 card your opponent controls. If you do, you cannot conduct your Battle Phase with this card. Once per turn, if this card is selected as an attack target, you can remove from play 1 Machine-Type Monster from your Graveyard to negate the attack. If this card is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, you can pay half of your Life Points to Special Summon this card. **

Eyeing the duelist before it, the Hybrid spoke in a gentle, feminine voice. **"Are you the duelist who possesses the Dragon Hybrid?"** Ixion asked gently as Rakaia stared at her, speechless. **"Tell me young one, is it true? Do you possess such a Hybrid on you?"** She eyed him as Rakaia finally worked up the courage to speak.

He nodded his head in approval as he looked at Ixion. "Yea I do actually, but how did you know about that?" Rakaia asked as the Pegasus Hybrid flapped her wings to stay in the air.

"**I assume you are aware of the difference between Hybrids and those regular Duel Monsters the humans have become so fond of."** Ixion replied. **"We are even different than those God cards I heard about."**

"Yea so I've noticed." Rakaia replied, scratching his head. "Completely different."

Ixion let out a small chuckle as she looked at him again. **"Good, I'm glad to see that you have taken notice. Let me ask you something else, young one. Did you think that the Dragon Hybrid in your possession was the only Hybrid to exist?"** The Pegasus Hybrid asked, flapping her wings a few times as Rakaia just shook his head, indicating that that was not the case.

"No, I knew that there are others out there, but that's because my sister and my friend have one as well. But I thought there was only three." Rakaia responded, looking up at Ixion who shook her head.

"**No child, there are more than three of us. Actually from the beginning, there were more than enough Hybrids to cover every corner of the Duel Monster Realm, but slowly our race began to die off due to constants wars with other powerful monsters that threatened our existence."** Ixion began to explain as she closed her eyes momentarily. **"Eventually, several Hybrids found their way to the Human Realm, where we partnered ourselves with humans to keep their homes safe from creatures who have fallen to the Dark Realm." **She stated as Damien looked up at his Hybrid, taking in everything that she was saying. He narrowed his eyes slightly before bringing his gaze back at Rakaia.

"Hey!" Rakaia shouted suddenly, making Ixion look at him curiously. "Look, I'm sorry to interrupt, but I really don't have a lot of time to waste talking about the past." Rakaia told her truthfully. "You see, I've got my hands full with something important and if I don't take care of it as soon as possible then…." He trailed off as Ixion tilted her head for a moment. He sighed a bit and spoke up once more. "Listen…I don't mean any disrespect towards you or anything you have to tell me, but I really have somewhere to be."

"**Hmm…I see."** Ixion flapped her impressive wings once again as she continued to stare directly at Rakaia. **"Well I have a request I would like for you to do for me, young one."** She asked as Rakaia nodded his head at her comment.

"Anything, Ixion. Just name it." Rakaia replied back, since he held no anger towards the Pegasus Hybrid.

A small smile appeared on the Hybrid's face. **"Would you do me the honors of summoning out the Hybrid in your possession? It has been a while since I've have seen my kind last."** Ixion asked as Rakaia looked up at her, his eyes widening for a moment. He then slowly brought his gaze down towards the ground with a conflicted expression forming on his face. Noticing this, Ixion spoke up again. **"Is something wrong, young one?"** She asked softly, her voice sounding a bit concern.

"I'm sorry…I…I can't." Rakaia answered back, causing Ixion to tilt her head a little at his statement.

"**You can't? May I ask why, young one?"** Ixion asked politely as she watched Rakaia's head lifted up so he could look up at her.

"Because…" Rakaia replied slowly. "I…I…I just…" Rakaia said suddenly, causing Ixion's eyes too narrow for a moment but let him continue speaking. "It's kind of hard to explain Ixion. So just please understand that I can't do what you're asking me to do." He stated, looking away from the Hybrid.

Ixion closed her eyes and then reopened them to eye the Dragon Duelist again. **"You seemed troubled, young one."** She replied as Rakaia shifted his gaze to the ground.

"_You have no idea."_ He thought to himself.

Flapping her wings, Ixion threw her head back, her blue-white mane being tossed against her neck as she pawed the air with one of her front legs. **"I do not understand. I can sense the Hybrid in your possession. Why do you hesitate to summon out the Hybrid?"** She pressed on, trying to edge Rakaia into accepting her request.

"I'm sorry, but it's real complicated. I don't want to summon him out…" Rakaia replied, turning his head slightly away. "…At least…Not against you…" He mumbled as he tried not to look at the Pegasus Hybrid.

He was angry yes, but not at Ixion. She didn't do anything to him, but he knew he couldn't do what she asked of him, because if he did then he knew how it would end and that's something he did not want to bring on the monster that just appeared before him.

"**I see…Something is eating at you. Well, if it has something to do with your Hybrid, then I must have a look at it."** Ixion replied as Rakaia slowly looked up at her. **"What do you say? I'm just merely asking a request from someone who forced my duelist to bring me out on the field."** The Hybrid smirked as Rakaia looked at her wide-eyed while Damien looked at his Pegasus Hybrid with irritation.

"Ixion!" Damien shouted as Ixion slightly turned her head to look at her partner.

"**Yes Damien?"** Ixion answered in a teasing tone as a small smile appeared across her face.

"I only brought you out because you said you had an interest in him. Not because you wanted to be his therapist." Damien said slightly raising his voice. "We're in the middle of a duel here, Ixion. That doesn't mean you can just go around talking to other duelists like a doctor! What if he doesn't have the monster that you're talking about? Then what?" He asked, narrowing his eyes as Ixion looked away from him and let out a sigh.

She then flapped her wings once again and slowly brought herself down to the field where she landed in front of Damien. She took a step towards him, facing him as she stretched her wings and tucked them against her body. She bowed her head so that her Duelist could see her eye-to-eye. **"Oh Damien, you got to learn to lighten up a bit."** Ixion remarked, making Damien cross his arms and glare at her. **"Not everything in life has to be taken so seriously, you know. How do you expect to enjoy anything if you keep being so uptight? Relax a little. I know we're in a duel."** She slowly turned her head back towards Rakaia as Damien shouted back at her.

"That is completely irrelevant to what is going on right now Ixion!" Damien argued as Ixion glanced at him. "Are you forgetting the reason why we're even in this duel in the first place?" The Pegasus Hybrid stared at Damien with a blank expression on her face. "Ixion!" Damien shouted, glaring at her because she wasn't taking him seriously.

Ixion snorted slightly as she lowered her head down again and nudged him a bit with her muzzle, causing him to stagger backwards. She giggled a bit, lifting her head back up. **"Damien, you don't have the slightest clue how it feels to be stuck inside a card for all this time, unable to spread your wings and legs." **Ixion replied, turning her head to look at the other duelist before her. **"Besides, there's no need to rush into anything. We do have some time to waste. so let me just get my body ready for this duel as you humans call it."** She finished smiling, her tail swishing behind her as Damien couldn't do anything, but place some of his fingers against his temple and rub it in circles.

"Maybe I should have just left you inside the card." Damien muttered to himself, but Ixion still heard him.

"**I heard that."** She replied back without looking at him, though Damien sent her a glare.

As Ixion interacted with the two duelists, Rakaia and Damien, Priscilla, floating next to Rakaia, had her eyes on the Hybrid, looking on in shock as memories flooded into her mind. _"It's…It's her...Ixion… But…But how?"_ She looked at Ixion as a particular memory of the Hybrid she once had flashed through her mind. _"She…but…I..."_ She stuttered as Rakaia continued to look at Ixion and Damien and then down at his deck.

"_There were more of them out there."_ Rakaia thought as he brought his eyes back up to Ixion. "_So HE was telling the truth…but even though he's right, I can't bring him out in a time like this."_ He continued to think. Suddenly, something entered Rakaia's mind, a sinister feeling that he knew all too well.

"_**So you found one, didn't you?"**_ A dark voice spoke inside his head. _**"See everything that I said to you was true."**_ The familiar voice continued, as Rakaia gritted his teeth, remembering the time he stood face-to-face with two Dragons that were the complete opposite of each other.

**[Flashback]**

"_I don't get it." Rakaia spoke up to the dragons, Red-Eyes Hybrid Dragon and Red-Eyes Berserk Dragon, towering over him. "You mean to tell me that there is more to just Cristian and Julia." Rakaia asked as Red-Eyes Berserk Dragon glared down at him. _

"_**Boy the power that those insects possess is nothing but dirt under a rug, compared to the beings that are after us!"**_ _He shouted as he continued to glare down at Rakaia, while Red-Eyes Hybrid Dragon kept his eyes locked on his counterpart, making sure he didn't step out of line with his partner._ _**"These creatures are just as strong as we are, and considering that we are at disadvantage in numbers, then we'll have to be careful about how we make our move."**_ _Berserk Dragon continued to explain as he turned his head to his good half. __**"Tell me something, my inferior other half."**_ Berserk Dragon scoffed. _**"Why didn't you tell him about those monsters when you first sensed their energy?"**_ He asked as Red-Eyes Hybrid Dragon sent a glare towards him.

"**I…I have my reasons."** _Red-Eyes Hybrid Dragon said as he slightly turned his head away from Berserk Dragon. _

"_Red-Eyes…" Rakaia said as he looked up at his well-loved partner, who continued to avoid his gaze. _

"_Y__**ou mean to tell me you decided to keep the truth from him?"**__ Berserk Dragon started off as he stepped up to his counterpart. __**"So when things start to getting serious, he'll be the only one left in the dark!"**__ He began to shout. __**"Do you want him to die again! Do you want us to die!"**__ Berserk Dragon shouted as he got in the face of Red-Eyes Hybrid Dragon. _

"**No…No…That's not the reason at all!"** _Hybrid Dragon shouted back, looking back at his darker half with a glare. _

"_**Then what is it then?"**__ Berserk Dragon yelled, glaring back. __**"What reasons could you possibly have for not spilling out the truth to our duelist here?"**__ He continued. __**"While you let him sacrifice his life for his friends, you failed to realize and grasp the danger of the situation!" **__The darker Dragon finished as Hybrid Dragon gritted his teeth at the comment his counterpart had made. _

_He was ready to say something back in his defense, but Rakaia jumped into the argument. "Hey!" Rakaia shouted upward towards his hybrids. "They're my friends and if they're in trouble, then you can bet your life that I'll do whatever I can to save them!" Rakaia shouted up, causing Berserk Dragon to let out a low growl. _

"_**AND THIS IS WHY YOU ARE WEAK!**__" Berserk Dragon shouted as he lowered his head down towards Rakaia, causing him to fall back because of the force of his body moving so quickly in front of him. But Red-Eyes Hybrid Dragon grabbed him by the shoulder and slung him back, causing him to slam right into an already demolished building. _

"**Don't take another step towards him!"** _Hybrid Dragon shouted as Berserk Dragon quickly picked himself up from the rubble of the building he slammed into._

"_**Grrr…Are you so blinded by protecting a pathetic pack of humans you call your friends that you forgotten who your soul is connected to!"**_ _Berserk Dragon shouted as Rakaia's eyes shot open as the comment hit Rakaia like a ton of bricks. __**"You're not just endangering your life, but you're also putting ours in danger as well!"**__ Berserk Dragon continued to shout. _

"**I HAVE ALREADY ACCEPTED THE FATE OF DYING BESIDE MY DUELIST!"** _Hybrid Dragon retaliated. _

"_**BUT I DON'T WANT TO DIE!"**__ Berserk Dragon screamed as the two dragons glared at each other._

_Rakaia couldn't believe the mistake that he had made, or was thinking that he made. He was willing to sacrifice his life for both Luna and Alexis if it called for it, but he didn't even consider Red-Eyes' life as well. _

"_**Listen to me! He can't keep going around trying to play hero whenever his friends are in trouble! If they can't handle themselves, then they are weak!"**__ Berserk Dragon yelled. _

"**They are not weak! They've helped us through enough problems and you telling him to abandon his friends and go out and fight these creatures on his own is suicide! Do you want him to walk right into the enemies' hands!"** _Hybrid Dragon shouted back, trying to reason with his corrupted counterpart._

"_**Grrr… Damn the problems that we had in the past!"**__ Berserk Dragon shouted as he picked up a large portion of the building he destroyed and threw it towards Hybrid Dragon, who quickly whirled around and smashed it into pieces with his axe-equipped tail. __**"Do you not know that there are other Hybrids like us that are being hunted as well! They want nothing to do with these duelists! They want us!"**__ Berserk Dragon said enraged. __**"His friends will be just our downfall if he waits for them! There is no other option! We have to do this ourselves and destroy them before the war we had years ago starts again!" **__Berserk Dragon continued to talk. __**"And I'm sure the other Hybrids will be delighted to help us."**__ He smirked as he looked down at Rakaia, who held his head low. _

"_Damn….I'm stupid." Rakaia said to himself as both monsters focused their attention on him. "I can't believe it." He mumbled as he balled his fist up tightly, and continued to think on the mistake that he made, when he chose to charge in head first without thinking about the main reason he was even alive today…His Red-Eyes._

"**Rakaia…."** _Hybrid Dragon said slowly as he turned towards his duelist and looked at him with solemn eyes. _**"Rakaia, it's ok. I'm your Hybrid. I'm supposed to be ready for whatever comes our way…" **_The goodRed-Eyes began, but Rakaia cut him off in midsentence._

"_No..." Rakaia said slowly as he slowly raised his head up and looked up at his Red-Eyes Hybrid Dragon. "Berserk Dragon is right. I put you in danger without really thinking and if there is a threat that is bigger than what we ever faced before coming our way, then we need to be ready." Rakaia said as he started to walk past his Red-Eyes Hybrid Dragon, who looked at him with wide eyes while Berserk Dragon held a satisfied smirk on his face._

"_**So you finally listened to reason."**__ Berserk Dragon stated as Rakaia stopped in front of him and nodded his head. __**"Good, then come with me and I'll tell you everything I know."**__ Berserk Dragon stated as he stepped to the side and opened up a dark portal in front of Rakaia. He turned his head back and took one more look at his Red-Eyes Hybrid Dragon and then turned his back again and began to walk into the portal._

"**Rakaia! Wait!"** _Hybrid Dragon yelled from behind him, but Rakaia was already gone and Berserk Dragon just smirked at his counterpart. _

"_**He has made his decision. Now be a good hybrid and stay out of the way."**__ Berserk Dragon finished, before he turned his back to the shocked Hybrid Dragon as he walked into the portal as well, causing it to close behind him._

**[End of Flashback]**

Rakaia closed his eyes as the voice belonging to his Red-Eyes Berserk Dragon spoke up. "_**So how about it we do what the Hybrid says?"**_ Red-Eyes Berserk Dragon chuckled a bit. **"**_**Summon me next turn."**_ Berserk Dragon stated as Rakaia's eyes widen as he looked at his deck.

"_But…I…"_ Rakaia started mentally, but his darker counterpart to his Hybrid Dragon cut him off.

"_**We don't have time for your emotional feelings of what's right and wrong. We have a job to do…Or have you forgotten that your very existence is running short?"**_ Berserk Dragon replied as Rakaia, just looked back down at his deck, letting the words of his Hybrid sink into his head.

"…_Fine."_ Rakaia stated, giving into the dragon's demands.

"_**Very good then…Hehehe…I can't wait."**_ Berserk Dragon stated as his voice slowly faded away from Rakaia's mind, leaving him staring at his deck. He quickly looked at Priscilla, who still was in shock of seeing her former Hybrid in front of her, before he locked his sights on Ixion.

Turning her head towards Rakaia, Ixion spoke up, unaware of what was going on in the duelist's mind. **"Although my Duelist may be very uptight and serious about everything…"** Damien glared at her when she said that but she ignored him and continued.** "He is right. This is a duel and if you don't summon your Hybrid, then you will surely lose and I don't think a duelist with your talent wants that."** The Pegasus smirked as she glanced down at Damien. **"Do it."** She finished as Damien smirked at his partner's words and looked at Rakaia.

"I activate Ixion's Special Ability! When she's Synchro Summoned, she can destroy a monster on the field!" Damien stated as he pointed towards Rakaia's BlackStar Dragon. "Guess which one I'm choosing." Damien stated with a dark smirk as Rakaia gritted his teeth. "That's right! Your BlackStar Dragon! Ixion!" Damien shouted, looking up at his Hybrid as Ixion opened her mouth wide and blew out a powerful vortex of wind that shot straight towards BlackStar Dragon.

"BlackStar Dragon!" Rakaia shouted as his Dragon tried to withstand the hurricane-force winds blown from Ixion's mouth. But it was unable to as it finally burst into bits, leaving only his Red-Eyes Black Dragon left on the field. "Damn it." Rakaia cursed as Priscilla floated there with her mouth wide open.

"_Ix…Ixion._" Priscilla said to herself as Ixion closed her mouth and looked at the Dragon Duelist.

"**I told you."** She spoke, smirking at Rakaia. **"If you don't summon out your Hybrid, you are going to lose."** Ixion finished as Damien smirked at what she said and crossed his arms.

"Lucky for you, Ixion can't attack now since her Special Ability activated or otherwise, you would have lost this duel right now. But that's ok because by the next turn, I'm pretty sure that this duel will be over." Damien assured. "I end my turn." Damien stated as he did just that, leaving Rakaia thinking about what he should really do.

**Damien  
LP – 3600  
Cards in hand – 0  
Monsters on the field – 1  
Ixion, Hybrid of the Genex – ATK/3200 DEF/2800  
Face-Down Cards on the field – 0  
Spell Cards on the field – 0  
Trap Cards on the field – 0  
Cards in the Graveyard – 16  
Genex Solar (Monster Card)  
Genex Power Planner (Monster Card)  
Genex Striker (Monster Card)  
Draining Shield (Trap Card)  
Genex Safety Net (Spell Card)  
Machine Assembly Line (Spell Card)  
Monster Reborn (Spell Card)  
Pot of Greed (Spell Card)  
Genex Ally Triforce (Monster Card)  
Genex Searcher (Monster Card)  
Genex Controller (Monster Card)  
Genex Worker (Monster Card)  
Unknown Card  
Damage Condenser (Trap Card)  
R-Genex Overseer (Monster Card)  
Negate Attack (Trap Card)  
Cards Out of Play – 0  
Field Spell – 0 **

**Rakaia  
LP – 1600  
Cards in hand – 1  
Monsters on the field – 1  
Red-Eyes Black Dragon – ATK/2400 DEF/2000  
Face-Down Cards on the field – 1  
Spell Cards on the field – 0  
Trap Cards on the field – 1  
Call of the Haunted (Continuous) – Red-Eyes Black Dragon  
Cards in the Graveyard – 7  
BlackStar Dragon (Monster Card)  
Baby Star Dragon (Monster Card)  
Dragon Weiler (Monster Card)  
Swift Chaos Dragon (Monster Card)  
Lava Burst Dragon (Monster Card)  
Powered Tuner (Monster Card)  
Double Summon (Spell Card)  
Cards Out of Play – 0  
Field Spell – 0**

"Alright it's my turn!" Rakaia shouted, drawing a card from his deck and looked at it as a smirk appeared on his face. Before he spoke up, he looked up at Damien and his Hybrid, Ixion as he placed the card he drew in his hand and grabbed another. "Don't say that I didn't warn you. You're going to get what you wish for." Rakaia stated, causing not only Damien and Ixion to look at him questionably, but Priscilla as well.

"First, I tribute my Red-Eyes Black Dragon to Special Summon my all-time favorite dragon! Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon!" The duelist shouted as his Red-Eyes Black Dragon let off a loud roar towards the sky, causing a white light to appear under the famous dragon. The light suddenly shot up around the black dragon, engulfing him entirely. The dark shadow the dragon cast out within the light morphed and grew larger until the light tower shattered, revealing a new dragon of darkness.

**Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon  
Card-Type: Effect Monster  
Attribute: Dark | Level: 9  
Type: Dragon  
****ATK: 2400 | DEF: 2000  
Description: This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except by Tributing 1 "Red-Eyes B. Dragon" on your side of the field. Increase the ATK of this card by 300 points for each Dragon-Type monster in your Graveyard.**

Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon roared loudly as he glared at the Hybrid that stood before him. Priscilla looked between one of the most powerful forms of the Red-Eyes and Rakaia, wondering where Rakaia was going with this move. _"Rakaia, what are you planning?" _She asked, but he ignored her as he continued.

"Next, I'll go ahead and summon out the Tuner monster, Red-Eyes Xiaolong Dragon in attack mode!" Rakaia announced as a white light suddenly shot up next to Darkness Dragon and a new monster of the Red-Eyes archetype appear.

**Red-Eyes Xiaolong Dragon  
Card-Type: Tuner Monster  
Attribute: Dark | Level: 1  
Type: Dragon  
ATK: 300 | DEF: 100  
Description: When you Special Summon a "Red-Eyes" monster from your Graveyard, you can Special Summon this card from your hand. Once per turn, if you control a DARK monster other than a "Red-Eyes" monster, you can return 1 monster that was removed from play.**

Red-Eyes Xiaolong Dragon was an oriental, wingless, snake-bodied dragon with limbs. It had a narrow head with four horns extending out and beady, red eyes. Most of its body was covered in black scales with a pale white underbelly. Its claws were also white and its tail was as long as most of its body. It was way smaller than most of the powerful Red-Eyes but a lot bigger than Red-Eyes B. Chick.

As both Red-Eyes themed dragons stood beside each other on the field, Rakaia looked at Damien and Ixion, extending his hand out. "You want to see my Hybrid, then you got it! I tune Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon with the Tuner, Red-Eyes Xiaolong Dragon!" Rakaia stated, his eyes shining red as a dark purple-red aura surrounded him as his monsters flew into the air, with Red-Eyes Xiaolong Dragon becoming a Synchro Ring and Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon entered the ring before becoming nine green stars.

_"Darkening skies call forth the embodiment of terror! The dark aura overshadows the light of hope! Synchro Summon! Encarnation of darkness, Red-Eyes Berserk Dragon!" _He chanted, his eyes shining brighter as his dark aura shot up into the air, making the clouds swirl and darken.

Ixion's eyes narrowed a bit but soon widened as the sky fully darkened above them as if a terrible storm was coming. Suddenly, purple lightning streaked across the pitch-black sky as a few bolts struck the earth randomly. One bolt of lightning came straight at Ixion, not even allowing her the chance to dodge it as the bolt struck her.

"**Grruhhh!"** Ixion tried to hold back from shouting in pain as she felt the lightning course through her body. She lowered her head, her eyes closed as she shook off the feeling she felt and looked up at the sky again. **"This power!"** Ixion remarked, as her light blue eyes narrowed. **"…It's unlike anything I've ever felt before..."** She said to herself as more purple lightning kept striking around their area.

"Wha…What the hell is this, Ixion!" Damien shouted as Rakaia's dark aura started to slowly sway back and forth. Another lightning bolt struck the ground a few feet behind Damien, who turned around quickly and took a step back. "Dammit what the hell is going on!"

Priscilla looked left and right from her place beside Rakaia as she saw all the lightning bolts strike the ground in a random fashion. She moved a bit closer to Rakaia, having no idea what's going on until she looked down at her friend. "_Ka…Kaia…" _Priscilla said with worry as she noticed the aura around him continued to grow darker. In response, she moved a few feet away from him and stared at him with concern. "_What…What is this feeling I'm sensing from him? It's so…Dark…And filled with so much rage."_ She thought as she brought her hands up to her chest and held them there.

Suddenly, a dark purple beam of light with black flames swirling around it shot straight into the black sky, creating a gigantic opening where the light pierced the clouds. Ixion, Damien and Priscilla could only watch as the beam of light faded into the sky, creating a dark cloud funnel that shot straight towards the ground. A loud, monstrous roar could be heard from the funnel, echoing across the entire city of Chicago. As the cloud funnel came closer to the ground, it began to break apart as a set of wings broke through the funnel and at the tip, a face of a dragon emerged before his entire body could be seen.

**Red-Eyes Berserk Dragon  
Card-Type: Synchro/Effect Monster  
Attribute: Dark | Level: 10  
Type: Divine-Beast  
ATK: 3500 | DEF: 2400  
Description:****1 DARK Tuner + "Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon"  
****When this card is Synchro Summoned, you can pay 1000 Life Points to destroy all face-down cards on the field. If you can activate this effect, you cannot conduct your Battle Phase this turn. When your opponent Special Summons a DARK monster, increase this card's ATK by 500. When this card destroys your opponent's monster by battle, you can double the Damage Calculation to your opponent. If you activate this effect, take damage equal to the Level of this card x 100. When this card is destroyed, Special Summon 1 "Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon" from your Graveyard, ignoring the Summoning Conditions. **

Flying towards the ground in a rapid speed, the dragon spread his wings to slow him down a bit and allow him fly over everyone's heads, causing a tailwind to pick up and threw debris of paper, garbage and dust to fly into the air. With another flap of his wings, the dragon flew back into the sky, circling around the vicinity before coming back to land where the duel was located.

Red-Eyes Berserk Dragon landed on the field in front of Rakaia, causing the ground to shake as he landed. He smirked evilly at Ixion, who looked at the dragon with wide eyes. He had a similar appearance to Red-Eyes Hybrid Dragon such as much as his body was covered with black scales and had the signature red eyes found in all Red-Eyes dragons. He also stood on his hind legs like a person, and had a massive, strong tail with an axe-like blade near the tip. Each of his wings appeared to have four individual wings that work as one, as well as markings embedded on those mini-wings. The only difference that sets apart Berserk Dragon from Hybrid Dragon is the color of his horns, spikes, tip of his tail and markings on his wings. They were purple instead of red.

Damien looked up at Red-Eyes Berserk Dragon and felt a shiver run down his spine. He never seen anything like this before, or even felt a presence of this magnitude. The sheer darkness that was emitting from this dragon alone, made him sweat in fear. "Wha….What…What is that thing?" Damien stuttered, taking a step back as Rakaia stared at him with a blank, but merciless stare.

"This is my Hybrid…Red-Eyes Berserk Dragon." Rakaia said as the dark Hybrid smashed his axe-like tail into the ground before letting it rest by his feet.

"_**Nice to finally meet you…Ixion."**_ Red-Eyes Berserk Dragon stated as he let an evil chuckle escape his mouth while he stared at Ixion directly.

"**Who…Who are you?"** Ixion stammered, staring at the dragon Hybrid before with shock and confused eyes as she prepared herself, not knowing what this monster was capable of.

**[Somewhere Else in Chicago – At the Graveyard]**

Luna looked at the headstone and continued to wipe her tears from her face. She kept reading the name engraved in the headstone over and over again, but the words never changed. It stayed reading: Rakaia Meiyo.

"Ra…Rakaia…Project 1 success…" Luna repeated as she read the words below the name. "I still don't believe it. There's just no way possible that this can be right." She told to herself as she looked at the headstone once more. "I…I don't care what this says…This isn't real…This isn't his grave…This isn't Rakaia's grave…" Luna repeated sadly, getting up onto her feet and saw that the ground before the headstone had been dug out traditionally and had a coffin opened up and ready for its corpse.

"Who…Who would want to do something like this?" Luna asked herself as she slowly walked around Rakaia's prepared burial ground. "This just doesn't make any sense. Rakaia's alive. I mean, sure what happened to him in the past happened, but all that's over now. He's alive, so what is this grave for?" Luna continued as she looked at the opened grave a moment longer and then shook her head.

"No I don't have time to get side track, I have to go and find Rakaia." Luna said to herself, turning towards the entrance of the graveyard. She walked past all the headstones she saw and approached the gate at the entrance, opening it quickly so that she can leave from this place. Not wasting another moment, she finally took her first step out the graveyard, hoping to leave this part of the nightmare behind her.

"It's exhilarating, isn't it?" A dark voice spoke from behind her, causing Luna's eyes to widen in shock as she whirled around quickly to see the man that Rakaia fought against when she first found him…Alister.

"It's you..." Luna whispered, taking a step back as a precaution. "Who are you and what are you doing here?" She demanded.

Alister let out a chuckle as he leaned against a nearby tree that hung over Rakaia's unfinished grave. "Why, I was just checking out the scenery. You know the graveyard calms the mind." The dark man crossed his arms and smirked at Luna. "Now, would you mind telling me what a sweet lovely looking young girl like yourself is doing here in a place like this?" Alister asked as Luna's hands balled up into fists while she glared at him.

"None of your damn business!" She hissed as she continued to glare daggers at him.

"I see, so you're one of the feisty types. That explains why Rakaia likes you so much." Alister stated as Luna flinched at his comment.

"Don't mention his name!" Luna shouted, causing Alister to look at her with an intrigue expression on his face. "You don't deserve to even breathe the same air that he does." She spat with as much hatred she could put in her voice.

"Is that so? Dear girl, you don't even know who I am and yet you tell me that I am not worthy to breathe the same air as your little boyfriend. How disrespectful." Alister sounded shock, but he was faking it.

"As if you deserve any respect." Luna replied hatefully.

Alister shook his head and smirked at Luna. "Full of energy today, aren't we?" Luna gritted her teeth as she glared at the man that stood before her.

"Don't play games with me!" Luna shouted. "The last time I saw you, you were fighting with Rakaia. Tell me who are you and what do you want with him?" Luna yelled as Alister raised his hand up and placed it on his chin, slowly rubbing it. "Answer my damn question!" She shouted as Alister smirked at her again and then let his hand fall by his side.

"You want to know who I am and what's going on, don't you? Fine. I'll let you in on me and your playmate's little history." Alister replied, earning another glare from Luna. "For starters, my name is Alister. You can say that I'm somewhat of a scientist."

"I didn't ask for your profession." She spoke back as Alister just chuckled at her comment.

"I see, straight to the point. Alright then, fine by me. The graveyard that you're standing in right now holds all the subjects that has ever fallen victim to my experiments. Children… adults… Anyone who possessed large amounts of Duel Energy that was willing to sacrifice themselves for a noble cause." Alister explained until Luna cut him off.

"I don't see anything noble about your little twisted games." Luna replied as Alister just looked at her for a second and then turned his head towards Rakaia's grave.

"Funny, your boyfriend sure did." Alister stated as he walked towards Rakaia's grave and looked at the coffin that was placed there. Luna's eyes widened at the comment as Alister continued to survey the empty grave. "He was the first one sacrificed thanks to a man named Dante… I believe you two have met before." He continued to explain, looking up at Luna slightly.

Luna couldn't help, but be in shock when he spoke the name Dante, the same man who messed up Rakaia's life, by taking away his family one by one and then made the boy go through torture. He was the reason Rakaia is the way he is now.

"You…You know about Dante" Luna replied cautiously. "So…Does that mean that Dante ruined your life as well as he did Rakaia's?" Luna asked questionably as she eyed the man carefully.

Alister couldn't help, but let out an evil chuckle. "Ruined my life? Ha! What a joke!" Alister retorted as he turned to face Luna completely. "Dante was nothing more than an experiment himself. He was nothing more than a puppet in my game. A useless son if you will." Alister explained, making Luna look at him with wide eyes. "He was just a tool to carry out my will. Nothing more, nothing less." Alister finished as Luna narrowed her eyes at the monster in human skin.

"Monster." Luna hissed as Alister closed his eyes for a bit and chuckled some more.

"Call me what you will, but I'm definitely no monster." Alister continued on as he placed his hand on his chest and brought his gaze back up towards Luna. "I like to think of myself as a Deity. You know a God that rules all these pestering insects on this planet." The man remarked as he turned his head towards the sky and smirked. "Yes, wiping this earth clean of all the roaches that infest my world, my land and once I finish what I started with your little dragon pet, then such power will be mine." He finished, returning his gaze back to Luna.

Luna couldn't help, but clench her fist at the words leaving out of the mouth of the snake that stood in front of her. His intentions were nothing short of what Dante wanted. In all, he was the same as Dante, just 10 times worse. He manipulated people and destroyed countless lives on his path to power without a shred of remorse.

"Intoxicating. Is it not?" Alister asked, his smirk growing wicked by the second as Luna tilted her head at him for a moment.

"…What do you mean?" Luna replied.

"It's simple really. I created Dante. I'm the one who ordered him to bring me someone whose dueling energy was higher than an average duelist and sure enough, he brought me back Rakaia. Oh his energy was fascinating…Off the charts, you might say. You should actually be proud of him for being able to hold so much power inside him and at such a young age as well." Alister continued on as Luna listened. "He was a fine specimen for my project. The energy that Dante took from him was breath-taking. The way he screamed for mercy. The way his body jerked as the bolts of electricity ran through his body. Oh it was a sight to see." He rambled as he explained the process in which he had Dante put Rakaia through.

Luna gritted her teeth as a few tears threaten to run down her cheek again, though this time, it wasn't from sadness, but anger. "Stop it…" Luna said as she lowered her head, shielding her eyes away from Alister.

"Oh you must hear the rest." Alister stated as he continued on with his story. "We even got his older brother to do it. Sure we had to place him under our control, but still how ironic right? Death by the hands of a family member? My. You should have seen the way Rakaia's body laid on that table after the experiment was over. His lifeless blood oozing out from the wounds that he suffered, oh it was so exhilarating." The sinister man smiled as Luna looked up, her eyes narrowed with anger.

"I SAID STOP IT!" Luna shouted as Alister looked over at Luna, causing another sinister smirk to appear on his face. "WHAT YOU DID TO HIM WAS CRUEL! YOU MADE HIM SUFFER FOR YOUR SICK GAME!" Luna pointed out as she stuck up for her boyfriend.

"Well I did receive only a portion of his duel energy, so you can say it was cruel of Rakaia to hold out on me." Alister replied. "Don't you think?" He added as Luna gritted her teeth again and balled up her fist, ready to lash out on this guy. But before Luna even had to the chance to bash Alister's face in, something in the sky caught her attention, making her look up. The sky had darkened to almost black out of nowhere with lightning streaking across the sky. Suddenly a large red-purple pillar of light shot up into the sky, opening it up for a moment.

"What the…." Luna watched as a cloud funnel formed and shot down to the earth before the loud sound of a monstrous roar was heard.

"Aw, looks like Rakaia is having fun without me." Alister chuckled as he lightly stepped away from Rakaia's grave and gawked at the sky. "Oh well. He never ceases to amaze me though. The power that he has gained now is truly something to see." Alister continued as he licked his lips at the sensation he was feeling at wanting to kill Rakaia all over again. He was about to turn away from Luna and head to the vicinity where the pillar of light came from, but Luna stopped him.

"Don't even think about it." Luna warned, glaring at Alister, who turned back around to face her. "You're not laying another hand on Rakaia, and that I can promise you." Luna ended as she glared at Alister, who just continued to smirk.

"Oh? You think so, don't you? Tell me girl, what makes you think you can make a promise you can't keep?" Alister grinned evilly.

Luna held out her arm with her Duel Disk on it, causing it to activate instantly. "Because I'm going to put an end to this here and now. After this duel is over, I can go get Rakaia and end his nightmare once and for all." She assured.

Alister let out a slight laugh, amused to Luna's declaration. He then held out his left arm, as a black aura appeared around his forearm. Suddenly, three black straps wrapped around his forearm and the rest of the aura became a black Duel Disk with purple markings on it.

"You think you can beat me in a duel? How absurd." Alister stated, bringing his arm towards him as the Duel Disk activated. "Don't think I'm going to make it easy for you girl. For you have just walked right up to death's door." Alister threatened with a dark grin on his face as Luna just stared at him, ignoring the fear that was coursing through her body. She was fighting for Rakaia and that was good enough for her to go against anything.

"We'll see about that." Luna replied as they inserted their decks and the number 4000 appeared on both their Duel Disks.

"DUEL!" They both shouted as Alister had a sinister smirk on his face, and Luna had a look of determination and hatred for what this cruel monster of a human being did to her boyfriend.

**[On the other side of Chicago around the same time]**

Neveah walked around the crowded parts of Chicago, looking for any clue that could possibly tell her what direction Rakaia went in.

"Damn Luna." Neveah cursed to herself. "How the hell does she expect me to find Rakaia, if I don't know the first thing on where the hell he's going?" She sighed as she turned the corner and appeared onto another crowded street. "It's not like I know my way around here or anything, I mean, sheesh Luna. You should have told me to just go out and get lost so I won't get into trouble or something." She threw her hands up in the air before she stopped by a nearby bench that was sitting on the side walk and decided to take a break.

"Man…Rakaia! Where the hell are you?" She shouted as she leaned back against the bench and looked up at the sky. "Ugh…I hate this!" She shouted once as she sat back up and looked around, only to see the people walking along the streets. The families were smiling as they walked along the streets, passing Neveah as she continued to sit alone on the bench while people went on with their lives.

"Rakaia…" Neveah said as she saw two kids, who looked like they were brother and sister, arguing about duel monsters on the other side of the street. A small smile appeared across her face as she thought about the times her and Rakaia had when they had their arguments. "That's all I wanted from you huh?" Neveah said to herself as she continued to watch the kids fight over on who won the duel. "Just a simple duel and for Sheppard to give me a new senior to look after me." Neveah finished as she took her eyes off of the kids and directed her attention to the sky.

"_But no matter how much I tried, you wouldn't give me one."_ Neveah thought, leaning back against the bench and letting out another deep sigh. _"You only took me up on my challenge when Luna and Alexis was in trouble. Then when I saw what happened…"_ She stopped herself, sitting back up as she closed her eyes for a moment before she reopened them with fierce confidence.

"We'll find you." She said confidently. "We'll find you if it's the last thing we do." She finished as she got up from the bench and walked off towards any direction that she thought would lead her to Rakaia.

It didn't take long for Neveah to find herself in the center of Chicago. She found herself stuck in a big crowd of people, who suddenly looked up at the sky for some reason. Noticing this, Neveah wondered what was going on. "Huh? What's going…?" Neveah said as she finally looked up at the sky, which suddenly darkened out of nowhere. As lightning flashed across the sky, a dark red-purple beam of light shot up from somewhere and went straight into the clouds, making a large cloudless opening, causing the people to whisper to each other about the phenomenon that was going on. Suddenly, one or two people shrieked when a large funnel was created and shot straight down the same path as the beam of light a moment ago and a loud, thunderous roar was heard from out of nowhere, causing everyone in the crowd to panic.

"Wha…What the hell was that?" Neveah asked as the crowd of people began to run away, confused and fearful of what was happening. Neveah fought her way from the people running away from the commotion as sirens from police cars were heard in the back ground.

"Wow everyone is really freaked out." Neveah said to herself as she looked back up to the sky which was still darkened unlike before. "What's going on…" She said to herself as she turn around and walk the other way, but something caught her eye. She turned her head to see someone with short, white messy hair and an unusual outfit, standing on top of a building, looking in the direction where the light show took place.

"What the…?" Neveah looked puzzled as she saw as the man slowly turned his head to look down at the citizens panicking on the ground. "What is he doing?" She continued as the man turned his head away from the civilians and leapt off the building and jumped to another, unnoticed by the people in the streets, except Neveah. "Hey where is he going?" Neveah asked out loud, not really expecting an answer from anybody.

She then gasped. _"He must be going after Rakaia! Then that means…"_ Neveah thought to herself as she burst into a sprint after the man who kept leaping from building to building. _"I don't know what's going on…But I can't let him get to Rakaia!"_ She shouted in her mind as she continued to push herself in an all-out sprint, trailing after the mysterious man.

**[Back to the Duel – Rakaia VS Damien]**

Ixion gritted her teeth as she glared at Red-Eyes Berserk Dragon, who simply continue to chuckle at her. **"I'll ask you again…Who are you?"** Ixion asked demandingly, wanting to know who the strange dragon before her was.

"_**It sounds like you were expecting someone else."**_ Berserk Dragon responded sinisterly and amused.

"**You're right."** Ixion replied, still not letting her guard down. **"So where is he?"** She asked demandingly as Red-Eyes Berserk Dragon continued to smirk at the Pegasus Hybrid.

"_**Heheh. You mean Albion?"**_ Berserk Dragon questioned, causing Ixion to narrow her eyes. _**"Well I can't say that he's here at the moment."**_ The dragon smirked while Ixion started to growl lowly.

"**What do you mean?" **Ixion glared at Berserk Dragon. With another chuckle, Berserk Dragon lifted his hand and placed it over where his heart was, as the smirk on his face widen.

"_**The old Dragon…is inside me."**_ Berserk Dragon stated, causing Ixion's eyes to widen in horror_**. "That's right. His power is mine and since he was the leader out of you Hybrid rejects, I think we know what position that gives me, now don't we?"**_ Berserk Dragon smirked.

"**You…You…You murdered Albion!"** Ixion shouted as she trembled with anger, lowering her head slightly as she glared at Berserk Dragon. She spread her wings, making the wind to pick up around her like a tornado. **"Liar! You better tell me the truth or I promise you'll die where you stand!"** Ixion shouted as Berserk Dragon continued to chuckle evilly.

"_**I'm speaking the truth, dear Ixion. Can't you sense the difference in our power?"**_ The darker Hybrid asked, eyeing the Pegasus Hybrid before him. _**"We both know that you wouldn't stand a chance against me and besides…"**_ Berserk Dragon stopped as he glanced at Rakaia, who was starting to breathe heavy for a bit with his hand clutched over his heart. _**"You see that boy over there? My duelist, as you would call it.**_**"** He stated, returning his gaze to Ixion._** "If you do somehow kill me, guess what happens to the boy."**_ Berserk Dragon smirked as Ixion's eyes widen in realization.

"**You…You monster."** Ixion replied as she looked at the dragon duelist, gripping his shirt that covered over his heart and gritting his teeth at the strain that was being put on him.

"_Da…Damn it."_ Rakaia thought as he fought harder to stand up straight and make it look like nothing was wrong, but the pain in his heart was becoming unbearable_. "I didn't know the strain would be so much."_ He gritted his teeth, slowly slumping down to one knee, while still clutching his heart.

"_Rakaia!" _Priscilla shouted, floating back next to him. She placed a hand on his back while the other was over on his hand that clutched his heart. _"Rakaia! What's wrong?"_ Priscilla asked worriedly, as Rakaia fought his hardest to endure the strain that Berserk Dragon was forcing on him, for him being out on the field. _"Come on Kaia, talk to me. What's wrong?"_ The spirit pleaded, as she pulled him into a hug, with his head laying on her chest.

Rakaia continued to breathe heavily, with his eyes slowly closing as the pain in his heart and soul increased. He felt like he was going to pass out any minute. _"Rakaia…"_ Priscilla called out softly as she rubbed his head gently.

"I…I can't…" Rakaia managed to say despite the pain, catching Priscilla's attention. "It's…Too much." He panted.

Priscilla looked down at Rakaia, her eyes filled with worry and concern. She felt like she couldn't do anything but comfort the boy as much as she could and hope whatever is causing him pain will end soon.

Eyeing Rakaia, who was in pain, Ixion returned her gaze back to Red-Eyes Berserk Dragon, angry at the fact that a Hybrid monster like him could do such a thing to his human partner. **"You…What did you do to the boy!"** Ixion shouted in anger, making Berserk Dragon's smirk grow wider.

"_**It's simple really."**_ Berserk Dragon responded, crossing his arms. _**"You see, the boy's soul is connected to my own, which means my life is his life and vice versa."**_ He explained as Ixion listened intently, not liking where this was going. _**"The old dragon had nothing to do with this, in case you're wondering. But he was a victim of our circumstances."**_ He added as Ixion growled lowly again.

"**You killed him for your own benefits!"** Ixion angrily accused, pawing the ground with her front leg like if she was getting ready to charge at the dragon at some point.

Berserk Dragon looked at her for a second before placing his finger on his chin to think about her accusation for a moment. _**"Hmmm, yes you could say that. In a sense I did kill him."**_ Berserk Dragon stated as his evil smirk returned to his face. _**"Doesn't matter though…You're not able to do anything about it." **_He taunted.

Ixion could only glare at the dragon with all the anger she could muster, all the while, sending glances at Rakaia, who was still in pain.

Priscilla looked away from Rakaia for a moment to overhear Berserk Dragon's statements before she focused back on him._ "Kaia come on, talk to me. What's going on?" _Priscilla pleaded as Rakaia's breathing became heavier and heavier.

"Pri…Priscilla..." Rakaia managed to call out in-between breaths. "I…It's too much..." He croaked as Priscilla looked at him with a confused look on her face. It's only when she looked back up at Berserk Dragon when she realized what Rakaia meant. _"You mean…" _She started to say, noticing the dragon was emitting nothing but pure darkness and rage_. "Oh…Oh no…"_ Priscilla looked back down at Rakaia and pulled him into a tight hug.

Meanwhile, Damien stared at the Dragon before his Hybrid with wide-eyes. He did his best to keep his cool, trying not to show the fear he felt being around this dragon. He looked at his Hybrid, who kept her eyes locked on the dragon. "Ixion!" He called out, pointing to Red-Eyes. "That…That thing! That's the monster you were asking for?" Damien shouted, trying to make sense of what's going on.

"**No Damien."** Ixion answered quickly, not turning her head to look at him. **"The Hybrid I asked for is nothing like this monstrosity."** She finished, narrowing her eyes in anger as Damien continued to look up at the darker Hybrid.

"_**Monstrosity?"**_ Berserk Dragon repeated sarcastically_. __**"Is that anyway to talk to your leader, Ixion?"**_He taunted some more, only making Ixion grew more furious with him.

"**Don't you dare talk to me like that! I will never accept you as my leader!"** Ixion snapped, rearing up and swinging her front legs before coming back down to the ground. **"Dragon Hybrid or not, you are nothing like Albion!"** Ixion shouted.

"_**Oh is that so?"**_ Berserk Dragon spoke back, ready to tell Ixion she was dead-wrong. _**"You don't get it, do you? I am Albion. It was thanks to his sacrifice that his spirit and power is coursing through my veins." **_The black and purple dragon finished smirking, making Ixion's light blue eyes widen in shock.

"**You mean…"** Ixion was at a loss for words.

"_**That's right."**_ Berserk Dragon smiled as he pointed to his chest again and chuckled. _**"The old dragon kindly donated his life to me and thus, turning me into the Hybrid that I am today. Do you think I was going to refuse an offer like that?"**_

Ixion stared at him wide-eyed before her expression changed from shock to pure anger. **"You…you monster…I will..."** Ixion began, but Red-Eyes Berserk Dragon cut her off.

"_**Let's face it Ixion. Thanks to that old dragon, I know everything about you and your abilities. You absolutely stand no chance against me."**_ Berserk Dragon stated. Ixion gritted her teeth in response as she cautiously took a step back. _**"Oh and another thing I want to point out to you."**_ He added, making Ixion look at him questionably. He pointed to his duelist behind him, who was down on a knee, struggling to endure the pain he was feeling. _**"The boy's life right now is slowly withering away. If I'm out here for too long, he will die." **_Red-Eyes Berserk Dragon ended as he began to laugh darkly, while Rakaia breathed heavily, his hand gripping over his heart and Priscilla was doing her best to comfort him. Meanwhile, Damien gritted his teeth to hold back the fear he felt while Ixion glared at the monstrosity with all the hate and anger she could muster, knowing that with Albion's power at Red-Eyes' disposal, the fight between the two of them won't be an easy one.

**Wow! Alexis is having a rough time and what about Sega and her duel with Michelle? And where the hell is Jesse going? What's going to happen between Alexia and Mya? And poor Blair, will Chazz ever get the chance to fix his mistake? And What about Rakaia and his duel with Damien? Will Red-Eyes Berserk Dragon plague the field long enough to take his duelist life? Find out next time on Yugioh GX!**

* * *

***Luna lays back and stretches on the couch***

**Luna: Oh man what a day,**

***Alexia comes in the living room and leans against the wall***

**Alexia: So did my brother make sure you had a good time?**

**Luna: Yea we went out to eat and saw the new Spiderman movie. It was awesome Alexia you should have seen it.**

***Alexia chuckled a bit as she turned her head to the right and noticed that Alexis had walked in the room***

**Alexia: I bet….Alexis what about you? Did Jaden make sure you were a happy woman today?**

***Alexis fell into the Chair and propped her feet up***

**Alexis: I can't even put into words for what he did, but just let me tell you it was amazing.**

***Alexia chuckled a bit and then noticed Blair walk in and slam the door…Hard***

**Alexia: Um Blair is something wrong?**

**Blair; Oh you bet it is…That stupid inconsiderate boyfriend of mine forgot my damn anniversary! What it's been like two weeks since we been going together and he fucking forgot!'**

***Luna and Alexis look at each other and then back towards Blair***

**Luna: Ummm you have a weekly anniversary?**

**Alexis: Yea that's not really normal…I don't think and besides that's not enough time for your relationship to truly…You know…Blossom.**

***Blair glares at the two girls and hmphs them***

**Blair: What would you two old hags know about relationships? Now if you excuse me I'm going to up to my room and cry now….Oh and one more thing. Alexis I advise you to change your sheets, me and Chazz don't find them appealing anymore.**

**Alexis: YOU SON OF A…..**

***Alexis hops up from the couch and runs after Blair, who runs upstairs to her room and tries to close the door.***

**Luna: Well I guess that's all the time we have today everybody, so please feel free to read and review and tell us what you think on the chapter. Well until next time.**

***Luna winks at the readers as the screen fades to black***


	30. Filler: WHAT THE DUEL!

**Disclaimer: Alright guys, it's almost that time of year again. Yep you guessed it, the school year. So with these last few days left, were going to try and get the next chapter ready so we can move on with the story, but for now we got a filler that's ready to go. So we hope you enjoy it, as much as we did typing it. Happy reading!**

**Me: There's no need for a conversation is there?**

**Luna: Not really, considering the funny part is the filler. **

**Sega: Yea, I think this is at the top with the rest of them. **

**Me: Yea just like your face is on top with the rest of the shit stains in Chazz's underwear.**

**Sega: "Grabs the almighty mallet and glares at Rakaia. "….Die. "Chases Rakaia around the house with the almighty mallet." **

**Luna: "Sweat drops. " I'll just start the chapter.**

* * *

**Filler: WHAT THE DUEL!**

**{In the Slifer Dorm of Duel Academy}**

The gang, minus Rakaia, were coming back to the Slifer Dorm after a good walk around the academy. Rakaia had already beaten them back to Slifer Dorm, but when he did, he found an envelope on his bed, which was the top bunk of his and Jaden's.

"Hmmm…." Rakaia said to himself as he the door swing open and the gang walk in after their long walk.

The gang was in a midst of laughter as Luna looked over at Rakaia and noticed that he had something in his hand. "Hey Rakaia what you got there?" She asked as she walked up to her boyfriend and tried to read the letter that he was reading.

"I don't know. It was on the bed when I get here." Rakaia replied back as he turned the paper over. "It looks like a new policy." Rakaia added as the gang tilted their heads at the answer that he gave them.

"A new policy?" Neveah repeated. "A new policy for what?" She asked as she crossed her arms and looked at her senior.

"Well it says…" Rakaia was about to say, but Chazz snatched the paper out of his hand and began to read it out loud to the gang himself.

"Well it says, that there's a new policy on language use for this story…Wait no, it's for all the characters involved in this story." Chazz answered.

"A new language use policy? What the hell does that mean?" Alexia asked as she walked up the Chazz and took the paper from his hand and began to read it herself. "It says here that each participating character is only allowed three curse words per chapter." Alexia explained as the characters eyes slightly opened up in surprise.

"Three curse words?' Jaden said slightly confused as he turned his head towards his girlfriend Alexis. "Do we really cuss that much?" Jaden asked as Alexis just shrugged her shoulders and looked at Alexia.

"Who would enforce such a rule Alexia?" Alexis asked as Alexia continued to read on the paper, until she got down to the fine print.

"Well it says here, that the rule is being forced by…Our creator and author of the story." Alexia paused as she looked up from the paper. The gang gasped in unison as they all turned their heads and looked in one direction…The readers, indicating that they were looking at the writer of the story.

"You mean that shit for brains actually told us to limit our use of curse words!" Chazz shouted.

Blair grabbed the paper from Alexia and read over it herself. "Yea that seems to be the size of it, and if this thing is serious. You just used one for this chapter." Blair finished as she looked up from the paper and at Chazz.

"Awww man fuck that bastard." Chazz said as he smirked nonchalantly.

"Uh…Chazz that's two." Luna warned as Rakaia just shook his head. Suddenly the words on the paper changed, causing it to glow as Blair looked down at the paper again and started to read the new printing on the paper.

"Ummm it looks like the rules have changed again." Blair stated. "Instead of 3 curse words per character, per chapter, it's now three curse words period for each chapter." Blair finished as the gang gasped in shock.

"WHAT! CAN THE WRITER DO THAT?" Neveah shouted.

"Apparently so." Alexia said as she crossed her arms and looked at Neveah. " Maybe we're going to start being a pg. story, you know….No kissing, hugging, sexual things in-between the main plot line. You know stuff like that." She finished as Neveah looked back at her with her eyes widen in fear.

"Whattttt! No Sex!" Neveah shouted as she fell down to her knees whimpering like a baby, causing the gang to look down at her in confusion.

"Ummmm Neveah…Aren't you still a virgin?" Blair asked as Neveah stopped whimpering and looked up at her. The gang looked at her anxiously awaiting her answer, causing Neveah to blush slightly as she lightly bit her lip.

"Well…..Ok I'll admit it, yes I am." Neveah said, but she quickly slid up to Rakaia and grabbed his arm and started to tug him away from Luna. "Buttttt…Once Rakaia dumbs the Harpie girl, then that might change." Neveah said as she leaned up against Rakaia's arm, causing him to blush slightly. Suddenly Luna got in-between them and glared at her.

"Don't…Make…Me….Beat…You." Luna threaten as both girls started to glare at each other, with Lightning shooting from their eyes.

The gang looked on in bewilderment, until Chazz stepped up and grabbed the paper from Blair. "You know this is a load of Bullshit." Chazz cursed as the entire gang looked at him as he said the final curse word. "I mean come on, what kind of *Beep*…." A loud beep sound was word in the middle of Chazz's sentence right when he was about to curse. The gang looked at each other in confusion, even Chazz was shocked at the sound that covered up his profanity. "Awww what the *Beep!* Are you *Beep!* in kidding me!" Chazz shouted as he turned towards Rakaia and glared at him.

"This is your *Beep* fault! He's your *Beep* creator! Why don't you go do something!" Chazz shouted, but Rakaia was taking his outburst sitting down.

"Don't *Beep* blame me, because your stupid *Beep* wanted to cuss so *beep* much!" Rakaia shouted back, causing Alexis to jump in-between the two.

"Now guys why don't you to just calm the *Beep* down." Alexis said, then Chazz looked at Alexis and glared at her.

"Don't you *Beep* Defend him!" Chazz shouted, causing Alexis to get in his face.

"Who the *Beep* Do you think you're talking to!" Alexis screamed as Blair narrowed her eyes at Alexis and grabbed her by the wrist and spun her around.

"Hey *Beep* Don't you yell at my *Beep* Boyfriend!" Blair shouted as she got in the face of Alexis.

"Boyfriend!" Alexis shouted back. "You mean that small piece of *Beep* over there! How could you even call him a man, whose *Beep* is no bigger Vienna Sausage!" Alexis shouted causing Blair to grit her teeth and glare at the Obelisk Queen.

"Don't you dare talk about my boyfriend's *Beep!*"She shouted back as Alexia just shook her head as she moved to the corner of the room and sat on Rakaia's bed.

"And this is why we have this *Beep* ban on us now." She said to herself as Neveah continued to glare at Luna.

"Listen you! Why don't you just back the *Beep* off and let someone else handle you're boyfriends *Beep* for a while!" She shouted in the face of the Harpie Duelist.

"Why you little *Beep!*" Luna screamed. "Keep talking and I promise you I'll *Beep* You up!" Luna threatened again, this time balling her fist up.

Rakaia and Jaden just looked at each other and then back at the gang as they continued to argue. Jaden then turned his head back towards Rakaia and Rakaia did the same. They both stared at each other for a minute and then shrugged their shoulders.

"Jaden I hate you! You *Beeeeepppp!*" Rakaia shouted out of nowhere.

"Oh yea, well same goes for me you no talented frog face *Beep!*" Jaden shouted back.

"How…How dare…you stupid *Beep* Cow *Beep* Piece of *Beep*" Rakaia retaliated as Jaden's jaw dropped for a second, but then his eyes narrowed as he glared at Rakaia.

"Oh yea! Well at least I'm not a *Beep* No good *Beep* Who can't *Beep* Luna's *Beep* right! And who also complains about every *Beep* Thing even though I have the star *Beep* role in the Yugioh *beep* GX story! You *Beep* Queer!* " Jaden screamed causing Rakaia's eyes to widen in shock as Jaden smiled triumphantly in their little contest of who can cuss the most. Jaden stood there with his arms crossed and his head bobbing, but Rakaia wasn't through just yet.

"Why you no good *Beep, Beep, Beep Beep * I can't even understand how you *Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep* For crying out loud! I can't stand you, because you're a *Beep, Beep, Beep* and on top of that * Beep, beep, beep* Look at me I'm *Beep* Jaden. The most stupidest *Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep* in the whole *Beep* World!" Rakaia finished as he was breathing heavily from his outburst as Jaden stood there with his mouth agape. Looking at Rakaia as his skin turned white, and the shock had finally made him fall over in defeat…Literally.

While the gang was still arguing and cussing at each other, the door swung open, revealing none other than the Gladiator Beast Duelist, Sega Rivera. "Hey guys!' She shouted as she stood in the door way. "How the *Beep* are ya!" She exclaimed causing the entire room to look at her with angry faces.

"SEGA SHUT THE *BEEP* UP!" The gang minus Alexia, yelled at Sega, causing her to look at them wide eyed as she slowly back out of the room and closed the door gently….As soon as the door closed the gang went back to their arguing and cussing as Alexia just sat in the corner of the room, still shaking her head in disbelief.

"This is just *Beep* Ridiculous." She finished as the scene faded black.

**{Somewhere in Domino City}**

The streets were clear as the wind blew gently as the people of Domino City hid in their houses. Peeking out the windows and their doors they watched as the showdowns of showdowns was about to start.

The figures that stood in the open street were known other than the dueling gang of Duel Academy. Except this time they were standing on the opposites sides of each other.

On one side there was Rakaia, Jaden, Lucas, Jesse, Terrance. Facing the boys on the opposite side were Luna, Sega, Alexis, Alexia, Rose, Kristine, Neveah and Mya.

"Alright girls!" Jaden called out with a small smirk on his face. "It's your move, so you girls better make it a good one." Jaden stated as Alexis smirked back at him.

"Oh don't worry about us Jaden." Alexis assured as the girls pulled out wands from their side pockets. "It's you guys that you need to be concerned about." Alexis finished as the girls lifted their mini wands up in the air.

Suddenly Alexis shouted. "MOON PRISM POWER!"

Suddenly the sailor moon transformation theme started to play in the background as Alexis clothes quickly disappeared and her body was glowing in different colors as she moved around, dancing as various parts of clothing started to appear on her body.

"MERCURY POWER!" Neveah shouted.

"MARS POWER!" Kristine followed behind.

"VENUS POWER!" Luna yelled.

"JUPITER POWER!" Sega stepped in.

"SCOUT POWER! The four of them shouted as all their clothes disappeared from their bodies. Their bodies were all sparkling with color as each took their wands and spun it around their bodies, causing different elements to circle around them. While their elements clasped onto their bodies, their attire came on as well, mimicking the well-known attire of the sailor scouts.

Alexia looked at Mya and smirked. "I guess we better suit as well." Alexia stated as Mya nodded her head.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Mya said as she turned her head towards Rose. "Are you ready?" She asked.

Rose pulled out her wand and smirked. "Count on it." She replied.

Suddenly the three them got their wands ready, causing a sign of their respective planets to appear.

"URANUS STAR POWER!" Alexia shouted as she raised her arm in the air.

"NEPTUNE STAR POWER!" Mya yelled after Alexia.

"PLUTO STAR POWER!" Rose screamed as the three of them started to twirl around and dance as their own custom music started to play. Their clothes disappeared as well, but as soon as they twirled their wand around them, their respective elements replaced their clothes with exact copies of those of the outer sailor scouts.

The boys stood there and gawked at their respective girlfriends and girls, because of the clothes that they were wearing.

"Oh man this is so awesome!" Rakaia shouted as he stared at Luna with big wide eyes.

"I know man, there's no way this could get any better!" Jesse followed as Lucas was practically drooling over his girl.

"Oh my god Rose! You look so amazing in the outfit!" Lucas shouted as perverted thoughts were running through his head.

Jaden couldn't keep his eyes off Alexis, he was practically in dream land as the girls just stared at them and shook their heads.

"Guys come on the battle remember?" Luna said as Sega just shook her head.

"Ugh Boys." Sega added.

The guys looked at each other and the nodded. "Alright then. "Rakaia said as he balled up his fist. "Let's get to it then." He answered, but then someone cut him off.

"Hey! Wait!" A voice called out as the gang turned their heads to the side and saw Chazz and Blair, running to their respective teammates. "Sorry I'm late girls." Blair said as she took out her wand.

"Sigh…Blair we told you to be here at 3 o clock, it's damn near 4:30! Where the hell have you been?" Alexis shouted as Blair. A nervous sweat drop appeared on her head as she looked at Alexis.

"Umm yea, I'll have to tell you about that later. But for now MOON PRISM POWER!" Blair shouted as her clothes vanished from her body instantly, but instead of a color scheme like the rest of the girls, A small billboard covered her entire body, except her head with the words UNDER DEVELOPED" written across it.

"HEY!" Blair shouted as she looked at the board that was in front of her. "Stupid piece of…" She kicked the board down revealing her sailor chibi moon outfit, causing an awkward silence among everybody.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" The boys laughed as they pointed at Blair and Chazz.

"Oh man you can't be serious!" Rakaia rolled on the ground uncontrollably.

"I know what the hell does she think she's doing!" Lucas followed as he was choking on his own laughter.

"Oh man Chazz you really do like the younger ones don't you?" Jesse laughed as he slapped Chazz on the back as he continued to laugh hysterically.

"Chazz is going to be babysitting tonight!" Jaden continued as Chazz and Blair looked at each other and blushed furiously. While the boys were having their time laughing at the Armed Dragon duelist, the girls were also trying to hold back from giggling at Blair's costume, but didn't succeed.

After a few more minutes of laughter the boys stood up and looked at the girls

"Alright now it's time to get serious." Jaden said as he clenched his fist.

"Yea let's do it." Rakaia said as Jesse stepped in front of the boys.

"I think I'll go first." Jesse said as he spread his legs apart a bit and bent down slightly. Both of his arms were by his side with fist clenched tightly as an rainbow light aura started to surround him.

"And there he goes." Lucas stated as the ground started to shake. Then suddenly Jesse let out a loud scream.

"ARRRGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Jesse yelled as his hair started to change different colors. A large rainbow was starting to appear behind him as the ground continued to shake.

"Whoooo! Go Jesse!" Rakaia shouted as Jesse's hair continued to change colors.

"ARRRRGGGGHHHHHHHHH! OH I'M GOING TO BUST A VEIN! ARRRGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!" Jesse shouted as his hair stopped changing colors and turned gold with the sides of his hair blue. He stopped screaming and smirked as he let his arms fall to his side. He stood straight up with his rainbow aura surrounding him.

"This is what we call a Super Saiyan Duelist." Jesse confirmed as Rakaia and Jaden looked at each other and Rakaia stepped out next.

"You see he's just a regular Super Saiyan Duelist." Rakaia explained as he stood before the girls and smirked. Suddenly his hair turned gold, while he still had his red highlights. He also had a reddish gold glow around him and his eyes were now red instead of brown. "As you can see that's nothing for me and neither is this." Rakaia said as he quickly powered up again without any effort, causing his muscles to slightly expand and his hair to spike up a bit more. In this transformation lightning was dancing around his aura as he smirked at the girls.

Luna just looked at him and smirked herself as she thought inside her mind. "_Hmmmm that is sexy."_ She thought to herself as Rakaia continued to stand before the girls.

"This is what we call a Super Saiyan duelist who as ascended beyond a Super Saiyan Duelist. Otherwise, known as a Super Saiyan Duelist 2." Rakaia explained as the girls nodded their head, understanding that Rakaia was going to be one of the tougher ones to deal with. "And this." Rakaia said as he bent down a bit. "Is to go even further beyond." Rakaia said as he started to power up.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA A!" Rakaia shouted as Jaden and Chazz stood there with their arms crossed as they watched Rakaia power up.

"He's really going all out isn't he?" Jaden asked as he looked at Chazz, who just turned his head in annoyance.

"Yea whatever, he's not so special." Chazz said back bitterly.

"Hmmm I think someone is jealous." Jaden replied as he turned his head back towards Rakaia. "I hope you can top him, if not then you'll have to pick up the slack." Jaden finished as Rakaia continued to power up.

"HHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! I THINK I PULLED A HERNIA HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! OH MY MUSCLE! I PULLED A FUCKIN MUSCLE! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAA!" Rakaia screamed finally as his hair started to grow in length, causing it to go all the way down his back and stopped pass his waist. Still glowing with the same gold color, with parts of his hair Red. His eyebrows was also gone as he stood there, lightning still dancing around his aura.

"Sorry it took so long, but this is what I call a Super Saiyan Duelist 3." Rakaia finished as the girls mouth dropped completely at Rakaia's new look.

"Oh...My…I'm so going to fucking rape him tonight." Luna said out loud, causing the girls to quickly look over at her, who looked back. "What! He is fucking hot right now!" Luna pointed out as Neveah quickly pushed Luna out the way.

"Well then you're going to have to wait your turn." Neveah said as hearts appeared over her eyes. She clasped her hands together as she gawked at Rakaia. "Oh I'm so going to make you mine." She said as Alexia and Mya stood there with their arms crossed as they stared at the new Super Saiyan 3 Duelist.

"It looks like our Dragon Duelist as grown over the years." Alexia said as Mya nodded her head at her comment.

"Yea I can't believe this is the same boy from years ago." Mya added as Jaden unfolded his arms and started to walk towards Rakaia side.

"Well I guess it's my turn then." Jaden said as he stepped up beside Rakaia. "You don't mind if I take a step further do you?" He asked as Rakaia just shook his head.

"Be my guest." He replied as Jaden didn't get into the transformation stance like Rakaia and Jesse did, but he started to power up as well.

"Arrgghhhhhhhhhhhh!" He shouted. Suddenly his shirt disappeared and Red hair started to appear on his chest and arms, covering up his knuckles and leaving the middle of his chest open. His hair turned black and grew pass his neck and stopped. Also while Jaden was powering up a slightly long tail came out from behind him, with the same color hair covering it.

"Arrrrgghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Jaden finished shouting as he too had a golden glow, but his didn't have electricity dancing around it. It was just plain like Jesse's was, but his appearance was completely different.

"Sorry to make you guys wait, but this is what I call a Super Saiyan Duelist 4." Jaden stated and suddenly the girls had hearts in their eyes as they all ran up to Jaden, Rakaia and Jesse. Alexia and Mya stayed behind as they continued to smirk at boys of the dueling gang.

"They've all grown up." Alexia stated as she looked over at Rose. "I think you're boyfriend is going up next, so don't get to over excited ok." Alexia finished as Rose turned her head towards Alexia.

"Oh don't worry I won't. But you have to admit these transformations are hot!" Rose replied in a fan girl voice, causing a sweat drop to form over Mya and Alexia's head.

"Why do you even bother?" Mya asked as she placed her hand on her forehead.

"I don't know." Alexia replied, doing the same as the girls were in front of the transformed boys.

"Oh my god these muscles." Sega shouted with hearts in her eyes.

"Rakaia your hair!" Luna shouted as she looked at Rakaia from behind and then jumped to the front of him. "This body! Oh my god!" Luna screamed like an insane fan girl.

"Jaden you have to stay like this!" Alexis said as she started rubbing her hands along his chest. "Oh my…Your chest is so….Ohhhh." Alexis nearly melted as Chazz was started to get angry at the attention that they were getting.

"Ahem, I still haven't transformed yet…HELLO! THE CHAZZ OVER HERE! STILL HAS A TRASNFORMATION TO MAKE!" He screamed as the girls didn't pay him any attention.

"Calm down Chazz, I swear they just wanted to put on a show. Now watch this." Lucas said as he quickly turned his hair gold and then powered up a bit again, causing it to spike up a bit more. " A Super Saiyan Duelist 2." Lucas said as he looked back at Chazz. "I hope you can do something like that." Lucas snickered as he walked towards the girls, causing them to pull him In as well.

"OH LUCAS! Rose shouted as she leaped up and ran over towards the girls and boys." I love…Oh…Just don't change ok." Rose said while she rubbed her face and hands along Lucas muscles and body.

"And there she goes over reacting." Mya stated crossing her arms.

"Yea, we just kind of wasted our breath on her didn't we?" Alexia asked as Mya nodded.

"Yep. I told you, fan girls are the ones you can't talk to." Mya answered back.

"Tell me about it." Alexia commented back as the two sat back and watched the girls make fools of themselves.

"Ahem! I THE CHAZZ HAVE A TRANSFORMATION TO MAKE!" Chazz screamed as the girls were still founding around the boys and their transformations, causing the outline of a vein to appear on Chazz's forehead.

"Calm down simpleton." A voice came from behind him as Terrance walked past him.

"Huh? What? Terrance?" Chazz replied slightly dumbfounded. "Wha…What are you doing here? I didn't even sense that you were here." Chazz asked as Terrance slightly turned his head and looked at him.

"Because…I am Terrance." He stated as his hair quickly turned gold. "Now excuse me." He finished as he walked up beside the boys as well. Letting Kristine leap up into his arms, allowing Terrance to catch her.

"Alright then, I'll MAKE SURE YOU ALL FEAR ME!" Chazz shouted as he started to power up, but unlike the others he didn't have a golden glow. His glow was just plain and white.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEYYAAAAAAAAAAAA !" Chazz shouted childlike. His hair didn't turn gold or anything, it just stayed black. The ground barely shook as he powered up, maybe a tree or something, but nothing to catch anyone's attention. "HUMMMMMMMMMMMOOOOOOIOOHAAAAA AAAAAAA!" Chazz screamed as his power burst through the air as he stood there with his plain white glow, but with a proud smirk on his face.

"You can call me Super Chazz." He said confidently as he posed and waited for the girls to bum rush him.

"Oh Jaden!" Alexis shouted as she tried to tug him closer to her.

"Rakaia!" Luna and Neveah said together as they both grabbed his arms.

"Jesse! Take me!" Sega shouted as she leaped into his arms.

"Oh Lucas!" Rose shouted as she nearly fainted on her boyfriend.

"Terrance!" Kristine shouted as she clasped her arms around his neck.

Chazz saw this as his eyes nearly popped out of his head as the girls were completely intoxicated by his friends appearances. Suddenly a gust of wind blew by and Chazz fell down anime style, causing Blair to come over to him and place a towel over him and shake her head.

"You know you could go to the gym every once in a while." Blair stated as she looked down at her not cool boyfriend.

"Shut up Blair." Chazz mumbled as his face was still eating pavement.

Alexia and Mya just stood behind the girls leaning against the wall with smirks on their faces, while their arms were crossed.

"Looks like this is going to be one hell of a fight." Alexia said.

"Yep, well at least we don't have to worry about him." Mya stated as she pointed to Chazz as they both snickered in unison.

**[In the Auditorium of Duel Academy]**

It was a big night for the students in Duel Academy. All current and new students alike, were about to enter their first audition to have one of the leading roles in the new Yugioh story "Yugioh GX: The Hybrid Immortal, Earthbound Returns". Signs were placed up outside the doors and all around the school for this big event.

In the middle of the auditorium was a huge stage, for the student to display her talent and in front of the stage was a desk that was long enough for three people and three chairs behind it. On the front of the table was the word "Judges" in big bold red letters and behind the table seated none other than Rakaia, Luna and Sega. Rakaia sat in the middle seat, with Luna on his right and Sega on his left.

"Remind me again, why we have to be the judges Rakaia." Luna asked as she turned her to boyfriend, who picked up the papers in front of him and stacked them up neatly.

"Because Luna." He started as he put the papers back down on the table. "When the thought of this series came up me, you and Sega were like the first official OC's in it. So I guess the writer thought it would only be fair, if we were the judges." Rakaia replied as Sega looked at him.

"Did my creator have a say in this?" She asked curiously.

Rakaia looked at Sega for a moment and then looked down at the papers again. "Well let's see. Most likely she did, because you're sitting at the judge table so nothing embarrassing can happen to you, so I think you should just shut up and be happy." Rakaia smirked as Sega glared at him.

"How about, I just shoved this microphone up your ass and you be happy." Sega retaliated as she got in Rakaia's face.

"I would like to see you try." Rakaia said as he got back in Sega's face as the two started to push each other back with their foreheads. Luna could only look at the two and let out a deep sigh as she laid her hands on the table.

"Can you two at least get along for five minutes so we can judge the contestants?" She asked as both Sega and Rakaia looked at her for a moment. The two looked at Luna, who gave her solemn "if you don't stop fighting I'm going to kick both your asses" smile. A sweat dropped formed on both of the duelists foreheads and they sat back down, with a halo appearing over their head.

"This is your fault." Sega said.

"Shut up elephant." Rakaia replied, causing Sega to grit her teeth at the comment Rakaia just made.

Sega huffed at Rakaia and then folded her arms in anger. "You're just lucky your girl is a black belt in ass whooping or I'd…" Sega was about to say until Luna gave her a deadly glare that caused her to shut up in midsentence.

"Let's just get through this judging thing." Sega said as she pouted, causing Luna to smile instantly as she turned her head to the stage as well as Rakaia was snickering at Sega.

"Alright let's see so whose first on the list." Luna said happily as she picked up the papers that were in front of Rakaia and looked at the name. "Ok the first one up is…" She squinted at the name. "Terrence Truesdale!" Luna shouted as the audience behind them started to clap as a light from the ceiling shined down at the curtains, which Terrence walked through. The crowd cheered as Terrence made his way to the middle of the stage and looked at the three judges with a blank unemotional expression.

The cheers died down as the three judges eyed Terrence and began to talk to him.

"So ummmm…Mr. Terrence Truesdale is it?" Sega asked as Terrence nodded his head to confirm that she was correct. "So you're aware that your auditioning for one of the lead roles in the upcoming story right?" Sega asked as Terrence just nodded his head again.

"Alright then…" Rakaia said somewhat nervously. "So in order to play one of the leading parts, you have to tell us why you feel that you deserve this role." Rakaia finished as Terrence continued to stare at them.

Terrence stood there for a second, letting silence take over the room. "Because." Terrence stated as the three judges inched towards the table, waiting patiently at what the student was about to say. "My name is Terrence." He stated as he turned his back towards the judges and walked off stage, causing the three to fall anime style out of their chairs.

"Wha..What the hell was that?" Sega asked as she picked herself up.

"I don't know, but he did make himself pretty clear. I think he deserves a spot in one of the leading roles." Rakaia said smiling. "Besides I think the silence was cool." Rakaia added.

"You would shit face." Sega replied.

"Hey I agree with him, the silence was a nice touch and it even surprised the crowd." Luna said as she pointed the audience behind them and saw that they were just as amazed as the judges.

Sega not one to get on Luna's bad side, decided to change her decision. "You're right Luna, I can't believe there was talent like him out there. I wonder who will come out next." Sega stated trying to sound overjoyed causing Luna to smile at Sega's comment.

"Alright guys enough playing around." Rakaia interrupted. "it's time for the next person to come out." Rakaia said as he read the name off the paper. "Her name is Kristine Dark…Darkraven." Rakaia said as he looked at the paper again and blinked. "Hmph…Weird name." Rakaia finished as both Sega and Luna nodded their head in agreement.

"Alright then it can't be helped." Luna said. " So come on out Kristine Darkraven!" Luna shouted as the light repeated its actions earlier and shined down on the currents. The crowd started to shout and cheer as a girl in a black jacket with zippers everywhere and a black choker around her neck. She wore a faded black skirt that goes up to her knees. To match her outfit, she wore Black boots with buckles on them as well.

"Alright Ms. Kristine." Rakaia said as he looked at her. "Why do you think you should be in one of the leading roles?" Rakaia asked as Kristine shot a deadly glare at the dragon duelist and walked slowly off the stage towards him. Rakaia eyes widen slightly as he start to slide back in his chair as Kristine approach the table and leaned towards him, invading his personal space.

"I am the Dark Raven of the night, gliding the sky as I stalk my prey." She started. "Their fear is my excitement and just to my liking when they try to run in their dismay." She continued as she leaned in closer towards Rakaia. "As I come in closer, the darkness will spread and I will forever have what I wish. And if you resist, my deadliest kiss, then I'll proceed to rip out your heart and have prepared for my next dish." Kristine added as she recited her poem. She leaned in closer and closer to her face was mere inches away from Rakaia's.

"Hey what the…"Luna said as Sega just looked on in shock.

"And now that you know me with darkness approaching, I know that I won't be mistaken. Cause if I appear again, and don't get the win then you fear the name Darkraven." Kristine whispered in the ear of Rakaia, causing him to yelp in horror as he leaned back to far in his chair and fell down with Kristine smirking down at him.

The crowd looked at her in shock as a dark eerie music started to play as she got off the table and slowly made her way back towards the stage. The girls hugged each other tightly as they shivered in fear as Kristine got back on the stage and hissed at them, before vanishing into a flock of bats and flying away. The crowd continued to stare in shock and Rakaia was still lying on the floor, not knowing if it was ok for him to get back up.

"I…Think…I think she's got the part." Sega said still shivering while she was holding on to Luna.

"Ye…Yea…I think so to." Luna said still scared out her mind as the atmosphere turned back to normal.

Rakaia slowly got up and got back in his seat as the crowd started to calm down. "Tha…That was scary." Rakaia managed to say as he was shaking with fear.

"Tell us about it." Sega replied. "You better give her a good part, or you might regret it." Sega said as she looked at Luna with a worried look.

"Do it now Rakaia! Do it for the love of Humanity!" Luna freaked as she grabbed Rakaia by the color of his shirt and started to strangle him.

"All…Alright Luna…Just stop…Choking me." Rakaia said as Luna looked at him and blinked for a second and then finally let go.

"Oh sorry about that, just got a little carried away." She smiled as Rakaia was trying to catch her breath.

"Alright now whose next on the list?" Luna asked as she picked up the paper and read it. " Alright let's see we have a Rose Amora and then a Lucas Black." Luna finished as she read the paper.

"Alright finally two more." Sega stated as she took the paper and looked at it.

"Yea I'm about ready to get this over with." Rakaia stated as he leaned back in his chair again. "That last one was just plain weird." He finished.

"Well let's just see what this next one can do." Luna butted in. "Go ahead and call the next one out Sega." Luna said as Sega nodded and turned her attention back towards the paper.

"Alright next up is Rose Amora! Come on out!" Sega shouted as the light danced around the stage and crowd clapped and cheered as the next person came out on stage.

A slightly tall girl with short Brown hair that fell down to her neck stepped out behind the curtains, causing the fans to cheer even louder. She had green eyes and she wore a brown jacket with a white tank top along with a pair of dark blue skinny jeans. Around her neck is a black ribbon choker. She also wore boots similar to the Obelisk Girls' boots but in brown. Around her waist is a loose belt that hangs on the right side.

Rose took her place in front of the judges and smiled brightly as the judges smiled back at her.

"Well at least this one is normal." Rakaia whispered as Sega nodded and began to talk to the contestant.

"So Ms. Rose." Sega called out, getting the contestant's attention. "Why do you believe that you should have a part in the main role for the new story coming up?" Sega asked as Rose turned her attention and looked at her. Suddenly her smile quickly faded and angry expression appeared on her face.

"Grrr." Rose growled as she eyed Sega like she was eyeing her next prey.

"Hey…Um." Sega asked nervously she realized the attitude change in Rose. "Are you alright?" Sega asked as she slowly got up from her chair.

Rose eyed Sega intently and suddenly. 'IIIIIIIIYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEE!" With a loud screech Rose leaped on Sega and started pounding her head against the floor, causing Rakaia and Luna to look on in shock.

"Hey! Get her off of me! Dammit get her off!" Sega screamed as Rose continued to pound Sega for no apparent reason.

"IIIIIIIIIYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEE!" Rose shouted as she got up from pounding on Sega and glared at Rakaia and Luna. The two looked at each other for a split second and then without hesitation Rose charged towards the two. Rakaia saw this coming and moved out the way, forgetting that Luna was behind him.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Luna shouted as Rose tackled the Harpie Duelist to the ground and started dragging her by her hair from the back of the table to the front and started yelling in her ear.

"IIIIIIIIIYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEE EE!' Rose shouted as she grabbed Luna and picked her up and threw her over the table, causing her to fall on Sega, landing with a thud.

"Ugh." Luna said as she landed on Sega, who made the same sound as Luna just laid on top of her, unable to move at the time.

Next Rose finally turned her attention to Rakaia, who was literally scared stiff.

"Oh no! Oh no not me!" Rakaia shouted as he turned to run for it, but Rose crawled onto the table and quickly leaped off and landed on top of Rakaia. Next she stood up and started to jump on him, causing him to ouch in pain.

"Ouch, Ugh, Ugh, Ouch, Help, Me, Ouch, Stop, Dying, No, More, Ugh, Ouch, Dead." Rakaia finally said as the letter "X" appeared over his eyes and rose got off of Rakaia and then walked back to the stage leaving the crowd in shock as she quickly changed back to her sweet self and smiled brightly.

"I think I should have the a lead role BECAUSE I…KICK… ASS!" Rose ended as the crowd clapped and cheered for her as Sega, Luna and Rakaia pulled themselves back up to their respective seats groaning in pain.

"Oh why us?" Sega said with her hair all over her face.

"Oh my body." Rakaia whined as he laid his head on the table.

"I got a headache." Luna complained as she placed her hand against her head.

Rose couldn't help but smile and wave as she walked off stage, leaving one more contestant that wanted to participate in the audition.

"Alright…The last one on the list…is Lucas Black." Rakaia said in-between breaths as the lights dimmed down and a bright white light shinned on the currents, causing the crowd to go crazy again.

Out of the curtains stepped out a boy with black hair that was slightly tied in the ponytail in the back. He had light blue eyes and he wore a white jacket with a black t-shirt underneath and a pair of blue jeans. On his feet are white and black shoes. He likes to wear silver dog tags.

The crowd cheered and whistled as Lucas made his appearance on the stage, causing Rakaia to look at him for a second. "Alright Mr. Lucas. Why do you feel that you should have play a starting role in the next Yugioh story?" Rakaia asked until he thought about something and quickly shielded his face. "PLEASE DON'T HIT US!" Rakaia shouted as Lucas shook his head, causing the three judges to look at him.

Suddenly the lights in the auditorium dimmed and a spotlight shinned down on Lucas. Rakaia looked at Luna who only shrugged. Sega had a lost and confused expression on her face as Lucas started to hum a bit.

"What's he doing?" Rakaia whispered as he leaned over to Sega.

"I don't know, but I hope it's nothing violent." Sega replied as two more spotlights came on and shinned down on the infamous Lucas Black.

The crowd grew silent as the lights continued to shine down on Lucas and then all of a sudden the song "I believe I can fly" Started to play in the background.

The three judges eyes opened in shock as Lucas started to sing in front of the crowd. They looked at each other with Blank expressions on their faces as Lucas started to slowly move across the stage floor, putting passion into the beginning words of the song.

**I used to think that I could not draw cards**

**And I thought that life was easy, but it's hard**

**But now I know the meaning of true love**

**And I'm confident with this duel disk on my arm **

Lucas slowly walked back and forth on stage, mimicking the moves of a preacher as he continued to sing his great song as the auditorium grew silent as he held the floor. Rakaia, leaned over to Sega and whispered. "This is all your fault." As Sega couldn't even comment that logic with a response.

**If I can see it, then I can duel it**

**If I just believe it, Just watch me do it**

Lucas walked off stage and walked to the judges table and extended his arm to show his duel disk as he walked around the judges table as the chorus came on.

**[Chorus:]**

**I believe I can duel**

**I believe I can light the fuel**

**I think about it every Friday**

**Spread my wings and hope I don't lose this duel today.**

Without a second to waste. Lucas stepped on the table and started to flap his arms down as he continued to sing with passion. He placed his hand on his chest and tried to share his feelings with the audience as he continued to sing.

**I believe I can soar**

**You see me coming and you closed the door**

**I believe I can duel**

**I believe I can duel**

**I believe I can duel**

Suddenly on the stage where the curtains were, a video of Lucas child hood started to play in the background as he was a little kid and growing up to where he was today. Lucas then stepped down off the table and walked over to the stands and started walking up the stairs as he saw a girl and knelt down in front of her and began to sing, slowly bringing tears to her eyes.

**See I was on the verge of losing bad**

**Sometimes silence is really so sad**

**There are miracles in life I must achieve**

**But first I know it starts when you duel me, oh**

"This guy is crazy, I think we should get out of here." Luna said as Rakaia nodded in agreement. They both looked at Sega, who was trapped in the song as Lucas made his way over and knelt in front of Sega and placed his hand over his heart and started to put feeling in the next few words that came out of his mouth.

**If I can see it, then I can duel it**

**If I just believe it, just watch me do it**

Suddenly Lucas stood up and began to sing louder, while he was standing beside the judges table.

**I believe I can duel**

**I believe I can light the fuel**

**I think about it every Friday**

**Spread my wings and hope I don't lose this duel today**

Rakaia tried to grabbed Sega, but Lucas held his hand up indicating for Rakaia to stop as he walked in-between him and Sega and lightly pushed him away as he continued to sing as he extended his arm showing his duel disk again and started to draw some cards from his deck.

**I believe I can soar**

**you saw me coming and you closed the open door**

**I believe I can Duel**

**I believe I can Duel**

**I believe I can Duel**

Luna couldn't believe the scene she was taking in. She was about to speak up, but then she heard a deeper voice besides Lucas start to sing and she turned her head and saw Chancellor Sheppard with a microphone on stage, being Luca's hype man to the song.

**Hey, cause I believe in the cards, oh**

Suddenly Lucas pointed towards Luna and walked up to her and grabbed her by the hand and pulled her closer to him and song in her face, causing her to look at him with a worried expression as he pushed her back and balled his fist up and raised it. He then got down on his knees and started to add more feeling into the song, while Sheppard continued to sing along with him, also adding extra words.

**If I can see it, then I can duel it (I can duel it)**

**If I just believe it, Just watch me do it**

Suddenly the crowd stood up and started to sing along with Lucas, causing the three judges to turn around and look up in awe as the crowd song along with Lucas in unison.

**I believe I can duel!**

**I believe I can touch the sky!**

**I think about it every Friday!**

**Spread my wings and hope I don't lose this duel today!**

Rakaia grabbed both Sega and Luna and tried to head for the exit, but part of the crowd blocked their way and started to sway back and forth as they all extended their arms, showing off their duel disks. They then started to pull out their cards and started to draw, one by one.

**I believe I can soar!**

**You saw me coming and you closed the door!**

**I believe I can Duel!**

**I believe I can Duel!**

**I believe I can Duel!**

Lucas got back on stage as the video continued to play and the crowd continued to sing along with him. Now breaking down to them only singing their part as Lucas, brought his hands out to the crowd indicating that he was reaching out to them with his words.

**Hey, if I could just see my cards!**

Lucas would then point to the crowd indicating to them on what part to sing on.

**I can Duel!**

**I can Duel!**

**I can Duel, hey!**

**If I could just see my cards!**

Suddenly Lucas stood in the middle of the stage as a part of the floor began to rise up from the ground. He raised his duel disk, as if he was declaring himself the supreme leader of the school and continued to sing.

**I can Duel-uel-uel-uel-uel-uel-uel-uel-uel-uel-uel Whoo!**

Suddenly he lowered his duel disk and turned to the crowd again and brought his arms up, causing them to hum on the last part of the song.

**Hum, Duel-uel-uel**

Lucas then waved his arms to the side indicating to the crowd that he could stop as the song ended and he looked at the three judges, who looked at him in shock and confusion.

"So…How'd I do?" Lucas asked as Rakaia looked at him and then the paper that he picked up off the table.

"You will have the role of the great and wise tree." Rakaia finished, which caused Lucas eyes to widen in shock as Rakaia smiled brightly as he nodded his head.

Lucas quickly fell anime style as Rakaia laughed at his misfortune.

"Good performance though, I couldn't have done it better myself." He laughed as the scene began to fade to black.

**{In the Slifer dorm, where the gang was playing the ps3}**

The gang sat on both sides of the room, with the TV being in the middle. The PlayStation 3 was seated on the floor in front of the TV and the sides were divided by sexes. It was boys versus girls, in the one game that everyone would enjoy…Call of Duty.

"How the hell are we supposed to play with only four controllers?" Chazz asked as he looked at the controllers that were placed in front of the game console. "We're going to have to keep taking turns once somebody dies and that's not cool for the Chazz." He complained as Rakaia looked at the controllers himself and thought about it.

"Yea, he has a point." Rakaia added on as he crossed his arms and looked down. "It's only going to be like two people per team, that can play like each round and that's no fun." Rakaia finished as Alexia looked down at the game console and then back up at her little brother.

"Well I mean we can manage can't we? I mean I know it's not fun to take turns, but at least we'll all get to play." She reasoned as Rakaia placed his hand under his chin and thought about it.

"True but…" Rakaia was about to say, before someone interrupted him.

"That takes time." Neveah said somewhat impatiently as she crossed her arms and looked up at Alexia.

"Well it looks like someone is eager to whoop some ass." Sega said as she stepped forward and pointed towards Rakaia. "I'm going to personally shoot you, over and over and over again. You just better hope you don't have the controller when I'm playing." Sega threatened as an evil smirk appeared on her face.

Rakaia just sighed at her threat. "Sega….Halo." Rakaia said simply, which caused Sega's expression to drop as she quickly ran into the corner and started to rock back in forth in it, like a mentally troubled child.

"No more running around in circles, no more running around in circles…Can't master Halo, Halo to strong…NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Sega shouted in the corner as a dark rain cloud appeared over her head and started to rain on her.

Jesse tilted his head at his girlfriend with a confused look on his face. "What's wrong with Sega?" He pointed as Luna just shook her head and smiled at the rainbow duelist.

"One time we all played Halo together and apparently when it was Sega's turn, she couldn't do nothing but run around in circles while she was looking at the ceiling. So her character always got shot and when it did she got laughed at." Luna shook her head again. "Poor girl…I didn't even get the chance to shoot her myself, but oh well." Luna smiled as Jesse looked at Luna and shivered a bit.

"Well that doesn't fix our current problem here." Alexis stepped up as she looked at the controller. "If we're going to take turns, then were going to have to pick team captains and team co-captains." Alexis stated as the gang nodded their heads in agreement.

"Alright then, so you girls pick whose going to the be the captain on your team and us guys will handle everything over here." Lucas replied as he wrapped his arms around Jaden's and Rakaia's neck. "I'm sure my good buddies already know, whose going to be the captain on this team." He smiled triumphantly as Rakaia and Jaden looked at each other and then back up at Lucas, who still had his arms wrapped around his neck.

"It's Jaden." Rakaia said as Lucas smile quickly faded as he looked down at the two Slifers. "Oh…Well that's alright, I don't have a problem being the Co-Captain of the team." He smiled brightly again.

"Ummmm no that's Rakaia." Jaden stated as Lucas smiled faded away again. He looked down at the top two Slifers in Duel Academy and started to growl at them.

"What…You mean to tell me that you already decided this without me!" Lucas shouted at the two duelist as he now proceeded to wrap them up in a double headlock. "Why didn't you pick me! Why! Why! Why!" Lucas shouted as he tried to choke the life out of Jaden and Rakaia.

"Be…cause….Auugghhh!" Jaden tried to say as his eyes was starting to squeeze out of his head. "You lost the last seven games…remember." Jaden manage to get out, causing Lucas to stop for a second and think about it. "I told you I had something in my eye!" He shouted as he went back to choking the life out of Rakaia and Jaden.

"Hey kid let em go, for once I agree. Let those two be the captain on our team." Chazz said as Jesse smiled from behind him. "if those two fail at their jobs, then that gives us the chance to look good in front of the girls. Even though will be trashing them. " He finished as he looked over the girls, who were huddled up in their own group.

On the girls side Alexis began to talk about who would be their team leader and co-leader. "Alright I think we all know that I should be the team leader on this team." Alexis said as the girls nodded, except for one.

"Whoa! What makes you think you should be team leader Alexis?" Blair argued.

Alexis turned her head towards Blair and gave her a smudge look. "Because Blair, I have more experience in life than you do." Alexis shot back as Blair looked up at her and crossed her arms and turned her head away from her.

"Yea whatever, the only experience that you've had is Jaden…And that ain't much." Blair finished as Alexis glared at Blair, but before she could do anything Alexia stepped in-between the two.

"If it's all the same to you girls, I'm going to be the leader and Luna is going to be co-leader on this team." Alexia stated as she looked around. "Does anybody have an issue with that?" Alexia asked as she looked around at the group of girls, who just looked back at her. They saw a sweet smiling face, but then a Purple demon ghost like face appeared from behind Alexia, giving them an evil smirk and chuckle as the girls started to sweat in fear and nodded their heads quickly, not daring to argue with the phoenix duelist.

"Good." Alexia smiled as she folded her arms and smiled at the girls. "I'm glad that we got that out of the way, now boys how do you expect we play this little game?" Alexia quickly asked as she turned her attention back towards the group of boys that stood in front of them.

Rakaia placed his hand under his chin and began to rub it for a second as he thought about the question Alexia asked. "Hmmmm." Rakaia thought as Jaden looked at him.

"So Rakaia did you come on with anything?" Jaden asked as Rakaia looked at him and put a pipe in his mouth and started to blow water bubbles.

"Why, it's elementary my dear Yuki." Rakaia replied causing the entire gang to fall anime style in front of Rakaia, who took the pipe out of his mouth and looked at everyone. "What? What I do?" He asked as he looked around and then looked at the water pipe he was blowing. "Is it the pipe? I thought it was a cool look for me." He finished as the gang sat up and looked at him.

"Ugh were never going to get this game started." Neveah said as she placed her hand on the side of her head.

"Yea tell me about it." Kristine added as Chazz looked at the two freshmen duelists and shook his head.

"Don't complain were about to start now…Well at least we'll start once we figure out how were going to play with everyone here." Chazz replied as he looked at his two team leaders. "Still no bright ideas Einstein?" He retorted.

"Nope I got nothing." Rakaia answered as he looked at the girls.

"I'm sure one of you has an answer." Rakaia stated, but the girls shook their heads in unison.

"Honestly Rakaia, this was kind of like your idea to play this game." Luna replied.

"She's right you know." Rose added as she stepped up beside Luna. Placing her hand on her hip and staring at Rakaia. "You brought us all here, because you wanted to see who win in a game of Call of Duty. The boys or the girls. And if you ask me, I think we already won this game anyway." Rose finished as Lucas stepped up beside Rakaia and smirked at her.

"Oh really? Well what do you say we make a little bet then." Lucas smirked as Rakaia turned his head towards him and gave him a questionable but concerned look.

"A bet?" Neveah said as she stepped up beside Rose. "What do you have in mind Lucy boy." Neveah smirked as Lucas sent her a slight glare.

"Yea I'm eager to hear with the little freshmen duelist has to say." Alexia stepped in as Lucas looked up at the girls in front of him and then looked at Rakaia.

"Hey man, give me some help here." He whispered in Rakaia's ear.

"Huh? Oh no man you're on own with this one. I have nothing to do with this." Rakaia said as he tried to move Lucas away from him, but Lucas wrapped his arm around his neck and pulled him closer and smirked at the girls.

"That's a great idea Rakaia!" Lucas shouted as Sega looked at the two and tilted her head.

"Dragon boy had an idea? Oh this should be good, what did the almighty Rakaia have up his sleeve?" Sega stated.

Lucas smirked as he looked at the girls, still having his arm around Rakaia's neck. "My good buddy Rakaia, has come up with the great idea of losers in Call of duty will have to get naked! Right after the game! No questions asked!" Lucas smirked widely as Rakaia eyes widen as he struggled in Lucas's semi headlock.

"Hey! I didn't say that!" Rakaia shouted.

"Hey that's not a bad idea." Sega smirked as the girls followed suit.

"I like it." Rose added.

"No!" Rakaia shouted, but Lucas pulled him back and glared at him.

"Come on man, don't you wanna see the girls naked?" He whispered as Rakaia looked up at him concerned about the bet he just made. "I mean think about it, Luna… naked. Come on man you can't turn that down." Lucas said as Rakaia continued to stare at him.

"Yea man, go on with it. Besides we're like the best team on this game, so we can't lose." Chazz added.

"Yea they don't know what their getting themselves into." Jesse added as well. "Just imagine Sega walking around in…NOTHING!" Jesse shouted as the girls looked on with shocked expressions on their faces, while Sega stood there with her face turning bloodshot red.

"EWWW I DON'T WANNA SEE SEGA WITH NOTHING ON!" Chazz shouted. "WHO WOULD WANT THAT KIND OF TORTURE!" Chazz continued as Jesse got into his face.

'WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST SAY ABOUT MY GAL!" Jesse asked angrily as Chazz wasn't going to back down.

"YOU HEARD ME! NO ONE WANTS TO SEE HER!" Chazz said as he pointed towards Sega, who eyes widen again.

"OH YEA! WE ATLEAST SHE'S BETTER THAN YOU'RE UNDER DEVELOPED LITTLE WHORE!" Jesse yelled as he pointed towards Blair.

"WHY YOU LITTLE!" Chazz screamed as he jumped on Jesse and started to pound him in the face.

"WHOA GUYS!" Jaden shouted as he tried to grab Chazz, but Chazz push Jaden off of him and leaped back on Jesse, but Jesse kicked Chazz in the face with his feet, causing him to fall backwards on Rakaia…Who was not happy about that.

"Why the hell did you hit me?" Rakaia shouted as he picked up Chazz and tried to punch in the face, but Chazz ducked and Rakaia caught Lucas across the jaw with a right hook by accident. Lucas spun around in circles dazed at what just happened and taken completely by surprised by Rakaia's punch.

"Oh no Lucas!" Rakaia shouted.

"Not so fast!" Chazz shouted as he tackled Rakaia into the wall, causing a picture to fall down on Rakaia's head.

Luna eyes widen as the picture frame broke on Rakaia's head. "CHAZZ!" Luna shouted as he leaped on the armed Duelist back and started choking him to death. "GET OFF RAKAIA!" Luna shouted, but Chazz was trying to whirl Luna off of his back, but Sega came up.

"AND THIS IS FOR SAYING THOSE MEAN THINGS ABOUT ME!" Sega shouted as she ran up to Chazz and gave him a field goal kick to the groin, causing Chazz to stop moving instantly. His eyes shot up at the sudden pain. His skin turned completely white as he slowly doubled over and fell to the floor with his butt up in the air.

"Yea take this and this and this!" Sega shouted as she continued to stomp on Chazz.

"STOP KICKING MY BOYFRIEND!" Blair shouted as she ran and leaped over Chazz and onto Sega, causing her to fall on her back. The two started to pull each other hair and scream as they rolled on the ground.

"BLAIR GET THE HELL OF ME!" Sega yelled as she tried to make Blair get up, by pulling her hair.

"HELL NO! NOT UNTIL YOU APOLOGIZE!" Blair shouted back as she tried to overpower Sega, but it was no use.

Suddenly Jaden looked at Jesse and pointed at him. "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! ARRGGHHHHH!" Jaden shouted as he tackled Jesse to the floor again.

"JADEN LET ME HELP YOU!" Alexis shouted as she ran over to Jaden and started to kick Jesse while Jaden was holding him down. Meanwhile Kristine and Rose looked at each other for a second and shrugged their shoulders.

"STUPID BITCH! YOU THE LAST BOX OF CEREAL!" Kristine shouted.

"NO I DIDN'T YOU FAT PIG IT WAS YOUR MOTHER!" Rose screamed back.

"ARRRGGGHHHHH!" Kristine shouted as she leaped on Rose, causing them both to fall over the bed and land on the other side.

Lucas got back up, from being punched by Rakaia and grabbed a guitar that the gang used to play Rock band. "DIE RAKAIA!' Lucas yelled at the top of his lungs as he swung it with all his might towards Rakaia's head.

'NOOOOOOOOOO!" Neveah leaped and tackled Lucas by the waist and through the door of the Slifer dorm. Suddenly Luna came up and stepped on Lucas face and glared at him.

"NEVER SWING A GUITAR AT MY BOYFRIEND!" Luna shouted as Neveah got up and looked at her. Luna looked back at Neveah and glared at her.

Suddenly out of nowhere. "MOOORRTAAAALLLL KOOOOMMMBAAAATTTT!" The theme song of mortal Kombat came on and everyone ran outside and started glare at one another, except Alexia who was sitting there shaking her head at the gang and their actions.

**Test your might, Test your might,**

**Test your might, Test your might.**

Everyone was with their respective couples. Luna and Rakaia, along with Neveah were eyeing their opponents. Sega and Jesse were doing the same, along with Rose and Lucas. Followed by Jaden and Alexis, Chazz and Blair and Kristine with Terrence. The teams circled each other, eyeing them carefully as if expecting someone to make a move. Then all of a sudden.

**MORTAL KOMBAT!**

"ARRRGGGHHHHH!" Suddenly in a blind rage everyone ran towards each other. Rakaia and Lucas charged towards one another. Rakaia tried to roundhouse kick his head off, but Lucas thought ahead and performed a roundhouse sweep, knocking Rakaia off his feet. He then tried to drive his fist in Rakaia's face, but he rolled out the way, allowing Luna to come on and try to kick Lucas in the chest, but he blocked it with his hand. He quickly stepped to the side and Rose leaped towards Luna and the two were going at it blow for blow, with both of them blocking. Then Neveah quickly came and kicked Rose in the side, knocking her down to the ground, causing her to look up and see Luna and Neveah both staring down at her.

**FIGHT!**

Sega and Jesse were tag teaming against Jaden and Alexis. Jaden tried to punch Jesse in the face, but Jesse ducked it and delivered a right hook to Jaden's jaw, causing him to spin around. But once he did he roundhouse kick Jesse in the face, causing him to flip on the ground, but he suddenly hopped back up and tried to elbow Jaden, but he caught and pushed his arm out the way and fired a Liu Kang blast to Jesse's chest sending him flying into the ground.

"HIIIIIYAAHHH!" Sega shouted as she tried to jump kick Alexis, but Alexis side stepped it and tried to lifted her leg up in a 90 degree angle and tried to bring it down on Sega's head, but Sega used both of her arms to block the attack and push her leg off of her. This action caused Alexis to do a backflip and landed gracefully in front of Sega. The two stared at each other for a brief moment before Alexis started to cartwheel her way to Sega, who look confused for a second. Next Alexis got close enough and tried to deliver a sweep towards Sega, who jumped over it and did a backflip kick landing the attack to Alexis jaw, causing her to hit the ground, but roll back up to her feet ready for another round.

**MORTAL KOMBAT!**

Chazz faced off against Terrance. He tried to punch Terrence in the face, but he calmly slapped his hand to the side, causing Chazz to return with a kick to the side. Terrance wasn't stupid as he caught Chazz's foot and poked him in the eye, causing Chazz to take a step back and charge towards him again. Terrance this time ready, blocked Chazz's fury punches and returned his own. He landed every punch to Chazz's face and then sent him back with Raiden's Lightning bolt. Chazz hit the ground with a thud, but he picked himself up and started to shout some jibberish and then he did the Raiden charge towards Terrance, catching him off guard and sending him through the wall of the Slifer Dorm.

Blair and Kristine were busy, being on par with each other. Blocking every attempt the other had to attack. Blair tried to knee Kristine in the stomach, but Kristine used her hand and pushed Blair's knee back and then tried to come with an uppercut, but Blair leaped back. Avoiding Kristine's punch and tried Johnny cage's gliding side kick, but Kristine side stepped it and grabbed Blair by the arm and flipped her over her head, slamming her into the ground.

**(Excellent)**

**EXCELLENT!**

While the gang was fighting two more fighters flipped onto the scene. A girl and a boy. Michelle and Damien. They both smirked as they picked out their certain duelist to fight. Without any hesitation the two charged at the two duelist who got singled out together, Rakaia and Sega. Michelle ran towards Sega and tried to high kick her in the face, but Sega blocked it and returned it with a kick of her own, but Michelle ducked it and charged to give Sega a flurry of punches, which Sega blocked and avoided easily. Suddenly Rakaia leaped in the air and kicked Michelle away from Sega, causing Damien to come in and fight both Rakaia and Sega. Damien would send punches Rakaia's way and Kicks Sega's. But the two worked together as Rakaia would block Damien's punch, giving Sega time to kick Damien in the chest, Sending him back a few steps.

Next Rakaia ran towards Damien and performed Liu Kang's bicycle kick. Kicking Damien away from the two.

**Rakaia, Lucas Black, Jesse, Jaden Yuki,**

**Luna, Alexis Rhodes, Sega.**

Upon seeing this Michelle hopped up and went after Sega again. She punched Sega in the face and kneed her in the stomach and grabbed a head full of her hair and pulled her head back so she could look up at her. Sega let off a scream and then suddenly Luna flipped over the two of them and kicked Michelle in the face, sending her to the ground. She quickly got up and tried to swing on Luna, but Luna blocked it with her leg and flipped in the air and kicked Michelle in the face again, causing her to stagger back. Suddenly Sega ran past Luna and performed a diving low kick towards Michelle's legs, which connected, causing Michelle to trip. But before she could hit the ground Luna came in and delivered a hard right hook to Michelle's face, sending her stumbling to the ground.

**MORTAL KOMBAT!**

"Yea their fighting right now." Alexia said as she was talking on the phone to someone. "So you're coming over…Alright I'll hold them off until then." Alexia said as she got up from where she was sitting and walked over to the center of where everyone was fighting. The gang stopped fighting and looked at her for a second as Alexia slowly got into her fighting stance and glared at the Yugioh Duelist.

**FIGHT!**

Suddenly the gang charged at Alexia. Chazz and Blair were the first to combat the phoenix duelist as Blair tried to send a mid-high kick to Alexia's side, but Alexia caught her leg and delivered a punch across her face, causing her to stagger to the side. This allowed Chazz an opening on Alexia, which he quickly took. He tried to axe handle the back of Alexia's head in, but Alexia was to quick. She quickly turned around and deliver a back flip kick to Chazz's chin, causing him to lift in the air slowly. While Chazz's body was still rising in the air, Alexia quickly grabbed his leg and slammed him into the ground and used her foot to kick him to the side. Once she performed this moved and she quickly motioned for the next fighter.

**MORTAL KOMBAT!**

Next was Jaden and Lucas who charged at Alexia as soon as she kicked Chazz out the way. They both were swinging towards Alexia's head, rights and lefts. But Alexia either dodged or blocked them all and returned the favor by kneeing Lucas in the stomach, causing him to double over. Seeing her chance Alexia rolled off Lucas back, causing Jaden to try and kick her in the face, but Alexia caught his leg and swung him to Lucas , sending them both into the ground.

"GET OVER HERE PLEASE!" Jesse shouted as he threw a rope that quickly wrapped itself around Alexia, causing her arms to becomes useless as Jesse held her. "Gotcha!" He shouted as Sega and Luna came up and tried to punch and kick Alexia in her face, but She was blocking their blows with her legs and or feet. Sega tried a jumping roundhouse kick, but Alexia ducked it, causing Luna to try to bring her foot down on Alexia's head, but she sidestepped that attack as well. Sega then came back and tried to grab Alexia, but Alexia head bunted Sega in the stomach and flipped her over her body. Sega landed on her back and Luna gritted her teeth at Alexia as she charged towards Alexia and tried to deliver a fury of Kicks towards her.

Alexia used her legs to take the force of Luna's kicks. With each kick that was sent, Alexia blocked. This caused Luna to get frustrated as she charged towards Alexia again. Unknown to Luna, Michelle came up from behind Alexia and tried to do a leaping jump kick, but Alexia moved out the way, causing her to crash into Luna, sending them both into the ground.

**(Excellent)**

**(Excellent)**

Next she looked at Jesse who still had the rope tied around her with a smirk. Suddenly his body went cold as he started to shiver, he couldn't explain where the cold came from, but he felt a hand on his shoulder. Jesse slowly turned his head around to see who it was, but his face was met with a fist causing him to crash into the ground, letting go the rope that dropped to Alexia's feet.

Alexia smiled as she looked at the person that saved her. "Took you long enough." She said as Mya returned the smirk.

"It was traffic." Mya answered as Rakaia quickly kicked Mya in the back, causing her to growl at him. The two then charged at each other, with Rakaia trying to hold his own against Mya. Mya tried to kick Rakaia in the head, but he ducked it and tried to come up with an uppercut, but Mya back flipped out the way to avoid the attack. Next Alexia came in and kicked Rakaia in the stomach, sending him into the ground. Allowing Alexis to come up and jump on Alexia's back, but Alexia quickly flipped her off.

**Rakaia, Lucas Black, Jesse, Jaden Yuki,**

**Luna, Alexis Rhodes, Sega.**

**MORTAL KOMBAT!**

**(Excellent)**

**(Excellent)**

The duo looked at Terrence as the three stared off at each other for a moment. Then with a deep sigh, Terrence stuck his hands in his pocket and walked off from the battle field, leaving Kristine to look on in shock.

"Hey where are you going!" She shouted as Terrance continued to walk away. He stopped once he heard her voice and turned his head to look back at her.

"I'm…..Hungry." He said finally, causing Kristine to fall anime style flat on her face.

**(Excellent)**

**(Excellent)**

Next Sega, Alexis and Luna looked each other and realize that they would have to team up to take down Alexia and Mya. So with that notion being stated between the three, they charged into the battle. Luna flipped over Alexia trying to divert her attention to allow Sega to strike, while Alexis took on Mya single handedly. Alexia saw Luna flip over her, but also Sega come in with punch aiming at her face. Alexia quickly dodged the attack and saw Luna try to trip, which she quickly jumped over and kicked Luna to the ground. Sega tried another roundhouse kick, which Alexia happily ducked and returned with a uppercut to Sega's jaw, sending her up in the air. Then, like she did Chazz previously , she grabbed Sega by the leg and slammed her on top of Luna, causing the two to grunt in pain as she turned her attention to Mya who was fighting Alexis.

**FIGHT!**

Alexis was trying her best to defeat Mya in combat, but Mya was just to strong and to agile. Alexis was trying to deliver a variety of kicks and punches, but Mya blocked them all with ease. Alexis through a blind haymaker, aiming for Mya's head, but Mya quickly ducked and grabbed her arm and slung her onto the ground. Alexis quickly ignored the pain and got back up, only to feel Mya's fist press against her jaw, repeatedly. After Mya dealt her punishment to Alexis she quickly kicked Alexis to the side, causing Alexia to smirk at her.

Next Neveah let off a war cry as she swung towards Mya, who brushed her punch to the side and gave her a knee to the stomach. Neveah doubled over and Mya grabbed Neveah, by the head and repeated started to knee her in the stomach and face, and then Mya brought Neveah's head down again and gave her a double knee to the face, sending the duelist flying into the air, causing her to crash into the ground.

**Test your might, Test your might.**

The gang completely circled around Alexia and Mya, breathing heavily and tired of the beating they were getting.

**Rakaia, Lucas Black, Jesse, Jaden Yuki,**

**Luna, Alexis Rhodes, Sega.**

**MORTAL KOMBAT!**

**FIGHT!**

The gang charged towards the two again. Suddenly the scream faded to Sheppard laying on the beach, sipping on his glass of Lemonade, with some sunglasses on, while he was catching a tan. Suddenly bodies started to fall from the sky, in this order. Lucas, Kristine, Jaden, Michelle, Alexis, Jesse, Damien, Chazz, Sega, Blair, Luna, Rose, Neveah and finally Rakaia. The gang crashed on the beach, one by one, causing Sheppard to quickly take off his sun glasses and look at the pile of duelist that lay beside his resting spot.

"What on earth is going on here?" Sheppard shouted as he looked at his students who groaned in pain at the beating they just received.

"We…just got…" Rakaia started.

"Our butts kicked." Lucas finished as the gang continued to groan.

**MORTAL KOMBAT!**

**MORTAL KOMBAT!**

"Oh is that so?" Sheppard stated as his eyes started to glow red as Alexia and Mya walked up beside him. "Well then that only means one thing." He stated as he the gang looked up at him in fear.

**MORTAL KOMBAT!**

"Finish them!" Sheppard said evilly as Alexia and Mya smirked as they walked towards the weeping gang, who closed their eyes and said their prayers as they felt that the end was near.

**MORTAL KOMBAT!**

Alexia and Mya stood before the fallen gang, who continued to cry and beg for forgiveness. The smirks on their face widen as they both raised their fist in the air, causing the gang to close their eyes, welcoming death.

"Alright seriously, are you guys done so we can go play this call of duty already?" Alexia asked as she placed her hand on her hip. "I mean really, fighting? I thought we were going to shoot each other." Alexia added as the gang looked at each other and got up off the ground.

"Yea, yea, this was boring anyway. My arm hurts. I wonder if we got any sandwiches left in the fridge. I get first controller!" was all you heard as the gang walked back towards the Slifer dorm, leaving Sheppard standing there sinisterly.

"The fight is over for now." He said as he turned back towards his beach chair, but he slowly turned his head back around and glared at the readers. "Or is it."

**MORTAL KOMBAT!**

"SHEPPARD SHUT UP! Alexia's voice could be heard over the hill, causing Sheppard to nearly drop his lemonade as he got into his fighting pose, but was shocked when he heard her yell at him.

"Oh..Umm…Sorry…my dear." He laughed nervously as he sat back down on his beach chair. He took another sip of lemonade and raised his glass towards the sun. "Aww what a wonderful filler." He said to himself as he took another sip of Lemonade…Then his chair broke and he fell down.

* * *

**What the…..There's no words for this filler other than…..HAHAHAHAHAHA THAT WAS HILARIOUS! It looks like there will be two showdowns next filler. The Sailor Duelist VS Dragon Duelist Z! The bet in call of duty. And let's not forget DUELING KOMBAT! What else can happen, with this group? Find out next time on Yugioh GX!**

**Rakaia: Ok guys no conversation.**

**Chazz: Hey! You can't tell us not to talk!**

**Rakaia: I said no conversation!**

**Sega: He's right you know. This is a free country.**

**Rakaia: I said no conversation!**

**Luna: The clouds are blue today. **

**Rakaia: STOPPPP IT!**

**Alexis: I think a day of shopping is in order.**

**Rakaia: That's it….Rakaia mad! "Turns into the Red Hulk and breaks everything and storms off" Stupid people that don't listen. "Looks at the readers" Enjoy….Rakaia…Smash. "Trips over a roach." **


	31. Fire vs Ice, a Secret Let Out

**Disclaimer: Hey guys! We're back with another update! And I bet you thought we forgot about you, butttt we didn't. Sorry it took us so long; you know school has really been pounding us with work lately. But don't worry we got an extra-long one for you to make up for it. So you guys can stop reading this and move on towards the chapter. I know that's what you really want to do. **

**P.S: Oh to speed things up, there won't be a conversation this time. The next chapter it will be one, but since it was awhile since we updated; I figured you all wanted to head straight into the chapter. So without further a due, go on and read.**

* * *

**Chapter 26  
Fire vs. Ice, a Secret Let Out**

**[In Austin, TX]**

With two large doors standing in front of her, Alexia bit her bottom lip lightly as she tried to think on what to do next. Thanks to Mya's Trap, Changing Destiny, she had to pick one door – the red or the blue door – but, somehow the Phoenix duelist knew that both doors were trouble.

"_Which one?"_ Alexia urged herself in her mind as her gaze switched from the red door to the blue door.

"**My Lady...Please choose carefully. Who knows what could happen if you choose incorrectly."** Celeste stated, entering her duelist's mind.

"_Yea I know, Celeste."_ Alexia replied back telepathically. _"I just don't know which one to pick."_ She continued while Mya smirked, knowing that Alexia is in a tight spot.

"Having trouble choosing, Alexia? Let me go ahead and make it easy for you then..." Mya started as Alexia removed her gaze from the doors to send her a slight glare. "Since you're struggling in making a decision right now…But I bet you didn't think twice about making the decision to abandon me." She added coldly as Alexia's glare darkened.

"Mya, for the last time, I didn't abandon you!" Alexia shouted hastily. "I told you something happened a long time ago that you don't know about! Why can't you understand that?!" The Phoenix duelist questioned.

"Understand what? Your lies!" Mya retaliated, sending Alexia a glare. "Seriously Alexia. Do you think I'm just going to stand here and believe in your damn lies and forget about you abandoning me?! Not a chance!" Mya yelled as Alexia gritted her teeth and stared at the two doors again, giving Mya a chance to speak up once more. "As I was saying, I'll be nice to you just this once. You see, no matter which door you pick, it will only spell disaster for you, Alexia." The Ice Barrier duelist explained as she crossed her arms and smirked at her former longtime best friend.

Alexia gritted her teeth. "…What do you mean?" Alexia asked as she glared at her best friend.

Mya shook her head and uncrossed her arms. "You see, Changing Destiny has two important effects, on top of negating your monster's attack and changing it to Defense Mode." She went on. "You have two options. If you choose the red door, you take damage equal to half of your monster's attack points. But, if you choose the blue door, I gain Life Points equal to half of your monster's attack points…Either way you look at it, it does more harm than good to you." She finished explaining as Alexia's gaze quickly went back to both doors on the field.

After a few moments, Alexia looked back at Mya, sighing in defeat. "Alright then…I made my decision." Alexia began, lifting her hand slowly in front of her.

"**My Lady…"** Celeste called out to her partner briefly before the duelist was about to state her decision to her opponent.

"_Don't worry Celeste. I know the best one to go with now…And besides, it'll give me a little more time to try and get through to her."_ Alexia answered back, sensing her Hybrid's dismay about the situation.

Not a second later, Celeste took a deep breath. **"I just hope you know what you are doing, My Lady."**

"_Just trust me, ok Celeste? We're going to win this duel and get our friends back."_ Alexia spoke back telepathically, causing Celeste's green eyes to widen.

"**My… My Lady…"** Celeste stammered in bewilderment, as she herself didn't think that Alexia was even concerning herself with the other Hybrid, as well as her own friend. Slowly, a small smile creep onto the phoenix's beak, as she watched her duelist and partner continued with her duel against her friend, knowing that Alexia was going to do what she possibly can to return Mya and the Hybrid back to their senses.

Alexia looked at Mya as she pointed to the blue door. "Alright Mya, I choose the blue door!" Alexia shouted, causing Mya's smirk to widen a bit more.

"Not a very wise move, but I guess it would even out the playing field, wouldn't you say so, Best Friend?" Mya said sarcastically as her Life Points rose back up from 2800 to 4000. "Now that's better." The Ice Barrier duelist said as she looked at her duel disk to see that her Life Points were back to where they should be.

Alexia just smirked herself as she picked up two cards from her hand, ready to place them on her duel disk. "Don't think they'll be that way for too long." She remarked, sending a smirk to Mya, who looked annoyed to what she said.

"We'll see about that." Mya quickly snapped back.

"Oh, I know it." Alexia spoke up. "I play two cards face-down and end my turn!" She declared as two cards appeared face-down on the field in front of her and behind her monsters. "Mya, I know you're mad at me, but don't you think there's a better way to handle this?" Alexia implied, trying once again to talk some sense into her friend without anyone getting hurt.

**Mya  
LP – 4000  
Cards in hand – 3  
Monsters on the field – 1  
Brionac, Dragon of the Ice Barrier – ATK/2300 DEF/1400  
Cards on the field face-down – 0  
Spell Cards on the field – 0  
Trap Cards on the field – 0  
Cards in the Graveyard – 4  
Changing Destiny (Trap Card)  
Dewdark of the Ice Barrier (Monster Card)  
Pilgrim of the Ice Barrier (Monster Card)  
Sacred Icegiver Dance (Spell Card)  
Cards Out of Play – 0  
Field Spell – 0 **

**Alexia  
LP – 4000  
Cards in hand – 2  
Monsters on the field – 2  
Searing Flame Phoenix – ATK/2400 DEF/2000  
Imperial Phoenix Guardian - Jamila – ATK/1500 DEF/1000  
Cards on the field face-down – 2  
Spell Cards on the field – 0  
Trap Cards on the field – 0  
Cards in the Graveyard – 3  
Imperial Phoenix Guardian - Isaura (Monster Card)  
Blazewing Butterfly (Monster Card)  
Evocator Chevalier (Monster Card)  
Cards Out of Play – 0  
Field Spell – 0**

Mya chuckled a bit as she drew a card from her deck and added it to her hand. "Maybe, but I enjoy this much better. Besides, do you think you can persuade me with those sad excuses Alexia? You should know me better than that." Mya said as she looked back up at Alexia, who just shook her head at Mya's words slowly.

"And so should you." Alexia replied as she waved her right arm over the field. "I activate my Trap, Draw Bomb!" Alexia shouted out of nowhere as the Trap Card flipped up on the field.

**Draw Bomb  
Card Type: Normal Trap  
Effect: Activate only when your opponent draws a card(s). Inflict 1000 points of damage to your opponent's Life Points.**

"What the...?!" Mya shouted in shock.

Alexia pointed to her Trap Card. "This card can be activated whenever you draw a card, and once it's activated, you take 1000 points of damage to your Life Points." She simply explained as Mya glared at her darkly for just a second until her duel disk ignited a small explosion, causing her to cover her eyes with her left arm.

Mya gritted her teeth as she uncovered her eyes while her Life Points dropped down by 1000 points. "Typical of you, Alexia. Having tricks up your sleeves." The Ice Barrier duelist sneered at her former friend. "It's almost like you haven't skipped a beat since you've been away." She ended sarcastically as Alexia just stared at her for a moment.

"Mya…" Alexia began, but Mya cut her off quickly.

"Oh don't even try to bother." Mya snapped as she picked up a card from her hand and smirked at it. "I'll start off by playing this Spell Card, Medallion of the Ice Barrier!" She shouted, placing the card on the disk, which caused it to materialize on the field.

**Medallion of the Ice Barrier  
Card Type: Normal Spell  
Effect: Add 1 "Ice Barrier" monster from your Deck to your hand.**

"Medallion of the Ice Barrier?" Alexia repeated, not knowing what the card was capable of.

"Yes that's right. Medallion of the Ice Barrier." Mya confirmed with a small smirk on her face. "This Spell Card lets me add one Ice Barrier monster from my deck to my hand." She explained as she drew her Monster Card from her deck, not even bothering to look at it. "And that's not all I can do." Mya added once she added the new Monster Card to her hand and selected another. "I summon Cryomancer of the Ice Barrier!" She announced as the Ice Barrier humanoid monster materialized on the field next to Brionac.

**Cryomancer of the Ice Barrier  
Card-Type: Tuner Monster  
Attribute: Water | Level: 2  
Type: Aqua  
ATK: 1300 | DEF: 0  
Description: While you control another "Ice Barrier" monster, Level 4 or higher monsters cannot declare an attack.**

"_Hmmm."_ Alexia thought to herself as she noted the level of the Ice Barrier monster Mya had just summoned.

"**Is something wrong, My Lady?"** Celeste asked out of the blue, wondering what her partner was thinking of.

"_She's up to something."_ Alexia replied back, telling Celeste her thoughts. _"I know Mya well enough. She wouldn't play a weak monster unless she had a reason behind it." _The Phoenix duelist concluded, still gazing at Mya's Cryomancer of the Ice Barrier.

Celeste paused for a moment, wondering about the move as well, even though she doesn't know Mya's strategies as well as Alexia. But she soon nodded her head, understanding the logic her duelist had concluded. **"Do you think she might be planning on summoning something much stronger? I mean, is that not the basic knowledge you humans have when it comes to this game?"** Celeste asked as Alexia could only nod her head mentally.

"_That may be true, Celeste._" Alexia replied, looking at her Hybrid in her mind. _"But Mya is not like all the other duelists I've dueled before." _

Celeste looked at her partner with a questionable look. **"How so, My Lady?"** The Phoenix asked, wanting Alexia to explain some more.

"_Well you see…" _Alexia began, trying to see where she could start. _"Mya's never been a typical straight-forward duelist. She's always been…in her case, an out-of-the-box kind of duelist, if you know what I mean." _She went on, knowing that Celeste was still listening. _"She's not the type that you can easily predict their moves."_ She finished, making Celeste nod her head once as a gesture to understanding her explanation.

"**I see."** Celeste spoke softly. **"If that is the case, I can understand why my old friend has chosen this girl as her partner… I just hope that we can avoid any unnecessary fights with them, especially in here, at the ports of air."** Celeste said with concern, making Alexia sweat-drop drastically at her Hybrid's lack of understanding the modern world.

"_Oh don't worry, Celeste."_ Alexia replied, quickly recovering from her sweat-drop moment. _"We'll be ready for anything."_ She stated, knowing that this duel could possibly turn into a full-fledge fight if it gets out of control. She returned back to reality as she noticed Mya pick up another card from her hand.

"Time to remove your monsters off the field, just like you removed me from your life." Mya stated darkly, making Alexia look at her. "I play the Spell Card, United We Stand!" She shouted as she placed the Spell onto her disk, for it to come up onto the field.

**United We Stand  
Card Type: Equip Spell  
Effect: The equipped monster gains 800 ATK and DEF for each face-up monster you control.**

Alexia gritted her teeth slightly as Mya began to explain what her Spell Card does. "United We Stand is an Equip Spell Card that is equipped to one of my monsters, making its attack and defense points go up 800 points for each face-up monster I control." Mya smirked darkly as she went on. "And I bet you know who's getting that boost of power."

"Shit…" Alexia cursed under her breath, knowing full well what Mya was about to do.

"Judging by your pathetic expression, I think you know that I'll be equipping this card to my dragon, Brionac." Mya smirked, hearing her Ice Barrier dragon, Brionac roared loudly as his attack and defense points rose rapidly to 3900 and 3000.

"_This can't be good…"_ Alexia thought, looking at her monsters briefly as Mya quickly pointed at Searing Flame Phoenix that was in Defense Mode.

"Let me show you how I felt after you left me all alone…By crushing your precious pathetic monster!" Mya exclaimed as Brionac reacted to her anger, sending a deathly glare to Alexia and her defenseless phoenix. "Brionac! Wipe that phoenix off the field with Cascade Blizzard!" She ordered angrily as Brionac reared his snake-like body up a bit and expanded his wings.

Suddenly, he flapped his wings with great power a few time before he opened his mouth to generate an ice-blue energy orb at the tip of his mouth. As Brionac finished gathering his ice attack, Mya smirked for a moment as she spoke up. "Freeze that bird's flames." She said as Brionac shot a large scale ice beam towards Alexia's Searing Flame Phoenix. "Say goodbye to your bird, Alexia!" She added with a twisted smirk on her face.

"I'm surprised at you, Mya." Alexia smirked, making Mya look at her confused. "Your skill as a duelist is slipping." She noted, waving her hand over her remaining face-down. "I activate my face-down Trap, Draining Shield!" Alexia shouted as her Trap Card flipped face-up on the field. As soon as the card flipped up, her Searing Flame Phoenix began to screech as a light blue barrier formed around it.

**Draining Shield  
Card Type: Normal Trap  
Effect: Negate the attack of 1 of your opponent's monsters and gain Life Points equal to its ATK.**

"Damn it!" Mya cursed, feeling frustrated at the fact that Alexia has kept countering her every move so far.

"Draining Shield is a card that not only negates the attack of your dragon, but also allows me to gain Life Points equal to his Attack Points. So thanks for powering up your dragon." Alexia explained coolly with a smile on her face, causing Mya to narrow her dark blue eyes at her.

"Damn you, Alexia." Mya cursed again, watching Brionac's attack hit its target but was rendered powerless due to Draining Shield's effect. She growled deeply as Alexia's Life Points went up 3900 points.

Hearing Mya curse at her, Alexia let out a deep sigh before Celeste spoke up in her mind. **"My Lady."** Celeste called out. **"I know this is your style of playing this game, but I must inform you to not make your friend any angrier than she is already."** The red Phoenix warned.

Alexia sighed again. _"I know Celeste. But I have no choice. If I lose, I'll never get through to her."_

**"I can understand, My Lady. I do not want you to lose either, but…"** Celeste spoke, pausing for a bit before she continued. **"I am starting to become concern about your friend's Hybrid. I can sense her anger beginning to rise along with the girl's… I feel that the more you upset the child, the more her Hybrid riles up."**

"_Don't worry, Celeste."_ Alexia replied, keeping her eyes fixed on Mya. _"I told you, I'm going to make sure nothing happens."_ She finished as Mya continued to glare at her.

Mya gritted her teeth a bit before she spoke to Alexia, picking a card up from her hand as she did. "You got lucky this time, Alexia, but I promise you, you won't do it again. I play one card face-down and end my turn." She finished as she placed the card on her duel disk. "Make your move and make it quick." Mya hissed, glaring darkly at Alexia.

**Mya  
LP – 3000  
Cards in hand – 1  
Monsters on the field – 2  
Cryomancer of the Ice Barrier – ATK/1300 DEF/0  
Brionac, Dragon of the Ice Barrier – ATK/3900 DEF/3000  
Cards on the field face-down – 1  
Spell Cards on the field – 1  
United We Stand (Equipped to Brionac)  
Trap Cards on the field – 0  
Cards in the Graveyard – 5  
Medallion of the Ice Barrier (Spell Card)  
Dewdark of the Ice Barrier (Monster Card)  
Pilgrim of the Ice Barrier (Monster Card)  
Changing Destiny (Trap Card)  
Sacred Icegiver Dance (Spell Card)  
Cards Out of Play – 0  
Field Spell – 0 **

**Alexia  
LP – 7900  
Cards in hand – 2  
Monsters on the field – 2  
Searing Flame Phoenix – ATK/2400 DEF/2000  
Imperial Phoenix Guardian – Jamila – ATK/1500 DEF/1000  
Cards on the field face-down – 0  
Spell Cards on the field – 0  
Trap Cards on the field – 0  
Cards in the Graveyard – 5  
Draining Shield (Trap Card)  
Draw Bomb (Trap Card)  
Imperial Phoenix Guardian - Isaura (Monster Card)  
Blazewing Butterfly (Monster Card)  
Evocator Chevalier (Monster Card)  
Cards Out of Play – 0  
Field Spell – 0**

Alexia could only sigh as she placed her hand on top of her deck. "Mya, please. You have talk to me. I don't know what's wrong with you, or why you're acting like this!" Alexia pleaded as one of Mya's eyebrow slightly raised at the comment that Alexia just made. "You keep saying that my family left you… That I left you… But the truth is there's a lot more to the story than what you know, and it doesn't involve us abandoning anyone, especially you, Mya." She explained as Mya slowly let her hand fall to her side, eyeing the Phoenix duelist.

"You're going to say Dante had a hand in it, aren't you?" Mya said somewhat annoyed.

Alexia slowly clenched her fist as she closed her eyes and continued to talk to her best friend. "That's right, Mya. He did. He actually played a huge part in tearing our family apart. From the time he controlled Crayus and tricking him into killing Rakaia, and having Raka–"

"Stop it right there!" Mya shouted, cutting Alexia off mid-sentence. "Dante controlling Crayus? Tricking your older brother into murdering little Rakaia? What kind of games are you trying to pull, Alexia?" Mya yelled, not having a chance to say anything else as Alexia quickly replied back.

"It's not a damn game, Mya!" Alexia retaliated, glaring at the girl before her. "You of all people should know that I don't joke around about my family's life, especially not Rakaia's!" She defended herself as Mya gritted her teeth, knowing all too well about how close Rakaia and Alexia were. "I'm not joking about this, Mya. You have to believe me!" The Phoenix duelist continued arguing. "Dante was a heartless monster that loved controlling and manipulating people. He destroyed their lives from the inside out so that they would hopelessly follow him into his make-believe fantasy world of power!" Alexia explained, causing Mya to clench her fists.

"How… How dare you speak of him like that…" Mya replied darkly. "You… You don't know the first thing about Dante or his dream!" She shouted as her body started to slightly shake in anger. "You stand there and accuse him of crimes he didn't commit! You want me to believe that Dante caused your family to abandon me!" She continued to shout, glaring at Alexia, who just stared back at her. "Dante would never soil his reputation! He had a dream and you took that dream away from him by killing him!" She snarled as Alexia closed her eyes for a moment, and then let out a deep breath.

"You know… I used to think the same way too." Alexia began, making Mya look at her perplexed by her words.

"What do you mean by that?"

Alexia slowly reopened her eyes and stared back at Mya. "I used to think of Dante the same way as you do, Mya." Alexia said with a look of shame etched on her face. She let out another breath before speaking again. "It's a long story but it happened back when Crayus finally got his hands on Rakaia and got the better of me and left me for dead." She started, beginning to tell her side of the story.

_[Alexia's Flashback]_

_It was dark out in the small neighborhood. The houses on the block were pitch-black, as if there was not a living soul in the homes. Outside, three people were out in the middle of the street. One of them was trying to get up from the ground, while the other two stood not too far, with the taller one holding a smaller person in a headlock, trying to make sure that he didn't escape. A street lamp tried to keep itself lit as the person laying on the ground glared up at the taller person standing before her. _

_"CRAYUS! GET AWAY FROM HIM!" A young, teenaged Alexia shouted, slowly picking herself up from the ground. As she did, it was obvious she was heavily injured. She was bleeding from her mouth, and was holding her ribs. Her clothes were slightly ripped and she had bruises all over body, but she still tried to stand, despite the pain. With all that, her eyes were locked on her older brother, Crayus, who held a small dark smirk on his face._

_"You just don't know when to stay down, Alexia." Crayus stated, snapping his fingers all of a sudden, only for shadow figures to appear from all directions and slowly creep towards him and Alexia. _

_"What...What is this?" Alexia managed to asked, as she watched in fear of the shadow figures approaching her with no explanation. _

_"Lexia..." A young Rakaia called out to his older sister, trying to break free from Crayus' grasp but Crayus managed to keep a good grip on his younger brother._

_"Where do you think you're going, you little runt?" Crayus stated, looking down at Rakaia darkly before he tossed the child aggressively to the ground behind him, causing Rakaia to roll for a few inches._

_"RAKAIA!" Alexia shouted as the figures appeared to be nothing but a group of boys, about the same age as Crayus if not older. They all smirked at Alexia evilly, cracking their knuckles as they came closer to her._

_"Grr..." Alexia growled under her breath as she clenched her fist, and despite her injuries, she managed to get into a fighting stance. "You want some of me?" She asked, looking at all the guys around her. "Well come and get it." She stated as one of the boys charged towards her with his fist in the air, ready to come at her head, but Alexia quickly kneed him in the groin, causing him to sink to his knees with his face coming up to her stomach. Then quickly, Alexia spun around, delivering a quick roundhouse kick to his face, knocking him out instantly. _

_"Grr…" Crayus growled as he saw how easily Alexia put one of his boys to sleep. He looked at the other boys. "Don't just stand there! Get her!" He commanded. "Make sure that she doesn't move anymore, or else!" He shouted his orders as another group of boys charged towards Alexia, who looked as though she was ready for the onslaught. _

_One boy swung at Alexia's head just like how the one she knocked out did, but Alexia managed to quickly dodge the oncoming punch, giving her a chance to knee the boy right on the jaw and grab his arm and twist it slightly, causing him to cry out in pain. Seeing another boy charging at her from behind, Alexia quickly did away with the other boy, punching him on the side of the face. She sidestepped the boy, who was going to tackle her to the ground, and delivered swift punches to his face as well, before delivering one big uppercut, knocking him out instantly. _

_As she turned around to face someone else, another boy jumped on her from the front, pinning her to the ground with him on top, making sure she stays put. "Get…Get off of me!" Alexia shouted, struggling underneath him as the boy simply smirked at her, raising his fist right over her face, but before he could do anything, Alexia managed to get an arm free and sucker-punched the kid right across the jaw, stunning him in the process. As he moved off her, Alexia got back on her feet and delivered a low kick to his jaw again, sending him off few feet away from her._

_She quickly darted towards Rakaia before more guys came at her. "RAKAIA!" She called out to her little brother, who looked at her as he got up to his feet. But as quickly she had her eyes on Rakaia, she didn't see the large arm coming out of nowhere in front of her, clotheslining her and knocking her to the ground. _

"_God, you're so annoying." Crayus spoke coldly, since he was the person who clotheslined Alexia._

_Alexia coughed up some blood as she heard her younger brother cry out her name in terror. "ALEXIA! ALEXIA!" _

_"No..." Alexia said lowly as she blinked her few times, seeing some figures looking down at her with evil smiles on her faces. "Rakaia…Rakaia…" She hoarsely whispered as she felt herself be picked up and held on her knees by the boys following Crayus' orders. She looked up slowly, only for her eyes to widen as she saw Crayus slowly approach Rakaia with his own devious smile. Rakaia, on the other hand, looked beyond scared and tried to back away but no use; he was too scared to even move as Crayus grabbed his shirt. "No…No…RAKAIA!" She shouted as one of the boys slapped her across the face, making her face move to the side and her cheek turn red._

"_Shut up bitch!" He shouted before looking at the guys holding her, and with a simple nod, the guys knocked Alexia to the ground and began to pound her mercilessly. _

_Seeing his sister getting beaten by a group of guys, Rakaia began to struggle against his older brother's grip, kicking and hitting Crayus, who just looked at the boy icily."What are you doing, you little brat?" Crayus asked. _

"_LET...LET ME GO! I GOT TO HELP LEXIA!" Rakaia shouted as he struggled with all his might, but it was to no avail. Crayus only gripped tighter as he chuckled at the boy's useless actions. Rakaia yelped as Crayus lifted him over his shoulders and forced him to watch his sister take a beating of a lifetime. _

_"Say goodbye to Alexia." Crayus stated as a sadistic smile appeared on his face. "It will be the last time you ever see her again." _

_Watching Alexia get kicked and punched continuously, Rakaia couldn't hold back the tears building up in his eyes and felt helpless for his sister. Crayus, meanwhile, saw the boy's tears before looking back to the scene in front of him. Alexia was on the ground, curled up into ball as some of the boys repeatedly stomped her, one after another like if they were trying to put out a fire. Others pounded her body, hitting her wherever they could. _

_Soon, what seems like minutes, Crayus spoke up, holding his free hand up in the air."That's enough, boys. She's not moving anymore." He smirked, as the boys looked up at Crayus and saw the signal and back off from Alexia. With Rakaia over his shoulders, Crayus walked up to Alexia, still laying on the ground, barely able to move at all. Crayus stopped right before her, looking satisfied at the damage done, while Rakaia continued to weep. "Hmph. I told you-" Crayus began to say before his eyes slightly widened a bit when he saw Alexia barely lift her head to look up at him and Rakaia. "Still able to move, I see." Crayus snarled, looking at his sister. _

_"Ra…Rakaia." She said weakly. "Don't…don't take him…Please, Crayus…" She begged, making Crayus stare at her for a moment. _

_"Don't take him?" Crayus repeated with a small laugh before returning his attention to her. Before he said anything, he lifted his right leg and delivered a swift kick to Alexia's face, making her roll uncontrollably on the ground before she stopped a few feet away, still unable to move. "I told you already, Alexia." The oldest of the Meiyo siblings chuckled again, looking at his sister's lifeless body. "You can't protect him forever." He finished as he slowly turned around and began to walk away from her, with Rakaia over his shoulders, still trying to fighting his heart out to get away from Crayus. _

_"LET ME GO!" Rakaia shouted as he started beating his small hands against Crayus's back. "LEXIA! HELP ME!" The youngest Meiyo sibling cried out for his big sister but Alexia could do nothing. Her body, battered and bruised, didn't have the strength and will to move anymore. All she could do was listen to her young brother scream for his life, calling out for her as her eyes slowly closed. "ALEXIA...ALEXIA!" Rakaia called out, before disappearing into the shadows with Crayus and the group of boys that jumped Alexia, leaving her alone on the street where their home was, beaten to near death. _

_"Ra...Rakaia." Alexia slowly called out as her eyes finally shut tight and she lay there lifelessly._

_[End of Flashback]_

"Crayus took Rakaia from me and left me for dead on the streets." Alexia recounted her experience, closing her eyes slowly as her memories flooded her mind from images of long ago. "I couldn't move or anything and before I knew it, I was out cold for who knows how long. I thought I died…" She said sadly as Mya stared at Alexia, listening to what she was saying without being unfazed by the flood emotions Alexia was giving off.

"I thought I was going to die… I couldn't save Rakaia from God knows what… But… That's when _he_ showed up." Alexia's demeanor darkened as the flashback of a certain someone coming towards her during her weakest state entered her mind.

_[Alexia's Flashback #2]_

_She could tell it was still dark out when she opened her eyes slowly from her dreamless slumber. As her vision slowly adjusted to the darkness, Alexia still felt too weak to even move. Her broken body wouldn't respond to any of her commands at all. She finally gave in and just closed her eyes for a moment of rest as she continued to lay on her back, sprawled out on the street surface like road kill. _

_She heard the sound of heavy footsteps coming from a distance, but she didn't even open her eyes until the sounds of the footsteps stopped. With her vision still blurry, Alexia opened her eyes to try and see who the footsteps belong to. Standing over Alexia's beaten body were two dark male figures that she could make out through the darkness as she slowly blinked her eyes, still feeling the effects of her weak state. Whether the figures were friend or foe, Alexia couldn't possibly tell…But she was about to know soon enough. _

"_I don't want to waste my time dealing with the likes of her." The male figure on her right side began to speak. "I already got what I wanted, and I have recruited the stronger out of the siblings." The man that spoke was a tall, lean-built man with pale skin, some facial hair on his chin, short black messy hair and bright red eyes that could pierce through the darkness like a knife. He wore a black sleeveless top or vest and black pants with a pair of black metallic boots with straps around his lower legs. On his arms, he wore black fingerless gloves that went up to his elbows and also had white straps that wrapped around his arms. _

"_I'm not asking you to take her as well, Dante." The second figure to the left of Alexia spoke up after the first figure, looking down at Alexia as she switched her blurry gaze to him. "I'm merely here to retrieve something that she has." The second figure was also a tall, lean-built man, though he was slightly taller than the other man called Dante. He also had pale skin and his eyes were bright red, but were a bit darker than Dante's. Unlike Dante, however, this man had no facial hair and his short, spiky hair was pure white. His outfit consists of a red, long sleeved, chest-long jacket with a black cord that linked the opposite sides of the jacket across his chest. Underneath, he had a black vest, with visible outlines of a defined muscular torso. Around his waist was a silver sash covered on the sides by a dark red holder for his red, knee-long cape. Underneath his cape, he wore black pants with one leg having straps wrapped around his waist to his lower leg, and black military combat boots._

"_Something that she has?" Dante repeated, giving the unnamed man a questioning look. "What could she possibly possess that would interest you, Creed?" He asked, sounding skeptical as he watch the man, Creed, kneel down next to Alexia._

"_Dante…Do you recall the conversation we had about those humans that possess an abnormal amount of Duel Energy?" Creed stated, looking down at Alexia as he reached over to her face and skimmed his fingers across her cheek. _

_Alexia felt helpless and weak. Who were these two men? Were they here to help, or are they here to finish what Crayus had started? Her heart was racing furiously inside her chest like a ticking time bomb waiting to explode. She was scared for her life. She couldn't move, or speak, or even defend herself if she needed to. She was just laying there, allowing this stranger to touch her face, and she couldn't do a thing about it. _

"_Yea. What about it?" Dante crossed his arms in front of his chest. _

_Creed stood straight up to look at Dante and smirked as he spoke about the beaten girl on the floor. "She's one of them, Dante. And she also has something else I'm after." Creed smirked down at Alexia as Dante turned his attention back towards her. "A Hybrid."_

"_Is that so? No wonder she survived that beating. Most humans with her kind of injuries would be dead by now." Dante stated, smirking at Alexia as well. "Well, what are we waiting for then? Let's take the damn beast from her and get out of here. This air reeks of humans." He finished, sending a smug look to his companion._

_Creed turned his attention back towards Alexia, who barely registered what they were saying. He chuckled for a bit as he stared at the girl, his eyes glistening with excitement and evil. He lifted his right hand up, making a whitish red aura appear suddenly. "We have no need for you, girl." He said as he knelt down again and lowered his hand over her heart. "We're going to take away the power you have and leave you to die." He stated, narrowing the distance between his glowing hand and Alexia's heart. _

_Through half-open eyes, Alexia began to panic on the inside. "They're going to kill me." Alexia thought as a single tear fell down along her cheek. "No…I...I can't die… Not yet…I have to get Rakaia back…I need to save him..." Alexia's mind raced, her heart pounding hard against her chest as Creed's hand inched closer and closer to her heart every passing second. Alexia closed her eyes shut not wanting to see his hand come within mere inches of her heart. "I can't die! I can't die! I CAN'T DIIIEEEEEEE!" Her thoughts screamed until suddenly, she felt a flame ignite from within the darkness of her mind, and a presence forming from within the flames, shaping and forming into a winged creature, but it looked incomplete. _

"_**Do not worry, young one…I will protect you."**__ A gentle, feminine voice quickly called out to Alexia from within her subconscious, as a purple aura began to emit from her, creating a fiery force field that stopped Creed's aura-covered hand from coming any closer towards Alexia's heart. _

"_What's this?" Creed muttered as his hand was being severely burned by the flames of the force field. He quickly took his hand out of the force field and looked over his burned hand. _

"_Creed!" Dante yelled, alarmed by Creed's injury. _

"_I see." Creed said as he stood up and looked down at Alexia in disgust before turning his head towards Dante. "We cannot extract the Hybrid this way. We must take the girl with us." He ended._

_Dante looked down at Alexia and gritted his teeth. "Hmph. Fine. Whatever. So long she doesn't cause any trouble." He finished as he turned his back towards Creed and began to walk off. _

_Creed watched his companion take his leave before glancing down at Alexia, who looked even weaker from before. The force field that was generated around her seemed to have weakened her even more. He bent down and placed his fingertips over Alexia's forehead. "You are going to become very useful to me and my plans." Creed said slowly, smirking as his fingertips glowed faintly against her forehead._

_Immediately, Alexia's head started pounding from the inside. She tried her best to keep control of herself, but the banging in her was becoming more intense each passing second. Slowly, Alexia felt as if she was losing herself into the darkness invading her very existence. Every memory she made, all the people she has known…they were fading out of her mind. But before they all disappeared, one memory came across her mind; a memory of her hugging Rakaia with wide smiles on both of their faces. _

"_Ra…Rakaia…" Alexia managed to think to herself as her head continued to pound uncontrollably. "I'm…I'm so….Sorry." She thought before she blacked out again, succumbing to the darkness invading her soul._

_[End of Alexia's Flashback #2]_

Mya stared at Alexia wide-eyed when Alexia finished her flashback. She was already shocked when Alexia told her she knew Dante, but now, she was beyond shock to learn Alexia knew of another member of the organization she was in.

"_Unbelievable…She knows Creed too?"_ Mya thought in her mind as she saw Alexia's gaze lower to the ground.

"My memory was wiped cleaned that day, thanks to that bastard…" Alexia continued. "I couldn't remember a thing about myself or what happened…" She paused, shaking her head slightly. "All I could remember was joining a group of duelists Dante claimed like he did with my brother, Crayus, and we became the Shadow Stalkers." Alexia finished as Mya's eyes widened even more, shocked to hear what the Phoenix duelist had just said.

"The Sha… Shadow Stalkers?" Mya stammered, taking a step back in shock. The name Alexia just said was all too familiar to her. "That…That's impossible! The Shadow Stalkers were Dante's top elite duelists!" She spat, eyeing Alexia. "They carried out his every word and cleansed the world of whatever opposed the good he was trying to do!" The Ice Barrier duelist added, but Alexia just slowly closed her eyes and shook her head at the lies Mya has been told to.

"Wrong again." Alexia stated as she took a deep breath and was about to continue on, but Celeste interrupted her.

"**My Lady, you do not need to say anymore."** Celeste spoke, but Alexia weakly shook her head in refusal.

"_Yes I do, Celeste…She…She needs to know the truth. I don't know exactly how Mya got involved with those bastards, but it's safe to say that she has been lied to. She believes that they're doing good to the world."_ Alexia replied to Celeste telepathically.

"…**My Lady…"** Celeste said solemnly, knowing what Alexia is going to say to Mya next.

"Mya…" Alexia took a deep breath before she began. "The Shadow Stalkers were Dante's way of trying to take over the world." Alexia began as Mya continued to stare at her in shock. "We had done horrible things, and I mean horrible."

"What… What do you mean? You couldn't possibly have…"

"Mya… The Shadow Stalkers sent countless of people to the Shadow Realm as part of carrying out Dante's orders." Alexia said sadly. "I used to be a part of all that. I sent many of those innocent souls in darkness because of that man's dream. He wanted to rid the world of weak people, but his real goal was to rid the world of people." She ended as Mya's eyes widened in horror.

"That's not true… It can't be true…" Mya whispered to herself, shaking her head in disbelief. "It's…It's all a lie! It's got to be! You're… You're still lying to me!" She shouted, but Alexia shook her head again, indicating to Mya what she was saying wasn't a lie.

"I'm sorry, Mya, but it's the truth. To be honest, I'm ashamed to even call myself a duelist at this point after all the cruel things I've done." Alexia continued to speak, looking down at the ground for a moment. "I can't do a thing to bring back all the souls I've sealed and those that rest of the Shadow Stalkers sealed." She closed her eyes slowly for a moment before reopening her eyes and looking up at Mya. "I'm sorry Mya… But everything that you were told… About the Shadow Stalkers… About Dante… About how he wanted to change the world and make it a better place…It was all a lie."

Mya's body began to tremble in shock as she backed farther away from Alexia in disbelief. "No…" She whispered through clenched teeth as she brought her hands up to her head and shut her eyes. "No… It's a lie… It's gotta be a lie… They wouldn't lie to me…" She shook her head furiously as she began to feel conflicted about her inner feelings and what Alexia had told her. "Cassidy wouldn't lie to me… She wouldn't… Grrrrrr... ARRRGGGGHHHHH!" Mya screamed as her shock mixed with her confusion and anger, causing an ice blue aura to burst out of her body and spiral out of control.

Alexia watched wide-eyed as the wind started to pick up from inside the airport suddenly. "MYA!" Alexia shouted, turning her head towards Mya as she felt the temperature of the concourse starting to drop to the point where people can see their breath. "Dammit!" Alexia cursed under her breath, watching the crowd of people around them starting to panic from the sudden, unexplained drop in temperature and wind.

Some of the crowd fled out of the room, not wanting to stay around for much longer. Alexia gritted her teeth as she saw families running away to safety with their children.

"**You managed to upset her again, My Lady."** Celeste said from within Alexia's mind.

"_I can see that, Celeste! Thank you for that brilliant deduction!"_ Alexia yelled back telepathically, now eyeing Mya as her ice blue aura continued to sway back and forth uncontrollably.

Suddenly, Mya's aura died down as she brought her hands back down to her side and brought her gaze back up towards Alexia. Alexia looked at her friend in concern when she took noticed of Mya's ice-blue colored eyes and a wicked smirk on her face. "Let's finish where we left off, shall we?" Mya stated coolly as if nothing has happened, but what was off about her even more was her voice. Along with Mya's voice was another feminine voice that didn't belong to her.

Celeste's yellow eyes widened at the familiarity of the voice**. "My Lady!"**

"_I know Celeste!"_ Alexia responded back. _"Has her Hybrid taken over Mya fully?"_ She asked, glancing back at Mya.

The red Phoenix Hybrid shook her head and focused on sensing the girl's aura. **"No. Not yet."** Celeste answered. **"The girl has some control over what she does, but I do not know for how long."** Alexia nodded to Celeste's statement and replaced her hand on top of her deck to draw a card.

"Ok then. I guess it's time we end this, and end this quick!" Alexia exclaimed as she drew a card. "My turn!" She quickly glanced down at the card she drew. She quickly pointed to her Imperial Phoenix Guardian monster. "I tribute my Imperial Phoenix Guardian – Jamila to Summon my Phoenix Sorceress in Attack Mode!" Alexia shouted, as Imperial Phoenix Guardian – Jamila quickly engulfed by a pillar of white light and was replaced by another female monster as the light faded.

**Phoenix Sorceress  
Card-Type: Effect Monster  
Attribute: Fire| Level: 5  
Type: Spellcaster  
ATK: 1800 | DEF: 1200  
Description: Once per turn, you can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower monster from your hand. During your End Phase, gain 600 Life points for each face-up FIRE monster(s) you control.**

Phoenix Sorceress was a female human-like Duel Monster with white, messy hair, red eyes and phoenix-like markings on her face, arms and body. Her outfit consisted of a white and red sleeveless top that only covered her chest area and exposed her midline, a white cloth covering her private area that was held onto her hips by a red leather strings and belt, a white hood-cape with tapered ends, and a pair of knee-covering white boots with red phoenix flame designs and a matching pair of gloves on her hands.

Alexia smirked a bit before making a move to switch her Searing Flame Phoenix from Defense to Attack Mode, but Mya spoke up suddenly. "Don't even bother trying to changing your Phoenix's battle position." Mya told Alexia, making the Phoenix duelist look at her momentarily. "Since Changing Destiny changed your monster to Defense Mode, it can never change back to Attack Mode as long as it's on the field." She smirked while Alexia gritted her teeth.

"Dammit…" Alexia muttered, knowing that she's gonna have to make do without her Searing Flame Phoenix. "Alright then, if that's the case…" She began. "Phoenix Sorceress! Take out her Cryomancer of the Ice Barrier!" Alexia shouted, pointing towards Mya's monster. Phoenix Sorceress began to prepare a large fireball with her hands as she eyed the Ice Barrier. "Attack with…" Alexia was about to say, but Mya cut her off.

"I'm sorry Alexia, but you won't be able to attack any of my monsters at all." Mya smirked as Alexia stared at her in confusion. Mya chuckled a bit, loving the confusion written on Alexia's face. "Cryomancer's Special Ability stops your monsters that are Level 4 or higher from attacking my monsters if I have another Ice Barrier monster on the field." When Alexia gritted her teeth as Cryomancer pointed his small staff-like object at Phoenix Sorceress, stopping her from making her fireball attack, Mya smirked wickedly. "Too bad." She said mockingly, making Alexia stare at her.

"**You were not kidding about her being an out-of-the-box duelist, My Lady."** Celeste stated.

"_Thank you, Celeste."_ Alexia replied, deadpanned.

"**Sorry, My Lady. I know it is not the time."** Celeste said apologetically as Alexia picked up another card from her hand.

"I guess I have no other choice. I play one card face-down and end my turn." Alexia stated, placing the card on her Duel Disk while Mya continued to smirk at her. Noticing her smirk, Alexia decided to speak up. "Your Cryomancer may have to stop me from attacking you, but he can't stop Phoenix Sorceress's Special Ability from activating." As Alexia said that, Mya's smirk quickly faded.

"What Special Ability?" Mya asked warily.

With a smirk on her face, Alexia began to explain. "During my End Phase, I gain 600 Life Points for every Fire attributed monster on my field and I have two of them." She explained as her Life Points went up by 1200 points.

**Mya  
LP – 3000  
Cards in hand – 1  
Monsters on the field – 2  
Cryomancer of the Ice Barrier – ATK/1300 DEF/0  
Brionac, Dragon of the Ice Barrier – ATK/3900 DEF/3000  
Cards on the field face-down – 1  
Spell Cards on the field – 1  
United We Stand (Equipped to Brionac)  
Trap Cards on the field – 0  
Cards in the Graveyard – 5  
Dewdark of the Ice Barrier (Monster Card)  
Pilgrim of the Ice Barrier (Monster Card)  
Medallion of the Ice Barrier (Spell Card)  
Changing Destiny (Trap Card)  
Sacred Icegiver Dance (Spell Card)  
Cards Out of Play – 0  
Field Spell – 0 **

**Alexia  
LP – 9100  
Cards in hand – 1  
Monsters on the field – 2  
Searing Flame Phoenix – ATK/2400 DEF/2000  
Phoenix Sorceress – ATK/1800 DEF/1200  
Cards on the field face-down – 1  
Spell Cards on the field – 0  
Trap Cards on the field – 0  
Cards in the Graveyard – 6  
Imperial Phoenix Guardian – Jamila (Monster Card)  
Draining Shield (Trap Card)  
Draw Bomb (Trap Card)  
Imperial Phoenix Guardian - Isaura (Monster Card)  
Blazewing Butterfly (Monster Card)  
Evocator Chevalier (Monster Card)  
Cards Out of Play – 0  
Field Spell – 0**

"Grrr…" Mya slightly growled before she drew a card from her deck as she started her turn. "Gain Life Points all you want, Alexia. You still won't have the chance to beat me."

"Well, that remains to be seen now, doesn't it? Besides, it's not like you've ever beaten me in a duel to begin with." Alexia replied back with a smirk on her face, causing Mya to glare at her darkly.

"We'll just have to change that now, won't we?" Mya retaliated, placing a card on her duel disk. "From my hand, I Special Summon Prior of the Ice Barrier in Attack Mode!" She shouted as another Ice Barrier monster materialized on the field in between to Cryomancer and Brionac.

**Prior of the Ice Barrier  
Card-Type: Effect Monster  
Attribute: Water | Level: 2  
Type: Aqua  
ATK: 1000 | DEF: 400  
Description: If you control a face-up "Ice Barrier" monster, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand). You cannot Special Summon any Level 5 or higher monsters the turn you use this effect. You can Tribute this card to target 1 "Ice Barrier" monster in your Graveyard, except "Prior of the Ice Barrier"; Special Summon that target.**

Alexia gritted her teeth as Mya explained how she was able to Special Summon her monster. "Prior of the Ice Barrier can be Special Summoned from my hand if I control another Ice Barrier monster. The only drawback is that I can't Special Summon any Level 5 or higher monsters for the rest of my turn." She stated as she grabbed her remaining card in her hand and placed it on her duel disk. "But that doesn't matter since I'm going to leave you completely defenseless! I Summon Sacred Spirit of the Ice Barrier in Attack Mode!" She shouted as another light shined on the field next to Brionac and out came another Ice Barrier monster.

**Sacred Spirit of the Ice Barrier  
Card-Type: Spirit Monster  
Attribute: Water | Level: 4  
Type: Zombie  
ATK: 1600 | DEF: 1200  
Description: This card cannot be Special Summoned. This card returns to the hand during the End Phase of the turn it is Normal Summoned or flipped face-up, unless you control another face-up "Ice Barrier" monster. In that case, this card's effect changes to select 1 monster your opponent controls and return it to the hand instead.**

Alexia looked on as Mya spoke up. "Allow me to educate you on my Ice Barrier monsters, Alexia." Mya pointed towards her new Ice Barrier monster she summoned. "My Sacred Spirit may not look like much, but like my Cryomancer, it has one hell of a Special Ability. See, normally my Sacred Spirit of the Ice Barrier is a Spirit monster, meaning that during the end of the turn I summon him, he returns back to my hand. But…" She emphasized slowly. "If I have Ice Barrier monsters on the field like I do now, he gains a new Special Ability. And I bet you're dying to find out what that Special Ability is." She stated while still wearing the same devious smirk on her face.

Alexia gritted her teeth as the Ice Barrier duelist pointed to her Phoenix Sorceress. "I activate Sacred Spirit of the Ice Barrier's Special Ability!" Mya shouted as the named monster rushed over to Phoenix Sorceress. "When Sacred Spirit is summoned, I can choose 1 monster you have and return it back to your hand! And I choose your Phoenix Sorceress, Alexia!" Alexia's eyes widen as Sacred Spirit's hands began to glow an icy blue color, making Phoenix Sorceress glow in the same color before reverting her back into a card.

"What!" Alexia shouted in shock when Phoenix Sorceress's Duel card came back to her hand.

Mya darkly chuckled. "Surprised, Alexia? Trust me, you haven't seen nothing yet. Now…" She looked at her Brionac, Dragon of the Ice Barrier, who was ready to take out Alexia's remaining monster, Searing Flame Phoenix. She then looked back to point at Alexia's defending monster. "Brionac, Dragon of the Ice Barrier! Annihilate that phoenix with Cascade Blizzard!" She ordered as Brionac, powered up even more because of the extra monsters on Mya's field, reared his head back for a moment before firing a large-scale ice beam attack at Searing Flame Phoenix.

"No! Searing Flame Phoenix!" Alexia shouted as the flaming bird let out a screech since it was too weak to defend itself from Brionac's powerful ice attack. The Phoenix shattered into pieces as the ice dragon's icy attack blasted through its body. Alexia gritted her teeth even though her Life Points didn't drop at all since her Phoenix was in Defense Mode.

"Hahahaha!" Mya laughed darkly before she gazed at Alexia with a slight crazed look in her eye. "You're completely wide open, Alexia! Oh, how I'm going to enjoy this!" She pointed towards Alexia as her three remaining monsters readied themselves to launch a direct attack. "Go, my Ice Barrier monsters! Attack Alexia directly! Show her no mercy!" She stated darkly as all three of her Ice Barrier monsters fired several icy auras from their hands or staffs at Alexia.

"**My Lady!"** Celeste cried out from Alexia's mind as Alexia brought her arms up to shield herself from three consecutive ice attacks from Mya's monsters.

"AH!" Alexia screamed as she was bombarded by ice.

"**My Lady! My Lady! Are you harmed?"** Celeste asked worriedly as Alexia brought her arms down slightly and glared at Mya.

"_I'm alright, Celeste…"_ Alexia stated telepathically as her 9100 Life Points dropped to 5200.

"**Are you sure?"**

"_Yea…She just… Caught me off guard. That's all."_ Alexia said. _"Dammit. She's never been this good before." _She finished as Celeste surveyed the field through Alexia's eyes and took notice of something familiar.

"**I believe she is building a fortress, My Lady."** Celeste spoke up.

"_A fortress?"_ Alexia repeated, not understanding what the Hybrid had said. _"What do you mean by fortress, Celeste?"_

The Phoenix Hybrid was silent for a moment, before deciding to speak up. **"I may not fully understand this game you humans play, but from what I have seen so far, every duelist has a strategy they go by to win this game."** Celeste stated as Alexia listened intently. **"For this girl, her strategy is to use the abilities of her weaker monsters in order to prevent you from harming her." **Celeste noted.

"_I see. So, what you're saying is that she's building a barricade with her weaker monsters, only so that she can attack with her stronger monsters from behind the line."_ Alexia stated.

Celeste nodded her head. **"Correct, My Lady. And if you think about it, your friend is somewhat mimicking your style of play."** The Hybrid pointed out, making Alexia think about it for a moment before nodding her head as she returned her gaze back at Mya.

"…That she is…" She said out loud.

Mya stared at Alexia for a moment before she spoke up, still smirking at her former friend. "It's a good thing you stacked up on those Life Points, Alexia, or else you would have been at my mercy." She said, crossing her arms. "I end my turn for now. Let's see how you plan to getting out of this mess." The Ice Barrier duelist challenged, making Alexia glare at her for a moment.

**Mya  
LP – 3000  
Cards in hand – 0  
Monsters on the field – 4  
Cryomancer of the Ice Barrier – ATK/1300 DEF/0  
Prior of the Ice Barrier – ATK/1000 DEF/400  
Brionac, Dragon of the Ice Barrier – ATK/5500 DEF/4600  
Sacred Spirit of the Ice Barrier – ATK/1600 DEF/1200  
Cards on the field face-down – 1  
Spell Cards on the field – 1  
United We Stand (Equipped to Brionac)  
Trap Cards on the field – 0  
Cards in the Graveyard – 5  
Medallion of the Ice Barrier (Spell Card)  
Changing Destiny (Trap Card)  
Dewdark of the Ice Barrier (Monster Card)  
Pilgrim of the Ice Barrier (Monster Card)  
Sacred Icegiver Dance (Spell Card)  
Cards Out of Play – 0  
Field Spell – 0 **

**Alexia  
LP – 5200  
Cards in hand – 2  
Monsters on the field – 0  
Cards on the field face-down – 1  
Spell Cards on the field – 0  
Trap Cards on the field – 0  
Cards in the Graveyard – 7  
Searing Flame Phoenix (Monster Card)  
Imperial Phoenix Guardian – Jamila (Monster Card)  
Draining Shield (Trap Card)  
Draw Bomb (Trap Card)  
Imperial Phoenix Guardian - Isaura (Monster Card)  
Blazewing Butterfly (Monster Card)  
Evocator Chevalier (Monster Card)  
Cards Out of Play – 0  
Field Spell – 0**

"_Alright, deck. Give me something good…"_ Alexia thought to herself quickly as she drew a card from her deck. _"Hmmm…This could work."_ Alexia thought as she looked at the card that she had in her hand before placing it on her duel disk.

"I activate the Spell, Pot of Greed!" She exclaimed as a giant green jar with a smiling face appeared on the field.

Mya let out a small, dark chuckle. "What good would that card do for you, Alexia?"

Alexia gritted her teeth. "Well for starters, I get to draw two more cards from my deck!" She said as she placed her hand on top of her deck. She glanced down at her deck for a brief moment. "And for my sake, I gotta make this draw count." She mumbled, closing her eyes shut as she drew two cards from her deck. When she opened her eyes a bit to see what she drew, she quickly smirked, liking what she drew thanks to Pot of Greed.

Mya raised an eyebrow at Alexia's facial expression before the Phoenix duelist continued her move. "Alright! Now that's what I needed." Alexia said, glancing over to Mya with a confident look in her eyes. Alexia selected one of the cards she drew and placed it on her duel disk. "I play the Spell, Monster Reborn!"

"Now watch and learn, Mya." Alexia stated as the card she played revealed itself and began to glow. "With this Spell, I can choose 1 monster in my Graveyard and Special Summon it to my field! So, come back, Searing Flame Phoenix!" Alexia shouted as a tornado of flames burst out from the Spell until the Phoenix that was destroyed previously returned to the field with a loud screech.

"That thing again…" Mya growled when the Phoenix lowered its head to glare at her.

"And that's not all, Mya." Alexia said suddenly, making Mya look at her. She picked up another card and played it on her duel disk. "Now, I Summon Phoenix Synchron in Attack Mode!" The Phoenix duelist shouted as a small female monster rose out from the light that shined on the field momentarily.

**Phoenix Synchron  
Card-Type: Tuner  
Attribute: Fire | Level: 2  
Type: Warrior  
ATK: 400 | DEF: 200  
Description: When this card is Summoned, draw 1 card from your Deck. If this card is destroyed by battle, you can Special Summon 1 "Phoenix Fighter" from your hand or Deck.**

Phoenix Synchron was a small, black-haired girl with red and white phoenix armor and carried a red sword and a white shield.

"What a weak monster." Mya pointed out, causing Alexia to smirk again.

"I wouldn't call her weak just yet, Mya." Alexia asked as Mya raised an eyebrow again. "I activate Phoenix Synchron's Special Ability. When she's summoned, I get to draw a card from my deck!" Alexia stated as she did just that, adding a card to her hand.

"What good is that going to do?" Mya inquired. "She's still weak. She stands no chance against my monsters."

"Are you sure about that?" Alexia asked with a smirk on her face as Mya slowly unfolded her arms and began to glare at Alexia.

"What do you mean?" She asked, glancing over to Alexia's monster as Alexia continued to smirk at her. "Wait…" Mya said in shock, realizing what Alexia had just played. "You're not going to…" She glared at Alexia.

Alexia smiled. "Yep. I tune my Searing Flame Phoenix with the Tuner, Phoenix Synchron!" Alexia shouted as Searing Flame Phoenix flapped its wings and took flight into the air before Phoenix Synchron followed close behind, turning her body into two Synchro Rings and encircled the flying phoenix monster. Searing Flame Phoenix immediately became seven bright green stars as Alexia began to chant.

_"The sacred powers of the burning phoenix have been entrusted! Aid us in the fight to victory! Synchro Summon! Strike down your enemies, Phoenix Champion!"_ She finished as a light pierced through the sky before a flaming tornado touched down on the ground, dispersing immediately as it revealed a mighty Phoenix warrior, standing regally behind her duelist.

**Phoenix Champion  
Card-Type: Synchro/Effect Monster  
Attribute: Fire | Level: 9  
Type: Warrior  
ATK: 2600 | DEF: 2100  
Description: "Phoenix Synchron" + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters  
When this card battles with an opponent's monster, it gains 300 ATK until the end of the Damage Step. Once per turn, during your Main Phase, you can destroy a number of Spell or Trap Cards your opponent controls equal to the number of monsters you control that includes "Phoenix" in its name. This card cannot declare an attack during the turn this effect is activated.**

Phoenix Champion was a tall, slender female warrior that looked like the older version of Phoenix Synchron. She had long black hair with three black strands that came out from underneath her Phoenix head armor and was over her face. She had red, white, and gold warrior armor over her shoulders, chest, torso, and arms and legs. She had a flowing white cape that was held by her waist and had flame-like design on it. She had emblems of a phoenix on her cloth that hung in front of legs, colored in gold as well as on her white and red designed shield that she carried on her left hand. On her right hand was a large sword colored red, black and blue on the blade.

Mya stared at this monster, gritting her teeth in anger. _"I can't believe this! She Synchro Summoned again!"_ Mya thought to herself, as she glared darkly at Alexia, who still held the same kind of smirk on her face. _"Who does that liar think she is…"_ She growled before something deep within her subconscious appeared from out of nowhere and began to speak.

"_**Don't worry yourself over meddling details such as that. Focus on beating her!"**_ A chilling feminine voice stated inside of Mya's mind, causing the girl's dark blue eyes to widen quickly before she began to look around a brief moment.

"_Huh? What…What was that just now?"_ She asked herself mentally as she returned her attention back to the duel.

Alexia closed her eyes for a moment, before she opened them and gazed at Mya. "I think it's time that you two got introduced properly." She began before looking over at her Phoenix Champion and then back at Mya. "I activate Phoenix Champion's Special Ability!" Alexia shouted.

"Grrr…" Mya growled as Alexia continued.

"Once per turn, I can destroy any Spell and Trap Cards on the field equal to the number of monsters I have on the field that has Phoenix in their names and since I only have one, your Equip Spell Card is going to have to do." The Phoenix duelist explained, pointing at the powerful Brionac.

Mya simply glared at Alexia darkly as Alexia instructed her Warrior. "Phoenix Champion! Let's weaken that ice dragon!" She shouted, making Phoenix Champion leaped towards Brionac, Dragon of the Ice Barrier, who was equipped with Mya's Spell, United We Stand. The Champion lifted her sword high over her head before she brought it down with one single slash, not really slashing to destroy the Dragon but destroying the Spell on him with a clean cut, before jumping back to Alexia's side of the field.

Mya gritted her teeth, as Brionac's Attack and Defense Points dropped down to its original numbers. "Damn you Alexia." She cursed under her breath.

"Oh don't worry, Mya. Phoenix Champion can't attack during the turn I activate her Special Ability, and if she could, your Cryomancer's Special Ability wouldn't allow…But that doesn't mean my turn is over just yet." Alexia assured as she lifted a card up from her hand. "I activate the Spell known as Blasting Vein!" She called out as the card revealed itself on the field in front of her.

**Blasting Vein  
Card Type: Normal Spell  
Effect: Destroy 1 Set Spell or Trap Card you control. Draw 3 cards. Until the End Phase: You cannot Special Summon monsters.**

"What is that?" Mya asked.

"Blasting Vein is a Spell Card that allows me to draw 3 cards from my deck and add it to my hand. But, first I have to destroy a face-down card on my field." Alexia explained, pointing to her face-down card that was immediately engulfed in flames. She then proceeded to draw three cards from her deck. "Now, to wrap it up, I play two cards face-down and end my turn." She stated as two face-down cards appeared on the field in front of her. "It's your move, Mya." Alexia ended with a confident look on her face.

**Mya  
LP – 3000  
Cards in hand – 0  
Monsters on the field – 4  
Cryomancer of the Ice Barrier – ATK/1300 DEF/0  
Prior of the Ice Barrier – ATK/1000 DEF/400  
Brionac, Dragon of the Ice Barrier – ATK/2300 DEF/1400  
Sacred Spirit of the Ice Barrier – ATK/1600 DEF/1200  
Cards on the field face-down – 1  
Spell Cards on the field – 0  
Trap Cards on the field – 0  
Cards in the Graveyard – 6  
United We Stand (Spell Card)  
Medallion of the Ice Barrier (Spell Card)  
Changing Destiny (Trap Card)  
Dewdark of the Ice Barrier (Monster Card)  
Pilgrim of the Ice Barrier (Monster Card)  
Sacred Icegiver Dance (Spell Card)  
Cards Out of Play – 0  
Field Spell – 0 **

**Alexia  
LP – 5200  
Cards in hand – 3  
Monsters on the field – 1  
Phoenix Champion – ATK/2600 DEF/2100  
Cards on the field face-down – 2  
Spell Cards on the field – 0  
Trap Cards on the field – 0  
Cards in the Graveyard – 12  
Unknown Card  
Blasting Vein (Spell Card)  
Phoenix Synchron (Monster Card)  
Searing Flame Phoenix (Monster Card)  
Monster Reborn (Spell Card)  
Pot of Greed (Spell Card)  
Imperial Phoenix Guardian – Jamila (Monster Card)  
Draining Shield (Trap Card)  
Draw Bomb (Trap Card)  
Imperial Phoenix Guardian - Isaura (Monster Card)  
Blazewing Butterfly (Monster Card)  
Evocator Chevalier (Monster Card)  
Cards Out of Play – 0  
Field Spell – 0**

Mya clenched her right fist tightly as she darkened her glare at Alexia, knowing full well now that Alexia had brought herself out of the corner the Ice Barrier duelist put her in. _"She…She…Damn her!" _Mya yelled in her mind. _"I don't believe this! I thought I had that liar cornered! Ugh!"_ She closed her eyes shut as she gritted her teeth more. _"Dammit…Dammit…Dammit! How am I suppose to beat her if she keeps "_ She chanted loudly in her mind until she felt a cold presence within her mind and the same icy voice that spoke to her earlier spoke once again.

"_**It seems that I must provide you with some assistance." **_The chilling female voice stated somewhat sarcastically, causing Mya's eyes to widen again.

"_You again!"_ Mya called out inside her mind. _"Who are you! Why are you inside my mind!" _

"_**No need to be alarmed."**_ The voice began, making Mya look around inside her own mind as cold, mist-like fog began to set in. _**"Just know that I'm going to help you just this once."**_ Mya stopped looking around and brought her arms up to hug herself as she shivered from the cold.

When she looked up for a moment, her eyes widen as suddenly from the depths of her mind, she saw a four-legged beast-like creature walk towards her. She couldn't make out the color or the details of the beast except for its white, glowing eyes.

The creature stopped walking towards her, standing a good distance away, making Mya look up at the beast in awe and shock. As the creature stood still, ice began to cover the ground. It looked down at Mya before it spoke again. _**"And don't think for a second I'm going to help you for your sake. I'm only going to help because I also have business to take care of with that girl."**_The beast growled as it turned away from Mya. _**"If you don't do something quick, you're going to lose and I refuse to let you lose to that girl. So if you want to win, you will summon me…And it better be soon."**_ The beast instructed as it slowly began to walk away into the cold fog, disappearing from Mya's sight.

Mya stood still, stunned to see what she saw before she slowly nodded her head. As she returned back to reality, Mya blinked her eyes furiously and shook her head before she placed her hand on her deck. "Alright…It's my draw…" Mya muttered since she was slightly shaken up by what she just saw in her own mind.

Alexia watched her, concern filling her eyes as she saw the girl draw a card from her deck. "Mya… Are you alright?" She asked, noticing that her longtime friend looked shaken up by something. "Is something wrong? You kind of spaced out there for a moment." She said in concern, but Mya just shook her head and returned to glaring at Alexia.

"If I were you, I would worry about myself!" Mya shouted as she played the card in her hand on her disk. "I Summon Blizzed, Defender of the Ice Barrier!" Mya shouted as an ice-blue phoenix-like monster with armor of the Ice Barrier appeared on the field.

**Blizzed, Defender of the Ice Barrier  
Card-Type: Effect Monster  
Attribute: Water | Level: 1  
Type: Aqua  
ATK: 300 | DEF: 500  
Description: When this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard, draw 1 card.**

"Mya…" Alexia said solemnly, watching as Mya completely shrugged off her concern.

"**Be careful, My Lady."** Celeste spoke up suddenly, her voice sounding a bit distressed. **"I think the Hybrid in her possession has made a telepathic connection with your friend." **The Hybrid finished, narrowing her eyes slightly while Alexia's eyes widen.

"_Are you sure, Celeste?"_Alexia asked telepathically to her Hybrid, looking at Mya with more concern and worry in her eyes.

"**Aye."** Celeste nodded her head slowly as she took a quick look at Mya through her partner's eyes. **"I am starting to feel quite uneasy about this, My Lady."** Celeste voiced her concern. **"If anything, I need you to be fully prepared for what might happen. If you cannot, then I will step in without your permission. Do you understand, My Lady?"** She stated sternly.

Knowing that her Hybrid isn't the type to give orders like this, Alexia had no choice but to agree with Celeste's request. "Alright, Celeste." She whispered as she returned her focus back to the duel. "Let's just hope it doesn't get to that point."

"…**Aye, My Lady. Let us hope not."**

"Now, it's about time that I stop playing games with you, Alexia." Mya said coldly, pointing to her lower Level monsters. "I tune Blizzed, Defender of the Ice Barrier, Sacred Spirit of the Ice Barrier, and Prior of the Ice Barrier with the Tuner, Cryomancer of the Ice Barrier!" She shouted as all four Ice Barrier monsters jumped into the air, with Cryomancer becoming two Synchro Rings and the rest of the monsters became glowing green stars.

"She's Synchro Summoning with four monsters!" Alexia shouted in shock.

_"Blackest Ice, rise up and cast the world into winter! As cold as the abyss, ascend now and begin your frozen reign over the world! Synchro Summon! Descend, Trishula, Dragon of the Ice Barrier!"_ Mya chanted as a light shined across the sky for a brief moment. Suddenly, fierce cold winds blew across the field, encasing it in ice before a large figure descended from the sky and landed behind Mya because of its size.

**Trishula, Dragon of the Ice Barrier  
Card-Type: Synchro/Effect Monster  
Attribute: Water | Level: 9  
Type: Dragon  
ATK: 2700 | DEF: 2000  
Description: 1 Tuner + 2 or more non-Tuner monsters  
When this card is Synchro Summoned, you can activate this effect to remove from play up to one card each from your opponent's hand, field and Graveyard. (The card in the hand is chosen at random.)**

"Oh my…" Alexia couldn't finish her statement, as the mightiest dragon of the Ice Barrier towered over Mya. It was ice blue dragon with dark blue neck, lower body and legs, arms and tail. Coming out of its back were two extra heads on snake-like necks, making Trishula look like a Hydra dragon, but the heads were not connected on the shoulder. The dragon reared its three heads back, opening its mouth to roar at Alexia, sending more frostbite wind at her, making the Phoenix duelist use her arms to shield herself from the wind.

Mya smirked darkly as Alexia brought her arms down. "Like that? You're gonna to love Trishula's Special Ability." Mya said sarcastically. "I activate Trishula, Dragon of the Ice Barrier's Special Ability!" As she said that, Trishula roared once more, its thin yellow eyes beginning to glow. "When Trishula is Synchro Summoned, he can remove from play 1 card from your hand, your field and your graveyard!" Mya grinned coldly as Alexia's eyes widen in horror.

"What!" Alexia shouted in shock.

Mya closed her eyes and brought her hand up to brush her bangs off her face. "Isn't an amazing Ability, Alexia?" She said before she pointed at Alexia. "Let's start by removing a card from your hand." Trishula's eyes on the right head glowed, making one of Alexia's two cards glow in the same color before it vanished. "Hmm, looks like I removed a Spell Card. Lifeforce Recharge, huh? Could have been useful to you, but it's not anymore. Now, for a card in your graveyard." The left head of Trishula's eyes glowed just like the previous head, making the spirit of a monster appear from the ground.

"No!" Alexia shouted, realizing that the card Mya and Trishula was removing was her Searing Flame Phoenix.

Mya just grinned as the phoenix let out a final screech before it vanished in a thin layer of ice. "And now…" Mya started as she pointed to Phoenix Champion. "For your Phoenix Champion… Trishula!" She ordered as the main head of Trishula cocked his head back, opening his mouth before let loose a fierce vortex of cold wind at Phoenix Champion.

Phoenix Champion gritted her teeth as she used her shield to fight back the fierce winds. "Phoenix Champion!" Alexia shouted, only to shield herself when Phoenix Champion couldn't shield herself anymore and was completely frozen, only to shatter instantly. "No!" Alexia once again shouted, looking at her empty field in disbelief while Mya laughed at her.

"Hahaha! Wide open again, Alexia?" Mya looked at Alexia. "My, you're starting to lose your touch. You never were like this when we were little." She commented as Trishula and Brionac readied themselves to launch a ferocious attack on Alexia.

"**My Lady!"** Celeste shouted.

Alexia gritted her teeth as Mya pointed directly at her. "Brionac! Attack Alexia directly! Cascade Blizzard!" She orderd as the snake-like ice dragon reared its head back and fired the same ice attack from before, firing directly at Alexia this time.

"ARGH!" Alexia took the brunt of the vicious attack, shielding herself with her duel disk but the force of the attack pushed Alexia back. "Dammit…" Alexia muttered as her Life Points dropped down to 2900.

Mya smirked, knowing that she had Alexia right where she wanted her. "Trishula!" She called to her Ice dragon as she pointed the Phoenix duelist, who looked at her after the attack. "Wipe out her Life Points some more! Direct Attack! Frozen Depth Charge!" She shouted as all three heads of the mighty dragon opened their mouths and began to charge three separate orbs of ice energy. As the orbs grew bigger, all three joined into one massive ice orb, which was immediately fired at Alexia.

"**My Lady!"** Celeste shouted again with worry.

Alexia gritted her teeth again before she threw her arm over one of her face-downs. "I activate my face-down, Enchanted Javelin!" She shouted as the card flipped face-up and a long staff-like object with little wings on the tip of it appeared on the field.

**Enchanted Javelin  
Card-Type: Normal Trap  
Effect: Increase your Life Points by the ATK of 1 attacking monster. **

Mya stopped smirking and looked at Alexia wide-eyed as Alexia began to explain her Trap Card. "Enchanted Javelin is a Trap that lets me increase my Life Points equal to the Attack Points of your attacking monster." She said as her Life Points quickly went up 2700 points. Alexia let out a chuckle before she looked up at Mya and smiled. "Looks like I haven't lost my touch just yet."

Mya gritted her teeth in anger as she glared at Alexia. "You…" She couldn't finish as Trishula's massive ice attack struck Alexia hard, blowing her back and making her hit the wall behind her.

"AHHH!" Alexia screamed as she dropped to the floor on her hands and knees.

"**My Lady…"** Celeste said out of concern as Alexia's 5600 Life Points dropped back down to 2900.

"I'm ok, Celeste…" Alexia assured to the Hybrid, somewhat out of breath.

"**Could have fooled me, My Lady. I thought that attack was going to be the end of you!"** Celeste chastised.

Alexia stood back up to her feet slowly and looked over to where Mya stood on the field. "Give me some credit, Celeste. Besides, I can't afford to lose to her." She muttered as she walked over her side of the field. The attack gave her some bruises but Alexia paid no attention to them.

"Still able to stand, I see?" Mya began to speak, eyeing Alexia and the small amount of injuries she sustained from Trishula's attack.

"Don't count me out just yet, Mya." Alexia said while she smirked at Mya.

"Hmph. You were just lucky. I end my turn." Mya stated lowly as she glared at Alexia.

**Mya  
LP – 3000  
Cards in hand – 0  
Monsters on the field – 2  
Brionac, Dragon of the Ice Barrier – ATK/2300 DEF/1400  
Trishula, Dragon of the Ice Barrier – ATK/2700 DEF/2000  
Cards on the field face-down – 1  
Spell Cards on the field – 0  
Trap Cards on the field – 0  
Cards in the Graveyard – 10  
Prior of the Ice Barrier (Monster Card)  
Sacred Spirit of the Ice Barrier (Monster Card)  
Blizzed, Defender of the Ice Barrier (Monster Card)  
Cryomancer of the Ice Barrier (Monster Card)  
United We Stand (Spell Card)  
Medallion of the Ice Barrier (Spell Card)  
Changing Destiny (Trap Card)  
Dewdark of the Ice Barrier (Monster Card)  
Pilgrim of the Ice Barrier (Monster Card)  
Sacred Icegiver Dance (Spell Card)  
Cards Out of Play – 0  
Field Spell – 0 **

**Alexia  
LP – 2900  
Cards in hand – 2  
Monsters on the field – 0  
Cards on the field face-down – 1  
Spell Cards on the field – 0  
Trap Cards on the field – 0  
Cards in the Graveyard – 12  
Enchanted Javelin (Trap Card)  
Unknown Card  
Blasting Vein (Spell Card)  
Phoenix Synchron (Monster Card)  
Monster Reborn (Spell Card)  
Pot of Greed (Spell Card)  
Imperial Phoenix Guardian – Jamila (Monster Card)  
Draining Shield (Trap Card)  
Draw Bomb (Trap Card)  
Imperial Phoenix Guardian - Isaura (Monster Card)  
Blazewing Butterfly (Monster Card)  
Evocator Chevalier (Monster Card)  
Cards Out of Play – 3  
Phoenix Champion (Monster Card)  
Searing Flame Phoenix (Monster Card)  
Lifeforce Recharge (Spell Card)  
Field Spell – 0**

Alexia gritted her teeth after hearing the comment Mya made. "Mya, why are you still acting like I'm some sort of traitor? I told you already, I didn't abandon you! No one has!"

"I don't want to hear it, Alexia!" Mya shouted back. "I had enough of your lies!"

"They're not lies, Mya! You gotta believe me! I'm telling you the truth!" Alexia yelled, trying to get her friend to understand, but to no use.

"Enough!" Mya yelled as her glare darkened. "Just make your move!"

"Mya…" Alexia said softly.

"**My Lady…"** Celeste spoke up quietly, but didn't say anything else as she saw her duelist close her eyes.

"_I don't know what else to do, Celeste…No matter what I say, it's not getting through to her…"_ Alexia said, lowering her head so that her bangs covered her eyes. _"I don't know what to do anymore…"_ She spoke despite holding herself back from breaking down into tears.

Celeste looked at her partner with sadness expressed in her eyes. **"My Lady, you must not give up on your friend." **She said, flapping her wings. **"If you give up now, then your friend will hold that hatred in her heart for the rest of her life. Only then will you realize that you **_**have**_** abandoned her." **The Hybrid stated wisely, making Alexia widen her eyes at the wise words the Hybrid spoke. The Phoenix Hybrid continued to speak. **"The girl truly believes you have abandoned her, but I know deep inside her heart, she wants to believe you. The bond that two of you share is a strong one."** Celeste stated, smiling lightly when Alexia turned around to look at the Phoenix Hybrid with wide-eyes. **"And it is that bond that will bring your friend back to you."**

Alexia stared at her Hybrid, her eyes becoming watery after hearing the words the Phoenix spoke. _"…Celeste…"_ She couldn't say anything; she was speechless. The words the Hybrid spoke were true. She and Mya did share a bond that was unbreakable, and just hearing that there's a chance that she could regain her childhood friend made the Phoenix duelist realize she can't give up on her yet.

Alexia closed her eyes as a smile ran across her face. "Thank you, Celeste. I needed it to hear that." She whispered out loud as she turned her focus back on Mya and the duel. Alexia placed her hand on her deck as she readied herself to draw a card. "My turn!" She shouted, drawing a card from her deck but quickly threw her arm over her face-down card. "I activate my face-down, Synchro Control!" She exclaimed as her card flipped face-up.

**Synchro Control  
Card-Type: Quick-play Spell  
Effect: Activate only if you have no Synchro Monsters on your field or in your Graveyard. Pay 1000 Life Points and select 1 face-up Synchro Monster your opponent controls. Take control of the selected monster until the End Phase of your turn.**

Mya's dark blue eyes widen slightly. "Synchro Control?" She then suddenly gasped and began to glare at Alexia again. "Don't tell me you're going to…"

"That's right, Mya!" Alexia shouted. "Synchro Control can only be activated if I have no Synchro monsters on my field or in my Graveyard. And at the cost of 1000 of my Life Points, I can control one of your Synchro monsters! So I'm going to take your Trishula, Dragon of the Ice Barrier!" She pointed to the taller, darker ice dragon as about 5 Synchro Rings surrounded Trishula before levitating him off Mya's field and taking him to Alexia's.

"No!" Mya retorted in anger as she glared darkly at Alexia. "How dare you take my dragon!"

"You gave me no choice, Mya!" Alexia said as her Life Points went down to 1900. "If you won't hear me out, then I'll have your monster make you understand!" She stated, making Mya grit her teeth. Alexia then pointed at Brionac on Mya's side of the field. "Now Trishula, Dragon of the Ice Barrier! Attack Brionac, Dragon of the Ice Barrier with Frozen Depth Charge!" Alexia ordered Mya's ice dragon, which reared all three of its heads back, opening all three of its mouths as the dragon charged up the same three ice orb attacks as before. It merged the three orbs into one large ice orb and fired the attack at Brionac, making the Ice Dragon completely disintegrate and exploded upon impact.

"Argh!" Mya shielded herself from the brunt force of the explosion as her Life Points dropped 400 points. She unshielded herself, returning her glare back at Alexia. "Damn you, Alexia…" She cursed under breath as she looked at Alexia before suddenly, cold fog obstructed her view, making Mya blink in surprise.

Suddenly, Mya felt someone standing over her from behind as the cold fog became denser. _**"Didn't I tell you to summon me if you wanted a chance to win against that girl?" **_The same, chilling female voice that belonged to the creature within Mya's mind stated coldly, making the girl turn her head slightly, dark blue eyes wide opened as she stared up at the white beast behind her. The white, glowing eyes of the beast narrowed as if it was angry at Mya. _**"Don't make me repeat myself again."**_ The beast snarled, making it clear to Mya that she will not tolerate her actions again.

Mya stared at the beast, her body trembling in fear as the beast vanished, bringing Mya back down to reality, where she continued to tremble.

Alexia bit her lip, seeing her friend look as if she seen a ghost as Celeste spoke up from the depths of her mind. **"There is no doubt the child's Hybrid has made contact with her again, My Lady."** The Hybrid stated.

"Yeah…" Alexia agreed lowly as she pulled a card from her hand and placed it on her duel disk. "I play one card face-down and end my turn." She stated, watching as Mya let out a deep breath and resumed back into glaring at Alexia.

Meanwhile, Trishula began to roar as the same Synchro Rings from Alexia's Spell surrounded him again, levitating him back to his original side. "Because of Synchro Control's effect, your dragon is returned to you during the end phase of my turn." Alexia added as the dragon was released from the rings, making Mya look at it for a moment.

**Mya  
LP – 2600  
Cards in hand – 0  
Monsters on the field – 1  
Trishula, Dragon of the Ice Barrier – ATK/2700 DEF/2000  
Cards on the field face-down – 1  
Spell Cards on the field – 0  
Trap Cards on the field – 0  
Cards in the Graveyard – 11  
Brionac, Dragon of the Ice Barrier (Monster Card)  
Prior of the Ice Barrier (Monster Card)  
Sacred Spirit of the Ice Barrier (Monster Card)  
Blizzed, Defender of the Ice Barrier (Monster Card)  
Cryomancer of the Ice Barrier (Monster Card)  
United We Stand (Spell Card)  
Medallion of the Ice Barrier (Spell Card)  
Changing Destiny (Trap Card)  
Dewdark of the Ice Barrier (Monster Card)  
Pilgrim of the Ice Barrier (Monster Card)  
Sacred Icegiver Dance (Spell Card)  
Cards Out of Play – 0  
Field Spell – 0 **

**Alexia  
LP – 1900  
Cards in hand – 2  
Monsters on the field – 0  
Cards on the field face-down – 1  
Spell Cards on the field – 0  
Trap Cards on the field – 0  
Cards in the Graveyard – 13  
Synchro Control (Spell Card)  
Enchanted Javelin (Trap Card)  
Unknown Card  
Blasting Vein (Spell Card)  
Phoenix Synchron (Monster Card)  
Monster Reborn (Spell Card)  
Pot of Greed (Spell Card)  
Imperial Phoenix Guardian – Jamila (Monster Card)  
Draining Shield (Trap Card)  
Draw Bomb (Trap Card)  
Imperial Phoenix Guardian - Isaura (Monster Card)  
Blazewing Butterfly (Monster Card)  
Evocator Chevalier (Monster Card)  
Cards Out of Play – 3  
Phoenix Champion (Monster Card)  
Searing Flame Phoenix (Monster Card)  
Lifeforce Recharge (Spell Card)  
Field Spell – 0**

"Mya…" Alexia began to say, catching the said girl's attention. "Please, Mya. I want you to believe me. You know I wouldn't leave you alone, especially after everything you've gone through." She looked at Mya, who continued to hold the same glare as before. "My family took you in when you had no place to go after your parents died…We had so much fun together. Don't you remember, Mya?" Alexia went on with a soft smile on her face, while Mya shielded her eyes underneath her bangs.

"Remember all the good times we had? I remember...I remember us taking care of Rakaia…I remember us dueling each other practically every day. Hehehe…" Alexia chuckled a bit, remembering something related to her and Mya. "I even remember our first attempt to cook a surprise dinner for Mom and Dad. Remember, Mya? Man, we had to clean that kitchen from top to bottom." She smiled, looking up at Mya, who still held her head low. Alexia closed her eyes briefly before reopening them. "Mya, I had so much fun with you. You became the sister I never had… And I swore on my life that I would never leave you alone." She ended, making Mya raise her head to look at Alexia, but the look that she gave her was full of anger.

"You swore up and down that you'll never leave me alone and yet you did!" Mya shouted, making Alexia look at her friend sadly. "How can you swear on your life to always be there for me, especially when I need you the most!" She screamed, as tears began fall out of her eyes.

"You left me! You abandon me like my own family did! You made me believe I was wanted in your family but…It was all a lie, wasn't it! Do you honestly understand how I felt when I realized you and your family will never come back for me!" Mya cried, despite the glares she gave to Alexia. "I waited and waited for you guys to come home! But you never did!" She closed her eyes as a single tear cascaded down her cheek and fell to the floor as the flashback of what happened the day Mya came home to the Meiyo residence started.

_[Mya's Flashback]_

_It was a Saturday night, and Mya couldn't wait to get back to her real home with the Meiyo's after spending almost a week at her grandparents'. Her grandparents are driving her back to the Meiyo's household after a week Mya felt was like hell. It's been like that ever since her parents died a while back ago. _

_She looked out the car's rear window, her hand pressed against her cheek, her elbow propped up on the backdoor with a bored and annoyed look on her face, as she listened somewhat hesitatingly to her grandparents' complaints about how they had to bring her back to the Meiyo's residence._

"_I'm just saying, Honey. I don't feel that she is our responsibility." Her grandmother stated as her husband turned the corner to lead to the neighborhood the Meiyo's house was in. "If they want to take care of her so bad, then I say we should let them. It's not like we're benefitting from having her around anyway." She commented, making her husband nod his head in agreement. _

"_I agree, Honey." He stated, turning his head back to glance at Mya who was still staring out the rear window. "Lazy, good-for-nothing granddaughter…" He muttered as he made another turn. "When we drop you off, you tell those Meiyo folks that this is the last time we're picking you up and bringing you back. You've already made your decision to stay with them. So that means you have no ties with this family, understand!" Her grandfather remarked loudly._

_Mya let out a sigh as she heard him ramble about not wanting her to come back to their home ever again. "Ugh…I wish he just shut up already." Mya thought to herself as she saw the familiar houses they were passing, knowing full well where she was and how close they were from her real home._

_She smiled to herself as some more thoughts ran through her mind. "Man, I can't wait to get back. Maybe, Alexia and I can go out and mess with the boys at the mall tomorrow, or maybe take little Rakaia to the movies or something." She continued to think as she glanced out the window. "Anything is better than this." She told herself, only for her thoughts to be interrupted when she felt a strong hand slap her across the side of her face, making her hitting the window glass hard, but not hard enough to give her some serious injuries, just enough to gain her attention. _

"_YOU LISTEN TO ME WHEN I'M TALKING TO YOU!" Her grandfather shouted, his body whirled around halfway off his seat since he had to reach Mya sitting in the back. "I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU AND THIS MEIYO FAMILY BUSINESS! WE DON'T WANT YOU BACK! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME!" He yelled as his wife was trying to hold him back from putting his hands on the girl anymore. _

"_Dear, calm down!" The grandmother said, trying to get him to focus on driving. Meanwhile, Mya looked up at her grandfather teary eyed as her grandmother looked back at her with anger expressed all over her face. "You see what you cause! There's nothing but trouble everywhere you go! I lost my daughter and my son-in-law because of you!" She shouted, making Mya turn away from looking at her, which also caused more tears to stream down her face. "GET OUT OF THE CAR AND WALK THE REST OF THE WAY!" She screamed as the car came to a sudden stop._

_Gritting her teeth, Mya grabbed her bag and tried to open the backdoor as fast as she could, not caring about the long walk she had ahead of her. But she wasn't fast enough as this time her grandmother's hand hit her across the face harder than her husband. "I SAID GET OUT!" She screamed as Mya, despite the burning sting on her face, got the door to open and quickly jumped out and ran, not even bothering to look back. _

_She ran and ran, not caring to stop to catch her breath. She just wanted to get to her real home and be with the family that wanted her and loved her. Despite the tears on her face, she smiled widely as she saw the street sign that was like a landmark to her. She was close. _

_She ran down the street after turning the corner, ran past two more houses before she ran up the driveway of the home she had come to love. It was a white bricked, two story house with blue paint on the top side of the home with a white roof and black trimming. _

_Quickly running up to the door, Mya fumbled through her bag, trying to find her spare key to open the front door, given to her by Alexia's mother. The lights in the house were on, Mya noted, so someone had to be home and Mya hoped it was Alexia. She fnally found the key at the bottom of her bag and quickly took it out to open the door and walk inside, closing the door shut behind her. _

_Mya breathed heavily because of all the running she'd done, and did her best to wipe her tears before one of the Meiyo's noticed she was crying. "Hey everyone!" She shouted loud enough for the whole house to hear. "I'm back!" Mya called out as she walked down the hallway past the living room that led further down into the house. But no one came running down the stairs, or gave her a warm welcome. _

_No one. Not Alexia. Not little Rakaia. Not their parents. Not even Crayus showed his face._

_She walked into the kitchen and dining room and saw no one there, making the girl further investigate the rest of the house. She located the stairs that lead to the second floor where all the bedrooms were, including the bedroom she shared with Alexia. She began to climb the stairs, but her mind was already racing with thoughts. _

"_Maybe…Maybe they went out for a minute." She said to herself, trying to keep herself from thinking negatively as she checked all the rooms. After a good few minutes, Mya returned downstairs and walked into the living room. "Yeah…That's it…They went out real quick." She pulled out her phone and dialed Alexia's number. Once she placed the phone up to her ear, the phone she dialed quickly went to voicemail. "Damn it, Alexia. You could have at least let me know where you guys went." Mya cursed under her breath before the voicemail machine stopped talking on the other end, allowing her to leave a message on Alexia's phone. "Hey Lexia, I'm back at the house ok? When you get the chance, call me back and let me know where you guys are at. Ok bye. See ya soon." She said as cheerful as she possibly could. _

_She sat on the sofa after hanging up her phone and began to watch the TV to pass the time. She even dozed off a bit, only to startle herself awake and look at the clock on the TV stand, realizing how much time had passed since she called Alexia and left her a voicemail. "Wow, it's late and they're still not back." Mya spoke, noticing that the house was quiet still since she dozed off. She checked her phone to see if Alexia returned her call."Annnnd Alexia hasn't called me back yet." Mya mumbled before redialing Alexia's number again and again, but the same thing happened over and over…She got nothing but the voicemail. _

_It was then she began to worry, but she continued to wait for her new family to show back up at the house. She waited and waited, and soon after days went by, then a few weeks. And it didn't take long for Mya to come to the conclusion that the Meiyos were never coming back. _

_Mya's dark blue eyes swelled up with tears as the realization set in and she couldn't take the truth anymore. "Why…Why them?" She whispered, looking out the front window that gave her the street view in front of the house. The sun was setting when Mya sighed, closing the curtains and turning away from the window, only to look at the large family portrait of the entire Meiyo family including her, smiling as if there wasn't a care in the world. _

"_Not…Not you too…" She cried to herself. "I can't believe you guys just left me alone!" She sniffed as she quickly got up, hurrying herself into the kitchen and began to look for something desperately through some drawers. "What have I done to deserve this!? I haven't done anything! And now…" She closed her eyes as tears fell off her face and onto the countertop. "I…I can't do this…I can't do this anymore!" She cried again, as she continued to look for something, not even realizing that she hit a dish detergent bottle with her elbow, making the soap in the bottle spill all over the floor. _

"_I…I can't live like this!" She shouted hysterically, slamming the drawer shut and was about to walk out of the kitchen, but immediately as she took one step forward, she didn't realize that she had dropped soap on the floor, making it every slippery for someone wearing flip flops. "AAAAHHH!" Mya screamed in horror as she slipped backwards and hit the countertop hard with her head, knocking her out instantly as she landed on the tiled floor on her side, with blood oozing out the back of her head._

_[End of Mya's Flashback]_

"You guys never came back…" Mya cried, using the palm of her hands to wipe the tears off her face.

"Mya…" Alexia said slowly, now fully understanding what Mya had gone through long ago. "Mya…I'm…I'm so sorry." Alexia said as her gaze lowered to the ground in sadness. "…I had no idea…" She finished, looking up at Mya, but Mya stared at her with a cold, blank expression despite the tears staining her face.

"Shut it…I don't need your pity." Mya coldly stated, making Alexia look at her with wide eyes. "That time of my life is over. I don't need your apologies. They're not going to save you from what's coming next!" She shouted. "My turn!" Mya quickly drew a card from her deck and looked at it.

"MYA!" Alexia shouted, but Mya was done listening.

"I've had it, Alexia! It's time I make you pay for everything!" Mya retorted as she played a card on her duel disk. "I activate the Spell, Aurora Draw!"

**Aurora Draw  
Card-Type: Normal Spell  
Effect: Activate only if you have no other cards in your hand. Draw 2 cards. **

Alexia could only watch as Mya went on to explain her card. "Aurora Draw is a Spell that could only be activated if I have no other cards in my hand." She explained as she placed her hand on the top of her deck. "Not only that, I get to draw two cards from my deck!" As she said that, she drew two cards and quickly looked at them. Alexia's eyes widen as Mya looked up from her cards with a dark smirk on her face.

"Mya…Don't do anything reckless…" Alexia tried to warn her, but Mya didn't listen to her.

Mya picked up a card from her hand and played it. "Next, I activate the Spell, De-Synchro!"

**De-Synchro  
Card-Type: Normal Spell  
Effect: Select 1 face-up Synchro Monster. Return it to its owner's Extra Deck. Then, if all of the monsters that were used for the Synchro Summon of that monster are in your Graveyard, you can Special Summon them.**

"I'm pretty sure you know what De-Synchro does, Alexia…but if not, allow me to elaborate. See, I can pick one Synchro monster I have and send it back to my extra deck. Then, I can Special Summon all the monsters I used to Synchro Summon that monster." Mya explained as Trishula slowly vanished from the field in particles of ice and light, only for four different lights to shine on the field.

"I'll send Trishula, Dragon of the Ice Barrier back to my deck and now I Special Summon Blizzed, Defender of the Ice Barrier!" The ice phoenix monster appeared on the field. "Sacred Spirit of the Ice Barrier!" The mage-like monster appeared on the field. "Prior of the Ice Barrier!" The priest-like monster appeared as well. "And Cryomancer of the Ice Barrier!" The final monster finally appeared, giving Mya a total of four monsters.

"But I'm not done just yet!" Mya shouted, picking her final card up. "Now, I Summon Sytaious, Beast of the Ice Barrier!" She exclaimed as a howl was heard before a blue werewolf like monster jumped out onto the field from a light source.

**Sytaious, Beast of the Ice Barrier  
Card-Type: Tuner Monster  
Attribute: Water | Level: 3  
Type: Beast-Warrior  
ATK: 1200 | DEF: 800  
Description: When this card is Normal Summoned, return 1 monster you control to your hand. Draw a number of cards from your Deck equal to the Level of the monster you return to your hand.**

Sytaious is a bipedal, blue and white wolf with brown and white armor on various parts of its body. Its yellow eyes shot towards Alexia, as it let out a couple of snarls and howls.

"I activate Sytaious, Beast of the Ice Barrier's Special Ability!" Mya declared as Sytaious began to howl. "When he's Summoned, I can return 1 monster I control back to my hand and draw cards from my deck equal to the Level of the monster I returned!" She explained as Sytaious turned his head towards Cryomancer. "I return my Cryomancer of the Ice Barrier to my hand and draw two cards!" Sytaious let loose a loud, icy howl at the said monster, making the monster vanish from the field and back to Mya's hand and letting Mya draw two cards from her deck.

Mya smirked wickedly as she glared at Alexia with dark blue eyes that suddenly turned ice blue. Suddenly, the aura that surrounded Mya before burst back out uncontrollably, swirling around Mya like a tornado and making her hair sway upwards due to the icy wind. She smirked even darker as her glare darkened towards Alexia, causing Alexia's eyes to widen in shock. "Now prepare yourselves." Mya spoke icily, but this time, her voice was mixed with another, more chilling female voice.

"**My Lady!"** Celeste exclaimed in complete disbelief and shock.

"Mya! Stop! You don't know what you're doing!" Alexia cried out.

"Enough!" Mya shouted back, her voice still combined with the other. She spoke up again, but the voice belonged solely to someone or something else.

**"If you don't bring out the Hybrid in your possession, then you will die!"**

A shocked Celeste remained speechless while Alexia stared at Mya in disbelief as Mya's voice returned to normal. "I tune Sacred Spirit of the Ice Barrier, Prior of the Ice Barrier, and Blizzed, Defender of the Ice Barrier with Sytaious, Beast of the Ice Barrier!" Mya shouted as Sytaious howled before becoming 3 Synchro Rings that floated in the air while the other three monsters became green stars.

"No…Mya…Argh!" Alexia closed her eyes and brought her arms up over her face to shield herself from the ice-cold winds getting stronger and stronger by the second. She cracked an eye open to see the floor, walls, seats, desks, everything inside the concourse beginning to freeze in solid ice. The crowd of locals and tourists, who watched the duel from a safe distance after the first unexplained event, saw this and began to run for their lives. Alexia turned her head as soon as she heard people scream, watching them flee for their lives. She turned her head back and shouted through the winds. "Mya! Stop! Please!"

Celeste could only watch from the depths of her duelist's mind. **"…It is too late…"** She whispered to herself.

_"Frozen in time, a single howl will mark the beginning of the end! Frozen hearts will remain intact until the sun arises! Synchro Summon! Send them chills, Syberia, Hybrid of the Ice Barrier!"_ Mya chanted. The ice blue aura around her became more intense as the temperature of the room dropped to the point of freezing. Suddenly, the whole room was completely encased in ice; even the floor underneath Alexia's feet was frozen solid.

Alexia gritted her teeth as she saw a white, cold mist rise up, shrouding the entire airport. Alexia narrowed her eyes a bit as she tried to look through the dense mist, only to widen her eyes when the sound of a loud howl pierced through the air. "Celeste…" Alexia called out to her Hybrid out loud, but her Hybrid didn't say anything, still too shocked.

A low, long growl could be hear from the depths of the mist, making Alexia avert her gaze to the pair of white eyes glowing maliciously before the outline of a four-legged beast or creature could be seen. She saw as the beast lift its head up to the sky and let out another blood-curling howl, which made the mist disperse, but still left enough to at least cover over the floor.

There stood a large, white wolf with blue highlights that blends against its white fur. It had long fur that gave the wolf a mane-like appearance over its neck, with the flowing tip tied together by a massive light, purple crystal. Its long tail was ice blue in color, and swayed slowly and majestically behind the wolf. On the back of its four paws were ice shards sticking out. The snow-white wolf also had several markings along her body. The most prominent were several snow crystals on her shoulders, hips, and forearms. On the center of her head were three ice blue gems, the largest in the center on her forehead. One of her ears had a small silver earring. Lastly, despite its glowing white eyes, the wolf actually had light blue eyes.

The wolf Hybrid let out a breath through its dark blue nostrils, since the entire room was cold enough to see one's breath. It looked down at Alexia, who took some steps back and stared at the Hybrid in shock.

Celeste narrowed her eyes, despite that she cannot be seen by the white wolf. **"…Syberia…"** She uttered as the white wolf Hybrid reared its head up once again and howled for the third time, making its presence known throughout the airport.

**[At the abandoned graveyard in Chicago]**

As they were about to start their duel inside the small, abandon graveyard, where the lives of many children laid buried underneath the black ground, Luna glared at Alister as both of them drew five cards from their decks and created their hands.

"I'll start things off!" Luna declared, drawing another card from her deck and placing it with the other cards in her hand. Quickly, she glanced over at all her cards, deciding to start her turn with a particular card in her hand. She spoke up as she looked back up at Alister. "This is as far as you go. No more of your sick games, Alister." Luna stated as Alister couldn't help but smirk at her.

"Oh, is that right?" Alister replied, rubbing his chin slightly. "And how do you think you're going to stop me from claiming your boyfriend's life…Again?" He asked Luna, making her grit her teeth at the comment that Alister made. "So far, all you did was challenge me to duel and still do not even know of the situation you've put yourself in." He continued, smirking at her. "If you ask me, I think Rakaia's predicament is really taking a toll on you, isn't it?" Alister finished, aware that Luna began to glare at him once more.

"I told you before…Don't mention his name!" Luna shouted, placing the card she selected on her duel disk. "For my first move, I summon Harpie Lady in Attack Mode!" She yelled as a white light appeared on the field in front of her, followed by the sound of a Harpie laugh coming from the light. After a few short seconds, Luna's Harpie Lady materialized from the light and appeared in front of Luna.

**Harpie Lady  
Card-Type: Normal Monster  
Attribute: Wind | Level: 4  
Type: Winged Beast  
ATK: 1300 | DEF: 1400  
Description: This human-shaped animal with wings is beautiful to watch but deadly in battle.**

Luna's Harpie Lady looked at Alister, sending a dark glare at him, which made him look at the monster with interest. "Hmmmm." Alister thought for a second. "I see. Your monster is reacting to your emotions, isn't it, girl? Tell me, does your deck share a special connection with the Dragon duelist?" Alister inquired, somewhat intrigued at the glare Harpie Lady gave him. "If so, I would like to study you as well. At least then, you and your precious boyfriend can both die together, if that's all you're worried about." He added smartly, making Luna grit her teeth anymore as she couldn't take his talk anymore.

"I've had it with your observations on Rakaia!" Luna shouted back in anger. "He's not your fucking lab rat and neither am I! And if you want to know how special my deck is, I'll show you!" She pointed to her Harpie Lady monster. "I tribute my Harpie Lady to…" Luna began to say but was cut off by Alister.

"Absurd." Alister remarked, slightly rising his eyebrow. "You just normal summoned a monster. You can't possibly Tribute it for anything else." He said, unfazed by the bluff that he thought Luna was pulling.

"Oh, can't I?" Luna smirked as Harpie Lady started to glow and vanish.

"Huh? What is this?" Alister looked somewhat puzzled at what was going on.

"As I was saying, I tribute my Harpie Lady to special summon my Harpie's Big Sister!" Luna shouted as Harpie Lady completely vanished from the field and another white light shot up towards the sky. Suddenly, a dark silhouette came out of the light, revealing itself immediately as the light faded.

**Harpie's Big Sister  
Card-Type: Effect Monster  
Attribute: Wind | Level: 7  
Type: Winged Beast  
ATK: 2750 | DEF: 2300  
Description: This card's name is treated as "Harpie Lady" while face-up on the field or in the Graveyard. This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card can only be Special Summoned by Tributing 1 or more "Harpie" monsters on the field. When this card is Special Summoned this way, destroy a number of monsters your opponent controls equal to the number of "Harpie" monsters Tributed to Special Summon this card.**

Harpie's Big Sister was a larger, more mature version of Harpie Lady, with red, wild hair, eyes and wings. Her human parts had a tan skin color tone. Her claws were red with white nails along with her legs and her feet.

"This is only the start of it." Luna added as her Harpie's Big Sister as well glared at Alister.

"Go on." Alister said, acting unfazed.

Luna smirked widely as she picked another card from her hand and activated on her duel disk. "You ask for it. I play the Spell, Elegant Egotist!" Luna declared as the card she just placed on her disk flipped up on the field and began to shine brightly.

**Elegant Egotist  
Card Type: Normal Spell  
Effect: You can only activate this card when there are 1 or more "Harpie Lady" on the field. Special Summon 1 "Harpie Lady" or "Harpie Lady Sisters" from your hand or your Deck.**

"Interesting…" Alister said, placing his hand under his chin as Luna continued her move.

"You're going to be saying a lot more than that when I'm done with you." Luna assured as she pointed to her Spell Card. "I can activate Elegant Egotist if I have 1 or more Harpie Lady monsters on my field. This card allows me to Special Summon 1 Harpie Lady or Harpie Lady Sisters from my hand or deck!"

Watching from his side of the field, Alister rubbed his chin slightly puzzled. "Your Elegant Egotist is useless, though. You had a Harpie Lady before, but you Tribute it to Summon out this monster." Alister questioned, looking at Luna. "How could you possibly activate a Spell that requires a monster you do not have on the field?"

"You would think that, wouldn't you?" Luna smirked back, causing one of Alister's eyebrows to rise underneath his bangs.

"…What are you getting at?" Alister replied, staring at her intently.

Luna smirked as she pointed to Harpie's Big Sister. "Harpie's Big Sister's Special Ability. See, as long as she's on the field or in my Graveyard, her name is also Harpie Lady." Luna explained, making Alister glance at the Harpie. "So my Spell isn't totally useless as you think." She finished as her Elegant Egotist glowed brightly.

"Now from my deck, I special summon Harpie Lady Sisters in Attack Mode!" Luna shouted as another white light shined next to where Harpie's Big Sister stood. As it slowly faded away, 3 Harpie Ladies of different colors screeched as they materialized on the field. Just like Harpie's Big Sister, all three Harpies glared hatefully at Alister.

**Harpie Lady Sisters  
Card-Type: Effect Monster  
Attribute: Wind | Level: 6  
Type: Winged Beast  
ATK: 1950 | DEF: 2100  
Description: This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card can only be Special Summoned by the effect of "Elegant Egotist".**

"It looks like your monsters have it out for me." Alister chuckled as he glanced at both of Luna's monsters, who gritted their teeth at him. "I don't think I've had this kind of treatment before, especially not from Duel Monsters." Alister finished as Luna sent him the same glare her monsters gave.

"That's because my Harpies feel what I feel and they know that I'm here to stop you at all cost." Luna replied, making Alister look at her for a moment. "You're never going to lay your hands on Rakaia again and my monsters will make sure of it!" She assured Alister as her monsters continued to keep their eyes locked on him. "I'm going to stop you here and now!"

"Ah." Alister chuckled for bit, amused by Luna's words. "This is fairly amusing. But I will say one thing though. I am quite interested in this bond you share with your monsters. But now, I am also interested in the bond your monsters seem to share with Rakaia. They seem to respect him, even though he is not their master. It intrigues me so I must ask… Does his monsters have the same respect for you?" Alister asked, looking at Luna's Harpies with great curiosity.

Luna stared at Alister with full confidence, with no sign of fear in her eyes. "What does it matter to you?" She hissed as Alister just tilted his head a bit.

"My, I was just simply wondering what I was going to take away from you when I go back to killing Rakaia again." Alister responded casually, making Luna and her monsters grit their teeth in unison. "Will it break you if I not only kill him, but destroy his deck as well?" The scientist asked kindly in his own way before moving on. "I mean, I'm getting rid the stress that you're under right now because of that boy." Alister continued as Luna's glare darkened intently. "I should receive a Thank You or some type of gratitude, don't you think so?" He suggested, crossing his arms as he stared at Luna, who couldn't do anything but continue to glare at him.

"You're a monster, you know that?" Luna stated coldly. "Rakaia hasn't done anything to you, but yet in one single attempt, you destroyed everything he had… And not just Rakaia… Everyone who was unfortunate to walk past your damn shadow became a victim to your sick mind…" She said, pointing to all the graves around them. "But you know what, all of that will end soon enough. I'll make sure of it." She said, smirking at Alister.

Alister stared back at her but said nothing as Luna went on with her turn. "I'll end my turn here." She stated as she stood confidently behind her Harpies. "Now…Make your move." She ended darkly as Alister couldn't help, but start to laugh at her attempt to scare him.

**Luna  
LP – 4000  
Cards in hand – 3  
Monsters on the field – 2  
Harpie's Big Sister – ATK/2750 DEF/ 2300  
Harpie Lady Sisters – ATK/1950 DEF/2100  
Cards on the field face-down – 0  
Spell Cards on the field – 0  
Trap Cards on the field – 0  
Cards in the Graveyard – 2  
Elegant Egotist (Spell Card)  
Harpie Lady (Monster Card)  
Cards Out of Play – 0  
Field Spell – 0 **

**Alister  
LP – 4000  
Cards in hand – 5  
Monsters on the field – 0  
Cards on the field face-down – 0  
Spell Cards on the field – 0  
Trap Cards on the field – 0  
Cards in the Graveyard – 0  
Cards Out of Play – 0  
Field Spell – 0**

"My dear girl, you are starting to interest me more and more." Alister stated, placing his hand on top of his deck, ready to draw a card for his turn. "But I must say that no matter what you think you can do to stop me from achieving true power and killing your soul mate, your attempts will be futile." He assured Luna, flashing a devilish grin.

Luna gritted her teeth at Alister's statement. "Why you…"

"I draw!" Alister shouted, drawing one card from his deck and adding it to his hand. Looking at the cards in his hand, he silently smirked and looked up at Luna. "Are you ready for this, girl? Your nightmare is about to start." He declared deviously.

"Try me." Luna replied smartly.

Alister's smirk widened a bit more as he put his hand by his side, still wearing the same smirk as before. "Good then…I end my turn." Alister stated joyously, causing Luna's eyes to widen in surprise.

"Wha…What?" Luna blinked furiously as she tried to make sense of what happened. Meanwhile, Alister looked at her like nothing was wrong.

"You heard me. I end my turn. It's your move now, so make it quick. I do have an appointment to keep…" Alister started, pausing for a moment to think of what to say that will get under Luna's skin. "With Rakaia." He finished, licking his lips as he allowed the sensation of killing Rakaia again enter his twisted mind.

"You…" Luna growled as she glared darkly at Alister. "I'll make you regret everything…That I promise you." She replied in a low tone as she placed her hand on her deck and got ready to draw a card.

**Luna  
LP – 4000  
Cards in hand – 3  
Monsters on the field – 2  
Harpie's Big Sister – ATK/2750 DEF/ 2300  
Harpie Lady Sisters – ATK/1950 DEF/2100  
Cards on the field face-down – 0  
Spell Cards on the field – 0  
Trap Cards on the field – 0  
Cards in the Graveyard – 2  
Elegant Egotist (Spell Card)  
Harpie Lady (Monster Card)  
Cards Out of Play – 0  
Field Spell – 0 **

**Alister  
LP – 4000  
Cards in hand – 6  
Monsters on the field – 0  
Cards on the field face-down – 0  
Spell Cards on the field – 0  
Trap Cards on the field – 0  
Cards in the Graveyard – 0  
Cards Out of Play – 0  
Field Spell – 0**

"My turn!" Luna yelled as she swiftly drew a card from her deck, adding the card to her head. She then quickly pointed at Alister, who simply stood there smirking. "This is for everything you put Rakaia through!" Luna shouted as her Harpie's Big Sister readied herself for a strike at Alister. "Harpie's Big Sister! Attack his Life Points directly!" She ordered.

In response to Luna's order, Harpie's Big Sister shot straight towards Alister in blinding speed. Alister's eyes widened as he barely had time to defend himself from Harpie's Big Sister's claw attack as she quickly appeared before him, her right claw held high up in the air.

Alister quickly gritted his teeth as Luna's Harpie brought her claw down for a powerful swipe at Alister's chest, with the strength and hatred poured into the attack. Alister grunted and held his chest as his Life Points drastically dropped 2750 points. He slightly looked up at Harpie's Big Sister and noticed the creature smirking in victory before jumping back to Luna's side.

Luna smirked as her monster returned to her field. "One more hit and you're done for, Alister." She stated, as her three Harpies (Harpie Lady Sisters) readied themselves to attack and put an end to Alister for their duelist.

Alister shielded his eyes with his bangs as a sound rumbled through his chest. "Ha…ha… Hahahahahahaha!" Alister burst into laughter. Luna looked at Alister slightly confused to why the mad scientist was laughing maniacally after being attacked by a Duel Monster.

"Oh that was exhilarating!" Alister shouted, smiling in pure joy and thrill. "That's the pain! Oh that's the same pain your boyfriend felt all those years ago!" Alister yelled excitedly, making Luna look at him in disgust. "Ah, feels wonderful to remember those times!" He continued to laugh as he picked a card from his hand. "Dear girl, you are about to understand what true pain is... The pain that Rakaia felt when he felt his world crumble right in front of his eyes!" He finished, lifting the card he picked up into the air.

Luna gasped a bit as Alister revealed his move. "I Summon Tragoedia in Attack Mode!" He yelled insanely as a dark aura began to form over the field above Alister. Suddenly, a pair of large, glowing red eyes shined from the dark aura as it began to morph into a massive monster, the likes of which Luna has never seen. The black creature had the head and upper body of a demon with the lower body and legs of a spider and two crab-like claws. As it loomed over Alister, the creature set its sight on Luna, opening his mouth as it let out a loud scream of terror.

**Tragoedia  
Card-Type: Effect Monster  
Attribute: Dark | Level: 10  
Type: Fiend  
ATK: ? | DEF: ?  
Description: When you take Battle Damage: You can Special Summon this card from your hand. This card gains 600 ATK and DEF for each card in your hand. Once per turn: You can send 1 monster from your hand to the Graveyard to target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls with the same Level as the sent monster; take control of that target. Once per turn: You can target 1 monster in your Graveyard; this card's Level becomes the same as that target's, until the End Phase.**

Luna looked up in shock at the demon-spider creature Alister had summoned, looking at her and her Harpies with hunger showing in its eyes. "Wha…Wha the hell is that thing?" Luna stammered, taking a step back. "How did you…"

Alister chuckled a bit. "Summon this beautiful creature during your turn? Well, it's because of its Special Ability. See, when I take damage from an attack, I can special summon this monster from my hand." He explained, making Luna look at him for a moment as she realized something about the monster.

"It has no Attack Points? Hah!" Luna smirked as she looked at Alister confidently. "Your monster is weak. He can't defend your Life Points against my Harpie Lady Sisters!" She shouted, only to look confused when Alister smirked widely at her. She returned her gaze to Tragoedia and gasped suddenly as a powerful dark aura began to power the demon monster. "Wha…What...What the hell is going on!" Luna shouted, demanding an answer immediately as she looked back at Alister. "Why is his Attack points going up?!"

Alister chuckled some more as he looked at Luna with the same cruel sadistic smirk on his face. "My, how observant you are, dear girl. I'll tell you what's going on. After all, who am I to keep secrets? This…" He pointed to Tragoedia, who still looked like he wanted to eat Luna. "This is the first step in breaking your spirit just like I broke your boyfriend's." Alister replied sadistically. "See, not only is my marvelous creature here to play, he's here to put an end to your futile attempts to try and stop me from achieving my goal." Alister explained, causing Luna to feel uncomfortable at what was going on.

Letting out another low chuckle, Alister continued to explain why Tragoedia's power was increasing. "Here, let me explain a little better. You said Tragoedia was a weak monster, didn't you? I think not, my dear. In fact, Tragoedia is far from weak. See, for every card in my hand, his power rises up by 600 points. You're a smart girl. You can do the math. I have 5 cards in my hand so that's…" Alister said calmly, enjoying Luna's expression as she realized what he was saying.

Tragoedia roared once again as his Attack and Defense Points reached 3000, making Luna's eyes widen in shock.

"_Dammit…I should have seen this coming…"_ Luna thought to herself as she looked at her Harpies staring at the Demon-spider fiend with hatred. _"Dammit…I guess I have no choice but to play it safe for now."_ She continued to think as she pointed towards her Harpie Lady Sisters.

"I switch my Harpie Lady Sisters to Defense Mode!" She declared as the Harpie Sisters took a defensive stance. As they did, Luna picked a card from her hand and inserted it to the Spell/Trap Zone of her duel disk. "Next, I play a card face-down and end my turn." Luna finished as Alister continued to smirk evilly at her.

**Luna  
LP – 4000  
Cards in hand – 3  
Monsters on the field – 2  
Harpie's Big Sister – ATK/2750 DEF/ 2300  
Harpie Lady Sisters – ATK/1950 DEF/2100  
Cards on the field face-down – 1  
Spell Cards on the field – 0  
Trap Cards on the field – 0  
Cards in the Graveyard – 2  
Elegant Egotist (Spell Card)  
Harpie Lady (Monster Card)  
Cards Out of Play – 0  
Field Spell – 0 **

**Alister  
LP – 1250  
Cards in hand – 5  
Monsters on the field – 1  
Tragoedia – ATK/3000 DEF/3000  
Cards on the field face-down – 0  
Spell Cards on the field – 0  
Trap Cards on the field – 0  
Cards in the Graveyard – 0  
Cards Out of Play – 0  
Field Spell – 0**

"I see. You're unable to touch my Life Points now, so you're going to play it safe? How interesting." Alister spoke up, making Luna growl at him. "Hmm, let's see what happens next, shall we?" He drew a card from his deck and looked at it with interest. "Hmmm, this looks promising. Let's see how well you handle this… The very thing that destroyed the body and mind of the person you care so deeply for." Alister pointed out as he slapped his card on his duel disk. "I play the Spell known as Dark World Lightning!" Alister shouted with a twisted smirk on his face as the sky above their heads darkened even more.

**Dark World Lightning  
Card Type: Normal Spell  
Effect: Target 1 face-down card on the field; destroy that target, then discard 1 card.**

Luna gritted her teeth as lightning bolts shot out of the sky, making a beeline towards her. _"What is that Alister up to?"_ Luna thought to herself as lightning struck all around her, missing her barely as she used her arms to shield her face. _"Get a grip Luna."_ She told herself as she removed her arms from her face. _"This is for Rakaia. You have to stand strong for him."_ She finishing thinking to herself as she watched as Alister stood there smirking as the lightning danced around them.

"Beautiful, isn't it? Reminds me of the night I put Rakaia down like a dog." Alister said, earning another, more darker glare from Luna. "Oh, you look mad. Did I say something wrong?" He smirked as he went on, despite the deadly glares coming from Luna. "Hehe. Don't worry, girl. Soon, you'll understand how your soul-mate felt at my mercy. But for now, allow me to demonstrate Dark World Lightning's effect." Alister pointed towards Luna, who gritted her teeth, not knowing the full effect of what's going to happen. "With this Spell, I can destroy 1 face-down card on the field, and guess which one will be it." Suddenly, a lightning bolt shot out of the sky and came down right on top of Luna's face-down card, quickly eradicating off the face of the field.

Luna shielded herself from the blast for a moment before looking up to see her face-down card completely destroyed. She looked at Alister wide-eyed as he chuckled a bit. "Judging by your eyes, I can tell that the card I just destroyed meant something to you. Perhaps, it was a card that would have turned the duel in your favor?" He suggested, making Luna grit her teeth in response. "Such a shame. And here I thought I might have a little taste of what's to come later." Alister said with a bore look on his face as he picked a card from his hand and inserted to his Graveyard slot.

"Another effect of Dark World Lightning is that I have to send a card in my hand to the Graveyard… Which is bad news for my lovely Tragoedia." He stated, looking at his monster as its power decreased by 600 points. The creature growled menacingly, not liking its new power level. "Don't worry, my pet. You'll have your power back soon enough." Alister assured as he selected another card and activated it. "I activate the Spell, Allure of Darkness!" He shouted, waving his hand over the field as the Spell flipped face-up.

**Allure of Darkness  
Card Type: Normal Spell  
Effect: Draw 2 cards, then banish 1 DARK monster from your hand, or, if you don't have any in your hand, send all cards in your hand to the Graveyard.**

Luna couldn't do anything but glare at Alister as he continued on with his turn. "Allure of Darkness allows me to draw two cards from my deck, but I also have to remove a dark monster from my hand from play, or else, Tragoedia, here will be a subject to your mercy." Alister explained as he drew two cards from his hand, looked at his hand before selecting the Monster card he was going to remove from play.

Tragoedia roared loudly as his power decreased once again to 2400, but Alister paid no attention to him. "Ah, the power of darkness. Brings me back to the time when I embraced the darkness within my heart and became the man I am today." He said, before looking at Luna. "Dear girl, you should embrace the power of darkness like Rakaia has. Allow it take a hold of your mind, soul and body! Let it show you the path to true power!" He yelled, making Luna clench her fists tight.

"Shut it already. I'm already sick to my stomach enough from looking at you. I don't need to hear all this talk about darkness and what not. I don't plan to ever give myself to any darkness in my heart like you did!" Luna retaliated as her monsters continued to glare at the demon-spider creature that loomed over them. "I don't even understand how someone could even bring themselves to appreciate the things that you've done. You, a scientist, had the chance to do something good for the world and what did you do? You threw it away for the sake of power! You're just like Dante… You're nothing but a monster!" Luna shouted with venom as she eyed Alister.

"A monster, you say? I'm starting to believe that is your favorite word to associate me with, but let me tell you something, child. I didn't become a scientist so I could benefit the world. How preposterous would that be. Me creating cures for the sickly and trying to make life easier by trying to find a cure for the common cold… Absurd!" Alister yelled back, making Luna look at him with disgust. "I wanted power from the very beginning and once I created Dante, my first project, I knew I needed more… Inspiration." He ended.

Luna stared at Alister for a moment, before she decided to speak. "…What do you mean?" She asked, not really knowing if she wanted to hear the answer to the question.

"Isn't it obvious? When Dante had Crayus bring back Rakaia and I saw the amount of duel energy that he possessed, it inspired me. It inspired me to no ends... Right then and there, I knew that if I ever wanted to rid this world of these retched insects you call humans… Then I would have to take his power for my own." Alister explained as he looked down at his hand for a second. "All those years of searching, I didn't think it was possible to possess such power, but it was Rakaia that showed me differently." He continued, beginning to smile sadistically as he looked at his hand. "When he screamed for his life… The way his body jerked along that table…His wounds deepening as the surgical shock became too much for his young mind to bare, it became...Exotic." Alister finished as Luna's eyes widen in shock at the comment that Alister made.

"You sick son of a…." Luna began, but Alister cut her off and continued talking.

"Call me what you want, but words alone are not going to stop me from achieving my goal. Like it or not, girl, I will kill Rakaia and take his power for my own, and take my place at the top of this world." Alister continued, closing his eyes and smirking proudly. "Just think about it. His family was only the first to suffer in my quest for power, and now, once I gain what rightfully belongs to me, I will make sure that everyone on this planet will suffer. They'll die at my feet, their blood painting the streets of my domain… My palace! My kingdom!" Alister screamed as lightning roared across the sky.

"That won't happen!" Luna shouted back, interrupting his speech. "I don't care what your goal is, but if it's to hurt the people of this world and the ones I care about, then I'm not letting you get pass me!" Luna argued, glaring at Alister. "I won't let you sacrifice everyone's lives for your sick fantasies!" Luna screamed as she pointed towards Alister, to further prove her point. "No one else is going to suffer by your hands! I will stop you…Count on it." She finished as Alister began to chuckle and laugh at her again.

"Hehehehehe….Oh how hilarious. You actually think you can defeat me…Ok then let's have at it." Alister stated, somewhat mocking her as he picked up another card from his hand. "Now I'll play yet another Spell, Pot of Greed." He said as he placed his card on his duel disk. Tragoedia growled irritably as Alister began to explain his Spell. "Isn't Pot of Greed a wonderful card, child? It allows me to draw two cards from my deck." Alister said as he placed his hand on top of his deck, ready to draw two cards.

"Get on with it." Luna muttered, still glaring at Alister.

Alister chuckled as he drew two cards, adding them to his hand. "Well, look at that… 5 cards again. You know what that means, my pet?" He smirked as Tragoedia roared loudly as its power rose drastically to 3000. It roared again, indicating it wanted to feed now, looking at Luna's Harpies as fresh prey. "Oh? Are you hungry, my dear pet?" Alister looked at his monster, which became increasingly restless. Alister pointed to Luna's Harpie's Big Sister, who gritted her teeth instantly, knowing she was going to fall prey to the demon creature. "There's your prey, Tragoedia. Eat to your heart's desire. Go." He commanded as Tragoedia rushed forward to grab Harpie's Big Sister with one of its huge claws.

"No!" Luna shouted as her Harpie was lifted into the air by the demon-spider monster, who quickly brought the Harpie closer to his widening mouth. Harpie's Big Sister tried to free herself, only to stare in shock and fear as Tragoedia engulfed her fully. As the creature swallowed his meal, Luna gritted her teeth. "Damn you…" She cursed as she saw her Life Points drop by 250 points.

"Oh don't be so upset." Alister replied, as Tragoedia looked over to Luna's field. "My pet was hungry. As a good owner, I had to feed it. Lucky for us, Harpie was on the menu." Alister commented with a smile on his face, as Luna couldn't help but continue to stare hatefully at the man before her.

"I'll get you for this…" Luna threatened as she looked at her only monster on the field.

"Don't worry, dear child. The worst has yet to come." Alister spoke as he picked up a card from his hand. "But first, allow me to welcome the Goblin King." He announced confidently as a white light shot up right beside Tragoedia, and suddenly, a red with gold trim throne chair with a little green goblin in king garments appeared on the field.

**Goblin King  
Card-Type: Effect Monster  
Attribute: Dark | Level: 1  
Type: Fiend  
ATK: 0 | DEF: 0  
Description: While you control another Fiend-Type monster, this card cannot be attacked. The ATK and DEF of this card are each equal to the number of Fiend-Type monsters on the field (excluding this card) x 1000.**

Alister smirked at both monsters on his field as Tragoedia's power level went down to 2400 due to the 4 cards in his hand, and Goblin King's power level started to go up.

Luna gritted her teeth as Alister began to speak up. "I'll go ahead and inform you." Alister started, pointing to his Goblin King. "Goblin King's Special Ability allows him to gain 1000 Attack and Defense Points for each Fiend-type monster on the field, but unfortunately, he cannot count himself. So he gets a little power boost thanks to Tragoedia." He explained as Goblin King's power level stopped at 1000. "Now, I told you I don't keep secrets, so I will tell you this about my Goblin King. If I have another Fiend-type monster on the field, your monsters cannot attack him. Such an amazing ability, isn't it?" Alister asked smartly as Luna stared at the little Goblin that sat before her and her Harpie Lady Sisters. "I'll end my turn with a face-down." Alister spoke sinisterly, despite Tragoedia losing 600 points from his power level. "Your move, little girl."

**Luna  
LP – 3750  
Cards in hand – 3  
Monsters on the field – 1  
Harpie Lady Sisters – ATK/1950 DEF/2100  
Cards on the field face-down – 0  
Spell Cards on the field – 0  
Trap Cards on the field – 0  
Cards in the Graveyard – 4  
Harpie's Big Sister (Monster Card)  
Unknown Card  
Elegant Egotist (Spell Card)  
Harpie Lady (Monster Card)  
Cards Out of Play – 0  
Field Spell – 0**

**Alister  
LP – 1250  
Cards in hand – 3  
Monsters on the field – 2  
Goblin King – ATK/1000 DEF/1000  
Tragoedia – ATK/1800 DEF/1800  
Cards on the field face-down – 1  
Spell Cards on the field – 0  
Trap Cards on the field – 0  
Cards in the Graveyard – 4  
Pot of Greed (Spell Card)  
Allure of Darkness (Spell Card)  
Dark World Lightning (Spell Card)  
Unknown Card  
Cards Out of Play – 1  
Unknown DARK Monster Card  
Field Spell – 0**

Without saying anything, Luna quickly drew a card from her deck, adding it to her hand, and without much as a glance towards Alister's direction, she picked another card from her hand to play. "First, I bring out my Harpie Queen in Attack Mode!" Luna exclaimed as the same white light shot up on the field and out appeared Harpie Queen, standing beside Harpie Lady Sisters.

**Harpie Queen  
Card-Type: Effect Monster  
Attribute: Wind | Level: 4  
Type: Winged Beast  
ATK: 1900 | DEF: 1200  
Description: You can discard this card to the Graveyard to add 1 "Harpies' Hunting Ground" from your Deck to your hand. This card's name is treated as "Harpie Lady" while it is on the field or in the Graveyard.**

"And I'm not done! Now, I'll play my own Pot of Greed Spell Card!" Luna smirked as she placed her Spell on her duel disk, causing it to reveal itself on the field in front of Alister. "Didn't you say this was a wonderful card to have in your deck?" Luna taunted back as she drew two cards from her deck and placed it in her hand. "How does it feel to have this card be used against you? Don't like it, huh? Just like how you didn't like Rakaia escaping from your hands."

"I would advise you to watch your tongue. You wouldn't want to cross the line with me." Alister spoke, causing Luna to glare at him for moment before lowering her hand.

"No. Hurting Rakaia... Taking away everything he can never get back… You have already crossed the line with me, Alister." Luna said darkly as she glared at him. "And now I'm going to make sure you pay for every breath that you made him waste." She threatened again, picking another card from her hand, but before she could play, Alister spoke up.

"Oh? And how do you expect to do that?" Alister asked still smirking evilly at Luna.

"…I'll show you." Luna responded with venom in her tone. "I play the Spell, Double Summon!" She shouted as the card quickly revealed itself on the field in front of Luna, showing itself to Alister.

**Double Summon  
Card Type: Normal Spell  
Effect: You can Normal Summon 1 additional time this turn. You can only gain this effect once per turn.**

Alister raised an eyebrow as Luna went on. "Double Summon allows me to Summon out another monster…And with that being said, I choose to bring out my Harpie Girl 2!" Luna declared as a light shined on the field, revealing a young Harpie monster.

**Harpie Girl #2  
Card-Type: Tuner Monster  
Attribute: Wind | Level: 2  
Type: Winged-Beast  
ATK: 700 | DEF: 300  
Description: This card cannot be Special Summoned. When this card is Normal Summoned, you can Special Summon 1 "Harpie Lady" from your Graveyard in face-up Defense Position.**

Harpie Girl 2 was a child-like Harpie monster with orange wings, and short orange hair that stopped past her ears, along with two very long ponytails. Unlike her adult Harpie counterparts, this little Harpie wore a yellow-orange outfit and had her claws within her wings. When she appeared, she had a smile on her face, happy to be summoned to the duel, but once she saw Alister standing across from her, her smile quickly faded as she too began to glare hatefully at him.

"I see…Even the little ones despise me." Alister spoke up, noticing the glares all three Harpies had on their faces.

"Oh trust me…She's the least of your problems." Luna started to explain as she pointed towards her newly summoned Harpie Girl. "I activate Harpie Girl 2's Special Ability!" She declared. "When Harpie Girl 2 is summoned to the field, I can Special Summon 1 Harpie Lady monster from my graveyard to my field in Defense Mode! So come back out, Harpie Lady!" She shouted as a light from the graveyard shined on the field, and a figure flew out from it, revealing itself to be none other than Harpie Lady.

"…Hmmm." Alister watched silently, studying the 4 monsters Luna had on the field.

"Now that I have all the pieces in place, I can do this! I tune my Harpie Lady and my Harpie Queen with my Harpie Girl 2!" Luna shouted as Alister's eyes widen quickly.

"_She's Synchro Summoning."_ Alister thought in his mind, watching Luna's Harpies fly into the air, becoming Synchro Rings and stars.

_"Heavenly gales, reign over the divine winds and show us the path to strength! Synchro Summon! Come forth, Harpie's Empress!"_ Luna chanted as the wind started to pick up around both her and Alister. Alister gritted his teeth as the winds became stronger and stronger with each passing second, causing a small hurricane to form on the field.

A small smile ran across Alister's face. "Impressive." He stated, looking up at the hurricane forming in the center of the field. The hurricane soon unleashed waves of winds across the field, making Alister bring up on of his arms to cover his face from the strong winds. "Girl." He spoke up, looking at Luna. "Don't think for second whatever you have summoned will be enough to stop me." He stated as Luna simply just shook her head at his statement.

"I'm going to do more than just stop you, Alister." Luna replied simply, but with hate filling her voice. "Trust me." Luna finished as a loud screech was heard from within the hurricane, and suddenly, a large blue scepter pierce through the raging winds, dispersing the hurricane instantly as it swung. As the winds raged across the field, sending leaves and dirt into the sky and furiously moving dead tree limbs, a figure floated down from the eye of the hurricane, revealing herself to Alister.

Harpie's Empress was a large female Harpie, with the upper body and arms of a human but her lower extremities were that of a bird. She had wild, long dark blue hair running the length of her body and looked like two pairs of wings as her hair split off towards the middle and end. Her chest was covered a royal blue fabric cloth, but the rest of her upper body was bare. Her feathers, varying different shades of blue, ran down from her waist all the way to her bird-like legs, giving the impression of her wearing a royal dress. On her right leg was a silver leg bracelet wrapped around her ankle, and on her left arm was a dark blue spiral arm band. In the same hand, she held a bronze scepter, nearly as tall as her, if not taller, with a royal blue, diamond-shaped gem at the tip that glowed faintly. Another feature about this Harpie was her close resemblance to her duelist. Her facial features were similar to that of Luna's; even the eyes were the same color.

As Harpie's Empress stood behind her duelist, her light brown eyes quickly fixated to Alister, who stared at the massive yet feminine Harpie. The Harpie began to glare at him with the same hate and disgust her duelist had in hers, making Alister shifts his gaze back to Luna.

"I'm going to make you pay for everything you have done to Rakaia…" Luna started as her facial expressions darken with hate for the mad scientist in front of her. "To these kids you've killed for your own selfish lust… I'm going to put an end to you, once and for all." She ended as her Harpie's Empress towered over behind her, glaring down at Alister and his two fiend-like monsters while the duel continued.

**[At another part of Chicago]**

Still chasing after the man she saw a few minutes ago jumping from rooftops to rooftops like it was some type of sport, Neveah gritted her teeth as she tried to keep up with the shadowy figure.

"_Whoever this guy is, he's heading in that direction…"_ Neveah thought to herself, referencing the dark phenomenon that had happened around the middle of the city. _"That must mean Rakaia is really over there!" _She narrowed her eyes slightly as she took a corner and ran down an alleyway between two large buildings, still trailing after the figure, who took off in that direction as well. _"Rakaia…You better be ok."_ Neveah continued in her thoughts as she leaped over several fallen trash cans and junk that was in her path.

Meanwhile, the figure Neveah was chasing continued to leap from building to building before he finally stopped on top of a rooftop and stood on the edge of it. The wind blew lightly, making his hair and coat sway with it. The dark figure tilted his head upward so he could look at the dark clouds gathering across the sky before glancing back down slightly, his red eyes fixated on a certain location in the outskirts of the city.

"I can sense it… This power… Filled with so much darkness and rage..." The figure spoke, slowly bringing his hands towards his neck to lift his hood of his coat over his head. "Is that the power of this duelist Alister was speaking of? Is this the power of the Dragon Hybrid?" He asked himself, closing his eyes for a moment to sense the power emitting from the direction he was just looking at. "I do not fully understand. The Dragon Hybrid was never this powerful before. Could what Alister said is really be true then…?" The figure asked himself slowly, looking right back up at the sky to stare at several lightning bolts striking all over the city.

The figure crossed his arms for a second with a determined expression on his face. "I'm coming for you… dragon duelist." The figure stated emotionlessly, closing his eyes while a black lightning bolt was released from the darken sky and came down right on top of the rooftop the figure stood on, striking other parts of the roof and barely missing him. The figure didn't even bother to move an inch as he continued to figure how to approach the dragon duelist he was looking for without causing a scene.

As he did, Neveah finally managed to get to the same building the figure was standing on, panting a bit as she crouched down a bit to hide behind a few trash cans, in case the figure decided to look down at the direction she was in. She looked up at the figure, waiting to see what he was going to do next since he came to a complete stop and seem to be staring into space. "What is he doing?" She asked herself, puzzled by his actions.

"_He's just standing there…Probably thinking about the best way to jump Rakaia…"_ She thought to herself. _"Damn it…I swear it's like everybody's after him...I got to remind myself later to have a talk with Rakaia about pissing people off."_ Neveah let out a sigh as she slowly stood up, but suddenly she froze in place, her eyes widening and her face becoming as pale as ice, as she felt something ran across her feet.

Eyes wider than dinner plates, Neveah managed to look down despite being deathly pale, and immediately saw one of her worst fears scurrying across the ground in front of her. "R…R…R…RAAAAAAAATTTTS!" Neveah squealed at the top of her lungs, knocking some of the trash cans down as she pushed herself against the wall of a building. There, she watched silently, frozen in fear, as the rats scurried away back to their hiding places, spooked by Neveah's reaction.

Groaning in relief, Neveah slumped to the floor when her knees gave way. She hung her head low as she tried to regain her breath and heartbeat. "Rats…I hate rats…" She croaked in a soft, almost whisper-like tone.

As she finally regained her breath from almost having a heart attack, Neveah took a deep breath and lifted her head to look to see if the person she was following heard the commotion. "I hope he didn't hear …" Neveah's eyes widened when she didn't see the figure standing on the rooftop. "…That…" She got back up to her feet and took a couple of steps to the middle of the alleyway to get a better view. "Where did he…?" She asked herself, taking a step forwards. "He was just right…" She was about to finish but suddenly stopped talking as she felt a rush of wind hit her from the front as if someone just rushed past her, making her stand very still and her eyes to widen in shock.

"Why are you following me?" A dark, cold male voice spoke from behind her, sending chills down Neveah's spine.

Neveah was frozen in place, not really knowing what to say or how to react to the person who suddenly snuck up behind her. She gulped and closed her eyes shut when the person spoke up, sounding a little louder.

"I'll ask you once again…Why are you following me?" He sounded a bit irritated. Neveah stared at the ground for a moment, trying to gather the courage to turn around and face the person behind her. "I won't ask you again." The person declared, causing Neveah to quickly turn around and take a few steps back to glare at the man. He was much taller than her and had an irritated look on his face but his eyes read something else that Neveah couldn't figure out right then and there.

Neveah gritted her teeth before she spoke up in protest. "Who said I was following you?" She protested, still glaring at the white-hooded man in front of her. "I was just….Just…Looking for a friend of mine." She lied, though the excuse was kind of true.

The man raised an eyebrow questionably as he stared down at Neveah, studying her. He reached over to remove his hood off his head with one hand, revealing his messy white hair before crossing his arms and speaking up. "A friend, you say?" He responded as he continued to stare Neveah down. "That's not a very good excuse to explain someone why you're following them, especially if you're following them to a dangerous place." He paused for a moment, his red eyes slightly narrowing a bit. "Tell me… Do you think your friend could be over there? Could they be the one responsible for the black clouds and lightning?" He inquired as Neveah quickly bit her lip and diverted her eyes away from his own. The man closed his eyes for a moment. "As I thought…You're friends with the dragon duelist." He said, causing Neveah to quickly turn her head back towards him in shock, but quickly turned it into a glare.

"…So what if I am?" Neveah snapped at him, though feeling somewhat nervous around this guy, but tried her best not to show it.

Shaking his head, the figure began to walk past Neveah, with Neveah keeping her eyes on him as he stopped a good distance away from her, facing the direction where most of the dark activity was taking place. "I take it that you haven't realized the trouble you're getting yourself into by looking for your friend. You should turn back while you have the chance." The figure suggested, cocking his head to the side to give Neveah a side glance.

"Turn back!?" Neveah shouted, fully turning to face the man with a glare on her face. "Hell no! Not after everything that has happened to him! I don't know what's going on, but…" She continued to shout but was cut off in mid-sentence.

"Do you think this is a game?!" The man yelled, causing Neveah to stop talking and look at him slightly taken back. "You don't know how dangerous the situation with your friend is. If you care enough about him, go back home and stay there. Leave him to me." He stated sternly, looking at Neveah the same way as before.

Neveah glanced down at the ground for a moment, thinking about what the man had just stated. Suddenly, she shook her head and looked up at him, ready to respond to him with a glare. "I'm not going anywhere!" She answered him simply, her eyes showing she was dead serious about her answer. "I didn't come this far to have someone tell me to go back home and leave my friend with the likes of you! No! I'm not going to let anyone stop me from bringing my friend back!" Neveah stated, despite some tears forming at the corner of her eyes.

The man turned slightly to look at her, as she went on. "Rakaia has been through enough! Ever since I met him at Duel Academy, people have been after him! First it was Julia and Christian…and then some insane, twisted freak show tried to kill him!" The man blinked, his eyes widening to what Neveah was saying. "He's been through a lot! Fight after fight, and now… He's pushing everyone away from him…" At the point of tears, Neveah closed her eyes to wipe the tears off her face. "He won't tell us what's wrong with him… All of us… We're just so worried about him…" She said softly, lowering her head a bit to look at the ground.

The man stared blankly at Neveah as she wiped some more tears from her face and then looked up at him with a dark glare. "Why can't you people just leave him alone?! Can't you see he's been through enough?" Neveah shouted furiously. "What does he have that you want? Is it really that serious that you have to keep following him to the ends of the earth just to get it? Why the hell are you after him!?" She continued to shout to the white cloaked man in front of her.

The man stood there for a moment, looking at Neveah with no emotion in his eyes before turning away from her with no answer. Seeing the cloaked figure turn, Neveah gritted her teeth and began to glare daggers at him. "Answer me dammit!" Neveah shouted at the top of her lungs, but the man didn't answer her right away.

With tears streaming down her face, Neveah could only glare at the man as he looked up at the black sky for a moment. Finally, he brought his head back down and suddenly spoke up.

"Your friend is dying." The man stated, making Neveah's eyes widen in sudden shock to what he said.

"Wha… What?" Neveah couldn't come up with what to say to the figure facing away from her. Instead, she continued to stare at the man's back in shock as he turned his attention back to Neveah.

"I can feel his Life Energy fading slowly from here." He stated, his red eyes showing no emotion, but showed he was speaking the truth. "He's dying from the inside out, as we speak." He ended as Neveah slowly sank to her knees in shock with the same expression on her face.

"That… That can't be… But… But how?" Neveah stammered, trying her best not to cry but failed as a new batch of tears fell from her face and onto the ground.

The cloaked figure turned his head away from her and back up to the black clouds with lightning dancing all over the sky. "The power he has is becoming too much for him. His body will eventually give out on him. He won't be able to survive for much longer." He stated, glancing back to Neveah.

Neveah looked up at the white-haired man as she slowly picked herself up from the ground. "I… I don't understand. Why could this be happening to him?" She said sadly as she shut her eyes close for a moment. After a second or two, she shook her head and clenched her fists tight, reopening her eyes to glare at the man with all the anger and hate in her body. "You… You had something to do with this! You're the reason why Rakaia's dying, aren't you? Answer me! Because if you are, I swear on my life I'll make you pay right here and now." Neveah threatened, glaring at the man, who didn't seem unfazed by her threat.

"You think I had something to do with this?" The man replied, staring down at Neveah with dark red eyes.

"If you did… I promise you I'll make sure you regret the day you ever messed with Rakaia." Neveah pressed on, glaring at him even more. The man simply blinked once and then closed his eyes as he turned away from her.

"The Hybrid." He said suddenly, catching Neveah off-guard a bit with his statement. She stared at him, blinking in confusion.

"What… Hybrid? What… What are you talking about?" Neveah questioned with confusion written all over her face.

"The Hybrid he has. It's the source of the power he cannot control anymore." The man spoke up without looking back at her. Neveah continued to stare at him confusedly as he went. "Right now, your friend is at the mercy of the Dragon Hybrid in his deck. It's eating away at his Life Energy, slowly killing him." The man explained as he slowly reached inside his coat and began to search for something. Finding what he was looking for, he turned towards Neveah, pulling out a card from his coat and held it in between his two fingers. "Here." He announced as Neveah looked up and saw the card being toss to her.

Neveah quickly caught the card tossed to her, looking at it for a moment and then looked back up at the man as he began to walk away. "Huh? What is this?" She inquired, glancing down at the card again. "What the hell am I supposed to do with this?" She yelled as she looked back up.

"If you want to save your friend, use that card. Use it to defeat his Hybrid and save his life." The man stated, putting his hands into his coat pockets.

"…Wha…You mean…" Neveah started, looking back at the card given to her by the man. "If I duel Rakaia and beat his Hybrid with this card, I'll save his life?" She repeated, watching the man walk further away. When he didn't return her answer, Neveah looked back down at the card again before realizing something. She brought her head up, put her hands around her mouth and shouted at the man walking away. "WAIT! YOU DIDN'T TELL ME YOUR NAME!" Neveah shouted at the top of her lungs, causing the man to stop for a brief moment.

Turning his head slightly towards her, he told her his name. "The name's Orion." And with that, he looked away and in a blink of an eye, Orion disappeared from out of Neveah's sight, catching her off-guard.

Neveah blinked a few times before glancing at the card Orion gave her to save Rakaia's life. "This card…" Without a second to waste, Neveah burst into a sprint towards the direction she felt Rakaia was in, towards the center of the ominous, dark clouds. _"If what Orion said is true, then…I have to get to Rakaia and quick before anything happens!"_ She shouted in her mind as she gave everything she had into her sprint. _"Rakaia, don't you die on me!"_

**[Inside Industrial Illusions]**

"I'ma have to call you back, sir." Jesse said on the other line, making Pegasus raise an eyebrow questionably.

"Jesse boy, what's wrong? Jes–" The sound of the line going dead made Pegasus sigh deeply. "That Jesse boy." Pegasus muttered out loud, placing the conference phone back onto its holder on his desk before looking out the window he was facing.

"Always so excitable that he forgets who he's talking to." The creator of Duel Monsters chuckled a bit, reaching for his glass of wine and delicately taking a sip. "Kids will be kids, I suppose." He smiled as a few moments past and Pegasus soon found himself occupied with the scenery outside of his Industrial Illusions.

Still holding his glass of wine with one hand and the other behind his back, Pegasus took a deep breath and began to speak up as a smile appeared across of his face. "Such a beautiful day out today…It's a shame that we would be at war soon…" The mastermind behind Duel Monsters slightly turned his head to glance at someone behind him.

"Don't you agree?" Pegasus asked as the person he was speaking to stepped out from the shadows of his office and glared at him with all the hate in his body.

"Maximillion Pegasus…" The masculine figure said icily. "We meet at last."

Chuckling a bit, Pegasus fully turned around to face the intruder in his office, his left hand still holding his red wine. "Yes…At last we meet face to face."

**[Outside of Madison Square Garden]**

Jesse quickly headed out through one of the front gates of the arena and stood on the crowded sidewalk with his head quickly turning left and right, looking for the girl that he saw just moments ago. _"Where could she be?"_ Jesse thought as he looked down one direction of the sidewalk and saw no signs of Reba. _"She couldn't have just disappeared." _He thought again as he turned his head to the other direction only to catch a quick glimpse of the familiar silver hair following behind the girl he was looking for.

"_Found her!"_ Jesse shouted in his mind as he began to make his way through the crowd of people that were eagerly watching the duel between Sega and Michelle on the large, mounted TV monitor in the front of the arena.

He struggled quite a bit to get through the crowd, but he still kept his eyes locked on Reba, who still continued to walk further away from the arena. _"Damn it."_ Jesse gritted his teeth, trying to excuse himself to the people as he fought his way through. As he finally made it through a part of the crowd that wasn't as densely packed as it is near the arena, he noticed Reba turn a corner that led to another street and sure enough, Jesse took after her.

"Alright Reba, it's time we have a little talk." Jesse said to himself as he ran down to the exact same corner where the girl he was chasing after turned, and as he turned the corner, he came to a complete stop, bewildered to what he saw. "Huh?" Jesse said flabbergasted, as his eyes scanned through another crowd of people on this particular sidewalk, walking and chatting without a care in the world. "Where did she…" He looked and looked but couldn't exactly pinpoint Reba's location within the crowd. "She…She did it again." He stuttered as he rushed past the crowd, making his way down the sidewalk, still looking for Reba.

"I can't believe this…How did I lose her again?" Jesse questioned himself as he continued to look in all directions, hoping that he could spot her before she gets too far. "This…This is unbelievable." He groaned as he noticed more and more people on the sidewalk as he continued to walk.

Realizing that he had completely lost Reba's trail and needed a small break for a moment or two, Jesse managed to find a narrow and dark alleyway next to a small shop large enough for him to slip away from the pedestrians walking on the sidewalk. He leaned against a brick wall and closed his eyes as he sighed in frustration.

"…Well I guess I screwed this one up." Jesse sighed once more as he slowly slumped down and sat on the ground, turning his head slightly to watch some people pass by in front of the alleyway's entrance. "Man…If Sega wasn't mad enough at me already, wait till she finds out about me losing Reba…She's going to freak." He wondered out loud as he began to picture Sega's angry face in his mind.

_[Jesse's Imagination]_

"_JES…SEEE!" Sega shouted, pounding her fists together as she approached Jesse slowly. Behind her, Tiburscia had already unsheathed his sharp claws, looking as if he was ready to pounce on Jesse and tear him apart. _

"_Sega…" Jesse squeaked, inching backwards away from Sega with his hands waving in defense. "It wasn't my fault…I swear! I was only trying to get her!" He pleaded only to look in absolute fear when Sega cracked her knuckles menacingly and glared down at him with red demonic eyes, while Tiburscia stood behind her in his much larger size, his fangs bared and his eyes also glowing red. _

"_This time…You won't be forgiven for your failure!" Sega said coldly, cracking her knuckles once last time as Tiburscia let off a loud, bone-chilling roar. _

"_AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Jesse screamed in absolute fear of his impending demise as Sega and Tiburscia overshadowed him completely._

_[End of Jesse's Imagination]_

Coming back to reality, Jesse could only sweat drop at the thought of Sega literally ready to send him six feet under. "Hehehe…" He nervously laughed before he spoke up. "Maybe she'll go easy on me…heh…heh… heh…" He laughed slightly to himself as he picked himself up from the ground and faced the entrance of the alleyway. "Still though…If Reba is around here, then that means trouble." He told himself as he walked out the alleyway and searched the nearby shops and streets for Reba, but found no signs of her at all.

"Well I guess she really got away again." Jesse stated, shaking his head in defeat. He was about to turn back in the direction of the arena when a familiar dark purple, cat-like monster spirit appeared on his shoulder and mewed to get his attention. Jesse looked down at the small monster and smiled at her as he began to walk towards Madison Square Garden arena. "We'll get her next time, right Ruby?" He told his Crystal Beast duel spirit, Ruby Carbuncle.

Ruby let out a slight purr in agreement, with a smile on her face and determination in her eyes. "That a girl." Jesse stated as he affectionately scratched Ruby under her chin, who in return affectionately purred some more. Jesse chuckled as he soon stopped scratching her chin and looked at the arena that was quite a distance away. He sighed and looked at Ruby again. "Well, we better get back to the arena." Jesse stated, but as soon as he took another step forward, Ruby quickly turned her head towards the opposite direction Jesse was heading, her ears folded flat against her head and her large, ruby-colored eyes narrowed.

Jesse quickly looked at his duel spirit when he heard her start to growl threateningly. "Huh? Ruby? What's the matter, girl?" He asked the duel spirit on his shoulder with confusion written on his face as Ruby growled even more, the hair on her back standing on end. "What's wrong, girl? Ya sense something?" He asked, looking at Ruby once again, but with slight concern since Ruby's attention was fixated down the street they were walking on.

"Ruby?" The Crystal Beast duelist called out again, only for his eyes to widen when Ruby leaped off his shoulder and took off down the street without looking back. "Ruby!" Jesse shouted as he quickly ran after his Duel Spirit down the street that led away from the arena. "Ruby! Ruby! Slow down! Ruby!" He called out to her multiple times, but the small Crystal Beast duel spirit didn't stop or slow down for him.

She continued to bolt down the street and took a couple of turns around the corner, with Jesse hot on her trial. He ran past many people walking on the sidewalk, who stepped to the side when they saw the young guy running towards them, though some of the people said a few choice words at the duelist.

"What's gotten into her?" Jesse asked himself as Ruby took another sharp turn around a corner. He gritted his teeth as he also took the corner but only to come to a stop when he saw Ruby ran towards a street-bridge that led to a large, white-beige building. She paused for a moment to look back at her duelist in a way that he realize she wanted him to follow her this way. When Jesse caught up to her, Ruby jumped onto the ledge and ran towards the building on the other side of the street.

Jesse looked at the building Ruby was running towards, realizing immediately where Ruby had led him. "Grand Central Station?" He questioned as he approached the building with Ruby waiting for him near one of the entrances into the terminal station. He looked down at Ruby for a moment, noticing that she was still growling to whatever she sensed from within the terminal building.

"Ruby…" He said slowly, looking up slightly to see the building. "What is it that you sense in there?" He looked down at her again. Ruby hissed in response and bared her tiny fangs, causing Jesse to look back at the building again. "I don't understand…But something inside here is making Ruby act like this…" Jesse walked inside Grand Central Station with Ruby following right behind him.

As they walked in and found themselves on the main level of the Terminal where people buy train tickets or catch their trains on time, Jesse and Ruby looked up all of a sudden as a loud, male voice screamed over the loudness of the bustling train station.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME! I DON'T WANNA GO BACK!" The voice cried.

"That voice…" Jesse started as he looked to where people had their attention to whatever was going on down in the middle of the main concourse, looking concern or in shock to what they saw. "I recognize that voice!" He said out loud, not even realizing that he had already made a dash straight towards the source of the voice, a young man who was crawling on his rear end backwards in an attempt to not be near another, more maturing looking man.

The younger guy had spiky brown hair and wore a royal blue leather jacket that slightly torn up as if he got into a fight recently. His white cargo jeans were also torn and dirty, and he was missing a black knuckle-studded fingerless glove on his left hand.

"Andre!" Jesse called out as he approached the said boy, who looked at Jesse in shock and surprise.

"Anderson? What the..." Andre said slowly when he stared at Jesse wide-eyed as the Crystal Beast duelist crouched down to his level. "What are you…?" He croaked before he winced in pain as he grabbed a hold of his ribs with his left arm.

Jesse looked him over and noticed that Andre looked completely beat up unlike the last time he saw him during the tag team duel between them and their respective partners, Sega and Andre's sister, Claire. His white shirt underneath his torn up jacket was covered completely in blood and had pieces hanging by a string. His face was bruised and battered, and he had dried up blood on the corner of his mouth.

"Andre…" Jesse spoke up after looking the boy over. "What happened? Y'all look pretty banged up there."

Andre opened one of his eyes to look at Jesse. "No…Shit…Sherlock…" He hissed, wincing once again with the pain he felt due to his ribs. He panted heavily to trying to get rid of the pain he felt before he looked back up at the man staring down at him and Jesse.

Jesse also looked at the unfamiliar man. He was a tall man, a bit thin for his age, with jet black, long hair that reached past his shoulder, and a pair of red eyes outlined in thick black. He wore a white, long-sleeved coat that ran down the length of his frame, widening past his waist and was held tight against his torso with black straps. Underneath his coat, he wore a mid-turtleneck white shirt with a thick gold trimming outline around his collar and through the middle of his shirt. He also wore black dress pants and a pair of white colored shoes also outlined in gold.

Jesse clenched his teeth when the man stared at him with a look of animosity and slight shock. "What did you do to him?" He asked, glaring at the man in front of him and Andre, who looked at the man with fear in his eyes.

The man said nothing at first. He simply closed his eyes for a brief moment before he reopened them as he began to speak. "Stand aside. This is none of your business." He said with expressionless eyes as he began to slowly approach Jesse, who clenched his teeth again.

Suddenly, Ruby Carbuncle jumped between her duelist and the strange man, who stopped approaching Jesse immediately, startled by her sudden appearance and her quick actions to defend Jesse. He stared at the small duel spirit with wide eyes as she faced him, her back arched and her fur puffed up as she began to growl uncontrollably.

"Ruby…" Jesse whispered, seeing his duel spirit and companion growl immensely at the man in front of her.

"A Duel Monster Spirit?" The man spoke up again, making Jesse look up at him in bewilderment.

"You can see Ruby?" Jesse asked, earning a nod from the taller man as Jesse stood up.

The man looked at Ruby with amazement before gazing at Jesse for a moment. He then let out a chuckle, causing Jesse to look at him with slight confusion. "I see. She's your Duel Monster Spirit, I taken?" He asked. Jesse nodded slightly in response to the man's question. "What a fine Spirit you have."

"Uh…Thanks…" Jesse replied awkwardly.

The man nodded his head and turned his attention back towards Andre. "You there. It's time to go." He ordered, watching Andre slowly shaking his head in refusal, while still clutching his ribs.

"No…I'm not going back…Not to you or ANYBODY IN THAT FUCKIN HELL HOLE!" Andre shouted in protest, making the man's face darken in anger at his statement. Without saying a word, the man slowly started to advance towards Andre, who just clenched his teeth in response.

"That's enough out of you." The man soon spoke, but as he took another step closer to Andre, Jesse and Ruby stood in between the two once more.

The man looked slightly surprised as Jesse held out his arms in front of Andre and gave him a stern look. "He said he doesn't want to go." Jesse stated as the man blinked his eyes once, trying to make sense of the situation. "Leave him alone. I don't know who you are, but you can't just force people to do something they don't wanna do. So just leave, will ya?" He said sternly, as the man looked at Andre for a moment and then at Jesse again.

"I will ask you once more. Stand aside. This has nothing to do with you." The man repeated his previous warning, but this time, Jesse closed his eyes and slowly shook his head.

"'Fraid I can't do that." Jesse responded as the man looked at Jesse questionably, but then pointed at Andre.

"If it pleases you, I will tell you why I'm after the boy." The man stated, causing Jesse to stare at him while Ruby still growled lowly at the man that stood in front of them. "I'm here to retrieve him for a serious crime he has committed." He glared at Andre, who clenched his teeth again but this time, in anger. "He must be brought in for justice."

"JUSTICE MY ASS!" Andre shouted from behind Jesse, causing the Crystal Beast duelist to turn his attention back towards him.

"Andre…" Jesse said slowly as Andre turned his eyes towards Jesse.

"Anderson, listen to me… Those guys are bad news…" Andre began as Jesse looked at him for a moment and then back towards the person in front of them. "After… After me and my sis lost our tag team duel to you and Sega, we were brought to this island…" He managed to say before several coughs took over.

"An island… What island? Where is it?" Jesse asked, but Andre quickly waved it off.

"Shut up and listen to me… Some… Some bastards took us back to the island and put us some sort of a room with these three…Three… I even don't know what they are… But I can tell you this…They weren't human, man…" Andre spoke up, causing Jesse's eyes to widen as he directed his attention back towards the guy that was after Andre. "They were telling us how we failed… How we have outlived our usefulness…" The injured Warrior duelist continued as Jesse's eyes narrowed slightly. Meanwhile, the unknown man standing in front of them stared at the two with cold, emotionless eyes.

"Andre…" Jesse slowly said, looking back at Andre, as Andre tried to get back on his feet.

"…I spoke out and…and…They were going to do it, Anderson…" Andre said as he got up to his knees. "They…They were going to kill me, man!" He screamed as he looked up at Jesse, with tears forming at the corner of his eyes. Jesse stared at him in disbelief as he continued. "They were going to do it…But…My…My sister…Claire…She…She saved me…She said what those…those freaks needed to hear and they…they…THEY KILLED HER! THEY KILLED MY SISTER RIGHT IN FRONT OF MY EYES!" Andre shouted with tears falling down from his face uncontrollably as Jesse looked at Andre in complete shock, his eyes widen by the sudden news.

"They…They killed her…" He sobbed as he fell back down to the ground and pounded his fist onto the polished floor, not caring if it hurt him or not. "…Those freaks killed my sister in front of me… and all I could do was run away…I was afraid for my life!" Andre managed to muster through all the sobs, making the dark man grit his teeth in anger.

"You insolent…HOW DARE YOU SPEAK ILL OF MY MASTERS!" He suddenly shouted, causing Jesse to turn his attention back towards him and began to glare at him. The man looked at Andre furiously as he spoke again. "How dare you accuse them of murdering your sister! The masters had never laid a hand on your sister, let alone commit such a heinous act! Why, they even graciously brought the two of you back from your failed mission and allowed you to see them in person! Do you know what an honor that is!" He snapped. "Such a high honor and what do you, boy, do? You went mad. My masters came to you with open arms and forgiveness in their hearts…But you…You…" He paused for a moment, closing his eyes before reopening them with a look of disgust and hatred. "YOU MURDERED YOUR OWN SISTER WITH YOUR OWN HANDS! YOU'RE RESPONSIBLE FOR HER DEMISE, NOT THE MASTERS!" He yelled at the top of his lungs, making the people who heard him look at the scene in complete shock.

Hearing what his accuser had said, Andre quickly shot his head up and glared at him with a look of animosity and anger. "ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS! I KILLED MY OWN SISTER! WHY IN THE HELL WOULD I KILL MY OWN SISTER, YOU BASTARD!" Andre screamed back, standing straight up onto his feet, without even thinking about his broken ribs. His sudden outburst caught the man off-guard, making him look at Andre in shock. "We did what they ask of us to do! And all we wanted it was to leave that place and be left alone!" He shouted some more, as he began to clutch his ribs that were aching in pain again. "But they refused to let us go! Those freaks wanted us dead and gone!" Andre claimed, sending another glare at the same man. "Now, my sister is dead and you're saying I killed her! You son of a bitch…When I'm done with you, I'm going to make those freaks regret to what they did to my sister!" He snarled viciously.

The man stared at Andre for a second, unfazed by his words, and started to walk towards him again, but Jesse stepped in between them once more, surprising both Andre and the unnamed man. Having heard everything the two have said and deciding to take action, Jesse lifted his head up slightly to look at the man and shot a dark glare. "So… You're one of them, aren't you?" Jesse asked, slowly facing the man while next to him, Ruby narrowed her eyes and began to growl again.

The man stared at Jesse questionably once again while Andre looked at Jesse with a shocked expression. "Anderson…What…What are you doing? …Get out of my way. This is my business…" Andre ordered, but Jesse had no intention of moving.

"Nah I got this one, Andre. You need to get out of here and get ya self patched up." Jesse stated, his eyes still locked with the other man's.

"No…he's mi–" Andre started to say but Jesse interrupted him without even turning his head.

"If these guys killed your sister, then what could you possibly do in your condition?" Jesse stated sternly, causing Andre's eyes to widen in realization and making him lower his head in defeat. "You won't be able to stand a chance against this guy and whoever is pulling this guy's strings. You would only get yourself hurt and possibly killed, and I'm pretty sure your sister wouldn't want that." He said truthfully, looking back at Andre.

Andre looked up at Jesse and then back down at the ground again, shutting his eyes and clenching his fist. "Anderson…I…" He tried to say but Jesse smiled slightly before returning his gaze back to the man in front of them.

"Go. I'll take care of this guy for ya. You just go and get fixed up, ya hear?" Jesse added out of nowhere.

Andre stared at Jesse before he quickly nodded his head and turned slowly, still wincing in pain. "Get him for me good, Anderson." Andre stated, making Jesse smirk at his statement as Andre managed to find the strength to make a run for it.

"Why you…" The unknown man growled as he tried to take off after Andre but Jesse blocked him from taking another step forward.

"He's not your problem anymore." Jesse stated as he pointed to himself. "I am." He finished, holding out his left arm, and causing his duel disk to activate as he placed his deck in its place.

Unfazed by Jesse's action, the man grunted slightly as he jumped a good distance away from Jesse and extended his left arm out as well. "Then I will have to do away with you quickly." He stated coldly as a black and light green aura started to swirl around his forearm, not caring for the people gasping in shock and bewilderment. "You will regret ever getting in my way, foolish boy." The man finished saying as the black and green aura quickly strapped around his forearm and dispersed suddenly, revealing a newly formed black duel disk with light green trimmings. "Now prepare yourself." He sneered, watching as Ruby jumped on Jesse's left shoulder.

"I thought you'd never ask." Jesse stated, looking at Ruby for a moment. "You ready, Ruby?" He asked his duel spirit, who nodded her head eagerly before she disappeared back into his deck. Jesse smiled, knowing full well that his deck is prepared to back him up. "Now, let's do this!" He shouted, locking glares with the man he was dueling.

"DUEL!" They both shouted in unison, both set on winning the duel no matter what it takes.

**[Inside the Arena]**

Her Life Points down to 3300, Sega glared at Michelle darkly while the said girl stared back with a devious smirk on her face, clearly enjoying the fact that she had a slight upper hand over the Gladiator Beast duelist.

Sega narrowed her eyes and bit her bottom lip slightly. _"Damn it all…I can't believe this is the same girl that couldn't even make a jab at my Life Points before…"_ She thought to herself, but was soon brought out of her thoughts when Michelle spoke up suddenly.

"Surprised, Sega?" Michelle asked with a smirk on her face, earning another dark glare from the Gladiator Beast duelist. Michelle brought her hand up to her face and brushed her hair back before she continued to speak. "Don't worry. There's more of that to come, especially after I beat you." She smirked joyously.

Sega let out a small chuckle under her breath before she spoke up. "I'll admit it… I'm actually quite surprised. You really caught me off guard with that new deck of yours, Michelle." Sega admitted, making Michelle smirk confidently at her words. "But don't think for a second that you already won this duel though. I'm not down and out just yet. This duel just started." The Gladiator Beast duelist finished nonchalantly with a look of determination in her eyes.

Michelle shot a glare at Sega. "We'll see about that, Sega…" She warned, but only for Sega to smirk at her comment.

Sega waved her hand over the site where her defeated Gladiator Beast once stood. "Now then, since you attacked Gladiator Beast Secutor, I can activate his Special Ability!" Sega shouted as two lights shined intensely on the field. "By returning Gladiator Beast Secutor back to my deck, I can Special Summon not just one Gladiator Beast monster, but two!" She explained as two Gladiator-like animals rose from the lights.

One was a white, humanoid snake Gladiator Beast with gold armor on its torso, shoulders, forearms and thighs, and carried a long, black double-bladed scythe-looking weapon. The other Gladiator Beast was an orange, black striped humanoid tiger with orange armor on various parts of its body, including its head which sported a horn over its nose. It also had six floating blade-like projections that created a ring of fire around the tiger.

"I Special Summon Gladiator Beast Vispanio and Gladiator Beast Laquari!" Sega shouted as her two monsters roared and hissed while glaring dangerously at the three X-Saber monsters Michelle had on her field.

**Gladiator Beast Vispanio  
Card-Type: Effect Monster  
Attribute: Dark | Level: 3  
Type: Reptile  
ATK: 1200 | DEF: 400  
Description: When this card is Special Summoned by the effect of a "Gladiator Beast" monster, you can add 1 "Gladiator Beast" card from your Graveyard to your hand. At the end of the Battle Phase, if this card attacked or was attacked, you can return it to the Deck to Special Summon 1 "Gladiator Beast" monster from your Deck, except "Gladiator Beast Vispanio".**

**Gladiator Beast Laquari  
Card-Type: Effect Monster  
Attribute: Fire | Level: 4  
Type: Beast-Warrior  
ATK: 1800 | DEF: 400  
Description: If this card was Special Summoned by the effect of a "Gladiator Beast" monster, its original ATK is 2100. At the end of the Battle Phase, if this card attacked or was attacked, you can return it to the Deck to Special Summon 1 "Gladiator Beast" monster from your Deck, except "Gladiator Beast Laquari".**

Michelle gritted her teeth in frustration but soon stopped as a devious grin slowly appeared on her face and her eyes flashed with a look of intent. "That same trick again? Really Sega? Come on, change it up." Michelle began, causing Sega to stare at her. "Don't you get tired of using the same old boring routine over and over again?" She asked smartly.

Sega glared at her darkly. "What are you trying to say, Michelle?" She asked lowly with a hint of anger in her voice.

"What I'm trying to say is obvious, Sega. Your deck… Your Gladiators… They're quite boring just like you." Michelle declared as she closed her eyes and smiled.

Sega growled in retaliation towards Michelle's statement. Next to her, unseen by everyone but Sega, Tiburscia turned his head slightly to gaze at his partner, knowing full well if there was one thing Sega hated most in the world, it was anyone talking about her deck. **"Stay calm, Sega." **Tiburscia whispered hastily. **"Don't listen to that girl. You know better than anyone else what your deck is capable of."** He advised her, hoping that she listened to him.

Sega let out a slight growl under her breath, hearing what Tiburscia had told her, but still wanted to give Michelle a piece of her mind. "Boring, you say? You won't be saying that when I beat you with this boring deck!" She retorted.

"Come on, Sega, you know it's true. I mean, everyone here can see that your deck is nothing but a played out joke." The X-Saber duelist started to say. "Face it, Sega. Your deck has outgrown its use. You make it too predictable." Michelle stated, earning another glare from the Gladiator Beast duelist.

Michelle then placed a hand lightly over her chest and smiled confidently as she looked at Sega. "Now, I, on the other hand, don't need to duel the same boring way as you do every time. In fact, I'm full of surprises!" She pointed to XX-Saber Darksoul and X-Saber Airbellum. "I tune my Level 3 XX-Saber Darksoul with my Level 3 Tuner, X-Saber Airbellum, to Synchro Summon–" Michelle began to shout as Sega turned her attention to the X-Saber monsters that flew into the air and stared wide-eyed as one became Synchro rings while the other became green stars that aligned with the rings.

"WHOA FOLKS! DID I JUST HEAR MICHELLE SAY SYNCHRO SUMMON!" The MC shouted, making the audience look down at the duel in awe as Michelle's two monsters vanished.

"Dammit…" Sega muttered, surprised that Michelle's new deck turned out to include Synchros.

"XX-Saber Hyunlei, in Attack Mode!" Michelle announced as a female X-Saber warrior appeared and floated down next to XX-Saber Fulhelmknight.

**XX-Saber Hyunlei  
Card-Type: Synchro/Effect Monster  
Attribute: Earth | Level: 6  
Type: Warrior  
ATK: 2300 | DEF: 1300  
Description: 1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner "X-Saber" monsters  
When this card is Synchro Summoned, you can select and destroy up to 3 Spell or Trap Cards on the field. **

Sega gritted her teeth as the appearance of Michelle's Synchro X-Saber monster made people in the audience jump up and cheer in excitement. Michelle smirked in amusement as she gazed around the arena before looking back at Sega. "See what I mean, Sega?" Michelle stated with a smirk on her face as XX-Saber Hyunlei pointed her sword at Sega.

"_She…She just Synchro Summoned… Are you freaking serious?"_ Sega shouted in her head as she stared at the XX-Saber Synchro monster that stood in front of her, on Michelle's side of the field. _"Dammit! I can't believe this...One minute she was some showoff duelist, and now…"_ She continued in her thoughts, gritting her teeth slightly as she glared at Michelle and her X-Saber monsters.

"I see you're surprised to even speak. Hah! Trust me, Sega. The surprises don't end there." Michelle assured as she pointed towards XX-Saber Hyunlei. "I activate XX-Saber Hyunlei's Special Ability!" She shouted as Sega's glare darkened. "When she is Synchro Summoned, she can pick out and destroy any 3 Spell or Trap Cards on the field and guess what I'm aiming for." Michelle explained, smirking as Sega gritted her teeth, her gaze slowly going towards her face-down card.

"Figures as much." Sega mumbled as Michelle's smirk continue to widen.

"Very good, Sega. You are paying attention." Michelle laughed slightly before pointing to Sega's face-down. "XX-Saber Hyunlei, destroy her face-down card! Clear it off the field!" Michelle ordered as XX-Saber Hyunlei quickly leaped in the air and shot towards Sega's face-down card. With a quick swipe of her long sword, the female X-Saber sliced Sega's face-down card in half, obliterating it completely.

Sega closed her eyes instinctively, but quickly reopened them to see that her face-down card was gone. _"She's seriously starting to piss me off."_ Sega hissed in her mind as Tiburscia looked up at his duelist again.

"**Sega, you have to calm down. Don't let her make you lose your focus on this duel. Remember what's at stake here!"** Tiburscia reprimanded her, but she paid no attention as she continued to grit her teeth in anger.

"Oh, did that face-down card mean something to you?" Michelle asked smugly as she placed her hand on her hip and smiled at Sega. "Don't worry. The rest of your pathetic cards will join it in the graveyard." Michelle assured, smirking when she saw Sega react darkly to her words. "Now before I forget, I have another little surprise for you." She added as Sega continued to glare at her.

"Just hurry and finish your damn move." Sega retaliated, not wanting for Michelle to waste more time on her turn.

"Someone's a little angry." Michelle replied childishly. "But no matter…I activate XX-Saber Darksoul's Special Ability!" She declared as Sega's eyes widen for a moment.

"Not another one..." Sega groaned as Michelle continued to smile smugly at her.

"I told you, Sega. My deck is full of surprises." Michelle stated. "Now thanks to my XX-Saber Darksoul getting sent to the graveyard, I can draw one X-Saber monster from my deck and add it to my hand." Michelle explained with a smile on her face as a card popped out of her deck. She took it out and placed it with the rest of the cards in her hand.

"Big deal…" Sega replied uninterested. "Just finish your turn already." She crossed her arms, indicating she was getting impatient by the second.

Michelle smirked before she closed her eyes for a moment and then reopened them. "Since you asked so nicely, I'll cut you some slack for now." She replied. "I end my turn. You can go ahead now and continue with that same boring routine of yours like you always do." Michelle insulted, causing Sega to grit her teeth for a moment.

**Michelle  
LP – 3400  
Cards in hand – 1  
Monsters on the field – 2  
XX-Saber Hyunlei – ATK/2300 DEF/1300  
XX-Saber Fulhelmknight – ATK/1300 DEF/1000  
Face-Down Cards on the field – 2  
Spell Cards on the field – 0  
Trap Cards on the field – 0  
Cards in the Graveyard – 5  
X-Saber Airbellum (Monster Card)  
XX-Darksoul (Monster Card)  
Enemy Controller (Spell Card)  
Spell Purification (Trap Card)  
XX-Saber Emmersblade (Monster Card)  
Cards Out of Play – 0  
Field Spell – 0 **

**Sega  
LP – 3300  
Cards in hand – 2  
Monsters on the field – 2  
Gladiator Beast Laquari – ATK/2100 DEF/400  
Gladiator Beast Vispanio – ATK/1200 DEF/400  
Face-Down Cards on the field – 0  
Spell Cards on the field – 0  
Trap Cards on the field – 0  
Cards in the Graveyard – 2  
Unknown Card  
Spell Absorption (Spell Card)  
Cards Out of Play – 0  
Field Spell – 0**

"Alright it's my move." Sega stated quickly as she drew a card from her deck and placed it in her hand. She then pointed at both of her Gladiator Beasts. "First, I want to bring your attention to Gladiator Beast Laquari's Special Ability. When he's Special Summoned thanks to my Gladiator Beasts' tag-outs, his attack points become 2100!" She pointed out Gladiator Beast Laquari roared proudly.

"Next, I'm going to activate Gladiator Beast Vispanio's Special Ability! When he's Special Summoned the same way, I get to add 1 Gladiator Beast card from my graveyard to my hand." Sega further explained as a card came from her graveyard and she quickly picked it up and played it. "And the card I bring back is my Equip Spell, Gladiator Beast's Battle Gladius!" She said. "Now, I'm going to equip my Spell to Laquari and I believe you remember what it does, don't you?" She smirked as Gladiator Beast Laquari was equipped with a short sword in his right hand, making his attack points go up about 300 points.

Michelle crossed her arms uninterested, until Sega spoke again. "Now…To shut that mouth of yours..." Sega started to say but Michelle simply shook her head and smirked at her once more.

"Come on, Sega. Just admit it. You have no more moves you could possibly make to beat me." Michelle spoke. "So why not just–" Michelle said, but Sega cut her off mid-sentence.

"Shut up Michelle!" Sega shouted angrily, causing Michelle to look surprised a bit by the sudden outburst. "I have plenty moves left to wipe the floor and the bottom of my boots with you." Sega assured as Michelle's eyes narrowed into a glare at Sega's insult. "I don't need you to tell me otherwise. Now if you excuse me, little Miss Princess, shut your stupid mouth and let me finish whooping your ass!" Sega insulted some more, making Michelle grit her teeth angrily.

"Back to where I was…Oh, yes. I'm about to shut that mouth of yours." Sega smirked despite Michelle's dark glares as she picked up a card from her hand. "I Summon Gladiator Beast Retiari in Attack Mode!" She shouted as a white light appeared on the field and the green lizard-like Gladiator quickly appeared on the field beside the other two Gladiator Beasts.

**Gladiator Beast Retiari  
Card-Type: Effect Monster  
Attribute: Water | Level: 4  
Type: Aqua  
ATK: 1200 | DEF: 800  
Description: When this card is Special Summoned by the effect of a "Gladiator Beast" monster, you can remove from play 1 card from your opponent's Graveyard. At the end of the Battle Phase, if this card attacked or was attacked, you can return it to the Deck to Special Summon 1 "Gladiator Beast" monster from your Deck, except "Gladiator Beast Retiari".**

Michelle rolled her eyes. "Another Gladiator Beast, Sega. I mean really." Michelle shook her head unimpressed by the monster Sega Summoned. "This is exactly what I mean… An overused and played out deck is just so pathetic." She turned herself away from Sega and faced the crowd and smiled, using her left hand to brush some hair off her face. "It's going to feel so good to reclaim that title you stole from me." She gave Sega a side glance. "You know, so I can actually show these people what a real champion is like…That way they don't have to be forced to look at some old, overused deck with a one way dueling rookie such as yourself." She smirked at her own insult as she noticed Sega's right eye twitched suddenly and a vein popped on her forehead. "Oh…Did I hit a nerve?" Michelle smiled, looking at Sega fully.

Hearing Michelle's sly comments, Sega had to close her eyes for a moment and clenched her fists as tight as she can, as she try to decide whether she should just walk across the field and hit her, or continue the duel.

"**Sega, don't let her get inside your head."** Tiburscia whispered, walking up next to Sega. **"She's trying to make you lose your focus!" **He said,but Sega ignored him. He growled a bit before he spoke again. **"Sega, listen to me! They're just words! You know your deck better than anyone else. Don't let what she says bother you! Show her why you're the best Gladiator Beast duelist around!"**

Sega glanced down at him before looking back at Michelle. _"Tiburscia's right… I can't let her get the best of me."_ She thought, closing her eyes for a moment as she took a deep breath.

She reopened her eyes and stared at Michelle, who had a smirk on her face. "I'll show you how this overused deck is going to kick your ass!" Sega shouted, pointing to both Gladiator Beast Vispanio and Gladiator Beast Retiari in front of her. "I send both Gladiator Beast Vispanio and Gladiator Beast Retiari back to my deck…To Fusion Summon…" Both reptile-like Gladiator Beasts let out a hiss-cry as they both vanished from the field before a ball of flames appeared, growing larger and larger by the second.

"Gladiator Beast Rudiari!" Sega shouted as a shadow of a new Gladiator Beast was formed within the fireball. It opened its mouth and let out a roar that dispersed the fireball throughout the whole field, causing Michelle to bring her arms up to shield herself from the flames.

**Gladiator Beast Rudiari  
Card-Type: Fusion/Effect Monster  
Attribute: Fire | Level: 7  
Type: Reptile  
ATK: 2500 | DEF: 1400  
Description: "Gladiator Beast Vispanio" + 1 "Gladiator Beast" monster  
This card can only be Special Summoned from your Extra Deck, by returning the above cards you control to the Deck. (You do not use "Polymerization".) When this card attacks, your opponent cannot activate Spell or Trap Cards during the Battle Phase. At the end of the Battle Phase, if this card attacked or was attacked, you can return it to the Fusion Deck to Special Summon 2 "Gladiator Beast" monsters from your Deck, except "Gladiator Beast Vispanio".**

Gladiator Beast Rudiari is a red-scaled, bipedal lizard Gladiator with two, curved brown horns coming out of his head. He has silver Gladiator armor on his head, shoulders, arms, torso, lower body and legs. On one of his shoulders, he had a white sash with gold trimmings. His shoulder armor also had gold trimmings and a silver, curved, blade-like protrusion with fire-like designs. His head armor curved around his two horns, but he also had a large brown horn that stuck straight up from his head armor. His main weapon of choice is a gold and silver trident-like staff with the forked tip red in color. It also was covered with flames that burned intensely as the Gladiator stood proudly in front of Sega.

Michelle gritted her teeth, looking at the red lizard Gladiator up and down. "So you managed to pull out something ugly?" Michelle remarked with a quick smirk, but Sega was not going to have it anymore.

"Look who's talking about ugly. Have you checked yourself in the mirror lately?" Sega insulted her again, making Michelle look at her dangerously.

"What did you say, Sega?" She growled, infuriated about Sega had just said. "I'm anything but ugly. In fact, I'm perfect…Unlike your pathetic excuse of a–"

"Talk all you want, Michelle." Sega cut her off, not wanting to hear Michelle yap about her deck. "It's not going to save you from the beating you're about to get." She assured as she pointed to Michelle's X-Saber Hyunlei. "And I'm going to start by wiping your field clean! Gladiator Beast Laquari, let's take out the trash!" Sega ordered as the tiger Gladiator got the message, roared and leapt towards Michelle's X-Saber Hyunlei.

"I don't think so!" Michelle shouted, pointing towards XX-Saber Fulhelmknight. "I activate XX-Saber Fullhelmknight's Special Ability!" She exclaimed as Fulhelmknight's snake-like blade weapon shot straight at Gladiator Beast Laquari, wrapping itself around the tiger and causing the tiger to roar in surprise as he was flung back to Sega's side.

"What!" Sega shouted as her tiger Gladiator Beast was released from the wrap and skidded on the ground back to her. "What the hell just happened!" She looked at Michelle and XX-Saber Fulhelmknight.

Michelle smiled wickedly as she placed a hand on her hip. "XX-Saber Fulhelmknight's Special Ability. See, she can stop your attack from ever happening." She stated, making Sega grit her teeth as she glanced over to Fulhelmknight for a moment. "Oh don't worry. She can only do that once and only once." She added, slightly upset about what she said though, as Sega looked back at her.

With a quick smirk appearing on her face, Sega spoke up. "Well it's a good thing she can't do that again. After all, you still deserve some ass whooping." Sega replied with another smirk on her face, causing Michelle to quickly send her glare.

"You…" Michelle growled, not liking how Sega was insulting her.

Sega let out a chuckle. "You may have stopped Laquari from attacking but you're not going to stop Rudiari from destroy your Fulhelmknight!" She declared as Rudiari rushed towards the smaller X-Saber monster on Michelle's side. He raised his trident high up above him, the tip burning ablaze, readying to slash at the female warrior monster.

"How wrong you are, Sega." Michelle smirked as she waved her hand over one of her face-down cards. "I activate…" She was about to finish but Sega interrupted her.

"I'm afraid you can't activate anything right now." Sega said with a sly smile on her face as she watched Michelle look at her with disbelief.

"What?" She stammered before she looked down at the face-down she tried to activate and saw that it wouldn't flip up. She began to grit her teeth as she looked back up to Sega, who was wagging her finger, indicating no. "How?" She managed to ask, making Sega chuckle.

"Rudiari's Special Ability." Sega began. "When he attacks a monster, you can't activate any Spells or Traps until the end of the Battle Phase. So in other words, they're useless to you right now! Rudiari!" She looked at her Gladiator, who looked back at her and gave her a nod before looking down at the enemy he was about to strike down. "Take out XX-Saber Fulhelmknight with Blazing Trident Spear!" She shouted. Rudiari roared as he brought his trident down and stabbed it through the body of Fulhelmknight, causing the monster to burst into flames from the weapon.

Michelle covered herself from the flames and heat that caused her X-Saber to burn into nothing but ash. She looked back up, sending Sega a dark glare, and gritted her teeth as her Life Points began to drop. "Grrr….Damn you Sega." Michelle cursed as she saw Sega look triumphant over her small victory. "I'm going to make you and that hideous thing you call a monster pay for that!" The blond-haired girl snarled as Sega just closed her eyes and shook her head slowly while Rudiari growled at Michelle's comment about him.

She looked back up at Michelle, her eyes full of mischief. "Oh? But Michelle, don't you know what's going to happen next? I mean, really." She started, mocking Michelle's tone from before when Michelle started calling her deck boring and played out. "It's the exact same thing my boring and overused deck does all the time." She smirked as Michelle glared at her even more. She chuckled, highly amused about she said just now before speaking up in her own, normal voice. "That's right. Rudiari is going back to my deck now since it's the end of the Battle Phase. So he's not sticking around to see what kind of cheap stuff you're going to pull." She remarked as Rudiari began to fade back to Sega's deck.

"Running away as usual...How predictable." Michelle retorted as Rudiari completely faded from the field, but there were two lights shined on the field in front of Sega.

"Don't think of it as running away, Michelle. Think of it as tagging in." Sega replied with a smirk. "You don't seem to understand that by calling my deck boring, overused and played out, you angered my Gladiator Beasts…" She said, bringing her arm with the duel disk connected to it up next to her face. "And now, every one of my monsters is itching to take you out and I'm not going to stand in the way of that." She smirked, only to have it quickly faded when Michelle spoke up.

"You talk as if your damn monsters have feelings." Michelle stated. "Let me tell you something, Sega. They're duel cards. Nothing more…Nothing less." She said with a sneer look on her face. "They're nothing but pieces of paper with ink on them, designed to be used whenever we want to use them. They have no feelings." She declared as her XX-Saber Hyunlei glanced back at her slightly, her face showing hurt and sadness to what her duelist said, but Michelle paid no mind to it.

"They do have feelings, Michelle!" Sega retorted, making Michelle roll her eyes and turned her head away. Sega gritted her teeth as she saw that Michelle just didn't care at all, but stopped and shook her head in shame. "But I guess you wouldn't know anything about feelings since you use people all the time without ever thinking how they feel." Sega stated, looking back up at Michelle.

Michelle whirled her head back at Sega, her eyes sharp with anger. "How dare you…" She snarled in anger as she glared at Sega, who look a bit taken back by her attitude. Even Tiburscia, who stood next to Sega, was taken back by the sudden change in Michelle's attitude, quickly laying his ears flat against his head. "How dare you insult me like that!"

Sega quickly began to glare at Michelle. "Insult you? You misunderstand, Michelle. I didn't insult you. I speak the truth about you." She argued. "You have been using people to get whatever you want for a long time now…But you don't even consider their feelings. No, you play with their feelings like it was some kind of game!" Sega then pointed to the audience sitting in their seats. "You keep saying how these people need a real champion, but I'm going to tell you this right now, Michelle. You're no champion!" Sega stated, making Michelle glare at her darker than ever as the audience grew quiet.

"You're so used to having people bow at your feet…" Sega went on, still glaring at Michelle, while she returned a darker one. "That when one person decides not to bow to you, you do everything you can to get back at them. It's pathetic." She spat.

Michelle clenched her fists in anger after hearing what Sega had said about her. "Who are you to judge me when you don't know the first thing about me?!" She shouted at Sega, who closed her eyes and shook her head again.

"I know plenty enough, Michelle." Sega said as she reopened her eyes and looked back at Michelle, who shot a dark glare in return. "Now then…" She said quickly, waving her hand over where the two lights shined. "When Rudiari is sent back to my deck, I can bring out two Gladiator Beast monsters from my deck in his place. So without further a due, allow me to introduce to you to Gladiator Beast Paegina and Gladiator Beast Octavius!" She yelled as two Gladiator Beast monsters materialized onto the field; one was a bipedal, antelope-like female Gladiator with armor covering most of her body and the other was one of Sega's signature Gladiator Beasts, a bald eagle-like monster with armor covering most of his body as well and held a scepter-like weapon on one of his hands.

**Gladiator Beast Paegina  
Card-Type: Effect Monster  
Attribute: Earth | Level: 4  
Type: Beast-Warrior  
ATK: 1700 | DEF: 1200  
Description: If this card was Special Summoned by the effect of a "Gladiator Beast" monster, it is treated as a Tuner Monster. This card cannot be used as a Synchro Material Monster, except for the Synchro Summon of a "Gladiator Beast" monster. At the end of the Battle Phase, if this card attacked or was attacked, you can return it to the Deck to Special Summon 1 "Gladiator Beast" monster from your Deck, except "Gladiator Beast Paegina". **

**Gladiator Beast Octavius  
Card-Type: Effect Monster  
Attribute: Earth | Level: 7  
Type: Winged Beast  
ATK: 2500 | DEF: 1200  
Description: When this card is Special Summoned by the effect of a "Gladiator Beast" monster, destroy 1 face-down Spell or Trap Card. At the end of the Battle Phase, if this card attacked or was attacked, you can return this card to the Deck unless you discard 1 card.**

As Paegina and Octavius stood proudly in front of their duelist, sending a glare or two to their opponent, Michelle eyed at one of the Gladiator Beasts, remembering it from her previous duel with Sega.

"Grrr...That thing again…" Michelle murmured hatefully, eyeing Octavius, as she remembered how Sega used this particular Gladiator to ensure her victory over her.

"_There's no way she should be doing this…I had her… I HAD HER!" _Michelle screamed inside her head and gritted her teeth in anger as she glared at Sega and her Gladiator Beasts.

"Octavius, you remember Michelle, don't you?" Sega asked, glancing at her Eagle Gladiator, who let out an eagle-like cry in response as he narrowed his yellow eyes at Michelle. Sega smiled and returned her gaze back at Michelle. "Why don't we give her a little gift?" She said which caused Michelle to grit her teeth again. "I activate Gladiator Beast Octavius's Special Ability! When Octavius is Special Summoned by another Gladiator Beast monster, he can destroy 1 face-down Spell or Trap card on the field." She declared, pointing to the face-down card Michelle was trying to activate previously.

"Octavius, let's take out that card!" She instructed as Octavius spread his wings and flew straight up into the air, only to swoop back down in a dive towards Michelle's face-down card.

"No! You can't!" Michelle shouted in terror as Octavius angled himself mid-flight, making his talons the first thing to strike the face-down card, causing its destruction. As her face-down was completely obliterated, Michelle closed her eyes and turned her head away as she reopened her eyes to look at the ground, her memories flashing back to how Sega beat her with the same tactic.

"No…Not again…She can't beat me…I…I'm stronger now..." Michelle muttered to herself lowly as she forced herself to look back at Sega and Gladiator Beast Octavius who flew back to Sega's side. "I'm much stronger than her. I will win…She won't beat me…" She began to shake in anger, her teeth grinding against each other.

Sega smirked as her Gladiator Beast eagle returned to her side of the field after completing his job. "Karma's a bitch, huh Michelle?" She simply said but her comment made Michelle glare at her. Unfazed by her glare, Sega pressed on. "By the way, I have a little surprise of my own. See my Gladiator Beast Paegina?" She pointed to her antelope Gladiator Beast. "When she's Special Summoned by another Gladiator, she becomes a Tuner monster thanks to her Special Ability." Sega stated, making Michelle's eyes widen in complete shock.

"T…T…Tuner?" Michelle managed to say while the audience and even the MC were in complete shock after hearing what Sega said. "Im…Impossible! You can't perform a Synchro Summon! Your deck… It… It isn't cut out for that!" Michelle shouted in shock.

Sega let out a chuckle. "You would think that." She spoke as a small smile appeared across her face while Michelle was at a loss of words. "But like I said, I still have plenty of moves left to beat you. I tune my Gladiator Beast Laquari with my Gladiator Beast Paegina!" She shouted. Both Laquari and Paegina let out a battle cry as they two jumped into the air.

Michelle and the audience were stunned to watch as Paegina turned into four Synchro Rings while Laquari became four bright green stars. They couldn't believe it. No one has ever heard or seen a Gladiator Beast Synchro Summon since Synchro monsters became popular. With the way a Gladiator Beast Deck runs with the Tag-Out ability the monsters share and how Synchros work, everyone believe that Synchro Summoning a Gladiator Beast Synchro Monster may damage the strategy behind the deck. Yet, here they are about to catch a glimpse of the first Gladiator Beast Synchro Summoning by someone who has been using this deck her entire life.

_"A Gladiator's struggles shall forge a new strength! Break from the binding shackles and fight for your allies! Synchro Summon! Howl, Gladiator Beast Verius!"_ Sega chanted as a light streaked across the sky before a shadow of armored wolf Gladiator Beast appeared, slashing thin air a couple of times with its pair of weapons. It let out a howl before landing on Sega's side of the field.

**Gladiator Beast Verius  
Card-Type: Synchro/Effect Monster  
Attribute: Earth | Level: 8  
Type: Beast-Warrior  
ATK: 2800 | DEF: 900  
Description: 1 "Gladiator Beast" Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner "Gladiator Beast" monsters  
This card can only be Synchro Summoned by returning the above cards you control to the Deck. At the end of the Battle Phase, if this card attacks or is attacked, destroy all Attack Position monsters your opponent controls and Special Summon 1 "Gladiator Beast" monster from your Deck. That monster cannot be destroyed by battle or card effects until your next Standby Phase. **

Gladiator Beast Verius is a bipedal, bluish-grey wolf monster with gold armor over its forehead, shoulders, forearms, waist and most of its legs. On the armor were green orbs that ranged in size. It had green pupils with the rest of its eyes yellow. Its chest and torso was a light grey color. Its weapon was similar to that of X-Men's Wolverine's retractable claws with sharp, curved-point tips.

"UNBELIEVABLE!" The MC shouted in amazement. "WE ALL THOUGHT IT WOULD NEVER HAPPEN BUT HERE IT IS FOLKS! A GLADIATOR BEAST SYNCHRO MONSTER! OUR CHAMPION JUST BROUGHT OUT A GLADIATOR BEAST SYNCHRO MONSTER! I'M GOING CRAZY OVER HERE!" The audience absolutely went nuts over the new Gladiator Beast Synchro monster that they have never seen or heard of before. They began to chant Sega's name loudly all across the arena, making Michelle look side to side, her eyes widening more so than ever.

"No…This is…" She began to say as she looked down at the ground with a horror look in her eyes. "This isn't happening…" She told herself as she glanced over to Sega.

Sega smirked and crossed her arms as she gazed at Michelle. "Still think that this is some boring, overused deck, Michelle?" Sega taunted as Michelle stood there in utter shock at what she was looking at.

"_I…I…I Don't believe it…She…She Synchro Summoned…But…But how?"_ Michelle thought to herself as she continued to stare at the Gladiator Beast Synchro monster Sega had just summoned.

She looked at Sega and managed to stumble out some words out of her mouth. "…How?"

"How? Easy. The way a Gladiator Beast Synchro Summoning works is kind of the same way a Gladiator Beast fusion summoning works." Sega began to explain, uncrossing her arms and placing her hand on her hip. "You see, the monsters I used to Synchro Summon Verius are sent back to my deck just like when I fusion summon my stronger Gladiator Beasts." She added with a smirk on her face. "That's how." She ended though Michelle just continued to stare at her in complete shock.

"Oh, and one more thing, Michelle…Since Laquari was returned back to my deck, I get my Equip Spell card back to my hand." Sega added as her Equip Spell, Gladiator Beast's Battle Gladius, returned back to her hand from her Graveyard. "Which means I can equip this card to my Gladiator Beast Octavius!" She announced, as Octavius held his free hand out for a small Gladiator sword to materialize. As it did, Octavius' Attack Points went up 300 points, giving him the same Attack Points as Verius.

Seeing the two powerful Gladiator Beasts in front of her, Michelle lowered her head, making her bangs shield her eyes as the situation began to sink in her head. She thought she had Sega in a corner, with no way out, making it an easy win for the X-Saber duelist. But somehow, Sega clearly had the upper hand in the duel and Michelle is starting to panic on the inside.

"_I don't get it..."_ Michelle thought to herself, closing her eyes shut. _"I just don't get it! How is she managing to beat me when I know how her deck works! I had her figured out!" _She continued on with her thoughts as she gritted her teeth._ "She wasn't suppose to Synchro Summon! Stephanie didn't say anything about that!" _Michelle shouted mentally, reopening her eyes as she slowly turned towards the audience who were still going crazy over Sega's move. Michelle gritted her teeth more. _"I'm supposed to be the one they're cheering for…not that bitch!" _She retorted in her thoughts as she turned her head back to look at Sega. _"I hate her! I hate her!"_ She shouted in her mind as she began to glare at Sega hatefully.

Noticing the hateful looks she was getting from Michelle, Sega took a deep breath and shook her head slowly. "Giving me hateful looks is not going to help you win the duel, Michelle." Sega spoke, looking back up at Michelle, who just darkened her hateful glare. "I mean I get that you hate me and all…But you still don't understand." She pressed on. "You will never beat me if you keep using your deck the same way you use people." She stated, making Michelle widen her eyes at the words she just spoke. "You don't care about your deck at all. You only care about becoming the center of attention." She remarked, making Michelle stare at her. "I bet if I beat you, you'll toss this deck away and go get another one because you want to win that bad."

Michelle growled but Sega continued on with her speech. "You want to be a champion, Michelle? Well, let me tell you something about being a champion. You just can't put a deck together overnight and expect to become one the next day." She told Michelle, who was taking everything that the Gladiator Beast duelist was saying, but hated every word of it with every fiber of her being. "You have to form a bond with your deck no matter what. Win or lose, your deck…Your monsters…They'll respond to your feelings!" She shouted as Michelle lowered her head and clenched her fists.

Sega turned her head to glance at the audience, who were listening to every word she was saying before turning her head back to Michelle. "Being a champion is not about being the center of the universe or having people fall at your feet, doing whatever you want them to do. What makes a duelist a champion is the bond they share with their decks! That's what's being a champion is about!" She shouted as Michelle began to grit her teeth, still not showing her face to Sega or the audience watching. "And if you can't understand that, then you'll never know how it feels like to be a real champion!" She finished as some of the people in the audience began to cheer and applaud to what Sega said.

Michelle gritted her teeth more as a few tears came out of her eyes and ran down her face. "I know this is hard for you to accept, Michelle." Sega started once more after taking a deep breath. "But let's face the fact. You've been acting for your own selfish reasons and that is why you'll never win against me. The bond I share with my deck is stronger than your selfishness!" She declared as the people in the audience began to cheer and applaud louder. Sega looked around the arena quickly before glancing back at Michelle only to quickly widen her eyes slightly when she saw tears fall from the girl's face.

Tiburscia noticed it too and looked up at his partner. **"It seems that your words stung her heart."** He spoke quietly, even though no one but Sega can hear him.

Sega sighed. "I know." She mumbled under her breath, glancing down quickly at Tiburscia. "But I had no choice, Tiburscia. Someone have to stand up to her and tell her as it is." She glanced back at Michelle for a moment and took a deep breath. "I'll end my turn with two face-downs." She said as she placed two cards from her hand on top of her duel disk.

**Michelle  
LP – 2200  
Cards in hand – 1  
Monsters on the field – 1  
XX-Saber Hyunlei – ATK/2300 DEF/1300  
Face-Down Cards on the field – 1  
Spell Cards on the field – 0  
Trap Cards on the field – 0  
Cards in the Graveyard – 7  
Unknown Card  
XX-Saber Fulhelmknight (Monster Card)  
X-Saber Airbellum (Monster Card)  
XX-Darksoul (Monster Card)  
Enemy Controller (Spell Card)  
Spell Purification (Trap Card)  
XX-Saber Emmersblade (Monster Card)  
Cards Out of Play – 0  
Field Spell – 0 **

**Sega  
LP – 3300  
Cards in hand – 0  
Monsters on the field – 2  
Gladiator Beast Verius – ATK/2800 DEF/900  
Gladiator Beast Octavius – ATK/2800 DEF/1200  
Face-Down Cards on the field – 2  
Spell Cards on the field – 1  
Gladiator Beast's Battle Gladius – Equipped to Gladiator Beast Octavius  
Trap Cards on the field – 0  
Cards in the Graveyard – 2  
Unknown Card  
Spell Absorption (Spell Card)  
Cards Out of Play – 0  
Field Spell – 0**

Michelle's tears continued to fall down her face slowly, but they weren't tears of sadness; they were tears of frustration. She was tired of hearing the almost exact same speech that Sega gave the last time they dueled a week ago, but this time, Sega was starting to really piss her off. Her head held low, her eyes still hiding underneath her bangs, Michelle clenched her fists in frustration as her body trembled with anger. "You know something, Sega…You're really pissing me off." Michelle muttered, as she slowly lifted her head up to look at Sega. Her tears were gone, but the look in her eyes was dark with hate.

"You think you have me all figured out but you're wrong about me, Sega!" Michelle shouted, glaring at the Gladiator Beast duelist with hate in her eyes. "You don't know the first thing about me or what I have been through! Yet, you stand there, all high and mighty, judging me like you know everything about me!" She snapped as she gritted her teeth and then placed two fingers on her deck. "I'll show you…Oh, just wait and see. I'll show you why you're wrong about me!" Michelle shouted, drawing a card from her hand and smirking as she saw what the card was.

"I activate the Spell, Pot of Greed!" She yelled as she slapped the card on her duel disk, causing a large green jar with a smiling face on it to materialize on the field in front of her. Michelle quickly smirked at Sega. "Thanks to this Spell, I can draw two cards from my deck!" Michelle drew some cards from her Deck while Sega rolled her eyes.

"No shit." Sega replied somewhat sarcastically, making Michelle shot a glare at her.

"Such a dirty mouth you have, Sega. Someone needs to clean it." Michelle snapped, insulting Sega, who shot a glare of her own. "And I know just how." She said as she played another card in her hand. "I activate the Spell, Monster Reborn!" Michelle shouted as a white light formed on her field. "With this Spell, I can bring back a monster from the graveyard, but I'm going to bring back a monster that actually serves a purpose…Unlike your weak and pathetic Gladiator Beasts." She remarked with a smirk on her face as Sega's eyes quickly narrowed into another glare.

"_Oh, she is definitely asking for a beat-down."_ Sega thought to herself as she clenched her jaw at Michelle's comment.

Michelle smirked again as she raised her hand in the air. "Now, come back, X-Saber Airbellum!" She exclaimed as the lion-like X-Saber jumped out of the light and landed next to XX-Saber Hyunlei. Sega raised an eyebrow questionably at Michelle's choice of monster that she brought back. "And that's just the beginning of your troubles, Sega." Michelle stated, making Sega switch her gaze from the X-Saber monster to its duelist. Michelle pointed to her two X-Saber monsters. "I tune XX-Saber Hyunlei with the tuner, X-Saber Airbellum!" The X-Saber duelist exclaimed as Sega quickly gritted her teeth.

"Dammit…She's bringing out another…" Sega mumbled under her breath as she watched, from her spot on the field, the two X-Saber monsters leapt into the air.

Tiburscia growled a bit. **"And a possibly much stronger one."** He noted as X-Saber Airbellum's body materialized into three Synchro Rings, while XX-Saber Hyunlei leapt through the rings, instantly becoming six tiny green stars.

_"Legendary commander of an unstoppable force! Lay waste to the battlefield with a swing of your sword! Synchro Summon! XX-Saber Gottoms!"_ Michelle chanted as a bright light of her own Synchro Summon shined throughout the arena. And it wasn't long after that a long, red cape flowing with the wind was seen and attached to the cape is a tall, massive silver armor warrior wielding a double bladed sword.

**XX-Saber Gottoms  
Card-Type: Synchro/Effect Monster  
Attribute: Earth | Level: 9  
Type: Beast-Warrior  
ATK: 3100 | DEF: 2600  
Description: 1 Tuner + 1 or more EARTH monsters  
You can Tribute 1 "X-Saber" monster to discard 1 random card from your opponent's hand.**

"Oh…Shit." Sega said to herself as the massive X-Saber beast-warrior stood behind Michelle, looking down at his duelist's opponent. Tiburscia, meanwhile, slowly started to grit his teeth at the monster before glancing at Sega.

"I'm glad to see you're impressed, Sega." Michelle commented with a devious smile on her face. "But don't get too excited now…The fun had just only begun." She said as she waved her hand over her only face-down card on the field. "I activate my face-down card, At One with the Sword!" She yelled as her face-down card quickly flipped face-up on the field.

**At One with the Sword  
Card Type: Normal Trap  
Effect: Activate while the only monster you control is 1 face-up "X-Saber" monster. Equip this card to that monster. It gains 800 ATK. If it destroys your opponent's monster by battle, draw 1 card.**

"What the…" Sega managed to say while Michelle smirked.

"At One with the Sword is a Trap Card that can only be activated if the only monster I have on the field is an X-Saber monster. And once activated, that X-Saber monster gets equipped with this card and you won't believe what happens next." She smirked some more as suddenly XX-Saber Gottoms' Attack Points started to go up fast.

Sega stared at the X-Saber in shock. "What's…What's going on? Why is your monster's Attack Points going up!" She asked while Tiburscia growled behind her.

Michelle laughed at Sega. "Not happy about that, Sega? Well I'll let you in on it. See, unlike your pathetic and cheap Equip Spell card, this Trap card gives my XX-Saber Gottoms 800 more Attack Points." She stated with a smile. "And by the way, XX-Saber Gottoms' Attack Points before were 3100, so it's 3900 Attack Points now, in case you're bad at mental math." She said with dark humor as XX-Saber Gottoms finished powering up at 3900 Attack Points.

"3900 Attack Points? Dammit." Sega cursed as she stared at the massive XX-Saber Gottoms while Michelle went on with her turn.

"Now that everything is settled…" Michelle started as she grabbed her card on her hand and played it on her duel disk. "I Summon XX-Saber Avalon in Attack Mode!" Michelle shouted as a white light shined on the field like before until a warrior-like monster with the symbol of the X-Sabers on its armor appeared on the field next to XX-Saber Gottoms.

**XX-Saber Avalon  
Card-Type: Tuner Monster  
Attribute: Earth | Level: 1  
Type: Warrior  
ATK: 500 | DEF: 200  
Description: When this card is Normal Summoned, you can destroy 1 face-up Spell or Trap card on the field.**

XX-Saber Avalon is a blonde-haired, female warrior with silver armor covering almost her entire body and brown gloves over her hands. She had a blue bandana wrapped on her head and wielded a simple, plain looking sword in her right hand.

Sega looked a bit dumbfounded to why Michelle would Summon such a weak monster. "What's the big deal, Michelle? Summoning out a monster that doesn't stand a chance against my Gladiators…" Sega stated, pointing towards XX-Saber Avalon. "You're seriously asking to get your ass whooped." She said smartly with a smirk on her face, since she guessed that's what Michelle wants. But Michelle simply crossed her arms under her chest and confidently smirked at Sega.

"Oh Sega, Sega, Sega." She chanted repeatedly. "When are you going to learn that your smartass mouth is only going to get you in trouble?" Michelle replied coolly, shaking her head before she glanced back at Sega. "Now before I was rudely interrupted, I think I was going to crush you this turn." Michelle added, sending Sega a challenging look.

"Bring it." Sega declared, sending one right back.

Michelle smirked before pointing to XX-Saber Avalon. "I activate XX-Saber Avalon's Special Ability!" She shouted instantly. Sega narrowed her eyes as Michelle pressed on about Avalon's ability. "When XX-Saber Avalon is Summoned to the field, she can destroy 1 face-up Spell or Trap." She smirked as she saw Sega's eyes widen in shock. "And I'm going to choose that Equip Spell card of yours." She grinned before she spoke up again. "XX-Saber Avalon, make it happen!" Michelle ordered, pointing straight at Gladiator Beast Octavius, who gritted his beak in response. Without hesitation, XX-Saber Avalon charged at the Gladiator and quickly slashed the small Battle Gladius from the Eagle's hand, which then disintegrated instantly as the X-Saber warrior jumped back to Michelle's side.

"…Damn it." Sega cursed as she saw Octavius's Attack Points go back down to 2500. "…This bitch is asking for it alright..." She added in her fit of frustration.

"Getting angry, are we?" Michelle questioned a bit amused to Sega's reaction. "And I'm not even done." She continued as she pointed towards Sega's Gladiator Beast Octavius. "XX-Saber Gottoms, remove the piece of trash off the field with Obliteration Slash!" She commanded as XX-Saber Gottom quickly raised his sword proudly and charged towards Sega's Gladiator Beast Octavius, ready to slash it to pieces. "Say goodbye to your pathetic Gladiator Beast, Sega!" Michelle yelled with a smirk on her face, but it quickly faded as Sega began to smirk herself.

"Hmph. How naïve of you, Michelle." Sega retaliated as she waved her hand over one of her face-down cards. "I activate my face-down Trap, Waboku!" She shouted as the face-down card flipped face-up on the field, ready to generate a shield around Sega and her monsters.

**Waboku  
Card Type: Normal Trap  
Effect: You take no Battle Damage this turn. Your monsters cannot be destroyed by battle this turn.**

Sega smirked, knowing that she just saved her Gladiators from being destroyed, plus saving a good chunk of her Life Points. But she quickly frowned as she heard Michelle laugh suddenly. "Hahaha! Oh Sega. Did you really think I was going to fall for that one? I saw that coming a mile away." Michelle grinned as she pulled the only card in her hand and played it quickly. "I activate the Quick-play Spell, Twister!" Michelle announced as the card she played materialized on the field face-up before some wind began to pick up on the card.

**Twister  
Card Type: Quick-play Spell  
Effect: Pay 500 Life Points. Destroy 1 face-up Spell or Trap Card.**

"DAMMIT!" Sega screamed, realizing what Michelle was about to do.

Michelle tossed her head back and let out a devious laugh. "Oh, Sega, Sega, Sega. You underestimated me again. How utterly stupid of you…" She commented, making Sega glare at her darkly. She chuckled a bit and went on with her move. "Now, by giving up 500 of my Life Points, this Spell Card can destroy 1 face-up Spell or Trap Card on the field." Michelle explained as a huge twister formed on top of the Spell Card and began to move towards Sega's activated Trap Card. "Say goodbye to your Trap Card, Sega." The X-Saber duelist grinned brightly as the twister gathered strength to crush and destroy Sega's Trap, Waboku.

Sega closed her eyes instantly as her Trap Card (and her chance to not lose her Gladiator Beast and some Life Points) was destroyed completely in front of her. She reopened her eyes and gritted her teeth immediately as she saw XX-Saber Gottoms loom over Gladiator Beast Octavius, his sword held over his head.

"And now, say goodbye to your Gladiator." Michelle said icily as XX-Saber Gottoms swung his sword with tremendous power, slicing the eagle Gladiator in half with ease.

"Octavius!" Sega shouted before shielding herself from the explosion that followed after her Gladiator Beast's demise at the hand of the X-Saber monster. "Dammit!" She roared as she unshielded herself and angrily glared at Michelle while her Life Points dropped further down by 1400 points.

"_**Sega…"**_ Tiburscia looked at his partner, noting that her Life Points were below the half way mark. _**"Unbelievable…"**_ The tiger Hybrid thought to himself. _**"She was able to get Sega's Life Points down past 2000. No one has ever done that before. How could this have happen?" **_He finished his thoughts, not knowing that Sega was thinking the exact same thing.

"_Ok, now I'm mad."_ Sega started in her thoughts. _"This bitch…she's definitely not the same person I dueled before."_ She narrowed her eyes as she glanced down to the small monitor on her duel disk that read her current Life Points. _"To think, she got me down past 2000 Life Points. Oh, I'm definitely mad!" _She ended as she saw Michelle placed a hand on her hip and smirked proudly at what she had done.

"Honestly, Sega. Did you think I would fall for an amateur move like that?" The X-Saber duelist asked, still smirking. "How stupid do you really think I am?"

Sega couldn't help but smirk at Michelle's question, but the smirk quickly faded away as she spoke up. "Do you really want me to answer that, Michelle?" She responded darkly, causing Michelle to shake her head in disappointment.

"Some people just never learn." Michelle said to herself before looking back up at Sega. "Oh well, might as well tell you about the other effect of my Trap Card." She stated, making Sega look at her confused. Michelle quickly chuckled and began to explain. "If the X-Saber monster equipped to this Trap Card destroys a monster of yours by battle, I can draw a card from my deck." Michelle said as she placed her hand on top of her deck and drew a card but quickly placed it on her disk, making the card appear on the field in front of her, face-down. "And now I end my turn with a face-down."

"Like I give a crap. You know what…I don't even know why I bother wasting my breath on you." Sega responded sounding extremely pissed off. Michelle simply stared at the frustrated Gladiator Beast duelist as she continued on with her rant. "All this that you're putting us through just so you can get some title back… It's freaking ridiculous. You're still going to come up short against me. So why can't you just face the fact…" Sega continued to shout out of frustration. "You won't win. So stop with the whole little pretty princess act. This whole duel is pointless and it's a waste of my time… Your time… And their time!" She gestured at herself, then Michelle and finally the audience in the arena. "Honestly, I have more important things to take care of than to deal with this shit." Sega finished, crossing her arms and looking away while Michelle stood there and stared at her for a second, but slowly smiled in a devious and cunning manner.

"Oh, is that so? Well then…" Michelle said cunningly as she began to turn towards the people in the audience. "If that's what you really think, then how come you haven't pulled out your strongest monster yet… Huh, Sega?" She gave Sega a quick side glance, along with a cunning smile on her face while Sega uncrossed her arms and shot a dark glare at her.

"Michelle, don't make me…" Sega started to say but Michelle cut her off.

"If you really wanted to beat me and get on with your life, how come you didn't pull out the most powerful monster in your deck?" Michelle began. "Honestly, I heard that this monster is as strong as the God Cards and if so, you'll definitely beat me." She smirked, knowing that the people in the audience must have widened their eyes after hearing God Cards. "So, what are you so afraid of? Are you afraid of having everyone here see it? Or are you afraid that I'll destroy it right in front of your face, leaving you completely speechless?" Michelle began to taunt Sega as she looked back at the large crowd of people in the arena, who began to cheer loudly as they became excited to what Michelle was saying about Sega and this mysterious Duel Monster she had.

Sega gritted her teeth as she heard the cheers from the audience, while Tiburscia looked on, becoming increasingly concerned to where this was going. **"Sega…"** He muttered, looking over to Sega.

"Come on, Sega. You know you want to." Michelle continued to taunt, making Sega switch her focus back to her. "You know you want to use that monster of yours to shut me up, so why don't you?" She smirked as Sega gritted her teeth more in anger. Michelle let out a quick chuckle before turning back to the audience.

"IF SEGA REALLY WANTED TO END THIS DUEL, SHE WOULD BRING OUT THIS POWERFUL MONSTER SHE HAS AND STOP PLAYING AROUND! WHAT DO YOU GUYS SAY? SHOULD SHE BRING IT OUT!" Michelle screamed towards the hundreds of cheering and hollering people before she looked back towards Sega and smirked again. "Bring it out….Bring it out….Bring it out! Bring it out! Bring it out!" Michelle started to chant a mantra, and it didn't take long for the people in the audience to follow along with her.

"BRING IT OUT! BRING IT OUT! BRING IT OUT!" The crowd chanted in rhythm, standing up from their seats. "BRING IT OUT! BRING IT OUT! BRING IT OUT! BRING IT OUT!" They continued over and over and over again as Sega just closed her eyes in anger and frustration.

Tiburscia approached Sega, lowering his head slightly as he looked up at her. **"Sega… Don't listen to her! She's pressuring you to summon me, but you can't let her get under your skin!" **He spoke with urgency. Sega clenched her fists tight as the Hybrid continued to tell her what she can't do. **"Don't listen to her, Sega! Sega! SEGA! LISTEN TO ME, SEGA!"**He screamed louder, as the chants grew louder and louder.

"BRING IT OUT! BRING IT OUT! BRING IT OUT!" The audience's chants sounded like a record on repeat.

"Bring it out! Bring it out!" Michelle continued to chant along with the audience as she smirked at Sega, who still kept her eyes closed shut and her fists clenched tight. "Come on, Sega! Give these people what they want. They want to see this monster of yours! So bring it out!" She smirked as she saw Sega bring her hands up to cover her ears from all the chants that are pressuring her to bring out her strongest monster. "Come on, Sega. We're waiting." Michelle said tauntingly.

"**DON'T PLAY INTO HER HAND, SEGA!"** Tiburscia roared.

"BRING IT OUT!" The audience's chants continued on.

"Show us that Hybrid of yours, Sega." Michelle said, smiling wickedly.

"ENOUGH!" Sega yelled at the top of her lungs, surprising Michelle, Tiburscia and the audience, who grew quiet immediately after her outburst. "YOU WANT ME TO BRING OUT MY STRONGEST MONSTER IN MY DECK! YOU GOT IT, MICHELLE!" She screamed, making Tiburscia open his mouth, stunned that his partner gave in. The audience cheered excitedly, knowing that within a few moments, they're going to see a rare and powerful monster.

Sega sent a death glare to Michelle, but she didn't care. The X-Saber duelist just stood there with a wide smirk on her face, knowing she got Sega to go along with her plan.

**Michelle  
LP – 1700  
Cards in hand – 0  
Monsters on the field – 2  
XX-Saber Gottoms – ATK/3900 DEF/2600  
XX-Saber Avalon – ATK/500 DEF/200  
Face-Down Cards on the field – 1  
Spell Cards on the field – 0  
Trap Cards on the field – 1  
At One with the Sword – Equipped to XX-Saber Gottoms  
Cards in the Graveyard – 10  
XX-Saber Hyunlei (Monster Card)  
X-Saber Airbellum (Monster Card)  
Monster Reborn (Spell Card)  
Pot of Greed (Spell Card)  
Unknown CardXX-Saber Fulhelmknight (Monster Card)  
XX-Darksoul (Monster Card)  
Enemy Controller (Spell Card)  
Spell Purification (Trap Card)  
XX-Saber Emmersblade (Monster Card)  
Cards Out of Play – 0  
Field Spell – 0 **

**Sega  
LP – 1900  
Cards in hand – 0  
Monsters on the field – 1  
Gladiator Beast Verius – ATK/2800 DEF/900  
Face-Down Cards on the field – 1  
Spell Cards on the field – 0  
Trap Cards on the field – 0  
Cards in the Graveyard – 4  
Waboku (Trap Card)  
Gladiator Beast's Battle Gladius (Spell Card)  
Unknown Card  
Spell Absorption (Spell Card)  
Cards Out of Play – 0  
Field Spell – 0**

"**Sega…"** Tiburscia said sadly as the girl placed her hand on top of her Deck and immediately drew a card to start her turn.

"It's my turn!" Sega shouted, her blood still boiling over what had happened. She quickly glanced at the card she drew and quickly played it on her duel disk without thinking over it. "I play the Spell, Pot of Greed!" She shouted as her own green jar with a smiling face appeared on her field. "Now I draw two cards from my deck!" She said as she placed two fingers on top of her deck, ready to draw but didn't do so yet since Michelle spoke up.

"Really, Sega? So you're going to copy my move. How typical of you." Michelle commented unworriedly but what she didn't know was how wrong of a mood Sega was in right now.

"SHUT THE HELL UP MICHELLE AND LET ME FINISH MY DAMN MOVE!" Sega shouted violently, making Michelle look taken back by her outburst.

"_What is up with this girl?"_ Michelle thought to herself as Sega sent her more death glares.

Sega grabbed one of the cards she drew and immediately played it on her duel disk. "I Summon the Tuner monster, Gladiator Beast Arbela!" She shouted as a white light shined, followed by the figure of four-legged cat-like monster that cried out as it appeared on the field.

**Gladiator Beast Arbela  
Card-Type: Tuner Monster  
Attribute: Light | Level: 2  
Type: Beast  
ATK: 1000 | DEF: 400  
Description: When this card is Normal Summoned, you can discard 1 card from your hand to Special Summon 1 "Gladiator Beast" monster from your Deck. That monster cannot attack this turn. **

The Tuner Gladiator Beast took on the form of a small orange and black stripe tiger with orange armor on its head and all the way down its upper back. It also had orange armor on each of its four legs and black claws. It had bright green eyes and carried a long sword in its mouth.

"**Sega…Think about what you're doing!"** Tiburscia tried to get her to listen to him. **"You can't summon me in a place like this, with all these people here! Sega!"** He yelled but all he got was a side glance of a death glare from his partner. Tiburscia looked her straight in the eye until he couldn't any more. He lowered his head and sighed in frustration. **"I hope you know what you got yourself into, Sega."** He said as he looked up at her before fading away, waiting for Sega to fully Summon him.

Sega glanced back to the field and raised her arm up in the air. "I tune my Gladiator Verius with my Tuner, Gladiator Beast Arbela!" She announced as both Gladiators jumped into the air; Gladiator Beast Arbela growled a bit as his body turned into two Synchro Rings, while Gladiator Beast Verius let out his final howl before he became 8 Level Stars that placed themselves in the middle of the Synchro Rings. Michelle and the audience watched and waited, with Michelle smirking triumphantly and the audience eager to see what awaits them.

_"From fallen comrades, a legendary beast rises! His rage knows no bounds! Behold his strength in all its glory! Synchro Summon! Unleash your extraordinary might, Tiburscia, Hybrid of the Gladiator Beasts!"_ Sega chanted loudly as the light of the Synchro Summon pierced the sky above everyone's head, but unlike the other lights of the Summon before, this one shone exceptionally brighter.

Michelle covered her eyes with her hands, shielding them from the intensity of the light. Most people in the audience did the same, not wanting to become blind since they wanted to see the monster Sega had that caused all this excitement. Sega, meanwhile, was unfazed by the light; she just stood there, glaring intensely at Michelle.

Michelle looked up, squinting her eyes to try and see the monster Sega had summoned but couldn't since the light was that intense. But suddenly, her eyes widened in shock as the light narrowed into a tight ball before it exploded into a pillar of light that landed right behind Sega, causing some wind to pick around her and the rest of the arena.

"What the hell…" Michelle muttered, trying to keep herself from being blown by the wind. She turned her face away for a moment, gritting her teeth.

At the moment, Michelle heard an extremely loud and vicious roar, making her turn her head in the direction of the roar which came from the pillar of light behind Sega. Her mouth was hung open as she saw the pillar of light began to take shape of a massive, four-legged creature with glowing gold eyes.

The people in the audience also heard the bone-chilling roar and saw the light began to change into a beast-like creature. But they were completely frozen on their seats as the creature lifted its head up, opened its mouth and let out another earth-shattering roar, making the light on its body vanish into thin air.

Michelle could only stare up in shock at the creature she was told about somewhat by Stephanie back when she was on the island.

**Tiburscia, Hybrid of the Gladiator Beasts  
Card-Type: Synchro/Effect Monster  
Attribute: Light | Level: 10  
Type: Divine-Beast  
ATK: 3400 | DEF: 2500  
Description: "Gladiator Beast Arbela" + 1 or more non-Tuner "Gladiator Beast" monsters**  
**This card gains 100 ATK for each card you control. Once per turn, during either player's turn, you can negate the effect of 1 of your opponent's Spells, Traps, or Effect Monsters that would target or destroy this card, and destroy that card. If this card is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, you can send 1 Spell Card from your hand or field to your Graveyard to Special Summon this card.**

The massive white tiger had gold colored armor gauntlets on its forelegs with a sharp blade-like protrusion and the middle of the gauntlet were colored in black. The tiger had a couple of scars on it, but the most prominent were the ones on its face: a short scar over its left eye and a much longer one on its right eye that came down slightly past its mouth.

Michelle was utterly speechless and so were the people in the audience as they took in the sight of the gigantic white tiger, standing over Sega. They have never seen a creature of this magnitude ever before and in their lifetime. They stayed silent for a few seconds before erupting into loud cheers of excitement and amazement. Even the MC had something to say.

"WHOA! NEVER IN MY ENTIRE LIFE HAVE I EVER SEEN A DUEL MONSTER LIKE THAT! AND I HAVE BEEN DOING THIS FOR HALF OF MY LIFE!" He shouted to the microphone as he stared in awe at Sega's rare Duel Monster.

Not paying attention to everything else that was going on, Sega continued to glare at Michelle, who was still looking up at Tiburscia in shock. "Well Michelle, this is what you wanted, right? You wanted to bring out my strongest monster and now you got him." Sega declared as Tiburscia lowered his head and sent his own glares at Michelle.

Michelle continued to gawk at Tiburscia as thoughts ran through her head. _"So this is the Hybrid Sega has." _She thought to herself as she glanced down to look at Sega, who looked annoyed all of a sudden.

She smirked a bit. "I gotta tell ya, Sega…I was expecting a lot more than a stupid looking tiger." She commented as she glanced back at the white tiger Hybrid, who growled slightly at her comment.

Sega growled as well. "Stupid looking, huh? Well this stupid-looking tiger's about ready to kick your ass right about now." She shot back as Tiburscia's Attack Points began to go up. "I activate Tiburscia's Special Ability! For every card I control, including himself, he gains 100 Attack Points!" She stated as Tiburscia gained 200 points in Attack power.

Michelle looked at Sega questionably. "Interesting, but your Hybrid is a bit too weak to take out my XX-Saber Gottems, don't you think?" She commented, crossing her arms.

"That's where you're wrong, Michelle." Sega replied as she waved her hand over her face-down card. "I activate my face-down card, Indomitable Gladiator Beast!" She shouted as the Quick-play Spell Card flipped face-up.

**Indomitable Gladiator Beast  
Card Type: Quick-play Spell  
Effect: Target 1 face-up "Gladiator Beast" monster you control gains 500 ATK until the End Phase. While this card is in your Graveyard, you can return 2 "Gladiator Beast" monsters from your Graveyard to the Deck to return this card to your hand. **

"Hmmm? Another Spell Card? Don't tell me that your Hybrid needs a little help from some magic spells? Michelle taunted with a chuckle while Tiburscia let out a low growl since he was insulted. Meanwhile, Sega just ignored Michelle's taunts and continued on with her move.

"You won't be talking shit after Tiburscia is done with you." Sega threatened, causing Michelle to look at her. "Now if you excuse me, I have a duel to win." She added before she went on. "Indomitable Gladiator Beast is a Spell Card that powers up a Gladiator Beast I have on the field by 500 points until the End Phase of this turn." She explained as a gold aura began to outline Tiburscia while his Attack Points went up some more, bringing him at 4100 Attack Points.

Tiburscia growled, ready to get this over with before something gets out of hand as he and Gottems began to stare down at each other.

Michelle glared at Sega as she saw that the girl's Hybrid became stronger than her XX-Saber Gottems. "Now, then what were you saying about my Hybrid being weak?" Sega said, smirking darkly at Michelle, who gritted her teeth. "Hmph. I was going to be super nice and just finish you off by having Tiburscia attack XX-Saber Avalon…But I think I'll enjoy taking out your XX-Saber Gottems just to see the look on your face when you feel the power of my Hybrid." She stated before she glanced up at Tiburscia.

"Alright Tiburscia." She called out to the Tiger Hybrid, who quickly glanced down at her. "Let's wipe out that useless monster of hers off the field!" She declared as she pointed to XX-Saber Gottems across the field. "Attack with Shining Impact!" She ordered as Tiburscia let out a roar before leaving his mouth wide open and aimed at XX-Saber Gottems. Immediately, a light began to emit from the back of his throat before quickly engulfing his entire mouth as the Hybrid released concentrated spheres of light at a rapid speed towards his target.

"Oh Sega. You have a lot to learn." Michelle stated as she waved her hand over her face-down card. "I activate my face-down, Negate Attack!" Michelle shouted as the card flipped face-up and shined brightly, generating force field structure over XX-Saber Gottems.

"Shit!" Sega cursed as she saw the force field.

"_**What!"**_ Tiburscia's eyes widened as he saw all of his light projectiles hit the force field but couldn't penetrate it to hit the X-Saber monster and destroy him.

Michelle laughed at Sega. "Hahahahaha! And here you thought I was going to let you get away with destroying my monster? Give me a break, Sega." Michelle chuckled before she looked over to Sega. "I wouldn't have made you bring out your Hybrid if I wasn't already thinking two steps ahead of you." She smirked as Sega's eyes widened.

"_Damn that bitch to hell…"_ Sega cursed in her mind as Tiburscia stared at XX-Saber Gottems and gritted his teeth.

"Ah, Sega. The look on your face is priceless right now." Michelle smiled. "Is it because I stopped you from destroying XX-Saber Gottems? Or is it because you realize that even with your Hybrid at your corner, you won't be able to stop me from beating you?" She asked, earning another glare from the Gladiator Beast duelist.

Sega gritted her teeth before she spoke up. "Don't get so cocky, Michelle. This duel is far from over." Sega assured. "I end my turn." She said as Michelle's smirk grew wider.

**Michelle  
LP – 1700  
Cards in hand – 0  
Monsters on the field – 2  
XX-Saber Gottoms – ATK/3900 DEF/2600  
XX-Saber Avalon – ATK/500 DEF/200  
Face-Down Cards on the field – 0  
Spell Cards on the field – 0  
Trap Cards on the field – 1  
At One with the Sword – Equipped to XX-Saber Gottoms  
Cards in the Graveyard – 11  
Negate Attack (Trap Card)  
XX-Saber Hyunlei (Monster Card)  
X-Saber Airbellum (Monster Card)  
Monster Reborn (Spell Card)  
Pot of Greed (Spell Card)  
Unknown Card  
XX-Saber Fulhelmknight (Monster Card)  
XX-Darksoul (Monster Card)  
Enemy Controller (Spell Card)  
Spell Purification (Trap Card)  
XX-Saber Emmersblade (Monster Card)  
Cards Out of Play – 0  
Field Spell – 0 **

**Sega  
LP – 1900  
Cards in hand – 1  
Monsters on the field – 1  
Tiburscia, Hybrid of the Gladiator Beasts – ATK/3500 DEF/2500  
Face-Down Cards on the field – 0  
Spell Cards on the field – 0  
Trap Cards on the field – 0  
Cards in the Graveyard – 8  
Indomitable Gladiator Beast (Spell Card)  
Gladiator Beast Verius (Monster Card)  
Gladiator Beast Arbela (Monster Card)  
Pot of Greed (Spell Card)  
Waboku (Trap Card)  
Gladiator Beast's Battle Gladius (Spell Card)  
Unknown Card  
Spell Absorption (Spell Card)  
Cards Out of Play – 0  
Field Spell – 0**

Michelle placed two fingers on top of her deck while looking at Sega. "Now it's the moment that I been waiting for." Michelle stated as a smirk appeared across her face. "It's time to put you in your place."

Sega just rolled her eyes and looked back at the X-Saber duelist. "Honestly Michelle, I don't think you have anything else left in your deck that can stand up to my Hybrid." Sega pointed out as she crossed her arms.

"Is that what you think, Sega?" Michelle asked as she continued to look at Sega, who glanced back at her. "You really think I can't beat your little kitty cat over there." She pointed out as Sega gritted her teeth at Michelle for her statement. "Just watch me." She smirked widely as she drew a card from her Deck.

"My turn!" She shouted as she glanced over at the card she had just drawn. She smirked again before playing the card on her duel disk. "First, I play the Field Spell, Gaia Power!" She shouted again as the card was placed on the Field Spell slot of the duel disk.

**Gaia Power  
Card Type: Field Spell  
Effect: Increase the ATK of all EARTH monsters by 500 points and decrease their DEF by 400 points.**

The entire Duel Platform lit up a bit before a very green forest materialized around Sega and her Hybrid, and Michelle. Tiburscia looked down at his feet as he noticed the Duel Platform floor became grass with heavy roots. He then looked up to see a large, thick trees grow all around him. _**"This forest…"**_ Tiburscia thought in his head as he looked around the new landscape. _**"Why is it so familiar?"**_ He finished as Sega uncrossed her arms and then placed her hands on her hip.

"So you finally realize that you're never going to become a champion so you want to become a landscaper instead? Good for you, Michelle." Sega said amusingly, finding her insult funny but Michelle didn't think so.

"Haha. Very funny, Sega." Michelle scoffed as she gestured to her Field Spell. "My Field Spell, Gaia Power, gives all Earth attributed monsters on the field an extra 500 Attack Points while it also lowers their Defense Points down by 400 points." Michelle said as her two Earth-attributed X-Saber monsters on her field began to power up thanks to the surrounding forest. Sega gritted her teeth as she noticed Gottems' power exceed that of Tiburscia's.

"Oh, in case you're wondering, Sega, I don't plan to beat you and your Hybrid with XX-Saber Gottems." Michelle said suddenly, causing Sega's eyes to widen in confusion. "Oh no. See, I plan to beat you at your strongest and now that the strongest monster in your deck is out, it's time to reveal my strongest monster." Sega looked baffled to what Michelle was saying until Michelle finally revealed more to what she was saying. "Oh yes, Sega. I plan to beat you with my very own-" She paused as a dark and cunning smirk appeared on Michelle's face. "-Hybrid."

Sega and Tiburscia's eyes widened instantly in shock as Michelle raised her hand in the air and put herself into a Summoning pose. "I tune XX-Saber Gottems with the Tuner monster, XX-Saber Avalon!" She shouted as Avalon and Gottems respectively jumped into the air, becoming the one Synchro Ring and nine Level Stars needed for the monster Michelle was Synchro Summoning.

"A…A…A Hybrid?!" Sega stammered in shock as she quickly looked at Tiburscia, but saw he was in complete shock as well. Still shocked, she looked back at Michelle who held the wide smirk on her face.

_"Mighty Gaia, merge yourself together with a creature of unstoppable might! Watch as earth-breaking powers awaken him from eternal slumber! Synchro Summon! Emerge, Shirohara, Hybrid of the X-Sabers!"_ Michelle chanted without letting the smirk fade from her face as Tiburscia's eyes shot up some more.

"_**No… This… This is impossible..." **_He thought to himself as a light from the Synchro Summoning streaked across the Duel Platform, only to dive straight towards the ground and cause the ground to crack wide open, creating a fissure that went in every direction.

The ground then suddenly started to tremble and shake as if an earthquake was set off. Tiburscia gritted his teeth as he took a step back, but quickly glanced down to where his partner stood, only to see her struggling to find her feet on the shaky ground.

"TIBURSCIA!" Sega cried out as the ground cracked wide open underneath her feet, but before she could fall into the fissure, Tiburscia quickly lowered his head to allow her to jump on top of his muzzle.

Sega quickly leapt onto his nose with no time to waste and the Hybrid quickly lifted his head as lava began to pour out from the cracks of the ground. "Wha…What the hell is going on, Tiburscia?!" Sega shouted from on top of Tiburscia's nose as she and the Hybrid looked at the scene in front of them. She looked back at Tiburscia, but the Hybrid didn't say anything; he just gritted his fangs as he avoided the lava that seeps through the cracks and parts of the ground starting to rise like small mountains.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Michelle screamed suddenly, causing Sega and Tibursica to turn their heads to where they heard her, only to see her on top of one of the small, slanted pieces of rise earth, using a tree on top of it to lean against so she wouldn't slide or fall off.

"We gotta help her, Tiburscia!" Sega turned around and looked at her Hybrid but as she turned to look at Michelle hanging on to dear life, the sound of a blood-curling, monstrous roar could be heard from the depths of the fissures.

Sega, Tiburscia and Michelle froze in their place, their eyes widening after hearing that roar before they gasped as a creature stood up suddenly, lava running off it like a waterfall. Green eyes glowed through the fiery, hot lava as the creature reared its head and opened its mouth to roar once again.

Tiburscia took a step back, with Sega still on top of his nose as he was beyond shock to see the creature emerging from the earth itself. Those green eyes quickly locked on the Tiger Hybrid and stayed there even as the lava finally finished falling off the creature, which was revealed to be a massive gray-furred lion with earth-armor plates on its body.

Tiburscia held his breath as the lion growled deeply, its eyes shining even brighter. **"Tiburscia."** Its masculine and deep voice rumbled across the arena, as he bare his fangs at the Tiger Hybrid in front of him while Sega and Michelle both looked on with shock and complete disbelief as the entire arena fell deathly quiet at the appearance of another Hybrid monster.

* * *

**Whoa! It looks like Luna has Alister against the ropes and Neveah has finally got some answers. What going to happen between Alexia and Mya? And what about these two new Hybrids? What about Sega? Will she and Tiburscia be able to hold their own against the new beast that stands in front of them? Find out next time on Yugioh GX!**

_Whew. Alright guys, just as I said. This chapter will get no conversation between the characters, but I promise the next chapter will. So please after you've read, leave a comment and tell us what you think. Till next times fans and fanettes!_


	32. Clash of the Hybrids Part 1

**Disclaimer: Hey guys! Sorry it took me so long to update, well look on the bright side it didn't take as long as before. Ok well to let you guys know, a lot has been going on since the last up date and almost had me thinking that this story wouldn't be finished. But don't worry I'm going to push with everything I have to make sure that I finish this story, only to start another one after it. I promise guys, this story will be finished. Just to let you know, there won't be a conversation this chapter as I'm kind of tired right now, but I hope you guys like this part of the chapter. Well go ahead and read it, don't let me hold ya lol. **

* * *

**Chapter 27  
Clash of the Hybrids, Part 1**

**[Inside Industrial Illusions]**

Pegasus smiled at the intruder that entered his large office, without even making a sound to alert the Creator of the popular game of Duel Monsters of their presence. Yet, Pegasus seemed to have been aware of the presence all along and was more than happy enough to engage in conversation with the mysterious intruder.

The intruder walked towards the large oak desk in the center of the room, stopping in front of it as cold eyes glared down at Pegasus, sitting on his black desk chair with a smile on his face. "As I thought, you knew I was here the whole time." The intruder stated darkly. "I wouldn't have expected anything less from you, Maximillion Pegasus." The intruder finished as Pegasus let out another chuckle.

"Flattery will get you nowhere, Mister?" Pegasus began as he eyed the intruder questionably.

"Xavier." The intruder, Xavier, introduced himself quickly, still glaring at the creator of the Duel Monsters game with cold and dark eyes.

Pegasus whirled his glass of red wine softly before he took a sip. He sighed and looked back up at Xavier. "Ah. Xavier, is it? Well, you seem to be here for a reason, so let's get down to business, shall we?" Pegasus set his glass of wine down on his desk. He then gestured to Xavier to take a seat in one of the two chairs in front of his desk, to which he declined. "So what can I do for you, Xavier? Would you like some coffee? Donuts? Tea perhaps?" He offered but Xavier shook his head roughly.

"No thank you Pegasus. I didn't come here for your hospitality." Xavier spat out quickly. "I came here to find out for myself about your plans against Master Creed." He quickly explained, making Pegasus glance at Xavier slightly.

"I see..." Pegasus said slowly, leaning back against his chair as he intertwined his fingers together in front of his chin. "Let me guess…My good friend, Creed, told you all about my evil, conniving schemes…Hm?" He smirked as Xavier nodded his head.

"I want to know why, Pegasus." Xavier stated sternly, but Pegasus paid him no mind.

"And here I thought that Creed liked me so much, he would pay me another visit so we can chitchat." Pegasus sighed, closing his eyes. "Oh well."

"Pegasus. Answer me!" Xavier shouted angrily, slamming a fist on top of Pegasus' desk. "Why are you trying to get rid of the Duel Monsters?!" The white-haired man shouted again in anger as the mastermind behind the Duel Monster games stared at the man quite questionably.

"Me? Get rid of the Duel Monsters?" Pegasus repeated with a hurt look on his face. "Who on earth ever gave you that idea?"

"Don't try to play me for a fool, Pegasus. Master Creed told me everything!" Xavier yelled.

"Did he now?" Pegasus retaliated quickly, causing Xavier's eyes to widen a bit. "Did he forget to mention that I was the one who discovered Duel Monsters and turned them into a game for everyone to play?" He stood up from his chair rather quickly, causing Xavier to take a step back from the desk in surprise. "Why on earth would I destroy the very thing that brings joy and peace to this world?" He ended as Xavier started to grit his teeth angrily.

"You think trapping Duel Monster spirits in some measly pieces of paper and then making them fight one another for your own amusement brings joy and peace?!" Xavier snapped as he glared darkly at Pegasus. "You're a sick bastard, Pegasus! Duel Monsters are meant to be free…And once Master Creed stops your sick and twisted ways, nothing will get in the way of his dreams for this world!" He exclaimed as he pointed at Pegasus, who just stood staring at the man in front of him with a slight look of disbelief.

"Oh? And what dream does Creed boy has for this world?" Pegasus asked, bringing a hand up to his chin.

"You know very well what his dreams are, Pegasus." Xavier responded back a bit bitterly. "He's going to end your tyranny and free all the Duel Monsters from the prisons you made. Then…" He continued on. "He is going to recreate this world so that both Duel Monsters and humans can live in peace…As equals." He finished with a dark smile on his face, only for it to quickly disappear as Pegasus went into a fit of laughter all of a sudden.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Pegasus laughed, unable to contain his laughter as he fell over his desk, an arm over his stomach as his other hand beat down on the desktop.

Xavier stared wide-eyed at the Creator of Duel Monster games, trying to make sense what's going on. "What…What's so funny, Pegasus?" Xavier asked as he felt frustrated that Pegasus would laugh at his master's dreams for a better place for both Duel Monsters and humans.

Pegasus continued to laugh, wiping away a few tears from his eyes as Xavier growled. "Pegasus! Cease this laughter at once!" He yelled. "You think it's all fun and games…Trapping innocent souls of Duel Monsters…Forcing them to fight each other…" He clenched his fists tight as Pegasus ended his laughter and was now looking directly at the man. "You won't get away with it, Pegasus. Master Creed will stop you."

"Are you really sure that I'm the evil one here?" Pegasus asked back, making Xavier raise an eyebrow questionably.

"What do you mean?" Xavier responded, watching Pegasus as he turned around, his back facing him while the silver haired man looked out his window with his arms behind his back.

"What I mean is…Are you even sure that this dream your Master is trying to reach is even real? Do you really believe that Creed boy's intention is to unite people and monsters to live in a perfect world? Or rather…" Pegasus paused for a moment as he glanced back at Xavier. The look in Pegasus' eyes was cold and dark. "Is his true intentions is to enslave both the human and Duel Monster race?" He said deliberately as Xavier's eyes widen even more.

Pegasus let out a small chuckle as he moved his gaze away from Xavier and back to his window. "Listen Xavier my boy…A blind follower that follows his leader has no future." He stated calmly as he walked over to where Xavier stood in front of his desk, with some distance between the two men as they faced each other. "You're taking every word Creed boy tells you as the truth and you won't believe anything else…That, my friend, is the sign of a fool." The Creator of the Duel Monster game finished as Xavier gritted his teeth to his statement and began to shake his fists in anger.

Pegasus smirked once more. "You don't have to take my word for it, Xavier my boy…But if I were you, I wouldn't believe every word Creed boy tells you right away." He advised Xavier before he shook his head. "Especially when you have a family to look after, right?" He smiled, which made Xavier's eyes widen more in shock.

"How did you…" Xavier began, but Pegasus stopped him from saying anything else.

"Trust me, Xavier my boy. I'm the least of your troubles…." Pegasus stated, walking back to the other side of his desk and sat down on his chair. "After all, I'm a regular human being. I don't have magical powers or anything…All though, I do recall having the power to see into the future, thanks to a magical golden eye. But that's ancient history." Pegasus chuckled a bit. "Ah, those were the days. Good times…Good times…" He laughed a bit.

Xavier stared at Pegasus closely, trying to figure out if Pegasus was lying about what he said. But since this was the first time Xavier actually had one on one contact with Pegasus, he was about to learn why Pegasus made things difficult for his masters every time they came here.

"What are you planning, Pegasus?" Xavier growled, making Pegasus chuckle once again.

"I'm not planning anything, Xavier my boy." Pegasus answered slowly. "I just want to live in a world where crazy madmen are not trying to take over the world by force…" He eyed Xavier again. The look in Pegasus's eyes was dead serious as Xavier gritted his teeth once again. "And I will not let Creed boy ruin the world under my watch." He finished, closing his eyes as Xavier bared his teeth in anger and rage, and whirled around rapidly to walk away from Pegasus.

Pegasus smiled slightly. "Oh, and Xavier my boy?" He called out, making the said man stop in his tracks and glanced back at the middle-aged man. "You should take my words under consideration." He stated, looking up at Xavier. "Don't believe everything Creed boy and his associates tell you. I don't want you or your family to get hurt." He added as Xavier growled under his breath before he looked away.

With a snap of his fingers, Xavier opened a portal in front of him, but before he could step in, Pegasus had some more to say. "Tell Creed boy I said Hello, and that I look forward to sharing an afternoon drink with him. He knows how much I love my afternoon drinks." The creator of Duel Monster game said cheerfully, smirking to himself as Xavier looked back at him in disgust and stepped into the portal, causing it to close once he fully stepped in.

Sitting on his desk chair as he watched the portal closed, Pegasus couldn't help but let out a chuckle. "What a charming fellow he was." Pegasus said to himself, closing his eyes for a moment. His eyes then quickly reopened and dilated alarmingly as a look of seriousness washed over his face. "But still…Something doesn't seem right here…" His eyes narrowed slightly. "Why would Creed boy send someone like him to me to have a chat?" He said to himself again as he turned around to face the large windows behind him.

"Hmmm…You're up to something, Creed boy…I don't know what it is, but you won't be able to outsmart me." Pegasus stated, closing his eyes again for another moment.

Suddenly, the Creator of Duel Monster game burst into another fit of laughter again, rolling on the floor as he laughed hysterically. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! ME TAKING OUT DUEL MONSTERS! HAHAHA! OH CREED MY BOY! YOU COME UP WITH THE DARNEST THINGS! HAHAHAHAHAHA!" He laughed hysterically as he rolled around on the floor of his office.

**[Inside Grand Central Station Terminal]**

"Duel!" Both Jesse and the mysterious man after Andre shouted, as they pulled out five cards from the top of their decks.

"Alright! Here it goes!" Jesse exclaimed as he placed his right hand on top of his deck and drew a card. He quickly looked at the card and just as quickly, placed the card he drew with the other cards in his hand and picked another one for him to play. "I'll start off with my good buddy, Crystal Beast Cobalt Eagle!" Jesse declared as a white light shined in front of him before a pentagon-shaped cobalt-colored gem appeared on the field. The gem then glowed brightly before revealing a brown-feathered eagle monster with the same colored gems on its wings and chest.

**Crystal Beast Cobalt Eagle  
Card-Type: Effect Monster  
Attribute: Wind | Level: 4  
Type: Winged Beast  
ATK: 1400 | DEF: 800  
Description: Once per turn, you can return 1 face-up "Crystal Beast" card you control to the top of its owner's Deck. If this card is destroyed while it is in a Monster Card Zone, you can place it face-up in your Spell & Trap Card Zone as a Continuous Spell Card, instead of sending it to the Graveyard. **

"**Cobalt Eagle! Reporting for duty!"** Cobalt Eagle shouted as he made his appearance.

The mysterious man raised an eyebrow after hearing Cobalt Eagle speak. "I see that your Duel Monsters have the ability to speak and communicate with you as well." He said observantly, eyeing the eagle Duel Monster. "How interesting…You have a very rare gift, boy. Tell me…What is your name?" The unnamed man asked Jesse, causing the Crystal Beast duelist to slightly narrow his eyes but answered him.

"Jesse." Jesse replied quickly, keeping his gaze on the man.

The man nodded his head before closing his blood red eyes for a moment as he spoke up. "It seems that every human in this modern era has lost their ability to see and communicate with Duel Monster Spirits. Tell me something, Jesse. Do you value your gift to see and hear Duel Monster Spirits?" He asked.

Jesse nodded his head. "Yea I do. I see my Crystal Beasts as my friends…No, as my family! And they see me that way too! Right, Cobalt?" He glanced over to Cobalt Eagle, who turned his head and gave a quick nod before looking back at the man.

"**Right!"** Cobalt Eagle agreed.

"Hmm…I see…" The man nodded his head. "To think that there's a human such as yourself, who sees Duel Monsters as equals…" He began to chuckle a bit, which made Jesse stare at him questionably.

Jesse couldn't make heads or tails of what the man was saying. He picked up two more cards from his hand and inserted them on his duel disk's Spell and Trap Card slots. "I think I'll play these two cards face-down and end it here." He ended as two cards appeared in front of him and behind Cobalt Eagle.

**Jesse  
LP – 4000  
Cards in hand – 3  
Monsters on the field – 1  
Crystal Beast Cobalt Eagle – ATK/1400 DEF/800  
Face-Down Cards on the field – 2  
Spell Cards on the field – 0  
Trap Cards on the field – 0  
Cards in the Graveyard – 0  
Cards Out of Play – 0  
Field Spell – 0 **

**Unknown Man  
LP – 4000  
Cards in hand – 5  
Monsters on the field – 0  
Face-Down Cards on the field – 0  
Spell Cards on the field – 0  
Trap Cards on the field – 0  
Cards in the Graveyard – 0  
Cards Out of Play – 0  
Field Spell – 0**

Jesse looked at the mysterious man, his green eyes slightly narrowed. "Since you're asking questions, why don't y'all answer some of my own? Who are you and what do you really want with Andre?" He demanded, making the man raise an eyebrow again.

The man sighed lightly before speaking up. "My name is Hugo and like I said before…I was sent here to retrieve that evil boy and return him back to my masters for the crime he committed."

"Masters?" Jesse repeated, raising an eyebrow of his own. "Who are these masters y'all talking about?"

"None of your concerns." Hugo responded. "Just know that soon…My masters will change the face of this world." He said proudly with a smirk on his face.

Jesse stared at Hugo with wide eyes. "What do you mean by that?"

Hugo said nothing as he placed his right hand on top of his deck and drew a card quickly. "My turn!" Hugo exclaimed, as he looked at the card he drew and played it. "I play the Duel Monster, Giant Rat, in Attack Mode!" He announced as the large blue-brown rat appeared in front of Hugo.

**Giant Rat  
Card-Type: Effect Monster  
Attribute: Earth | Level: 4  
Type: Beast  
ATK: 1400 | DEF: 1450  
Description: When this card is sent to the Graveyard as a result of battle, you can Special Summon 1 EARTH monster with an ATK of 1500 or less in face-up Attack Position from your Deck. Then shuffle your Deck.**

The giant rat Duel Monster glared at Cobalt Eagle, who glared back at it. Hugo went on ahead and selected another card from his hand to play. "Now I play the Spell, Hammer Shot!" He shouted as the Spell card appeared before it warped into a large wooden hammer.

**Hammer Shot**  
**Card Type: Normal Spell  
Effect: Destroy 1 face-up Attack Position monster with the highest ATK on the field. (If it's a tie, you get to choose.)**

Jesse and Cobalt Eagle gasped at the sight of the large hammer, as Hugo closed his eyes for a moment again. "Why you humans find amusement in using Duel Monsters to fight your battles is beyond me." Hugo muttered lowly before he pointed towards the field. "The Spell Hammer Shot destroys a Duel Monster on the field with the highest Attack Power. But as you can see, both our Duel Monsters have the same Attack Power." He explained as he then pointed to Jesse's Cobalt Eagle. "If this happens, I can choose which Duel Monster to destroy…And I choose your Duel Monster!"

The wooden Hammer lifted up into the air, aiming itself over Cobalt Eagle. "Cobalt!" Jesse gritted his teeth immediately as the hammer came down swiftly on Cobalt Eagle, causing feathers to fly up into the air after the bird was smashed.

Jesse transfixed his gaze back to Hugo as Hugo pointed at him directly. "Now, my Duel Monster friend…Attack Jesse directly!" He ordered his Giant Rat, who quickly scurried over to where Jesse stood, ready to take a big chunk out of him.

"I don't think so! I activate my G-Force Trap Card!" Jesse exclaimed as one of his face-down cards flipped up and glowed brightly.

**G-Force  
Card Type: Normal Trap  
Effect: Activate only when an opponent's monster declares an attack. Select and Special Summon 1 "Crystal Beast" monster from your hand in Attack Position. That monster becomes the new attack target. The Special Summoned monster is returned to your hand on the End Phase.**

Hugo looked on in surprise as Jesse began to explain his Trap Card. "This here little Trap lets me pick a Crystal Beast monster in my hand and Special Summon it when a monster of yours attacks." He said as he picked a card up from his hand and revealed it. "I play my good buddy, Crystal Beast Amber Mammoth!" He shouted as an orange, oval-shaped gemstone appeared in the similar manner as Cobalt Eagle's before it too glowed brightly. Then, a dark gray woolly mammoth with four large tusks and two smaller ones, and an amber gemstone on its forehead appeared on the field in front of Jesse.

**Crystal Beast Amber Mammoth  
Card-Type: Effect Monster  
Attribute: Earth | Level: 4  
Type: Beast  
ATK: 1700 | DEF: 1600  
Description: When a face-up "Crystal Beast" monster you control is selected as an attack target, you can change the target to this card. If this card is destroyed while it is in a Monster Card Zone, you can place it face-up in your Spell & Trap Card Zone as a Continuous Spell Card, instead of sending it to the Graveyard. **

The mammoth lifted its trunk and trumpeted. **"Come! It's time to meet your maker!"** Amber Mammoth said in an Arnold Schwarzenegger-like voice.

Jesse smirked as he spoke up again. "Now for the best part...Your Giant Rat has to attack my Amber Mammoth now." He grinned as Hugo's eyes widened when Giant Rat ran towards the large mammoth instead of running towards Jesse. "Ain't that something?"

"Grrr…Why you…" Hugo growled as Giant Rat leapt towards Amber Mammoth with its mouth wide open, revealing a huge set of sharp rodent teeth.

"**EEK! I HATE MICES!"** Amber Mammoth trumpeted, using his strong trunk to swat the Giant Rat, ultimately destroying it and causing smoke to obscure Hugo's sight.

"Ugnh…" Hugo groaned as his Life Points dropped a few points. As the smoke disappeared, Hugo looked up to glare at Jesse but not before a small, dark blue gemstone over Jesse's Spell and Trap Card Zone caught his attention. "What is that?" He asked confused and bewildered. "Isn't that your Crystal Beast Duel Monster I destroyed?" Hugo looked at Jesse, who held a proud smirk on his face.

"Yes it is, but you see, my Crystal Beasts have a Special Ability unlike any other." The Crystal Beast duelist began to explain. "See, instead of them going to the graveyard, they can stay put right here as crystals. Aren't they full of surprises?" He ended with a smile.

Hugo blinked once before letting a small, dark smile appear across his face. "Indeed. Your Duel Monsters are something else…But I'm afraid they cannot stop me from doing this!" He shouted. "I activate Giant Rat's Special Ability! When it's destroyed by battle, I can Special Summon a Duel Monster from my deck with 1500 or less Attack power!" He revealed as he took his deck out, looking through it and finding a monster he wanted. He took the card out from his deck and played it immediately. "I play the Duel Monster known as Medusa Worm!" He shouted as a light shined brightly on the field before revealing the worm-like monster.

**Medusa Worm  
Card-Type: Effect Monster  
Attribute: Earth | Level: 2  
Type: Rock  
ATK: 500 | DEF: 600  
Description: This card cannot be destroyed while it is in Defense per turn, during your Main Phase, you can flip this card into face-down Defense Position. When this card is Flip Summoned, destroy 1 monster on your opponent's side of the field.**

Jesse looked at the newly Summoned creature as Hugo pointed to it. "Now, I activate Medusa Worm's Special Ability. I can flip it face-down in Defense Mode." He said as Medusa Worm's card flipped over from face-up Attack to face-down Defense position.

"What good will that do?" Jesse inquired.

Hugo chuckled. "Just wait and see. But for now…" He began as he picked another card from his hand, ready to play it as well. "I summon this…The Duel Monster, Gigantes!" He shouted as the ground cracked open and a red ogre-like monster burst out onto the field.

**Gigantes  
Card-Type: Effect Monster  
Attribute: Earth | Level: 4  
Type: Rock  
ATK: 1900 | DEF: 1300  
Description: This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card can only be Special Summoned by removing from play 1 EARTH monster in your Graveyard. When this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard, destroy all Spell and Trap Cards on the field.**

"How did you…" Jesse tried to ask.

"The only way I can Summon this Duel Monster is by removing an Earth attributed Duel Monster in my graveyard from play." Hugo started as a card came out of his duel disk, only to vanish suddenly.

"So ya removed that giant rat monster of yours from play to bring this guy out?" Jesse asked while gritting his teeth.

"Exactly." Hugo smirked as he picked up two other cards and inserted them to his Duel Disk. "And my friend here has a very _special_ Special Ability. When he's destroyed by battle, I can destroy all Spell and Trap Cards on the field. Now, I end my turn with two face-down cards." He ended.

Jesse narrowed his eyes slightly before he pointed at his Amber Mammoth. "Good timing, 'cause my buddy here comes back to my hand at the end of the turn I played my G-Force Trap Card." He stated as Amber Mammoth used his trunk to wave good-bye, dematerializing back into a card in Jesse's hand.

**Jesse  
LP – 4000  
Cards in hand – 3  
Monsters on the field – 0  
Face-Down Cards on the field – 1  
Spell Cards on the field – 1  
Crystal Beast Cobalt Eagle  
Trap Cards on the field – 0  
Cards in the Graveyard – 1  
G-Force (Trap Card)  
Cards Out of Play – 0  
Field Spell – 0 **

**Hugo  
LP – 3700  
Cards in hand – 1  
Monsters on the field – 2  
Medusa Worm – ATK/500 DEF/600  
Gigantes – ATK/1900 DEF/1300  
Face-Down Cards on the field – 2  
Spell Cards on the field – 0  
Trap Cards on the field – 0  
Cards in the Graveyard – 1  
Hammer Shot (Spell Card)  
Cards Out of Play – 1  
Giant Rat (Monster Card)  
Field Spell – 0**

Jesse looked back at Hugo, sending him another glare since he wanted more answers from him. "You said your masters want to change the face of this world. What y'all mean by that? What do your masters want?" Jesse kept asking questions while Hugo looked at the Crystal Beast duelist with dark, cold red eyes.

"It's nothing that you can comprehend." Hugo stated. "You would not understand the complexity of my masters' dreams for this world."

"Just do your best to explain, partner." Jesse shot back.

Hugo sighed, getting slightly irritated by Jesse's antics. "If you must know…" He started as he locked eyes with Jesse. "My masters wish for a world where humans cannot enslave Duel Monsters and force them to fight one another in this sport you call a game."

"Huh?" Jesse looked at Hugo baffled. "What do you mean by 'enslave'?"

Hugo closed his eyes and then reopened them. "What I mean is you humans have imprisoned these Duel Monster Spirits in these cards." He held up the cards in his hand for a moment and closed his eyes again. "Sealing their souls...Taking away their freedom…All for the sake of amusement…" He reopened his eyes. "Do you humans really find joy in watching these innocent spirits fight and destroy one another?" He asked, casting a glare at Jesse, but Jesse didn't answer his question immediately.

Sighing once again, Hugo went on. "I remember a time long ago when Duel Monsters and humans lived side by side each other." He started, causing Jesse's eyes to widen for a moment. "Despite many wars Duel Monsters and humans have had, neither one had ever sought to control one another…But now…" He ended slowly, looking up to Jesse.

Jesse gritted his teeth as he stared at Hugo. "So I take it your masters want to free all the Duel Monsters and get rid of us humans then…?" He questioned, glaring at Hugo as the people, who were watching and listening to them, began to gasp and exchange fearful looks amongst each other and then Hugo.

Hugo shook his head. "You got it all wrong. My masters do wish to free the Duel Monsters from their enslavement, but not at the cost of riding the world of the human race." He stated as he looked back at Jesse. "They want to change this world so that Duel Monsters can be seen as equals again…And together, we can live in peace." He ended, placing a hand over his chest. "That is the dream I believe in. And for that, I will follow my masters to the ends of the earth to achieve that dream!"

Jesse bit his bottom lip after hearing Hugo speak about the dreams he envisions for the future. "But what do your masters' dreams have to do with Andre?" Jesse shouted, making Hugo glance at him. "I mean, if all y'all are so wrapped up in good charity, why are y'all accusing him of murdering his own sister?" He asked.

"I…" Hugo started but Jesse continued on, not letting him have a chance to speak.

"You saw him just now, didn't you? He was crying his eyes out for his sister!" Jesse shouted, making Hugo widen his eyes a bit. "Is that what someone would do if they killed someone out of anger!?" He glared at Hugo, who looked a bit taken back by Jesse's words. "Andre was speaking the truth, Hugo! He would never hurt his sister! He couldn't have killed her!" He ended with his glare still locked on Hugo.

Hugo stared at Jesse wide-eyed, but those wide eyes soon turn into a dark glare. "Are you saying that my masters are lying, Jesse?" Hugo growled angrily.

Jesse slightly nodded and let a smirk appear across his face. "Seems like your masters are not as noble as you think they are." He ended, making Hugo grit his teeth angrily.

Jesse placed two fingers on top of his deck to draw a card. He quickly drew a card, looking at it and then deciding to place the card he drew with the rest of the cards in his hand, as he selected another card. "Hugo, I want y'all to think about what I said as I play my buddy once again! Come on out, Crystal Beast Amber Mammoth!" He shouted as the same orange oval-shaped gem appeared and then shattered in pieces to reveal the brown, woolly mammoth from the previous turn.

"**I've come back to bring you some pain!" **Amber Mammoth shouted as he stood in front of Jesse.

Jesse smirked at his monster's words. "And pain is what you're gonna give him, buddy!" He yelled as he picked another card from his hand and revealed it. "From my hand, I activate my Quick-play Spell, M-Force!" He shouted as the card revealed itself on the field and then shot a light aura towards Amber Mammoth.

**M-Force  
Card Type: Quick-play Spell Card  
Effect: Select 1 face-up "Crystal Beast" monster you control. It gains 500 ATK. During battle between that attacking card and a Defense Position monster whose DEF is lower than the ATK of that card, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent. These effects continue until the end of this turn. **

Amber Mammoth swung his large head and trunk excitedly as the aura covered him entirely and made his Attack Points go up. **"Look at my muscles! I'm strong now!"** The mammoth said as he raised his trunk and flexed it.

"That's right buddy. That little Spell gave you a little extra points!" Jesse stated, looking at his Mammoth and then at Hugo. "And that's not all it does." He started, directing his words to his opponent. "When my Crystal Beast attacks a monster in Defense Mode, you take some damage to your Life Points!" Jesse pointed at Hugo's face-down Medusa Worm. "Alright, Amber Mammoth! Let's take that critter out with Amber Stampede!" He shouted as Amber Mammoth trumpeted and charged at the face-down monster.

Hugo quickly threw his arm forward over a face-down card he had on the field. "I don't think so! I activate the Quick-play Spell, Mystical Space Typhoon!" He shouted again as the Spell Card flipped up, revealing itself as a huge typhoon came out from the card and headed straight towards a charging Amber Mammoth.

**Mystical Space Typhoon  
Card Type: Quick-Play Spell  
Effect: Destroy 1 Spell or Trap Card on the field.**

Jesse narrowed his eyes slightly as Hugo began to explain his card's effect. "Thanks to this Spell Card, I can destroy a Spell or Trap Card on the field! I choose to destroy your M-Force!" He shouted as the mammoth charged through the mighty typhoon with some struggle. As he charged, Amber Mammoth couldn't help but grit his teeth as the light aura from M-Force shattered off on him, thanks to Hugo's Spell.

Jesse gritted his teeth as well. "That still won't stop Amber Mammoth from attacking your monster!" He stated as Amber Mammoth reared up onto his rear legs, ready to use his front legs to stomp on the face-down Monster Card.

"Oh, is that so?" Hugo questioned with his own smirk as Amber Mammoth brought his front legs down forcefully onto the card, knowing that the Medusa Worm will be destroyed. But the Mammoth's eyes quickly widen as his legs hit the back of the card immediately, without shattering into pieces.

"**What?"** Amber Mammoth said in surprise as he backed away from the card and looked back at Jesse, who also stared wide-eyed at the face-down Monster Card.

"I don't…" Jesse started as he quickly glared at Hugo. "What happened? It should have been destroyed!"

Hugo chuckled. "Ah…But it wasn't…Thanks to Medusa Worm's Special Ability. See…While it's in Defense Mode, it cannot be destroyed."

Jesse gritted his teeth as Amber Mammoth backed up to his duelist's side again also glaring at Hugo. **"Don't worry, Jesse. We'll get him next time around!"** Amber Mammoth assured, making Jesse nod his head at the mammoth's statement.

"Yea…" Jesse agreed. "So for now, I end my turn."

**Jesse  
LP – 4000  
Cards in hand – 2  
Monsters on the field – 1  
Crystal Beast Amber Mammoth – ATK/1700 DEF/1600  
Face-Down Cards on the field – 1  
Spell Cards on the field – 1  
Crystal Beast Cobalt Eagle  
Trap Cards on the field – 0  
Cards in the Graveyard – 2  
M-Force (Spell Card)  
G-Force (Trap Card)  
Cards Out of Play – 0  
Field Spell – 0 **

**Hugo  
LP – 3700  
Cards in hand – 1  
Monsters on the field – 2  
Medusa Worm – ATK/500 DEF/600  
Gigantes – ATK/1900 DEF/1300  
Face-Down Cards on the field – 1  
Spell Cards on the field – 0  
Trap Cards on the field – 0  
Cards in the Graveyard – 2  
Mystical Space Typhoon (Spell Card)  
Hammer Shot (Spell Card)  
Cards Out of Play – 1  
Giant Rat (Monster Card)  
Field Spell – 0**

Hugo chuckled again, this time though it was a bit more darkly. "You certainly are a very amusing human, Jesse. Not only can you see and talk to Duel Monsters, you question my masters' dreams to create a better world for us." He stated, pausing for a moment, as he rubbed his chin. "Perhaps if you join us, Jesse, your mind will change. With your gifts, you can help change the world for the better."

Jesse shook his head slowly. "Sorry Hugo, but something about your masters' noble cause doesn't feel right." Jesse spoke up, making Hugo look at him questionably. "Besides, I like how things are now." He smiled as he and Amber Mammoth shared a glance. "I never had treated my Crystal Beasts as slaves and I don't plan to anyways!" He looked away from Amber Mammoth and back to Hugo. "They're family to me. Together, our bonds grow stronger with each passing day no matter if we win or lose!" Jesse smiled as he turned his gaze back to Hugo.

Hugo kept quiet for a moment, but then he let out a sigh and shook his head disapprovingly. "All you're doing is forcing your Duel Monsters to fight their own kind without any remorse." Hugo stated, making Jesse and Amber Mammoth glare at the man. "They're not your family…They're your pets…" He spat as he glared darkly at Jesse, who quickly gritted his teeth in response. "You have them so accustomed to fighting that they forgot the taste of true freedom!" Hugo shouted as he laid two fingers on top of his deck. "After I'm done with you, your Duel Monsters will be set free!" He ended while Jesse and Amber Mammoth just stared at him darkly.

"My turn!" Hugo shouted as he drew a card and quickly glanced at it. He then went on to point at his face-down Monster Card. "First, I'll flip up Medusa Worm in Defense Mode!" He declared as the Monster Card flipped up, and a spike-covered worm coiled up in a protective manner appeared. "By flipping Medusa Worm face-up, I can activate its Special Ability!" He smirked as Jesse's eyes widened.

"Another one?" Jesse exclaimed as Hugo chuckled again.

"You can say it's part two to the first Special Ability." Hugo smirked. "When Medusa Worm is Flip Summoned, I can destroy a Duel Monster you have on the field!" Hugo explained as the front end of the worm raised up into the air and began to glow lightly.

Jesse gritted his teeth as he quickly glanced at his Amber Mammoth, but he quickly gasped as he noticed the legs of the mammoth started to turn into stone. "Mammoth!" Jesse shouted as his Mammoth Crystal Beast looked down at his legs being turn into stone and began to panic as he struggled.

"**I don't want to turn into a garden decoration, Jesse!"** Amber Mammoth trumpeted as the rest of his body but his head and neck being turn to stone. He swung his head back and forth repeatedly, but to no avail.

"Mammoth!" Jesse shouted again as the Mammoth became a complete statue. He gritted his teeth as the worm then lunged at the stone Mammoth statue, smashing it into large pieces that covered the entire floor. As quickly as that happened, a cube-shaped piece of amber appeared a slot away from Cobalt's.

"If you really care for your Duel Monsters, Jesse, you should set them free from their imprisonment." Hugo spoke up suddenly, after his Medusa Worm coiled up again. "That way, your precious pets won't have to suffer anymore!" He added as he waved his hand over his only face-down card. "I activate this! The Rock Bombardment Trap Card!" He shouted as the card flipped face-up.

**Rock Bombardment  
Card Type: Normal Trap  
Effect: Send 1 Rock-Type monster from your Deck to the Graveyard; inflict 500 damage to your opponent. **

Jesse gritted his teeth quickly. "Rock Bombardment is a Trap Card that lets me send a Rock-Type Duel Monster from my deck to my graveyard, so that I can inflict 500 points of damage to you, Jesse." Hugo explained as a card came out of his deck. He took the card out and inserted it to his graveyard slot of his duel disk. "Now then…" Hugo glanced up at Jesse as sharp-pointed rock covered the entire field, pointing towards Jesse.

"Take this as a punishment for not joining our cause, Jesse!" Hugo shouted and as he did, the rocks shot towards Jesse like missiles, making the Crystal Beast duelist bring his arms up to cover his face in defense as the rocks flew past him, slicing his clothes and pants.

"Ahhh!" Jesse yelled as he was pelted by rocks for a few short seconds. Jesse uncovered his face slowly, bringing his arms down to his side and his 4000 Life Points dropping down to 3500.

As Jesse looked up to glare at Hugo, Hugo gave him a small smirk. "That was just a taste of what's to come next. I'm not going to let you get away with calling my masters liars!" He assured as he picked a card from his hand, but not before he pointed to Medusa Worm. "I Tribute the Medusa Worm to Summon this Duel Monster!" He shouted as Medusa Worm vanished from the field and before long, a light shined right where the worm was coiled up. "Hieracosphinx!" He slammed the Monster Card onto his Duel Disk as the sphinx-like creature emerged from the light.

**Hieracosphinx  
Card-Type: Effect Monster  
Attribute: Earth | Level: 6  
Type: Rock  
ATK: 2400 | DEF: 1200  
Description: While this card is face-up on your side of the field, your opponent cannot select a face-down Defense Position monster as an attack target.**

Jesse stared wide-eyed, gritting his teeth as Hugo proceeded to point at Jesse, with his two monsters, Gigantes and Hieracosphinx, readying themselves to attack Jesse. "My friends! Let's show that boy why Duel Monsters are meant to be free! Show him why my masters' dreams will become a reality!" He ordered as the two monsters lunged towards Jesse, their faces determined to finish Jesse off.

"No one is gonna show me anything!" Jesse shot back as he waved his hand over his face-down card. "Thanks to this! The Last Resort Trap Card!" He shouted as the card flipped up and revealed itself.

**Last Resort  
Card Type: Normal Trap  
Effect: Activate only when your opponent's monster declares an attack. You can select 1 "Ancient City – Rainbow Ruins" from your Deck and activate it. If your opponent had an active Field Spell Card when this card is activated, they can draw 1 card. **

"With this Trap Card, I can activate a Field Spell Card and I activate Ancient City - Rainbow Ruins!" Jesse shouted as he raised his duel disk over his chest, allowing the Field Spell Slot of the disk to open and he quickly put in the Field Spell Card.

**Ancient City – Rainbow Ruins  
Card Type: Field Spell  
Effect: This card get these effects based on the number of "Crystal Beast" cards in your Spell & Trap Card Zone. •1+: This card cannot be destroyed by a card effect. •2+: Once per turn, you can halve the Battle Damage you take. •3+: You can send 1 "Crystal Beast" monster you control to the Graveyard to negate the activation of a Spell or Trap Card and destroy it. •4+: Once per turn, during your Main Phase, you can draw 1 card. •5+: Once per turn, during your Main Phase, you can Special Summon 1 "Crystal Beast" card from your Spell & Trap Card Zone.**

Hugo stared in shock as everything around him and Jesse turned into a giant coliseum with large mountains covered with clouds and three large pillars in the background. As for the sky, a rainbow loomed over their heads.

"Like what you see?" Jesse asked as Hugo returned his gaze back at him. "Trust me. The surprises keep on coming." The Crystal Beast duelist smiled.

Hugo did not look amused. "Surprises? What surprises? You're about to lose to me, and in desperation, you play a pathetic and useless card?" He suddenly smiled as his two monsters lunged once more towards Jesse.

"It's not as useless as you think it is, Hugo! My Field Spell is about to save from losing to the likes of you!" Jesse shot back with a smirk as he eyed Gigantes and Hieracosphinx coming at him. Hugo stared at him wide-eyed as Jesse explained the effect of his Ancient City - Rainbow Ruins. "See, with two Crystal Beasts monsters in my Spell Card Zone, whatever damage I take from your monsters is cut in half!" He shouted, as Hugo's eyes widen more suddenly.

"Then that means…" Hugo started but stopped when he saw the determined look on Jesse's face.

"That's right! I'm still in the game!" Jesse shouted.

Gigantes took a swing at Jesse with his wooden club, knocking the Crystal Beast duelist onto the ground. "AHHHHH!" Jesse screamed as his back hit the floor. As he got back up, a shadow casted over him. Jesse only had a second to look up before Hieracosphinx slashed the duelist's chest with its sharp claws. "AHHHHH!" He screamed again, clutching his chest as it ached with pain while both monsters that attacked him jumped away back to Hugo's side of the field.

Jesse panted heavily as his 3500 Life Points took a drastic drop all the way down to 1350. As he looked up at Hugo, the Crystal Beast duelist chuckled a bit with a smile on his face. "Told ya the surprises keep on coming."

Hugo gritted his teeth angrily as he sent a glare at Jesse. "You just got lucky this time, Jesse. Next time, you won't be." He said threateningly. "I end my turn." He said, crossing his arms.

**Jesse  
LP – 1350  
Cards in hand – 2  
Monsters on the field – 0  
Face-Down Cards on the field – 0  
Spell Cards on the field – 2  
Crystal Beast Cobalt Eagle  
Crystal Beast Amber Mammoth  
Trap Cards on the field – 0  
Cards in the Graveyard – 3  
Last Resort (Trap Card)  
M-Force (Spell Card)  
G-Force (Trap Card)  
Cards Out of Play – 0  
Field Spell – 1  
Ancient City – Rainbow Ruins**

**Hugo  
LP – 3700  
Cards in hand – 1  
Monsters on the field – 2  
Gigantes – ATK/1900 DEF/1300  
Hieracosphinx – ATK/2400 DEF/1200  
Face-Down Cards on the field – 0  
Spell Cards on the field – 0  
Trap Cards on the field – 0  
Cards in the Graveyard – 5  
Medusa Worm (Monster Card)  
Rock Bombardment (Trap Card)  
Unknown Rock-Type Monster Card  
Mystical Space Typhoon (Spell Card)  
Hammer Shot (Spell Card)  
Cards Out of Play – 1  
Giant Rat (Monster Card)  
Field Spell – 0**

Jesse placed two fingers on top of his deck and quickly drew a card. "I guess I should start playing a little more seriously then." Jesse spoke up as he played the card he drew. "So I'll start by playing this! The Spell, Crystal Beacon!" He shouted as a diamond-shaped gem appeared and glowed brightly.

**Crystal Beacon  
Card Type: Spell Card  
Effect: If there are 2 or more "Crystal Beast" cards in your Spell & Trap Card Zone, Special Summon 1 "Crystal Beast" monster from your Deck. **

"Here is how it works." Jesse began as Hugo stared at him. "If I have 2 Crystal Beasts in my Spell Card Zone, I can Special Summon a Crystal Beast monster from my deck!" He explained as he pulled out a card from his deck and quickly played it. "I play my good buddy, Crystal Beast Sapphire Pegasus!" He shouted again as an almost circular-shaped glowing sapphire gem revealed itself, before shattering into a white Pegasus with a sapphire-colored horn on its head and two sapphire gems on its wings.

**Crystal Beast Sapphire Pegasus  
Card-Type: Effect Monster  
Attribute: Wind | Level: 4  
Type: Beast  
ATK: 1800 | DEF: 1200  
Description: When this card is Normal Summoned, Flip Summoned, or Special Summoned, you can place 1 "Crystal Beast" monster from your hand, Deck, or Graveyard face-up in your Spell & Trap Card Zone; it is treated as a Continuous Spell Card. If this card is destroyed while it is in a Monster Card Zone, you can place it face-up in your Spell & Trap Card Zone as a Continuous Spell Card instead of sending it to the Graveyard.**

As quickly as he appeared, Sapphire Pegasus used his wings to cover himself for protection, since Jesse played him in Defense Mode. Noticing this, Hugo spoke up. "Out of options, I see?" He commented as he eyed Sapphire Pegasus and then Jesse.

"Nope. I'm just warming up!" Jesse shot back as he pointed towards Sapphire Pegasus. "Ready, Pegasus!" He asked his Crystal Beast.

The Pegasus looked back at him and nodded his head. **"Always Jesse!"**

Jesse nodded his head as well and looked back at Hugo. "Now that Sapphire Pegasus has joined us on the field, I can activate his Special Ability!" He announced as the Pegasus reared his head and let the tip of his sapphire horn glow brightly. "I can take a Crystal Beast from my deck and place it on my field as a crystal! So, Emerald Tortoise, come and join in the fun, buddy!" He smiled as a light glowed in between Cobalt and Amber's gems. Suddenly, an emerald gem came out of the light.

Jesse smiled confidently as he picked up another card and played it. "Now, time to bring out another of my Crystal Beasts! I play Crystal Beast Ruby Carbuncle!" He shouted as a ruby-colored, octagon-shaped gem appeared and then cracked open as a purple, four-ear, ruby-eyed cat-like monster with a large ruby orb on the tip of its tail and a small ruby gem on its forehead appeared on all fours, already growling darkly at Hugo.

**Crystal Beast Ruby Carbuncle  
Card-Type: Effect Monster  
Attribute: Light | Level: 3  
Type: Fairy  
ATK: 300 | DEF: 300  
Description: When this card is Special Summoned, you can Special Summon as many "Crystal Beast" cards as possible from your Spell & Trap Card Zone. If this card is destroyed while it is in a Monster Card Zone, you can place it face-up in your Spell & Trap Card Zone as a Continuous Spell Card instead of sending it to the Graveyard.**

Despite being played in Defense Mode as well, Jesse' s Crystal Beast duel spirit couldn't help but growl at Hugo like she did before. She continued to growl threateningly, even the fur on her back stood up as she eyed Hugo closely, who blinked a few times at the sight of the Duel Monster growling at him.

"That is your Duel Monster Spirit…" Hugo recalled as he stared at Ruby. His eyes slightly narrowed after noticing the threatening expression on her face. "It seems she has a problem with me." He pointed out.

Jesse looked down at his close friend, his eyes filled with confusion and worry. "Ruby? What's the matter, girl? Why are you still acting like this?" He asked worriedly, concerned about her behavior. Ruby is not the type of Duel Monster to growl at people for just anything.

Sapphire Pegasus turned his head towards Jesse, his eyes also filled with concern and worry. **"Jesse…Be careful with this guy…"** The Pegasus spoke softly as Jesse looked at him quickly. The Crystal Beast monster turned his head back at Hugo as he spoke again. **"He's…He's different from everyone else we have faced before."** Sapphire Pegasus narrowed his eyes slightly.

"Huh?" Jesse looked at his Crystal Beast confusedly. "What do you mean, Pegasus?"

Sapphire Pegasus gave another quick glance to Jesse. **"He's completely different. His aura… It's too strong for a human…"** The Crystal Beast stated as he returned his gaze back to Hugo. **"It's more like a Duel Monster. I'm not quite sure but be careful."**

"Gotcha."

"Can we move on, please? I do have business to attend." Hugo stated urgently as he crossed his arms.

Jesse gritted his teeth before he grabbed a card from his hand to play onto his duel disk. "I play a face-down! That's it for my turn!" Jesse exclaimed as the card he played appeared on the field behind Ruby, facing down.

**Jesse  
LP – 1350  
Cards in hand – 0  
Monsters on the field – 2  
Crystal Beast Ruby Carbuncle – ATK/300 DEF/300  
Crystal Beast Sapphire Pegasus – ATK/1800 DEF/1200  
Face-Down Cards on the field – 1  
Spell Cards on the field – 3  
Crystal Beast Cobalt Eagle  
Crystal Beast Emerald Tortoise  
Crystal Beast Amber Mammoth  
Trap Cards on the field – 0  
Cards in the Graveyard – 4  
Crystal Beacon (Spell Card)  
Last Resort (Trap Card)  
M-Force (Spell Card)  
G-Force (Trap Card)  
Cards Out of Play – 0  
Field Spell – 1  
Ancient City – Rainbow Ruins**

**Hugo  
LP – 3700  
Cards in hand – 1  
Monsters on the field – 2  
Gigantes – ATK/1900 DEF/1300  
Hieracosphinx – ATK/2400 DEF/1200  
Face-Down Cards on the field – 0  
Spell Cards on the field – 0  
Trap Cards on the field – 0  
Cards in the Graveyard – 5  
Medusa Worm (Monster Card)  
Rock Bombardment (Trap Card)  
Unknown Rock-Type Monster Card  
Mystical Space Typhoon (Spell Card)  
Hammer Shot (Spell Card)  
Cards Out of Play – 1  
Giant Rat (Monster Card)  
Field Spell – 0**

"My turn!" Hugo shouted as he drew a card from the top of his deck. "It's time to get rid of you once and for all!" He said as he looked at the card he drew but quickly gritted his teeth in anger.

Jesse noticed his facial expression and began to smirk. "What's the matter? Drew the wrong card?" He taunted a bit, making Hugo send a glare at the Crystal Beast duelist.

Hugo did not say anything. Instead, he pointed towards Jesse's Crystal Beasts, played in Defense Mode. "Now, my Duel Monster friends! Attack his Crystal Beasts!" He ordered as his two monsters lunged towards Sapphire Pegasus and Ruby Carbuncle.

Hieracosphinx lunged towards Ruby, pouncing right on her with sharp claws. **"Ruby!"** Ruby cried out as she was destroyed. Gigantes, the red giant ogre went after Sapphire Pegasus, using his club to smash the defending Crystal Beast into pieces.

"Grrrrr…" Jesse growled through gritted teeth, as he covered himself from the explosion caused by his Duel Monsters' destruction. He looked at his field as a ruby-colored gemstone appeared next to the amber gemstone.

Hugo looked at Jesse angrily, since he was not able to end the duel and hurry onwards to his objective. He quickly selected a card from his hand and placed it on his duel disk. "I play a card face-down and end my turn." He said coldly as a card appeared in front of him.

**Jesse  
LP – 1350  
Cards in hand – 0  
Monsters on the field – 0  
Face-Down Cards on the field – 1  
Spell Cards on the field – 4  
Crystal Beast Cobalt Eagle  
Crystal Beast Emerald Tortoise  
Crystal Beast Amber Mammoth  
Crystal Beast Ruby Carbuncle  
Trap Cards on the field – 0  
Cards in the Graveyard – 5  
Crystal Beast Sapphire Pegasus (Monster Card)  
Crystal Beacon (Spell Card)  
Last Resort (Trap Card)  
M-Force (Spell Card)  
G-Force (Trap Card)  
Cards Out of Play – 0  
Field Spell – 1  
Ancient City – Rainbow Ruins**

**Hugo  
LP – 3700  
Cards in hand – 1  
Monsters on the field – 2  
Gigantes – ATK/1900 DEF/1300  
Hieracosphinx – ATK/2400 DEF/1200  
Face-Down Cards on the field – 1  
Spell Cards on the field – 0  
Trap Cards on the field – 0  
Cards in the Graveyard – 5  
Medusa Worm (Monster Card)  
Rock Bombardment (Trap Card)  
Unknown Rock-Type Monster Card  
Mystical Space Typhoon (Spell Card)  
Hammer Shot (Spell Card)  
Cards Out of Play – 1  
Giant Rat (Monster Card)  
Field Spell – 0**

"Alright! My move!" Jesse smiled as he drew a card from his deck and immediately pointed to his face-down card. "First, I'll activate the Mine Blast Trap Card!" He shouted as the card flipped up, and instantly sent a light wave towards Jesse's Deck.

**Mine Blast  
Card Type: Normal Trap  
Effect: Send the top 5 cards of your Deck to the Graveyard. You cannot conduct your normal draw during your next Draw Phase.**

"With this here Trap, I can send top 5 cards of my deck to my Graveyard!" Jesse explained as 5 of his top cards exploded like a mine blast.

Hugo looked at Jesse questionably. "Why would you do that?" He asked, trying to comprehend Jesse's move.

"You'll see soon enough." Jesse answered as he played the card he drew. "Now, I activate the Pot of Greed Spell Card!" He shouted as the signature green jar with a smiling face appeared in front of me. "With this, I get to draw two more cards from my deck!" Jesse stated as he drew two more cards through Pot of Greed's effect. He looked up to Hugo again as he spoke up. "But there's more. Thanks to Ancient City – Rainbow Ruins, if I have 4 Crystal Beasts on my Spell Card Zone, I get to draw another card!" He finished, drawing the extra card from his deck.

Hugo growled under his breath as he saw Jesse's eyes widen a bit in excitement. "Whatever it is you drew, you won't be able to stop me from getting that kid!" He assured as Jesse looked up at him with determination clear in his eyes.

"You sure about that?" Jesse replied with a smirk, making Hugo grit his teeth. "I think I just did. See, I had my reasons for activating my Mine Blast Trap Card." He began to explain. "Thanks to its effect, I just sent my last two Crystal Beasts to my graveyard." Jesse ended with a smirk as the spirits of Topaz Tiger and Amethyst Cat appeared briefly in front of him before disappearing.

"Last two?" Hugo repeated, sounding a bit confused to what Jesse had said. "So you send those innocent Duel Monsters to the graveyard for no reason? Is that the way you treat your so called family?" He glared at Jesse, who just shook his head with the smirk still on his face.

"You just don't get it. All my Crystal Beasts are counting on me to defeat you." Jesse stated, making Hugo stare back at him with cold, red eyes. "Even if it means to send some of them to the Graveyard, my Crystal Beasts will always have my back!" He smirked again.

Hugo growled under his breath again as Jesse placed the card he drew through his Field Spell's effect between two of his fingers and raised up in the air. "So with all 7 Crystal Beasts on my field and in my Graveyard…" He began as all the spirits of the Crystal Beasts appeared on the field, surrounding Jesse and looking at Hugo with determination in their eyes. "I Summon Rainbow Dragon!" He shouted as the card glowed brightly.

Hugo's eyes widen in shock. _"Did he just say…"_ He thought as he watched the four Crystal Beast gemstones light up in their respective colors before they shot up straight up into the air. A yellow, blue and purple light that shot out of Jesse's duel disk, immediately coming together and causing a bright light to illuminate intensely, then joined them.

Hugo covered his eyes with an arm from the intensity of the light, but his eyes widen in even more shock as he looked up to see a large white dragon forming out of the light.

**Rainbow Dragon  
Card-Type: Effect Monster  
Attribute: Light | Level: 10  
Type: Dragon  
ATK: 4000 | DEF: 0  
Description: This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned, except from your hand while you have 7 "Crystal Beast" cards with different names on the field or in your Graveyard. This card cannot activate its effects the turn it is Special Summoned. •Send all "Crystal Beast" monsters you control to the Graveyard; this card gains 1000 ATK for each card sent. You can activate this effect during either player's turn. •You can remove from play all "Crystal Beast" Monster Cards in your Graveyard to return all cards on the field to their owners' Decks.**

The rarest dragon known to Duel Monsters, Rainbow Dragon, roared loudly with its yellow eyes set on Hugo.

Hugo stared back at the dragon with amazement. "Rainbow…Dragon?" He said slowly as he brought his gaze down to Jesse. "You're the one who possess this rare dragon?"

Jesse smiled at Hugo before glancing up at his Rainbow Dragon. "Yup! And he's all the proof I need to show you how strong my bonds are with my Crystal Beasts! Rainbow Dragon!" He shouted as he pointed towards Hugo's Hieracosphinx, which made Hugo widen his eyes again. "Attack Hieracosphinx with Rainbow Refraction!" He ordered as the mighty Rainbow Dragon opened his mouth after lighting up all the seven gems on its body and unleashed a powerful beam of rainbow light towards the sphinx-like monster.

"No!" Hugo shouted as Rainbow Dragon's attack connected with his monster, causing a huge blast in front of Hugo. He shielded himself with his arms from the blast even as his Life Points took a big hit.

Rainbow Dragon roared once again as Jesse grabbed a card from his hand and placed it on his duel disk. "I play a face-down and end my turn." He said before looking up at his Rainbow Dragon. "Good job buddy." Jesse smiled as Rainbow Dragon closed its mouth and glanced down at its duelist as well.

"It seems that your Rainbow Dragon shares the same feelings as you do." Hugo commented with a dark tone as he glanced over to Rainbow Dragon, who growled immediately when the man laid eyes on it.

"Of course." Jesse replied with a smirk, but that just made Hugo glare darkly at the two even more. "Rainbow Dragon is not just some monster…He's my best friend and he's a part of my family too!"

"How pathetic." Hugo spat. "A dragon as rare and as powerful as Rainbow Dragon choosing to stay imprisoned instead of being free…" He glared even more as Jesse gritted his teeth to Hugo's words.

**Jesse  
LP – 1350  
Cards in hand – 1  
Monsters on the field – 1  
Rainbow Dragon – ATK/4000 DEF/0  
Face-Down Cards on the field – 1  
Spell Cards on the field – 4  
Crystal Beast Emerald Tortoise  
Crystal Beast Ruby Carbuncle  
Crystal Beast Cobalt Eagle  
Crystal Beast Amber Mammoth  
Trap Cards on the field – 0  
Cards in the Graveyard – 12  
3 Unknown cards  
Crystal Beast Amethyst Cat (Monster Card)  
Crystal Beast Topaz Tiger (Monster Card)  
Mine Blast (Trap Card)  
Pot of Greed (Spell Card)  
Crystal Beast Sapphire Pegasus (Monster Card)  
Crystal Beacon (Spell Card)  
Last Resort (Trap Card)  
M-Force (Spell Card)  
G-Force (Trap Card)  
Cards Out of Play – 0  
Field Spell – 1  
Ancient City – Rainbow Ruins**

**Hugo  
LP – 2100  
Cards in hand – 1  
Monsters on the field – 1  
Gigantes – ATK/1900 DEF/1300  
Face-Down Cards on the field – 1  
Spell Cards on the field – 0  
Trap Cards on the field – 0  
Cards in the Graveyard – 6  
Hieracosphinx (Monster Card)  
Medusa Worm (Monster Card)  
Rock Bombardment (Trap Card)  
Unknown Rock-Type Monster Card  
Mystical Space Typhoon (Spell Card)  
Hammer Shot (Spell Card)  
Cards Out of Play – 1  
Giant Rat (Monster Card)  
Field Spell – 0**

Hugo placed two fingers on top of his deck and drew a card immediately. "Disgusting…The way you corrupt your Duel Monsters to think they're worth something to you…" He closed his eyes in anger before reopening them, his cold, blood-red eyes shining with darkness. "I'm going to put an end to you, Jesse…Even if it means to break a few rules." He ended as he played the same card Jesse played before.

"I activate the Pot of Greed Spell Card. I also get to draw two cards from my deck and add them to my hand." Hugo said as he drew an additional two cards from his deck. He then grabbed one of the cards he had and played it. "Next, I played the Duel Monster, Stone Statue of the Aztecs!" He shouted as a light shined on the field next to Gigantes before the monster revealed itself.

**Stone Statue of the Aztecs  
Card-Type: Effect Monster  
Attribute: Earth | Level: 4  
Type: Rock  
ATK: 300 | DEF: 2000  
Description: Double any Battle Damage your opponent takes when they attack this monster.**

Jesse gritted his teeth as Hugo waved his hand over his face-down card. "Now, I'll activate the Ultimate Offering Trap Card!" He continued to shout as the card flipped up.

**Ultimate Offering  
Card Type: Continuous Trap  
Effect: By paying 500 Life Points, Normal Summon or Set 1 extra monster. You can only activate this effect during your Main Phase or your opponent's Battle Phase.**

"Thanks to this Trap, I can play another Duel Monster just by giving up a few Life Points." Hugo said as his 2100 Life Points dropped to 1600. "Now then…" Hugo averted his full attention to Jesse, glaring at him darkly even as his red eyes began to glow a faint green. Suddenly, and much to Jesse's shock, a light green aura surrounded Hugo, outlining him and started to sway back and forth.

"What the…" Jesse started to say, despite staring at Hugo in shock.

Suddenly, Rainbow Dragon let out a roar, making Jesse whirl around to look at his faithful Dragon. He could tell that Rainbow Dragon was starting to get tense as it let out another, more threatening roar. "Rainbow…" Jesse muttered as he turned away from looking at his dragon to look at Hugo.

"I got a bad feeling all of a sudden…" Jesse said to himself as Hugo began to speak up.

"I Tribute my two Duel Monster friends!" He shouted as Gigantes and the Stone Statue vanished quickly and then suddenly, the whole field went dark and gloomy, even with Ancient City – Rainbow Ruins in play.

Jesse looked around in shock as several bolts of lightning shot out from the dark clouds above him and Hugo, striking everywhere it could possibly can.

"It's over, Jesse!" Hugo shouted as he raised a card into the air, with the card itself emitting an intense green aura that shot into the air. As the aura shot up into the dark clouds, it made them swirl as if something dangerous was coming. Thunder rumbled through, and lightning again strike some of the coliseum of Jesse's Field Spell, and leaving burn marks as remnants of the lightning strike.

Suddenly, a large green lightning bolt zapped out of the clouds and struck the middle of the field, causing a certain spot to start cracking as if something was trying to breaking free. "You'll be the first…And the last to witness my true strength! I summon…" His red pupils suddenly turned into a glowing green, while the rest of his eyes turned pitch black.

Jesse couldn't help but let out a gasp as he saw Hugo gain strange green markings on his face and his aura just burst out of control.

"EARTHBOUND IMMORTAL HITZPZPALO!" Hugo shouted as the ground between him and Jesse gave way and instantly, a white fog-like aura crept up as suddenly, a large, black mass outlined in green and had green markings emerged slowly.

Jesse took a step back in shock as the black mass he has never seen continued to emerge from the ground. As it finally emerged, fully showing itself to Jesse, the Crystal Beast duelist saw a massive broad winged creature with a green aura outline, and line and circular markings. It did not resemble an animal or anything close to an actual monster.

"What the hell...Is that?" Jesse exclaimed as the black and green creature floated regally on the field, looming over Jesse and his Rainbow Dragon.

**[Outside of the Grand Central Station]**

Andre ran further and further away from the Terminal station as fast as his beaten body could let him. Despite the broken ribs, bleeding wounds and bruises, Andre did not want to stop running. After Jesse had told to him to get away as far as he can, Andre is doing just that.

"That…_pant_…Jesse…_pant_…" Andre said panting as he took a corner, surprising some pedestrians on the sidewalk as he ran down the street.

"_Can't believe that's the same guy I wanted to beat so badly for so long…"_ Andre thought to him as a smile came across his face. He let out a chuckle, despite feeling his ribs ache in pain as he did. _"Can't believe everything that happened either…"_ He thought again as his mind flashbacked to the moment he lost his sister.

**[Flashback]**

"_Where the heck are we?!" Andre shouted as he and his twin sister, Claire, looked warily around a large, dark room that they were suddenly in. Just a minute ago, both brother and sister duelists were just beaten by Sega and Jesse; the next, they're standing in the middle of a dark room with two armored guards standing behind them. "What the hell is this place?!" Andre said as he was starting to freak out by the situation. _

"_Relax." Claire said calmly as she examined the room slowly and then turned her attention to the two silent guards behind them. "They brought us here." She said as Andre looked at her and then the two guards._

"_Them?" Andre pointed to the guards. "But how? Who are they?" He asked loudly and nervously as he looked at them, noticing their unusual behavior and appearance. _

_The two guards were males, with soulless white eyes and unemotional facial expression. Their posture was stiff and almost military-like, and they held a large, pointed spear-like staff on their right hands. _

_Andre gulped. "What are they…?" He croaked. _

_Claire sighed and turned away from her brother and the guards. "They're some of the guards that Creed has for protection." She said coolly. Andre looked at his sister with confusion as she went on. "Don't worry. As long as you don't do anything stupid, they won't hurt you." She added as she glanced at him. _

"_How would you know?" Andre shot back as he walked up to his twin sister's side. "These dudes look weird!" _

"_I've seen them before. They always come to get me whenever Creed needs me to do something for him." Claire confessed. "How do you think we got this little mission of ours in the first place?" She finished as she eyed a door ahead of her._

_Andre looked away from his sister. "Oh…I mean...I never got to meet these head honchos of our little club like you have, sis." Andre admitted as he looked down at his sister. "I mean, of course you have...You're a better duelist than me." He said, looking away from his sister again. Claire cast a glance as he spoke in a hush tone. "…And they only see really strong duelists…" He closed his right hand into a fist. "…If I was only stronger…Like you…"_

_Claire let out another sigh. "Look…It's not your fault we lost. We didn't expect Jesse to there for Sega's back-up." She glanced over to her brother, but sighed at the sight of the defeated look on his face. "We did what we could, ok? It's not a big deal. Trust me." She crossed her arms and looked at her brother. _

"_Wouldn't they be mad at us for that?" Andre asked, looking at his sister as well. _

_Claire looked away as she thought about what to say. But as soon as she opened her mouth to say something to her brother, one of the guards approached the twins, making them turn around a bit to look at the guard. _

"_The masters are ready for you now." He said without emotion or tone, looking down at them with those white, soulless eyes. "Please enter through that door." _

_Claire and Andre exchanged looks momentarily but nodded quickly as they proceeded to walk towards the door. "We're about to find out." Claire said quietly as she opened the door to a much larger, and darker room. They walked in, taking slow steps towards the center of the room, their eyes locked on the sight of three figures sitting on top of throne-like seats. _

_Andre squinted his eyes. He couldn't see any of their faces, even with the bright moonlight shining through the narrow windows high above the room. _

_Claire approached forward in front of the steps that lead to where the three people sat on their chairs. "Master Creed. Master Sebastian. Lady Selene." She greeted, bowing her head without any hesitation. Andre, meanwhile, had his eyes glued to the dark figures he has never met before, too transfixed to even move or greet them the way his sister is. _

_His eyes slightly widen as the tallest person of the three stood up from his seat, folded his arms behind his back and proceeded to walk down slowly to where he and Claire stood at the bottom. _

"_Claire. Good to have you and your brother back safely." The man, Andre assumed is Creed, had a soft yet dark tone to his speech as he spoke with a smile. "How was your play-date with Sega?" He asked as he walked up and stood in front of Claire and Andre. _

_Claire stood up straight and looked at Creed eye to eye. "It didn't go as well as we thought it would, Master Creed." She said quickly, making Creed raise an eyebrow. "We were going to duel her two-on-one, but this duelist named Jesse Anderson got in our way." She said as she looked back at her brother briefly. "He's the duelist that made us join you to become stronger duelists." She finished as Creed cupped his chin and rubbed it slowly. _

"_I see. I have heard of this Jesse Anderson from my good friend, Maximillion Pegasus." Creed stated as he removed his hand off his chin. "A strong duelist I reckon?" _

"_Yes." Claire agreed. "I'm sorry, Master Creed. We let you down." She apologized, bowing her head and then lifting it back up to look at Creed. _

_Creed waved a hand side to side. "No need to apologize, dear girl. You and your brother have done an excellent job." He smiled, making Claire and Andre's eyes widen in slight surprise. "In fact, neither of us expected you to win anyways…" He gestured to two others, still sitting in their seats. "Even with our help." He smirked darkly with a wicked gleam in his eyes._

_Claire backed away from Creed slightly. Her eyes filled with confusion as she quickly glanced over to Andre, who held the same confusion in his eyes. "What do you mean help?" Claire managed to ask as she looked up at the white-haired man, but quickly gritted her teeth when Creed chuckled darkly and looked upwards to the female sitting on her throne. _

"_Selene." Creed called to her with a smile. "Would you like to explain this one?" _

_The lady, Selene, let a dark chuckle escape her lips as she stood up and walked down the steps. "Of course, Creed." She said as she walked into the moonlight, her long deathly white hair cascading onto her back. "See, the two of you were merely puppets...pawns to our cause. We never cared whether you won or lost." She stated as she reached to where Creed stood and stood beside him, her eyes twinkling mischievously and darkly. "You two were merely disposable tools for our little…experimentation." Selene smirked as she slightly cocked her head to the side, placing her hand on her hip, while staring at both Claire and Andre. _

"_Ex…Ex...Experimentation?" Andre stammered back while Claire's eyes widen slightly. _

_Selene's smirk only darkened. "Yes. Experimentation. But I guess I will have to explain it in terms you could understand." She started, closing her eyes for a moment. "I have been experimenting with mind control for a while now, and I needed you two to duel against Sega just for a moment...To see if I can control her mind. I never cared whether you defeated her or not, I merely needed test subjects. But unfortunately, my mind control was not able to take over Sega's mind completely, however..." Selene paused for a second, smirking at the two duelists standing in front of her. "Due to a little interference, I found a much more amusing mind to toy with." She grinned as Claire gasped._

_"Then...it was you that was in my mind, telling me not to worry!" Claire accused, pointing towards Selene, who merely nodded her head._

_"Correct. See, I had already imprinted my mind into your pathetic minds before you even left. Everything you thought, you saw, you felt...I knew." Selene said with a laugh. Claire and Andre widen their eyes in shock while Creed simply let a smirk come across his face. "You should thank me though. I felt your fear when you believed that Sega was going to destroy your Tower of Babel Trap Card. So I decided to help you two just for a moment by entering Sega's mind and controlling her. That's when I knew my experimentation was a success." Selene smiled wickedly. "Even though it was for a moment, it was a success!" _

_Claire gritted her teeth as Selene continued on. "And now I have a more fun target to experiment on, and I must thank you two for a job well done." She smiled at Claire and Andre. "But I am afraid this is where your usefulness comes to end." She finished, making Claire and Andre stare at her with a mix of confusion and shock._

_"What?" The two siblings said at the same time as the last, and smaller figure rose from his chair, and without any warning, jumped from the top of the steps to the bottom, landing in front of Creed and Selene, and shocking the two duelists, who backed off in surprise. _

_The small white haired kid, Sebastian, licked his lips hungrily as he stared down at the two duelists. "Hehe. You heard Selene. You two are nothing but little lab rats and now it's time we exterminate your lives." He beamed with a wild look in his eyes. _

_"Ex...Exterminate..." Claire repeated, her eyes suddenly widening. "Oh...no...You're gonna kill us!" She exclaimed, but only to stare in shock as the three people in front of her held dark, hungry smirks on their faces. _

_"Sis..." Andre managed to call out, despite being frozen in fear. Claire quickly glanced over at him, but couldn't say anything as he eyes landed back on Creed, Selene and Sebastian. _

_"Why?" Claire managed to say after overcoming her shock. "Why are you doing this? I thought you guys help duelists like us get stronger!" She shouted angrily as the three looked at each other and then quickly back at Claire. _

_Selene spoke first. "Dear girl, making you stronger was never our intentions. We merely required duelists like yourselves for our own plans."_

_Claire glared at her. "So you lied to us! All this time we thought we were getting stronger, but we were just tools!" She shouted again. _

_Sebastian chuckled evilly. "Smart girl. Too bad you only discovered our true intentions at the end." He stated, making Clare and Andre stare at him for a moment._

_"All the duelists we have gathered are nothing but pawns to our game." Creed spoke up. "We needed duelists to believe we were going to help them get stronger, but in fact..." Creed paused, a dark smirk appeared on his face. "We needed them for much more. Think about it. Ever wonder why the number of duelists began to dwindle? We told you and others they have decided to leave and began their lives anew. But I'm afraid that isn't true at all." He chuckled as he finished. _

_Claire suddenly felt sick to her stomach. _

_"So...everyone I thought had left...they were..." Andre spoke up, his gaze towards the ground. _

_"Killed." Claire finished for Andre as her glare darkened. She closed her eyes and mentally screamed at herself, but she regained her composure and glare even darker at Creed and the others. "What are you trying to accomplish by killing duelists?" _

"_What are we trying to accomplish?" Selene answered Claire, flicking some of her hair over shoulders. "As someone as simple minded as you would even try to understand what our goals are." _

"_Try me." Claire retaliated as Selene stared at her for a moment and then closed her eyes briefly, only to quickly reopen them. _

"_Power." Selene simply stated, a smirk on her face as well as Creed and Sebastian's, while causing Claire and Andre's eyes to fill with confusion. _

_Creed began to approach the two duelists, walking around them as he began to speak, Claire and Andre watching him closely. "We desire power. The very energy of every living corpse that plagues this planet with its disgusting filth. The very energy you low-life beings waste on for card games when it can be used for so much more." He smirked darkly at his statement. "The existence of human life in this world exists solely as a power source for something far greater than your imaginations can comprehend." _

_Claire and Andre exchanged fearful yet confused glances as Creed passed by, walking towards Selene and Sebastian_._ "Your every lives will help fuel that power, give life to it." He stopped, and glanced over his shoulders, his red eyes burning hungrily._ _"It will bring an end to the world." _

_Claire and Andre gasped loudly, shock written all over their faces. Who in the hell were these demented people wishing for apocalypse? _

_"What...what...what the hell are you talking about!" Andre shouted as he quickly regained his composure. "What the hell are you guys! Are you even human! Why would you want that!" Andre continued, snapping his sister back to reality with his screams. _

_Sebastian let out a dark, maniacally laugh as he stare at the two siblings with a toothy grin. "Human? Do not even compare us to the likes of you!" Sebastian stated. _

_"Enough, Sebastian. Let them think what they want now." Creed declared as he faced away from Claire and Andre and made Sebastian slightly glanced at him. "There's no need to further explain ourselves to them, especially since their lives will be sacrificed for our cause." _

_Selene smiled as she cast a gaze to Claire and Andre. "You two should feel honored to have finally found your true purpose in life." Claire glared at Selene._

_"That's right! You two are gonna be a part of something much greater than your pathetic selves, so just relax and die!" Sebastian stated crazily, making the twins glare at him, but quickly looked up at Selene who raised her right hand and snapped her fingers. _

_Confusion held the twins for only seconds until the sound of something rumbling from underneath their feet caught their attention and as they looked down, a large circular slit, large enough to circle them both appeared on the floor and slowly thin glass walls began to rise. _

_Time seemed to have slowed down as Andre could see the glass cylinder walls beginning to come up out of the ground. His eyes widen in fear and shock and his mouth trembling, while his sister watched as well, her eyes wide and looking at her stilled brother. _

"_Andre!" Claire shouted, taking a few rushed steps towards her twin brother frozen in complete fear and pushing him out of the perimeter of the glassed-walls before the walls got any higher. _

_Andre landed on the floor with a thud, snapping out of his fear trance, his gaze travelling up to where his sister stood, encased within the rising glass walls with no way out. "CLAIRE!" He cried out as he watched her beat her fist on the glass, trying to break it under her own power. He scrambled to find his footing as he stood up and rushed to the glass walls to help his sister escape._

_"Looks like we'll get to see an encore!" Sebastian pointed out, laughing with pure thrilling joy while Selene smirked at Claire's futile attempts on beating the glass. Creed, on the other hand, held a small dark smile as he was still turned away from the scene. _

_Claire quickly turned her attention towards her brother, beating on the glass with his larger fists. _"_Andre! Forget about me! Get out of here!" She shouted, making Andre look at her in shock and then furiously shook his head in retort. _

"_No Sis! I'm not leaving without you!" Andre shouted back. "I'm not leaving you!" He banged his fist against the glass harder and harder. _

_Sebastian licked his lips as he heard the boy declare his decision. "If you want to die alongside your sister, all you had to do is ask nicely. I can accommodate you." Sebastian placed his hands together, cracking his knuckles. Andre turned to glare at Sebastian who held in his eyes and face the intentions to break every bone in his body. A growl escaped Andre's teeth as he moved away and readied himself to fight the bastard in front of him. _

"_Stop Andre! Forget about me!" Claire shouted again, trying to gain her twin brother's attention. "Just run! Get out of here! I'll be fine! Please…Just leave…" She trailed off as she slowly slid down to her knees in her glass prison. "Please Andre..." _

"_But sis…" Andre started, glancing quickly to her, but Claire shook her head instantly cutting him and not giving him a chance to speak. _

_"Just do it!" Claire shouted with whatever she had as tears formed at the corner of her eyes. _

_Noticing tears on Claire's face, Andre became enraged. No longer was he afraid of his life, he was afraid for his sister's and he is going to do everything he possibly can to save her. "NO! This is my fault! I'm the one who got us into this mess..." Andre said as he stood straight, his eyes locked on Sebastian. "And I'm going to get us out!" Andre charged at Sebastian in blind rage, a fist held high. "LET HER GO!" Andre shouted as he tried to punch Sebastian in the face, but Sebastian was too quick for him. _

_Andre only heard the sound of wicked laughter and felt a small, yet strong fist slam into the side of his face, knocking him back and before Andre could even register what was going on, Sebastian uppercut him on the chin, sending the duelist flying upwards. _

"_ANDRE!" Claire shouted, seeing the murderous intent on Sebastian's cruel face as her brother fell to the floor further away from her. Tears threatening to stream down her face, Claire screamed again." STOP! LEAVE HIM ALONE!" _

_Sebastian walked up towards the boy struggling on all fours and grabbed him by the hair. A evil, toothy smile flashed across the mad kid's face as he slammed his knee into Andre's face, making his nose bleed upon impact. He then tossed Andre to the side and punched him in the stomach, making Andre gasp out loud and doubled over as he sank to his knees._

_"HAHAHAHA!" Sebastian laughed. "This is so much fun!" He jumped on Andre, pinning him against the ground as he repeatedly smashed his fist into the boy's face. "Humans are so easy to break!" His words reached Selene and Creed's ears as they looked at each other, and despite the smile on their faces, they gave each other a curt nod._

"_ANDRE!" Claire cried, finally breaking down into tears, seeing her defenseless brother being beaten badly by the hands of monsters in human skins. "PLEASE STOP! STOP! JUST PLEASE STOP!" She began to beg as she watched hopelessly. "Please…leave him alone." Claire cried as Andre slowly lifted his head up and tried to crawl back to his feet, but his body wouldn't cooperate, at least not like he wanted it to. _

_Sebastian was clearly enjoying himself as he bashed in Andre's face repeatedly. For another few moments, he continued until he let up and picked Andre by the hair, lifting him up to his feet. He smiled and angled his fist back for one final punch, his hand glowing in an eerie dark red color. "Time to erase your filthy existence from this world!" He laughed as he was about to swing his fist towards Andre's face, but a voice stopped him. _

_"Enough, Sebastian." Selene spoke up, stopping Sebastian and making him look at her with confusion. "Let the boy live to at least see his sister's sacrifice."_

_"Tsk, whatever...He was done for anyways." He let out a sound of annoyance and looked back at the battered boy in front of him. He lowered his fist, but let a dark smile come across his face as he decided to send Andre flying with a roundhouse kick to the ribs. _

_"Andre!" Claire cried out as she watched her brother's barely alive body slammed onto the door they came through only a few minutes ago. _

_"Hehe." Sebastian smirked, wiping his hands against his clothes and walked past Claire in her glass prison and stood in front of Selene and Creed._

_"Did you enjoy yourself, Sebastian?" Creed spoke up, as he faced the scene before him, staring at Andre sitting hunched over, bloodied, battered and bruised._

_"Of course, I did. I haven't had fun in a real long time. Felt good to have my hands dirty again." Sebastian replied._

_Creed chuckled lightly while Selene gave him an annoyed look. "Can we please absorb her energy already? I'm all about fun and games, Creed, but this is taking a little too long." _

_"I agree, Selene." Creed stated as he snapped his fingers and as he did, Claire noticed the floor beginning to light up for no reason. _

"_Cla…Claire." Andre managed barely a whisper as he too saw the light glowing underneath his sister. _

_"Get out of here Andre! Go! Escape from here while you can!" Claire ordered despite her tears. When her brother shook his head in defiance, Claire put it off and continued. "Please! Listen to me! There's nothing you can do! You need to find help! You need to stay alive...For me, please!" She cried out._

_Andre looked at her with eyes full of sadness and regret but Claire sent him a soft, warm smile to reassure him. _

_"I'll be fine, Andre. Don't worry about me. Just get out of here." She told him as she watched him get up onto his feet. _

_"But Sis..." Andre started but Claire cut him off. _

_"Just go! I'll be ok, trust me!" She shouted at him, tears free-falling down her face despite her smiling. "I love you, bro. Don't you forget that, ok?" She sent him a last smile. _

_Andre looked at his sister, conflicted on what to do. Should he leave and live without her or should he stay and die with her? His mind couldn't decide, but his legs did and before his mind could figure out what he was doing, Andre opened the door and ran as fast as his injured body could. _

"_I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Claire." He thought as he ran down the hallway clutching his ribs. "I was never the brother you wanted me to be. I was always messing everything up." He shut his eyes tight, his heart breaking. "I know I'm an idiot and I know you only tolerate being around me, but…I'm…I'm not going to disappoint you! I'm going to get you back!" Tears were stinging his eyes. "I'll get you back, Sis, just you wait and see!" He shouted in his mind. "I love you, Sis!" _

_The sound he heard after his final thought shook him to his core and broke his heart. _

_"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Claire's deathly screams pierced the night air, and echoed down the hallway Andre was running in. _

_Andre whirled around, his face deathly pale, his eyes watered and red. "CLAIRE!" He screamed down the hallway, but dared not to go back. He dropped to his knees, tears and shock taking over his body and mind completely. "Sis...No...God...No..."_

_Her screams were no more. Everything had gone deathly quiet. _

_He cried right then and there, pounding his fist against the hard, cold ground as he cried out his sister's name. _

_Suddenly, a light filtered through his eyelids, making him look up and gap at the sight of an opened portal, something was familiar with but never completely understood how it was possible. But right now, he didn't care and though the back of his mind urged him that it was a trap, Andre hurled himself through the portal, wanting to leave and get as far away from what just happened as possible. _

_He landed on weeds and litter, old tires and beer bottles. He rolled over, stared at the night sky, heard the sounds of loud engines and life beyond what he could see. But he didn't have the strength to move, to cry for his loss. He was shaken up, he was heartbroken, he was bloodied, battered and bruised. He was alone. _

_He closed his tear-strained eyes and embraced slumber._

**[End of Flashback]**

Andre leaned against a concrete wall the moment he ran into an alleyway to catch his breath. Despite his severe injuries, he managed to get a good distance away from the terminal where he left Jesse to handle the man chasing him by the orders of his sister's murderers.

He breathed heavily, his eyes closed and his head angled downwards. He was running out of energy and his body was in complete pain, so he slid down against the wall, sighing heavily with tears forming at the corner of his eyes.

"Claire..." He muttered as flashes of headlights from cars lighted the opposite wall he was facing. He gritted his teeth as more tears flowed out of his eyes. "Dammit...What have I done?" He wiped away some of his tears. "This is all my fault...I was so...angry about getting beat by Anderson that I...I...I just wanted to get stronger!" He admitted as he cried some more to no one in particular. "And I dragged Sis into it...Now she's dead...And I'm still..." He gritted his teeth harder and pounded his fist on the wall he was leaning against.

"DAMMIT!" He screamed at the top of his lungs before being engulfed by sobs.

"Aw, still crying for your sister?" A dark, female voice echoed from the depths of the alleyway, making Andre quickly lift his head up in the direction of the voice, and before he knew it, he was on his feet, his mind registering the familiarity of that voice.

"No..." He paled as he saw the outline of a tall female figure walked towards him, her red eyes shining through the darkness. "It...It's you." Andre stated fearfully as his eyes locked onto the figure known as Selene.

Selene chuckled as she stepped into the light, her white hair shimmered with the moonlight. "I see you haven't forgotten." She gave him a toothy grin.

"How could I forget your disgusting face!" Andre shot back, pain shooting through his ribs, making him clutch his ribs again, but not wanting to take his eyes off of Selene. "You guys killed my sister!"

Selene gave him a false hurt look. "Aw, I'm hurt by your words." She received a growl from Andre, but she paid no attention. "But we did not kill your sister. No, we gave her purpose for her life. Her true purpose, just like how we will give you purpose after I'm done with you." She gave him a dark, hungry smirk.

Andre grimaced under her gaze. "Not going to happen!"

Selene raised an eyebrow questionably. "Oh? Is that so? Don't you wish to unite with your beloved sister?" She questioned. "I can promise you to make your death quick and painless, so you don't have to suffer. What do you say?" She flashed him a smile.

Andre clenched his left fist tight as he glared at her. "If you want me to do die that bad...If you were going to finish the job anyway...Why send that freak after me?" Andre retorted, earning a quizzical look from Selene but then she smiled sincerely before she broke into laughter.

"I have my reasons. Of course, it's all a part of my plans really. Have you escape from our island to come back here to this pathetic human-infested land...Be chased by our mindless, loyal servant. I needed you to find my new test subject and you did." She smiled when Andre's eyes widened. "And thanks to you, he's preoccupied with my servant right now." She laughed. "Oh! Nothing can get better than this! It is as if the Great One controls how things fall into place!" She raised her hands to the sky in a worship-like stance.

_"Jesse...She's after Jesse..."_ Andre thought in his mind as he watched the maniacally lady laugh her head off. _"Dammit...And I lead her to him...Shit!"_ He closed his eyes tight and mentally cursed at himself. _"I screwed up again!" _

Selene laughed as her red eyes locked onto Andre. "Indeed, you have screwed up again." She smiled when he looked at her in shock. She pointed a finger to her head, making Andre's eyes widen some more. "Mind control, remember? I can hear your every thought."

"You..." Andre started but stopped as he saw Selene walk up towards him.

"If only your sister could see how pathetically fooled you were, thinking you can escape from us?" Selene stated as she grabbed the boy's chin and angled it so their eyes can meet. "If she could see how you screwed up again by helping me find that boy. I think she would be so ashamed of you." She grinned as Andre growled and tried to move away, but his body wouldn't respond.

He looked up and saw her eyes beginning to glow a bright red, a wicked smile planted on her face as she licked her lips. "And now, you can join your disappointed sister in the afterlife. Beg for her forgiveness! Beg for her to not be disappointed on you!" She cackled as her eyes turned completely full-blown red as she pulled herself away from him.

Andre stared at her in fear, sliding down against the wall as a terrible pain shot through his entire body. "Ah!" He screamed in agony as every fiber and being of his body burned with pain, and all he heard was the sound of Selene's murderous laughter. "You...Won't...Get..." He struggled with his words as the pain was too excruciating for him to handle. "Away...With this..." He spat, looking at her.

Selene let out a chuckle as she saw his body began to glow in the eerie white glow she's accustomed to seeing when she, Creed and Sebastian sacrifice their prey.

Andre closed his eye, a single tear falling down his right cheek. "Sis..." He could only say as his body disintegrated into nothing but light particles.

Selene let out a satisfied sound as she held out her hand to absorb the light particles into her. "There. That's much better." She whispered as she finished collecting the energy she wanted. She turned towards the darkest part of the alleyway, her head glancing over her shoulders with a wicked, and evil smile on her face. "Now, to have some fun with that Jesse." She said softly, laughing to herself as she walked into the shadows, leaving an alleyway with nothing to show what happened.

**[Back to the Duel in a Chicago Graveyard]**

"I'm going to put an end to you, once and for all." Luna stated darkly as her newly summoned monster, Harpie Empress stood behind her while it hatefully glared down at Alister.

**Harpie Empress  
Card-Type: Synchro/Effect  
Attribute: Wind | Level: 10  
Type: Winged-Beast  
ATK: 3000 | DEF: 2100  
Description: 1 Tuner + "Harpie Queen" + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters  
While this card is on the field or in the Graveyard, its name is also treated as "Harpie Lady". Once per turn, you can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower "Harpie" monster, except "Harpies Brother", from your hand. If you activate this effect, you can destroy 1 Spell/Trap Card on the field. During battle with this attacking card and a Defense Position monster who's DEF is lower than this card's DEF, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent. When this card is destroyed, you can remove from play 1 "Harpie" monster except "Harpie's Brother" from your Graveyard to Special Summon this card.**

Alister meticulously studied the monster for a moment or two, before he looked down at Luna with a dark smirk on his face. "My, little girl…I must say…I'm rather impressed by you…" Alister began, cupping his chin and closing his eyes for a moment. "I haven't seen a monster as elegant as this one in such a long time…As expected from a Harpie deck." He continued with the same smirk on his face. While Luna gave him another dark, hateful glare, he continued to look at her deviously as he licked his lips slowly. "I might just experiment on you after all." He finished, with a dark smirk on his face.

Luna looked at him in disgust. "Don't get your hopes up, Alister. Once I'm done with you, you're never going to experiment on anyone else ever again!" She retaliated back. "And I mean it." She darkened her glare as she finished.

Arching an eyebrow and looking at Luna questionably despite the same smirk on his face, Alister spoke up. "Is that so? Tell me, girl…Do you seriously believe you can stop me from holding the life of your precious Dragon duelist in my hand and crushing it out of existence?" He asked, holding out his open hand and slowing closing it as if he was really crushing something.

Luna let a low growl come out through of her gritted teeth as Alister let out a malicious sound of laughter. "Silly girl. You don't have what it takes to stop me from achieving my dream. Nothing will stand in my way of getting that boy and getting what I want…Not even you, his little love-pet." He grinned ear-to-ear as he stared at her with gleaming dark purple eyes.

Luna's eyes widen a bit for a moment as her thoughts quickly went to an image of Alister finally getting his hands on Rakaia again. _"No…"_ Luna stated in her mind as she quickly closed her eyes and shook her head to get rid of those thoughts. She looked back up at Alister, her glares even darker than before as her body began to shake in determination and anger. _"I won't let him win…I won't let him take Rakaia away from me!" _She thought again as she brought her gaze down to her white and sky blue duel disk. _"I'm going to put a stop to him…"_ Her mind raced as Luna glanced back at her Harpie Empress floating behind her.

As if on cue, Harpie Empress nodded her head reassuringly as she looked down at her duelist. _"That's right…"_ Luna let a soft smile appear on her face and gave a quick nod before turning her head back to look at Alister. "_I have to be strong…For Rakaia." _She quickly finished her thoughts as she went on with her turn.

"I switch my Harpie Lady Sisters to Attack Mode!" Luna exclaimed as the three different Harpie Ladies stood up from their defensive stance to their offensive stance while still having the same darkened glare on their faces.

"And now to make sure you never hurt Rakaia again!" Luna shouted as she pointed to Alister's Trageodia. "Harpie Empress! Attack Trageodia with Hurricane Ecstasy!" She ordered her strongest Harpie, who wasted no time to point her scepter towards the Demon-appearing Duel Monster and letting the blue gem on the tip glow brilliantly. Suddenly, gales of wild wind formed around the tip of the scepter before shooting it towards Trageodia in a hurricane-like blast.

Trageodia let out a final roar as the blast struck its chest with full-force, causing the creature to explode upon impact and making Alister shield himself from the blast and hurricane-force winds from his monster's destruction.

"Grrr…" Alister growled a bit and gritted his teeth as his Life Points went down to a mere 50 Points. But, despite being short one monster and his Life Points nearly depleted, Alister began to chuckle. "I see… That's the extent of your power? What a shame." He said, shaking his head slowly, making Luna look at him with a confused expression on her face. "And here I thought, you could be my next successful experiment…But I now see that you'll end up as a failure, just like the rest of the pathetic insects I experimented on." He ended with a twisted smirk on his face.

"What the hell are you talking about, Alister?" Luna shot back, glaring darkly at him. "This duel is practically over! Once, my Harpie Lady Sisters attack your little Green Goblin over there, you're done! All those kids you killed…All the pain and suffering Rakaia had to go through because of you…" She yelled as she pointed towards Goblin King. "IT ALL ENDS HERE! HARPIE LADY SISTERS! TAKE OUT HIS GOBLIN KING WITH TRIPLE SCRATCH CRUSHER!" She shouted as the three Harpies lunged towards the Goblin King with their claws sharp and ready to slash the King to shreds. "IT'S OVER!"

"I don't think so, pathetic girl." Alister shot back as he waved his right arm over his face-down card in front of him. "I activate the Trap, Card Defense!" He exclaimed as the card quickly flipped face-up on the field, revealing itself to Luna.

**Card Defense  
Card Type: Normal Trap  
Effect: Activate only when your opponent declares an attack. Discard 1 card. Negate the attack, then draw 1 card.**

"Wha…What?" Luna replied in shock, looking at the Trap Alister played with surprise.

Alister quickly chuckled at Luna's reaction while his smirk continued to grow more sinister by the second. "What's wrong, girl? You didn't expect me to just sit here and let you wipe the rest of my Life Points without running some interference, now did you?" He told her with another chuckle and a wave of his finger.

"Now, I'll explain to you what this lovely Trap does." Alister began to explain. "See, I can send a card from my hand, and that alone stops your Harpie from touching my precious Goblin." He explained more as he took a card randomly from his hand and tossed it into the graveyard slot of his duel disk.

As soon as he did that, an energy-force that was made out of cards surrounded the Goblin King, creating an almost invincible barrier that Harpie Lady Sisters couldn't breach as they launched their assault, but to no use. The Harpies backed off with a look of defeat on their faces as they returned to Luna's side.

Luna gritted her teeth, as Alister continued to speak. "And now, thanks to Card Defense's effect, I get to draw a card." He stated as he drew a card from his deck, quickly glanced at it and smirked as he placed it with the other cards he had in his hand. He chuckled again, this time more darkly as he looked over to Luna. "I told you, I have more important matters to take care of…" He started to say as he looked at the Harpie duelist. "I'm not about to let a foolish, pathetic, lovesick girl get in my way from what truly matters to me…" He paused for a moment as he closed his eyes slowly, only to reopen them quickly. "Taking Rakaia's precious life!" He shouted with a twisted smirk on his face.

Luna couldn't help but glare at Alister some more as she tightened her hand into a tight fist. "You're a monster…" Luna said, repeating what she called him earlier.

Alister burst into maniacal laughter. "Call me all you want, little girl! But the truth of the matter is…" He stopped laughing and looked at Luna dead-serious with a dark smirk on his face. "You're too weak to stop me." He said simply, as Luna's eyes widen in shock. He chuckled at her reaction as he went on. "You're too weak from stopping me on getting my hands on Rakaia. You're so desperate that you put up a front…Acting like you're strong enough to beat me but deep down…You know you're weak." He said maliciously, as Luna just stared at him with her mouth wide open in shock. "You know you can't win against me…Yet, your feeble, little mind conjures up whatever courage you have left in your tiny body to prove me wrong." Alister spoke to her as he looked at her. "Tell me I'm not wrong."

"I…I…" Luna tried to say, but she was too shocked by what Alister had just said about her.

Alister smirked evilly as he was enjoying every second of this moment. "Just give it up, girl. No matter how strong you may act, your foolishness is what's going to get your little soul-mate killed." He said as he crossed his arms, while Luna lowered her head, hiding her eyes with her bangs. "Perhaps, the kindest thing I can do for you is to take you along with me…That way, you can watch him scream and suffer with your own eyes as I erase his existence from this world." He cracked another evil, toothy grin. "Imagine the pain and torture your heart is going to take simply because you were too weak to stop me...You couldn't save Rakaia's life!" He ended as he howled in laughter again.

Luna said nothing as she let her head hang low, gritting her teeth as she let her bangs casting a shadow over her eyes. Suddenly, a single tear cascaded down from her left eye and over her cheek. Gritting her teeth even more and tightening her fists, Luna began to speak up, though she held back from sounding choked up. "I'm…I'm not going to let you, Alister…" She said somewhat quietly like a harsh whisper, but it did manage to get Alister's attention.

"Oh?" Alister raised an eyebrow quizzically as he looked at her despite a smirk on his face.

"I won't let you…" Luna gradually started to sound a bit stronger as she brought her head up, shielding one of her eyes with her bangs as she glared dangerously at Alister. "I won't let you get your hands on Rakaia even if it cost me my life…That I promise you." She ended as suddenly a light blue aura began to surround her and as she glared hatefully at Alister, the aura intensified some more.

Alister looked at the Harpie duelist with amusement as he took notice of her aura. But that didn't discourage him from letting another chuckle escape his lips. "Hehehe…Strong words from someone who's about to arrange her boyfriend's funeral." He commented with a grin.

Luna just glared at him as she spoke up again. "Mark my words, Alister. I'm going to do whatever it takes to stop you. Just wait and see. For now, I end my turn with a face-down." She ended icily even as her aura continued to intensify but Alister let out a sinister laugh after hearing her words.

**Luna  
LP – 3750  
Cards in hand – 1  
Monsters on the field – 2  
Harpie Empress – ATK/3000 DEF/2100  
Harpie Lady Sisters – ATK/1950 DEF/2100  
Cards on the field face-down – 1  
Spell Cards on the field – 0  
Trap Cards on the field – 0  
Cards in the Graveyard – 8  
Harpie Lady (Monster Card)  
Harpie Queen (Monster Card)  
Harpie Girl 2 (Monster Card)  
Double Summon (Spell Card)  
Pot of Greed (Spell Card)  
Harpie's Big Sister (Monster Card)  
Unknown Card  
Elegant Egotist (Spell Card)  
Cards Out of Play – 0  
Field Spell – 0 **

**Alister  
LP – 50  
Cards in hand – 3  
Monsters on the field – 1  
Goblin King – ATK/1000 DEF/1000  
Cards on the field Face-down – 0  
Spell Cards on the field – 0  
Trap Cards on the field – 0  
Cards in the Graveyard – 7  
Unknown Card  
Card Defense (Trap Card)  
Trageodia (Monster Card)  
Pot of Greed (Spell Card)  
Allure of Darkness (Spell Card)  
Dark World Lightning (Spell Card)  
Unknown Card  
Cards Out of Play – 1  
Unknown DARK Monster Card  
Field Spell – 0**

"You amuse me girl. You still think you can win against me?" Alister asked Luna, who just looked at him with determination and hatred. "You're more foolish than I thought. No matter…" He said as he closed his eyes for a few moments. "I'll make you understand how truly weak you are." He opened his eyes slowly before a maniacal look on his face appeared. "I'm going to show what fear is truly about." He stated maniacally, making Luna watch in shock as a dark purple aura appeared around Alister in the similar manner as hers, but it was more intense and dark.

He held out his left hand in front of him as he continued to speak maniacally. "I'm going to enjoy watching you squirm and cry out for your beloved Dragon duelist as the shadows tears you apart. You'll be consumed by your own weakness as you slip in deeper, losing your sanity…So much so, you'll begin to beg for me to end your meaningless existence!" He grinned as he closed his hand outstretched in front of him. "Trust me, girl! It's an amazing site to behold! To watch you lose yourself to the shadows of your weakness will be breathtaking!" He grinned wider as his aura started to become out of control.

"I'm going to break you, girl!" Alisters shouted, as his dark purple aura shot up straight into the dark skies and emit strong pulses of his aura everywhere. Luna widened her eyes at the scene as Alister began to laugh in sheer madness. "I'm going to break you, and then I will end that pathetic boy's life and take what's rightfully mine! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" He ended, laughing darkly and evilly.

Luna gritted her teeth as she watched Alister laugh some more. She knew she had to win, for Rakaia's sake. She couldn't bear the thought of knowing that Rakaia will be in the hands of this madman if she were to lose. She couldn't stand the thought of Rakaia suffering through the same agony and torture that almost killed him years ago. She just couldn't. She needed to stay strong if she's going to save Rakaia from the pain Alister is planning to put him through.

"Grrrr…We'll see about that, Alister." Luna retaliated back as she stood her ground against the maniacal scientist. "I'm not as weak as you think! I can take on whatever you throw at me!"

Alister grinned widely as his face twisted into a maniacal expression. "You're going to regret ever saying those words to me, girl." He stated madly as he placed a few fingers on top of his deck and quickly drew a card from it. "Your very life belongs to me now." He grinned as he glanced at his card and smirked wickedly at it. "I first play the Spell known as Lightning Vortex!" He shouted as he slammed his card onto his Duel Disk and making it appear face-up on the field.

**Lightning Vortex  
Card Type: Normal Spell  
Effect: Discard 1 card. Destroy all face-up monsters your opponent controls.**

Luna's eyes widen in complete shock and horror. "No!" She shouted, realizing what the Spell Card is for.

Alister laughed a bit. "I see you realize the predicament you're in, girl." Alister began as he grinned widely. "By sending a card from my hand to the graveyard, I can destroy all the monsters you have on the field." He stated as he sent a card from his hand to the graveyard, causing the card to start charging up lightning bolts.

Luna took a step back as Alister waved a hand towards her two Harpie monsters. "Now, time to say good-bye to your precious Harpies." He stated as the Lightning Vortex card shot two strong lightning bolts towards Harpie Empress and Harpie Lady Sisters, who tried to shield themselves from the lightning.

Luna watched in horror as both of her Harpie monsters were blasted with the lightning from Alister's Spell. "Harpie Empress! Harpie Lady Sisters!" She yelled but quickly fell silent as she saw that her Harpies were trying to fight off the lightning the best they can to stay with Luna. "Harpie…" She said quietly as Harpie Empress looked back at her and gave her duelist a reassuring look before she and the Sisters shattered into pieces and were completely wiped off the field.

Luna shielded herself from the blast with the help of her duel disk before she looked back up and saw her field completely void of Harpie monsters. "My Harpies…" She said but quickly glared at Alister. "Why you…"

"I told you you're going to quickly regret it, didn't I?" Alister said as he grabbed another card from his hand, but he stopped for a moment as another smirk appeared on his face. "Oh and by the way, the card I sent to the graveyard? It has a Special Ability that activates when it is sent to the graveyard by an effect of a card." He stated, making Luna look at him confused.

"What are you talking about?" Luna asked him, but he let out a chuckle.

"Like I said, when this particular card is sent from my hand to the graveyard, its Special Ability activates. And what a lovely Special Ability it is." Alister said. "I can select a card on your field and destroy it." He smirked as he saw Luna's eyes quickly glanced down to her face-down card.

Luna's eyes widened suddenly as a large, grayish dragon-like hand came from underneath her face-down card and crumbled it to pieces, effectively destroying it. "No!" She shouted as the hand slowly went back into the portal it came out of.

Alister darkly chuckled. "Now you have nothing left. No monsters. No face-downs. Completely wide open to my amusement." Alister stated as he played the card he had in his hand. "Now then, I play the Field Spell…The Gates of Dark World!" Alister exclaimed as he slapped his Field Spell onto his duel disk's Field Spell Slot, which caused an immediate dimensional change throughout the graveyard.

**The Gates of Dark World  
Card Type: Field Spell  
Effect: All Fiend-Type monsters gain 300 ATK and DEF. Once per turn: You can banish 1 Fiend-Type monster from your Graveyard; discard 1 Fiend-Type monster, then draw 1 card. **

Suddenly, the ground beneath Luna started to tremble and shake, causing Luna to almost lose her balance as she tried to make sense of what's going on. "Wh…What the…" Luna gasped in surprise as she tried to regain her balance as the ground continued to shake uncontrollably underneath her feet.

Her eyes quickly glanced over to where Alister stood, but quickly widen as she saw the mad scientist start to laugh uncontrollably again while he lift his arms up into the air. Suddenly, the ground behind Alister began to rise up, cracking the ground wide open as an intense light blue light began to emit through the cracks. Everything behind Alister – the graves, the trees, the rock and dirt – everything was being pushed aside as something large started to rise from out the ground.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Alister laughed savagely with a crazed look in his eyes while his aura just swayed back and forth uncontrollably as lightning bolts began to strike the ground around him. "HAHAHAHAHA!"

Luna couldn't believe her eyes to what she was seeing. As if on cue, something big in a grayish silver color burst out from the ground, rising up higher and higher before coming to a stop. Luna's eyes widen in shock as she realized it was a set of large, 20 foot doors. It had unique design patterns on it and on the frame. At the moment, the doors were closed, but as Alister continued to laugh maniacally, the doors began to crack open, emitting a strange white light and releasing a dark purple miasma that quickly swept into the whole field and graveyard, shrouding the graves.

"_Cough_…_Cough_…" Luna coughed as the miasma made its way to her side, making her quickly cover her nose and mouth with one of her hands. "Wha…What is this?" Luna said barely despite her hand over her mouth as she took a step back and looked all around her with worry in her eyes.

Alister soon brought down his gaze back to Luna as a sinister smirk crept onto his face. "Hehehe…This is just the beginning to your end, little girl. This is the true meaning of darkness!" He exclaimed as he pointed towards the towering doors behind him. As if on cue, they burst opened, revealing nothing but black emptiness and the sheer, dark, chilling feeling one gets from staring inside would bring even the strongest willed person to their knees.

Luna took another step back in surprise and shock as she stared into the black emptiness the doors revealed. For some reason, she couldn't look away, let alone, shake off the eerie dark sinister feeling she was getting from just looking. "This…This feeling…" She managed to whisper before suddenly, she heard something coming from beyond the doors.

It was faint, but Luna knew she heard something. She listened for it again after a few moments still hearing the same faint sound over and over again as it gradually grew louder and louder. Then, without warning, Luna gasped in shock as the sounds she was hearing were the sounds of children screaming in sheer agony.

Luna's eyes widened in horror as the voices of these children screamed, pleaded, and begged for the pain to stop over and over again. "Those voices…" Luna said as she looked at Alister in horror. "They can't be…"

Alister chuckled again as he licked his lips. "Indeed they are, little girl. They are the voices of those countless of kids I experimented on." Alister reassured her with a wicked smirk as the screams grew louder and more grotesque. "The very failures you see buried here that I collected for my own benefit." He noted as he gestured the graves around them.

Luna couldn't help but stare at Alister in shock and horror as he turned his head towards the large gates before he closed his eyes to take in the sounds of the children screaming and crying in pain. Taking a deep breath, he reopened his eyes and smiled genuinely as if the screams of terror and pain were nothing but soothing music. "Nothing calms the soul better than the sound of children screaming." He stated as he turned his head back towards Luna.

"You…You..." Luna was about to say but couldn't finish as the screams of the children were starting to get to her.

"I find their screams of anguish all the more…Exhilarating." Alister remarked as he grew more sadistic by the second.

Luna couldn't respond back, nor muster enough strength to give Alister a piece of her mind. Her heart was breaking little by little, as she heard every single child scream at the top of their lungs for help that never came to them. She wanted to tune them out, but even in her head, the thoughts and images of their demise plagued her to no end.

"Please…Stop…" Luna stammered as tears began to form from the corners of her eyes.

"Let's finish this duel, shall we? I do have somewhere I need to be, and I don't want to be late." Alister spoke up suddenly, as he went to grab a card from his hand and placed it on his Duel Disk. "This will do. I Summon Zure, Knight of Dark World in Attack Mode!" He shouted, as a white light shined on the field before the monster he summoned shot out from the light and appeared in front of him.

**Zure, Knight of Dark World  
Card-Type: Normal Monster  
Attribute: Dark | Level: 4  
Type: Fiend  
ATK: 1800 | DEF: 1500  
Description: The name of this illustrious knight is known by all residents of Dark World. He never oppresses the commoners.**

Luna stared at the monster Alister summoned as a slight unpleasant feeling began to sink its teeth into her. "Meet Zure, Knight of the Dark World, but do not tremble in fear, my dear girl." Alister smiled, noting the fact that Luna was starting to shake in fear unbeknownst to her. "He's the least bit of your worries. I have other plans for you." He finished as Luna looked at him with horror.

"_No…"_ Luna cried out in her thoughts as she couldn't look away from Alister for some reason. Her eyes were glued to him, and her heart continued to ache as she heard more screams from the children within the darkness. Tears began to fall freely down her face without her command as Luna just shook her head slowly. _"No…I can't…I can't let it end like this!"_ She closed her eyes despite the tears falling from her face and her body shaking in absolute fear. _"I have to stay strong…I have to stay strong for Rakaia…If I don't…He'll…He'll…"_ Suddenly, a bloodcurdling scream of a young girl made Luna jump out of her skin and made her bring her hands to cover her ears so she couldn't hear those screams anymore.

More screams of the countless of children killed by Alister echoed through the dark graveyard, as Alister took in a deep breath and sighed joyfully. "Yes, tremble in fear, girl. For nothing can save you from making your fears become reality…Your pathetic hopes and dreams…Toss them away now and give into despair. You have no choice now." Alister let out another laugh as he brought his duel disk up in front of him. "Now then, I want to bring your attention to back to my Knight of the Dark World. As I said before, he won't be here long. See, remember that Monster card I sent to the graveyard thanks to Lightning Vortex's effect? Thanks to its Special Ability, I can return Zure back to my hand and Special Summon that monster from the graveyard." He explained as Zure, Knight of the Dark World quickly evaporated into a dark purple aura that quickly shot into the gates behind Alister, despite the card reforming back in Alister's hand.

Suddenly, a low, yet menacing deep growl could be heard amongst the screams of the children beyond the gates. Luna couldn't help but widen her eyes as Alister raised his left hand into the air as he began to chant. "Now that you've had your sacrifice, step forward and feast upon the lost soul that stands before me! Come forth Grapha, Dragon Lord of Dark World!" Alister shouted loudly as a loud, piercing roar blasted through the gates, making Luna widen her eyes more.

Suddenly, from the black darkness, the same dragonic hand emerged, grasping the side of one of the doors while causing scratch marks on the surface due to its sharp claws. As suddenly as the first hand, the other hand came out as well, before finally, the face of the creature emerged from the darkness, letting out a piercing loud roar that shook the entire graveyard.

**Grapha, Dragon Lord of Dark World  
Card-Type: Effect Monster  
Attribute: Dark | Level: 8  
Type: Fiend  
ATK: 2700 | DEF: 1800  
Description: You can Special Summon this card (from your Graveyard) by returning 1 face-up "Dark World" monster you control to the hand, except "Grapha, Dragon Lord of Dark World". If this card is discarded to the Graveyard by a card effect: Target 1 card your opponent controls; destroy that target, then, if this card was discarded from your hand to your Graveyard by an opponent's card effect, look at 1 random card in your opponent's hand, then, if it was a monster, you can Special Summon it to your side of the field.**

Luna couldn't help but stare wide-eyed at the monstrous gray dragon with fiend-like features all over its body as it took a step down from the Gates of the Dark World onto its front legs as it completely came out from the gates. Its piercing red eyes were locked onto Luna as it rose up on its hind legs, and it breathed a heavy white mist out of its mouth as it stared at her maliciously, as if it knew it was about to kill her.

Luna's body was completely taken over by fear; she couldn't move but her body was completely shaking from the fear that took over her.

As if Luna couldn't take anymore, another scream echoed beyond the gates of the Dark World, but Luna quickly knew who it was. It was a scream she knew all too well, and when she looked up to glance at Alister with wide-eyes, she saw the smirk on his face widen and his eyes lit up.

The scream belonged to Rakaia.

"No…" Luna shook her head as her eyes widen to Rakaia's screams. "No…" Her heart beat faster and faster as his screaming continued. It was becoming too much for the Harpie duelist to bear.

The thought of Rakaia dying all over again by the hands of the same man who took everything away from him…

Her heart couldn't take it anymore. Her strong-willed determination had crumbled away into nothing.

"NO! PLEASE! STOP IT!" Luna screamed at the top of her lungs as she covered her ears again and shut her eyes tight while dropping onto her knees and let her tears fall out of her eyes even more. Her body continued to tremble under the pain she felt in her heart as Rakaia's screams of his past joined with the countless other children's screams. "JUST STOP IT!" Her tears run down her face and fell onto the black dirt of the graveyard. "Please…Just stop it…No more…" She cried unable to scream anymore as her body shook with sobs.

"Stop? Oh no my dear. I don't know the meaning of the word stop." Alister smirked as he casted a sinister, yet joyful look at a slumped Luna. "I'm going to take everything from you, starting with your precious Rakaia." Alister began to laugh as his lips curled into a smile. "If you think hearing his screams now are rather horrifying…You haven't heard anything yet." He stated. "I'm going to enjoy making him scream for me again. In fact, I'm going to make him scream your name!" He said wickedly as Luna looked up at him in shock while more tears poured down her face. "I'll tell him how you fail to save his life! How you crumble under your weakness! I'll make sure your name is the last thing he says in his dying breath!" Alister laughed before he pointed to his Gates of Dark World.

"I activate the effect of my Field Spell!" Alister shouted as the Gates of Dark World began to emit a white glow from the inside before shooting it towards Grapha, who roared loudly as this white aura surrounded him. "All Fiend-type monsters on the field gain extra Attack Points...In fact…300 extra Attack Points!" He shouted as Grapha roared again, this time more malicious than ever as his Attack Points went up to 3000. "And that's not all!" Alister continued as Luna looked on hopelessly.

"By removing a Fiend-Type monster in my graveyard from play, I can send another Fiend-Type monster from my hand to the graveyard." He explained as he sent Zure, Knight of the Dark World's card to the graveyard. "And in return, I can draw an extra card from my deck." He further said as he drew a card. When he looked at the card, he just simply smirked and looked at Luna.

"Does it frighten you, girl?" He asked her. "Does it scare you to know that you can't do a single thing to stop me?" Alister asked again, but Luna didn't say anything. Instead, she looked down at the ground as more tears fell off her face. "Does it break your heart to know everything you come to love will be taken away from you?" He smiled darkly. "You never had a chance to stop me." He spat, which made Luna widen her eyes.

Alister grabbed the card he drew and quickly played it on his duel disk. "This card will end this duel. I played the Equip Spell, Megamorph!" He shouted as the card materialized on the field and quickly was placed on Grapha.

**Megamorph  
Card Type: Equip Spell  
Effect: While your Life Points are lower than your opponent's, the original ATK of the equipped monster is doubled. While your Life Points are higher, the original ATK of the equipped monster is halved.**

"Megamorph is a Spell Card that lets me double the Attack Points of the monster I equipped this card with if my Life Points are lower than yours." Alister explained as Grapha's Attack Points went up to 6000 Points.

"It's over, girl. I'm going to send you to hell." Alister said before he began to laugh maniacally again.

Luna could only look up at Alister as she stared at him in complete fear and helplessness. Her body continued to tremble uncontrollably; her tears continued to run down her face as the malicious Dragon-fiend towered over her without any signs of giving her mercy.

She knew that it was over. She had lost. She couldn't keep the promise she made to herself to take down Alister before he get his hands on Rakaia. She wasn't strong enough to stop Alister, to save Rakaia from dying once more. Now as she stared at the very embodiment of despair, the Harpie duelist finally realized what true fear and darkness can truly be.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Alister laughed darkly as he pointed at the defenseless Harpie Duelist. "GRAPHA! SHOW HER THE TRUE POWER OF FEAR AND DARKNESS!" He commanded maniacally to his Dark World Dragon Lord, who opened its mouth wide as a dark purple glow began to charge from within. "DARKNESS ERADICATION!"

With the sounds and screams of innocent souls echoed in the background, Grapha aimed its mouth directly at Luna and unleashed a negative white and black destructive energy beam with lightning at full force.

As the negative-charged attack came closer to her, Luna closed her eyes slowly as a single tear streamed down her face. "Rakaia…I'm so sorry…" She said to herself as the light of the attack shined brighter and brighter. "I wasn't strong enough to save you…" She ended as she finally closed her eyes and a tear fell off her face and hit the back of her hand as the attack finally connected, causing a huge, powerful explosion upon impact.

"AHHHHHHH!" Luna screamed loudly as she was lifted off the ground and thrown back from the powerful force of the explosion. She slammed into the large tree that towered over Rakaia's unused grave. As she slumped down onto her legs, her Life Points quickly dropped to zero within seconds.

Grapha let out a loud roar in victory before it vanished off the field, along with Alister's other monster and the Gates of Dark World. As soon as everything vanished, thunder crackled within the dark ominous clouds above the grave for a few short seconds before suddenly it began to lightly rain down over the general area, creating a somber, yet dark feeling throughout the graveyard.

Alister closed his eyes as the rain cascaded from the skies above, his hair flattened against his face and back. Reopening his eyes, he couldn't help but smirk at the sight of Luna barely moving against the tree. He began to slowly walk towards her, he noted and smirked maliciously at her current condition. The attack left Luna with ripped clothes and bruise marks, mostly on her arms, legs and her face. But that's not all it did.

Before Luna had anytime to register what was going around her, Alister's hand was wrapped around her throat and as if she didn't weigh anything, Alister lifted her off the ground and into the air in front of him. He let another chuckle as he saw her eyes were pale and dull, with no sign of life.

"Such a pathetic waste of life." Alister spoke up with a grin as Luna slowly blinked her eyes a few time as the raindrops hit her face. She glanced down at Alister for a moment before she quickly wrapped both of her hands around his wrist, trying to pry his hand off her neck. Alister's eyes widen slightly in amusement, as a dark smile curled on his lips. "Still kicking, I see?" He said as he started to tighten his grip around her neck, causing her let out sounds of choking.

"Hehehe…" He chuckled again as he enjoyed seeing her struggle to catch her breath. "To think a weak person like you ever had the chance to stop me?" He mentioned as Luna looked down at him, still trying to do everything she can to get away but to no use. "I should applaud you for your foolish bravery, but you wasted my valuable time…And for that, you deserve to die." He grinned wickedly as his grip grew tighter and tighter around Luna's neck.

Luna gritted her teeth as she felt Alister's hand starting to crush her windpipe. "Don't worry. I won't torture you like I'm going to do to your precious boyfriend. Oh no…I'll kill you quick and then toss your dead body into his grave." Alister stated maliciously as he licked his lips and grinned. "And when I kill him, the both of you can be together." He cackled before he let out a light laugh. "And who says I'm not nice?"

Luna looked down at him despite some struggle. "Y…You won't…Get…Away with this, Alister..." Luna managed to spit out, but Alister continued to smirk at her as he gripped her neck tighter.

"And who is going to stop me, girl? Certainly it won't be little Rakaia. Not after I tell him how I killed his lovely girlfriend with my own hands." Alister laughed at the thought as Luna's eyes widen slightly. "Imagine how he'll react. He'll lose complete control of himself…Just the way I like it!" He licked his lips. "He will be mine…And it will be all thanks to you!" Alister ended as Luna's eyes widen even more in fear as Alister gave her a deadly look. "Now die!" He squeezed her neck more forcefully, causing Luna to start choking more.

"_No…"_ Luna thought in her head as she closed her eyes. _"No…I can't die…Like this…"_ She cried out in her thoughts as tears streamed down her face again. _"I can't…Rakaia…Someone…Save me!"_ She screamed urgently in her mind.

Suddenly, her deck, hooked onto her belt, started to shine brightly, causing a quick distract to Alister who looked down at it. "What is…" Alister could only say as his eyes quickly widen when the same light shot out from Luna's deck and hit Alister square in his chest with tremendous force, causing him to release his grip around Luna's neck.

"WHAT!" Alister yelled as the light knocked him so far back from Luna, making him skid on the ground as the light made a hard 90 degree turn away from him.

Luna dropped to the ground, flat on her stomach. She slowly got up to her hands and knees as she quickly began to cough, holding her throat gently. As soon as she regained some breath, she slowly looked up to the light that came out of her deck land a few feet in front of her and morphed into a 15 foot wyvern-like dragon she recognized immediately.

"Mag…Magna Dragon…?" Luna managed to say slowly in a whisper-like tone, as she was too overcome with shock to see her mighty dragon spirit be released out of its card at its own will to save her from certain death.

Alister stood straight up to lock eyes with the reddish-brown dragon with black markings as she glared down at him. "Grrr…" Alister growled as he dusted himself off. "More interference…" He managed to say as he returned the same glare that the dragon was giving him.

Angry, Harpie's Magna Dragon let out a loud roar to Alister, as well as stretching out her wings to make her look fierce and intimidating.

"Tch…" Alister gritted his teeth as he turned his back to the dragon and its duelist. "I don't have time for this. I do have business to attend with you-know-who, so I'll let you off the hook for now, girl." He said as he began to walk away from them and out the dark graveyard. He stopped for a moment at the entrance of the graveyard to turn around and look at Luna directly. "But mark my words, girl. I'll find you again…And when I do, I'll drop that body of that boy right at your feet…Hehehe…HAHAHAHAHAHA" He laughed in such a way that it gave Luna shivers going down her spine in a bad way as he finally turned away from her and vanished suddenly into thin air.

Luna and her Harpie's Magna Dragon looked on as the rain continued to pour down harder and harder as moments passed. Luna lowered her head to look at the ground, shielding her eyes with her wet bangs as she started to cry again. "I couldn't stop him…" She sobbed loudly as she brought her hands up to cover her face.

Harpie's Magna Dragon looked back to her duelist before walking over to her, letting out soft growls that hinted sadness. As the dragon curled her body around her duelist, she gently nudged her snout against her duelist in a reassuring manner as the dragon raised one of its wings over her head to shield Luna from the rain.

"I couldn't beat him, Magna Dragon…" Luna sobbed again as she lunged herself against the large red dragon's snout and cried her heart out. "I wasn't strong enough…And now…" She cried with tears streaming heavily down her face. "Rakaia…He's going to die…" The dragon let out a soft sad groan as she looked at Luna with sadness and hurt. "And it's my fault! It's my fault!" She cried louder as she just held onto her Dragon's snout tighter while she sobbed, and Magna Dragon couldn't do nothing else but provide some sort of comfort to her duelist as the rain poured harder and harder around them.

**[Somewhere else in Chicago]**

"_**If I'm out here for too long…the boy will die…"**_ Red-Eyes Berserk Dragon laughed darkly, making Ixion look at the Mix-Hybrid Dragon with a dangerous and dark glare.

"**I'm only going to say this once, Monster…Release the boy from your control or Horakhty help me, I will destroy you." **The white Pegasus demanded furiously.

Red-Eyes could only chuckle at the Pegasus Hybrid's orders. _**"I don't think you're really in any position to give me empty threats, Ixion."**_ The black and purple dragon responded back, crossing his arms over his chest. Ixion gritted her teeth as Red-Eyes continued on with his defiance. _**"If I were you, I would be more worried about myself and that pathetic human you have with you." **_A smirk appeared across the dragon's features as his eyes flashed down at Damien for a moment, causing the duelist to tense up when he saw Red-Eyes looking straight at him.

Ixion stomped her front right foot onto the ground and snorted, flaring her nostrils as she grew angrier by the second. **"Leave him out of this."** She said, clearly agitated and ready to defend her duelist.

Red-Eyes Berserk Dragon laughed again. _**"Hahaha! Then, let us get on with this." **_He turned his attention to his duelist, who was on one knee, still clutching his heart as he breathes heavily. Priscilla, the ghost spirit girl, was doing her best to comfort Rakaia and check on his condition. _**"Boy…"**_ The dragon's voice boomed from above, gaining Priscilla's attention, but Rakaia barely had the strength to look up. _**"It's time we got rid of these insects."**_

Coughing heavily as if he had trouble sleeping, Rakaia slowly struggled to get back on his feet despite protests from Priscilla.

"_No…Rakaia…Wait…"_ The pink-haired spirit insisted, getting in front of him and placing her hands on his shoulders. _"You can't…Look at you! You're in pain!"_ She protested but Rakaia shoved her to the side, standing back on his feet without assistance but still felt the unbearable strain on his body. _"Rakaia…please…Don't…"_ Priscilla said softly as she looked at Rakaia with worry.

"_**We don't have all day, boy. Have you forgotten that we have a job to do?"**_ Red-Eyes Berserk Dragon pressed on, his dark red eyes looking down at Rakaia, falling back to his knees and trying to get back up onto his feet again.

"**Stop it, Monster! Can't you see that he's in pain?!"** Ixion retorted, stomping the same leg on the ground to gain the black dragon's attention. **"Release him at once!"** She shouted with anger and a fierce look in her light gray eyes. Red-Eyes let out a low growl and fiercely shook his head in refusal, making Ixion turn her attention to Rakaia. **"Young one!"** Ixion called out urgently, causing Rakaia to look up at her, despite the pain he was in. She bowed her head so she can look at him. **"You must fight this monster! You cannot let him have control of your life! Do not suffer anymore! Fight him! Demand to be released now!"**

Looking at the Pegasus Hybrid with nothing but sadness and regret in his eyes, Rakaia slowly shook his head to Ixion's demands. "I'm sorry, Ixion…But…" He started as he closed his eyes and let out a loud sigh. "I just…"

"_**We don't have to explain anything to her, boy."**_ Red-Eyes Berserk Dragon interrupted, casting a dark glance at his duelist. _**"Hurry up. I'm growing impatient. You wouldn't want to spend the last few seconds of your life with these pests, now do you?"**_ He added as he watched Rakaia get back on his feet slowly, the look in his eyes changing from that of sorrow and regret to dark and serious.

"No…I don't." Rakaia quickly responded back to his dark Hybrid partner and quickly pointed towards Ixion, who reared her head back, bewildered to the duelist's actions.

"**You do not need to do this."** Ixion began but Rakaia shook his head in return.

"I do! Red-Eyes Berserk Dragon!" Rakaia shouted. "Take down Ixion with Inferno Final Flash!" He ordered.

Red-Eyes Berserk Dragon let a deadly smirk appear on his face before he opened his mouth wide to charge up his Inferno Final Flash.

Ixion gritted her teeth before quickly turning her head towards Damien behind her. **"Damien, get ready."** She warned him but her eyes widened for a moment as she saw the look of fear and shock written on Damien's face, his eyes locked on the Black Dragon. **"Damien…DAMIEN!"** She shouted, trying to grab his attention to focus on her, but Damien was frozen in his place, unable to utter any words. Ixion gritted her teeth again and looked back at the Red-Eyes Hybrid she was battling against, only to gasp as Red-Eyes let loose his powerful, purple fireball attack at her. **"DAMIEN! SNAP OUT OF IT!"** Ixion yelled in horror as the attack grew closer. **"DAMIEN! DAMIEN!"**

Damien blinked rapidly as he snapped out of the trance he was in, after hearing Ixion yelling his name louder and louder. "Huh?" He looked at her really quick before his eyes saw the attack charging at her. "SHIT! I ACTIVATE IXION'S SPECIAL ABILITY!" He shouted as Ixion let a small smirk appear on her face.

"What?" Rakaia gritted his teeth while Red-Eyes growled despite the attack he launched still coming out of his mouth.

"Once per turn, by removing a Machine-Type monster in my Graveyard from play, Ixion can survive your attack!" Damien explained as Ixion's eyes began to glow white, causing powerful hurricane-forced gales to form around her as a shield.

The Pegasus Hybrid quickly gritted her teeth however, as the power of Red-Eyes' Inferno Final Flash collided with her wind shield. The blast was too strong, even for Ixion. The intensity pushed her back, making her try to keep her shield up. _**"He's more powerful than I anticipated."**_ She thought quickly as she narrowed her eyes slightly.

Red-Eyes' attack continued to let up, causing dust and debris to be lift off the ground and making the Duelists shield themselves from the intensity. Ixion growled a bit as she looked back to see her duelist, Damien, struggling to stay on his feet and not be knocked back. **"Damien!"** Ixion shouted as she turned her head back to Red-Eyes. **"You can keep this up all you like, Monster! I can last all day doing this!"** She shouted, knowing full well what she was saying was a bluff.

Suddenly, the blast died down as Red-Eyes closed his mouth to let a chuckle out. Seeing this, Ixion immediately powered down her shield, while letting a sigh of relief escape her mouth. _**"Hehehe… Not bad Ixion, not bad."**_ Red-Eyes stated with another chuckle, congratulating Ixion for withstanding his attack. _**"We'll see if you can survive another round like that."**_ He smirked at Ixion panting heavily, as she thought that he was calling her bluff.

Damien removed his arm over his face and looked at his Hybrid partner panting heavily. "Ixion! You okay?" He asked, trying to get her to look at him, but Ixion didn't budge. She kept her eyes locked on the smirking dragon.

"**I am fine, Damien. Just a little out of breath."** She said truthfully despite her heavy pants. Her eyes flicked over to Rakaia. **"We must do something quick about this dragon come our next turn."** She added, making Damien look at her for a moment. **"I understand that this boy means nothing to you, but I will not let him die by this Monster's hands. Do you understand me, Damien?"** She asked, cocking her head back a bit to cast a glance at Damien.

Damien opened his mouth to say something, but his eyes glanced over to Rakaia back down on his knees, and saw him panting just as heavily as Ixion was. "This…This…This is nuts, Ixion!" He shouted to his Hybrid, who looked away from him. "I came to duel this guy and now I gotta save his life from that…That thing!" He retorted, pointing to Red-Eyes, who looked uninterested but still had a cocky smirk on his face.

Ixion cast another look to her duelist. **"We have no other choice, Damien."**

"Fine." Damien grumbled before gazing back at Rakaia. "Hey!" He shouted, trying to get Rakaia's attention, which he got. "Call off that thing! You're gonna die if you don't!"

That earned him a determined but dangerous look from Rakaia. "No." The Dragon duelist said simply, causing both Damien and Ixion to look at him in disbelief, and for Priscilla to look at him with a mix of shock and worry. "I told you I had something important I need to get done, and you won't tell me where Alister is. All you're doing is wasting my time." Rakaia said darkly as the purple aura from Red-Eyes surrounded him.

"_Kaia…"_ Priscilla whispered to herself, watching as the aura took over her friend.

"You ask for my Hybrid and here he is. Now you want him gone. I don't think so." Rakaia snapped. "I don't care if I die, I'm not about to let some punk get in my way just because he wants to!" He angrily stated, his eye color flicking back and forth between brown and red. "You're not going to stand in my way. Hybrid or no Hybrid, Damien, I'm taking you down!" He ended as the dark aura around him suddenly burst uncontrollably, shooting high up into the air.

Red-Eyes Berserk Dragon was grinning madly when he saw Rakaia's aura grow uncontrollably with power. _**"That's it boy! Show them your true power!" **_

"_Rakaia!"_ Priscilla shouted from behind her friend as she tried to grab a hold of Rakaia, but the intensity of his aura did not allow her any closer.

"**Stop this at once, you Monster!"** Ixion shouted back at the Black and Purple Hybrid Dragon.

"_**Why should I stop now, Ixion?"**_ The Dragon replied, crossing his arms over his chest. _**"The fun has only begun."**_ He let a chuckle or two escape from his mouth while Ixion just glared at him hatefully.

"Damien." Rakaia called out suddenly, getting the said boy's attention away from the glaring Hybrids to the Dragon duelist. "Let's face it. You won't win against me. So I'm going to ask you one more time…Get out of my way." He demanded with a serious and dark, making Damien clench his teeth in response.

"_Dammit…Hate to say it…But that kid has a point…"_ Damien thought as he switched his gaze from Rakaia to his Red-Eyes Berserk Dragon. _"With that thing on the field…I don't know if Ixion can beat it. Dammit!"_ He closed his eyes shut and clenched his fists.

"_**Do not worry, Damien."**_ Ixion entered his mind, causing the boy to jerk his head up to look at her. He saw her cast a look to him, giving him a look that said she read his mind and understood exactly what he feels. She turned her head towards him as she projected her thoughts into his mind. _**"I am here to protect you. So no matter what, I will not allow anything to happen to you."**_ She gave a small smile. _**"Let us help that boy. He's not as bad as he seems. I can tell."**_

Damien just stared at his Hybrid with wide eyes even as she turned her head back to glare at the dragon again. He gave in, with a sigh and let a smirk come across his face as he looked at Rakaia. "Don't count me and Ixion out just yet. We still have tricks up our sleeves." He retaliated with Ixion giving a nod of approval from her position.

Red-Eyes rolled his eyes immediately, while Rakaia just stared at Damien, but then slowly shook his head in disapproval. "Don't say I didn't warn you, Damien. I really would have preferred if you just walk away from this duel and never come find me again." He suggested as he crossed his arms. "I end my turn."

**Damien  
LP – 3600  
Cards in hand – 0  
Monsters on the field – 1  
Ixion, Hybrid of the Genex – ATK/3200 DEF/2800  
Face-Down Cards on the field – 0  
Spell Cards on the field – 0  
Trap Cards on the field – 0  
Cards in the Graveyard – 16  
Genex Solar (Monster Card)  
Genex Power Planner (Monster Card)  
Genex Striker (Monster Card)  
Draining Shield (Trap Card)  
Genex Safety Net (Spell Card)  
Machine Assembly Line (Spell Card)  
Monster Reborn (Spell Card)  
Pot of Greed (Spell Card)  
Genex Ally Triforce (Monster Card)  
Genex Controller (Monster Card)  
Genex Worker (Monster Card)  
Unknown Card  
Damage Condenser (Trap Card)  
R-Genex Overseer (Monster Card)  
Negate Attack (Trap Card)  
Cards Out of Play – 1  
Genex Searcher (Monster Card)  
Field Spell – 0 **

**Rakaia  
LP – 1600  
Cards in hand – 0  
Monsters on the field – 1  
Red-Eyes Berserk Dragon – ATK/3500 DEF/2400  
Face-Down Cards on the field – 1  
Spell Cards on the field – 0  
Trap Cards on the field – 0  
Cards in the Graveyard – 10  
Call of the Haunted (Trap Card)  
Red-Eyes Black Dragon (Monster Card)  
Red-Eyes Xiaolong Dragon (Monster Card)  
BlackStar Dragon (Monster Card)  
Baby Star Dragon (Monster Card)  
Dragon Weiler (Monster Card)  
Swift Chaos Dragon (Monster Card)  
Lava Burst Dragon (Monster Card)  
Powered Tuner (Monster Card)  
Double Summon (Spell Card)  
Cards Out of Play – 0  
Field Spell – 0**

Still looking at her friend with worry, Priscilla floated next to him as she tried to talk to him telepathically. _"Rakaia, you got to stop this…You can't go through with what that dragon is telling you. Come on, fight it back already."_ She urged him despite him casting a slight glare at her.

"_Priscilla, I can't do that."_ Rakaia cast his thoughts to her telepathically. _"Red-Eyes is a part of me and I can help but agree with him. I really don't have time to sit here and let time fly by. I have things I need to get done and I'm not going to let anyone get in my way of it."_

"_But…Rakaia…"_ Priscilla was flabbergasted. _"You can't…You can't hurt Ixion. She's just trying to help!" _She shouted, pointing towards her former Hybrid.

"_Look, I'm sorry Ixion got dragged into this mess. Really I am. I know she tried to save your life before. I don't want to hurt her but…But right now there's no other way around it."_ The Dragon duelist turned his attention back to the field.

Priscilla stared at Rakaia with shocked eyes but it quickly turned into a glare as she spoke up again. _"Are you seriously going to let this monster ruin your life for you?"_ She raised her voice in anger, earning a glare from Rakaia in return as she continued. _"This is the same monster that saved your life…The very monster that allowed you to live and now it's killing you from the inside! And you're letting it!"_ She shouted, clenching her fists tight.

"_You wouldn't understand."_ Rakaia replied dryly, not wanting to tell her anything else.

"_Then tell me Rakaia!" _The spirit girl pleaded._ "Tell me why this monster is making you do this! Tell me why you're in pain!" _She said as she noticed Rakaia clutched a hand over his heart again. _"Tell me why you're not letting anyone be close to you anymore!" _

"_Enough, Priscilla."_ Rakaia retorted. _"I don't need to tell anyone about anything. This is my fight. Not yours, not Luna's, not anyone's!"_ He snapped further, earning another glare from Priscilla.

"_But…"_ She started, but Rakaia cut her off.

"_But nothing. I don't need anyone anymore, Priscilla. I'm on my own."_ Rakaia stated as he looked away from her. _"My mind is already made up about this."_

Priscilla stared at her friend with a hard expression, but it soon softens as she let out a sigh and looked at him with sadness._ "…Kaia..."_ She could only mumble, but couldn't find any more words to say to him. _"What happened to you, Rakaia…?"_ She thought to herself as Damien on the other side placed his hand on his Deck and got ready to draw his card.

"My turn!" Damien shouted, drawing a card from his Deck. "Ready, Ixion?" He looked up at his Hybrid who quickly nodded her head in return.

"**More than ever."** She replied hastily even as Berserk Dragon continued to smirk evilly at her.

"_**You amuse me, Ixion, thinking that you can beat me and rescue the boy. How chivalrous of you. But you seem to forget I have Albion's power flowing in my blood. You stand no chance against me."**_ He grinned wickedly.

"**We'll see about that, Monster. You may have Albion's power flowing through you, but you're nothing like him."** Ixion stated, pawing the ground as she readied herself to do whatever it takes to bring that dragon down. She quickly glanced over to Damien. **"Now, Damien!"**

"Right!" Damien responded, lifting the card he drew into the air for all to see. "I activate the Spell, Synchro Boost!" He shouted as the card itself shined brightly and shot an energy beam towards Ixion.

**Synchro Boost  
Card Type: Equip Spell  
Effect: The equipped monster gains 500 ATK, and its Level is increased by 1.**

Rakaia and his Red-Eyes gritted their teeth as they tried to process what was going on. Suddenly, their eyes widen as they saw Ixion's Attack Points started to rise up higher than Red-Eyes. "Synchro Boost boosts the Attack of a monster equipped to this card by 500 and raises its Level by 1." Damien began to explain as Ixion stretched her wings and began to emit a white aura around her, while her Attack Points reached 3700 and her Level was now 11.

Ixion flared her nostrils and stomped the ground repeatedly. **"I am now more than ready to take you down, Red-Eyes." **She smirked as Red-Eyes eyed her carefully, sensing her white aura around her.

"_**So it seems. But then again, you're relying on that human to save you instead of your own power." **_He chuckled a bit._** "What's the matter Ixion? Can't rely on your own power? Or are you afraid to lose another– "**_

"**Don't you dare finish that sentence!"** Ixion roared, her eyes glaring, knowing what Red-Eyes was implying.

Red-Eyes looked amused to Ixion's reaction. _**"Oh? I see. You're still feeling sorry for yourself about what happened so long ago."**_ He smirked as he tilted his chin with his hand. _**"Well it's no wonder. You are nowhere near as experienced as the others."**_ Ixion's eyes narrowed at the comment that Red-Eyes Berserk Dragon made as he continued. _**"You always have allowed yourself to become too attached to these humans. And it is that attachment that made you weak."**_ The black dragon grinned at his own comments. _**"Perhaps, if we got rid of the boy, your latent powers surely would surface."**_

Ixion's eyes narrowed immediately at Red-Eyes' threat. **"You…Wouldn't…Dare…"**

Red-Eyes chuckled. _**"Only if my duelist asks me to."**_ He turned his large head downwards to look at Rakaia, who began to grit his teeth after hearing his Hybrid's comments. _**"And you will ask, won't you, boy?"**_ His demonic red eyes narrowed slightly, causing Rakaia to slightly flinch under the dragon's gaze, but nodded his head. The Dragon grinned again, looking back to Ixion and her duelist. _**"See?"**_

Damien stared mouth-open in shock while Ixion tossed her head back and let out a snort as she pawed the ground once more. **"I won't let you harm my duelist!"** The Pegasus Hybrid retorted back, shooting a quick glance to Damien and then down to Rakaia. **"Nor will I allow you to use that boy for your own personal gain! Damien!" **

Damien, quickly shaking himself out of his shock, nodded his head almost instantly and pointed at the large black dragon in front of his Hybrid partner. "Let's go Ixion! Attack Red-Eyes Berserk Dragon with Storm Cutter!" He shouted quickly, as Ixion lifted herself off the ground and hovered away a good distance. The Pegasus Hybrid spread her wings wide and quickly began to flap them with force that generated gales of wind. Suddenly, with one sudden flap of her wings, a large wind-blade was created and was hurled towards Red-Eyes Berserk Dragon, followed by another and another.

"_**Boy!"**_ Red-Eyes shouted as he eyed the large wind-blades coming at him in great speed.

Rakaia waved his hand over the face-down card he had on the field as quickly as he could. "Sorry Ixion, but I can't let you do that!" The Dragon Duelist stated, causing both Ixion and Damien's eyes to widen in shock for a brief second. "I activate my Trap Card, My Soul for the Dragon!" Rakaia shouted as the Trap Card flipped face-up.

**My Soul for the Dragon  
Card Type: Counter Trap  
Effect: Activate only when an opponent's monster declares an attack on a face-up "Red-Eyes" Dragon-Type monster. Pay 1500 Life Points to negate the attack and destroy that card.**

"What the…What the hell kind of card is that?!" Damien shouted quickly as Rakaia closed his eyes for a moment, but reopened them instantly as he started to speak.

"My Soul for the Dragon is a Trap Card that saves Red-Eyes from being attacked by your Hybrid. See, I can give up 1500 of my remaining Life Points to stop the attack and destroy your monster." Rakaia began to explain, causing Damien and Ixion's eyes, as well as Priscilla's, to widen quickly as they saw the same dark aura from before wrap itself around Rakaia once more.

"Then that means…" Damien started, glancing up to Ixion, who gave him a look that told him what he was thinking was right. Damien gasped quickly and looked back at Rakaia. "You…You can't do that!" He yelled. "Do you realize what position you're putting yourself in by doing that!"

"**Your body can't take anymore of the torture that monster is putting you through, young one!" **Ixion shouted from the air.

"_They're right, Rakaia! You'll die if you sacrifice yourself like that!" _Priscilla retorted, trying to reason with Rakaia but he ignored her.

"_**See, Ixion."**_ Red-Eyes spoke suddenly as he gazed up to the Pegasus Hybrid. _**"The boy knows what he wants…And he wants to suffer to protect me!"**_ He roared as he opened his mouth and allowed the aura on him gather at the center of his mouth, but just not his aura.

Suddenly, Rakaia began to scream in agony as the aura on him was being drawn into Red-Eyes' mouth. "ARRGHHHH…ARRRGGGHHHHHHHHHH!" He dropped to his knees, clutching his heart again.

"_Rakaia!"_ Priscilla screamed in horror, placing her hand over her mouth as she watched the energy leave his body and into Red-Eyes Berserk Dragon.

"**STOP THIS IMMEDIATELY!"** Ixion yelled as she sent more wind blades towards Red-Eyes, but Red-Eyes shot his signature attack move towards Ixion in the air, blasting through each of her wind blades she launched towards him.

"IXION!" Damien cried out as he saw his Hybrid's eyes widen quickly when the dragon's attack grew larger and larger. "DODGE IT IXION!" He yelled.

Ixion heard her duelist's commands, but there was no way she could dodge this overwhelming massive Inferno Final Flash attack. Instead, Ixion flapped her wings, creating gales of wind around her to try to lessen the impact, but it was no use. The force and power behind the attack was too much for Ixion to handle. **"ARRRGGGHHHHH!"** Ixion yelled as Red-Eyes' attack engulfed her completely and yet continued to shoot towards the sky.

"IXION!" Damien shouted as he saw the silhouette of Ixion engulfed in Red-Eyes' hyper beam attack shattered almost instantly. "Ixion no!" He said in almost disbelief as he turned towards heavily breathing Rakaia and his monstrous Hybrid.

Meanwhile, Priscilla hovered over Rakaia's panting and suffering body as he tried to regain whatever strength he had left._ "Rakaia! Kaia!" _She cried, placing her hands on his shoulder as she tried to get him to look at her. _"Look at me, Kaia! Please!" _She cried once more as she looked at her friend worriedly.

Unbeknownst to Priscilla's presence, Damien continued to look in that direction. _"Dammit…I can't believe this…"_ Damien started to think as he eyed the dragon warily as a slow realization settled into his mind. _"This is unreal…This can't be…"_ He thought to himself, but flinched almost instantly when the dragon finished launching his attack and turned his sights to the fallen Hybrid's Duelist and narrow his red eyes at him.

"_**Now that your pathetic Hybrid is out of the way, it's time you and I became formally acquainted."**_ The black dragon smirked, making Damien widen his eyes.

"You…you can't…" Rakaia panted lowly, but didn't look up to his darker Hybrid as he still clutched a hand over his heart.

The darker dragon glanced down at his duelist for a moment but revert his attention back to Damien. _**"As if you have the strength to stop me, boy…"**_ The dragon said simply before he opened his mouth again. _**"I'm doing you a favor of ridding this maggot from this world."**_ He added as the back of his mouth glow purple, causing Damien and Priscilla's eyes to widen in horror as they realize the dragon was not going to follow the rules of a standard duel anymore.

"Wait! You can't do that! It's against the rules!" Damien shouted, sounding in both shock and fear.

Red-Eyes let a chuckle escape from his opened mouth. _**"Do you really think I'm going to stand here and wait for this turn to be over so I can annihilate you on the next one?"**_ Red-Eyes Berserk Dragon stated, causing Damien's eyes to widen more. The dragon chuckled again. _**"No, I think it would be more fun to annihilate you right where you stand."**_ Red-Eyes ended as a glow in the back of his throat intensified and a fireball was being created between his jaws.

"_Oh no…"_ Priscilla gasped in horror, hands over her mouth as she watched Damien stare at the dragon with a pale face.

Rakaia let out a low grunt as he slowly lifted his head up, and despite the pain and suffering he was enduring, the Dragon duelist opened his mouth to yell at Damien. "DAMIEN! RUN! GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!" He yelled from the top of his lungs as he felt his dragon Hybrid ready itself to fire his Inferno Final Flash at Damien. "RUN DAMMIT! RUN!" Rakaia shouted some more before the pain in his body returned with a force.

Priscilla quickly looked at Rakaia, who doubled over in pain again, and then turned her gaze towards Damien. Her eyes widen even more as she saw that Ixion's new partner was not moving an inch. His eyes were transfixed to the massive black and purple dragon on the field. _"Why isn't he…?"_ She began to ask herself as her eyes filled with horror.

"_I…I can't move…"_ Damien thought to himself, his body starting to shake in complete fear, his eyes glued to the threat to his life. _"My body…It won't move…Move dammit! Move! Don't do this to me! Not now! Not like before!" _Damien's mind raced and screamed.

"_**It's a pity that your Hybrid couldn't protect you."**_ Red-Eyes stated as he charged his Final Flash even more. _**"You'll just be another human she couldn't save."**_ He finished and without a second to waste, he fired his purple Inferno Final Flash towards the frozen-in-fear Damien.

"_No!"_ Priscilla screamed, her eyes wide in horror while Rakaia closed his eyes shut.

"Damn…it…" He managed to mutter under his breath as he managed to open his eyes and look over to Damien, but his eyes widen in absolute shock.

Damien's body was surrounded by an intense white aura, and before Red-Eyes' Final Flash even hit Damien, the voice of the Pegasus Hybrid rang out. **"I will not allow another human to die under my care!" **The white aura surrounding a shocked Damien shot straight towards the incoming attack, taking on the wind-like form of Damien's Hybrid, Ixion.

"**SPIRAL STREAM!"** The wind Pegasus shouted, opening her mouth and releasing a large vortex of hurricane-force blast at Red-Eyes' Final Flash, causing both attacks to collide with one another.

The power behind both attacks caused aftershocks from the force of the collision. Both blasts tried to push one another back, but it was obvious that the strength from each attack were not that of a normal duel.

Red-Eyes grunted as he felt himself being pushed back, his feet digging into the ground, leaving claw marks. _**"Grrrr…"**_The black dragon growled from the back of his throat and tried to increase the power behind his Inferno Final Flash, so it can overpower Ixion's Spiral Stream.

But Ixion wasn't having it. Despite being in an incomplete form, she managed to fire her attack while at the same, launch herself into the attack at full charge. And before Red-Eyes knew, a huge blast of wind cut through his Inferno Final Flash. _**"What!"**_ Red-Eyes could only say as he was slammed by a blast of wind at his chest, causing him to be pushed back even more, but failed to get him onto his knees, even with his breath knocked out of him.

"_**Grrrr…"**_ Red-Eyes growled immediately as he regained his breath, his eyes narrowed at the sight of the different streams of wind converging into a single spot before finally forming into a solid, white and blue armored and angry Pegasus Hybrid. Seeing her angry expression, Red-Eyes couldn't help but chuckle darkly. _**"Look who came back out to play."**_ He started as he straightened himself up. _**"If I didn't know any better, I think I got a taste of your true power." **_He smirked as Ixion glared at him while she stood in front of Damien.

"**You'll get more than that, you mix breed."** Ixion spat with venom, her eyes glaring daggers at the black dragon as the two stared intensely at each other.

Behind Ixion, Damien slowly fell to his knees, collapsing from the fear that raged every fiber of his being. "I…I…Ixion…" Damien called out slowly to his Hybrid who came to his rescue.

The said Hybrid didn't bother to look back at him, but instead spoke up in an angered but reassuring voice. **"Do not worry, Damien. I told you I will protect you no matter what."** Damien stared at her for a brief moment, but finally let himself nod his head.

"_**You're going out of your way to save this human, Ixion**_**."** Red-Eyes pointed towards Damien, causing Ixion to glare at the dragon some more. _**"Then again, you wouldn't want his death to be in your conscience as you look for another human to partner with."**_ He grinned widely while Ixion gritted her teeth.

"**That's enough out of you, Monster."** Ixion yelled as she took off towards Red-Eyes in a charge, making Red-Eyes ready himself to launch an attack of his own. **"You claim to be a Hybrid, but you're nothing like us!" **Ixion yelled once more as Red-Eyes made an attempt to smash his tail into her body, but instead of hitting flesh, the dragon's axe-equipped tail cut into nothing but wind, making his eyes widen at the sudden surprise.

Suddenly, and without warning, the winds regrouped and formed into Ixion, barreling straight towards Red-Eyes with no time for him to react. **"Hybrids swear to never harm humans…but you…You harm humans for your own personal gains!"** Ixion roared as she smashed her body into Red-Eyes' chest with so much force and wind that it knocked the dragon backwards a good, long distance.

"Grnnnghhh…" Rakaia gritted his teeth as the winds from Ixion's charge brought up a lot of dust and dirt.

"_Rakaia…"_ Priscilla, unaffected by the sudden wind, looked at him before looking up at the battling Hybrids. Her eyes filled with worry as she locked onto the white Pegasus. _"Ixion…"_

Seeing the dragon still standing, Ixion lifted herself into the air, and flapped her wings vigorously, sending multiple wind blades towards Red-Eyes. _**"Grrr..."**_ Red-Eyes growled as he used one of his wings to protect himself from the slew of wind blades Ixion created. He roared as he uncovered himself and immediately launched upwards to the sky, directing himself towards Ixion. _**"RAAAAHHHH!"**_ Red-Eyes shot another Inferno Final Flash towards Ixion, who countered it with her Spiral Stream attack, causing a mid-air explosion from the two attacks.

Smoke filled the air but Red-Eyes managed to break out of the haze from above and scoured the area for the Pegasus Hybrid. _**"Grrr…RAAAHHHH!"**_ The black and purple dragon Hybrid yelled as he was suddenly kicked with so much force from behind. He whirled around quickly to grab whoever kicked him, but as he did, he was slammed again by Ixion, sending the dragon tumbling down towards the ground, with the Pegasus flying right after him.

"**You do not have the right to call yourself a Hybrid, Monster!"** Ixion shouted, rearing her head back to fire another vortex of hurricane-force blast towards the dragon, hitting him square in the chest. **"YOU'RE NOTHING BUT A COLD-BLOODED KILLER!" **She shot herself towards Red-Eyes as he descended towards the ground.

A growling Red-Eyes coordinated himself in mid-air, shaking off the damage from Ixion's blast, and fired more rounds of his Inferno Final Flash attack at Ixion, but to no luck. Ixion kept dodging the multiple fireballs the dark Hybrid kept firing, inching closer to Red-Eyes. Growling some more, Red-Eyes gathered as much power he could muster, even as the screams of agony from his duelist came from below him, and fired a gigantic Inferno Final Flash at Ixion.

Ixion's eyes widen at the girth of the purple fireball blast as it consumed her.

"IXION!" Damien yelled as he saw his Hybrid become engulfed by the monstrous attack from Red-Eyes.

Priscilla brought her hands up to her mouth as tears began to leak from her eyes. _"No…"_

"_**HAHAHA!"**_ Red-Eyes laughed as he stopped himself from crashing into the ground. A wicked smile crept on his face as he waited for Ixion's charred body to drop. As soon as it did, he took off after it, grabbing for her neck but as soon as his claws touched her, her body disperse into nothing but wind, causing the dragon's eyes to widen. _**"What!"**_

Both Damien and Priscilla looked on in shock as suddenly, a perfectly uninjured Ixion reappeared above Red-Eyes's back, her front hooves reared up and slammed into the dragon forcefully towards the ground.

"_**RAAAHHHH!"**_ Red-Eyes roared as he crashed face-first into the part of the bridge that was connected to the earth, creating a large crater and causing huge dust clouds to rise up into the air.

The two duelists, plus the spirit girl, had shocked looks on their faces, as they gazed at where the dark dragon Hybrid crashed. Rakaia gritted his teeth as he struggled to get back onto his feet. Next to him, Priscilla had a pure shock look on her face. Damien, on the other hand, looked away from where Rakaia's Hybrid crashed into the ground to his Hybrid in the air, who began to descend towards the same place. "Ix…Ixion…" He muttered as the said Hybrid hovered above the crash-site, looking down with a dark glare.

Ixion stared darkly at the spot she sent Red-Eyes crashing down, her wings flapping at a pace to keep her in the air. The black clouds above her darkened and began to lightly rain for a moment, and then started to pour more heavily. Not seeing any movement from below, Ixion began to speak.**"You are nothing like us. Even if you do have the power of Albion you're still nothing compared to him."**

"_**Is that what you think?"**_ Ixion's eyes shot wide open as she stared down only to see a purple light glowing at the center of the dust clouds. Suddenly, the purple light shot out of the clouds as an intense fireball with lightning shooting from it and was heading straight towards Ixion at a tremendous speed.

"**What!"** Ixion barely had time to dodge the fireball, moving to the side as the fireball brushed past her, hitting only her left wing. **"GRAAAHHH!"** The Pegasus Hybrid cried out from her injury as she began to struggle to keep herself in the air.

"IXION!" Damien yelled in horror as he saw his Hybrid look at her injured wing for a moment.

"_She's hurt!"_ Priscilla cried out, only to look in horror when a black figure leaped out off the rising dust and shot towards Ixion.

Ixion whirled her head towards the dragon coming at her, and before she had any time to react or give herself a fighting chance, Red-Eyes clamped his hand over her head, digging his claws into her skin while he raised her body up for a bit and then tossing her towards the ground as if she was a ball.

"**AAAHHH!"** Ixion screamed as her body slammed into the hard concrete before Damien, making the Genex Duelist shield himself with his arms from the aftershock.

As soon as the aftershock settled, Damien brought his arms down and with wide eyes; he shouted the name of his Hybrid partner. "IXION! IXION!" He ran up to the down Pegasus, who struggled to lift her head up. Damien could see the damage she sustained, bruise marks and cuts all over her hide, her armor chipping off bit by bit and her right wing tucked underneath her body and spread out over the ground. The armor over her face was half taken off. Her left wing was severely burned, unable to sustain flight, now looming over her damaged body like a veil.

"IXION!" Damien managed to get to her, laying his hands over her face as she breathed heavily. "Ixion! You ok! Come on! Talk to me!" He pleaded as he watched her open her eyes slowly.

"**Da…Dam…Damien…"** She managed a whisper as a loud thud next to her body shook the ground underneath her and Damien. Her eyes, as well as Damien's eyes, widen in horror as Red-Eyes loomed over them, a wicked smile on his face.

Priscilla's eyes widen in horror as she saw the look of deadly intent appeared on the dragon's face. _"He's…He's…He's gonna…Oh no!"_ She thought to herself as she whirled her head to look at the Dragon Duelist next to her. _"Rakaia! Do something! Call him back into his card! Please do something! He's going to kill them!" _She shouted as she placed her hands on his shoulders and tried to get him to look at her.

Looking up at her for a moment, Rakaia gave her a look of sadness and defeat, as well as pain. He then bowed his head, looking at the ground as he clutched his heart. "…There's…There's nothing I can do, Priscilla…ARGGGHHHHH!" He finished with a scream as a wave of pain struck his heart, making him clutch even harder.

Priscilla looked on in horror as Rakaia continued to scream in agony. Tears began to leak out of her eyes and run down her face when she closed her eyes.

Her friend was going to die if that dragon stayed out any longer. Her former protector, the Hybrid she had that did everything she could to save the girl, was going to die with her new partner by the same monster. And there was nothing she could do.

How could she? She died the same way as Rakaia; she didn't have the second chance at life that he'd gotten from his favorite monster, Red-Eyes Black Dragon. She's dead, nothing but a spirit now, unable to find peace due to evilness surrounding her untimely death.

She's been stuck in the laboratory since the day she died, as a spirit watching the walls, the pipes, everything about that building wither away into nothing but memories. She stayed there, along with countless of other souls unfortunate to suffer the same fate as she. Yet, when she saw Rakaia, older, stronger than what he was when he went through those traumatic days, she was happy, elated even that he survived such an ordeal.

But there was something wrong with him. Priscilla even questioned why he would come to that place filled with so much darkness it made her sick. She even wondered how he managed to survive. When he told her about how his Red-Eyes Black Dragon, his favorite card, came to him, gave its life to him, merged together, two souls into one body, she was happy for him. So much was taken away from him and he had another chance to live.

But now, he's dying again. The very monster who gave him another chance was killing him!

Priscilla's teary eyes widen as a sudden thought enter her mind. She looked down at the ailing Dragon duelist and then whirled her head to Red-Eyes Berserk Dragon standing over a battered and beaten Ixion, and a fearful Damien.

Her eyes narrowed into a glare, her hands clutched into fists.

Red-Eyes Berserk Dragon let out a chuckle as he slammed his foot onto Ixion's neck, causing her to let out a groan of pain. Damien fell backwards, but quickly stood up as he glared at the dragon. "GET OFF OF HER!" He shouted, mustering all the courage he had to shout at the black dragon.

Red-Eyes chuckled again. _**"Or what, maggot? You can't save her. You can't even save yourself." **_He looked down at the Duelist, who had a look on his face of pure shock as if the dragon hit the nail on the head. _**"Your Hybrid never stood a chance against me…Isn't that right, Ixion?"**_ He turned his sights to the Pegasus Hybrid pinned to the ground by his foot.

Ixion gritted her teeth but let out another painful sound as Red-Eyes put more pressure on her neck. _**"Hehehe. Let's get one thing straight, dear little Ixion."**_ He started once more; making Ixion cast a glance at him. _**"You have been sealed for thousands of years. Your power is the same as it was before you were sealed and after. You're just like all the other pathetic worthless Hybrids…Nothing but a thing of the past."**_ Red-Eyes grinned as he continued._** "…While I'm a new era of Hybrids. You can't beat me. You will never beat me." **_

Ixion gritted her teeth again, casting a glare at him. **"Do you…Want to know…The difference between you and I, Red-Eyes?"** She managed to say between breaths since Red-Eyes was literally putting pressure on her neck, giving her some trouble to breathe. Red-Eyes looked at her, his eyes slightly narrowing as she spoke up again. **"The difference between you and I is that…I FIGHT TO PROTECT THE HUMANS AND THAT IS MY STRENGTH!"** She shouted, causing the dragon to look taken back, but the look was gone quickly as he let out a low growl. **"You're nothing but a coward, Monster! You will never understand the hardships…That I and the others had to endure for some many centuries! The many lives we protected…The lives we couldn't save…It is those hardships that makes us strong! It is our drive to become stronger!" **Ixion retaliated as Red-Eyes growled even more. **"You have…NOTHING!"**

"_**RAAAAHHHH!"**_ Red-Eyes roared loudly in anger. _**"NOTHING! I HAVE NOTHING! HOW ABSURD OF YOU, IXION! YOU THINK I DON'T UNDERSTAND HARDSHIP, WELL THINK AGAIN! YOU DON'T EVEN UNDERSTAND WHAT I HAD TO ENDURE WITH THAT BOY OVER THERE!" **_He roared, pointing towards where Rakaia was laying on the ground. _**"I HAD EVERYTHING TAKEN FROM ME SO I CAN SAVE HIM FROM CERTAIN DEATH AND LET HIM LIVE! BUT THAT FOOLISH BOY WANTS TO PUT HIS LIFE IN JEOPARADY FOR EVERY SINGLE INSECT ON THIS WORLD!"**_ His eyes began to glow red. _**"I GAVE HIM A PART OF ME AND HE WANTS TO FUCKING THROW HIS LIFE AROUND WITHOUT THINKING WHAT CAN HAPPEN TO US…WHAT CAN HAPPEN TO ME!" **_

Both Damien and Ixion's eyes widen in shock to what the dragon was saying about his duelist, as their minds began to piece together why this dragon was like this.

"_**I DO HAVE SOMETHING TO PROTECT, IXION!"**_ Red-Eyes continued to roar as he opened his mouth wide, a purple-red lightning-infused fireball igniting at the center of his mouth. _**"MY LIFE!"**_

Ixion and Damien looked on in horror as the fireball Red-Eyes was creating from his mouth got bigger and bigger. **"Damien!"** Ixion quickly shouted to her duelist, who stood by her face, clutching onto her snout. **"RUN!"** She shouted in a pleading voice, but quickly widened her eyes as Damien shook his head in defiance.

"No! I'm not going to leave you!" Damien yelled as he eyed the fireball. "You've always been there for me, Ixion…Ever since I have gotten you from Creed…" He placed his head on her snout as a single tear ran down his face. "You're family, Ixion…You're all I got left."

"**Damien…"** Ixion said softly as she closed her eyes slowly in resignation.

Her eyes quickly opened and darted to look at the dragon when he spoke up about the tender moment she had with her duelist. _**"Disgusting…"**_ He spat, ready to fire the huge fireball in his mouth. As he was about to fire his blast, with Ixion and Damien preparing themselves for the worst, a strong voice rang out from a certain spirit.

_"STOOOOOOP!"_

* * *

**Whoa! The gang is really in some deep trouble. Rakaia is drawing closer and closer to death and Priscilla can't do a thing about it. Jesse has his hands full, Luna's been broken. Can the gang pull themselves out of this mess? Find out next time on Yu-Gi-Oh GX!**

**Well guys, please review and let me know what you think. Oh and don't worry, I'll update a lot quicker, then what I've been doing. Well I'm going to try. **


	33. Clash of the Hybrids Part 2

**Disclaimer: Guess what guys and girls! We're back with another chapter and part 2 of the previous chapter that was uploaded a while ago. Well here it is part 2 of the last chapter, sorry for the long, long wait. I really am, we're trying as hard as we can, so just pleasssseeee bear with us. So now without further a due…I present to you…The Chapter!**

Me: Man it's been a minute.

Luna: Yea, where have you been? We've been sitting here in this hot ass weather waiting on you and Sega to update!

Me: "Waves hands in defense." But why didn't you just cut the air on? "Tries to cut the AC on and realize that the power is off."

Blair: Yea….Chazz didn't pay the electric bill….Again.

Me: Chazz…Again…But I thought Jaden sent you the money.

Jaden: Yea…You see, what had happened was…Yea…I bought a new deck and….

Sega: Jaden you can't pay the bills with a deck of cards!

Jaden: Sure I can Sega. "Shows her the deck that he bought with the bill money." I'll just do what I always do and challenge them for a duel to clear the money out for the next money. "Cheeky smile."

Everyone: YOU WHAAATTTT!

Me: You mean you challenge these people to a duel.

Sega: And if you win.

Jaden: "Nods his head." Yep If I win then we don't have to pay for the electricity here for a whole month….Now off I go…Got another duel to win. "Leaves and closes the door."

Me: I…I can't believe this.

Sega: Yea who would have thought…Jaden of all people.

Me: "Looks at Sega. " Start the story?

Sega: Start the story.

Me: "Presses button on the machine to start the story while still shaking my head at Jaden, who went to duel for our free electricity for the month." Well guys while we try and comprehend how Jaden even managed to get this done, we hope you enjoy the chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 28  
Clash of the Hybrids Part 2**

**[In Madison Square Arena]**

Sega stared shockingly at the growling, glowing-eyed lion who stood in front of her tiger Hybrid, glaring hatefully at him. **"Tiburscia."** The Lion Hybrid hissed; his voice dark, cold and full of hatred.

Sitting on top of her Hybrid's muzzle, Sega felt Tiburscia growl and tense up in response to the menacing creature in front of them. **"Shirohara."** He spoke back, staring intently at the newly Summoned Hybrid.

The blue-grey lion had a long, shaggy mane, with bright, round, green eyes and gray-white muzzle. On his body, from the top of his head to the tip of his tail, were long, stone-like plates that looked more like armor, with flames spurting out like a volcano. His stone-armor on his head took the shape of a 5-point crown, fusing onto his forehead with a small circular red orb in the center, and two jagged points coming out the side of his face. On his neck to his shoulders were four long, curved jagged plates that curled their points as if they were maintaining the fire burning on his back. His forelimbs were covered smaller, stone-plates that faded into his bluish-grey fur, and his front paws had even smaller, overlapping plates, though his claws can easily be unsheathed. Along his back were overlapped plates extending from his girth down to his hip and ran down on top of his fire-tip tail.

"**So you remembered my name?"** Shirohara grinned, but still glared hatefully at Tiburscia. **"Funny how you remember me so well. Let's see if that memory of yours is still good to remember everything you have done to us."**

Tiburscia simply glared at the Hybrid but said nothing in return.

"I can't believe it…Another Hybrid…" Sega whispered to herself as she slightly looked behind her shoulders to see her Hybrid's eyes clearly focused on the Hybrid in front of them. "And he looks like the same one from-" She trailed off as her mind wondered into the vision she saw during her duel with Reba some time ago. She gritted her teeth for a moment as she looked back at Michelle's Hybrid.

"_How in the hell did Michelle get her hands on a Hybrid!" _The Gladiator Beast duelist quickly thought before she whirled her head to look at her Hybrid's eyes once more. _"And more importantly…What does this thing want with Tiburscia?"_ She ended in her mind and looked back at the Lion Hybrid who eyed her for a moment.

Shirohara growled for a moment before he let out another loud roar, sounding angrier than before. **"I see you found yourself another human to bond with. If my memory serves me well, I remember you vowing revenge against the humans for sealing us**.**"** His green eyes narrowed a bit. **"Then again, you always spoke words that held empty promises."**

Sega whirled her head around to look at Tiburscia. "Tiburscia, who the hell is that?!" Sega said urgently. Tiburscia quickly looked at her, but instantly focused his eyes back to the Lion Hybrid.

The armored tiger was hesitant at first but decided to speak up.** "His name is Shirohara. He is a friend of mine-"** Tiburscia responded, looking away for a moment with a melancholic look in his eyes. **"-From a long time ago."**

"A friend?" Sega's eyes grew wide as she turned her head back to look at the other Hybrid. "From a long…You mean…Like how you, Celeste and Albion were all friends all those years ago?" She questioned as she stared at the Lion Hybrid.

Tiburscia let out another, but softer growl. **"Yes. We were all friends, comrades, family you could even say."** He trailed off.

Shirohara let out a huff and sent more glares down Tiburscia's way. **"Except our little family wasn't exactly a happy one, now was it Tiburscia?" **His eyes gleamed when Tiburscia sent him a dark glare. **"Whose fault was that?"** Shirohara ended with a smirk on his face.

Sega looked at her Hybrid with confusion. "What's he talking about, Tiburscia?"

Tiburscia said nothing; he only brought his gaze down to the Field Spell surrounding them. Meanwhile, Michelle stared in pure shock as she sat on the floor on her bottom, looking up at the Lion Hybrid she had just summoned to beat Sega and her own Hybrid.

"_That's…That's… My Hybrid?"_ Michelle stammered in her thoughts, her mind mixed with excitement and shock. Her eyes locked onto the blue-grey lion as he growled at the white tiger in front of him, and for a moment, Michelle thought she heard the lion say something to Sega's Hybrid, a voice she was sure didn't belong to either her or Sega's, but she shook it off as she was still too shock to register who the voice and the other deep voice belonged to.

But as she continued to stare up at her Hybrid, the two voices she couldn't register in her head finally began to register and Michelle couldn't help but feel more in shock at the sudden revelation. _"It talked! That thing actually talked!"_ Michelle exclaimed in her head as she saw her Hybrid speak angrily at the Tiger Hybrid. _"No…no way…It can't be…Monsters don't talk! They can't talk!"_ She ranted in her head until her eyes darted over to Sega talking to her Hybrid in response to something Shirohara had said and her Hybrid replied back to her. "_What…She's talking to her Hybrid? How is that…" _Michelle slowly stood up, but was still at a loss for words to what was going on in front of her.

She froze in place when she heard Shirohara chuckle darkly, making her look at him instantly.** "Hehe. Are you that ashamed to tell your human what happen to us a long time ago?" **The Lion Hybrid remarked, his smirk growing wider as he noticed the Tiger Hybrid close his eyes and his human girl looked at him, wanting answers from him. **"I see. You refuse to talk about your betrayal to Albion and..."** His eyes narrowed slightly but quickly widen when he saw Tiburscia's head snapped up, his eyes glaring daggers at him while his human partner stared at her Hybrid in surprise.

"**I DID NOT BETRAY HIM!"** Tiburscia roared, shocking his former friend, his human partner and Sega. **"You know better than anyone else at the time what my intentions were, Shirohara! You knew how much I wanted to be the next Hybrid to take Albion's place as leader!"** Shirohara growled as Tiburscia paused for a moment but continued. **"I did what I had to, Shirohara! It was for the good of our kind! I didn't expect my fight with Albion to drag all of you into a full-blown war!"** He ended, making Sega gasp loudly.

"What war?!" Sega shouted suddenly, glaring at her Hybrid straight in the eye, snapping the tiger's gaze away from Shirohara to her.

"**Sega…I…"** He started but Sega cut him off quickly.

"You never told me about a war between the Hybrids. Is that why you were so pissed with Albion when you fought him 6 months ago? You told me that Albion was just trying to stop you from making a mistake!" Sega glared at him, her eyes gleaming with anger. The two stared at each other in silence for a few small moments, before Sega decided to speak up again. "What else haven't you told me about, Tiburscia? Huh?! Because apparently, you did something a long time ago that I don't even know about!" She finished, gritting her teeth at him.

Tiburscia's eyes widen but quickly returned back to normal. **"Sega, please calm down. Let me explain."** He said calmly to her, but that only strike a nerve for Sega.

"Calm down? CALM DOWN!" Sega shouted, getting onto her feet and stood up on Tiburscia's muzzle. "Tiburscia, we're suppose to know everything about each other, but here I am lost and confused to why that _thing_ over there-" She pointed to Shirohara. "-is calling my Hybrid and my best friend a _traitor_!" She snarled, her hands curling into fists. "You know everything about me, but it seems that I hardly know anything about you! I thought we trusted each other, Tiburscia!" She finished, glaring angrily at her Hybrid.

"**Sega."** Tiburscia said sternly.** "Calm down. You're not even trying to listen to me! You're doing the same thing you did to Jesse!"** He remarked, but only seemed to have further aggravated Sega.

"Is that so?! Then, maybe you two should really be partners. After all, both of you are keeping secrets from me like it was some damn mission!" Sega shouted in anger.

"**Sega…"** Tiburscia murmured softly, his eyes expressing a mix of shock and hurt.

"Just put me down, Tiburscia." Sega ordered him suddenly in a tone that surprised the Tiger Hybrid.

"**Sega…"** He tried again.

"PUT ME DOWN NOW!" Sega shouted angrily, pointing a finger down to the ground as a gesture to the Hybrid.

Tiburscia sighed, his ears flat against his head. **"As you wish."** He lowered his head closer to the ground so Sega can jump off his muzzle and resume her spot on the duel field. He looked at Sega somberly as he raised his head up but knew better than to try to talk to her when she's this angry. He let out another sigh, realizing how stupid he is for not telling Sega the entire truth about himself when he had the chance.

Shirohara sent Tiburscia a questioning look after noticing how furious his human partner commanded him to put her down on the ground. **"Look how low you have sunken, Tiburscia, being commanded by a mere human like that. If that were me, I show that human who's boss." **He chuckled, earning a dark glare from Tiburscia.

"**Shut it, Shirohara."** Tiburscia muttered. **"I don't need to hear it from someone who distrusts humans."**

"**True."** Shirohara replied back with a smirk but then lowered his gaze to glance at Michelle, who stared back at him. The lion narrowed his eyes and gritted his teeth, letting out a sound of annoyance before he looked away from her, leaving Michelle to stand there dumbfounded but quickly changed her expression to an angry one.

"Well, that was rude." She said to herself as she eyed her Hybrid.

"Well…" Sega said suddenly, shooting a look towards Michelle, who looked back at the Gladiator Beast duelist. "Are you going to stand there and gawk or are you going to duel me?" Sega asked spitefully.

Michelle's eyes grew slightly wide, shocked by Sega's sudden attitude change, but she quickly regained her composure, since she didn't want to show Sega how truly shocked she was. She gave Sega a smirk. "My, Sega, I was told Hybrids were one of the strongest monsters around, but this…" She gestured towards Shirohara and Tiburscia. "I didn't expect this. Talking monsters? Who would have thought?" She lifted a finger and waved it side to side at Sega. "Oh Sega, you're such a naughty girl, keeping a secret like this." She smiled even though Sega sent her a dark glare.

"Trust me, Michelle, you're the last person I can think of that should have a Hybrid." Sega remarked, her words making Michelle place a hand over her heart, mocking hurt.

"Ouch, Sega, that really hurts. How can you say such a thing?" Michelle said in a false hurt tone. "And yet-" She smiled deviously. "-I have one just like you do."

Sega smirked despite her dark demeanor. "Whoever you gave that Hybrid is an idiot. By the way, who did give you this Hybrid?" She eyed Shirohara for a moment before returning her gaze back to Michelle.

"Na uh uh, Sega." Michelle sang, waving her finger from side to side. "It's my little secret."

"Secret, huh…" Sega muttered under her breath but let another smirk come across her face. "Alright don't tell me how you got him, Michelle, but I'll tell you this though." She closed her eyes for a moment and reopened them to look at Michelle. "It's no secret that you got that Hybrid because you wanted to be like me. I feel so honored that you look up to me so much." She smiled amusingly, making Michelle glare at her.

"How dare you say that to me, you little bitch!" Michelle retorted. "Never in a million years would I ever want to be like your ugly wannabe self! I got this Hybrid for one thing and one thing only!" She pointed to Shirohara at first and then moved her finger to point to Sega and her Hybrid. "To crush you at your strongest! That way, everyone can see that I'm the best!"

"So you got a Hybrid to feed that huge ego of yours, is that it?" Sega commented.

Michelle growled at Sega's comment. "You think you're smart with that smartass mouth, huh Sega? Well it's still my move!" She shouted, glaring darkly at Sega. "And I'm about to show you why you should have never messed with me in the first place!" She finished with a dark smirk on her face, her blue eyes locked on Sega.

**Shirohara, Hybrid of the X-Sabers  
Card-Type: Synchro/Effect Monster  
Attribute: Earth | Level: 10  
Type: Divine-Beast  
ATK: 3000 | DEF: 3000  
Description: "XX-Saber Avalon" + 1 or non-Tuner "X-Saber" monsters**  
**When this card destroys a monster by battle, inflict damage to your opponent equal to half of that monster's DEF. Once per turn, you can Tribute 1 monster you control, except this card, to destroy all face-down cards on your opponent's field. If this card is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, you can remove 2 "X-Saber" monsters from your Graveyard from play and Special Summon this card in face-up Defense Position. **

Michelle pointed once again to Shirohara. "Thanks to my Field Spell in play, since my Hybrid is an Earth monster, he gains 500 Attack Points but loses 400 Defense Points!" Energy from the forest Field Spell was being pulled towards the Lion Hybrid, allowing him to gain power.

Tiburscia narrowed his eyes for a moment as he watched his former Hybrid friend become stronger. **"I would have never imagined you would allow yourself to be helped by a human, Shirohara."**

"**It's not like I had a choice, Tiburscia."** Shirohara started, his body absorbing the energy given to him. His green eyes narrowed into a glare. **"It was the only way the seal could be broken so I can make you pay for what was done to us!" **He finished, growling as he finished absorbing the power from the Field Spell, making his Attack Points read 3500, his Defense Points reading 2600.

"**Shirohara…"** Tiburscia said, his eyes widening in shock.

"**Unlike you, I don't need a human to order me around like a servant. You seem to relish having a human take control of you and that's what makes you weak, Tiburscia. It's what makes all those human-loving Hybrids weak!" **Shirohara stated, glaring angrily at the Tiger Hybrid, while both Michelle and Sega looked at the Hybrid with wide eyes for a moment.

"**That's where you're wrong, Shirohara. The humans make us strong…"** Tiburscia reasoned or at least tried to, but Shirohara cut him off.

"**Yeah, and look where it got us!"** Shirohara snapped. **"Your so called bonds with humans got us sealed because they feared our power! They were afraid of us ruling over them so they made us see them as friends, only for them to show their true colors in the end!"**

"**You know that's not true!"** Tiburscia retaliated, making Shirohara growl in response. **"The humans were our allies, our friends! We lived in harmony and peace and helped one another in times of war! They allowed us into their lives just as we with them!" **The Tiger Hybrid stated wisely. **"Why can you not see that?"**

"**They are weak beings, Tiburscia!"** Shirohara retorted. **"They fear of being suppressed by us stronger beings so they gained our trust and planned our downfall! They filled your minds with lies! They played you for fools! THEY HATED US!" **He roared, baring his teeth. Tiburscia growled at Shirohara, but Shirohara continued speaking after a moment of heavy silence. **"I may be partnered with a human for now, Tiburscia but it's only because she and I want the same thing: to defeat you and your human girl for making us look and feel like fools." **He ended sternly, while Tiburscia stared at the Lion disappointedly.

Michelle's eyes widen for a brief moment before she allowed herself to smirk proudly. She looked at Sega and began to speak. "Hear that, Sega? Even my Hybrid wants to beat you and your little tiger friend. And you know what? I think the time for talk is over, so let's get this over with! Shirohara!" She commanded, ignoring the fact that the Lion Hybrid is not particularly fond of being commanded by the likes of her. "Let's get rid of that little kitty!"

Shirohara quickly shifted his gaze to look at her. **"Shut up, human. I don't need you to tell me what to do. Do you understand?" **He spat, making Michelle look at him with wide, shocked eyes.

Michelle furrowed her brows as she began to glare at the Lion Hybrid. "Now wait just a Goddamn minute!" She yelled at her Hybrid, making the Lion turn his head to cast a dark look at her. Unfazed by his glare, Michelle continued. "I don't care if you like me or not! But you are my Hybrid and you will do as I say!"

Shirohara's green eyes widen in anger and he began to growl through his bare teeth. **"What did you say, human?" **

"You heard me." Michelle retorted. "If you haven't noticed, this is a duel and in a duel, you have to listen to what I say!"

"**I DO NOT TAKE ORDERS FROM YOU!"** Shirohara snarled, his eyes practically seething in anger. Michelle flinched, taking a step back with her eyes wide in shock. Sega and Tiburscia, meanwhile, gritted their teeth in response to the Lion Hybrid's reaction. The Lion Hybrid glared down at the blonde haired duelist, his deep growls filled the air as he watched her stare back up with frightened eyes. **"Do not get me confused with those other pathetic, obedient fools, human. I am nothing like them." **He let out another growl, before looking away from her. **"I do what I want when I want. You only need to make sure that I get what I want and in return for releasing me from that seal, I'll make sure you get what you want." **He ended without looking at Michelle, instead his eyes were trained on Tiburscia. **"Is that clear?" **He further added.

Michelle looked down for a moment, completely shocked by what the Hybrid just said to her. Suddenly, her shock turn into anger, as she curled her hands on the sides of her into tight, trembling fists and she closed her eyes tightly, gritting her teeth. She opened her eyes and sent a glare at the Hybrid that belonged to her. "Fine." She practically spat with venom. "As long as I get what I want from you, I don't care what you do!" She crossed her arms. "Just make sure you make her pay for what she did to me."

Shirohara lowered his upper body towards the ground and saw Tiburscia readied himself as well. The Lion Hybrid chuckled and grinned as the rock plate on his face and shoulders began to extend outwards, almost 2 feet from his body. He bared his fangs, letting a low growl before he launched his body towards Tiburscia.

Seeing the charging Lion Hybrid, Sega growled but quickly glanced up at Tiburscia, who glanced at her for a moment as well, his eyes asking her for a go-ahead. She gave him a curt nod as if she was answering his unspoken question. Having his question answered, Tiburscia crouched down on his front paws, the blades of his forearm armor glowing with light energy and just like Shirohara, he launched himself towards the Hybrid, leaving eight deep claw marks on the ground.

The two feline Hybrids roared as their blades clashed with one another's for the first time. The force of the clash pushed each cat far apart from another. Shirohara slid on the ground, leaving four deep grooves and using some of the Field Spell's trees to stop his body. His right eye twitched as he looked back to see Tiburscia conduct a front flip to stop and turn his body around to face the latter.

Both Hybrids locked eyes with one another, neither making a move towards another. Shirohara grinned. **"Just like old times, eh Tiburscia?"** And with that, the Lion Hybrid was once again rushed at Tiburscia with quick speed. Tiburscia gritted his teeth, his eyes narrowing as Shirohara came closer towards him.

The Lion Hybrid grinned widely as he saw that the other Hybrid just stood there, waiting for what's coming. But just when he thought he had Tiburscia when he came very close, the Tiger Hybrid that was just there in front of him had just disappeared suddenly, making the Lion Hybrid slash nothing but air. Shirohara growled as he turned quickly around. He's seen this trick before, countless of times and he knew just where Tiburscia will attack him. The Lion grinned darkly as he used his plated tail to stop the light blade that suddenly emerged from nowhere. A shocked mid-air Tiburscia could only stare wide-eyed as Shirohara wasted no time to leap right towards the tiger's chest and head-tackle him. Tiburscia glowered at Shirohara, who only grinned back in return before the two Hybrids were suddenly consumed by a bright light, followed by a strong explosion.

Sega and Michelle covered themselves to protect their eyes and faces from the impact of the explosion caused by the Hybrids.

"Ungh…_cough_…Tiburscia!" Sega shouted out of concern, looking up at the field covered with heavy smoke. She gritted her teeth while Michelle looked up and also saw the field lifeless without the Hybrids.

Though no Life Points were touched due to the Hybrids' equal Attack Points, the two girls looked away from the field and began to glare at each other.

"You know something, Michelle." Sega was the first one to speak. "You're really starting to bug me."

"Oh really? And here I thought we were becoming fast friends." Michelle said amusingly while Sega's right eye began to twitch in anger.

"Friends with you? Hah!" Sega smirked darkly. "I wouldn't be friends with you even if I was hogtied to a wild mustang inside of a rocket-ship heading to the moon."

"Oh Sega, Sega, Sega." Michelle shook her head disappointedly while she placed a hand on her hip. "What am I going to do with you? Oh, I know!" She clapped her hands suddenly, earning a quizzical look from Sega. "I'll tell you about my Hybrid's Special Ability!" Michelle grinned madly.

"What Special Ability?" Sega wasn't sure if she wanted Michelle to answer that.

Michelle laughed for a moment. "You see, Sega, when Shirohara destroys a monster by battle, you take damage to your Life Points equal to half of that monster's Defense Points!" The blonde smiled cheekily.

Sega's eyes widen instantly before her eyes were drawn to the ground that began to shake underneath her feet. "So let's see, your Hybrid had 2500 Defense Points, so that's-" Michelle counted her fingers as she mockingly calculated how much points Sega was going to lose. Her face lightened up as she smiled and half-waved at Sega. "-1250 points going bye-bye!"

Sega gritted her teeth but her eyes were drawn to the ground that suddenly began to fracture and before Sega could do anything, sharp pillars of rocks emerged from the ground and pierced Sega in multitude, although it didn't really pierce her, it still hurt. "AHHH!" Sega shouted in pain as her Life Points dropped to her last few hundred points. Sega gripped around her ribs with one arm and panted as she looked up at Michelle who held nothing but a smirk on her face. Sega growled under her breath, taking a moment to look at her Life Points meter on her duel disk. "Dammit…" She muttered as she straightened up and began to glare at Michelle again.

"Oh dear, only 650 Life Points left?" Michelle stated mockingly and with an amused tone. Sega shot her an irritated look but Michelle was unfazed by it. "You're slipping, Sega. We wouldn't want our newly crowned champion to lose her title to some amateur duelist, now would we?"

"You're full of it, Michelle." Sega responded curtly, removing her arm from her rib area. "One little measly powerful card, and you think you're on top of the world. Let me give you a news flash, Michelle. No matter what card you get, no matter how many times you change that deck of yours, you still won't beat me." Michelle shot her a dark glare. "You'll never be half the duelist I am."

"Why you…" Michelle gritted her teeth as she glared at Sega with everything she's got.

_"That little…She still thinks she can beat me! Arghhhhhhh!"_ She shouted frustratingly in her mind. _"I'll show her! I'll show that little bitch!"_

"Then I guess you don't mind if I activate Shirohara's other Special Ability!" Michelle shouted. "When he's destroyed in battle, I can bring him back to my field by taking 2 of my X-Saber monsters in my graveyard from play!" She stated as two Monster cards from her Graveyard came out from her disk and into her hand. She raised the cards up, revealing them to be X-Saber Airbellum and XX-Saber Hyunlei. "I remove X-Saber Airbellum and XX-Saber Hyunlei from play to Special Summon Shirohara from my Graveyard!" As she said that, the field began to shake and crack uncontrollably until the Lion Hybrid, Shirohara, reemerged to the field with a loud and vicious roar. Unbeknownst to him, he came back up in Defense Mode.

"**Excellent, human. You seem to understand your half of the bargain."** Shirohara growled, turning his head slightly towards her.

Michelle huffed and crossed her arms. "Just make sure you get the job done." She looked away from her Hybrid, ignoring the sly grin on his face.

Shifting his gaze away from Michelle, Shirohara turned to Sega and gave the Gladiator Beast duelist a deadly smirk. **"Now, if you wouldn't mind, human…"** His green eyes narrowed, making Sega flinch underneath his gaze. **"Bring him back so I can make him suffer."**

Sega growled and gritted her teeth as she took the only card she had in her hand and raised it in front of her. "I activate Tiburscia's Special Ability! Just like your Hybrid, I can bring back Tiburscia from the graveyard, but first I gotta send a Spell Card in my hand to my Graveyard!" She declared as she inserted the Spell Card in her hand to the graveyard slot, and then suddenly a strong light shot out from her duel disk and onto the field, forming into the Tiger Hybrid.

Shirohara grinned once again, showing his sharp fangs as he and Tiburscia locked eyes. **"Welcome back. Ready for Round 2?" **He chuckled while Tiburscia let out a small growl in response.

"Easy there, Shirohara." Michelle called out suddenly, making the Hybrid glance back at her. "I know you're eager to get things done, but let's not be hasty." She smiled despite Shirohara let out a deep and low growl. "Besides, you're in Defense Mode." She noted, making the Lion look confused. "You can't do anything until my turn comes up, so relax. You'll get your chance in due time. But for now…" She gazed over to Sega. "I end my turn."

**Michelle  
LP – 1700  
Cards in hand – 0  
Monsters on the field – 1  
Shirohara, Hybrid of the X-Sabers – ATK/3500 DEF/2600  
Face-Down Cards on the field – 0  
Spell Cards on the field – 0  
Trap Cards on the field – 0  
Cards in the Graveyard – 12  
At One with the Sword (Trap Card)  
XX-Saber Gottoms (Monster Card)  
XX-Saber Avalon (Monster Card)  
Negate Attack (Trap Card)  
XX-Saber Fulhelmknight (Monster Card)  
Monster Reborn (Spell Card)  
Pot of Greed (Spell Card)  
Reinforce Truth (Trap Card)  
XX-Darksoul (Monster Card)  
Enemy Controller (Spell Card)  
Spell Purification (Trap Card)  
XX-Saber Emmersblade (Monster Card)  
Cards Out of Play – 2  
XX-Saber Hyunlei (Monster Card)  
X-Saber Airbellum (Monster Card)  
Field Spell – 1  
Gaia Power**

**Sega  
LP – 650  
Cards in hand – 0  
Monsters on the field – 1  
Tiburscia, Hybrid of the Gladiator Beasts – ATK/3500 DEF/2500  
Face-Down Cards on the field – 0  
Spell Cards on the field – 0  
Trap Cards on the field – 0  
Cards in the Graveyard – 9  
Unknown Spell Card  
Indomitable Gladiator Beast (Spell Card)  
Gladiator Beast Tiberius (Monster Card)  
Gladiator Beast Arbela (Monster Card)  
Pot of Greed (Spell Card)  
Waboku (Trap Card)  
Gladiator Beast's Battle Gladius (Spell Card)  
Gladiator Lash (Trap Card)  
Spell Absorption (Spell Card)  
Cards Out of Play – 0  
Field Spell – 0**

Shirohara growled lowly before casting a look towards Tiburscia. **"Stupid girl. Grrr…I will never understand why you and the others bother with these pests."** He said, ignoring a loud protest from Michelle behind him.

Shaking his head, Tiburscia closed his eyes and sighed. **"You really haven't changed since I've first met you, Shirohara."** The Tiger Hybrid raised his head and gazed out on the holographic forest around them. **"Do you remember this forest, my friend?"** Tiburscia asked him suddenly, making the Lion Hybrid look at the forest as well.

"**It's the same forest where we first met each other."** Shirohara muttered, not wanting to feel melancholic about the past.

Sega looked at Tiburscia for a moment as he spoke once again. **"You were just a nomadic Hybrid, always on the move, never wanting to settle down in a human settlement. That is, until Albion and I found you in the forest near our village."** Tiburscia remarked, looking back at Shirohara. **"I have always known about those Hybrids who did not wish to associate themselves with the humans and as such, they usually kept their distances from human villages. So imagine our surprise when we stumbled upon you near ours." **The tiger ended while the lion chuffed and shook his head.

"**It's not like I wanted to be near that filthy village in the first place."** Shirohara closed his eyes as he spoke. **"You just happened to run into me when I was making my way through."** He opened one eye and cast a look to Tiburscia.

Tiburscia closed his eyes and nodded. **"Or so you say."**

Shirohara shot him a dark glare as he turned to fully face the Tiger Hybrid. **"Look, I have my reasons for being by that village of yours. And it's a good thing I decided to stick around too."** Tiburscia opened his eyes, his ears facing forward. Shirohara smirked darkly. **"You know exactly what I'm talking about."**

Tiburscia cast a look to the ground for a moment but as he looked back up and opened his mouth to say something, Sega spoke up suddenly, surprising the Tiger Hybrid. "You're talking about the Earthbound Immortals, aren't you?" Sega remarked, sending a stern look to Shirohara.

The Lion Hybrid blinked his eyes, but nodded eventually before he looked at Tiburscia. **"I see you told her about them then."** He stated as Tiburscia pressed his ears against his head and looked at Sega.

Sega smirked and placed a hand on her hip. "He hasn't told me anything. I kinda figured it out with some...help." She stated, sending a dark glare at Tiburscia, who flatten his ears and lowered his gaze. She let out a heavy sigh and looked back at the Lion Hybrid. "About a week ago, I dueled this girl who seemed to have known about Tiburscia's past. She had this strange power to make me see these visions of the past every time my Life Points took a hit." She recounted her memories as Tiburscia watched her with wide eyes.

"_**Sega…"**_ Tiburscia thought in his head.

"In one of the visions, I saw 6 Hybrids fighting these black monsters. I recognized Tiburscia, Celeste and Albion, and now that I think about it, you were there too." Sega said, pointing to the Lion Hybrid, who nodded in return. "For a minute, I thought you guys were in some kind of war, from what I saw. But I couldn't figure out why the Hybrids were fighting these monsters and for what reason. Then, about a day ago, I saw an ancient painting that had the same Hybrids and black monsters I saw in my head fighting each other like a full-out war. The guy in charge of that painting called those black monsters the Earthbound Immortals and he believed that they had something to do with how you and the other Hybrids were sealed." She finished, looking at her own Hybrid and Shirohara.

Shirohara gave her a quizzical look for a brief moment before he howled into a fit of laughter. **"HAHAHAHA! What a smart girl you have there, Tiburscia!"** Shirohara howled sarcastically, making Tiburscia growl at him. **"How can you have her walk around this world thinking that the Earthbounds have something to do with why we were sealed by the humans? Hah!"** He cast a look to Sega and gave her grin. **"Silly human, the Earthbound Immortals were nothing more than our enemies. Our war with them spanned many of your human generations. They live to destroy. They were the reason why the Hybrids and the humans became allies in the first place."** He ended.

"So I take it that they weren't the cause then?" Sega stated smartly, figuring out what the Hybrid was implying.

Shirohara gave another laugh. **"No, they weren't. Any Earthbound Immortals defeated by Hybrids and humans were sealed without mercy. They couldn't be killed by usual means. The ones we fought were imprisoned by human magic." **He explained, casting a quick look to Sega and noticing a confused look in her gaze.** "Now the cause of why we were sealed-"** Shirohara began to explain but Tiburscia cut him off suddenly.

"**Not another word out of you, Shirohara!"** Tiburscia growled, baring his teeth and sending a malicious look to the Hybrid. Shirohara glared darkly at the tiger, but said nothing.

Sega whirled her head at her Hybrid, her eyes flashing anger. "Tiburscia, enough!" She shouted at the Hybrid, earning a quick glance from him.

"**But Sega…"** Tiburscia began to say but Sega wasn't having it.

"But nothing, Tiburscia. You kept all this away from me and I have the right to know!" She yelled, making the tiger look at her with wide eyes. "How am I supposed to trust you, Tiburscia, when you can't trust me with your secrets?" Tiburscia looked at Sega, mouth agape, his expression shocked and hurt. Sega continued to send her Hybrid glares before she closed her eyes and looked away.

"**Sega…I…I just…"** Tiburscia started but quieted down when he saw Sega shake her head.

"I don't want to hear it from you, Tiburscia." Sega muttered as she looked up towards Shirohara. "I want to hear it from him."

Shirohara grinned at the female duelist. **"A wise decision, human. He would have told you anything but the truth."** He chuckled, ignoring the dark glare coming from Tiburscia. **"As I said before, the Earthbound Immortals we defeated were sealed by us and the humans of the village. Everyone was celebrating our victory. The village was safe. No Hybrid or human were killed. Yes, everything seemed fine…That is-"** Shirohara closed his eyes for a moment, but quickly reopened them, his eyes filling with rage and hatred. **"-Until Tiburscia had to go pick a fight with our leader Albion." **He hissed, his voice full of anger and rage, his eyes glaring daggers at the white tiger, who bowed his head shamefully.

**[Flashback]**

"_**Tiburscia, are you sure about this?"**__ Shirohara ran beside his comrade and friend, the White Tiger Hybrid, Tiburscia as they ran into the village, avoiding dirt roads filled with coward of people and some Hybrids that came from distant lands, and headed for a destination they knew all too familiar._

"_**Yes, I'm sure, Shirohara, my friend."**__ Tiburscia glanced at Shirohara. They turned a corner, scaring some of the human villagers that were on that path, with Tiburscia apologizing on behalf of himself and Shirohara. __**"It's time that I took my place as the leader of the Hybrids. Albion's reign is coming to an end." **__Tiburscia smirked as the two ran through the fields of the village with several of the human farmers tending to the land. _

_Shirohara stared at Tiburscia silently before looking up ahead. Their destination was in the middle of the large village, a temple that was the highest structure and was made of stone and clay. __**"You know Albion won't step down that easily at least not without a fight."**__ He chuckled but suddenly skidded to a stop as Tiburscia leapt in front of him, sending him dark glares. _

"_**Have you forgotten how soft Albion is becoming, Shirohara?"**__ Tiburscia hissed angrily, making Shirohara look at him bewildered. __**"He didn't even want to fight the Earthbound Immortals to begin with."**__ He growled as he turned his body to face the temple in the distance from where he and Shirohara stood. __**"That dragon is losing his touch. The Earthbound Immortals are our mortal enemies. They are a threat to our existence and he didn't want to do anything to them!"**__ The tiger spat, shaking his head in disgust. __**"That's why I had to take matters into my own hands, Shirohara. Albion wasn't doing anything. What kind of leader does nothing when there's a threat right outside of his home?"**__ Tiburscia ended, glancing back at Shirohara. _

"_**Which is why you wish for him to step down." **__Shirohara approached the tiger Hybrid. __**"I can understand your frustration, Tiburscia. I too want that dragon to step down. He's been our leader for too long."**__ Tiburscia looked at him for a moment as the lion continued. __**"I heard others like myself wish for Albion to step down as well. They believe you should take his place. After all, you're the only one qualified to become our leader. And of course, I will follow you anywhere." **__The lion bowed honorably in front of Tiburscia. _

_Tiburscia smiled softly at the bowing Lion Hybrid. __**"No need to bow for me, Shirohara. I am just glad that I have you on my side for support of my decisions."**_

_Shirohara lifted his head to eye level with the tiger and gave the tiger a smirk. __**"Of course, my friend."**__ And with that, the two feline Hybrids took off towards the temple, knowing that on top of it resides the purple-scaled, gold armored dragon, leader of the entire Hybrid race. _

**[End of Flashback]**

"Tiburscia picked a fight with Albion?" Sega repeated Shirohara's words before she looked over to Tibursica for a moment.

Shirohara nodded his head. **"Oh yes, human. Your little Hybrid here started everything. He was the one who lead us into battle against the Earthbound Immortals, and against Albion's orders." **Shirohara shot a glare towards Tiburscia. **"He was the one to pick a fight with Albion and he was the one to cause all the Hybrids to fight one another." **

"**I didn't mean to start anything, Shirohara!"** Tiburscia retorted, trying to defend himself. **"I was only doing what I thought was right!"**

"**And look how that turned out!"** Shirohara shouted in response. **"Sealed for almost 6,000 years by those damn humans because of you!"** He let out a growl, his eyes glaring at Tiburscia but he suddenly looked away from the Tiger Hybrid as he began to mutter out loud. **"I knew I should have never trusted you the moment we met."**

Tiburscia's eyes widen in shock for a brief moment before they narrowed due to anger he was feeling suddenly. **"Shirohara, I'll admit that what I've done was a mistake, but I-" **He stated angrily but was cut off before he had the chance to finish.

"**You've done plenty of mistakes, Tibursica, and it cost us everything!"** Shirohara interrupted, glaring at the tiger. He gritted his teeth and looked away from his former friend. **"Albion was right all along. You weren't ready to become a leader and you will never be either."** He muttered as Tiburscia's eyes widen in shock.

"**Shirohara…"** Tiburscia could only mutter as he was rendered speechless.

Sega glanced back to look at her Hybrid and saw his shocked expression. She narrowed her eyes slightly not in an angry way, but more in a worried state. _"Tiburscia…"_ She thought to herself, wanting to call the name of her partner out loud but couldn't find the voice to do it.

"Are we done chatting here?" Michelle suddenly spoke up, crossing her arms and had an irritated expression on her face. Sega looked at her for a moment as well as Shirohara who simply glanced down at her, obviously annoyed by her. "Look, I love a good story, but we-" She gestured to herself and Shirohara, who looked at her quizzically. "-Have a duel to win. We don't have time for this nonsense, so…" She looked over to Sega with a smile. "Start your turn, Sega."

Sega gritted her teeth as she placed her hand on top of her deck, ready to pull a card out to start her turn. "Alright then." She pulled out a card and looked at it for a moment. She gritted her teeth in irritation as her mind continued to wrap around of wanting to know more of Tiburscia's past. "I…I want to know more." Sega said suddenly, looking back up to Shirohara.

"Ugh! We don't have all day, Sega! Get on with your turn!" Michelle whined.

"Shut it Michelle! This doesn't concern you!" Sega snapped back, sending glares to the blonde girl. Michelle shot her a glare but Sega ignored her and instead locked her eyes back on Shirohara. "Tell me more about how Tiburscia caused the Hybrids to fight each other." She demanded, making both Hybrids look at her, one with a concerned look, the other smirking.

"**Demanding little human, are you?"** Shirohara answered back with a grin. **"Alright, I'll tell you."**

"**No, you won't!"** Tiburscia shouted suddenly, putting his paw forward and held his head high, while bringing Sega and Shirohara's attention towards him. He looked down at his human partner, his once bright gold eyes held deep sadness within them. **"I will…I will tell her everything like I should have done in the first place." **

Sega's eyes widen suddenly. "Tiburscia, you don't have…"

"**But I do, Sega."** Tiburscia cut her off, making her gaze at him. **"You're right. There are things I should have told you. You have every right to know." **He sighed and tilted his head upwards. **"You see Sega, there was a time where Hybrids and humans did not coexist with one another. They lived in separate worlds and fought their own battles…That is…"** He paused for a moment. **"…Until the Earthbound Immortals came from nowhere and attacked the Hybrids with no discrimination. No one knew who they were, what they wanted, or how to destroy them. After a hundred Hybrids were killed, everyone braced for the worst until Albion and a human together did something that amazed many Hybrids and humans." **His golden eyes brimmed in the light of the memory he was telling.

"**Together, the two of them defeated a group of Earthbound Immortals attacking a group of Hybrids and saved their lives. Soon after, the Earthbound Immortals began to attack human villages as a result and it was then that Albion gathered all the Hybrids together and asked us to form an alliance with the humans and have them help us in our fight. He told us that the humans give us a power unlike anything we have ever felt and together, we can defeat this new enemy and live in peace."** Tiburscia stated, glancing down at Sega. **"Many of the Hybrids rallied behind Albion's decision and quickly allied themselves with humans, like myself and Celeste. However, there were some Hybrids…" **He glanced over to Shirohara, who sent him a glare in return. **"…That refused to ally themselves with humans, wanting nothing to do with them."**

"Like Shirohara here." Sega spoke up as she looked at the Lion Hybrid as well.

Tiburscia nodded curtly. **"Yes, Shirohara wasn't very keen on the idea of being allies with humans despite the fact that we did gain an advantage in the war against the Earthbound Immortals by having humans on our side. It was the reason why we choose Albion to be leader of the Hybrids."** He stated. **"Albion chose me to be second-in-command, having been friends for many years. I was honored that Albion chose me and I knew I should not let him down. But…" **He sighed, wishing in his head not to continue with his story.

"But?" Sega implied, wanting to hear more.

"**After many years staying by his side, I began to fear that Albion was losing his touch. See, the two of us found a rather large group of Earthbound Immortals a few miles outside the village while on patrol. I wanted to attack them while we had the advantage for a surprise attack, but Albion…he…"** Tiburscia bowed his head somberly as he gazed at the floor. **"He refused to attack them. I…I grew furious with him and despite him trying to stop me, I led an attack against the Immortals. We managed to win despite Albion's initial reluctance, and sealed those Earthbound Immortals."** He closed his eyes as Sega looked at her Hybrid. **"I was proud of what we have done, but Albion was another story." **He opened his eyes brimming with sadness.

**[Flashback]**

_Located in the middle of the large village, home to humans and Hybrids alike, stood the largest temple ever constructed. It rose higher than any of the homes the humans made to shelter them from the weather and kept them warm through cold nights. _

_However, unlike the pyramids of Egypt where the pyramids are triangular in shape, the temples here on this land built within the side of hills or mountains with a long stairway leading up to the entrance. These temples are usually decorated with stoned cravings of monsters or gods and craved symbols of the people. _

_This particular temple was built by the people of village and the Hybrids that reside within, making it the largest temple to exist as any Hybrid of any size can fit inside comfortably. On top of this temple was a flat, but sturdy top wide enough for a Hybrid like Albion to lay down and soak up the sun rays while watching over the village he swore to protect. _

_Albion sighed and laid his head on top of his forearms. He was tired, both mentally and physically. The fight with the Earthbound Immortals was taking its toll on the scarred dragon, but more importantly the reason behind the attack left the dragon with a strong distaste in his mouth. _

_Albion closed his eyes as he recounted the battle and the aftermath in silence. But the silence did not last long._

"_**Albion!"**__ A voice all too familiar to Albion shouted, making the dragon raise his head up to look down at the Tiger Hybrid walking up the steps to where he lay. _

"_**Tiburscia."**__ Albion greeted nonchalant to his friend. The white tiger stared at the purple dragon, his gold eyes darkened like his expression. Albion knew what was coming. __**"What brings you here?"**__ He asked._

"_**It's time for you to step down, Albion. You are no longer fit to be leader of the Hybrids." **__Tiburscia stated quickly. _

_Albion sighed as he rose onto his forelimbs, half of his body sat on the stone still. __**"Not this again, Tiburscia."**__ The dragon said solemnly. _

_Tiburscia furrowed his brows. __**"Albion, you have grown soft and weak. You chose not to attack and protect our home from those demons." **__He said in a demanding tone. _

_Albion looked at Tiburscia, his red eyes locked onto gold. __**"Tiburscia, enough. We were victorious in our battle with those Immortals, were we not?" **__Albion chastised, making the tiger send a glare at him. Rising fully on all four feet, Albion turned to face Tiburscia fully. __**"Isn't that enough for you?"**_

"_**No."**__ Tiburscia answered truthfully, shaking his head. He paused for a moment, looking at the mighty dragon before he let out a sigh and stood straight with confidence. __**"Albion, you are my dear friend and mentor. I have always had a deep fond respect for you. For years, I have followed your leadership, listened to your wisdom and fought alongside of you in many battles." **__He ended. _

_Albion sighed and responded back. __**"And I too, Tiburscia. Your courage knows no bounds. Your determination is a true force to be reckoned with. I am glad to have chosen you to succeed me should the time call for it, my young friend." **_

"_**I am honored by your words, Albion."**__ Tiburscia smiled but it quickly faded. __**"But I do not understand something. Why did you show sympathy for those demons?"**__ He watched as Albion turned around to walk over to a ledge that overlooked the village. _

"_**Sometimes Tiburscia, a leader must show sympathy to his enemies, no matter who they are."**__ Albion said calmly. _

"_**But to show sympathy to the Earthbound Immortals?!"**__ Tiburscia growled, making Albion cast a look to him. __**"Albion, have you forgotten that they are killers of both humans and Hybrids?"**_

"_**No, I have not forgotten."**__ Albion replied with a sigh._

"_**How many of our brethren were killed by those demons? How many humans?" **__Tiburscia retorted. __**"Many lives were lost to their senseless need for violence, Albion. To show sympathy to them is to show weakness. We cannot afford to show sympathy to any of them!"**__ He shouted. _

_Albion said nothing. _

_Tiburscia pressed his ears flat against his head before he spoke up again. __**"Albion, I have never questioned your judgment, but that night when you refused to launch an attack to those Earthbounds outside of our village, claiming they were no threat to us, I became angry with you."**__ Albion closed his eyes as Tiburscia continued. __**"I couldn't believe that the Hybrid that brought humans and Hybrids together to fight the every beings threatening our existence would say such a thing!"**__ He stared at the back of the dragon._

"_**Tiburscia,"**__ Albion said sternly, looking back at him. __**"Did you ever stop to think why those Earthbound Immortals were traveling in such a large number?" **__Tiburscia opened his mouth to say something but found nothing to say. Albion looked away from him. __**"13. There were 13 of them traveling together, but we usually find them traveling in smaller numbers like 2 or 3, but 13, Tiburscia? I found it rather odd for creatures like them to travel in such a number."**__ He explained as he gazed out to the distance._

"_**Wasn't it obvious, Albion?!"**__ Tiburscia cut in, walking up behind him. __**"They were preparing to wipe out our entire village! With so many of them, we wouldn't have stood a chance if they launched a surprise attack! It was a good thing you and I spotted them first!"**__ He narrowed his eyes as he watched Albion turn his head towards him. __**"Can you imagine if they would have surrounded our village and attacked from all sides?! Dammit Albion, there's only 6 of us protecting this village! We wouldn't have been able to stop all of them from attacking the village!"**__ He ended sternly as Albion sighed. _

"_**If they wanted to take us by surprise, Tiburscia, they wouldn't have been easy to spot in that clearing."**__ Albion replied. _

"_**Does it matter, Albion?"**__ Tiburscia shot back. __**"They are our enemies and nothing more. If we left them alone, they would have attacked us eventually, and then what? It would have been your fault, Albion!"**__ He hissed, glaring at the dragon. __**"All because you didn't want to anything!"**_

_Albion shot him a glare in a return. __**"And what if they hadn't?! What if they did not want to fight? What if they wanted to just pass through?!"**__ He shouted, making Tiburscia back away from him as the dragon turned towards him aggressively. __**"We could have avoided this battle, Tiburscia! There wouldn't have been any need to imprison all of them in those seals! They were just looking to get away from this war! That's all! They were tired of all this fighting and so am I!"**__ He roared with all his might._

_The tiger growled, baring his teeth at the dragon. __**"Albion, it is that manner of thinking that is one day going to get our kind killed by those cold-blooded demons! We cannot trust or sympathize with an enemy who has slaughtered so many of our own!" **__He roared back, getting into Albion's face. __**"They do not show mercy and neither do we! You and I have lost dear friends and comrades to those murderers and if we show them mercy now, they'll take advantage of us and annihilate us to extinction! Is that what you want, Albion?! Do you want us killed?!"**__ Albion darkly glared at the tiger as he continued on. __**"We have no room for mercy, Albion! We fight to survive!"**__ Tiburscia ended, glaring threateningly towards Albion. _

_Albion growled as he stared into the tiger's eyes. __**"And as usual Tiburscia, you are missing the point! Not everyone wants to partake in this war! There are some creatures in this world that are fighting to protect what they have whether it's land, food, or family!" **__He went on. __**"Think about it for a moment, Tiburscia! Did it ever cross your mind that by rushing recklessly into a battle without thinking could have cost us more than gaining a few scars?! What if we lost Celeste or Syberia?! What if we lost Ixion in this fight! Hell, Tiburscia, Shirohara could have been killed if those Immortals were serious enough to actually try and kill us! Did you stop to think that!" **__Albion snarled, lifting his head higher than Tiburscia, giving him a leader-like stance while making the Tiger Hybrid slightly back off. __**"You put your own need to satisfy your paranoia to take down every Earthbound you come across first before the safety and lives of your own kind! That is why I haven't stepped down as leader, Tiburscia! It is because of your single-mindedness and reckless behaviors that I cannot allow you to become leader of the Hybrids until you learn what it truly means to be a leader!" **__The dragon finished, his red eyes glaring daggers. _

_Tiburscia stared at the dragon, stunned by his words. Albion continued to stare at him before he let out a soft sigh and turned his back on Tiburscia. __**"I know you want to be a leader, Tiburscia but you are still too young to understand that being a leader is not all about decision-making and determination. You must also be willing to show generosity and forgiveness when the time calls for it." **__He ended, closing his eyes for a brief moment._

_Tiburscia's eyes remain widen as a few moments of silence pass between the two Hybrids. A growl escaped the tiger's bared teeth as his gold eyes flashed dangerously on the purple dragon. __**"Albion…"**__ He growled as he unsheathed his claws and gotten into his battle stance. __**"If you won't step down, then I'll make you!"**__ And with that, the Tiger Hybrid launched himself onto the back of the dragon, clamping his jaws on the back of the dragon's neck, and despite Albion's attempts to throw the tiger off his back, Tiburscia continued his assault without any hesitation. _

**[End of Flashback]**

With wide eyes, Sega glanced upwards at her Hybrid, who looked solemnly at the ground. "Tiburscia… Why did you…" Sega started to say but was too shocked to say more.

Tiburscia closed his eyes shut again. **"Because I was so angry, I attacked my dear friend, and in doing so, I riled up many Hybrids who sided with him and began to fight against those who sided with me. That's how the Hybrids began to fight one another…because of me."** He looked at his wide-eyed partner. **"Because of my stupid mistake… I was too confident and too proud of myself to realize what I've done and before I knew it, the humans were imprisoning every Hybrid in seals left and right. As a result, I grew angry with them and felt betrayed."** Tiburscia stated somberly, looking to Sega, who held a hand under her chin in a thinking manner.

"That explains why you acted so hostile when I first met you. You didn't trust me enough to at least let me try and be friends with you." Sega suggested, glancing up at her Hybrid, who nodded at her statement.

"**Yes. I realize now what Albion had meant all those years ago. Never once have I consider those around me when I charged into battle. I only thought of myself and what I wanted."** He said truthfully, looking away from Sega. He sighed before he spoke. **"I never wanted to tell you what I've done because I was afraid to. I was afraid you wouldn't trust me anymore."** He ended.

Sega stared at her Hybrid for some time before she glanced down at the lone card in her hand. Staring at it intently, Sega began to wonder to herself. _"Oh wow, I never realized how similar Tiburscia and I are… Hotheaded, stubborn and not really much of a listener…"_ She looked at the ground for a moment.

"Come on, Sega!" Sega snapped her head up and looked over to Michelle, who had her arms crossed and a wicked smile on her face. "This duel is not going to finish itself. We don't want to keep the good people waiting in their seats, now do we?" She taunted and laughed as she saw Sega sending her a dark glare.

Sega growled at Michelle's taunts before she looked back down to her hand, where the lonely card stared back at her.

"**Sega."** Tiburscia called out to her suddenly. **"I know that it was a lot to take in, and I'm deeply sorry for not letting you know sooner." **The two locked eyes for a moment.

"I know you are, Tiburscia. It's just that…" Sega looked away from him and back to the card in her hand. Tiburscia looked at her slightly confused to what she was trying to say. Sega sighed after a moment. "Now that I think about it, I shouldn't have gotten mad at you. Maybe… Maybe I'm not cut out to your partner, Tiburscia..."

Tiburscia's eyes widened to what she said. **"Sega!"**

Sighing once more before she took the card in her hand and inserted it into her duel disk. "It's for the best, Tiburscia. I play one card face-down and end my turn." She said lowly as a card appeared in front of her.

**Michelle  
LP – 1700  
Cards in hand – 0  
Monsters on the field – 1  
Shirohara, Hybrid of the X-Sabers – ATK/3500 DEF/2600  
Face-Down Cards on the field – 0  
Spell Cards on the field – 0  
Trap Cards on the field – 0  
Cards in the Graveyard – 12  
At One with the Sword (Trap Card)  
XX-Saber Gottoms (Monster Card)  
XX-Saber Avalon (Monster Card)  
Negate Attack (Trap Card)  
XX-Saber Fulhelmknight (Monster Card)  
Monster Reborn (Spell Card)  
Pot of Greed (Spell Card)  
Reinforce Truth (Trap Card)  
XX-Darksoul (Monster Card)  
Enemy Controller (Spell Card)  
Spell Purification (Trap Card)  
XX-Saber Emmersblade (Monster Card)  
Cards Out of Play – 2  
XX-Saber Hyunlei (Monster Card)  
X-Saber Airbellum (Monster Card)  
Field Spell – 1  
Gaia Power**

**Sega  
LP – 650  
Cards in hand – 0  
Monsters on the field – 1  
Tiburscia, Hybrid of the Gladiator Beasts – ATK/3600 DEF/2500  
Face-Down Cards on the field – 1  
Spell Cards on the field – 0  
Trap Cards on the field – 0  
Cards in the Graveyard – 9  
Unknown Spell Card  
Indomitable Gladiator Beast (Spell Card)  
Gladiator Beast Tiberius (Monster Card)  
Gladiator Beast Arbela (Monster Card)  
Pot of Greed (Spell Card)  
Waboku (Trap Card)  
Gladiator Beast's Battle Gladius (Spell Card)  
Gladiator Lash (Trap Card)  
Spell Absorption (Spell Card)  
Cards Out of Play – 0  
Field Spell – 0**

Michelle smirked as she drew a card from her deck. "Sound like someone is giving up. What's wrong, Sega? This isn't like you." She taunted, making Sega look away from her with her arms crossed. Seeing this, Michelle shook her head disappointingly. "I'm disappointed Sega. That's not how a champion suppose to act." She smiled at her opponent, chuckling to herself. "Well, I can't say I blame you. After all, you're all talk and no bite." She smiled before she looked at Tiburscia. "Hey big guy, since she doesn't want you anymore, maybe you want to partner up with a real duelist like me." She grinned despite Tiburscia sending her dark glares.

"**Can we get on with this?"** Shirohara growled, turning his head to glare at Michelle.

Michelle sent him a half-lidded glare and had half a mind to say something back to the Hybrid, but she decided to let it go. After all, she wasn't about to argue with the monster who was going to bring back her title. "I'm going, Shirohara but you need to learn, you can't rush perfection." The lion looked at her baffled as she continued with a smirk. "I figure since we are going to win this duel and get what we both want, we're going to win the right way." Her eyes locked onto Sega, who looked back at her with dull eyes. "We're going to make her pay for everything."

Shirohara looked at the girl cautiously at first but then, grinned widely as he looked away from her to Tiburscia. The two said nothing as one stared hungrily and excitedly to get his claws on the other; the other, however, kept shifting his gaze between his own partner and the other Hybrid.

Michelle smiled to herself as she played the only card in her hand. "I play the Equip Spell, Fighting Spirit!" She shouted as the Spell Card appeared on the field and shot bolts of energy towards Shirohara.

**Fighting Spirit  
Card Type: Equip Spell  
Effect: The equipped monster gains 300 ATK for each monster your opponent controls. If it would be destroyed by battle, you can destroy this card instead. **

The Lion Hybrid grinned in response as he felt his power increase. "The Equip Spell Fighting Spirit increases the Attack Points of one of my monsters by 300 points for each monster I have. So by equipping this card to my Hybrid, he becomes more powerful than your Hybrid, Sega!" Michelle explained with a smile on her face.

Sega watched somberly as Shirohara's 3500 Attack Points went up to 3800 Attack Points, surpassing Tiburscia's 3600 Attack Points. She quickly turned her head towards Michelle as the said girl spoke again, directly at the Gladiator Beast duelist. "And let us not forget Shirohara's Special Ability, Sega. When he destroys your Hybrid, you take damage to your Life Points equal to half of your Hybrid's Defense Points!" She shouted excitedly as she pointed towards Tiburscia.

Shirohara chuckled as he stared intently at Tiburscia, who laid his ears flat against his head before he spoke up. **"Shirohara, you don't need do this."** Tiburscia tried to reason with the Lion Hybrid, but the Hybrid was not having it.

"**But I do, Tiburscia. I've been waiting 6,000 years for this moment!"** Shirohara responded quickly.

"Shirohara, if you please." Michelle suggested with a smirk.

Shirohara crouched forward, his claws digging into the ground before he launched himself towards Tiburscia at full-force. **"YOU'RE MINE, TIBURSCIA!"** He shouted.

Tiburscia quickly whirled his head towards Sega and looked down at her. **"Sega! Please! Listen to me!"** Sega closed her eyes, too disheartened to even care anymore. Tiburscia saw this and gritted his teeth. **"Sega! Snap out of it! Look, I can't change what I did in the past. Even if I have to carry that regret for the rest of my life, I am glad to be here with you now because of what I've done."** He ended.

"Still…" Sega began to say without looking at her Hybrid. The world seemed to slowly come to a halt around them as she went on. "…I shouldn't have gotten angry with you just because you didn't tell me about your past… I understand now why you wouldn't tell me…You knew that I will get angry with you just like I did with Jesse… I blow up on him without even giving him a chance to explain… And now…" She trailed off sadly.

"**Sega, it was my own fault for not telling you sooner. Yes, I knew you may react this way but I also knew I had to tell you at some point!"** Tiburscia stated as he lowered his head towards her. Sega slightly turned to look at him with disheartened eyes. **"Sega, listen. You are a lot like the old me… Impatient, headstrong and sometimes we're reckless and we put ourselves before others."** Sega's eyes widen suddenly to his words as the Hybrid continued. **"When I was released from my seal, I never thought I would trust another human again but then I saw a hotheaded girl so much like me stand up and protect me despite after everything I've done to her…"** He smiled softly, while Sega stared at him in silence.

"**That's when I realized what Albion had been trying to teach me all this time. I fooled myself into thinking that things I do were for the good of my kind, but in reality, I was thinking only on getting to the top, to become the leader of the Hybrids as fast as I could. I never once thought about my friends and how they felt about my decisions."** Tiburscia stated before he pressed his muzzle against Sega, who was caught off guard by his action. **"You showed me, Sega, that even someone like me can still change their ways and become better. You taught me about forgiveness…I used you, and yet you had enough forgiveness in your heart to look past what I've done." **Sega's eyes began to swell up with tears, but before they could run out of her eyes, she quickly buried her face into her Hybrid's fur.

"**For so long, I carried this guilt in my heart because I couldn't forgive myself for my past mistakes, but Sega, with you as my partner and my best friend, I can finally forgive myself for my wrongdoings and make amends to those who suffer from those mistakes." **The white Tiger Hybrid continued on as he closed his eyes and allowed Sega to grip his fur. **"I want you to forgive yourself too, Sega. Forgive yourself for everything you have done and regretted. Anger will always be a part of you, but you must learn to let go of your anger before it hurts those you care for the most. You and I have changed a lot since we became partners, Sega and I…"** Tiburscia looked away shyly, his cheeks slightly turning red. **"…I couldn't have asked for a better partner." **He nuzzled her with a smile on his face as he finished.

"Tiburscia…" Sega said but choked up as the tears poured out of her eyes. He was right. Ever since she's released Tiburscia from his seal and became friends with him, her life has never been the same. She's changed, give or take a few times where she reverted back to old self. She was a bit more open and friendly towards others, and she hasn't been angry as much. And now, she knew her best friend has changed his old ways and became a better Hybrid all because of her.

Despite the tears, Sega smiled, her face pressed against the tiger. "Thank you, Tiburscia." She whispered, closing her eyes and hugged him the only way she could. The Tiger Hybrid purred softly as he too closed his eyes as the scene slowly returned back to reality.

Suddenly, both of their eyes shot open at the sound of a roaring Shirohara rushing towards Tiburscia. Sega gritted her teeth as Tiburscia stood his ground; neither of them ready to go down after strengthening their bond more than what it was before.

Sega and Tiburscia simply glanced at each other, gave a curt nod and had a smirk on their faces, before they looked at their respective opponents. "WE WON'T GIVE UP SO EASILY!" They shouted in unison and as they did, the face-down card on Sega's field suddenly glowed in a bright white light, blinding the attacking Lion Hybrid.

"**ARGH!"** Shirohara roared as he came to a stop, closing his eyes shut and turning his head away so he wouldn't look at the blinding light.

Michelle gritted her teeth as she too turned away from the light with her eyes closed and an arm covering over them. "What the…What the hell is up with this light!" She shouted.

"THIS LIGHT IS THE BOND I SHARE WITH TIBURSCIA, MICHELLE!" Sega shouted, seemingly unaffected by the light radiating from her card. Michelle could only open one eye to try and give Sega a glare but to no use. The light was too strong. "AND IT IS THIS BOND THAT WE'RE GOING TO BEAT YOU WITH!" She thrust her arm over her glowing face-down card. "I ACTIVATE MY TRAP, BURST MODE ACTIVATE!" She shouted as the card lifted upwards and shot that blinding light towards Tiburscia, engulfing him in that light.

**Burst Mode Activate  
Card Type: Normal Trap  
Effect: Activate if you control 1 face-up "Tiburscia, Hybrid of the Gladiator Beasts" monster. Tribute that monster and Special Summon (from your hand or Deck) "Tiburscia, Hybrid of the Gladiator Beasts/Burst Mode".**

"WHAT?!" Michelle shouted as the blinding light faded away and she and Shirohara were able to look back towards Sega and Tiburscia. But what the two saw made their eyes grew wide in shock.

Standing in front of them, full of confidence and pride, was Sega and her Hybrid engulfed completely in the white light, only his gold eyes could be seen.

Shirohara stared at his former friend in shock before he gritted his teeth and growled threateningly. **"What…What…WHAT TRICKERY IS THIS!"** Shirohara yelled at the top of his lungs.

Tiburscia stared at Shirohara, despite the Lion Hybrid sending him glares. **"Shirohara, this is not a trick. This is the response to the strong bond I share with Sega!"** He looked away from Shirohara and down to Sega, who looked back at him and gave him a smirk. Tiburscia looked at her proudly before returning to look at Shirohara.** "It is something you will never understand, Shirohara. Sega!" **He finished as he quickly stole a glance down at Sega.

"Right!" Sega gave a quick nod before she looked at Michelle. "With Burst Mode Activate and my strong bond with Tiburscia, he can evolve into a whole new form!" Sega quickly explained, shocking both Michelle and Shirohara.

"**What?!"** Shirohara exclaimed while Michelle just stared in shock.

Sega smirked before she quickly explained again. "Yup. This is our new strength coming from the power of our bond, Shirohara! But of course, you wouldn't know nothing about having a bond and let's not forget about you, Michelle!" She implied while sending a smirk to the said duelist. Michelle looked at her wide-eyed as Sega went on. "Having a Hybrid doesn't get you what you want! It's not about power! It's not about being famous! It's about forming an unbreakable bond with your Hybrid and learning from one another's mistakes so you can grow together as one! That's what having a Hybrid is all about! And you, Michelle, will never understand that!" She finished, saying the exact words Tiburscia said to Shirohara.

Michelle looked at Sega in shock and rendered speechless.

"Tiburscia and I are one! And here's proof of our bond!" Sega began to shout as Tiburscia was completely engulfed by the light, leaving only the silhouette of the Tiger Hybrid. "THIS IS HIS EVOLUTION!" She shouted as Tiburscia's light-form silhouette radiated out of control, causing white bolts of light to shoot out from his form.

Both Shirohara and Michelle watched in shock as the tiger's light form suddenly stood up straight onto two legs like a human and flexed out his humanoid arms and gave a loud roar. As he roared, a rather large bolt of white lightning descended upon him, making his gold eyes glow brightly in response.

The lightning suddenly dispersed and the light that engulfed Tiburscia's body faded, revealing a humanoid, muscular-built tiger with gold armor on its body. He was still a white tiger with black stripes (which were shaped as lightning bolts), with a long scar running down jaggedly across his right eye and face and a smaller one across his left eye. In his former form, he only had armor on his front limbs but now, he had armor over his forelimbs and shoulders, his back which left his chest area exposed, around his lower body and had gauntlets over his thighs, and lower legs which didn't wrap around his calves. He had a total of eight blue orbs located on his armor: two on his shoulder armor, two on his arm gauntlets, two on his hip gauntlets and two located right on the armor over his knees. Out of the entire of gold armor though, only his shoulder and back armor had a black stripe on it.

"TIBURSCIA BURST MODE!" Sega shouted as Tiburscia gave another roar.

**Tiburscia, Hybrid of the Gladiator Beasts/Burst Mode  
Card-Type: Effect Monster  
Attribute: Light | Level: 11  
Type: Divine-Beast  
ATK: 3900 | DEF: 3000  
Description: This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except with "Burst Mode Activate". You can negate the effects of Spells, Traps, and Effect Monsters that would target or destroy a card(s) you control, and destroy those cards. Once per turn, when this card attacks or is attacked, you can destroy up to 2 face-up cards on the field. This card gains 400 ATK for each card destroyed by this effect. When this card on the field is destroyed, you can Special Summon 1 "Tiburscia, Hybrid of the Gladiator Beasts" from your Graveyard.**

Shirohara took a step back, his eyes wide as plates as Tiburscia turned his gaze onto him. **"How…How is this possible?!" **He shouted in shock.

Tiburscia looked down at the Lion Hybrid, since his new humanoid form was now taller than Shirohara. He began to speak in a calm tone. **"Shirohara, Albion spoke the truth of the humans providing us of a power we could use to fight against the Earthbound Immortals. While it is true that we are powerful beings, in the wake of an enemy we could not destroy, the humans had something we did not and that was hope, Shirohara."** He stated while Shirohara's eyes widen suddenly. **"None of us knew how to beat the Earthbound Immortals. They could not be killed by our power or by our teeth or claws. They were truly immortal and we lost all hope for ourselves. But the humans did not lose theirs and it was that hope that guided Albion to them and helped us realize we can beat the Earthbound Immortals with their help."** He continued on. **"Shirohara, if you just gave humans a chance to prove themselves to you, then you could see why we chose to form bonds with them."** He ended.

Shirohara stared at Tiburscia wide-eyed for a long moment, his mouth slightly open as he was overcome with shock to even try and say something back to the evolved tiger. After some time, Shirohara began to grit his teeth in anger, his green eyes glowing green as he growled uncontrollably and launched himself again towards Tiburscia in pure rage.

"**ROOOAAAAAAHHHHHH!"** Shirohara roared as he charged at Tiburscia. His roar, meanwhile, snapped Michelle out of her shock, making her blink several times.

Tiburscia stood in his battle pose, ready to take on the charging Lion Hybrid as Sega began to shout. "I activate Tiburscia's Special Ability!" She shouted suddenly, making Michelle look at her wide-eyed.

"Wh…Wha…What?" Michelle said nervously as she watched in shock as Tiburscia thrust his right arm forward as a large sphere of lightning gathered around his forearm.

"When Tiburscia is attacked during the Battle Phase, he can destroy at least 2 cards on the field!" Sega explained as she pointed towards at the charging Shirohara.

"No! Wait!" Michelle shrieked.

Sega smirked. "Don't worry Michelle. I'm not destroying your Hybrid." When she saw Michelle give her a small look of relief and bewilderment, Sega went on. "I'm destroying those Spell Cards of yours!" She shouted, implying that she was going to destroy the Equip Spell, Fighting Spirit, and the Field Spell, Gaia Power.

Tiburscia's eyes glowed brightly, and all of a sudden, the two cards that became targets for his effect was immediately destroyed.

"No!" Michelle screamed in shock as she saw her Field Spell disintegrated almost instantly, revealing a shocked and wide-eyed audience who were watching the intensity of this match. She turned to Sega, quickly gritting her teeth and sending the Gladiator Beast duelist a glare. "Why you?! You may have lowered Shirohara's Attack Points, but this duel is far from over! When Shirohara is destroyed, I'll just bring him right back!" She shouted out of anger.

Sega just shook her head and smirked as she looked at Michelle. "I may have forgotten to mention one little detail, Michelle." She said cheekily, making Michelle's eyes widen. "See, when Tiburscia destroyed those cards, his Attack Points increases by 400 points for each card." She stated as Tiburscia opened his hands wide and suddenly, two double-edge swords appeared out of nowhere. Tiburscia quickly closed his hands around the handles of his swords and swung them in front of him as his Attack Points went up to 4700 points.

Michelle took a step back in shock, her eyes bewildered as she trembled in slight fear. "Then that means…No…No…NOOOOO!" She screamed, realizing what was about to happen as her eyes locked onto Shirohara who leapt forward, his mouth wide open to attack Tiburscia. "STOP SHIROHARA! STOP! PLEASE! WE'RE GONNA LOSE IF YOU DON'T STOP! STOP!" She begged and screamed but to no avail. The Lion Hybrid was too focused on Tiburscia to even listen, let alone take orders from her. "No…No…No! I can't lose! Not again!" Michelle gripped her head, her fingers tangled with her hair as her eyes grew small in shock.

"**THIS IS THE END, TIBURSCIA!"** Shirohara shouted, unfazed by the fact that Tiburscia was wielding two swords.

Tiburscia sighed as he saw the Lion leap at him at full-force. **"So it is, my friend…"** He muttered as he looked up at the Hybrid with the determination to finish this, once and for all.

"**DIE TIBURSCIA!"** Shirohara roared as he opened his mouth, showing Tiburscia his sharp fangs.

"**I'm sorry for everything."** Tibursica said lowly almost whisper-like, closing his eyes as he began to put light energy from his body into his two swords, encasing them with the said energy.

"SHIROHARA, STOP!" Michelle screamed.

"TIBURSCIA, ATTACK SHIROHARA WITH RADIANT SHOCKWAVE!" Sega shouted.

Quickly, Tiburscia opened his eyes and in a flash, he swung his two swords, releasing the energy from it in the form of crescent-shaped shockwaves towards Shirohara. **"RAAAAAAHHHHHH!"** He roared as he released his attack suddenly.

Shirohara gasped in mid-air as he saw two massive energy crescent-shaped shockwaves head right towards him. **"WHAT!?"** He shouted before the two shockwaves hit the Lion square in his chest, causing him to roar in pain. **"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I CANNOT…I WILL NOT LET THIS END LIKE THIS!"** He roared as the force from Tiburscia's attack knocked him back into the air. **"YOU HEAR ME, TIBURSCIA! MARK MY WORDS! I WILL GET MYRAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" **He couldn't finish his sentence as the shockwaves' power was too much for him to hold at bay, overwhelming him as they exploded, destroying him in the process.

Michelle's eyes grew wide as she continued to look at the spot where Shirohara was destroyed. There was nothing but a massive, fiery smoke cloud looming over the field. Tears swelled up at the corner of her eyes as she fell to her knees in pure shock and disappointment. "I…I…lost…" She struggled to say as she was too overcome with emotions to say anything else. She couldn't even watch as her remaining Life Points hit zero, signifying the end of the duel.

Tiburscia stood straight, watching the same sight above his head before he let his swords vanish from his hands. He looked down at Sega, who glanced up at him and gave him a thumbs up and a smile. He gave a curt nod before he began to vanish from the field.

After her Hybrid completely vanished, Sega smiled for a brief moment, but the smile quickly vanished as a sudden realization hit her like a ton of bricks. _"Aw shit, these people!" _She flinched at her thought and gritted her teeth as she slowly took a look at the audience that watched her duel with Michelle. She nervously sweatdropped as she looked at all the stunned looks she was receiving.

Sega scratched the back of her head, a habit she realized that she picked up from Jesse. "Uhhhhhhh…" She didn't know what to say. Heck, she didn't know what to do now that people know she has a powerful monster in her arsenal…And it can TALK!

Suddenly the sound of a clap was heard, gaining Sega's attention as she looked in the direction of the sound, but it soon faded as more clapping filled the arena, along with cheers and whistles directed at the Gladiator Beast duelist.

"WOW WHAT A MATCH!"

"I NEVER SEEN A MONSTER LIKE THAT BEFORE!"

"I WANT A TALKING MONSTER TOO!"

"WOOOOO SEGA! YOU'RE SO HOT WHEN YOU'RE ANGRY!" (Sega sweatdropped again and muttered "Idiot.")

Sega closed her eyes for a moment and let out a deep breath exaggeratedly. The audience had definitely enjoyed this duel to the fullest. "Man…What a duel!" She sighed out loud as she turned away from her opponent, crossing her arms as she did. She opened one eye and glanced back to see Michelle on her hands and knees in a defeated manner.

Sega sighed to herself as Tiburscia, in his duel spirit form, appeared in front of her, his eyes locked on Michelle. **"She's taking this defeat quite hard, Sega."** He said as he looked up at Sega, who gritted her teeth slightly to what he said.

"Yeah well she had it coming. Serves her right." Sega whispered back as she looked over to Michelle.

"**Sega."** Tiburscia said her name sternly, making Sega sigh in defeat since she didn't really want to hear a lecture from her Hybrid.

"Fine…" She groaned as she turned around to face Michelle. Tiburscia gave her a small smile as Sega racked her brain for a moment, trying to figure out what to say to the defeated girl. "Umm…Hey Michelle…Look, umm…Great duel. You really have improved your skills since our last duel." Sega chuckled, though it sounded more like a forced chuckle. "You really surprised me there…You know, with the whole Hybrid thing…Hehehe…" She sighed as she didn't hear Michelle respond or make a snide comment or two at her.

Sega looked at Michelle, analyzing the girl for a moment before she made the decision to walk over to her, Tiburscia following her closely behind. "Look…It was a great duel, I'll admit that. You gave me one heck of challenge that's for sure, but seriously Michelle, all this for a title? You really had to go out of your way to try and win, but you still don't realize…" She shook her head as she continued to make her way towards Michelle.

"Pro-Dueling isn't about the wins or the fame that comes with it. It's about your love and drive for the game, Michelle. I felt your drive to win but you were too focused on winning that you didn't see yourself setting up for failure." She stated as she stood a foot away from Michelle. Sega placed her hands on her hips as she looked at the girl. "You have the skills and a great deck with so much potential, Michelle, but you need to learn from your mistakes in order for you to become a better duelist and a better person." Sega ended, her eyes still locked on the X-Saber Duelist.

Michelle didn't look up at Sega; she continued to look at the floor, a shadow casted over her eyes.

Sega sighed heavily before she bent over a bit to hold out her hand for Michelle but as she did that, a voice coming from the stage entrance on Michelle's side shouted at her.

"STOP!" A young female voice shrieked as the sound of running caught Sega and her Hybrid's attention.

Sega's eyes widen as a young girl, who looked no more than 14 years old, ran up the stairs as quickly as she could and ran in between her and Michelle. She was panting heavily, and her blue eyes showed anger as she put her arms out of her side as if she was protecting Michelle from Sega.

Sega was baffled, her eyes brows high into her bangs. "Uhhhhh…Who are you?" She asked slowly as she took the time to look the girl over.

The preteen was about a foot shorter than Sega and have long, flowing white hair that reached mid-back and short bangs that covered most of her forehead. She wore a white, frilled dress that stopped at her knees and was sleeveless. On her feet was a pair of white converse sneakers with blue laces.

The young girl continued to glare at Sega. "You stay away from her!" She shouted, causing Sega to look at her skeptically.

Sega blinked a few times. "What?" She said, a bit taken back by this girl's actions.

"You heard me! Stay away from her! You hurt her enough!" The young girl spat.

Sega was completely in disbelief at what she was seeing. "You're kidding me, right? I hurt her?" Sega blinked once and looked between the girl in front of her and Michelle. She pointed towards Michelle, even though the girl sent her a darker glare. "More like she's trying to hurt me! I mean, she kinda blackmailed me into this duel in the first place!" She shouted.

The young girl shook her head vigorously. "Nuh uh! Michelle was only trying to get back what you took from her! You're the meanie here!" She shouted, pointing at Sega as she waved her arm up and down frantically. "You and that bad old tiger!" She added as she pointed to the usually-not-seen-by-human-eyes Tiburscia standing behind Sega.

Sega looked surprised that she pointed at Tiburscia, let alone see him. Tiburscia, meanwhile, narrowed his eyes a bit. He had already known that the little girl could see him; after all she had the same aura signature as Reba.

"How…How…How can you see him?!" Sega stuttered in shock as she looked and pointed at Tiburscia and then back at the white-haired girl. "Tiburscia," She looked at her Hybrid wide-eyed but immediately narrowed her eye slightly as she saw the look in his eye that told her something. She looked at the girl again, who was still glaring at her, and then back at Tiburscia. "Don't tell me…Don't tell me she's like her!" Sega shouted as she stared at the young girl in a mix of shock and anger.

Tiburscia nodded as he stood next to his partner's side. **"Indeed, she is. She's like Reba." **

Sega looked at the girl once more, before she furrowed her brows. "Alright, girl. Tell me where she is."

The girl gave her a quizzical look at first. "Who?" She asked puzzled.

"Reba! Where is she!" Sega shouted a bit louder, startling the girl for a moment, but she quickly regained her composure.

"I don't know who you're talking about!" She shouted loudly.

Sega's vein began to pop on her forehead. "Listen, kid. You better tell me where she is or so help me!"

The young girl smirked a bit and stuck her tongue out playfully. "Or what?" She said playfully at first, but then her tone got serious. "You're gonna kill me like your friends did to those kids?"

Sega stared at the girl wide-eyed, her mouth hung open. "What…What…What are you talking about!" She waved her hands above her head. "Listen kid! I don't know what your deal is with me but…!" Sega shouted but froze up in mid-sentence as her eyes locked onto something behind the young girl.

Her eyes widen suddenly as did Tiburscia's, as they watched Michelle stood up slowly behind the young girl. But there was something different about her, something off.

The young girl watched the two's shocked faces eye something –or someone– behind her. Puzzled at first, she suddenly sensed a presence behind her. She smiled widely, knowing that the presence was Michelle, so she quickly turned around to greet the girl.

"Miche-!" She started to say but quickly stopped as she too froze in place and slowly stared up at the taller girl. She gasped as she saw the girl's eyes.

The usual lightened up light blue eyes were now dulled, dark blue with a swirl of green. Her facial expressions were darkened and filled with anger and it scared the young girl greatly.

But that wasn't the biggest change of all. Surrounding Michelle was an intense green aura that was spurting out of control. And it seemed to only get worse as Michelle stared at Sega longer.

The young girl stepped back and gulped. "Michelle…?" She tried again, sounding somewhat frightened.

Michelle said nothing to the young girl that seemed to know her. She just stared at Sega with all the anger she had. "Sega…" She hissed in a threatening voice. Sega stared back, more shocked than anything. "You took…EVERYTHING FROM ME!" She shouted, shocking everyone and shocking Sega, Tiburscia and the young girl more as her aura shot straight up into the air. "I'M GOING TO MAKE YOU PAY! I'M GOING TO MAKE YOU PAY FOR EVERYTHING!" She screamed as she reached for her deck box and opened it, pulling out a card from it.

Sega's eyes widen to what she was seeing. She knew what was coming. "WAIT, MICHELLE! STOP! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE DOING!" She shouted.

Michelle ignored her and continued to shout as she raised her card in her hand. "MY LIFE HAD BEEN PERFECT UNTIL YOU SHOWED UP AND TOOK MY TITLE! NOW I'M GOING TO TAKE EVERYTHING FROM YOU!" She ended as she threw the card up into the air and suddenly the card flashed in a green color. "TAKE HER OUT, SHIROHARA!" She added further as the card morphed into a gigantic beast-like form.

Sega, Tiburscia and the young girl stared wide-eyed above them as the beast landed perfectly behind Michelle with a loud thud that caused underneath their feet to tremble and crack violently.

A deep growl could be heard from the Hybrid as he lifted his head, his eyes glowing red and his teeth bared and ready for anything.

The crowd in the arena remained speechless and stunned as they saw the Hybrid that Michelle had just came out of its card without the help of the holographic machines. They realized at that moment, it was a real monster.

"SHIROHARA, DESTROY HER AND HER HYBRID!" Michelle pointed directly at Sega, who was getting her balance from the massive earthquake Shirohara caused, look at her stunned. Her eyes suddenly went up to the Lion Hybrid who opened his mouth wide and let out a massive loud roar that if it could it would break the sound barrier.

The people in the audience began to scream and panic as they quickly tried to flee for their lives.

Sega looked down at Michelle, who held a deadly smirk that could kill. And all Sega could think about was, "Oh shit."

**[At the Airport in Dallas]**

Alexia couldn't help but stare wide-eyed at the Wolf Hybrid as the frozen temperature the blue wolf was emitting could be felt all around her. Her eyes travelled to her surroundings; the entire room, floor and roof, along with the seats and windows were frozen solid. Meanwhile, Mya looked at the Duel Monster she just summoned, looking just as shocked as Alexia.

"Did…Did I just summon that?" Mya stuttered a bit, trying to come to grips on how something like Syberia came out of her deck. She saw how the Wolf Hybrid was keeping her eyes on Alexia and ignored her; the blue-furred wolf was extremely focused on her for some reason, Mya couldn't put her finger on.

Suddenly, Mya was taken out of her shocked state, as the wolf called out to Alexia. **"Girl…" **Syberia looked down at Alexia, taking her out of her own shocked state. The said girl looked up at the wolf Hybrid as Syberia stared at her. **"I will not repeat myself."** Syberia finished.

Alexia gritted her teeth. _"Dammit, this is bad. I didn't want this happen."_ She thought to herself while through her duelist's eyes, Celeste eyed the wolf carefully but said nothing to respond to her duelist's thoughts.

"So…You're the Hybrid that bonded with Mya, huh?" Alexia asked Syberia with a smirk on her face as they two stared at each other for a moment. Alexia then broke her gaze with Syberia to look at Mya, who locked eyes with her supposedly former best friend.

"_This is it…"_ Mya started to think to herself, her eyes not leaving Alexia's. She smirked to herself as she saw the girl grit her teeth at the situation she was in now. _"I finally got her! I can finally beat her right here and now!"_ She thought excitedly, her smirk widening at the thought.

**Syberia, Hybrid of the Ice Barrier**  
**Card-Type: Synchro/Effect Monster**  
**Attribute: Water| Level: 10**  
**Type: Divine-Beast**  
**ATK: 3300 | DEF: 2900**  
**Description: "Sytaious, Beast of the Ice Barrier" + 1 or more non-Tuner "Ice Barrier" monsters**  
**During the turn this card is Summoned, your opponent cannot activate set Spell or Trap Cards, or Flip Summon a monster(s). Once Per turn, you can remove from play 1 card from your hand to have this card gain an additional attack during the Battle Phase. If this card is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, you can Tribute 2 WATER monsters you control to Special Summon this card.**

"It's over Alexia!" Mya declared, making Alexia's eyes widen for a brief moment, but her eyes quickly turned into a glare as she stared back at the Ice Barrier duelist. "You have no monsters and only one card on the field. You couldn't possibly stop what I have in store for you! I told you I was going to make you pay for abandoning me and now look at where we are, Alexia!" She smirked as Alexia darted her eyes between her best friend and the Hybrid on the field. "It's time to make you feel all the pain that I felt…And I'm going to enjoy it." She smirked again, making Alexia grit her teeth in response.

"Mya…" Alexia began to say, trying to reason with her best friend again. "Mya, please listen to me. We can stop this now…We don't have to go any further than this. Please let's just talk." She reasoned, hoping she can talk some sense into Mya.

"Stop? Why should I stop when I have you where I want you?" Mya looked at Alexia with amusement. "I don't want to talk, Alexia. I want to finish what you started!" She shouted, pointing at Alexia. "Syberia! Wipe out the rest of her Life Points with Howling Tundra!" Mya commanded as her smirk widened more at the thought of Alexia finally falling to her. Alexia gritted her teeth as she closed her eyes and brought up her arms to shield herself from the attack that was coming, but to both of their surprise, no attack came.

"Huh?" The two girls were stunned and immediately looked at the wolf Hybrid standing there, her eyes still locked on Alexia.

Alexia brought her arms down and looked at the Hybrid in slight confusion and surprise. "_What the….What the hell? She's not attacking me?"_ She thought to herself, feeling Celeste nod to her statement.

"**That is because she does not want you, My Lady."** Celeste replied, eyeing the Hybrid on the field through her duelist's eyes. **"She wants me. She is going to force you to bring me out, no matter how long it takes."** The red Phoenix added as she flapped her wings within her duelist's mind.

Alexia looked at the Wolf Hybrid for a moment, nodding slowly to her Hybrid's words. "_So then, she must have told Mya to summon her…"_

Syberia continued to stare at the Phoenix duelist in front of her, ignoring the orders that Mya was shouting to her. "Syberia, what are you doing?! I told you to attack Alexia so we finish this duel and make her pay for what she's done! So attack her already!" Mya shouted again, not knowing that she was starting to irritate the wolf Hybrid with her constant shouting. "Syberia!" She shouted once again, but before she could say anything else to the Hybrid, Syberia quickly whirled her head towards the duelist and shot her a dark, icy glare, which was the same she was giving to Alexia.

"**Listen child, you do not give me orders."** Syberia stated darkly. **"I told you that I'm not here to settle your petty vendetta with the girl in front of you. I'm only here to deal with the Hybrid she has." **She spoke icily as she turned her head back towards Alexia. **"So I will tell you once more, girl. Bring out Celeste for me." **The wolf demanded in a threatening tone that made Alexia grit her teeth and look at Mya for a brief moment. **"End your turn, Child." **Syberia commanded, making Mya stare helplessly at the wolf in shock and disbelief, but nodded her head nervously as she looked towards Alexia.

"You…You may have luck out this time Alexia, but next time, you won't be so lucky. I'm definitely going to get you back for everything you've done to me in my next turn, so better make yours count." Mya remarked as she ended her turn and glared at Alexia.

**Mya  
LP – 2600  
Cards in hand – 3  
Monsters on the field – 1  
Syberia, Hybrid of the Ice Barrier – ATK/3300 DEF/2900  
Cards on the field – 1  
Spell Cards on the field – 0  
Trap Cards on the field – 0  
Cards in the Graveyard – 13  
Prior of the Ice Barrier (Monster Card)  
Sacred Spirit of the Ice Barrier (Monster Card)  
Blizzed, Defender of the Ice Barrier (Monster Card)  
Sytaious, Beast of the Ice Barrier (Monster Card)  
De-Synchro (Spell Card)  
Aurora Draw (Spell Card)  
Brionac, Dragon of the Ice Barrier (Monster Card)  
United We Stand (Spell Card)  
Medallion of the Ice Barrier (Spell Card)  
Changing Destiny (Trap Card)  
Dewdark of the Ice Barrier (Monster Card)  
Pilgrim of the Ice Barrier (Monster Card)  
Sacred Icegiver Dance (Spell Card)  
Cards Out of Play – 0  
Field Spell – 0 **

**Alexia  
LP – 1900  
Cards in hand – 2  
Monsters on the field – 0  
Cards on the field – 1  
Spell Cards on the field – 0  
Trap Cards on the field – 0  
Cards in the Graveyard – 13  
Synchro Control (Spell Card)  
Enchanted Javelin (Trap Card)  
Unknown Card  
Blasting Vein (Spell Card)  
Phoenix Synchron (Monster Card)  
Monster Reborn (Spell Card)  
Pot of Greed (Spell Card)  
Imperial Phoenix Guardian – Jamila (Monster Card)  
Draining Shield (Trap Card)  
Draw Bomb (Trap Card)  
Imperial Phoenix Guardian - Isaura (Monster Card)  
Blazewing Butterfly (Monster Card)  
Evocator Chevalier (Monster Card)  
Cards Out of Play – 3  
Phoenix Champion (Monster Card)  
Searing Flame Phoenix (Monster Card)  
Lifeforce Recharge (Spell Card)  
Field Spell – 0**

Alexia gritted her teeth at Mya's statement as she began to think to herself. _"Dammit. What do I do?"_ She growled in her head as she tried to analyze the situation and what she could do.

"**My Lady, the situation is getting out of control." **Celeste pointed out from the depths of her duelist's conscience. **"If you want to get through to your friend, you must summon me. You have no other choice, My Lady." **She told Alexia, who couldn't help but agree with Celeste.

"_I know Celeste. I guess really don't have a choice in the matter, do I?"_ Alexia replied telepathically as she stared at Mya. She slowly closed her eyes and let out a sigh. _"I just...I didn't really want it to get this bad, Celeste. I tried to talk to her. I really did. I thought…I thought I could reach her."_ She said sorrowfully while the Phoenix Hybrid nodded her head softly, understanding her duelist's situation.

"**I know, My Lady. I know it is not your fault. Please do not give hope. There is still a chance your friend can be saved. This battle is not over yet." **The phoenix declared confidently, causing Alexia to lift her head and nod her head with renewed determination.

"_Right! Let's get our friends back!"_ Alexia shouted mentally as she placed her two fingers on top of her deck.

"My turn!" Alexia announced as she drew a card from her deck, and looked at it for a brief moment with a smirk appearing on her face.

"I see someone's excited." Mya pointed out as she crossed her arms and continued to glare at Alexia. "But don't start thinking that card you drew is going to save you, Alexia. This duel is over!" She added with a smirk while Alexia placed the card she drew into her hand and picked up another one.

"We'll see about that, Mya. You should know me enough by now that I'm not done until my Life Points hit zero." The Phoenix duelist retaliated as she put a card on her duel disk. "I play the Spell, Monster Reincarnation!" She shouted as the Spell Card she played shot up vertically out of a white light and began to glow.

**Monster Reincarnation  
Card Type: Normal Spell  
Effect: Discard 1 card from your hand. Add 1 Monster Card from your Graveyard to your hand.**

"_Monster Reincarnation, huh?"_ Mya thought as she eyed Alexia's Spell Card. _"What is she planning?" _

"Monster Reincarnation." Alexia repeated with a smirk. "This card has to be potentially one of my favorites, at least up to this point." She stated while Mya looked as though she could care less. "Let me show you why. Now, by discarding a card in my hand to the graveyard, I can add one Monster from my graveyard to my hand." Alexia explained as she grabbed a card from her hand and inserted it into the Graveyard slot. Immediately, as the card went away, another different card came back and Alexia picked it up and added it to her hand.

Mya scoffed. "What does it matter? There's no card in your graveyard that can help you now, Alexia. You're just stalling for time." She spat but Alexia didn't seem fazed by Mya's comment.

"Oh I'm doing more than just stalling, Mya." Alexia replied, continuing on with her move. "I just brought back an old friend! I summon Imperial Phoenix Guardian – Jamila in Attack Mode!" She shouted as the first monster she summoned in this duel appeared back on the field for another round.

"That thing again." Mya shook her head. "Alexia, I have to say I'm disappointed in you." Mya commented, but Alexia wasn't through.

"Oh just wait, Mya, you haven't seen the best part just yet." Alexia replied, picking up another card that came out of the middle of her deck. "You remember Jamilia's Special Ability, right? When she's Summoned, I can Special Summon a monster from my deck with 1500 or less Attack Points!" Alexia explained as she played the card she took from her deck. "So now I summoned Imperial Phoenix Guardian – Avani!" She shouted as a white light shot up beside her other Imperial Phoenix Guardian – Jamila, which quickly faded and revealed another Imperial Phoenix Guardian with a similar but a more fighter-oriented appearance.

**Imperial Phoenix Guardian – Avani  
Card-Type: Effect Monster  
Attribute: Earth | Level: 4  
Type: Warrior  
ATK: 1400 | DEF: 1200  
Description: This card gains 200 ATK for each Gemini Monster in your Graveyard. When this card is sent to the Graveyard, you can add 1 Gemini Monster from your Graveyard to your hand, except "Imperial Phoenix Guardian – Avani".**

"So what?" Mya spoke nonchalantly, crossing her arms.

"Just watch, Mya. You know I don't summon monsters without a purpose." Alexia answered with a smirk as she picked up a card from her hand. "I summon Blue Aurora Phoenix!" She shouted as another light shined in front of her and in between her two other monsters. Suddenly a burst of blue flames exploded out of the light and revealed a winged bird-like monster. This monster was a blue, flaming Phoenix with no solid form.

**Blue Aurora Phoenix  
Card-Type: Tuner Monster  
Attribute: Fire| Level: 2  
Type: Winged-Beast  
ATK: 1200 | DEF: 900  
Description: This card can be Special Summoned from your hand if you control 2 or more monsters that includes "Phoenix" in their name. When this card is destroyed by battle and is sent to the Graveyard, gain 1000 Life Points.**

Mya looked at the monster quizzically. "How were you able to summon that monster? You already used up your Normal Summon."

Alexia chuckled. "It's all thanks to Aurora Phoenix's Special Ability. See, I can Special Summon her if I have 2 monsters with Phoenix in their names. And now that she's here, I can do this!" She pointed to her three monsters as a purple aura surrounded her. "I tune my Imperial Phoenix Guardian Jamila and Avani with Aurora Phoenix!" The three monsters jumped into the air; the Warrior-type monsters formed into eight stars while Aurora Phoenix turned into 2 Synchro Rings.

Syberia watched unimpressed as Alexia's purple aura intensified and began to melt the ice around her like if it were flames.

Meanwhile, Mya couldn't help but stare in amazement as she saw Alexia's aura. She's never seen anything like it before she couldn't think any of it as she was still compelled to finishing this duel and taking out the resentment she carried against Alexia.

"_The reborn flames of life encircle those who have failed the darkness! Show them the path of purity! Synchro Summon! Heal them all, Celeste, Hybrid of the Imperial Phoenix!"_ Alexia chanted loudly as a light shined brightly above her head, causing Mya to shield her eyes from it while Syberia stood there, unfazed.

The light then suddenly turned into large red flames that formed into a large Phoenix form. The flames then disperse downwards, revealing the Phoenix's head, then her body and wings, and lastly her legs and tail.

**Celeste, Hybrid of the Imperial Phoenix**  
**Card-Type: Synchro/Effect Monster**  
**Attribute: Fire| Level: 10**  
**Type: Divine-Beast**  
**ATK: 3100 | DEF: 2700**  
**Description: "Blue Aurora Phoenix" + 1 or more non-Tuner "Phoenix" monsters**  
**When this card battles an opponent's monster, gain Life Points equal to half of that monster's ATK. Once per turn, you can discard 1 FIRE Monster Card from your hand. This card cannot be destroyed by battle during the Battle Phase of the turn you activate this effect. (Damage Calculation still applies.) If this card is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, you can pay 1000 Life Points to Special Summon this card.**

Mya stared in shock while Syberia growled immediately at the sight of the red-feathered Phoenix. **"Celeste…" **She hissed darkly as she took in the sight of the phoenix covered in gold armor. She had armor on her head, across her chest and wings, and at the tip of her longest tail feather was also covered in gold armor.

"**It has been a long time, Syberia."** Celeste replied as she landed down on the field behind Alexia and folded her wings against her body.

"**Too long Celeste."** Syberia responded back with venom as Celeste's green eyes narrowed at the Ice Wolf Hybrid when she started to growl at her.

"**Syberia, your recent actions have been nothing short of dangerous and reckless towards my partner and any humans around, not to mention the human girl you are with."** Celeste chided quickly but just as quick Syberia had something to say.

"**My actions? My actions?!"** Syberia repeated angrily as she glared at Celeste. **"Don't you dare talk about my actions Celeste as if you didn't know that it was your actions that brought us here in the first place!"** She retaliated, making Celeste look taken back by her vicious response. **"You, out of all Hybrids I knew…I thought your actions would have made a positive difference during that time, but yet, you chose to do nothing. You stayed silent and allowed it to get out of hand!"** Syberia continued on. **"As for my actions Celeste, I'm sure you knew it was to draw you out, to get your attention…And as you can see, it worked. And now that you have here, what do you have to say for yourself?"** The wolf asked, eyeing the Phoenix deliberately.

"Celeste, what is she talking about?" Alexia asked unsurely as she looked at her Phoenix Hybrid.

But her Hybrid did not respond or look down at her. Instead, she closed her eyes and let out a deep sigh. **"I never thought you would be the type to hold a grudge for so long, Syberia."** Celeste remarked with a shake of her head.

Syberia let out a chuckle. **"I'm not holding a grudge, Celeste. I just want answers to why you gave up on us."** She retorted. **"Especially when we needed you the most."** She snapped, knowing that Celeste knew what she was indicating.

Alexia looked at Celeste again as Celeste began to respond to Syberia again. **"Syberia, you would not have understood my actions even if I have told you at that time." **She argued but Syberia didn't buy it.

"**So instead of doing something, you just gave up on us!"** Syberia shouted as she bared her fangs at Celeste.

Celeste was appalled by the wolf's words. **"No. You know I would never give up on my own kind, Syberia!"** Celeste shouted back angrily, causing everyone but Syberia to look at her in shock, especially Alexia, who knows her Hybrid is the type to be soft spoken and gentle. **"I have stood beside Albion, Tiburscia and the rest of the Hybrids for my entire life! I would never turn my back on them!"** Celeste finished.

Syberia growled. **"And yet, you did, Celeste. You could have stopped everything from the moment it got started. You could have stopped it!"** She shouted in full-blown anger as she glared venomously at Celeste.

"**I did what I must, Syberia!"** Celeste argued back, sending the same glare in return. **"If I have to make you understand why I did it, then I will! My Lady, let us continue on with this duel!"** The Phoenix glanced down at Alexia, who shook off her shock of Celeste's outburst and nodded her head in return.

"Right!" Alexia replied back with no hesitation as her eyes went to focus on Mya. "I activate Avani's Special Ability! When she's sent to the Graveyard, I can bring back a Gemini monster from my Graveyard and add it to my hand!" She explained as a card came out from the Graveyard slot and Alexia picked it up and placed it in her hand.

Mya looked at Alexia quizzically, an eye brow arched high. "I don't see how's that going to help you, Alexia. As you can see, Syberia is far stronger than your little Phoenix."

Alexia sighed. "I guess that means I end my turn." Alexia finished with a shrug while Mya quickly smirked and Syberia lowered herself slightly, ready to take out Celeste by any means necessary.

**Mya  
LP – 2600  
Cards in hand – 3  
Monsters on the field – 1  
Syberia, Hybrid of the Ice Barrier – ATK/3300 DEF/2900  
Cards on the field – 1  
Spell Cards on the field – 0  
Trap Cards on the field – 0  
Cards in the Graveyard – 13  
Prior of the Ice Barrier (Monster Card)  
Sacred Spirit of the Ice Barrier (Monster Card)  
Blizzed, Defender of the Ice Barrier (Monster Card)  
Sytaious, Beast of the Ice Barrier (Monster Card)  
De-Synchro (Spell Card)  
Aurora Draw (Spell Card)  
Brionac, Dragon of the Ice Barrier (Monster Card)  
United We Stand (Spell Card)  
Medallion of the Ice Barrier (Spell Card)  
Changing Destiny (Trap Card)  
Dewdark of the Ice Barrier (Monster Card)  
Pilgrim of the Ice Barrier (Monster Card)  
Sacred Icegiver Dance (Spell Card)  
Cards Out of Play – 0  
Field Spell – 0 **

**Alexia  
LP – 1900  
Cards in hand – 1  
Monsters on the field – 1  
Celeste, Hybrid of the Imperial Phoenix – ATK/3100 DEF/2700  
Cards on the field – 1  
Spell Cards on the field – 0  
Trap Cards on the field – 0  
Cards in the Graveyard – 16  
Imperial Phoenix Guardian – Avani (Monster Card)  
Imperial Phoenix Guardian – Jamila (Monster Card)  
Blue Aurora Phoenix (Monster Card)  
Phoenix Sorceress (Monster Card)  
Monster Reincarnation (Spell Card)  
Synchro Control (Spell Card)  
Enchanted Javelin (Trap Card)  
Unknown Card  
Blasting Vein (Spell Card)  
Phoenix Synchron (Monster Card)  
Monster Reborn (Spell Card)  
Pot of Greed (Spell Card)  
Draining Shield (Trap Card)  
Draw Bomb (Trap Card)  
Imperial Phoenix Guardian - Isaura (Monster Card)  
Evocator Chevalier (Monster Card)  
Cards Out of Play – 3  
Phoenix Champion (Monster Card)  
Searing Flame Phoenix (Monster Card)  
Life-force Recharge (Spell Card)  
Field Spell – 0**

Mya smirked widely as she drew a card from her deck. "My turn, Alexia and it will be the last turn you'll ever see!" She stated, adding the card she drew to her hand. She quickly looked at the cards in her hand and then, to her field where Syberia was. For a moment, Mya began to wonder what to do next since in her last turn, Syberia refused to follow her orders.

"_What do I do? If I tell Syberia to attack Alexia's monster, would she do it?"_ Mya thought to herself as she glanced over to Alexia's Hybrid. _"I mean, she probably would but…What if I summon something else just in case?" _She looked down at the cards she had, noting one or two monster cards and some Spells. _"I could do that but then…What if she gets mad when I do that?"_ She imagined the wolf's anger bearing down on her if she chose to bring out an Ice Barrier monster. _"Oh…What do I do? I need to beat Alexia and with Syberia's Special Ability, I can definitely beat her! But knowing Alexia, she may have a trick or two up her sleeves, so I don't want to go in recklessly."_ She bit her lip as she ran through all the scenarios in her mind.

Her head shot up though as the sound of a deep, irritable growl could be heard coming from the field. And as she looked up, her eyes were locked with the wolf's blue ones. **"Well, what are you waiting for?"** She asked harshly, keeping her gaze on the girl, who was trying to figure out what to say to her.

"I…I…I just…" Mya stuttered frantically.

Syberia let out an irritable sigh. **"I said I would help you win this duel, didn't I? I didn't say I would sit back and watch you hesitate especially now that I have the one I want to face. So make your move or else!" **She demanded angrily.

"Eh…Right." Mya replied back with caution as she picked up a card from her hand.

"_Well, here goes everything…"_ Mya thought.

"First, I'm going to activate Syberia's Special Ability! By removing a card in my hand from play, she can attack twice this turn!" She declared, making Alexia's eyes widen. "That's right, Alexia. I'm going to beat you! Syberia, attack Alexia's Phoenix with Howling Tundra!" She ordered with confidence as Syberia let her eyes glow brightly in a bluish white color and then reared her head back and gave a loud howl to the skies above her.

Suddenly the airport started to shake tremendously, causing both Alexia and Celeste to lose their balance a bit. "Ce...lesssete…What the hell is happening?!" Alexia shouted as she tried to keep her balance up despite everything around her shaking. She lifted her head up just in time to see water shooting out of the ground like geysers around Celeste. "Celeste!"

The water geysers quickly circled around Celeste and towered over her, making the Phoenix unable to fly out to safety. Her eyes then suddenly narrowed as she saw the geysers inching closer to her. She began to struggle using her wings to keep some of the geysers away but to no use. Her eyes could only widen as she saw the water turn into ice from the bottom-up.

"**My Lady!"** Celeste said in an alarmed tone, causing Alexia to grit her teeth.

"I'm on it, Celeste!" Alexia shouted, grabbing a card in her hand and placed it in the graveyard slot of her duel disk. It was a good thing Mya did not see what she did as the now ice geysers began to crush Celeste, until it shattered suddenly and left nothing but a dense mist of ice particles shimmering in the air.

Syberia returned her head and let a smirk come on a face. Mya also smirked as she spoke up, enjoying her victory. "I guess that's it then." Mya said proudly. "Now to wipe out the remaining of your Life Points, Alexia!"

"I don't think so!" Alexia's voice was heard through the mist as Mya's eyes widened. The mist began to clear quickly and both Mya and Syberia's eyes were drawn to a purple aura dancing around Celeste, who was relatively unharmed from Syberia's powerful attack.

"**What?!"** Syberia shouted in a mix of anger and surprise.

"What the…What the hell!" Mya shouted in shock as she looked at the Phoenix Hybrid spreading her wings and shook off whatever ice was on them. "How's that…possible? She should have been done for! Syberia's stronger than her!" She went on before she noticed something else that was shocking. She gasped as she saw it. "Your Life Points…They…They increased?! But how! What the hell, Alexia! What kind of games are you playing here!" She ended as she glared at Alexia.

Alexia chuckled a bit as she placed a hand on her hip and smirked at Mya. "It's all thanks to Celeste's Special Ability." She pointed out.

"Special…Special Ability?" Mya replied back, still in shock. "What Special Ability!"

"**What is the meaning of this, Celeste!"** Syberia shouted at the red Phoenix Hybrid, wanting to know herself. **"Why were you not destroyed by my attack! I am stronger than you in this game! Aren't weaker monsters supposed to be destroyed?"**

Celeste closed her eyes as she spoke. **"Let My Lady explain, Syberia."** She said simply.

"You see, you two." Alexia began, directing her words to Mya and Syberia, who looked at her as she began to explain. "Celeste has two Special Abilities. One Special Ability allows her not to be destroyed by battle for one turn as long as I send a Fire monster in my hand to the graveyard." She explained, earning a shocked look from the Ice Barrier duelist.

"But when did you…You don't have a Fire monster in your hand…" She trailed off as she remembered the Special Ability that Alexia activated before ending her turn. Her eyes narrowed into a glare. "…You used that monster's Special Ability to bring a Fire monster back to your hand, didn't you? You used it to activate your monster's Special Ability!" Mya shouted as she glared at Alexia.

"Yup. I sent my Blazewing Butterfly to the graveyard to activate Celeste's Special Ability!" Alexia smirked while Mya growled under her breath. "As for why my Life Points increase, you can thank Celeste's other Special Ability. When she was attacked by Syberia, I gained Life Points equal to half of Syberia's Attack Points." She further explained as she showed Mya her newly increased Life Points that read 3550.

Mya growled. "Damn you, Alexia. You're always one step ahead of me…" She muttered as she glared at her former best friend, but soon she smirked. "But Syberia has one more attack and this one will definitely finish your bird off! Syberia, attack her again!" She pointed towards Celeste, as Syberia growled and crouched lowered to the ground. The wolf then suddenly leaped in a rush towards Celeste as she surrounded herself in a jet of water. "Torrent Strike!"

Syberia howled as she charged towards Celeste in her water missile (_AN: Think of the Pokemon move called Aqua Jet_). **"Celeste! You will understand my anger!"** She roared as the Phoenix brought her wings up to shield herself from Syberia's attack. The same purple aura from before surrounded Celeste with the same intensity as Syberia slammed herself into Celeste, their eyes locking gazes with one another.

"**It will take more than this to make me understand, Syberia!" **Celeste commented back as she held her ground. Syberia growled in response as she put all her might into this attack.

Mya gritted her teeth as she saw Celeste holding her ground. "Dammit. How am I supposed to beat you!" She shouted out loud as she saw Alexia's Life Points increased once more by 1650 points.

"I told you Mya, you haven't been able to beat me before and I'm not going to let you start now…At least, not like this anyway." Alexia said lowly.

Mya gritted her teeth again as Syberia called off her attack, jumping out of the water jet and back-flipped so she could land on the ground on all fours. "I HATE YOU, ALEXIA!" Mya shouted angrily, causing Alexia's eyes to widen in a mix of shock and hurt.

Suddenly, Syberia started to growl furiously behind Mya as she glared at Celeste. "**This is pointless**." Syberia quickly muttered before she suddenly charged towards Celeste, causing the Phoenix Hybrid's eyes to widen as she was rammed in the chest by the Wolf Hybrid, causing both of them to crash into various walls and rooms of the airport and shocking Alexia, Mya and many of the people inside.

"Celeste!" Alexia shouted as the airport was quickly filled with the screams of the civilians, who began running for their life as the two Hybrids stood up from the debris they caused and glared at each other. "Celeste!" She shouted again as she began to run in the direction the Hybrids crashed through, but she suddenly stopped and turned around to look at a shocked Mya. "Mya come on! You have to call Syberia off or a lot of people are going to get hurt!" Alexia yelled at the shocked girl, who was wide-eyed at the fact her monster broke the laws of the duel and attacked Alexia's monster on her own accord.

"_What…just…"_ Mya thought to herself as she saw the destruction the two Hybrids caused due to Syberia's need to take on Celeste.

"Mya!" Alexia shouted as she ran up to the Ice Barrier duelist, placing her hands on her shoulders. "Mya! Come on! You gotta call her off!" She shouted, but Mya quickly shook off her shock and caught Alexia in her vision. Angered, the Ice Barrier duelist roughly removed Alexia's hands from her shoulders and took a few steps back, glaring at the other duelist.

"Why should I, Alexia?" Mya asked spitefully while Alexia stared back at her with wide eyes. "Why should I stop Syberia in taking away the very thing you took from me?!" She ended as Alexia couldn't believe what she was hearing from her childhood friend.

"Mya! There are people in danger! We have to help them!" Alexia retaliated back, now glaring at Mya. "You have to stop Syberia before she gets out of hand!"

Mya gritted her teeth in anger. "I find it funny how you worry about everyone else but me, Alexia! It's like you don't even give a crap about what I went through!" Mya argued back, shocking Alexia more. "You didn't even bother to come to help me when I was bleeding on your kitchen floor with a big damn gap in my head, so why should I help you! Why should I help anyone!" She continued on in a rage of fury while Alexia stared at her wide-eyed.

"Mya I…" Alexia began, but Mya cut her off again.

"I don't want to hear your lies anymore, Alexia!" Mya screamed at the top of her lungs. "I'm done with all of it! You left me when I needed you! And you won't me to stop! No! I won't!" Mya continued, but suddenly her eyes widen as her face was forcedly turned to the side thanks to Alexia's quick right hand.

Bringing her hand back down to her side, Alexia hid her eyes from Mya and spoke quietly. "I…I never thought this is how you would turn out Mya…The sweet girl who was like a sister to me…The girl who accepted my family as her when hers did not want anything to do with her, yet…She still had a good and kind heart to forgive and forget…That girl was you, Mya." Alexia opened her eyes and looked at Mya sternly. "I have never thought for a second that you would turn into someone who doesn't care about anybody else…And if that's the case, then maybe I was wrong about you." She ended as she quickly turned her back from Mya and ran off, leaving the shocked girl to stand there, lost in her thoughts.

Meanwhile, on the terminal side of the airport, two Hybrids arise from the rubble, dirt and debris falling off their bodies as green and blue eyes locked onto one other in a deadly glare.

Looking around and seeing the people scramble away, Celeste spoke up first. **"Syberia, stop this at once! This is not a place for this senseless battle! There are humans here and we are putting them in danger!"** Celeste shouted, trying to reason with the Wolf Hybrid.

"**Tch. You care so much for the humans, enough to stand up for them but it comes to us…You refused to even care!"** Syberia shouted back as she opened up her mouth, a frozen mist coming out. **"BLIZZARD BREATH!"** The wolf shouted as she shot out a rather large and powerful breath of frozen air at Celeste. Celeste's eyes narrowed as the frozen blizzard-force attack came straight towards her and several humans escaping as the attack froze anything and everything that came in contact with it.

In a quick response, Celeste spread her wings outwards, creating a fiery barrier that blocked Syberia's cold attack from reaching past her. The barrier, despite having heat, froze completely in front of Celeste, shocking her as it shattered, but she was more shocked to see Syberia releasing an ice-blue hyper beam at her.

"**Argh!"** Celeste shouted as she was hit in the chest by the powerful beam of ice, causing her to fly back through another wall and crash into one of the many terminal rooms. She quickly recovered as Syberia jumped through the hole the Phoenix made and prepared herself for another attack. **"Syberia! Stop this madness!"** Celeste commanded, but only caused Syberia to grunt at her. Celeste narrowed her eyes at the wolf. **"These humans are not used to seeing us like this! We must stop before they get hurt!"** She tried again, but to no avail.

"**I don't care! You're mine, Celeste!"** Syberia barked as she rushed towards Celeste.

"**If you wish to fight me, then so be it! But I will not allow you to endanger the lives of innocent humans in the process!"** Celeste shouted as she tried to dodge the Wolf Hybrid, but she wasn't quick enough as Syberia was able to adjust her agility and ram Celeste in the chest again, making them both crash through the windows and wall of the terminal room to the outside.

Celeste fell on her back on the tarmac, while Syberia was able to land on the ground on all fours. Celeste stood up once again and viewed her surroundings. She definitely had room to fly and avoid Syberia's attacks better, but Celeste knew Syberia had tricks up her fur to make sure Celeste stayed close to the ground as much as possible.

Syberia growled as she turned towards Celeste.** "You should stop worrying about the humans and be more concerned about yourself, Celeste!"** Syberia said darkly as she quickly began to charge towards Celeste. She wasn't in a least bit surprise that the Phoenix opened her wings and shot towards the air as the wolf came close.

"**Phoenix Wing!"** Celeste shouted as she forcibly flapped her wings, causing waves of fire to shot towards Syberia.

"**You're going to have to do better than that!"** Syberia shouted as she avoided the flames sent by Celeste by running down the tarmac. Seeing an airplane parked nearby, Syberia grinned and ran towards it while Celeste flew close by. She jumped on top of the plane, leaving a dent due to her massive size and weight, and without even stopping, she turned and leapt into the air towards Celeste. **"Torrent Strike!"** She shouted mid-air as her entire body was quickly engulfed by a powerful jet of water like before and with the force of the water, she directed herself towards the flying Phoenix like a torpedo.

Celeste narrowed her eyes as she avoided Syberia's Torrent Strike attack without breaking a sweat. But what shocked her as she turned around mid-air to see where the wolf will land, was Syberia redirecting herself mid-air towards Celeste. **"What the…"** She could only say wide-eyed before Syberia quickly bashed into her body and made her fall from the air and crash roughly into the same plane the wolf used as leverage.

Celeste groaned as she lay out in the middle of the demolished plane with Syberia looming over. Growling, Syberia placed her right paw against Celeste's neck, pinning her down with the force and weight of her body. "**Tell me why, Celeste! Tell me why you gave up on us!"** Syberia shouted angrily as she stared down at the pinned Phoenix. **"Answer me! What reason did you have not to speak up against Albion and Tiburscia! What reason did you have to let the humans do what they did to us! Answer me Celeste!"** The wolf demanded angrily while Celeste closed her eyes as she reflected back to the moment of her past.

**[Flashback]**

"_**Celeste!"**__ Syberia cried out as she leapt over several large boulders to get to where Celeste stood, watching over the village. __**"Celeste! Come quickly!"**__ The blue wolf came up to the red Phoenix who turned her head to glance at her for a moment. _

"_**What is wrong, Syberia?"**__ Celeste spoke, picking up on the urgency from the tone of voice the wolf was using. _

_It had only been several days since a fight broke out between the Hybrids who wished for Albion to remain as leader and the Hybrids who wanted Tiburscia to rise up and overthrow Albion. Ever since the news broke out of Tiburscia attacking Albion, Hybrids from all over came to aid and fight the opposition of the side they chose. What started as a war of words suddenly became a bloody civil war between the Hybrids and the forgotten Earthbound Immortals were no longer an issue. _

_Syberia caught her breath before she spoke again in the same tone of urgency. __**"The situation with Albion and Tiburscia is getting out of hand! Everyone is fighting each other, even some of the humans!"**__ She stated, making Celeste look at her slightly wide-eyed and turned her head to the direction of the village she and Syberia resides. __**"Celeste, I know you don't like fighting, but I beg of you, please stop Albion and Tiburscia! You're the only who can stop them just by your presence alone! And if they stop, so will everyone else!" **__She ended as she gazed at Celeste. _

_Celeste stayed silent as she watched the village from a distance. The rather powerful, yet gentle gust of wind ruffled Celeste's feathers as she closed her eyes and spoke again. __**"Syberia, I do not think there is anything I can do to quell the fighting between those two." **__She stated, causing Syberia's eyes to widen._

"_**What…What do you mean?"**__ Syberia stammered, as Celeste sighed for a moment._

"_**Both Albion and Tiburscia are humble and proud Hybrids. This fight between them is something they must sort out on their own. There is no need for me to step in." **__Celeste stated calmly. __**"I am sure both of them have realized where this fight will leave all of us if they continue."**__She finished as she stood up and spread her wings and took off into the air and headed towards the village. _

_Syberia looked at the Phoenix flying away questionably as if she didn't believe what she heard, but soon ran down the mountainside to follow after Celeste. __**"I hope you're right about this, Celeste." **__Syberia spoke out loud as she caught up to the Phoenix flying above her. _

_The Phoenix said nothing in return._

_A few weeks had passed since Syberia approached Celeste in the mountains to speak to her about the fighting, and since then, the fighting between the Hybrids have only escalated more into a true bloodbath. _

_Many Hybrids bore new scar, increasing their collection that they wore proudly; others have lost their lives, dying of blood loss or other serious injuries. Some were ambushed by the seemingly forgotten Earthbound Immortals and were killed as a result. But even with the threat of the Earthbound Immortals still close, it did not stop the war of the Hybrids. _

_The humans have suffered even more causalities from this war. Only a few villages thus far were completely destroyed, while others were abandoned in hopes of finding sanctuary from the feuding monsters. Some villages began to shun Hybrids and refused to have them around the village, calling them demons and did not want to associate with them anymore. Even the largest village, home to Albion, Tiburscia and Celeste (to name a few), felt the effects. Just like how the Hybrids chose sides for their fight, the humans of the village did the same, while others began to abandon hope that the fight will cease to stop. _

_Then came the deaths by the hundreds. Those that were killed were the selected humans who grew strong bonds with their selected Hybrids and fought along their side and only a hundred were killed so far. The rest of the deaths came from the innocent; children, women, the elderly, the sick. So many families broken apart, a village filled with death and tragedy. _

_But no one had it worse than the Chief of the village, the human who bonded with Albion and helped humans and Hybrids come together as allies. It was only weeks into the war that his own flesh and blood, his son, was killed after a few Earthbound Immortals ambushed him and others, Hybrids included, coming back to the village after a successful win against several of Tiburscia's followers._

_Grieving for his lost, the Chief became enraged and soon, came to a decision for everyone to follow._

"_This war must come to end! I had enough of this senseless fighting!" The chief roared in his native tongue as he stood in front of a large crowd of villagers. "Many lives were taken, my son included! By the monsters who became our friends and allies and by the very monsters we came together to fight against! I HAD ENOUGH!" Many of the villagers cheered and let their voices be heard as they agreed with their Chief. "NO MORE! I AM DONE WITH THIS! NO MORE LIVES WILL BE LOST! NO MORE BLOODSHED WILL BE SPILLED! THIS WILL END! WE ARE GOING TO SEAL EVERY LAST HYBRID AND EARTHBOUND EVEN IF IT KILLS US!" The Chief raised his fist into the air, gaining many cheers that drowned down the sounds of gasps and protests. _

"_**HOW COULD YOU LET THIS HAPPEN, CELESTE!"**__ Syberia yelled despite tough ropes binding her to the ground. Her eyes glared up at the Phoenix who did nothing to fight off the humans that prepared her seal enchantment. It was that long ago that the order to seal every Hybrid was issued by the Chief and soon, the 6 Hybrids we have come to know were captured and were in the process of being sealed forever._

_Celeste said nothing to the wolf as the sounds of malicious roars were heard from the other side of the room; those roars belonging to Tiburscia and Shirohara, who fought against their captors with everything they had. Next to Syberia was Ixion, who looked quite fearful to what was going on and between Celeste and Tiburscia stood Albion, who seemed to have accepted his fate as he locked eyes with the Chief of the village in front of him._

"_**CELESTE ANSWER ME!"**__ Syberia screamed. _

_Celeste turned her head towards the wolf. __**"You would have not understood if I told you my reason." **_

_Syberia growled furiously. __**"So then you're gonna let them to do this to us!" **_

_Celeste did not say anything to answer Syberia's questions. __**"It is for the best, Syberia. In that way, we do not hurt anyone else." **__Celeste ended. _

_Syberia looked at the Phoenix wide-eyed, who looked as if she admitted to defeat, her head bowed and her eyes closed. She shook her head in denial. __**"No…No…NOOOOO!"**__ She rose to her forequarters, alarming every human around her as she glared at Celeste. _

"_Seal the wolf before she breaks free!" The Chief declared from the middle of the room as many of the human spell casters rushed from the spot where Tiburscia and Shirohara once stood, having already been sealed to where Syberia was._

_Paying no attention, Syberia continued to shout at Celeste. __**"YOU COULD HAVE STOPPED THIS, CELESTE! IF ONLY YOU HAVE LISTENED TO ME WHEN ALL THIS STARTED, WE WOULD NOT BE HERE! YOU GAVE UP ON US!"**__ She ended as Celeste opened her eyes wide and whirled her head towards the Wolf Hybrid._

"_**No…That is not…"**__ Celeste managed to say but couldn't finished as she saw the snout of the wolf go through the seal enchantment that is meant to seal her forever. __**"…True…"**__ She ended lowly as she turned away and accepted the same fate as her friends. _

**[End of Flashback]**

Celeste opened her eyes slowly but avoided a direct look at Syberia still looming over her. The wolf Hybrid continued on with her rant. **"I looked up to you, Celeste. I have always cherished your words that you spoke to me. You always told me to never give up on anything that I believe in, no matter what the outcome is." **Syberia remarked, hiding her eyes for a moment from Celeste. **"But you…you…You gave up on us instead of using your words to make everything better! You really believed that we should have been sealed back then because there was no other way! Please tell me that's not what you believe in, Celeste! Please tell me that you really believed we should have been sealed!"** Syberia finished as she eyed the Phoenix Hybrid, who said nothing back. Syberia growled as she lost her patience and roared in the face of the Phoenix. **"ANSWER ME CELESTE!"**

Celeste softly closed her eyes again. **"I am sorry Syberia…"** Celeste spoke in a low tone, causing Syberia to look down at the Phoenix pinned under her paw. **"At that time, I did not see another way to change the events back then…Therefore, my decision was final."** She said with downcast eyes.

"**Your decision was…Final? What…What do you mean by that, Celeste?"** Syberia stuttered, sounding somewhat shocked by the reply that she received from the Phoenix Hybrid. **"You were a respected Hybrid, Celeste! No one would have challenged your word! Not even Tiburscia or Albion!"** The wolf stated as the name Albion touched Celeste for a brief moment.** "They would have highly considered your word…If you would have just said something!" **Syberia snapped, pressing her paw with more force against Celeste's neck.

"**Syberia…Calm down!"** Celeste tried to shout back, but the force from Syberia's paw was choking her.

"**You were praised highly by the humans! You could have persuaded them not to seal us despite everything that had been done!"** Syberia yelled back as she raised her left paw up into the air, her white claws glistening from the light of the sun.** "YOU COULD HAVE STOPPED EVERYTHING, CELESTE! BUT YOU DIDN'T IT!" **She ended as she quickly shot her paw towards Celeste's head.

Celeste narrowed her eyes at the incoming claws from the wolf that was aimed for her head. Quickly, as if it was instinct, Celeste ignited flames from her body, engulfing her entirely and causing the Wolf Hybrid to howl in pain as she leaped off the enflamed Phoenix.

Syberia growled as she surveyed her paws damaged with some burn marks. She then turned her attention to Celeste, who rose from the broken plane, still engulfed in flames, as she shot right back into her natural element.

"**I know I cannot go back in time and mend my mistakes, Syberia!"** Celeste shouted as she flapped her wings and glared at the Wolf Hybrid stuck on the ground. **"But, Syberia, be reasonable…"** She said but was interrupted by Syberia.

"**Be reasonable?! You want me to be reasonable!? I'll show you reasonable, Celeste!"** Syberia roared as she was coated with water once more and launched herself towards Celeste in the air. **"TORRENT STRIKE!"**

"**CRIMSON OVERDRIVE!"** Celeste shouted as she flapped her wings once and shot herself towards the incoming Syberia, her body still up in flames.

The two attacks slammed into one another, causing a massive explosion as both Celeste and Syberia jumped out of the smoke cloud. **"Syberia, please listen to me! There is a reason why I did what I did!"** Celeste shouted, trying to reason with the Wolf Hybrid, who landed on the ground and leapt towards her again with a lot of momentum.

"**There's nothing you can say that will make me believe you, Celeste!"** Syberia shouted as she once again engulfed herself with water. **"You gave up on our kind! You gave up on your pride as a Hybrid…."** Syberia shouted some more, as Celeste reignited her body with flames again. **"…Worst of all you gave up on me!"** She screamed and as she did, her speed increased tremendously, causing Celeste's eyes to widen as she was hit with full-force by Syberia's Torrent Strike attack, knocking her back a few feet in the air.

Celeste shook her head, her flames dying down as she looked up and gasped at Syberia charging at her again in the same water missile, hitting her with a quick strike. Celeste yelled out of surprise and fell straight down towards the ground, but Syberia didn't stop there. She shot herself towards the ground, faster than Celeste was falling, and as her paws touched the ground, she shot up towards the falling Phoenix again, using her body as a battering ram and knocked the phoenix back into the air.

Stunned, Celeste tried to regain herself in the air, but she did not see Syberia coming right behind with her mouth open as the water from her speed attack dispersed away from her body. **"BLIZZARD BREATH!" **Syberia shouted as she shot a powerful blizzard-force blast at Celeste, making the phoenix turn around as if she was going to get away or defend herself. But Celeste was too dazed to do anything and took the brunt of the attack, her red feathers and armor began to freeze from the tip in.

Celeste's eyes widen as she saw her body freeze from the wolf's ice attack, but she had no time to heat herself up as Syberia fired her signature ice-blue hyper beam at the Phoenix. **"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" **Celeste yelled as she was forced towards the ground by the power of Syberia's attack. Suddenly, she crashed into the tarmac below, causing a massive, deep crater on the ground.

**-Never Alone by Barlow Girl starts to play in the background-**

Syberia landed on the ground with a 360 spin and walked over to the crater made by the Phoenix. **"I can't believe I used to look up to you, Celeste. You were a Hybrid I respected…"** Syberia stated as she walked closer towards the crater. **"But I can see now, this is who you really are. You talk high when you preach to someone else, but when it's your turn to follow your own morals, you quickly weasel into whatever small hole you can find and betray your own words!"** She spat and shook her head in disgust. Meanwhile, unknown to the wolf, an injured Celeste picked herself up and was hearing everything the Wolf Hybrid was saying. Her green eyes lit up for a moment as Syberia went on. **"You are nothing but a coward, Celeste!" **Syberia screamed as she looked over the opening of the crater, her teeth bared, but her eyes shot up in shock and surprise.

_**I waited for you today  
But you didn't show, no no no**_

Syberia leapt away from the crater as Celeste shot herself towards the sky. Syberia's eyes narrowed at the sight of Celeste, who appeared to have no injuries on her. **"Enough Syberia!" **Celeste shouted, earning a glare from the Wolf Hybrid. **"I have had enough of your accusations! You would not understand my reasoning as you were too naïve then and are too naïve now to understand the danger we posed on everyone, including the humans! The war…The fighting amongst ourselves…" **She paused for a moment as she closed her eyes shut for a moment.** "I did not want the humans to suffer anymore. Too many of their lives were taken, Syberia!"** She ended as she sent a glare to Syberia, who returned one as well.

"**So you decided that without saying anything to stop and actually save lives, you just decided for yourself that the best for our kind was to get sealed!" **Syberia retorted out of anger.** "You really thought that human lives would be better without us! Is that what you thought! You just did what you wanted to do!" **She shouted as she looked up at Celeste, who flapped her wings to maintain herself in the air and shook her head vigorously.

_**I needed you today  
So where did you go?**_

"**No! I did what I must, Syberia!"** Celeste shouted as she stared down at her old friend. **"Do not think for a moment that the decision I made was an easy one! It has affected me too! It pains me deeply to know what the results of my actions have cost us, Syberia…" **She heard Syberia growl at her. **"I thought you out of everyone would try and at least understand me should we meet again, but I was wrong! You put innocent lives at stake, including mine and your partner!"** Celeste ended, making the wolf's fur stand on end as she grew angrier and angrier.

"**Enough, Celeste! Enough! I don't need to understand a spineless Hybrid like you!"** Syberia roared, making Celeste narrow her eyes at the choice of words the Wolf Hybrid spoke. **"I'M DONE LISTENING TO YOU!"** Syberia shouted, opening her mouth and shooting the powerful ice beam in the direction towards Celeste.

Celeste dodged the attack with ease, her eyes locked onto Syberia as she dove towards her with great speed. Syberia, seeing what was coming at her, shot another ice beam at Celeste, but Celeste dodged it mid-air and shot towards Syberia in another direction. Unable to keep up with the Phoenix's speed, Syberia couldn't react in time as Celeste grabbed her by her neck and back with her sharp talons, causing the wolf to yelp in pain.

With a great flap of her wings, Celeste took off into the air and in the direction of a couple planes. She picked up some speed, much to the surprise of Syberia, who grew wide-eyed as they closed in on the planes. But before the two could hit the plane simultaneously, Celeste whirled her upper body away in another direction, but tossed Syberia into those planes with a rush of speed.

_**You told me to call  
Said you'd be there**_

Syberia crashed through those planes, creating large gaps in each one as she crashed into the last one and fell shoulder first onto the tarmac. Celeste flew over the down wolf, her eyes watching as Syberia picked herself up and shook off what was done to her. **"We gain nothing if this fight continues, Syberia." **Celeste spoke up, gaining the wolf's attention as she looked up to the Phoenix with cold, dark eyes. **"So I ask you, is this what you really want, Syberia? For us to continue fighting with one another like this?" **She gestured to the damages she and Syberia has caused since they started fighting.** "This is the same thing that happened when every Hybrid fought one another. Destruction…Nothing but destruction everywhere! And we destroyed more than just homes, Syberia. We destroyed families, villages, tribes!" **Celeste ended, flapping her wings as she and Syberia locked eyes.

Syberia growled uncontrollably. **"Don't talk as if it bothers you now, Celeste! You've made your point very clear from the beginning!" **Syberia hissed.** "You chose to give up without a fight! You chose to not find another way to solve our problems! You chose to turn your back when we needed you the most!"** She listed one by one as she took some steps towards Celeste before she broke out to an all-out sprint. **"YOU GAVE UP ON EVERYONE, CELESTE! IXION! TIBURSCIA! ALBION! ME!" **Syberia shouted as she surrounded herself with an ice-blue energy aura and leapt towards Celeste with the power of her water jet at a breakneck speed.

_**And though I haven't seen you  
Are you still there?**_

"**It is clear to me that you will never understand with words."** Celeste said to herself as she closed her eyes for a brief moment before she reopening them, her green eyes glowing brightly as a purple aura outlined her form. Suddenly, her body was completely engulfed by flames as she shot herself like a bullet towards Syberia**.**

_**I cried out with no reply  
And I can't feel you by my sid**__e_

As Celeste and Syberia shot towards one another, Alexia managed to get to the side of the airport that had the full view of the two fighting Hybrids. She had followed them from one side to another and even saw when Celeste easily tossed Syberia into some planes. Unknown to Alexia, Mya followed her with a lot of distance as she too saw the Hybrids fight.

"CELESTE!" Alexia shouted as she saw the two Hybrids clash once more. "CELESTE! YOU GOTTA STOP THIS FIGHT BEFORE PEOPLE GET HURT!" She cried out but gritted her teeth suddenly as she saw the glass of the window she was in front of watching the fight shook from the force and power of the Hybrids' attacks and shattered right in front of her. Narrowly avoiding the pieces of glass, she jumped back to let the glass fall to the floor and she quickly went up to the windowless wall, avoiding the remaining glass that could stab her.

Gritting her teeth, Alexia jumped onto the windowsill and inspected the height from where she was to the ground, which was not too far down. "What are you doing!" Alexia's head snapped up and whirled to her left as she saw Mya standing there, watching her. "If you go out there, you'll be killed!" She warned her, but Alexia looked away from her, hiding her eyes again.

"I have to stop this, Mya. Someone's got to!" Alexia simply said before she leapt off the window, shocking Mya to run over and see if her former best friend was ok. Her eyes widen as she saw Alexia take off in a full-blown sprint towards the battlefield. Gritting her own teeth, Mya followed her.

_**So I'll hold tight to what I know  
You're here, and I'm never alon**__e_

Syberia and Celeste collided with one another once again with so much force, it caused the two to be knocked way from each other in a great distance. But that didn't stop them. They shot towards each other again and again; neither one of them wanting to take their eyes off of each other to see their duelists run closer towards them.

"CELESTE!" Alexia yelled as she ran towards the Wolf and the Phoenix Hybrid.

"**I FOLLOWED YOU CELESTE! YOU TAUGHT ME TO NEVER LET GO OF WHAT I BELIEVED IN! TO NEVER GIVE UP! SO WHY DID YOU!"** Syberia shouted again as the two collided with one another, their glowing eyes glaring at each other before they broke away from each other and collided with one other once more.

"**Syberia, there is nothing I can do to change the past, but I can make a better future for the humans we are sworn to protect!"** Celeste responded, mustering as much power as she could to push Syberia back, but Syberia was relentless. Alexia stopped running and looked up at two Hybrids trying to force each other back.** "But you are right, Syberia! I have taught you many things! To never give up! To never lose hope! To believe in yourself and your heart! To know what is right and what is wrong!" **She said as the two moved away from each and readjusted their aim as they flew towards one another.

_**And though I cannot see you  
And I can't explain why**_

As Celeste flew in her flame-body form, Alexia could see a glistening light near the phoenix's eyes, and immediately knew that her Hybrid was crying. "Celeste…" Alexia whispered to herself as she continued to look on as the two Hybrids collided again and knock each other back with so much force, both Hybrids crashed into the runway and caused smoke to filter upwards.

"Syberia and I are a lot alike, Alexia." Mya spoke up out of nowhere, causing Alexia to whirl around and see the girl with her arms crossed and her eyes focused on the battle in front of them. "We were betrayed by our so called friends." She looked at Alexia with a stern but dark look on her face.

Alexia gritted her teeth and shot Mya a dark glare. "Stop it Mya! Just stop! I didn't betray you! That's not what happened!" Alexia shouted at her, making the Ice Barrier duelist look at her with dark eyes. "Look…I'm…I'm sorry, ok?"She said in a soft tone, baffling Mya for a moment at the sudden emotional change. Alexia lowered her head, hiding her eyes behind her bangs as she went on. "I know some things had happened back then, but…but I can't change that. I can't take back what you went through." She ended as Mya listened fully.

_**Such a deep, deep reassurance  
You've placed in my life**_

Celeste picked herself up from the crater she created on the runway as did Syberia from her crater, both feeling the effects of the damages they sustained. Recovering quicker than Syberia, Celeste turned to the Wolf Hybrid and spoke up. **"Syberia, you and I have endured more than our share of sorrow and grief. We lost friends, both Hybrid and human, that we can never meet again."** Syberia glanced over to Celeste, ignoring her wounds that began to bleed. Celeste went on, her tone of voice softening in sadness. **"Syberia, there is nothing more I would like to do but to go back and change the past."** The Phoenix finished as the scene switches to Alexia.

Alexia spoke again, having Mya's full attention. "But I can't, Mya. I can't change what I've done. I can't change the past. I can't change what happened to the people that I came across. I can't change what happened to you or to your family or to mines." Mya's eyes widen at Alexia's words. "There's nothing I can do more but to live on and learn from the past, so I…We can have a better future, Mya." Alexia finished as both Alexia and Celeste showed their face to their respective viewers.

"**THAT'S WHAT I'M FIGHTING FOR NOW!"** Both Hybrid and girl shouted at the top of their lungs as Alexia stared at Mya, who was beyond shocked by Alexia's words, while Celeste lifted herself into the air and shot herself towards a recovering Syberia at a high speed.

_**Whoa, we cannot separate  
'Cause you're part of me**_

Syberia's eyes widen as Celeste rammed the side of the wolf, causing the blue wolf slammed into the ground. **"I know it was not easy for you to understand and accept, Syberia, but with everything that was going on, I had no choice!"** Celeste shouted as she flew along the stretch of runway that Syberia was on. The wolf growled uncontrollably as she got up on all fours before she opened her mouth wide to fire her Blizzard Breath attack. **"I could not risk the lives of so many humans who have to pay the price for our selfishness!" **The Phoenix declared as she folded her wings close to her body and began to spin quickly, creating a vortex of fiery aura around her.

"**BLIZZARD BREATH!"** Syberia shouted as she released her powerful breath of frozen air. As she did, Celeste stopped spinning as the fiery aura around her became a massive fiery tornado.

"**PHOENIX BLAZE TWISTER!"** Celeste shouted as she flapped her wings once in the direction where Syberia fired her attack and fired the flame tornado in that same direction.

_**And though you're invisible  
I'll trust the unseen**_

The two attacks collided into a massive explosion that consumed a large part of the runway, all while Alexia and Mya continued to lock eyes with one another.

"You go on and on about how I left you alone…How I betrayed you and all that shit!" Alexia yelled, stunning Mya due to her outburst. "But you don't know what the Hell I've been through trying to make up for everything I have done! You have no idea what it's like to have your big brother kill your Mom and Dad in front of you and almost take your life while you're trying to protect Rakaia! You don't know what I had to go through with Dante! I sent countless of innocent souls to the Shadow Realm and I can't get them back!" Alexia screamed as tears began to fall from her face, as once again she stunned Mya to the point of being speechless.

"A…Ale…Alexia…" Mya stuttered as she watched the girl cry in front of her, something that never in her entire time of knowing Alexia has Mya seen her cry.

"You say I took everything from you?! Well Mya…I HAD EVERYTHING TAKEN FROM ME!" Alexia shouted at the top of her lungs while more tears fell from her face.

_**I cried out with no reply  
And I can't feel you by my side  
So I'll hold tight to what I know  
You're here, and I'm never alone**_

Syberia jumped out of the smoke backwards as she tried to locate Celeste through the explosion. Her ears perked up as she turned her head and saw flames being shot towards her. On instinct, Syberia took off down the runway to dodge the flames, only looking back to see Celeste flying through the black smoke after. Grinning to herself, Syberia skidded on the ground as she turned herself around and howled at the sky, quickly causing water geysers to shoot out from the ground as Celeste flew by. **"HOWLING TUNDRA!"** Syberia howled as the geysers immediately turned to ice and began to crush the Phoenix Hybrid.

Syberia was about to chuckle at the predicament that Celeste was in, but her blue eyes widen when the Phoenix once again spun at a rapid speed, creating a large enough vortex of flames that melted the ice geysers. Suddenly, the vortex shot out of the geysers before they crumbled and shattered due to the heat, and headed straight towards a stunned Syberia.

"**You accuse me of a choice that I have to live with for the rest of my life! The very burden that eats away at my very soul! Do you not think that I want to change that feeling, Syberia!"** Celeste shouted through the flaming tornado as it swallowed up Syberia and lifted her up from the ground and high into the air. The Wolf Hybrid barked and howled as she was taken higher and higher into the air as Celeste continued. **"You do not know what I had to endure of knowing I may never see my family again and for never get the chance to apologize to them because of my foolish choice!" **She yelled as tears fell from her eyes and glistened through the flames as she stopped spinning, causing the flames to disperse and for the wolf to free fall back to the earth.

_**We cannot separate  
You're part of me**_

"You don't know what I had to endure of feeling so helpless under a mask as I suffered through my pain of knowing I wasn't strong enough to stop everything from happening!" Alexia cried as tears poured out of her eyes and fell to the ground. Mya continued to listen to Alexia as she was completely rendered speechless and shocked. "Every day, for the rest of my life, I will have to live with the regret of knowing how I couldn't save Rakaia from his torture! How I couldn't stop Crayus! How I almost helped Dante take over the world! And now how I couldn't be there for you when you needed me! I never meant to make you feel so alone, Mya!" She finished as the scene switched back to Celeste, who dove after a falling Syberia.

_**And though you're invisible  
I'll trust the unseen**_

"**FOR TIBURSCIA WHO I COULD NOT STOP FOR MAKING THE BIGGEST MISTAKE OF HIS LIFE! FOR SHIROHARA WHO TRUSTED US AND CALLED US HIS FAMILY! FOR IXION WHO COULDN'T ENJOY HAVING ANOTHER FAMILY AFTER LOSING HERS! FOR YOU WHO I LET DOWN BECAUSE OF MY MISTAKE! FOR ALBION WHO GAVE UP HIS LIFE SO THE REST OF US COULD LIVE!" **Celeste yelled a she ignited her body into flames and slammed herself into Syberia's midsection, causing the two Hybrids to shot straight towards the tarmac like a speeding bullet.

_**I cried out with no reply  
And I can't feel you by my side**_

"**I AM SORRY SYBERIA FOR EVERYTHING YOU HAVE GONE THROUGH!"** Celeste gave one final shout as Syberia's eyes widen even more.

"I'M SORRY MYA FOR EVERYTHING YOU'VE WENT THROUGH!" Alexia cried as Mya's eyes widen even more.

_**So I'll hold tight to what I know  
You're here, and I'm never alone!**_

Suddenly, a massive explosion rocked the entire airport and runway, causing the two girls to whirl their heads to the sight of a pillar of smoke in the middle of the runway as if a bomb went off.

"Celeste!" Alexia shouted and despite her tear-stricken face, she rushed over to the tower of smoke.

"S…Sy…Syberia!" Mya followed Alexia as soon as she shook off her shocked state.

The two ran to their respective Hybrids who were laid out on the runway, suffering from heavy damages. Alexia ran towards Celeste who was laying belly down and wings spread out on the ground while Mya stopped running and looked towards Syberia's direction, unsure whether to run up to the Hybrid and check on her like Alexia was doing. The Wolf Hybrid laid on her left side, breathing heavily and had a scorch mark on her chest.

"Celeste!" Alexia cried out as she ran up to the Phoenix's face. "Celeste! Celeste! Are you alright! Talk to me!" She looked at Celeste, waiting for the red fire bird to open her eyes and look at her with reassurance. Mya stood in silence as Alexia continued to urge her Hybrid to awaken. "Come on, Celeste! Get up! You gotta be alright!"

**"Urngh…"** Celeste groaned, opening her eyes and blinking a few times, causing Alexia to smile as the bird-like Hybrid slowly picked herself up. **"…My Lady…" **The Phoenix spoke slowly as she looked at her duelist. **"You…Are uninjured?"** She asked but only made Alexia smile more.

Alexia chuckled. "I'm fine, Celeste."

Celeste nodded and glanced over to Syberia, who was struggling to get up. She sighed and looked down at her duelist. **"It is over, My Lady…I do not think she will get up anytime soon."** Celeste stated as she looked towards Syberia again. **"I just hope now Syberia understands how I felt about everything." **She ended, causing Alexia to nod her own head.

"I know the feeling, Celeste." She said to her Hybrid.

"Alexia…?" Mya called out to her, causing both Alexia and Celeste to turn their heads towards her. Mya was glaring at Alexia, but Alexia could tell something was different about that glare. It didn't have the same sharpness, anger or hatred Mya felt towards her. "I…I…I don't understand." She admitted, making Alexia look at her questioningly. "I…I don't know what to think anymore…I'm so confused…About everything…" She looked down at the ground as she wrapped herself with her arms and closed her eyes.

Alexia smiled softly at the girl as she walked over to her. "Mya…" She said gently, making the girl look up at her. With another smile, Alexia went in and gave Mya a hug, shocking the Ice Barrier duelist greatly. "I know a lot of things happened and I couldn't be there for you…But I promised you I would never leave you and that's a promise I intend to keep." Alexia closed her eyes as more tears swelled up. She hugged the girl tighter, who eyes also began to swell up in tears.

"Alexia…" Mya sobbed as she buried her face into Alexia's shoulder and hugged her friend.

Celeste watched this with a smile on her face but a sound of a groan caught her attention. She whirled her head and was a little surprised to see Syberia gathering herself onto her feet. **"Syberia."** She said simply, as the Wolf Hybrid shook her fur but did not bother to glance over to Celeste. Celeste pressed her wings close to her body as she gazed at Syberia. **"Let's put this behind us, my friend. Can we not forgive for one another's mistakes?"** She suggested.

"**He…Hehe…he…"** Syberia chuckled darkly as she rose her head and glared at Celeste, shocking the Phoenix. **"Do you really think I'm just going to forgive you just like that? Oh no, Celeste. You got it all wrong…" **She turned her body in the direction where Celeste was and got into a stalking stance. Celeste widen her eyes as the Wolf Hybrid launched herself in a rush of speed towards where the Hybrid and the two girls were standing. **"I WON'T FORGIVE YOU! I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE!"** She shouted, causing Alexia and Mya to break their hug and stare in shock while Celeste narrowed her eyes.

"**Stop this, Syberia!"** Celeste spread her wings as she shouted, while Alexia pulled Mya by the wrist to get behind the Phoenix Hybrid. **"Stop Syberia!"** She urged but the Wolf Hybrid didn't listen to reason. She continued to charge towards Celeste.

Suddenly, and without warning, a large beast-like figure caught everyone's eyes as it leapt down from the ground from the top of the airport's roof and charged at Syberia at full speed.

All four pairs of eyes widen in shock as the beast-like monster slammed into Syberia's ribcage, causing the Wolf Hybrid to be knocked back to the ground with so much force, it caused her to roll over a few times.

The beast, in the form of solid black wolf with white lines etched into its body, from head to tail, stood a few feet away from where the two duelists and Celeste stood. It kept a close eye on Syberia, who slowly stood back on her feet to glare at the black wolf.

"**You…"** She hissed, baring her fangs to intimidate the other wolf, but to no avail. The black wolf was not intimidated at all.

"Who…What is that…?" Alexia managed to spit out as she was still shocked just like Mya behind her to see another monster as big as a Hybrid just come out of nowhere. She looked at Celeste for a moment, only to grow more in shock when she saw how wide Celeste's eyes were as she looked at the black wolf who rose its head as if it was going speak.

"**Enough, Syberia."** It spoke in a gentle, yet firm feminine voice, that shocked Alexia more but none so than Mya, who stared at the wolf with wide eyes.

"That…That voice…" She muttered to herself, making Alexia, who heard her, turn to glance back at her. "It…It…It can't be…" Mya stammered as her eyes filled with confusion and shock. "It…Couldn't be…"

Syberia growled. **"So…You decided to show yourself in your true form."** She stated as the black wolf just looked at the Hybrid with a glare.

"**I had no choice. You were going to harm Mya and I had to put a stop to you."** The black wolf spoke again, making Syberia growl angrily as the wolf turned her attention towards the two duelists and the Phoenix Hybrid.

Celeste slightly tensed up as the black wolf walked towards them while Alexia and Mya stared in pure shock. **"It's been a long time, Celeste."** The black wolf stated as suddenly her form began to shrink into a humanoid shape.

Alexia and Mya gasped out loud as a woman with light brown colored hair, styled in a loose braided ponytail that reached mid-back stepped forward towards them. She wore a long, slender, sleeveless white dress with different size gems decorated on them and a pair of low high heels. She also had elbow-length white gloves with bracelets over each wrist and a silver necklace around her neck.

Her soft yet sad light blue eyes were fixated on Mya's, as Mya could hardly believe who she was seeing.

"Ca…Ca…Cassidy!" Mya shouted out of pure shock and disbelief as she, Alexia and both the Hybrids stared at the once black wolf monster that now turned itself into a human.

* * *

**Whoa! What a chain of events for our heroes! Looks like Sega and Tiburscia will have their hands full, with an out-of-control Michelle and Shirohara. And what's just happened? Is Cassidy a monster in disguise? Find out next time on Yugioh GX!**

Jaden: "Comes back with his head held low in defeat"

Me: Hey jay…So how'd it go? Are we free for another month.

Jaden: "Slowly looks up and with a nervous smile." Well you see Rakaia…Guys ummmm…I kind of….Lost.

Sega: Wait you lost.

Alexis: Jaden seriously…Tell me you're joking.

Chazz: I knew the slacker would messed this up.

Luna: Jaden what did they say…Like what happens if you lose.

Me: I'm sure we just have to pay the money that we owe them for the month that's all…No big deal right Jay?

Jaden: "Shaking nervously" Well…Not exactly….You see guys…We owe like 2 years month of bills in electricity.

Everyone: WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!

Me: 2 YEARS!

Sega: JADEN HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN DOING THIS!

Jaden: ...About...2 and a half…They agreed to take off the half part though. "Laughs nervously"

Me: "Turns to the crowd and pounds my palm with my fist." Ok guys we have to a serious "Violent" talk with Jaden right now. So for the meantime, you guys read the chapter and tell us what you think. We will get back to you shortly after this long, but painful beating Jaden's got coming. See ya!...COME HER JADEN…DO NOT RUN FROM THIS ASS WHOOPIN!

Sega: I GOT EM RAKAIA! "Jumps on Jaden and pins him down with Alexis and Luna standing over him and Chazz right behind them cracking his knuckles.

Me: Jaden…You shouldn't have tried to run….It's only going to make things worse….

Everyone starts to close in on Jaden as he looks around nervously and crazed like.

Jaden: No…No…Guys…Wait…I can fix this…No….NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!


	34. DA Survives, Cards in the Wrong Hands

**Disclaimer: Hey everyone! Here's another chappie ready for your attention! Now this chapter is a little special. See it was suppose to take place between Chapters 21 and 23. But we couldn't find the inspiration to really feel and type this chapter you're gonna read, so we skipped it for the time being. Sega was really worried about it, she kept nagging me that we needed to do something. So with our two brains finally working on this one chapter, we finally got something down and low and behold, our **_**LOST CHAPTER**_**. Hehe, anyways, enough with the chitchat! I'mma let you guys read it for yourselves! Remember to review! **

Me: Where's Jaden? I haven't seen him for a while now.

Chazz: The slacker's still in hiding. After what he did, I don't blame him.

Sega: Yea, I have no more money in my bank account thanks to that dork! I'm wiped clean and I have bills to pay!

Luna: We're broke! How are we supposed to live, Rakaia?

Me: We're seriously broke? NOOOOOOO! WE CAN'T LIVE WITHOUT FOOD! "Runs to the refrigerator and opens it and cries uncontrollably at the empty shelves"

Jesse: Guys, guys. There's only one way we can get money fast so we can live.

Alexis: "Looks at Jesse" And what is that?

Jesse: A job y'all gals can only do. But trust me, y'all make money fast.

Blair: I sure hope so, Jesse. At this point, I think we'll do anything to get money. "Other girls agree"

Jesse: Good, cuz I got y'all jobs at the local strip Duel club, 'Bare & Duel'.

All the girls: WHAT! "begins to glare at Jesse with so much hatred while Chazz and me imagine the girls in the nude and get nosebleeds"

Jesse: "Waves his hands in front of him" Now girls, the owner told me y'all will make a decent amount, more if y'all can duel in the nude. I thought it was a good idea. Girls? Girls? Sega? "Sweatdrops as he sees four pair of red eyes and sharp teeth and heard knuckles being cracked" AHHHHHH! "Runs for his life as the girls gave chase after him"

Chazz: …I don't know if I want to kill him or hug him… "has two tissues plugging his nose"

Me: "with two tissues plugging up my nose" …Let's just start the chapter…

* * *

**Chapter 29  
Duel Academy Survives, Cards in the Wrong Hands**

It was early morning; the sun was peeking out from the horizon and shining its rays over the vast ocean and a small but well known island in the middle of it. Every new day, the sun repeats this cycle but today, something was different about the island. Usually, it's lush with tropical trees and greenery, a dormant volcano and of course, the first school to ever be opened up by Kaibacorp, Duel Academy. But today, the island of Duel Academy was a barren wasteland; its once luscious flora was gone, obliterated and scorched, leaving scars on the land. Duel Academy's buildings and dorms crumbled into nothing but dust; the only thing that remains are remnants of the once there buildings.

Reason why? Just 24 hours ago, Duel Academy was attacked, ambushed, caught off guard by two unknown assailants and their compliances, two hard-to-identified alien creatures that appeared to look like something out of a horror movie.

While on top of the island it looked as if no one was lucky enough to survive the incident that happened that shocked the world and devastated the hearts of family and friends of the students and faculty, unknown to them, beneath the surface of the scorched land, in a secret underground cavern, were the surviving Duel Academy students and faculty members, all accounted for and tended to by KaibaCorp's staff.

"Ugh…" A brown haired female student stirred and groaned as her green eyes started to blink open and close. Her Obelisk uniform mini skirt had shredded ends and a few burn marks while her top had mostly burn marks but her collar was in the same condition as her skirt. "What…What happened?" She asked herself as she slowly tried to sit up, but found that someone placed their hands on her shoulders and gently laid her back down, surprising her as she eyed that person.

"Don't try to move so much, Rose." Lucas said, looking down at his friend as he laid her back on her cot. "You're banged up pretty bad. You actually had me kind of worried, you know." He continued with a cheeky smile as he placed a wet rag on her forehead.

Rose quickly blushed as she turned her head away from him, to avoid any further eye contact. "What happened to others? …Where are we?" She asked quickly as her blush went away while she looked at her unfamiliar surroundings.

"Duel Academy's emergency evacuation shelter." Lucas replied as he looked at her for a moment, following her gaze and then looked around the area they were in.

It was an underground room, wide enough to fit a very large number of people. It was connected to various corridors that lead to multiple entrances or escape routes on random parts of the island. The room was well lit, Rose noted, as she looked at her fellow classmates that filled the room. Most were laid on top of cots just like her, wrapped in bandages or casts. Some were sitting on chairs, their hands on their heads as they stared on the floor with eyes of disbelief. Running back and forth were about 30 or so KaibaCorp's staff, doctors and nurses tending to the seriously injured and checking on the rest.

"Everyone's fine for the most part, that much I can tell you." Lucas continued, allowing Rose to completely sit up from her cot and look at her hands that were wrapped in bandages. "But I can't really tell you what happened back there. All I know is while I was carrying Kristine to this shelter, I heard a huge explosion and the next thing I know, I saw Terrence and Syrus carrying you." He ended as Rose stopped inspecting her hands to look at him perplexed.

"Carrying me?" Rose repeated.

"Yea, you lost consciousness running away from the explosion, so the guys carried you on the rest of the way here." Lucas responded. "Whatever or whoever caused that explosion were pretty serious and you all almost didn't make it away in time. But luckily you guys managed to make it out of there with just a few bruises and burns." He stated as he stood up from his chair. "I told you, you were some athletic nerd." He finished with a chuckle.

Rose smirked a bit before deciding to stand up from the cot on her own two feet. "Well it pays off to be one. You should try being one sometimes." She replied back with the same smirk as Lucas gave her his own smirk. Immediately after, Rose's smirk faded from her face as she began to recall what happened right before she blacked out. "Say, Lucas….Where's the Chancellor? How is he?" She asked, turning her head towards him and watched as his smirk fell from his face as well.

Lowering his head and closing his eyes for a brief moment, Lucas took a deep breath as he got ready to answer her questions, but another voice beat him to it.

"The Chancellor is in critical condition right now." The male voice replied from behind Lucas, causing both Lucas and Rose to turn around and face the owner of the voice, Terrence Truesdale.

The Obelisk Freshmen had his blue uniform ripped in various parts, including his black pants. He had a bandage taped to his left cheek; in addition, one of his coat's sleeves was completely burned off, leaving his left arm bared and wrapped in bandages as well.

"Terrence." Lucas greeted as the top Obelisk Freshmen came up to him and Rose.

Terrence gave them a curt nod to greet his two friends before he spoke again. "I overheard the doctors from KaibaCorps. Chancellor Sheppard suffered some serious damage due to that explosion in his office." He explained, crossing his arms. "They're doing everything they can, but it doesn't look good for him." He lowered his head so that his downcast gaze was locked on the floor. "They're saying he may not survive." Terrence finished, earning a sharp gasp from Rose, who covered her mouth with her hands and was wide-eyed.

"Dammit!" Lucas shouted, curling his hands into fists and closing his eyes shut. "What the Hell happened up there! One minute we were happy and carefree, and then the next…Grrrr…" He marched over to a nearby wall that looked like pseudo rock and punched it as hard as he could, shocking Rose and earning a look from Terrence.

"Lucas!" She yelled at him as she strode over to his side.

"Dammit! Dammit! Dammit!" Lucas repeated as he repeatedly punched the wall with his bare fist.

"Stop it, Lucas!" Rose commanded as she grabbed his fist and held it in a way he couldn't punch the wall again.

"Try to stay calm, Lucas. Hitting a wall isn't going to help Chancellor Sheppard survive his injuries." Terrence stated, his arms still crossed as he glanced at Lucas, who had his back facing him and was breathing heavily as Rose looked at him with concern. "We need to pull ourselves together and hope for the best. We don't have time for foolishness right now." He went on as he closed his eyes and ignored the side glare he was getting from Lucas. "Kristine is over this way if you want to check up on her." He added calmly as he turned away from Rose and Lucas and headed towards Kristine's cot.

As Terrence walked away, Rose turned her attention towards Lucas, who was gritting his teeth and glaring at the floor. "Hey…" She said softly to gain his attention, letting go of his fist she held. "Don't worry. We'll overcome this together, Lucas. Let's have faith in our Chancellor. He'll make it through, I know he will." She laid a hand on his shoulder gently.

She knew that what Terrance said was true; there wasn't time to get riled up over something that had already happened. She also knew Lucas knew it too but was having a harder time to deal with it. Her eyes quickly gazed at his fist tightened more. She couldn't hold back a soft smile as she laid her hand gently on top of his, earning a quick glance from him.

"Lucas, Terrence is right. We'll figure out what happened later, but for now, let's just go see how Kristine is doing, ok?" She gave him another smile as Lucas looked back at the wall and gritted his teeth for a moment, until he let out a sigh and looked back at his friend, the anger he had subsiding slowly.

"Ok…" Lucas replied with a nod of his head. "Let's go check on her." He gave a quick smile, which made Rose smile in return before the two walked in the same direction Terrence took to Kristine's cot.

When they got there, they saw that Kristine was awake and had a smile on her face when she saw them. Unable to keep the smiles off their faces, Rose and Lucas ran over to her.

"Lucas! Rose!" Kristine greeted excitedly while Terrence, who had his back turned to the incoming duo and had his arms crossed still, slightly looked back at Lucas and Rose.

"Kristine! Thank goodness you're ok!" Rose said first as she hugged the girl but was scolded lightly by the KaibaCorp nurse that was tending to Kristine to make sure she was 100% ok.

Lucas greeted Kristine quickly before looking at Terrence. "So Terrence, did you get a good look at who did this? From what I heard, it was two girls that caused those explosions." He stated as Terrence closed his eyes for a moment.

"It's a good thing your hearing wasn't affected by those blasts." Terrence responded with a smirk, while Lucas gave him a slight glare. Opening his eyes, Terrence looked at the roof of the underground shelter. "Yeah, it was two girls. I don't know who they were or why they did this, but I can tell you they aren't like any girls I've seen before." He ended, earning a sly look and smile from Lucas.

"Oh? They must be pretty amazing girls for the great Terrence to say such a compliment." Lucas moved his brows up and down and gave him a cheeky smile but Terrence returned him a glare.

"Knock it off, Lucas." Terrence looked away from the smiling Slifer Red Freshmen to the nurse who was caring for Kristine. "How is she?"

The male nurse from KaibaCorp checked once over at Kristine and looked at Terrance with a soft smile. "She's perfectly fine. She didn't suffer any injuries, just a couple of scratches but nothing critical that needs treatment." He answered, as he packed up a couple of tools and placed them in a bag. "Now, if you excuse me, I need to check on the others." The male nurse excused himself, getting several thanks from the group of friends as he went to check on other students.

Rose gave Kristine another hug from where she stood on the right side of the cot. "I'm so glad you're ok, Kristine!" She smiled at the girl who smiled happily in return.

"Me too!" Kristine replied as Lucas and Terrence stood on her left side of her cot.

Terrence continued to look down at her as Kristine turned her head to lock eyes with his. "You're a lucky one." Terrence stated with a small smirk.

Kristine gave him a soft smile as she replied back. "It was all thanks to you, Terrence. If it wasn't for you protecting me like you did, then…Yea…I'd probably be a squashed pancake right now." She gave a small laugh as she finished, making her three friends to smile at her.

"Well it's a good thing good ol' Terrence was there to play hero and all, but you know it was I that carried you away from the explosion." Lucas said jokingly pointing a thumb to himself, as he casually wrapped one arm around Terrence's shoulders, while the Obelisk student just gave him an annoyed look in return.

Rose crossed her arms and gave Lucas an amused look and smirk. "But you know, Lucas, if it wasn't for Terrence, I probably wouldn't be here either." She said in a logical manner, making Lucas sweatdrop and remove his arm from Terrence's shoulders as he sighed exaggeratedly and hanged his head in defeat. The two girls laughed while Terrance couldn't help but let a small smirk appear on his face.

"So who exactly was playing the hero?" Terrence asked smartly, letting a chuckle or two escape his mouth as the girls continued to laugh while Lucas hung his head even lower.

"Aw, come on guys. Give me some credit here!" Lucas moaned.

"Chancellor!" A voice rang out loudly in the otherwise packed room, catching not only the four friends' attention but everyone was up and about as well.

"Come on, Sheppard! Stay with us!" A familiar male voice, a voice known to all duelists, could be heard as clear as day, as all the KaibaCorp staff and doctors rushed to where Duel Academy's Chancellor laid.

The four friends looked at each other quickly and gave a quick nod before Terrence bend over slightly to let Kristine get on his back and before they knew it, the friends ran over with the able-body students and teachers to the scene of frantic KaibaCorp doctors and nurses.

"Kaiba sir, we're losing him!" A female medic shouted as she looked towards the tall man that owned the entire KaibaCorp, is responsible for the creation of Duel Academy and had dueled the number one duelist in the world countless of times, Seto Kaiba.

"Do whatever you have to!" Kaiba shouted as he looked at the medic. "Do not let Sheppard die on us!" Kaiba ordered as the medic and her medical team continued to work on stabilizing Chancellor Sheppard.

As they did, Duel Academy's teachers and students watched the scene, giving some space to the hard-working doctors trying to keep their only Chancellor from dying. Some had distraught looks on their faces and began to cry, others looked away from the scene of Sheppard bloodied and unresponsive as it was too much for them. A few had angry looks on their faces and were muttering to themselves or to the person(s) beside them.

After a few long moments, the female medic raised her head to look at Kaiba who was staring at her, waiting for a response. "Sir, it's no good. We can only do so much right now. We need to get him out of here and take him to a hospital as fast as we can." She told Kaiba, who gritted his teeth.

"Grrr…Fine then!" Kaiba spat as he quickly turned around to face some of his bodyguards. "Get a chopper ready right now!" He ordered making his bodyguards quickly nod their heads and took off towards the nearest exit. Kaiba turned to the medic team working on Sheppard. "I want Sheppard on that chopper and heading to the nearest hospital, you got that!" He shouted as the lead medic looked at him for a brief moment, hesitating to give an answer for a brief moment. "Do you hear me? I want Sheppard on that chopper now!" Kaiba shouted, causing the medic to snap out of her trance.

"Yes Sir!" The lead medic stated, turning to her team and shouting orders to prepare Sheppard for transportation.

As the team of medics assembled, more were left waiting for other orders from their CEO. "Get those who are in a serious need of a hospital right now into some choppers as well!" Kaiba shouted to the remaining medical care-workers and several of his staff members. "Get more choppers if you have to! I want them out of here and in a hospital in less than two hours! Got that!" He finished shouting his orders, turning around quickly to follow the medic team that was handling Sheppard out of the emergency shelter. With no time to waste, everyone who worked for KaibaCorp was on the move, getting the rest of the seriously injured into stretchers and taking them out of the shelter after preparations were done.

While this was going on, the four friends and other Duel Academy students looked on, staying out the way of the people trying to help their fellow classmates, friends and teachers.

"How could something like this happen?" Mindy cried out loud, literally on the verge of tears as she saw Chancellor Sheppard leave the shelter with his medical crew and Kaiba. "Who could have…We could have all been…" The black haired Obelisk student couldn't hold her tears back anymore as she turned and buried her face into her best friend Jasmine's blouse, while the said girl pulled her into a tight, but comforting hug.

"Damn those who did this to Chancellor Sheppard!" Lucas hissed, gaining a few looks from other students. "I can't believe this! When I find out who did this, I'm going to beat the shit out of them!" He yelled in anger, earning a couple of agreements from his classmates all the while Rose trying to calm him down.

"I agree…This would have never happened if Jaden and the others were here!" A classmate from Ra Yellow spoke up as many of his classmates began to look around and started to notice that the said duelists weren't with them.

"Yea! Where the hell are they anyway?" Another student from Obelisk Blue questioned, crossing his arms and looked very angry as the older students began to talk to each other about the disappearances of the Academy's top student duelists. "Every time something weird like this happens, they are always in the center of it. This time, they left us here to die!" He ended as the other students began an uproar of agreements.

"Shut up! That's not true!" Jasmine shouted back, glaring at the kids who were talking smack about her friends. "Alexis and the others would never leave us! Remember, they saved us and the world plenty of times, so just watch it!" She spat with venom.

"Yeah!" Mindy chirped in, despite tear stricken. "If it wasn't for them, we would have been dead a long time ago! So keep your mouth shut!" She shouted, making several students from all dorms glare at her and Jasmine.

"Oh screw you!" Another student from the top dorm shouted back. "You're just sticking up for them because you hang around 'em!"

"At least we hang out with heroes, not zeros!" Jasmine retorted, making several nerves and veins appear of their fellow classmates' foreheads.

"Why you…" And with that, every student excluding the first-year students began to argue amongst each other, leaving the excluded students to look on in confusion and fear, including the four freshmen friends.

"What…What are they talking about?" Rose asked in slight confusion to the turn of events in front of them, as she turned to look at her friends, who held similar confusion on their faces.

"I don't know. Something about our seniors saving the world." Lucas responded with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Saving the world?" Kristine added in, as she clung to Terrence's back. "That's crazy. There's no way people like them can save the world, right, Terrence?" She looked at Terrence, who gave her a side glance.

Terrence said nothing, as he already knew everything about Jaden and his friends saving Duel Academy and the world from his cousins, Zane and Syrus. Instead, he went along with the confusion. "Yeah." He simply said before his eyes caught a glimpse of light blue hair belonging to his cousin heading to the bickering students.

"Hey, Jasmine and Mindy are right!" Syrus shouted as he and Hassleberry stood in front of the Obelisk girls.

"That's right! So y'all just need to chill out! Don't be talking about the Sarge like that!" The Dinosaur duelist from Ra Yellow stepped in to help Syrus defend his friends' honor.

"Well where is he then?" A voice from the crowd of students responded as the student stepped forward, revealing none other than the orange haired Obelisk bully, Harold, and his gang of idiots. "If Jaden, Rakaia and the others knew this was going to happen, then why didn't they come and protect us? Huh?" Harold questioned, crossing his arms and holding a smirk on his face.

"Yea where are they!" His gang sneered from behind Harold. "Why aren't they here? They're nothing but a bunch of cowards!" Members of the gang continued to add, making Syrus and Hassleberry glare at the group.

"Face it. Our so called heroes abandoned us." Harold added on, still smirking at the two friends. "Ran away like the backstabbers they are! Hmph whatever… Who needs those cowards anyways?" He snorted as he turned towards the crowd of students. Jabbing a thumb to his chest, Harold smirked proudly. "I'll take down whoever did this to Chancellor Sheppard and Duel Academy! I'll bring them down with my own hands and make them pay for what they've done!" Harold shouted throwing a fist into the air, making most of the students who began to take his side to start cheering.

Kristine, Rose and Lucas gritted their teeth as they glared at Harold for taking jabs at their seniors. They all wanted to give Harold a piece of their mind, so it shocked them that the last person in their group they would expected who speak up before them.

"That's pretty idiotic of you." Terrence spoke up suddenly, causing Harold to turn around to face the Obelisk Freshmen while the crowd began to quiet down.

"What…What did you say?" Harold replied slowly as he eyed Terrence, who placed Kristine down on the floor on her own feet.

Crossing his arms, Terrence calmly replied back. "You heard me. You have to be an idiot to make promises you can't keep." Harold gritted his teeth at Terrence's words. "You would have stayed behind to actually see who had done this like several of us did. But instead you ran with your tail between your legs like a coward." Terrence smirked as a vein began to pop on Harold's forehead. "Admit it, if those people who did to this to our school were right here in front of you, you wouldn't be able to lift a finger against them. You're just as scared and confused as the rest of us are." He went on as Harold balled up his fist as Terrence belittled him in front of their classmates. "So do us a favor, Harold, don't give us false hope and lies." The Obelisk Blue freshmen ended, making Harold glare at him with all his might.

"Terrence…" Kristine stared at her friend in amazement as she stood behind Terrence. Rose and Lucas smiled brightly at him as well, along with Syrus, Hassleberry, Mindy and Jasmine.

Harold growled for a moment. "Grrrr…Shut up!" He shouted as he marched towards Terrence and got in his face. Immediately, his friends glared at the senior Obelisk student while Terrence kept calm even as Harold jabbed a finger at his chest. "Just who do you think you are anyway, Truesdale? You're nothing but a rookie duelist who tags along with a worthless and untalented Slifer Scum as your senior. Hmph, that's nothing great in my book." He scoffed and looked at Terrence with disgust. "Sheppard should have put me as your senior. At least with me, you can learn a thing or two about being the best there is." He smirked a bit while Terrence gave him an annoyed look in return.

"But if I remember correctly, Harold..." Kristine spoke up this time, coming to Terrence's defense as she approached his side and glared at Harold, who looked at her. "You got pummeled in our Orientation Duel by Alexia, my senior, so you shouldn't talk. You don't have anything special to brag about."

"What did you say?" Harold growled and glared at Kristine. "You better watch your mouth, you little…" He was about to finish but Lucas and Rose managed to get Kristine behind them to protect her.

"Whoa there man. You need to chill and I mean chill out right now." Lucas stated as he stood next to Terrence and glared at Harold.

"I agree. Picking a fight right now isn't helping our situation at all." Rose added on, standing next to Lucas, giving the same kind of glare to Harold.

Lucas nodded his head in agreement. "Yea…So just back off, dude. We've all went through a lot already as it is…So just go to your corner and cry yourself to sleep or something." He stated, making Harold's face turn red in anger.

"And who the hell are you, Slifer Slacker?!" Harold questioned angrily as he moved away from Terrence and got into Lucas' face. "If I didn't know any better, you're just some wannabe amateur duelist with skills of a toddler! How you got into this school with just weak talent I will never know, but you better learn who you're talking to before you find yourself in a world of hurt, Slacker." He threatened, making Lucas glare at the snobby Obelisk some more.

"Grrrr…I said back off!" Lucas shouted back as he was about to get back in Harold's face, but Rose put her arm out in front of him to stop him from taking things too far. Meanwhile, Harold's gang came to Harold's aid, ready to help him if he got into a fight with this Slifer Red punk ass.

"That's enough!" Rose shouted as she sent a glare to Harold, who scoffed at her glare. "Look, everyone's stressed out and scared! And fighting each other isn't worth the energy right now! So let's calm down and try to figure out what to do next."

Jasmine nodded as she backed up her fellow Obelisk student. "Yea, let's not start something you're gonna regret, Harold. We don't need your bullshit!" She shouted as she and Mindy continued to glare at Harold and his gang.

"Just go already!" Mindy chirped in.

"The little ladies are right, soldier. This ain't no time for a war amongst ourselves. We got bigger enemies to fry and we need every soldier available for battle, so march on back to your quarters and take a 10 minute break!" Hassleberry spoke up.

Syrus, standing next to the military-speaking Ra Yellow duelist, nodded his head in agreement. "Yea Harold, just step back and calm down."

"I suggest you do what everyone is telling you, Harold." Terrence spoke up once more. "We don't need any more trouble than what we already have." He ended as Harold turned his head to look at the freshmen Obelisk Blue student for a moment before he glanced over to Lucas being held back by Rose.

Harold quickly smirked at the group of friends that are against him as he spoke up. "Trouble? Who said I wanted to cause trouble against you dweebs? You wanna stand up for that pack of let-downs, go ahead! Those guys are still nothing but cowards in my book." Harold stated as he looked at each of them. "I can understand why those Slackers-" He pointed to Lucas, Hassleberry and Syrus, who gritted their teeth. "Would stick up for that Slifer Slacker and his crew, but you five-" He then pointed to Kristine, Rose, Jasmine, Mindy and Terrence. "You guys make me sick, standing up for those cowards…" He spat.

"You mean the same cowards that can run circles around you?" Rose commented back with a smirk while making Harold's face flush red again. "Wasn't it Alexia you lost your duel too? I saw her whoop your ass without breaking a sweat and you were so devastated that you haven't dueled since. Mind explaining that?"

Harold gritted his teeth. "And who the fuck asked you, bitch!" Harold shouted angrily and with just a pure reaction, he shoved Rose hard, making her stumble and fall backwards onto her bottom. Collectively, many of the students around them gasped in shock at the stunt Harold just pulled, including Kristine, Mindy and Jasmine. Terrence, Syrus and Hassleberry glared daggers at Harold, but Lucas was furious.

"You son of a bitch!" Lucas shouted, lunging towards Harold so quick that Harold couldn't dodge the right hand hook that Lucas delivered across his face. Before Harold could even grasp the situation (actually before anyone could), Lucas tackled Harold to the ground and began to pound him.

"Lucas!" Rose shouted as Kristine helped her up and the two saw Lucas on top of Harold, punching him in the face repeatedly.

"Hey! He can't do that to our boss!" One of the gang members shouted.

"Yea let's get him!" Another member shouted as they getting ready to jump in as well.

Noticing Harold's gang getting ready to jump Lucas, Terrence quickly rushed up in front of them, along with Hassleberry on his left side. "Whoa there soldiers! I don't think you want to do that!" Hassleberry stated with a grin. "That guy needs to learn a lesson."

The gang members gave Hassleberry a deadly glare but Terrence gave one back and it was a glare Zane could be proud of. "Unless you want to end up in the position as him, I suggest you back off and let them settle this." He said with a threatening tone, while continuing to glare at Harold's entourage, who backed off quickly.

Meanwhile, the rest of the students backed away, not wanting to end up in the scuffle between the senior Obelisk Blue and the freshmen Slifer Red. Instead, they watched with wide eyes as Harold kicked Lucas off of him, wiping off a trail of blood from his mouth with his hand. He looked at the blood on his hand and gave Lucas a quick smirk as he stood up onto his feet.

"So that's how it's going to be, huh rookie? Well alright then." Harold sneered as he charged towards Lucas, who was getting back up to his feet, and punched the Slifer Red in the face, sending him staggering back into a wall, where he kneed Lucas in the stomach quite hard. Lucas couldn't help but double over in pain, clutching his stomach. "Ha! Not so tough now are you, Slifer Scum!" Harold spat as he grabbed Lucas to get him to stand straight and punched him again.

"Lucas!" Rose and Kristine cried out as Harold continued to punch and wail on Lucas.

"We got to stop this! It's getting out of hand!" Mindy shouted.

"Get Dr. Crowler!" Jasmine looked at Syrus, who quickly nodded and ran off to find the vice Chancellor of Duel Academy.

As Harold kept pummeling him, Lucas tried to find an opening for a quick counter. "I'm going to beat the shit out of you!" Harold laughed manically as he punched Lucas' face left and right. As he reared his arm to punch again, Lucas managed to give him an uppercut on the boy's chin, making him stumble backwards a bit.

Shaking off the surprise hit, Harold glared at Lucas who gave him a confident smirk and a look that told the Obelisk that he wasn't done just yet. "If…If that's all you got…" He panted, recovering his breath and energy so he could launch a full out assault. "You're in trouble."

Harold growled as he gritted his teeth and then lunged at Lucas with his fist ready to connect to the Slifer Red's face again, but Lucas managed to duck and land a few punches and blows instead, surprising Harold. Taking advantage of his surprise, Lucas punched his face and his stomach.

"Where's all that tough talk now, Harold!" He yelled as he continued to punch Harold, who tried to defend himself the best he can. "I'mma make sure you won't be talking about my friends ever again!" He tackled Harold, who began pounding his fist on Lucas' back until his back hit the wall on the opposite side. Harold groaned a bit as Lucas prepared another punch, aimed at the boy's face, but a hand caught his wrist and held his hand there.

"THAT IS ENOUGH!" Dr. Crowler shouted as he pulled Lucas from on top of Harold with one, since his other arm was in a cast. During the explosion that Terrence and Rose were, Dr. Crowler was there too, and lost most of his Obelisk coat to the flames. His arm was severely burned and broken, and he had one eye covered with bandages.

Lucas looked at the injured Dr. Crowler, who pulled him away towards a staff member of Duel Academy. "Ms. Dorothy, restrain this young man!" He ordered as the well-liked Ms. Dorothy came up to Lucas and grabbed him by the arm and pulled him away towards his friends. Dr. Crowler then looked at Harold who was wiping blood off his mouth. "As for you, sir…" He glared at Harold. "You're in a lot of trouble! I will not tolerate this behavior!" He declared as several of the male Obelisk Professors grabbed and held Harold.

Harold spit out some blood before he looked to where Lucas was being taken to. "Oh yea! Tell that to that sorry excuse of a life over there!" Harold spat as he sneered at Lucas, who whirled around to glare back. "This fight ain't over, Slacker! You hear me! I'mma teach you and that bitch a lesson you'll never forget!" Harold shouted, earning glares from all of Lucas' friends.

"Fuck you!" Lucas mouthed off as he managed to get out of Ms. Dorothy's delicate hold and tried to run back to show Harold a piece of his mind, but Terrence and Hassleberry quickly grabbed him and pulled him back towards Kristine and Rose.

"Enough Harold!" One of the male Professors commanded as he and another Professor made him turn around so they could take him somewhere far from Lucas.

"Haha! Come on Slifer Scum! Don't let them rookies hold you back! Let's finish this!" Harold continued to taunt despite walking in the opposite direction, causing Lucas to get angrier by the second. As a result, Lucas began to struggle from the hold Terrence and Hassleberry had on him, but they refused to let go.

Lucas growled under his breath as he continued to struggle while Terrence and Hassleberry tried to tell him to calm down and stop until Hassleberry tripped over something, causing his hold on Lucas to be let go and Lucas used that moment to run as fast as he can to where Harold was.

But before he could even land a blow on the Obelisk Blue student, Terrence and several others caught and pinned him down.

"I SAID THAT'S ENOUGH!" Dr. Crowler shouted, glaring at Lucas. "I WILL NOT HAVE ANY OF MY STUDENTS BEHAVE LIKE BARBARIANS!" The professor shouted as he turned to all the other students. "I WANT ALL OF YOU TO RETURN TO YOUR COTS NOW UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE!" He commanded, taking charge of the situation as some of the students murmured amongst each other and decided to do what he said.

"Terrence, take him and make sure he calms down!" Dr. Crowler looked at Terrence, who hoisted Lucas by the shoulders onto his feet and whirled him off again as fast as he could despite Lucas putting up a struggle again, with Rose and Kristine following close behind.

"Terrence let me go! I just need five more minutes to pound his face in!" Lucas shouted as he continued to struggle.

"Lucas, I think that's enough. You proved your point." Terrence said sternly as they stopped walking as they were far enough and were now looking at each other, eye to eye. Kristine and Rose stayed behind him, watching the two with concerns in their eyes. "Now, you need to calm down before you get into more trouble."

"No way! That bastard put his hands on Rose! Once I beat the crap out of him, then I'll calm down!" Lucas shouted in anger, not really knowing what he was saying or listening to reason.

"I can understand that, Lucas, but Rose wasn't even hurt. You're overreacted and that's what he wanted! You need to calm down!" Terrence argued back, letting Lucas go but Lucas shoved his shoulder into Terrence's, making the Obelisk freshmen glare at his Slifer friend as he angrily stormed off to a part of the shelter that isn't as occupied as the main part.

Terrence sighed and crossed his arms as Kristine and Rose came up, Kristine to his right, Rose to his left.

As they watched Lucas walk further away from them, Rose couldn't help but feel the need to follow him and as she was about to, Terrence placed his arm in front of her, and shook his head as if he was telling her to give Lucas some space. Frowning, Rose spoke up. "But Terrence, he needs someone to talk to him right now." She reasoned.

"Just give him a moment to clear his head." Terrence stated.

She sent him a slight glare as she removed his hand from in front of her. "I can't do that, Terrence! He needs someone to be there for him now!" Rose declared as she ran off after Lucas.

Watching Rose take off after Lucas, Terrence let out a deep breath while closing his eyes and shaking his head, all while Kristine looked on and then turned to Terrence to say something. "Do you think Lucas will be alright, Terrence?" She asked in a soft tone.

Terrence opened one eye to look at her before sighing. "It's Lucas we're talking about. I'm sure he will be fine. He just needs some time to think about what happened." He answered back.

Kristine looked away from him to look at the direction her two friends took off in. "It's a lot to take in…" She said solemnly. "With everything that has happened…I don't blame him for acting this way. I don't wanna believe what happened either." She ended.

"But it did." Terrence said abruptly, crossing his arms. "As much as we want to believe it wasn't real, it happened. All we can do now is stay strong and hope nothing else happens."

Kristine nodded her head slowly as she looked at the ground, seemingly interested to look at her Obelisk shoes. "Why…Why did this happen, Terrence?" Terrence widened his eyes a little bit before looking down at Kristine as she continued speaking. "Why did this happen after Neveah, Alexia and everyone else left to find Rakaia? Why is everyone saying that our seniors saved the world many times? I don't…I don't understand…" She explained as she looked up at Terrence, her eyes brimming with tears.

Terrence said nothing at first; he just looked away for a moment, contemplating on what to say. With another sigh, Terrence spoke up. "I don't know for sure…" He started as Kristine continued to look at him, a single tear falling out of her left eye. "It's a possibility that what happened yesterday could possibly be tied to what happened a week ago, with the whole thing of Christian and Julia, as well as Rakaia's disappearance. That much I can think of." He stated as he looked slightly upwards to the roof of the underground shelter. "As for our seniors, you've been around them, haven't you?" He looked at her with a small smile. "If there's a group of people I can trust to save the world, I bet my deck I would choose them."

Kristine smiled a little before wiping her tears away with her hand. "Yeah, I guess so...I still don't understand it but at least, I can feel better now. Thanks." She said as Terrence nodded his head at her.

"No problem." He replied as he began to turn around to walk somewhere.

"Wait!" Kristine said loudly, stopping Terrence in his tracks as he looked back at her. Kristine smiled at him fully, with her hands together in front of her before she stride on over to where he stood, tiptoed so she could plant a quick kiss on his cheek, stunning the Obelisk Blue duelist. "Thanks again for saving me." She said with a sweet smile and a blush as she moved past him quickly.

As she moved away, giggling silently cause of her actions, Terrence stood there with a shocked look on his face as a hand slowly made its way to his cheek before a small smile appeared on his face. After a few short moments, Terrence broke out of his trance and followed the quirky Obelisk female student into the main part of the shelter.

Meanwhile, Lucas angrily stalked the empty corridor of the shelter that lead to one of the many exits out to the surface of Duel Academy Island, muttering and cursing under his breath.

"Damn that bastard…" Lucas growled as he stopped walking and balled up his fists. "Who does he think he is, talking shit about my friends like that! He thinks he's all high and mighty but deep down he's a pile of shit!" He gritted his teeth as he glared at the stoned wall in front of him. "Dammit…I would have love wiping that stupid smile off his dirty face and show him a thing or two!" He tightened his fist more as he stared at the wall more intently.

"GRRRR…AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Lucas roared as he punched the wall, not caring how much in pain he was going to be in. "Damn him! Damn him for putting his hands on Rose like that! Who the hell does he think he is! Damn that guy to hell!" He screamed as he punched the wall with all the anger and frustration he could muster.

Occupied with the wall in front of him to let his frustration out, Lucas didn't notice the Obelisk girl standing a few feet behind him, panting lowly from her sprint after him. Rose looked at him with concern in her eyes as she brought her hands together in front of her chest. "Lucas…" She whispered to herself as Lucas continued to punch the wall in front of him and hasn't even noticed her presence.

"DAMNIT! DAMNIT! DAMNIT!" Lucas pounded the wall as he yelled frustratingly at the top of his lungs. His knuckles were bright red and had several cuts that were bleeding profusely, but Lucas didn't care as he continued on, bringing his hand back for another punch onto the rocky wall. "ARRRGGGHHHHHHH!" He yelled at the top of his lungs, his bloody knuckles readied to connect with the wall again.

Unable to watch him torture himself like this, Rose closed her eyes for a moment and then ran towards him as fast as she could. "STOP, LUCAS!" She yelled at the top of her lungs, snapping Lucas out of his fury and as he turned his head to see who told him to stop, Rose ran into him and pressed herself against his back, her arms wrapped around his torso.

"What…What…Rose?" Lucas stammered as he twisted his head to look at the girl hugging him from behind, her face buried into his Slifer Red jacket.

"Stop it…Just stop it please…" Rose didn't look back at the stunned Lucas, but her voice trembled as she spoke. "Stop beating yourself up for what happened…It's not your fault…So just please stop…" She pleaded, hugging him tighter as if she was afraid of letting him go.

"Ro…Rose..." Lucas looked at her still stunned by her actions.

She shook her head against his back vigorously. "Please…Don't hurt yourself more than you already have…I know it hurts not to have the answers you're looking for and it's frustrating…" She said as Lucas let her words sink into his mind. "But please, beating yourself up like it's your fault isn't going to helping…So just…So just stop Lucas…Please…" She finished, her voice at the verge of crying.

Not sure how to respond to her, Lucas looked away from her, his eyes back on the wall he was punching and noticing some spicks of blood on it. He quickly brought his hand up to inspect it and sure enough, his knuckles were red and bleeding. Lowering his head, he let out a deep sigh and closed his eyes to let himself calm down from the anger and frustration he felt before.

After a few moments passed, he continued to look at the ground, refusing to turn around and face the girl still clinging to his back as he spoke up a bit somberly. "I'm a jerk, ain't I?"

Hearing what he asked her, Rose couldn't help but lift her head up from his back and look at the back of his head with confusion. "…Lucas, I…" She began, but Lucas cut her off.

"You were about to cry just now, weren't you?" Lucas asked and even though, Rose didn't answer right away, he already knew the truth. "You don't have to say it…I know… I hurt you worse than what Harold did, didn't I?" Rose was about to open her mouth and retort his words but decided against it, allowing him to continue since she figured she'll have her chance to speak. Lucas sighed as he continued on. "I just wanted to get back at that guy for talking crap about our friends, but then he crossed the line when he put his hands on you…I guess I just..." He paused, holding himself back from saying more at that moment. "And now, you were about to cry because of me…" He sighed again, lowering his head. "I really am a jerk…"

Rose stared at Lucas for a few seconds, allowing him the silence to say anything else in his mind. When he didn't, she found herself smiling softly as she unwrapped her arms from his torso and took a step back from him, making him flinch slightly. She shook her head even though he didn't see it as he was still facing the wall. "No…No you're not a jerk, Lucas." She said gently as she looked at him and smiled more as he picked his head up and turned slightly to look at her. "How can someone be a jerk for sticking up for their friends? You did the right thing back there." She ended, making Lucas stare at her wide-eyed.

"But I…" He started, but stopped immediately as he saw Rose shake her head.

"Harold deserved it, Lucas. He called our friends cowards, but I know deep in my heart they're anything but." Rose explained, placing a hand over her heart as she made her point. "Even thought I didn't understand half of what everyone was saying about them, I know they wouldn't have abandoned us if they knew this was going to happen." She declared, smiling confidently while Lucas turned to face her. "So what you did to him, well he had it coming. I'm just glad you were able to do it before Terrence did." She giggled, with Lucas joining her with his chuckles.

"Hehe. I guess you're right and all." Lucas laughed half-heartedly, but as he finished, he looked down at the ground again. "But still…What happened to Duel Academy… I mean we lost our school…Right when it was really beginning to feel like home…And Sheppard…He's…" He looked away, making Rose look at him intently. "He's in really bad shape…And you heard the doctors…He might not make it…" He ended.

Rose closed her eyes for a moment. "Have faith in our Chancellor, Lucas. He'll pull through, I know he will. In the meantime, be glad that no one actually died because of what happened." She walked up to him.

Lucas let out a deep breath. "Yeah, you're right. It could have been worse, much worse…Or least it could have been worse for me…" He said that last part to himself.

"Hm?" Rose cocked her head as she stood in front of him, staring at him.

"Ah nothing, nothing!" Lucas waved his hands in front of him nervously as a small sweatdrop appeared on his face.

Rose stared at him for another moment but let it go. She quickly gave him another smile as she began to speak up again. "Lucas, thanks for sticking up for me back there." She said, making Lucas stare at her for a moment and eventually gave her a smile.

"Heh, no problem." He answered, rubbing the back of his head. "Even though I was really angry at that bastard, he didn't need to do that to you. Like my grandpa always says, 'No man should ever put their hands on a girl.'"

Rose giggled at his comment. "So is that why you flipped out?"

Lucas looked at her, his cheeks flustered. "Umm, well no…I mean…Uh…" He stammered quite nervously while Rose laughed, catching Lucas' attention before he too joined her.

After a few moments passed, the laughter died down, leaving the two students trying to regain their breaths. At that moment, Rose looked down at Lucas' injured right hand that took a serious beating from the wall. "We should get that checked." She stated, pointing to the hand and making Lucas look at it too.

"Uh, I guess we should." He agreed as he looked at Rose shaking her head disappointedly.

"Were you trying to break your hand or something?" She asked jokingly as the two began to walk side by side back to the main shelter so Lucas can get his hand treated and wrapped up.

Lucas couldn't help but let out a small chuckle and place his other hand behind his head. "Well at the time, I really didn't care what happened to it. I just wanted to punch something, so I pictured Harold's face on that wall." He laughed slightly. "Not one of my brilliant ideas, huh?"

Rose shook her head again in disappointment but held a small smile on her face as they two walked back in silence.

Halfway there, Lucas looked to his side to glance at her. "Hey, Rose?" He called to her, making her turn her head slightly to eye him. "Thanks for being there for me. I really needed that." He smiled at her brightly, causing Rose to blush wildly across her cheeks.

Turning her face away from him as fast as she could so he couldn't see the blush, Rose responded back, although she stuttered a bit. "N…No problem. I…I…I just don't like seeing you beating yourself up."

Lucas smirked and eyed her intently. "Really? I see then." He placed a hand on his chin while Rose looked at him a little bit confused. He smiled at her again. "I knew you like me!" Rose froze and stared at Lucas wide-eyed, while he laughed at her expression. "It's written all over your face!" He teased and laughed while Rose profusely blushed harder.

"I…I don't know what you're talking about!" She protested and quickly turned away from him to march down the corridor.

"Oh come on, you're blushing! I think it's kind of cute of you!" He grinned and closed his eyes as he placed both his hands behind his head as he walked behind her, but he failed to see the incoming decent size rock thrown in his direction, bashing him in the head before it fell to the floor. Stumbling backwards in total surprise by what just happened, Lucas glared at Rose, who held a smirk and had another rock in her hand, tossing it up and down while a large visible bump grew on the side of this forehead where the rock hit him. "HEY! What was that for!"

Rose didn't say anything but smirk proudly at what she did as she gazed at Lucas. "Unless you want another one thrown at you, I suggest you keep quiet. We wouldn't any more injuries to be wrapped up, now do we?" She gave a quick smile as Lucas put his hands up in defense and vigorously shook his head.

"No, no I'll shut up, I'll shut up!" Lucas quickly agreed to her commands, making Rose smirk at him before she turned around and walked back to the main part of the underground shelter ahead of him.

Sighing and looking quite defeated, Lucas couldn't help but mutter quietly to himself. "I knew she liked me, but damn, why did she have to hit me so hard?"He rubbed the bump on his forehead as he walked after her.

**[On the mysterious and dark Island in the middle of the Pacific Ocean]**

"The Egyptians Gods and the Sacred Beasts…" Creed grinned as the 6 of the most powerful Duel Monsters cards in existence, not including the Hybrid cards, were laid out on the table right before him, Selene and Sebastian. All three were grinning manically as they stared at the rare cards. "With these cards in our possession, even the so called mighty Maximillion Pegasus will tremble at our feet."

"Hehehe!" Sebastian chuckled darkly as he crossed his arms. "That fool has no idea what we have planned for these cards." He declared as he eyed Selene and Creed.

Selene smirked as she reached for one of the Egyptian God cards, Obelisk the Tormentor. "These are truly powerful cards. I am surprised that they could be taken so easily." She said as she inspected the God Card and set it back on the table.

Creed chuckled to Selene's comment. "You would think that Pegasus have better security systems to protect these cards instead of sleeping security guards and a fat Chancellor."

Sebastian smirked and nodded at Creed's words. "It's like he was asking us to take them. Hah! I bet he's crying in his office right now!" He began to mock cry in Pegasus' tone of voice. "'Oh Creed boy, please give me back the God Cards! Please! They are precious to me!' Hah!" Sebastian laughed, making Creed and Selene stared at him with amusement.

"Knowing Pegasus, he's probably wondering what we're up to, stealing cards as precious and rare as these." Creed stated with a hand on his chin and a smirk on his face. "He has no idea what we're really planning, so for us take these cards and destroy Duel Academy off the face of this world must be a slap to his face." He ended.

Selene glanced over to Creed. "By the way, Creed, was the destruction of Duel Academy necessary?" She said, though she was smiling maliciously.

Creed chuckled again. "I told the girls to have whatever fun they like, as long as they retrieved these cards and bring them back to us. That's why I gave them those _cards_ in the first place, for them to use it when they see fit." He suggested, seeing Selene and Sebastian's eyes light up at his suggestion.

"I see." Selene smirked darkly, while Sebastian chuckled darkly again. "I didn't think Victoria and Leah would have it in their hearts to destroy such a prestige Academy like that. And for them to steal the God and Sacred Beast Cards, they are truly magnificent humans we have in our arsenal. They are worthy of being called the best of thieves." She praised.

Creed smiled for a moment. "Indeed they are."

"Hey!" Sebastian yelled all of a sudden, catching the other two's attention. "What about those kids? What are we gonna do with them? We're gonna need them sooner or later if we're gonna complete our plans!" He questioned as he crossed his arms.

Creed and Selene looked at each other for a moment, letting a smirk appear on both of their faces.

"Do not worry yourself, Sebastian. Soon those kids will find themselves here with those Hybrids, and once they do…" Creed began as he turned around, facing away from a smirking Selene and Sebastian. As he did, a shadow was cast over him, so that only his malicious eyes and grin could be seen. "This world is as good as gone." He grinned, with Selene and Sebastian joining him while all their eyes were glowing as red as blood.

* * *

**Whoa…Looks like Creed and his buds got something big planned for those God cards! What sort of evil, conniving plans do they have in store for our heroes? And what will happen to our friends who survived the horrific ordeal back on Duel Academy Island? Is there something in store for them too? What about Chancellor Sheppard? Will he live to tell the tale? Find out next time on YuGiOh! GX: The Hybrid Immortal, Earthbound Returns!**

Me: "Looks at Chazz" Alright so it's me and you left, in a house with no food and a few bottles of water left. So here lies the question Chazz…Are you going to mess up with the girls like Jaden and Jesse did or are you going to sit her like a wimp with me and shut up…Which one will it be?

Chazz: "Thinks about it for a minute." What do you mean mess up Rakaia? If anything I am going to sit here on my ass and let the girls figure it out.

Me: "Waves for Chazz frantically for him to stop talking."

Chazz: If you ask me, those girls can handle themselves and doesn't need me to do anything. I am the Chazz by the way, so whatever. They'll find the money and I won't have to lift a finger….Rakaia what are you….Their right behind me aren't they.

Me: "Continues to waves frantically and then stops and lowers head and takes a deep breath and nods slowly."

Blair: So..."With Fiery red eyes." You're…Just going to sit here…You little freaking Freeloader. "Stomps towards Chazz and puts a massive imprint in the ground with her foot." Get your little good for nothing ass up and go out there and find a job!

Chazz: What! No Way because I'm the Chazz! And besides if you girls weren't always spending my money, then we wouldn't be in this situation! I…The Chazz would have this whole situation taken care of if wasn't for the countless shopping sprees!

Me: "Slowly creeps to the door as Chazz continues to talk."

Chazz: That's right! If anyone's to blame for us not having any money its you girls! Coats, Jackets, Shirts, Purses! Stuff that you do not need on a daily basis! You're lucky we survived…This….Long." See's the rest of the girls appear behind Blair with fiery red eyes and Alexia appearing behind them all looking like the queen of demons herself."

Chazz: Ra…Rakaia. "Turns around to see Rakaia running into his room, slamming the door shut and locking it leaving Chazz alone in the room full of vicious murderers."

Chazz: "Turns around and stares into the face of death." Girls…Calm down…Let's talk about this….Girls…..Mommy.

Luna: Come here Chazz…We won't hurt you…Much. "Gets closer to Chazz, with her eyes darkening every second with her Grim Luna death scythe."

Sega: Yea, were just going to have a very and I mean very violent talk with you. "Creeps closer to Chazz with the indestructible mallet."

Blair: So you don't want to get a job and you want to let us girls do alllll the work huh? "Gets closer with as she stretches a whip in her hand."

Alexis: That's ok; we have something just for that way of thinking." Comes closer to Chazz with a large chain saw."

Alexia: Chazz…You foolish mortal…You will answer for your crimes and repulsive ways….You will accept your punishment of a thousand beatings…Do you have any last words." She said as she stood behind the four girls smirking evilly as she pulled out a pair of brass knuckles."

Chazz: "Shaking in fear in the corner of the living room." I…I think I just pissed on myself...

Alexia: Gives him a questionable look." GET HIM!

Chazz: No…No…No…NOOOOOOOOOOO! "Is bummed rush by all the girls in a violent way."

Me: "Listen to sounds of Chazz screaming through my bedroom door." CHAZZ GET AWAY! CHAZZ! " Screams dies down and then nothing." CHAZZ! …"Nothing." NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

"Knock on the door and my heart skips a beat."

Me: "Backs away from the door slowly." Ok I'm the only one left, I have to think of something good so I won't be the next one…"Gulp." Dead.

Luna: Oh Rakaia….We girls would like a word with you. "Maneuvers Scythe in her hand."

Me: Ok fans, this is probably going to be my last stand, please for my sake and my life REVIEW!, do not let me die in vain! I beg of you! "Door is cut in half and the girls are standing in the entrance. " WAIT! NO! I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING! "is getting dragged by Luna and Alexia. "NO! STOP! NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" disappears into the darkness.


	35. Shadows of the Heart, A New Bond Shines!

**Disclaimer: Alright ladies and gents, it's time for another awesome chapter by the awesome writers; you may be thinking "But Rakaia, this is around the time that you throw us another filler." Or you could be thinking. "Rakaia, you better not throw us another filler or your dead." Then there's this one. "I like airplanes." Lol, we do have some air heads out there…Somewhere. In any case, I hope you guys enjoy the next installment and sorry it took a minute, but look on the bright side, the next chapter is already in the works, so just bear with us and everything will be alright. Oh and we're more than half way through the story, won't be too long now before it starts closing in. That still doesn't mean you don't have a lot to read through, it's still a lot of craziness that has to happen and I'm sure you guys will be shocked. So now without further a due, on read on folks!**

"In the backyard there was four separate holes buried next to each other, under an apple tree."

Me: "Wakes up and dig myself out of the hole." Ugh, my aching head. "Rubs temple."

Jesse: "Is the next to come." What….What happen last night?

Chazz: "Comes up after Jesse." How…How dare they treat the Chazz with such disrespect? "Coughs dirt out of his mouth." The nerve of some people.

Me: Well if you didn't tell them to pay for everything themselves, then maybe you wouldn't have gotten to snot beat out of you.

Chazz: Hey! All I did was tell them the truth. They just couldn't accept it! "Crosses his arms and hmphs at Rakaia."

Me: Yea, "Sweat drop." They accepted it pretty well by killing us and burying us in the backyard! Idiot! "Looks around." Speaking of idiots as anybody seen Jaden.

"The three look around the background only to hear snoring coming from underground."

Chazz: For the love of…

Jesse: Is he really sleeping down there?

Me: "Two Sweatdrops." I can't believe….Alright whatever, it's time for operation "War on getting the house back."

Chazz: Right, but first we have to start the chapter.

Me: "Angry glare at Chazz" How! When the button is inside the house!

Chazz: From the app on my phone duh! Where have you been Rakaia? Sheesh "Plays with his phone for a minute and presses the button to start the chapter."

* * *

**Chapter 30  
Shadows of the Heart, A New Bond Shines!**

Walking aimlessly on the streets of a shopping district in San Francisco, Alexis had been trying to wrap her mind around one of the most terrifying experiences that has ever happened to her. What she experienced she couldn't believe it, not even with her own two eyes.

How could she come to grips when what she heard, saw and felt has left her terrified and completely helpless?

Her eyes glued to floor, Alexis ignored her surroundings, the people walking by, chatting, laughing, shopping, and doing what they would normally do without a care in the world. Life went on for them, but for Alexis, her mind was still reeling about her incident.

Placing her hand on her chin, Alexis spoke to herself in a hushed whisper-like tone. "What happened back there in that bathroom? I'm sure I saw… But, no it can't be possible… There's just no way my own reflection could come out of mirrors like that, and then-" She rambled, rubbing the side of her face where she was punched by her own reflection.

She walked past a particular store; she didn't peek inside but the store had several furniture items on display including full-size mirrors. Through the corner of her eye, she did notice the mirrors and had stopped to look at her reflection for a moment. She watched as her reflection mirrored exactly the way she moved. With a sigh, she turned away and walked away.

A shadow of unrecognizable figure trailed after her without her knowing.

"I just don't get it. I've been in a lot of weird situations before, but this one is beyond belief. It's like… It's like someone or something is literally out to get me, but why? What did I ever do?" Alexis recounted, closing her eyes for a moment while biting the fingernail of her thumb. "I need to find out what's going here."

Unbeknownst to her, the disfigured shadow coming in close behind her began to take shape of a feminine figure. It was obvious that no one could see this shadow; everyone walking on the same street as Alexis barely noticed and acknowledged it.

A smirk flashed onto the shadow's face, a barely solid hand reaching out to touch Alexis, and dragging those fingers down her back.

Feeling the fingers along her back, Alexis jumped, her eyes widened and spooked. She whirled her head around to confront the person who touched her back, but she saw no one. She took a step back, a hand placed on her forehead, and she tangled her fingers into her bangs. Her face expressed the immediate distress she was experiencing and her tone of voice confirmed it. "I must really be losing my mind. Hearing voices, seeing my reflection come out of a mirror and punching me, and now feeling fingers on my back… Just what is going on with me?"

She crossed an intersection that lead to a park. Her eye catching the sight of young duelists dueling one another, Alexis managed to smile softly even as she sighed. "Look at them. To think that just a few weeks ago, I was like them, dueling without a care in the world-" She sighed again, her eyes drooping. "What I would give to be like that a-" She stopped as she brought her eyes up and caught the sight of looming shadow passively walking by in front of her by a few feet. She blinked once, and the shadow she noticed had vanished into thin air. "What... The…"

She shook her head furiously and began to head into the center of the park. Her mind, she thought, was playing tricks on her again. She groaned until an all too familiar voice echoed in her mind.

"_**Alexis…"**_ It whispered with a beckoning tone. Alexis' eyes caught the movement of hair going behind a group of trees closest to her. It was the same familiar locks of hair she'd seen when she had her first encounter with the voice in her head at Industrial Illusions.

"You again..?" Alexis focused on what looked like to be a person running behind those trees, the same hair swishing behind them. "You won't get away this time!" She took off, following whoever it was she was chasing through the trees.

She ran for what seems like minutes, but it was a matter of seconds when she came to a stop at a clearing, and with no one around. She shifted her gaze and checked her surroundings, mentally cursing herself for allowing whoever it was running from her for getting away again.

"_Then again, who's to say that wasn't the person who I'm after?"_ Alexis thought to herself.

A hand touched her right shoulder; Alexis froze, eyes widen open and her breath hitched. The spine-tingling sensation, the goose-bumps on her skin, and the moist, warm breath on the back of her neck was a stark reminder that she was too paralyzed with fear to even move.

"Were you following me, Alexis?" The feminine voice sang, a hand began to play with Alexis' hair. Alexis heard her laugh lightly and the breath on her neck moved up to her ear for a whisper. "What's wrong, Alexis? You look pale. Don't tell me you're afraid of me?"

Alexis was sure that whoever it was tormenting her was enjoying every little moment of this. "What-Who-Who are you?"

The person behind her let out a snort in annoyance. "You haven't figured it out already? How pathetic. You're really no use to him at all." She said curtly.

"Stop it." Alexis snapped, teeth gritted and eyes closed.

"Why should I? You can't save him. You never have and you never will. You'll always be useless." Her words struck a nerve. "It's a shame though. You really love him, but you can't do anything when it comes to saving his life." Fingers raked into Alexis' hair as the person smirked suggestively. "Just like that one time…"

Alexis' face grew tensed. She whirled her entire body around to confront her tormentor as she shouted at the top of her lungs. "I SAID STOP IT!" She was ready to take on the girl messing with her and her mind, but she came face to face with nothing again, shocking the anger right out of her. "Huh?" She blinked multiple times, her eyes looking everywhere practically to find any hint of the person she felt touched her.

"Not again… I know I heard and felt her just now…" Alexis placed a hand on the back of her neck.

"_**Alexis, turn around and follow me…" **_The same voice echoed in her mind almost suddenly. Alexis gritted her teeth but turned around, noticing a path that lead deeper into the clearing. She blinked in confusion but when she saw a dark figure with the shape of a girl almost her height, standing along the path, gesturing for her to come and follow, Alexis felt hesitant for a moment until the voice crooned in her mind with encouragement. _**"Follow me, Alexis and I'll tell you everything…" **_The voice echoed again as the figure itself turned away from Alexis and walked off further onto the path. _**"Everything you want to know…" **_

"What are you up to?" Alexis asked, following the unrecognizable girl from a several feet away. Her eyes were locked in a glare to the back of the girl.

Still walking, the girl turned her head towards Alexis, winking at her, which made Alexis' blood boil. _**"Don't worry, you'll see, and when you do, I'll take care of you… And Jaden too…"**_ She ended, approaching a cloud-like barrier and walking right through it.

Alexis gritted her teeth the moment the girl disappeared in the cloud barrier. She stopped right in front of it, feeling uncertain to continue following the girl, but the fact that this girl seem to know her personally for some reason, Alexis had enough. She was going to get to bottom of this.

"We'll see about that…" She mumbled as she walked through the barrier, leaving her uncertainty behind.

She was greeted with a tunnel of dense fog, a path that cut right through the tunnel, and the same voice giggling darkly, but kept her company as she walked down the path.

"**Alexis… I'm waiting for you… I'm going to show you your worst fear…" **

"Yeah right…" The Cyber Angel duelist muttered.

"**You're getting closer, Alexis… You're almost there…"** It sang. **"A little more… And you'll soon be mine… and then I can have Jaden all to myself… Awww… I can't wait…" **

"I just really wish you could shut up." Alexis growled under her breath.

"**Come, Alexis… Come to me… I'll make all your fears into a reality… Won't that be exciting?" **The voice purred, obviously ignoring what Alexis had said to it.

Alexis noticed she was nearing the end of the path she was on, as the fog began to clear up, but what she didn't expect was the scenery she was walking into. "What in the-" She didn't finish, or even bother to finish as the scenery changed from that of an endless fog to a serene garden of flowers, shrubbery, and a white marbled water fountain.

"This place… It's beautiful..." She walked through the garden, admiring the elegant and brilliant colors of the flowers that lined stone pathways. The fountain was found in the center of the garden, with a foundation strong enough to let someone sit on it and admire the beauty of the garden. In the middle was a three-level tower, with water cascading down from the top to the bottom like a small waterfall.

This was a paradise and Alexis found herself wondering on why she was even granted to be here, but she quickly shook that out of her mind and she looked around to find her objective. "Alright, I followed you here, so where are you?"

No answer.

She turned her back to the fountain, and looked again. "Don't play games with me! I know you're here so come on out! Show yourself!"

She failed to notice the person sitting on the fountain's foundation, staring at her darkly.

"Why don't you look behind you and find out for yourself?" A chilling but feminine voice rang out from behind Alexis.

She stilled just for a moment, before whirling around completely, her face contorted in anger, but the instant she finally got to face the mysterious girl, Alexis was rendered completely stunned.

"I… I can't believe it-" Alexis gasped in shock, her eyes locked onto dull hazel-colored eyes of the one person she didn't expect to be behind all this mental torment she was going through. "-You're… You're… Me?"

To her complete shock and surprise, Alexis saw an exact replica of herself sitting on the fountain with her legs crossed, and a hand draped over her exposed thigh while the other hand bear most of her weight on the flat stone surface of the fountain. This other Alexis held a sinister yet seductive smile on her face as she cast a gaze at the Cyber Angel duelist, her eyes duller and darker than the girl she resembled, and her Duel Academy uniform was mostly white with rims of light powdered blue. (A/N: Remember Society of Light Alexis, everyone?)

Alexis stared in disbelief as the other her giggled before speaking up. "Took you along enough to figure it out," she took the hand draped over her leg and placed it on her chin, tilting her head upwards, "But I suppose even a brain like yours couldn't piece the puzzle together despite my own attempts to help you. Oh well, can't say I'm not surprised. After all, you are weak and stupid as they come." She casted a dark, yet seductive gaze at Alexis.

Alexis took a step back in shock. "What… Who… How are you me!" Alexis stammered in denial, only to make her darker half close her eyes and smirk. "You're not real... You can't be… You're not real!"

The other Alexis stared intently, her face devoid of emotions for a moment. Closing her eyes and reopening them shortly afterwards, her smirk grew wide and she licked her lips hungrily. "Oh? You don't think I'm real, do you, Alexis? I can assure you that I am _very_ real." She placed a hand lightly on her chest, her fingers pressing into the fabric of her top. "We share the same blood that courses through our veins… And the same beating heart that pounds in our chest. I am as real as you are, Alexis." She flashed a wicked smile. "I am you, and you are me. We are one in the same."

"…No, that can't be… No, this… This is… This is impossible!"

"Still don't believe me? Hmph. You really are an idiot." The girl dressed in white and powder blue sighed, standing up, a hand attached to her hip. "Didn't our time together seem real to you? My voice in your head, my hand on your back, my breath on your neck, my fist to your face… Wasn't it all too real to you?"

Alexis gritted her teeth. "Why are you doing this? What do you want?!"

The other her let out a soft laugh as she began to walk over to Alexis. "What do I want? Oh no, Alexis, the question is what do you want?"

"What do you mean by that?" Alexis asked back, slightly taken back by the question.

The other half shook her head for a moment and let out an annoyed sigh. "This isn't about me, Alexis, it's about you. It has always been about you." She stopped in front of Alexis, who glared at her in return. She smirked and continued. "You want to protect those closest to you, but you can't because you're weak. You couldn't protect your brother from the Darkness. You couldn't stop Dante from almost killing Jaden. You couldn't even stop yourself from being manipulated like a puppet."

Alexis clenched her fist and glared darkly at the darker her as the girl continued. "You want to stop feeling so weak, Alexis – It's what you want, and I am here to help you. After all, Jaden suffered so much because of you. Doesn't he deserve a little saving too? Don't you want to protect him?" She pushed on, cocking her head to the side all while smiling suggestively. "Don't tell me you changed your mind."

"You don't know what I want." Alexis began, her blood boiling. "You're just-"

"I don't? Is that so, Alexis? Then tell me, your Duel with Jaden. Wasn't it to prove to yourself that you were strong enough to protect him?" The other her questioned, making Alexis' eyes widened for a moment before dropping her gaze. "And don't get me started with the whole mind control thing. Are you really going to pretend that didn't happen? You know you did a real number on Jaden, Alexis, but it was because you allowed yourself to be controlled."

"No… That was… That was just a mistake." Alexis shot back in her defense. "I was caught off guard, and I didn't mean what I said… Not to Jaden..."

"Spare me the sob stories, Alexis." Her darker half spat. "Just admit it to yourself. You were weak. Always has been, always will."

"That's… That's not true!" Alexis retaliated.

The darker Alexis crossed her arms and smirked. "Oh? Then how do you know for sure you're not a burden to others, hmm? Aren't you tired of being looked as a damsel in distress?" Alexis dropped her gaze to the ground again as her darker half cracked another smirk. "Don't you want to feel useful to Jaden, Alexis? You don't want to stand in his way. You don't want to be a burden to him anymore, and honestly, I can't blame you. You're so weak, it's pathetic. I can't even stand looking at you right now."

"Stop it." Alexis said lowly, her head hung lowly. "You don't know what you're talking about. You don't know anything about me!"

"Ha!" Her darker counterpart laughed as her dull eyes gazed at Alexis. "But I do know everything about you, Alexis. Your mind, your heart, your strengths, and your weaknesses. Every little thing about you I know. I know what you love. I know what you fear. I know what makes you tick."

"I said shut up!" Alexis shouted, lifting her head to lock eyes with her darker half. "I'm tired of hearing you talk like you know everything about me, but you don't! You don't know the first thing about me nor what's in my heart! I know who I am and I know my weaknesses, and since you say you're me, you're definitely something I need to fix…" She stepped up to her darker half and got into her face, both of their glares darkened.

"Are you calling me weak?" The other Alexis growled, her dull eyes darkened with anger.

"No, I'm calling you a mistake." Alexis shot back. "A mistake I was too weak to prevent."

The darker Alexis frowned, but continued to glare at her other half. "You know what? I really don't like you."

"That makes two of us." Alexis spat.

Dark Alexis gritted her teeth for a moment but smirked afterwards. "Here I am trying to help you realize what you want, and this is how you treat me?" She chuckled lightly. "It's no wonder you're a burden to Jaden and the others. You always want to do things on your own, only for it to fail right in front of your face."

Alexis gritted her teeth at what her darker half said. "You still didn't answer my question. Why are you doing this? What do you want?"

"Why am I doing this? I'm here to make you realize how weak you really are, and that there's nothing you can do to change that." Her darker counterpart stated as she folded her arms under her chest smirking as she pressed on. "As for what I want, it's real simple, _Lexi_. I want – No, I'm going to replace you." She amended mid-sentence while making Alexis' eyes widen quickly. "I'm going to take over your life. I'm going to become the person you will never be. A girl who isn't a burden to others, a girl who doesn't hurt her friends, and a girl who doesn't believe she's weak. I'll be the new you. I'll be the one who will always be strong enough to protect her friends… The one to have Jaden in my arms and love him the way you failed to do." Alexis immediately gritted her teeth as her darker half laughed in her face. "You, on the other hand, will become a figment of your – Well, my imagination."

Alexis clenched her fist. "So basically living in my shadow isn't good enough for you? You want to take over my life just because I'm weak and a burden to others?!" She shot back. "There's no way I'm going to let you do that! My life is my life! I'll clean up my own mistakes and I'm going to start with you!" She finished as she inserted her deck and activated her Obelisk Blue trimmed duel disk.

The darker Alexis shot an eyebrow into her bangs as she looked at her other half in astonishment. "A duel, really?" She snorted and shook her head. "I swear, you're only setting yourself up for another disaster, but fine, have it your way." She replied, sticking her arm out to her side. Suddenly, a cold mist warped around her hand and wrist before a duel disk formed from it from the mist. It quickly activated as she brought the disk in front of her chest as she smiled at Alexis. "Just like you, I love a good duel. Only this time, both of our lives is at stake, but I'll be the one coming out on top." She giggled in a wicked manner.

Alexis glared at the manifestation of the darkness in her heart. "We'll see about that. I won't lose to the likes of you."

The wind gently blew past them, blowing through their hair and making the flowers in the garden bend with the air around them. Within the last moments of both Alexis locking eyes with one another, they both knew what they wanted and what they had to do.

"DUEL!"

**[Somewhere else in San Francisco]**

Blair sat on an outdoor café table in front of a small restaurant, slowly stirring her tea with a small teaspoon as she sighed heavily. An hour or so has passed since she tried to get through to the black haired teen that his way of thinking was wrong, but when choice (and hurtful) words sputtered out of his mouth, Blair couldn't take his attitude anymore.

Sure, she realized Chazz can be a blockhead sometimes, and can be quite irrational in most cases, but Chazz was Chazz and she loved him unconditionally. But today, after what he said to her and about her, calling her weak, Blair was at a loss for words, and in the mix of her confusion, shock and displeasure, she needed to get away from him and leave him to his own thoughts while she sorts out her own.

Blair sighed to herself again, taking a sip of her tea. "Stupid Chazz…" She muttered under her breath. "You're such an idiot sometimes… I don't know why I bother to even try and help you when all you do is push me away. You're such a jerk…" She slammed her cup of tea down on the table without breaking the cup as tears began to form at the corner of her glaring eyes. "All you care about is how badly people think of you! You're so obsessed in trying to prove them wrong that you're willing to do just about anything, even if it means to hurt your friends… Or to hurt me…"

She dropped her eyes and crossed her arms as she leaned onto the table and hung her head. "…Why Chazz? Does it really bother you to know what our friends really think of you? Is that important for you to know? Why do you care so much?" She sobbed as tears fell from her face to the surface of the table. "I swear Chazz… You really are an idiot…" She buried her tearstained face into the crevice of her arms.

"Is something bothering you, sweetie?" Blair gasped a bit and looked up out of surprise to see a brown with grey haired waitress looking worriedly at her.

Quickly wiping tears from her eyes, Blair gave the waitress a quick smile. "No, nothing's bothering me!"

The waitress quirked a brow, but gave Blair a questioning look. She soon chuckled, and smiled brightly and reassuringly to the younger girl. "Sweetie, I may be old, but I wasn't born yesterday, you know. I know that look anywhere. Boy trouble, right?" Guiltily, Blair looked away from the waitress, making the waitress quietly chuckle again. "Ah, I see, so it is boy trouble. You know, sweetie, a beautiful girl like you shouldn't be crying because of a boy."

Blushing slightly, Blair waved her hands in front of her. "Ahhh no, no. I wasn't… I wasn't crying because of a boy! I mean, really, me crying because of a boy?" She chuckled nervously as the waitress gave her another questioning look.

"Oh? So it wasn't because of a boy you know?" The waitress suggested.

"No, not at all. I was just crying over something else, that's all." Blair replied before she looked away from the waitress with downcast eyes. The waitress said nothing in return as she poured more tea into Blair's cup, and as she turned to leave Blair to her own thoughts, the younger girl spoke again. "Say, um Miss. If someone you're close to starts to believe that his friends are looking down on him, and no matter what you tell him, he doesn't listen to you, what would you do to get him to understand that what he believes is not true?"

The waitress turned to Blair, her soft expression filled with understanding as she smiled to the girl. "Hmm, well if I had a friend like that, what I would do is leave him to his own thoughts and let him come to you when he is ready to listen." She said simply, making Blair look at her wide eyed.

"What?"

The waitress chuckled a bit before she spoke softly to Blair again. "Sweetie, sometimes a man needs to be left alone. If whatever he's thinking is bothering him, he has to sort it out himself. You know, it's kind of a _man_ thing." She went to place a gentle hand on Blair's shoulder. "But if this guy is really close and special to me, I would support him no matter what. It doesn't matter what kind of thoughts he has, I'll still be there to show him I'm here for him. I wouldn't want him to think I'm against him or anything."

Blair dropped her gaze to the table in front of her as she took in the answer and advice the waitress gave her. "I was against him…?" She repeated lowly as her mind flashed back to the beginning of her and Chazz's duel a couple of hours ago.

**[Flashback]**

_"Out of all people, you should be the one that understands how I feel. But I guess even you would take that bastard's side over me." Chazz retorted with a hint of anger in his voice._

_"Chazz, I'm not taking anyone's side! I just don't like the fact that you're so obsessed with proving to everyone that you're not weak. It's pointless Chazz! Rakaia knows you're not weak just like the rest of us! You don't need to prove anything to anybody! Why can't you understand that?" Blair shouted back as Chazz look down at his hand, picking a card up and held it between his fingers._

_"Like I said…I thought you out of all people would understand." Chazz muttered._

**[End of Flashback]**

Letting her bangs cover over her closed eyes, Blair spoke to herself as she placed closed fists on her lap. "I see now… Chazz… He just wanted me to be there for him all this time but I wasn't… I thought I was there for him, but I wasn't…" Her body began to tremble as she began to cry again.

"Sweetie?" The waitress called out worriedly as she removed her hand off Blair's shoulder.

"I made him say those things to me because I wasn't there for him…" Blair wailed as tears rapidly fell from her face. "I was only trying to help him, but instead I hurt him even more! I'm such a horrible person!"

The waitress watched with worry as Blair brought her hands up to cover her face as she cried. "There, there, sweetie. Don't blame yourself. No one can blame you for doing something you thought was right." She placed her hand on Blair's shoulder again, making Blair look up at her.

"But… But…" She stammered over and over.

"Listen, sweetie. This is much his fault as it is yours. Now, I may not know what exactly happened between the two of you, but I'm sure he said some things that hurt you." The middle aged waitress stated as she stood straight and smiled at Blair. "If he's a real man, he's probably figured out he has made a terrible mistake, and wants to apologize to you. Who knows, he may be looking for you right now." She paused for a moment. "Perhaps, you should try to look for him too and apologize on your behalf. Let him know you really are there for him."

"Really?" Blair said softly, wiping away tears before looking at the ground for a moment. "But what if you're wrong? What if he hasn't realized what he said and won't apologize and is not looking for me?"

The waitress chuckled softly. "Sweetie, I can tell how much this guy means to you, and if you mean a lot to him as well, he'll come looking for you."

Blair glanced down for a moment, and slowly a smile crept on her face. "Yeah, maybe… Maybe you're right. I'm sure he really didn't mean what he said. He was just angry and upset with everything that's happening around us." She stood up from her seat with the waitress watching her with a smile. "I shouldn't hold it against him anymore. I should find him and apologize too."

The waitress smiled brightly at Blair. "Atta girl."

"Thank you so much, Miss." Blair gave the waitress a heart-warming hug, which caught the woman off-guard for a moment.

Chuckling and returning the hug, the waitress spoke again. "Don't mention it, sweetie. You know, you remind me of myself back when I was young and in love. Oh, those were the days." She laughed softly.

"I do?" Blair responded.

"Oh, yes. I was in the exact same situation as you are now." The waitress blushed slightly as she brought up her left hand to push some gray hairs behind her ear; a silver wedding ring on her ring finger shined brightly with the sun's reflection. "I was very upset with the man I loved after he said some hurtful words to me and accused me for not understanding him. We didn't talk for days. My friends tried to get us to talk again, but we were both too stubborn and proud to apologize and forgive one another because we believed what we've done was the right thing." With a soft and loving smile, she glanced behind her shoulder to look into the glass window of the restaurant.

Blair followed her gaze and noticed an older man, his hair also graying with age, chatting with customers inside the restaurant. She looked back at the older woman, and then the older man, and smiled softly as she connected the two together.

"Eventually, he came to me one morning, and apologized for what he said to me. I forgave him right then and there, because during that time we were separated, I realized how much he really meant to me. He realized it too, of course." The waitress looked back at Blair and gave her another warm smile. "The whole situation made us stronger and also made us realize how much we loved each other. Sweetie, you love this boy and he loves you. Don't forget that."

Blair smiled softly as she wiped a tear away from her eye. "Thank you. Thank you for everything."

"My pleasure, sweetie." The older woman smiled. "Oh, don't worry yourself about paying, sweetie. It's on the house." She added with a wink as she saw Blair reaching into her back pocket.

Blair smiled at the waitress as she waved good-bye. "Thanks again!" And with that, Blair took off down the block, as the elder waitress waved good-bye.

"Good luck, sweetie!" The waitress smiled as she stopped waving and let out a soft sigh. "What a lovely, young girl." She smiled as she felt two strong arms wrap around her waist.

"Giving love advice again, Alice?" The older man from inside the restaurant said as he kissed his wife's temple.

"Yes, dear. I couldn't sit there and watch her cry anymore. I had to help." She smiled to her husband, who just chuckled as she turned around to face him while his arms still were wrapped around her waist.

"And that's why I fell in love with you, woman. You're always helping someone and giving away free drinks." He grinned, his face twinkled with amusement.

Slapping his arm, Alice laughed. "Oh, Mark, I love you too." She reached up to kiss him on the lips. As they finished, the two married couple looked into each other's eyes lovingly before Alice's hazel eyes twinkled with mischief. "And as much as I love you, you need to get back to work. Our shop isn't going to run itself."

Mark huffed and walked away from his loving wife. "Yeah, yeah, yeah, 20 years later and still barking orders. Sometimes, I gotta ask myself why." He shook his head teasingly as he looked back to Alice and winked at her when he saw her disapproving but highly amused expression. With a shake of her head, Alice followed her husband into their restaurant to finish off the day.

After Blair left the married couple's restaurant, she was on the same path she took when she ran away from Chazz earlier. She still had a long way to go before she reached the place where the two of them dueled, but she hoped to start looking for him around there. But right now, she found herself trying to cross a busy intersection. The street parallel to her had the red light while the cars in the street in front of her had the green, so she had to wait at the crossing walk until the go ahead was signaled.

"Come on! Come on! Change already!" Blair said repeatedly as she impatiently eyed the crosswalk signal to change, but it was taking it sweet time. "Come on, come on. I gotta find Chazz!" She watched with pleading eyes for a long moment, and when the traffic light in front of her turned yellow for a moment, then red, which in turn made the crosswalk signal give the pedestrians the right of way.

"Yes!" She cheered internally but as she was about to walk across the street, she heard the sound of screeching tires and horns blaring in the mid-afternoon heat. She whirled her head to look at what caused the commotion, along with several others who were waiting to walk across the street.

She narrowed her eyes slightly as she saw a young man, not much older than her, with white hair and a pair of glasses, standing in the middle of the street that had the green light. He had a slight smirk on his face, even as drivers began to shout at him with curses and threats.

"Hey! Watch where yer going!" A large and old male driver driving an 18-wheeler shouted and honked the horn.

"What the hell are you thinking!" A female driver in a blue sedan shouted right after. "Get off the road!"

"You got a death wish, kid! GET FUCK OFF THE ROAD!" Another male driver driving a large black pickup truck waved a fist outside of his window and gestured the finger.

The white haired guy simply smirked for a moment as he began to laugh at the scene directly in front of him. "My, you humans sure are lively when things out of your control happen." He stood there, with a proud smirk on his face, even as sirens from police cars blared from the incoming lane of traffic.

Blair blinked in surprise as she didn't see this guy move a muscle since causing this traffic backup, and not even once when everyone heard the sounds of police sirens. "What is this guy doing?" She said to herself as she noticed the white haired man glanced over his shoulder at a cop that just arrived.

"Sir, I ask of you to please get off the street." One uniformed cop stepped out of his car within moments of reaching the scene.

"Oh? Why should I?" The guy responded.

"Sir, don't let me ask you again or I will be forced to arrest you for causing a disturbance." The cop informed him.

The white haired, young man touched the middle of his glasses with two fingers, adjusting them as he turned to face the police. "Is that so? Well, officer, I'm kinda in the middle of looking for someone right now, but I figured I can throw in some fun while I'm at it. Besides, I don't take orders from the likes of your kind." He laughed as he shoved his hands in his pocket, looked at the officer and then smirked.

The cop blinked his eyes in surprise when the next thing he knew, the guy was directly in front of him, his dull, dark blue eyes bore holes in the officer, sending chills up his spine despite trying to keep his cool. "You humans see yourselves so high and mighty, it's ridiculous." The white haired teen grinned madly as he brought his right hand up towards the officer's forehead and flicked him.

But instead of the simple flick to the head like normal people would do, this guy's flick to the officer's head sent the cop crashing into his police car with so much force, the pieces of glass from the car exploded everywhere.

Blair gasped at what she saw, and she was sure that she wasn't the only one who saw what was going on. Many gasped, screamed, and cried at what they saw; it obviously shocked them.

The guy looked at the unconscious cop laid out on top of his destroyed black and white car. He dug his hands back into his pockets and turned away to face the obviously shocked spectators with a dark smirk on his face. "There are creatures far more powerful than humans, so why is it that we don't reign supreme of this world? Why do we have to cower and bow to such weak beings?" He eyed the crowd of spectators for a moment before he spotted someone that made his eyes slightly widen.

The people eyeing him as he spoke were nervous and fearful, Blair noted as she eyed those around her and then at him. But for a split second, her eyes widen as she thought the two of them lock eyes with one another, his eyes also widening and then his smirk grew larger, and Blair was sure that his next words were directed at her.

"…And yet, some of us chose to partner with these weak insects, but what for? What is it about humans that my kind find so intriguing?"

"_This guy… Is he the one Pegasus was talking about yesterday?"_ Blair gritted her teeth as she began to back away from the group of people and then sprinted down the road without anyone noticing her. _"If he is, I won't be able to take him on my own! Dammit!"_ She thought to herself as she just turned around a corner of the block she was running on, only to gasp out loud and for her eyes to widen as she saw the same guy standing on the sidewalk with a smug look on his face.

"Going somewhere, girl?" He said as he chuckled darkly, making Blair back away from him as she looked around for escape routes. "Heh, no matter where you run, I'll still find you." He assured as Blair whirled her head around to glare at him. He let out a light laugh as he saw her expression. "I gotta say, it's funny running into the likes of you here. No one told me that the little children who finished off Master Dante would be here."

"Master Dante?" Blair repeated in slight confusion as she gritted her teeth and glared at him some more. "Why would you call him Master? Aren't you stronger than him?"

The white haired, blue eyed man stared at her for a long moment, before he broke into a fit of laughter. "Hahahahaha! Me stronger than Dante! Hahahahaha!" He wiped away a few pseudo tears before he took a deep breath to calm his laughter. Blair simply gritted her teeth as he spoke up again. "Whatever gave you that idea that I was stronger than him?"

Blair glared at him. "So I take it you're not the one threatening our world then?" A part of her was starting to feel relieved that this guy wasn't as strong as Dante, but another part of her still felt fearful of his power and abilities, especially after what he did to that cop.

He eyed her slow and long until a smirk appeared on his face, a smirk with a hidden meaning that she couldn't read. "Oh no, I am threatening your world. I may not as be as powerful as Master Dante, but I pose a far more serious threat than he." His expression went cold and dark as he stared down at Blair, who gasped slightly but continued to glare at him.

"Who are you?" Blair asked him, giving him a glare that rivaled his. "Why are you threatening our world? What did we ever do to you?"

The man smirked. "I am Dominic. I used to follow Master Dante's footsteps until he went mad with power. Then, you children and your little pet Monsters came and killed him." His glare darkened. "You cut his life short just when he was about to achieve his dream of riding the world of its weak pests." He closed his eyes for a moment, even as Blair kept her glare on him. "And now, that dream has fallen to my hands. I will avenge Master Dante by taking out the children and monsters that opposed him and achieve his dream for him!"

"How can you follow that monster!" Blair shouted, disgusted by the man in front of her.

"Master Dante was no monster! If you took the time to realize what he ultimately planned to do, you would have been grateful! He was going to get rid of the weak, and let the strong rule." Dominic spat as he glared at Blair. "But for as powerful as he was, it's pathetic of him to lose to mere weak children and their weak Duel Monsters. That's why I will finish what he started, and I'll start by getting rid of you!" He smirked maliciously, jumping a good distance away and then extended his left arm outward to allow a yellow aura to engulf the entire arm.

Blair stared in shock as the yellow aura on his arm morphed into a yellow and black rounded duel disk. Dominic's duel disk immediately activated and was ready to go.

"I guess I have no choice but to take you on!" Blair shouted, activating her duel disk by quickly inserting her deck. "I'll stop you right here and now!" She ended as she and Dominic glared at one another.

"Let's duel!" Blair and Dominic shouted as both of their Life Points read 4000 points.

Meanwhile, in another part of San Francisco city, nearby the area where a duel between two duelists took place earlier, Chazz sat on a bench near a small park, his mind deep in thought about his actions against his girlfriend, Blair. He hasn't seen her for over an hour or so; she took off quickly before he even had the chance to apologize to her for what he said.

"Did I really say that to her?" The black haired teen asked himself as his mind raced back to the words he said to her when she was only trying to help him in her own way.

**[Flashback]**

_"It's over Blair. There's nothing else you can do to save yourself from a shameful defeat. I showed you why I'm the best, why I'm stronger than everyone else, and why weaklings like you can't even comprehend my power." Chazz stated as Blair got back on her feet and looked at him, trying to fight back the tears._

**[End of Flashback]**

His arms on his lap, Chazz hung his head. "Damn… I'm such an idiot." He said to himself as he eyed the concrete ground and sighed heavily. He proceeded to lean back on the bench and looked up at the sky. "I'm sure she hates me right now, and I can't blame her. I messed up. I messed up bad." He admitted as he brought his gaze back down towards the people walking around the small park.

A few moments passed, and Chazz sighed again and stood up from the bench. "Well, there's no point of just sitting on my ass letting time fly. I should at least find her and tell her I'm sorry." He told himself as he began to look around a bit, but eventually sighed with a heavy drop of his shoulders. "She could be anywhere by now." He sighed again as he started on a direction he chose. "But I gotta find her. I have to tell her I'm sorry, or otherwise, I'll never forgive myself." He shoved his hands into his pockets as he walked off.

He chuckled to himself for a moment as he thought of what could happen when he find her. _"Even if it's mean getting on one knee and ask for her forgiveness, I gotta do it. For her. For us." _He thought to himself.

He walked for quite some time, his mind beginning to wonder back through everything that's happened. _"Rakaia… That bastard… If he didn't leave Duel Academy in the first place, we wouldn't be in this mess right now."_ Chazz thought to himself while he gritted his teeth and glared at the road ahead of him for no reason. _"Why couldn't anyone understand that? If he didn't leave, Duel Academy will still be kicking, and we wouldn't be over here looking for him." _He continued on in his thoughts and kicked a pebble he found on the sidewalk. _"That jerk-face abandoned us… We were worried so sick about him, but he… He… Ungrateful, little…"_ He stopped walking, clenched his teeth tightly and then let out a frustrated shout to the sky above him.

"ARGH! Damn that bastard Rakaia!" He shouted, oblivious to the number of eyes that were on him. Chazz looked down back at the ground and growled under his breath. "No matter what anyone says, this is all your fault, you bastard." He muttered to himself as he thought back to what Blair said to him earlier.

**[Second Flashback]**

_"No one ever said anything about you being second or third best Chazz! Wake up, will ya? Can't you see that you're the only one that believes in that garbage!" Blair retaliated back, hoping to get some sense into that thickhead of his but Chazz wasn't hearing it._

**[End of Second Flashback]**

Chazz closed his eyes as Blair's words echoed in his mind. "No, you're wrong Blair…" He said to himself, as he began to think back to what Rakaia said to him two days ago.

**[Third Flashback]**

_"You clearly don't understand the gap between our skills. You don't stand a chance." Rakaia said as he looked at the card he drew in his hand along with the five cards he drew and smirked at Chazz. "This is your last chance. Just forfeit and walk away and I won't embarrass you like last time." Rakaia smirked as Chazz clenched his fists as he continued to glare at Rakaia._

_"You never stood a chance against me and you never will. Concentrate on beating guys like Syrus, I'm sure he's on your level of dueling." Rakaia said as he stuffed his hands into his pockets and walked away from the bewildered Chazz, whose jaw hit the floor as he let Rakaia's words sink in._

**[End of Third Flashback]**

"_Grrr… Damn that guy. Who does he think he is, anyway?"_ Chazz growled at his thoughts. He closed his eyes and sighed, but as he opened them to look at where he was going, he stopped walking and eyed the scene ahead of him.

"What the…" He muttered as he saw a gang of three well-built guys with tattoos and leather jackets confronting a guy just as tall and well-built as them, but wore a different type of clothes that didn't suggest he was part of a gang.

"Hey, you better watch where you going, punk!" One of the men with fiery, slick red hair shouted as he grabbed the guy with spiky, blond hair by the collar. "Or else someone is gonna get hurt!"

"You were the one who bumped into me, jack ass!" The blond-haired man retorted as he glared at the guy grabbing with his darkening blue eyes.

One of the red-haired man's henchmen began to crack his knuckles and glared at the guy they were about to pummel if he didn't apologize to the boss. "You better apologize to the boss if you know what's good for ya, kid!"

The blond glanced at him with cold eyes. "I'm not about to apologize to this piece of trash for something I didn't do."

"What did yer say, you punk!" The red-haired boss shouted, his teeth grinding against each other as he began to lose his patience.

The blond guy smirked at him. "You heard me."

The boss of the three men began to see red. "What's yer name, punk? The hospital is gonna want a name to a dead body!" He assured as he tightened his hold on the blond's shirt.

"The name's Nathanial, but I don't think I'll be going to the hospital today. The three of you on the other hand…" The tall, blond named Nathanial said with a smirk.

The three gang members laughed. "Well, Nathanial… Unless yer some kind of monster, I don't think ya would be able to take us out, at least not like this." The boss of the small gang grinned with amusement as his two buddies closed in from behind.

Nathanial stared at him with cold, blue eyes. "You better get your filthy hands off of me, if you know what's good for ya." His glare narrowed. "I'm not in a good mood today."

The boss growled slightly. This blond wasn't backing down or even apologizing like most the guys he deals with. "Do you have any fucking idea who we are, kid?"

"Like I give a damn about who you are and who your mom had sex with last night." Nathanial shot back, making the boss' blood boil even more. "If you don't let go of me, I'm going to make sure you'll never walk again."

"Why you little…!" The boss seethed as he cocked back a fist and then threw it directly at Nathanial's face. "TAKE THIS, YOU LITTLE FUCKER!" He shouted, ready to see Nathanial's head rear back due to his punch, but instead, his eyes widened to the sight of his fist being caught by Nathanial's right hand so easily.

"Hmph." Nathanial eyed the shocked boss for a moment. "You called that a punch?"

Out of nowhere, the boss' head went sideways as Nathanial delivered a left hook to his face. The boss flew across the pavement, his two lackeys stunned by what happened. Nathanial, freed from his hold, fixed up the collar of his shirt and jacket, and acted nonchalant about what happened to the boss.

One of the henchmen turned to face Nathanial, his eyes wild with anger. "YOU SON OF A BITCH!" He lunged at Nathanial, who simply smirked and sidestepped the lackey, who tripped slightly as he tried to regain himself.

But Nathanial was too quick for him; he delivered a swift punch directly into the guy's face, breaking his nose and causing blood to pour out of it. The lackey went to cover his injured his face, his guard dropped, and before he knew it, Nathanial gave him an uppercut and a swift kick what was inhumane. The lackey pummeled into a nearby rail, bending it as he lay hunched over.

Nathanial smirked as he turned to eye to the remaining lackey, who grew quite fearful for a moment. The lackey whimpered and cried out loud as Nathanial rushed at him, delivering a punch to the man's stomach and making him spit out blood and vomit. The remaining lackey fell to his knees, his arms curled around his stomach, but Nathanial didn't stop there.

He gave a swift kick to the guy's head, making his body slide to where the boss was getting back up. The boss looked down at his feet to his unconscious lackey slide right up to him. Growling, he charged at the blond wildly.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YA, YOU BASTARD!" The boss shouted as he swung with everything he's got, but Nathanial kept dodging him and it got him on the verge of tears.

"Not so tough now, are ya?!" Nathanial grinned with madness as he delivered a right hook right on the chin of the boss, making him fly and land a good distance away on his back.

The boss, barely conscious, struggled to get back up; all he could do was sit up slightly and see Nathanial walking up to him so casually, but he knew the guy was going to finish him off. "What… What are… You? Some… Kind of monster?" The bloody and bruised boss blurted out in fear as Nathanial towered over him.

Nathanial grinned with malicious intent. "You can say that, you lowlife scum." He spat as he stomped a foot on the boss' chest, making him spit out blood and gasp for breath. "See, I'm not about to let a worthless nobody look at me like I was inferior to him. Oh no, no, no, no. I am far more superior to you, got that?" He stated as he grabbed a fist full of the boss' hair and then delivered another punch to his face.

"NO ONE IS GONNA SEE ME AS A LOWLIFE WEAKLING ANYMORE!" Nathanial roared as he punched the boss repeatedly, his head swinging left to right with each punch delivered. "ARGH!" Nathanial screamed as he punched the boss into a state of unconsciousness but he was not letting up.

"_That guy is gonna kill him."_ Chazz thought, as he watched this with horror, but he quickly ran towards where the blond was on top of the red-haired gang leader, punching him like there was no tomorrow.

"Hey! Knock it off!" He shouted as he caught Nathanial's left wrist, causing the blond to give the teen a crazed, disgruntled look before he began to glare at Chazz. Not backing away, Chazz returned his own glare. "That's enough, man. He can't even defend himself anymore! Back off!"

Nathanial jerked his wrist away from Chazz, and shoved the black haired teen away from him as he stood up. Falling to the ground, Chazz looked up to see the blond glaring down at him for a moment. "Who said I had enough with this weakling!" He snapped as he turned his focus back to the unconscious boss underneath him. "He needs to be taught a lesson!" He cracked his knuckles and was about to punch the lights out of the boss again, until the black haired teen he shoved scrambled back onto his feet and ran towards him.

"I said… KNOCK IT OFF!" Chazz shouted as he delivered a punch to Nathanial right across the jaw, causing Nathanial to stagger away from the unconscious boss and for Chazz to step in between the two.

"You've already proved your point, man. Just stop before you really kill someone!" He shouted again as Nathanial looked at him, taking a moment to feel his jaw with his right hand.

Nathanial began to chuckle a bit. "Hehe, can't a guy have some fun for a while, Spiky?" He said casually, making Chazz grit his teeth at his comment. Rubbing his jaw some more, Nathanial continued. "You have a nice hook there. I actually felt that." He remarked with some surprise.

"What's your deal, man?" Chazz replied with another glare. "You didn't have to go overboard with these guys!"

Nathanial dropped his hand to his side and sent a glare to Chazz. "Not my fault they didn't understand how really weak they are. I had to show them who's the real top dog."

"So you beat the crap out of people just so you could prove something to them!" Chazz retorted, clenching his fists.

Nathanial eyed him for a quick moment and then snorted. "No, I beat the crap out of those who think they're better than me when they're not." He clenched his own fists as he growled almost animalistic. "People are always underestimating me. They look down on me like I'm worthless! A weakling! But I'm not weak! I'll show them. I'll show them I'm just as strong as they are! No more will I look at their backs and walk in their shadows! I'll be number one and I'll prove it!"

Chazz let out a sigh, earning a look from Nathanial. "Even if that's how you feel, what you're doing isn't right! There's other ways to show people how strong you are!" He said, failing to realize the meaning behind his words.

Nathanial cracked a grin. "Is that so, Spiky? Then, why don't you show me?" He said as he cracked his knuckles again, while smirking at Chazz. "Let's go a few rounds. What ya say?"

Chazz glared at Nathanial as the blond got into a fight pose, his two fists ready for some heavy blows, his knees slightly bent and a determined, wild look on his face. Chazz gritted his teeth as he removed his tattered, black coat and tossed it to the ground. He brought his own fists up and got ready for a fight.

"I say, bring it!" Chazz shouted, and with quick smirk etched on Nathanial's face, the blond lunged at Chazz.

**[NYC – Inside the Grand Central Station]**

"What the hell is that thing?" Jesse stared wide-eyed at the monstrous Earthbound Immortal monster he has never seen before, loom over him and his Rainbow Dragon. Even Rainbow Dragon looked at the towering creature and let out a roar in response.

The Immortal took on the shape similar to that of a cross-shape shield with wing-like structures jetting out from a large circle. Floating, it allowed its green marking to glow and illuminate on its body; a smirking Hugo bared the same glowing eyes and facial markings as it.

**Earthbound Immortal Hitzpzpalo****  
****Card-Type: ****Effect Monster  
****Attribute: ****Dark | ****Level: ****10  
****Type: ****Rock  
****ATK: ****1000 | ****DEF: 3****000**  
**Description: There can only be 1 face-up "Earthbound Immortal" monster on the field. If there is no face-up Field Spell Card on the field, destroy this card. Your opponent cannot select this card as an attack target. This card can attack your opponent directly. This card can declare an attack while it is in face-up Defense Position (apply the difference of this card's DEF and the attacked monster's ATK as Damage Calculation). Once per turn, you can select 1 monster your opponent controls and decrease the ATK by 200 x the Level of the monster until the End Phase.**

"This is an Earthbound Immortal, Jesse." Hugo spoke up, with a smirk on his face. "It's just one of many that were sealed away by humans in the ancient times… Revived by my masters to help pursue that dream of freedom for our Duel Monster brethren!"

Jesse gritted his teeth for a moment as he stared at the Earthbound Immortal in front of him._ "So this is a real Earthbound Immortal, huh? I didn't expect this guy to have one…"_ He cast a quick glance to Rainbow Dragon growling menacingly at the creature. _"Rainbow's not liking this one bit, and I don't blame him. From what Pegasus told me about 'em, these guys are dangerous and for this guy to have one on him…" _He ended as his thoughts flashbacked to a memory that happened several weeks ago.

**[Flashback]**

_Jesse has only meet Pegasus in person once, and that was when he got his Crystal Beasts from the famous man several years ago. _

_And of course, he would never expected for this clever man to show up unexpectedly to North Academy and set foot into the class that the Crystal Beast duelist was in, walk up to his seat and casually sit next to him despite all the shock and blank stares at the two, and politely asked the obviously shocked duelist to come with him on a little trip to the States. _

_And as one would expect from the Academy's top student, he had to agree with the silver-haired man who entrusted him with the deck he came to love, not because he could never say no to such a rare and exciting offer from Pegasus or anything in that nature. _

_Gathering several of his belongings as well as his duel disk and his beloved deck from his dorm, Jesse ran towards the helicopter pad in the freezing cold (which he was already used to), where Pegasus waited for him in his warm red coat, obviously shivering from the cold arctic air. _

"_JJJJesse bbbboy!" Pegasus greeted with clattering teeth while he stood on the side of the metal-white colored Industrial Illusion helicopter as Jesse ran up to him and two of his bodyguards. "I was bbbbeginning tttto ssssusssspectttt that you wouldddd never ccccome! PPPPleasssse ccccome inssssidddde where it'ssss warmer! It'ssss rather cccchilly outttt here." He laughed despite the freezing wind that blow past them, making Jesse look at the man with a sweat-drop despite his heavy panting._

"_Umm of course it's chilly… We're in the middle of the arctic." Jesse thought to himself, keeping that thought to himself as he climbed in into the helicopter after Pegasus._

_Behind him Pegasus' bodyguards entered and slide the helicopter's door close. Sitting behind the pilot's seat, Jesse quickly put on his seat belt and faced Pegasus, who sat in front of him with a smile on his face. As for the two bodyguards, one sat next to Jesse and the other next to Pegasus, but both were stiff and silent, as expected from bodyguards of Maximillion Pegasus. _

_Within seconds, the helicopter took off into the air and headed towards its destination. Obviously glad to be out of the cold and in the warmth, Pegasus removed his coat, passing it to his bodyguard next to him, and smiled at Jesse. "That's much better. Being warm is better than being cold. Don't you think so, Jesse boy?" The older man asked. _

_Jesse nervously chuckled, bringing a hand up to place behind his head. "Sure, but I kinda like the cold too." _

_Pegasus smiled, casting the boy a long stare. "How are you, Jesse boy? Forgive me for taking you out of your class so suddenly." _

"_Not at all, Sir. I was just a little bit surprised, that's all." Jesse responded back, removing his hand from the back of his head and onto his lap._

"_Oh, don't call me Sir, Jesse boy. It makes me feel old. Call me Pegasus if you will." Pegasus remarked._

"_Sorry Sir… I mean Pegasus. A force of habit, I reckon." Jesse answered as his Crystal Beast duel spirit, Ruby Carbuncle, appeared on his shoulder, looking between the two._

"_Ah, Ruby!" Pegasus smiled cheerfully at the small purple cat-like monster. "Look at you! You look positively wonderful! He's been treating you well, I presume?" The Creator of the Duel Monster Games asked the duel spirit, who cheerfully and enthusiastically mewed in response, eliciting another smile from Pegasus. "Wonderful! I am glad that all of you have chosen a loving duelist to care for you!"_

_Scratching the back of his head, Jesse smiled to Pegasus' words before he began affectionately scratching the back of Ruby's ears, making the duel spirit mewl and nuzzle her duelist affectionately. "I'm glad that they chose me too." He looked at Ruby for a moment. "These guys really mean the world to me. They're family and I couldn't see them as nothing else." _

_Pegasus nodded his head. "Indeed. You have a very good heart, Jesse boy, which is why I wish to ask for your assistance." He stated as Jesse looked up at him puzzled. _

"_And what is it y'all wanna ask me?" Jesse replied._

_Pegasus crossed his legs and melded his fingers together as he placed them on his lap and gave Jesse a serious look. "I need your help in fighting a special type of Duel Monsters that has been unleashed into our unsuspecting world," he closed his eyes for a moment. "The Earthbound Immortals." Pegasus said sternly as he opened his eyes and stared at Jesse, who looked surprised and shocked by his words. _

"_Earthbound… Immortals?" Jesse inquired. _

_Pegasus nodded once. "Yes. They are special Duel Monsters that were sealed away many, many, many years ago. According to the legend behind them, they are evil creatures that plagued the world and brought great devastation to it." He explained, leaning back into his seat. "I became informed of them by a… By a special friend, mind you." He further added as he tried to gather the right words to say. "Apparently, someone has found them, and they plan to release them into our world once more so they can cause great destruction and turmoil. I cannot tell you why." He said quickly as he saw Jesse open his mouth to say something in retort. "I do not know myself, but I do know that after the events that had happened in Domino City a few months ago, I cannot not let this go unnoticed." Pegasus ended as he looked at Jesse with all the seriousness he could. _

_Seeing that, Jesse sat up straight as Pegasus continued. "Jesse boy, I'm asking for your help because I believe you can help fight this evil that threatens our world. You are one of the few remarkable duelists that I can trust to do this, so I ask you, will you help me save our world?" He asked Jesse, who looked at Pegasus with wide eyes._

_Jesse briefly looked down at Ruby, who looked back at him from her spot on his right shoulder, mewing at him softly as she was speaking to him. Understanding what his duel spirit was saying, Jesse smiled and looked back at the mastermind of the Duel Monster games. "Count us in, Pegasus sir! We'll help y'all out in any way we can!" Jesse said confidently as all his Crystal Beast duel spirits appeared around him, unseen by the other occupants of the helicopter except for Pegasus. _

_Pegasus smiled at the boy as well as the Crystal Beasts who chose him as their one and only duelist. "Excellent. I knew I could count on you, Jesse boy. No wonder you are one of my favorite duelists in the entire world!" Pegasus said delightfully while Jesse blushed at the comment. "Oh by the way, Jesse boy…" He then suddenly looked at Jesse with seriousness, which slightly surprised the duelist. "If you fail, I will take the Crystal Beast deck from you and you will never duel again for as long as you live." He threatened, making Jesse look fearful of the man and Ruby hissing and arching her back in fear like a cat._

_Suddenly, Pegasus quickly washed away the serious look on his face and gave the boy a big, wide smile, further perplexing the boy and his duel spirit. "Just kidding." Pegasus snickered, making Jesse and Ruby sweat-drop._

"_Oy, oy." Jesse thought as he awkwardly tried to smile in response to the man's joke. _

_Pegasus suddenly clapped his hands, and as quickly as Jesse could register what was going on, the bodyguards brought out two large wine glasses and a large bottle of wine from a special compartment under the seats. "Have a drink, Jesse boy. We have much to discuss before we land in New York City in a few hours, and I wouldn't want you to be parch of thirst when we get there." He said as he was given his glass of champagne and took a sip of his delightful drink while keeping an eye on Jesse. _

"_New York City? Why there? Isn't Industrial Illusions in…" Jesse began to inquire, holding a hand up to refuse a glass of champagne one of the bodyguards offered him, but he stopped midway as he saw Pegasus wave a finger at him. _

"_I will explain in a moment, Jesse boy." Pegasus smiled as he took a delightful sip of his champagne, while chuckling to himself as the helicopter continued to fly to New York City. "Please, drink something."_

**[End of Flashback]**

Jesse looked back at Hugo and his dangerous Earthbound Immortal. Remembering what Pegasus had told him about the Earthbound Immortals and the danger they pose to the world, Jesse knew he needed to win this fight.

"_If I don't beat this guy-" _Jesse thought for a moment until an image of an evil Pegasus with red eyes and the ability to breathe fire onto a very nervous and fearful imaginary Jesse flashed in his mind, making the boy tremble in fear. _"-He'll take my Crystal Beasts from me!"_ A quick imaginary flash of all his Crystal Beasts and Rainbow Dragon waved good-bye to him as he tried to stop them from leaving...

"NOOOOOO! I CAN'T LET HIM DO THAT!" Jesse screamed out loud, his two hands clutching his head as he ran around in circles in one spot.

Hugo stared in utter confusion and with a sweat-drop appearing on his head. He went to clear his throat, and smirked when Jesse quit crying and running around like a lunatic. "You're probably wondering what an Earthbound Immortal is. Well, I'll tell you. An Earthbound Immortal is a creature so ancient and powerful, even in this game, you will-" He opened his eyes to look at Jesse with a smirk on his face, but what he saw made him angry.

"HEY! PAY ATTENTION WHEN I'M TALKING TO YOU!" Hugo yelled at Jesse with his right eye twitching at the sight of the said duelist sitting in a fetal position, his arms over his legs and facing away from him. The said man growled in annoyance as a vein began to pulse on his forehead. "HEY I'M TRYING TO TALK TO YOU HERE!" He yelled again as he pointed at Jesse, who looked back at him with crying anime eyes.

"You don't understand!" Jesse shouted back, making Hugo stare at him in confusion. He looked away, his eyes dropping to the ground with a fearful look. "That man… That man… Even when he's joking, he's scary…" He cried, which caused Hugo to become even more confused.

Blinking a few times before shaking off the confusion, Hugo looked at Jesse with glaring eyes and a frown. "I don't know what you're talking about, but you need to get yourself together, Jesse. You're about to feel the wrath of a powerful creature more legendary than your dragon."

Jesse picked himself up from the ground, turned to face the field, but his bangs covered his eyes still. He stayed like that for a moment before lifting up his head, and Hugo was greeted with an overly excited smiling face. "You're right, Hugo! It's not every day I get to face something like that!" Jesse replied, grinning widely, while making Hugo scoff at him. Becoming more determined, Jesse continued. "In fact, I'm kinda excited to win now."

Hugo smirked at the comment Jesse made. "Oh? Even when it's a monster you have never laid your eyes on before, you think you can win against it? Ha! Don't make me laugh, Jesse. You cannot even begin to comprehend the power of an Earthbound Immortal, much less win against one."

"Well, I guess I'll just give it my best shot." Jesse replied back with a smirk.

Hugo clicked his tongue and closed his eyes in disapproval. "You still do not understand. You cannot win against my Earthbound. It's impossible."

"Nothing's impossible for me." Jesse assured. "As long as my Crystal Beasts are by my side, I'll keep trying my best!"

"You're starting to annoy me, Jesse." Hugo admitted irritably. "When I'm done with you, I'll make sure you watch as I free all of your Crystal Beasts and your Rainbow Dragon! I'll free them from their torture of being enslaved to a human!"

Jesse gritted his teeth for a brief moment before a low growl coming from Rainbow Dragon caught his attention, making the duelist cast a look to the white dragon. The legendary dragon looked down at him, and let out a reassuring growl as if to tell Jesse everything was going to be ok.

"Rainbow…" Jesse whispered lowly as he and the white Dragon locked eyes for a moment before breaking their gazes. Smiling at his dragon told him to do, due to his ability and bond with Duel Monsters, Jesse looked back at Hugo. "Sorry Hugo, but that won't happen!"

Hugo growled at the answer Jesse gave him. "Grrr… Perhaps if I tell you about my Earthbound Immortal's Special Ability, will you then reconsider those words, Jesse! You see, all Earthbound Immortals have a Special Ability that lets them attack opponents directly." Jesse's eyes widen while Hugo continued. "Also, they cannot be selected for an attack by your monsters. In other words, whatever chance you thought you had of winning is no longer there!" Hugo grinned madly.

Jesse gritted his teeth as he sent a glare to the cross-shaped Earthbound monster. _"Dammit… That means… If that Earthbound attacks me-"_ He thought as he glanced down at his 1350 remaining Life Points. _"-I'm done for. But the thing is, that Earthbound Immortal… It's in Defense Mode. Why would he...?"_ He looked back at Hugo and gritted his teeth again.

Hugo smirked and closed his eyes. "I understand that the object of the game is to get your opponent's Life Points down to zero, and with my Earthbound Immortal's Special Ability, I clearly have the advantage, but I want to make you see the suffering your pets have to endure every time you use them in this game… And I'm going to start with Rainbow Dragon!" Hugo pointed towards Jesse's Rainbow Dragon as the markings on his Earthbound Immortal lit up once again.

"Wait a minute. That thing is in Defense Mode. There's no way it can declare an attack." Jesse announced, only to quickly look at Hugo in confusion when the man started to laugh.

"So it seems." Hugo spoke with a smirk after his laughter dwindled. "From what I gather from these ridiculous, slave-driven games is that a monster defending itself cannot attack. It is a rule of this game, but of course, some rules are made to be broken. In this game, my Earthbound Immortal can attack you while in this Defense Position, thanks to its other Special Ability!" He pointed to his Earthbound Immortal Duel Monster. "When my Immortal attacks your Dragon, his Defense Points act like his Attack Points!"

Jesse gritted his teeth but soon let a smirk appear on his face. "Well if that's the case, that thing there has 3000 Points. Rainbow Dragon has 4000 Points. There's no way your monster would be able to take down Rainbow Dragon!"

"Hahaha!" Hugo laughed, making Jesse glare at him for a moment. "That is also true but you see, there is another Special Ability my Earthbound has that can overcome this obstacle."

"What?" Jesse looked puzzled. "How many Special Abilities that does this thing has!"

Hugo let out a chuckle and looked at Jesse. "By activating this Special Ability, one monster gets its Attack Points lowered by 200 points times its level." He smirked as the Earthbound Immortal looked ready to fire a stream of energy to its desired victim, Rainbow Dragon.

Jesse's eyes widen in shock. "Then that means…" He looked at Hugo's Earthbound Immortal and then his own Rainbow Dragon.

"Yes, your legendary Dragon is about to lose half of his Attack Points!" Hugo grinned as his Earthbound Immortal shot a stream of green energy at Rainbow Dragon, making the dragon roar when it made contact.

The legendary dragon growl weakly as its Attack Points drastically dropped to half of its original points. Jesse gritted his teeth at the sight of his weakened dragon before quickly turning to see the Earthbound Immortal ready to unleash its true attack on the Crystal Beast Dragon God. "Prepare for the annihilation of your precious slave, Jesse!" Hugo declared as the Earthbound Immortal gathered up more green energy to fire another, even more powerful hyper beam to destroy Rainbow Dragon.

"Sorry to burst your bubble, Hugo, but I activate Rainbow Dragon's Special Ability!" Jesse exclaimed quickly. "By sending all the Crystal Beasts in my Spell & Trap Card Zone to the Graveyard, Rainbow Dragon gains 1000 Attack Points for each one that goes." He explained, preparing to do what he just explained.

Hugo chuckled a bit before he picked up the card he had left in his hand and played it on his duel disk. "I'm afraid that your Dragon won't be able to do that, Jesse! I activate my Spell, Earthbound Curse!"

**Earthbound Curse****  
****Card Type: ****Quick-play Spell  
****Effect: ****Activate only when an opponent's Effect Monster's effect(s) is activated while you control a face-up "Earthbound Immortal" monster. Negate the activation and effect(s) of 1 monster your opponent controls until the end of this turn. **

A dark mist-like aura shot out of the card and surrounded Rainbow Dragon, who roared in response. "RAINBOW! What did you do!" Jesse yelled before he glared at Hugo.

"I just stopped your dragon from activating his Special Ability. That's the effect of this Spell Card." Hugo smirked as Jesse gritted his teeth and cursed under his breath. "Now then, shall we continue with your dragon's destruction?" His Earthbound Immortal finished up gathering its energy needed to fire, and fired at energy in the form of a hyper beam towards the still weakened Rainbow Dragon.

"Rainbow Dragon!" Jesse shouted before shielding his face with his arms to avoid the large explosion that engulfed and obliterated his dragon into nothing but holographic particles. When he looked up, his Rainbow Dragon was completely gone, obliterated, desolated from the field, only a pillar of smoke rose into the air from the spot where the dragon once was.

"See, Jesse." Hugo began. "My Earthbound Immortal is too powerful for even a dragon like Rainbow Dragon to win against it. Just began to accept the fact that your slaves will no longer be yours. They will be free for eternity."

"You may have taken out Rainbow Dragon, but this duel is not over yet… Not by a long shot, Hugo!" Jesse shouted, making Hugo give Jesse an exasperated look. "As long as I still have Life Points left, I'm gonna keep on going!" He gestured to his Field Spell Card that surrounded the two duelists. "Remember, since I still have more than 2 Crystal Beasts in my Spell & Trap Card Zone in my Ancient City – Rainbow Ruins Field Spell, the damage I take to my Life Points is cut in half!" The Crystal Beast duelist explained as the 1000 points of damage he was suppose to take from Rainbow Dragon's destruction was reduced to a mere 500 points, lowering his Life Points from 1350 to 850.

Hugo chuckled at Jesse's antics. "It seems that I have forgotten about your Field Spell. No matter. You have no monsters out to protect you." He grinned. "At least, not any that are strong enough to take down my Earthbound, I presume."

Jesse chuckled. "It's true. Other than Rainbow Dragon, I have no other strong monsters that could beat your Earthbound Immortal there." He smirked as he thrust his arm over his face-down card. "But my face-down card is gonna change that! I activate my Trap, Rainbow Miracle!" He exclaimed as his face-down card flipped up to reveal itself in a shining rainbow light.

**Rainbow Miracle  
****Card Type: Counter Trap  
****Effect: Activate only when a "Rainbow Dragon" you control is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard. Send 2 "Crystal Beast" cards in your Spell & Trap Card Zone to the Graveyard and Special Summon 1 "Rainbow Dragon" from your Graveyard in Attack Position. **

"What are you trying to do?" Hugo asked, glaring at the Trap Card Jesse activated.

"Rainbow Miracle is the Trap Card that's going to bring Rainbow Dragon back from the grave." Jesse replied, smirking while Hugo gritted his teeth. "By sending two of my Crystal Beast pals to the graveyard, I can bring back Rainbow Dragon." He explained as two of his Crystal Beast gems, Ruby Carbuncle and Emerald Tortoise, glowed into two orbs and floated into the Rainbow Miracle Trap Card, causing it to shine intensely. "Welcome back, Rainbow Dragon!" The Crystal Beast duelist smiled as the revived Rainbow Dragon shot out of the card and took its place behind Jesse before it roared threateningly towards Hugo and his Earthbound Immortal once more.

"Hmph, so much for seeing your Crystal Beasts as family..." Hugo commented, frowning at what Jesse did. "You just tossed them away for power. Is that any way to treat your family, Jesse?"

Jesse gritted his teeth to Hugo's comment. "You still don't understand, Hugo. My Crystal Beasts always have my back no matter what. They're cheering me on to defeat you!"

"Hmph, I'll end my turn." Hugo scoffed. "I can't believe a human with your talents would prefer to keep Duel Monsters enslaved than to free them." He said to himself as Jesse began his turn.

**Jesse  
****LP – 850  
****Cards in hand – 1  
****Monsters on the field – 1  
Rainbow Dragon – ATK/4000 DEF/0  
Face-Down Cards on the field – 0  
****Spell Cards on the field – 2  
Crystal Beast Cobalt Eagle  
****Crystal Beast Amber Mammoth  
****Trap Cards on the field – 0  
****Cards in the Graveyard – 15  
Crystal Beast Ruby Carbuncle (Monster Card)  
Crystal Beast Emerald Tortoise (Monster Card)  
Rainbow Miracle (Trap Card)  
3 Unknown cards  
****Crystal Beast Amethyst Cat (Monster Card)  
Crystal Beast Topaz Tiger (Monster Card)  
Mine Blast (Trap Card)  
Pot of Greed (Spell Card)  
Crystal Beast Sapphire Pegasus (Monster Card)  
Crystal Beacon (Spell Card)  
Last Resort (Trap Card)  
M-Force (Spell Card)  
G-Force (Trap Card)  
****Cards Out of Play – 0  
****Field Spell – 1  
Ancient City – Rainbow Ruins**

**Hugo  
****LP – 1600  
****Cards in hand – 0  
****Monsters on the field – 1  
****Earthbound Immortal Hitzpzpalo – ATK/1000 DEF/3000  
****Face-Down Cards on the field – 0  
****Spell Cards on the field – 0  
****Trap Cards on the field – 1  
Ultimate Offering (Continuous)  
****Cards in the Graveyard – 10  
Earthbound Curse (Trap Card)  
****Stone Statue of the Aztecs (Monster Card)  
****Gigantes (Monster Card)  
****Pot of Greed (Spell Card)  
Hieracosphinx (Monster Card)  
****Medusa Worm (Monster Card)  
Rock Bombardment (Trap Card)  
****Unknown Rock-Type Monster Card  
****Mystical Space Typhoon (Spell Card)  
Hammer Shot (Spell Card)  
****Cards Out of Play – 1  
Giant Rat (Monster Card)  
****Field Spell – 0**

"My turn!" Jesse started. "Thanks to the effect of Mine Blast, I can't draw a card from my deck this turn." He stated, taking a moment to cast a look at Rainbow Dragon.

"Jesse, let me remind you that your dragon cannot attack my Earthbound Immortal due to its Special Ability." Hugo stated with a wide smug smirk on his face. "So it would be rather pointless to attack it."

Jesse gritted his teeth before he looked at the remaining card in his hand, a Spell Card known as Crystal Blessing. _"He's right. I can't attack that thing at all, thanks to its Special Ability." _The duelist thought to himself as he slightly glanced at the Earthbound Immortal. _"Grrr… There's one thing I can do, and that's to use Rainbow Dragon's Special Ability. It's probably the only real chance I have to win."_ He finished before a realization dawned on him as his imagination played out the strategy of using that particular Special Ability.

"_Wait, no I can't use that Special Ability. If I send all the cards back to our Decks, I'll be defenseless during his turn, and if he summons out a monster with enough Attack Points to wipe out the rest of my Life Points… Dammit, I'm stuck."_ He gritted his teeth again as he balled up his left hand into a fist. He looked at the card in his hand, his only remaining hope. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. _"Right now, this is the only chance I got and if I don't get something good out of this, I'm toast." _

"I activate the Spell, Crystal Blessing!" Jesse shouted as the Spell Card appeared on the field.

**Crystal Blessing  
****Card Type: Normal Spell  
****Effect: Select up to 2 "Crystal Beast" monsters in your Graveyard and place them in your Spell & Trap Card Zone, face-up, as Continuous Spell Cards.**

"Crystal Blessing is a Spell Card that lets me bring back 2 of my Crystal Beasts from my Graveyard and put them on my Spell & Trap Card Zone!" Jesse explained as two lights shined between Cobalt and Amber's gems, fading away after a few moments to reveal two more gems, Sapphire and Amethyst.

"What is the purpose of you doing such a thing?" Hugo inquired with narrowed eyes. "You still cannot win if you cannot attack my Earthbound Immortal thanks to its Special Ability."

"You're right, Hugo. Even if I send my Crystal Beasts to the graveyard, what good will that do? Sure, Rainbow Dragon will get more powerful, but if I can't take out your Earthbound Immortal…" Jesse admitted, pausing for a moment or two. "And even with Rainbow's other Special Ability, it won't help me win. But that's okay because I just risked everything for this move!" Jesse shouted as he placed his hand on his deck.

Hugo looked at Jesse with wide eyes. "But you cannot draw a card thanks to the Trap Card you played earlier."

"I know, but that's why I played the Spell, Crystal Blessing, in the first place. Now with 4 Crystal Beasts on my Spell & Trap Card Zone, the effect of Ancient City – Rainbow Ruins activates!" Jesse stated as Hugo took a moment to let his words to sink in, but as soon as it did, Hugo's eyes widen. Jesse grinned slightly as he placed two fingers on top of his deck. "You remember the effect, don't ya, Hugo? I get to draw a card from my deck."

His eyes dropped and lingered on the card he was about to draw. _"Please let it be something good…"_ Jesse closed his eyes as he took a deep breath and then shouted out loud.

"Alright! Here goes nothing!" Jesse snapped his eyes open, a new look of determination fired up in his eyes as he drew a card from his deck, thanks to his Field Spell's effect. He didn't look at the card immediately as he drew it. Instead, he waited a few moments before he turned the card to see what it was.

His eyes widen in surprise. _"This card!"_ He quickly thought as another Flashback came into his mind.

**[Second Flashback]**

_After a 3 hour flight from the arctic to New York City, the Industrial Illusions' helicopter landed on the rooftop of a skyscraper that had a helipad. Jesse watched with anticipation as the once fast-moving rotor began to slow down to a stop. The minute the pilots gave them the all-clear, Jesse wanted to be the first one out. He wanted to board off the helicopter to stretch and awaken his sleeping legs, not to mention, he hasn't seen the sun for quite some time. That's what you get for having an Academy in the middle of the arctic._

_The clear was given by the pilots, and the bodyguard next to Pegasus slide the cabin door open, letting himself off first and stood by the door as Pegasus stepped out, stretching his arms over his head. "Ah! The sounds of the bustling city!" Pegasus stated with a wide smile as Jesse stepped off the helicopter after him, the sounds of the city welcoming him as well. _

_The honks of cars and trucks, the sirens of police cars and ambulances, and if one had acute hearing, the sounds of the millions of people that called this city home were different than the sounds of fast-moving icy winds and the silent, desolate land of the arctic. "Oh, how I enjoy these sounds! Nothing is better than hearing this in the morning!" The mastermind of Jesse's favorite game preached, twirling around in circles, clearly enjoying himself. _

_Jesse sweat-dropped for a moment, but took the time to admire at the skyline of New York City from his point of view. He's not a big city kind of guy; he had grown up in a small town, and only visited big cities every now and then for duel tournaments. _

_After taking in the sight of one of the biggest cities in America, Jesse turned his head towards Pegasus, who was happily feeling the sun on his face. "So all I have to do is find this Sega and make sure she stays safe, right?" He told the man, who turned and nodded his head at him. _

"_Exactly. There's going to be people after her and her Hybrid, Jesse boy." Pegasus reminded him. _

_Jesse crossed his arms as Ruby appeared on his shoulder again and took a look at him. He was still trying to wrap his mind around the whole thing of Hybrids and Earthbound Immortals, creatures he has never heard of before, but from what Pegasus told him: Hybrids good, Immortals bad. _

"_I need for you to aid her." Pegasus continued, waltzing up to Jesse's side in a nonchalant manner. "Since she's here by herself, she makes an easy target. Her Hybrid is strong, but if they are outnumbered, the two of them don't stand a chance." He brought a hand up to his chin as he casted a look downwards. He then looked at Jesse for a moment. "As I told you before, I do not know what their plans of capturing the Hybrids and their duelists exactly are, but I am sure that if she's captured, she and her Hybrid would meet a horrible end." He ended, shifting his gaze back to the setting sun, melting into the horizon._

_Jesse looked away and gritted his teeth, with Ruby looking at him with concern. Closing his eyes, Jesse spoke up, turning his head back towards Pegasus. "Alright, I'll help her out in any way I can. Do you know where can I find her?" _

"_She had just won a tournament that was held here, and for the past couple of days, she's been quite busy, living the high life that comes with the territory of being a champion." Pegasus placed a hand on his chin. "May I suggest that you keep an eye on her from afar, and then introduce yourself when the time is right?" He looked at Jesse._

"_Sure, I don't see the problem with that." _

"_Good, because that will give you time to come up with a fake story to tell her!" Pegasus beamed. _

"_Wait… What?" Jesse stuttered. _

_Pegasus laughed. "Jesse boy, try to keep what I told you a secret from her. Don't let her know why you're really here or what you know of her. Ok?" He asked as Jesse looked at him perplexed. "I have a feeling that she won't know why these people are after her, probably because her Hybrid hasn't told her about his dreadful past. So it's best we keep our mouth shut and help her understand. That girl has quite a temper." He laughed full- heartedly, making Jesse sweat-drop slightly. "Now I suggest for you to get a good night's rest. Your hotel room has already been booked. Here you go." Pegasus dug through his jacket, and pulled out a small piece of paper to hand over to Jesse. _

_Jesse looked at the piece of paper that held the information of his hotel and its location as Pegasus walked back towards his helicopter with a big smile on his face. _

"_Oh!" Pegasus exclaimed as he whirled around and looked at Jesse, who looked back at him as well. "One more thing, Jesse boy." He dug through the inside of his jacket again and pulled out a duel card, the back of it facing Jesse. He walked up to the boy with a smile on his face. "Here. This is for you." Pegasus stated, handing over the card to Jesse, who took it from him. _

"_What is it?" Jesse asked as he inspected the card. _

"_I hope you find it useful should you come face to face with an Earthbound Immortal. Who knows, something amazing might happen when you do." Pegasus told him, making Jesse widened his eyes in excitement, his mouth opened as he looked at the card._

"_Whoa! That's pretty neat!" Jesse said excitedly, not even noticing Pegasus starting to walk away from him. _

_Pegasus stopped and turned around to look at Jesse, flashing the famous smile he's known for. "The bond you share with your Crystal Beasts is strong, Jesse. Never lose sight of it." _

_Jesse stared back in surprise by Pegasus' words, but soon nodded his head in understanding. _

_The pilots began to turn on the engine and rotor of the helicopter as Pegasus approached his ride, turning around to look at Jesse before he departs. "Any who, I wish you the best of luck, Jesse boy. I will call you from time to time to check your status. Of course, you can call me directly if needed. You have my number. Toot-a-loo, Jesse boy." Pegasus waved good-bye before entering into the cabin of the helicopter with his bodyguards._

_Jesse watched as the rotors picked up speed before lifting off from the helipad, making Jesse's hair and clothes wave with the forceful wind. As he watched the helicopter lift higher and higher, a thought came into his head, and it made him gasp in shock. "WAIT! PEGASUS! WAIT!" He yelled as loud as he could, hoping his voice reached the man inside the helicopter. "I DON'T KNOW WHAT SHE LOOKS LIIIIIIIIIKKKKKKKEEEEEEE!" He cried out as he saw Pegasus waving at him before the helicopter flew off for good, leaving the Crystal Beast duelist on his own. _

_Ruby appeared on his shoulder, as Jesse sighed exasperatedly. "Well, Ruby, looks like we're going to have to find this girl on our own." He smiled at the happy Crystal Beast._

"_**Ruby!"**__ Ruby Carbuncle mewed in agreement as Jesse turned towards the skyline of New York City and the setting sun. He gazed down at the card in his hand, pondering over what Pegasus said before giving one last look and glancing up to see the sun set in the distant horizon. _

**[End of Flashback]**

"_This is the card I got from Pegasus!"_ Jesse smiled widely. He closed his eyes for a moment, and in his mind's eye, he saw his seven Crystal Beast duel spirits look at him with knowing smiles on their faces. Even the mighty spirit of Rainbow Dragon showed up in his duelist's mind, gazing down at him as Jesse began to talk to them._ "Pegasus said something amazing will happen if I used this card. What do y'all think? Should we give this card a shot?"_

Sapphire Pegasus nodded his head and was the first of the Crystal Beasts to speak. _**"It's worth a shot, Jesse. Pegasus trusted you with this card, didn't he? He wouldn't hand you something if he wasn't sure you were capable of using it." **_He responded as he stood between Topaz Tiger and Amethyst Cat, with Amber Mammoth behind him and Cobalt Eagle perched on one of Mammoth's tusks, and Emerald Tortoise standing next to Topaz Tiger. Ruby Carbuncle was in front of Amethyst Cat, while Rainbow Dragon loomed over all of the Crystal Beasts from behind.

Jesse brought his gaze down for a moment. _"But…" _He was about to say, but Sapphire Pegasus cut in off before the duelist could say more.

"_**Listen Jesse, no matter what happens, we all believe in you."**_ Sapphire Pegasus finished with a smile, making all the other Crystal Beasts nod their heads in agreements.

"_Sapphire…"_ Jesse stared in a daze as the rest of the Crystal Beasts spoke as well.

"_**Even if we lose to this guy, we will never leave your side."**_ Topaz Tiger replied with a grin.

"_Topaz…"_

"_**Freed or not, Jesse, the bond we have you will still be there."**_ Emerald Tortoise acknowledged in a low, hush voice.

"_Emerald…"_

"_**And it's because of that bond, that we will win for sure!" **_Amber Mammoth lifted his trunk into the air as he spoke.

"_Amber…" _

"_**We chose ya as our partner for a reason, kid. It's because ya never give up! Ya always find a way to win!" **_Cobalt Eagle proclaimed.

"_Cobalt…"_

"_**We won't go down without a fight. We are your family, Jesse." **_Amethyst Cat added.

"_Amethyst…" _

"_**Ruby!"**_Ruby Carbuncle mewed, smiling brightly at her duelist as Rainbow Dragon roared in agreement to everything the smaller monsters had said.

"_Ruby… Rainbow…"_ Jesse smiled at his Crystal Beasts and Rainbow Dragon, sensing their strong beliefs for him. He chuckled. _"You're right! The bond we have will never go away! Win or lose, we're family! And families stick together till the end!"_ All the Crystal Beasts nodded their heads while Rainbow Dragon roared in agreement.

With a strong sense of determination, Jesse brought up his hand to the level of his chest and balled it into a fist. _"So let's show this guy why our bond is the strongest there is!"_ He looked back at his Crystal Beasts, who smiled at him proudly, before they and Rainbow Dragon vanished from his mind, snapping him back into reality.

Smiling with a renewed sense of confidence, Jesse opened his eyes and casted him a look that showed his strong determination. "You know something, Hugo. Judge me all y'all like. You can yap all you want about how I rather keep my Crystal Beasts like this instead of letting them go free. But just know this, Hugo… Nothing you say here and now will ever change the bond I share with my Crystal Beasts! Our bond will never break because we're a family and family sticks together through thick and thin!" He exclaimed, making Hugo widen his eyes in surprise as a distant look took over for a moment. "My Crystal Beasts and I refuse to let someone like you come between us and make us do something we don't want!"

"_The bond you share with your Crystal Beasts is strong, Jesse. Never lose sight of it." _Pegasus' voice echoed in his mind as Jesse played the card given to him by the Creator of Duel Monsters himself.

"I'll show you the strength of our bond! I summon the Tuner monster, Shining Prism!" He shouted as a bright light appeared next to Rainbow Dragon.

**Shining Prism****  
****Card-Type: Tuner**** Monster  
****Attribute: ****Light | ****Level: ****2  
****Type: ****Fairy  
****ATK: ****100 | ****DEF: 30****0  
****Description: If you control 2 or more "Crystal Beast" monsters, you can Special Summon this card from your hand. This card gains the following effects based on the number of "Crystal Beast" cards in your Spell & Trap Card Zone: ****•2+: Change the Battle Position of one monster on the field. •4+: Other monsters you control cannot be selected as an attack target. **

The light on the field shined blazingly, making Hugo grit his teeth and shade his eyes until the light faded away. When he removed his hand over his eyes, he was greeted with the sight of a triangular-shaped, 3D prism with gold borders and a white light refracting from the inside.

Hugo stared at the peculiar monster Jesse brought out. "What is that?"

"That's gonna help us win this Duel!" Jesse answered with an adamant smile. He pointed to Hugo's Earthbound Immortal. "I activate Shining Prism's Special Ability! Because I have more than 2 Crystal Beasts in my Spell & Trap Card Zone, Shining Prism can change the Battle Position of a monster on the field! And I chose your Earthbound Immortal!" He declared as Shining Prism shined its white light within its triangular body before releasing the energy towards the Earthbound Immortal Hugo controlled.

Hugo widened his eyes as he saw the blast of energy contacted with the body of his Earthbound Immortal. "WHAT!" He yelled as the massive creature went on the offensive. He growled and gritted his teeth as he whirled his head to glare at Jesse. "Grrr… If you plan on attacking my Earthbound, think again! You still cannot attack it with your Rainbow Dragon!"

Jesse smirked at Hugo's comment. "True, Rainbow still can't attack you but I'm not done just yet! In fact, I'm just getting started!" He thrust his arm towards the middle where Rainbow Dragon and Shining Prism stood. "I tune my Rainbow Dragon with my Shining Prism!" Rainbow Dragon lifted his head to the sky and roared as loud as he could as Shining Prism began to refract all seven colors of the rainbow and shot each light into the sky in different directions.

The mighty dragon took off into the air following the path of the seven lights, with the prism following him close behind before maneuvering to the front of the dragon. Shining Prism radiantly burst into two white Synchro rings, with Rainbow Dragon flying within the diameters as it gave one last roar before becoming 10 green stars.

The sky above the field was ablaze with the dazzlingly colors of the rainbow, as Hugo watched in a trance as Jesse began his Synchro Summoning chant. _"Clustering rays of trust extends farther than ever before! A new bond is formed from the light of the Rainbow! Synchro Summon! Come forth, Rainbow Shining Dragon!" _Jesse shouted as he pointed towards the sky, the 7 different colored rays of light swirled around him and shot towards a predetermined spot high in the sky, joining together to create a brilliant white light. Suddenly, the white light morphed into a monstrous multi-winged, bi-pedal dragon that let out a loud, powerful roar, shattering the light on its body, and revealing to be a new evolution of Rainbow Dragon.

**Rainbow Shining Dragon****  
****Card-Type: Synchro/****Effect Monster  
****Attribute: ****Light | ****Level: ****12  
****Type: ****Dragon  
****ATK: ****4500 | ****DEF: 400****0  
****Description:** **1 LIGHT Tuner + "Rainbow Dragon"  
****This card cannot be Special Summoned except by Synchro Summon. This card cannot be destroyed by battle. This card can activate one of the following effects once per turn: •This card gains 1000 ATK for each "Crystal Beast" card in your Spell & Trap Card Zone. •Send 2 "Crystal Beast" cards in your Spell & Trap Card Zone to the Graveyard to negate the effects of your opponent's face-up card(s) until the End Phase. •If 7 different "Crystal Beast" cards exist on your field or in your Graveyard, you can send all cards in your opponent's hand and field to the Deck.**

This new evolution of Rainbow Dragon took on the form different from its original form. Unlike its once snake-like body, the dragon took a more modern appearance, with arms and legs, two pairs of wings in different sizes, and a massive tail. Its entire body is covered in a white, lustrous and smooth scales, with gold trimming that evens extends to his wings. Its head appeared to have been mechanized to a certain degree where it didn't look like a machine at first glance. The turquoise horn that was once on Rainbow Dragon's head was replaced by a solid gold metal horn that extended outwards, with the tip curving slightly upwards. The seven Rainbow gems on its body were found in certain areas on the body: one on each apex of its larger wings, one on the back of each of its hands and knee caps, and one in the center of its chest.

Jesse smiled brightly as his new dragon floated down to the field, its eyes set on Hugo and his Earthbound Immortal. This was his Rainbow Shining Dragon, the proof of his strong bond with each of his Duel Monsters.

Hugo, meanwhile, stared in shock, eyes wider than plates as he backed away slightly from Rainbow Shining Dragon. "What… What… What is this blasphemy! I have never seen a monster like this before!" He shouted as the dragon lowered its head and growled menacingly.

"Hugo." Jesse called out to him, making the man cast a glance towards him. "You're right about one thing. Duel Monsters should be seen as friends but there's always gonna be people that won't see 'em that way. They'll only see 'em as holograms because to them, Duel Monsters are not real so they won't consider those monsters having feelings like us." He acknowledged, closing his eyes for a moment. "But you know something, Hugo. Despite those kinds of people, there are people who are kind to Duel Monsters and they see 'em as friends and as family. Take me for instance." He smiled humbly as all the Crystal Beast duel dpirits appeared around him, with Ruby Carbuncle clinging onto his shoulder. Hugo appeared stunned as he saw the Crystal Beasts stand around Jesse with proud smiles on their faces.

Jesse looked at Ruby for a moment, smiling at her and then returned his gaze to Hugo as he continued on. "We support one another. We understand each other. We treat each other with respect. We fight together and we have fun while we're at it. In a way, Hugo, Duel Monsters are the reason I am the way I am. If it weren't for 'em, I would have never met my family." He looked at his Crystal Beasts as he spoke, eyeing each and every one of them before turning his head to look at Rainbow Shining Dragon, who nodded his head. "I would have never met the people who share the same bonds with their Duel Monsters." He closed his eyes as he remembered Sega and Tiburscia smiling at each other. He opened his eyes and smiled softly, as Hugo was left looking at him with a mouth agape. "All I'm saying Hugo is that maybe y'all are seeing this in the wrong way. Instead of seeing Duel Monsters being used by people, think of it as an opportunity for people and Duel Monsters to come together and form special bonds of all kinds." Jesse ended.

At first, Hugo stared at Jesse in astonishment, but the look on his face quickly changed to a dark glare and clenched teeth. "How… How can you say such a thing! Duel Monsters are meant to be free, not enslaved in these barbaric games! Do you really expect me to believe that Duel Monsters have accepted their fates to be mere tools for the human race to command?!" Hugo shouted, pointing a finger directly at Jesse. "Don't be so naïve, Jesse! It is every Duel Monster's dream to be free from human control! Even your Crystal Beasts! Deep in their hearts, they yearn for freedom, but because of you and this so called bond you forced on them, they will never be freed!" Jesse and his Crystal Beasts gritted their teeth at Hugo's choice of words; even Rainbow Shining Dragon snarled.

"You're wrong, Hugo! You think y'all know what Duel Monsters want, but you don't! You don't know their feelings! You don't understand their hearts!" Jesse retaliated. "Y'all talk about giving Duel Monsters the freedom they deserve, but what if their freedom is with the people they formed bonds with! Are you really gonna tear those monsters away from their partners!" Hugo widened his eyes in more astonishment before he began to glare at Jesse once again. "Hugo, I'm sorry, but that dream of yours, I won't let it happen! My Crystal Beasts and I will make sure of it!"

Jesse pointed towards Hugo's Earthbound Immortal. "Rainbow Shining Dragon! Attack his Earthbound Immortal!" He shouted as Rainbow Shining Dragon reared his head, opening his mouth as he let out a roar at first.

"Did you forget, Jesse?! My Earthbound Immortal cannot be attacked by your Dragon!" Hugo declared with a dark glare.

"Then we're gonna have to change that!" Jesse shot back, making Hugo stare at him in confusion. "I activate Rainbow Shining Dragon's Special Ability! By sending two of my Crystal Beasts in my Spell & Trap Card Zone to the graveyard, the Special Ability of your monster is negated for the rest of the turn!"

Hugo's eyes immediately widened in pure shock. "WHAT?! NO, THIS CANNOT BE! WITHOUT THAT SPECIAL ABILITY, I WILL–"

"Lose!" Jesse finished for him, as two of his Crystal Beast gems disappeared from the field, rendering the once protected Earthbound Immortal vulnerable to the attack that was coming.

"NO! I cannot lose. The dream my masters promised me…" Hugo began to back away in fear. "I… I CANNOT LOSE TO LIKES OF YOU!"

"RAINBOW SHINING DRAGON! LET'S SHOW HIM THE POWER OF OUR BOND! ATTACK WITH RAINBOW RESOLUTION!" Jesse shouted as Rainbow Shining Dragon opened his mouth wide, gathering a rainbow-colored aura within it. Then, seven rainbow-colored energy circles, ranging in size from small to large, appeared in front of the dragon's mouth and aimed at the Earthbound Immortal.

"NO! THIS CANNOT… I CANNOT LOSE!" Hugo screamed in horror.

Rainbow Shining Dragon finished gathering his power quickly, closing his mouth for a moment before opening it again and releasing a powerful and extreme white energy beam through each of the circles aimed directly at the Earthbound Immortal. As the energy passed through each circle, it seems to have gain more momentum and power, as if the power was being magnified to its utmost level.

Seeing a huge blast of white energy coming towards his Earthbound Immortal, a wide-eyed Hugo stared in terror. _"How could this have happened? Where did I go wrong?"_ He thought as the attack grew closer. _"Could I have misjudged the connection between Duel Monsters and humans? Could it be that being with humans brings out a power in Duel Monsters? Is that why the Hybrids partnered themselves with humans?"_ He closed his eyes slowly as he began to accept his defeat, the light of Rainbow's attack radiate off his face. _"Then… What am I fighting for? Am I fighting for freedom for all Duel Monsters or…" _His eyes opened suddenly as an image of his family, Xavier, Orion, Cassidy, Devon, Rebecca, Nathanial, Dominic, Paulo, Marcus, Ethan, Jason and Stephanie, all of them smiling at him more or less, flashed in his mind suddenly. _"No… The freedom I was fighting for… It was… It was for my family..."_

The white energy blast finally connected to the body of the Earthbound Immortal, engulfing it in a powerful fiery stream of white energy. The Earthbound Immortal let out a sound as it struggled against the intensity of the attack, but soon found itself being disintegrated from the bottom up.

As the Earthbound Immortal crumbled in front of him, Hugo closed his eyes again before the force and power of Jesse's dragon thrown him backwards. _"I can feel it, Jesse… I can feel the bond you share with your family… It reminds me of the bond I share with my own family."_ He smiled even as he flew a good distance away, his Life Points dramatically decreasing to zero as his back hit the floor.

Rainbow Shining Dragon closed his mouth, the stream of his attack diminishing into nothing but a few specks of wild energy. He remained on the field, even as everything began to vanish, revealing the inside of the Grand Central Station.

Before disappearing as well, Rainbow Shining Dragon took the moment to look at his duelist, still surrounded by the spirits of the Crystal Beasts. Jesse looked up and gave the dragon a proud smile before speaking to it. "Thank you, Rainbow." Rainbow Shining Dragon reared his head up and roared with pride before vanishing from the field.

Jesse turned to his Crystal Beasts, smiling at them, who smiled proudly in return before they too vanished. "Thank you everyone." He said before he shifted his gaze to Hugo, who laid on his back several feet away from him.

"Phew…" Jesse let out a deep breath as he dropped to the floor in an exhausted manner. "That was some duel there. Man, I'm beat." He leaned back using his arms to brace himself as he looked up at the roof above his head. "I gotta say, Hugo. I haven't had a duel like that in a long time." He said as he turned his head to Hugo's direction and smiled, though Hugo didn't see it. "We should duel each other again sometime." He rubbed the back of his head as he chuckled. "Just, you know, without the whole threatening to take my monsters away and all."

Laying on his back in defeat, his outfit tattered in some places, Hugo closed his eyes and chuckled, earning an inquisitive look from Jesse. "Hehehe, I have to say, Jesse…" He turned his head towards Jesse. "You are truly a remarkable human." Jesse looked slightly surprised by the praise he was getting. Hugo looked away from him and gazed at the roof. "I felt it, the bond you have with your Duel Monsters. It reminds me of the bond I share with my family so long ago." He closed his eyes. "We were a lot like you and your Crystal Beasts. We supported one another, protected each other. We were always together." He looked at the roof with distant eyes. "But ever since we met our masters, we began to drift apart. I was no excuse. I feverishly believed in my masters' dreams to free every Duel Monster from their confinement… That I have forgotten what it was like… To share a bond with those closest to me…"

"Sounds to me like y'all need to reconnect again." Jesse stated.

Hugo chuckled as he slowly sat up and gazed at the ground. "That we do."

Silence soon engulfed between them, despite the bustling noise of the people within the Terminal Subway station. But the silence was interrupted as the entire Grand Central Station building began to shake furiously. Lights flickered on and off, chandeliers swished back and forth on the roof they were attached as small pieces fell off, and the windows rattled and vibrated as if an earthquake went off underneath. The people inside the terminal station quickly began to look around in surprise as a few tremors hit at first, but as the tremors grew stronger and stronger, to the point of the lights exploding above everyone's head, the people began to panic and ran for their lives.

Jesse gritted his teeth as he heard people beginning to scream and duck for cover. Getting up to his feet quickly, he struggled to find his balance but the tremors proved to be too much for the Crystal Beast Duelist as he fell onto one of his knees. "What the heck? What's happening!" He shouted as he looked around and saw the panicked faces of ordinary civilians.

Getting onto his knee as well, Hugo gritted his teeth as he thought to himself. _"What a powerful aura! Even at this distance, it's overwhelming!" _He narrowed his eyes. "_There's no doubt about it… It's definitely the aura of a Hybrid's… But something's off about this aura. It's as if this Hybrid is in a state of pure rage." _He ended his thoughts as the panicked civilians around him and Jesse began to shriek in fear.

"WHAT'S GOING ON!" A woman cried.

"WHAT THE HELL!" A couple of people screamed at the top of their lungs.

"MOMMY!" A child cried loudly somewhere in the far from where Jesse and Hugo stood.

"DID YOU HEAR! SOMETHING IS GOING DOWN AT THE ARENA!" A man ran up to another who looked at him as they ran for cover. Jesse picked his head up when he heard the last shout. He furrowed his brow as he listened on that conversation. "THERE'S SOME SORT OF REAL DUEL MONSTER ATTACKING EVERYONE THERE!"

"WHAT!" The man he was running shouted, but Jesse couldn't hear the rest of the conversation since they've hightailed out of the building.

Jesse gritted his teeth as he whirled his head towards the nearest exit he could find. "Sega! She's in trouble!" He shouted as Ruby appeared right on his shoulder, her expression ridged with determination. Jesse quickly looked at the Crystal Beast, both nodding their heads before taking off towards the exit. "We gotta help her, Ruby!"

"Wait, Jesse!" Hugo shouted suddenly as he saw the duelist run up the steps to the exit on an upper floor as fast as he could without even looking back. He got up to his feet and ran after Jesse. "It's too dangerous! You cannot go out there!" He looked towards the direction he felt the aura. "It seems that a Hybrid has lost control of itself. If that's the case, it would not be wise to—"

"I have to go! My friend needs my help!" Jesse exclaimed, making Hugo widen his eyes for a moment.

"I guess I can help you just this once. It's the least that I can do after you made me realize my mistake." He stated as he ran behind Jesse, climbing up the same steps to get to the upper floor. "Though, I have a feeling she might show up." He added, making Jesse quizzically look back at him.

"Who's she?" Jesse managed to ask.

"That would be me." A feminine tone of voice spoke out, abruptly stopping Jesse and Hugo's dash to the exit.

The two looked around in shock at the sudden voice that answered Jesse's question. "What the… Who said that?!" Jesse shouted as he and Ruby looked around, their teeth clenched. Hugo remained silent and on alert for wherever that person was talking from.

A feminine giggle filled the air. "My, you managed to defeat Hugo. You really are quite impressive for someone of your talent." The voice praised before suddenly, from the corner of Jesse, Ruby and Hugo's, a figure appeared walked towards them. Jesse and Ruby furrowed their brows as they took in the sight of the figure, which appeared tall and quite feminine, long white hair and brilliant red eyes that could pierce through any man's body. "We could use someone like you." She said, flashing a pure smile.

Ruby immediately snarled at the sight of the woman, making Jesse glance at the Duel Spirit on his shoulder for a moment. _"Ruby…"_ He shifted his gaze to the woman still walking towards him. Ruby continued to hiss and growl, her fur standing on end, while Jesse thought to himself. _"I don't like this. This gal… Who is she?"_ He gritted his teeth as the woman stood in front of him and Hugo, casually placing a hand on her hip and smiling at them evilly.

**[Somewhere in Chicago] **

"_STOOOOPPPP!_" Priscilla shouted as loud as she could and without a second to waste, she flew in right into the line of fire, her arms outstretched on either side of her. She glared at Red-Eyes Berserk Dragon, who withdrew his attack to eye the girl questionably. _"Stop this right now, Red-Eyes!" _

Red-Eyes Berserk Dragon narrowed his eyes in slight aggravation. _**"Get out of the way, Spirit.**_**"** He commanded darkly.

Priscilla shook her head in defiance. _"No! That's enough, Red-Eyes! This has gone too far!" _

Red-Eyes gave her a quick look before he began to chuckle in amusement. _**"What makes you think you can stop me from doing what I please, Spirit? You don't command me. Go back to that boy's side and think about how meaningless your life has become."**_ The dragon spat. Priscilla gritted her teeth in response to his words. _**"You're dead to this world, so why would you care if I take the life of a Hybrid who couldn't protect you before and the boy she can't protect now?"**_

Priscilla's glare darkened. _"I care enough to stop you from killing her!" _

"_**I'm doing you a favor, Spirit. That excuse of a Hybrid made you lose your life, so I'm returning the favor. A life for a life."**_ Red-Eyes Berserk Dragon watched her expression change from directed anger to one of shock.

"_How…How did you…_" Priscilla fumbled to finish her sentence, but stopped when the black dragon chuckled again.

"_**Well, I am a part of that boy I call my Duelist, Spirit, so I know all about your tragic end."**_Red-Eyes responded, eyeing the Spirit girl floating a few feet from his face. _**"And since you're an old friend of my Duelist, I'll give you a warning. Stop me again, and I'll make it my pleasure to help you find your way to Hell."**_ He threatened as Priscilla clenched her fists and glared at the dragon, while he reopened his mouth slowly to fire up another of his attacks towards the fallen Pegasus Hybrid and her duelist.

On the ground, Rakaia glanced up into the sky where the darker half of his Hybrid and his old friend were face to face with one another. _"Priscilla, what the hell are you doing!"_ He shouted telepathically, knowing that the Spirit girl can hear his thoughts. _"Get back here before he does something to you! Priscilla! Priscilla! Answer me dammit!" _He gritted his teeth as he tried to pick himself off the ground to take a few steps but fell back onto one of his knees.

A right hand clutching over his rapidly beating heart, Rakaia struggled to breathe as he looked back up at the two beings. "Priscilla…" He said telepathically, and out loud but not loud enough for others to hear.

Without taking her eyes off the Dark Hybrid, Priscilla responded back to Rakaia telepathically. _"I'm sorry, Rakaia, but I just can't sit back and watch you die because of this monster. You had another chance at life where I didn't, so I want you to live." _She shifted her gaze to look down at him, their eyes briefly meeting one another's.

Rakaia gritted his teeth. _"But Priscilla, there's no way you can stop him!" _

Priscilla closed her eyes. _"Yes, but…"_

"_Priscilla! Listen to me! Get out of there!"_ Rakaia cut her off as he tried to reason with her.

Priscilla smirked as she reopened her eyes and gazed over to her childhood friend. _"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were worried about me, Kaia."_ Rakaia looked away embarrassingly, his cheeks tinted red as Priscilla giggled through their telepathic communication. _"Don't worry about me, Kaia. I know what I'm doing." _

Rakaia stared at her floating form for a long moment. _"Priscilla…"_

Shifting her gaze back to Red-Eyes Berserk Dragon preparing to re-launch his attack at Ixion and Damien, Priscilla took a deep breath and called out to the Red-Eyes dragon. _"Red-Eyes, enough."_ She said sternly, earning an annoyed and dark glare from the dragon. _"I may be dead, but it's not because Ixion didn't try her best to protect me! She did everything she could, Red-Eyes, which is more than what I can say for you!"_

Red-Eyes closed his mouth quickly, his attack no longer impending. _**"What?!"**_ He snapped.

"_You gave your life to save Rakaia, but look at him now! His life is hanging by a thread because of you!"_ Priscilla remarked. Red-Eyes growled darkly but listened to her as she continued. _"You're killing him, Red-Eyes! You're killing the person you gave your life to save!"_ She shouted, knowing she hit a mark when she saw his left eye twitch. _"You said it yourself, the longer you stay out here, the closer Rakaia is to death. Didn't you say that? Oh, and to make matters worse, Red-Eyes, your soul is linked to his, so if he dies, so you die too. Ain't that something?" _She smirked a bit.

Red-Eyes narrowed his dark red eyes at her as he glared, knowing full well she was right. _"Ixion's right about you, Red-Eyes. You're not a Hybrid. You're a monster. A killer. What you're doing right now is inexcusable, and you know it." _The Spirit girl continued her preach. Red-Eyes shifted his gaze away from her, causing her to smirk proudly. _"You know I'm right, Red-Eyes."_ She added, as she noticed the dragon eyed his Duelist below him.

Watching his duelist breathing heavily and clutching his hand over his heart for a fraction of a moment, Red-Eyes gazed back at Priscilla, who smirked confidently at him. He narrowed his gaze for a moment, but began to chuckle. _**"Not bad, Spirit, not bad.**_ _**I guess I was having too much fun with our little friends here, so thanks for reminding me that I have to keep this brat alive."**_ He spoke, closing his eyes and slightly angled himself towards Rakaia. He opened his eyes to glance at Priscilla, shooting her a deadly glare. _**"But don't think this is over, Spirit. Not by a long shot. You and I have business to settle."**_ He threatened her as a dark purple energy cascaded all around him.

"_I won't let you take his life, Red-Eyes. You can count on that."_ Priscilla fired back, making him snort in response.

The dragon turned his attention towards the Pegasus Hybrid that lay battered and defeated by him a few moments ago. _**"Ixion, looks like there's been a change of plans. I'll have to finish you off some other time, so until then–"**_ He locked eyes with the Hybrid as she looked up at him and glared. _**"–Keep that boy alive for me. I want to enjoy the look on his face when I send you to Hell right in front of him."**_

"**You monster…"** Ixion spat out, managing to get on her feet, as Red-Eyes laughed darkly before he became nothing but dark energy that streamed back towards Rakaia. Immediately as this energy hit Rakaia's body, Rakaia inhaled deeply as if it was the first time he's gotten air in a while.

Gasping for breath, Rakaia coughed for a few moments, even as Priscilla floated downwards, landing on his side to check up on him. _"Rakaia, you ok?"_ She asked the moment he started to breathe a lot better.

Rakaia threw her a stern glare, though Priscilla couldn't help but smile at him. "You know what you did back there was reckless, right?"

"_Hey, if I didn't do something, you would have been dead right now."_ She responded. _"Besides, it wasn't like you were doing anything to stop him, so I had to jump in__**–**__"_

Rakaia glared at her. "Which was stupid of you, Priscilla! He could have killed you!"

"_Ah, but he didn't."_ Priscilla corrected him with a smile.

Rakaia mumbled as he looked away from her. "Still… Just… Just…" He sighed and glanced at her for a moment. "Don't do that again, ok?"

Priscilla looked at him with some surprise, before a genuine smile appeared on her face, touched by his words. _"Awww, Kaia. See, I knew you were worried about me!"_ She laughed as Rakaia looked away from her again, his face burning red.

"No, I wasn't… I just said that because it was stupid of you to put yourself in harm's way…" He tried to find an excuse, but Priscilla laughed at his childish antics and shook her head.

"_Aww, where did the big bad Rakaia go?"_ She teased, placing her hands on her hips as Rakaia stood back on his own two feet. _"I know he was here just a moment ago, acting all cool and bad to the bone." _

Rakaia sighed as he looked at her. "Priscilla, I'm serious, ok? Don't do that again. I… I don't want you to get hurt again." He muttered the last few words under his breath, hoping she didn't catch it, but to his chagrin, she did.

"_Ra… Rakaia…"_ Priscilla said stunned and almost speechless. She smiled warmly at him even as his expression changed back to his cold demeanor.

"I mean it, Priscilla. You got off the hook this time, but it won't be like that again." He warned her as he turned his back to her.

Priscilla simply smiled as she floated over to his side. _"Ok, I won't, but you have to promise me that you won't let Red-Eyes Berserk Dragon go out of control like that again."_ She gave him a stern, meaningful look. Rakaia looked at her with a bewildered look, as if she was crazy to ask him such a thing, but she kept her stare on him. _"I mean it, Rakaia, seeing you like that made me feel helpless. I couldn't do anything to help."_

The Dragon duelist looked away from the Spirit girl, his eyes focused on the ground as he contemplated on an answer to give her. After a few moments and a heavy sigh, he turned to look at her again, and spoke. "I can't promise you anything at this point, Priscilla. If something were to happen, I may not have a choice." He told her with the honest truth. Priscilla's smile faded to a slight frown, and she looked down for a moment. "Don't get me wrong. I know how you feel, but like I said, I may not have a choice but to." He added as he glanced up at the evening sky.

Priscilla raised her gaze to look at him for a moment, a frown still etched on her face, but soon it disappeared as she embraced Rakaia despite being a spirit. She tugged her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. _"Then, promise me you won't overdo it, ok?"_ She asked him, waiting for his response which she hoped to hear.

Rakaia was taken back by her embrace, but he managed to crack a small smile as he nodded. "I'll try." He responded, returning her hug and making her smile brightly. They stood like that for a moment, a friendly hug between old friends, until Rakaia muttered something that made Priscilla laugh. "Wow, can't believe I almost forgot what a hug feels like." He chuckled with her as she punched him in the shoulder and scolded at him.

Meanwhile, as the two friends had a moment to collect themselves, Ixion stared for a long moment, despite her heavy injuries she received from Red-Eyes, before closing her eyes and smiling softly to herself. She went on to turn her head to her duelist, who got back on his feet, placing his hand on one of her front legs for balance and support.

"You alright, Ixion?" He asked her.

Ixion gave him a nod. **"Yes, I'm fine, Damien. This battle took quite a lot out of me. It's been a while since I last fought, so forgive me for not fighting hard enough." **

Damien shook his head. "You don't need to apologize, Ixion. Just be happy we didn't get sent to Hell because of that thing." He crossed his arms in front of his chest as his Hybrid stretched out her wings despite the injury she had on one of them.

"**Well, I did tell you that I have been cramped up in that card for quite some time."** She smiled at him, despite him sending somewhat of a glare at her. **"Surely, if I had some time outside of the card like I **_**asked**_**, I wouldn't have lost." **She said teasingly as she eyed him with a mischievous look.

"Are you saying that it's my fault you were almost taken out by that… That… That _thing_?" Damien quickly retorted.

"**I didn't say that."** She said nonchalant as she looked away from him.

Damien face-palmed. "Ixion, this is not the time to be joking. You were almost killed by that monster dragon. How can you stand there and act as if nothing has happened?" He looked up at her with furrowed brows while she stared down at him without responding. He stared her up, waiting for her to say something, but the Pegasus Hybrid didn't speak a word. "Ixion? Ixion? Ixion!"

Hearing the Hybrid's name being shouted, Rakaia and Priscilla looked over to the other side of the bridge where Damien and Ixion stood, watching as the Pegasus lowered her head to gently knock Damien off his feet with her snout.

Surprised by her action, Damien stared up at her and growled. "Ixion_**–**_"

"**Oh, lighten up, Damien. There's no need for you to scold me as if I'm a child."** Ixion stated, folding her wings close to her body. **"The dragon is gone and we're alive, so why shouldn't I be myself?" **Damien picked himself back up and pointed at her as he tried to argue back, but realized she could be right. So instead, he turned himself from her and crossed his arms in front of his chest, all while she chuckled lightly. **"You are too serious, Damien."**

"Shut up…" He muttered. He glanced over to Rakaia for a moment, seeing the Duelist back on his feet and well. "So, what do you think stopped that dragon from taking us out, Ixion?" He gazed up at her as she glanced over as well to where the Dragon duelist stood.

She smiled as she shifted her gaze back to her duelist. **"Perhaps, he realized how close the boy was to death and went back in to restore his life force. After all, the dragon is bound to that boy's life. Should the boy die, so does he." **

Damien glanced over to where Rakaia was, eyeing him cautiously. _"That kid. Is he really gonna die because of that dragon?" _He thought to himself.

"**Now that the boy seems to be ok, we can go. I'll take us back to the island."** Ixion continued, taking a quick look to Rakaia and then back to Damien.

Damien stayed quiet for a moment, his eyes fixated on Rakaia until he shifted his gaze to glance at Ixion. "Are we really going to leave him to die, Ixion? Shouldn't we, I don't know, do something to help?"

"**I understand your concerns, Damien, but I'm afraid there's nothing we can do." **Ixion responded with a shake of her head.

Damien looked down at the ground and clenched his fists. "There has to be something we can do." He mumbled from gritted teeth, making Ixion look at him for a moment before she let out a sigh.

The Pegasus Hybrid then approached him, nudging her duelist gently with her nose. **"Even if we could help, Damien, we might make matters worse for him, so it's for the best that we let him be. Should he survive his ordeal, I'm sure we will meet again someday." **She spoke softly as Damien shifted his gaze away from her and sighed. **"Until then, let us return. Someone looks like he's need to be patched up." **She chuckled lightly as Damien tried to push her nose away from him.

"I'm perfectly fine, Ixion." Damien muttered in annoyance. "Please… Stop that."

"**Oh Damien, you're so easy to embarrass." **Ixion moved her head away from him and smiled.** "Now, let's go. We have a long flight ahead of us, so up you go." **She lowered her head for him to get on.

Damien gave her one quick look over before sighing. "Are you sure you can fly back on an injured wing? Shouldn't we wait for Orion?"

Ixion stretched out the injured wing and flapped it a few times, before folding it close to her body again. **"Oh, don't worry about my wing. It's not as hurt as it appears. I can still fly." **Ixion stated, smiling at an unconvinced Damien, who crossed his arms and looked at her doubtfully.

"Ixion." Rakaia called out to the Hybrid as he made his way to her and her duelist. She turned her head slightly towards the Dragon duelist, along with Damien. "How are you two holding up?" Priscilla floated up next to him; she still couldn't be seen by Damien and Ixion.

"**Young one."** She acknowledged him before gesturing to her duelist as she went on. **"We're ok. A little shaken up, but we'll manage."** Rakaia nodded his head, before lowering his gaze to the ground. He opened his mouth to say something, but Ixion cut him off before he had a chance to speak. **"That's quite a Hybrid you have, a very dangerous one at that." **She spoke softly but with a serious undertone.

"Yea… I know." Rakaia muttered regretfully.

Ixion eyed him for a moment, and then looked at Damien, who nodded his head as if to tell her to continue. **"Young one, I can tell you're in a life-or-death situation, but you mustn't lose the fight to that monster. Whatever your goals are, you must reach them without the help of that dragon. It's the only way you'll survive without him taking your life."** She warned him, making him look up at her.

Slowly, he shook his head, surprising Ixion and Damien slightly. "There's no other way, Ixion. Right now, Red-Eyes Berserk Dragon's power is the only thing I can rely on to get the job done. I just don't see another way around it. I have to rely on his power, even if it means cutting my life short." He ended, closing his eyes briefly while Ixion and Damien exchanged looks. Meanwhile, Priscilla looked at Rakaia sadly.

Damien eyed Rakaia. "You're still going after Alister, aren't you?" He questioned, exchanging glares with Rakaia. He closed his eyes and sighed for a moment. "Look, I understand if he has done some of the horrible things to you, but Alister's really someone you don't want to mess with." He also warned Rakaia, who darkened his glare. "Whatever your beef is with him, just let it go man."

Rakaia stared briefly at Damien before giving his reply. "I don't care. He's going to pay for what he did to me."

"_And to you too, Priscilla."_ He said telepathically to the Spirit girl next to him, making her smile at him.

Damien closed his eyes briefly. "I see, well I can tell you this much. Alister is not the only one coming after you." He said, making Rakaia's eyes narrow. "There's someone else, someone probably as strong as Alister, if not stronger." Ixion quickly glanced down at him as her duelist finished.

Rakaia smirked. "If he happens to get in the way, I'll take him out. All I care about is dealing with Alister right now, and I'm not about to let anyone stop me."

Damien returned the smirk with one of his own. "You don't even know the kind of power this person has." He started, and as he was about to continue, Ixion grabbed him by the back of his shirt with her teeth and lifted him off the ground, Rakaia and Priscilla watching this going on with surprise. "HEY! IXION!" He yelled as she placed him on her back and smiled at him.

"**Oh, let him find out on his own, Damien. I'm sure he'll be quite capable of handling himself against just about anyone."** Ixion spoke up, as she looked down at Rakaia. **"After all, he has someone looking out for him."** She winked at the Dragon duelist, who eyes widen in shock and mouth hung open, along with the Spirit girl next to him. Amused by the look on their faces, Ixion chuckled and spread her wings to take flight.** "Take care, young one, and good luck!" **And she took off into the evening sky with her Duelist riding her back.

Rakaia and Priscilla stared at the Pegasus flying further and further away, dumbstruck by what she said. "You don't think..." Rakaia started as he looked at Priscilla for a moment.

"_She could see me?"_ Priscilla finished, not taking her eyes off the Pegasus Hybrid that once belonged to her. She watched as the Hybrid disappeared into darkening clouds above before a smile crept onto her face, a tear slowly sliding down her cheek. _"Ixion…"_ She closed her eyes and brought her hands to her heart.

She felt Rakaia place a comforting hand on her shoulder, making her slightly glance at him. He gave a small smirk as he spoke. "Don't worry, Priscilla. You'll see her again and who knows? Maybe you two could catch up next time." He ended, turning around to walk off the construction zone and back into the city, leaving Priscilla floating by herself for a moment.

"_Kaia…"_ Priscilla whispered softly, but soon smiled as she looked back in the direction Ixion took off and then where Rakaia was walking. _"Wait for me, dofus!" _She shouted, following after him. When she managed to catch up with him, they exchanged quick smiles before looking towards the city.

As they walked farther away, the sound of thunder and the flash of lightening caught their attention. Looking up to see the clouds piling up in the sky, ready to release their hold, Rakaia groaned. "Dammit, just what I need." He muttered as he felt the first few drops of rain. "Rain…"

Unable to get wet, Priscilla giggled as she watched Rakaia get lightly rained on. _"Well, look on the bright side. It can't get any worse than this._" She laughed as lightening crackled in the sky again, and the light drizzle of rain turned into a heavy downpour. Surprised, Priscilla looked up for a moment, before she shifted her gaze to a hair-matted, soaking wet, and frowning Rakaia glaring at her.

Holding back her laughter, Priscilla tried to make amends. _"Well, look on my bright side. At least, I'm not getting wet." _She smiled and laughed as Rakaia growled under his breath and began to walk again in order to find temporary shelter from the pouring rain.

"This is crazy!" Rakaia shouted as he tried to look ahead of him through the pouring rain. "I can barely see a thing out here!"

"_Hold on!"_ Priscilla shouted as she floated high above him to look for shelter. She tried to make out the outlines of several buildings in their area. When she found one, she smiled and floated back down to Rakaia's side to inform. _"Hey Kaia!"_ She shouted, making him turn her head towards her. Unseen by them, a car was rapidly approaching them, its headlights obscured by the heavy rain. _"There's a parking garage a block down from… Here..?"_ She stopped as the car sped past the sidewalk they were on, causing a large wave of water to rise up.

"Ahh!" Rakaia yelled as the water splashed all over him. Priscilla gasped and covered her mouth as Rakaia spat out a stream of water. "Great… Just my luck." He muttered as he looked down at his soaked clothes.

"_Oh Kaia… If it makes you feel any better, at least you don't have to take a bath."_ Priscilla giggled nervously despite being taken by surprise by what happened. She stopped giggling as Rakaia glared at her, making her turn her head away from him.

"I'm starting to think you're nothing but bad luck, Priscilla." Rakaia said as he pushed his wet bangs off his face and ran after the Spirit girl leading him to the parking garage.

"_Hey, it's not my fault you look like you've been on one of those water rides!" _Priscilla said defensively. Rakaia growled under his breath, earning a look from Priscilla. _"Oh, come on you big baby. It's just water."_

"Yea, but it's cold!" Rakaia whined as they finally made it under the first floor of the public parking garage. He began to squeeze out as much water as he can from his clothes, muttering a few curses about the rain as he did. "Dammit, I'm freezing…" He muttered as he wrapped his arms around himself and shivered. "Couldn't you find a place that's a little warmer?"

"_Hey, there's only so much I can do, Kaia."_ Priscilla huffed, crossing her arms.

"Guess I don't have a choice then." Rakaia mumbled as he found a spot near a concrete support beam and sat down in front of it, leaning his body on it. He sighed and sneezed soon after. "Great. I'm going to get sick too." He rubbed his nose as Priscilla laughed.

The two friends fell into comfortable silence, both of them watching the rain continue to pour and the black sky to lighten up with sparks of lightning.

"_Say Rakaia..._" Priscilla spoke up suddenly, her tone soft, almost a whisper. Rakaia glanced over to her, but saw her gaze sadly fixed on the pouring rain. "_What do you think is going to happen if we meet Alister again? I mean, I know you want to stop him and everything, but are you really sure that you can beat him? He seems pretty strong and after what you went through a while back, I just… I…" _She sighed and turned her gaze to meet his._ "I just don't want to see you go through again."_

Looking away from her, Rakaia sighed and leaned his head back on the beam. "I don't know what will happened, Priscilla. Alister isn't like anyone I ever faced before, that much is for sure. But he's the cause of all my pain… I mean, it's really hard to say right now, but if I don't stop him, who will?" He brought his gaze down to the concrete-paved floor while Priscilla looked away from him and hugged her knees.

"_I see… You don't think you can win, do you?"_ Priscilla whispered sadly.

"I didn't say that!" Rakaia shot back, whirling his head towards her. "I'm still going to beat Alister no matter what… I just…" He paused for a moment, trying to find a better way to say what's in his mind. He sighed as he looked back at the ground. "I just don't know what will happen to me when I do."

Priscilla turned her head away from him as she tried to hold back the tears that were coming. _"So, I guess… Even everything's over, I won't be able to stay by your side, huh?"_ She mumbled lowly, causing Rakaia to look at her in confusion.

"Huh? Did you say something, Priscilla?" Rakaia tilted his head, making Priscilla look back at him with a soft but sad smile.

"_No, I didn't say anything."_ She tried to play it off, but Rakaia wasn't fooled. He knew that she really was concerned about him, and a part of him wanted to tell her that everything will be alright, but he couldn't bring himself to say it to her when he's not sure about it himself. He sighed again for umpteenth time, and looked away from her to gaze the pouring rain that wasn't letting up.

"_Hey Rakaia."_ Priscilla called out softly, gaining the dragon duelist's attention slightly as he glanced at her. She smiled at him softly as she spoke. _"Don't die on me, ok?"_

It was a simple thing for her to ask, and Rakaia couldn't help but form a small smile, despite knowing that he might do just the opposite. "Ok." He said simply and in a reassuring way to convince her. And judging the smiling expression on her face, Rakaia knew it worked as they fell back into silence again.

Minutes had passed and the rain still continued to pour relentlessly. Rakaia took a moment to get up and walked towards the entrance of the parking garage, watching the rain splattered on the huge pond of water that was formed on the street. Putting his hands in his almost-dried pockets, Rakaia glanced up at the sky. "When will this rain stop?" He asked himself, looking back across the street only to catch a glimpse of something or someone running through the pouring rain without any sort of raingear. It also seemed that they were lost, and didn't know where to go.

"What the… Hey!" Rakaia shouted, gaining Priscilla's attention as well as the person running through the rain across the street.

Priscilla quickly floated to her friend's side. _"What is it, Rakaia? What are you shouting for?"_ She asked only for Rakaia to point at the person across the street.

"At whoever it is over there! Looks like they're lost 'cause of this storm." Rakaia replied as he waved his hands to gain the person's attention more. "Hey! Over here! Get out of the rain!" He shouted loudly, knowing that his voice is being drowned out by the sound of pouring rain.

But it seemed that the person got the message and ran towards the parking garage where Rakaia was sheltered. Once there, Rakaia realized this person was a young girl; her blue hair, soaking wet, was plastered all over her face, so he couldn't really get a good look at her face.

The girl was shorter than him and was busy trying to move her wet hair off her face so she could talk and thank him for the help. "Hey, thanks for your help. I didn't know where I was when this storm…" She brushed her wet hair back, exposing her light blue eyes and glancing over to Rakaia, only for her eyes to widen in pure shock. Rakaia was no different than her as his eyes widen just as wide when the two of them looked at each other for a long moment in complete silence.

"Rakaia!" The girl shouted in surprise.

"Neveah!" Rakaia shouted at the same time as her, with Priscilla looking between the both of them, unseen by the girl in front of Rakaia.

**[Back in San Francisco, by the bay]**

Only a few hours has passed since the Slifer Red duelist last seen the love of his life after he defeated her in a duel. Shocked and saddened by her defeat, Alexis ordered Jaden not to follow her; she wanted some time on her own to think. Confused by her behavior in the first place, Jaden could only watch as she walked away from him.

Since then, Jaden was left on his own. He walked around several parts of the city, trying to take his mind off recent events, but to no luck. His mind kept wondering back to Alexis and her strange and sudden behavior towards him. And before he knew it, he found himself on a dock overlooking the bay of San Francisco.

"_I wonder what's wrong with Alexis."_ Jaden thought to himself, leaning against the wooden rail of the docks and placing his chin on top of his arms as he stared out at the bay. _"She's been acting really weird since we got here. It's not like her to get upset after losing a duel."_ He closed his eyes and sighed for a moment as his eyes reopened halfway.

"_Could she be upset with me for some reason?"_ Jaden continued to talk to himself in his mind as he replayed the duel in his head. _"I mean, it was an awesome duel and her new monsters were really sweet and stuff… But why was she so upset with me? Hmmm."_ He hummed as he lifted one arm up and started to sniff.

"Well, it's not because I smell." Jaden said out loud as he brought down his arm. "Pretty sure I put on deodorant this morning. Soooo, if that's not it, what else could it be?" He pondered for a moment. He then took off his Slifer Red jacket and looked it over once and sniffed it. "My jacket doesn't smell or anything, but I do remember her telling me something about washing it more… Or at least that's what I think she told me." He scratched his head after putting his jacket back on.

Jaden sighed as he leaned back on the wooden railing. "I don't get it. Alexis' never been this mad at me before. Maybe she's PMSing." He blinked a bit after saying that. "I remember Chazz grumbling about Blair doing it, so I guess Alexis would do it too." He laughed to himself as unknowingly a bird fell from the sky with a sweat-drop.

"Hmmm… Come on, Yuki. Think, think, think." Jaden closed his eyes tight as he tried to come up with another reason why Alexis could be upset with him. "I know what it is!" He shouted, opening his eyes wide and had a big smile on his face. "It's because I didn't get an autograph from Pegasus! That's it! That explains why she told me to go back to Pegasus! She wants me to get an autograph from him! Hah! I'm a genius!" He exclaimed to no one in particular as a gust of wind blew, ruffling his hair, and several birds, seals and fish sweat-drop and fell anime-style to the boy's oblivious and quite naïve nature.

A few gusts of wind and moments later, Jaden dropped his head down in shame. "No, that's not it…" He admitted before groaning out loud. "Ugh! What could it be!" He slammed his face on the wooden rail and as another gust of wind blew, Jaden lifted his head with another smile on his face.

"I know!" He reached for his deck holster connected on the back of his pants. "I'll just ask Neos! Maybe he knows what's up." Jaden concluded as he pulled out his deck and searched for his Neos. "Alright buddy, I need to ask you a…" He stopped in mid-sentence as he caught the sight of a card that wasn't Neos at all. He eyed the card carefully as he picked it up and put the rest of his deck back in his holster. "This card… Devil Hero Dark Emperor…" He said quietly as his mind raced back to when he first used this card.

**[Flashback]**

_"Well whoever this 'he' is didn't know anything about me...But enough talk. It's time for your destruction." Jaden finished as he pointed towards the Spell Card that was now fully wrapped in chains. _

"_With the power of Darkness at my command, I summon from the depths of the Shadow Realm, Devil Hero…Dark Emperor!" Jaden exclaimed as lightning struck the top of the Duel Academy between both Jaden and Christian. Once the lightning had come and gone, a dark figure was standing in its place. It had a black color cape and demon-like figure with claws that rivaled that of the X-Men hero: Wolverine. It had somewhat a Dark Shao Khan outfit with Black lightning circling around it._

**[End of Flashback]**

"This was the card I used against Christian..." Jaden said slowly as he examined the card. "But I don't remember how I got this card in my deck. Where did you come from?" He asked to no one in particular but the card as he stared at it intently.

"_You can thank me for that."_ A masculine voice rang out all of a sudden, scaring Jaden out of his skin.

"What? Who? Where?" Jaden exclaimed, mildly shocked and confused as he whirled his head around, expecting someone to behind him, but to his surprise, no one was there. Scratching his head and baffled by what just happened, Jaden slowly turned back to the bay. "Hmmm… That was weird. I know I just heard a voice just now, but no one was behind me."

"_You certainly are an amusing one, aren't you?"_ The unknown voice said again with a tone of amusement, his chuckles heard as Jaden whirled around again to confront the person the voice belong to, but again no one was behind him.

Jaden furrowed his brows together. "Ok, this is getting weird." He muttered as he turned back to the bay and glanced down at the card he had in his head. He stared at the card for a moment, until his eyes shot up wide at first, and then he began to squint as he brought the card closer to his face. "Wait a second… Could it be… Is the voice I'm hearing coming from this card?" He gasped as he pulled his face away from the Dark Emperor Monster card, his eyes wide due to shock and excitement. "No way! I can't believe it! A talking card! Sweet!"

He jumped up and down excitedly. "This is so cool! I got a talking card!" Jaden lifted the card up high above his head for a moment. "So tell me, how are you able to talk? How did you get into my Deck? Where did you come from? How did_**–**_" He was asking a million questions per second until the voice interrupted him.

"_The card is not talking to you, you idiot… I am!"_ The male voice shouted in slight aggravation at Jaden's antics. _"I'm talking to you because I'm inside your head!"_

The sudden outburst caused Jaden to be taken back for a moment. "Inside my… Oh, are you like my conscious or something?"

The voice groaned in frustration. _"For the love of… Jaden, I'm not your conscious."_

"Then who are you?" Jaden asked, puzzled by the voice he's hearing.

"_My name is Haou."_ The voice named Haou answered.

"Haou?" Jaden repeated his name, earning a chuckle from the said voice. "Haou. Like Haou do you do?" He laughed despite the low growl replacing the chuckle he heard before. "Aw, I crack myself up sometimes." He wiped a tear out of his eyes.

"_I did not find anything amusing about that joke."_ Haou replied coldly.

Jaden laughed nervously before clearing his throat and tried to look and sound serious. "Ok, Haou, all jokes aside, why are you in my head?"

"_Simple, Jaden."_ Haou began. _"I'm a part of you."_

Jaden's eyes widen suddenly at the comment. "A part of me?"

A chuckle could be heard from the depths of Jaden's mind. _"That's right, but to better put it, I am you."_ Haou stated.

"Huh? How can you be me? I'm me." Jaden pointed to himself.

"_I am you and you are me. We're both the same person."_ Haou explained.

"I don't get it." Jaden admitted, making Haou sigh in frustration.

"_Let me explain it a little better, Jaden."_ Haou started. _"Do you remember the object that man was after before you and your friends fought him in the Battle that decided the fate of this world?"_

Jaden looked down a bit, as his memory flooded back to the very fight Haou was addressing. "You're talking about Dante, right? Yeah, I remember… He was after the–"

"_The Bloodstone that was inside of you."_ Haou interrupted, finishing Jaden's statement.

Jaden's eyes shot up in shock when the Bloodstone was mentioned. A sick feeling came to him as Jaden remembered exactly what happened to him that night. Dante stabbed him straight through the abdomen, taking the half of the Bloodstone that was within him, and leaving him to die in front of his friends.

"_He was after the other half of the Bloodstone, which was within you."_ Haou continued on. _"You were not aware of this at that time, but I was the reason why the other half of the Bloodstone was inside of you."_

Jaden's eyes widen in shock. "You are?"

"_Yes." _Haou answered. _"Four hundred years ago, I was locked in a battle with one of the most powerful and fiercest monsters you could have ever imagined. Stronger than these so-called God Cards and Sacred Beasts combined." _He stated, answering Jaden's unasked question of how strong the monster was, and receiving a shocked look from the boy. _"This beast was obsessed with the Bloodstone that I protected, and tried to kill me repeatedly in order to obtain it. But I vowed to keep fighting the beast with every fiber of my being, and so, the battle between raged for days, weeks, months. Thousands of lives destroyed because of this beast's single-mind hunt for my life."_ He paused for a moment, making Jaden wait on him to continue.

"_It wasn't long after that I began to reach my limits and soon, I became overpowered by the beast." _Haou's voice darkened as he recounted his past. _"In my final act to protect the Bloodstone and keeping it from those who would use its powers for darkness, I decided to use my own soul to destroy it once and for all. But, I underestimated the Bloodstone's power, and before I knew it, my soul was sealed and lost with one half of the Bloodstone, the other half falling into the hands of the beast. Because of my sacrifice, I knew the world was safe. The half of the Bloodstone I sealed and destroyed was lost forever... That is until you were born." _He ended briefly to allow Jaden to digest what he was saying.

Jaden was beyond shocked, but he couldn't help but want to more about Haou and his – their– connection to the Bloodstone. "So, wait… If you used your soul to seal and get rid of the Bloodstone that I had inside my gut, then how did the Bloodstone get inside of me in the first place?"

"_Do you believe in reincarnation, Jaden?"_ Haou asked out of the blue. _"Though my body has ceased to exist, and my soul remained bound to one half of the Bloodstone for so long, I was reincarnated as you, a young boy unaware of his past life." _

"I see…" Jaden started as he looked over the bay, watching the waves crash onto the rocks below. "But that doesn't explain how Dante knew that I had the Bloodstone inside of me."

"_There are only several people in the world that knows the existence of the Bloodstone. Dante is one of them. He realized that you were the one carrying the Bloodstone after seeing your power for the first time the two of you fought." _Haou replied._ "Thus, when he recovered from the first fight, he came after you to obtain it and use the other half to make the Bloodstone whole again in order to achieve his plans."_

Jaden narrowed his eyes as his fists tightened. "So Dante was that beast from a long time ago?"

"_No."_ Haou said simply, surprising Jaden with his answer. _"That being you destroyed a couple of months ago did not exist in my time. He's nothing more than a helpless offspring of the true monster behind all of this."_

"The true… Monster? You mean_**–**_" Jaden paled suddenly, his eyes widening in shock.

"_The very Beast that was after the Bloodstone I once protected all those years ago still walks this earth today." _Haou said in an assured tone of voice.

Jaden backed away from the wooden railing in shock. "But how… How can that be?"

"_I do not know for certain, Jaden, but when you fought Dante, I felt his energy, and there was no mistake about it. He had the same energy aura as the beast I fought centuries ago."_ Haou paused almost hesitatingly. _"And now, the very same beast is on the verge of becoming a far, bigger threat to this world than what I can imagine. Even with the Bloodstone completely destroyed, thanks to you and your friends, I'm sure this beast has some other source of power."_

Jaden gritted his teeth in anger. "So how do we find this monster? What can we do to stop it from destroying our world?" Haou didn't reply immediately. "Haou?"

"_Jaden… Do you want to know why you were the only able to defeat Dante, not just once, but twice?"_ Haou asked after his brief silence.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Jaden replied back. "What does that have to do with what's going on?!"

"_You have a power dormant inside of you, Jaden__**–**__"_ Haou argued. _"__**–**__A power that needs to be reawakened in order for you to fight this threat. Jaden, you must start using my power." _

Jaden widened his eyes before he slowly looked down at the Devil Hero Dark Emperor card in his hand. "Your power?"

"_Yes, all the battles you fought up to this point in time, you won because you were able to tap into some of this power, and because of pure luck."_ Haou confessed. _"But now, you're about to face an enemy like no other, Jaden…__A power you cannot even begin to comprehend__**.**__ That is why I have come to lend you some assistance, to help you tap into my powers so you can use it to defeat this enemy."_

"So then this card_**–**_" Jaden began as he eyed the Monster card.

"–_Is a little gift from me during your time of need."_ Haou finished Jaden's sentence as Jaden narrowed his eyes at the card that he held in his hand. _"No doubt that our enemy knows that I have awoken from my eternal slumber and now reside as a part of you. I'm sure that is the reason why those two kids were sent to Duel Academy."_

Jaden lifted his head up slightly. "You mean Julia and Christian?"

"_Yes. Whether it was to test your latent powers, or to put you in a state of emotional turmoil so you cannot wield our power, I'm sure those two were nothing but lab rats."_ Haou stated darkly. _"Our enemy only wanted to see if you truly posed a threat to them. That is why I had to step in during that duel with that boy. To show our enemy we are ready for the fight ahead."_ Jaden's past life finished.

"I could have won that duel on my own, Haou! I didn't need any help from you!" Jaden snapped, glaring at the card he was holding but Haou chuckled at Jaden's outburst.

"_You were emotionally unfit to duel, Jaden. You needed my help so I stepped in to finish the job, and it's a good thing I did too. If you'd lost while you were in that state, your friends would have met a horrible end as well."_ Haou reprimanded.

Jaden's eyes suddenly narrowed. "I still could have beaten Christian on my own, Haou. I was dueling for my friends and for–"

"_Alexis, yes, I am aware of that, Jaden."_ Haou interrupted. _"But in the state of mind you were in, you were one step closer of losing your soul to the Shadow Realms forever. Jaden, our power runs on emotions, and there are consequences to using it the wrong way! The love you feel to that girl, and the anger and hatred you had for the boy… Jaden, if that duel lasted any longer than what it was, it was going to cost us our lives!"_ He shouted, making Jaden look away silently. _"If I didn't step in like I did, our souls would have been lost to the Shadows, and then what would happen to this world?"_

"I…" Jaden tried to say, but failed to find the words.

Haou sighed. _"Jaden, understand. This is one threat we cannot afford to make mistakes on. You have never faced anything like this threat before, and your latent power alone will not be enough this time."_ He stated as Jaden listened intently to what Haou was saying. _"I need you to be ready. I need you to use my power, our power, Jaden. It's the only chance we have." _

Jaden stared down at the card Haou gave him. "I don't know, Haou. When I used this card, I felt… I felt kind of weird, you know? Like it was some kind of dark power or something... I don't know."

Haou chuckled. _"It feels weird because you are not accustomed to the power that has been dormant inside of you for so long. Allow me to show you how to use our power, Jaden, and you will see your true strength that you had all along."_

"I… I… I don't know." Jaden replied quite hesitatingly while Haou was silent for the time being. And as the two were engaged in conversation and silence, Jaden failed to notice the approaching sounds of footsteps behind him. That is until Haou spoke up.

"_It seems we have company, Jaden."_ Haou warned, catching Jaden's attention for the moment until the unwelcomed visitor spoke up from behind Jaden.

"Are you Jaden Yuki, the one who defeated my Master, Dante?" Another masculine voice, deeper than Haou's, asked.

Jaden turned around and stood up to face the person who asked for him. "Yea, that's me. Can I ask who are you?" Jaden eyed the taller, bigger man with long white hair and dull, blue eyes, who smirked instantly as the two locked eyes.

"_Be on your guard, Jaden."_ Haou warned again.

"I am Xavier." He introduced himself. "And I must admit, I did not expect anyone to take down Master Dante, much less a child."

Jaden sent him a glare, but never lowered his guard. "So, I'm guessing you wish to avenge him or something?"

Xavier let out a slight chuckle as he shook his head. "No. I have come to test the strength that took down Master Dante. I want to see it for myself." He jumped back to make space for the duel to commence before extending his left arm outward, causing a light green aura to circulate around his arm before a black duel disk outlined in green appeared strapped to his arm. "Duel me, Jaden Yuki. Show me that power that took down my Master." He challenged as he sent a glare towards Jaden.

"Alright if that's what you want. I never back down from a challenge!" Jaden stated with his signature smirk on his face as he readied his duel disk and inserted his deck.

"_You won't be able to beat him, Jaden. Not in your current state."_ Haou spoke up inside Jaden's mind. _"You must use my power, or you will not stand a chance."_

"I got this, Haou. I can beat this guy with my own power. Just you watch." Jaden responded confidently to his other half.

"_Jaden, you are making a big mistake."_ Haou growled.

"I won't know unless I try." Jaden ended his conversation with Haou, and then smirked at Xavier. "Alright Xavier, it's time to get your game on!" The Slifer Red teen exclaimed as his challenger gave him a smirk of his own.

"DUEL!"

* * *

**Whoa! No matter what happens, these guys just can't seem to find a break. Is Jaden going to cooperate with Haou? What's going to happen in the duel between Alexis and…Alexis? Why am I asking you all these questions? Find out next time on Yu-Gi-Oh GX!**

Me: Alright so everyone got the plan?

Jaden: Yea. We pretty much run screaming and begging for forgiveness.

Chazz: And hope and pray that they let us back in.

Jesse: And then hope that they aren't all complete psychopaths like your girlfriend.

Me: "Nods approvingly." That's right, because if they have been turned into complete psychopaths, then gentleman. "Stands up with an army uniform on." I cannot guarantee your safety and your life may end as soon as you step into the living room. So remember the plan and follow it well, for this is our last stand, to take the house back over.

Chazz: Yea where we men will rule!

Jaden: Um….Rakaia "Points to my room, seeing a shadowy figure looking out into the backyard…At us."

Rakaia: "Deep sigh." Yep that's got to be Luna…She's in Psycho mode. "Another deep breath." Let's just go in and die again.

Chazz: Yea. "Follows Rakaia depressingly.

Jesse: Sure why not. "Follows sadly as well."

Jaden: I heard there are some awesome cards in heaven." Follows with a smile."

Everyone: JADEN SHUT UP! "Screen fades to black."

Me: "Pops up out of nowhere." Oh I almost forgot guys, read and review! That's all folks!


	36. Author's Note

**(A/N: Authors Note)**

Ok now before I start this off, please don't panic ok. I know the story hasn't been updated in a while. So I felt like I should let you, the readers know what is going on at this point. Ok for one, you all can relax the story is not dead. I repeat the story is **NOT** dead. It's just been real hectic these last few months, jobs, sickness and other life situations that prevented me and Sega from typing out the next chapter.

So I regret to inform you that this is not the next chapter to the story, but I am happy to inform you that the next chapter is currently in the works. For those who decided to stick with the story and bare with us, I'm overjoyed and thankful. You guys reviews and favorites have made this story and everything in it an incredible journey and I'm happy to say that we will be able to continue it.

Also, if you guys haven't checked it out yet. Check out my deviantart page and tell me what you think.

Alright, but that is all the updates I have for you now. Remember the story will still continue, it's just the process has been slow, but again thank you all for sticking with us and waiting patiently, we will not make you wait too much longer.

Thanks again guys.

Much love and appreciation,

Rakaia The Dragon Duelist (Lol) and Segalovesanime09 (or whatever her name is *Snickers*)


	37. A Rookie's Ambition, A City in Chaos

**Disclaimer: I told you guys! Who's back with another chapter? Come on, who's back with another chapter? Lol! Alright guys and girls, I'm really sorry about the long wait, but I hope this makes up for it. We're back with another awesome chapter, filed with nothing but awesomeness. I hope you guys enjoy it.**

**Sega:** No he didn't Rakaia!

**Me:** Yes he did Sega!

"Jaden walks up confused about what the two duelist were arguing about this time."

**Jaden:** Hey guys, what's up?

**Sega:** Dofus! Here (Points at Rakaia) is saying that his creator is the reason that my name is as big as it is today!

**Me:** Well duh idiot! That's because it's true! If it wasn't for my creator you would still be in your story doing god knows what? Probably something boring like chasing after Isabella or something. (Crosses arms and nods head.) Yea that's what you'd be doing. Oh and losing….Lots and lots of losing.

**Sega:** TAKE THAT BACK! (Face starts turning red from anger)

**Me:** Come on you know it's true.

**Sega:** Ra…Ka…Ia.(Starts hissing under her breath)

**Jaden:** Rakaia I think you better back off. (Starts slowly backing away as Sega slowly picks up a Sledgehammer and drags it over towards Rakaia)

**Me:** Come on Jaden, you read it. Laugh with me Jaden (Points at Sega and laughs)

**Sega:** DIE YOU BASTARD! (Raises sledgehammer and tries to smash Rakaia's head with it, but he dodges and runs for his life)

**Me:** WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH SEGA! (Keeps running)

**Sega:** DIE! DIE! DIE! (Keeps swinging Sledgehammer and breaks everything that she hits, while still chasing Rakaia)

**Me:** JADEN!

**Jaden:** YEA BUDDY!

**Me:** START THE STORY!

**Jaden:** WHAT!?

**Me:** START THE STOR….. (A loud pounding his heard as Rakaia goes silent)

**Jaden:** Guess he wants me to start the story (Shrugs and presses button)

* * *

**Chapter 31  
A Rookie's Ambition, A City in Chaos  
**

A gentle, but cold gust of wind blew over the dark, wet cemetery, filled with the graves of innocent children used for inhumane experiments, conducted by the lunatic that left Luna in a state of turmoil, anguish, and despair.

With Harpie's Magna Dragon, her Duel Monster friend, using her body and wings to shield her duelist from the lingering downpour of rain, Luna sat in front of an empty grave, belonging to her best friend and the love of her life. Her mind was still reeling from what had transpired earlier with Alister, remembering what he had said and promised.

"I… I lost. I couldn't beat him… I couldn't stop him…" Luna muttered softly, her eyes fixed to Rakaia's headstone.

The brown wyvern let out a soft, worried growl, while using her snout to nudge her duelist in a reassuring manner.

Not even acknowledging her dragon's attempt to get her attention, Luna clenched her fists on the ground and began to cry once more with teardrops falling to the wet dirt. "I couldn't stop him… I wasn't strong enough to stop him… And now he's… He's… He's going to kill Rakaia… And I couldn't stop him…" She burst into a full-blown sob, using both hands to cover her face.

Harpie's Magna Dragon could only watch helplessly as her duelist continued to cry her heart out. She groaned, which was more like a rumble in her throat, before using her snout again to nudge Luna reassuringly, wanting to comfort her duelist the best she could.

Despite her sobs, Luna managed to look at her dragon and have a rather weak smile, before returning to look at the grave in front of them. "Magna Dragon," she called to her dragon as she lifted her gaze to look at the rest of the headstones within the cemetery. "How could anyone be so cruel? These were just innocent kids… It's just…" She stopped as her sobs shook her body to its core, so much so she threw her head back and yelled with a choked sob.

"Rakaia!" The pouring rain had already reduced to a light pour, but that didn't stop the raindrops from falling lightly on her face, mixing themselves with her cascade of tears. "You've been through so much… I just wanted to protect you, but I've only manage to screw things up for you instead. It's no wonder you don't want my help." She dropped her head back to look at her boyfriend's empty grave.

Her dragon let out a low moan, watching her duelist with a pained expression. "I haven't really been any help to you at all. It seems that I either hurt you or just stand in your way… I'm so sorry, Rakaia…" She sobbed, cradling her upper body with her arms as her tears continued to stream down her face. "I was never strong enough to protect you. I'm so sorry… I'm so sorry…"

Only a few more minutes had passed before the rain finally had let up. The dark clouds disappeared into the distance, but a few lingered behind. Harpie's Magna Dragon stood up, moving backwards a few steps to let her duelist stand up. The wyvern growled softly and worriedly, watching Luna wipe the tears off her face and glance up at the bright-lit moon high above. With a defeated sigh, Luna turned away from the empty grave, turning towards the nearest exit out of the cemetery.

Her dragon growled again, bringing her head down in front of Luna and pressing her snout against the girl. She let another softer growl escape as she nuzzled her duelist, trying to reassure her in a dragon's way that everything will be ok.

"Magna Dragon…" Surprised by her dragon's actions, Luna brought a hand up to soothingly touch her dragon's large snout, which made the dragon growl again. "I'll be ok. Don't worry. I just need some time to think… You know, to get my head straight." She said softly even as her dragon growled and nudged her in protest, as if it was saying "I don't want to leave you alone."

As if she understood her dragon perfectly, Luna smiled sadly, pulling away to look into the dragon's yellow eyes, filled with concern for her. "I'll be fine, Magna Dragon. Just give me some time to be alone, ok?" Harpie's Magna Dragon locked eyes with her duelist before nuzzling her again and pulling her snout away to use the tip of her tongue to lick Luna's face in an affectionate, but reassuring manner.

Luna let out a small, quiet giggle, accompanied with a small smile. "Ok. Ok. I love you too. Thank you, Magna Dragon." She gave one last pat to Harpie's Magna Dragon's snout before the dragon lifted her head, spreading out her wings and letting out a roar in response, all while her body began to glow in white as she faded away back into her card.

After her dragon vanished from view, Luna turned back to look at the empty grave belonging to Rakaia. Fighting back tears forming in her eyes, Luna forced herself to look away and head out of the graveyard, but not before saying something to herself. "If only I was strong enough to stop him, Rakaia…"

Meanwhile, as Luna began to walk out of the graveyard, two pairs of eyes have been watching her since Alister first confronted her from on top of an abandoned warehouse. The cemetery was surrounded by many abandoned buildings, some taller than others, so it was no wonder the two figures had gone unnoticed by Luna and her Duel Monster.

"Whoa... That… That was brutal." The shorter figure spoke up, crouched on the edge of the building, his hand over his eyes. He let out a low whistle, while his taller companion stood in silence, his arms crossed over his chest, but he held a smirk on his face. "Ethan, man, don't you think that was–"

"That was great!" Ethan exclaimed, interrupting his younger companion. "That's how you take care of worthless insects, Jason." He grinned madly, turning his attention to Jason to cast a look to the younger boy.

Jason looked at Ethan for a moment before turning his head to catch a glimpse of the girl leaving the cemetery behind her. "I don't know about that, Ethan. I mean, don't you think that was kind of, well wrong?" Ethan rolled his eyes in response but it went unnoticed. "She was only trying to protect someone she cares about, so Alister didn't have to go that far…"

Ethan let out a sigh as he placed two fingers on his temple and rubbed it. "Jason, Alister was doing Orion a big favor by making sure she doesn't get in his way. He had to take things far. Think about it. She cares for the person Orion's after, so she's going to stop him from getting to that boy with the Hybrid. Luckily for Orion, Alister found her first and put her in her place right where she belongs. Out of the way like a weak little insect." He smirked, closing his eyes. "It's brilliant. Alister's truly amazing."

Jason watched Ethan for a moment before looking back at the now empty cemetery. "I don't think that's what Alister was aiming for…" He replied a bit nervously, standing up straight from his crouched position. Ethan gave him a quick glance as Jason continued. "I mean, Orion and Alister never got along very well, so it doesn't make sense that Alister would stop that girl from getting in Orion's way. It's not like him." Ethan let out an agitated sigh, which made Jason whirl his head and cast a look at him. "Come on, Ethan, you don't seriously believe Alister's the type to help Orion, right?"

Ethan simply closed his eyes for a moment while letting out another agitated sigh. "Alister did what he had to do, Jason. And it's a good thing he did."

"But–"

"Look, Jason, we're not here to give mercy to anyone who gets in our way. Alister made an example of her. She got in his way, and he crushed her like a worthless bug." Ethan stated, turning to face Jason fully. His eyes narrowed into a glare. "If you can't understand that, then you shouldn't have come. You would only get in Orion's way if you keep thinking like that."

Jason averted his gaze away from Ethan, looking at the concrete rooftop. "But still… It's wrong…" He muttered under his breath.

"Get it through your thick skull, Jason!" Ethan shouted, spooking Jason into looking at him with wide eyes. "Geez, you're such a headache sometimes. Why couldn't Orion just leave you back in the castle?" He sighed frustratingly as he turned his back to Jason, stuffing his hands into his coat pockets. "Such a helpless, pathetic baby…"

He began to walk off before Jason called out behind him. "Hey! Wait! Where are you going?"

Ethan stopped, turned his head back and spoke. "I got other things to do than to feel sorry for every person that crosses Alister's path." He turned back to walk off again, but Jason shouted behind him.

"You know Alister went too far, Ethan! Just look what he did to her!" He glared at Ethan, who turned his head back and cast his own glare. A quick gasp and a hand clasped over his mouth for a moment, Jason averted his gaze again towards the ground. "I… I… I mean, we have to do something. We can't just leave her alone. What if Alister comes back and really finishes her for good?"

"Let's get one thing straight, Jason. We don't have to do anything." Ethan pointed out, his glare still directed at Jason. "She's not our problem, and I definitely don't care about what happens to that broken doll." He ended and walked off again. "Now, let's go. We got work to do."

"But Ethan…" Jason called out softly from behind.

"I said let's go!" Ethan shouted without turning around to face his younger companion. When he didn't hear Jason speak again, or hear his footsteps following him, Ethan turned his head slightly back. He found Jason with his eyes glued to the rooftop, with a sad and guilty expression on his face. Shrugging his shoulders nonchalantly, Ethan turned his head forward and walked off again. "Fine then. Stay here for all I care. I'm leaving."

"But you can't leave me here!" Jason quickly stated in shock, his eyes locking onto the retreating back on Ethan, who didn't even bother to look back. "Not by myself! Orion said–"

"I don't care what Orion says!" Ethan yelled, cutting Jason off. "Honestly, I got better things to do than hang around and babysit a baby like you." He hopped onto the far-most ledge of the abandoned warehouse. His coat swayed with the wind blowing as he stood, ruffling his white spiky hair as well. "You want to help that broken excuse of a doll, then so be it. Just hope that Alister doesn't catch you helping her." He turned slightly to look at Jason and smirked darkly, sending slight shivers up Jason's spine. "You might end up just like that girl, and Orion won't be around to save you." He let out a curt laugh before leaping into the air, and vanishing in a flash.

"Ethan!" Jason shouted, watching in shock as Ethan vanished and left him behind. For a few moments, Jason stood there, letting the cold, wet wind hit his face, before dropping his gaze to the floor again. "Oh man… He left me… He really left me…" He turned towards the cemetery, looking at its entirety from where he stood, before glancing over to the direction where the girl went.

He took a deep breath for a moment, letting out a sigh as a result. "Could Ethan be right? Should I just leave her alone, or should I try and help her?" He spoke to himself in a whispered tone, as if he didn't want anyone to hear him. He closed his eyes briefly. "Hmmm, what would Orion do?"

As if the answer came to him on a golden platter, Jason brightly smiled with a fierce look of determination set in his gaze. "Alright. I know just what to do." He stated, as he hopped off the warehouse and onto another and another, trailing right after the girl.

Elsewhere in the city, the rainstorm continued to pour down and would not let up not even a bit. However, it did not bother the two duelists who found shelter from the storm in a parking garage. They instead were staring wide-eyed at each other, completely and utterly surprised to see one another.

Rakaia couldn't believe that Neveah, of all people, was standing right in front of him, even after he left her and Luna at Luna's aunt and uncle's place. He blinked and blinked once more just for good measure as he stared at the Duel Academy freshman duelist. "Ne… Neveah? Wha… What are you–?" He began to question her but stopped in midsentence when he felt her arms wrap around his waist suddenly and she buried her face in his chest.

"I finally found you…" Neveah muttered almost inaudibly, tightening the hug she was giving her senior. "You don't know how hard it is to find you in a big city like this… You have me and Luna worried sick, you idiot!" She looked up at him with teary eyes, but when she did, Rakaia's eyes were shielded by his messy bangs and she couldn't tell if he was happy to see her or not. "Rakaia..? What's wrong?"

"What are you doing here, Neveah?" Rakaia snapped coldly, making Neveah's eyes bolt wide open at his question.

Confused, Neveah released her grip from around his waist and took a step back from him. "Huh? What do you mean what I'm doing here? I've been looking everywhere for you, you jerk and so has Luna. Do you know how freaking worried she was when you left?" She pointed at him accusingly, even when he turned his head away from her. "You should be ashamed of yourself, Rakaia. We came all this way looking for you, and what do you do? You ditch us again!"

"I didn't ask any of you to come and find me!" Rakaia yelled loudly, making Neveah flinch and look at the senior duelist in shock. At the same time, Priscilla, who couldn't be seen by Neveah, looked at her friend with concerned eyes. "You guys shouldn't have followed me. You should have stayed where you were, out of sight and out of my way." He faced Neveah and glared at her. "I want you to leave, find Luna and go back to where I left you guys."

Neveah stared at him wide-eyed but after a moment, her wide-eyed stare turned into a narrowed glare. "Hell no! You seriously think after spending a day looking for you, I'm just gonna let you go just like that? No. I'm bringing you back with me whether you like it or not." She declared with a cross of her arms.

"I'm not going anywhere. I don't need you two looking for me all over the city." Rakaia scolded with a sigh. "Just leave me alone."

"You can't be serious?!" Neveah shouted angrily as she glared at her senior even more. "You can't tell me that us coming all the way out here to find and bring you back means nothing to you? Luna's out there somewhere still looking for you because she wants to help." Rakaia narrowed his glare at the sound of Luna's name coming from Neveah's mouth. "She wants to help you, Rakaia, with whatever it is that's bugging you. I do too. We want to help you, Rakaia, but how can we when you are like this?!"

"Because I told you I didn't want your help!" Rakaia fired back. "You'll only get in my way!"

"Then tell us why, you idiot!" Neveah yelled back. "You keep saying how you don't want us to follow you and that you don't want our help, but you won't tell us why. What's going on with you, Rakaia? Does it have to do with that creepy guy we found you with or is it something else? Why won't you tell us anything?"

"Enough, Neveah. I don't need to answer to you or to anyone else!" Rakaia stated icily, his glares not letting up. "What's going on with me and my life is my business and my business alone. You wouldn't understand even if I explained it to you. I don't need your help. I don't need you guys following my every step, and I sure as hell don't need some kid bossing me around." He ended his tirade and turned away from Neveah, not even noticing the distraught look on the young girl's face.

Priscilla looked at Rakaia with worry. She knew that Rakaia was not about to tell his friends the truth to his behavior, but still, seeing him act cold and distant to them is heart breaking.

With her head bowed, and her eyes covered by her bangs, Neveah spoke in a soft, pained tone. "Do we really mean nothing to you now, Rakaia? Are we really just a burden? What are we to you? Aren't we your friends? Don't friends help each other out?" Rakaia gave her no answer, which made her grit her teeth in anger. "Answer me DAMMIT!"

With his back still facing her, Rakaia lowered his head slightly and let out a sigh. "…It's like I said, Neveah. You just wouldn't understand."

"That's not true. It's a damn lie and you know it!" Neveah shouted, shaking her head as she did. Her hands clenched into fists as she tried to hold back tears from falling. "What the hell happened to you, Rakaia? You weren't like this when I met you. You weren't like this before you disappeared. You've changed… You're not the same guy as before…" She went to wipe the unshed tears from her eyes. "When you disappeared, everyone believed you were gone for good, even your own sister, but I didn't. I didn't want to believe that. Funny thing is, I don't really know why but I guess I just had a lot of faith in you. I thought when you came back, everything was going to be fine." She shut her eyes as tight as she could as her memories of the days when Rakaia disappeared circulated her mind.

"But then a week passed, and even I began to lose hope in you coming back to us. You… You don't know what that week was like for us, Rakaia." Neveah admitted, her eyes now glued to the floor. "Luna kept blaming herself for what happened. Alexia was trying so hard not to break down. Chazz was moping around, and Jaden tried to keep everyone's spirits up. We were all trying so hard to keep our faith in you, and just when we were about to lose hope, you came back." She looked up to Rakaia, even though with his back still turned to her. "You came back. Hell, I didn't even know you came back until I overheard Luna and Alexis finding out you ran away."

She paused for a moment to let all her words sink into Rakaia's head, hoping that he would understand the pain and misery he was causing to everyone and herself. "Rakaia, I know that I get on your nerves a lot because I'm always constantly challenging you for a duel, but I do want to help you. You're my friend, Rakaia, and I care about you. So please… Let us help you." She waited for Rakaia to face her, to acknowledge what she said.

But, he kept his back facing her. He didn't even bother to face her as he spoke. "You can help–" He started, earning a relieved look from Neveah. Priscilla looked at him with slight surprise, but that was short-lived by his next words. "–By leaving me alone. I told you I don't need anyone's help and I mean it. I don't need you guys sticking your nose where it doesn't belong. You're only going to cause more problems for me in the end." He turned slightly to look at Neveah, and sent her a darkened glare.

Neveah's eyes widen in shock at what he had told, and she watched him as he began to walk away from her. "Ra… Rakaia…"

Priscilla eyed the young Duel Academy student with sad eyes for a moment before looking away in guilt and then floating right after her childhood friend, leaving the girl behind them.

Neveah brought her gaze to the floor, as tears poured out of her eyes. _"Why… Why is it so hard to get through to him? No matter what I say, he refuses to accept help from us. This isn't the same Rakaia I knew from Duel Academy!"_ She cried to herself in her thoughts, balling up her hands into fists. When she looked back up, she couldn't help but let more tears pour out even when she shut them close. _"And now… Now he's leaving again… And there's nothing I can do to stop him…"_

_"Your friend is dying." _Orion's voice echoed in her mind suddenly, making her eyes shoot open. _"He's dying from the inside out, as we speak." _Her mind remembered his words from only an hour ago. Her eyes landed on Rakaia who was still walking away from her.

"That's right…" Neveah whispered to herself as she thought of the conversation she held with Orion.

"_That guy said Rakaia was dying… And that's the reason why Rakaia is dying is because of his–!" She_ thought to herself as she straightened her posture, wiped away the tears that stained her cheeks, and after she did, she put on a determined look. _"It's his Hybrid… His Hybrid is the cause of all of this. Rakaia…" _She gritted her teeth as she placed her hand on her deck box, remembering the special card Orion gave her to defeat Rakaia's Hybrid and save his life.

"_You didn't have to be so mean to her, Rakaia,"_ Priscilla said to the boy as she floated next to him. Rakaia didn't bother saying anything back. His eyes faced forward, and had a distant look to them. Priscilla looked at him carefully, with a soft, sad expression on her face. _"Rakaia…"_

"RAKAIA!" Rakaia froze mid-step at the sound of his name being yelled by Neveah. He had a slight surprised look on his face, though it went away when he turned to look at Neveah. Priscilla was also taken by surprise by Neveah's shout, and eyed the girl who had a fierce determined look on her face. "I know why… I know why you're acting like this…"

Rakaia raised a brow questionably. "Neveah, what are you talk–"

"I KNOW YOU'RE DYING!" Neveah shouted with all her breath.

Completely taken by surprise by her statement, Rakaia stared at Neveah with wide eyes and a mouth opened slightly. Next to him, Priscilla had the same expression, but Neveah couldn't see her anyways.

"Ne… Neveah…" Rakaia said in almost disbelief. "Where in the world..?"

Neveah looked at him with a smirk, knowing that she got his full attention now by judging the look on his face. "I know you're dying, Rakaia, and it's all because of that Hybrid of yours!" She stated, earning another shocked look from Rakaia. "Your Hybrid is draining your life, isn't it? Is that why you don't want anyone to be around you because you don't want them to know the truth? I bet it was your Hybrid that caused you to disappear from Duel Academy, am I right?" Neveah finished saying with another smirk on her face.

Rakaia didn't know whether to look shock because of what she said or that she literally hit the nail on the head. He blinked for a few moments in stunned silence before he could talk. "I really don't know what you're talking about, Neveah. No one is dy–"

"Stop lying to me, Rakaia!" Neveah cut him off, sending him a dark glare. Her outburst caused Rakaia to stare at her even more in shock. "Just stop it. I know you're lying, so stop keeping it a secret."

"Neveah, I'm not dying. I don't know where you heard that from, but it's not true." Rakaia responded coldly as he began to glare at her as well. "I told you whatever is going on with me is my business, not yours."

Neveah gritted her teeth at Rakaia's remarks. "Quit playing dumb with me, Rakaia. You know I'm right. That's why–" She brought her duel disk to chest-level, activating it in the process. "I'm going to beat that Hybrid of yours and save your life!" She shouted with all her might, while Rakaia stared at her with vacant, dull eyes.

Letting out a sigh and shaking his head, Rakaia turned fully to face Neveah. "If this is your way of trying to get me to duel you, Neveah, it's not going to work."

"I told you to stop playing stupid!" Neveah yelled in frustration, making him look at her questionably. "I'm not dueling you just because I want to. I'm dueling you because I have to!" She added, as she pointed to Rakaia. "I'm going to save you, Rakaia, with everything I got. You can count on that!"

Rakaia gritted his teeth in aggravation that the girl would not give up on him like he wanted her to. Priscilla looked at him as he proceeded to activate his own disk. "If I were you, Neveah, I'd stop this right now before you seriously get hurt."

Neveah gave him a small smirk as she spoke. "I don't care. You're my friend, Rakaia and if you're in trouble, then you know I'm going to do whatever I can to help!" Rakaia coldly glared at her, but she chose to ignore it. "Even if it means that I have to stop your Hybrid from taking your life, then you can bet that's exactly what I'm going to do!" She declared, her eyes telling Rakaia that she wasn't going to back down at all, and she was ready to put everything on the line.

"Guess I don't have a choice then." Rakaia closed his eyes for a moment, and took a deep breath before reopening them. "Don't say I didn't warn you, Neveah."

Neveah smirked at his words as the two stared each other down, both their duel disks activated and ready to go. All the while, Priscilla glanced over to Rakaia, noting his expression was as equally as determined as Neveah, but his eyes hinted something she couldn't tell. Was it sadness? Regret? Guilt?

Thunder roared over the multi-story parking garage, and the storm didn't let up in the lightest. A cold, wet breeze blew between the two duelists, picking up some trash and litter on the floor. And with that, the two duelists yelled, "DUEL!"

The number, 4000, appeared on their respective duel disks as their Life Points, and each drew five cards from their decks.

Neveah went on to place a hand on her deck to draw the top card. "I'll go first!" She shouted, drawing a card and placing it in her hand. She picked up another card after a quick glance, and set it on her disk. "And I'm going to start things off by changing the scenery with this–" A slot on her disk opened up. "The field Spell, Birth of the Universe!" She shouted when she activated the card, and the scene around them changed from a parking garage lot to an exact replica of the solar system.

**Birth of the Universe  
****Card Type: Field Spell  
****Effect: All "Cosmic Star" monsters you control gains 300 ATK and DEF. Once per turn, you can discard 1 card from your hand to Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower "Cosmic Star" monster from your Deck or Graveyard. That monster's effect(s) are negated. If this card would be destroyed by the effect of a Spell or Trap Card, you can Tribute 1 "Cosmic Star" monster you control to negate the effect and destroy that card.**

Rakaia took a quick note of the change Neveah's Field Spell caused. He could see the thousands of stars that always filled the nighttime sky, including shooting stars. Even the nine planets that made up the solar system were there, floating right above them.

He's never seen something like this before, not even Jaden's Neo-Space looks anything like this.

Neveah let a smirk appear on her face, as she picked up another card to play while her turn continued. "You probably want to know the secrets behind my Field Spell, but the universe never gives all its secrets at once. So you'll have to wait. In the meantime, my Cosmic Star Earth Dragon will keep you company!" She declared as she played her card on her duel disk.

Rakaia narrowed his gaze, but the sight of one of the nine planets floating above their heads caught his attention as it began to glow brightly. It was the planet Earth, and it fired a white beam of energy to the field in front of Neveah. As it dissipated, a blue, medium-sized, slender-built dragon appeared on all four legs, its two wings tucked close to its body.

**Cosmic Star Earth Dragon  
****Card-Type: Effect Monster  
****Attribute: Earth | Level: 4  
****Type: Dragon  
****ATK: 1500 | DEF: 1000  
****Description: If "Birth of the Universe" is face-up on the field when this card is Summoned, Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower "Cosmic Star" monster from your Deck. That monster cannot attack this turn. Once per turn, if this card attacks while you control another "Cosmic Star" monster other than "Cosmic Star Earth Dragon," increase the ATK of this card by 400 until the end of the Battle Phase.**

Rakaia quirked a brow, though it was hidden by his bangs, as he stared at the dragon she summoned.

"You probably never have heard of this deck before." Neveah stated. "Basically, it's a one-of-a-kind deck made by Pegasus himself, and I'm pretty lucky to have it." She pointed to him, smirking widely. "I'm not going to hold back on you, Rakaia. I'm going to give everything I got. I activate Earth Dragon's Special Ability!" She declared, pointing to her dragon for a moment. "When my dragon's special summoned while my Field Spell is on the field, I can summon another Cosmic Star dragon from my deck. So come out and join us, Cosmic Star Uranus Dragon!" She pulled out a card from her deck and played it, and as she did, one of the larger planets shined exactly as it did before.

A beam of light flew down to the field next to Cosmic Star Earth Dragon, revealing a new dragon. This time, it was green in color, had two large, curved black horns, and lacked wings. Like Earth Dragon, it was slender-built and stood on all fours.

**Cosmic Star Uranus Dragon  
****Card-Type: Effect Monster  
****Attribute: Wind | Level: 4  
****Type: Dragon  
****ATK: 1200 | DEF: 700  
****Description: If "Birth of the Universe" is face-up on the field when this card is summoned, draw 2 cards. When this card is attacked, randomly destroy 1 card in your opponent's hand.**

Both dragons glared at Rakaia, while he simply stared back at Neveah. "Is that suppose to impress me?"

"No, but maybe this will. I activate Uranus Dragon's Special Ability!" Neveah shouted. "Just like Earth Dragon, when Uranus Dragon is summoned onto my field while my Field Spell, Birth of the Universe, is in play, I can draw two cards from my deck." Rakaia narrowed his gaze as Neveah proceeded to draw two cards in addition to what she already had in her hands. She smirked at him as she continued to explain some more. "And that's not all. My Field Spell's effect lets me special summon another Cosmic Star monster from my deck by simply sending a card from my hand to my graveyard."

Rakaia gritted his teeth as he thought to himself. _"Dammit… How many times is she going to summon a monster in this one turn?"_

Neveah sent a card to the graveyard, while another card popped out of her deck. "I summon my Cosmic Star Pluto Dragon!" She shouted, making the smallest of the planets above them to shine brightly like the other planets did when she summoned a Cosmic Star Dragon. Soon, after the white beam of light disappeared, a small purple-scaled dragon, with membrane-like wings appeared.

**Cosmic Star Pluto Dragon  
****Card-Type: Tuner Monster  
****Attribute: Dark | Level: 1  
****Type: Dragon  
****ATK: 400 | DEF: 100  
****Description: If "Birth of the Universe" is face-up on the field when this card is summoned, this card can attack your opponent directly.**

Rakaia gave Neveah an irritated look before gesturing to her Field Spell. "Let me guess. It has a Special Ability that activates when it's summoned with this on the field."

Neveah nodded. "You catch on pretty quick. Yes, you're right, but if you haven't noticed, all my Cosmic Star monsters have a Special Ability that relates to my Field Spell, Birth of the Universe. But, what I've forgot to mention is that when a Cosmic Star monster is summoned by my Field Spell's effect, its Special Ability is negated, so you don't have to worry me activating Pluto's anytime soon. Which is kind of a good thing." She chuckled.

But, Rakaia looked unimpressed by her first couple of moves. "Oh? Why is it a good thing?"

Neveah stared back at him with a smirk. "I'm not telling you. Remember, the universe doesn't give us all the answers. You gotta wait and see to find out."

"_Wow. She sounds a lot like you when I used to duel you, Kaia."_ Priscilla said with a small smile on her face.

"_Not now, Priscilla."_ Rakaia sent her an irritated answer telepathically, while giving Neveah a cold glare.

"_What? I'm just saying."_ She responded nonchalantly, as she floated besides him, watching the duel continue.

"Fine. At least, your turn is done, right?" Rakaia asked harshly, but Neveah shook her head, earning a questionable look from him.

"Nope. I'm not done just yet." She pointed to all three of her dragons. "I tune Cosmic Star Earth Dragon and Cosmic Star Uranus Dragon with Cosmic Star Pluto Dragon!"

"A Synchro Summon?!" Rakaia's eyes widen slightly in surprise.

Pluto Dragon let off a roar and leaped into the air, turning itself into tuning rings. The other two dragons turned into stars as they combined with Pluto Dragon. Suddenly a comet shot through the sky, flying right over Rakaia's head, before exploding in front of Neveah. "I Synchro Summon Cosmic Galaxy Guardian!" Neveah shouted as a gargantuan monster with several pair of angelic wings, and splendid space blue and white armor appeared. It wielded a large spear and a massive shield so it can use to protect and serve the galaxy.

**Cosmic Galaxy Guardian  
****Card-Type: Synchro/Effect Monster  
****Attribute: Light | Level: 9  
****Type: Beast-Warrior  
****ATK: 2800 | DEF: 2500  
****Description: 1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters  
****While this card is face-up on the field, your opponent cannot select other monster(s) you control, except for this card, as an attack target. Once per turn, you can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower "Cosmic Star" monster from your Deck. That monster's effect(s) are negated and it cannot attack during the Battle Phase.**

Rakaia eyed the Guardian studiously before shifting his gaze back to Neveah. "Not bad for a first turn–" He complimented, making Neveah smile brightly. "–But it still won't be enough to beat me."

Neveah gritted her teeth in response. "I play one card face-down and end my turn." She set a card in her duel disk, while narrowing her gaze at Rakaia.

**Neveah  
****LP – 4000  
****Cards in hand – 5  
****Monsters on the field – 1  
****Cosmic Galaxy Guardian – ATK/2800 DEF/2500  
****Face-Down Cards on the field – 1  
****Spell Cards on the field – 0  
****Trap Cards on the field – 0  
****Cards in the Graveyard – 4  
Cosmic Star Earth Dragon (Monster Card)  
Cosmic Star Uranus Dragon (Monster Card)  
Cosmic Star Pluto Dragon (Monster Card)  
Unknown Card  
C****ards Out of Play – 0  
****Field Spell – 1  
Birth of the Universe**

**Rakaia  
****LP – 4000  
****Cards in hand – 5  
****Monsters on the field – 0  
****Face-Down Cards on the field – 0  
****Spell Cards on the field – 0  
****Trap Cards on the field – 0  
****Cards in the Graveyard – 0  
****Cards Out of Play – 0  
****Field Spell – 0**

Rakaia shook his head, placing a hand on top of his deck to draw a card. "My turn!" He shouted as he drew a card, placed it in his hand and picked up the one he wanted to play first. He gave Neveah a cold stare as he held up the card in his right hand at eye level. "I summon Vanguard of the Dragon in attack mode!" He shouted as a white light flashed on the field before revealing to be a medium-sized, bipedal, wingless, blue dragon wielding a spear in one hand and a round shield on the other.

**Vanguard of the Dragon  
****Card-Type: Effect Monster  
****Attribute: Earth | Level: 4  
****Type: Dragon  
****ATK: 1700 | DEF: 1300  
****Description: You can send 1 Dragon-Type monster from your hand to the Graveyard to have this card gain 300 ATK. When this card you control is sent to the Graveyard by your opponent's card effect, you can Special Summon 1 Dragon-Type Normal Monster from either player's Graveyard.**

"You know, Neveah. You're not the only one who can summon powerful monsters in your first turn." Rakaia stated but his words made Neveah look at him all confused. "I remove my Vanguard of the Dragon from play!" Neveah's eyes widened as the dragon Rakaia summoned gave a roar before dematerializing from the field. Suddenly, a large black portal appeared over Rakaia, and before Neveah knew, a new dragon with metallic armor floated downwards, revealing itself to be–

"I summon Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon!" Rakaia shouted as one of the strongest of the Red-Eyes dragons appeared, staring at Neveah before letting out a loud roar.

**Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon  
****Card-Type: Effect Monster  
****Attribute: Dark | Level: 10  
****Type: Dragon  
****ATK: 2800 | DEF: 2400  
****Description: You can Special Summon this card (from your hand) by banishing 1 face-up Dragon-Type monster you control. Once per turn: You can Special Summon 1 Dragon-Type monster from your hand or Graveyard, except "Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon".**

Neveah looked in awe at the large Red-Eyes dragon covered in what seems to be metal scales. "You were able to summon that on your first turn?" She shifted her gaze to Rakaia, her eyes seemed to be awe that Rakaia was able to pull off a move to bring out a dragon with equal attack powers as hers.

Rakaia closed his eyes for a moment. When he reopened them, Neveah couldn't help but gasp at the cold, empty glare he was giving her. "This will be over quickly." He simply said with a cold, harsh tone as he and his dragon stared Neveah and her monster down.

**[On the runway of the Austin Airport]**

Mya stared in absolute shock, as the black wolf with white lines etched on its entire body as symbols turned into the woman she has known for years. She could only lock eyes with Cassidy, though Cassidy's eyes were filled with regret and sadness.

Gulping some air, Mya opened her mouth hesitantly for a moment but fumbled with her words as she spoke. "Cassidy… Wha… Is that… Is that really you?"

Cassidy averted her gaze from Mya for a moment, deeply saddened and ridden with guilt that the girl has seen her other form, something she wanted to hide from her forever. Letting out a sigh, Cassidy looked back at the Ice Barrier duelist. "Mya… I…" She said at first but quickly her gaze shifted towards the wolf Hybrid behind her who was getting back up onto her feet.

"**You better have a good reason for attacking me like that, demon."** Syberia growled, bearing her canines at the woman before her.

"You would be wise to behave yourself around me, Syberia. I am only here because you were getting out of hand." Cassidy addressed firmly to the Hybrid as she turned towards Syberia. "More importantly, I'm not going to allow you to put Mya in harm's way just so you can satisfy your personal vendetta against Celeste."

Syberia scoffed and took a step forward towards Cassidy. **"You have no business here. If you want to take the girl and flee, be my guest, but don't get in my way again!" **The wolf snarled.

Despite the obvious threat, Cassidy did not appear to feel threatened; she simply looked at Syberia square in the eyes, her blue eyes turning into a darker glare. "Cease the fighting, Syberia, and return back to your card."

Surprised by her words, Syberia looked daunted and growled maliciously. **"Don't you dare order me around, you demon!"**

"Look, Syberia, I did not come here to start a fight with you," Cassidy replied calmly, unfazed by Syberia's malicious comment. She turned to Celeste, who looked prepared to put on a fight at a moment's notice. "Nor with you, Celeste. I have no wish to start anything between us. What was done in the past will stay in the past."

Celeste stared at the woman carefully before speaking. **"It has been a long time since we last saw each other, has it not?" **

Cassidy gave the phoenix a soft smile. "Yes, it has. It's good to see you doing quite well in this new world."

"**Aye, and you yourself." **

"You certainly have found yourself a worthy partner, Celeste." Cassidy continued to smile at the phoenix Hybrid despite the sound of Syberia growling behind her. She glanced back, casting a look to the wolf Hybrid. "As for you, Syberia. You should know better than to use the girl for your selfish gains."

While Mya and Alexia couldn't help but be confused and lost to what was going on in front of them, Syberia roared in anger, causing the girls to flinch and look at the wolf, while Celeste and Cassidy looked on in calmness.

"**Shut up! I will not let a demon like you tell me what I can and cannot do. My business is with Celeste and Celeste only. I don't need that foolish girl now, so just take her and go!"** Syberia yelled, crouching lower to the ground as an icy mist suddenly formed around her front paws.

"I indeed came for Mya, but I came for you too, Syberia." Cassidy scowled at her defiantly. Syberia growled to the point of bearing her fangs at her. "Look at what you've done. You have put many lives in harm's way, including Mya's and Alexia's. You're being reckless and insufferable, Syberia. I will not stand for it any longer. Put your petty vendetta to the side, and return back to your card!" She demanded once again, more forcibly.

"**I'm being reckless? You finally show yourself in your true form, and attacked me, and yet you talk about how I am the reckless one here!" **Syberia quickly argued in defense. **"Did you forget that your kind is not wanted here? You're the ones who are the threat to this world, so you showing up here is quite reckless of you."**

Cassidy kept her glare on Syberia, before she let out a sigh and closed her eyes for a moment. "While the words you speak of my kind are true, I'm not the one acting childish and putting so the lives of many in danger."

Syberia took a step forward, still growling and glaring at Cassidy. **"Speak for yourself. If it wasn't for your kind, we wouldn't be here now. Celeste and I wouldn't have to fight, and that girl wouldn't have come to hate her former friend. So don't you chide me." **She snarled. **"You don't have the right to get in the way of two Hybrids fighting." **

Mya looked at her Hybrid for a moment, before casting a quick glance to Alexia, and then at Cassidy as the older woman spoke up to the snarling wolf Hybrid. "You're right, Syberia. I don't have the right. However, since Mya is involved in this, I have every right to keep her safe from the likes of you. You can say all you want about my kind, but make no mistake, Syberia, you are beginning to act like one of us."

Syberia's eyes widened in disbelief to what she have heard. Even Celeste looked surprised. **"What?!"**

"Fighting someone who clearly does not wish to fight you and forcing her to because you're acting mindless and selfish for no reason. And what's worse, you threatened the life of her partner, and yours." Cassidy stated as she and the wolf Hybrid locked eyes with one another. She let out a sigh before she spoke again. "If Albion was here, he would be ashamed of you, Syberia. He would tell you not to fight your friend. He would tell you to forgive her for what she has done."

Syberia was left stunned by Cassidy's words to the point where she stared at the woman with wide eyes and a mouth agape. Celeste stared at her longtime friend and fellow Hybrid in silence, knowing that what Cassidy was saying was exactly what she was saying earlier to the wolf Hybrid.

"Don't you think it's time you let the past go and move on? I know it's hard to accept what had happened, but it happened, Syberia. There's nothing you can do about it." Cassidy spoke more gently, but her voice quivered slightly. "Nothing you do now can change what has happened in the past. No matter how much you try, it won't change a thing. We all have made mistakes. The best we can do is learn from them and move forward." She ended, as she glanced over to where Mya stood next to Alexia.

Her words made a mark in the two girls who heard it, but her words seemed to have a more profound effect on Mya, since she was staring back at Cassidy with a mixed expression of hurt and shock.

Celeste gave a nod, although it went unnoticed. **"She speaks the truth, Syberia," **She spoke to the wolf Hybrid. **"As I said before, I can apologize over and over again, but there is nothing I can do that can change what I have done in the past. What matters now is that we are here, and we have people we have sworn to protect." **

With her head bowed and her ears laid flat against her head, Syberia casted an irritated look at Celeste before looking away. **"Siding with the enemy... How unlike you…"** She grumbled as her body began to glow in a light.

Mya stared in shock as her Hybrid began to glow, but soon her eyes fell to her deck that began to light up at the same time. She stared at it in confusion, but brought her eyes back up to Syberia, who was slowly disappearing.

"**Syberia…"** Celeste called to her friend sorrowfully, but shocked that her friend was still going against her.

"**Save it, Celeste. The last thing I need is your pity." **Syberia snapped as her body faded back in her card in Mya's deck.

Celeste closed her eyes mournfully while Cassidy let out a brief sigh of relief after Syberia returned to her card. She turned her head towards Celeste. "My, she's quite a handful, not that I can say my family is any different."

The phoenix opened her eyes to look at the woman giving her a reassuring smile. "**Thank you for your help. If you had not showed up, the fighting surely would have continued."** Celeste gave Cassidy a curt nod.

"There is no need to thank me, Celeste. After all, we are looking after those we care for the most." Cassidy responded to Celeste, before she brought her gaze towards the girls standing a distance away from her.

Her eyes landed on Mya first, who stood there watching her with a shocked expression. She looked at Mya with sorrowful eyes and a small smile to match, before walking up to the girls, her eyes shifting to Alexia.

Alexia, on instinct, was on the defensive and took a step back. **"Do not worry, My Lady," **Celeste quickly interjected, seeing Alexia preparing herself for something. **"She is not an enemy. She will not hurt you by any means."**

"She's right. I mean you no harm, Alexia." Cassidy added, greeting Alexia with a friendly tone as she stood just a foot or two away from the two girls.

Alexia looked at Cassidy studiously for a moment, before allowing her guard to lighten up a little. "Wait… I… I've seen you before… Back when I was a part of Dante's Shadow Stalkers." Alexia said quietly as she pointed to Cassidy.

Cassidy gave a nod. "Yes. At that time, you were still quite young when we met." She surveyed the girl from head to toe, and gave a smile. Alexia gave the woman a half-hearted smile in return. "You've have grown up so much since then."

Beyond shocked, Mya couldn't help but look back and forth between Cassidy and Alexia. "So… She was telling the truth…" Mya said in a mix of disbelief and hurt. Cassidy looked at Mya with a guilty expression. "Everything Alexia said… It was true… Wasn't it, Cassidy?"

Cassidy looked away for a moment before looking back up to the girl she calls her daughter. "Mya... I…"

"Why didn't you tell me?!" Mya snapped, as she glared at Cassidy, who's expressed hurt, regret and sadness in her eyes. Alexia looked at her friend with concern, even as the Ice Barrier duelist went on. "Why haven't you told me the truth? And what the hell was that just now?!"

"Mya… Please… I can explain…" Cassidy said calmly, her pained blue eyes shined with regret.

"Explain what? That you've lied to me all this time. You kept things from me!" Mya fumed, despite the stinging tears in her eyes. "You've lied to me, Cassidy. You've lied!" Tears spilled out of Mya's face since she couldn't hold them back anymore. Cassidy looked down shamefully. "And now I feel like I don't know you anymore… I don't even know if you're human or a monster!"

Cassidy's head snapped up, and her eyes widened in shock to what Mya said. "Mya…" She said almost too pained to talk to the girl in front of her.

"Mya!" Alexia jumped in, trying to calm her friend by placing a hand on her shoulder but Mya shrugged her off. "You're going too far!"

"No, she lied to me, Alexia!" Mya shouted, turning her attention to her childhood friend. "She knew all along about what happened to you and she kept it from me!" She whirled her head to look at Cassidy, who looked so dejected and hurt. "What else have you been keeping from me, Cassidy?" She shook her head vigorously, her tears cascading off her face non-stop. "Answer me! Why did you lie to me, Cassidy? Why! Why! Why!" She screamed and choked as sobs shook her body.

On the verge of tears herself, Cassidy bowed her head with her eyes closed so she couldn't bear to look at Mya crying in front of her. "Mya… I'm… I'm so sorry…" She whispered as she raised her head and opened her eyes to look at Mya.

As she did, her eyes flashed in a bright light, and Mya's eyes instantly rolled to the back of her head and her body fell limp into Alexia's arms.

"Mya!" Alexia shouted, catching Mya's unconscious body before she hit the ground. She stared at her friend with concern in her eyes before she whirled her head to Cassidy and glared at her. "What did you do to her?!"

"She's alright, Alexia. She only lost consciousness," Cassidy answered sadly as she walked up to Alexia. Her eyes were glued to the girl she knocked out. "It's temporary. I just needed her to calm down so I can take her back to our home."

"Take her back?" Alexia's eyes widened and her grip on Mya tightened. "No… You can't… I won't… I won't let you take Mya away from me!" She yelled, making Cassidy to look at her agonizingly.

Her Hybrid glanced down. **"My Lady…"** She spoke somberly.

Alexia whirled her head to cast a wide-eyed look to Celeste. "She just can't, Celeste! Mya's my friend… No… She's more than that… She's my sister… And I can't let her go, not after finding her again." Alexia's eyes welled up with tears as she looked down at the unconscious Mya. "We're together again after all this time… I just…" She shut her eyes to keep the tears from flowing out, but it failed as she held Mya tighter to her.

"I can assure you, Alexia, it's not my wish to keep you two separated after you have found each other again," Cassidy spoke up after a brief moment. She glanced down to look at the unconscious girl. "But I do need to speak to her on my own… She deserves to hear the truth from me as well…" She looked at Alexia wiping her tears from her face to stare up at her. "…From there, she can decide on her own what she wants."

Alexia looked at Cassidy for a long moment, before she glanced down to gaze concernedly at Mya. "If she wants to come back to you, I will–," Cassidy gave a hesitant pause, her eyes wavered with unshed tears. She exhaled, glancing away to hide her own anguish. "–I will let her go. I'll let her be with you, Alexia, where she belongs."

Alexia looked away from her childhood friend and looked at the woman. She glanced away, biting her lower lip as she closed her eyes tightly. "Do you promise to keep her safe till then?" Alexia whispered as she turned her head back to Cassidy.

Cassidy's eyes widened slightly, obviously taken back by the question, but she managed to give a warm, soft, and assuring smile to Alexia, a genuine smile. "You have my word, Alexia." She said with a nod.

Alexia gave a smile as well, and then looked down at Mya. "Ok…" Cassidy approached Alexia, and gently picked up Mya bridal style from her arms. Mya's head gently rested on Cassidy's shoulder as the woman took a step back while Alexia stood on her own feet, looking on sadly.

"Don't worry, Alexia. Mya is safe with me. I practically raised her." Cassidy said, noting the somber look on Alexia's face. Alexia glanced down at the ground with tears threatening to pour out from her eyes once again. Cassidy saw this, and after a moment, smiled softly to the girl. "You know, she never stopped talking about you."

Alexia raised her head up and looked at Cassidy with slight surprise and confusion. Smiling, Cassidy glanced down at Mya. "She would tell me about all the things you two did when you were just little girls all the time. She had always idolized you, Alexia, and I can see why." She turned away from Alexia and Celeste, and as she did, her eyes flashed in that bright light again, causing a warp portal to open up from nowhere.

Alexia looked on in slight shock even as Cassidy turned to glance at her. "Come to think of it, I don't think Mya has ever come to hate you, Alexia." She gave one last smile, turned away, and walked into the portal.

Celeste smiled and looked down at her partner, who began to smile as well. **"Your friend is in good hands, My Lady. Cassidy will keep true to her promise."**

"Yea…" Alexia smiled softly as she watched the portal close behind Cassidy and Mya, and disappeared into thin air. She looked up to Celeste after a few moments, her eyes holding slight confusion. "Say Celeste. Cassidy… Is she..?"

Celeste glanced down at her partner and friend, catching on to what she was saying. With a nod, she spoke. **"A Duel Monster? Yes, she is. The creature you saw her transform from is her true form." **

Alexia widened her eyes and inquired, "Her true form?"

"**She is a creature I have faced before in the past. An Earthbound Immortal."** Celeste started with a nod of her head. **"In the past, we were once enemies. The Immortals were nothing more than mindless murderers that killed Hybrids for no reason other than bloodlust. They would have driven us to extinction if it was not for Albion."**

Alexia inhaled sharply as her eyes widen in fear and realization. "If that's the case, then I shouldn't have let Mya go with her!"

"**Be at ease, My Lady. She is quite different than the ones I have fought against before. I trust her enough that I would leave you in her care."** Celeste admitted.

"Do you really trust her that much, Celeste?" A deep, masculine voice rang out from behind Celeste and Alexia. Quickly, Celeste narrowed her eyes as she and Alexia whirled their heads to look at the man who called out to the Hybrid. "Enough to know she would not bring harm to your precious partner?"

Standing 60 yards away from them, on the broken pavement, was a well-dressed man with mid-long, silver-white hair and neat bangs, and dark red eyes. He had a smirk to his face, his eyes fixed on the Hybrid and Alexia, and one hand in the pocket of his trousers.

"**You…"** Alexia glanced over to Celeste and saw the phoenix grow tense as if she was preparing for another round of fighting. Seeing that, Alexia gritted her teeth as she stared back at the unknown man. **"What are you doing here?"** Celeste pushed on, making the man chuckle.

"Is that any way to greet an old acquaintance?" He smirked, eyeing solely on the Hybrid. "Look at you. You haven't changed a bit over the last six thousand years."

"**And you have changed greatly since the last I saw you." **Celeste answered.** "Walking around in a human form I see." **

"Celeste, do you know him too?" Alexia whispered to the Hybrid, casting a side look.

Without taking her eyes off the man in front of them, Celeste replied to her partner's question.** "Yes. He is a member of Cassidy's family. He is also an Immortal like her."** Alexia widened her eyes slightly and looked at the man again in surprise.

The man smiled wickedly as he cast a look to Alexia, and then back at Celeste. "Is that all you're going to tell her? Don't tell me you won't tell Alexia of our tragedy, Celeste?" He grinned as Celeste started to glare at him.

"How the hell do you know me?" Alexia snapped as she glared at him.

Casting another look to the girl, he smiled again. "Oh yes. You were once part of the Shadow Stalkers but I do believe we never have properly met. I am known as Delqno in my Immortal form, but you can call me Devon. It's the human name that I've chosen to go by." He dropped his smile as he stared at the two seriously.

"Now that the pleasantries put to set aside, back to my question, Celeste. Have you told her about what you and your family of Hybrids did to my family?" Celeste darkened her glare while Devon began to raise his voice. "Have you told her that you were the ones to take everything away from us when we did nothing wrong?!"

Alexia looked to Celeste for some answers. "What is he talking about, Celeste?"

Celeste ignored her partner and answered to the man and creature she has faced before a long time ago. **"It is understandable for you to hold a grudge over a mistake we have done. Yes, what we did to your family was indeed a tragedy. It could have been prevented but it did not, and for that, I am sorry."**

Devon narrowed his gaze upon hearing Celeste's words. "Do I look like I want an apology from you, Celeste? A sorry doesn't cut it. A sorry won't bring the justice my family deserves!" He yelled. "Do you even know what it feels like to have everything taken away from you in one single moment that you didn't have time to react?" Celeste opened her mouth to answer, but he cut her off. "No, you don't, but you will soon enough. When the life of your partner comes to a tragic end, you will then know what it is like to have something taken away from you so suddenly, Celeste." He faced away from them, ignoring the blunt, wide eye stares from Alexia and the narrowing glares from Celeste.

"And when that moment comes, my family will finally have the justice they deserve. So until then," he cocked his head over his shoulder to send the Hybrid one last look, "Enjoy your final moments with your partner, Celeste, because even you would not be able to stop what's coming to you." He began to laugh as he faced away from them again, and then disappeared in a flash.

Alexia gritted her teeth at the man's threat while Celeste remained silent, her eyes not wavering from the spot the man had left. "Celeste…" Alexia called out in a low voice after a few moments, looking up to her Hybrid.

But the Hybrid did not say anything in return.

**[In NYC]**

"SHIROHARA, DESTROY SEGA AND HER HYBRID!" Michelle shouted, pointing at the stunned and shocked Sega. Behind her, the looming figure of her Hybrid, Shirohara, opened his mouth and let out an imposing roar that rocked the packed arena, scaring the people inside and having them run out the building and into the streets for safety.

"Michelle, stop this right now!" Sega shouted, but Michelle did not bother to listen. She simply had a deadly smirk on her face, a crazed look in her eye, and the dark aura emitting from her body, which swayed back and forth.

"Michelle!" The young girl, who stood between her friend and Sega, cried out as well, watching on in horror.

With eyes glowing red, Shirohara raised one of his mighty front paws, his claws extended out, as he lashed out towards where Sega stood.

Sega watched with wide, fearful eyes. "TIBURSCIA!" She cried out her Hybrid's names, and almost immediately as she did, her deck shined brightly in the holster before a powerful stream of light shot out towards Shirohara's paw.

Shirohara's glowing eyes widened when the light stream struck his paw, stopping it from rushing any closer to Sega. He gritted his teeth and growled when the light morphed into the solid form of the Tiger Hybrid.

"**I won't let you hurt her, Shirohara!"** Tiburscia roared, slamming his own body into Shirohara.

"**GRRRRRRAAAAHHH!"** Shirohara roared out as both Hybrids were forced backwards, slamming right into the barely empty stands.

"Tiburscia!" Sega yelled despite the loud screams from the remaining people running out the arena.

Michelle looked back and gritted her teeth as she saw Tiburscia jump back down to the arena floor, with Shirohara rising up from the demolished stands.

The two Hybrids glared at each other, gold eyes meeting glowing red. Shirohara jumped down to the arena floor, growling and baring his teeth to his enemy.

"**Shirohara, stop this right now."** Tiburscia spoke with a growl.

Shirohara turned a deaf ear and started to rush towards Tiburscia; the stone blades on his head and shoulders began to extend outwards and grew sharper than what they were before.

Tiburscia managed to dodge the first rush, by jumping into the air and landing elsewhere, but the Lion Hybrid was committed to striking him down with his stone blades, lunging towards the new spot the Tiger Hybrid landed. Despite Tiburscia dodging each rush, Shirohara did not let up, roaring in frustration as he gave another rush towards Tiburscia, only for him to dodge it yet again.

Jumping into the empty stands, Tiburscia watched his former friend lock eyes with him. He gasped as Shirohara contracted his blades and began to launch a barrage of sharp-pointed rock shrapnel towards his direction.

Tiburscia gritted his teeth and cursed mentally as he ran across the stands with the barrage of shrapnel following right behind, piercing seats, the structure of the stands itself and walls. He then jumped right into the air and fired his attack, his own barrage of concreted light spheres. **"SHINING IMPACT!"** He shouted as he focused his attack on Shirohara, who didn't even bother to dodge the attack, and instead allowed himself bombarded with flashes of light.

Smoke filtered into the air, obscuring the arena floor as Tiburscia readied himself to land, but his eyes widened when Shirohara burst out from the smoke and rammed himself right into Tiburscia's center with a rush of speed, sending both of the Hybrids right into the roof of the arena.

Sega watched wide-eyed as her Hybrid crashed right into the roof, causing materials like glass and concrete to rain down overhead. "Shit!" Sega cursed before running slightly forward to grab a hold of the arm of the young girl in front of her.

"Hey! Let me go!" The young girl cried out again, trying to resist and get away from Sega's grasp.

Sega didn't look back at her; she simply held her grip tighter on the girl's forearm. "Listen kid, unless you have a death wish, we need to get out of here!" She shouted as glass and concrete from the roof fell right behind them.

"But Michelle–" The scared girl tried to look back to see the said person, and when she did, her eyes widened to the sight of evil smirking Michelle standing in the same spot with the building crashing down all around her. "Mich–"

"Watch out!" Sega shouted suddenly, making the girl spin her head towards the duelist and looked up to see falling debris right above them. On instinct, the two girls closed their eyes tightly, with the young girl using her hands to cover her head as if her hands were shields to protect.

"**Sega!"** Tiburscia's voice rang out as a large white paw slashed all the falling debris away from the two girls.

Sega opened an eye and smiled widely when she was greeted with the sight of her Hybrid. "Tibursica!" She cried out in joy and relief, but noted the few cuts and scratches on him already.

"**You two need to get out of here now! It's too dangerous!"** Tiburscia demanded, eyeing his partner and the young girl next to her.

"I already know that, Tiburscia! What do you think I was doing?!" Sega retorted back.

The young girl looked at the two partners at first, before she turned her head to look away and towards Michelle. "Michelle…" She whispered, snapping Sega and her Hybrid to look at her and then at Michelle.

Despite the rubble falling all over the arena floor, Michelle stood perfectly still in the same spot, where nothing hardly fell and landed close to her. And looming over her was the viciously growling Shirohara; his eyes locked on Tiburscia's form just as Michelle's eyes were locked only on Sega's.

Sega gritted her teeth as she glared back at the dark girl and her Hybrid. "Dammit. This is bad… Do you know what's wrong with them, Tiburscia?" She looked up at her Hybrid, who eyes were looking forward.

"**I can't say for sure,"** He responded. **"It's almost as if… As if they're possessed…" **

Sega's eyes widened. "Possessed? You mean like–?" She whirled her head back to Michelle and Shirohara.

"**It's a possibility."** Tiburscia said solemnly, exchanging a look with Sega for a moment.

"This is all your fault, Sega!" The young girl shouted, whirling around to face Sega and pointing an accusing finger at her. Sega raised a brow as the girl continued her rant. "She was supposed to beat you but you beat her and now look at her." She pointed to Michelle. "You and your Hybrid did something to her to make her like this, didn't you? Fix it! Return Michelle back to normal!"

"Whoa kid. How is it my fault that she's gone cuckoo crazy? I had nothing to do with this!" Sega retaliated with a glare.

The young girl returned a glare of her own. "Yes you did! Ever since you guys beat Master Dante, you think you're invincible now," She stated, earning wide-eyes from Sega and Tiburscia at the mention of Dante's name.

"Dante?" Sega managed a whisper, still slightly shocked.

Tiburscia narrowed his eyes after recovering quickly from his initial shock. **"How do you know that monster?"**

Ignoring them, the girl turned away from them, huffing and crossing her arms. "First, you kill our Master, and then you go and kill innocent kids, and now you possess my friend…" Tears began to fall out of her eyes and stream down her cheeks. "You Hybrids and your partners are nothing but monsters!" She whirled around with full-blown tears streaming down her face as she shouted, shocking Sega and Tiburscia some more.

"Look, kid–" Sega started to say.

"SHIROHARA, I WANT THEM GONE!" Michelle demanded furiously, earning looks from her targets and the other girl. "ELIMINATE THEM!"

Shirohara raised his head, opening his mouth as he drew a deep breath before letting out another sound-barrier breaking roar.

The roar was extremely powerful as the first roar when Shirohara was first summoned only moments ago. The arena rocked and quaked with the power of the roar, and even caused Sega and the young girl to cover their ears because of the intensity of the roar. Even Tiburscia had to press his ears back, as he tried to keep his eyes open and locked on Shirohara.

"Ah!" The two girls cried out in pain, their hands covering their ears still.

And if things couldn't get worse, the ground began to crack right underneath their feet before it caved in, sending the three of them falling 50 feet straight down into an abandoned subway rail system.

"AH!" The young girl screamed, her eyes widening in fear as concrete turned into layers of soil and concrete again.

"TIBURSCIA!" Sega yelled, watching her Hybrid free-fall faster than her and the younger girl.

"**On it!"** Tiburscia shouted before landing on the dusty, rat-infested grounds of the abandoned subway underneath the arena. He looked up to coordinate his body to catch the two girls still falling.

"Oof!" Sega landed on the back of her Hybrid's neck, only for the young girl to land on top of her back as well. "GAH!"

"**Are you hurt?"** Tiburscia inquired, cocking his head back to cast a worried glance.

"No…" Sega muttered sounding out of breath as she sat up on the crook of Tiburscia's neck, with the young white haired girl sitting behind her. Mumbling, Sega rubbed her head and looked straight up above her. "Shit, that was some fall. Good thing you were here to catch us, Tiburscia." She glanced at Tiburscia and smiled, earning a nod from her Hybrid. Sega looked back at the kid behind her, who was looking up as well. "You ok, kid?"

"Y… Yea, I'm fine…" She said looking at Sega with wide, fearful blue eyes. "And my name is not Kid. It's Stephanie." Sega gave her a nod and looked back up to the large gaping hole 50 feet above them. The young girl next to her began to look around before finally looking back at Sega. "How are we gonna get back up there?"

"I don't know, kid. Tiburscia's not a good climber and he'll need space to jump on out of here." Sega stated, squinting her eyes for a moment. "Hmmm… Huh?" Her eyes widened at the same moment Tiburscia tensed underneath her and began to growl, his eyes fixated to what was above him, catching a glimpse of a silhouette, and knowing immediately who it belong to. "Crap." Sega cursed as the silhouette jumped down towards them.

Tiburscia gritted his teeth before running down the abandoned tunnel towards who knows where. As he did, he, Sega and Stephanie looked back when a loud crash was heard behind them, accompanied with a vicious growl and a mocking laugh.

"Don't think you can run from me forever, Sega." Michelle stated from the top of her Hybrid's head. Her eyes were wide and maniacal, and she had a sadistic smirk on her face. "I'll find you and your Hybrid and tear you apart!"

Her words echoed down the tunnel Tiburscia was running in, making Sega look over her shoulder and grit her teeth at the sound of Michelle and Shirohara following them. "Dammit, she's not going to give up until she has my head…"

"**Sega, we need to get out of this tunnel,"** Tiburscia panted as he ran. **"In here, we're nothing but sitting ducks."**

Stephanie held on tightly to Tiburscia's fur as he ran while Sega bit her lip and looked at the worn out, rotting, neglect walls of the tunnel. "I think we're in an abandoned subway tunnel, so…" She looked up at the roof for a moment, and smiled almost instantly. "I got it!" She bent a bit to get closer to Tiburscia's left ear, while pointing towards the roof of the tunnel. "If you blast a hole big enough on the roof, we could get out of here."

"**Sounds like a plan."** Tiburscia replied, opening his mouth wide to charge up a large orb of light energy.

"Segaaaaa." Michelle's sadistic voice echoed behind them.

Sega turned back to see Michelle and Shirohara gaining ground on them. Eyes widened, Sega turn back to her Hybrid, gripped his fur and yelled. "NOW TIBURSCIA!"

Without further encouragement, Tiburscia stopped in his tracks and fired the large orb of light towards a portion of the roof a few feet away. The blast connected, causing a rather good size explosion and for debris and dust to fill the abandoned tunnel.

The two girls coughed loudly, opening their eyes slowly as the dust settled rather quickly. Before they could even look to see if the blast created the escape they needed, Tiburscia leapt towards the opening, causing the girls to yelp in surprise and hang on to his fur tightly as bits and pieces of debris and dust hit their faces.

The sounds of blaring car horns, screeching tires, and panicked voices soon welcomed their ears, making the two girls open their eyes and see their surroundings. The escape Tiburscia created led them right onto a busy street within the city near the Empire State Building. Tiburscia skidded, his claws digging deep and leaving long ragged marks on the tarmac, while countless of drivers tumbled out of their cars and joined others in running for their lives.

Sega looked back behind her and noticed the pillar of smoke coming from the direction of the arena. She bit her lip and looked back down towards her Hybrid, tightening her hold on his fur. "Come on, we gotta go."

Tiburscia gave her a quick look. **"I can't really run, Sega. Not with all these people here."**

"Right now, Tiburscia, I don't think we have a choi–!" Sega started to yell but was interrupted when a huge blast went off behind Tiburscia. Reeling around, the Hybrid and his passengers noted a dark figure emerging from the dust and debris and it was none other than their pursuers.

From atop of Shirohara's head, Michelle cracked a toothy grin filled with malice and amusement. "Running away from me, Sega? That's not like you."

"Michelle…" Sega gritted her teeth, and cast a glare at the girl smirking in obvious amusement. "You need to stop this right now. People are going to get hurt!"

Scoffing, Michelle placed a hand on her hip. "And why should I care if these people get hurt? I'm only interested in seeing you get hurt…" She smiled manically as Shirohara leapt towards Sega and Tiburscia. "By ME!"

"Dammit!" Sega shouted, holding onto Tiburscia's fur for dear life as the Hybrid managed to dodge at the last second.

Crushing several cars with his weight and size, Tiburscia made a run for it, dashing down the street north of the tall skyscraper, with Shirohara running close behind, ramming through anything that gets in his way without a second thought.

"Come on, Tiburscia. FASTER!" Sega shouted with hurry, even with Stephanie now clutching the duelist's waist for dear life.

"**I would love to but I can't, Sega!"** Tiburscia said with a heavy pant or two, his eyes shifting to look at all the people running out of the way as fast as they could in front of him.

"Dammit…" Sega whirled her head back slightly to cast a look over her shoulder. Michelle and Shirohara were still behind them, charging right into an 18-wheeler, with Shirohara breaking the vehicle right in half. "There's gotta be something you can do, Tiburscia!"

Tiburscia turned a sharp corner to the right, managing to not trip over his own feet. **"Tiring him out is the best I can do right now, Sega."** The tiger said, glancing back with Sega and the other girl, to see Shirohara missing the sharp turn and crashing into a small 2-story building.

"Michelle!" Stephanie yelled, quickly letting go of Sega's waist and hopping off of Tiburscia's back.

"What the hell! Kid, get back here!" Sega yelled while Tiburscia came to an abrupt stop a few feet away.

Stephanie landed on the ground like if it was nothing and took off towards where Shirohara crashed into the building. "Michelle! Michelle!"

"Kid, get away from her! She's dangerous!" Sega shouted from the distance, making Stephanie turn angrily to glare at the other Hybrid wielder.

"She's not dangerous! She's my friend!" She defended angrily. "You did this to her! You made her like this!" Sega was taken back by what the girl said but quickly overcame it with a quick grit of her teeth.

Approaching the rubble of the once-was building without second thoughts, Stephanie's eyes managed to catch a glimpse of the Lion Hybrid standing back up onto his feet again. Smiling happily to see her friend on top of the Hybrid otherwise unhurt, Stephanie exclaimed, "Michelle! You're alright!"

"That little bitch…" Michelle muttered to herself, her eyes dead-set on Sega, but when she heard her name, she looked down and scoffed in disgust at the sight of the young white-haired girl nearby the rubble. "Stephanie… What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at the pathetic island playing house with Rebecca?"

"Well I uh… I followed you, Michelle, so I could cheer you on," Stephanie responded with another smile, seemingly unfazed by the dark look Michelle was casting her. "I really wanted to see you win... But then, you didn't win…" She dropped her gaze slightly as well as her head, not noticing Michelle tensing up and gritting her teeth in anger. "And now… You're like this… I don't understand. Did Sega do this to you?"

Michelle said nothing at first; instead she closed her eyes, suppressing her anger a bit as she smiled with her teeth exposed. "Yes, Sega did do this to me. She took away what I held most dear to me, and when I tried to take it back…" Michelle opened her eyes again, her gaze locked on the distant form of Sega on her Hybrid's neck. "I'll make her pay for what she did to me… I'll make her pay with her life!" She yelled so loudly what she was sure Sega could hear her.

Stephanie widened her eyes, obviously shocked to hear Michelle wanting to take a life. "Michelle…"

Having heard Michelle direct another threat at her, Sega gritted her teeth but glanced over to where Stephanie stood. "Listen kid, she's not herself. She's been possessed!" She yelled at Stephanie, who turned slightly to look at the Gladiator Beast duelist.

Stephanie blinked, her expression perplexed to what Sega had just said. "Possessed? What?"

"**She's possessed by the bond she shares with Shirohara,"** Tiburscia spoke up, his eyes locking with the raged lion Hybrid before him. **"They're incompatible."**

"Incompatible? What does that mean?" Stephanie questioned.

"**It means that the two are not a perfect match for each other. At first they were since they had the same goal in mind, but now it seems to have weakened." **Tiburscia explained, narrowing his gaze slightly. **"Shirohara must have only chosen to partner with Michelle to extract his revenge on me, but now, he doesn't need her anymore. Same with Michelle. She only needed Shirohara to get back at Sega. That caused the bond between them to become unstable, and as a result, the two of them became possessed by the power of their broken bond." **

"So in other words, the Michelle you see before you–" Sega spoke up, continuing Tiburscia's explanation but putting it into simpler terms. "–She's nothing but a loose cannon right now, and so is her Hybrid." She ended, sending a glare to Michelle while Stephanie whirled her head back to look at the blonde-haired girl with wide eyes.

Michelle scoffed, brushing her bangs away from her face as she glared back. "Come now, Sega. As you can see, I'm perfectly fine. In fact, I've never been better. But if you don't believe me, why don't you come over here and find out for yourself how much of a loose cannon I am?" She smirked darkly, while Sega gritted her teeth but didn't budge to her taunts. She laughed manically. "What are you so afraid of, Sega? Are you afraid that I'll extinguish your life and enjoy every moment of it?"

"Michelle, you can't take her life!" Stephanie shouted. Gritting her teeth, Michelle cast a dark glare down at the young girl standing near her and her Hybrid. "Just because you lost doesn't mean you have to be a sore loser about it. You're still a strong duelist, and I know you can get even stronger. You just have to try and try again, and then one day, you will beat Sega in a duel. I just know it!" She said quite cheerfully, not even noticing the devilish shadow cast over half of Michelle's face as she spoke.

"Shirohara…" Michelle spoke darkly after a brief moment of silence. The lion Hybrid growled menacingly in response, shifting his gaze from Tiburscia to the young girl before him just a few feet away. Lifting her head up, Michelle glared icily, her face contorted with anger. "Get her out of my sight!"

Stephanie's eyes widen almost instantly as Shirohara raised his left paw right over her, ready to slam it down on her with tremendous force. Her mind screamed to move and get out of the away, but her body froze with fear.

"Shit!" Sega cursed with wide eyes as Tiburscia wasted no time in speeding towards them. "Don't do it, MICHELLE!" was all Sega could say as Shirohara slammed his heavy paw right where Stephanie stood, causing the ground to be crushed with the force of his blow.

Sega and Tiburscia, coming to a quick halt due to his own shock, stared wide-eyed at the spot that was now nothing but broken tarmac and concrete blocks. Even a looming cloud of dust rose up from the massive crater the Lion Hybrid created.

"Ha! Serves her right!" Michelle grinned manically, while her Hybrid raised his paw up to survey the damage.

Sega gritted her teeth and glared at Michelle, while Tiburscia growled darkly. "How could you, Michelle? She was just a kid! She didn't deserve that… Not even from you!"

Placing a hand on her hip, Michelle smirked and lifted her right hand up to taunt Sega and her Hybrid to come at her. "If you have a problem with it Sega–," She stopped mid-sentence with her gaze shifting to the side and narrowing into a glare. Even Shirohara reacted the same way, eyeing the top of a four-story brick building near them.

Sega blinked in confusion for a moment, wondering what was going on with Michelle and her Hybrid. Quickly, she glanced down at Tiburscia, and as she opened her mouth to speak, she noticed his gaze directed towards the same building as well. Surprised by this, Sega glanced at the direction everyone else was looking at, and gasped lowly in shock.

Crouching on the edge of the building was a woman with long, steel-colored hair and a causal outfit consisting of a long sleeved shirt and cargo jeans. Her back was towards the two Hybrids and their human partners as she stood up straight. Stephanie was in her arms, wide-eyed and staring right at the face of the woman who saved her from an imminent death.

Sega's eyes grew wide as she caught the sight of the woman. "R… Reba!?"

The steel-colored hair woman turned her head slightly towards Sega's direction for a moment, locking eyes with her before smirking slightly as she looked away to face Michelle. "Well, well, well. If I remember correctly, you said something along the line about putting that bitch in her place, and yet it seems she put you in yours." The woman snorted, holding back a chuckle as she put Stephanie down on the flat surface of the roof. She then turned to face Michelle, giving her a slight smirk. "Didn't I tell you, you were gonna need luck to beat Sega?"

Michelle instantly gritted her teeth at the familiarity of the woman's voice and growled the name that the voice belongs to. "Rebecca…" She growled and clenched her fists for a moment before letting a smirk run across her face. "Hehe, what the hell happened to you, Rebecca? You look way uglier since the last time I saw you and that's saying something." She gave a curt laugh and smirked at the woman, who didn't seem fazed by the insult.

"Is that so? Then I guess I should change back to how I usually look," the woman, Rebecca, looked over to Sega who stared at her in disbelief. She let a smile appear on her face as she closed her eyes, and as she did, her body began to glow in a bright light.

Sega widened her eyes as Reba's appearance changed to a white-haired female with striking red eyes. Her outfit changed to that of a white, long-sleeved buttoned up shirt and a black mini-skirt with a red belt and a pair of red low-heel boots. Other than that, the rest of her features stayed the same.

"What the…" Sega stammered in shock. She watched on as the woman shifted her gaze back to her with a smirk on her face.

"Surprised, Sega? You should be. I didn't want to really show my real self just yet, but certain circumstances made me." She shifted and narrowed her gaze at Michelle, who still held a smirk on her face.

Sega blinked in confusion. "Reba… You…"

"The name's not really Reba. It's Rebecca. The form you just saw me in was nothing more than a guise I was forced to take up." Rebecca stated, turning her attention back to Sega. "Now listen here, Sega. I'll deal with you and your pathetic Hybrid personally, but after I deal with the angry princess over there, so don't go anywhere."

"Deal with me? What the hell did I do to you, Rebecca?" Michelle shouted suddenly, sending a glare at Rebecca, who turned slightly to cast her own glare at the Hybrid user.

"You know exactly what you've done. You tried to hurt Stephanie." Rebecca remarked sternly, keeping her glare on Michelle. Behind her, Stephanie, who was sitting on the rooftop in complete shock of what just happened, glanced up to look at Rebecca. "And now I'm going to hurt you." She threatened, sharpening her glare.

Michelle gritted her teeth and glared back at Rebecca, with Shirohara growling as well. "No one hurts my family and gets away with it." Rebecca shifted her gaze to Tiburscia, who gritted his teeth as well. "No one."

* * *

**Whoa! The gang is really going through a lot right now. How can Sega get out of the mess that she's in? Can Neveah finally get through to Rakaia? And what about Alexia? Find out next time on Yu-Gi-Oh GX!**

**Me:** (Sitting on the sofa with a neck brace around my neck)….I hate you….Sega.

**Sega:** Hey Rakaia! How are you feeling today? (Comes and sits by Rakaia on the couch)

**Me:** (Glares at Sega) Go die.

**Sega**: Oh come on Rakaia I said I was sorry. (Smiles brightly)

**Me:** (Glares back and then leans forward for my Sandwich, but I cannot reach)

**Sega:** (Sees my struggles and smiles again) See let me show you how much of a good friend I am by helping you out with that. (Leans over and knocks sandwich on the floor and walks off.) Bye Rakaia

**Me:** (Whimpers as I am stuck reaching for my Sandwich)….. (And then I fall over)


End file.
